Agarmaethor
by Vypox
Summary: Es ist schon spät im Herbst des Jahres 3019 im Dritten Zeitalter, als Legolas und Gimli nach vielen geschlagenen Schlachten Bruchtal wieder sehen. Doch schon die Rückreise ist beschwerlicher als beide nach dem großen Sieg geglaubt hatten, und auch Elrond
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

„Tot ist er... Tot!"

Seine Stimme klang gefährlich und Angst einflößend und doch so weich und singend wie die eines Elben. Erregt schritt er in der großen Halle auf und ab. Seine Augen blitzten vor Hass und Zorn und seine Gesichtszüge waren so sehr verzerrt, dass man sie kaum noch erkennen konnte. Der Elb strahlte eine kaum beschreibbare Macht aus, einschüchternd, dunkel... und doch... seine aufgeregten Schritte passten nicht zu ihm. Er wirkte damit so... unecht, so künstlich.

„Leg' endlich diese unsägliche Gestalt ab! Sie steht dir überhaupt nicht." Eine junge Frau erschien aus dem Schatten der hinteren Bereiche des Raums. Ruhig hatte sie sich bisher das Verhalten des Elben angesehen.

Der Elb blieb stehen und starrte sie undeutbar an. Blitzschnell kam er dann auf sie zu, packte sie an den Haaren und zerrte diese brutal hinter ihrem Rücken so weit nach unten, dass die Frau gezwungen war, ihm direkt in die Augen zu schauen.

„Niemand... Hörst du? Niemand gibt mir Befehle", sagte er kalt und langsam betonend. Sein Blick schien die junge Frau zu durchbohren. Ein Hauch von Angst, den sie jedoch unter Kontrolle zu haben schien, glänzte in ihren Augen und der Elb spürte dies. Ein böses Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht und er ließ wieder von ihr ab.

„Nichts ist so verlaufen, wie es sollte. Gar nichts. Hintergangen hat er mich!", fuhr er im aggressiv-kühlem Tonfall fort. „Dreihundert Jahre lang habe ich Celebrimbor gelehrt, wie man Macht an Gegenstände bindet, dreihundert. Und schließlich habe ich hundert Jahre damit zugebracht, ihm zu zeigen, wie man die Ringe herstellt, die ich für meine Pläne brauchte..."

Der Elb knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Dieser Celebrimbor, dieser Elbenschmied, Herr von Eregion... er war so viel klüger als von mir vermutet. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Jemand, der in der Lage ist, nach einfachen Anweisungen die Ringe der Macht zu schmieden, beherrscht es danach auch allein. Kaum hatte ich Eregion für nur kurze Zeit verlassen, da schuf er drei mächtige Ringe für die Elben, mächtiger als alle anderen. Und sie sind weg... verschwunden. Celebrimbor hat sie versteckt oder weitergegeben, als er erkannte, wer ich wirklich bin."

„Du bist vor wenigen Tagen über Eregion hergefallen. Warum hast du ihn nicht gefangen genommen, gefoltert und gefragt?" Die Frau ging zu ihm hin und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Wenn ich dich nicht noch bräuchte, ich würde dich töten für dein unverschämtes Verhalten", fauchte der Elb und eine Eiseskälte schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Die Frau lächelte ihn unschuldig und gewinnend an. „Und? Hast du ihn gefragt?"

„Das habe ich. Aber er hat nichts preisgegeben. Ausgelacht hat er mich, als ich ihn nach den Ringen fragte. Seine Schmerzen müssen unvorstellbar gewesen sein – du kennst mich schon lange und weißt, dass ich ein Meister darin bin, Schmerzen zuzufügen. Und doch hatte er den Mut, mir in die Augen zu schauen und zu lachen. Aber ich weiß, er hat mich hintergangen... Noch viel mehr, als nur mit den drei Elbenringen."

Er stieß die vor ihm stehende Frau beiseite und ging wieder erregt auf und ab.

„Noch mehr als nur mit den drei Ringen? Woher weißt du das?", hauchte die junge Frau erstaunt.

„Ich habe es in seinen Augen gesehen... Sie blitzten auf als ich ihn fragte und ich wusste... es gibt noch mehr und er hat sie geschmiedet. Kannst du mir nicht sagen, was es gewesen sein könnte?", fragte er gefährlich kalt.

Die junge Frau zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich dachte immer, ich hätte sein Vertrauen genossen. Aber in den letzten Monaten war er sehr in sich gekehrt. Ständig bat er mich um irgendwelche belanglosen Gefallen, damit ich nicht in seiner Nähe sein konnte. Aber es schien nicht Boshaftigkeit oder Misstrauen mir gegenüber zu sein. Sorge lag immer auf seiner Stirn..." Nachdenklich wog sie ihren Kopf hin und her. „Und was geschah dann?"

„Dann? Dann starb er. Seine Wunden waren schwer, aber nicht so schwer, dass er daran hätte sterben müssen. Er wollte es. Nichts hielt ihn mehr am Leben und er hielt es für klüger seine faule Hülle hier zulassen und damit meinen Fragen zu entgehen. Er wusste, dass ich ihn in den Hallen von Mandos nicht erreichen kann. Zu gerne wüsste ich, was Celebrimbor heimlich getrieben hat", fuhr er fort. „Aber meine Orks haben alle anderen Elben in der Schmiede und im Palast Celebrimbors getötet und die Gebäude danach niedergebrannt – diese hirnlosen Kreaturen. Niemanden kann ich mehr fragen!"

„Und nun?", fragte die junge Frau schließlich und ging zu einem kleinen Tisch, um sich dort ein Glas Wasser aus einer Karaffe einzugießen. Mit Genugtuung beobachtete der Elb ihre animalischen Bewegungen und folgte ihr. Mit seinem Zeigefinger hob er ihr Kinn an und zwang sie so wieder, in seine Augen zu schauen.

„Du bist schön, wunderschön - für alle Völker Mittelerdes." Seine Stimme klang wieder ruhig und melodiös, aber auch gefährlich hoffnungsvoll. „Wie kann man nur so schön und doch so falsch und verdorben sein." Seine Hand glitt durch ihr schwarzes Haar, doch es war keine Geste der Zärtlichkeit, sondern vielmehr die Auskostung der Genugtuung, dass sein Plan durch sie umgesetzt werden könnte. „Jeden kannst du täuschen, wenn du es willst. Deine silbergrauen Augen werden jeden Furcht lehren, wenn du es willst... Und jeder wird sich in dich verlieben, wenn du es willst." Ein bösartiges Grinsen glitt über sein Gesicht. Er ließ wieder von ihr ab.

„Nimm diese vier Ringe hier und bringe sie zu den Zwergen. Schenke sie ihnen, versuche alles, damit sie sie an sich nehmen... Ich weiß, dir wird das gelingen. Die Ringe... sie werden sie verderben... werden ihren Geist wandeln... Sklaven ihrer Gier werden sie sein. Und wenn es soweit ist..." Er sprach nicht weiter. „Ich werde mich um die anderen drei Zwergenvölker kümmern."

Verstehend steckte die junge Frau die Ringe ein. „Ich werde mich sogleich auf den Weg machen. Der Weg ist lang genug."

„Ich habe noch etwas für dich, ein Geschenk", sagte er und holte aus einem kleinen Beutel einen weiteren Ring. „Hier. Auch diesen Ring hat mir Celebrimbor geschmiedet. Er tat dies nach meinen Anweisungen und es war einer der ersten dieser Art, die er je schuf. Du wirst dich ab jetzt im Hintergrund halten und unauffällig sein und dieser Ring wird dir helfen zu verbergen, wer du wirklich bist. Keiner wird dich erkennen und nur, wenn du ihn abnimmst oder mein Ring, den ich mir selbst schuf, zerstört wird, nur dann wird dieser Ring auch seine Macht verlieren."

„Warum bindest du die Macht dieses Ringes an Deinen Ring? Es wäre doch viel sinnvoller..."

„Schweig!" Er klang leise und bedrohlich. „Es war nie mein Plan, dass dieser Ring zum Einsatz kommt. Er war einer der ersten, an denen Celebrimbor üben sollte. Natürlich musste ich dafür sorgen, dass auch dieser Ring an meinen gebunden sein würde. Wie hätte ich später Celebrimbor erklären sollen, warum die anderen Ringe anders geschmiedet werden sollen? Ich gebe ihn dir, weil ich ihn habe und weil er dir nützlich sein könnte. Meine Identität ist jetzt bekannt, er nutzt mir nichts mehr. Dir aber wird er nutzen. Trage ihn!"

Die Frau ergriff den Ring und ihre Augen funkelten auf. „Man nennt dich nicht ohne Grund, den Herrn der Geschenke", flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig. „Ich werde jetzt gehen und dein Werk fortführen, solltest du scheitern. Aber was ist mit Celebrimbor? Was ist mit seinem Geheimnis?"

Der Elb sah sie scharf an. „Was soll damit sein? Er war ein Künstler und Handwerker... und er war sehr von sich eingenommen. Ehrgeiz und Wissensdurst haben ihn geblendet und obwohl er alle Möglichkeiten der Welt hatte, schmiedete er die Elbenringe in einer Art, dass sie allein dem Aufbau und Erhalt seiner Rasse dienten. Diese Ringe sind gefährlich, denn sie machen die Elben als Rasse stark, aber sie können nicht dabei helfen Feinde zu besiegen... oder mich zu besiegen. Was immer Celebrimbor noch geschaffen hat, es wird genau so sein."

Der Elb bemerkte den zweifelnden Blick der Frau nicht und sah nur, wie sie sich den Ring auf den Finger schob. Dann lächelte sie dem Elben noch einmal zum Abschied zu und verschwand.

Mehr als 4700 Jahre vergingen. Das Geheimnis um die Frau und um den von Celebrimbor geschaffenen Gegenstand schien verschollen.

Doch am 25. März des Jahres 3019 im dritten Zeitalter der Sonne nahm sie den Ring wieder ab und sie setzte etwas in Gang, was selbst einen Teil der müden Gefährten des Ringträgers Frodo betreffen sollte.


	2. Eine neue Gemeinschaft

**Eine neue Gemeinschaft**

Kalter Oktoberwind rauschte durch die Spalten der spitzen Gesteinsformationen der letzten Ausläufer der Hithaeglir, den einst von Morgoth aufgetürmten Felsen, um Oromës Jagdritte zu verhindern. Oben, an den etwa 12.000 Fuß hohen Gipfeln des Gebirges, sammelten sich Unmengen von Wolken, die wie große Nebelfelder die Sicht versperrten. Bedrohlich und abwehrend wirkte das Nebelgebirge auf alle, die sich entschließen wollten, es zu überqueren. Es gab nur wenige Wege über die roten und grauen Felsen und die meisten waren nicht zu jeder Jahreszeit passierbar. Immer wieder war es eine Herausforderung, sich den ständigen Wetterumschwüngen, der schlechten Sicht und den beschwerlichen Wegen zu stellen, aber dennoch fanden sich mutige Wanderer, die den langen Umweg über die Pforte von Rohan scheuten und der Natur trotzten.

Zwei von ihnen hatten vor wenigen Tagen den Höhepunkt des „Hohen Passes" passiert und liefen nun an einem der Quellflüsse des Bruinen entlang, um die Furt über den Bruinen zu erreichen. Ihr Ziel war Imladris, eine kunstvoll gebaute Elbenhochburg unter der Herrschaft Elronds.

Der hintere der beiden war ein Zwerg. Seine rotbraunen lockigen Barthaare waren zu einem Zopf geflochten. Trotz der damit entstandenen Ordnung in seinem Gesicht, war dieses kaum zu erkennen. Ein prachtvoll verzierter Helm rutschte ihm tief über die Ohren und wildes Haar schaute darunter hervor. Zu sehen waren nur ein Paar gutmütiger und lustig dreinschauender Augen. In der Hand hielt der Zwerg eine prachtvolle doppelschneidige Kriegsaxt. Die Rüstung an seinem Körper machte seine höchstens fünf Fuß kleine Gestalt noch gedungener und schwerfälliger. Es musste schon sehr erstaunen, dass der Zwerg so gut in der Lage war, den leichtfüßigen Schritten der vor ihm gehenden Gestalt zu folgen.

Dieser war ein hoch gewachsener, schlanker Elb, ein Mann vom „schönen Volk", und wäre der erstere nicht ein Zwerg, dann hätte wohl auch er zugeben müssen, dass diese Bezeichnung der Elben auch hier durchaus zutreffend war. Langes, leuchtend blondes Haar, teilweise zu Zöpfen geflochten, fiel ihm über die Schultern und verbarg, zusammen mit einem prall gefüllten Pfeilköcher, zwei Kurzschwerter auf seinem Rücken. Zwischen den Haaren lugten spitze, wie ein Baumblatt geformte Ohren hervor. In der Hand hielt er einen wundervoll verzierten Bogen, wie ihn nur Elben haben. Seine Haut war elfenbeinfarben und ohne Makel. Sein Alter war nicht zu erkennen, aber wäre er ein Mensch, so hätte man ihn mit Sicherheit auf etwa zwanzig Jahre geschätzt.

Seine blauen Augen musterten aufmerksam und konzentriert die Umgebung des Waldes, den die beiden Wanderer gerade erreicht hatten. Es war nicht mehr weit bis zur Furt. Die Gegend erforderte jedoch trotzdem höchste Aufmerksamkeit, denn auch wenige Monate nach der Zerstörung des EINEN RINGS streunten noch immer plündernde Orkhorden, Südländer und andere Räuber durch die Landschaften. Nur wenige Teile Mittelerdes waren seitdem wirklich befriedet worden und diese Gegend hier gehörte noch nicht dazu.

„Der Wald schweigt heute. Es wird einen blutigen Kampf geben", sagte der Elb plötzlich. Hoch aufgerichtet spähte er durch die Äste, bevor er wieder die nächste Waldlichtung betreten wollte. Der Zwerg versuchte sich an ihm vorbeizudrängen, wurde aber vom Elben an der Schulter zurückgehalten.

„Hörst du es nicht oder ist dein Kopf zu nah am Boden, dass das Wachsen der Gräser alle anderen Geräusche übertönt, Gimli?", sagte er.

„Hören? Was? Ich habe nicht so große Ohren wie du, Herr Elb! Wenn ich Ohren wie ein Olifant hätte, wäre ich sicher besser dran."

Aber er versuchte zu lauschen. Beim besten Willen, er konnte einfach nichts wahrnehmen. Er wandte sich mit dem Gesicht zur Seite, als er überraschenderweise in seinen Augenwinkeln einen Schatten vorbeihuschen sah. Dieser war jedoch so schnell, dass Gimli nicht genug Zeit hatte, seine Axt auch nur in Position zu bringen.

„Legolas!", flüsterte er. „Hast du das auch gesehen?" Der Elb legte ihm die Hand vor den Mund, bevor Gimli auch nur ein weiteres Wort von sich geben konnte. Jetzt konnte selbst er die Geräusche hören. Einige Zweige knackten und das Keuchen von mehreren Personen war zu hören.

„Renn!", rief Legolas plötzlich und begann zwischen den Bäumen hindurch zu spurten.

Gimli versuchte Legolas so gut wie möglich zu folgen, aber seine kurzen Beine trugen ihn nicht annähernd so schnell, wie die von Legolas. Er fühlte schon, wie sein Atem immer schwerer ging. Die Lunge schien ihm fast zu platzen und so entschloss er sich, sich dem Gegner zu stellen. Seine Axt hebend wandte er sich um und erblickte eine Horde Orks, vielleicht fünfzig, die sich ihm äußerst schnell näherten. Gimli fühlte den Windzug einiger Pfeile, die Legolas, verborgen zwischen den Bäumen des Waldes, abgeschossen haben musste. Gimli war immer wieder von der Geschwindigkeit und Treffgenauigkeit seines Begleiters beeindruckt. Ohne diese Fähigkeiten hätten die Gefährten des Ringträgers sicherlich einen schwereren Stand gehabt.

Er sah, wie die ersten Orks stürzten und die Reihen sich lichteten, aber da waren sie auch schon über ihm. Schwungvoll holte er aus und ließ die Axt auf die Rüstungen der Orks niedersausen. Blutend und schreiend fielen die Getroffenen, aber Gimli wusste auch, dass es trotzdem viel zu viele waren, um sie allein zu bekämpfen, auch wenn Legolas fleißig weiter seine Pfeile auf die Orks niederprasseln ließ.

Die Horde Orks schien von Gimlis Gegenangriff nicht beeindruckt und obwohl sich ihre Gruppe um zehn Orks verkleinert hatte, drangen alle weiter in seine Richtung. Doch zu Gimlis und Legolas' Überraschung, rannten sie an Gimli vorüber zum nächsten Waldabschnitt hin.

„Was soll das? Wo wollt ihr hin? Das macht doch keinen Spaß!", rief Gimli scherzend hinterher, aber doch eigentlich froh, dass der Kampf nicht angedauert hatte. Missmutig beobachtete er, wie Legolas ihm winkte, den Orks zu folgen.

„Warum hinterher? Sollten wir nicht froh sein, dass die kein Interesse an uns hatten?"

„Willst du, Gimli Glóinssohn, nicht auch wissen, was die vorhaben?"

„Äh... Nein? Um nichts in der Welt! Dann müsste ich mich vielleicht noch einmischen und helfen – und wohin das führt, habe ich mit dir leider vor kurzem erst erfahren müssen..."

Der Elb lächelte ihn während des Laufens amüsiert an. „Du meinst, es hat dir leid getan, die schöne Zwergin an ihrem Bart aus dem Loch zu ziehen, in das sie hineingefallen war? Du wirst das nächste mal nicht auf ein solch herzerweichendes Wimmern hören? Hat dir die Nacht danach mit ihr nicht gefallen?"

Er hörte nur ein grummelndes „Hrmpf!" von dem Zwerg links unten neben sich. „Erstens hätte ich sie nie am Bart aus dem Loch gezogen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass sie das in irgendeiner Weise falsch verstehen könnte. Außerdem hat sie gesagt, ihre Arme seien durch den Sturz verletzt und es würde schmerzen, sie daran zu ziehen. Und wer hätte ahnen können, dass das alles nur eine Falle war, um einen neuen Vater für ihre sieben kleinen Zwerge zu finden. Heiraten! Weiber!", kam eine entrüstete Antwort von Gimli hinterher geschoben.

Während sie rannten, hörten sie ein immer lauter werdendes Kampfgetöse. Auf einer vor ihnen liegenden Lichtung spielte sich ein grausames Schauspiel ab. Orks lagen schreiend und blutend am Boden, weitere hieben auf eine hoch gewachsene Person ein, die sich intensiv mit je einem elbischen Kurzschwert in einer Hand gegen den Angriff wehrte. Legolas und Gimli blieben überrascht stehen. Die Gestalt hatte schon mehr als zehn der angreifenden Orks scheinbar ohne jede Hilfe allein beseitigt oder zumindest kampfunfähig gemacht.

Legolas riss sofort seinen Bogen von der Schulter und erlegte gezielt einzelne Orks. Gimli hob erneut seine Axt und drang auf die Orkschar ein. Irgendwie hatte er jedoch das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Während er auf die Orks einschlug wurde er plötzlich von einem kräftigen Hieb am linken Bein getroffen, so dass er in die Knie gehen musste. Mit all seiner Kraft schlug er mit der Axt auf alles und jeden ein, der sich ihm zu nähern versuchte. Als er schon glaubte, dass seine Kräfte ihn gleich verlassen würden, wurde es ruhiger um ihn. Er schaute sich um und sah, wie die wenigen, übrig gebliebenen Orks die Flucht ergriffen, während um ihn herum das Blut aus den Wunden der Toten und Verletzten sickerte. Legolas stand noch immer am Waldrand und schoss ihnen Pfeile hinterher. Als sich Gimli zu der kämpfenden, unbekannten Gestalt umwandte, gewahrte er nur noch, wie diese wie ein Schatten im Wald verschwand.

„Uff. Das war knapp", stöhnte er, aber das Stöhnen bezog sich mehr auf den Schmerz in seinem linken Bein als auf die Tatsache, dass er nur knapp dem Tod entronnen war.

Legolas eilte zu ihm und untersuchte die Wunde. „Nur ein kleiner Kratzer, mein Freund. Das heilt wieder, aber wie machst du das nur? Da kämpfst du im Ringkrieg gegen Tausende von Orks und hier holst du dir bei so einer kleinen Horde gleich eine Verletzung. Ich wollte sowieso rasten, da es schon dunkel ist und wir Imladris heute nicht mehr erreicht hätten. Ich werde mich dann um die Wunde kümmern." Sein fröhliches, sympathisches Lächeln hob die Stimmung des Zwerges erheblich.

„Aber können wir nicht wenigstens..."

Er unterbrach seinen Redefluss, als sich die dunkel gekleidete, hoch gewachsene Gestalt wieder zwischen den Bäumen hervor schob. Legolas schien sie mit seinem feinen Gehör schon bemerkt zu haben, denn er hielt seinen Bogen bereit. Neugierig und aufmerksam beäugte er den Ankömmling. Größe und Statur der Gestalt wiesen auf einen Elben hin, aber der lange Umhang, der fast auf dem Boden schleifte, war geschlossen, so dass man außer den Lederstiefeln nichts von der Kleidung darunter sehen konnte und eine große Kapuze verdeckte das Gesicht und die Ohren. Die Gestalt hatte ein aufwendig verziertes Kurzschwert in jeder Hand. Sie waren elbisch, aber Legolas kannte die Machart nicht. Vielleicht waren sie schon sehr, sehr alt.

Obwohl es offensichtlich war, dass der Unbekannte in voller Wahrnehmung der beiden anderen auf die Lichtung trat, vermittelte er ihnen das Gefühl, als wären sie nicht vorhanden. Das Gesicht des Unbekannten war in die Richtung des Nebelgebirges gewandt, in welche die überlebenden Orks geflüchtet waren. Er schien aufmerksam zu lauschen und auch Legolas konzentrierte sich mit seinem Gehör in die Richtung, in die der Unbekannte schaute.

„Sie entfernen sich", stellte Legolas nach einigen, Gimli endlos erscheinenden Minuten, fest.

Der Fremde nickte. „Schert euch, so schnell es geht, nach Imladris – auch wenn der Zwerg verletzt ist." Es war ein harscher Befehlston, gesprochen im saubersten Sindarin. „Hier!"

Eine Hand des Fremden griff in eine Tasche des Umhangs und zog einen kleinen Beutel daraus hervor. Der Beutel war schwarz und mit goldenen und silbernen Fäden reich bestickt. Der Fremde warf den Beutel zu Legolas, welcher ihn geschickt auffing. Dann wandte er sich um und verschwand lautlos wieder im Wald. Zurück ließ er nur einen verblüfften Zwerg und einen Elben, der in dem Beutel Heilkräuter und Verbandszeug fand, die er sogleich an Gimli ausprobierte.

„Was war denn das?", grummelte Gimli, nachdem er sich wieder etwas gefasst hatte. „Nun, wer oder was auch immer, er hat uns keine Befehle zu geben. Wir waren Krieger im Ringkrieg. Wir wissen selber, was zu tun ist." Auch Legolas blickte verstimmt dem Fremden hinterher.

Nachdem die Verletzung versorgt war machten sie sich auf, um noch so viel Wegstrecke wie möglich bis zum Abend zu schafften.

* * *

In einem tiefen Tal, verborgen vor flüchtigen Blicken vorbeiziehender Wanderer, befand sich Imladris, von den Menschen auch Bruchtal genannt. Es war das Reich von Elrond, gegründet mit Hilfe der überlebenden noldorischen Elben aus Eregion, über welches einst Sauron mit Brachialgewalt herfiel. Imladris war inzwischen zu einem wunderschönen Ort der Ruhe, der Künstler, des Feierns und der Heilung geworden. Müde Wanderer konnten sich hier erholen und Elrond half allen, die sich gegen die dunklen Mächte wandten. Man konnte Imladris nur über einen kleinen Pfad, welcher schließlich über eine Steinbrücke führte, erreichen. Hatte man diesen Weg gefunden, so eröffnete sich einem ein Blick auf eine wundervolle Landschaft, die die Seele bezauberte und die Zeit vergessen ließ. Linker Hand stürzte sich ein Wasserfall in den Bruinen. Die Schönheit dieser Naturgewalt ließ Imladris noch überirdischer erscheinen. Zu rechter Hand befand sich ein Terrassenpfad, der zu einem Steinsitz führte. Er erlaubte es Spaziergängern, über den Ufern des Bruinen entlang zu wandeln und die Ruhe und Natur sowie die prachtvollen Gärten zu genießen. Im vorderen Bereich des Tales stand ein großes Haus. Es war bei weitem das größte in Imladris. Es war der Sitz Elronds. 

Dorthin zog es Legolas und Gimli. Beide waren erschöpft. Gimlis Verletzung war zwar nicht schlimm und die Kräuter des Unbekannten hatten ihm geholfen, trotz allem sehnte er sich nach Ruhe und Erholung.

Sie überschritten die kleine Steinbrücke und folgten dem Pfad, der zu Elronds Haus gehörte. Legolas war schon öfter hier gewesen und die Schönheit der Umgebung zog ihn nicht mehr so sehr in den Bann, wie es bei Gimli der Fall war. Aber da er sich nach einem Bad und einer Nacht gesunden Schlafes sehnte, zog er Gimli immer wieder an dessen Schulter und trieb ihn zur Eile an. Schließlich erreichten sie die Stufen zur westlichen Terrasse.

Wie Legolas erwartet hatte, stand ein Elb zu ihrem Empfang bereit. Nicht, dass Elrond über die Ankunft der beiden Gefährten informiert gewesen wäre, aber eine der interessantesten Fähigkeiten Elronds war neben der Heilung die Fähigkeit, die Zukunft vorhersehen zu können. Er konnte bestimmte Ereignisse zumindest erahnen oder auch besser einschätzen. Dies machte ihn zu einem guten Berater im Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte.

Erinnerungen keimten in Gimli und Legolas auf. Hier war es gewesen, als beide eine schicksalhafte Entscheidung getroffen hatten, eine Entscheidung, welche den Tod hätte bedeuten können. Hier war es, als sich die neun Gefährten zusammenfanden, um gemeinsam den Ring nach Mordor zu bringen. Vieles hatte sich anders entwickelt, als sie es zu Beginn der Reise erwartet hatten, aber alles hatte sich zum Guten gewendet. Der EINE RING war zerstört und mit ihm Sauron. Nie mehr würde sich dieser abtrünnige Maia über Mittelerde erheben können. Sein Gedankengut und das seines Meisters Morgoth würden für immer verschwinden.

Der Elb, der sie auf der Treppe empfing lächelte sie freundlich und würdevoll an. „Seid willkommen. Ihr werdet bereits auf der östlichen Terrasse erwartet."

Gerade als Legolas sich in die entsprechende Richtung wenden wollte, huschte eine blaue Gestalt auf ihn zu.

„Prinz Legolas! Ich habe gehört, dass ihr kommen würdet. Ich freue mich ja so. Freut ihr euch auch?", hauchte eine hübsche Elbe. Sie hatte braune Haare, die ihr über die Schultern fielen. In das Haar war aufwendig verzierter Schmuck eingeflochten, der perfekt zu ihrem blauen Kleid und ihren Augen passte. Alles in allem war sie sehr attraktiv und anziehend.

Legolas sah sie einen Moment lang verwirrt an und wendete dann seinen Kopf ab. „Ähm. Ich bin mir nicht sicher", murmelte er und wollte an der Elbe vorbei, aber sie hielt ihn sanft am Arm fest.

„Oh. Es ist so wundervoll. Wollen wir heute Abend zusammen speisen? Ich werde mein schönstes Kleid anziehen", zwitscherte sie, seine Antwort ignorierend. Gimli stützte sich inzwischen auf seine Axt und grinste über diese Szene.

„Ähm... Ich denke nicht", murmelte Legolas wieder und sah die Elbe noch immer nicht an. Dann blitzten seine Augen auf und er starrte in ihre. „Aber vielleicht wollt ihr mit meinem Freund Gimli speisen. Er würde sich sehr geehrt fühlen." Er hörte Gimli entrüstet japsen, aber die Elbe lachte nur herzlich.

„Ihr beliebt zu scherzen. Ich liebe es, wenn ihr scherzt."

Legolas spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern und sah wieder auf den Boden. „Oh!", sagte er plötzlich zu Gimli. „Man hat uns gerufen. Man erwartet uns!", und ohne einen Abschied oder einen weiteren Blick zu verschwenden lief er an der Elbe vorbei und eilte zur östlichen Terrasse. Traurig sah ihm die Elbe hinterher. Sie hatte es doch nur gut gemeint.

Die östliche Terrasse war eine Steinplattform, die einen atemberaubenden Blick auf die Gärten von Imladris erlaubte! Sowohl Gimli als auch Legolas erinnerten sich an diesen Ort der Beratung, den Ort, an dem sie die Entscheidung trafen, Gefährten des Ringträgers zu werden. Angespannt folgten sie dem Elben, der sie durch die Halle am Glockenturm vorbeiführte.

Überrascht hielt Legolas inne, als er einen ersten Blick über eine Gruppe von Elben gleiten ließ, die sich hier versammelt hatten. Zu frisch waren die Erinnerungen an den Rat Elronds vor dem Ringkrieg.

Ein dunkelhaariger Elb von zeitlosem Aussehen wandte sich zu ihnen um. Er trug einen silbernen Stirnreif. Edler Stoff umschloss seinen schlanken Körper. Seine Augen blitzen vor Energie und er strahlte eine Erhabenheit aus, die man von einem Herrscher erwarten würde. Elrond.

„Seid gegrüßt, Prinz Legolas vom Eryn Lasgalen und Gimli Glóinssohn! Ich freue mich, dass ihr zu dieser Ratssitzung noch rechtzeitig eingetroffen seid. Wir haben euch schon erwartet."

Er winkte mit einer Hand und einige Elben eilten herbei und brachten den Neuankömmlingen etwas Erfrischendes zu trinken. Elrond wies mit einer Hand auf zwei freie Sitzplätze und Legolas und Gimli ließen sich nieder. Aufmerksam musterte Legolas die anwesenden Elben. In der hintersten Ecke sah er ein Zwillingspärchen, Elrohir und Elladan, die Söhne Elronds, die sich lebhaft unterhielten. Sie schienen seine Anwesenheit noch nicht bemerkt zu haben – oder wollten es nicht. Es waren zwei lustige Burschen, dunkelhaarig wie ihr Vater. Jugendlich war ihr Äußeres, auch wenn sie etwa drei Mal so alt waren wie er selbst. Er kannte sie nicht nur aus Imladris, sondern auch aus dem Ringkrieg. Die beiden Orkhasser hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen, auch in die Schlacht zu ziehen.

Auf der entgegen gesetzten Seite erblickte er Haldir. Der blonde Elb war nach Legolas' Meinung ein sehr zuverlässiger Kamerad. Aber er war immer ein wenig steif und sehr korrekt in allem, was er tat. Haldir unterhielt sich mit Amlugûr, einem Krieger aus der Grenzwache Elronds. Amlugûr war eigentlich nicht viel älter als die Zwillingssöhne Elronds, aber er nahm sich selbst viel zu ernst. Seine Liebesaffären mit Elben waren weithin bekannt und er glaubte von sich selbst, er sei in jeder Hinsicht perfekt. Das spiegelte sich in seinen Gesichtszügen wieder.

„Die dunklen Zeiten, verursacht durch Sauron, sind vorüber", wurde Legolas aus seinen Gedanken durch den Beginn der Rede Elronds gerissen.

„Sauron ist besiegt und mit ihm der größte Teil seiner Armeen. Gute Zeiten scheinen nun für die Völker Mittelerdes anzubrechen, für die Menschen, die Zwerge und die Elben, aber vor allem für die Menschen", fuhr Elrond fort.

„Die Zeit der Elben neigt sich dem Ende zu. Mehr und mehr verlassen Mittelerde und gehen nach Valinor und doch... das Schicksal Mittelerdes darf uns nicht unwichtig sein. Es geht uns etwas an, uns alle. Es streift uns nicht nur wie ein Lufthauch – es ist die Luft selbst, die wir atmen, denn unser Sein hängt vom Sein Ardas ab. Und so betrifft es uns auch, dass neue dunkle Zeiten drohen."

Elrond schaute in die Runde, um die Reaktionen der Anwesenden abzuschätzen. Auch Legolas nutzte diesen Moment, um sich die Gesichter genauer anzusehen. Die meisten blickten sehr angespannt und interessiert auf die Lippen Elronds. Nur dessen Söhne, Elladan und Elrohir, sowie Amlugûr und Haldir wirkten sehr gelassen. Wahrscheinlich kannten sie die Nachrichten bereits. Legolas selbst fühlte sich bei dem Bericht Elronds wie erschlagen. Anstrengend, sehr anstrengend waren die Zeiten mit den Gefährten gewesen. Wie viel Blut hatte er sehen müssen! Menschen und Elben starben dafür, dass der Halbling Frodo die Chance bekam, den Ring in den Vulkan zu werfen. War alles umsonst gewesen?

Als hätte Elrond die Gedanken des jungen Elben lesen können fuhr er fort.

„Der Ringkrieg war nicht umsonst. Sauron ist geschlagen und er war ein mächtiger Gegner. Die dunklen Zeiten stehen heute nicht so unmittelbar bevor wie zurzeit des Rates noch vor einem Jahr, aber... sie sind bereits sichtbar – in Galadriels Spiegel."

Er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause, bevor er weitersprach.

„Undeutlich und verschwommen sind die Bilder, schwer zu deuten und zu verstehen und doch... Galadriel ist sich sicher, dass etwas unternommen werden muss. Und auch ich vermag es in mir zu spüren – eine Unruhe, deren genauen Grund ich noch nicht kenne. Etwas Neues, bisher noch nie Gesehenes, hat seinen Weg hierher in den Westen Mittelerdes gefunden. Auch ich bin sicher, dass es unsere Aufgabe ist, sich darum zu kümmern. Wir müssen herausfinden, welcher Art die dunkle Macht ist, welche Gefahr uns droht. Nicht ein großes Heer von Elben kann diese Aufgabe lösen - es gibt auch keine großen Elbenheere mehr. Nur eine Gemeinschaft, so wie die Gemeinschaft des Ringes, muss aufbrechen und die Geheimnisse versuchen zu lüften. Und deshalb sind wir hier versammelt – um eine solche Gemeinschaft zu bilden."

Elrond pausierte wieder, um den Anwesenden ein wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken zu geben. Erwartungsvoll blickte er in die Runde.

„Zweifel spricht aus Euren Gesichtern und er ist nachzuvollziehen. Es gibt bisher keine weiteren Erkenntnisse und deshalb muss der Weg zunächst nach Lórien führen, zu Galadriel und ihrem Spiegel. Ihrem weiteren Bemühen wird es hoffentlich zu verdanken sein, wenn wir mehr über den weiteren Weg der Gemeinschaft und über die drohende Gefahr erfahren."

„Aber von wem sollte diese Gefahr ausgehen? Sauron, der Diener Morgoths, ist vernichtet und auch Morgoth selbst weilt nicht mehr auf Mittelerde. Wer könnte so mächtig sein, eine Gefahr für Mittelerde darzustellen?", fragte ein Elb, der Legolas vollkommen unbekannt war.

Elrond sah den Elben ernst an.

„Ihr stellt eine weise Frage, Mithlondion, Sohn der grauen Anfurten. Eine Frage, die nicht einfach zu beantworten ist. Morgoths Arm war lang... sehr lang und er ist nicht wirklich verschwunden. Er hat den Samen seiner Gedanken in ganz Mittelerde verbreitet. Viele solcher Samen gibt es und sie müssen nur aufgehen, wachsen und gedeihen. Schaut euch Sauron an. Einst war er ein Schüler Aulës, doch die Gedanken Morgoths wuchsen auch in ihm wie ein kleines Pflänzchen und so wechselte er die Seiten und wurde ein Diener Morgoths, selbst darauf bedacht die Ziele seines Herren weiterzuführen. Niemand ist vor diesen Gedanken wirklich geschützt und der Samen kann in jedem wachsen. Es ist Teil der Aufgabe der Gemeinschaft, diese Frage zu beantworten."

„Welche Art von Hilfe bekommen wir?", fragte ein anderer Elb.

Elrond sah ihn lange und durchdringend an.

„Leider erreichten mich die Nachrichten, die mir Haldir von Galadriel überbrachte, recht spät. Gandalf und die vier Hobbits sind bereits vor einigen Wochen zurück ins Auenland aufgebrochen und werden schwer zu finden und einzuholen sein. Diese Art von Hilfe kann ich nicht gewähren. Aber natürlich werde ich Ausrüstung zur Verfügung stellen, soweit ich kann und ich bin sicher, dass auch Galadriel dieses tun wird."

Elrond machte eine Pause und wartete auf weitere Fragen. Die Köpfe der meisten Anwesenden waren gesenkt. Legolas konnte verstehen, warum die Gemeinschaft sich nicht so schnell bildete, wie vielleicht von Elrond erhofft. Zu ungenau waren die Einzelheiten der Aufgabe, die sie zu lösen hatten.

„Nun, mir ist bekannt, dass sowohl meine Söhne Elrohir und Elladan als auch Amlugûr daran interessiert sind, der Gruppe beizutreten", fuhr Elrond schließlich fort. „Auch Haldir o Lórien und seine vier Begleiter werden zumindest den Weg bis Lórien einschlagen, da sie dorthin zurückkehren wollen."

Legolas kämpfte innerlich mit sich. Er war gerade erst aus dem Ringkrieg zurückgekehrt. Die letzten Monate waren zwar nicht sehr anstrengend gewesen, denn immerhin war der Ring bereits seit sieben Monaten zerstört und in dieser Zeit war er mit Gimli durch Mittelerde gereist, ein wenig rastlos zwar, doch nun sehnte er sich eigentlich nach etwas Ruhe. Aber konnte man so eine bestehende Bedrohung einfach ignorieren? Er beobachtete, wie einige der anwesenden Elben die Köpfe schüttelten, andere wiederum energisch aufeinander einredeten.

„Hähm!", räusperte sich Gimli plötzlich. „Meine Axt für diese Aufgabe!", rief er dann laut aus.

Legolas blickte überrascht auf seinen Freund. Hatte dieser wirklich gerade zugestimmt? Gimli schaute verlegen zur Seite, als er Legolas' fragenden Blick bemerkte. Galadriel! - durchfuhr es Legolas und er lächelte mild über die Schwäche seines kleinen Freundes. Gimli konnte einer Bitte der schönsten Frau auf Mittelerde, jedenfalls nach Gimlis Meinung, nicht widerstehen. Noch immer trug er die blonden Haarlocken von ihr in einem kleinen Beutelchen ganz nah an seinem Herzen und Legolas, der sich sonst über viele Angewohnheiten der Zwerge lustig machte, vermied es immer, auch darüber zu scherzen. Zu nah würde es dem Zwerg gehen und Legolas respektierte diese Schwäche.

Sich ohne seinen Freund von den Strapazen zu erholen, das lag Legolas fern. Er konnte Gimli nicht allein in die Ungewissheit laufen lassen. Was hatte er selbst auch schon Besseres zu tun?

„Auch meinen Bogen für diese Aufgabe!", rief er laut und deutlich Elrond zu, dessen angespanntes Gesicht sich plötzlich löste und fast schien es, als sei er erleichtert über die Entscheidung der beiden. Kaum hatte Legolas genickt, meldeten sich weitere Elben, die sich der Gruppe anschließen wollten. Als sich die Unruhe, die dabei entstanden war, wieder gelegt hatte, waren es insgesamt zwanzig Elben und ein Zwerg, einschließlich der fünf lórischen Boten, die bereit waren, sich für den Aufbruch zu rüsten.

„Nun, Legolas!", flüsterte Gimli dem Elben zu. „Wie es scheint, bist du hier die Führungsperson." Legolas nickte stolz. Dass seine Zustimmung so eine Wirkung haben würde, hätte er nicht gedacht.

Elrond schien zufrieden zu sein. „Ich möchte noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass Vieles bisher unbekannt ist. Trotzdem bestehen Galadriel und ich darauf, dass hierüber äußerste Diskretion gewahrt wird. Zu niemandem ein Wort!" Er bat alle Elben, die sich nicht freiwillig gemeldet hatten, die Terrasse zu verlassen, da nun eine Besprechung folgen sollte, die nicht mehr für ihre Ohren bestimmt sei.

Als die Terrasse sich geleert hatte und Ruhe eingekehrt wa, trat Elrond wieder vor die Gruppe: „Zunächst würde ich alle Anwesenden bitten, sich kurz vorzustellen. Ich denke es ist in aller Interesse, dass man sich vor so einer großen Reise kennen lernt. Danach möchte ich gerne mit allen über den einzuschlagenden Weg sprechen."

Einer nach dem andern erhob sich, nannte seinen Namen und aus welcher Region Mittelerdes er stammte. So erfuhr Legolas, dass neben Haldir Orodben, Berion, Galwion und Valarin aus Lórien kamen, neben Amlugûr, Elladan und Elrohir noch Aneru, Talfbenn, Maethrim, Lhainir und Rhavan in der Umgebung von Imladris wohnten und Mithlondion, Degilrim, Taurol, Rochdil, Rhîon und Uiwador den weiten Weg aus Lindon bzw. den Grauen Anfurten angetreten waren. Es überraschte ihn, da doch die Nachricht von der Herrin Galadriel vor kurzem erst eingetroffen war. Erst später erfuhr er, dass die Gruppe aus Lindon eigentlich nur einen Besuch in Imladris geplant hatte und deshalb eher zufällig dazugestoßen war.

„Über den „Hohen Pass" wird die Reise fast unmöglich sein", teilte Legolas den Anwesenden nach einer heftigen Diskussion über die Frage, ob man über die Pforte von Rohan gehen sollte, mit. Die Pforte von Rohan war weit und man hatte mehr als sechshundert Meilen Weg hinter sich zu bringen.

„Gimli und ich hatten bereits jetzt große Schwierigkeiten, den Pass zu überwinden. Nicht nur, dass der Winter in den höheren Bereichen bereits ausgebrochen ist, es hat auch einige Steinschläge hinter uns gegeben und man muss wahrscheinlich im Frühling sehen, wie begehbar der Weg ist."

„Nun, da gäbe es den Weg durch Moria!", schlug Gimli vor. Wie erstarrt schauten ihn die Elben an, als ob sein Verstand seinen Körper verlassen hätte.

„Moria?", fragte Legolas völlig entgeistert. „So einen Vorschlag kann auch nur von einem Zwerg kommen! Schon einmal sind wir durch Moria gegangen. Nicht nur, dass es dort vielleicht noch Horden von Orks gibt! Es ist einfach nur...", ihm fehlten die Worte.

Gimli war überrascht über die Heftigkeit, mit welcher Legolas diesen Vorschlag ablehnte. Er war ein wenig beleidigt und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Amlugûr sich einmischte.

„Diese Diskussion ist überflüssig. Ihr habt wohl beide vergessen, dass der Eingang nach Moria durch den Kampf mit der Krake eingestürzt ist. Er muss erst neu geschaffen werden." Es gelang ihm damit, beide zu beschwichtigen.

„Es bleibt nur noch der Weg über den Rothornpass", fuhr Amlugûr fort. Alle nickten, waren aber nicht begeistert. Der Pass war zu dieser Jahreszeit noch begehbar, aber der Weg war gefährlich und nicht so sicher, wie es beim „Hohen Pass" der Fall gewesen wäre. Man konnte die Pferde nicht reiten, sondern nur führen.

„So soll es sein", entschied Elrond. „Amlugûr kennt sich bei den Wegen zum und über den Rothornpass hervorragend aus. Er wird die Führung der Gruppe nach Lórien übernehmen. Die Schmiede steht für alle bereit, die ihre Waffen noch schärfen oder verbessern wollen. Bei Sonnenaufgang geht es los!"

Damit war die Besprechung beendet und alle wollten den Rest des Tages nutzen, um sich für die Abreise vorzubereiten.

Legolas war sprachlos. Irgendwie hatte er erwartet, dass Elrond, nachdem dieser so großen Wert darauf legte, dass er mitkam und nachdem er die Zugkraft war, die die anderen Elben zum mitkommen bewegte, ihn zum Führer der Gruppe bestimmen würde. Auch er hätte die Gruppe über den Rothornpass führen können. Etwas gelähmt saß er noch immer auf seinem Platz, als die anderen Anwesenden schon alle die Terrasse verlassen hatten. Auch Gimli stand etwas ungeduldig am Ausgang.

Elrond bemerkte die Situation. Er winkte Gimli freundlich, sich zu entfernen, damit er allein mit Legolas sprechen konnte.

„Mein Freund! Ich weiß, was dich bedrückt. Du möchtest gerne erfahren, warum gerade du und warum du gerade nicht – nicht wahr?" Legolas hatte schon oft geglaubt, dass Elrond auch Gedanken lesen könne, aber dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Man muss keine Gedanken lesen können, es genügt, dir ins Gesicht zu schauen." Er lächelte mild. „Ich werde dir sagen, warum ich sehr froh darüber bin, dass du dich der Aufgabe stellen möchtest. Ich glaube, dass du, Legolas, Sohn von Thranduil, einen sehr wichtigen Beitrag zum Gelingen dieser Unternehmung leisten wirst, einen Beitrag, den nur du allein erbringen kannst. Und deshalb solltest gerade du Teil dieser Gruppe sein. Aber genau aus demselben Grund sollst gerade du nicht eine Führungsrolle übernehmen. Du wirst mit Deinen anderen Aufgaben ausreichend beschäftigt sein. Die Folgen einer schwierigen, aber notwendigen Entscheidung sollen dich nicht noch zusätzlich belasten. Ich glaube, alles zusammen könnte dir doch zu viel abverlangen." Elrond schmunzelte bedeutungsvoll.

„Zu viel abverlangen? Aber der Ringkrieg. Habe ich da nicht bewiesen, was ich leisten kann?", warf Legolas ein.

„Aah... der Ringkrieg! Der Ringkrieg hat dich sicherlich erfahrener gemacht und du hast dich als Krieger bewähren können. Aber sage mir, welche Krieger hast du in die Schlacht geführt?"

Legolas war etwas verunsichert. Er hatte seinen Anteil bei der Ringgemeinschaft nie beleuchtet.

„Weshalb hast du mich dann bei einer so wichtigen Aufgabe, wie der Zerstörung des EINEN RINGES mitgehen lassen? Gute Krieger, die sich hätten bewähren können, gab es doch genug?"

„Du missverstehst mich. Es war nicht Deine Aufgabe, jemanden in die Schlacht zu führen." Elrond sah Legolas ernst und durchdringend in die Augen. „Du warst die Augen und die Ohren der Gruppe. Die Gruppe brauchte einen Elben, denn nur so konnte man sie vor vielen Gefahren rechtzeitig warnen. Aber Deine Fähigkeiten in dieser Hinsicht waren nicht besser oder schlechter als die anderer Elben. Nein. Der eigentliche und wahre Grund, gerade dich mitzuschicken war der, dass ich wusste, dass du bis zu Deinem Tode loyal zu der Gruppe stehen würdest. Von dir war weder Verrat zu erwarten, noch dass du einen aus der Gruppe bei Gefahr zurücklassen würdest. Auch jetzt kommst du mit, weil du Gimli nicht im Stich lassen möchtest. Du bist ein naturverbundener Elb, der sich auch früher nie um Politik oder Geschichte gekümmert hat – du weißt herzlich wenig über die geschichtlichen Gegebenheiten vor Deiner Zeugung. Aber gerade das macht dich wichtig für eine Gruppe, denn du lässt dich von Deinem Gefühl in Deinem Herzen und in Deinem Bauch leiten. Du lässt dich von der großen Politik nicht beeinflussen, sondern gehst Deinen Weg, den Weg, der Mittelerde bereits einmal gerettet hat und vielleicht wiederholst du diesen Erfolg."

„Aber warum Amlugûr? Was qualifiziert ihn?"

„Nun, neben der Tatsache, dass Amlugûr den Weg über den Rothornpass bestens kennt, ist er auch ein erfahrener Krieger. Er hat bereits in Fornost und vielen anderen Kriegen gekämpft und ist dabei nicht von einem so unkontrollierten Hass besessen, wie ihn meine Söhne gegen die Orks hegen. Ein solcher Hass kann blind machen und führt zu schlechten Entscheidungen. Amlugûr lässt sich von Nebensächlichkeiten und Streitereien nicht zu vorschnellen Entscheidungen verleiten. Das qualifiziert ihn zu einem guten Führer. Du wirst dich in der Gruppe wohl fühlen. Meine Söhne sind zwar deutlich älter als du, aber schau in ihre Gesichter! Sie sehen nicht älter aus als du, weil sie im Herzen noch jung sind."

Legolas, der bemerkte, dass Elrond das Gespräch zu beenden wünschte, erhob sich langsam. Auch wenn er nicht mit allem einverstanden war, was Elrond ihm mitgeteilt hatte, konnte er doch ein gewisses Verständnis für dessen Ansichten aufbringen. Was hatte er auch erwartet? Vom Bogenschützen zum Heerführer berufen zu werden? Natürlich musste er sich erneut beweisen.

Gedankenversunken ließ er sich von einem Elben sein Zimmer zeigen, wo er sich bis zur Abreise erholen wollte.


	3. Gespräche

**Gespräche**

Es war mitten in der Nacht. Dunkelheit beherrschte Imladris. Im Oktober wollte die Sonne ihr Himmelbett erst spät verlassen, so dass es draußen noch sehr lange dunkel sein würde. Legolas räkelte sich in seinem Bett. Er schaute aus dem Fenster und wunderte sich darüber, warum er schon so früh wach war. In der freien Natur wäre er jetzt wohl aufgesprungen und hätte die Gunst der Stunde genutzt, um Gimli zu necken, indem er ihn weckte und ihm wieder einmal erzählte, was für ein Langschläfer dieser sei. Der Zwerg würde wohl nie lernen, an den Sternen zu sehen, wie spät es ist. Legolas lächelte in sich hinein. Hier aber...

Seine Gedanken wurden von einigen leisen Stimmen unterbrochen, die nur ein Elb mit seinem scharfen Gehör hätte wahrnehmen könne. Legolas erhob sich und lauschte. Sein Zimmer hatte ein Fenster, welches sich gerade über der östlichen Terrasse befand und das Fenster stand offen. Vorsichtig schlich er in diese Richtung. Eigentlich wollte er es schließen, damit er sich wieder in sein Bett legen konnte. Auch wollte er nicht Gespräche belauschen, die ihn nichts angingen. Aber als er sich dem Fenster genähert hatte, beobachtete er eine Szene, die ihn schließlich doch fesselte. Gebannt schaute er hinab. Auf der Terrasse standen zwei Elben. Amlugûr sah einer hübschen, blonden Elbe in die Augen.

„Wie heißt du, holdes Mädchen, oder soll ich dich einfach „meins" nennen?", raunte er. Das Mädchen kicherte verschämt und flüsterte etwas in das Ohr Amlugûrs.

„Warum nicht? Sag mir, falls ich mich irre, aber du willst mich doch auch küssen, oder?"

„Nicht, Amlugûr", hauchte sie, als er sich ihr näherte.

„Deine Lippen sind wie Wein – und ich möchte so gerne einen Rausch haben." Legolas musste über diesen Ausspruch von Amlugûr lächeln, denn Elben mussten eine Menge trinken, wenn sie „berauscht" sein wollten.

„Oh, Amlugûr", schmachtete die Elbe.

„Oh, meleth-nîn!", hauchte Amlugûr leidenschaftlich zurück doch Legolas hatte den Eindruck, dass sich Amlugûr ein wenig über die Elbe lustig machte. „Du Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte! Du Licht in vollständiger Dunkelheit! Ich würde gerne der Grund für deine heutige schlaflose Nacht sein."

Legolas musste sich ein Glucksen verkneifen. Er bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass Amlugûr sein Ziel erreichen würde, wenn er mit derart widersprüchlichen Floskeln das Mädchen einlullen wollte. Aber diese schien den tieferen Sinn der schönen Worte gar nicht zu verstehen.

„Ich bin kein Mädchen für eine dŭ pen erthad_."_

„Ich wäre zu gerne bereit, mich mit dir sofort zu vereinigen, aber ich kehre von dieser Reise vielleicht nie mehr zurück. Dann wärst du in Mittelerde für immer allein. Das kann ich dir doch nicht antun. Aber eine Nacht ohne Vereinigung mit der schönsten Elbe Mittelerdes würde meine Reise um so viele Erinnerungen versüßen!"

Legolas konnte sich das Glucksen wieder kaum unterdrücken.

„Wa... Was?", rief sie fast entrüstet aus. „Du willst mich nach einer solchen Nacht gleich wieder verlassen und loswerden?"

„Oh nein!", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. „Du bist so schön, ich würde dich nicht loswerden wollen, wärst du ein... ein..." Amlugûr schien krampfhaft nach einem Vergleich zu suchen.

'… ein Furunkel auf dem Hintern meines Pferdes', dachte Legolas. Oops, hatte er das laut gesagt? Oh nein, doch nicht. Erleichtert atmete er auf.

„ ... wärst du eine Sterbliche, deren Tod mein Herz brechen würde." Amlugûr hatte es gerade mal noch so geschafft. Nun ja, elegant war es nicht, aber die Elbe schien komplett geblendet.

„Ja, wirklich? Und wenn du wiederkommst, vereinigst du dich dann mit mir?"

Eine kurze Pause entstand, in welcher Legolas vor Lachen fast geplatzt wäre.

„Ähm.. Nun ja." Der stolze, elegante Amlugûr wirkte irgendwie gebrochen. „Jaaahhhhh..."

„Ja?", rief die Elbe erfreut.

„Ähm... ich meine Nein. Das war nur so ein Ausspruch..."

„Nein?", fragte die Elbe enttäuscht. Amlugûr schien sich wieder zu fangen und zu versuchen, die letzte Hürde zu überwinden.

„Also, wenn du diese Augen von deiner Mutter geerbt hast – dann weiß ich, warum sich dein Vater an sie gebunden hat!"

„Also doch!", hauchte sie glücklich und Legolas konnte einen Blick in das Gesicht Amlugûrs erhaschen, welches soviel zu sagen schien wie 'Versprochen habe ich es ihr nicht!' Amlugûr hakte sich bei der hübschen Elbe am Arm ein und führte sie in das Haus, offensichtlich zu welchem Zweck. Legolas schmunzelte ihnen noch einmal hinterher. Er musste zugeben, dass Amlugûr die Sache doch recht geschickt angestellt hatte, auch wenn man dem entgegenhalten könnte, dass die Elbe scheinbar taub gewesen sein musste.

Er schaute noch einmal zu den Sternen und stellte fest, dass er noch genug Zeit hatte, sich wieder in sein Bett zu legen. Er ließ das Fenster offen, da sich die „Ruhestörer" ja nun in Amlugûrs Räumlichkeiten begeben hatten. Kaum lag er wieder unter seiner Decke, da erklangen wieder Stimmen, dieses Mal jedoch in einem ganz anderen Tonfall und wesentlich lauter. Legolas seufzte.

„Du willst doch nur vor mir fliehen! Du Feigling!", keifte eine Elbe leise. Auch ihr war wohl klar, dass sie bei einer größeren Lautstärke von allen anderen Elben in Imladris vernommen worden wäre. Dies änderte jedoch nichts an ihrem wütenden und verletzten Tonfall. „Du erinnerst dich wohl nicht mehr, was du mir schon vor Monaten versprochen hast? Eine Familie wolltest du mit mir gründen! Seit dem gibt es nur eine dŭ pen erthad nach der anderen. Du wolltest die ganze Zeit nur Spaß haben!" Sie redete sich völlig in Rage. Legolas versuchte, die Schimpftiraden der Elbe zu überhören. Er stand wieder auf, um das Fenster zu schließen.

„Meleth-nîn!", versuchte die Stimme, die Legolas Elrohir zuzuordnen wusste, die Elbe zu beruhigen. „Es ist eine äußerst wichtige Angelegenheit. Es geht um die Zukunft Mittelerdes!"

„Na und? Was schert dich die Zukunft der Menschen? Du wolltest mit deinem Vater, deinem Bruder und mir in die unsterblichen Lande reisen!"

„Was wäre denn, wenn ich das jetzt nicht mehr will?"

„Sagst du das jetzt, um mich zu reizen? Bin ich nicht wütend genug? Du hast unsere Ziele, unsere Träume verraten! Wenn du jetzt gehst, dann weiß ich, dass dir nichts an mir liegt. Dann weiß ich, dass du mich in den Nächten ohne Vereinigung nur entehrt hast!"

Elrohir atmete laut und tief durch und Legolas glaubte fast, dass er mit seiner Fassung ringen musste. „Du weißt genau, dass das nicht stimmen würde", sagte er so leise, dass selbst Legolas es kaum verstehen konnte. „Du weißt, dass die körperliche Vereinigung für uns Elben eine Verbindung für die Ewigkeit ist. Es ist deshalb das größte und kostbarste Geschenk, welches ich dir machen könnte. Doch ich habe die Entscheidung zu treffen, ob ich nicht, wie Arwen, auf Mittelerde bleibe und sterblich werde. Würde ich mich mit dir verbinden, dann wäre es für mich endlich und du wärst nach meinem menschlichen Tod wieder frei. Aber ich will dir das nicht antun. Du sollst nicht darunter leiden, wenn ich sterbe. Verstehst du das? Bitte versteh das doch!"

„Bin ich dir so unwichtig", hauchte sie traurig, „dass du über all das noch nachdenken musst?"

„Nein. Das bist du nicht. Aber auch mein Bruder trägt die Zweifel in sich, welche Entscheidung er zu treffen hat. Und... ich muss gestehen", er zögerte. „Bei einer Entscheidung zwischen dir und ihm... ich glaube..."

„Ich verstehe!" Sie wandte sich ab und verließ die Terrasse, Elrohir alleine zurücklassend.

Legolas betrachtete den Elb einige Minuten lang und dachte darüber nach, ob er zu ihm gehen sollte, um ihm aufmunternde Worte zuzusprechen.

„Du hast alles gehört, nicht wahr?", sagte Elrohir plötzlich. Legolas zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Er wollte etwas erwidern, aber da hörte er Elrond sprechen.

„Ja. Das habe ich. Bitte sag mir, dass du sie mit deinen Worten nur loswerden wolltest, dass ihr nicht wirklich darüber nachdenkt, mich zu verlassen, indem ihr euch für die Sterblichkeit entscheidet."

Elrohir atmete wieder laut und tief durch. „Dich zu belügen ist mir fremd, Vater. Wir haben bisher geschwiegen, aber da du mich nun so direkt fragst, muss ich dir also sagen, dass Elladan und ich tatsächlich darüber nachdenken, auf Mittelerde zu bleiben."

Unheilvolles Schweigen lag in der Luft. Legolas war das Zuhören bei diesem Gespräch nun wirklich mehr als peinlich, aber er wagte es nicht, sich zu rühren, denn dann wäre er wohl erst recht bemerkt worden.

„Was kann ich tun, um eure Meinung zu beeinflussen?", fragte Elrond leise.

„Nichts, Vater. Wir müssen unsere Entscheidung selber treffen und wir haben Zeit, bis das letzte Schiff Mittelerde verlässt."

„Nun gut, mein Sohn. Ich hoffe..., nein, ich glaube daran, dass ihr für euch die richtige Entscheidung trefft." Er wandte sich ab, nicht ohne einen kurzen Blick zum Fenster von Legolas geworfen zu haben und Legolas war sich fast sicher, dass Elrond wusste, dass er dort stand.

Peinlich berührt zog er sich zurück in sein Bett, als auch Elrohir die Terrasse verlassen hatte. Das Gespräch zwischen Elrond und seinem Sohn machte ihn nachdenklich. Für ihn war immer klar, dass er irgendwann einmal mit einem Schiff Mittelerde verlassen würde, um in die unsterblichen Lande zu segeln. Er hatte nie über eine andere Möglichkeit nachgedacht. Arwen war in seinen Augen ein anderer Fall. Aber warum dachten Elladan und Elrohir darüber nach? Die Müdigkeit übermannte ihn wieder und gerade als seine Augen zufallen wollten, hörte er erneut Stimmen. Matt zog er sich das Kissen über seinen Kopf, aber es half nicht. Die Nacht würde kurz werden.

* * *

Die Glocken im Glockenturm von Elronds Haus läuteten. Legolas hatte das Gefühl, als habe er gerade erst wenige Minuten Ruhe gehabt, als der helle, freundliche Klang durch die Gänge des Hauses hallte. Obwohl er müde war, sprang er aus dem Bett. Er wollte sich von keinem Zwerg der Welt, erst recht nicht von Gimli, vorwerfen lassen, er sei ein Langschläfer. Nach einer Erfrischung eilte er in die Halle Elronds, wo das Frühstück für alle Reisenden serviert wurde. Legolas beeilte sich besonders, weil er vor Gimli am Tisch sitzen wollte, um ihn wieder aufzuziehen. Er hatte Glück. Gimli war noch nicht da. 

Er setzte sich und schaute in die Runde der Anwesenden. Bis auf Amlugûr schienen sie alle in einer sehr schlechten Stimmung zu sein. Bedrückende Stille herrschte im Raum, die nur vom Lachen Amlugûrs unterbrochen wurde. Gelegentlich flüsterten sich einige Elben etwas zu und Legolas konnte vernehmen, wie sich die meisten über die neue, drohende Gefahr für Mittelerde unterhielten. Einige sahen es auch als ein großes Problem an, dass ein Zwerg sie begleiten würde. Alles in allem war die Gruppe ziemlich angespannt. Auch Legolas war jetzt angespannt, denn es missfiel ihm, dass man so schlecht über seinen Freund Gimli redete. Zudem begann er zu befürchten, dass eine so negativ eingestellte Gruppe auch nicht sehr erfolgreich sein würde. Alle schienen sich gegenseitig die Stimmung verderben zu wollen. Legolas hoffte, Gimli würde bald kommen, damit er wenigstens mit einer Person, die nicht so missmutig war, reden konnte.

Kaum hatte er an Gimli gedacht, sah er auch schon den Zwerg um die Ecke eilen. Offenbar hatte Gimli den gleichen Plan wie Legolas verfolgt und wollte noch vor diesem beim Frühstück erscheinen. Das Wort „eilen" hatte jedoch bei einem Zwerg irgendwie eine andere Bedeutung als bei einem Elben. Nicht nur, dass seine Fortbewegung mit einem lauten Trampeln verbunden war, welches jedem empfindlichen Elbenohr Schmerzen verursachte, das Keuchen Gimlis übertönte dieses sogar. Hinzu kam, dass die Rüstung Gimlis ihn so schwerfällig machte, dass er, als er um die Ecke biegen wollte, die Kurve nicht bekam und dabei in einen kleinen Wandschrank schlitterte, auf welchem eine große Schale mit Wasser zum Händewaschen stand. Die stabile Rüstung und der kompakt gebaute Zwerg benötigten den durch das Tempo entstandenen Schwung eigentlich gar nicht, um den kleinen Wandschrank in viele kleine Holzsplitter zu zerlegen. Die Schüssel flog in die Höhe und mit einem lauten Klatsch knallten Wasser und Schüssel auf den Boden, wobei sich sämtliche entstandenen Einzelteile schlagartig in alle Richtungen des Raumes verteilten. Und natürlich war nicht nur der Zwerg nass.

Ein lautes schallendes Gelächter brach unter den Elben aus, welches jedoch sofort verstummte, als sie Elrond gewahr wurden, welcher über und über mit Wasser, kleinen Scherben und kleinen Holzsplittern bedeckt war. Sein sonst so würdevolles Aussehen war nunmehr vollständig verloren gegangen.

Streng schaute er den an der Wand klebenden Zwerg an.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen", raunte er, eine Entschuldigung des Zwerges erwartend. Der konnte jedoch nur krächzen, als er Hilfe suchend zu Legolas schaute.

Dieser hatte sich seinem Essen zugewandt und tat so, als habe er weder etwas gesehen noch gehört – eine völlige Unmöglichkeit für einen Elben. Als der Zwerg ein weiteres Mal Hilfe suchend krächzte, wandte sich Legolas erstaunt zu ihm um.

„Gimli! Mein Herz ist immer voller Bewunderung für dich", rief er mit einem ehrfurchtsvollen Ton, aber einem sehr amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck. Gimli, etwas über die seltsame Freundlichkeit irritiert, krächzte noch einmal. Die anderen Elben schauten inzwischen interessiert zu.

„Du bist einfach außerordentlich einfallsreich. Mir wäre der Gedanke nie gekommen! Und wie großzügig und rücksichtsvoll du dabei bist!", fuhr Legolas in einem völlig ernst gemeinten Tonfall fort. Dem Zwerg gelang es endlich, sich selbst aufzurappeln und Legolas fragend anzuschauen.

„Wieso?", krächzte er.

„Wieso? Oh! Und so bescheiden noch dazu! Ich hatte vollkommen vergessen, den Elben, die für dein Zimmer zuständig sind, mitzuteilen, deine Waschschüssel nicht auf die hohe Kommode zu stellen. Mir hätte klar sein müssen, dass du die Seife und das Wasser nicht erreichen würdest. Ich an deiner Stelle, hätte mich nun nicht gewaschen, aber du, edelster aller edlen Zwerge, konntest dies unseren Nasen am Frühstückstisch nicht antun. Ich finde das sehr rücksichtsvoll. Aber ich wäre nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, die Schüssel für die Hände auf diesem doch sehr kleinen Wandschrank zu verwenden... Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt."

Die Elben grinsten gewaltig über diese Situation und Gimli war sich nicht sicher, wie er reagieren sollte.

„Aber die Krönung ist noch...", fuhr Legolas weiterhin ernst fort, „dass du deine Reinigungsmittel so großzügig mit Elrond geteilt hast. Das beeindruckt mich wirklich."

Schallendes Gelächter brach aus. Gimli wurde überaus verlegen und dachte gerade über eine Flucht in sein Zimmer nach, als er unerwartet Hilfe bekam.

„So, Legolas, Thranduils Sohn. Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass ich stinke und eine solche Reinigung nötig gehabt habe?" Die Stimme Elronds war äußerst streng und unheilvoll.

Legolas zuckte zusammen und schaute verlegen auf den Boden. Gimli hatte schnell ein hämisches Grinsen auf seinen Lippen, als er bemerkte, dass das Blatt sich wendete.

„Nun, nein, Herr." Die Stimme von Legolas war selbstsicherer, als sein Gesichtsausdruck es erwarten ließ. „Aber was kann man von einem Zwerg erwarten, dessen Nasenlöcher von seinen Barthaaren so verstopft sind, dass er damit den Geruch eines Stinktieres von einer Butterblume nicht unterscheiden kann?"

Wieder erschallte dröhnendes Gelächter auf Kosten Gimlis. Dieser war es nun Leid und er schwankte zwischen Gehen und Mitlachen. Das Mitlachen überwog schließlich. Lauthals lachte auch er und übertönte dabei das Lachen der Elben. Eine fröhliche Stimmung machte sich breit. Legolas hatte nicht mehr den Eindruck, dass alle den Zwerg so ablehnten. Er freute sich darüber, dass er Gimli richtig eingeschätzt hatte und dieser durch sein Mitlachen Sympathisanten gefunden hatte. Fröhlich schaute er in die Runde und bemerkte mit Befriedigung, dass Elrond ihm einen freundlichen Blick zuwarf.

* * *

Dunkelheit breitete sich über den Bergspitzen des Nebelgebirges aus. Es war noch nicht spät, aber durch die hohen, aufgetürmten Gesteine versteckte sich die Sonne schon früh am Tage und die Schatten verlängerten die Kälte der Steine.

Auf einer kleinen Plattform knisterte ein kleines Feuer vor sich hin. Es hatte nicht genug Nahrung, um mehr Wärme und Licht zu spenden. Drei verhüllte Gestalten hockten um die kleine Flamme und versuchten, sich die Finger daran zu wärmen. Zwei von ihnen trugen einen langen blauen Umhang. Der eine hatte sich die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Man konnte gerade noch seine braunen Haare erkennen. Seine Finger waren dünn und feingliedrig, fast ausgemergelt, aber der restliche Körper wirkte sehr kräftig und rüstig. Der andere hatte dunkelblondes Haar, das ihm über die Schultern wallte. Auch er war nicht von kränklicher Gestalt, aber noch lange nicht so kräftig gebaut, wie der andere. Seine Augen waren flink, aufmerksam und unruhig, als er sich mit der Verteilung des letzten Stück Brotes beschäftigte.

„Oh Pallando! Ich habe Hunger. Und Durst habe ich auch. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass das alles so anstrengend und schmerzhaft ist, ich hätte mich im Rat nicht freiwillig gemeldet", sagte der Mann mit den braunen Haaren.

„Oh Alatar!", äffte Pallando ihn scherzhaft nach. „Nun, zumindest kannst du nicht behaupten, dass man es dir vorher nicht gesagt hätte. Was du daraus machst, kann keiner wissen." Er nahm sich sein eigenes, letztes Stück Brot und teilte es mit Alatar, der seine Ration schon verschlungen hatte.

„Wäre ich doch geblieben, wo ich war." Alatar jammerte wieder. „Keine Blasen an den Füßen, keinen Hunger, keinen Durst, nicht frieren, nicht schwitzen... Alles wäre besser gewesen als das."

„Ach was, Freund. Du hast eine wichtige Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Sieh dir Curumo an. Jammert er? Er erduldet es genau so."

Curumo, der bis jetzt schweigend neben dem Feuer verharrt hatte, blickte kurz auf. Er war in einen langen, weißen, aber durch den anstrengenden Marsch schon ziemlich verschmutzten und angegrauten Mantel gehüllt. Langes, rabenschwarzes Haar machte seine Haut blass und betonte eine sehr hakige Nase. Seine hohe und hagere Gestalt kauerte neben dem Gepäck der drei Wanderer.

„Nicht das Leid ist sein Problem, sondern die Entbehrung des Schönen und Schmackhaften. Du bist noch nicht so lange hier, aber wenn du es erst eine Weile warst, dann wirst du auch die Vorteile deines Daseins erkennen. Guter Wein, gutes Essen, ein warmes Bett. Manch Mensch berichtete mir auch von Genüssen mit schönen Frauen. Du wirst es schon noch zu würdigen wissen."

„Auch der trübe Nachmittag, hier, mitten im Gebirge. Er schlägt auf die Stimmung. Und was hat dann noch gerade gefehlt? Das Stolpern über eine gefrorene Elbenleiche. Buäh!" Angeekelt wand sich Alatar kurz von dem Feuer ab.

„Hab Mitleid mit dem Mann! Er wollte bestimmt nicht auf dem Weg liegen bleiben", erwiderte Pallando.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Deshalb haben wir ihn auch begraben. Was ist eigentlich mit der kleinen Flasche? Hast du sie noch? Kannst du sie mir einmal zeigen?"

Pallando wühlte in einer Tasche in seinem großen Umhang. „Hier ist sie. Sie scheint schon ziemlich alt zu sein. Wer weiß, wie lange der arme Elb hier schon liegt."

Alatar ergriff die zierliche Flasche. „Sie ist wunderschön. Wir sollten sie behalten."

„Wozu?", mischte sich Curumo ein.

„Sie ist elbisch. Einst hörte ich, dass es unter vielen Rassen üblich sei, Tränen oder andere persönliche Sachen eines Angehörigen mit sich herumzutragen. Dazu verwendete man sicher solche kleinen Flaschen. Vielleicht möchte sie jemand zurückhaben?", erwiderte Pallando.

„Dieser Elb hier lag schon mindestens 2000, wenn nicht gar 3000 Jahre dort. Auf diese Zeit würde ich jedenfalls die Waffen einschätzen. Wie willst du irgendwelche Angehörigen ausfindig machen?", fragte Curumo.

„Nun, Curumo. Nicht nur du hast dich gut auf deine Mission in Mittelerde vorbereitet. Auch ich habe das getan. Der Elb hier war ein Waldelb mit dem Wappen von König Oropher. Ich nehme an, dass er wohl auch auf dem Weg war, sich in den Großen Grünwald oder, wie neuerdings immer wieder gesagt wird, Düsterwald zu begeben. Thranduil regiert dort heute. Zwar ist er weit ab von den mir bekannten Pässen gelaufen, aber seine Gründe sind uns unbekannt. Auch wir haben diesen Weg eingeschlagen. Und weil wir zumindest teilweise den gleichen Weg haben werden, werden auch wir durch den Düsterwald kommen. Die kleine Flasche ist sicher ein Familien- oder Erbstück. Und so wertvoll, wie mir die Flasche scheint, wird es sicher jemanden geben, der sie vermisst. Wir werden im Düsterwald fragen – und wenn sich niemand findet, dann können wir sie immer noch behalten."

Curumo nahm plötzlich hastig und mit einem sehr überraschten Gesichtsausdruck die Flasche aus den Händen von Alatar und hielt sie gegen das Feuer, die Flasche genau betrachtend. „Sie oder ihr Inhalt ist magisch. Ich weiß nicht wie, was und warum, aber sie ist magisch, würde jedoch nicht auf mich wirken. Ich kann sie nicht benutzen." Er gab die Flasche desinteressiert an Pallando zurück.

Da sich keiner mehr für die Flasche zu interessieren schien, packte Pallando sie wieder in seine Tasche.

Das wenige Holz, das noch gesammelt worden war, wurde in die hungrigen Flammen geschoben, bevor sich alle zum Schlafen niederlegten, um sich für den nächsten Wegabschnitt zu erholen.

_**Sindarinübersetzung:**_

_Meleth-nîn meine Liebste_

_ dŭ pen erthad Nacht ohne Vereinigung_


	4. Aufbruch

_Disclaimer und sonstige Kommentare: _

_Nichts gehört mir und ich bin arm wie eine Kirchenmaus und werde auch nicht reich._

_Allen Mittelerde Sprachkennern sei versichert:_

_Ich habe keine Ahnung von Sindarin, noch weniger von Quanya und schon gar nicht von Khuzdul. Habt Erbarmen mit mir, wenn etwas falsch ist. Ich geb mir Mühe. :) _

_Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review, zita. Ich hoffe, ich bekomme noch mehr. (bettel)_

_  
So. Nun viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!_

_

* * *

_

**Aufbruch**

„A vanta as márë órelyar! Nai eleni siluvar antalyannar!", sagte Elrond zum Abschied.

Er sah Legolas dabei so direkt und durchdringend an, dass dieser fast glaubte, Elrond wolle ihm damit noch etwas mehr sagen als nur einen Abschiedsgruß. Doch warum in Quenya, einer Sprache, welche doch nur noch in Liedern oder von Gelehrten benutzt wurde? Er selbst verstand nur Wortfetzen aus den alten Liedern und es erging den anderen der neuen Gemeinschaft wohl ebenso. Sie sahen Elrond verwundert an und nickten ihm zum Abschied nur kurz zu.

Schweigend ritt die Gemeinschaft durch das letzte kurze Stück Wald bei Imladris, bevor sie auf einen langen Weg über niedrige Hügel wechselten. Ein richtiger Weg war es eigentlich nicht. Immer den geringsten Anstieg wählend trabten sie zwischen den einzelnen Erhebungen hindurch.

Zu ihrer linken Hand erhob sich das Nebelgebirge, welches sie nun 150 Meilen weiter südlich überqueren wollten. Rote und graue Gesteinsformationen boten ein beeindruckendes Bild, insbesondere jetzt, am frühen Morgen, als die Sonne aus dem Osten die Steine mit ihrem warmen Licht beleuchtete. Bei diesem Anblick mochte man kaum glauben, dass dieses Gebirge ein so schwer zu überbrückendes Hindernis darstellte. Die Vegetation war karg. In den Hügellandschaften fanden sich vereinzelte Baumgruppen oder auch Sträucher, aber je mehr man sich dem Nebelgebirge näherte, desto spärlicher wurden diese auflockernden grünen Inseln. Aus diesem Grunde hatte Amlugûr beschlossen, den nach Süden führenden Weg nicht zu nah am Gebirge einzuschlagen.

Das Schweigen der Gruppe hatte nichts mit dessen Stimmung zu tun. Diese hatte sich seit dem Scherz mit Gimli scheinbar langfristig gebessert. Es gab derzeit einfach nichts zu sagen. Alle strotzten vor Energie, waren erholt und motiviert. Gimli und Legolas waren die einzigen, die nicht ganz so gut gestimmt waren. Legolas kämpfte noch mit den Folgen seiner schlaflosen Nacht und Gimli war unglücklich über das Fortbewegungsmittel Pferd. Er rutschte auf seinem Rappen unruhig hin und her und machte sein Reittier zunehmend nervöser. Auch die Verletzung an seinem Bein machte ihm noch zu schaffen, aber Gimli wollte kein großes Aufheben darum machen. Er war von dem Gedanken beseelt, die schöne Galadriel wieder zusehen und scherte sich deshalb nicht um seine Schmerzen. Mit besorgten Blicken ritt Legolas neben seinem Freund. Gimli konnte ihm nichts vormachen.

Da die Sonne im Oktober schon zeitig am Horizont verschwand und das Nebelgebirge im Westen ins Dunkel tauchte, ordnete Amlugûr schon nach wenigen Stunden die Nachtruhe an. Vor ihm bot sich gerade wieder einmal ein kleiner Hain zwischen den Hügeln an. Günstiger konnte man sich einen Rastplatz kaum vorstellen. Er ließ die Gruppe lagern.

Der Hain war nicht groß. Er hatte vielleicht einen Durchmesser von fünfhundert Fuß. Aber es genügte, um vor neugierigen Blicken zu schützen. Im Zentrum befand sich eine kleine Lichtung mit einem winzigen Tümpel und etwas Gras für die Pferde. Einige Elben begannen trockenes Holz zu sammeln, andere beschafften Wasser. Jeder hatte größere Rationen an Lembas bei sich, die Haldir noch aus Lórien mitgebracht hatte, so dass sie sich nicht um die Jagd kümmern mussten.

Während alle eifrig beschäftigt waren, ließ sich Gimli wie tot auf ein Fleckchen Moos fallen. Es ging ihm nicht besonders gut. Legolas beugte sich besorgt über ihn.

„Gimli! Lass dir doch helfen!", sagte er sanft und zog den Beutel, den er von dem Unbekannten erhalten hatte, aus seiner Tasche. Das Gezeter des Zwerges ignorierend, öffnete er dessen seitliche Verschlüsse des Hosenbeines und zerkleinerte in einer kleinen Schale einige Kräuter aus dem Beutel.

„Dieses elbische Stinkzeug kommt mir nicht nochmal auf meine Haut, Herr Elb!", rief er schließlich laut aus, als ihm Legolas mit einer schwarzen, übel riechenden Paste gefährlich nahe kam.

Das zog die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf sich und auch Amlugûr näherte sich dem Geschehen. Legolas achtete nicht auf die anderen, sondern ergriff blitzschnell das Fußgelenk des Zwerges mit der linken Hand und schmierte mit der rechten Hand die Paste auf die entzündete Verletzung Gimlis.

Gimli konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren, aber als die Paste dann auf seinem Bein war, fauchte er den Elben wieder an. „Stinkzeug! Willst du, dass die wilden Tiere hier auf uns aufmerksam werden?"

„Was redest du da? Es duftet wie eine Butterblume, nicht wahr?" Die Frage war an die umstehenden Elben gerichtet, die eifrig zu nicken begannen. Es war einfach zu schön, den Zwerg an seiner eigenen Nase zweifeln zu sehen, noch dazu, nachdem man ihm vorgeworfen hatte, er könne ein Stinktier nicht von einer Butterblume unterscheiden. Gimli schniefte noch ein paar Mal die Luft ein, um sicherzustellen, dass es wirklich nicht an ihm lag. Legolas wühlte indessen wieder in dem Beutel, um frisches Verbandszeug herauszufischen. Dabei fiel der Blick Amlugûrs auf den Beutel.

„Wo hast du den her? Er gehört doch nicht dir!" Amlugûrs Stimme klang aufgebracht.

Erstaunt über diesen Gefühlsausbruch wandte sich Legolas um. „Nein. Du hast Recht. Er gehört nicht mir. Aber ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich ihn zurückgeben soll", erwiderte er ruhig. Er wollte mit Amlugûr keinen Streit und Ruhe bewahren war da die beste Möglichkeit.

„Du gibst es also auch noch zu? Dann erkläre mir, wie du zu diesem Beutel kommst!"

Der Tonfall Amlugûrs gefiel Legolas gar nicht. Fast schien es, als würde Amlugûr ihn des Diebstahls bezichtigen. Eine Ungeheuerlichkeit unter Elben! Sich beherrschend beschloss er, Amlugûr einfach die Begebenheit in der Nähe von Elronds Haus zu erzählen. Gespannt hörten alle Elben zu. Als er fertig war, starrte Amlugûr ihn einige Sekunden stumm an.

„Warum hast du uns davon nicht schon früher berichtet?", fragte er unwirsch.

„Ich habe Elrond alles berichtet. Wenn er es nicht für nötig hält, dich darüber zu informieren, wird er schon seine Gründe dafür gehabt haben", erwiderte Legolas wieder ruhig, aber sein Temperament drohte auszubrechen. Der Tonfall und die Kritik Amlugûrs waren einfach unangebracht.

„Sehr alte Kurzschwerter, sagst du?", fragte Amlugûr noch einmal nach. „Und der Unbekannte konnte gut damit umgehen?"

Legolas spürte, dass es wohl eine ihm an Amlugûr unbekannte Aufregung sein musste, die diesen so reden ließ. Er nickte nur kurz und drehte sich wieder Gimli zu, um dessen Verband richtig anzubringen. Auch Amlugûr wandte sich ab. Mit keinem Wort erklärte er, warum er so aufgeregt war. Er teilte einige Nachtwachen ein, die in unregelmäßigen Abständen um den kleinen Wald patrouillieren und im Zwei-Stunden-Takt gewechselt werden sollten. Gimli ließ er dabei bei seiner Planung aus, weil dieser noch verletzt und zudem ein Zwerg war, welcher sowieso eine Gefahr recht spät sehen oder hören würde, aber auch Legolas wurde in die Wache nicht einbezogen. Legolas störte sich nicht daran, da ihm noch die Müdigkeit der letzten Nacht in den Knochen steckte.

Den Geruch Gimlis ignorierend, legte er sich neben diesen, was dieser dankbar zur Kenntnis nahm, denn die anderen Elben hatten sich in einem gehörigen Abstand zu ihm gruppiert. Ihr Schlafplatz lag abseits der anderen am Rande der kleinen Lichtung, zwischen einigen Sträuchern, während die übrigen Elben sich um das Feuer versammelt hatten. Das hatte aber auch den Effekt, dass sie unter sich waren.

Legolas rollte sich in seine Decke ein und wollte kein weiteres Wort sprechen. Er hatte während des Gesprächs mit Amlugûr keine Miene verzogen. Dies hieß aber nicht, dass er die Beschuldigungen Amlugûrs auch so gelassen hinnahm. Gimli kannte Legolas inzwischen gut genug, um mitzubekommen, dass es in Legolas brodelte. Er hatte dessen Selbstbeherrschung immer sehr bewundert, auch wenn er sie manchmal für unangebracht hielt.

„Ich wäre ihm schon lange an die Kehle gegangen", brummte er Legolas zu.

„Was hätte das gebracht?", fragte Legolas leise.

„Zumindest hätte er gemerkt, dass er so nicht mit dir umzugehen hat."

„Er hat keine hohe Meinung von mir. Vielleicht hält er mich für zu jung. Ich bin der einzige, neben dir, der die 1000 Jahre noch nicht überschritten hat, der sogar noch ziemlich weit entfernt davon ist. Wenn ich ihm an die Kehle gegangen wäre, dann hätte er sich nur in seiner Meinung bestätigt gesehen."

„Weise Worte für einen solchen Jungspund", grinste Gimli.

Legolas antwortete nicht mehr und so legte sich auch Gimli nieder und schon bald begann er vor sich hin zu schnarchen.

Die Nacht war schon einige Stunden alt. Gimli schnarchte noch immer leise. Legolas hatte auch einige Stunden geschlafen, aber nun war er wach. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde er beobachtet. Da er den Wachen vertraute und es auch sonst keine Hinweise auf Gefahren gab, nahm er an, dass er sich entweder täuschte oder aber einer der Elben ihn beobachtete, vielleicht Amlugûr. Legolas drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah die Sterne an, die bei dieser klaren Oktobernacht wundervoll leuchteten.

Plötzlich spürte er eine warme Hand auf seinem Mund und eine kalte Klinge an seinem Hals. Gerade als er sich dagegen wehren wollte, hörte er nur ein leises Zischen: „Psst. Es geschieht dir nichts."

Legolas hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und harrte, was geschieht.

„Geht es dem Zwerg gut? Oder braucht ihr den Beutel noch eine Weile?", flüsterte die Stimme, nahm die Hand wieder von seinem Mund und die Klinge von seiner Kehle. Legolas wusste nun, um wen es sich handelte.

„Er hat Schmerzen, aber die Wunde ist gut abgeheilt. Der jetzige Verband reicht aus. Vielleicht braucht er noch ein wenig Athelas."

„Gut. Dann gib mir meinen Beutel wieder!"

Legolas erhob sich leise, suchte den Beutel aus seinem Gepäck und reichte ihn in das dunkle Gestrüpp. Als eine Hand den Beutel entgegennahm, fragte er noch: "Bist du verletzt?"

Die Hand hielt einen Moment inne. „Was geht dich das an?", fragte die Stimme kühl.

„Nun, nichts. Aber es wäre eine weitere Mitteilung, die ich Amlugûr machen werde, wenn ich deine Anwesenheit melde. Und nun du kannst mir auch den Mund nicht mehr zuhalten." Legolas wandte sich ab, um zu Amlugûr zu gehen.

„Warte! Zähle bis dreißig, bevor du zu ihm gehst!"

Legolas zählte nicht bis dreißig, aber er verlangsamte seine Schritte bis zu Amlugûr. Obwohl ihm der Fremde soeben noch ein Schwert an die Kehle gehalten hatte, war sich Legolas merkwürdigerweise sicher, dass keine Gefahr von diesem Unbekannten ausging. Der Unbekannte würde genug Vorsprung bekommen. Als er Amlugûr erreichte, schüttelte er dessen Schulter und weckte ihn. Noch mit Schlaf in den Augen hörte sich dieser Legolas' Bericht an.

„Warum hast du nicht laut gerufen, als die Hand nicht mehr an deinem Mund war?", fragte Amlugûr streng, aber noch flüsternd.

„Es drohte keine Gefahr."

Amlugûr erhob sich von seinem Schlafplatz. „Wie willst du das beurteilen? Jahrelange Erfahrung, wie?" Amlugûr war zwar dieses mal ruhiger als beim letzten Disput, aber ein gewisser Zynismus in seiner Stimme ließ sich nicht verbergen.

„Stellt ein Einzelner eine Gefahr dar? Wären es viele, so würden die Wachen diese doch wohl bemerkt haben! Oder hast du kein Vertrauen in die von dir aufgestellten Wachen?", erwiderte Legolas beherrscht. „Und bei deiner Erfahrung als Krieger und Führer hätte ich angenommen, dass du sofort nach meiner Meldung alle auf die Beine getrieben hättest, um den Unbekannten zu suchen. Aber du glaubst selber, dass es keine Gefahr gibt. Du kannst es nur nicht akzeptieren, dass wir ausnahmsweise Mal einer Meinung sind."

Das war ein offener verbaler Angriff. Legolas konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal eine Konfrontation von sich aus begonnen hätte, aber er war überzeugt davon, dass die Gruppe in ihrer Mission scheitern würde, wenn die Fronten untereinander nicht geklärt sind.

Amlugûr erhob sich von seinem Lagerplatz und baute sich regelrecht vor Legolas auf. Er war nicht größer als Legolas, aber seine Statur war etwas kräftiger. Legolas wusste, dass Amlugûr noldorischer Abstammung war. Diese waren immer irgendwie kräftiger gebaut als andere Elben. Amlugûr erhob nun seine Stimme zu normaler Lautstärke.

„Du hast vollkommen Recht. Hätte ich die Wahl gehabt, ich hätte dich nicht in die Gruppe aufgenommen. Es war Elrond, der auf deine Anwesenheit so großen Wert legte. Er hat mich mit seiner Entscheidung überrascht und nur wegen dir fand der Rat so spät statt. Leider muss ich zugeben, dass deine Zustimmung der letztendliche Grund für viele war, der Gruppe beizutreten. Aber trotzdem glaube ich, dass ich bessere Begleiter und erfahrenere Krieger als dich für eine Mission dieser Wichtigkeit hätte gebrauchen können."

„So? Wen denn, zum Beispiel?" Nun flüsterte Legolas nicht mehr und die umliegenden Elben, die noch geschlafen hatten, wurden nun auch vollends munter.

„Fainrhiw, zum Beispiel." Die Antwort Amlugûrs erfolgte ohne großes Nachdenken. „Er war ein hervorragender Krieger, Spurensucher und Führer, da er die Landschaften hier sehr gut kannte. Er ist seit einigen Monaten verschollen – vielleicht im Ringkrieg gefallen." Den letzten Satz sprach Amlugûr wieder recht leise aus und wandte sich ab, um das Gespräch zu beenden.

„Dann kann er ja nicht so gut gewesen sein", murmelte Legolas.

Amlugûr wandte sich wieder Legolas zu. Seine Augen blitzten und Legolas konnte Wut und eine gewisse, innere Verletzung darin sehen.

„Du...! Du nennst dich selber wohl Held, weil du den Ringkrieg überlebt hast? Weißt du, was ein Held ist? Ein Held ist jemand, der mehr als nur seine Pflicht tut oder der etwas Außergewöhnliches leistet, wozu kein anderer in der Lage gewesen wäre. Was eine Pflicht ist, hängt davon ab, zu welcher Handlung gegenüber anderen man sich selbst verpflichtet und was man als Pflicht erwarten kann. Es ist die Pflicht einer jeden Mutter, sich um ihr Kind zu kümmern. Es ist keine Heldentat. Eine Heldentat wäre es, wenn sie dazu noch für zehn arme Waisenkinder sorgen würde, denn das erwartet man nicht von ihr.

Die Pflicht eines Kriegers ist es, seine und die Familien anderer zu schützen. Wer Krieger wird, übernimmt diese Pflicht, wie eine Mutter sich um ihr Kind kümmert - und es ist keine Heldentat, ein Krieger zu werden. Es entsteht aus der Notwendigkeit.

Diese Krieger sterben, ohne dass man sich an ihre Namen erinnert. Man erinnert sich an den Krieg, an den Sieg oder an die Niederlage, aber gewürdigt werden immer nur die Heerführer und die Helden. Aber hast du dir schon einmal Gedanken gemacht, dass diese Heldentaten vielleicht gar nicht möglich gewesen wären, wenn es nicht die vielen, namenlosen Krieger gegeben hätte? Wer weiß, ob der Heerführer seine Schlacht gewonnen hätte, wenn es diesen einen normalen Krieger nicht gegeben hätte, der einen Ork zur Strecke gebracht hat, der fünf Minuten später den Heerführer getötet hätte? Vielleicht sind es die einfachen Krieger, die es ermöglichen, dass eine Frau ein Kind gebärt, welches einmal ein König wird und sein Volk reicher und glücklicher macht.

Was wäre denn aus Mittelerde geworden, wenn sich nicht 6000 Krieger vor den Toren Mordors aufgestellt hätten, um die Armee von Frodo wegzulocken, damit dieser den Ring in den Schicksalsberg werfen kann? Das war todesmutig, aber keine Heldentat. Es war eine Notwendigkeit, um die eigene und andere Familien vor Sauron zu schützen." Amlugûr winkte mit einer Hand ab, wohl wissend, dass auch Legolas, Elrohir und Elladan bei der letzten Schlacht dabei waren.

„Das Traurige ist doch eigentlich", fuhr er fort, „dass man sich manchmal an Namen von Personen erinnern wird, die nur deshalb in den Geschichtsbüchern stehen, weil sie einfach nur dabei waren, ohne dass sie wirklich etwas Außergewöhnliches geleistet haben oder weil sie zufällig neben dem Helden standen, als die Masse den Sieg feierte. Nur weil man sich an die Namen der vielen Opfer in den Kriegen nicht erinnert, heißt es nicht, dass sie schlechte Krieger waren.

Fainrhiw war ein hervorragender Krieger, zuverlässig und treu. Ein Einzelgänger zwar, aber sehr vertrauenswürdig. Er war ein Schleifer, einer, der es solchen jungen Heißspornen wie dir, Legolas, beigebracht hat, bescheidener zu sein und das zu lernen, was man wirklich zum Überleben braucht. Er hätte beim Anblick eines Balrog seinen Bogen nicht panisch fallen lassen." Amlugûr schaute spöttisch auf Legolas. „Dass man Fainrhiw nicht kennt, hat keine Bedeutung, denn er hat sich nicht um Ruhm bemüht, wie so manch anderer hier anwesender Elb." Amlugûr schaute Legolas wieder intensiv an. „Er hat seine Arbeit getan und ist wohl dafür gestorben. Keiner wird Fainrhiw nachtrauern, weil er keine Verwandtschaft hatte. Ich aber fühle mich verpflichtet, zumindest eine gewisse Zeit sein Andenken zu schützen. Also wage es nicht, schlecht von ihm zu reden, wenn du keine Ahnung hast, von wem du eigentlich redest!"

Amlugûr hatte seine Rede beendet. Er wandte sich wieder ab und ließ Legolas stehen. Dieser war betroffen. Er war nicht darüber betroffen, dass Amlugûr ihn nicht als Helden bezeichnete. Das hatte er selbst nie von sich gedacht, auch wenn es ihn schmeichelte, dass andere ihn oft als solchen sahen. Er war auch nicht darüber bedrückt, dass Amlugûr eine so schlechte Meinung von ihm hatte. Es betrübte ihn einfach, dass er sich nie wirklich Gedanken um die „Bauernopfer" der Kriege gemacht hatte, dass er zwar immer traurig zusammenzuckte, wenn er hörte, dass vor Minas Tirith tausende von Menschen gefallen waren, aber über ihre Schicksale, ihre Leistungen... Natürlich waren sie unentbehrlich. Im Großen und Ganzen wurden auch sie geehrt, aber auch schnell wieder vergessen – und die Familien der toten Krieger blieben mit ihrem Schmerz allein zurück.

Elladan, Elrohir und Haldir bemerkten die gebeugte Körperhaltung von Legolas und errieten wohl, was in ihm vorgehen mochte.

„Manchmal hat er hat den Charme einer toten Fliege. Nimm es nicht so schwer! Das ist seine Meinung und die muss nicht richtig sein. Und glaube mir, er meinte nicht nur dich mit seiner Rede", versuchte Elrohir ihn aufzumuntern.

„Und überhaupt... was hat ER denn so Tolles geleistet?", ereiferte sich Elladan.

„Nichts", fügte Haldir leise hinzu. „Er ist nur ein Krieger. Er legt keinen Wert darauf, Heldentaten zu begehen und wahrscheinlich ist seine Teilnahme hier nicht einmal seine eigene Idee gewesen, sondern Elronds Wunsch, weil dieser einen erfahrenen Führer für die Gruppe brauchte."

Legolas antwortete nicht. Er wandte sich wieder in die Richtung seines Nachtlagers, neben welchem Gimli noch immer fest schlief. 'Er hat auch zu viele Haare in den Ohren', dachte Legolas lächelnd, aber richtig fröhlich fühlte er sich nicht. Die Rede Amlugûrs würde ihm noch einige Zeit zu schaffen machen.

* * *

Mit der Trauer eines endgültigen Abschieds schaute Odan sich noch einmal um. Es war dunkel hier. Es brannten zwar einige Kerzen, aber das Licht reichte nur, um die Möbel dunkle Schatten werfen zu lassen. Gemütliche Decken lagen unaufgeräumt herum und das Geschirr stand auf allen Möbeln verteilt. Es war die Ordnung eines Heimes – seines Zuhauses. Wehmütig fragte er sich, ob er hier wohl jemals wieder seine Füße auf einen Tisch legen konnte oder mit Freunden schwatzen würde – wohl kaum bei seinen Plänen. 

Etwas schwermütig drehte er sich der Tür zu. Dort stand seine vollständige Ausrüstung, Waffen, Rüstung, ein Rucksack mit Nahrungsmitteln und allerlei Krimskrams und natürlich der lange dunkle Umhang, der so besonders war, wie es wohl sonst in Mittelerde keinen gab. Nun ja. Es gab noch viele davon, aber sie alle waren hier in seiner Heimat.

Mit einem müden Lächeln entdeckte er noch ein Paar Schuhe unter dem Rucksack. Schleicherschuhe nannte er sie. Sie waren nicht sehr gut zum Wandern geeignet, aber man konnte sich damit fast lautlos bewegen. Er selbst konnte nie etwas hören, wenn ein anderer sie trug, aber die Grünaugen hatten ein gutes Gehör. Schon einige Male hatten sie die fast lautlosen Schritte vernommen und er wäre ihnen beinahe in die Fänge geraten. Ein Schauer lief ihm bei diesem Gedanken über den Rücken.

„Musst du wirklich gehen?" Aus dem Schatten trat Milia, seine Schwester. „Warum gerade du? Es ist so gefährlich! Mutter und Vater brauchen dich hier!"

Er ging langsam auf sie zu und strich ihr mit der Hand über die Wange. „Du bist so zäh und hart. Du hast mich immer stolz gemacht, Schwester. Wenn du schon keinen Freier annimmst und bei unseren Eltern bleibst, dann kannst du mich hier auch sehr gut vertreten", antwortete er sacht.

„Ja, aber ich..."

„Pscht! Die Zeiten sind hart und schwer für uns – schon seit so vielen Jahren. Es gibt für uns nur noch den Kampf und ich kann mich an nichts anderes erinnern. Wann hatten wir je Frieden? Wir alle wissen doch, dass das nie enden wird, wenn wir nichts dagegen tun. Unsere Brüder haben uns schon vor vielen Jahrhunderten im Stich gelassen und vielleicht gibt es sie auch gar nicht mehr. Wir tragen jetzt diese Last auf unseren Schultern. Wir sind es selbst, die für unser weiteres Dasein verantwortlich sind. Wir sind unseres eigenen Glückes Schmied. Darum gehe ich."

Milia drückte ihm zum Abschied die Hand. „Dann geh! Es ist weit besser, stets ein festes Herz zu haben und seinen Teil am Schaden zu erleiden, als stets zu fürchten, was geschehen möge. Aber ich bin nicht überzeugt von dem Erfolg deines Auftrages", sagte sie leise.

„Blase keine Trübsal. Ich komme wieder und vielleicht bringe ich dir ein Geschenk mit – vielleicht sogar einen Freier, den selbst du mögen wirst!" Er grinste und Milia stieß ihn unfreundlich zur Tür hinaus.

* * *

Die Spannungen zwischen Amlugûr und Legolas drückte auf alle Gemüter. Nur Gimli hatte keine Ahnung von den Geschehnissen der letzten Nacht und pfiff fröhlich ein Lied vor sich her. Legolas dankte Eru, dass der Zwerg nicht zu singen begann. 

Kurz vor dem gemeinsamen Ritt rief Amlugûr noch einmal alle Elben zusammen und hielt insbesondere den in der Nacht zuständigen Wachen eine Standpauke darüber, wie ihnen das Eindringen eines Fremden in das Lager hatte entgehen können. Die Elben waren betroffen, hatten sie doch wirklich gar nichts mitbekommen. Auch Legolas schaute betroffen auf Amlugûr. Dieser bemerkte den Blick.

„Du musst nicht so betrübt schauen. Du hattest keine Wache", versuchte Amlugûr Frieden zu stiften.

„Ich bin nicht betrübt, denn mich trifft keine Schuld", erwiderte Legolas ruhig und leise. „Ich habe nur gedacht, dass ich den Unbekannten auch nicht bemerkt hätte, weil dieser sich wahrscheinlich schon im Hain aufhielt, als wir hier ankamen."

Amlugûr durchbohrte ihn mit seinen Blicken, abschätzend, ob das von Legolas Gesagte stimmen könnte. „Nun, es ist ein guter Hinweis darauf, dass wir unsere Lagerplätze besser sichern sollten", sagte Amlugûr schließlich und Legolas bewunderte ein wenig Amlugûrs Fähigkeit zur Selbstkritik.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg. Amlugûr begann nun, zu Fuß laufende Späher voraus zu senden, die sich mit anderen Elben in der Gruppe abwechselten, um nicht zu schnell zu ermüden. Auch hier setzte er Legolas nicht ein. Diesem war es Recht. So konnte er Gimli weiter beobachten, ob es dem Zwerg besser oder schlechter ging. Aber Gimli schien es gut zu gehen. Sein Gesicht war nicht so von Schmerzen verkrampft wie am Vortag. Allerdings brabbelte er immer wieder etwas in seinen Bart, was Legolas erst beim dritten oder vierten Mal als „Elbisches Stinkzeug!" identifizieren konnte. Er lächelte. „Butterblume, Gimli, Butterblume." Die Antwort war zunächst nur ein leises Grunzen. „Ich hoffe, ich muss der schönen Frau Galadriel nicht in diesem Geruch gegenübertreten", folgte nach einer kleinen Pause.

Nach einigen Stunden hielten sie an. Zwei Späher waren zurückgekommen und berichteten, ein verlassenes Lager, vermutlich von Orks, gefunden zu haben. Das Lager sei schon etwa zwei Tage alt. Ein Späher führte die Gruppe zu dem verlassenen Rastplatz, um die Spuren dort genauer zu untersuchen.

„Sie haben tagsüber hier gelagert, um nachts weiter zu reisen", sagte Haldir. „Was treibt sie aus dem Nebelgebirge? Noch dazu mit der Gefahr, dem Sonnenlicht ausgesetzt zu sein?"

Elladan merkte an: „Wenn sie ein bestimmtes Ziel verfolgen, kriechen sie immer aus den Löchern. Es ist Oktober. Die Sonne ist oft von Wolken verhangen. Wahrscheinlich verstecken sie sich während des Tages unter großen Lederdecken und warten den Abend ab. Bei der derzeitigen Jahreszeit haben sie mehr Dunkelheit als Licht. Das macht sie schnell."

„Vielleicht sind es auch Reste aus Isengarts Armee. Einige von den Orks dort konnten das Sonnenlicht ertragen", fügte Elrohir hinzu. „Aber was auch immer das für Orks sind, sie gehen in die gleiche Richtung wie wir – nach Süden. Das gibt mir viel eher zu denken."

Amlugûr dachte einen Moment nach. „Legolas?", fragte er schließlich. Legolas näherte sich. „Du sagst, es waren etwa fünfzig Orks und mindestens die Hälfte von ihnen ist gefallen, damals auf dem Weg zu Elronds Haus?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir nicht mehr als zwanzig am Leben gelassen haben."

„Also kann es sich nicht um die Orks handeln, die euch angegriffen haben. Es scheint, als ob hier mehrere Horden unterwegs sind. Wir werden hier lagern. Es ist noch mitten am Tag, aber wir werden von hier aus Späher entsenden, die die gesamte Umgebung nach weiteren Spuren absuchen werden. Ich habe das ungute Gefühl, die Orks sammeln sich hier ganz in der Nähe."

Er teilte die Elben in Gruppen ein und entsendete sie in alle Richtungen, insbesondere zum Nebelgebirge. Legolas schickte er zusammen mit Haldir in den Süden, um herausfinden, wie nah sich die Orkhorde befand. Die Pferde ließen sie im Lager zurück, da es mit ihnen viel schwieriger war, sich zwischen den ansteigenden und abfallenden Hügeln zu verstecken. Mit ihrem leichtfüßigen Gang legten die ausgesandten Elben, wenn sie rannten, enorme Strecken zurück. Ab und zu blieben sie stehen und schauten sich die Spuren an, in der Hoffnung, doch noch weitere Erkenntnisse zu erhalten. Legolas wünschte, er könnte die Spuren wie Aragorn lesen, aber hier war ihm der Waldläufer um Längen voraus. Dennoch hatte Legolas genug Erfahrungen gesammelt, um die Horde auf ungefähr vierzig Orks zu schätzen.

Nach einiger Zeit wurden die Spuren etwas frischer, waren aber alt genug, um davon ausgehen zu können, dass diese Orks zunächst keine Gefahr für die Gruppe darstellten.

„Wenn wir auf den gleichen Weg zurückgehen, den wir gekommen sind, dann ist das Zeitverschwendung. Ich schlage vor, wir wenden uns Richtung Osten zum Nebelgebirge und finden von da aus einen Weg zum Lager. Vielleicht finden wir unterwegs noch weitere Spuren", schlug Haldir vor. Legolas stimmte zu und gemeinsam liefen sie etwa eine Stunde lang Richtung Osten, bevor sie sich wieder zum Lager begaben.

Sie waren nur sehr kurz unterwegs, als Legolas ein Schnaufen hörte. Auch Haldir hatte es vernommen. Beide warfen sich auf den Boden, um sich vor Blicken zu schützen. Sie lauschten und vernahmen seltsame Geräusche. Sie lagen genau auf dem Anstieg eines Hügels und konnten so nicht in das anschließende flache Tal schauen. Legolas erhob sich vorsichtig und kroch langsam den Hügel hinauf. Als er fast oben angekommen und gerade bereit war, den Blick über die Hügelkuppe zu riskieren, drückte ihn eine Hand wieder ins Gras.

Legolas wandte sich überrascht um und wollte Haldir gerade fragen, was denn los sei, als er wieder die Gestalt des Fremden neben sich sah. Dieses Mal war es jedoch mitten am Tage. Legolas gelang es, einen kurzen Blick unter die Kapuze des langen Umhanges zu werfen und er erschrak. Das Gesicht des Elben war vollständig entstellt. Aber auf den zweiten Blick erkannte er, dass der Elb sich mit Asche oder etwas ähnlichem die Haut geschwärzt hatte und die Ungleichmäßigkeit der Färbung den Eindruck der Entstellung verursacht hatte. Legolas hatte von Aragorn gehört, dass es im Süden Mittelerdes Völker gab, die sich das Gesicht färbten. Es gab dafür viele Gründe. Einige wollten Trauer ausdrücken, andere Angst und Schrecken verursachen, wieder andere wollten damit die Kriegssituation darstellen.

Aber dies hier war eindeutig ein Elb! Die Gesichtszüge waren zwar durch die Asche kaum zu erkennen, aber Legolas war sich jetzt sicher. Doch warum sollte ein Elb sein Gesicht schwarz färben? Während er sich das alles fragte, bemerkte er auch die grauen Augen des Elben, die ihn kalt fixierten. Legolas fasste sich wieder und deutete mit seiner Hand an, dass er sich weiter nach oben begeben wolle, um über die Kuppe zu schauen.

Die eine Hand des Unbekannten drückte ihn jedoch energisch zu Boden während die andere Hand in Richtung Süden deutete. Legolas lauschte. Er konnte Haldir hören, der inzwischen auf gleiche Höhe zu Legolas gekrochen war. Als sich Legolas konzentrierte hörte er schließlich leise Tritte aus dem Süden kommen. Er hob die Hand und zeigte seine fünf Finger. Der Unbekannte nickte und hielt ihn mit der Hand weiter am Boden, als ob er befürchte, Legolas würde einfach aufspringen und

in die Gefahr rennen. Ein wenig ärgerte es Legolas und er versuchte, die Hand abzuschütteln. Der Unbekannte ließ ihn daraufhin auch los. Er deutete mit der nun freien Hand an, sich wieder den Hügel herunter zu begeben, damit sie miteinander reden konnten.

Vorsichtig krochen sie wieder abwärts. Als sie unten waren, legte der Unbekannte seine Finger auf die Lippen, um somit alle zum Schweigen zu bringen, aber weder Haldir noch Legolas hätten ein Wort gesagt. Mit der Hand erklärte er ihnen, dass sie einen Bogen schlagend in Richtung Lager laufen sollten, um dort auf ihn zu warten.

Haldir überlegte nicht lange; er setzte sich in Bewegung und forderte Legolas auf ihm zu folgen. Sich dabei zu dem Fremden umwendend, um festzustellen, was dieser zu tun gedachte, folgte Legolas schließlich auch. Der Fremde wartete kurz und eilte auf den ostwärts führenden Spuren von Haldir und Legolas entlang.

„Er scheint unseren Spuren gefolgt zu sein und uns eingeholt zu haben, als wir auf das Orklager trafen", sagte Haldir etwas atemlos.

„Woher weißt du, dass es ein Orklager war? Wir haben doch weder etwas gehört oder gesehen, dass uns davon hätte überzeugen können?", fragte Legolas.

„Der Fremde hat es mir gesagt, bevor er zu dir gekrochen ist."

Schweigend liefen sie den Rest des Weges zum Lager, um dort Amlugûr alles zu berichten.

* * *

_Übersetzung aus dem Sindarin _

_1. Geht mit guten Herzen! Möge das Licht der Sterne Eure Gesichter erleuchten!_

_ 2. Königskraut_


	5. Der Unbekannte

_Hallo, liebe heimlichen und nicht heimlichen Leser!_

_Ich hoffe, meine Geschichte ist immer noch spannend und ich bekomme mal von allen heimlichen Lesern ein kleines Signal, dass ihr dabei seid._

_ Amilang: ich hoffe, ich hab dich mit meiner mail nicht verschreckt. Ich war nur so neugierig und mach das auch nie wieder. _

_Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel_

_Euer Vypox, der Kampfzwerg_

**Der Unbekannte**

„Er hat gesagt, er würde hierher kommen", schloss Haldir seinen Bericht ab.

„Nun, ich bin gespannt, diesen ominösen Unbekannten endlich kennen zu lernen." Amlugûr saß auf einem großen Stein und betrachtete besorgt den Himmel während er das Wort „ominös" schon beinahe bedrohlich betonte.

Das Wetter stand nicht auf der Seite der Gemeinschaft. Der Wind drängte die finsteren Wolken allmählich zu einer einheitlich düsteren Masse am Himmel zusammen, welche dem sandigen und unfruchtbaren Boden der Umgebung drohte, ihn mit Schneeregen zu überschütten. Die Dunkelheit breitete sich noch früher aus als gewöhnlich – für die Orks ein nahezu idealer Zeitpunkt für den Beginn ihrer Jagdzüge. Und wirklich: einige Späher der Gemeinschaft waren bereits zurückgekehrt und berichteten von frischen Orkspuren in der gesamten Umgebung.

Das Lager der Gemeinschaft befand sich in einer strategisch sehr ungünstigen Position In einer viel zu flachen Senke waren Gimli und die Elben ungebetenen Blicken schutzlos ausgesetzt. Es gab hier weder Wasser noch Bäume und auch recht wenig Gras für die Pferde. Tatsächlich hatten sie hier nur wegen der Orkspuren gehalten, die ein Erforschen der Umgebung erforderlich gemacht hatten. Jetzt einen anderen Platz zu suchen wäre schwierig und überaus riskant gewesen – und so wurde die Senke notgedrungen zum Nachtlager der Krieger.

Seufzend versammelte Amlugûr die Gemeinschaft um sich und verteilte die Nachtwachen, doch das Geräusch leiser Huftritte unterbrach ihn dabei. Interessiert schauten alle in die Richtung, aus welcher das Geräusch zu ihnen drang und gewahrten nach kurzer Zeit einen Unbekannten auf einem braunen Pferd. Legolas erkannte ihn sofort wieder und gab Amlugûr ein bestätigendes Zeichen. Ein rascher Blick, ein Nicken, das vielmehr nur ein Senken der Augenlider war – mehr war nicht nötig, um Amlugûr verstehen zu lassen. Der Reiter hatte noch immer seinen langen, dunklen Umhang mit der Kapuze um. Das Pferd war mit einem weißen Wolfsfell gesattelt, woran ein Gurt befestigt war, an welchem sich seine zwei kunstvollen, alten Kurzschwerter, die Legolas schon zuvor aufgefallen waren, befanden. Den Bogen hatte der Fremde auf den Rücken geschnallt.

Gemächlich stieg der Unbekannte von seinem Pferd. Amlugûr erhob sich von seinem Stein und betrachtete den Ankömmling eingehend. Dieser musterte die Gesichter aller Anwesenden einen Moment lang. Legolas und Haldir sah er an, als hätte er beide noch nie gesehen, nur auf Gimli ruhte sein Blick auffällig lange. Kein Lächeln frischte das geschwärzte Gesicht auf. Die kalten, grauen Augen waren vollständig neutral - allen Anwesenden gegenüber.

Niemand ergriff das Wort und fast schien es, als wisse keiner von ihnen, wie man ein solches Gespräch beginnen könne. Schließlich war es der Fremde, der die Stille brach:

„Eine große Reisegruppe ist hier unterwegs – und obwohl ihr ausreichend bewaffnet seid, scheint der Grund der Reise doch kein kriegerischer zu sein, denn um die herumstreunenden Orkhorden zu jagen, seid selbst ihr zu wenige." Die Stimme klang genau so hart und kalt, wie Legolas sie nun schon drei Mal vernommen hatte.

Amlugûr antwortete nicht und wieder vergingen einige lange Sekunden bis Elrohir dem Unbekannten mit einem ungeduldigen Blick auf Amlugûr entgegen rief: „Wir sind nur auf dem Weg nach Süden. Und wohin führt Euch Euer Weg, Fremder?"

„Immer entgegen der Windrichtung", entgegnete der Unbekannte und musterte die Gemeinschaft noch einmal eingehend. Sein Blick blieb missbilligend an Amlugûr hängen, welcher den Unbekannten unhöflich und aufdringlich anstarrte.

„Mein Name ist Elrohir, Sohn Elronds, welcher Herr von Imladris ist. Wie lautet Euer Name?", setzte Elrohir erneut an.

„Agarmaethor ist mein Name und nur so will ich genannt werden." Dabei wandte er seinen Blick nicht von Amlugûr ab und starrte nun ebenso unhöflich und aufdringlich zurück. Amlugûr hielt dem kalten Blick Agarmaethors nicht stand. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und schaute schließlich auf das braune Pferd und die Waffen des Fremden.

„Agarmaethor!", sagte er schließlich sehr schroff. „So sage mir, wessen Blut klebt an deinen Klingen? Das von Orks, Menschen, Halblingen oder Elben?" Er deutete mit der Hand auf die beiden Kurzschwerter.

„An diesen Schwertern klebt das Blut hunderter Kreaturen. Doch es waren die Kreaturen der dunklen Mächte", erwiderte Agarmaethor und starrte weiterhin kalt und ausdruckslos auf Amlugûr.

Legolas fragte sich, ob die beiden gerade einen Kampf darüber austrugen, wer von ihnen unhöflicher und frostiger wäre.

„So hast du für das Töten von Elben nicht diese, sondern deine eigenen Klingen benutzt?", erwiderte Amlugûr prompt und stand dem Fremden plötzlich bedrohlich nahe.

Haldir riss der Geduldsfaden. „Ich kenne den Grund für deine Anschuldigungen nicht und wenn du nichts Konkretes beweisen kannst, dann solltest du Schweigen, denn der Gruppe ist nicht geholfen, wenn ihr beide streitet. Der Fremde ist sicher nicht gekommen, um sich deine Vorhaltungen anzuhören."

„Es betrifft uns alle, wenn ein Elbenmörder unter uns ist. Und ich habe Gründe für meine Annahme...", fauchte Amlugûr.

„Amlugûr von Imladris!", unterbrach Agarmaethor ihn und alle waren überrascht, dass dem Fremden Amlugûrs Name bekannt war. „Nie", rief er laut aus, bevor er leiser weiter sprach, „habe ich, solange ich mich erinnern kann, Elbenblut vergossen – und Ilúvatar ist mein Zeuge!"

Die Stimme des Fremden war jetzt aufgewühlt und ungehalten. Sie wirkte dadurch nicht mehr so kalt und ablehnend, fand Legolas. Doch irgend etwas schwang mit, was er nicht einzuordnen wusste.

„Nun, so reicht dein Gedächtnis wohl nur wenige Monate zurück. Es können nicht viel mehr als acht gewesen sein, als du einen Elben getötet hast, denn nur dadurch kannst du den Beutel mit Heilkräutern, den du Legolas gabst, erhalten haben. Sag mir also... wie kommst du zu etwas, was der Elb, den ich einst kannte, niemals jemandem freiwillig gegeben hätte? Oder ist dir sein Schicksal bekannt, ohne selbst Hand angelegt zu haben?" Amlugûr schien seinen Zorn zu unterdrücken und sich mit seinem letzten Satz um Diplomatie zu bemühen, wohl wissend, dass weitere Anfeindungen zu nichts führen würden.

Tatsächlich wirkte der Unbekannte, als wolle auch er einlenken. Er winkte kurz mit seiner Hand zu Amlugûr und erklärte damit, dass er ihn allein zu sprechen wünsche. Amlugûr folgte dem Fremden misstrauisch, aber nicht zögerlich. Gemeinsam entfernten sie sich von der Gruppe bis ihre Gestalten für Gimli nicht mehr auszumachen waren. Die Elben schauten jedoch wie gebannt dem Geschehen zu.

„Was meinte der Kerl, als er sagte, er wolle nur Agarmaethor genannt werden?", fragte Gimli Legolas schließlich unzufrieden und neugierig.

„Agarmaethor bedeutet Blutkrieger. Ich bezweifle, dass Eltern ihren Kindern einen solchen Namen von sich aus geben würden. Ich nehme an, dass er einen anderen Namen trägt, den er nicht mag oder nicht benutzen möchte und Agarmaethor ist der Name, den er sich selbst gegeben hat. Dies ist nicht wirklich ungewöhnlich." Legolas antwortete Gimli, ohne die Sprechenden aus den Augen zu lassen.

Agarmaethor und Amlugûr standen sich in einem respektvollen Abstand gegenüber und es schien zunächst so, als würde Amlugûr Agarmaethor anschreien. Er gestikulierte wild mit den Armen und beugte sich dabei immer wieder energisch zu dem Unbekannten vor. Der Fremde ließ ihn gewähren und erweckte den Eindruck, als würde er sich die Vorwürfe Amlugûrs reglos und geduldig anhören. Erst als dieser geendet hatte, setzte der Fremde an. Er schien Amlugûr eine sehr lange Rede zu halten und seine Bewegung und Gestik zeugten von einer langen Geschichte, die er wohl erzählte. Amlugûr wirkte dabei sehr interessiert, lief jedoch immer wieder nervös im Kreis und schüttelte den Kopf. Nach einer langen Weile erstarrte er für einige Momente in seinen Bewegungen. Er näherte sich dem Fremden und entfernte sich wieder, als würde er ihn sehr genau von allen Seiten betrachten. Schließlich fasste er sich an den Kopf und ließ sich, als sei er nicht mehr in der Lage zu stehen, zu Boden fallen und blieb sitzen. Der Fremde setzte sich neben ihn und beide führten nun ein langes und ruhiges Gespräch.

Der Verlauf der Unterhaltung zwischen Amlugûr und Agarmaethor machte Legolas neugierig. Was konnte der Fremde Amlugûr mitgeteilt haben, dass dieser nun so friedlich auf dem Boden saß und zu plaudern schien? Seine Gedanken wurden jedoch von einem kurzen Warnruf unterbrochen. Die letzten Späher kehrten zurück und berichteten von einer sich nähernden Orkhorde mit etwa einhundert Kämpfern.

Ohne weitere Absprache eilte Legolas zu Amlugûr und Agarmaethor, um sie von der Gefahr zu warnen. Noch während er sich ihnen näherte verstand er mit jedem Schritt ihre Worte besser. Er brachte es nicht fertig, seine Ohren gedanklich zu verschließen, so sehr interessierte ihn das Gespräch und er lauschte.

„Was soll ich den anderen jetzt sagen?", fragte Amlugûr.

„Die Wahrheit natürlich! Du warst dir bis zu unserem Gespräch nicht darüber bewusst, dass wir uns von sehr viel früher gut kannten. Und das ist die Wahrheit – so kannst du ohne Scham den anderen in die Augen schauen", erwiderte Agarmaethor.

„Nun gut. Ich werde nichts über dich sagen. Wenn jemand etwas wissen will, soll er sich direkt an dich wenden. Und du versprichst mir, dass du niemandem, aber wirklich niemandem gegenüber erzählst, dass ich Zwergenbier liebe." Amlugûr musste fast dabei lachen, aber da bemerkte er Legolas. Mit keiner Miene deutete dieser an, dass er irgendetwas von dem Gespräch gehört hätte. Warum auch? Es gab nichts, was ihm neue Erkenntnisse über Agarmaethor gebracht hätte – und dass Amlugûr Zwergenbier liebte – nun ja, zu gegebener Zeit...

„Yrch!", rief er schließlich schon von weitem. „Etwa einhundert. Sie bewegen sich Richtung Süden direkt auf unser Lager zu. In etwa fünfzehn Minuten sind sie da."

Amlugûr und der Fremde erhoben sich.

„Der Wind kommt aus Südwesten. Wenn wir Glück haben, haben sie uns noch nicht gerochen. Die Hügellandschaft hier ist ungünstig für einen Fernkampf. Du...!" Agarmaethor schaute Legolas streng an.

„Legolas ist sein Name", raunte Amlugûr.

Agarmaethor ignorierte diese Information und fuhr fort: „Nimm dir einen weiteren Krieger und treibe die Pferde etwa 3000 Fuß in Richtung Südwesten. Dort befindet sich ein etwas tieferes Tal zwischen den Hügeln. Da sicherst du die Pferde und bleibst bei ihnen!"

„Verteidige sie, komme was wolle. Die Pferde sind sehr wichtig!", fügte Amlugûr hinzu.

Legolas wandte sich erstaunt und etwas pikiert um, um der Anweisung Folge zu leisten. Dieser Fremde kam einfach und gab Befehle und Amlugûr duldete es! Legolas schüttelte den Kopf während er wieder auf das Lager zueilte. Amlugûr und Agarmaethor folgten ihm kurz danach und schienen noch hastig die Vorgehensweise abzustimmen.

Legolas erreichte die Gruppe und bat Degilrim ihm zu helfen. Gemeinsam sammelten sie die verstreut grasenden Tiere ein. Agarmaethor nahm sich noch seine Kurzschwerter, bevor Legolas auch dessen Pferd zu den anderen trieb. 3000 Fuß waren nicht weit und das Tal, eher als eine Senke zu bezeichnen, war leicht zu finden. Es war nicht wirklich sicher, da es trotzdem nur Hügel waren und die Pferde bei einer Panik leicht die Anstiege bewältigen konnten, aber zumindest waren die Tiere vor Blicken geschützt.

* * *

„Ich brauche Freiwillige, die sich in den Nahkampf wagen!", rief Agarmaethor aus, als er die Gruppe erreicht hatte. Gimli hob seine Axt als Zeichen seiner Zustimmung. Auch Elrohir, Elladan, Berion und Galwion meldeten sich.

„Alle anderen teilen sich in zwei Gruppen. Wenn die Orks aus dem direkten Norden kommen, dann haben sie uns schon gerochen. Sie werden ihr Schritte beschleunigt haben. Alle, außer den Nahkämpfern, werden sich auf den Hügeln dort verteilen. Versucht, nicht zu nah beieinander zu stehen, aber doch so nah, um euch gegenseitig mit den Bögen helfen zu können. Die Hügellandschaft eignet sich nicht gut für einen Fernkampf. Wenn die Orks erst erkennen, wo ihr Stellung bezogen habt und ihnen Schaden zufügt, werden sie sehr schnell die Hügel erklommen haben und euch in einen Kampf Mann gegen Mann verwickeln. Bei dieser großen Anzahl von Orks würden wir unterliegen. Daher müssen die Freiwilligen die Orks frontal angreifen. Wir werden sie mit einer solchen Gewalt niedermetzeln, dass sie keinen Gedanken an die Bogenschützen verschwenden können. Es ist ein gefährliches Ablenkungsmanöver und je länger wir die Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen, desto besser für die Bogenschützen. Deshalb dürft ihr nicht schießen, bis der Nahkampf begonnen hat, denn sonst werden sie zu früh auf euch aufmerksam. Das Wetter steht uns hoffentlich bei!"

Agarmaethor winkte den Freiwilligen, ihm zu folgen. Die Bogenschützen stellten sich genau so auf, wie er es ihnen gezeigt hatte und Agarmaethor führte die Nahkämpfer in das Zentrum der beiden Bogenschützenlinien.

„Kauert euch nieder. Sie riechen uns, aber sie sehen schlecht. Je näher sie heranrücken, bis sie uns bemerken, desto besser."

Mit gezückten Schwertern und der Axt Gimlis harrten sie der Orks. Die Elben hatten deren näher kommende Schritte schon längst gehört. Völlig ohne Organisation und laut stampfend eilten die Orks Richtung Süden. Gelegentlich war ein kurzes befehlartiges Grunzen zu hören. Angespannt hielten die Nahkämpfer die Luft an. Es war immer kälter geworden und Gimli konnte jetzt seinen eigenen Atem sehen. Schneeregen begann auf den Boden zu schütten. Das Stampfen der Schritte war jetzt schon ganz nah und selbst Gimli konnte jetzt, trotz der schlechten Sicht, die Spitze des Zuges erkennen. Zu dritt oder zu viert nebeneinander kamen sie, wie ein Schwarm Hornissen, angerannt. Näher kamen sie, immer näher, bis sie schließlich nur noch etwa zehn Fuß entfernt waren.

Agarmaethor erhob sich plötzlich und mit einem lauten Ruf hieb er auf den ersten Ork, der nicht mehr rechtzeitig bremsen konnte, ein. Das war das Signal für alle. Gimli, Elladan, Elrohir, Berion und Galwion sprangen ebenfalls auf und drangen mit lautem Geschrei auf die Orks ein. Vom Überraschungsangriff der Elben überrumpelt, fielen die ersten der Orks wie Korn bei der Ernte. Gnadenlos schwang Gimli seine Axt. Wegen seiner geringen Größe gelang es ihm immer wieder, mit der Schneide die Bäuche der Kreaturen aufzuschlitzen, die sich windend und schreiend zu Boden fallen lassen wollten, von den hinteren Orks aber nach vorne geschoben und gedrückt wurden. Schließlich wurde jeder gestürzte Ork aus seinen eigenen Reihen durch blindes Zertrampeln getötet. Der Geruch frischen Blutes machte die Orks noch wilder. Sie waren kaum noch in der Lage, ihre Umgebung wahrzunehmen.

Behände rannte Gimli zwischen den sich drängenden Orks hindurch, deren Wutgebrüll inzwischen seine eigenen Kriegsschreie übertönte. Die hinteren Reihen dieser stinkenden Biester versuchten nach vorne zum Kampfgeschehen zu gelangen. Weil aber die vorderen stehen geblieben waren und die Körper zu dicht standen, um sich hindurchzuzwängen, wählten sie den Weg über die Hügel. Darauf hatten die Bogenschützen nur gewartet. Wie ein Regenguss fielen die Pfeile über die Orkhorde und waren vor Schnee und Regen kaum zu sehen.

Agarmaethor, Elladan und Berion hielten standhaft die vorderste Front und blockierten die Weiterbewegung der Orks zu den Pferden hin. Elegant und fließend waren die Bewegungen der Elben. Kaltes Metall durchtrennte Haut und Muskeln der stinkenden Ungeheuer. Zersplitternde Knochen krachten, Blut spritzte in alle Richtungen. Gellende Schreie erklangen in der Finsternis und hallten über die Hügel.

Elrohir und Galwion hatten sich inzwischen getrennt und versuchten am Rande der wütenden Horde vorbeizueilen, um auch die hinteren Angreifer in den Nahkampf zu verwickeln, denn wenn diese nicht bald abgelenkt würden, könnten sie auf die Bogenschützen aufmerksam werden. Während sie sich durchschlugen, surrten immer wieder Pfeile an ihren Köpfen vorbei, die jedoch sicher ihre Ziele trafen und den beiden Elben das Fortkommen erleichterten. Elbenpfeil um Elbenpfeil traf sein Ziel. Ork um Ork fiel dem gnadenlos geführten Kampf der Elben zum Opfer. Schon lichteten sich die Reihen sichtbar. Der Kampf dauerte nun länger als eine Stunde und die Panik unter den Orks griff langsam um sich. Allmählich begannen sie sich zurückzuziehen. Als die Elben glaubten, sie hätten den Sieg davongetragen, formierte sich die Orkhorde plötzlich neu. Aus dem Hintergrund schoben sich drei riesige Gestalten hervor. Sie stießen die Orks beiseite und eilten auf Agarmaethor, Elladan und Berion zu.

„Uruk-hai!", brüllte Elladan, als er sie bemerkte.

„Schießt auf die Uruk-hai! Schießt!", schrie Amlugûr, welcher die Bogenschützen auf das gefährliche Ziel aufmerksam machen wollte, aber seine Stimme wurde von dem Klirren der Schwerter und dem restlichen Kampfgetöse übertönt.

Die Uruk-hai hatten ihre gefährlichen Skimitare in der Hand. Bedrohlich strebten sie nur ein Ziel an: Agarmaethor. Es schien fast, als wüssten sie, dass Agarmaethors Planung und Handlungen für ihre Niederlage verantwortlich war. In Sekundenschnelle waren sie herangerückt und schlugen brutal mit den Fäusten, nicht jedoch mit den Skimitaren, auf Agarmaethor ein. Geschickt wich dieser aus und versetzte den angreifenden Uruk-hai bei jeder ausweichenden Bewegung einen Schnitt oder Stich, nur leider war keine der Verletzungen tödlich. Gewandt ging er in die Hocke, wenn eine Faust in Kopfhöhe schwebte, und stach auf die gepanzerten Beine der Uruk-hai ein. Mehr als einmal wurden ihre Rüstungen von der Kurzschwertschneide durchdrungen – und doch gaben die selbstmörderischen Uruk-hai nicht nach.

Gimli hatte sich wieder einen Weg zwischen den Ork-Körpern frei geschlagen, erleichtert durch deren zunächst begonnene Flucht. Er sah den Kampf Agarmaethors und bewunderte ihn um dessen gleitende, schnelle und präzise Bewegungen. Dabei gab Agarmaethor keinen Laut mehr von sich, während er sich voll auf jede Bewegung seiner Gegner konzentrierte. Einige Sekunden voller Bewunderung und Spannung ausharrend stellte er jedoch erschrocken fest, dass Elladan und Berion mit ausreichend anderen Orks beschäftigt waren und Agarmaethor nicht helfen konnten. So schnell ihn seine Beine trugen, eilte er zu dem Kampfgeschehen hin. Mit kräftigen Hieben schlug er auf den Rücken eines der angreifenden Uruk-hais ein. Er durchbrach dessen Rüstung und konnte dessen Wirbelsäule brechen hören. Mit Erleichterung bemerkte er auch, wie Agarmaethor die Gelegenheit nutzte, um auch den zweiten Uruk-hai eine Schwertspitze in den Hals zu rammen, so dass sich dessen Blut über Gimli und Agarmaethor ergoss.

Die anderen Orks schienen durch das zielstrebige Vordringen der drei Uruk-hai neuen Mut gefasst zu haben. Wieder drängten sie vor. Doch dieses Mal bewegte sich die Horde auf die Hügel zu. Sie hatten die Bogenschützen schließlich doch noch wahrgenommen. Zu groß waren ihre Verluste in den hinteren Reihen gewesen. Doch die Elben waren darauf vorbereitet. Sich gegenseitig Deckung gebend, schossen sie immer auf den Ork, der einem anderen Elben am nächsten war. Doch ein weiterer Nahkampf war nicht zu vermeiden.

Eine Gruppe von etwa fünfzehn Orks näherte sich dem Spalt zwischen Amlugûr und Aneru. Fast wäre es ihnen gelungen, unbemerkt hindurchzuschlüpfen, doch ein Warnruf Elrohirs weckte deren Aufmerksamkeit. Eilig wandten sie sich um und schossen ihre letzten Pfeile der Gruppe Orks hinterher. Etwa die Hälfte fiel unter dem Pfeilhagel, aber die anderen verschwanden zwischen den Hügeln in Richtung Pferdeherde. Amlugûr und Aneru hatten keine Zeit den Orks zu folgen. Das Kampfgeschehen hier war wichtiger. Es durften nicht noch mehr Feinde die Linien durchbrechen. Legolas und Degilrim würden mit den Orks schon umzugehen wissen.

* * *

Der Wind blies stärker und der erste Schneeregen fiel zu Boden. Legolas und Degilrim wickelten sich in ihre Mäntel und setzten die Kapuzen auf. Es war eine unangenehme Situation. Der Boden drohte schnell aufzuweichen und würde einen Kampf umso schwieriger machen. Die beiden Elben versuchten, die Tiere zum Hinlegen zu bewegen, aber diese schienen die Gefahr zu spüren. Nervös stampften sie mit den Hufen und tänzelten auf und ab, jederzeit zur Flucht bereit. Legolas beschloss daraufhin, die Tiere zusammenzubinden, damit sie nicht in alle Windrichtungen davonrennen konnten. Der Schneeregen verschlechterte die Sicht auch für Elben zunehmend. Degilrim und Legolas schoben sich zwischen den Pferderücken hindurch. Intensiv damit beschäftigt, die Tiere zusammenzubinden hörte Legolas jedoch die beginnenden Kampfgeräusche zwischen seinen Gefährten und den Orks und wenn er seine Ohren noch mehr spitzte, konnte er sogar die Kampf- und Kriegsschreie Gimlis vernehmen. Er nahm wieder eines der Pferde am Zügel und näherte sich damit sehnsüchtig einige Schritte dem Kampfgeschehen.

„Die Schlacht spielt sich ohne uns ab, Freund", rief Degilrim ihm verständnisvoll zu. „Keine Sorge! Wir haben noch genug Orks zwischen uns und dem Rothornpass, wir werden noch auf unsere Kosten kommen!"

Legolas lauschte angespannt weiter. Wäre nicht der Wind gewesen, er hätte die Entfernung zwischen sich und dem Kampfgeschehen besser einschätzen können, aber der Wind trug die Geräusche nach Norden davon. Dies war auch ein großes Glück, denn wenn die Pferde die Orks gerochen hätten, hätte es kein Halten mehr gegeben.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit vollständig auf die Geräusche des Kampfes gerichtet, bemerkte er nicht, wie sich hinter ihm eine unbekannte Gestalt näherte. Fast lautlos schob sich die Gestalt an den Pferden vorbei. Diese waren noch immer unruhig und ihre Hufe im Schlamm übertönten die kaum hörbaren Geräusche der Schritte. Die Gestalt stand schließlich ganz nah bei Legolas und holte mit ihrem Arm aus. In der Hand hielt sie eine kleine, harte Keule.

Ein seltsames Gefühl einer inneren Kälte erfasste Legolas. Er wusste den Grund dafür jedoch nicht zuzuordnen und schob es auf seine Sorge um die Gefährten. Noch immer wie gebannt schaute er nach Norden und wünschte sich dabei zu sein. Plötzlich sprang das Pferd, dessen Zügel Legolas in der Hand hatte, mit einem Satz zur Seite weg und riss den überraschten Legolas mit. Erst in diesem Moment gewahrte er die Keule, die ihn beinahe getroffen hätte.

Die Kapuze behinderte sein Sichtfeld und so konnte er nur eine schlanke Gestalt erkennen. Ein Elb! Der Gedanke schoss ihm sofort durch den Kopf. Der Unbekannte sah seine Chance vertan. Er wandte sich um und ergriff zu Legolas' Erstaunen die Flucht. Schnell wollte er dem Angreifer hinterhereilen, doch dieser war sehr flink und leichtfüßig zwischen den Pferderücken verschwunden. Legolas versuchte gar nicht, den Fremden zwischen den Pferden zu suchen. Er hätte die Tiere damit nur scheu gemacht.

Er nahm seinen Bogen zur Hand und rief: „Degilrim! Pass auf, da ist ein Pferdedieb unter den Tieren!" Keine Antwort abwartend warf er sich auf den Rücken des Pferdes, dessen Zügel er noch immer in der Hand gehalten hatte und wollte die Herde damit umrunden.

Ein dunkler Schatten verließ auf einem der Tiere die Herde. Es musste der Fremde sein. „Nur ein Pferd!", murmelte Legolas. Er sollte wegen dieses einen Tieres die Herde nicht verlassen, das wusste er. Aber Degilrim war doch auch noch da. Das Tier durfte nicht in fremde Hände fallen.

Ohne weiter zu überlegen folgte er dem Angreifer. Sein Pferd war ausgezeichnet und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er auf dem Pferd Agarmaethors saß. Es schien fast so, als wüsste das Tier, in welche Richtung es Laufen sollte und eilte instinktiv dem Fremden hinterher. Der Wind war inzwischen fast zu einem Sturm geworden und Legolas hatte selbst Schwierigkeiten auf den Weg zu achten. Nach etwa fünfzehn Minuten qualvollen Rittes durch den Schneeregen sah er auf einem etwas weiter entfernten Hügel einen Schatten auf einem Pferd. Wäre Legolas nicht ein Elb, die Dunkelheit hätte den Angreifer verschluckt.

Da geschah es. Das Pferd des Unbekannten glitt auf dem schlammigen Untergrund aus und stürzte. Legolas konnte erkennen, wie der Fremde vom Pferderücken geschleudert wurde und den Hang hinunterrutschte. Schnell eilte er auf seinem Tier in Richtung Hang. Er wollte vermeiden, dass der Unbekannte zu Fuß in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Als er den Hügel erreicht hatte, verlor auch sein Tier den Halt. Blitzartig warf sich Legolas vom Pferd auf den Boden, um im Falle eines Sturzes nicht eingeklemmt zu werden, aber der braune Hengst Agarmaethors konnte sich noch ausbalancieren. Dafür glitt Legolas im Schlamm den Hügel herunter und prallte beinahe auf den Unbekannten. Dieser hatte sich inzwischen wieder gesammelt und war gerade dabei, sich vom Boden zu erheben. Als er Legolas auf sich zukommen sah, sprang er noch ein Stück zur Seite und zog dabei wieder die Keule aus seinem Gürtel.

Legolas bemerkte die Bewaffnung, konnte aber in diesem Moment nichts tun. Der Unbekannte sprang mit einem Satz auf ihn zu und wollte ihm die Keule über den Schädel schlagen. Legolas gelang es im letzten Moment, den Schlag mit seinem Unterarm zu parieren. Es schmerzte. Der Angreifer wich wieder zurück. Noch immer von seiner Kapuze im Sichtfeld behindert, riss sich Legolas diese vom Kopf und erkannte, dass der Unbekannte erneut zu einem Angriff anzusetzen schien, aber plötzlich verharrte dieser einen Moment und starrte ihn verwundert an.

Diesen Augenblick nutzte Legolas aus. Er ergriff seinen Dolch und rammte ihn in den Bauch des Unbekannten. Völlig überrascht schaute dieser ihn an, bevor sein Gesicht seiner Wut freien Lauf ließ. Einige Sekunden konnte er sich noch auf den Beinen halten, fiel dann aber in den Schlamm. Legolas drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Er lebte noch, aber es erklang ein lautes Röcheln.

Was auch immer dieser Unbekannte war, Legolas kannte seine Art nicht. „Was bist du?" fragte er, doch als Antwort erklang nur ein Wort, welches Legolas erschien, als sei es Quenya. Er verstand es jedoch nicht. Seine Ohren schmerzen ihm und er fühlte einen kurzen Moment lang, wie erneut Kälte sein Herz durchdrang. Dann lachte der Fremde gehässig und starb.

Legolas lud den Toten auf das freie Tier und versuchte, schnell zu den anderen Pferden zurückzukehren.

* * *

Kaum hatten Alatar, Pallando und Curumo das Gebirge verlassen, standen sie in einem großen, dichten Wald. Die Bäume warfen dunkle Schatten über sie. Das Blätterwerk schien fast jeden Lichtstrahl zu rauben und die Stämme der Bäume wirkten durch ihre Knorrigkeit und das verwucherte Moos, welches an ihnen klebte, alt und unbeweglich. Und obwohl dies alles sehr bedrohlich wirkte, zwitscherten die Vögel und Eichhörnchen sprangen an den Bäumen entlang. Dadurch erschien den dreien alles so widersprüchlich und fremd, aber die Wärme, die der Wald an sie weitergab, beruhigte ihre Gemüter und so wanderten sie stetig zwischen den Bäumen hindurch.

Plötzlich bliebt Alatar stehen und lauschte. Vorsichtig zog er sein Schwert und warf Curumo und Pallando einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Ich würde das lassen, wenn ich an Eurer Stelle wäre", ertönte mit einem Mal eine Stimme aus dem Dickicht.

Pallando sah sich verschreckt um. Er konnte niemanden sehen, aber die Stimme kam eindeutig aus einem Gebüsch vor ihnen. Da erhob sich eine Gestalt. Lange blonde Haare fielen ihr über die Schulter und ihre dunkelblauen Augen streiften distanziert aber neugierig über die drei Wanderer. Zwischen den Haaren lugten spitze, aber doch wohlgeformte Ohren hervor.

Pallando riss die Augen auf. „Bist du ein Elb?", fragte er leise. „Du musst einer sein. Du strahlst so eine wunderbar helle Aura aus. Du bist so schön und deine Stimme..."

Nie glaubte er, etwas Schöneres gesehen zu haben, obwohl dies kaum möglich war, denn in Valinor gab es viele Elben und auch an den grauen Anfurten... Doch seine Erinnerungen an Valinor waren verblasst, seit er in seiner neuen Gestalt durch Mittelerde wanderte und so erschien ihm immer wieder alles neu und unbekannt und doch gleichzeitig bekannt und vertraut. Es war ein verwirrendes Gefühl, aber Curumo und Alatar schien es nicht anders zu ergehen.

Der Elb sah ihn verwundert an. „Ihr Menschen seid manchmal so unbedarft", sagte er und obwohl er etwas unfreundlich klang, bewirkte seine weiche und melodiöse Stimme, dass es den drei Wanderern gar nicht so erscheinen wollte. „Ihr lauft hier einfach durch diesen Wald und zieht ein Schwert! Wisst ihr nicht, dass Schwerter hier genau so unbeliebt sind wie Äxte?"

Alatar, der den Elben mit aufgerissenen Augen angestarrt hatte, räumte sein Schwert sofort weg und senkte dann beschämt seinen Kopf. Pallando schaute auf Curumo. Dieser kniff die Augen zusammen und durchbohrte Alatar mit einem ungnädigen und vorwurfsvollen Blick.

„Ihr seid mutig, einfach so hierherzukommen", fuhr der Elb jetzt etwas freundlicher fort. „Die Menschen meiden diesen Wald. Sie fürchten ihn, denn sie glauben, böse Geister würden hier leben und sie verfolgen. Aber sie irren. Es sind die guten Geister, die Baumgeister, denen der Wald gehört und sie werden gehütet von den Ents." Die Augen des Elben leuchteten vor Begeisterung auf, als er sprach und Pallando wurde richtig warm ums Herz.

„Ich finde das sehr bedauerlich", sagte Alatar leise. „Dieser Wald ist doch so schön - geheimnisvoll, aber schön." Er versuchte den Elben anzulächeln, aber die Anwesenheit dieses Elben schien ihn den zu lähmen. Fast könnte man glauben, er raube ihm den Atem.

Der Elb sah sich die drei Reisenden sehr genau an. „Seid ihr denn wirklich interessiert an diesem Wald?", fragte er schließlich.

Zu Pallandos Überraschung nickte Alatar heftig. „Vor allem mein Freund Pallando interessiert sich sehr für Pflanzen und vor allem Kräuter", antwortete Alatar und zerrte an Pallandos blauem Umhang.

Die Augen des Elben funkelten kurz auf. „Dann folgt mir, aber verhaltet euch leise. Wenn ihr stört, werde ich euch persönlich aus diesem Wald schaffen - auf dass ihr ihn nie wieder betretet", flüsterte er und es wirkte trotz seines leisen und singenden Tones wie eine Drohung.

Geschmeidig wie ein Raubtier und doch leicht wie eine Feder bewegte sich der Elb über den Erdboden als er die Reisenden führte. Nur eine Stunde später hielt er an und lauschte. Mit dem Zeigefinger auf dem Mund deutete er den anderen an zu schweigen.

Auch Curumo, Pallando und Alatar lauschten nun, doch niemand konnte etwas hören. Der Elb lächelte mild. Es war das erste Lächeln, welches ihm bisher entglitten war und Pallando und Alatar fühlten sich wie verzaubert. Wieder winkte er und führte die Gruppe zu einer kleinen Lichtung, an deren Rande sie anhielten. Verwundert und erstarrt schauten sie dem Geschehen dort zu.

Mitten auf der Lichtung befanden sich zwei Elben. Sie saßen auf einem Stein und schauten auf einen großen, knorrigen Baum. Mit ihren singenden Stimmen sprachen sie mit ihm. Es war leise, doch die Melodie ihrer Rede drang bis zu den Ohren der Reisenden. Nur für die Worte war ihr Gehör nicht gut genug.

„Ich habe auch wieder ein Gedicht gemacht", sagte der Baum plötzlich.

„Ein Ent!", flüsterte Alatar tief beeindruckt. „Ich wusste, dass Yavanna sie geschaffen hat, aber ich habe noch nie einen gesehen!" Bewunderung und Faszination sprach aus seinen Worten. Auch Pallando nickte beeindruckt.

„Ich ging durch die Fluren von Tasarinan im Frühling.  
Ah! Der Duft und die Farben des Frühlings in Nan-tasarion!  
Und ich sagte: Dieses ist gut.  
Ich zog durch die Ulmenwälder von Ossiriand im Sommer.  
Ah! Die Musik und das Licht im Sommer an den Sieben Strömen von Ossir!  
Und ich dachte: Dies ist das Beste.  
Zu den Buchen von Neldoreth kam ich im Herbst.  
Ah! Das Gold und das Rot und das Seufzen der Blätter im Herbst in Taur-na-neldor!  
Jeder Wunsch war gestillt.  
Zu den Kiefern im Hochland von Dorthonion stieg ich im Winter hinauf.  
Ah! Der Wind und das Weiß und das schwarze Geäst des Winters auf Orad-na-Thôn!  
Zum Himmel stieg meine Stimme hinauf und sang.  
Nun aber liegen all jene Länder unter der Woge,  
Und ich wandre in Ambarona, in Tauremorna, in Aldalómë,  
In meinem eigenen Reich, im Fangornlande,  
Wo Wurzeln tief hinabreichen.  
Und die Jahre schichten sich höher als Laub unter Bäumen  
In Tauremornalómë."

„Ist das nicht wunderschön?", hauchte Alatar. „So bezaubernd, so rein..."

Die Elben sprachen jetzt wieder mit dem Ent und schließlich sangen sie ihm ein Lied vor. Pallandos und Alatars Sinne waren berauscht von ihren Stimmen.

Gerade als sie geendet hatten, tippte der Elb, welcher ihnen den Weg gewiesen hatte, Alatar auf die Schulter und gab ihnen ein Zeichen, ihm zu folgen. Wieder führte er sie lange durch den Wald und hielt schließlich an.

„Ihr habt genug gesehen – für den Anfang. Ich werde euch nun verlassen und bitte euch darum, uns Elben nicht zu folgen!", sagte er.

„Ich verstehe." Alatar nickte. „Ich verstehe nun, warum die Valar euch Elben so lieben und schützen wollen. Etwas Wundervolleres als euch habe ich noch nie gesehen. Ihr seid wahrlich die Kinder Ilúvatars."

Der Elb sah Alatar befremdlich an. Dann glitt wieder ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. „Menschen reagieren oft so, wenn sie einen Elben zum ersten Mal sehen, aber sie vergessen dabei, dass auch sie Kinder Ilúvatars sind. Sie können auch viele wunderbare Sachen schaffen. Seht euch doch nur ihre Städte wie Minas-Tirith an! Seit der Zerstörung Ost-in-Edhils hat es so etwas bei den Elben nicht mehr gegeben. Wenn ihr noch nicht dort wart, dann besucht diese Städte."

Lautlos verschwand er im Gebüsch und sie sahen ihn nie wieder.

„Ich würde so gerne die Städte der Menschen hier sehen", sagte Alatar und seine Augen blitzten auf.

„Wir wollten doch eigentlich gemeinsam in den Osten... Wenigstens bis Rhûn", antwortete Curumo. „Ich habe kein Interesse an Minas-Tirith. Was denkst du, Pallando?"

„Ich würde auch gerne in den Osten, aber ich will durch den Düsterwald. Ich will zu König Thranduil und ihn besuchen."

Alatar sah ihn verwundert an. „Gut. Gerne. Noch mehr Elben und Gesänge – das könnte mir gefallen. Willst auch du diese Richtung mit uns einschlagen?", fragte Alatar Curumo.

Seufzend nickte dieser. „Warum nicht. Wir müssen uns doch sowieso mit den Elbenherrschern bekannt machen und gut stellen. Ich zumindest muss das. Ihr geht ja weiter in den Osten..."


	6. Einundzwanzig

_ Zita: Danke, dass du mir so treu bist g _

_

* * *

_

**Einundzwanzig**

Das Pferd Agarmaethors trug Legolas, welcher das zweite Pferd mit dem unbekannten Toten neben sich führte, sicher und zielstrebig zurück zur Talsenke. Seit Beginn des Rückweges hatte sich das Wetter gebessert. Der Wind blies nicht mehr so kalt und gelegentlich schien der Mond durch die noch immer verhangene Wolkendecke. Der Boden war aufgeweicht und mit jedem Hufschlag der zwei Pferde erklang ein klatschendes Geräusch, verursacht durch den Sog in der aufgeweichten Erde.

Als Legolas die Herde erreichte, war der Kampf bereits beendet. Die Elben hatten ein sehr kleines Feuer im Zentrum der Senke entfacht. Während einige umher liefen und ihre durch dem Kampf verstreute Ausrüstung wieder einsammelten beschäftigten sich andere mit der Wundversorgung. Erschrocken bemerkte Legolas jedoch, dass viele von den Gefährten fehlten. Er konnte nur neun Elben ausmachen. Auch Elladan und Elrohir sowie Agarmaethor und Amlugûr konnte er nicht erblicken. Legolas ließ die Pferde am Rande der Senke zurück und eilte zu der Feuerstelle. Dort saß Gimli und sah ihm ernst entgegen.

„Meine Augen betrüben mich. Wo sind die anderen, Gimli? Sind sie gefallen?", fragte er fast tonlos.

Haldir näherte sich und Legolas sah in dessen Augen große Vorwürfe. „Sie sind unterwegs und durchsuchen die Gegend", sagte Haldir leise. „Sie versuchen auch ein Grab vorzubereiten, um Degilrims Körper vor Aasfressern zu schützen."

Legolas traute seinen Ohren kaum. „Was... Was ist geschehen?"

„Genau das würden wir gerne von dir wissen, Legolas!", ertönte die kalte und harte Stimme von Agarmaethor. Auch Amlugûr schob sich zwischen zwei Pferdekörpern hindurch und starrte Legolas unfreundlich an.

„Ich habe dir ausdrücklich gesagt, du sollst die Pferde nicht verlassen." Amlugûr war wütend und laut. Agarmaethor ließ sich am Feuer nieder und gelassen vergrößerte er die Flammen, so dass die nähere Umgebung nun gut beleuchtet war. Die Gegend schien sicher zu sein.

„Schrei ihn nicht so an, Amlugûr! Höre erst, was er zu sagen hat! Vielleicht hatte er einen guten Grund, um Degilrim und die Herde zu verlassen?", sagte Agarmaethor ruhig, aber noch immer mit der kalten, unfreundlichen Stimme.

Legolas war ihm trotzdem dankbar, dass er sich erst einmal erklären durfte und erzählte kurz das gesamte Geschehen bis zu dem Punkt, als er den Unbekannten mit dem Messer tötete. Er hielt einen Moment inne, um seine Gedanken über den Toten zu sammeln, konnte jedoch nicht fortfahren, da es aus Mithlondion heraus brach: „Wegen eines einzigen Tieres hast du uns und Degilrim im Stich gelassen? Dieses eine Tier hat einem unserer Gefährten das Leben gekostet!"

Andere begannen nun ebenfalls erbost und aufgeregt auf Legolas einzureden bis Agarmaethor die Hand hob und um Ruhe bat. Er sah Legolas ernst an.

„Auch ich kann dein Verhalten nicht billigen. Die Aufgaben waren klar verteilt und ich denke, dir war bekannt, welche Verantwortung du zu tragen hattest. Du magst geglaubt haben, du wärst aus dem Kampfgeschehen ausgeschlossen worden und hättest in der zweiten Reihe gestanden, doch dem war nicht so.

Diesen acht Orks, die unsere Linien durchbrochen haben, ist etwas gelungen, was fast einhundert anderen von diesen stinkenden Kreaturen nicht gelang. Sie töteten einen eurer Gefährten."

Agarmaethor machte eine Pause und alle schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an. Schließlich kniff er nachdenklich die unter der Asche kaum erkennbaren Augenbrauen zusammen und fuhr fort.

„Ihr habt für 20 Personen nur noch elf Pferde zur Verfügung. Die Pferde waren wichtig, denn ohne sie seid ihr fast genau so langsam wie die Orks." Agarmaethors prüfender Blick fiel dabei auf Gimli.

„Du hast versagt, Legolas!", sagte Amlugûr leise, aber bestimmt. „Auf unsere Kosten."

Legolas sah alle betroffen an. Hatte er etwa mit seinem Rufen die Orks auf die Herde aufmerksam gemacht? Hatte er damit den Tod Degilrims verursacht, der sich völlig allein gelassen acht Orks gegenüber sah? Legolas fühlte sich, als habe er selbst Hand an Degilrim gelegt. Er verspürte den Drang, seine Hände an seiner Hose abzuwischen und nur seine Selbstbeherrschung hielt ihn davon ab. Noch nie hatte er sich für den Tod eines Elben verantwortlich gefühlt und diese neue Erfahrung schmerzte auf eine ihm bisher unbekannte Art.

Agarmaethor unterbrach seine Gedanken und sprach ruhig weiter. „Nichts desto Trotz hast du etwas berichtet, was mich nachdenklich stimmt. Dieser Fremde... er konnte sich den Pferden nähern und sich eines bemächtigen, ohne dass diese scheuten oder sich wehrten. Bei einem Ork wäre dies unmöglich gewesen. Hinzu kommt, dass er dir nicht einmal aufgefallen wäre, hätte dich das Pferd nicht beiseite gerissen. Es besorgt mich, dass ein solches Wesen mit einhundert Orks in Richtung Süden zu reisen scheint. Der Regen hat viele Spuren weggeschwemmt und möglicherweise haben die verbliebenen Orks den Leichnam beseitigt. Ich hoffe jedoch trotz allem, dass wir den Ort wiederfinden, um den Leichnam genauer untersuchen zu können. " Er erhob sich und lief zielstrebig zu den Pferden.

Legolas atmete tief durch. Wenigstens eine Sache schien er richtig gemacht zu haben. „Es ist nicht nötig, im Schlamm zu suchen. Er erschien mir vom ersten Moment an so seltsam, dass ich dachte, er würde alle interessieren", rief er Agarmaethor hinterher.

Agarmaethors wandte sich um und seine kalten, grauen Augen lagen einen Moment nachdenklich auf Legolas. „Nun, das erspart uns den Weg. Bring ihn her!"

Noch immer bedrückt lief Legolas zu den Pferden und holte den Toten, trug diesen zum Feuer und warf dort die Leiche zu Boden. Die Flammen des Feuers beleuchteten den Unbekannten vollständig, so dass eine ungestörte und eingehende Betrachtung möglich war. Doch was sie da sahen ließ alle erstarren.

War das ein Elb? Ein androgyner Körper lag vor ihnen, so androgyn wie fast alle Elben ihn hatten. Er war in dunkles Leder gekleidet und an seinem Gürtel befanden sich verschiedene Waffen und Werkzeuge. Lange braune Haare lagen wirr und ungeflochten neben seinem Gesicht, dessen scheinbar sonst so ebenmäßigen und feinen Züge durch ein hässliches Grinsen verunstaltet waren. Dunkelgrüne Augen funkelten und glänzten, als sei der Unbekannte noch am Leben, doch sie starrten in den Himmel, als würden sie ihn auf ewig verfluchen. Seine Hände, verklebt mit Blut und Erde, waren zu einer Faust verkrampft und gaben nur bei genauer Betrachtung ihr Geheimnis preis – kurz, schwarze Krallen.

Amlugûr streifte mit der Hand ein paar Haare beiseite und legte dabei spitze Ohren frei.

„Ein seltsamer Elb!", murmelte Agarmaethor. Er beugte sich zu dem Toten und nahm mit seinem Finger etwas Blut aus der Stichwunde, um daran zu riechen. „Es riecht fast wie Orkblut. Hat er noch irgendetwas gesagt, bevor er starb?", wandte er sich an Legolas.

„Ja. Es klang wie Quenya, aber ich verstand es nicht und kann es auch nicht wiederholen. Zu sehr schmerzte mich das Wort in meinen Ohren und von diesem Wort wurde mir so kalt." Fast kam Furcht bei Legolas auf, als er sich an die Situation erinnerte. „Er hatte irgendwie eine... eine dunkle Aura."

Alles starrten wieder gebannt auf den Toten.

„Eine Kreuzung Ork-Elb?", fragte Gimli ungläubig. „Ich meine... Orks stammen von Elben ab, aber..."

„Ist er alt oder ist er jung? Ich meine ist er aus einer alten oder einen neuen Orkzucht?", unterbrach ihn Elladan leise. Auch einige andere stellten jetzt die wildesten Vermutungen an, worum es sich bei dem Toten handeln könnte.

Es wäre wohl so weitergegangen, wenn Gimli nicht überrascht ausgerufen hätte: „Seht! Die Wurfmesser des Toten. Es sind die gleichen, die auch in Degilrim steckten. Nicht die Orks haben ihn getötet, sondern der fremde Ork-Elb hier!"

Alle verstummten und folgten mit ihren Blicken Taurol, welcher eilig das Wurfmesser aus Degilrims Leichnam holte. Man verglich sie miteinander und tatsächlich schienen sie von der gleichen Machart zu sein. Das Licht des Lagerfeuers spiegelte sich in der sehr einfachen und unverzierten Waffe und ließ sie blutrot erscheinen. Doch so schlicht die Waffe auch war, sie war hervorragend ausbalanciert und konnte mit Sicherheit tödlich eingesetzt werden – nicht nur bei Degilrim.

„Wenn es die gleichen Messer sind, dann heißt das, dass der Ork-Elb noch ausreichend davon übrig hatte, um auch Legolas aus der Entfernung zu töten. Es wäre ihm sicherlich gelungen, so abgelenkt wie Legolas war. Warum hat er es nicht getan?", fragte Elrohir skeptisch.

„Die Frage müsste vielmehr lauten, warum er Legolas mit einem Knüppel niederschlagen wollte. Er hatte noch so viele andere Waffen bei sich. Einen Knüppel benutzt man doch da nur, wenn man sein Opfer nicht töten oder es vielleicht sogar entführen will. Und selbst im Zweikampf hat er den Knüppel bevorzugt", erwiderte Agarmaethor.

„Entführen?", fragte Legolas erstaunt. „Warum sollte mich jemand entführen wollen?"

„Weil du ein Prinz, der Sohn von König Thranduil, bist!", stellte Aneru fast feierlich fest. „Vielleicht will jemand deinen Vater unter Druck setzen?"

Legolas schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Wir werden wohl nicht mehr erfahren, welche Hintergründe die Tat hatte und wir werden wohl zunächst auch nicht erfahren, ob es noch mehr Kreaturen dieser Art gibt, obwohl auch ich davon ausgehe", warf Agarmaethor ein.„Wir sollten uns alle bewusst machen, dass es diese... diese Ork-Elben gibt, denn von nun an dürft ihr euch nicht mehr allein auf eure Augen und Ohren verlassen. Sie sind scheinbar genau so lautlos wie Elben und wahrscheinlich haben sie noch andere elbische Fähigkeiten. Die Wachposten müsst ihr ab jetzt verstärken und gründlicher positionieren, wenn ihr weiter nach Süden reist. Achtsamkeit ist jetzt für euch noch viel wichtiger als früher."

„Ihr sprecht immer von ihr und euer. Wollt Ihr uns nicht vielleicht begleiten? Wir haben gesehen, was Ihr zu leisten vermögt und Eure Worte waren bisher stets klug und besonnen. Wenn Amlugûr nichts dagegen hat, würde ich, für meine Person, mich gerne Eurer Führung anvertrauen", sagte Mithlondion und blickte dabei fragend auf Agarmaethor.

Dieser sah ihn wie erstarrt an. „Nein! Das kommt nicht in Frage. Geht euren Weg alleine!"

Zweifelnd sah er dabei auf Amlugûr. Dieser beugte sich vor und sagte leise und kaum hörbar: „Der Wind kommt gerade aus dem Süden. Wenn du immer entgegen der Windrichtung reist, dann ist es die gleiche wie die unsere."

Agarmaethor zögerte noch immer. „Ihr kennt mich nicht und ich lege keinen Wert darauf dies zu ändern", sagte er schließlich leise und seine Augen blitzten auf. „Deshalb werde ich nachts nicht bei euch im Lager schlafen. Ich will meine Ruhe! Und wenn ihr meine Führung wollt, dann gewöhnt euch daran, dass ich hart bin. Ich lasse im Notfall Verletzte zurück und erwarte, dass man dies auch mit mir tut, wenn es notwendig ist. Ich nehme wenig Rücksicht auf Schwache, wenn sie die Gruppe aufhalten und ich erwarte, dass es darüber keine Diskussion gibt, wenn dieser Fall eintreten sollte."

Wieder blitzten seine Augen auf und musterten alle Anwesenden. „Aber ich werde nicht ständig bei euch sein. Ich bin es gewohnt, meine eigenen Wege zu gehen und vor allem in wichtigen Dingen nur meinen eigenen Handlungen zu vertrauen." Er schaute die Gemeinschaft prüfend an. „Wenn ich nicht da bin, solltet ihr weiterhin Amlugûr folgen, mit welchem ich alle Pläne absprechen werde. Wenn auch nur einer gegen diese Vorgehensweise ist, dann werde ich gehen."

Alle stimmten zu – und zu Legolas' Überraschung selbst Amlugûr, der doch nun auf einen Teil seiner Führung verzichten musste.

„Dann sind wir also wieder einundzwanzig", murmelte Gimli.

Die Gruppe löste sich auf und alle gingen wieder ihren Aufgaben nach. Legolas entfernte sich ebenfalls. Er ging zu den Pferden, die ihn wenigstens nicht weiter ansprechen würden. Gedankenverloren streichelte er das Maul des Pferdes Agarmaethors. Er verdankte ihm sein Leben oder zumindest seine Freiheit.

„Du hast mein Pferd geritten, als du den Ork-Elben verfolgt hast!" Legolas wandte sich um. Agarmaethor stand hinter ihm und sah ihn durchdringend, jedoch nicht vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ja. Das habe ich. Ein kluges Tier ist das. Wie lautet sein Name?"

„Meine Pferde tragen keine Namen. Namen führen zu persönlichen Beziehungen. Ein Pferd muss man opfern können, wenn es sein muss. Warum? Warum hast du gerade ihn geritten?"

„Er stand direkt bei mir, als der Ork-Elb mich angriff. Er war es, der mich von der Keule wegzerrte."

„Direkt neben dir stand er?" Es war keine Frage, sondern eher eine gemurmelte Feststellung. Agarmaethor ließ Legolas stehen und ging.

* * *

_Dunkelheit. Als würden sich zwei Augenlider öffnen, dringt plötzlich Licht ein und ein Bild entsteht. Eine wunderschöne Stadt ist zu sehen. Überall befinden sich Elben und laufen geschäftig umher. Märkte, Werkstätten, schöne Häuser. Auch Zwerge bieten ihre Waren an. Der Blick wandert über die Fassaden der Gebäude und bleibt an einem Palast hängen. Reich geschmückte Fenster und Säulen umgeben die Außenwände und Blumen und Blüten unbekannter Art wachsen in großen Rabatten vor einem prachtvollen Toreingang._

_

* * *

_

Die Aufregung des Abends hatte sich gelegt. Die Flamme des Feuers wurde gelöscht und alle, denen es vergönnt war, legten sich schlafen. Agarmaethor hatte seine Ankündigung wahr gemacht und sich von der Gruppe entfernt.

Auch Legolas und Gimli lagerten wieder etwas abseits, doch anstatt zu schlafen hielten sie sich gegenseitig wach. Gimli konnte einfach nicht an Schlaf denken. Fast hatte er das Gefühl er müsse platzen, wenn er Legolas nicht von dem großen Kampf berichten könne. Temperamentvoll und ausführlich gestaltete er seine Rede und führte mit seinen Armen fast jeden Schlag noch einmal aus, als durchlebe er die Schlacht von neuem.

„Der hat gekämpft - das war einfach überragend. Agarmaethor hat so unter den Orks gewütet, wie ich es nur bei Boromir und Éomer gesehen habe... na ja... Aragorn kann eben niemand das Wasser reichen. Die Bogenschützen haben ihre Köcher leer geschossen. Das war vielleicht eine Arbeit, die Pfeile wieder einzusammeln! Und nachdem die Gruppe Orks die Linie durchbrochen hatte, wollten es die anderen ihnen gleichtun. Sie hatten inzwischen gemerkt, dass Agarmaethor und ich die Uruk-hai getötet hatten. Es war weniger ein gezielter Durchbruchversuch als eine panische Flucht nach vorne. Sie hatten keine Chance. Ich habe die Toten nicht gezählt, aber viele können es nicht gewesen sein, die überlebt haben. Der Plan von Agarmaethor war einfach brillant. Und er ist aufgegangen!"

„Toll, dass wir so einen großartigen Führer und Antreiber in die Gruppe aufgenommen haben", unterbrach Legolas den Redeschwall seines Freundes mit sarkastischem Tonfall. „Etwas Besseres hätte uns nicht passieren können." Legolas war allein deshalb noch wach, weil er sich Gedanken um das neue Mitglied der Gruppe machte.

Gimli sah Legolas verständnislos an. „Wenn es dir nicht passt, dann hättest du doch etwas sagen können. Agarmaethor hätte sich dann nicht angeschlossen!"

„Sicher", seufzte Legolas. „Ausgerechnet ich, der die Pferde auf dem Gewissen hat, soll sich dagegen auflehnen, dass das Loch, das der Ork-Elb in unsere Reihen gerissen hat, wieder geschlossen wird."

„Aber was hast du gegen Agarmaethor? Bis jetzt hat er noch nichts getan, was uns irgendwie geschadet hätte – bis auf das elbische Stinkzeug an meinem Bein vielleicht."

„Es ist nicht, was er getan hat, sondern was hinter ihm steckt. Fragst du dich nicht auch, warum er sein Gesicht hinter schwarzer Asche verbirgt? Selbst Amlugûr erkannte ihn zunächst nicht wieder und musste offenbar mühselig von Agarmaethor überzeugt werden. Auch frage ich mich, wie man so hart und unnachgiebig sein kann. Er gibt seinem Pferd nicht einmal einen Namen, damit ER nicht leiden muss, wenn er es opfert. Und was heißt, er reitet immer entgegen der Windrichtung? Außerdem finde ich es sehr seltsam, wie oft er uns doch so zufällig über den Weg läuft. Vielleicht ist er ein Spion gegen unsere Reise und unseren Auftrag? Vielleicht nutzt er die Nächte, in denen er nicht bei uns schläft, zum Weitergeben gewonnener Erkenntnisse?"

„Wenn du das glaubst, dann verfolge ihn doch in der nächsten Nacht - oder vielleicht sogar jetzt. Ich denke, er ist einfach nur ein Einzelgänger und will wenigstens nachts seine Ruhe haben", erwiderte Gimli grummelnd.

Legolas verstand das als echte Aufforderung und erhob sich von seinem Nachtlager, um sich zu den Wachen zu begeben. Als er dort erfuhr, dass Agarmaethors Wache demnächst anstand, bot er sich an, ihn wecken zu gehen. Er ließ sich die Richtung zeigen und näherte sich leise. Agarmaethor hatte sich zusammen mit seinem Pferd hinter dem nächsten Hügel begeben. Er lag in einer kleinen Senke neben einem Strauch. Das Pferd war an den Strauch gebunden und knabberte gierig an dessen Zweigen.

Vorsichtig und lautlos schlich Legolas heran. Das Pferd hatte ihn bereits wahrgenommen und wollte im ersten Moment auf seine Anwesenheit hin reagieren, aber es schien ihn zu erkennen und blieb ruhig. Noch war Agarmaethor vollständig von dem Strauch verdeckt. Legolas schlich herum und warf einen neugierigen Blick. Agarmaethors Gesicht war noch immer geschwärzt und mit Orkblut verklebt, aber die Kapuze seines Mantels hatte sich von seinem Kopf gelöst und langes, schwarzes Haar mit silbernen Strähnen und nach Kriegerart geflochten fiel auf den Boden. Eine sehr seltene Haarfarbmischung, wie Legolas fand.

Agarmaethor lag ruhig atmend und schien die Anwesenheit von Legolas nicht zu bemerken. Trotz der Asche, die seine Gesichtszüge fast vollständig entstellten, glaubte Legolas zu sehen, wie verkrampft diese waren. Tatsächlich zuckte Agarmaethor plötzlich zusammen, so dass sich Legolas entdeckt wähnte, doch Agarmaethor begann plötzlich, sich auf dem Boden hin und her zu wälzen. Er wimmerte nicht und gab auch sonst keinen Laut von sich, aber seine Bewegungen und seine verkrampfte Körperhaltung ließen darauf schließen, dass er unruhige und aufwühlende Träume haben musste.

Legolas war erschüttert. Dieser Elb hatte sich von der Gruppe entfernt, weil er nicht dabei beobachtet werden wollte, wie er unter Alpträumen litt! In diesem Moment tat es ihm richtig leid, dass er Agarmaethor Verrat unterstellt hatte. Wie gelähmt schaute er noch einige Sekunden auf den Schlafenden, der in seiner Situation völlig hilflos erschien. Wie konnte er alleine in der Wildnis überleben, wenn man ihn so überraschen konnte? Oder war er sonst nicht allein?

Als hätte Agarmaethor die andauernden Blicke gespürt war er plötzlich mit einem Satz Agarmaethor auf den Beinen und Legolas fühlte die kalte Klinge eines Dolches auf seiner Brust. Er war regelrecht überrumpelt von der Geschwindigkeit der Reaktion und vor allem davon, dass Agarmaethor offenbar sofort gewusst zu haben schien, wo sich der Störer befand.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte er unfreundlich.

„Ich wollte Euch zu Eurer Wachschicht holen."

„Du hast heute keine Wachschicht. Warum kommst du mich holen und schläfst nicht?", die Fragen kamen einem Verhör gleich und wieder fühlte Legolas, wie Agarmaethors harte Stimme ihn in die Knie zwangen zu antworten.

„Ich konnte noch nicht schlafen und habe mich deshalb angeboten."

„Wenn du nicht schlafen kannst, warum hast du dann nicht die Wache eines Elben übernommen, der gerne geschlafen hätte?" Die Frage schien Legolas berechtigt und wahrscheinlich hätte er genau dies getan, wenn sich die Sache nicht anders verhalten hätte.

„Ach so!" Agarmaethors Augen blitzten ihn böse an. „Du hast mich verfolgt! Warum? Traust du mir nicht?" Der kalte Dolch stach noch immer leicht durch Legolas' Tunika.

Legolas zögerte, fasste jedoch Mut. „Nein. Ich traue dir nicht. Du hast zu viele Geheimnisse. Wie du Amlugûr überzeugen konntest, dass er dich kennt, obwohl er dachte, du seist ein Elbenmörder, kommt mir verdächtig vor. Dass du dein Gesicht schwarz einfärbst, kommt mir verdächtig vor. Man kann an deinen Zügen nicht erkennen, was du denkst, und das macht dich verdächtig." Wie selbstverständlich sprach er Agarmaethor plötzlich mit „du" an und sah ihm direkt und ohne Scheu in die Augen.

Agarmaethor runzelte daraufhin die Stirn und musterte Legolas lange bevor er antwortete: „Du hast Recht. Du weißt gar nichts über mich und ich werde mein Leben auch nicht vor dir ausbreiten. Es ist dein gutes Recht, mir zu misstrauen." Er wandte sich ab und ging zu seinem Wachposten.

* * *

Vollständig bepackt eilte Odan durch die dunklen Gänge zum Treffpunkt. Nur der leicht grünliche Schimmer der Seitenwände erleuchtete den Weg. Rufur und Haunar sollten ihn in der großen Vorhalle erwarten, aber gerade, als er um die letzte Ecke biegen wollte, stand plötzlich ein riesiger Schatten vor ihm. Erschrocken hielt er an und hob seinen Blick ein wenig, um in blaugraue, freundliche Augen zu schauen.

„Seid gegrüßt!" Odan verbeugte sich ehrfürchtig.

„Sei auch du gegrüßt! Warum bist du so erschrocken? Du weißt doch, dass ich in diesen Hallen wandele?", kam die freundliche Antwort seines Gegenübers.

Verschämt schaute er zu Boden. „Nun ja. Wandeln..." er lächelte verkrampft und sein Blick wanderte nun vom Boden auf einen Stuhl, der mit großen Rädern ausgestattet war. „Wandeln ist vielleicht das falsche Wort."

„Du hast Mut, mit mir solche Scherze zu machen!", erwiderte der andere. „Das ist der Grund, warum ich dich für diese Aufgabe vorgeschlagen habe."

„Weil ich Scherze mache?", fragte Odan verwirrt.

„Nein... weil du mutig bist, obwohl ich gerade an deinem Verstand zweifele. Aber das wird wohl noch der Schreck gewesen sein." Der grauhaarige, alte Mann lächelte ihn an. „Viele erschrecken sich immer wieder vor mir, obwohl sie mich kennen. Sie sagen, das läge an meinem Schatten. Er wäre immer so groß, obwohl ich an diesen Stuhl hier gebunden bin."

„Woran liegt das?"

„Es ist der Schatten eines aufrechten Mannes und nicht der eines gebrochenen. Ich habe mir diesen Schatten Untertan gemacht – allein durch meinen Willen, denn er soll mir immer vor Augen führen, dass nur mein Körper gebrochen ist, nicht mein Wille und meine Stärke!"

„Das ist gut. Damit macht ihr auch anderen Mut, die kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch stehen. Ihr seid nicht ohne Grund ein gutes Vorbild", murmelte Odan.

„Ich sehe... wir verstehen uns und ich habe großes Vertrauen darin, dass du deine Aufgabe gut erfüllst. Deshalb verüble es mir bitte nicht, wenn ich dir für alle Fälle noch etwas mitgebe."

Aufmerksam nickte Odan dem alten Mann zu...

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wollte die Gemeinschaft über ihren weiteren Weg beraten. Alle setzten sich in einen Kreis und schauten erwartungsvoll auf Amlugûr und Agarmaethor.

Amlugûr begann: „Wir stinken und mir wird allmählich übel davon. Ich bewundere alle, die hier ruhig sitzen und Lembas essen können." Er schaute dabei kritisch Galwion und Valarin an. „Agarmaethor, du kennst dich hier gut aus. Wo gibt es hier eine Möglichkeit, die Pferde zu tränken, die Wasservorräte aufzufrischen und uns endlich von dem Geruch zu befreien, ohne dass uns die Orks aufspüren?"

Agarmaethor wog den Kopf hin und her. „Der sandige Boden hier schluckt jeden Tropfen Wasser. ihr seht selbst, wie es dem Regen von heute Nacht ergangen ist. Aber weiter südlich, vor dem Hulsten-Kamm, gibt es mehrere kleinere Quellflüsse, die sich in kleineren Seen und Tümpeln ergießen. Dort sollte es möglich sein zu rasten und sich zu erfrischen. Das Problem wird jedoch der Weg dorthin sein. Die Quellflüsse befinden sich sehr nahe am Nebelgebirge und wir müssen uns statt südlich nun südöstlich bewegen. Das wird dazu führen, dass unsere Spuren die Wege von nördlich kommenden Orkhorden kreuzen. Sie würden die Verfolgung aufnehmen und uns jagen."

„Es ist jetzt Tag und die Orks rasten. Wir sollten die Gelegenheit nutzen und wie ein Unwetter über die kleineren Horden herfallen", schlug Elladan in orkblutgierigem Tonfall vor.

„Das hält uns nur auf", gab Rhavan zu bedenken. „Wir sind hier nicht auf Orkjagd. Wir wollen nach... in den Süden. Wenn wir ihnen zufällig begegnen, dann würde ich deinem Vorschlag folgen."

„Wir haben den Orks gegenüber einen Vorteil. Wir können leicht für eine gewisse Zeit neben den restlichen Pferden her laufen. Wenn wir den Zwerg an ein Pferd binden fällt er auch nicht herunter, wenn wir Tag und Nacht über die Hügel eilen und die Orks so umgehen", meinte Berion.

„Ich werde an kein Pferd der Welt gebunden!", regte sich Gimli auf. „Eher wachsen mir Elbenohren!"

Agarmaethor hob beruhigend die Hand und Gimli verstummte. Legolas hatte schon seit einer kleinen Weile das Gefühl, als habe Agarmaethor Einfluss auf Gimli wie kein anderer, den er kannte – ihn selbst vielleicht ausgenommen. Er konnte sich jedoch nicht erklären, woher das kam.

„Das ist sehr riskant", wandte Agarmaethor ein. „Wir kennen ihr genaues Ziel nicht. Vielleicht gehen sie gar nicht so weit nach Süden, wie wir es wollen und stoßen dabei in eine große Ansammlung von ihnen. Es wäre schon gut, wenn wir wüssten, was die Orks eigentlich treiben. Nur leider bringt es nichts, Gefangene zu befragen. Sie sterben lieber, als dass sie uns antworten. Einen Unsichtbarkeitsring haben wir leider nicht." Sarkasmus schwang in der Rede Agarmaethors mit.

„Wie willst du es dann herausfinden?", fragte Amlugûr.

Agarmaethor wog seinen Kopf wieder hin und her. Legolas schien es, als sei nicht die Idee das Problem, sondern die Frage, wie man die Gruppe von seinem Vorschlag überzeugen könne.

„Es ist eine Aufgabe für gestandene Männer", sagte Agarmaethor schließlich. „Ich werde sie gar nicht erst in Angriff nehmen, wenn sich nicht wenigstens drei weitere Krieger finden, die bereit sind, das Widerlichste zu tun, was man sich vorstellen kann."

Alle schluckten und fragten sich, was Agarmaethor wohl meinen könnte.

„Wir vier müssen mehr als alles andere nach Orks stinken. Wir müssen jeden Geruch vertreiben, den wir sonst an uns haben. Gibt es denn Freiwillige?"

Elladan, Elrohir und Talfbenn meldeten sich. Legolas dachte auch einen Moment lang darüber nach, aber nachdem es nun bereits drei Freiwillige waren, wollte er sich nicht aufdrängen.

„Nun gut denn. Folgt mir!" Agarmaethor führte die drei zu den Leichnamen der Orks aus dem Kampf am Vorabend. Die übrigen Elben und auch Gimli folgten neugierig, was nun kommen möge.

Agarmaethor näherte sich einem toten Ork und ergriff ein Messer, welches neben diesem lag. Behände öffnete er mit dem Messer dessen Kleidung, soweit sie vorhanden war, und begann sich schließlich an ihm zu reiben. Er versuchte jedes Fleckchen Haut und jeden Fetzen Stoff seines Elbenmantels mit den Ausdünstungen des Orks zu beflecken. Angewidert wichen die anderen Elben zurück, aber die drei Freiwilligen näherten sich vorsichtig. Gimli roch zwar auch den Gestank der Orks, doch ihm wurde wieder einmal bewusst, wie fein der Geruchssinn der Elben sein musste, wenn der Gestank sie so sehr störte.

Agarmaethor forderte Elladan, Elrohir und Talfbenn auf, es ihm gleichzutun. Etwas zögerlich wiederholten sie die Prozedur bei sich selbst. Als sie fertig waren kam Agarmaethor ihnen ganz nahe und schien zu schnuppern.

„Das reicht nicht", sagte er schließlich. Mit dem Messer schlitze er den Ork auf. Geronnenes Blut gluckerte wie ein Brei langsam aus der Schnittwunde. „Hier! Schmiert euch ein! Besser nach Orkblut als nach Elb riechen." Agarmaethor machte es vor. Mit vollen Händen griff er in den toten Körper und holte die breiige Flüssigkeit heraus. Dann verteilte er es auf seinem Mantel, seinen Schuhen und auf Gesicht und Händen. Da sein Gesicht sowieso schwarz war, war äußerlich kaum ein Unterschied zu erkennen, aber der Gestank war bestialisch.

Talfbenn wandte sich kreidebleich ab und begann sich zu übergeben. Gimli klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf den unteren Rückenbereich, denn weiter reichten seine Arme nicht. „Kopf hoch, Freund! Schlimmer als euer elbisches Stinkzeug auf meinem Bein riecht das doch auch nicht und das hast du doch auch erduldet." Aber er erhielt von Talfbenn nur einen bösen Blick.

Elladan und Elrohir wollten es Agarmaethor gleichtun. Sie näherten sich dem toten Ork, aber Agarmaethor winkte ab. „Wenn wir nicht mindestens vier sind, können wir es auch seinlassen." Legolas quälte sich zu seiner Entscheidung und teilte Agarmaethor mit: „Gut, dann werde ich mitgehen."

Agarmaethor sah ihn nur kurz an. „Nein. Du kommst ganz bestimmt nicht mit." Er erklärte nicht mehr, doch Legolas war zutiefst betroffen.

„Haltst Du mich nicht für Manns genug, die Aufgabe zu übernehmen? Ich werde mich nicht übergeben!", erhob Legolas seine Stimme.

„Manns genug! Solche Worte aus deinem Munde? Wie alt bist du? Siebenhundert oder Achthundert Jahre? Alt genug, sollte man meinen, wichtige Aufträge zu erfüllen. Doch was hast du gestern getan? Gestern nach bist du, obwohl du keine Hintergründe oder Erkenntnisse über Art und Ausmaß einer Gefahr hattest, einem Unbekannten hinterher geeilt und hast die Pferde im Stich gelassen. Du hast nicht gerade Verantwortungsbewusstsein gezeigt. Und da soll ich dich auf so eine gefährliche Mission mitnehmen? Nein."

Damit war für Agarmaethor das letzte Wort gesprochen. Schließlich meldete sich Haldir, dem jedoch deutlich anzumerken war, wie sehr es ihn ekelte.

Agarmaethor schien die Vorbereitungen noch nicht beendet zu haben. Er setzte sich neben den Ork und begann...

Mehr als die Hälfte aller Elben brach jetzt zur Seite aus und übergab sich. Selbst Gimli schaute angeekelt auf Agarmaethor, welcher mit dem Messer den Ork häutete. Er schälte die Haut von den Muskeln und trennte mit einem geschickten Hieb den Schädel von der Wirbelsäule. Schließlich öffnete er die Knochen im Halsbereich des Schädels und kratzte die Hirnmasse heraus. Er machte nicht vor diesem einen Ork Halt. Er häutete mehrere und begann, deren Haut in größere Quadrate zu schneiden. Schließlich wandte er sich zu Legolas.

„Hier! Eine Aufgabe für dich! Nimm die Hautfetzen und binde sie an die Hufe der übrigen Pferde. Wenn sie gehen, hinterlassen sie zum einen weniger tiefe Spuren und zum anderen werden diese weniger nach Pferd riechen."

Legolas nahm die Hautfetzen entgegen. Wütend und verletzt zugleich, dass Agarmaethor ihn vor der gesamten Gruppe derart zurechtgewiesen hatte, blitzten seine Augen diesen an. Manns genug! Glaubte dieser Agarmaethor tatsächlich, dass es etwas besonderes sei, sich bei einer so widerlichen Aktion nicht zu übergeben? Und dann diese aufgedrängte Arbeit, den Pferden die Hufe zu umwickeln! War er ein Stallbursche? Oder sollte das die ihm von Elrond zugedachte Aufgabe sein, die ihn so beschäftigen würde, dass er sich nicht mit Entscheidungen für die Gruppe belasten sollte? Sein Herz hämmerte so heftig, dass er glaubte, alle anderen würden es hören, aber die kümmerten sich gerade um ihren jämmerlichen, körperlichen Zustand. Nur Gimli ging lachend zwischen den Elben auf und ab und machte seine Scherzchen.

„Butterblume, hä? Rosenwasser ist besser. Und deine Füße, mein Freund, riechen abends auch nicht besser. Das habe selbst ich schon spüren müssen. Und du? Die weiße Hautfarbe passt hervorragend zu deinen dunklen Haaren. Jetzt weiß ich, was mit „schönem Volk" gemeint ist. Selbst das Lembas sieht in dieser Form appetitlicher aus als festes Brot, wobei die Hirnmasse des Orks geradezu erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit dem Lembas-Brei hat. Ah! Und du hast wohl außer dem Lembas noch etwas anderes genascht?"

Die Worte Gimlis munterten Legolas ein wenig auf, aber trotzdem bewegte er sich innerlich murrend zu den Pferden. Diese schienen ihm den Orkgeruch, den er durch die Hautfetzen mit sich führte, übel zu nehmen. Gleichzeitig erkannten sie jedoch auch den Elben hinter dem Geruch und waren verwirrt. Einige blieben schließlich stehen, bereit sofort zu flüchten, andere wichen ihm aus und er hatte Schwierigkeiten, ihre Mähnen zu greifen, um sie festzuhalten. Allein das Pferd Agarmaethors rührte sich nicht, als Legolas sich mit der Orkhaut näherte.

„Braves Tier. Du hast einen Namen verdient. Dordo werde ich dich nennen." Er streichelte die Schnauze und begann schließlich mit dem Umwickeln der Hufe. Dabei fiel sein Blick zum ersten Mal auf die Innenseite des linken Hinterbeines des Pferdes. Erschrocken musste Legolas feststellen, dass Dordo dort ein Geschwür hatte. Agarmaethor schien versucht zu haben, es mit einer Kräutertinktur oder etwas ähnlichem zu behandeln, so dass das Geschwür etwas verfärbt war, doch es war eindeutig ein Geschwür.

„Armes Tier", murmelte Legolas und tätschelte es noch einmal. Wahrscheinlich würde es nicht alt werden.

Kindergedichte in Sindarin aufsagend, die die Pferde beruhigten, gelang es Legolas schließlich, alle Tiere mit Haut an den Hufen auszustatten und für die Weiterreise vorzubereiten. Als er zu den anderen Elben zurückgekehrt war, hatten sich deren Mägen allmählich beruhigt. Amlugûr gab Anweisung, mit den Pferden in die von Agarmaethor vorgegebene Richtung zu reiten, während Agarmaethor, Haldir, Elladan und Elrohir sich in Richtung Norden auf den Weg machten. Sie wollten die Gegend erkunden und sicherstellen, ob weitere Orkhorden in den Süden wanderten.

Mit Erstaunen beobachtete Legolas, wie sich Agarmaethor mit den anderen drei Elben abmarschbereit machte. Jeder von ihnen hatte sich statt ihrer Elbenpfeile einen Köcher mit Orkpfeilen verschiedenster Art gegriffen und war fast vollständig in eine Haut von jeweils einem Ork gehüllt. Der ausgehöhlte Schädel hing über ihren eigenen Köpfen und Blut, vermischt mit restlicher Hirnmasse, tropfte ihnen auf die Schultern.

Gimli stellte sich, noch immer lachend, vor Agarmaethor und schaute diesen provokativ an.

„Ich hätte zu gerne auch deinen Mageninhalt kennengelernt!", rief er belustigt aus und wollte Agarmaethor mit seinem Lachen anstecken, doch Agarmaethors Augen blitzen ihn nur kalt an.

Gimli schwieg einen Moment lang überrascht und fuhr dann scheinbar unbekümmert fort: „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich einen Elben, der wie ein Ork aussieht und sogar so stinkt noch mit „Sie" anspreche?"

Agarmaethor verzog keine Miene und nickte ihm nur kurz zu. Er ignorierte das fast schon erleichterte Aufatmen des Zwerges und wandte sich vor dem Abschied noch einmal an Legolas.

„Du wirst mein Pferd reiten. Du bist dir dessen wahrscheinlich nicht bewusst, aber du scheinst der einzige außer mir zu sein, den es so sehr in seiner Nähe duldet, dass es dich sogar auf seinen Rücken lässt. Sei vorsichtig mit ihm."

„Es geht ihm nicht gut. Nicht wahr?", fragte Legolas leise.

„Ja", antwortete Agarmaethor und Legolas glaubte eine gewisse Trauer in seiner Stimme zu hören. „Gar nicht gut." Beide schwiegen einen Moment und sahen auf das schöne, braune Tier in der Herde.

„Sag mir, Agarmaethor", Legolas wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, „ist mein Fehltritt gestern wirklich der Grund, warum ich heute nicht mitkommen darf?" Er fragte ruhig und wollte nicht den Eindruck erwecken, er wäre ein beleidigtes kleines Kind, auch wenn er sich innerlich so fühlte.

Agarmaethor sah ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an. „Das ist auch ein Grund. Nicht der einzige, aber der wichtigste. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir vertrauen kann. Nicht, dass ich Verrat vermute – das wäre wohl Unsinn - aber Zuverlässigkeit ist eine sehr wichtige Angelegenheit in Gefahrensituationen, vor allem, wenn man mit jemandem zusammenarbeiten muss, der auf einen angewiesen sein könnte. Als du dem Ork-Elben hinterher geeilt bist, hast du Degilrim im Stich gelassen. Du wusstest nichts von seinem Tod und so hätte er den acht Orks allein gegenüber gestanden. Du hast etwas Gutes tun wollen, aber du hast nicht nachgedacht. Das ist gefährlich."

Legolas' Augen weiteten sich ein wenig. Jetzt den Ringkrieg als Argument einzuführen wäre wohl mehr als unpassend gewesen.

„Werde ich jetzt immer ausgeschlossen?", frage er leise. „Ich möchte das nicht. Was kann ich tun, damit ich das Vertrauen der Gruppe und... deines erlange?" Legolas war wirklich verunsichert.

Agarmaethor sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist schwer zu sagen. Ich kann dich nur warnen. Verrückte, waghalsige Mutproben würden alles nur schlimmer machen.

Die meisten halten dich wegen des Ringkrieges für einen Helden. Held sein ist jedoch kein Dauerzustand. Man ist Held in einer Sache und in der nächsten Angelegenheit haben viele große Erwartungen und glauben, man wäre in der Lage, die neue Situation genau so zu meistern wie die erste."

„Ich verstehe nicht...", fragte Legolas vorsichtig.

Agarmaethor trat ganz nah an ihn heran, so dass Legolas seinen Atem spüren konnte. Eindringlich und fest in die Augen schauend sagte Agarmaethor schließlich:

„Glaubst du von dir selbst, du wärst jetzt ein Held? Oder glaubst du, du müsstest dich immer wieder neu beweisen, damit dein Heldentum nicht mit dem Ringkrieg endet? Das sind Fragen, die du dir nur selber beantworten kannst.

Ich hoffe..., nein..., ich wünsche dir, dass deine Handlungen nicht dadurch motiviert sind, dich selbst beweisen zu wollen. Denn genau das ist es, was zu waghalsigen und undurchdachten Handlungen führt, und es ist sehr egoistisch und auch gar nicht heldenhaft.

Wenn du aber du selbst bleibst, und wirklich das tust, was du für wirklich richtig hältst, dann werden auch die anderen dir wieder vertrauen. Vielleicht ist das das einzige, was ich dir dazu sagen kann."

Legolas fühlte einen kleinen Stich. Er musste über Agarmaethors Worte nachdenken. Zumindest war sein Ärger über dessen Entscheidung verflogen. Agarmaethor lief inzwischen wieder zu den drei anderen Kundschaftern, um sich mit ihnen auf den Weg zu machen.

„Glaubst du, Dordo würde mir erlauben, Gimli mit auf den Rücken zu nehmen?", rief Legolas ihm noch hinterher.

Agarmaethor blieb stehen und starrte Legolas an. „Dordo? Du gibst meinem Pferd einen Namen? Hast du mir nicht zugehört, was ich dir über Pferde und Namen erzählt habe? Vergiss ihn sofort wieder!" Agarmaethors Stimme war wieder hart und unfreundlich. „Und ja, mein Pferd liebt Zwerge mehr als Menschen und Elben!", fügte er noch hinzu und ging.


	7. Unterwegs

_** an melethil**: vielen dank nochmal für dein Review. Ich habe deinen Rat befolgt. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir auch weiterhin_

**Warnungen: ein wenig Pathetik, die in Humor umschlägt (oder es zumindest soll)**

Und Ja Ja Ja! Ich werde irgendwann aufhören, mit dem Heldengesabbel! Aber hier passt es phantastisch!

**Unterwegs**

Ein kühler Wind strich über die Landschaft und zerwühlte Pallandos ohnehin bereits zerzaustes Haar. Er schaute auf seinen Freund Alatar, welcher schwer bepackt mit verschiedensten Ausrüstungsgegenständen neben ihm herlief. Sie hatten die Küste des Meeres von Rhûn bereits vor einigen Tagen erreicht und wanderten nun an dessen Ufer entlang um es zu umrunden. Der salzhaltige Wind tat ihnen auf ihrer Wanderschaft gut und insbesondere Pallando genoss die frische Brise auf seiner verschwitzten Haut.

„Ist es noch weit bis zu den Bergen?", fragte Pallando.

„Warum drängelst du so?" Alatar war müde, trug er doch die größere Last von beiden. „Unser Ziel ist noch weit entfernt und es wird noch ausreichend Gelegenheit geben deinen Forscherdrang zu befriedigen."

Pallandos Blick glitt unruhig und neugierig über die Landschaft. „Curumo hatte mehr Verständnis für meine Interessen."

„Ich habe auch Verständnis für deine Interessen und sobald wir etwas Spannendes finden, werden wir anhalten und du kannst die Pflanzen und Tiere der Gegend erforschen. Aber bis dahin werde ich nicht wie ein vom Wahnsinn gepackter Esel durch die Landschaft hetzen."

„Was meist du, was Curumo jetzt wohl machen wird?", fragte Pallando weiter. „Oh und sieh mal! Dieses hübsche Vögelchen!" Er deutete auf einen kleinen braunen Vogel mit weißen Punkten.

Alatar sah ihn an, als wäre er ein kleines Kind und erwiderte gereizt: „Kannst du nicht einmal alleine deinen Gedanken nachgehen? Ist das so schwer? Ich schleppe Lasten und laufe mit diesem elenden menschlichen Körper durch ein Land mit furchtbarem Wetter. Ich schlafe auf hartem Boden, habe fast jeden Tag das gleiche zu essen und es gibt hier noch nicht einmal eine richtige Stadt, in der man einmal übernachten könnte. Ich will mir nicht irgendwelche dummen Vögel anschauen oder mir Gedanken darüber machen, was Curumo so treibt. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum du dir darüber Gedanken machst. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du ihn nicht magst, da er sich maßlos selbst überschätzen würde. Und du mochtest es auch nicht, welche Methoden er verwendete, um Aiwendil loszuwerden. Also... Warum fragst du?" Seine Stimme war während seiner Rede laut geworden und seine Augen blitzten Pallando zornig an.

Pallando begegnete seinem Blick in aller Ruhe. Er kannte Alatars aufbrausende Natur seit sehr langer Zeit und wusste, dass Alatar es nicht so meinte. Er würde sich bald wieder beruhigt haben. Mit seiner guter Laune, die man ihm nur selten verderben konnte, ignorierte er Alatars Gerede und begann leise ein Lied zu pfeifen, welches er bei den Elben im Düsterwald aufgeschnappt hatte.

Alatar schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist erstaunlich", murmelte er, inzwischen wieder etwas ruhiger. „Wir waren nur drei Tage dort und du merkst dir gleich eine Melodie, die du nur einmal gehört hast. Lass mich raten... Du kannst auch den Text?"

Pallando lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur Bruchstücke."

„Eru sei Dank!", murmelte Alatar weiter. „Dann bleibe ich wenigstens von deinem Gesang verschont."

„Du hattest einfach nur Glück", erwiderte Pallando scherzend. „Mein Sindarin konnte ich in den drei Tagen bei König Thranduil nicht ausreichen auffrischen, aber das wird noch geschehen. Vielleicht treffen wir auf weitere Elben. Dann werde ich dir das Lied vorsingen."

Alatar sah in neidisch an. Er bewunderte Pallando für seine Fähigkeit, Sprachen schnell zu erlernen und zu beherrschen. Er quälte sich immer mühsam damit ab. Als könne Pallando seine Gedanken lesen, fügte dieser hinzu: „Dafür kannst du uns etwas Fleisch erjagen. Ich bin nicht einmal fähig, ein Schwert in der Hand zu behalten. Wahrscheinlich würde ich mir versehentlich sogar meinen Fuß damit aufspießen. Jeder von uns hat seine Stärken und Schwächen."

Pallando lachte Alatar an und dessen Laune erhob sich beträchtlich. Alatar mochte es, wenn man ihm schmeichelte – er mochte es sogar wenn er wusste, dass die Schmeichelei nur dazu diente, seine Laune wieder zu heben.

„Siehst du da am Horizont die dunkle Erhebung?", fragte er Pallando fröhlich. „Das ist dein ersehntes Gebirge von Rhûn. Wir werden es morgen Abend erreicht haben und können dort rasten so lange du willst." Alatar war selten so großzügig bei der Erfüllung von Pallandos Wünschen. Seine Laune hatte sich jedoch sehr verbessert und Pallando schmunzelte darüber, wusste er doch, dass Alatar spätestens nach drei Tagen weiterziehen wollte, weil dieser sich langweilen würde.

Tatsächlich erreichten sie am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages das Gebirge und liefen an dessen Ostseite daran vorbei. Auf diese Art und Weise hatten sie zu ihrer rechten Hand das Gebirge und zu ihrer linken Hand das Meer. Am Abend fanden sie in der Nähe der Küste einen geeigneten Lagerplatz und Pallando entschied, dass dies der beste Ausgangspunkt für seine Erkundungen sei.

„Was willst du hier eigentlich finden?", fragte Alatar neugierig.

„In Esgaroth erzählen sich die Menschen, dass es hier seltene Kräuter gibt, die sie bei den Elben für gute Waren eintauschen. Die Menschen wissen nicht, wofür die Elben die Kräuter verwenden und ich möchte genau dieses herausfinden. Ich liebe solche Geheimnisse und die Elben hier in Mittelerde haben davon so viele." Er lachte. „Ein alter Händler hat mir einige Kräuter beschrieben und genau diese werde ich suchen gehen."

Er begann in seinen Sachen zu wühlen und kramte allerlei Gegenstände heraus, die er für seine Forschungsarbeiten zu gebrauchen gedachte. Alatar beobachtete ihn interessiert. Pallando schaute auf.

„Und?", fragte er. „Gehst du uns heute noch einen kleinen Bären erlegen? Ich habe Lust auf Fleisch."

Alatar lächelte mild. „Einen Bären... Noch irgendwelche Wünsche?" Er erhob sich und ergriff seinen Bogen sowie einen Köcher mit Pfeilen darin. Pallando konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, wie Alatar zwischen den Dünen Richtung Gebirge verschwunden war.

„Er ist eben ein Jäger wie Oromë", murmelte er, während er weiter in seinen Sachen nach einem kleinen Beutel für die zu sammelnden Kräuter suchte. „Oromë hat ihn sicher nicht umsonst ausgewählt und in den Osten geschickt. Es fehlt nur noch, das Melkor ihm ein Gebirge in den Weg stellt, damit er nicht mehr jagen kann."

Den Beutel in der Hand machte auch er sich schließlich auf den Weg. Seine Sachen ließ er zurück. Sie hatten seit Tagen keine Anzeichen irgendwelchen menschlichen oder nicht menschlichen Lebens gefunden, außer einigen Vögeln und Insekten. Wer sollte ihr Gepäck schon stehlen?

Pallando eilte nun auch Richtung Gebirge. Er wollte nur am Rande ein wenig suchen und noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit zurück sein.

Das Gebirge von Rhûn war nur halb so hoch wie das Nebelgebirge es war und somit nicht annähernd so abschreckend. Der höchste Gipfel mochte 6000 Fuß hoch sein und die Wege über das Gebirge waren selbst für einen Unkundigen gut zu finden.

Doch so hoch wollte Pallando gar nicht. Ein großer Felsen versprach ihm einen atemberaubenden Blick über das Meer und sattes Grün ließ auf interessante Pflanzen schließen. Er musste sich an einigen alten Baumwurzeln hochziehen, um diesen Felsen zu erreichen, doch die Mühe lohnte sich. Etwa sechzig Fuß über dem Küstenstreifen bot sich ihm ein hinreißender Ausblick. Minutenlang stand Pallando schweigend und bewegungslos auf dem Felsen und genoss die verspielten Wellen, die das Ufer mit einer weißen Krone aus Gischt erreichten, die kreischenden Vögel, die im Sturzflug nach Fischen jagten sowie den Kontrast von weißem Sand und blauer See. Es war einfach wunderschön.

Schließlich widmete sich Pallando doch wieder dem eigentlichen Grund seiner Wanderung. Er schaute sich den Felsen genauer an. Zwischen einzelnen Rissen und Brüchen hatten sich einige kleinere grünen Pflänzchen den Weg an die frische Luft freigekämpft. Einige trugen wunderschöne und interessante Blüten, andere lockten einfach nur mit ihrem satten Grün. Pallando bückte sich und begann von jedem Exemplar eines in seinen Beutel zu verstauen. Er robbte auf Knien und Händen über den Boden, wild entschlossen, sich keine Pflanze entgehen zu lassen, doch sein Eifer ließ ihn blind werden. Er bemerkte nicht, dass er dem Rande des Felsens bereits bedrohlich nahe gekommen war.

Ein leises Knacken ließ ihn aufhorchen, doch er konnte den Ursprung des Geräusches nicht ausfindig machen. Unvorsichtig kroch er weiter auf dem Felsen umher und sein Herz begann zu rasen, als er eine kleine Blüte entdeckte, die der Beschreibung des alten Händlers sehr ähnlich war. Noch während er seine Hand gierig nach der Pflanze ausstreckte, brach ein Teil des Felsens unter ihm weg und raste der Küste entgegen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig gelang es Pallando einen alten, toten Ast zu ergreifen, welcher aus der Seitenwand des Felsens herausragte. Seine Füße suchten Halt in kleinen Felsvorsprüngen, die durch sein Gewicht immer wieder wegbrachen und seine Hände klammerten sich krampfhaft an den toten Ast.

„Alatar!", begann er zu brüllen. Pallando wagte keinen Blick nach unten, so sehr fürchtete er das, was er sehen könnte und eigentlich brauchte er auch keinen Blick zu riskieren, denn er wusste auch so, dass es mehr etwa sechzig Fuß in die Tiefe ging und er nicht im Wasser, sondern auf hartem Sand landen würde. „Alatar! Hilf mir! Ich stürzte bald ab!" Seine Kraft reichte noch für seine Schreie, aber seine Arme waren zu schwach, um sich an dem toten Geäst wieder nach oben zu ziehen. „Alatar!"

* * *

Der langsame Ritt über die weite Hügellandschaft erschien der Gemeinschaft endlos. Verteilt auf elf Pferde bewegten sich die Elben und der Zwerg Richtung Südosten und dachten dabei besorgt an die vier zurückgelassenen Krieger. Mit Amlugûr an der Spitze ritten sie alle in einer Reihe. Gimli hatte seinen altbewährten Platz hinter Legolas eingenommen und klammerte sich an dessen Gürtel.

Die Geschwindigkeit wurde nicht nur aufgrund der Tatsache gebremst, dass die Pferde eine höhere Last zu tragen hatten, sondern auch aufgrund der umwickelten Hufe, die von den Tieren als unangenehm empfunden wurden. Der beißende Geruch stieg ihnen immerzu in die Nase und der Bodenkontakt war ungewohnt. Unruhig schüttelten sie ihre Köpfe und versuchten immer wieder, sich von den anderen Tieren zu entfernen.

Seit sie aufgebrochen waren hatte sich die Hügellandschaft kaum verändert. Je mehr sie sich dem Nebelgebirge und dem Hulsten-Kamm näherten, desto grüner wurde es jedoch an einigen Stellen. Gelegentlich sah man wieder kleinere Strauchgruppen und einige Flecken grünen Grases. Es war noch immer kalt, doch die Sonne strahlte ein wohliges Licht aus, welches die noch von der letzten Nacht angespannten Gemüter beruhigte. Auch Legolas nutzte die Zeit, um seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Gimli versuchte ihn immer wieder in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, aber Legolas blockte so lange ab, bis auch Gimli, nicht ohne einen abschließenden Kommentar, verstummen wollte.

„Hmpf. Ich dachte immer, Elben singen ständig Lieder. Je länger ich dich kenne, desto klarer wird mir, dass das alles nur Gerüchte sind. Ihr Elben habt sie über euch selbst in die Welt gesetzt, damit der Schein gewahrt bleibt", grummelte Gimli.

„Du meinst also, das wäre vergleichbar mit dem Gerücht, dass Zwerge Steine am Geruch unterscheiden können?", fragte Rochdil, der hinter Legolas und Gimli ritt und diesen Ausspruch gehört hatte.

„Das ist kein Gerücht. Das ist die reinste Wahrheit! Jeder Zwerg kann das von Geburt an! Mit verbundenen Augen kann ich an einem Stein riechen und dir genau sagen, was es für ein Material ist!", protzte Gimli.

„Nun denn, Gimli Glóinssohn. Sobald sich eine solche Gelegenheit ergibt, werden wir dich auf die Probe stellen. Wir wollen doch alle deine Fähigkeiten richtig einzuschätzen wissen, denn schließlich ist es möglich, dass wir diese außerordentliche zwergische Begabung einmal brauchen könnten." Rochdils Grinsen übertrug sich auf seine Stimme.

„Hast du das gehört, Legolas? Sie trauen meinem Wort nicht, diese Elben! Sie wollen mich testen!" Gimli war entrüstet.

„Lass ihnen ihren Spaß. Wenn du es kannst, dann ist das gut und wenn du es nicht kannst, dann ist es auch gut", murmelte Legolas nur.

„Du glaubst mir auch nicht? Ich werde es euch allen zeigen!", rief Gimli empört, aber Legolas beachtete ihn nicht weiter. Daraufhin schwieg Gimli betroffen. Nach einer kleinen Weile hielt er es nicht mehr aus: „Was bedrückt dich denn so? Ist es immer noch die Tatsache, dass du nicht mitgehen durftest?"

„Ja, oder besser nein oder noch besser, ja und nein. Es ist eher der Grund, warum ich nicht durfte. Agarmaethor hält mich nicht für zuverlässig. Er scheint zu glauben, ich würde alles nur tun, um auch jetzt, nach dem Ringkrieg, weiterhin ein Held zu sein."

„Und? Stimmt das? Fühlst du dich denn als Held und willst dich weiterhin so aufführen?", fragte Gimli neugierig.

„Und was ist mit dir? Fühlst du dich als Held?", gab Legolas die Frage zurück, ohne auf Gimli einzugehen.

Gimli überlegte kurz. „Ich glaube, dass ich Außerordentliches vollbracht habe - etwas, was sicher nicht jeder Zwerg geschafft hätte. Aber vielleicht war ich nur der richtige Zwerg am richtigen Ort, als die Entscheidung fiel."

„Das ist wahrlich sehr bescheiden, Gimli. Aber du wusstest doch, was auf dich zukommt? Du wusstest, du könntest sterben? Hast du keine Angst gehabt?"

Gimli lachte. „Angst? Wenn ich Angst gehabt hätte, dann würde ich mich jetzt wahrscheinlich viel mehr wie ein Held fühlen. Seine eigene Angst zu überwinden ist in meinen Augen die einzige Sache der Welt, die jeden irgendwie zum Helden macht. Und je mehr Leute Angst vor etwas haben, desto eher halten sie einen anderen, wie dich oder mich, für einen Helden, wenn dieser etwas tut, was sie selbst nie getan hätten. Aber wenn dieser Held selber gar keine Angst hatte, dann hat er auch keine Heldentat begangen, sondern wird allein von den anderen zu einem Helden gemacht. Ich glaube, das ist der große Unterschied."

„Du meist also, jemand, der vor nichts Angst hat, kann nie ein Held werden?", fragte Legolas erstaunt.

„Nun ja,..., ja. Jedenfalls nicht vor sich selbst. Die anderen machen ihn vielleicht zu einem solchen, aber er selbst sollte sich ehrlich eingestehen, dass er keiner ist, wenn er keine Ängste zu überwinden hatte.

Aber ein Held zu sein ist doch nicht wichtig. Sieh dir Elrond an. Ich selbst sehe ihn nicht als Helden, obwohl er in der letzten Allianz sehr erfolgreich kämpfte. Trotzdem achte und verehre ich ihn und sein Wissen. Und nicht nur ich tue das. Ist es nicht auch erstrebenswert, eine solche Rolle in der Welt zu haben? Wenn man keine Ängste hat, sollte man sich schon genau überlegen, was man noch tun kann, um vor sich selbst die Hochachtung zu wahren. Hattest du Angst, als du Teil der Gemeinschaft wurdest?"

Legolas schwieg einen Moment. „Nein, das hatte ich nicht. Ich habe nur die schönen Wälder gesehen und die Vögel und Blumen und ich wusste, wie es aussehen würde, wenn Sauron erst einmal Mittelerde beherrschen würde. Und das wollte ich nicht."

„Ein edles Motiv ist das. Aber siehst du dich als Helden?", bohrte Gimli weiter.

„Wenn ich deiner Argumentation folge, dann bin ich wohl keiner. Vielleicht werde ich nie einer sein."

„Wieso? Gibt es denn nichts, wovor du Angst hast?" Gimli sah Legolas erstaunt an.

Dieser lächelte. „Nein, bis jetzt bin ich nichts und niemandem begegnet, vor dem ich wirklich Angst gehabt hätte – Respekt vielleicht, aber keine Angst." Er verdrängte geflissentlich seine Erinnerungen an den Balrog in Moria.

„Ach, das glaube ich nicht. Komm! Gib es zu. Du hast vor irgendetwas Angst", forderte Gimli Legolas auf.

„Nein. Wirklich nicht... aber... es gibt schon etwas, was ich unheimlich finde, weil ich es nicht verstehen kann." Legolas schaute beschämt auf den Boden.

„Oh! Oh! Lass mich raten! Bitte!" Gimli schien sich vor Lachen fast nicht halten zu können. Legolas war peinlich berührt. „Elbenmädchen!", prustete Gimli los. „Ich erinnere mich daran, wie du manchmal angefangen hast herumzustammeln, wenn wir einmal einem hübschen Elbenmädchen begegnet sind, welches Interesse an dir hatte. Du hast sogar deine Hautfarbe gewechselt. Und einmal, da hat dich ein Elbenmädchen angesprochen! Oh und die wollte dich soooo gerne kennen lernen und du hast kein Wort zu ihr gesagt, weil es dir die Sprache verschlagen hatte. Hihihi!"

„Nein. Du verstehst das vollkommen falsch", erwiderte Legolas, aufgebracht über Gimlis Lachen. „Ich habe nicht herumgestammelt. Ich habe nur nicht gewusst, wie ich diesem Elbenmädchen erklären sollte, dass ich kein Interesse an ihm habe. Und ich bin auch nur rot geworden, weil ich in diesem Moment daran gedacht habe, wie beschämend es für sie sein musste, gleich beim ersten Versuch abgewiesen zu werden."

„So so. Und warum wolltest du keines dieser Mädchen kennen lernen?" Gimli kicherte wieder etwas leiser.

„Weil... weil..." Wie sollte er das Gimli erklären? Würde dieser das überhaupt verstehen? „Du hast das doch in Imladris gesehen und gehört. Sie fragen mich nach ihren Kleidern aus, machen sich hübsch und..."

„Du meinst, dir würde ein hässliches Elbenmädchen besser gefallen?", unterbrach ihn Gimli gespielt erstaunt.

„Nein. Natürlich nicht. Aber mir würde es besser gefallen, wenn sie selbst nicht solchen Wert auf das Äußere legen würde. Das ist so... so... so unnatürlich."

„Genau!", sagte Gimli spitz. „Es ist so unnatürlich, dass ein Elbenmädchen einem Elbenmann gefallen möchte."

„Genau", antwortete Legolas und sah Gimli dann verwirrt an. „Nein! Nicht 'genau'! Du verstehst mich nicht! SIE will MIR gefallen!"

„Ja, sagte ich doch." Gimli sah Legolas jetzt wirklich erstaunt an. „Und DU willst IHR NICHT gefallen oder wie darf ich das verstehen?"

Legolas winkte resigniert ab. „Ich habe wirklich schon oft versucht eine elleth kennenzulernen, die nicht so ist."

„Wie ist?", hakte Gimli nach.

„Kompliziert!" Legolas fiel endlich ein Wort ein, mit welchem er Gimlis Fragerei befriedigen konnte. Der verstand es ja doch nicht, worum es ihm ging. Zwerge!

Doch Gimli konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Laut dröhnte sein Lachen los, so dass die Elben sich verwundert umdrehten und Amlugûr ihm ein Zeichen gab zu schweigen. Gimli riss sich wieder zusammen.

„Junge! So muss ich dich wirklich mal nennen, auch wenn du sechs oder sieben Mal so alt bist wie ich. Was dich bekümmert ist etwas, was so ziemlich jeden Mann bekümmert. Nur die meisten gehen anders damit um. Manche nehmen es einfach hin und lassen ihre Frauen reden und manche halten sie still, indem sie ihnen das sagen, was diese hören wollen. Es gibt wahrlich nicht viele „Frauenversteher" und mein Vater Glóin sagte mir einst, dass sei nicht ein Problem unserer Generation, sondern wäre schon immer so gewesen."

Legolas drehte sich zu Gimli um und sah ihn zweifelnd an.

Dieser lachte wieder und fuhr fort: „Legolas, mein Freund. Eines kannst du mir glauben. Du kommst mit ihnen besser zurecht, wenn du verliebt bist. Das ändert deine gesamte Wahrnehmung und keine Frau der Welt erscheint dir in diesem Moment kompliziert.

Und außerdem... Eine unkomplizierte Frau ist das Langweiligste, was man sich vorstellen kann. Mein Großvater Gróin sagte einst, dass man an nichts so schnell sein Interesse verliert, wie an einer Frau, die einem alles recht macht und bei der man nichts falsch machen kann. Je komplizierter die Frau, desto besser, denn dann wirst du dein Leben lang immer beschäftigt sein und der Tod ist eine wahre Erlösung.

Vielleicht ist das bei euch Elben anders. Für euch Unsterbliche wäre ein unendlich andauernder Kampf wahrscheinlich nicht so gut."

„Nur weil wir unsterblich sind ist das bei uns nicht anders", warf Rochdil ein. „Ilúvatar hätte die Elbenfrauen nicht so unglaublich kompliziert gemacht, wenn er nicht auch mit ihnen die gleichen Ziele verfolgt hätte wie bei Menschen und Zwergen. Wie mir scheint, sollen Frauen eine süße Qual für jeden Mann sein. Und dies gehört zu Ilúvatars großem Plan. Mir ist nur unklar, wofür dieser Plan gut sein soll", sinnierte er weiter.

„Aber vielleicht war es gar nicht Erus Werk. Vielleicht hatte Morgoth seine Finger mit im Spiel", warf Gimli ein. „Heißt es nicht, dass Morgoth, den Gesang der Valar mit Missklängen und hässlichen Tönen von Streit und Disharmonie zerstörte?" Er grinste dabei über das ganze Gesicht. Das Grinsen erstarrte jedoch, als Legolas ihn fast schon verstört ansah.

„Das sollte ein Scherz sein. Ich glaube nicht, dass Morgoth solch... hm... schöne, sanfte und weiche Wesen geschaffen hätte", lenkte Gimli ein. „ Und außerdem waren die Valar an der Erschaffung der Elben und Menschen gar nicht beteiligt. Das solltest du doch besser wissen als ich!", murmelte Gimli vorwurfsvoll. „Aber du, Rochdil, scheinst die Vor- und Nachteile einer Frau schon sehr gut zu kennen?", fragte Gimli.

„Natürlich. Er ist gebunden", antwortete Legolas seinem Freund.

„So? Woher weißt du das?"

„Elben können das sehen. Wir schauen einen anderen Elben an und wissen sofort, ob er oder sie gebunden ist. Man sieht es an den Augen, an den Bewegungen... Ich kann es dir nicht wirklich beschreiben, aber es immer eindeutig. Bei den Menschen gibt es da oft Missverständnisse. Elben binden sich nur einmal im Leben und wenn der Partner tot ist, dann sind auch sie für den Rest ihres Lebens allein bis sie sich in Valinor irgendwann wieder treffen", erklärte Legolas. „Deshalb sieht man diese Bindung, auch wenn der Partner gerade in den Hallen von Mandos wartet."

Gimli war erstaunt. „Und wer ist hier noch gebunden?"

„Viele sind gebunden, aber Amlugûr, Elrohir, Elladan, Haldir und ich sind es nicht. Orodben, Lhainir, Rhavan, Rhîon und Agarmaethor auch nicht."

„Agarmaethor würde vermutlich nicht einmal ein Ork wollen", murmelte Rochdil. „Vielleicht ist er deshalb so verbittert und hart."

Plötzlich begann eine angeregte Unterhaltung über Elbenfrauen, warum sie so sind, wie sie sind und auch darüber, warum Agarmaethor wohl noch keine abbekommen habe. Die lange Reihe der Reiter hatte sich sehr schnell in eine fette Traube verwandelt und Amlugûr riss schließlich der Geduldsfaden.

„Kein Wort mehr! Wie ein riesiger Haufen menschlicher Klatschbasen seht ihr gerade aus! Treibt eure Pferde an und seht zu, dass wir den Hulsten-Kamm bald erreichen!"

Schweigend begaben sich wieder alle in eine Reihe. Der restliche Tag verlief genau so schleppend wie sein Beginn.

„Manchmal glaube ich, Elrond hat uns als Stimmungsmacher und Amlugûr als Spielverderber entsendet...", raunte Gimli Legolas noch zu.

* * *

Alatar war inzwischen am Rande des Gebirges unterwegs und hoffte, er könne dort eine Ziege oder einige Kaninchen erlegen. Wie Pallando, wollte auch er endlich einmal wieder Fleisch essen und nicht mehr von dem bass der Elben aus dem Düsterwald zehren. Leider hatten die Ufer des Celduin nur magere Vögelchen geboten und die waren eines Pfeilschusses nicht wert gewesen.

Er suchte nach einigen grünen Stellen, denn dort vermutete er am ehesten Wild. Leise pirschte er sich auf engen Pfaden durch die Felsen und suchte nach Spuren.

„Diese Leckermäuler", murmelte er, als er auf eine Spur stieß, welche ganz offensichtlich zu einer mit vielen frischen Gräsern und Kräutern bewachsenen Felserhebung führte. Er suchte sich ein Versteck um dem Wild dort auflauern zu können. Die Spuren ließen darauf schließen, dass dies ein recht belebter und beliebter Ort für Wildziegen war. Der beste Platz, wie ihm schien, lag oberhalb der Futterstelle und so kletterte er noch weiter nach oben, um dort still auszuharren. Bewegungslos lauschte er und hoffte auf das Erscheinen einer Ziege.

„Was war denn das?", murmelte er plötzlich und richtete sich auf. Hatte er gerade seinen Namen gehört? Er lauschte wieder. Tatsächlich. Er hörte seinen Namen. Alatar stöhnte auf. Das konnte nur Pallando sein, der wieder einmal blind durch die Landschaft gelaufen war. Mit der Jagd war es vorbei und so, wie sich das Geschrei anhörte, musste es wirklich dringend sein. Er erhob sich und versuchte die ungefähre Herkunft der Schreie, ausfindig zu machen. Schließlich rannte er los und fand bald einige Spuren, die nur von Pallando stammen konnten. Sie führten einen steilen Abhang hinauf.

Die Schreie erschienen Alatar immer lauter und verzweifelter je höher er kletterte. Als er die Felsenfläche erreichte blieb sein Herz einen Moment lang stehen. Pallando war deutlich zu hören, doch nicht zu sehen. Alatar warf seinen Bogen weg und stürzte zum Rand des Felsens, um hinunterzuschauen. Pallando hing, sich krampfhaft an einem toten Ast festhaltend, über dem Abgrund.

„Hilf mir!", jammerte Pallando. Seine Kräfte ließen immer mehr nach und er sah sich schon auf am Boden zerschellen.

Alatar legte sich auf den Bauch und streckte seine beiden Hände aus, um die Arme Pallandos zu erreichen, doch Pallando hing zu tief. Er konnte nicht einmal dessen Fingerspitzen berühren. Vorsichtig kroch er weiter nach vorne, um sich mit seinem Bauch noch mehr über den Abgrund beugen zu können.

Mit Panik gewahrte Pallando, dass der Felsvorsprung, auf dem Alatar gerade lag, ebenso brüchig war wie der, der zu seinem eigenen Absturz geführt hatte. Schon kamen ihm erste kleine Steine entgegen und er sah, wie sich Risse bildeten.

„Alatar! Geh zurück! Lass mich hier! Du stürzt sonst auch noch ab. Dann sind wir beide tot und können niemandem mehr helfen!", rief er ängstlich.

„Ach Unsinn!" Alatar schüttelte energisch den Kopf und schob sich Stück für Stück langsam weiter nach vorne.

„Du verstehst nicht, in welche Gefahr du..." Pallando hatte nun mehr Angst um Alatar als um sich selbst, denn seinen Absturz hatte er selbst verschuldet. Alatar würde für ihn sterben, wenn der Felsen brach.

„Ich habe verstanden!" Alatar war ungehalten. „Der Felsen bricht, aber wenn du mich noch mehr ablenkst, dann dauert alles noch länger und die Gefahr ist noch größer. Ich kann und will dich hier nicht zurücklassen. Das würde ich mir mein Leben lang vorwerfen!" Wieder kroch er Stück für Stück weiter über den Rand und hing schon bedrohlich unsicher über der Kante. Es kostete ihn viel Mut, in dieser Höhe zu agieren, aber an Mut oder Übermut hatte es ihm noch nie gefehlt. Schon oft wurde ihm das vorgeworfen. Nur Pallando hatte immer Vertrauen in seine Handlungen gehabt, auch wenn sie anderen viel zu riskant erschienen waren.

Schon berührte er die Finger Pallandos. „Kannst du meine Hand ergreifen?", stöhnte er vor Anstrengung. Pallando fühlte sich selbst ganz schwach. Er müsste schon ein wenig Schwung holen, um Alatars Hand ergreifen und sich daran festhalten zu können. Vorsichtig und mit seinen letzten Kräften gut haushaltend versuchte er sein Glück. Durch einen kleinen Abstoß mit den Füßen an einem winzigen Felsvorsprung konnte er sich ein kleines Stück nach oben recken und erreichte die Hand.

Das Gewicht, das der Felsen nun zu tragen hatte, verdoppelte sich damit. Große Steine brachen heraus, Risse wurden immer größer. Der Fels konnte das Gewicht nicht mehr tragen und mit einem lauten Krachen stürzte er in die Tiefe und riss Alatar und Pallando mit sich.

* * *

Der Geruch von frischem Heu stieg Pallando in die Nase. Langsam richtete er sich auf und sah neben sich den bewusstlosen Alatar liegen. Er war am Kopf und am Arm... eigentlich überall notdürftig verbunden und als Pallando sich selbst ansah, stellte er mit Erschrecken fest, dass auch er fast vollständig bandagiert war. Er hatte keine Schmerzen, aber das mochte auch daran liegen, dass er fast überhaupt nichts fühlte. Vielleicht wurden ihm besondere Heilkräuter verabreicht. Stöhnend warf er sich zurück ins Heu.

„Na? Aufgewacht?", fragte plötzlich eine tiefe männliche Stimme. Pallando blickte auf. Vor ihm stand ein großer, bulliger Mann. Er lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Ich habe jemanden schreien gehört und euch dann gefunden. Ihr habt verdammt großes Glück gehabt, dass ihr das überlebt habt. Ihr seid beide ganz schön zäh, oder?" Er lachte wieder und reichte Pallando eine Flasche Wasser, die dieser gierig leer trank. „Ein paar gebrochene Knochen habt ihr aber schon. Der Aufenthalt hier wird wohl länger dauern. Tut mir leid."

Nach einigen Stunden erwachte auch Alatar.

„Danke, dass du mich retten wolltest", murmelte Pallando schuldbewusst. „Bist du mir böse, weil ich uns in Gefahr gebracht habe?"

„Nein", brummte Alatar. „Du bist schließlich mein Freund. Du bist mit mir auf diesen schrecklichen Kontinent gekommen, hast dir ebenfalls einen menschlichen Körper geben lassen und nun begleitest du mich bei einer Angelegenheit, die allein meine Aufgabe sein sollte. Ich bin so froh, dass du bei mir bist, dass ich dich nicht wegen so einer kleinen Gefahr im Stich lassen würde."

Er wusste selbst, dass die Gefahr wahrlich nicht klein gewesen war, aber er war Pallando wirklich nicht böse.

„Es wäre nur schön, wenn du das nächste mal einfach ein wenig mehr Acht geben könntest", sagte er und schlief ein.

* * *

elleth Elbenfrau/Elbenmädchen

bass Brot

das hat Tolkien tatsächlich in der LACE (History of Middle Earth – Morgoth's Ring) geschrieben


	8. Überraschung

**Warnungen: Gewalt und Ekel **(aber das hat dieses mal meine Beta Ela verfasst. Danke auch für die kurzfristige Korrektur)

**Überraschung**

Agarmaethor, Elladan, Elrohir und Haldir bewegten sich zu Fuß Richtung Norden. Der Nordostwind war günstig. Kalt und frisch vertrieb er den anhaftenden Orkgeruch. Auch wenn sie sich mit Ork-Blut besudelt hatten war es sicherer, gar nicht gerochen zu werden. Nach einer Weile trennten sie sich und jeder lief in Sichtweite zum nächsten weiterhin nördlich. Je weiter die vier nach Norden kamen, desto vorsichtiger wurden sie. Es war inzwischen zwar helllichter Tag und man konnte davon ausgehen, dass die Orks wieder unter ihren Planen rasteten, wenn jedoch, wie bei dem Ork-Angriff in der Nacht zuvor, Uruk-hai in den Gruppen waren, dann würden diese vermutlich die Lager bewachen.

Vorsichtig erklommen die Kundschafter jeden Hügel, beobachteten erst einige Momente die Umgebung und lauschten mit dem Ohr am Boden, bevor sie sich auf den nächsten Hügel begaben. Ihre Augen waren besser als die der Menschen oder Zwerge, trotzdem war die Gefahr zu groß, als dass man sich auf flüchtige Beobachtungen hätte verlassen dürfen.

Immer, wenn sie einen Hügel erreicht hatten hielten sie auch Ausschau nach einander und gaben sich Zeichen, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Gegen Mittag lag Elladan wieder auf einem der Hügel und erwartete Haldir, der sich links neben ihm befinden musste. Rechts von ihm hatte Elrohir bereits sein Zeichen gegeben. Elladan lauschte angespannt und schaute in die Richtung, aus welcher er Haldir erwartete. Die Zeit erschien ihm allmählich verdächtig lang, doch er hatte Geduld. Schließlich erblickte er einen kleinen Punkt über einem weit entfernten Hügel, viel weiter weg, als er Haldir vermutet hätte. Zunächst wollte er sich aufrichten, um Haldir das Zeichen zu geben, doch im letzten Moment mahnte er sich zur Vorsicht.

Orks stammten von Elben ab, geschaffen durch Morgoth's dunkle Macht und sowohl Sauron als auch Saruman hatten dessen Züchtungen perfektioniert. Die Orks hatten die meisten Fähigkeiten der Elben verloren – spätestens nachdem man sie mit Menschen kreuzte um ihre die Geschwindigkeit ihrer Fortpflanzung zu erhöhen. Doch immer wieder gab es vereinzelte Kreaturen, von denen man sagte, sie seien unsterblich. Wenn das stimmte, dann bestand auch die zumindest geringe Möglichkeit, dass vereinzelte Orks Elbenaugen oder Elbenohren hatten. Immerhin konnte Saruman mit einer weiteren Ork-Mensch-Kreuzung zwar schwächere, aber auch dem Sonnenlicht resistente Untiere züchten, die er Halborks nannte.

Elladan verharrte am Boden und beobachtete den Punkt. Dieser war so bewegungslos als würde jemand Wache stehen. Elladan wurde langsam unschlüssig, wie er weiter verfahren sollte. Ein leise keuchender Atem ließ ihn aufschauen und er erblickte Haldir, der sich ihm vorsichtig, aber zügig näherte. Dessen Handzeichen waren unmissverständlich. Er hatte ein Orklager entdeckt und Elladan war nun klar, dass er mit seinem Verdacht Recht behalten hatte. Gemeinsam liefen sie zu Elrohir und Agarmaethor und erst, als sie selbst den dunklen Punkt am Horizont nicht mehr erkennen konnten, richteten sie sich voll auf, um schneller laufen zu können.

Sie hatten es nicht weit. Schon bald trafen sie auf Elrohir, welcher mit Agarmaethor bereits auf sie zu warten schien.

„Ein Orklager!" sagte Elrohir, als Elladan und Haldir nahe genug waren.

„Auch bei uns", erwiderte Elladan etwas außer Atem.

„So nah, wie sie dem Nebelgebirge sind, werden sie unsere Spuren spätestens am Hulsten-Kamm finden. Wenn sie sich zusammentun, dann ist es erneut eine halbe Armee, so wie gestern Nacht", fügte Agarmaethor hinzu.

„Es sind zwei Uruk-hai, die Wache schieben", berichtete Haldir. „Mir ist ein kurzer Blick auf das Lager gelungen und es scheint sich um etwa dreißig Orks zu handeln. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, da sie sich unter großen Planen vor dem Sonnenlicht verbergen."

„Auch bei uns sind es etwa dreißig. Mich besorgt diese umfangreiche Planung. Die meisten Orks sind dumm und einen so langen Marsch im Sonnenlicht durchzuführen... Das kann nicht einfach nur ein Raubzug sein", sagte Elladan. „Wie finden wir jetzt heraus, was diese Untiere planen?"

Elrohir grinste. „Wir sind schon etwas weiter als ihr. Agarmaethor und ich haben mit zwei gezielten Pfeilschüssen die zwei Wachen – wirklich hässliche Halborks - getötet. Aber bevor das geschehen ist, konnten wir noch ein paar Sätze belauschen. Stellt euch vor, unter den Schlafenden befindet sich ein Ork mit dem Namen Gruzschak. Er soll immer ein geheimnisvolles Leder in der Hand halten und die Gegend mit den Bildern auf dem Leder vergleichen. Mir scheint, es ist eine Karte. Die wollen wir uns aneignen."

„Und wie? Wollen wir zu viert über eine Horde schlafender Orks herfallen?", fragte Haldir skeptisch.

Agarmaethor erhob das Wort: „Dass ihr so nah noch ein weiteres Orklager entdeckt habt, kommt uns sehr entgegen. Orks dienen meistens einem Herren, was dieser Gruzschak bestimmt nicht ist. Sie haben unter sich selbst ständig Streitigkeiten und Kämpfe und nur Anweisungen ihres Herren halten sie häufig davon ab, sich gegenseitig zu zerfleischen."

„Ich ahne, was kommt", stöhnte Elladan und er behielt recht. Sie besprachen kurz Agarmaethors Plan. Dieser sah zunächst vor, die beiden Uruk-hais des anderen Lagers zu töten. Damit dies möglichst geräuscharm vonstatten ging, wollten alle vier gleichzeitig agieren. Der Angriff musste plötzlich, überraschend und schnell sein - mit Pfeil und Bogen.

So liefen sie in die Richtung des von Haldir entdeckten Lagers. Die beiden Uruk-hai hatten sich an verschiedenen Punkten des Lagerrandes postiert und schauten gelangweilt auf die Hügellandschaft. Agarmaethor und Elrohir umrundeten es vorsichtig - immer von Hügeln gedeckt. Haldir und Elladan näherten sich dem anderen Uruk-hai.

„Der Hals ist empfindlich, und auch wenn sie nicht sofort sterben sollten, so können sie kaum noch einen Laut von sich geben", riet Elladan als wüsste Haldir dies nicht selbst.

Die mitgebrachten Orkbögen wurden gespannt. Das Surren der abgeschossenen Pfeile musste in den Ohren eines ungeübten Hörers wie das Summen einiger fliegender Wespen klingen. Der Uruk-hai hatte sich gerade den beiden Schützen zugewandt, als ihn die Pfeile direkt am Hals trafen. Ein leises Gurgeln und Krächzen ertönte und er fiel in sich zusammen. Vorsichtig näherten sich die beiden Elben und Haldir stach zur Sicherheit noch einmal seinen Dolch in die Brust des Orks. Schließlich zogen sie ihn unter Aufwendung aller Kräfte vom Hügel in die anschließende Senke. Mit Hilfe seines eigenen Skimitars wurde der Uruk-hai geköpft. Den Kopf und das Skimitar nahmen sie mit zum Treffpunkt wo bereits Agarmaethor und Elrohir warteten - ebenfalls mit einem abgeschlagenen Kopf in der Hand.

„Die beiden Halborks hatten Speere bei sich. Wir werden die Köpfe der Uruk-hai unmittelbar vor dem Lager der Halborks platzieren, damit die anderen sie sofort sehen und ihrer Wut freien Lauf lassen", legte Agarmaethor fest und so wurde es auch ausgeführt.

„Elrohir und Elladan, ihr werdet euch auf der östlichen Seite des Lagers in Pfeilschussweite positionieren und fliehende Orks erlegen. Haldir und ich erledigen den Rest. Es wird bald dunkel. Wir müssen uns beeilen."

Sie eilten wieder zum Lager der Uruk-hai-Wächter. Dort erwarteten sie die Dämmerung. Die Orks regten sich langsam und erwachten. Unappetitliche Geräusche ließen die Luft vibrieren, die nach Meinung der Elben schon nicht mehr als Luft hätte bezeichnet werden dürfen.

„Die Orks sind dumm. Sie werden den Unterschied nicht bemerken und uns in unseren Kostümen für echte Orks halten", flüsterte Agarmaethor Haldir zu. „Es ist waghalsig, aber es wird gelingen."

Als die ersten Orks, auf der Suche nach den Uruk-hai-Wachen, die an das Lager angrenzenden Hügel betraten, richteten sich Agarmaethor und Haldir auf und schossen ihre Pfeile auf die noch verschlafenen wirkenden Orks ab. Wie unabsichtlich trafen sie dabei nicht tödlich, sondern verursachten Verletzungen, welche markerschütternde Schreie zur Folge hatten. Eine größere Anzahl weiterer Orks rannte auf den Hügelkuppen und sah nicht nur die angeschossenen Artgenossen, sondern auch einen der geköpften Uruk-hai in der Senke liegen.

„Los jetzt!" Agarmaethor und Haldir sprangen auf. Die Orkhäute mit den Orkschädeln fest um den Körper gebunden eilten sie davon. Für die Angegriffenen musste es im ersten Moment aussehen, als würden zwei ihnen unbekannte Orks davonrennen. Der Geruch, den Agarmaethor und Elrohir hinterließen, konnte sie auch nichts anderes glauben lassen. Wutentbrannt setzte sich die gesamte Horde in Bewegung und nahm die Verfolgung auf.

Die verkleideten Elben waren nicht so schnell wie üblich, behindert durch die Orkhaut und den schweren Schädel, aber doch noch erheblich schneller als die Orks hinter ihnen. Geschwind eilten sie in die Richtung des anderen Orklagers. Lautes Gebrüll hallte ihren Elbenohren bereits entgegen. Die Orks vor ihnen hatten wohl ihre toten Gefährten und möglicherweise auch die aufgespießten Schädel entdeckt.

Für die verfolgenden Orks musste es wie Kampfgebrüll geklungen haben, denn sie erhöhten ihr Tempo und schienen dabei völlig zu ignorieren, dass sich die Hautbefestigung Haldirs gelöst hatte und nun im Wind wehte. Blind vor Wut und Hass sahen und rochen sie nur zwei feindliche Orks. Sie schossen ihre Pfeile hinter den beiden Davonlaufenden her – ohne Ergebnis.

Die Gefahr für Agarmaethor und Haldir bestand jedoch gar nicht in den Verfolgern. Sie mussten sich so weit wie möglich den anderen Orks nähern, ohne auch von diesen noch angegriffen zu werden. Das Wutgebrüll aus dem Lager warnte sie. Agarmaethor winkte Haldir zu, damit dieser sein Tempo erhöhte. Er sollte nach Möglichkeit außer Sichtweite der Verfolger gelangen und einen Bogen machen, um zu Elladan und Elrohir vorzudringen. Kurzzeitig waren die beiden Verfolgten von einer Hügelkuppe verdeckt und Haldir scherte nach links aus und verschwand. So schnell er konnte eilte er zu den anderen beiden Elben.

Der Trick gelang. Als die Verfolger die Hügelkuppe erreicht hatten, sahen sie nur noch einen einzigen Ork wegrennen. Ihre Wut ließ sie jedoch nicht denken und so ignorierten sie das Fehlen Haldirs. Sie rannten einfach dem hinterher, den sie sehen konnten.

Agarmaethor wusste von Beginn an, dass er keine Chance hatte ungesehen zu entkommen. Der Überraschungseffekt war wichtig. Die Orks des angestrebten Lagers mussten glauben, dass er zu ihnen fliehen würde. Hastig erklomm Agarmaethor einen weiteren Hügel und konnte schon die aufgespießten Köpfe erkennen. Offenbar hatten die Orks diese noch nicht entdeckt, denn sie standen noch immer in der Senke oder bei den getöteten Halborks.

Agarmaethor blieb bis auf einhundert Fuß stehen und wartete, bis auch die Verfolger ihm sich auf etwa weitere einhundert Fuß genähert hatten. Schließlich brüllte er, so laut er konnte aus: „Uruk-hai! Uruk-hai!"

Seine Stimme klang nicht annähernd so, als wäre er ein Ork, aber darauf kam es jetzt nicht an. Es galt, die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen zu wecken und dies gelang. Sie eilten in seine Richtung und erblickten, wie ein Ork auf einem Hügel stand und scheinbar panisch auf eine Gefahr hinwies, bevor er sich bei ihnen in Sicherheit bringen wollte, indem er, weiter rufend, auf sie zukam.

Erst dann gewahrten sie die Verfolger, die brüllend, mit Waffen in den Händen, auf das Lager zurannten. Die Verfolger Agarmaethors hatten die aufgespießten Köpfe der beiden Uruk-hai im selben Moment bemerkt, wie die Orks des Lagers, aber es gab keine Zeit mehr für Verhandlungen und Diplomatie, sofern ihnen dies überhaupt ein Begriff war. Sie fielen übereinander her. Schleim und Blut spritzte auf den Boden und färbte ihn schwarz, vergiftete ihn für einige Jahre. Das Geschrei und Gebrüll ließ jedes noch so kleine Tier in der Nähe die Flucht ergreifen. Schweißgestank und der metallische Geruch frischen Blutes vermischte sich mit dem Geruch von Fäkalien, die die aufgeschlitzten toten Orks hinterließen.

Agarmaethor konnte nicht auf den Kampf achten. Er war inzwischen zu den Orks des Lagers gerannt und ehe diese realisieren konnten, dass die Haut des Orks nur ein Kostüm war, waren die Verfolger schon über sie hereingebrochen. Sie hatten keine Möglichkeit mehr, sich um das seltsame Geschöpf in der Orkhaut zu kümmern. Agarmaethor strebte geradewegs durch das Lager hindurch. Keiner schenkte ihm mehr Beachtung. Er hastete hinter den nächsten Hügel zu den wartenden Elben, wo er sich mit Pfeilen und Bogen bereit machte.

Lange mussten die vier Elben nicht warten, bis sich das Kampfgeschehen beruhigt hatte. Die Verfolger hatten den Sieg davon getragen und schlachteten die Gegner und Verletzten der eigenen Reihen dahin, bevor sie sich dem Lager zuwandten, um es plündern. Auch von ihnen waren nicht mehr viele übrig - Vielleicht eine Hand voll. Das Summen von Wespen erklang wieder in der Luft. Vollkommen überrascht wichen sie nicht einmal aus, als die Ork-Pfeile der Elben auf sie niederprasselten. Nach weniger als einer Minute war alles vorbei.

* * *

„Wo bleibst du denn nur so lange?" Rufur und Haunar standen schon unruhig in der großen Vorhalle. Sie waren ähnlich bepackt wie Odan und wollten endlich losgehen.

„Bizar-kûn hat mich aufgehalten. Er wollte noch mit mir sprechen", erwiderte Odan nur kurz.

„Huah!", stöhnte Rufur auf. „Ich habe immer eine so unglaubliche Angst vor seinem Schatten. Der wirkt immer so bedrohlich."

„Ich erschrecke mich vor ihm, wenn er mich überrascht, aber warum sollte ich Angst haben? Bizar-kûn ist doch immer sehr freundlich und gütig", erwiderte Haunar.

„Ja doch!" Rufur sah sich um und begann zu flüstern. „Aber ich könnte schwören, dass ich einmal gesehen habe, wie der Schatten ohne den Körper durch die Gegend wandelte."

„Du hast den Schatten ohne den Körper gesehen?", ächzte Haunar erschrocken auf.

„Wahrscheinlich hat er den Körper ohne den Schatten gesehen", sagte Odan kühl. „Rufur... Ich habe wirklich eine hohe Meinung von dir und deinen Talenten, aber eines solltest du wissen: wenn es viel Licht von allen Seiten gibt, dann gibt es keinen Schatten. Und seit wir unsere Gänge und Wohnräume zum Teil mit diesem klebrigen, grünlichen Zeug bestrichen haben, leuchtet es von allen Seiten. Da gibt es keinen Schatten."

„Aber da war doch nur eine Kerze", murmelte Rufur kleinlaut.

„Dann war es zu dunkel für einen Schatten. Rufur, das ist Kinderkram!" Odan sprach unwirsch.

„Aber habt ihr euch nie gefragt, warum er so viel weiß?", fragte Rufur.

„Er ist alt und weise. Ich wüsste auch mehr, wenn ich so alt wäre." Haunar klopfte Rufur ermutigend auf die Schulter. „Was wollte der alte Mann von dir?"

„Er gab mir etwas zur Unterstützung und einige Tipps."

„Na wenigstens... Das Heer im Feld vermag wenig ohne guten Rat von zuhause. Kommt schon, die anderen warten draußen!" Haunar trieb sie an und führte sie zu einer kleinen Tür.

„Bist du schon aufgeregt, weil du endlich einmal eine wichtige Aufgabe übertragen bekommen hast?", fragte Odan Haunar, der nervös von einem Bein auf das andere trat.

„Oh ja. Und ich plane, mich für die Geschichtsschreiber unvergesslich zu machen!"

* * *

Die Gemeinschaft strebte indessen immer weiter dem Hulsten-Kamm und somit dem Nebelgebirge entgegen. Der Hulsten-Kamm, ein langer, sich nach Westen hinstreckender Ausläufer des Nebelgebirges, bestand vor allem aus Felsen, bedeckt durch Moose und Farne. Nur an seinen nördlichen und südlichen Seiten konnte man dichtere Vegetation, wie Bäume und Sträucher finden, meist an Stellen, die sich nahe dem Wasser befanden. Ansonsten war die Gegend genau so tot, wie die Hügellandschaft, über welche die Reiter sich bewegten. Die massive Abholzung in den früheren Zeitaltern war schuld daran, dass neben dem Eryn Lasgalen, dem Alten Wald, Lórien und Fangorn keine wirklich großen Waldflächen im Westen Mittelerdes mehr existierten. Dort, wo einst viele Bäume standen, trug nun der Wind den spärlichen fruchtbaren Boden ab und die Gegenden versandeten oder verwandelten sich in weite Graslandschaften. Der Hulsten-Kamm selbst hatte für die Gegend die wunderbare Eigenschaft, dass er die Nord-Süd- und Süd-Nord-Winde behinderte und somit vor der Abtragung des fruchtbaren Bodens schützte. Dies war wohl auch einer der Gründe, warum sich unmittelbar am Hulsten-Kamm Bäume und Sträucher befanden.

Die Pferde mussten zur Eile angetrieben werden, da sie aufgrund der umwickelten Hufe das Tempo immer wieder drosselten. Die Landschaft änderte sich allmählich. Die Hügel wurden steiler und immer öfter erschienen Sträucher und kleinere Bäume. Auch Wildspuren wurden gesichtet und die Freude auf eine Jagd und ein wenig Fleisch bewegte die Gemüter der Reiter ebenso wie der Gedanke, sich endlich reinigen zu können.

Nur Legolas blickte besorgt drein. Dordo schien völlig abgekämpft zu sein. Schaum stand vor seinem Maul und oft zitterte sein gesamter Körper, bevor er sich wieder fangen konnte, um seinen Weg fortzusetzen.

Gegen Abend waren sie dem Hulsten Kamm so nahe, dass sie sich sicher waren, diesen noch vor der Dunkelheit zu erreichen. Doch je näher sie ihrem Ziel kamen, desto müder wurde Dordo und er begann zu stolpern. Legolas sprang mitten im Trab vom Pferd und lief nun neben ihm, um es zu entlasten. Dies schien dem braven Tier auch gut zu tun. Nur der Zwerg war etwas unglücklich darüber, dass er sich nicht mehr am Elben festhalten konnte, doch auch ihm tat das Tier leid und er wäre lieber ebenfalls gelaufen, wenn er damit nicht die Gemeinschaft aufgehalten hätte.

Schließlich erreichte die Gemeinschaft die erste Baumgruppe, welche man beinahe als kleinen Wald hätte bezeichnen können. Der von Agarmaethor beschriebene See konnte nicht mehr weit sein.

„Ich rieche Wasser, frisches Wasser", hauchte Aneru plötzlich.

Alle suchten gespannt mit ihren Blicken nach dem Wasser während ihre Pferde ohne ihr Zutun das Tempo beschleunigten, um selbst zum Wasser zu gelangen. Und tatsächlich... Nachdem sie sich einige Minuten zwischen den Bäumen hindurchgeschlängelt hatten, erblickten sie einen kleinen See, welcher durch eine Quelle aus einer Felswand an seiner hinteren Seite gespeist wurde. Die Felswand selbst gehörte direkt zum Hulsten-Kamm. Sie umschloss den See fast vollständig und nur ein kleiner Zugang, etwa vierzig Fuß breit, erlaubte es, den See überhaupt zu nutzen. Dieser Zugang bestand jedoch aus angenehm weichen Sand mit einer angrenzenden Grasfläche, welche sich hervorragend zum Übernachten eignete. Auf der linken Seite befand sich ein Felsvorsprung in dreißig Fuß Höhe. Er war gerade so hoch, dass man von dort aus über die Baumwipfel schauen konnte. Man konnte ihn gut über einige kleinere Stufen erreichen, die sich fast wie eine Treppe zu ihm hoch wanden. Legolas hatte den Eindruck, als wären die Stufen vor langer, langer Zeit künstlich angelegt worden.

Die Elben und der Zwerg sprangen von ihren Pferden und ließen diese frei grasen. Die meisten Tiere strebten zunächst zum See und bedienten sich am Wasser. Legolas führte den Braunen Agarmaethors ebenfalls dorthin. Dordo schien keine Lust mehr zu haben, sich heute überhaupt noch zu bewegen und musste fast gezwungen werden. Als koste es ihn Überwindung nahm er nach gutem Zureden doch noch etwas Wasser zu sich. Legolas streichelte ihn besorgt.

Nachdem die Pferde versorgt waren, begannen sich die Elben um sich selbst zu kümmern. Lachend und scherzend rieben sie sich im Wasser mit Sand ab, um auch den letzten Gestank loszuwerden. Planschend und dabei brüllend wie Raubtiere robbten sie durch das eiskalte Wasser. Nur Gimli hielt sich etwas verschämt abseits und schaute weg, während auch er sich reinigte.

Die Sonne strahlte noch vom Himmel herab und erwärmte die ausgekühlten Körper. Auch wenn die Luft im Oktober nicht warm war, genügte es doch, um auch die gewaschene Kleidung schnell zu trocknen. Legolas war als einer der ersten bereit zum Jagen. Ihm schlossen sich noch Galwion und Valarin an und gemeinsam gelang es ihnen, ein kleines Reh zu erlegen, welches zerteilt und genüsslich über einem kleinen Lagerfeuer gebraten wurde. Wäre nicht die bange Frage gewesen, was aus den vier Kundschaftern geworden war, die Stimmung wäre die eines Nachmittagausfluges im warmen Spätsommer gewesen.

Amlugûr erkannte den strategischen Vorteil des Felsvorsprunges als Aussichtspunkt und übernahm selbst die erste Wache. Über die Nacht waren weitere Elben an der Reihe. Legolas musste erst am nächsten Morgen eine Schicht übernehmen. Gegen Mittag konnte er über die Baumwipfel hinweg vier kleine schwarze Punkte am Horizont, erkennen. Sie bewegten sich auf den See zu und auch Amlugûr war, nachdem er durch Legolas informiert wurde, der festen Überzeugung, es könne sich nur um die vier zurückgelassenen Kundschafter handeln.

Tatsächlich erreichten diese bald das Lager. Legolas hatte sich an den Rand des Felsvorsprungs gestellt und begrüßte die stinkenden Ankömmlinge ebenso mit lautem Rufen wie die anderen Elben am Ufer des Sees. Die vier Kundschafter hatten unterwegs bereits die Orkhäute abgeworfen, um ihr Fortkommen zu erleichtern und wollten sich jetzt nur noch waschen.

Hastig entkleideten sich alle und liefen in das Wasser. Plötzlich hörte Legolas, der sich wieder dem Horizont gewidmet hatte, einen lauten Ausruf des Erschreckens. Schnell wandte er sich um und blickte zum See. Einige Elben liefen hastig Richtung Wald und auch Gimli entfernte sich mit einem hochroten Kopf und irgendetwas vor sich hinmurmelnd. Andere Elben standen am Ufer und schienen sich plötzlich mit völlig belanglosen Dingen zu beschäftigen. Taurol und Rochdil, beispielsweise, begannen eine Sandburg zu bauen und Uiwador sah sich scheinbar genüsslich ein schmutziges Stück Holz an. Rhîon begann ein Lied zu pfeifen und blickte auf die öde Felslandschaft. Amlugûr rannte, noch komplett bekleidet, hastig ins Wasser zu den vier Kundschaftern.

Bis auf Agarmaethor waren diese komplett untergetaucht und somit aus Legolas' Blickfeld verschwunden, der nunmehr nur noch Agarmaethor, bis zu den Knien im Wasser stehend, sah. Aber was er dabei noch sah, ließ ihn so erschrecken, dass er auf dem Felsvorsprung das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit einem lauten Klatsch ins Wasser fiel. Triefend nass kam er wieder an die Wasseroberfläche und starrte dabei zwangsläufig einen langen Moment in die hellgrauen, fragenden und erstaunten Augen Agarmaethors. Peinlich berührt über den Vorfall schoss Legolas aus dem Wasser zu seinem Lagerplatz hin. Er bemerkte noch, wie Amlugûr Agarmaethor erreichte und irgendetwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Schlagartig warf sich Agarmaethor ebenfalls ins Wasser und robbte zum Ufer. Legolas, der sich inzwischen überwinden konnte, wieder einen kurzen Blick auf den See zu werfen stellte fest, dass Elladan, Elrohir und Haldir schwimmend das Weite suchten.

Er ergriff seinen Mantel und lief zum Ufer. Mit geschlossenen Augen, nicht einen kleinen Blick wagend, reichte er ihr den Mantel hin, den sie stumm entgegennahm. Sie wickelte sich vollständig ein und ebenfalls stumm verließ sie die Gruppe und eilte davon.

Erst als sie weg war, lockerte sich die verkrampfte Situation. Elladan, Elrohir und Haldir kamen nun ebenfalls ans Ufer und trockneten sich ab, doch keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort. Mit hochroten Köpfen schauten sie niemandem in die Augen. Amlugûr ergriff ein paar Decken und begann Agarmaethor zu suchen, doch Legolas war sich sicher, dass er sie nicht finden würde, wenn sie nicht gefunden werden wollte. Vorsichtig schlich er zu ihrer schmutzigen Kleidung, die noch am Boden lag.

„Sollten wir sie nicht waschen? Sie hat sonst kein Gepäck und damit auch keine Wechselkleidung", warf er ein, den Punkt überspringend, dass es doch auch ihn sehr erstaunen musste, Agarmaethor gerade als nackte Elbenfrau gesehen zu haben.

Uiwador beugte sich nach unten und begann behutsam einzelne Kleidungsstücke auszuspülen. Legolas ging ihm dabei zur Hand und gemeinsam rieben sie schließlich mit Sand und viel Geduld das getrocknete Blut und den Dreck von der Kleidung. Nur Dank der hohen elbischen Stoffqualität hinterließen die Orks keine bleibenden Erinnerungen auf dem Material. Sie breiteten die Kleidungsstücke in der Sonne aus und ließen sie trocknen. Amlugûr war inzwischen zurückgekehrt, alleine und noch immer mit den Decken in der Hand. Er war tatsächlich erfolglos gewesen.

Legolas hatte eine grobe Vorstellung davon, wo sich Agarmaethor wahrscheinlich gerade aufhielt - genau dort, wo Amlugûr sie bereits gesucht und nicht gefunden hatte. Sollte er zu ihr hingehen und mit ihr sprechen? Was sollte er ihr sagen?

Er ergriff die inzwischen getrocknete Kleidung, ihre abgewaschene Metall-Leder-Rüstung sowie eine Decke und bewegte sich langsam zu den grasenden Pferden, die sich leicht außerhalb des Wäldchens befanden. Als er den Braunen Agarmaethors erreichte war er sich sicher, dass sie irgendwo in der Nähe war. Er legte die Kleidung auf den Boden direkt neben dem Pferd ab und begann das Tier zu streicheln. Dordo beantwortete seine Liebkosungen mit einem sanften Anschmiegen an seinen Hals und versuchte an Legolas' Ohr zu knabbern. Legolas spürte dabei, wie sich jemand hinter ihm bewegte und ignorierte es. Einen Moment später sah er auf den Boden. Dort lag sein Mantel. Agarmaethors Kleidung war verschwunden.

Er atmete tief durch, verließ den Schauplatz und kehrte zum Feuer zurück. Dabei passte er gerade noch ab, wie die anderen Amlugûr über Agarmaethor ausfragten:

„Du hast doch gewusst, dass sie eine elleth ist, oder?", drängelte Mithlondion.

„Jaaaa." Amlugûr dehnte das Wort etwas gereizt.

„Und warum hast du es uns nicht gesagt?", wollte Elrohir wissen.

„Sie hat mich darum gebeten. Wie es scheint, wollte sie es euch... auf ihre Weise selber mitteilen." Amlugûrs Stimme klang zynisch.

„Aber wie kann man denn so eine Elbenfrau vergessen? Warum hast du sie denn nicht sofort wiedererkannt als du sie getroffen hast?", fragte Berion. Die Antwort auf diese Frage interessierte auch Legolas.

Amlugûr zögerte zunächst. „Ich kannte sie aus alten..., sehr alten Tagen. Damals hatten wir eine... eine typische Kriegerkameradschaft. Wir kämpften in Fornost und auch in einigen anderen Schlachten. Aber es ist wirklich lange her, seit ich sie das letzte mal sah und sie hat sich seitdem... sehr verändert."

Legolas wunderte sich über die besondere Betonung des Wortes „sehr".

„Ich habe einfach einen Moment gebraucht, und wie ihr zugeben müsst, die Asche in ihrem Gesicht hat es schwer gemacht, überhaupt Gesichtszüge zu erkennen", fuhr Amlugûr fort.

Er erhob sich zum Zeichen, dass dieses Thema jetzt für ihn nun beendet sei und eilte noch einmal zu den Pferden, um Agarmaethor zu finden. Kaum war Amlugûr verschwunden, begannen die anderen Elben über das Geschehene zu tuscheln.

„Warum hat sie es uns nicht gesagt? Das wäre doch besser gewesen, als es uns sooo offensichtlich mitzuteilen?", murmelte Mithlondion.

„Wieso besser? Sie war doch ein schöner Anblick." Rhîon grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

„Hattet ihr nicht auch den Eindruck, dass sie selbst über diese Situation überrascht war? Vielleicht war sie es so gewohnt, sich unter Männern nackt auszuziehen, so dass sie sich gar keine Gedanken gemacht hatte? Und dann bemerkt sie unsere kindische Reaktion und es ist ihr peinlich. Dabei müsste es uns peinlich sein, wie wir uns verhalten haben. Wie kleine Kinder. Als ob wir noch nie eine nackte Elbenfrau gesehen hätten", fügte Elladan hinzu.

„Du hast es nötig. Du bist selber untergetaucht, damit sie ja nicht zuviel von dir zu sehen bekommt", grummelte Elrohir. „Haldir wollte gar nicht wieder auftauchen, bis seine rote Gesichtsfarbe verschwunden war." Alle sahen auf Haldir, welcher erneut einen hochroten Kopf bekam.

„Wir sollten uns Gedanken machen, wie wir weiter verfahren", sagte Maethrim plötzlich. Alle schauten ihn erstaunt an. „Ich meine, wollt ihr, dass sie bei uns bleibt, obwohl sie eine elleth ist? Wollt ihr, dass sie weiterhin die Führung hat? Über uns?", fügte er hinzu. Seine Stimme klang etwas kratzig und rau.

Alle schwiegen und sahen sich gegenseitig an.

„Also ich habe überhaupt nichts dagegen", polterte Gimli plötzlich. „Ich finde das alles zwar ein wenig seltsam, aber ich mochte ihn... also ich meine sie... von Anfang an." Gimli hustete, als habe er sich verschluckt. „Sie ist doch nett!", brachte er in seinem Husten noch unter.

„Nett?" Legolas war fassungslos und amüsiert zugleich. „'Nett' ist nun wahrlich das falsche Wort. Gimli... Irgendwann wird man dir noch den Beinamen Elben-Freund geben", fügte er mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln hinzu.

„Oder vielleicht Elbenfrauen-Freund?", witzelte Rochdil.

„Wenigstens ist sie nicht so ein Zwergenhasser wie Amlugûr", grummelte Gimli über den Spott.

„Ich habe zwar nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie sie sich so viele Jahre verbergen konnte, dass wir nicht einmal von ihr gehört haben, aber sie ist ein guter Führer, besser als Amlugûr", fügte Mithlondion leise hinzu und schaute sich dabei nach Amlugûr um, welcher jedoch noch nicht zurückgekehrt war.

„Bei Éowyn hat es doch auch niemand bemerkt, als sie in voller Kriegerrüstung gegen den Hexenkönig antrat", merkte Gimli an.

Haldir, noch immer rot im Gesicht, nickte. „Es wäre schade, wenn sie geht und wir sollten unseren Stolz und unsere Eitelkeit beiseite schieben und uns auch von einer elleth anführen lassen. Was wäre daran auch so besonders? Meine Herrin Galadriel führt ein ganzes Volk!"

„Ja", stimmte Elladan zu. „Sie hat uns großartig durch den Kampf geführt und ihre neuen Methoden der Orkverwirrung werde ich mir auf jeden Fall merken."

Noch einmal schaute sich die Gemeinschaft gegenseitig an und schließlich nickten sich alle einwilligend zu.

„Und nun?", fragte Elrohir. „Wenn sie nur deshalb gegangen ist, weil wir uns so albern verhalten haben, dann wäre es vielleicht gut, wenn einer von uns zu ihr geht und sie bittet, bei uns zu bleiben. Wir sollten uns entschuldigen und ihr mitteilen, dass sie keinen Grund hat, von uns fernzubleiben. Ich meine... wir waren doch einfach nur überrascht und sonst nichts! Legolas wird mit ihr sprechen", legte er fest.

„Was? Ich?" Legolas war vollkommen erstarrt und entsetzt. „Warum denn ausgerechnet ich? Was habe ich mit ihr zu schaffen?"

Elladan beugte sich verschwörerisch zu ihm vor und blickte ihn mit einem kleinen Grinsen an.

„Zum einen, weil du dich am peinlichsten von uns allen verhalten hast. Du bist ins Wasser gefallen!

Damit bist du das beste Beispiel für albernes Verhalten und hast am meisten Grund dich zu entschuldigen. Und zum anderen... sie kann dich nicht leiden. Wenn sie jemand fragt ob sie bleibt, den sie nicht leiden kann, dann wird sie denken, dass ihre Anwesenheit doch wichtig und wirklich erwünscht ist."

Legolas schnappte entrüstet nach Luft. „Das ist vollkommener..."

„Aber wenn sie mit uns kommt, dann könnte es noch oft solche peinlichen Situationen geben", unterbrach Maethrim Legolas' Widerspruch.

Rhîon war begeistert. „Was soll's? Hast du nicht das Wasser an ihren wohlgeformten Brü..."

Legolas bemerkte einen Schatten zwischen den Bäumen und winkte ihm schnell, damit er seinen Mund hielt und tatsächlich trat Amlugûr zwischen den Bäumen hervor. Er schaute etwas resigniert drein und schüttelte den Kopf. Alle verstanden, dass seine Versuche mit ihr zu reden oder sie zurückzuholen wohl nicht mit Erfolg gekrönt waren. Amlugûr ging zum Ufer des Sees. Dort lagen noch die Stiefel Agarmaethors, die Legolas vergessen hatte. Amlugûr hob sie auf und steuerte erneut Richtung Wald.

Die Elben und selbst Gimli begannen daraufhin Legolas zu knuffen und zu stoßen und ihn auf seine Beine zu schieben. Etwas widerwillig erhob er sich und ging auf Amlugûr zu, dem die Bewegung am Lagerfeuer nicht entgangen war und der deshalb erstaunt stehen blieb.

„Lass es mich mal versuchen", murmelte Legolas, ohne ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Er nahm die Stiefel und ging zu den Pferden. Agarmaethor stand ihm mit dem Rücken zugewandt bei Dordo und wartete offensichtlich nur noch auf ihre Stiefel. Legolas blieb hinter ihr stehen und betrachtete sie. Das lange, schwarze Haar lag ungeflochten über ihren Schultern und die Silbersträhnen glänzten im Sonnenlicht. Sie gaben ihrem Kopf einen eigentümlichen Schimmer. Außer dem langen, schwarzen Mantel und den Stiefeln war sie wieder vollständig bekleidet.

Legolas wurde mit einem Mal bewusst, warum er sie nicht sofort als Elbenfrau erkannt hatte. Ihre ohnehin schon angehaucht knabenhafte Figur, die so viele Elben hatten, wurde durch ihre Rüstung vollständig versteckt. Jegliche Weiblichkeit blieb dadurch verborgen. Der lange, schwarze Mantel tat sein Übriges.

Agarmaethor bemerkte seine Anwesenheit und wandte sich um. Erwartungsvoll streckte sie die Hände nach den Stiefeln aus. Legolas rührte sich nicht und sie musste die ausgestreckte Hand wieder zurückziehen. Er sah das erste Mal ihr wirkliches Gesicht und verstand jetzt, warum sie sich mit Asche schwärzte. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren überhaupt nicht männlich, sie waren weiblich. Und die Asche hatte es ausgezeichnet verborgen.

„Was ist, gibst du mir jetzt die Stiefel?", fragte sie unwirsch und hart. 'Ihre Stimme!', dachte er. Selbst die Stimme war einer elleth nicht zuzuordnen, wenn sie immer so hart und im Befehlston sprach. Nur einmal hatte er über Agarmaethors Stimme gestutzt, als sie über Dordo sprachen, doch nie im Traum wäre er auf die Idee gekommen...

Er reichte ihr die Stiefel und beobachtete sie, wie sie diese anzog.

„Die anderen haben mich gebeten dich zu fragen, ob du nicht bei uns bleiben möchtest", sagte er schließlich mit kratziger und unsicherer Stimme.

Sie hielt inne. „So? Die anderen? Und warum kommst dann du?", fragte sie zynisch.

„Sie sind der Meinung, dass du am ehesten auf mich hörst, weil du mich nicht leiden kannst."

„Du weißt schon, was du da für einen Unsinn redest, oder?", fragte Agarmaethor kühl.

„Wie? Du kannst mich leiden?" Etwas überrascht über sich selbst fasste er sich dabei an den Kopf. Er wusste selber, dass er gerade kompletten Unsinn von sich gab und wäre am liebsten vor Scham im Boden versunken.

Agarmaethor wirkte etwas ungeduldig über Legolas' derzeitige Auffassungsgabe. „Wenn du mir gesagt hättest, dass du mich nicht leiden kannst und trotzdem willst, dass ich zurückkomme, dann hätte ich das eher verstanden."

Legolas sah sie verlegen an und verstand. „Nun gut. Ich kann dich nicht leiden. Und trotzdem wäre es mit recht, wenn du dich uns wieder anschließt."

„Wenn du mich nicht leiden kannst, warum willst du dann, dass ich bleibe?"

Legolas biss sich kurz auf die Lippen bevor er sagte:

„Seit du dabei bist, fühlt sich die Gruppe sicherer geführt als allein mit Amlugûr. Unser Weg ist noch sehr lang und gefährlich. Wir sehen alle ein, dass wir uns sehr unreif benommen haben und es tut uns leid. Nur weil wir etwas überrascht über etwas waren, was für dich selbstverständlich zu sein scheint, solltest du nicht weggehen. Und wenn du gerne nackt baden möchtest, dann kannst du das natürlich tun" Wieder biss er sich auf die Lippen und schüttelte über sich selber den Kopf.

Agarmaethor sah ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an. Zu gerne hätte Legolas gewusst, was gerade in ihr vorging. „Bisher weiß ich noch nicht einmal, wohin ihr euch bewegt. Ihr wollt nur nach Süden", fragte sie. „Wie soll ich euch führen, wenn ihr Geheimnisse habt?"

Das war immerhin kein „Nein" mehr.

„Jeder hat Geheimnisse, auch du. Sonst wären wir nicht in dieser Situation. Aber es steht mir nicht zu, dir mehr zu erzählen. Wenn du zurückkommst, wird das Amlugûr tun", erwiderte er nur schlicht.

Er musste sie jetzt alleine lassen, damit sie die Möglichkeit hatte, eine eigene Entscheidung zu treffen. Legolas kehrte zum Lagerfeuer zurück und signalisierte auf die fragenden Blicke hin mit seinen Händen, dass man nun abwarten müsse.

* * *

Elleth bedeutet Elbenfrau/Elbenmädchen

_**Kommentar **_

_**Wenn ihr mich jetzt dafür hasst, dann benutzt die Steine da links neben eurem Computer um sie auf mich zu werfen. (gg) Mehr kann ich euch nicht anbieten. Aber glaubt mir, die Geschichte ist bis zum Ende durchdacht und alles, was euch komisch vorkam MACHT SINN und wird noch aufgeklärt.**_

_**tbc **_


	9. Dordo

**an Melethil: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review und ich bin mir auch irgendwie sicher, dass die sich noch wenigstens etwas besser kennenlernen und mögen (augenzwinker) die haben noch soooo eine lange Reise vor sich, dass es sonst nur eine Qual wäre. (g)**

**an Amilang: Mahal sei Dank sind alle Missverständnisse beseitigt und als Beweis kommt hier auch schon ein neues Kapitel. Jetzt gehts doch erst richtig los! (und beschmeiß mich nicht mit Wattebällchen für das, was hier kommt g) **

**

* * *

**

**Dordo **

Die durch den Sturz am Meer von Rhûn verursachten Verletzungen waren erheblich, doch der freundliche Fischer gewährte ihnen für die Zeit der Heilung Unterschlupf in seiner Scheune, so dass sie dort mit Hilfe Pallandos ausgezeichneter Heilkünste vollständig genesen konnten.

Einige Wochen später hatten sich beide wieder auf den Weg in den Osten Mittelerdes gemacht und erreichten eine ihnen unbekannte Hügellandschaft. Riesige Felsformationen ragten zwischen den ansonsten grünen und braunen Hügeln hervor. Weder Pallando noch Alatar konnten sich erinnern, wie diese Felsen mitten im Nichts entstanden waren. Fasziniert von den Formen und Farben hätte Pallando gerne diese Gesteine untersucht, doch Alatar konnte das Wort 'Felsen' in Verbindung mit 'untersuchen' oder 'erforschen' nicht mehr ertragen und unterband jeden unnötigen Aufenthalt.

Alatar entwickelte sich zu einem guten Fährtensucher und so gelang es ihm, nicht nur kurze und bequeme Weg ausfindig zu machen, sondern dabei auch Wild zum Jagen aufzutreiben und jeder Form von bösartigen und gefährlichen Getier aus dem Weg zu gehen. Pallando war wieder und wieder überrascht. Er kannte Alatar gut und so fühlte er, dass dieser mit jedem Schritt des Weges zu wachsen schien, seine Fähigkeiten verbesserte und sogar neue hinzugewann. Alatar war schon immer ein ausgezeichneter Jäger gewesen, doch nun schien er mehr als das zu sein. Pallando glaubte manchmal, dass Alatar schon Stunden vorher wusste, wann und wo sich ein jagdbares Wild aufhielt. Selten war Alatar länger als eine Stunde unterwegs und nie war er erfolglos.

Pallando versuchte Alatar auf diese Veränderungen anzusprechen, doch Alatar reagierte nur überrascht. Seiner Meinung nach war dies alles nur eine Frage der Erfahrung, doch Pallando war skeptisch. Er selbst gewann mehr und mehr den Eindruck, dass auch seine Fähigkeiten sich veränderten. Früher hatte er sich nur für die Pflanzenwelt interessiert. Er untersuchte die Struktur einzelner Exemplare, identifizierte Gift und Heilwirkungen und analysierte Zusammensetzung und Verbreitung. Alles, was er tat, erhöhte nur sein Wissen um bestimmte Dinge, doch nun berührte er eine Pflanze und bekam das Gefühl, als würde sie mit ihm sprechen. Pallando wusste genau, dass sie das nicht tat, doch er konnte mit dieser Berührung erkennen, warum die Pflanze gerade an dieser Stelle wuchs und warum es ihr gut oder schlecht ging. Das war mehr als nur Wissen und Lernen. Das war eine neue Fähigkeit.

Möglicherweise brachte der menschliche Körper diese ungewohnten Eigenschaften hervor. Ihre bisherigen Fähigkeiten waren ihnen von Ilúvatar selbst gegeben worden als sie seinen Gedanken entsprossen, doch sie hatten diese nie wirklich entwickelt. Entweder sie beherrschten etwas oder sie beherrschten es nicht. Nur Wissen konnten sie hinzugewinnen.

Pallando dachte sehr viel über ihre neuen Fertigkeiten nach und er war auch ein wenig beunruhigt. Was wäre, wenn sie nicht nur neue Fähigkeiten hinzugewannen, sondern es noch weitere Veränderungen gab - Veränderungen, die weder vorhersehbar noch positiver Natur waren? Genau davor bekam er langsam Angst.

„Alatar?", fragte er eines Abends am Lagerfeuer. „Fürchtest du dich vor dem, was kommen könnte?"

Alatar sah ihn erstaunt an. „Fürchten? Wovor denn?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich spreche von Angst... Von der Angst vor Veränderungen, die mit uns geschehen... Angst vor der Zukunft... einfach Angst."

„Nein. Ich hatte noch nie Angst, höchstens vielleicht ein Gefühl der Unsicherheit oder des Unwohlseins, als wir zum Beispiel am Felsen hingen... Aber Angst? Angst ist etwas für Feiglinge", erwiderte Alatar.

„Aber Angst ist es, die einen vorsichtig macht. Ist es denn so verwerflich, vorsichtig zu sein? Man kann dadurch Gefahren aus dem Weg gehen", warf Pallando zaghaft ein.

„Wer hat dir das gesagt?", fragte Alatar erstaunt.

„Olórin hat das gesagt. Er sagte auch, er habe Angst vor Sauron und deshalb wolle er eigentlich nicht nach Mittelerde kommen."

„Nun", Alatar zögerte. „Sauron ist ein sehr mächtiger Maia. Es ist keine Schande, Angst vor ihm zu haben. Aber Angst kann auch lähmen und in diesem Fall wäre man nicht mehr in der Lage, sich selbst zu helfen."

Pallando schwieg eine Weile und beobachtete, wie Alatar in aller Ruhe ein Kaninchen häutete und zum Braten über dem Feuer vorbereitete. Er mochte Fleisch, aber er wäre nie in der Lage gewesen, dem possierlichen Tier das Fell abzuziehen.

„Es gibt Dinge, die tut man, weil sie getan werden müssen", sagte Alatar plötzlich und sah Pallando eindringlich an. „Sie sind nicht immer angenehm und manchmal sogar sehr hässlich. Doch wenn sie notwendig sind, dann müssen sie eben getan werden." Er lächelte und spießte das Kaninchen auf einen Stab.

„Auch ich habe Angst vor Sauron", murmelte Pallando, als habe er die kurze Ansprache Alatars nicht gehört.

„Dann", antwortete Alatar. „ ... sieh zu, dass du deine Angst überwindest, denn du wärst mir sonst keine große Hilfe."

* * *

Der appetitanregende Duft eines Rehbratens suchte sich seinen Weg zu Agarmaethor. Diese stand noch immer bei ihrem Pferd und schaute Legolas hinterher, obwohl dieser bereits seit langem ihr Sichtfeld verlassen hatte. Agarmaethor schüttelte sich. Sie schüttelte sich, weil sie sich ihrer unangenehmen Erinnerungen entledigen wollte.

Wie konnte sie nur so gedankenlos gewesen sein? War es tatsächlich der Gestank der Orks, welcher sie dazu trieb, sich nur noch waschen zu wollen? Wohl eher nicht, denn sie hatte schon so oft nach Orkblut gerochen. Oder war es tatsächlich ihre Selbstverständlichkeit, sich vor anderen zu entkleiden? Möglicherweise ja! Doch entgegen der Vorstellung der Gemeinschaft war es nicht deren peinliches Verhalten, welches sie hastig davoneilen ließ, sondern tatsächlich ihr eigenes Schamgefühl. Agarmaethor schüttelte den Kopf über diese wahre und doch vorhandene Widersprüchlichkeit.

Nichts desto Trotz war das Verhalten der Elben lächerlich. Sandburgen bauen, untertauchen, sich einen vermoderten Stock ansehen - was waren denn das nur für seltsame Geschöpfe? Ein Reh konnten sie problemlos schlachten, doch ein wenig Orkblut ließ sie ihr Innerstes nach außen kehren und der Anblick einer nackten Elbenfrau ließ sie zu kleinen Kindern werden.

Und nun kamen sie und bettelten beinahe um ihre Rückkehr. Bettelnde Elbenmänner... diese Vorstellung gefiel ihr. Aber was ihr gar nicht gefiel war der Gedanke, dass diese Gemeinschaft tatsächlich zu glauben schien, sie sei auf sie angewiesen. Amlugûr war, ihrer Meinung nach, sicherlich nicht fehlerfrei, andererseits aber auch kein so schlechter Führer, dass es auf sie ankommen müsste. Eine kurze Erinnerung an die Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft führte ihr jedoch vor Augen, wie zartbeseitet einige von ihnen waren. Möglicherweise war die Gemeinschaft nur einsichtig genug, um ihre Schwächen durch die Anwesenheit ihrer Person wieder ausgleichen zu wollen.

Sie begann mit sich selbst zu argumentieren. Sollte sie ihre Kräfte wirklich für diese Gruppe opfern? Hatte sie nicht eigentlich Wichtigeres zu tun? Was ging sie die Gruppe eigentlich an? Andererseits gab es diesen Ork-Elben und eine gewisse Neugier befiel sie. Würde sie ohne die Gemeinschaft noch einmal auf solch ein seltsames Wesen treffen? Die Karte auf dem Leder, die sie bei den Orks gefunden hatte, konnte sie einfach abgeben, doch auch die Anwesenheit von Amlugûr war zu berücksichtigen. Er war Teil der Gemeinschaft und würde diese nicht verlassen. Vielleicht sollte sie es für ihn tun? Vielleicht sollte sie für ihn bleiben? Der alten Zeiten wegen?

Agarmaethor atmete tief ein, um in vollkommener Ruhe zu einer Entscheidung gelangen zu können, doch der Duft des Rehbratens trieb zu ihr herüber und lockte sie fort von ihrem eigenen Weg, der eigentlich keiner war. Und so sammelte sie ihre Sachen und begab sich zurück zum Lager und dem Rest der Gemeinschaft. Sie näherte sich, als wäre nichts geschehen, warf ihre Sachen zu Boden und setzte sich zwischen Lhainir und Taurol.

Viele verstohlene Blicke streiften sie. Beinahe jedem war es „gelungen", einen kurzen Blick auf ihren nackten Körper zu werfen, doch richtig angesehen hatte sie bis auf Amlugûr und Legolas noch niemand.

Taurol nahm sich ein Stück von dem Rehbraten. Gerade als er es essen wollte besann er sich jedoch und reichte es Agarmaethor hin. Diese schaute ihn nur unfreundlich an, schob dessen Hand weg und benutzte ihr eigenes Messer, um sich selbst ein Stück Braten abzuschneiden.

„Damit eines klar ist", sagte sie dabei deutlich. „Ich bestehe darauf, dass alles so bleibt wie es bisher war. Keiner behandelt mich anders und alle Regeln gelten weiterhin. Dass ich so bin wie ich bin ändert nichts daran. Hättest du mir das Fleisch gereicht, wäre ich ein ellon gewesen?", fragte sie Taurol. Dieser senkte den Blick und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Dann unterlasse das ab jetzt!"

Kühl musterte sie noch einmal alle Anwesenden. „Wir sollten jetzt lieber über die Karte sprechen. Elladan, Haldir und Elrohir werden euch sicherlich inzwischen über die beiden Orklager und ihr plötzliches Ende berichtet haben."

Als alle nickten fuhr sie fort: „Wir haben bei den Toten des einen Lagers ein Leder gefunden. Wir wussten von dem Leder, nachdem ich ein Gespräch belauschen konnte. Dieses Leder scheint mir höchst interessant zu sein, doch ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, denn eigentlich kenne ich euer Reiseziel gar nicht. Wie weit wollt ihr nach Süden?" Sie sah Amlugûr fragend an.

Etwas zögernd antwortete er schließlich: „Wir sind unterwegs nach Lórien. Galadriel hat uns eingeladen sie zu besuchen. Wir hatten geplant, den Rothornpass für den Übergang des Nebelgebirges zu nutzen."

Legolas wunderte sich. Einerseits schien Amlugûr Agarmaethor gut zu kennen und irgendwie auch zu vertrauen und andererseits erzählte er ihr nur die halbe Wahrheit. Er log nicht, aber die Mission erwähnte er nicht.

„Nach Lórien? Ich soll mit nach Lórien?" Agarmaethor war überhaupt nicht begeistert.

Amlugûr beugte sich zu ihr vor. „Lórien ist auch für dich ein interessantes Ziel. Galadriel ist alt und weise und kann viele Fragen beantworten. Vielleicht auch deine?", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

Agarmaethor zögerte und schaute Legolas lange an. Legolas wusste, dass sie nach seinem Ausspruch bei Dordo ahnen musste, dass noch mehr hinter dem Ziel Lórien steckte, als Amlugûr ihr gerade weismachen wollte, denn sonst hätte er nicht so ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht.

„In diesem Fall ist die Karte tatsächlich sehr interessant." Agarmaethor holte ein Leder hervor. „Sie ist schlecht gezeichnet und der Zeichner konnte auch nicht besonders gut schreiben. Aber es geht deutlich aus der Karte hervor, dass sehr viele Orkhorden aus dem Norden des Nebelgebirges sich auf dem Weg zu einem Treffpunkt im Rothornpass befinden." Sie zeigte den Anwesenden die Linien und Pfeile.

„Sie wollen Lórien angreifen!", flüsterte Orodben entsetzt.

„Das war auch mein Gedanke", antwortete Agarmaethor, aber Legolas glaubte in ihren Augen einen Anflug von Zweifel zu sehen. „Aber was immer wir auch tun, wir werden Lórien nicht vor den Orks erreichen. Lórien und seine Grenzwächter müssen die Gefahr selbst erkennen und mit den Orks fertig werden. Das eigentliche Problem für uns ist jedoch, dass wir den Rothornpass nicht benutzen können. Wir sind zu wenige für einen Kampf und die Orks werden verschanzt sein. Ein Kampf wäre tödlich. Wir brauchen einen anderen Weg."

„Dann werden wir wohl doch über die Pforte von Rohan reiten müssen. Der Weg ist lang, aber eine andere Möglichkeit sehe ich nicht", sagte Amlugûr.

Agarmaethor nickte. „Ich denke, das ist es, was wir tun müssen. Vielleicht können wir die Anzahl unserer Pferde in Rohan wieder aufstocken. Bis dahin werden viele von uns abwechselnd laufen und reiten müssen. Die Tiere können uns nicht alle gleichzeitig tragen. Wir haben morgen einen anstrengenden Weg."

„Was könnte die dicke rote Linie östlich des Gebirges bedeuten?", fragte Legolas vorsichtig, als ihm ein Blick auf die Karte gelang.

Agarmaethor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht." Sie erhob sich ohne ein weiteres Wort, nahm ihre Sachen und entfernte sich von der Gruppe zum Schlafen.

* * *

_Dunkelheit. Als würden sich zwei Augenlider öffnen, dringt plötzlich Licht ein und ein Bild entsteht. Der Blick fällt auf einen großen Tisch. Daneben stehen einige Elben und scheinen rege zu diskutieren. Die Person, aus deren Blickwinkel alles zu sein scheint, nähert sich dem Tisch und sieht sich eine Landkarte an. Es ist die Karte des Westens von Mittelerde. Der Finger eines Elben, welcher noch vorher neben dem Tisch gestanden hatte, fährt über die Karte und bleibt bei einem Ort mit dem Namen Ost-in-Edhil stehen. Die Stadt liegt in Eregion. Eine große Straße führt hindurch zum Nebelgebirge_. _Der Blick richtet sich wieder auf die Elben am Tisch. Es wird gesprochen. Die Elben verbeugen sich ehrfürchtig und verlassen den Raum._

_

* * *

_

Am nächsten Morgen trat die Gruppe den Weg über den Hulsten-Kamm an. Als Ausläufer des Nebelgebirges war dieser nicht annähernd so hoch und so steil wie das Nebelgebirge selbst. Trotzdem war der Aufstieg beschwerlich und die Pferde mussten zeitweise am Zügel geführt werden. Der Weg nahm mehr Zeit in Anspruch als erhofft, doch dafür waren sie in diesen Stunden sicher, nicht zufällig auf Orks zu stoßen. Auf dem höchsten Punkt ihres Weges, hielt Amlugûr an. Nachdenklich schaute er über die sich ihm ausbreitende Landschaft.

„Eregion", murmelte er. „Einst ein reiches Land, ein Land voller Künstler und Handwerker. Ein Land voller Stolz und Schönheit."

„Auch für Khazad-dûm könnte dies gelten", murmelte Gimli.

Agarmaethor schaute mit ihnen über die Landschaft. „Ein Land voller Blindheit", fügte sie hinzu und begann den Abstieg.

Auf dem lockeren Geröll hatten es die Pferde sehr schwer. Ständig gerieten sie ins Rutschen und es bedurfte häufig guten Zuredens, um die oft panischen Tiere beruhigen zu können. Schließlich erreichten sie wieder die EbeneDie nur kurze Strecke hatte sie einen ganzen Tag gekostet, aber sie hofften, den Zugang zum Rothornpass bereits in zwei Tagen passieren zu können.

Während Agarmaethor am nächsten Tag zusammen mit Rhîon und Uiwador vorauseilte und Spuren suchte, ritten die anderen alle weiter ihrem Ziel entgegen. Legolas führte Dordo, auf dessen Rücken Gimli saß. Plötzlich stolperte das Pferd über einen Stein und wäre beinahe gestürzt. Legolas beruhigte das angeschlagene Tier und hoffte inständig, dass es die weitere Strecke durchhalten würde. Rochdil aber wäre in diesem Moment mit seinem Pferd beinahe mit Dordo zusammengestoßen.

„Blöde Steine", murmelte er für Gimli hörbar.

„Wer hat das gesagt? Wer hält Steine für blöd?", fragte dieser, empört um sich schauend. „Steine sind nicht blöd!" Er rief es mit Nachdruck.

„So? Steine riechen also nicht nur, sondern sie sind auch noch intelligent?", fragte Rochdil lachend.

„Also ich glaube ihm jedes Wort", sagte Aneru ernst. „Steine sind nicht blöd und Steine riechen auch." Gimli schenkte ihm daraufhin einen dankbaren Blick. Aneru fuhr fort: „Habt ihr denn gar keine Ahnung, was aus Zwergen wird, wenn sie tot sind?" Rochdil und Legolas schauten ihn fragend an.

„Man sagt, sie werden wieder zu dem, woraus Aulë sie geschaffen hat. Zu Steinen. Du Gimli, bist ein Zwerg. Du riechst und du bist nicht blöd. Wenn du einmal nicht mehr unter uns weilst, dann wirst du zu einem Stein, der riecht und nicht blöd ist."

Alle lachten und Gimli mit ihnen. Ihr Lachen wurde unterbrochen, als sich Uiwador näherte und der Gruppe winkte anzuhalten. Etwas atemlos erreichte er Amlugûr.

„Wir haben ein gut bewachtes Lager mit etwa einhundertfünfzig Orks entdeckt. Sie lagern genau so, dass sie nachts unsere Spuren finden werden, wenn wir weitergehen würden", berichtete er. „Agarmaethor schlägt vor einen Umweg zu machen und die Orks damit zu umgehen. Damit wäre der Weg zwar länger, doch dafür vermeiden wir den Kampf. Die andere Möglichkeit wäre, hier zu rasten, aber das hält sie für falsch. Sie meint, dass wir möglichst zügig den Rothornpass passieren sollten." Er hatte schnell und hastig geredet und musste nun tief Luft holen. „Ich soll euch die Route zeigen, die Agarmaethor vorschwebt."

Sie lenkten ihre Tiere Richtung Südwesten und trieben sie an. Legolas dachte einmal mehr über die Idee mit den Hautfetzen an den Hufen der Pferde nach und bedauerte, dass diese inzwischen weggeworfen worden waren, weil sie den Pferdegeruch schon zu sehr angenommen hatten. Hier wären sie sicherlich nützlich gewesen. Die Elben, die neben den Pferden her liefen, mussten sich schon anstrengen und allein die Tatsache, dass viele Pferde zwei Personen trugen, führte dazu, dass Pferde und Läufer ein gemeinsames Tempo fanden. Selbst Dordo, dem es inzwischen für jeden offensichtlich nicht gut ging, schien die Wichtigkeit der Geschwindigkeit zu verstehen und gab sich alle Mühe mitzuhalten.

Nach etwa einer Stunde erreichten sie Rhîon, welcher sich der Gruppe anschloss und sie den weiteren Weg führte. Er deutete nur stumm in Richtung Osten und alle verstanden, dass dort die Orkhorde lagern musste. Agarmaethor trafen sie zunächst nicht.

Obwohl die Pferde gegen Abend erschöpft waren und immer mehr von ihnen vor Müdigkeit stolperten, ordnete Amlugûr an weiterzulaufen, um den Zugang zum Rothornpass schnellstmöglich zu passieren.

Legolas war jedoch nicht seiner Ansicht und obwohl Amlugûr glaubte, bereits das letzte Wort dazu gesprochen zu haben, warf er ein: „Zurzeit ist Agarmaethor die einzige von uns, die als Kundschafter unterwegs ist. Wir wissen nicht, wo sich weitere Orks versammelt haben und wir wissen auch nicht, wo sich Agarmaethor aufhält. Ohne weitere Kundschafter laufen wir Gefahr, im Dunkeln auf andere und uns bisher unbekannte Orks zu stoßen. Ich fände es besser hier zu rasten. Die Pferde sind müde und wir auch. Die Gefahr hier ist geringer als unterwegs."

Amlugûr sah Legolas sehr unfreundlich an. „Natürlich werde ich Kundschafter aussenden. Aber ich denke schon, dass es hier gefährlicher ist."

„Ich muss allerdings Legolas Recht geben", mischte sich Mithlondion ein. „Auch ich halte es für sicherer, wenn wir hier lagern. Agarmaethor würde zwar unsere Spuren finden, aber wer weiß, ob sie nicht unsere Hilfe braucht? Wenn sie bis morgen früh nicht zurück ist, sollten wir sie suchen gehen. Reiten wir jedoch weiter, dann würden wir unter Umständen nichts über ihr Schicksal erfahren."

Die anderen Elben nickten bestätigend und auch Gimli gab einen Laut der Zustimmung. Amlugûr sah Legolas noch unfreundlicher an. Er ging zu ihm hin und zog ihm am Ärmel ein Stück von der Gruppe weg.

„Warum tust du das? Warum untergräbst du meine Entscheidungen?", fragte er ungehalten.

„Es ist nicht meine Absicht, deine Entscheidungen zu untergraben, aber darf ich dich nicht auf Fehler oder Gefahren hinweisen?", fragte Legolas.

„Ja. Du darfst mir deine Ansichten leise und unter vier Augen mitteilen, damit ich darüber nachdenken kann, wenn ich es möchte. Aber wenn du dich vor der Gruppe offen gegen mich stellst, dann ziehen die anderen nach und machen es ebenso. Wir haben aber keine Zeit für lange Diskussionen und es werden auch keine Abstimmungen durchgeführt. Wenn wir das täten, dann kämen wir nie auf ein Ergebnis. Es gibt immer jemanden, der sich benachteiligt fühlt, der der Meinung sein wird, dass seine Stimme weniger gehört oder gezählt wurde. Die Gruppe muss eine gemeinsame Gruppe bleiben und das geht nur, wenn es einen oder mit Agarmaethor zwei Entscheidungsträger gibt. Du gehörst nicht dazu. Ich erwarte ab jetzt von dir, dass du dich aus jeder Form von Beratung und Diskussion heraushältst, wenn sie nicht für alle freisteht. Hast du mich verstanden?" Amlugûrs Ton duldete keinen Widerspruch.

Legolas sah ihn nur stumm an und sein aufsteigender Zorn ließ seine Adern am Hals leicht anschwellen. Sein Zorn richtete sich dabei nicht gegen die Arroganz Amlugûrs, sondern gegen die Entscheidung, die alle in Gefahr bringen könnte. Natürlich konnten sie Glück haben und der Weg war frei, aber was, wenn nicht? Legolas unterdrückte trotzdem jede Reaktion, die ihm gerade als Erwiderung auf Amlugûrs Verhalten vorschwebte, denn Streit war zurzeit auch nicht das Richtige. Der richtige Zeitpunkt würde schon noch kommen. Er wandte sich ab und ließ Amlugûr stehen.

Dieser begab sich wieder zu der Gruppe. Sein Entschluss stand eigentlich fest. Die Reise musste fortgesetzt werden. Die Gruppe mochte zwar nicht seiner Meinung sein, aber wenn er jetzt nachgab, dann würden sie immer protestieren und tun, was sie wollten. Dann würde ihr eigentlicher Auftrag vielleicht scheitern.

Mithlondion kam auf Amlugûr zu. „Ich weiß nicht, was du gerade mit Legolas besprochen hast, aber er machte keinen sehr frohen Eindruck", sagte er.

Amlugûr schaute Legolas hinterher. „Es kann unserem Prinzen ja auch nicht immer alles Recht gemacht werden", murmelte er.

„Genau das ist es, worauf dich schon einige von uns einmal ansprechen wollten. Das ist Legolas, Prinz Legolas vom Eryn Lasgalen und einer der neun Gefährten im Ringkrieg. Du behandelst ihn wie ein kleines Kind."

„Nun, im Vergleich zu uns anderen ist er das doch auch. Er hat noch viel zu lernen", erwiderte Amlugûr unwirsch.

„Er ist jung im Vergleich zu uns, aber er ist schon sehr lange kein Kind mehr. Und er hat bereits einiges geleistet. Du kannst natürlich tun und lassen was du willst, aber fehlerfrei bist auch du nicht und du bist um so vieles älter", erwiderte Mithlondion und ging zurück zu seinen Freunden. Amlugûr schaute Mithlondion hinterher. Das war genau das, was Legolas durch sein Verhalten verursachte und was Amlugûr eigentlich vermeiden wollte.

Die anderen Gefährten hatten die Zeit der Diskussion genutzt, um ein Lager einzurichten und Amlugûr verspürte keinen Drang mehr, seinen Willen durchzusetzen. Er teilte die Wachen ein und man wartete auf die Rückkehr Agarmaethors.

* * *

Als Legolas am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war Agarmaethor bereits damit beschäftigt, sich den Magen mit kalten Fleischresten zu füllen und Amlugûr von ihrer Tätigkeit zu berichten.

„Es ist die einzige Horde gewesen, die wir finden konnten. Ab jetzt scheint der Weg nach Süden frei zu sein", erklärte sie mit vollem Mund. „Ihr hättet die Nacht hindurch wandern können."

Amlugûr schaute finster auf Legolas. Agarmaethor bemerkte das und blickte Legolas fragend an. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und entfernte sich. Er bemerkte noch, wie Amlugûr Agarmaethor etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, aber es interessierte ihn nicht, worüber sich Amlugûr bei Agarmaethor beschwerte. Er ging zu den Pferden, griff sich Dordo am Zügel und versuchte ihn durch gutes Zureden dazu zu bewegen, einige frische Kräuter zu fressen. Seit Legolas ihn zum ersten mal gesehen hatte war Dordo erschreckend schnell abgemagert. Er hatte in den letzten zwei Tagen nichts mehr zu sich genommen außer etwas Wasser und Legolas wusste, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Aber was sollte er tun?

„Hier, gib ihm das!", sagte Agarmaethor hinter ihm. Er wandte sich zu ihr um und sie reichte ihm einige getrocknete Kräuter. „Sie setzen seine Kräfte frei. Ich hoffe, er schafft den Weg noch bis Rohan. Dort werde ich versuchen ihn auszutauschen." Sie sagte es fast eisig und Legolas fragte sich wieder einmal, wie sie so gefühlsarm gegenüber dem Pferd sein konnte. Es litt!

„Es hat keine Schmerzen", sagte Agarmaethor, als ob sie seine Gedanken gelesen hätte. „Dafür habe ich schon gesorgt. Die Kräuter hier unterbinden dies. Wir können ihn ausnutzen, solange er noch Kraft hat. Gimli sollte als einziger auf ihm reiten und du führst das Pferd."

Sie ließ Legolas stehen. Dieser war entsetzt. Solche Begriffe wie 'ausnutzen' in Verbindung mit einem Tier waren ihm fremd und er konnte sich einfach nicht daran gewöhnen, dass ein Elb gegenüber einem Tier oder anderen Elben so gefühlsarm oder vielleicht sogar gefühllos war.

Aber gleichzeitig gab ihm dieser Vorwurf, den er Agarmaethor machte, einen kleinen Stich, denn einen Moment lang war er sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich so gefühllos war. Immerhin war sie es, die darauf bestand, dass er, Legolas, von dem sie wusste, dass er Dordo mochte, sich um ihn kümmerte. Würde sie das wirklich wollen, wenn sie nicht dem Tier wenigstens ETWAS entgegenbringen würde?

Die anderen hatten inzwischen die restlichen Pferde zum Weitermarsch vorbereitet und die Sachen gepackt. Durch die Ruhepause hatten sie natürlich Zeit verloren, aber an diesem Tag wollten sie die Nacht hindurchwandern. Sie glaubten daran, dass sie am Abend den Rothornpass erreicht haben würden und dann über Nacht einen möglichst großen Abstand zu der Orkgruppe und dem Rothornpass hergestellt werden konnte.

Seit die 21 Gefährten den Zugang zum Rothornpass vor einigen Tagen passiert hatten, schonten sie die Pferde, um sie nicht völlig zu entkräften. Trotzdem kämpfte sich Dordo mit jedem Schritt vorwärts. Seine Müdigkeit war nun selbst für einen Zwergen mit wenig Erfahrung mit Pferden nicht mehr zu übersehen. Gimli tätschelte ihm immer wieder liebevoll den Hals, aber natürlich konnte dies das Tier nicht stärken. Legolas führte ihn am Zügel und musste ihm immer wieder gut zureden, ein Bein vor das andere zu setzen. Das Ziel des Tages war nicht mehr weit entfernt. Dort würde er sich ausruhen können, aber Legolas wusste tief in seinem Innersten, dass es mit Dordo zu Ende ging. Das Geschwür hatte sich vergrößert und Dordo hatte immer öfter Zitteranfälle wie auf dem Weg zum See am Hulsten-Kamm. Jeder Tag schien eine größere Qual für ihn zu werden.

Agarmaethor machte den Eindruck, der Zustand des Tieres würde sie nicht interessieren. Nie sah Legolas, dass sie sich um das Pferd kümmerte oder es liebkoste, aber er wusste, dass dem nicht so war. Jeden Morgen sah er an dem Geschwür eine frische Tinktur, die Dordo die Schmerzen nahm. Trotzdem erschien sie ihm nicht gerade besorgt oder liebevoll. Sie schien das Tier eben nur ausnutzen zu wollen, solange es noch am Leben war.

Am späten Nachmittag erblickten die Gefährten am Horizont eine große Ansammlung unterschiedlichster Sträucher und kleinerer Bäume. Dort wollten sie die nächste Nacht verbringen. Die Freude über eine Ruhepause ließ Pferd und Reiter wieder zügiger werden, doch Dordo konnte nicht mithalten und sowohl Legolas als auch Gimli sahen keine Notwendigkeit darin, sich zu sehr zu beeilen. Gimli stieg ab und lief neben Legolas und Dordo her und schon bald darauf vergrößerte sich der Abstand zwischen ihnen und den anderen Elben. Selbst Agarmaethor entschwand mit der Gruppe.

Legolas und Gimli erreichten die Strauchgruppe nicht mehr. Einige hundert Fuß vor ihrem Ziel knickten die Beine Dordos ein und er stürzte zu Boden. Nur Dank Legolas' schnellen Reflexen war es gelungen, Gimli vor Verletzungen zu bewahren. Dieser war überhaupt nicht darauf gefasst gewesen und wäre beinahe unter dem Pferd begraben worden, wenn Legolas ihn nicht von Dordo weggezerrt hätte, bevor dieser vollends am Boden lag.

Dordo begann zu zittern und versuchte dabei wieder aufzustehen doch es gelang ihm nicht. Bestürzt kniete Legolas vor ihm nieder und sprach ihm beruhigende Worte in Sindarin ins Ohr. Es wirkte und Dordo legte sich für einige Momente reglos hin um neue Kraft zu schöpfen. Gimli schaute Legolas verzweifelt an.

„Was passiert mit ihm? Wird er sterben?", fragte er.

Legolas sah ihm traurig in die Augen und nickte. Er hatte einen Kloß im Hals und war unfähig, ein Wort zu sprechen.

„Geht jetzt!", erklang plötzlich die kalte Stimme Agarmaethors hinter ihnen. Keiner von beiden hatte ihr Annäherung bemerkt, so lautlos musste sie gewesen sein.

Zögern erhob sich Legolas. Er griff zum Abschied in die Mähne Dordos und flüsterte: „Mach's gut, mein Freund." Auch Gimli streichelte das Tier noch einmal, bevor sie sich beide abwandten und zu der Strauchgruppe liefen.

Gerade als sie sich abwandten sah Legolas in seinen Augenwinkeln noch, wie Agarmaethor ihr Schwert zückte und bei dem Pferd niederkniete. Er wusste, was folgen würde und drehte den Kopf vollends weg. Es war richtig, Dordo nicht weiter zu quälen, aber er hätte es einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht, dem Tier ein Kurzschwert zwischen die Rippen zu stoßen. Er ignorierte das Geräusch, das schließlich an seine Ohren drang. Nur seinem Gesichtsausdruck war anzusehen, dass er Wut und Trauer empfand. Trauer um das schöne Pferd und Wut auf Agarmaethor, die offensichtlich keine Probleme damit hatte, das Tier zu töten. Wie gefühllos sie war! Wie einfach es ihr gefallen war!

Schweigend erreichten sie das inzwischen errichtete Lager. Keiner sprach Gimli oder Legolas an. Die Gesichter der beiden waren Aufforderung genug, sie in ihrer Trauer allein zu lassen. Schweigend saßen sie am Feuer und Legolas stocherte nachdenklich mit einem Stock in der Glut herum. Er wollte sich eigentlich noch einmal von Dordo verabschieden und so verließ er gegen Mitternacht das Lager. Wie erwartet lag dieser am Boden wo Legolas ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Noch immer steckte das Kurzschwert in seinem toten Körper. Aber was Legolas noch sah überraschte ihn.

Agarmaethor hatte sich mit dem Wolfsfell an das tote Tier angekuschelt, als wolle sie bei ihm schlafen. Sanft streichelte sie den Körper des Pferdes. Legolas näherte sich noch ein wenig und konnte schließlich zu seiner Verblüffung hören, wie sie leise ein sehr trauriges Lied sang. Doch sein Erstaunen bezog sich nicht nur auf die Tatsache, dass sie entgegen seiner Erwartung Trauer für Dordo empfand. Er war auch erstaunt über ihren Gesang. Er war weich und klar, voller Sehnsucht und Schmerz und einfach wunderschön. Er klang so gar nicht nach der Person, die er als Agarmaethor kannte. Er schloss die Augen um die einzelnen Töne voll in sich aufnehmen zu können. Seine Gedanken ruhten einen Moment, als wolle sein Körper seine Kraft allein auf die Wahrnehmung dieser hellen und facettenreichen Stimme verwenden, sie vollständig erfassen und in sich aufnehmen.

Erst als der Gesang endete kam Legolas wieder zu sich. Panisch blickte er auf Agarmaethor, doch die schien ihn noch immer nicht bemerkt zu haben und so beschloss Legolas, sich leise wieder zurückzuziehen. Als Gimli ihn im Lager ansprach bemerkte er, dass er diesen nur verschwommen sehen konnte. Schnell wischte er sich eine Träne aus den Augen, bevor er auf Gimlis Frage gedankenverloren antwortete.


	10. Hetzjagd

_**Melethil:** ja, Dordo ist tot und ich hab das wirklich nicht geschrieben, weil ich unbedingt so ein Pferdequäler sein wollte oder den Lesern die Tränen in die Augen treiben wollte. Aber ich verspreche, sein Tod war nicht umsonst, nur dauert es noch ein bisschen, dass es wieder eine Rolle spielt._

_**Amilang: **Wenn du auch so gegen Amlugûr bist, dann freut die vielleicht dieses Kapitel, denn hier... ach nö! Lies mal selber (grins)_

_**Lessien:** (kicher) Ich freue mich, einen neuen Leser dazugewonnen zu haben. Schön, dass es dir so gefällt, dass du nach weiteren Kaps lechzt. Bisher konnte ich immer einmal in der Woche updaten und ich hoffe, das bleibt so und klappt weiterhin._

_**An alle anderen: **Liebe heimlichen Leser! Bitte reviewt mir auch mal und zeigt, dass ihr dabei seid!_

_

* * *

_

**Hetzjagd**

Die Gemeinschaft bewegte sich weiterhin Richtung Süden. Ihr angestrebtes Ziel war ein etwas größerer Wald, der einzige, der sich neben dem bei Imladris noch an der Westseite des Nebelgebirges befand. Dort wollten sie ihre nächste Rast einlegen.

Legolas hatte seit dem Tode Dordos kein Wort mehr mit Agarmaethor gewechselt. Er weigerte sich ein anderes Pferd als Dordo zu reiten und lief ausschließlich zu Fuß neben Gimli her, welcher sich hinter Rochdil auf dessen Tier platziert hatte und sich an dessen Gürtel festklammerte, wobei er Legolas mit Blicken bedachte, die dieser für Gemisch aus besorgt, amüsiert und gelangweilt deutete.

Nachdem die Gemeinschaft den Zugang zum Rothornpass passiert hatte, war Agarmaethor zwar davon überzeugt, dass ihnen keine Orks folgten, trotzdem schickte sie zur Sicherheit immer wieder einen oder zwei Späher Richtung Norden. Sie selbst eilte oft in südlicher Richtung voraus, obwohl von dort aus eigentlich keine Gefahr zu erwarten war. Nicht selten entfernte sie sich auch nachts und kundschaftete anstatt zu schlafen.

Legolas beobachtete sie unauffällig. Obwohl weibliche und männliche Elben in Stärke und Ausdauer fast gleichrangig waren und im Gegensatz zu den Menschen somit alle von ihnen ähnliche Tätigkeiten verrichten konnten, bewunderte er sie insgeheim für die Energie, die sie aufbrachte. Mit Sicherheit hätte auch er das alles vermocht, Tag und Nacht zu Fuß vorauszulaufen und die Augen und Ohren der Gemeinschaft zu sein und er wäre dabei nicht langsamer oder schlechter gewesen als sie es war. Doch ihm hätte die Motivation gefehlt, ohne auch nur ein winziges Anzeichen von Gefahr so viel Kraft zu verschwenden.

Je länger er sie beobachtete, desto mehr gewann er den Eindruck, dass größtmögliche Sicherheit ein sehr wichtiges Anliegen war, welches mindestens ebenso in ihrer Natur zu liegen schien wie die Unfähigkeit sich auf andere verlassen zu können. Die Ruhe, mit der Amlugûr ihr Verhalten hinnahm, bestätigte Legolas in seinen Vermutungen. Gerade schaute dieser ihr wieder hinterher, wie sie auf einen höheren Hügel eilte und von dort aus nach Süden schaute. Ihr offenes Haar wehte im Wind und die silbernen Strähnen blitzten im Sonnenlicht gelegentlich auf.

„Als sie geboren wurde, müssen die Valar ihr Mondstaub auf die Haare gestreut haben", hörte Legolas Amlugûr leise zu sich selbst sagen.

„Sie ist wirklich sehr schön, nicht wahr?" Rochdil grinste Legolas an und schreckte diesen aus seinen Beobachtungen und Gedanken. Offenbar hatte auch er Amlugûrs leisen Ausspruch gehört und versuchte nun diesen als Anlass für ein Gespräch zu nutzen. Legolas ignorierte ihn jedoch und beobachtete mit Erstaunen, wie Agarmaethor plötzlich hastig noch weiter voraus rannte und schließlich verschwand.

„Nichts kommt dem Glanze des von uns Zwergen so sehr geliebten Goldes näher, als das Haar Galadriels, der schönsten Elbenfrau, die ich je gesehen habe", mischte sich nun auch Gimli ein. „Doch nur weil wir Gold lieben, verschmähen wir Zwerge das Silber nicht und die Haare dieser Herrin hier kommen dem erstaunlich nahe."

Legolas wandte sich um und schmunzelte Gimli an. Dass dieser Galadriel verehrte, war ihm nicht neu, doch dass Gimli nun ähnliches für Agarmaethor zu empfinden schien, amüsierte und verwunderte ihn ein wenig.

„Du nennst sie Herrin?", fragte er. „Siehst du Agarmaethor denn als Herrin?"

Gimli schwieg einen Moment und erwiderte schließlich. „Nicht als Herrin im Sinne einer Königin oder Herrscherin, wie Galadriel. Doch sie scheint so unantastbar und unzerbrechlich... und so selbstsicher. So stelle ich mir eine Herrscherin vor... konsequent und stark."

„Du meinst, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, dass Galadriel sich in ihre Gemächer zurückzieht, um sich einmal richtig auszuweinen?", fragte Rochdil grinsend und stellte sich Galadriel mit roten und verquollenen Augen vor.

Gimli sah ihn an, als wäre allein dieser Gedanke der größte Frevel und auch Haldir warf Rochdil einen bösen Blick zu. Legolas schwieg dazu. Er hatte bisher niemandem davon erzählt, wie er Agarmaethor am Abend von Dordos Tod vorgefunden hatte und gedachte auch nicht, dies in Zukunft zu tun.

Gimli sprach inzwischen in den höchsten Tönen von „seiner" Herrin Galadriel und man konnte fast den Eindruck gewinnen, sie wäre einem Vala gleich. Obwohl Rochdil an eine elleth gebunden war, schien er sich verpflichtet zu fühlen Gimli etwas entgegenzuhalten und vertrat Agarmaethors Seite als handele es sich um einen Wettbewerb zwischen zwei Konkurrentinnen. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihm war Gimli Galadriel so treu ergeben, dass dieser fast frenetisch seinen Standpunkt vertrat. Irgendwann wurde es Rochdil dann doch zuviel.

„Wäre Galadriel nicht bereits an Celeborn gebunden, dann müsste ich glauben, du würdest um sie werben. Was hättet ihr dann wohl für Kinder? Wie würde diese interessante neue Kreuzung wohl aussehen? Kleine, bartlose Wesen mit Spitzohren? Höhlenbewohner? Vielleicht singen sie am liebsten den ganzen Tag, anstatt schwer zu arbeiten. Wahrscheinlich wären sie auch sterblich!"

Legolas lachte kurz auf. „Wenn du jetzt noch „immer hungrig" hinzufügst, dann haben wir einen Hobbit."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Ruhe, bevor Rochdil in schallendes Gelächter ausbracht. Erst als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte fragte er: „Ja, genau! Doch woher stammen dann die großen, behaarten Füße?"

„Hat jemand außer Celeborn Galadriels Füße schon einmal gesehen? Ihre Kleider sollen sehr lang sein!", warf Aneru lachend von hinten ein.

Auch Haldir schien dem Gespräch gelauscht zu haben und fuhr nun erzürnt auf: „Was fällt euch allen ein? Ihr seid auf dem Weg zu meiner Herrin und sollt dort Gäste sein! Es ist unhöflich und unverschämt, wie ihr diese beiden Damen miteinander vergleicht. Man vergleicht sie überhaupt nicht miteinander. Galadriel ist unvergleichlich, weil sie die Herrin Galadriel ist. Jedes Wort werdet ihr bereuen, wenn ihr erst auf sie getroffen seid."

Sein Ausbruch beendete das Gespräch der anderen und mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck entfernte er sich um weiteren Themen dieser Art auszuweichen.

Legolas richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne. Agarmaethor kam gerade zurückgeeilt und begann hastig auf Amlugûr einzureden, welcher ihr vor scheinbar entstehender Panik nicht ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Unruhig rutschte er auf seinem Pferd hin und her und schaute dabei Richtung Süden. Legolas spitzte seine Ohren, aber sie sprachen so leise, dass nichts zu verstehen war.

Mit einigen Handbewegungen winkte Amlugûr schließlich Haldir, Elrohir, Elladan und Mithlondion zu sich heran. Elladan, welcher vom Ende des Zuges her gelaufen kam, eilte an Legolas vorbei und zog diesem dabei am Ärmel, damit er ihm folge. Doch Amlugûr gab Legolas ein unmissverständliches Zeichen, dass er hier und jetzt nicht erwünscht sei.

Legolas' Augen blitzten ihn erzürnt an und auch die anderen waren verwundert über Amlugûr, doch Agarmaethor drängelte als herrsche enormer Zeitdruck und allein deshalb zog sich Legolas zu Gimli zurück.

„Wir sind vielleicht überflüssig", murmelte Gimli enttäuscht, der inzwischen rückwärts über den Pferdehintern auf den Boden geglitten war, um seinem Gesäß einmal eine Auszeit zu gönnen. „Ich würde zu gerne mal mit Agarmaethor ein Wörtchen darüber reden, wie wir beide von Amlugûr immer ausgeschlossen werden, wenn es um Entscheidungen geht. Als ob ich das verdient hätte. Ich war schon vor dem Ringkrieg ein anerkannter Orkjäger und Kämpfer. Und auf den Kopf gefallen bin ich auch nicht", beschwerte er sich weiter.

„Das wäre auch nicht so schlimm gewesen. Bei deiner Körpergröße wäre der Sturz nicht allzu tief und der Schaden gering gewesen", scherzte Rochdil, aber Gimli war nicht nach Scherzen zu mute.

„Ich meine es schon so, wie ich es sage. Was fällt diesem Amlugûr eigentlich ein?"

Legolas schaute verständnisvoll auf seinen Freund. „Amlugûr mag keine Zwerge", sagte er. „Er hätte dich am liebsten genau so wenig dabei wie mich."

„So ein ..." Ihm fehlten die Worte. Legolas wollte Gimli aufmuntern, beugte sich deshalb zu seinem Ohr herunter und flüsterte: „Vielleicht beruhigt es dich, wenn ich dir verrate, dass unser lieber Amlugûr Zwergenbier liebt. Dies habe ich aus sicherer Quelle erfahren. Wenn er dir einmal wirklich dumm kommen sollte, dann wird uns schon ein Weg einfallen, es ihm damit heimzuzahlen. Ich kann es doch nicht zulassen, dass die Leute meines Volkes dich ernsthaft beleidigen."

Gimli schaute Legolas dankbar an.

„Rennt und treibt die Pferde an, so schnell ihr könnt. Folgt Agarmaethor. Es ist wirklich eilig und wir haben keine Zeit zum Diskutieren", rief Elladan laut zu den anderen.

Legolas half Gimli wieder auf ein Pferd und alle folgten eilig Agarmaethor, welche direkt auf das Nebelgebirge und den kleinen Wald am Horizont zusteuerte. Allen war offensichtlich, dass sich aus dem Süden eine Gefahr näherte und Legolas war froh, dass sie noch einige Pferde übrig hatten, denn Gimli wäre bei dem vorgelegten Tempo mit Sicherheit zurückgeblieben.

Legolas schaute nachdenklich auf die hohen und vom Nebel verschluckten Gipfel des Gebirges. Etwas weiter südlich, wenn auch noch ein ganzes Stück weit entfernt, erhob sich der Methdras, der letzte große Gipfel, bevor man schließlich über die Pforten von Rohan auf Isengart getroffen wäre. 'Isengart!', durchfuhr es ihn plötzlich. Waren die dunklen Gestalten Sarumans noch nicht besiegt? Gab es etwa noch Feinde, die sich trotz der Zerstörung Isengarts bis heute versteckt gehalten hatten?

Obwohl sich alle so schnell bewegten, wie sie konnten, trieb Agarmaethor weiter zur Eile an, wobei sie unermüdlich an der Reihe der Reiter und Läufer vorbei lief, als wären diese schneller, wenn sie es jedem persönlich noch einmal sagte. Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin stieß sie nur „Uruk-hai! 150!" hervor und verschwand wieder zu Amlugûr an der Spitze des Zuges.

Legolas erschreckte der Gedanke an einen möglichen Kampf mit ihnen und die Uruk-hai mussten schon sehr nahe sein, wenn Agarmaethor derartig antrieb. Irgendwie war Legolas jetzt dankbar, dass Agarmaethor so vorausschauend und kräftezehrend die südlichen Gebiete untersucht hatte. Ein Kampf mit so vielen Uruk-hai wäre für viele von der Gemeinschaft tödlich verlaufen.

Als sie den kleinen Wald am Rande des Gebirges erreicht hatten, wurden auf Anordnung Agarmaethors alle Pferde von ihren Lasten befreit und in die Ebene getrieben. Jeder nahm, was er tragen konnte und folgte ihr. Sie führte die Gemeinschaft zwischen den Bäumen hindurch zu einem kleinen Bach. Dort hielten sie kurz, jeder füllte seine Wasserflaschen noch einmal auf und trank soviel es ging.

Danach ging es bergauf bis sie zu einem steilen und mit Efeu bewachsenen Felsen gelangten. Agarmaethor machte sich an einer großen Efeuranke, die etwa die Hälfte des Felsens bedeckte, zu schaffen. Ungeduldig riss sie daran herum und es gelang ihr schließlich, kleine, aber benutzbare Stufen, ähnlich denen am Hulsten-Kamm, freizulegen.

„Die Orks riechen die Spur sowieso", murmelte sie dabei, als der Efeu fast völlig zerstört war und nun jeder die Stufen sehen konnte. „Los! Rauf hier!"

Der Aufstieg war nicht hoch, nur über etwa fünfzig Fuß musste man klettern, aber das war schon gefährlich genug. Sie erreichten eine kleinere, steinerne Plattform, die in einer weiteren Felswand endete. Diese war allerdings nicht durch Efeu versteckt und die Stufen waren etwas größer und besser aus dem Stein geschlagen. Agarmaethor stellte sich an den Rand der Plattform und schaute angespannt über den Wald und ein Stück der sichtbaren Ebene im Südwesten. Auch Legolas konnte nun einen Schatten am Horizont erkennen. Schließlich wandte sie sich der Gruppe wieder zu:

„Wie ihr alle vielleicht gehört habt, sind uns 150 Uruk-hai auf der Spur. Sie sind aus dem Süden gekommen und streben gen Norden, möglicherweise ebenfalls zum Treffpunkt am Rothornpass. Wir haben sie zu spät bemerkt und sie werden mit Sicherheit unsere Spuren finden. Zumindest ein Teil von ihnen wird uns folgen. Wie ihr wisst, können sie Tag und Nacht laufen. Auch sie brauchen Pausen, aber sie zeigen nicht die gleiche Schwäche wie andere Orks. Wir müssen uns sehr sputen. Ich kenne einen Pfad über das Nebelgebirge. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihn viele kennen und nutzen, denn er ist beschwerlich, recht lang, unbequem und stellenweise sehr gefährlich, doch er endet genau im Fangorn. Dort wären wir in Sicherheit, denn entweder werden uns die Uruk-hai nicht folgen oder die Ents werden uns hoffentlich helfen, denn die Erinnerungen an Sarumans Zerstörung der Wälder sollte noch recht frisch sein." Sie machte eine Pause und sah Gimli an. „Jeder, der zurückbleibt, bleibt zurück. Wir riskieren unser Leben, wenn wir auf die Langsamen Rücksicht nehmen müssen. Gimli Glóinssohn. Du bist kein guter Läufer. Glaubst du, du schaffst es?"

Gimli schlug sich selbstsicher mit seiner Faust auf die Rüstung. „Ich bin ein Zwerg und in den Bergen geboren. Auf der Ebene oder im Wald, da kann ich nicht rennen, aber zwischen den Steinen, da soll mir mal ein Elb was vormachen!"

Agarmaethor nickte scheinbar zufrieden und die Gemeinschaft setzte sich in Bewegung.

* * *

Mit einem kräftigen Stoß schob Haunar eine große Tür auf und er, Odan und Rufur standen auf einem Felsvorsprung. Unter ihnen befand sich ein großes, grünes Tal. Fünfzig Krieger warteten auf ihren Pferden und sahen den dreien erwartungsvoll entgegen.

„Müssen das wirklich so viele sein?", murmelte Rufur. „Ich denke, der Auftrag ist so geheim! Auffälliger geht es wohl kaum!"

„Bizar-kûn war auch dagegen, aber unsere anderen Herren hielten es für nötig. Sie denken, dass es unterwegs größere Auseinandersetzungen geben könnte", erwiderte Odan nachdenklich.

„Natürlich! Wenn wir mit einem halben Heer über die Ebenen rennen, werden wir auch auf andere halbe Heere treffen!" Rufur regte sich auf.

„Die Grünaugen ziehen auch in unsere Richtung. Sie sind schon unterwegs – sagt Bizar-kûn. Wir sollten eilen, damit wir vor ihnen dort sind." Haunar kratzte sich am Kinn. „Ich sehe das nur nicht. Wir sind alle gute Reiter und schaut euch die Pferde an – sie sind kräftig und erholt und die Grünaugen sind zu Fuß... aber... Ich weiß nicht so recht." Mit einer Handbewegung wischte er seine Gedanken beiseite und begab sich zu seinem eigenen Reittier.

Die anderen beiden folgten ihm und setzten sich mit ihm an die Spitze des Zuges. Haunar schaute auf die Krieger und polierte mit seinem Mantel noch einmal stolz seine blitzblanke und eigentlich viel zu strahlende Rüstung.

„Männer! Brüder! Krieger!", brüllte Haunar plötzlich los. „Ihr alle wisst, was uns erwartet!"

Etwas ratlos schauten ihn die Krieger an, aber niemand wagte es, seine Rede zu unterbrechen.

„Die Sonne ist aufgegangen und die Frage besteht, wie viele von denen, die die Sonne aufgehen sahen auch deren Untergang sehen werden. Heute treten wir gegen die mächtigen Grünaugen an. Sie sind sehr stark, doch nur der Tapfere kann siegen, aber ihm leuchtet die Gefahr wie die Sonne. Und so nahm ich eine Ratte aus und ihre Leber war glasklar! Das ist ein gutes Zeichen für unseren Auftrag! Es gibt so viele gute Vorzeichen, dass wir heute nicht mehr aufbrechen könnten, würde ich sie alle aufzählen. Welcher Mann würde jetzt nicht in die Schlacht ziehen?

Fürchtet nicht die ach so schönen Grünaugen! Sie sterben ebenso wie wir. Sie denken, sie wären uns ebenbürtig, doch vor ihnen steht unser halbes Heer! Sie werden erzittern – trotz ihrer Überzahl, doch Mut ist Zahlen überlegen - und sie haben zwei Anführer, das sind zwei zuviel, und wir haben drei! Das ist besser!

Greift zu den Waffen! Nun schlägt die Stunde, da der Mut unseres Volkes unter Beweis gestellt wird! Wer flieht, erringt weder Macht noch Ruhm und nur die Tapferen erfreut ein edler und ruhmreicher Tod! Heute werden die Aasfresser feiern, doch sie werden unsere Feinde verzehren und nicht uns. Ich will in ihrem Blut baden – mindestens eine Woche lang! Sieg! Sieg und Ruhm für unser Volk!", brüllte Haunar.

„Hey, hey, hey!", riefen die Krieger ihm bestätigend aber halbherzig zurück, rasselten mit ihren Waffen und folgten ihm, als er sich in Bewegung setzte.

„Was redest du da für einen Unsinn? Nicht nur, dass wir noch wochenlang unterwegs sein werden... wir ziehen nicht in die Schlacht!", fauchte Rufur Haunar an. „Jedenfalls will ich das nicht hoffen. Du machst den Kriegern ja Angst!"

„Tolle Krieger, wenn sie durch meine Rede Angst bekommen", fauchte Haunar zurück.

„Von deiner Rede bekomme selbst ich Angst! Was heißt hier, das wäre unser halbes Heer? Ich würde vor Angst erzittern wenn das unser halbes Heer wäre. Und seit wann nehmen wir Ratten aus, um uns gute Vorzeichen zu verschaffen?", fragte Odan. „Du hast doch wohl nicht wirklich eine Ratte ausgenommen, oder?" Der Ekel stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Keine Antwort war auch eine Antwort, doch Haunar drehte sich um und brüllte erneut:

„Männer! Merkt euch diese Rede für den Fall, dass wir in den nächsten Wochen auf die Grünaugen oder noch viel schlimmeres Getier treffen."

* * *

Der Pfad entsprach Agarmaethors Beschreibung – er war unbequem, beschwerlich und mit vielen Umwegen versehen. Es ging nur bergab oder bergauf, meistens jedoch bergauf. Agarmaethor schien sich hier gut auszukennen und trotz der vielen Umwege führte sie die Gemeinschaft Richtung Osten. Schließlich erreichten sie erneut ein Plateau. Agarmaethor hielt blickte angespannt Richtung Westen. Die Sonne war soeben untergegangen und Legolas fragte sich, wie viele Tage und Nächte sie wohl für die Überquerung des Nebelgebirges benötigen würden.

„Eine Stunde Pause", sagte Agarmaethor. „Ich gehe den Weg zurück und werde sehen, wie groß unser Abstand zu den Uruk-hai ist. Wenn ich in einer Stunde nicht zurück bin, dann geht weiter Richtung Osten über das Plateau und die nächste Felswand hinauf. Dort findet ihr einen Ziegenpfad. Folgt ihm, bis ihr zu einem alten Steingrab kommt. Dort wartet wieder eine Stunde auf mich und geht dann den Weg nordöstlich. Ihr werdet ihn schon erkennen. Irgendwann erreicht ihr eine kleine Höhle, die euch Unterschlupf gewährt. Dort wartet ihr wieder eine Stunde. Wenn ich bis dahin nicht zurück bin, dann bin ich tot und ihr müsst selber sehen, wie ihr euch nach Osten durchschlagt. Gimli sollte die Führung übernehmen, denn er ist der Einzige unter euch, der die Felsen versteht und den richtigen Weg wählen wird."

Sie sagte das, als sei es selbstverständlich, dass es nur ihre Rückkehr oder ihren Tod geben könne. Legolas erschauderte. Ihm schien es fast so, als habe sie in ihrem Leben schon so oft dem Tod ins Auge gesehen, dass ihr alles egal sei, was damit verbunden war. Die Uruk-hai würden sie in Stücke reißen und fressen, wenn sie sie in die Finger bekämen.

Agarmaethor ruhte nicht. Sie drückte Amlugûr das weiße Wolfsfell und ein paar andere Sachen in die Hand und eilte sofort den Weg zurück. Es dauerte nicht lange, da war sie auch schon verschwunden. Legolas setzte sich nieder und holte ein kleines Stück Lembas aus seinem Gepäck. Die Energie dieses Brotes durchfloss sofort seinen ganzen Körper und er fühlte sich sogleich wieder kräftiger. Während er aß beobachtete er, wie Amlugûr sich auf Gimli zubewegte und diesen abfällig ansprach:

„Wie du gehört haben hast, ist Agarmaethor der Meinung, du solltest die Gruppe ab jetzt anführen. Aber ich sehe das anders. Du hast schlechtere Augen und kannst nicht so schnell gehen, wie wir Elben. Ich denke, es ist auch in deinem Interesse, wenn wir schnell vorwärts kommen und ich glaube, dass das nur dann der Fall sein wird, wenn nicht du, sondern ein Elb die Führung übernimmt."

„So? Und dieser Elb bist natürlich du?", fragte Gimli zynisch.

„Nun, es bietet sich an. Agarmaethor und ich bilden sowieso die EIGENTLICHE Führung. Warum sollte nicht auch ich die Führung hier im Gebirge übernehmen? Als Zwerg kletterst du sicherlich gerne auf Felsen herum, aber besonders schnell bist du nicht und die Gefahr, dass du durch dein geringes Tempo die Gruppe aufhältst, ist zu groß. Wir müssten dann unseren eigenen Führer zurücklassen. Du hast ja gehört, was Agarmaethor über das Zurücklassen sagte." Ein bissiges Lächeln huschte über Amlugûrs Gesicht.

„Dir wäre es wohl am liebsten, ich würde hier sitzen und auf die Orks warten, nicht wahr?" Gimli baute sich vor Amlugûr auf und schaute ihm stolz von unten herauf in die Augen. „Dir war doch von Anfang an bewusst, dass ich dabei sein würde. Was ist dein Problem? Hat Elrond dich nicht gefragt, ob du bei den neun Gefährten dabei sein darfst? Oder war es noch schlimmer, weil du ihn gefragt hast und er nicht der Meinung war, du wärst geeignet? Glaubte er, es fehlte dir an Mut oder Stärke? ... Oder Klugheit?"

Amlugûr fuhr ihn wütend an. „Dies hat überhaupt nichts mit Elrond oder dem Ringkrieg zu tun. Zwerge sind mein Problem. Sie waren es, die wegen ihrer Habgier zu tief in den Bergen gruben und das Böse in ihnen befreiten. Zwerge handelten schon immer zum Schaden von Elben, selbst wenn es zunächst oft nicht den Anschein hatte. Wenn ich es entscheiden könnte, ich würde dich nicht mitnehmen. Und schon gar nicht will ich, dass du die Führung übernimmst, denn wer weiß, welch grausame und gefährliche Wege du uns besteigen ließest."

„So? Du würdest mich nicht weiter mitnehmen? Gleich hier zurücklassen würdest du mich?" Gimli war inzwischen so erzürnt, dass er Amlugûr fast anschrie. „Das könnte dir so passen. Am liebsten wäre es dir wohl sogar, wenn ich die Orks damit aufhalte, dass ich sie an meinem Fleisch laben lasse?" Die anderen Elben hatten sich inzwischen um die Streitenden versammelt und hörten interessiert zu ohne sich jedoch einzumischen.

„Nun. So weit habe ich nicht gedacht, aber jetzt, wenn du es so sagst..." Amlugûrs Stimme klang kalt.

Gimli sah Amlugûr nur verächtlich an. „Wenn ich dich so anschaue, dann sehe ich den lebenden Beweis dafür, das Orks von Elben abstammen!", fauchte er schließlich und einige der umstehenden Elben lachten verhalten. „Bitte! Übernimm du doch die Führung. Aber auf meine Kosten und zu deinem Vorteil werde ich nicht zurückbleiben!"

Er wandte sich ab und beendete damit den Streit. Amlugûr begab sich, ohne eine Miene über die kritischen Bemerkungen der anderen Elben zu verziehen, wieder zu seinen Sachen und versuchte in der verbliebenen Zeit etwas Ruhe zu finden. Eine große Aufgabe stand ihm bevor.

Legolas hatte sich den Streit ruhig angehört. Auch er wollte sich nicht einmischen, wusste er doch, dass Gimli sich auch ohne ihn gut zur Wehr setzen würde. Zwar hatte Amlugûr letztlich doch die Führung der Gruppe an sich gerissen, aber Gimli hatte ihm vor den Augen und Ohren aller Elben einen gewaltigen Dämpfer verpasst. Legolas grinste in sich hinein, als er an den Streit dachte. Amlugûr würde schon noch sehen, wohin das alles irgendwann einmal führen würde.

Gimli setzte sich zu Legolas. „Legolas?", raunte er ihm ins Ohr. „Glaubst du, Agarmaethor lässt mich tatsächlich zurück, wenn ich nicht mehr mithalten kann? Weißt du, das Bergsteigen macht mir nichts aus, aber ich habe einfach kürzere Beine als ihr Elben und ich brauche wesentlich mehr Schlaf. Wer weiß, wie lange wir durch das Gebirge hasten müssen?"

Legolas schaute ihn nachdenklich an. „Es würde ihr vielleicht Leid tun, aber ja... Sie würde dich zurücklassen. Das ist ihre Härte und sie glaubt, sie trüge die Verantwortung für alle hier. Aber glaube mir, sie gibt sich die größte Mühe, dass dieser Fall nicht eintritt."

„Legolas?", raunte ihm Gimli wieder ins Ohr. „Hast du auch das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie hier im Gebirge viele Umwege gewählt hat, damit ich besser hinterherkommen kann?"

Legolas zuckte zusammen. Er hatte bereits mehrfach diesen Eindruck gehabt, ihn jedoch nicht nicht gewagt auszusprechen, weil er unsicher war, ob er stimmte. Gimli hegte jedoch offensichtlich die gleichen Gedanken wie er und so beugte er sich zu Gimlis Ohr und flüsterte:

„Ja, mir schien es so und es wundert mich, dass sie das so heimlich macht als wolle sie nicht, dass jemand davon weiß. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie Streit mit gewissen anderen Elben vermeiden, die sich einer Gefahr ausgesetzt fühlen könnten. Einige könnten der Ansicht sein, dass du sie damit behinderst. Deshalb solltest du diesen Gedanken für dich behalten."

„Das tue ich doch. Nur dich habe ich gefragt", murmelte Gimli. „Was für eine feine Elbenfrau", schob er noch leiser hinterher.

Legolas lächelte Gimli sympathisch an. „Wenn du wirklich zurückfallen solltest... Ich lasse dich nicht im Stich. Eher sterbe ich mit dir!"

Gimli grinste. „Wenn du zurückfällst, dann mache ich das Gleiche für dich." Sie reichten sich die Hand und hielten sie einen Moment lang gedrückt.

Die letzten verbleibenden Minuten versuchten auch sie noch ein wenig zu schlafen, aber die Zeit verrann viel zu schnell. Agarmaethor war bisher nicht zurückgekehrt und so übernahm es Amlugûr alle Schläfer zu wecken und zu hohem Tempo anzuspornen. Schnell eilten alle über verschiedene Wege und Felsplattformen bis sie zu einer steilen Felswand ohne Stufen oder sichtbare Aufstiegsmöglichkeiten gelangten. Es war jedoch möglich, sich mit einem Seil nach oben zu hangeln. Schnell hatte Berion eine Seilschlinge aus einem der mitgebrachten Seile geknüpft und geschickt gelang es ihm, diese über einen Stein zu werfen. Einer nach dem anderen kletterte gewandt daran hinauf. Als Gimli an der Reihe war, stockten alle. Es gelang ihm einfach nicht, am Seil zu klettern. Legolas schob von unten, so gut er konnte, aber der Zwerg war nicht höher als bis zu Legolas Schultern zu bewegen.

„Wie macht ihr Zwerge das sonst, wenn ihr im Gebirge unterwegs seid?", ächzte Legolas unter Gimli.

„Wir haben Werkzeuge dabei und tragen keine Rüstungen!", ächzte Gimli zurück, der sich angestrengt an dem dünnen Seil festklammerte. „Und die Rüstung werde ich hier nicht ausziehen, denn ohne sie fühle ich mich so nackt!"

„Legolas! Lass es sein!", rief Amlugûr von oben herunter. „Komm einfach. Agarmaethor wird ihn schon finden und ihm vielleicht einen anderen Weg zeigen." Ein entsetztes Murmeln ging durch die oben wartende Gruppe der Elben.

„Wie kannst du nur?", fragte Rochdil unfreundlich. Er kletterte wieder herunter und begann, das Seil um den Bauch Gimlis zu wickeln. „Ihr werdet jetzt oben alle kräftig ziehen!"

Legolas und Rochdil schoben Gimli von unten und oben zogen alle Elben, die eine freie Hand hatten. Gemeinsam war es nicht schwierig, Gimli nach oben zu befördern. Man ließ das Seil wieder herunter und Legolas und Rochdil kletterten nun ebenfalls hinauf.

„Danke", hörten alle Gimli murmeln. „Aber mit einer Spitzaxt wäre ich schneller oben gewesen als ihr."

Amlugûr schien das Geschehen um den Zwerg zu ignorieren und suchte inzwischen den von Agarmaethor genannten Ziegenpfad. Etwas ratlos betrachtete er die Hänge. Schließlich glaubte Amlugûr, den Weg gefunden zu haben. Er führte sehr steil einen Hang hinauf. Auf der linken Seite des Hanges befand sich eine abschüssige Felswand und allen war bewusst, dass ein Fehltritt auf dem Pfad einen Absturz und damit den Tod unweigerlich zur Folge hätte. Aber sie hatten keine Zeit. Amlugûr führte sie wieder an. Einige Elben beobachtete Gimli heimlich, was dieser über den von Amlugûr gewählten Weg sagen würde, aber er schwieg und aus seinem Gesichtszügen konnten sie nichts lesen. Daraus schlossen sie, dass es sich wohl um den richtigen Weg handele.

Mehr als zwölf Stunden lang folgten sie dem Ziegenpfad. Langsam wurden auch den Elben die Beine schwer, aber Amlugûr trieb sie immer wieder an. Schließlich erreichten sie ein altes Grab. Es war eine Aufschüttung von vielen kleinen Steinen, offenbar schon vor langer Zeit angelegt. Einige sehr langsam wachsende Rankepflanzen hatten es umwuchert, so dass man aufgrund dieses Bewuchses das Alter des Grabes auf etwa 2000 Jahre schätzen konnte. Es befand sich am Rande einer weiteren kleinen Plattform.

Die Gruppe ließ sich fast wie tot zu Boden fallen. Schnell schliefen viele ein und Amlugûr übernahm freiwillig die Wache, doch schon bald weckte er sie wieder. Sie mussten weiter und Agarmaethor war noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt. Legolas sorgte sich allmählich und nicht nur er allein. Er hörte viele murmeln und sich fragen, was wohl aus ihr geworden sein könnte.

Amlugûr unterbrach schließlich die leise erklingenden Befürchtungen. „Ihr habt sie doch gehört. Erst wenn sie nicht zum dritten Treffpunkt erscheint, gibt es Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen", sagte er kühl und wissend, als wäre er so eine Situation gewohnt.

Laut Agarmaethor sollte der Weg vom Grab aus in nordöstlicher Richtung gewählt werden, doch es gab keinen sichtbaren Weg. Unsicher schlug Amlugûr eine grobe Richtung ein und trieb wieder alle zur Eile an.

„Wo willst du lang?", brüllte Gimli aus der hinteren Reihe. „Willst du uns ins Unglück stürzen? Das sieht doch jeder Zwerg, dass du eine Geröll-Lawine verursachst, wenn du dort entlang gehst?"

Die Elben hielten in der Bewegung inne und schauten Gimli irritiert an. Mithlondion trat vor und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Amlugûr! Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann dir hier nicht vertrauen. Der Zwerg ist nun einmal ein Bergwesen. Und so, wie wir mit den Bäumen sprechen können, versteht er die Steine. Du kannst uns anführen, aber höre doch wenigstens auf seine Ratschläge. Bereits gestern warst du dir des Weges nicht sicher."

Elladan und Elrohir, die neben Amlugûr standen, nickten ihm bestätigend zu. Auch sie waren sich der Wege im Gebirge nicht sicher und wollten lieber Gimli an der Spitze sehen.

Amlugûr schaute ernst drein. „Welchen Weg würdest du nehmen, Zwerg?", fragte er abweisend.

Gimli stapfte an die Spitze des Zuges und zeichnete mit dem Finger eine wilde Linie in die Luft. „Der Weg ist etwas länger, dafür aber sicher."

Amlugûr schaute ihn nur unfreundlich an. „Gut, dann bleibe hinter mir und gib mir ein Zeichen, falls ich eine falsche Richtung einschlagen sollte."

Die Gemeinschaft folgte nun Gimlis vorgegebenem Pfad, der sie nordöstlich auf einen hohen Hang und schließlich sehr steil wieder in ein Tal führte. Nach weiteren zehn Stunden erreichten sie eine kleine Höhle, von der sie annahmen, dass es sich um den vereinbarten Treffpunkt handele. Wieder versuchten die Elben zu schlafen. Legolas fühlte sich außerstande dazu und er bot an, dieses Mal die Wache zu übernehmen. Dankbar kroch nun auch Amlugûr unter seine Decke und Legolas setzte sich auf einen Stein außerhalb der Höhle und schaute und lauschte Richtung Westen. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde hörte er kleine Steinchen purzeln. Agarmaethor kam zurück. Sie war verschwitzt und schmutzig, von Müdigkeit war jedoch nichts zu sehen.

„Du hältst Wache?", fragte sie, als ob es so verwunderlich sei. Er ging nicht darauf ein, aber sie schien auch keine Antwort zu erwarten. „Dann hast du ja eine wichtige Aufgabe und es ist nicht nötig, dass du mitkommst." Legolas sah sie verwundert an. Sie huschte in die Höhle und weckte Elladan, Haldir und Aneru die ihr schlaftrunkend aus der Höhle folgten.

„Lass alle anderen noch eine halbe Stunde länger schlafen, dann geht ihr weiter wie geplant, auch wenn wir nicht zurück sein sollten", raunte sie Legolas zu. Gemeinsam schlichen die vier, nur mit einem Bogen bewaffnet, den Weg zurück und verschwanden in der Felsenlandschaft. Legolas ärgerte sich ein wenig. Hatte sie etwa sagen wollen, dass er hätte mitkommen dürfen, wenn er nicht gerade Wache gehalten hätte? Oder wollte sie ihn nur verspotten, weil sie wusste, wie sehr er danach lechzte auch einmal gegen die Orks zu kämpfen? Er wartete geduldig die Zeit ab und gerade, als er die anderen wecken wollte, kehrte Agarmaethor mit den anderen Bogenschützen zurück.

Elladan grinste über das gesamte Gesicht. „Und da waren es nur noch 145", lachte er.

„Geht jetzt schlafen! Wir werden niemanden bis morgen früh wecken. Die fünf Stunden bis Sonnenaufgang haben wir Zeit, um neue Kraft zu schöpfen." Sie ergriff ihr Wolfsfell, welches Amlugûr in den Höhleneingang gelegt hatte und wandte sich an Legolas.

„Würdest du weiter wachen oder soll ich für dich übernehmen?"

Legolas war erstaunt. „Wir sind seit mehr als zwei Tagen fast ununterbrochen unterwegs und du hast nicht eine Minute geschlafen. Natürlich wirst du keine Wache übernehmen!"

Ohne ein Wort des Dankes rollte sie ihr Fell wie zu einem Kissen zusammen und entfernte sich von der Gruppe. Etwa dreihundert Fuß entfernt legte sie sich zwischen zwei Steinen auf dem harten Boden nieder und schlief sofort ein. Legolas beobachtete sie, wie sie schlief und sich dabei unruhig hin und her warf.

* * *

_Dunkelheit. Als würden sich zwei Augenlider öffnen, dringt plötzlich Licht ein und ein Bild entsteht. Einige Elben kommen zur Tür herein. Sie halten Dosen und Schachteln in den Händen und öffnen sie. Kleider und schöne Geschmeide liegen darin. Zwei Frauenhände ergreifen ein Kleid und sie zieht etwas davon an und schaut in den Spiegel. Sie sieht sich selbst im darin! Mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln begutachtet sie nun die einzelnen Kleidungsstücke. Am Ende behält sie ein schlichtes, grau-glänzendes Kleid mit einer silbernen Borte. Ihre schwarzen Haare mit den silbernen Strähnen passen hervorragend zu dem Kleid._

_

* * *

_

**elleth bedeutet Elbenfrau**


	11. In Gefahr

**Warnungen: Ein bisschen Gewalt und Blut, aber nicht so schlimm wie andere Szenen vorher und ein bisschen Humor (hihi)**

**In Gefahr**

Als die Sonnenstrahlen gerade den Nebel um einige Gipfel des Gebirges zersprengten und das rosafarbene Licht des Morgens die Gemüter erhellte, war es wieder Zeit aufzubrechen. Alle waren Agarmaethor dankbar dafür, dass sie ihnen die Sicherheit gegeben hatte einige Stunden wirklich ruhen zu können.

„Viel Zeit haben wir nicht. Durch die Rast werden sie uns schon ein ganzes Stück näher gekommen sein, aber die Rast war für alle bitter nötig." Agarmaethor schaute Richtung Osten. „Gestern Nacht hatten wir ein kleines Gefecht. Ein Vortrupp der Uruk-hai hatte sich von der restlichen Horde abgesetzt und ist uns erschreckend nahe gekommen. Die anderen Uruk-hai lagerten gestern noch mehrere Wegstunden von uns entfernt. Wenn wir Glück haben, dann sind auch sie erst jetzt aufgebrochen. Wenn wir Pech haben, vermissen sie die Toten und haben sich schon früher auf den Weg gemacht. Ich werde wieder die Nachhut bilden. Ihr werdet den Weg Richtung Osten fortsetzen bis es dunkel wird. Wo auch immer ihr dann seid, ihr wartet dort zwei Stunden auf mich und geht dann weiterhin ostwärts. Alles andere ergibt sich von selbst."

Agarmaethor nahm ihre Waffen um sogleich aufzubrechen, doch Amlugûr folgte ihr und hielt sie auf. Leise und mit eindringlichen Gesten begann er auf sie einzureden. Legolas fühlte sich unwohl dabei, dass er immer wieder Gespräche oder Situationen wahrnahm, die ihn überhaupt nichts angingen und er einfach unfähig war, seine Augen und Ohren zu verschließen. Sein Blick hing an der Szene, als wäre er magisch gefesselt worden und in seinen Gedanken rätselte er, was Amlugûr ihr wohl so Wichtiges zu sagen habe.

Worum auch immer es ging, Agarmaethor wehrte während des gesamten Gespräches alles ab, schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte immer wieder aufzubrechen bis Amlugûr schließlich sanft und doch energisch ihre Hände ergriff und an seine Brust drückte. Mit fast schmerzverzerrten Gesichtszügen riss sie sich los und fauchte deutlich hörbar: „Ich mag das nicht und ich will das nicht!" Sie stieß ihn grob beiseite und ließ ihn stehen. Sekunden später war sie in der Felsenlandschaft verschwunden.

„Ei, ei", witzelte Elladan hinter Legolas. „Da hat wohl jemand einen Korb gekriegt?"

„Aber was für einen! Mit Schlägen und blauen Flecken!", fügte Rochdil schmunzelnd hinzu.

Einige andere lachten und Legolas fühlte sich erleichtert darüber, dass er offensichtlich nicht der einzige war, der Amlugûr und Agarmaethor gerade beobachtet hatte.

„Was er ihr nur für einen Vorschlag unterbreitet haben mag, dass sie so heftig darauf reagierte?", fragte Lhainir scheinheilig.

„Oh! So wie ich ihn kenne, hat er sie wahrscheinlich gefragt, ob sie ab heute nicht lieber gemeinsam mit ihm unter seiner Decke schlafen möchte anstatt allein unter ihrem Wolfsfell." Elladan kicherte vor sich hin.

Legolas sah nur, wie Amlugûr hinter Agarmaethor herschaute und den Kopf schüttelte. Schließlich wandte Amlugûr seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Gemeinschaft zu und in kühlen und abweisendem Tonfall trieb er sie wieder weiter den Berg hinauf. Viele Stunden hetzten sie vorwärts bis sie mit Einbruch der Dunkelheit erneut eine kleine Plattform erreichten.

Zwei Stunden Rast waren nicht viel. Talfbenn übernahm dieses Mal die Wache und Legolas legte sich neben Gimli, der bereits leise schnarchte. Gimli schlug sich wacker und auch wenn die Elben eigentlich die höhere Ausdauer hatten, blieb er nie zurück. Dafür verschwanden die Lembasvorräte der Gemeinschaft rasend schnell in seinem Magen und er nutzte jede freie Minute um zu schlafen.

Legolas lauschte der Atmung seines Freundes und hing dabei seinen Gedanken nach. Was auch immer das hier für ein Weg sein mochte, er hatte den enormen Vorteil, dass er nicht so hoch führte, wie der Hohe Pass oder auch der Rothornpass. Dafür war er gewunden und ohne rechten Pfad und damit umso beschwerlicher. Vielleicht war dies der Grund, warum er so lange unbekannt geblieben war.

Unfähig zu schlafen erhob er sich wieder und löste Talfbenn ab, welcher sich dankbar in die Reihe schlafender Elben legte. Fest in eine Decke gehüllt setzte sich Legolas auf einen Stein und schaute in den Himmel. Kein Stern war zu sehen. Die Gemeinschaft war bereits so tief in das Nebelgebirge vorgedrungen, dass die Wolken an den Bergspitzen den Blick in den klaren Himmel verhinderten und somit den hoffnungsgebenden Schimmer der Sterne Elbereths raubten. Aber Legolas war nicht ohne Hoffnung. So schnell konnte man ihm diese nicht rauben. Selbst vor den Toren Mordors war Hoffnung in ihm. Gespannt richtete er seinen Blick westwärts und fragte sich, ob Agarmaethor es auch dieses Mal rechtzeitig schaffen würde zu der Gruppe zu stoßen. Sie schien ein Gespür für Zeit zu haben. Kurz, bevor Legolas die anderen wecken wollte, sah er ihr silbernes Haar zwischen einigen Felsen auftauchen.

„Hast du etwas Lembas?", fragte sie ihn, als sie das Lager erreicht hatte. Legolas suchte kurz in seiner Tasche und reichte ihr ein Stück des lórischen Brotes. Abgehetzt und müde setzte sie sich neben ihn und knüllte mit der Hand ein schwarzes Tuch zusammen, welches sie wohl dafür zu benutzen schien, ihr silbernes Haar vor ungewollten Blicken wie denen der Orks zu schützen. Sie nahm das Lembas entgegen und knabberte sogleich daran.

„Wie nah sind sie?", fragte Legolas nach einer kleinen Pause.

„Sehr nah. Vielleicht eine Stunde hinter uns. Wir müssen bald aufbrechen."

Obwohl sie nicht danach gefragt hatte, reichte er ihr seine Wasserflasche hin. Sie ergriff diese und trank. Legolas beobachtete sie dabei und die Neugier über das beobachtete Gespräch zwischen Amlugûr und ihr keimte wieder auf.

„Du willst mich etwas fragen?", sagte sie plötzlich und sah ihn an. Legolas schreckte zusammen und fühlte sich ein wenig durchschaut.

„Nein, ja, also ja, aber ich hielt die Frage dann schließlich doch für unangemessen", sagte er ehrlich.

Agarmaethor, die ihm dabei direkt in die Augen geschaut hatte, nickte verstehend. Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen erhob sie sich. Mit einem lauten Ruf weckte sie die Schläfer und trieb wieder alle zur Eile an.

„Wenn es euch aufmuntern sollte", rief sie, „wir haben die Hälfte der Wegstrecke geschafft. Aber das heißt nicht, dass es danach abwärts geht."

Sie verließ die Gruppe wieder und verschwand westwärts. Wieder ging es stundenlang bergauf. Der Weg war mit Geröll übersät und schlängelte sich an großen Felsen und Steilwänden vorbei. Immer nur nach vorne schauend, um keinen Fehltritt zu riskieren, sahen sie Agarmaethor nicht, die ihnen hastig hinterher gerannt kam. Nur ein lauter Ruf machte auf sie aufmerksam und alle drehten sich um. Mit ihren Händen wild gestikulierend näherte sie sich. Amlugûr schien sofort zu verstehen.

„Verschanzt euch hinter den Felsen. Macht eure Bögen bereit. Sie sind nahe!", rief er.

Schnell fanden alle Elben ein Versteck zwischen den Felsen. Legolas packte Gimli am Kragen und zerrte ihn mit zu einer Felsspalte, die Gimli fast vollständig aufnehmen konnte.

„Wenn sie nahe genug sind, dann kommt deine Zeit, mein Freund", sagte er dabei.

Agarmaethor hatte inzwischen auch einen Felsen zum Verschanzen gefunden. Sie mussten nicht lange warten, da erschien eine Gruppe von zwanzig Uruk-hai. Legolas versuchte die Positionen der anderen Bogenschützen auszumachen. Gut waren sie nicht, aber es musste reichen.

Die Uruk-hai rückten näher. Man konnte ihr Schnaufen und ihre Schritte hören, aber sie waren von den hohen Felsen verdeckt und zeitweise nicht zu sehen. Agarmaethor ließ sie deshalb nahe herankommen, damit auch die hintersten Bogenschützen einen guten Schuss abgeben konnten.

Mit Agarmaethors erster Bewegung surrten die Pfeile durch die Luft und trafen ihre Ziele. Die meisten durchbohrten sogar die Rüstungen der Uruk-hai, doch nur sechs von ihnen fielen bei diesem ersten Angriff.

Überrascht blieben die Uruk-hai einen Moment lang stehen, doch mit ihren Skimitaren in den Händen stürmten sie schließlich auf die von ihnen gesichteten Bogenschützen zu und begannen auf diese einzuschlagen. Auch Agarmaethor standen zwei Uruk-hai gegenüber, die jedoch ohne Waffen auf sie einzuschlagen versuchten und dabei mehr mit der Abwehr ihrer Gegenangriffe beschäftigt waren. Sie hatte inzwischen ihre Kurzschwerter in die Hände genommen und schlug zügig und gefährlich um sich. Agarmaethor traf mit jedem Hieb und schwächte ihre Gegner.

Legolas zerrte Gimli wieder aus der Felsspalte. Mit einem zwergischen Kriegsschrei und seiner Axt in der Hand stürzte sich der Zwerg in das Gemenge. Gimli schien sich so richtig über diesen Kampf zu freuen und steckte Legolas damit an. Der ganze Frust, der durch diese elende Hetzjagd entstanden war, die Wut darüber, dass man gezwungen war, andere Wege einzuschlagen, der Zorn über andere Begebenheiten seit dem Aufbruch aus Imladris - alles musste von der Seele gekämpft werden.

„Gimli! Zähl deine toten Feine! Ich habe schon zwei!", rief er laut in das Kampfgetöse.

Legolas benutzte weiterhin seinen Bogen und versuchte von seinem recht günstigen Standpunkt aus auf alle Uruk-hai zu schießen, die Gimli oder einen Elben zu sehr bedrängten.

Die Uruk-hai fielen einer nach dem anderen. Ihre Schmerzensschreie schallten als Echo zwischen den Felswänden hin und her, aber auch die Elben waren nicht unverletzt. Legolas beobachtete, wie es einem Uruk-hai gelang, Talfbenn das Schwert zu entwenden und gerade, als der Uruk-hai mit seiner eigenen Waffe auf Talfbenn einschlug, schoss Gimli mit seiner Axt heran und traf diesen tödlich am Rücken. Aber Talfbenn erlitt doch noch eine klaffende Wunde am Oberarm und man konnte sein Blut aus der Verletzung pulsieren sehen. Galwion rannte zu ihm und schnürte die Wunde mit einem abgerissenen Stück seiner Tunika ab. Legolas hielt mit seinen Pfeilen einen weiteren Uruk-hai davon ab, auf Talfbenn und Galwion einzuschlagen.

Schließlich lag auch der letzte Gegner tot am Boden. Agarmaethor lief durch die Reihen um die Verletzten zu begutachten. Die Skimitare waren brutale Waffen. Sie hinterließen keine kleinen Schnitte. Trafen sie, so sah die Wunde so aus wie die Talfbenns. Kleinere Verletzungen waren nur durch Rempeleien und Berührungen mit den Rüstungen der Uruk-hai zustande gekommen. Talfbenn, Rhavan und Taurol hatten einen Hieb einstecken müssen und bluteten ernsthaft. Mit Hilfe von Elladan und Elrohir wurden alle versorgt.

„Seid froh, dass ihr nicht am Bein getroffen wurdet", sagte Agarmaethor schlicht und alle erinnerten sich an ihre Rede über das Zurücklassen schwacher Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft.

Während die Verletzten behandelt wurden flüsterte Gimli Legolas ins Ohr: „Und? Wie viele hast du?"

„Drei", antwortete Legolas ebenfalls leise. Er hatte mit seinen Pfeilen mehr getroffen, aber wirklich gestorben waren nur drei.

„Ebenso wie ich", murmelte Gimli und fuhr fort, „Ich habe etwas entdeckt. Da in der Spalte. Ich komme nur nicht ran, weil ich... ähm... etwas zu breit gebaut bin."

Legolas sah ihn verwundert an. „Was denn? Und warum flüsterst du so?"

„Wasser. Frisches Quellwasser. Und ich flüstere, weil es mir peinlich ist, dass ich nicht in den Spalt hineinpasse."

Legolas schmunzelte und nahm seine Wasserflasche. Das mitgeführte Wasser der Gemeinschaft war fast alle und wer wusste schon, wie viel man noch benötigen würde. Allein der Blutverlust der Verletzten erhöhte den Verbrauch erheblich. Legolas folgte Gimli zu der Spalte und kroch hinein. Zunächst kam er nur so weit hinein, wie er Gimli in den Spalt gezwängt hatte, aber als er in dem Spalt stand, konnte er es riechen. Es roch wirklich nach frischem Wasser. Mit der Hand tastete er sich vorwärts und erkannte Gimlis Problem. Doch mit etwas Glück könnte er durch das Loch hindurchzwängen. Es war mühselig, aber es gelang. Schließlich befand er sich in einer winzigen Höhle ohne weiteren Zugang. Höchstens zwei Personen hätten hier stehen können. An der Rückwand der Höhle plätscherte das Wasser am Felsen hinunter um am Boden in einem kleinen Loch zu verschwinden.

„Gimli!", rief er. „Bring mir die Flaschen der anderen!" Seine Stimme klang irgendwie seltsam.

Eine Hand reichte ihm eine Flasche hinein und Legolas begann nun, alle Flaschen, die ihm gegeben wurden, aufzufüllen. Einige von ihnen schienen sofort geleert worden zu sein, wahrscheinlich durch die Verwundeten, die ihren Flüssigkeitshaushalt durch den Blutverlust wieder ausgleichen mussten. Als ihm keine weiteren Flaschen übergeben wurden, zwängte sich Legolas wieder aus dem Spalt in die Freiheit.

Amlugûr und Agarmaethor standen vor dem Ausgang.

„Gut gemacht, Legolas", sagte Amlugûr und bemühte sich ernstlich Legolas freundlich anzusehen.

„Das war nicht mein Verdienst. Gimli hat das Wasser gefunden. Ich habe es nur geholt", erwiderte Legolas schlicht.

Amlugûr konnte sich jedoch nicht durchringen, auch Gimli zu loben, aber Agarmaethor sah Legolas kurz und forschend in die Augen. Dann ging sie zu Gimli, gab ihm einen kleinen Klaps auf die Schulter, beugte sich zu ihm herunter und sagte etwas zu ihm. Legolas konnte nur sehen, dass Gimli rot wie eine Erdbeere wurde. Gimli verriet ihm nie, was sie zu ihm sagte.

* * *

„Stoßen wir an! Auf dass die Schwarzwarge in den Bergen bleiben und die Frauen in unseren Küchen! Hä Hä! Hä!"

Ein schmutziger, bulliger Mann hob einen großen Krug mit einem für Pallando und Alatar nicht definierbaren Getränk, aber es roch gut und benebelte die Sinne. Alatar war dem Gebräu besonders zugeneigt und die Wirkung war für Pallando offensichtlich. Nicht nur, dass sein Freund immer lustiger wurde, er konnte auch fast nicht mehr gerade stehen und gehen.

„Was sind Schwarzwarge?", raunte Pallando Alatar zu. „Und welche Berge? Es gibt hier keine Berge!"

„Ach, das ist doch nur ein Trinkspruch. Stoß mit an, Freund!", erwiderte Alatar und erhob nun seinen Krug zu Pallando, der verbissen lächelnd etwas aus seinem Krug nippte. Sein Blick fiel dabei auf eine Tänzerin, die viel Haut zeigend auf einem Nachbartisch ihre Hüften schwang.

„Und? Wohin seid ihr unterwegs?", fragte der Mann. Seine Gefolgsleute lärmten um ihn herum und genossen die freie Zeit, die ihnen in der kleinen Siedlung zur Verfügung stand.

„Osten!" Alatars Antwort war nur deshalb so kurz, weil es ihm schwer fiel zu sprechen.

„Osten? Da seid ihr doch schon. Hier ist der Osten?", lachte der Mann und stieß mit Alatar erneut an.

Alatar blickte verwirrt. „Warum? Osten ist doch immer da, wo man gerade nicht ist. Man läuft und läuft und läuft und trotzdem kommt man nie in den Osten."

Pallando schaute Alatar verblüfft an. In diesem Zustand hätte er ihm derartige Geistesblitze gar nicht zugetraut. Nur die Augen Alatars machten ihm Sorgen. Sie schauten so trübe und gebrochen.

Der bullige, schmutzige Mann hob wieder einen neuen Krug zum Trinken hoch und stieß mit Alatar an.

„Ich liebe es, mit klugen Männern zu dis.. diskutieren. Auf dass wir immer Freunde bleiben und die Verbindung aufrecht erhalten... halten!"

Auch der Mann war nicht mehr ganz nüchtern, aber sein Blick war noch verhältnismäßig klar. Er erhob sich torkelnd, schlug Alatar freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, so dass dieser beinahe mit dem Oberkörper auf den Tisch knallte und drehte sich zu einem seiner Kumpane weg.

Pallandos Blick fiel wieder auf die Tänzerin, welche zu dem lauten Rhythmus einer Fiedel und eines Trommlers herumwirbelte. Es erschien ihm, als sei es kein Zufall, dass dabei ihr Busen immer weiter aus ihrem Kleid rutschte, denn die Männer, die grölend um den Tisch herumsaßen, warfen mehr und mehr Münzen zu ihr hin. Etwas verunsichert senkte Pallando seinen Blick. Die Bewegungen der Frau hatten irgendetwas in ihm verändert, was er nicht zu deuten wusste – es war ein Gefühl eines unbekannten Bedürfnisses und es schien seine Gedanken zu vernebeln. Das wollte er nicht.

Auch in Valinor hatte es viel Vergnügen, Unterhaltung, berauschende Getränke und andere... Reize gegeben, aber nun steckten sie in diesen neuen Körpern und die gesamte Wahrnehmung verschiedener Dinge, Stoffe und Reize hatte sich geändert. Manchmal schien es ihm, als habe er noch nie Alkohol getrunken, Müdigkeit verspürt oder irgendwelche anderen Gelüste gehabt und mehr und mehr verstand er, warum die Valar ihnen menschliche Körper gaben und sie nicht in ihren eigenen Verkörperungen in Mittelerde wandeln ließen. Sie sollten die Menschen besser verstehen lernen... vor allem die Menschen, denn der Elben war man sich im Kampf gegen Sauron sicher. Die Menschen waren es, die überzeugt werden mussten. Lange hing er darüber seinen Gedanken nach und schließlich wandte er sich wieder Alatar zu.

„Alatar. Du hast jetzt genug getrunken!", raunte Pallando ihm zu. Besorgt berührte er seinen Arm.

„Ach! Ich fühle mich wohl. Curumo hat selbst gesagt, dass man als Mensch viele neue körperliche Annehmlichkeiten haben würde. Eine davon habe ich gerade und ich fühle mich großartig!" Er grinste Pallando an. „Und wenn ich mich nicht täusche, hast auch du bereits eine Idee von einer anderen gewissen Annehmlichkeit, die Curumo erwähnte." Und er deutete mit dem Finger auf die Tänzerin.

Pallando ignorierte Alatars Andeutung. Wenn Alatar nicht so klar gesprochen hätte, wäre Pallando viel unsicherer geworden, so aber verglich er dessen Verhalten mit dem anderer Menschen und stellte fest, dass sich Alatar noch recht gut hielt.

„Er hat auch noch von anderen Annehmlichkeiten gesprochen. Was mag er wohl gemeint haben?", fuhr Alatar fort.

Er schaute sich im Raum um und erblickte einen großen Schweinebraten. Die Zunge über seine Lippen gleiten lassend, sprang er gierig auf und langte kräftig zu. Pallando sah sich das alles beunruhigt an. In den letzten Monaten interessierte sich Alatar erstaunlich viel für die Belange und Annehmlichkeiten der Menschen. Pallando konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, war es doch eine seiner Aufgaben, einen guten Kontakt zu den Menschen aufzubauen, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen und sie in den verschiedensten Dingen zu beraten. Welchen Weg er dafür wählte, war Alatar selbst überlassen. Aber dass er manchmal so tat, als habe er noch nie einen Schweinebraten gegessen...

Pallando hätte diesen Weg nicht gewählt und wartete lieber auf einen geeigneteren Moment, als in Wirtshäusern und Bierstuben der Menschen mit schmutzigen, bulligen Männern anzustoßen. Er schaute sich die Menschen an. „Ostlinge" wurden sie im Westen genannt – Menschen aus dem im Westen fast unbekannten Osten, die immer wieder für ihre Teilnahme an Kriegen der dunklen Mächte korrumpiert wurden. Und nun, da Saurons Macht wieder erstarkte, war es an ihnen, die Ostlinge davon abzuhalten, sich auch an diesem Versuch der Machtübernahme zu beteiligen. Aber war es sinnvoll, sich in Wirtshäusern zu betrinken?

„Was wollt ihr denn noch weiter im Osten?" Der bullige Mann wandte sich wieder Pallando und Alatar zu und trank einen großen Schluck aus seinem Krug. „Sucht ihr Schätze im Roten Gebirge?"

Alatar schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Stimmung war schlagartig vom Lustigen ins Trübselige abgesunken und er blickte deprimiert sein Spiegelbild im Gebräu an.

„Wir wollen verhandeln", murmelte er. „Mit Königshäusern und Fürsten und Stammeshäuptlingen oder was auch immer ihr hier so habt."

Die Augen des Mannes blitzten auf. „So? Da müsst ihr aber mit reichlich Geschenken kommen, denn ohne Geld und Gold werdet ihr nicht einmal in die Paläste kommen. Habt ihr denn so viel?"

Bei Pallando schrillten die Alarmglocken. Der Raubtierblick des Mannes erschien ihm äußerst gefährlich.

„Wir glauben, dass auch kluge Worte genügen um Einlass zu erhalten", sagte er ruhig.

Alatar sah ihn erstaunt an. „Und wenn nicht...", fügte er selbstsicher hinzu, „haben wir auch etwas Geld dabei."

Pallando war sich nun sicher. Dieser Mann führte nichts Gutes im Schilde. Er glaubte schon in den Gedanken des Mannes zu lesen, wie dieser auf einen geeigneten Moment warten wollte um den beiden Freunden die Kehle aufzuschlitzen.

„Wir sollten jetzt besser gehen!", sagte Pallando deshalb laut, gespielt freundlich und scheinbar arglos. „Wir müssen morgen sehr früh weiter und es ist spät." Er zog Alatar am Arm, der ihn jedoch böse und provokativ anstarrte.

„Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen und wir können auch erst morgen Mittag weiterziehen. Und überhaupt will ich hier nicht weg, denn hier ist es warm und gemütlich. Du willst nur wieder auf dem harten Boden an der kalten Luft schlafen. Nein, nein, nein!" Seine Stimme wurde bedrohlich und Pallando begann sich ein wenig vor einem Wutausbruch zu fürchten.

„Heda! Wirt!", rief der bullige Mensch plötzlich. „Habt ihr nicht noch ein Zimmer im ersten Stock für meine beiden Gäste übrig? Ich werde natürlich zahlen." Er lächelte und eine lückenhafte Zahnreihe entblößte sich vor Pallando.

„Genau!", sagte Alatar.

Ohne Widerwillen zuzulassen zog er kräftig an Pallandos blauer Robe und zerrte ihn zu dem Wirt, der mit fettigen Fingern auf die Treppe verwies. Pallando konnte gerade noch ihr gemeinsames Gepäck ergreifen, bevor er fast grob an die Theke geworfen wurde. Er folgte dem Finger des Wirts mit seinen Augen. Oben gab es nur eine Tür und dahinter musste wohl der mietbare Raum sein.

„Alatar! Bitte! Die Luft draußen ist viel besser für uns beide. Hier ist es laut und schmutzig."

Pallando versuchte es mit logischen Argumenten, aber Alatar hörte ihm gar nicht zu. Er zerrte ihn zuerst die Treppe hinauf, stieß mit einer erstaunlichen Geschicklichkeit die Tür auf und schubste Pallando in den Raum.

Ein staubiges, unaufgeräumtes Zimmer umgab Pallando. Ein kleines Fenster ohne Glas befand sich direkt über einem Bett, welches mit Stroh belegt war. Federdecken oder Kissen gab es hier wohl nicht. Pallando berührte das Stroh und stellte mit Ekel fest, dass es feucht war. Den Grund dafür wollte er am liebsten gar nicht wissen.

Alatar ergriff seinen Wanderstab, tippte ihn einige Male auf den Boden und schon gab der Stab ein kleines Licht ab, welches gerade ausreichte um den restlichen Schmutz in diesem Zimmer zu bemerken. Mit Freude bemerkte Pallando jedoch, dass neben und unter dem Bett noch trockenes Stroh lag, welches er mit dem feuchten Stroh auszutauschen gedachte.

„Mach ein paar Kerzen an!", knurrte Alatar schläfrig. „Ich will nicht die ganze Nacht mit dem Stab hier herumstehen."

Pallando hielt das für eine ausgezeichnete Idee. Es würde die Ratten, Kakerlaken und Wanzen davon abhalten, nachts über sie herzufallen, weil sie denken würden, niemand schläft – und er meinte damit nicht die possierlichen Tierchen, die über den Boden krochen.

Er zündete einige Kerzen an und verteilte sie im Zimmer. Eine auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett, einige auf dem Boden... Als er damit fertig war, wollte er das Stroh austauschen, doch Alatar warf sich, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, in das feuchte Bett und breitete sich so aus, dass Pallando es sich auf dem Boden bequem machen musste.

Pallando setzte sich und schaute sich traurig um. „In was für eine Räuberhöhle hast du uns da nur gebracht, Freund."

Ein letzter Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte ihm eine große, dunkle, ebenmäßige Fläche in einer Entfernung von vielleicht zehn bis fünfzehn Minuten Fußweg. Ein See vielleicht. Er kuschelte sich in seinen Mantel, klammerte sich an seinen Wanderstab und versuchte die Augen zu schließen – mit der Hoffnung, sie am nächsten Morgen wieder öffnen zu dürfen. Einen Moment lang dachte er darüber nach, ob er Alatar einfach hier zurücklassen sollte, um mit dem Gepäck nach draußen zu gehen. Dann gab es nichts, was man Alatar hätte stehlen können und dies könnte dessen Leben schützen. Aber dann dachte er daran, dass die Ostlinge, blind vor Wut über den Betrug, noch viel Schlimmeres mit Alatar anstellen könnten, der aufgrund der gewaltigen Menge Alkohols zurzeit so hilflos war. Pallando selbst traute sich einen echten Kampf mit mehreren Räubern nicht zu. Er konnte viel und er konnte viel, was Menschen beeindrucken vermochte, aber er konnte nicht kämpfen. Wahrscheinlich wäre seine Hülle schneller tot als er 'Gondor' sagen konnte. Und doch blieb er bei Alatar sitzen.

* * *

Wieder hetzte die Gemeinschaft Tag und Nacht durch die Berge. Wegen der entkräfteten Verletzten ging es zwar nicht mehr ganz so schnell aber doch viel besser als vermutet. Man unterstützte sich gegenseitig, indem man die drei am schwersten Verwundeten streckenweise trug, aber das entkräftete auch die anderen Mitglieder der Gruppe und allgemeine Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung griff um sich.

Agarmaethor war inzwischen dazu übergegangen, andere Elben in die Nachhut zu schicken um die Orks zu beobachten. Sie selber führte die Gruppe an, weil sie die Wege einfach am besten kannte und sich dadurch ein höheres Tempo erhoffte.

Die Nachhut, zu der gelegentlich auch Legolas gehörte, wagte sich nicht allzu nah an die Orks heran, stellte jedoch immer sicher, dass man einen Abstand von etwa zwei Stunden halten konnte. Dies war allein dem Umstand zu verdanken, dass die Uruk-hai nicht so behände und geschickt über die Felswände klettern konnten wie die Elben und Gimli. Aber ein Abstand von zwei Stunden erlaubte auch keine längere Rast.

Vereinzelt kam die Frage auf, ob man sich nicht doch lieber den Uruk-hai stellen sollte, aber die Mehrheit musste nur einen Blick auf die drei Verletzten werfen, um sich darüber bewusst zu werden, dass nur zwanzig Gegner solch einen Schaden anrichten konnten und es waren mehr als einhundert, denen sie sich stellen müssten. Agarmaethor schwieg dazu, als wäre ihr auch ein Kampf recht und doch führte sie die Gemeinschaft weiter durch das Gebirge.

Sie schätzte, dass sie noch etwa zwei bis drei Tage bei diesem Tempo benötigen würden, um den Fangorn zu erreichen. Zwei bis drei Tage! Die Glieder waren schwer und die Muskeln schmerzten erheblich. Einige Elben erleichterten sich bereits von ihrem Gepäck und doch schien es nicht zu helfen. Die Bewegungen wurden einfach immer langsamer und niemand vergeudete mehr unnütz Energie, indem er sinnlos redete.

Selbst die halbstündige Rast, die gelegentlich eingelegt wurde, konnte nicht wirklich genutzt werden, wenn man ständig daran dachte wie nahe die Uruk-hai waren und tatsächlich berichteten zurückkehrende Späher, dass diese bis auf eine Stunde an die Verfolgten herangekommen waren.

Eine leichte Panik kam auf und nun ging es nur noch darum, den Abstand wieder zu vergrößern. Immer einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend zwangen sie sich dazu, wieder davon zuhasten. Legolas hielt sich dicht hinter Agarmaethor und ihm folgten Gimli und die restlichen Elben. Der Weg war zeitweise eben, ohne große Anstiege oder Abhänge. Legolas sah sich auf der rechten Seite die steilen Felswände an. Man konnte sie nicht ohne geeignete Hilfsmittel besteigen um so den Uruk-hai zu entfliehen.

Aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus nahm er eine unerwartete Bewegung Agarmaethors war und seine Hände schossen schnell nach vorne um sie am Gürtel festzuhalten. Sie war gestolpert und beinahe gestürzt. Gereizt - ob über sich selbst oder über ihn, konnte er nicht sagen - schüttelte sie seine Hand am Gürtel wieder ab und lief weiter.

Legolas war besorgt. Alle waren erschöpft, aber Agarmaethor hatte noch wesentlich weniger geschlafen als der Rest der Gemeinschaft. Er fragte sich, ob sie möglicherweise am Ende ihrer Kräfte war. Andererseits konnte sie das Tempo jedoch gut halten. Wäre sie dazu in der Lage, wenn sie tatsächlich schwächelte? Er beobachtete sie und wieder schien es ihm, als würde sie schwanken. Einen kurzen Moment lang konnte er dabei ihre Augen sehen und erschrak. Sie wirkten, als würde sie derzeit ihre Umgebung gar nicht wahrnehmen, als würde sie etwas ganz anderes sehen als die Felsen und Steine.

Agarmaethor begann sich zu schütteln, als wolle sie sich selbst wecken oder wach halten. Schließlich drehte sie sich um und winkte Amlugûr, ihren Posten zu übernehmen. Amlugûr eilte zu ihr und sie überließ ihm ihren Platz um sich an das Ende des Zuges zu begeben.

Legolas beunruhigte es innerlich, dass Agarmaethor sich nun hinten befand. Zurzeit waren keine Späher zu den Uruk-hai geschickt worden. Wollte sie das etwa übernehmen? In ihrem Zustand? Er wandte sich immer wieder um und hielt nach ihr Ausschau, aber sie lief am Ende des Zuges und machte keine Anstalten als Späher zurückzubleiben. Als er sich nach einigen Minuten erneut umwandte war sie weg. Erschrocken blieb er stehen und Gimli und Talfbenn prallen auf ihn. Alle mussten nun bremsen und Amlugûr rügte Legolas laut.

„Sie ist weg!", rief Legolas nur, Amlugûrs Kritik ignorierend.

„Na und? Sie geht wieder spähen", knurrte Amlugûr.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Ich denke sie ist zurückgeblieben, weil sie nicht mehr kann", erwiderte Legolas und alle starrten ihn überrascht an.

„Was heißt, sie kann nicht mehr? Bis jetzt hat sie keine Schwäche gezeigt!", erwiderte Amlugûr beunruhigt und ungläubig.

„Doch!" Auch Legolas war unruhig. „Sie ist vorhin gestolpert und dann schwankte sie, als sei ihr schwindelig. Lasst uns doch suchen. Sie war vor fünf Minuten noch da."

Er lief, ohne auf Amlugûr zu achten, den Weg zurück. Alle folgten ihm und tatsächlich, hinter der nächsten Kurve sahen sie ihren Körper liegen – in vollkommen verkrampfter Haltung und mit starren in den trüben Himmel gerichteten Augen. Amlugûr suchte am Hals ihren Puls.

„Sie lebt noch und ist unverletzt", murmelte er.

Elladan beugte seinen Kopf über ihr Gesicht. „Sie atmet, als bekäme sie nicht genug Luft. Wir sollten ihre Rüstung öffnen." Gimli öffnete die Verschlüsse, doch ihre Atmung war weiterhin schlecht. Ihre Augen - weit aufgerissen - wirkten wieder, als wäre sie in einer vollkommen anderen Welt.

„Was auch immer mit ihr ist, wir müssen weiter", sagte Amlugûr nervös. „Die Orks warten nicht auf uns." Amlugûr sah sich die erschöpfte Gemeinschaft an. „Wir müssen tun, was wir tun müssen - sie hier zurücklassen. Wir können sie nicht tragen. Die drei Verletzten sind uns schon eine Last." Haldir sah Amlugûr betroffen an, der aber fort fuhr: „Aber immerhin können diese selber laufen. Wenn wir sie tragen, würde uns das nur noch langsamer machen."

„Du willst sie hier lassen?", brauste Legolas auf. „Wie kannst du nur? Bist du so kaltherzig, weil sie mit dir das Bett nicht teilen wollte?"

Legolas wusste selbst nicht, warum er seine Gedanken über den Streit zwischen Agarmaethor und Amlugûr so offen aussprach, aber er konnte sich auch nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal eine derartige Kälte für jemanden empfunden hatte. Amlugûrs fassungsloses Gesicht hätte ihm eigentlich alles sagen müssen und Rochdil und Elladan begannen zu kichern, obwohl die Situation gar nicht komisch war.

„NIE würde ich SIE auch nur anfassen wollen!", fauchte Amlugûr Legolas an. „Du kennst sie nicht so wie ich sie kenne. Würdest du es tun, dann wäre es offensichtlich, dass ich überhaupt kein Interesse daran habe, mir mein Bett mit ihr zu teilen! Und DU würdest es auch nicht tun." Seine Antwort erfolgte derart heftig, dass Legolas erheblich an deren Inhalt zweifelte.

„Ich werde sie tragen!" Er schrie Amlugûr fast an. „Wie oft hat sie jetzt unser Leben gerettet und du willst sie opfern, willst sie vielleicht sogar dafür benutzen, die Orks eine Weile aufzuhalten!"

Kühl und berechnend erwiderte Amlugûr: „Du hast ja keine Vorstellung, wie oft sie solche wie dich schon zurückgelassen hat, wenn es notwendig war. Ihre Entscheidungen in dieser Hinsicht waren immer richtig. Wenn es gar nicht anders geht, dann muss ein verletzter oder sterbender Krieger zurückgelassen werden und jetzt müsste ich die Entscheidung darüber treffen und ich sage, sie bleibt hier. Es war ihre eigene Regel und sie ist auch die meine. Wenn wir wegen ihr zu langsam sind und die Uruk-hai uns erreichen, dann wird keiner von uns überleben!"

Trotzig hob Legolas den fast leblosen Körper Agarmaethors auf und warf ihn sich über die Schulter.

„Gimli?", sagte er. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würdest du bitte meine Sachen und die Sachen Agarmaethors tragen, damit ich die nicht auch noch habe?" Gimli griff sich die Tasche Agarmaethors. Er stopfte das Wolfsfell hinein und nahm die Kurzschwerter, Bögen und Köcher.

Elladan sah Legolas etwas hilflos an. „Wenn du willst, wechseln wir uns ab", murmelte er und auch Elrohir, Rochdil und Aneru boten ihre Hilfe an. Legolas nickte nur kurz und eilte Amlugûr, welcher sich ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder auf den Weg gemacht hatte, hinterher.

Leicht war es nicht. Obwohl ihm Elladan, Elrohir, Rochdil und Aneru tatsächlich gelegentlich die Last abnahmen, verlangsamte sich das Tempo der Gruppe – vor allem, wenn es steil bergauf ging. Leichter Unmut machte sich breit. Keiner wollte Agarmaethor einfach so im Stich lassen, aber die Gefahr saß ihnen fast wortwörtlich im Nacken. Als Legolas wieder einmal zurückfiel, kümmerte sich niemand mehr um ihn. Elladan und Maethrim hielten kurz an und er winkte ihnen zu, zu ihm zu kommen.

„Ich bleibe zurück. Ich kann das Tempo nicht halten. Sagt Amlugûr, er möge bitte fünf Tage und Nächte im Fangorn auf mich warten. Ihr braucht die Zeit sowieso um euch zu erholen und die Wunden zu kurieren. Wenn ich bis dahin nicht dort bin, könnt ihr ohne mich weitergehen", sagte er atemlos.

„Du wirst hier sterben, Legolas", versuchte Elladan Legolas zu überzeugen. „Nicht nur, dass dein Vater uns den Hals umdrehen wird, wenn er das erfährt... wir sind alle am Ende unserer Kräfte und schaffen es vielleicht auch ohne Agarmaethor als Gepäck nicht, aber mit ihr ist es noch viel schwerer. Es tut mir wirklich leid für sie, aber ich sehe keinen..."

Legolas schüttelte nur energisch den Kopf. Elladan zögerte noch kurz folgte dann aber traurig Maethrim, welcher wieder Anschluss zur Gruppe suchte.

Legolas schaute sich um. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Die Orks waren wahrscheinlich schon bis auf eine halbe Stunde herangekommen. Er atmete tief ein. War es nicht wirklich falsch, Agarmaethor beschützen zu wollen? Es war doch so sinnlos. Die Uruk-hai würden sie beide zerfleischen. Und gehörte er nicht eigentlich zu einer Gemeinschaft, die eine Aufgabe zur Abwendung einer Gefahr für Mittelerde hatte? Schädigte er damit nicht alle? Es klang so richtig, was Elladan und auch Amlugûr sagten, aber es fühlte sich einfach nicht richtig an. Wollte er denn immer das Gefühl haben, falsch gehandelt zu haben?

Während er sich umsah, hörte er ein lautes Schnaufen aus der Richtung, in welche die Gemeinschaft soeben gelaufen war. Legolas wandte sich um und erblickte Gimli, voll beladen mit seinen und Agarmaethors Sachen und noch einigem mehr, was Legolas nicht sofort erkennen konnte.

„Ich danke dir, mein Freund, aber willst du wirklich ohne Sinn dein Leben aufs Spiel setzen?", fragte er mit einem freudigen Lächeln

„Ach was, ohne Sinn! Allein, etwas gegen den Willen Amlugûrs zu tun, macht schon Sinn. Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich bei dir bleibe, wenn du, aus welchem Grund auch immer, zurückbleibst. Dass der Grund ein hübsches Elbenmädchen sein würde, hätte ich nicht gedacht... Aber Elben sind manchmal komisch."

Legolas lächelte über diesen Satz, aber dann besann er sich wieder auf ihre Situation. „Was machen wir?", fragte er.

„Wenn du mich nicht hättest!", rief Gimli stolz aus. „Folge mir!" Legolas schleppte sich, Agarmaethor wieder über der Schulter, einen weiteren Hang hinauf. Oben angelangt erkannte er, was Gimli im Sinn hatte. Direkt über dem Hang befand sich ein gewaltiger Felsvorsprung, der seine Schatten auf den eigentlich nicht vorhandenen Pfad warf. Man musste an der Felswand etwa dreißig Fuß hochsteigen um ihn zu erreichen.

„Hast du ein Seil dabei?", fragte Legolas.

„Eins? Zwei habe ich. Ich konnte Elladan sicherheitshalber noch eines abnehmen. Ich habe von ihm und Rochdil auch eine größere Menge Lembas und Wasser erhalten."

Er reichte Legolas die Seile. Geschickt bestieg Legolas den Felsen. Einfach war es nicht, aber er war unverletzt und ein Elb. Oben angekommen knüpfte er die Seile zusammen und befestigte das eine Ende an einem großen Stein. Das andere ließ er an dem Felsen herunter. Gimli umschlang damit Agarmaethors Körper und Legolas zog sie vorsichtig nach oben während Gimli von unten schob so weit er konnte. Legolas legte sie auf den Felsvorsprung und ließ das Seil wieder hinunter.

„Kannst du mir vorher die Sachen hochwerfen?", fragte er und Gimli schleuderte mit seiner ganzen Kraft die Kurzschwerter, Bögen, Taschen und alles andere nach oben.

Schließlich umwickelte auch er sich mit dem Seil und Legolas zog auch ihn nach oben - und er war so schwer! Oben angelangt, sahen sie sich erst einmal um. Der Felsvorsprung hatte eine beachtliche Größe. Vom Pfad aus hätte man meinen können, dass die drei gerade so Platz gefunden hätten, aber der Felsvorsprung war eher eine kleine Plattform, die sich wie eine Nische noch überraschend tief in den seitlichen Felsen schlug. Man konnte so den Blicken der Verfolger auf dem Weg fast vollständig entrücken und war zumindest teilweise windgeschützt. Schnell griff Legolas den Körper Agarmaethors und trug ihn in diese Nische. Gimli folgte ihm keinen Augenblick zu früh. Schon konnte man die stampfenden Schritte der Uruk-hai hören. Sie näherten sich.

Legolas lehnte Agarmaethor an die Wand und nahm selber seinen Bogen in die Hand. Auch Gimli hatte seine Axt bereit. Der Wind konnte ihren Geruch nicht zu den Orks tragen. Die Felswände schützten sie davor, aber auf keinen Fall durften sie gesehen werden. Die Orks waren nun schon fast da. Agarmaethor bewegte sich und begann plötzlich zu stöhnen. Legolas ließ vor Schreck seinen Bogen fallen und hielt ihr mit der Hand den Mund zu. Sie erwachte nicht, sondern fiel wieder in ihren ursprünglichen Zustand.

Gimli und Legolas lauschten. Hielten die Orks an? Hatte man ihre Spuren an der Felswand gerochen? Sie hörten ein lautes Kratzen und Poltern. Offensichtlich versuchte jemand, die Felswand zu erklimmen. Gimli hielt zeitweise den Atem an. Minuten vergingen, aber kein Kopf erschien über der Kante. Nur das Kratzen an der Felswand und vereinzeltes Knurren der Orks war zu hören. Gelegentlich rasselte eine der Rüstungen. Ansonsten war es erstaunlich ruhig. Schließlich setzten sie sich wieder in Bewegung und verschwanden.

„Was war das? Was haben die gemacht?", fragte Gimli leise.

Legolas schlich auf allen vieren zur vorderen Kante des Felsvorsprunges. Er schaute nach unten und ekelte sich.

„Sie haben sich hier von innerem Ballast befreit", meinte er. Anders wusste er sich in diesem Moment nicht auszudrücken, aber der Geruch, der von unten nach oben stieg, war widerwärtig. „Wir müssen diesen Gestank Wohl oder Übel für einige Tage erdulden. Wenn die Uruk-hai in vier Tagen nicht wieder zurück sind, dann sind sie im Fangorn getötet worden. Dank dir haben wir ausreichend Wasser und Lembas."

Es war inzwischen Mitte November und die Kälte biss sich durch ihre Knochen. Elben machte Kälte nichts aus, aber sie mochten sie nicht und Gimli erging es ähnlich. Während der Hetzjagd hatten sie keine Zeit, den eisigen Wind zu spüren. Die Bewegung hielt sie warm. Aber nun, da sie auf dem öden Felsen hockten, war sie in jedem Glied zu spüren.

Agarmaethor war noch immer nicht aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwacht. Gelegentlich hatte sie einige etwas hellere Momente und Legolas und Gimli flößten ihr dann etwas Lembas und Wasser ein, aber meistens lag sie mit offenen oder geschlossenen Augen da und bewegte ihre Lippen lautlos. Legolas und Gimli hatten sie zwischen sich gelegt, um sie möglichst gut zu wärmen. Sie wussten nicht, was mit ihr geschah und hofften, dass Wärme ihr wohl nicht schaden würde. Sie selbst schien jedoch überhaupt nichts davon zu spüren.

Zwei Tage waren nun schon vergangen bis sie eines Nachts plötzlich damit begann, sich am Boden zu winden und zu krümmen. Ihr Gesicht war so von Schmerz verzerrt und ihre Hände derart auf den Bauch gedrückt, dass Gimli und Legolas sich ernsthaft besorgt über sie beugten und hilflos betrachteten.

„Was ist mit ihr? Stirbt sie?", fragte Gimli zaghaft.

„Nein. Ich glaube nicht." Legolas zögerte erst, entfernte dann aber die bereits gelockerte Rüstung vollständig. Unter der Rüstung trug sie eine Tunika, die ihr bis zu den Oberschenkeln reichte. Erst wollte er auch diese öffnen, hielt sich dann aber doch zurück. Schließlich legte er seine Hand auf ihren Bauch und versuchte etwas zu fühlen.

„Und? Ist sie schwanger? Bekommen wir bald ein kleines Spitzohrkind?", fragte Gimli daraufhin aufgeregt.

„W.. Was? Wie kommst du denn darauf?" Legolas war völlig entgeistert.

„Na ihr Elben könnt doch sonst alles! Ich dachte, wenn du die Hand auflegst, dann stellst du fest, ob sie schwanger ist oder nicht!"

„Ich kann das nicht feststellen!", murrte Legolas. „Und überhaupt... Sie ist nicht schwanger."

„Also kannst du es doch feststellen!"

„Nein, kann ich nicht, aber sie ist nicht an jemanden gebunden."

„Ach! Elben bekommen nur Kinder, wenn sie gebunden sind?"

„Natürlich, wie sollte das auch anders gehen?" Legolas schüttelte den Kopf.

Er wollte lieber nicht nachfragen, wie sich Zwerge fortpflanzten, denn Gimlis Fragerei ließ ihn tief blicken. Gimli selbst verstummte verwirrt. Er wollte Legolas nicht weiter nach der elbischen Fortpflanzung fragen, denn Legolas Verhalten ließ auch ihn tief blicken - wie er glaubte.

„Warum fasst du dann ihren Bauch an?", fragte er schließlich doch.

„Ich möchte feststellen, ob ihre Schmerzen körperlich sind oder nur in ihrem Kopf. Sie hat überhaupt keine Krämpfe oder ähnliches. Ich glaube, sie träumt nur von den Schmerzen. Ich habe das schon einmal bei ihr gesehen."

„Mein Großvater Gróin hat einmal gesagt, wiederkehrende Träume sind Erinnerungen an etwas, womit man in seinem Leben noch nicht abgeschlossen hat, Begebenheiten deren Folgen noch nicht beendet sind", murmelte Gimli.

Agarmaethor beruhigte sich bald wieder. Legolas nahm die Hand wieder weg und sah sie lange nachdenklich an.

„Sie ist sehr geheimnisvoll und ich bin sicher, sie hat ihren Weg als einsame Kämpferin nicht gewählt, weil sie es gerne so wollte. Vielleicht hängen ihre Träume mit ihrem Geheimnis zusammen. Vielleicht reitet sie immer entgegen der Windrichtung, weil sie die Lösung dafür sucht."

Er erhob sich, um sich die Beine zu vertreten. Agarmaethor begann wieder, sich zu krümmen und zu winden.

„Ich kann das gar nicht mit ansehen. Ich glaube, es ging ihr besser, als du ihren Bauch gestreichelt hast", meinte Gimli schließlich.

„Ich habe ihn nicht gestreichelt." Legolas war pikiert und deshalb etwas laut.

„Dann solltest du das vielleicht tun!", erwiderte Gimli fordernd und baute sich vor ihm auf. „Du willst doch wohl nicht zulassen, dass dieses arme Elbenmädchen sich derart quält!"

Legolas zog seinen Kopf ein. Das Letzte, was er jetzt wollte, war ein Streit. Er hängte sich das Wolfsfell über seinen Rücken und lehnte sich an die kalte Wand. Dann zog er Agarmaethor über seine gespreizten Beine, so dass sie vor ihm sitzen konnte, und lehnte ihren Rücken und Kopf an seinen Brustkorb und Bauch. Seine Hände glitten zögerlich zu ihrem Bauch, drückten sanft zu und bewegten sich vorsichtig über die Tunika.

„Siehst du!", sagte Gimli schließlich, als Agarmaethor sich wieder zu beruhigen schien. Legolas schaute ihn etwas giftig an. Der Gedanke daran, was er gerade tat, kam ihm selbst absurd vor. DAS konnte er niemandem erzählen und schon begann er sich auszumalen, was Agarmaethor wohl mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn sie es erfahren sollte. Eine leichte Gänsehaut bildete sich auf seinen Armen.

Gimli hatte sich inzwischen wieder hingelegt und versuchte einzuschlafen. Er hatte noch viel nachzuholen. Legolas langweilte sich jedoch schon bald. So begann er an Agarmaethors Haaren zu riechen.

„Was schnüffelst du so an ihr herum?", fragte Gimli schließlich.

„Estel hat mir einmal gesagt, die Menschen würden bei Elben immer den Geruch von Blumen oder Bäumen wahrnehmen."

„Ach, DAS ist der komische Geruch, den ihr immer mit euch herumtragt?", fragte Gimli schläfrig.

„Warum? Können Zwerge Elben auch riechen?", fragte Legolas erstaunt.

„Natürlich können Zwerge Elben nicht riechen", murrte Gimli schläfrig. „Aber ja, ja. Du riechst nach Blumen und Kräutern..." Er gähnte. „Und wonach riecht sie?", fragte er schließlich.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Mir ist bisher nie aufgefallen, dass Elben nach Blumen oder Kräutern riechen." Er schob seine Nase noch einmal in ihr Haar. „Zurzeit riecht sie wohl nach... Orkblut."

„Wie niedlich...", brummte Gimli und schlief nun endgültig ein.


	12. Im Fangorn

_**An Melethil:** Ja, es war ziemlich lang, aber das Kap nächste Woche wird fast noch länger, weil ich das nicht besser unterteilen konnte. Ich hoffe, es stört nicht. Es freut mich aber, dass du das letzte Kap gutfandest... es ist die Einleitung zu diesem hier und ehrlich gesagt, man ich dieses Kap ziemlich gerne. Ich denke, du wirst schon sehen, warum (grins)_

_

* * *

_

_Und zur Unterhaltung des Tages... Senta hat ein Gedicht über Agarmaethor geschrieben: _

_Agamaetor, ich nenn' dich mal Aggi weils passt,  
du schleichst schmutzig durch die Wildniss weil du baden hasst.  
Das Bade das fiese ist dir ein Graus,  
doch kaum zogst du dich vor den Männern mal aus,  
da warst du auf den Geschmack gekommen,  
denn du hattest die bewundernden Rufe vernommen:  
"Wow! Sie ist ja eine Elbenfrau!"_

_Denn das wussten die anderen noch nicht so genau.  
Sie dachten du hättest was zwischen den Beinen  
was schreibe ich hier? Ich will doch meinen,  
kann ich denn nicht einen Moment ernst?  
Nain, kann ich nicht wie du später noch lernst!  
Na jedenfalls warst du plötzlich ne Frau  
und jeder wollte nurnoch das "eine", ganz genau!_

_Nur du wolltest keinen,  
wirklich nicht einen,  
und machtest den Besten,  
vielleicht um ihn zu testen,  
im heimlichen Stillen,  
gegen seinen Willen,  
und auch gegen meins,  
einfach zum HEINZ!_

_Ob ich dir jenes einfach kann vergeben,  
mal sehen, du wirst es dann erleben!  
Doch einst ist es nicht: Ganz sicher nicht Nett!  
Und deswegen gehe ich jetzt mit Lexy ins...KINO!_

_

* * *

_

**WARNUNGEN: Gewaltähnliche Handlungen und Andeutungen**

**

* * *

**

**Im Fangorn**

Die Kerzen in der dunklen und schmutzigen Kammer des Wirtshauses brannten nieder. Der Lärm der trinkenden und grölende Gäste in der unteren Gaststube hielt nicht mehr lange an und eine kalte und ungemütliche Stille senkte sich schließlich über die beiden schlafenden Wanderer. Tief in der Nacht wurde diese jedoch durch unangenehme Geräusche gestört und Pallando erwachte. Beunruhigt vernahm er das Quietschen der zu ihrer Kammer führenden Holztreppe.

„Glaubst du, sie schlafen endlich?", erklang eine Stimme, die Pallando dem goldgierigen Zahnlückenmann zuordnen konnte.

„Natürlich schlafen sie!" Pallando glaubte die rauchige Stimme des Wirts wiederzuerkennen. „Bessere Betten gibt es hier weit und breit nicht!"

Angewidert schaute Pallando auf das muffige Stroh in Alatars Bett und bereute es, dieses nicht wenigstens gegen das trockene Stroh unter dem Bett ausgetauscht zu haben, bevor Alatar sich hineingeworfen hatte.

„Aber die Kerzen brennen noch und..."

„...und sie lassen sie brennen, bis sie ausgehen. Das kenne ich und du bezahlst die Kerzen, auch wenn die beiden keine nennenswerte Beute haben. Und dieses Mal wirst du auch deinen Dreck alleine aufräumen oder besser noch – du machst keinen Dreck! Das Blut deines letzten Opfers klebt noch heute am Bettgestell."

Alles, was Pallando bisher gedacht und gefühlt hatte, schlug in reinen Ekel um und er kroch leise zu Alatar.

„Wach auf, mein Freund! Wir sind in Gefahr! Wir sollen ermordet und ausgeraubt werden."

Entgegen jeder Befürchtung Pallandos erwachte nicht nur Alatar selbst, sondern auch der Jäger in ihm.

„Sind sie schon an der Tür?", raunte Alatar leise und erfasste schnell die gesamte Situation. Fast lautlos schlich er zu seinem Gepäck und ergriff sein Schwert, um sich hinter die Tür zu hocken und zu lauschen.

„Wie viele Männer siehst du für den Überfall vor?", hörten nun beide den Wirt fragen.

„Nur fünf. Der Rest wartet unten und sichert den Ausgang. Warten wir, bis die Kerzen ausgegangen sind. Ich gehe zwar bereits jetzt davon aus, dass sie schlafen, aber man weiß ja nie!"

Alatar erhob sich aus der Hocke und schüttelte sachte den Kopf. Mit dem Finger deutete er auf das Loch in der Wand und Pallando verstand. Die Öffnung in der Wand war klein, doch ihm gelang es, seinen recht schmalen Körper hindurch zu zwängen und zu spähen. Sein Blick fiel auf die Gärten an der Rückseite des Hauses. Ganz in der Nähe befanden sich nur einige matschige und menschenleere Wege. Aufgeregt über die bevorstehende Flucht beachtete Pallando die bereits am Abend wahrgenommene, ebene Fläche im Hintergrund nicht und gab Alatar ein Zeichen, dass alles in Ordnung sei.

Alatar schlich mit seinem Gepäck zum Fenster und warf es hinaus. Zehn Fuß waren es bis zum Erdboden und dies erschien beiden als eine durchaus überwindbare Höhe. Alatar hing sich bäuchlings über das Bett und kroch, mit den Füßen voran, durch das Loch, bis er sich nur noch mit den Händen festhalten konnte. Seine Körperkraft erstaunte Pallando immer wieder und er hielt einen Moment lang die Luft an, als Alatar offensichtlich nur noch mit den Fingern an der unteren Kante des Fensters hing und schließlich losließ. Ein kleiner Aufprall ertönte, jedoch kein Laut seitens Alatars.

Pallando schaute aus dem Fenster und sah Alatar aufrecht stehend und winkend. „Ich fange dich auf! Mach schon!", flüsterte er.

Etwas zögerlich bemühte sich Pallando es Alatar gleich zu tun. Gerade als er seine Füße aus dem Fenster schob, hörte er eine Bewegung auf der Treppe. Was auch immer der Grund dafür sein mochte – die Räuber schienen des Wartens müde zu sein und wurden aktiv. Hektisch kroch Pallando weiter durch die Öffnung und stieß dabei versehentlich mit der Hand eine Kerze auf dem wackeligen Tisch neben dem Fenster um. Zu seinem Entsetzen erlosch diese dabei nicht, sondern entzündete das trockene Stroh unter dem Bett. Die in ihm wachsende Panik verdrängte die Angst vor dem Sturz und energisch schob er sich vollständig durch das Loch, um unverletzt in Alatars Armen aufgefangen zu werden.

Gebannt schauten beide einige Sekunden auf die wachsenden Flammen, welche bereits aus dem Fenster schossen.

„Feuer! Da stehen die Brandstifter!", schrie plötzlich eine aufgeregte Stimme.

Pallando zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Alatar! Wir müssen helfen! Wir können doch nicht alle in Gefahr bringen!", versuchte er Alatar zu überzeugen, welcher ihn jedoch am Mantel packte und in die Richtung der dunklen, ebenen Fläche zerrte.

„Unsinn! Das ist eine Räuberhöhle!", fauchte Alatar nur. „Wir müssen den Verfolgern entkommen! Nirgendwo kann einem dies besser gelingen, als in der größten Dunkelheit – und diese haben wir vor uns. "

Ohne weiteren Widerspruch zu dulden, zerrte und schubste Alatar Pallando von dem Feuer weg hinein in die Finsternis. Keine fünfzehn Minuten später steckten sie mit ihren Füßen fest. Die dunkle ebene Fläche hinter dem Haus entpuppte sich als ein großer klebriger Sumpf. Alatar wollte die Richtung wechseln und sich einen anderen Weg suchen, doch die Flammen des Feuers im Wirtshaus schienen bereits auf den Himmel übergegriffen zu haben. Das Rot der Glut verdeckte den Glanz der Sterne und zeichnete die Umrisse unzähliger Verfolger.

„In den Sumpf! Dorthin folgen sie uns nie!", raunte Alatar. Mit seinem langen Stab stocherte er im Boden herum, um festen Weg von sumpfigen Löchern unterscheiden zu können. „Halt dich an mir fest und folge mir Schritt für Schritt. Weiche auf keinen Fall vom Weg ab!", befahl er und schleppte sich weiter.

„Alatar, du irrst! Sie sind bereits im Sumpf und folgen uns. Der Weg ist falsch und sie haben uns bald gefangen!", jammerte Pallando kläglich und hielt sich verkrampft an seinem Gepäck fest. In Abwehrhaltung drehte er sich zu den Menschen um, die laut lärmend bereits so nahe waren, dass man beinahe das Weiß ihrer Augen erkennen konnte.

Fluchend machte es Alatar ihm gleich und wandte sich zu den Verfolgern. Er hob seinen Stab und murmelte: „Sollt ihr das bekommen, was euch gebührt!"

Eine fast unsichtbare Welle löste sich aus dem Stab und bewegte sich den Verfolgern entgegen.

Pallando schrie vor Entsetzen laut auf, als die Welle ihre Verfolger erreichte und diese vor seinen Augen verglühten. Nicht einmal ein kurzer Schrei gelang ihnen – still und erbarmungslos wurden ihre Überreste vom Sumpf verschluckt.

„Sie haben es verdient!", sagte Alatar kalt und seine Augen blitzten zornig. Entschlossen schritt er weiter voran. Zu den verglühten Leichnamen wollte er nicht zurück.

„Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass die Menschen das verdient haben, oder?", fragte Pallando nach einer Weile noch immer schockiert.

„Diese Leute hier waren so verdorben, wie ich es mir vorher kaum vorstellen konnte. Sie sind nicht nur gefährlich, sie sind minderwertig", erwiderte Alatar angeekelt und ignorierte Pallandos fassungslosen Blick.

Die Sonne ging auf und ihre Strahlen ließen den feuchten Sumpf in einem goldenen Glanz erscheinen, der weder Angst einflößte noch bedrohlich wirkte. Nur an der Stelle, an der die Überreste der Verfolger im Sumpf versanken, lag ein dunkler Schatten, der sich langsam zu vergrößern schien. Vor den beiden Wanderern jedoch befand sich eine einladende Insel mit trockenem Boden.

Nach einigen mühseligen Stunden erreichten sie sie. Ein einsamer Baum trotzte dort den Gewalten der Natur, spendete jedoch ein wenig Schatten. Kraftlos ließen sich die beiden am Fuße des Baumes fallen und beobachteten erschöpft den Horizont.

„Du bist mein Freund und ich helfe dir gerne, aber warum hast du uns erst in eine solche Situation gebracht? Warum hast du mich so viel trinken lassen und bist dann auch noch in dieses Zimmer gegangen. Ich hätte das nie getan und hätte gewusst, dass man uns auflauern würde", sagte Alatar schließlich vorwurfsvoll.

Betreten schaute Pallando Alatar an und wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte.

„Und nun bist du schuld, dass wir in diesem verfluchten Sumpf stecken", fügte Alatar noch unfreundlich hinzu.

* * *

Gimli, Legolas und Agarmaethor befanden sich noch immer auf dem Felsen, der sie vor den Blicken der Uruk-hai bewahrt hatte. Drei Tage waren seitdem vergangen, gefüllt mit wachsender Hoffnung auf eine schnelle Rückkehr der Uruk-hai oder deren endgültiges Verschwinden, Hoffnung auf das Überleben der anderen Gefährten und der sinkender Hoffnung auf ein baldiges Erwachen Agarmaethors, die noch immer bewusstlos oder schlafend in der Fels-Nische lag. Sie schien keine Schmerzen mehr zu spüren oder schlecht zu träumen, doch ihr Zustand besorgte die beiden Gefährten und sie fühlten sich hilflos.

Ganze drei Tage lang wechselten sich Legolas und Gimli dabei ab, die Pfade zu beobachten, Agarmaethor Wasser einzuflößen und zu ruhen, bis in der Nacht zum vierten Tag klappernde Rüstungen und lautes Grunzen die Rückkehr der Uruk-hai ankündigten. Das Geräusch trampelnder Schritte ertönte und ohne zu verweilen eilten die Uruk-hai an ihnen vorbei – dorthin zurück, woher auch immer sie gekommen waren.

Die Zeit drängte. Amlugûr würde nicht lange auf sie warten, denn mit dem großen Glück, welches den drei Zurückgebliebenen durch das Vorhandensein des Felsens widerfahren war, rechnete er mit Sicherheit nicht. Gimli und Legolas hatten dort ausreichend ruhen können, so dass sie den Weg in den Fangorn mit zügigen Schritten aufnahmen und nur selten rasteten.

Mit Betreten des Waldes fühlten sie sich sicher, dass kein Ork oder Uruk-hai ihnen nun mehr etwas anhaben könnte. Und doch hielt Gimli seine Axt in der Hand um bei jedem knarrenden Geräusch oder abbrechenden Ast zusammenzuzucken und unverständliche Worte zu murmeln.

„Gimli, packe doch bitte deine Axt weg! Sie ist hier eher schädlich als nützlich. Ich verstehe das nicht. Wir waren doch bereits vor wenigen Monaten hier und ich dachte, du hättest dich ein wenig an die Bäume gewöhnt", sagte Legolas, der mit Agarmaethor über der Schulter vor Gimli herlief.

„Gewöhnt? An Bäume kann man sich nicht gewöhnen. Man kann sie nur unter Aufbringung jeder Höflichkeit dulden." Ein besonders lautes Knarren eines Astes erschreckte ihn und er fuhr zurück. „Ist ja schon gut!"

Langsam und misstrauische Blicke um sich werfend steckte er seine Axt in die Halterung und schlich Legolas bedrückt hinterher. Er mochte Bäume nicht und jetzt im Winter erschien ihm der Wald noch viel bedrohlicher als im Frühjahr, während seines Besuches mit Legolas. Braunes Laub bedeckte den Boden und der Frost ließ dessen Beschaffenheit sonderbar erscheinen. Jeder Schritt auf dem gefrorenen Blätterteppich ließ Gimli ein wenig einbrechen und es knirschte, als liefe er über Schnee.

Je tiefer sie in den Fangorn eindrangen, desto feuchter und wärmer wurde es. Nur am Rande des Waldes hauchte das Nebelgebirge seine eisige Kälte auf das Laub der Bäume und Sträucher und ließ diese gefrieren. Doch hier, tief unter den riesigen belaubten Ästen, vibrierte die Luft vor Lebendigkeit. Jedes Blatt, jeder Ast und jede Blüte schien eine eigene Seele zu besitzen und trotzte der Kälte des Winters um das Herz von Baumbarts Reich zu schützen. Gimli war recht froh darüber, auch wenn die zunehmende Wärme mit drückender Luft verbunden war, die ihm weniger angenehm erschien.

„Wohin gehen wir eigentlich?", fragte Gimli nach einer langen schweigsamen Wanderung, die ihn immer kurzatmiger werden ließ.

„Ich vermute, dass die anderen sich... Horch!" Legolas hob seine freie Hand. „Ich grüße Euch, Bregalad°!", sagte er plötzlich laut.

„Ich grüße Euch, kleiner Herr Elb und kleiner Herr Zwerg. Noch nicht lang ist's her, als ich Euch das letzte Mal sah."

Zwischen einigen Ebereschen schob sich langsam ein schlanker hochgewachsener Ent hervor. Seine schmale Gestalt und seine geschmeidigen Äste wogten hin und her, während er auf Legolas und Gimli zuging.

„Auch ich grüße Euch untertänigst, Flinkbaum..." Gimli verbeugte sich, so tief er konnte. „Es ist mir eine wahre Freude, den einzigen Ent außer Baumbart zu treffen, der mich nicht zunächst für einen Hobbit oder Ork hält, wobei ich mich fast frage, was schlimmer wäre", scherzte er.

Der Ent lachte. Seine Stimme war volltönend, aber deutlich höher als die Stimme Baumbarts. „Nicht ohne Grund trage ich meinen Namen, verehrter Herr Zwerg, denn ich spreche nicht nur flinker... Aber sagt mir, welch Wesen tragt Ihr da mit Euch?"

Legolas legte Agarmaethor vorsichtig auf den Boden um sie Flinkbaum zu zeigen.

„Soso." Flinkbaums Äste knarrten. „Ein Elb. Was ist mit ihm? Ist er tot?"

„Nein. Das ist eine Elbenfrau und sie ist ohnmächtig. Bereits vor einigen Tagen verlor sie ihr Bewusstsein und seitdem muss ich sie tragen", erwiderte Legolas.

„Eine Elbenfrau! Ach sooo!", erwiderte Flinkbaum gedehnt. „Auch wir hatten einmal Frauen. Aber wir haben vergessen, wie sie aussahen. So lang schon ist es her, dass sie uns verließen. Aber wenn die Elbenfrauen so aussehen wie die Elbenmänner, dann sehen die Entfrauen vielleicht auch so aus wie wir."

„Nun ja, wisst Ihr...?" Der Hauch eines rötlichen Schimmers überzog sein Gesicht. „Die Elbenfrauen sehen nicht ganz so aus wie Elbenmänner. Sie sind... ähm... viel schöner und der Unterschied liegt unter der Kleidung."

„So? Es gibt einen schönen Unterschied?" fragte Flinkbaum erstaunt. „Kann ich den mal sehen?" Neugierig musterte er Legolas und Agarmaethor.

Legolas' Ohren glühten. „Vielleicht ein anderes Mal. Elbenfrauen entscheiden über solche... Dinge... lieber alleine. Und ich... nun ja... "

Gimli kicherte leise und flüsterte Legolas zu: „Die Ents hier scheinen nicht nur vergessen zu haben, wie ihre eigenen Frauen aussehen, sondern auch wie Frauen überhaupt aussehen."

„Geht es Euch nicht gut Herr Elb? Warum habt Ihr Eure Farbe gewechselt?", fragte Flinkbaum, die Bemerkung Gimlis komplett ignorierend.

Gimli kicherte noch immer und antwortete schließlich an Legolas' Stelle: „Wisst Ihr..., Elben sind manchmal ein wenig verklemmt. Sie reden lieber von Bienen und Blüten als von Frauen und Männern und dem, was diese manchmal so tun."

Flinkbaum antwortete nicht sofort. Er schien nachzudenken. „Ich weiß nicht mehr, was Entfrauen und Entmänner getan haben, aber ich glaube, es hatte auch mit Bienen und Blüten zu tun. Ich werde Baumbart fragen, vielleicht erinnert er sich daran, was Bienen und Blüten mit Elben und Ents gemeinsam haben. Ich würde diese Elbenfrau gerne Baumbart zeigen. Vielleicht erinnert er sich dann daran, wie die Entfrauen ausgesehen haben."

„Baumbarts Heim ist weit im Osten des Waldes. Wir haben nicht so viel Zeit, denn wir sind mit einigen Elben verabredet, die hoffentlich diesen Wald rechtzeitig erreicht haben", lenkte Legolas ab.

„Oh... Baumbart ist nicht weit entfernt. Er geht wieder einmal durch den Wald spazieren und besucht die Huorns. Er liebt es, mit den Tieren und Bäumen zu sprechen. Geht weiter Richtung Osten bis zu einem großen Felsen. Dort findet ihr einen kleinen See. Ruht euch dort aus, bis ich komme." Er verschwand im Dickicht.

Legolas trug Agarmaethor zu dem von Flinkbaum beschriebenen Platz und legte sie nahe dem Wasser ab. Während Gimli ihr ein wenig Flüssigkeit über die Lippen einflößte, schaute Legolas sich verträumt den Wald an.

„Ist er nicht herrlich? Diese riesigen alten Äste, die den Himmel fast verdecken... Hier schlägt mein Herz einen ganz anderen Rhythmus als irgendwo anders auf Mittelerde", hauchte er glücklich.

„Das liegt an der stickigen Umgebung. Du bekommst einfach nicht genug Luft", brummte Gimli und musste dabei so lachen, dass seine Hand Agarmaethor versehentlich einen Schwall Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte. Wie von einer Wespe gestochen fuhr sie hoch und starrte Gimli vollkommen fassungslos. Ihre Hand griff ins Leere als sie ihrem Dolch aus dem Gürtel ziehen wollte und einige Sekunden vergingen, bevor sie die Situation langsam zu erfassen schien. Legolas und Gimli erholten sich recht schnell von dem Schrecken, den sie durch ihr heftiges Erwachen verursacht hatte, und erzählten ihr in knappen Sätzen, was geschehen war und warum sie sich nun im Fangorn befand.

Agarmaethors Augen wurden mit jedem Satz der beiden immer ernster und als sie ihrem Bericht beendeten, erhob sie sich schweigend von der Erde und sah über die Oberfläche des kleinen Sees, als handele es sich um einen gewaltiger Ozean. Minuten vergingen bevor sie leise, aber abweisend zu Legolas und Gimli sprach.

„Ich kann euch beiden nicht zürnen, denn ihr habt mein Leben gerettet. Aber eine solche große Dummheit habe ich vor allem von dir, Gimli Glóinssohn, nicht erwartet."

Der Unterkiefer Gimlis klappte beinahe nach unten, bevor er sich fassen konnte und erstaunt erwiderte: „Dummheit? Von mir? Du denkst, es war eine Dummheit von mir, mit Legolas im Gebirge zu verweilen? Hast du noch nie etwas von aufopferungsvoller Freundschaft gehört?"

„Gehört schon!", knurrte sie und wandte sich an Gimli. „Die Dummheit bestand darin, dass du Legolas nicht davon abgehalten hast, bei mir zu bleiben. Ihr hättet mich zurücklassen müssen! Was habt ihr beide euch denn dabei gedacht, eure zwei Leben für mein wirklich... wirklich armseliges Dasein zu riskieren? Ich lebe nur für mich selbst und tue alles nur für mich selbst und wenn ich nicht mehr bin, dann wäre das für niemanden ein Verlust. Aber ihr beide... Nicht nur, dass die halbe Welt glaubt, zu euch aufschauen zu müssen... Ihr seid auch Teil einer Gruppe, die die Aufgabe hat, sicher nach Lórien zu gelangen und als Teil dieser Gruppe war es unter anderem eure Aufgabe, dass dieses gelingt. Und das schließt ein, dass ihr beide euren Fuß auf lórisches Gebiet setzt."

Mit Mühe unterdrückte Legolas seinen aufkommenden Frust. Seit Beginn der Reise schien ihn niemand außer Gimli wirklich ernst nehmen zu wollen. Das war in der Ringgemeinschaft anders. Da war er als einziger Elb, als einziger Vertreter vom Schönen Volk, die Person, die vor allem den Hobbits magisch und unheimlich erschienen war. Er war Augen und Ohren der Gruppe gewesen und man hatte Respekt vor ihm. Was hatte Elrond gesagt? Er habe ihn damals mitgeschickt, weil von ihm weder Verrat zu erwarten war, noch, dass er einen aus der Gruppe bei Gefahr zurücklassen würde?

„Aber auch du bist Teil der Gruppe!", verteidigte er sich gereizt. „Auch du musst dort sicher ankommen."

„Ich? Was habe ich mit euch und eurer Reise zu schaffen? Ich wurde von euch gebeten euch zu begleiten und sicher nach Lórien zu geleiten, aber den Grund eurer Reise kenne ich nicht einmal und der ist sicher kein Höflichkeitsbesuch! Haltet mich bitte nicht für dumm! Die Söhne Elronds, zwei Ringkriegshelden und Amlugûr - der Elb, der sich selber Drachentod nennt, ohne je einen Drachen gesehen zu haben - laufen doch nicht aus lauter Freude am goldenen Blattwerk Lóriens zwischen all den Orks und Uruk-hai durch die Landschaft! Da steckt doch mehr dahinter und, was immer es auch ist, es ist bestimmt wichtiger als ich es bin. Die Situation war aussichtslos und in aussichtslosen Situationen muss man Entscheidungen treffen, die einem schwer fallen und man muss vor allem entscheiden, was Vorrang hat."

„Bei dir war die Situation nicht aussichtslos. Man sieht es am Ergebnis! Du bist hier!"

Legolas wurde lauter und bestimmter. Den von ihr geäußerten Einwand hatte auch er im Nebelgebirge gehabt und es wurmte ihn, dass sie diesen vorbrachte, obwohl sie eigentlich gar nichts davon wissen dürfte. Elrond hatte von einer Gefahr für Mittelerde gesprochen und er hatte die Gruppe verlassen, die dieser Gefahr entgegentreten sollte. Sie hatte eigentlich recht und doch wollte er nicht zugeben, dass sie recht hatte – und das nicht nur, weil niemand gerne Fehler zugeben wollte, sondern vor allem, weil er tief in seinem Innersten wusste, dass er mit einer anderen Entscheidung nicht hätte leben können.

Er sah, wie sie sich darüber zu ärgern schien, dass er stur blieb und auf der Richtigkeit seiner Entscheidung beharrte. Die Frage, ob etwas richtig oder falsch war, war bei ihm immer ein Gefühl in seinem Bauch – etwas, wovon er sich oft und gerne leiten ließ und im Nebelgebirge war es ebendieses Gefühl, das ihn so handeln ließ. Ihre Sachlichkeit, mit der sie über ihr eigenes Überleben redete, war ihm fremd. Herausfordernd starrte er sie an.

Sie wich seinem Blick nicht aus und fuhr gereizt fort. „Nicht aussichtslos? So hast du also zum Zeitpunkt deiner Entscheidung bereits gewusst, wie du den Uruk-hai entgehen kannst? Nein? Wenn ich vorhin alles richtig verstanden habe, verdankst du es allein Gimli, dass ihr diesen Felsen gefunden und überlebt habt! Und er hatte auch Seile, Wasser und Nahrung dabei! Ohne ihn wärst du jetzt tot!"

Sie deutete mit dem Finger auf die Stelle, an der Gimli soeben noch gestanden hatte, wandte dabei ihren Blick aber nicht von Legolas ab. So bemerkte sie nicht, dass Gimli sich vorsichtig von der Lichtung mit dem Teich zum Waldrand geschlichen hatte. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl hier zu stören.

„Kann dir das nicht alles egal sein? Sollte denn nicht letztlich das Ergebnis zählen? Warum versuchst du mich zu belehren? Soll ich dich das nächste mal verrecken lassen? Ist es das, was du willst? Du klingst, als wärst du lieber gestorben!", fauchte Legolas zurück.

Agarmaethor gelang eine Antwort nicht mehr, denn aus dem Hintergrund erklang Flinkbaums volltönende Stimme: „Ist es das, was Elben eigentlich tun, wenn sie von Blüten und Bienen sprechen?"

„Ähm...ja", hörten sie Gimli sagen. „Fast. Es gehört sozusagen zum... Ritual. Aber das mit den Blüten und Bienen kommt erst viiiiel, viel später."

Die Unterhaltung zwischen Gimli und Flinkbaum unterbrach das aufkommende laute Wortgefecht und Agarmaethor blickte Legolas erstaunt an. Tonlos formten ihre Lippen die Frage: „Wovon reden die beiden?"

Legolas errötete. „Das erkläre ich dir später. Und wundere dich bitte nicht, wenn dich Flinkbaum bittet, ihm deine... „Unterschiede" zu zeigen", murmelte er und drehte sich von ihr weg, ohne ihren erstaunten Blick zu sehen. Verwundert über Gimlis Verschwinden schaute er Flinkbaum entgegen, der mit Gimli an seiner Seite die Lichtung betrat.

„Ich habe Baumbart Bescheid gegeben und er wird bald hier sein." Er schaute auf Agarmaethor. „So sieht also eine Elbenfrau aus, wenn sie nicht ohnmächtig ist. Soso."

„Ich grüße Euch!", sagte Agarmaethor und verbeugte sich leicht.

„Soso. Und höflich sind Elbenfrauen auch. Das gefällt. Sagt, Elbenfrau, würdet Ihr mir erklären, warum Ihr anders seid als Legolas, der Elbenmann?"

„Das kann ich Euch sogar sehr genau erklären..." Ihre Augen blitzen. „Elbenmänner denken nicht mit ihrem Kopf, sondern mit anderen Körperteilen oder noch schlimmer, sie denken oft gar nicht – wie dieser Elb hier zum Beispiel."

Sie deutete auf Legolas. Seine Augen blitzten sie zornig an. Nur, weil er ihr nicht recht geben wollte, war er noch lange nicht dumm! Und er hatte sehr wohl über seine Entscheidung nachgedacht – auch wenn sie letztlich aus dem Bauch heraus erfolgte. Nun ja... es war ein anderes Körperteil als der Kopf, aber mit Sicherheit nicht das, was sie damit gemeint hatte.

„Soso", brummte Flinkbaum. „Ich verstehe das nicht wirklich. Womit denken denn Elbenmänner, wenn nicht mit ihrem Kopf?"

Gimli kicherte. „Das ist jetzt das mit den Bienen und Blüten."

Nachdenklich schüttelte Flinkbaum seine Äste und etwas Laub fiel dabei zu Boden, so dass Legolas fast den Eindruck gewann, Flinkbaum verstünde das Thema „blätterweise".

Nach einer Weile sagte er dann: „Soso. Hmm, ja... Das Denken passiert tatsächlich unter der Kleidung." Er lachte wieder volltönend. „Habt Ihr eigentlich gar keinen Hunger? Wollt Ihr etwas zu Essen haben? Ich könnte Euch von meinem leckeren Enttrunk etwas bringen."

Agarmaethor nickte und verbeugte sich dabei wieder höflich und auch Legolas gab seine Zustimmung. Ihm knurrte schon seit geraumer Zeit der Magen und das Lembas war längst aufgebraucht. Gimli sah sich die etwas angespannte Situation an.

„Flinkbaum... Wenn ich Euch etwas über Elbenfrauen und Elbenmänner erkläre, nehmt Ihr mich dann mit?", fragte er schließlich. Legolas sah ihn geschockt an, aber Gimli ignorierte ihn und ließ sich von Flinkbaum anheben. Gemeinsam verließen sie die Lichtung.

„Das gibt es doch gar nicht!", rief Legolas aus. „Ein Zwerg reitet auf einem Ent!"

„Er war unseres Streites müde und ich bin es auch. Ich habe meinen Standpunkt dargestellt und bin... etwas enttäuscht, dass du das nicht zu verstehen scheinst", sagte sie schon fast wieder schwach und leicht schwankend, als habe sie nicht genug geschlafen.

Legolas knirschte mit den Zähnen, aber auch er wollte nicht von neuem beginnen. Er sah sie leicht schwanken und erinnerte sich an ihr Schwanken während ihrer Flucht.

„Was war eigentlich mit dir im Gebirge? War es ein Schwächeanfall?"

Agarmaethor Augen blitzten ihn für einen Moment aufbrausend an. Sie holte tief Luft antwortete aber überraschenderweise ganz ruhig: „Ja. Genau. Ein Schwächeanfall. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, ich stinke furchtbar nach Orkblut", lenkte sie vom Thema ab.

Legolas fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Hatte sie etwa doch etwas bemerkt, als er an ihren Haaren gerochen hatte?

„Was erschrickst du so? Hast du mich etwa heimlich damit eingeschmiert?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Nein." Legolas' Antwort erfolgte knapp – mehr gab es dazu auch nicht zu sagen.

„Dann würde ich jetzt gerne baden und möchte, dass du gehst." Erwartungsvoll sah Agarmaethor Legolas an.

Legolas zuckte bereits um die Lichtung zu verlassen, hielt dann aber inne und setzte sich ins Gras.

„Ich halte das für eine schlechte Idee. Ich will dich nicht durch das Gebirge, an den Uruk-hai vorbei und durch den Fangorn geschleppt haben, damit du hier im Wasser wieder ohnmächtig wirst und ertrinkst. Nein, nein!" Er hob die Hand, als sie etwas erwidern wollte. „Ich habe dich soeben wieder taumeln gesehen. Behaupte nicht, dass es dir gut geht und Schamgefühl musst du auch nicht haben. Du hast dich vor der gesamten Gemeinschaft entkleidet und gebadet, da werde ich, der dich bereits einmal nackt sah, kein Problem für dich sein." Legolas war selbst erstaunt, mit welcher Bestimmtheit er das sagte.

Agarmaethor schwieg verblüfft ein paar Sekunden. Legolas sah ihr ihre vollkomme Unsicherheit an. Es war, als könne sie das Geschehen im Gebirge selbst nicht richtig einschätzen und deshalb die Möglichkeit einer Wiederholung durchaus in Betracht zöge.

„Wenn du jetzt darüber nachdenkst, nicht zu baden, dann ist das auch in Ordnung. Jeder in der Gemeinschaft hält das aus", fuhr er fort.

„Das mag sein, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich den Geruch noch länger ertrage", murmelte sie.

Sehr zögerlich zog sie ihre Schuhe aus und warf argwöhnische Blicke auf Legolas, doch zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung wandte er sich ab und sah in den Wald. Erstaunt und erfreut musterte sie seinen Rücken. Eigentlich war es richtig - er musste sie nicht beobachten, um im Falle einer Ohnmacht einen Schlag ins Wasser zu hören und er schien so höflich und rücksichtsvoll zu sein, die Situation nicht auszunutzen.

Trotzdem beobachtete Agarmaethor ihn misstrauisch, während sie sich entkleidete, ins Wasser glitt, sich mit Sand abrieb und die Haare wusch, doch er drehte sich tatsächlich nicht ein einziges mal zu ihr herum. Er versuchte es noch nicht einmal.

Schweigend und aufmerksam beobachtete Legolas den Waldrand, bis er ein raschelndes Geräusch neben sich hörte und Agarmaethor sich neben ihn auf den Waldboden setzte und ebenso schweigend mit ihm zum Waldrand starrte. Fast gleichzeitig horchten sie auf, als das Flattern einiger Vögel sich verstärkte und fast schon wie ein Rauschen erschien.

Legolas erhob sich und näherte sich einem Baum am Rande der kleinen Lichtung. Je mehr er sich näherte, desto seltsamer fühlte er sich. Argwöhnisch beobachtete er das Blätterwerk, aber zwischen den großen, dunklen Ästen des Waldes konnte er nichts erkennen – er konnte nur fühlen, das etwas nicht stimmte.

„Wie ist das möglich...", murmelte Legolas, „dass ich hier, im Fangorn, ein Gefühl habe, als würde mich eine dunkle Macht beobachten?"

„Auch du hast dieses Gefühl?"

Legolas wandte sich zu ihr um und sah, wie sie ihn anschaute. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und in Legolas konkretisierte sich die bisher sehr schwammige Vorstellung, Agarmaethor habe ganz eigene Gedanken über Grund und Ursache der Angriffe durch die Orks und Uruk-hai. Er erinnerte sich daran, einen Anflug von Zweifel in ihrem Gesicht gesehen zu haben, als über einen möglichen Angriff auf Lórien gesprochen wurde und er erinnerte sich auch an ihre seltsamen Fragen nach seinem Kampf mit dem Ork-Elben, die fast darauf hinausliefen, als halte sie es nicht für einen Zufall, dass der Ork-Elb überhaupt in der Nähe war.

„Was denkst du darüber?" Er rang sich zu dieser Frage durch, obwohl er davon ausging, dass sie ihm nie ihre Gedanken mitteilen würde.

Schweigend musterte sie ihn wieder und es kam ihm vor, als dächte sie ernsthaft darüber nach, ihm ihre Gedanken offenzulegen.

„Denkst du nicht auch, diese Orks wollten nie nach Lórien?", schob er schließlich doch hinterher, um ihr einen kleinen Anstoß zu geben und tatsächlich wandelte sich ihr nachdenklicher Blick in Überraschung.

„Auch du denkst, dass es nicht um Lórien geht?", sie flüsterte fast, als fürchte sie belauscht zu werden.

„Was glaubst du, worum es dann geht?" Auch Legolas flüsterte jetzt. „Was vermutest du?"

Bevor sie sich zu einer Antwort durchringen konnte, brach das flatternde Geräusch ab und Flinkbaums volle Stimme hallte durch den Wald. Mit Gimli im Geäst kehrte er zurück und trug einige große Krüge mit Enttrunk.

Agarmaethor versuchte noch eine Richtung auszumachen, in welche das Flattern verschwand, aber dies schien ihr nicht gelungen zu sein. Verstimmt wandte sie sich Flinkbaum zu und erbat sich einen Krug mit der nahrhaften Flüssigkeit. Sie hatte schon lange nichts mehr gegessen und leerte in großen Zügen einen der Krüge. Es schien sie ungemein zu beleben. Legolas beobachtete, wie ihre müde Körperhaltung sich wieder straffte und sie daraufhin ein für ihn unhörbares Gespräch mit Flinkbaum begann.

Legolas kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. „Wie hat dir denn der kleine Ritt gefallen und was hast du ihm über Elbenfrauen und Elbenmänner erzählt?", fragte er statt dessen Gimli, der ihm einen Krug brachte.

„Nun ja. Zu Frage eins – es war besser, als ich befürchtet hatte. Die Hobbits hatten mir bereits davon erzählt und ich fürchtete, es wäre wie auf einem Pferd, aber es war... anders. Und zu Frage zwei – ich habe vom Thema abgelenkt und ihm lieber etwas über Zwerge erzählt. Schließlich musste ich doch einmal klar und deutlich machen, dass Äxte und Zwerge nicht immer gleich eine Gefahr für Bäume sind. Ich glaube, Flinkbaum ist ganz meiner Meinung. Und? Was gibt es bei euch so Neues?" Er grinste.

Legolas erwiderte nichts und lauschte lächelnd in den Wald.

Leise waren seine Bewegungen nicht, aber dass mussten sie auch nicht sein. Gemütlich schritt er zwischen den Bäumen hindurch - Baumbart.

Belaubt wie eine Buche und mit Moos anstatt Haar auf seinem Kopf stand er bald neben Flinkbaum und macht dabei deutlich, wie stattlich er im Vergleich zu dem sehr viel schmaleren Flinkbaum war. Braune Augen mit grünen Flecken schauten dabei freundlich zwischen kleineren Ästen in seinem Gesicht hervor.

„Ich grüße euch..." Er sprach sehr langsam und gedehnt. „Ich kenne dich. Man nennt dich Legolas und du warst mit dem Weißen Zauberer unterwegs. Auch dich kenne ich. Du bist Gimli und auch du warst schon einmal hier. Hm... Hm..."

Er lenkte seinen Blick auf Agarmaethor und musterte sie lange. Höflich verbeugte sie sich.

„Du bist also die Elbenfrau? Hm... hm... Ich kenne dich! Du bist die... hm... hm... Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an deinen Namen, aber er war so... so... schicksalhaft hm... hm... Wie heißt du?"

„Agarmaethor", erwiderte sie und wirkte dabei sehr angespannt.

„Agarmaethor... Blutkrieger also, hm... hm...?" Baumbart bewegte seine Äste nachdenklich. „Kein schöner Name für eine schöne Elbenfrau... hm... Nein, nein. Der Name war anders. Er beinhaltete Schönheit, Reinheit und Glanz, aber auch sehr, sehr viel Böses wie Gier und Haß, Hochmut und Eifersucht... hm... hm... sehr schicksalhaft war der Name... hmmmm..."

Agarmaethor schwieg, wirkte jedoch, als könne ihr Baumbarts Rede nicht schnell genug gehen. Ihre Augen hingen an seinen Lippen und sie schien jedes Wort zu verschlingen, doch Baumbart hielt inne und sagte kein Wort mehr. Er wirkte fast, als schliefe er ein.

„Bitte!", flüsterte sie ganz leise. „Versucht Euch zu erinnern!", und ignorierte dabei die erstaunten Blicke von Gimli und Legolas.

„Erinnern?" Baumbarts Lachen hallte echohaft zwischen den Bäumen hin und her. „Ich erinnere mich nicht einmal an unsere Frauen... wie sie ausgesehen haben... hm... hm..."

„Aber warum erinnert Ihr Euch dann überhaupt an Agarmaethor?", fragte Gimli neugierig.

„Ja, warum? Hm... hm..." Baumbart musterte sie wieder sehr genau. „Ich weiß selbst das nicht mehr, aber es kann nichts Gutes gewesen sein, mit dem sie in Verbindung stand. Ich merke mir böse Dinge immer viel besser als gute Dinge... hm... hm... Böse! Dunkle... hm... hm..."

Fast schon viel zu hastig für einen Ent wandte er sich an Flinkbaum: „Es tut mir leid, Flinkbaum... Auch diese Elbenfrau hilft mir nicht dabei, mich an die Entfrauen zu erinnern, auch wenn mir scheint, dass ich das sollte." Er sah Gimli und Legolas an. „Wenn ihr unsere Entfrauen findet, dann sagt ihnen, dass wir sie gerne wiedersehen würden. Hm... hm... Ich wünsche euch noch eine gute Reise... hm... hm... Die anderen Elben erwarten euch am Limklar... hm... hm..., dort, wo das Gebirge auf den Wald stößt."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er die Lichtung wieder. Verwundert schauten Gimli und Legolas auf Agarmaethor, die Baumbart mit blassem Gesicht und geweiteten Augen hinterher sah.

„Kannst du mir sagen, was das zu bedeuten hatte?", fragte Legolas Agarmaethor.

„Nein, das kann ich nicht!", erwiderte sie abweisend und Legolas glaubte ihr ansehen zu können, dass sie nicht log.

Flinkbaum winkte ihnen zu. „Wenn Ihr Euch an mir gut festhaltet, dann kann ich Euch zu den Elben am Limklar bringen."

„Gerne!", rief Gimli, erfreut darüber, dass er sich nicht stundenlang durch den stickigen Wald kämpfen musste. Sie packten ihre Sachen und kletterten an Flinkbaum herauf. Während dieser in großen Schritten durch den Wald lief, erzählte er Gimli von verschiedene Pflanzen und ließ sich von Gimli über unterschiedliche Gesteinsarten und Erdsorten aufklären.

Einige Stunden vergingen, doch schließlich erreichten sie den Limklar am Fuße des Nebelgebirges. Freudenrufe schallten ihnen entgegen, als sie entdeckt wurden. Flinkbaum setzte sie vorsichtig auf den Boden und verabschiedete sich.

„Wir freuen uns, dass ihr die Uruk-hai überlebt habt!", rief Elladan schon von Weitem. „Habt ihr eine Ahnung, ob sie in den Fangorn gerannt sind oder nicht? Wie habt ihr das geschafft? Erzählt! Erzählt!"

Gimli und Legolas ließen sich an einem kleinen Feuer nieder und Gimli berichtete ausführlich über das gesamte Geschehen. Legolas hörte kaum hin. Er beobachtete Amlugûr, welcher sich als einziger nicht für die Geschichte interessierte und auch sonst keine besondere Freude über die Rückkehr von Gimli und Legolas zeigte. Amlugûr trat zu Agarmaethor und eine ganze Weile schauten sie sich stumm in die Augen bis Amlugûr ihr mit seiner Faust einen kleinen, freundschaftlichen Stoß an die Schulter gab. Was auch immer sie daraufhin zu ihm sagte, er lächelte glücklich.

* * *

_Bregalad bedeutet Flinkbaum_


	13. Lórien

° Melethil: Naja. Es war ein klitzekleiner Schritt zum Näherkommen. So schnell kann und darf das auch nicht gehen, oder? Sie ist ja schon etwas merkwürdig (kicher). Aber was die Länge des Kaps betrifft... heute kannst du dich nicht beklagen. Es ist das längste bisher überhaupt (lach)

°

* * *

**Lórien**

_Dunkelheit. Als würden sich zwei Augenlider öffnen, dringt plötzlich Licht ein und ein Bild entsteht. Der Blick fällt auf die Blüten einiger Blumen. Es ist Nacht und die Blumen scheinen im Dunkeln zu glühen. Sanft streicht eine weibliche Hand darüber, pflückt sie jedoch nicht. Der Blick hebt sich und fällt auf ein Vogelnest in einem Baum. Ein winziger Vogel sitzt dort auf einem Ast und zwitschert fröhlich vor sich hin – mitten in der Nacht. Der Blick wandert weiter und schließlich erscheinen die Sterne am Himmel. Lange bleibt der Blick dort hängen._

_° _

_

* * *

_

Die Gemeinschaft rastete noch bis zum nächsten Morgen am Limklar, doch dann drängte Haldir Amlugûr trotz der Verwundeten zum Aufbruch. Obwohl wegen des vermuteten Orkangriffes auf Lórien bereits Galwion und Valarin vorausgeschickt worden waren um eine Warnung an Celeborn zu überbringen, war Haldir als Hauptmann der Grenzwachen unruhig und warf sich unentwegt selbst Pflichtvernachlässigung vor, weil er nicht gemeinsam mit den beiden aufgebrochen war.

Ihr Weg sollte nordöstlich noch ein Stück durch den Fangorn führen, bevor sie über eine Ebene hinweg Lórien von Süden aus betreten wollten. Gemeinsam eilten sie zwei Tage am Limklar entlang und würden bald die Ebene vor Lórien erreichen. Legolas versuchte sich an Agarmaethor zu halten, um eine sich möglicherweise ergebende Gelegenheit ausnutzen zu können, sie noch einmal auf ihre Vermutungen über die Orks anzusprechen. Gerade, als er einen solchen Moment gekommen sah, hob er zum Sprechen an, doch Agarmaethor deutete ihm wild gestikulierend an, er möge schweigen. Dabei war ihr Gesicht angespannt und sie schien während des Laufens in den Wald hineinzulauschen.

„Wieder...!"

Legolas verstand sofort, worauf sie sich bezog. Das Flattern, welches beide bereits am Teich gehört hatten, erklang auch hier. Agarmaethor ignorierte ihn und winkte Amlugûr, Elladan, Elrohir, Haldir und Gimli zu sich. Amlugûr gab Legolas ein unmissverständliches Zeichen, dass dieser sich zurückzuziehen habe. Beleidigt darüber, erneut aus Beratungen ausgeschlossen zu werden, obwohl selbst Gimli dieses Mal daran teilnahm, entfernte er sich.

„Wo willst du hin? Es geht auch dich etwas an!", rief Agarmaethor ihm hinterher.

„Es geht auch die anderen Elben etwas an und trotzdem fragst du sie nicht!", erwiderte er und steuerte auf Mithlondion zu, der sich am Ende der Reihe befand.

Agarmaethor runzelte unwillig die Stirn. „Willst du dich wie ein beleidigtes Bübchen benehmen?"

Beleidigtes Bübchen? Legolas drehte sich abrupt zu ihr um, legte sofort wieder an Geschwindigkeit zu und erreichte die Gruppe, als diese gerade mit den Beratungen begonnen hatte.

„... Könnt ihr es nicht hören? Sie verfolgen uns schon seit etwa zwei Tagen – seltsamerweise sowohl im Dunkeln, als auch bei Tageslicht. Ich konnte das Geräusch zunächst nicht zuordnen. Es waren weder Orks noch andere Kreaturen, die mir in den Sinn kamen. Aber gestern habe ich sie gesehen. Sie sind immer um uns herum und ich halte das nicht für Zufall."

„Tagsüber und Nachts? Hm... Fledermäuse spionierten schon oft für dunkle Mächte. Doch woher sollten diese jetzt kommen? Sauron ist nicht mehr und auch Dol Guldur ist zerstört. Und Saruman...?", fragte Elladan zweifelnd. „Hat ihn denn noch jemand gesehen, seit er Isengart verließ? Hat er überhaupt noch Macht? Und selbst wenn, warum sollte er uns verfolgen lassen? Also ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, sich jetzt Sorgen darum zu machen."

Agarmaethor sah ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. Elladan geriet in Erklärungsnot.

„Der Weg aus Lórien hinaus dürfte doch für Spione gegen unsere Mission viel interessanter sein, ich meine..."

Elladan spürte einen unsanften und nur bedingt heimlich gelungenen Tritt aus der Richtung Haldirs.

Agarmaethor sah die Gruppe misstrauisch an und blieb stehen. Mit einem Blick auf Legolas, der diesen zum Schweigen veranlassen sollte, fragte sie kalt. „Was für eine Mission? Denkt ihr nicht, ich sollte die Gefahren kennen, in die ihr mich bringt?"

„Es ist nichts! Gar nichts!", beeilte sich Elrohir. „Vater hat uns gebeten, Großmutter aufzusuchen und bereitete uns darauf vor, dass sie eine winzige Aufgabe für uns hat. Wir wissen noch nicht, worum es sich handelt, aber es hat ganz bestimmt nichts mit Mittelerde zu tun."

Wie blöd er sich selber vorkommen musste, sah man seinem Gesicht deutlich an und der nächste Tritt Haldirs blieb auch nicht aus. Eine halbe Lüge ist immer noch eine Lüge, dachte sich Legolas und lachte in sich hinein. Die Panik hinter Elrohirs betont unschuldigem Gesicht war einfach zu komisch, wenn man wusste, dass Agarmaethor sich schon lange dachte, dass noch mehr hinter der Reise steckte als nur ein Besuch.

Agarmaethor sah alle einen Moment nachdenklich an. „Das geht mich alles wohl nichts an, und Lórien ist nah. Es mag sein, dass die Fledermäuse erst dahinter für euch eine Gefahr darstellen, aber ich denke trotzdem, ihr solltet euch bereits jetzt zumindest Gedanken machen, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Schließlich liegt die Vermutung doch recht nahe, dass das alles eure WINZIGE Aufgabe, die GAR nichts mit Mittelerde zu tun hat, betrifft."

Ironie, wenn auch nur einen Hauch davon, hatte ihr bisher niemand zugetraut – offenbar nicht einmal Amlugûr, denn selbst dieser sah sie einen Moment lang erstaunt an.

„Wir erreichen bald das Ende des Waldes und kommen auf eine Ebene. Wenn sie uns da folgen, können wir sie mit dem Bogen abschießen. Wir haben dort freies Schussfeld", schlug Haldir schließlich zögerlich vor.

Gimli lehnte sich genüsslich an einen Baum und brummte: „Also ich will euch liebend gerne dabei zusehen, wie ihr sinnlos in die Luft schießt, denn ich glaube, dass nicht einmal ihr Elben in der Lage wärt, alle zu beseitigen.

„Und außerdem könnten sie einen für uns recht unangenehmen Gegenangriff starten!", pflichtete Legolas ihm bei.

„Das sind Fledermäuse, du törichter Prinz! Die werden uns beißen, aber Gegenangriff? Das erfordert taktisches Denken!", fuhr Amlugûr ihn an. „Oder hast du etwa..."

„Er hat aber Recht!", unterbrach ihn Agarmaethor, und Legolas verschränkte die Arme und sah Amlugûr mit einem beinahe selbstgefälligen Lächeln an. „An der Schlacht der fünf Heere waren riesige Schwärme von Fledermäusen beteiligt, die, wie auch immer organisiert, über die Gegner hergefallen sind. Legolas wird das wissen, schließlich war es sein Vater, der dort mit seinem Heer kämpfte. Was schlägst du also vor?", wandte sich Agarmaethor schließlich an Legolas.

Legolas war einen Moment sprachlos. Hatte sie ihn gerade wirklich gefragt?

„Komm! Entscheide!", forderte sie auf.

Jetzt sollte er nicht nur einen Vorschlag machen, sondern auch noch entscheiden. Legolas schluckte vor Überraschung.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten Elladans Vorschlag folgen und die Schwärme bis Lórien ignorieren - aber nicht, weil sie uns bis dahin nicht stören oder gefährden, sondern weil Galadriel möglicherweise ein Mittel hat, welches wir verwenden können. Ich selber kenne keines."

Agarmaethor sah ihn stumm an. Legolas glaubte nicht, dass sie seiner Meinung war, aber vermutlich hatte auch sie keine besseren Vorschläge, deshalb nickte sie nur und ging wieder mit großen Schritten voran.

Die Gruppe setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und erreichte schon bald die Ebene. Alle konnten jetzt die Fledermäuse beobachten. Sie versuchten gar nicht, sich zu verstecken und schienen tatsächlich den Wanderern zu folgen. In mehreren kleineren Schwärmen flatterten sie über der Gemeinschaft her.

„Sie werden es nicht wagen, in Lórien einzudringen", murmelte Haldir. Aber besorgt beobachtete er die Schwärme.

°

* * *

Ein mit Wolken verhangener, dämmriger Himmel verdunkelte die Umgebung. Einzelne Regentropfen fielen nieder und benetzten die Gesichter Pallandos und Alatars.

So düster, wie das Wetter war, so düster war auch die Stimmung Alatars. Schweigend lief er immer weiter und weiter und würdigte Pallando keines Blickes.

„Was ist los, mein Freund? Was bedrückt dich?", fragte Pallando schließlich.

„Mich bedrückt die Überzeugung, dass unsere Aufgabe hier nicht erfüllt werden kann", erwiderte Alatar, und es war das erste Wort seit Tagen, welches er sprach.

„Warum denkst du das? Wir sind doch erst vor einigen Monaten hier im Osten angekommen und haben bisher kaum etwas unternommen!" Pallando tippte Alatar freundschaftlich an.

„Es geht auch nicht darum, dass wir bereits etwas hätten unternehmen können. Ich halte es nur für aussichtslos. Seit einer Ewigkeit laufen wir über die Ebenen. Wir waren in so vielen Städten und Dörfern bei den Menschen und überall sehe ich nur eines – Verdorbenheit. Was findest du Gutes hier?"

„Mich wundert, was du sagst", erwiderte Pallando. „Du genießt das Bier und den Wein. Du rauchst Pfeifenkraut und du isst von den größten Leckereien der Köche. Gefällt es dir nicht mehr?"

„Mich wundert dein Humor." Alatars Augen blitzten verletzt auf. „Wein, Pfeifenkraut und gutes Essen gibt es auch im Westen. Aber dort gibt es gute Menschen. Hier denken die Menschen nur an eines... an Geld und Gold, an falsche Versprechungen und Macht. Einige wenige Andersdenkende, die es vereinzelt noch gibt, brechen in den Westen auf, aber alle anderen, die mit ihren Rüstungen klappern und ihre Schwerter schleifen, die wollen nichts Gutes erreichen. Sie töten und rauben, lügen und betrügen und denken nur an den eigenen Vorteil. Glaubst du wirklich, wir werden ihnen mit Ratschlägen beistehen können? Glaubst du wirklich, sie davon überzeugen zu können, Sauron zu widerstehen? Ich glaube nicht daran. Ich wünschte, wir wären im Westen geblieben und hätten dort mit den Menschen zusammengearbeitet – vielleicht gemeinsam mit Aiwendil, Curumo oder Olórin."

Pallando sah Alatar nachdenklich an. „Denkst du nicht, dass du ein wenig hart bist in deinem Urteil? Als wir noch im Westen waren, hast du nie einen Fuß in die großen Städte der Menschen gesetzt und auch unterwegs haben wir nur kleinere Dörfer aufgesucht. Du hast also die meisten Menschen im Westen nie gesehen und weißt nicht, ob sie nicht doch mit denen im Osten vergleichbar sind."

„Sie sind nicht mit den Menschen hier vergleichbar, da bin ich mir sicher. Erinnerst du dich an den Elben in dem Entwald? Er hat die Menschen in Gondor gelobt. Ein Elb, ein Erstgeborener! Ich glaube ihm jedes Wort und bin sicher, dass die Menschen im Westen edel und klug sind, tugendhafter jedenfalls als diese hier." Alatars Stimme verriet einen inneren Schmerz.

„Erinnerst du dich an die Elben im Westen? Oder auch an den Entwald? Alleine er ist es wert, im Westen zu leben. Die grünen Blätter, die singenden Vögel... Hier gibt es nichts. Entweder eine riesige, weite Steppe, oder ein ekelhafter Sumpf, oder dieser Wald hier rechts neben uns. Es ist Frühling und kein Blatt bewegt sich im Wind. Knorrige, gefährlich aussehende Äste wehren uns ab, als wären wir unerwünschte Eindringlinge. Was ist das für ein böser Wald?" Alatar schaute verbittert auf die laublosen Äste, die sich fast geisterhaft nach ihnen auszustrecken schienen um sie davonzujagen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du so unglücklich bist, doch ich denke, du steigerst dich in etwas hinein. Der Wald braucht sicher im Frühling nur etwas länger als andere Wälder, um seine Blätter treiben zu lassen. Du solltest nicht damit beginnen, überall nur noch das Böse zu vermuten. Das ist ungerecht und macht dich blind für das Gute." Pallando sprach ruhig und eindringlich.

Alatar sah ihn skeptisch an. „Du sagst doch selbst, dass ich damit begonnen habe einen Instinkt für Gefahren zu entwickeln. Weißt du, was mein Instinkt mir sagt? Dass die Gefahr für den Westen immer größer wird, je mehr wir uns dem Osten nähern. Manchmal glaube ich sogar, dass wir den Osten gar nicht weiter erforschen sollten. Ich habe kaum noch Hoffnung."

„Gib nicht auf, Freund. Es soll im Osten noch Zwerge und Elben geben. Vielleicht müssen wir diese auf unsere Seite ziehen."

Resigniert nickte Alatar mit dem Kopf. „Ja. Vielleicht...", murmelte er und verfiel wieder in sein Schweigen.

°

* * *

Ganze drei Tage war die Gemeinschaft zu Fuß unterwegs. Agarmaethor wechselte mit niemandem ein Wort und vermied es, auch nur irgendjemandem gegenüber den Eindruck zu erwecken, sie habe Interesse an einem Gespräch. Selbst Amlugûr gelang es nicht, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Ständig schien sie zu grübeln und immer wieder beobachtete sie besorgt den Himmel und die Schwärme an Fledermäusen, die sich dort tummelten. Doch niemand in der Gemeinschaft glaubte, dass ihre Schweigsamkeit und ihre Besorgnis bezüglich der Fledermäuse in einem Zusammenhang miteinander standen, denn je mehr sich die Gruppe Lórien näherten, desto unruhiger schien sie zu werden, und dies obwohl immer weniger Fledermäuse in der Luft schwirrten.

Erst als sie am Horizont die Schatten der Bäume Lóriens erblickten, erhob Agarmaethor das Wort und sprach Haldir an.

„Sag, Haldir! Wie ist es in Lórien? Ich habe schon so viel über Galadriel und Celeborn gehört, doch nie hat mein Fuß die Grenzen des Goldenen Waldes übertreten. Stimmt es denn, dass die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes die Gedanken anderer lesen kann? Tut sie das immer und bei jedem?", fragte sie ihn.

Legolas lief hinter Haldir und stutzte etwas wegen ihrer Frage, denn sie klang, als würde sie etwas verbergen und doch in den Goldenen Wald wollen.

„Ja. Sie kann einem in den Kopf schauen und Gedanken lesen, doch nur die Gedanken, die man hat. Sie spricht auch über Gedanken. Schon oft hat sie mich auf diesem Weg kriti... ähm... nun ja. Es ist besser so, als vor der gesamten Grenzwache."

Haldir wandte beschämt seinen Blick von Agarmaethor ab. Diese ignorierte jedoch zu seinem Glück seine letzte Bemerkung.

„Und wie erfolgt dann ein Empfang? Stehen letztlich alle stumm herum?", fragte sie neugierig weiter.

Haldir räusperte sich verlegen. „Weißt du, wir reden nicht gerne darüber, da wir so eine große Hochachtung vor Herrn Celeborn empfinden, aber es ist meist so, dass er während eines Empfangs sehr ausschweifende Reden hält, nur... niemand hört ihm zu. Alle sind mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt."

„Ärgert das Celeborn denn nicht? Er muss doch bemerken, dass Galadriel ihm die Aufmerksamkeit der Zuhörer nimmt?"

„Nein? Ich habe darüber noch nicht nachgedacht, doch jetzt denke ich, dass er möglicherweise die Reden nur deshalb hält, damit nicht alle stumm herumstehen und ich glaube fast, es macht ihm Spaß, einige Anwesende danach mit Fragen über seine Rede zu quälen, in dem Wissen, dass sie nicht zugehört haben." Haldir grinste. „Ich hatte ihn gar nicht so eingeschätzt, doch du bringst mich jetzt darauf."

Agarmaethor grinste nicht. „Und, wie ist Caras Galadhon? Wie sieht es aus?", fragte sie weiter.

Haldirs Blick wurde verträumt. „Es ist einfach unglaublich schön." Er schwieg einen Moment sinnierend, bevor er schließlich fortfuhr: „Caras Galadhon ist ein wundervolle Stadt. Sie befindet sich auf einer großen, kreisrunden Ebene, die von einem tiefen Graben umrandet ist. Die Stadt ist umgeben von einer grünen Mauer und dahinter wachsen riesige Mallornbäume. Man muss auf einem weißen Pflastersteinweg am Graben entlang gehen um eine weiße Brücke zu erreichen, die einem den Weg über den Graben ermöglicht. Schließlich steht man vor einem großen Tor und dahinter ist die Stadt. Prächtig, wundervoll. So schön, dass ich es nicht in Worte fassen kann."

Er schwieg wieder, starrte weiterhin verträumt in den Himmel und schien seine Ausführungen beendet zu haben, doch Agarmaethor blickte unzufrieden drein.

Legolas, der dies bemerkte, lächelte. „Versuchen kann man es aber einmal. Wenn du es möchtest, erzähle ich dir, wie es war, als ich mit den Gefährten nach Caras Galadhon kam."

Sie nickte.

„Nun, soweit Haldir die Umgebung beschrieben hat, ist alles wahr, aber es ist nicht das, was ich gesehen habe, als ich dort ankam. Die Sonne war gerade im Begriff unterzugehen und ihr Leuchten spiegelte sich auf allen Blättern, Blüten und Gräsern wieder. Es schien fast so, als würde die Natur sich darum bemühen, die letzten Sonnenstrahlen einzufangen, um in der Nacht davon zu zehren. Es war ein Farbenspiel, wie ich es noch nie gesehen hatte. Die Mallornbäume ragten so hoch in den Himmel, dass ich noch heute nicht weiß, wie groß sie sind. Mir schien es, als würden ihre Spitzen den Himmel berühren und die Wolken kitzeln. Es wurde dunkel, als wir die Stadt betraten, aber in den Bäumen war so viel Licht. Es funkelte und blitzte in allen erdenklichen Farben. Manchmal dachte ich, der Sternenhimmel selbst wäre mir so nah. Von überall ertönte ein wundersamer Gesang, mit Liedern, die ich noch nie gehört hatte und obwohl jeder ein anderes Lied sang, war mir, als wäre alles eine große Harmonie."

Legolas' Augen leuchteten vor Vergnügen, als er in den Erinnerungen schwelgte. Er sah Agarmaethor an und stutzte einen Moment. Machte sie sich lustig über ihn? Ihm schien es, als würden ihre Augen ihn amüsiert ansehen. Er lächelte sie an, erfreut darüber, eine positive Regung in ihr hervorgerufen zu haben.

„Wenn man in Lórien ist, ist die Seele in vollkommener Ruhe. Man vergisst die Zeit und viele Schmerzen, die man in sich trägt", sagte Haldir plötzlich.

Legolas beobachtete, wie sich die Augen Agarmaethors veränderten. Sie wurden wieder starr und kalt. Agarmaethor ging zurück an die Spitze des Zuges und ließ beide stehen. Fast hätte Legolas Haldir gegenüber seinen Unmut darüber geäußert, weil dieser Agarmaethor verscheucht hatte, aber das war nicht nötig. Haldir schaute ihr bekümmert hinterher.

„Ich dachte, diese Nachricht würde sie freuen", murmelte er.

Am frühen Nachmittag des vierten Tages erreichten sie die ersten Ausläufer des lórischen Waldes. Riesige grüne Bäume, denen die kühlen Winde der Ebene nichts anhaben konnten, empfingen sie. In ihren Wipfeln war alles voller Leben. Vogelgesang erklang und Eichhörnchen flitzten an den Baumstämmen entlang. Schon in diesem Moment hatten fast alle Elben das Gefühl, sie würden hierher gehören und die Fledermausschwärme waren verschwunden.

„Ich werde euch führen. Dann müssen wir nicht noch einmal rasten, bevor wir Caras Galadhon erreichen", sagte Haldir und schritt nun voraus.

Er führte sie durch ein kurzes Stück des grünen Waldes, bis sie den Celebrant erreichten, welcher hier, kurz vor seiner Mündung in den Anduin, breit, doch dafür nicht allzu tief war. Haldir fand schnell eine passende Stelle, um den Fluss zu überqueren. Hinter dem Strom erhoben sich gigantische Mallornbäume. Durch das frühe Hereinbrechen der Dunkelheit im Winter schien bereits am Nachmittag das Sternenlicht blass auf die Gruppe herab. Die Bäume erhielten dadurch einen seltsam grauen Stamm und ihr Laub einen goldenen und silbernen Schimmer.

Haldir führte sie weiter. „Wir werden beobachtet und erwartet. Deshalb begegnet uns niemand", erklärte er nur sachlich und schritt voraus.

Legolas bemerkte, wie sich Agarmaethors Hände an einem ihrer Kurzschwerter festklammerten und sie unsicher um sich schaute, mit einer Körperhaltung, die sie wie ein sprungbereites Reh aussehen ließ. Und doch schien ihre Neugier sie vorwärts zu treiben. Dies erinnerte ihn daran, wie es dem Ringträger und einigen anderen Gefährten ergangen war, als sie das erste Mal Lórien betraten – auf der Flucht vor den Orks und doch verängstigt von der Umgebung des lórischen Waldes.

Nach einigen Stunden straffer Wanderung erreichte die Gemeinschaft das große Tor in der grünen Mauer um Caras Galadhon. Haldir sprach leise einige Worte, das Tor sprang auf und er geleitete sie durch eine schmale und von hohen Wänden eingeschlossene Gasse direkt in die Stadt hinein. So spät am Abend schienen die Elben Lóriens nicht mehr unterwegs zu sein, doch überall in den Bäumen erklangen Stimmen und Lichter erhellten die Treppen und Pfade. Ihr Weg führte sie einen steilen Hügel hinauf, der mit großen Mallornbäumen bewachsen war. Alles schien dem zu entsprechen, wie Legolas es in seinen eigenen Worten darzustellen versucht hatte. Seine Blicke kreuzten die Agarmaethors, und er verstand, dass sie alles ebenso wahrnahm, wie er es beim ersten Mal getan hatte.

Nachdem sie über verschiedene Wege den Hügel hinaufgestiegen waren, erreichten sie dessen höchsten Punkt. Eine große grüne Grasfläche mit einem Bach im Schatten eines gewaltigen Mallornbaumes lud zum Rasten ein. Die Lichter aus den angrenzend wachsenden Bäumen wurden im silbern glänzenden Stamm des Mallorns reflektiert, so dass dieser die gesamte Umgebung zu beleuchten schien. An seinem Stamm befand sich eine weiße Leiter, die von einigen Wächtern bewacht wurde. Höflich verbeugten sie sich, als Haldir die Gemeinschaft zu dem Mallorn führte.

„Wir müssen jetzt ganz nach oben", erklärte er. „Wer müde wird, kann sich auf einem talan ausruhen - es ist keine Schande, denn nicht jeder ist solch einen Aufstieg gewohnt."

Gimli und Legolas kannten sowohl diesen Satz Haldirs als auch die Leiter. Sie grinsten sich schief an. Der Aufstieg war tatsächlich beschwerlich und mit nichts zu vergleichen, was die Gruppe im Gebirge erlebt hatte. Doch schließlich erreichten sie eine riesige Plattform, einen talan. Vor ihren Augen erhob sich ein reich verzierter, weißer Palast, der einen großen Teil des noch lange nicht enden wollenden Stammes des Mallornbaumes umschloss. Staunend blieben sie vor einer großen, mit Schnitzereien geschmückten Tür stehen.

„Hier wohnen die edle Frau Galadriel und ihr Gemahl Celeborn", erklärte Haldir schlicht. „Meine lórischen Gefährten und ich werden euch nun verlassen. Geht nur durch diese Tür. Ihr erreicht dann einen Empfangsraum und ihr werdet dort erwartet."

Er wandte sich ab und verließ die Gruppe zusammen mit Orodben und Berion. Zögernd blickten die meisten Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft die Tür an.

„Was steht ihr denn hier noch alle so herum?", fragte Elladan nach einer Weile spöttisch. „Euch beißt doch hier niemand! Wir sind doch alle eingeladen worden!" Er öffnete die Tür.

Legolas' Blick fiel auf Agarmaethor, die verträumt mit einem Blatt des Mallornbaumes gespielt zu haben schien und durch Elladans Worte aufgeschreckt und scheinbar verunsichert wurde. Hastig zog sie sich zurück und betrat, eingeklemmt zwischen Talfbenn und Maethrim, den Palast.

Direkt hinter der Eingangstür befand sich ein ovaler Raum, in dessen Mitte der Stamm des Mallornbaumes emporragte. Der Raum war mit einem weichen Licht beleuchtet und ein großer Ast des Baumes hing fast Schatten spendend über mehreren bequemen Sesseln, in denen einige Elben saßen.

An der Rückwand des Raumes standen zwei weitere Sessel. In einem von ihnen saß ein Elb mit silbernen, offenen Haaren. Weisheit und Energie blitzten aus seinen Augen. Seine lange weiße Robe, prunkvoll mit vielen silbernen Fäden bestickt, unterstrich seine herrschaftliche Stellung. Stolz sah er den Ankömmlingen entgegen.

Neben ihm saß eine hoch gewachsene Elbenfrau mit goldenem Haar. Sie trug ebenfalls ein langes weißes Gewand. Ruhig und mit einem freundlichen Blick schaute sie auf die eingetretene Gruppe, die sich schließlich dicht beieinander im Raum zusammendrängte und erwartungsvoll auf die beiden Elben unter dem Ast schaute.

Elrohir zuckte bereits und wollte vortreten, aber da wurde er unterbrochen.

„Mae govannen!", rief Celeborn, der Elb im weißen Gewand, erfreut aus und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. „Willkommen in Lórien!"

Alle verneigten sich vor Celeborn und Galadriel und murmelten ehrfurchtsvoll einige Grußworte.

„Gimli Glóinssohn! ... Legolas, Thranduils Sohn!", fuhr er fort, „Die Gefährten sind noch immer vereint, wie ich sehe... Ich hoffe, Euer Weg war nicht zu beschwerlich?"

Ein amüsierter und beinahe schon spöttischer Blick traf Gimli, welcher noch immer wegen der vielen Stufen schnaufte. Auch Galadriel erhob sich nun aus ihrem Sessel, grüßte mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln und bewegte sich auf die Gruppe zu. Dabei raffte sie mit ihren Händen das lange Kleid und hob es hoch, so dass alle Anwesenden ein Paar zierliche Kristallschuhe mit schlanken Füßen darin erblicken konnten. Sie näherte sich Gimli, küsste ihn auf die Stirn und sagte:

„Für meinen Helden, der meine Ehre zu verteidigen wusste, obwohl es eigentlich die Aufgabe anderer hätte sein sollen."

Dabei zeigte sie noch einmal demonstrativ ihre Schuhe, lächelte Rochdil und Aneru an und setzte sich wieder in ihren Sessel. Aneru schaute etwas betreten auf die Spitzen seiner Schuhe, Gimli kratzte mit seinem Fuß verlegen auf dem Boden herum - Rochdil aber wurde so rot, dass er schon fast glühte. Schnell zog er sich in die hinterste Reihe der Gruppe zurück.

Celeborn lächelte ihm hinterher, doch plötzlich erstarrte er für einen Moment, bevor er schnellen Schrittes auf Agarmaethor zueilte, sie am Arm fasste und aus der Menge der Gemeinschaft zog, so dass sie plötzlich vollkommen alleine stand und alle sie ansehen konnten. Er verbeugte sich tief vor ihr und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Hand. In einem unbeschreiblich weichen Tonfall, der mit fast jeder Silbe unterstrich, wie positiv angetan er von ihr war, hauchte er:

„Die Herrin Silamîriel° Linnolelei°° von Eregion. Wie schön, Euch wieder zu sehen. Mein Herz war voll Trauer, als ich sah, dass das Reich Eures Vaters vernichtet wurde, und ich glaubte Euch tot. Die Juwelen-Schmieden, der Palast, alles war zerstört und niedergebrannt. Es hieß, die Orks hätten alle getötet oder wären mit Elrond fortgezogen. Doch wie ich sehe, geht es Euch gut und Ihr seid, wenn ich so sagen darf, schöner denn je. Was habt Ihr seitdem gemacht?"

Wurde sie vorher nur von allen angesehen, wurde sie jetzt angestarrt. Auch Legolas glaubte einen Moment lang, ihn habe ein Blitzschlag getroffen, aber er fing sich schnell wieder und bemerkte mit Genugtuung, dass selbst Amlugûr über das Geschehene vollkommen überrascht war.

Agarmaethor blickte wie betäubt auf den direkt vor ihr stehenden Celeborn. Sie wurde kreidebleich und schwankte. Vorsichtshalber hielt Celeborn eine Hand bereit, um sie sicher aufzufangen.

„Was ist mit Euch? Immer noch so schüchtern wie früher? Das müsst Ihr nicht sein!", fragte er besorgt.

„Bedränge sie nicht mit Fragen! Sie muss sich erst einmal ausruhen", erklang die wunderschöne, tiefe, weibliche Stimme Galadriels.

Sie lächelte alle freundlich an. „Wir werden alle gemeinsam ein Nachtmahl zu uns nehmen. Nach dem Essen werden wir alle ein wenig plaudern – nicht war Silamîriel?"

Agarmaethor nickte mechanisch. Eine Elbenfrau erschien aus dem Hintergrund, fasste Agarmaethor am Handgelenk und zog sie sanft mit sich. Beinahe willenlos ließ sie sich führen.

°

* * *

Die Elbe führte Agarmaethor durch das große Haus zu einer Treppe und von dort zu einem leeren Gemach. Es war groß und hell erleuchtet. Obwohl sich in dem Raum nur wenige Möbel befanden, schien es Agarmaethor gemütlich, und gerne hätte sie sich in die weichen Kissen des Bettes geworfen, wenn sie nicht zugleich so verwirrt von dem soeben Geschehenen gewesen wäre. Eigentlich war sie nicht nur verwirrt, sondern auch wütend - war wütend darüber, dass sie verwirrt war und sich in einer Lage befand, aus der sie noch keinen Ausweg wusste.

„Möchtet Ihr ein Bad nehmen, Herrin Silamîriel?", fragte die Elbenfrau. Agarmaethor schrak zusammen. Sie konnte mit dem Namen, den ihr Celeborn gegeben hatte, nichts anfangen.

„Ich bin da, um Euch zu helfen", flötete die Elbenfrau weiter. „Ich helfe Euch aus der Kleidung, wasche Euch und helfe Euch wieder in die Kleidung. Wenn Ihr baden wollt, dann wartet bitte einen Moment. Ich muss noch etwas holen."

Sie verließ das Gemach und ließ Agarmaethor zurück. Kaum hatte sich die Tür geschlossen, setzte sich Agarmaethor auf die Bettkante und bedeckte mit den Händen ihre Augen, als würde dies helfen, alles Geschehene ungeschehen oder zumindest ungesehen zu machen.

„Warum dieser Name?", flüsterte sie zu sich selbst. „Näher an 'Silmaril' konnte der Name kaum sein. Und dies als Tochter Celebrimbors, des Schmiedes der Ringe der Macht und dem Enkel Fëanors, dem Erschaffer der Silmarilli."

Wie war das mit den Silmarilli? Drei große Kristalle mit dem Licht der Bäume von Valinor und von Varda geweiht, so dass jeder sich die Hand daran verbrannte, der zu unrein war, sie zu berühren? Von Varda geweiht war sie mit Sicherheit nicht. Und verbrannte Hände? War es nicht so, dass die Silmarilli für Hochmut, Eitelkeit und Gier standen? Und was sagte Baumbart? Er erinnere sich nur an schlechte Dinge?

Eine Träne lief ihr aus den Augen – die erste seit acht Monaten und die zweite seit mehreren Jahrtausenden. Erschrocken wischte sie die Träne weg. Dies durfte nicht zur Gewohnheit werden!

Die Elbenfrau erschien wieder in Agarmaethors Gemach. Mit fröhlichem Lächeln öffnete sie eine Tür zu einem kleinen Nebenraum. Duftender Wasserdampf füllte das Schlafzimmer und lenkte Agarmaethor von ihren trüben Gedanken ab. Die Elbenfrau trat zu ihr und schob sie sanft, aber energisch, von der Bettkante in den Baderaum hinein, um ihr dort beim Entkleiden zu helfen.

„Ich kann das allein", fauchte Agarmaethor hart und schob die Elbenfrau grob von sich.

Unbekümmert wandte sich die Elbenfrau dem Bad zu und fügte weitere Kräuter und duftende Öle in das heiße Wasser. Zögernd löste Agarmaethor das Wolfsfell und den Waffengurt, öffnete die Rüstungsverschlüsse und hob die Rüstung über ihren Kopf. Die Tunika, die Beinkleider und die Unterwäsche folgten.

So vollkommen nackt und ohne Waffen in den ihr fremden Gemächern mit einem ihr fremden Namen fühlte sie sich mit einem Mal hilflos. Angst kroch plötzlich in ihr hoch, eine Angst, die sie noch nie in ihrem Leben verspürt hatte. Sie war einst ein Krieger gewesen und hatte als solcher viel erlebt, vielen Gefahren gegenübergestanden und dabei durchaus Angst gehabt, aber diese Angst war ihr vollkommen neu. Es war die Angst vor völliger Ausweglosigkeit und Verlorenheit. Fast panisch beugte sie sich wieder zu ihrer Kleidung hinunter und wollte sie ergreifen, doch die Hände der Elbenfrau schoben sie zu dem großen Bottich mit warmem Wasser und halfen ihr hinein.

Agarmaethor atmete den Duft der Kräuter tief ein und sogleich verspürte sie eine vollkommene Sorglosigkeit, so, als wäre soeben eine schwere Last von ihren Schultern genommen worden. Es war nicht real. Tief in ihrem Inneren lauerten noch immer ihre Ängste, doch die Dämpfe schienen diese zumindest für einen Moment zu verjagen und Agarmaethor fühlte sich unendlich wohl.

„Danke!", hauchte sie nach einer Weile und glaubte zu spüren, dass ihre Worte von ihrer Wohltäterin vernommen wurden. Galadriel hatte mit Sicherheit genau diese Kräuter für ihr Bad bestimmt.

Das Wasser kühlte ab und nur unwillig verließ Agarmaethor das entspannende Bad. Kaum hatten ihre Füße den kalten Boden berührt, wurde sie wieder mit der Realität konfrontiert. Ihre Kleidung war verschwunden. Wütend blitzten ihre Augen die Elbenfrau an, die ihr ein Handtuch reichte.

„Sie sind bei der Reinigung", erklärte diese schlicht. „Der Herr hat angeordnet, dass ich Euch ein Kleid übergeben soll."

„Ich trage kein Kleid! Du beschaffst mir meine eigene Kleidung sofort wieder!"

Agarmaethors Stimme erklang wieder kraftvoll und selbstbewusst, doch die Elbenfrau zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Der Herr hat es so angeordnet."

„So? Der Herr? Er will wohl, dass ich nackt zum Abendessen erscheine?" Agarmaethor näherte sich drohend der Elbe. Selbst ihre Waffen waren verschwunden und so drückte sie die Elbenfrau mit der Hand an die Wand und griff ihr grob an den Hals.

„Meine Sachen! Her damit!", fauchte sie erbarmungslos.

Einen Moment lang schien die Elbenfrau tatsächlich verängstigt, fing sich aber recht schnell wieder.

„Es tut mir leid. Wirklich!", flüsterte sie. Lauter gelang es ihr nicht zu sprechen, denn Agarmaethors Hand würgte sie bereits an der Kehle, doch in dem Moment ließ sie los und die Elbenfrau rutschte kraftlos an der Wand auf den Boden hinunter.

„Gib mir das Kleid!", seufzte Agarmaethor.

Sie hasste sich in diesem Moment selbst. Es war eine so ungerechte Situation. Ihre Sachen waren verschwunden und sie wurde genötigt, ein Kleid anzuziehen. Statt sich einfach zu verweigern, tat sie der Elbenfrau Gewalt an! Gewalt war schon so oft die Lösung für viele Probleme gewesen, aber da war sie auch noch ein Krieger. Gewalt war damals Lebensinhalt! Und jetzt? Jetzt versuchte sie sich daran zu klammern, was einmal war, damit es ihr nicht noch einmal verloren ging, versuchte das aufrecht zu erhalten, was sie noch bis vor acht Monaten verkörpert hatte, doch es funktionierte nicht richtig. Wie sollte es auch?

Die Elbenfrau erhob sich wieder und öffnete einen großen Schrank. Daraus entnahm sie ein silberfarbenes Kleid mit schwarzen Schnüren und schwarzer Bestickung.

„Ist es nicht wunderschön?", fragte die Elbenfrau, als wäre nichts vorgefallen. „Es wird Euch gut stehen. Es ist genau wie Euer Haar."

Agarmaethor stöhnte kurz auf, ließ sich dann aber von der Elbenfrau helfen. Sie hasste dieses Kleid vom ersten Moment an - nicht nur, dass es unbequem war, es war auch noch unbequem und zudem gehörten auch ein Paar unbequeme Schühchen dazu. Kaum war sie fertig, da klopfte es an der Tür.

°

* * *

„Herein!", rief Legolas.

Angespannt saß er auf seinem Bett und schaute aus dem Fenster. Wie Agarmaethor wurde auch ihm ein eigenes Gemach in dem großen weißen Palast zugewiesen. Gimli hatte es bevorzugt, den Pavillon zu bewohnen, welcher einst für die Mitglieder der Ring-Gemeinschaft gebaut wurde. So war Legolas allein für sich und konnte den Gedanken nachhängen, denen er eigentlich gar nicht nachhängen wollte.

Auf sein 'Herein' öffnete sich die Tür und eine Elbenfrau erschien mit Tüchern, Laken und allerlei anderen Dingen im Arm.

„Die Herrin hat mich gebeten, das Gemach so vorzubereiten, dass es Euch gerecht wird, mein Herr", flüsterte die Elbenfrau verlegen. Das Gemach war bereits in tadellosem Zustand und Legolas konnte sich nicht von dem Gedanken befreien, dass die Elbenfrau wohl aus einem anderen Grund hier war.

Noch während diese das Bett frisch bezog fühlte er sich von ihren Blicken verfolgt und flüchtete aus seinem Gemach auf den gewaltigen talan vor dem Palast. Schon bei seinem letzten Besuch in Lórien hatte er entdeckt, welch schönen Blick man von dort aus auf die Stadt und auf die Sterne genießen konnte. Er legte sich auf die Holzplanken der Plattform und starrte nachdenklich in den Himmel.

_'Viele Gedanken machst du dir, Legolas, Thranduils Sohn.'_

Er setzte sich erschrocken auf und erblickte Galadriel, die wie er in den Sternenhimmel schaute. Sie hatte kein Wort gesprochen, doch er spürte sie in seinen Gedanken. Höflich wollte er sich erheben, doch sie winkte ihm, sitzen zu bleiben.

_'Viele Gedanken, viel mehr noch, als vor einigen Monaten, als du als Gefährte des Ringträgers hier weiltest. Ja, die Welt verändert sich und du suchst einen Platz darin. Du glaubtest, dein Weg wäre zu Ende, deine Ziele erreicht, als du vor den Schwarzen Toren Mordors die Orks fliehen sahst, doch dann breitete sich eine Leere in dir aus, die bisher allein deine Freundschaft zu Gimli füllen konnte und nun bist du hier – ein Gefährte einer anderen Gemeinschaft, die erneut eine Aufgabe für Mittelerde zu bewältigen hat.' _

Galadriel lächelte Legolas sanft an.

„Herrin!", flüsterte er. „Ich trage Zweifel in mir, ob ich in diese Gemeinschaft gehöre. Allein wegen Gimli wollte ich meinen Beitrag leisten, doch nun fühle ich, dass weder er noch ich wirklich erwünscht sind. Und außerdem..."

_'Und außerdem zweifelst du, ob dieser Weg überhaupt in die richtige Richtung führt, denn du fühlst dich dazu bereit, mit deinen eigenen Händen etwas Großes zu schaffen, etwas, das deiner Abstammung gerecht wird. In Ithilien hörtest du die Möwen schreien. Es zieht dich fort. und bisher ahnst du nur, welcher Art deine Sehnsüchte sind.'_

„Ja", hauchte Legolas. „Herrin, sagt mir, warum wende ich mich nicht ab und gehe dorthin, wohin es mich zieht. Gimli würde mir mit Sicherheit folgen, wenn ich ihn ernstlich darum bitte."

_'Du fragst nicht nach Gründen, warum du bleiben solltest, sondern nach Gründen, warum du nicht einfach gehst? Du fragst, als wäre es nicht letztlich das selbe und du fragst, als wäre dir die Antwort darauf unbekannt, dabei begleitet sie dich bereits dein ganzes Leben lang!' _

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln huschte über Galadriels Gesicht. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu, hockte sich neben ihn und ließ einen Finger sacht über seine Stirn und seine Wange gleiten. Legolas schloss die Augen und genoss die Berührung.

_'Als du geboren wurdest, hieß der ehemals so schöne 'Große Grünwald' seit mehr als einem Jahrtausend nur noch der 'Düsterwald'. Dein Vater kämpfte gegen Riesenspinnen, Orks und andere dunkle Kreaturen, verteidigte seine Grenzen erbittert und er gab nie auf. Er hoffte immer darauf, dass es wieder so wäre, wie es einst war und seine Hoffnung schlug sich in dir nieder. _

_Dein Name hat Bedeutung, ist schicksalhaft und war vor allem immer auch eine Bürde. 'Legolas' - Grünblatt – du warst das Symbol für seine Hoffnung, alles, was er so liebte, zurückzuholen. Der Wald sollte wieder so grünen, wie er es einst tat. Und als Dol Guldur zerschlagen wurde, war es nicht allein Anliegen Celeborns, den Düsterwald wieder umzubenennen. Dein Vater wollte dich damit ehren, der du mit der Ringgemeinschaft die Grundlage dafür geschaffen hast, seinen Traum zu erfüllen. Und so wurde der Düsterwald zum Eryn Lasgalen – dem 'Wald der grünen Blätter'._

_Jeder Elb in Mittelerde kann über sein eigenes Leben entscheiden, solange er bereit ist, für den Rest seiner Existenz mit den Konsequenzen zu leben. Auch du kannst das. Doch manchmal sind es die eigenen Eltern, die hoffen und wünschen, dass ihre Kinder ihre Träume erfüllen, und so schreiben sie ihnen allein durch den Namen einen Lebensweg vor, der fast einem aufgezwungenen Schicksal gleicht._

_Und so ziehst du mit der neuen Gemeinschaft, weil der 'Wald der grünen Blätter' nicht erneut zum 'Düsterwald' werden darf.'_

„Warum erzählt Ihr mir die Geschichte, wenn Ihr doch wisst, dass ich sie kenne?", fragte Legolas leise und noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen.

_'Dein Stolz und dein Selbstbewusstsein haben ein wenig gelitten auf der Reise hierher. Sie wurden durch andauernde Zweifel und Kritik anderer ein wenig... misshandelt, nicht wahr?' _

Ein Schmunzeln glitt wieder über ihr Gesicht.

_'Ich hege keinen Zweifel an dir und dem, was du tust. Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen und achte dich sehr!' _

Legolas öffnete die Augen und sah sie erstaunt an. Innerlich fühlte er sich gestrafft und gestärkt durch diese wohltuenden Worte Galadriels.

_'Du trägst die Bürde deines Namens mit Würde, hast es immer getan und bist bereit dazu, es auch weiterhin zu tun. Trotz der Schmach, der Kritik und der Zweifel, die du von anderen erfahren hast, bist du bereit, als Teil einer Gemeinschaft deinen Weg zu gehen und beharrst doch gleichzeitig darauf, dich nicht dem Willen anderer vollständig unterzuordnen. Du willst deinem eigenen Gefühl folgen können, welches dir schon oft den richtigen Weg gewiesen hat und ich achte dich für deine Konsequenz, selbst wenn du dich dafür der Gruppe entgegenstellen musst. _

_Bleib dabei! Folge deinen Gefühlen. Du wirst die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen, so wie es bisher auch immer der Fall war. Schlag dir aus dem Kopf, es anderen Recht machen zu wollen. Das würde dir nicht gelingen. Euer Auftrag ist schon schwer genug, als dass du noch zusätzlich sinnlos versuchen müsstest dich zu ändern. Du wirst sehen... viele Streitigkeiten erledigen sich von selbst. Hab nur Vertrauen in dich!'_

Wieder strich der Finger über Legolas' Stirn und Wange. Legolas fühlte sich sehr viel besser als noch Minuten zuvor. Galadriel stärkte ihn, gab ihm Zuversicht...

„Schon als die Ring-Gemeinschaft vor einigen Monaten Imladris verließ, fragte ich mich, warum es gerade diese Mitglieder waren, aus denen sie bestand, warum nicht der weise, starke und erfahrene Elrond mit uns kam oder auch Celeborn, der berühmte Kriegsherr. Damals erklärte ich es mir damit, dass sie anderweitige Verpflichtungen hatten... Dol Guldur beispielsweise... oder die Verteidigung und der Schutz der Ringe.

Doch nun frage ich mich, was dem entgegensteht, dass nicht Celeborn uns begleitet, wenn sogar seine eigenen Enkel Teil der Gemeinschaft sind? Der Auftrag wird doch sicherlich nicht kampflos gelöst werden können. Wäre es denn nicht gut, wenn jemand anderes als... als... Amlugûr uns führt? Zum Beispiel Celeborn?"

Galadriel erhob sich wieder und schaute in die Sterne, wie sie es tat, als das Gespräch begonnen hatte.

_'Eure Gemeinschaft besteht aus denen, die sich in Imladris freiwillig meldeten. Freiwillige sind immer besser für die Erfüllung eines Auftrages, vor allem, wenn er Gefahren in sich birgt. Dass es so viele sind, überraschte mich, es schadet jedoch auch nicht. Ihr werdet nicht im Verborgenen reisen müssen, wie es einst bei den Halblingen Frodo und Sam der Fall war. _

_Aber was Celeborn betrifft... Ich würde ihn nicht halten, wenn er mit euch kommen wollte, doch es ist auch nicht erforderlich, dass er mit euch reist. Es werden nicht die Schlachten sein, die die Gefahr für Mittelerde abwenden. Es wird der freie Wille sein. Der Gleiche, der Mittelerde in Gefahr bringt.'_

Sie lächelte ihn wieder an, wandte sich dann ab und verschwand im Haus. Legolas setzte sich auf und schaute ihr nachdenklich hinterher. Ihr letzter Satz schien ihm der Bedeutungsvollste des gesamten Gespräches gewesen zu sein. Freier Wille... Noch immer nachdenklich kletterte er die Leiter des Mallornbaumes hinab zu Gimlis Pavillon und klopfte an.

°

* * *

„Herein!", flüsterte Agarmaethor matt. Die Tür öffnete sich und Celeborn trat ein. Er lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Ich möchte nicht stören, Herrin Silamîriel Linnolelei, aber möchtet Ihr mit mir einen kleinen Spaziergang machen?"

Selbst wenn sie nicht gewollt hätte, sie hätte es nicht gewagt, diese Frage zu verneinen. Vorsichtig und sich in ihren Schuhen unsicher bewegend, erhob sie sich aus dem Sessel. Celeborn reichte ihr seinen Arm, in welchen sie sich einhaken sollte.

„Verzeiht mir, aber ich würde es bevorzugen, nicht gestützt zu werden, als sei ich eine alte Menschenfrau", sagte sie vorsichtig und fast ehrfürchtig. „Und bitte nennt mich nicht Herrin! Das bin ich nicht."

Celeborn lachte sie belustigt an und zog seinen Arm zurück.

„Ich nenne Euch Herrin, weil Ihr eine seid. Ich hatte schon immer großen Respekt vor Euch und und dem, was Ihr früher geschaffen habt. Dies hat sich nicht dadurch geändert, dass Ihr 5000 Jahre lang verschollen wart."

Galant hielt er ihr die Tür auf, führte sie einen langen Gang entlang, einige Treppen nach oben und trat mit ihr durch eine unscheinbare Holztür. Dahinter eröffnete sich ihnen ein kleiner Garten mit einem winzigen Brunnen in seiner Mitte. Er erstrahlte in einem magischen, blauen Licht, welches jedoch allein seiner eigenen Pracht diente. Um den Brunnen herum verblieb alles dunklen und nächtlichen Schatten, so dass sein Licht nicht den Anblick der silbern und golden glühenden Blumen beeinträchtigte, die ein dunkles Holzgeländer zierten. Auf dem Boden waren große, mit Erde gefüllte Kästen angebracht, in welchen Pflanzen und Blüten wuchsen, die Agarmaethor noch nie in Mittelerde gesehen zu haben glaubte.

Mit angehaltenem Atem stand sie da und ließ die Pracht des Gartens auf sich wirken. Celeborn setzte sich auf eine kleine Holzbank und beobachtete sie lächelnd.

„Wie wunderschön!", hauchte Agarmaethor. „Ich habe davon geträumt!"

„Ja. Und es ist wohl auch Euer Werk", sagte Celeborn weiterhin lächelnd.

„Wie bitte?" Agarmaethor wandte sich erstaunt um. „Ich verstehe nicht."

„Ihr versteht nicht?"

Celeborn erhob sich und griff mit der Hand nach einer der glühenden Blüten. Er legte sie Agarmaethor in die Hand und sie spürte, dass die Blüten nicht nur silbern oder golden glühten, sie waren aus Silber und Gold. Etwas Magisches schien in ihnen zu stecken.

„Einst standen diese Blüten, zusammen mit vielen anderen wunderbaren Dingen, im Garten des Palastes Eures Vaters. Celebrimbor und die Juwelenschmiede Eregions waren große Künstler und Handwerker. Er aber sagte immer, Ihr wärt es gewesen, die ihn und alle anderen Schmiede mit Eurem Gesang und Eurer Schönheit inspiriert habe. Ohne Euch wären die Kunstwerke nur alle halb so beeindruckend. Doch Ihr wart auch seine Tochter und Schülerin. Ihr habt sehr viel von ihm gelernt und was ich so hörte, ist vieles aus diesem Garten aus Eurer Hand. Ihr habt immer ein Auge für die kleinen und hübschen Dinge gehabt und damals hieß es, Ihr hättet Euch viel mit Imitationen und kreativen Veränderungen von Geschöpfen und Gegenständen der Natur beschäftigt – zwitschernde, künstliche Vögel, leuchtende Blumen, der eigenen Herstellung von glitzernden Steinen und vieles mehr. Nach dem Überfall Saurons auf Eregion verblieb von all den Kunstwerken nicht mehr viel - alles, was ich finden konnte und noch nicht zerstört war, sammelte ich zusammen und ließ diesen wundervollen Garten daraus errichten."

Agarmaethor wagte es nicht, eine weitere Blüte zu berühren. „Garten meines Vaters...", flüsterte sie.

„Ja. Galadriel hat mir gesagt, dass Ihr euch an nichts erinnert. Ich hatte gehofft, dass diese Blüten Euch helfen würden, aber dem scheint nicht so zu sein."

Agarmaethor schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Ich habe das Gefühl, als wären die Erinnerungen nicht einfach nur in meinem Kopf vergraben. Ich habe das Gefühl, sie sind gelöscht – unwiederbringlich."

Celeborn schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf und erhob sich, bereit zu gehen. Er öffnete die Tür und hielt sie Agarmaethor auf, doch diese zögerte.

„Vielleicht könntet Ihr mir etwas über mich erzählen. Ihr... Ihr scheint mich zu kennen... und vielleicht hilft es mir..., hilft es mir wieder ein Ich zu finden", flüsterte sie noch immer.

Celeborn schloss die Tür und sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Ich kannte Euch, aber ich kannte Euch nicht gut. Die Seelen aller, die Euch nahe standen, warten nun in Mandos' Hallen. Ich hatte kaum Umgang mit Euch und Eurem Vater. Um ehrlich zu sein...", er lächelte mild, „Celebrimbor und ich haben uns nicht besonders gut verstanden. Wir waren oft unterschiedlicher Meinung."

Er setzte sich wieder auf die Holzbank. „Was interessiert Euch denn am meisten?"

Eigentlich interessierte sie alles, doch sie war sich sicher, dass er die Frage, die sie beinahe erstickend quälte, nicht beantworten konnte. Warum sonst war er so überrascht über ihre Anwesenheit?

„Warum Silamîriel? Warum dieser Name? Mit dieser Herkunft?"

Celeborn sah sie nachdenklich an. „Ich würde meiner Tochter nie einen solchen Namen geben, aber ich bin auch nicht Celebrimbor, dessen wesentliche Eigenschaft darin bestand, vom Ehrgeiz zerfressen zu sein", sagte er. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Euch damit zu nahe trete, wenn ich mich derart äußere. Sein größter Wunsch war es immer, die gleichen Fähigkeiten zu haben, wie sein Großvater Fëanor, welcher ohne Übertreibung der größte Juwelenschmied aller Zeiten war. Vielleicht wollte er mit diesem Namen Euren Weg lenken und Eure Zukunft vorherbestimmen. Damals hieß es, er habe Euch gehütet, wie seinen eigenen Augapfel, eifersüchtig und gierig - fast weggeschlossen soll er Euch haben. Das war eigentlich nicht nötig, denn noch nie traf ich auf eine Elbenfrau, die derart schüchtern war, wie Ihr damals. Nie hättet Ihr es gewagt, mit einer fremden oder von Eurem Vater unerwünschten Person Kontakt aufzunehmen.

Trotzdem ließ er Euch nicht viele Freiheiten. Niemand durfte sich ohne sein Einverständnis nähern Vielleicht war der Name auch eine Drohung an alle - jeder würde sich die Finger verbrennen, der Euch begehrt und nicht gut genug war. Aber wer war schon gut genug für einen Vater wie ihn?"

Er lächelte und dachte an seine eigene Tochter. Agarmaethor trat zu ihm und lauschte gebannt, wie er ihr aus einer Zeit berichtete, die so weit zurücklag, dass ihr alles wie ein Märchen erschien. Sie wurde nicht müde, ihm zuzuhören und war enttäuscht, als er sie daran erinnerte, dass das gemeinsame Nachtmahl noch auf sie warte.

°

* * *

„Kommst du jetzt mit zum Essen oder brauchst du noch lange, um die Stelle zu kaschieren, an der Galadriels Kuss ihre Spuren hinterlassen hat?", fragte Legolas.

Schon geraume Zeit wartete er im Pavillon darauf, gemeinsam mit seinem Freund den Aufstieg zum Palast auf dem höchsten talan antreten zu können, doch Gimli beschäftige sich im Bad. Nur ein 'Neidisch!' erklang aus dem Nebenraum und entlockte Legolas ein kleines Lächeln.

Frisch Gewaschen, gekämmt und mit sauber geflochtenen Bart erschien er schließlich und trieb Legolas zur Eile an, weil er endlich etwas in seinen leeren Magen bekommen wollte. Gemeinsam kletterten sie über die Leiter wieder auf die oberste Plattform, betraten den weißen Palast und folgten den Handzeichen einiger lórischer Wächter bis hin zu einer großen Flügeltür.

Dahinter befand sich ein Saal mit Tischen in Form eines Hufeisens. Die Rundung des Hufeisens schien für Celeborn und Galadriel vorgesehen zu sein, denn diese Plätze wurden von einigen Elben, die sich eifrig mit der Tischdekoration beschäftigten, blockiert. Legolas und Gimli wurden auf zwei direkt angrenzende Plätze verwiesen und erwarteten dort den Beginn des Nachtmahls.

„Wie verfressen müssen wir eigentlich aussehen", murmelte Gimli Legolas zu, der etwas betreten mit einem leeren Glas spielte. „Die Dekoration ist noch nicht einmal fertig."

Hungrig beobachtete Gimli die weiteren Vorbereitungen, bis nach und nach weitere Gäste eintrafen. Auch Haldir war darunter und setzte sich neben Gimli.

„Es hat keinen Orkangriff gegeben. Nachdem unsere zwei Boten Lórien erreichten, entsandte der Herr einige Späher. Sie fanden viele Spuren, aber die Orks selbst waren verschwunden", berichtete er.

„Wie kann das sein?", fragte Gimli. „Irgendeinen Plan hat es doch gegeben. Wir haben doch selbst dieses Leder gesehen?"

Haldir zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht haben sich die Orkhäuptlinge gegenseitig umgebracht und die Orks waren führerlos an einem Angriff nicht mehr interessiert? Oder es gibt eine uns unbekannte Begründung? Schließlich war doch auf dem Leder auch diese dicke rote Linie östlich des Nebelgebirges."

Sie setzten ihre Unterhaltung nicht weiter fort, denn alle in dem inzwischen gut gefüllten Raum schwiegen mit einem mal und schauten Galadriel entgegen, die allein und höflich lächelnd durch die Tür schritt und sich zu ihrem Platz begab.

Ein leises Raunen ging durch den Raum und auch Haldir flüsterte erstaunt: „Das habe ich noch nie erlebt, dass die Herrin ohne ihren Gemahl zu einer solchen Festlichkeit erscheint! Normalerweise warten sie aufeinander."

Kurze Zeit später öffnete sie die Flügeltür ein weiteres Mal. Celeborn und Agarmaethor traten ein. Das soeben noch hintergründige Gemurmel der Gäste verstummte und alle blickten gebannt auf Agarmaethor, die unbeholfen in Kleid und Schuhen zu ihrem Platz tippelte. Celeborn schritt langsam genug neben ihr her, um sie nicht allein den Blicken der Gäste auszusetzen und sie damit zu demütigen.

Mit stolzer Körperhaltung – anders konnte man sich in den Schuhen auch nicht bewegen – und gesenktem Blick erreichte sie ihren Platz und setzte sich. Es half ihr nicht, dass Galadriel sie ermutigend ansah. Inständig hoffte sie auf die Tischrede eines profilierungssüchtigen lórischen Elben, der damit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen würde.

Als habe Celeborn ihre Gedanken gelesen, erhob und räusperte er sich. Augenblicklich galt die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit im Raum ihm und Agarmaethor atmete auf.

„Mae govannen! Ich möchte nochmals alle herzlich willkommen heißen..."

Hatte Agarmaethor gehofft, jemand würde eine Rede halten, hoffte sie nun, dass diese bald ende. Bis auf Worte wie 'Dol Guldur', 'Ringkrieg', 'Zwerge', 'Dol Guldur', 'Dol Guldur' und noch einmal 'Dol Guldur' nahm sie nichts von dem auf, was die plaudernde Stimme Celeborns an sicherlich sehr nützlichen Informationen verbreitete. Und dabei bedurfte es nicht einmal Galadriels in ihrem Kopf, um der Rede nicht folgen zu können.

Um nicht einzuschlafen, beobachtete sie die anderen Gäste. Gimli hörte Celeborn mit leuchtenden Augen zu. Ihn schien die Rede ungemein zu interessieren und Agarmaethor nahm sich vor, auf Gimli zurückzugreifen, sollte sie jemand nach dem Inhalt der Rede fragen. Die meisten anderen stocherten mit ihren Gabeln im Essen herum und tauschten gegenseitig bedeutungsvolle Blicke aus. Haldir bemühte sich ernsthaft wach zu bleiben. Ihm fielen regelmäßig die Augen zu, wofür er von Gimli oft genug strafend angeschaut wurde und gelegentlich einen Seitenhieb erhielt. Auch Legolas kämpfte wacker. Sein starres Gesicht ließ auf einen inneren Kampf schließen, den Agarmaethor nur allzu gut kannte. Legolas bemühte sich, jegliches Gähnen zu unterdrücken.

Allein der Gedanke daran ließ Agarmaethor selber gähnen und zu spät bemerkte sie, dass Celeborn sie just in diesem Moment erstaunt ansah und in seiner Rede innehielt. Agarmaethor befürchtete einen bösen Blick oder eine Kritik, aber Celeborn beugte sich zu Galadriel hinunter und Agarmaethor hörte ihn flüstern:

„Warum tust du nichts? Warum lässt du mich im Stich? Jetzt merkt jeder, mit welch ödem Unsinn ich hier alle langweile!"

Galadriel lächelte nur amüsiert und zwinkerte ihm zu. Mit einem kurzen, verzweifelten und vorwurfsvollen Blick auf seine Gemahlin, richtete er sich wieder stolz und selbstbewusst auf und trug die kleine Demütigung mit Würde.

„Nun. Ich komme zum Ende, denn ich will niemandem das schmackhafte Mahl und danach sein wohlverdientes Bett vorenthalten..."

Plötzlich war wieder die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit aller Gäste auf ihn gerichtet. Er genoss es. Agarmaethor sah es ihm an, denn mit einem Mal bekam er einen beinahe spitzbübischen Gesichtsausdruck – fast unpassend für einen Kriegsherren wie Celeborn.

„Also wie ich bereits ausführte, die Schlacht mit den Mächten in Dol Guldur..." Einige unterdrückte Seufzer waren zu hören. „... ist nun vorbei und wir leben wieder in Frieden." Er schmunzelte. „Ich möchte alle Gäste, die heute hier eingetroffen sind, zu einem Rat morgen Mittag im Empfangsraum bitten. Bis dahin wünsche ich einen guten Appetit und danach einen erholsamen Schlaf."

Er setzte sich wieder und genoss den Applaus der Gäste, wohl wissend, dass er ihn nur als der Herr des Goldenen Waldes erhalten hatte. Doch darüber war er erhaben.

°

* * *

° sila scheinen, mit weißem oder silbernen Licht

mîr Juwel

Name daher: Mädchen, mit dem silberscheinenden Juwel bzw. Mädchen des silberscheinenden Juwels

°° Linnolelei – singende Träume


	14. Die Aufgabe der Gemeinschaft

_**Liebe Leser,**_

_wie sicherlich den meisten von euch aufgefallen sein wird, gab es letzte Woche kein neues Kapitel. Das hing schlicht damit zusammen, dass mein Rechner bzw. mein Netzteil vom Rechner die Hitze nicht vertragen hat und seinen Geist aufgab. Leider erfolgte der Austausch nicht sehr schnell und ich hatte nicht einmal Gelegenheit, mein Kapitel meiner Beta zuzuschicken, so dass sich alles um eine Woche verzögert hat. Das tut mir auch schrecklich leid._

_**Meine zu den Reviews habe ich ans Ende der Geschichte gefügt.**_

_Viel Spaß!_

_Euer Vypox_

**°**

**°**

**°**

**°**

**Die Aufgabe der Gemeinschaft**

Viele Tagen ritten Odan, Haunar und Rufur mit ihrem Krieger-Gefolge über eine endlos erscheinende Ebene. Es gab nichts zu bereden und so wurde die schneidende Stille nur ab und zu durch das Schnaufen der Reittiere unterbrochen. Trotz der winterlichen Kälte schwitzten alle in ihren Rüstungen. Die Sonne prallte ohne Gnade auf das Metall und das dunkle Leder, blendete abends die Augen und ließ die Krieger in der Kälte der Nächte wieder gnadenlos im Stich. Sie fühlten sich beinahe so, als wären sie einer Folter ausgesetzt, und doch war ihnen bewusst, dass es Schlimmeres gab als das – die Grünaugen.

Unaufhörlich schweifte der Blick der Krieger am Horizont entlang, ständig auf der Suche nach der großen Gefahr, die ihnen durch die Grünaugen drohte. Unaufhörlich bewachten sie die Lagerplätze mit größtmöglicher Aufmerksamkeit und unaufhörlich schärften sie während der Ruhepausen ihre Waffen, als fürchteten sie jederzeit einen Überraschungsangriff – eine Furcht, die bisher noch nie unbegründet war.

Nur Odan saß gedankenverloren auf seinem struppigen Pferd oder neben dem Lagerfeuer, schaute schweigsam der Sonne im Westen entgegen und grübelte. Was sollte er auch sonst tun, als zu grübeln? Es war nicht seine Aufgabe, diesen Trupp zu führen oder den Weg zu bestimmen. Seine Aufgabe war ganz anderer Art. Er seufzte als er daran dachte, was ihm wohl noch bevorstand und er seufzte, weil die Krieger dieser Gemeinschaft die weite und riskante Reise nur unternahmen, damit er sicher sein Ziel erreichen konnte, um das zu tun, was getan werden musste.

„Was seufzt du so?", riss ihn Rufur aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ach, ich denke nur über unsere Aufgabe nach. Mir ist schleierhaft, wie wir diese Frau finden wollen", murmelte Odan in seinen Bart hinein. „Wir kennen nicht einmal ihr wirkliches Aussehen und haben nur eine wage Beschreibung! Schwarz-silberne Haare und wunderschön! Prächtig! Besser ging die Beschreibung wohl wirklich nicht! Wie sollen wir sie aufspüren?"

„Tröste dich! Ich habe schon eine vage Idee, und Bizar-kûn gab mir einige interessante Hinweise über die Strecke, die sie wohl wählen wird. Er ist nicht umsonst Berater der ..."

„Hm..., ja", unterbrach ihn Odan etwas ungeduldig. „Welche Pläne hast du denn?"

„Oh! Ich stelle mir das alles recht einfach vor. Bizar-kûn nannte mir einige Orte, die sie mit Sicherheit erreichen wird. Sie ist gezwungen, dorthin zu gehen. Wir werden sie an einem davon abfangen. Und wenn das nicht klappt...", Rufur zog nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen, „und sollten die Grünaugen sie schneller finden als wir, dann werden wir uns an ihre Fersen hängen müssen und hoffen, dass es nicht für uns alle tödlich enden wird."

Odan schüttelte zweifelnd seinen Kopf.

„Zweifle nicht! Wir bemühen uns doch schließlich alle! Und immerhin haben wir unsere Mäntel und unsere Schuhe, die es uns leichter machen, unentdeckt zu bleiben. Ich halte es für einen Fehler, unser „halbes" Heer, wie Haunar es bezeichnet, mitgenommen zu haben. Einige wenige, vielleicht nur wir drei, wären unauffälliger gewesen. Ich denke, wir sollten die Krieger irgendwo zurücklassen und uns zu zweit auf die Suche begeben."

Rufurs Zuversicht steckte Odan an und er schaute hinter sich zu den fünfzig Kriegern, die ihnen so entschlossen folgten. Alle waren sie in schlichte, aber gute Rüstungen gekleidet, mit Wurfäxten, Wurfmessern, Speeren und Kriegsäxten ausgerüstet und alle waren sie gut beritten. Zu Fuß wären sie sicher unauffälliger gewesen, doch die Zeit drängte! Allein deshalb hatte man die besten Reiter unter den Kriegern gewählt.

„Am Meer von Rhûn wäre ein guter Ort, um die Truppen zu verstecken. Jedenfalls entnehme ich das dem, was Bizar-kûn mir von der Gegend dort erzählt hat", schlug Odan vor.

°

°

Agarmaethor sehnte sich nach etwas Ruhe. Sie fühlte sich von den vielen und nicht unbedingt angenehmen Neuigkeiten, den bewundernden und erstaunten Blicken während des Nachtmahls und den vielen Fragen ihrer Tischnachbarn erdrückt und eingeengt. Sie brauchte den freien Himmel über sich und die kühle frische Luft, um für einige kurze Momente alles von sich werfen zu können und wieder frei durchzuatmen.

Sie entledigte sich der unbequemen Schuhe und bedauerte das Fehlen ihrer eigenen Kleidung, während sie barfuß und mit kleinen Schritten zur Leiter lief, welche sie wieder vom Mallornbaum herunter führen sollte. Vorsichtig kletterte sie die einzelnen Stufen hinab und beobachtete dabei misstrauisch die lórischen Wächter auf den einzelnen Plattformen des Baumes. Immer wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf über diese Form des Auf- und Abstieges. Agarmaethor konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes einen derartig demütigenden Weg benutzte, der jedem erlaubte, ihr unter das Kleid zu schauen. Sie vermutete einen weiteren, geheimen Pfad oder eine Wendeltreppe im Inneren des Baumes.

Erleichtert atmete Agarmaethor auf, als sie den Boden und das kühle Gras unter ihren Füßen spürte. Ein sanfter Windhauch streichelte ihre Haut und sie schloss die Augen, um das leise Plätschern des Baches zu genießen. Blind und nur dem Geräusch des Wassers folgend, ertasteten ihre Füße das kühle Nass. Wie jedes fließende Wasser barg auch dieses in sich Stärke und Willenskraft, Eigenschaften, die sich Agarmaethor so sehr ersehnte, dass sie dem Lauf des Baches folgte, als führe dieser sie zu der Quelle seines Geheimnisses.

Doch als sich das leise Plätschern in ein sanftes Rauschen verwandelte öffnete Agarmaethor wieder ihre Augen und sah das Wasser in eine flache Senke fließen, wo es unerreichbar im Erdboden verschwand. Es nahm sein Geheimnis mit sich und das Geräusch aneinander reibender Steine klang dabei wie ein hämisches Lachen, welches Agarmaethor erschreckt zusammenzucken ließ.

Aus dem Schatten einer großen Mallornbaum-Wurzel, die sich rund um die Senke wand, trat Galadriel hervor. Sie hielt einen Krug in den Händen, den sie mit dem Wasser des Baches füllte und auf einem kleinen Sockel mit einer Schale abstellte.

Lautlos glitt Agarmaethor einige Schritte zurück und versteckte sich im nächtlichen Schatten der Bäume. Sie wollte mit der Herrin des Goldenen Waldes sprechen, wollte es schon so oft und doch quälten sie Ängste, denn sie wusste, Galadriel würde ihr jegliche Kontrolle über die Preisgabe ihrer intimsten Geheimnisse und unangenehmsten Erinnerungen entreißen, indem sie in ihren Gedanken eindränge, die sie, so sehr sie es sich auch wünschte, nicht einfach verdrängen konnte.

_'Du fürchtest dich, weil du glaubst, ich könnte dich verhöhnen für das, was ich in dir sehen kann, dich verspotten, dich gar verachten... oder noch schlimmer... Mitleid mit dir empfinden – Du fürchtest dich, weil du glaubst, ich könnte all diese Dinge tun, die du für dich allein beanspruchst und dir selbst antun möchtest. Doch fürchte dich nicht! Ich überlasse das allein dir! Du bedarfst meiner Person nicht, um dich selbst schlecht zu fühlen. Ich bitte dich aus einem anderen Grund zu mir!' _

Agarmaethor trat wieder in das Mondlicht, um sich Galadriel zu stellen, die auffordernd aus der Senke zu ihr heraufschaute. Über eine Leiter stieg Agarmaethor zu ihr.

_'Ein kluger Mann war dein Vater und einen klugen Schutz erdachte er sich für seine Tochter, um sie so ganz aus dem Blickfeld der dunklen Mächte zu rücken. Doch schweres Leid traf dich dabei, viel schwerer, als er es vermutlich vorherzusehen glaubte.' _

„Vermutlich!", erwiderte Agarmaethor verschlossen.

_'Es fühlt sich fremd an, sich selbst mit anderen Augen sehen zu müssen und ich kann nur erahnen, wie es dir geht! Du bist innerlich zerrissen. Mehrfach!' _

Sie näherte sich Agarmaethor und schaute ernst in deren Augen.

_'Deine Wahrnehmung ändert sich. Alles erscheint dir in einem anderen Licht und du selbst wirst in einem anderen Licht gesehen. Du bist deshalb unsicher und verängstigt, spielst eine Rolle, die du aus früheren Zeiten noch sehr gut kennst, denn nur in ihr fühlst du dich stark und nur in ihr findest du inneren Halt. _

_Doch eigentlich möchtest du fliehen, und selbst dies ist dir nicht vergönnt, denn du lebst in zwei Welten, von denen dir eine nur im Traum erscheint und dabei für dich so wirklich, greifbar und gegenwärtig ist, wie die Welt hier, in der du mit mir sprichst. Die Träume, sie fesseln dich, lassen nicht von dir ab und zwingen dich, nicht nach Valinor oder in die Hallen von Mandos zu fliehen. Sie treiben dich dazu, danach zu streben, beide Welten wieder miteinander zu verbinden und dich damit vollständig zu fühlen. Daher glaubst du, dass du deine Vergangenheit in der Zukunft findest und du glaubst auch, dass es ohne die Vergangenheit keine glückliche Zukunft für dich geben wird.'_

Galadriel lächelte mit einem Ausdruck tiefsten Verständnisses.

_'Du fühlst dich unvollkommen, du fühlst dich gefangen, denn du hast den Eindruck, nicht mehr wirklich über dein Leben entscheiden zu können. Du fühlst dich erdrückt von einer tief in dir sitzenden Unsicherheit und du glaubst, du könntest die Last nicht tragen, die auf deinen Schultern liegt. Dabei musst du sie nur mit jemandem teilen, dich jemandem anvertrauen.'_

„Das tat ich und er glaubte mir sogar, doch ich fühle mich seitdem nicht besser", erwiderte Agarmaethor leise.

_'Nein? Wirklich nicht? Ich gebe zu, dass es dafür größerer Geduld bedarf, und er muss sich noch entscheiden, wohin sein Weg ihn führen soll. Aber es war dein erster Schritt, den er veranlasst hat. Du hast dich einer Gemeinschaft angeschlossen und ihr geholfen einen Weg hierher zu finden. Das hättest du ohne ihn nicht getan. Und ohne ihn wärst du nicht hier und hättest nicht einen Anfang für deine Suche gefunden.'_

„Es ist wahr, dass mir hier Dinge eröffnet wurden, die ich vorher nicht einmal ahnte. Ich kenne nun meinen Namen, meine Herkunft und auch einiges mehr, an welches sich Herr Celeborn zu erinnern vermochte. Doch es ist nicht wahr, dass diese Neuigkeiten ein Anfang für meine Suche waren, denn wohin hätte ich von hier aus gehen sollen? Ost-in-Edhil steht nicht mehr und alle, die mich besser kannten, sind in den Hallen von Mandos oder in Valinor – so jedenfalls sagte es Herr Celeborn und ich habe guten Grund ihm zu glauben. Nein, der Weg hierher hat nur meinen Wissensdurst verstärkt. Den Anfang zu meiner Suche habe ich jedoch alleine gefunden, ohne Gemeinschaft und ohne sichtbare Hilfe." Selbstbewusst blitzten Agarmaethors Augen Galadriel an.

_'Du sprichst von deiner Vision im Nebelgebirge! Doch was glaubst du? Wohin werden dich deine Schritte lenken?'_

„Ich habe einige Tage benötigt, um das Ereignis im Nebelgebirge nicht für einen durch Erschöpfungsschlaf verursachten Traum zu halten, sondern ihn als Vision zu erkennen, die mich möglicherweise weiterführt. Und nun weiß ich, dass ich mich auf die Suche nach zwei Personen begeben muss, einer menschlichen Frau und einem Elben. Ich werde einige Zeichnungen anfertigen und..."

Galadriel legte ihren Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen und brachte damit Agarmaethor zum Schweigen. Sie trat zu dem kleinen Sockel mit der Schale und dem Krug, goss vorsichtig etwas Wasser in die Schale, hauchte darauf und wartete, bis sich der mit Sternen gefüllte Himmel im ruhigen Wasser widerspiegelte.

_'Entschlossenheit spricht aus dir und der Glaube, dass es weiterer Hilfe nicht bedarf. Doch komm zu mir und schau in meinen Spiegel. Er zeigt Dinge, die waren, Dinge, die sind und Dinge, die sein mögen. Er zeigt Dinge, die man sich wünscht und doch zeigt er auch Dinge, die man nicht gerne sehen möchte. Schau hinein und suche nach einer Antwort! Vielleicht siehst du, wen du suchst!' _Galadriel lächelte bedeutsam.

Agarmaethor lenkte ihre Schritte zu dem kleinen Podest und beugte sich über die Schale. Eärendils Licht spiegelte sich in dem klaren Wasser wider und erinnerte sie an einen Wunsch, den sie tief in sich versteckte und bisher niemandem preisgab.

Doch dann verschwand das Licht und das Spiegelbild des hellsten Sterns am Himmel wurde durch eine hässliche Landschaft mit hohen und nackten Felsen verdrängt. Ein breiter Fluss wand sich hindurch, dessen sandiges und träges Wasser eine große und kahle Insel umschloss. Eine Brücke verband das östliche Ufer mit einem hohen Turm auf der Insel. Prächtig verziert und doch gefährlich und böse warf er seinen nächtlichen Schatten über den Fluss und versuchte jeden zu vertreiben, der sich der Insel unerwünscht näherte. Obwohl es nur ein Blick in den Spiegel Galadriels war, fühlte Agarmaethor die Gefahr, die von diesem Turm ausging. Es bedurfte dabei noch nicht einmal der knurrenden und umher streunenden Wölfe, deren Raufereien auf ihre Art dafür sorgten, dass die schwächeren unter ihnen keiner weiteren Mahlzeit mehr bedurften. Doch die Raufereien endeten in dem Moment, als eine dunkle Gestalt auf einen Vorbau in großer Höhe trat.

Die gewaltige und ungreifbare Macht der Gestalt schien allein durch seine Anwesenheit auf die gesamte sichtbare Umgebung zu wirken. Agarmaethor entdeckte Bäume an den Ufern des Flusses, deren letztes Blatt kraftlos zu Boden fiel, als dieses Wesen in Erscheinung trat. Mit angespannter Körperhaltung beobachtete es den Horizont, als erwarte es jemanden und tatsächlich zeichnete sich vor dem hellen Mond am nächtlichen Himmel eine große und geflügelte Silhouette ab, näherte sich und verschwand durch eine Öffnung in einer Seitenwand im Turm.

Nur kurze Zeit später betrat eine weitere Person in einem langen Mantel und in Begleitung eines großes Hundes die Brücke. Der Mantel fiel zu Boden und eine Elbenfrau von einzigartiger Schönheit kam zum Vorschein, so schön, dass Agarmaethor der Atem stockte. Traurig schaute die Elbenfrau auf den Turm und begann ein Lied zu singen. Die Wölfe auf der Insel erstarrten und äugten fragend zu der Gestalt auf dem Turm, doch diese schwieg und rührte sich nicht. Als jedoch die Elbenfrau ein weiteres Lied anstimmte, begann die Erde zu beben und die Wölfe jaulten jämmerlich. Einige flohen in den Turm, doch selbst dieser erzitterte und konnte ihnen keinen Schutz gewähren.

Agarmaethors Blick folgte den fliehenden Wölfen und diese geleiteten ihn in den Turm, wo sich ein Raum enthüllte, der eher einer schmutzigen Höhle glich. Die geflügelte Gestalt, die nur wenige Minuten zuvor den Raum über eine Wandöffnung betreten hatte, stand in dessen Mitte. Sie schlug die Flügel über ihrem Kopf zusammen, um sich vor den Klängen des Gesanges zu schützen, doch es schien nichts zu nutzen. Taumelnd und torkelnd tapste sie mit ihren krummen Beinen zum hinteren Ausgang des Turmes, stieß sich ihren Kopf an einer Säule und sackte kurz zusammen. Vor Schmerzen verzerrt verdrehte sie ihre Augen und riss sich schließlich das Fell vom Leib, um in weiblicher, menschlicher Gestalt zu Fuß aus dem Turm zu fliehen.

„Ist es das, was ich denke?", hauchte Agarmaethor in den Spiegel, als dessen Bild für einen Moment ergraute, doch neue Bilder lenkten sie von ihren Gedanken ab.

Weiche Formen einer grüner und blühender Landschaften lösten das Grau des Spiegels ab. Wie im Flug glitten diese vorüber - große Städte, saubere Siedlungen, einige Gehöfte mit reifem Korn auf den Feldern, grasenden Rinder und Pferden und gut ausgebauten Märkten an Kreuzungen oder Furten. Agarmaethors Herz schlug schneller, als sie gewaltige Wälder sah, die sich über die einst fast toten Ebenen von Eregion erstreckten.

Überall entdeckten ihre Augen Leben. Selbst in Mordor wuchsen Gräser und Blumen, Bienen und Vögel flogen umher. Mordor war kaum wieder zuerkennen – allein der Vulkan, der ruhig und unbedrohlich im Hintergrund stand, zeugte von der einstigen Dunkelheit dieser Gegend. Agarmaethor erspähte Zwerge, die sich in den Bergen um Mordor niedergelassen hatten. Sie schienen ihre Städte nicht mehr allein unter der Erde gebaut zu haben. Bis hin in die grünen Weiten Mordors und um das Nurnen-Meer herum reichen ihre Wege und Siedlungen.

Zwerge, Elben und Menschen bereisten gleichermaßen die vorhandenen Straßen und Schiffe. Sie handelten auf den Märkten miteinander, sangen und lachten gemeinsam. Agarmaethor bemerkte Städte von gewaltigem Ausmaß und mit einer Vielzahl von Vertretern der unterschiedlichen Völker, die sich alle den gemeinsamen Lebensraum teilten. Und sie schienen harmonisch nebeneinander zu leben.

Berauscht von der Schönheit der Bilder, schaute Agarmaethor auf und suchte Galadriels Blick, doch diese erwiderte ihn nicht. Sie sah so starr und ernst in den Spiegel, dass Agarmaethor sich diesem wieder zuwandte. Der Flug über die Landschaften war beendet. Agarmaethor schien es, als würde sich ein müder Vogel auf einen Hügel setzen und nur noch in eine Richtung spähen, um den Ausblick zu genießen. Doch dieser wurde gestört. Einige braunhaarige, grünäugige Personen mit schwarzen Krallen an den Fingern traten ins Bild. Agarmaethor erkannte sie sofort wieder – Ork-Elben! Sie begleiteten eine dunkelhaarige Frau – die selbe, die sich das Fell vom Leibe gerissen hatte. Sie schaute in die gleiche Richtung wie der müde Vogel, erwartungsvoll und angespannt.

Der Horizont rötete sich, glühte fast, und eine Feuersbrunst breitete sich allmählich über die blühenden Landschaften aus. Ein gewaltiger Krieg tobte. Agarmaethor versuchte auszumachen, wie viele Ork-Elben den Menschen, Elben und Zwergen gegenüber standen, doch sie entdeckte keine Ork-Elben. Menschen waren es, die gegen Elben, Zwerge und einige wenige andere Menschen kämpften. Es waren keine Ostlinge oder Südländer... es waren die Fahnen Gondors und Rohans, die in den Reihen der Krieger wehten und deren Waffen sich gegen die Allianz aus Elben, Zwergen und Menschen richteten.

Das gewaltige Heer der Allianz verkleinerte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Leichname pflasterten die einst so grünen Wiesen – es fielen vor allem Elben und Zwerge. Agarmaethor begriff im ersten Moment nicht, was geschah, doch dann bemerkte sie, wie ein Elb einem Menschen ein Schwert in den Bauch stieß. Der Mensch torkelte zurück, entfernte das Schwert und erschlug den Elben, als wäre er nie verletzt worden. Agarmaethor hielt vor Schreck den Atem an und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

Die Frau auf dem Hügel lächelte. Ihre vor Freude strahlenden Augen machten sie betörend schön und doch harmonierte ihre glückliche Erscheinung so wenig mit den Bildern des Krieges, dass sie weder gewinnend noch reizend wirkte – es ließ sie gefährlich erscheinen.

Das Bild in Galadriels Spiegel ergraute und als das Licht der Sterne über Lórien von dem klaren Wasser in der Schale zurückgeworfen wurde, hob Agarmaethor den Kopf und sah Galadriel schockiert und zugleich fragend an.

„Ist es das, warum die Gruppe aus Imladris hierher reiste? Ist die Verhinderung dieser Ereignisse die Aufgabe, die sie hier übernehmen soll?"

Agarmaethor schüttelte sich bei der Erinnerung an die soeben gesehenen Bilder.

_'Ja, genau dies ist die Aufgabe der Gemeinschaft_. _Und als ich die Frau vom geheimen Schatten auch in deinen Erinnerungen an deine Vision wiedererkannte, wollte ich dir diese Bilder nicht vorenthalten, denn ich möchte dich bitten, der Gruppe zu gestatten, mit dir zu ziehen... dich zu begleiten!_

Agarmaethors Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Allein der Gedanke, mit einer ihr noch immer fremden Gemeinschaft eine möglicherweise sehr lange Reise antreten zu müssen, war ihr zuwider und verursachte ein ungutes Gefühl.

„Ich plane nicht, mich auf die Suche nach dieser Frau zu machen. Ich denke, zunächst werde ich den Elben aufsuchen oder vorher noch einen ganz anderen Weg einschlagen."

Galadriel erwiderte: _'Du darfst deine Schritte lenken, wohin du möchtest. Weder verlange ich, noch erwarte ich etwas von dir. Doch dir muss bewusst sein, dass die Frau, die möglicherweise dein inneres Gleichgewicht wieder herstellen kann, auch eine große Gefahr für dich darstellt, für dich und Mittelerde. In ihr ist die dunkle Saat Morgoth's aufgegangen und erblüht. Sie war nicht umsonst die geflügelte Botin zwischen Sauron in Tol-in-Gaurhoth und Morgoth in Angband. _

_Möchtest du dich dieser Gefahr wirklich alleine stellen? Und was wäre, wenn die Gemeinschaft ohne dich und noch vor dir erfolgreich in ihrer Suche wäre. Könnte dies nicht dazu führen, dass die letzte Spur zur Erfüllung deiner Sehnsüchte nach deiner eigenen Vollkommenheit zerstört wird?'_

Agarmaethor blickte gequält auf den Boden und nickte schließlich zustimmend. Galadriel lächelte sie dankbar an.

_'Auch wenn du andere Interessen, als die der Gemeinschaft verfolgst, wirst du sehen, dass diese dir unterwegs eine große Hilfe sein kann. Diese Suche wird dich sehr viel Kraft kosten. Du wirst an die Grenzen deiner Belastbarkeit getrieben werden und du fühlst bereits jetzt eine gewisse Müdigkeit in deinen Gliedern. Verschwende deine Kraft nicht, indem du alles selbst in die Hand nimmst und alle Verpflichtungen und Leiden alleine tragen willst.'_

Galadriels Hand berührte sanft Agarmaethors Wange, doch Agarmaethor zuckte, wie von Schmerzen gepeinigt, zurück und wich dem Versuch einer weiteren Berührung aus.

_'Das wirklich Traurige an allem ist, dass ich dir nicht wirklich hätte helfen können, wenn du früher zu mir gekommen wärst.'_

°

°

_Dunkelheit. Als würden sich zwei Augenlider öffnen würden, dringt plötzlich Licht ein und ein Bild entsteht. Sie steht in einer Bibliothek mit großen Tischen, beladen mit unzähligen Büchern und Zeichnungen. Ihr Blick fällt auf einen Arbeitsbereich in der Mitte des Raumes. Auch dort befinden sich viele Zeichnungen. Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und sieht sich die Zeichnungen an. Es sind nicht nur kunstvolle Entwürfe von Schmuckstücken mit Blumen, Blühten und Pflanzen aller Art, auch technische Zeichnungen sind darunter vertreten, wie die eines mechanischen Vogels oder dem genauen Schliff verschiedener Edelsteine. _

°

°

Den nächsten Vormittag verbrachten viele Gäste damit, sich Caras Galadhon und die umliegenden Wälder anzusehen. Agarmaethor jedoch fühlte sich nicht im Stande, unbeschwert durch Lórien zu streifen. Das Gespräch mit Galadriel beschäftigte sie. Genaugenommen handelte es sich beinahe um einen Monolog der Herrin des Goldenen Waldes, doch sie hatte vieles von dem ausgesprochen, was Agarmaethor niemals über die Lippen gekommen wäre. Gerade weil sie die Wahrheit so sachlich und tatsächlich ohne Spott, Verachtung oder Mitleid ausgesprochen hatte, fühlte sie Agarmaethor innerlich angeschlagen. Es war so schwer, sich Bilder vor Augen führen zu lassen, die einem die eigenen Fehler und Schwächen zeigten.

Agarmaethor bemühte sich, genau diese Bilder zu verdrängen und suchte nach Ablenkung. Lautlos schlich sie durch die Gänge des Palastes. Sie plante nichts Verbotenes, doch sie wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen, und ungehindert erreichte sie die Tür zum Garten, in welchen sie Celeborn am Vorabend geführt hatte. Einen Moment lang ließ sie die kühle, frische Luft hoch oben im Mallornbaum auf sich wirken, doch dann nahm sie sich die Zeit, um sich die einzelnen Kunstwerke aus dem ehemaligen Garten ihres Vaters genauer anzusehen.

Ihr Blick fiel zunächst auf die Pflanzen in den großen Holzkästen, denen sie am Vorabend kaum Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte. Auch sie waren geschmiedet, doch von welch filigraner Art und wie zerbrechlich sie waren! Agarmaethor wagte es nicht, irgendetwas zu berühren. Mit Bewunderung schaute sie sich die einzelnen Blüten und Blätter an und beobachtete erstaunt, wie einige Insekten um die Blüten herumschwirrten und sich erfolglos um Pollen bemühten. Agarmaethor beugte sich vorsichtig herunter und schnupperte. Ein dezenter und doch betörender Duft stieg in ihre Nase. Sie konnte sich kaum von diesen Blumen trennen. Wie war es nur möglich, so etwas herzustellen? Und sie selbst sollte mit ihren Händen derartiges geschaffen haben?

Verwundert schüttelte sie den Kopf und erhob sich wieder, um auf das Holzgeländer des Gartens zu schauen. Noch am Abend war sie mit silbernen und goldenen, leuchtenden Blüten geschmückt, doch nun erkannte sie keinen besonderen Glanz. Vorsichtig verursachte sie mit ihren Händen einen Schatten um eine der Blüten, um die Möglichkeit zu prüfen, ob die Blüten Dunkelheit und Helligkeit voneinander unterscheiden konnten und tatsächlich erleuchtete ein matter Schimmer die Innenflächen ihrer Hände.

Agarmaethor betrachtete jede einzelne Blüte genau und stellte überrascht fest, dass jede von ihnen einzigartig war – wie in der Natur. Wie viel Zeit sie wohl dafür verwendet hatte? Beeindruckt wanderte ihr Blick noch einmal durch den kleinen Garten. Nur zufällig schaute sie dabei über das Geländer hinaus und bemerkte, dass sich der Garten nur fünfzehn Fuß direkt über der großen Plattform befand - als eine frei hängende Terrasse, unter welcher sich ein Ein- und Ausgang für den Palast zu befinden schien. Die gewaltige Plattform erstreckte sich so weit, dass ihr ein Blick auf die Pfade von Caras Galadhon verwehrt blieb, doch dafür wurde sie mit einem überwältigenden Ausblick auf die Wälder von Lórien belohnt. Dunkelgrün und üppig erstreckte er sich bis in die Ferne und ein Fluss räkelte sich still und gemütlich zwischen den Bäumen. Agarmaethor schloss für einen Moment die Augen und genoss die Ruhe.

Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, lief vor ihrer Terrasse Legolas unruhig auf und ab. Er schien soeben aus dem Palast getreten zu sein und ließ seinen Blick suchend am Gebäude entlang schweifen. Agarmaethor wollte sich schnell zurückziehen, doch als sie seinen Blick auf sich spürte blieb sie stehen und sie schauten sich gegenseitig einen Moment lang an.

„Suchst du etwas?", fragte Agarmaethor schließlich, um die peinliche Stille zu unterbrechen.

„Ähm...ja", erwiderte er verlegen und Agarmaethor war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Ohren nicht gerade erröteten. „Ich suche ein Versteck. Kennst du eines?"

Etwas verwirrt sah Agarmaethor ihn an. „Verkrieche dich doch in deinem Quartier! Oder klettere die Leiter herunter und geh in Gimlis Pavillon", schlug sie vor.

„Das ist nicht möglich. Da sind sie schon und lauern. Ich kenne mich hier nicht gut genug aus, um eine Abstellkammer oder etwas Ähnliches zu finden." Nervös trat Legolas von einem Bein aufs andere und schaute sich beschämt um.

„Wer sind 'SIE'?", fragte Agarmaethor noch verwirrter. „Du hast doch nichts getan, was du nicht solltest, oder?"

„Bitte! Kann ich mich bei dir da oben verstecken? Ist das als Versteck geeignet?" Beinahe flehend schaute er zu ihr herauf.

Agarmaethor zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und versuchte zu beurteilen, ob der Garten ein geeignetes Versteck vor lórischen Wachen darstellte, doch als leise Stimmen im Hintergrund ertönten und Legolas' Gesichtszüge einen Anflug von leichter Panik zum Ausdruck brachten, erklärte sie ihm den Weg zu „ihrem" Garten.

Legolas eilte hastig durch die Tür unter der Terrasse und trat nur kurze Zeit später in den Garten. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, lehnte er sich an die Wand des Gebäudes und lauschte angespannt. Die Stimmen näherten sich, und Agarmaethor sah einige Elbenfrauen über die Plattform unter der Terrasse huschen.

„Vor DENEN versteckst du dich?", fragte Agarmaethor fassungslos. „Warum denn das?"

Legolas schaute verschämt und zerknirscht auf den Boden. „Ich fürchte, sie schlagen mich mit einer Keule nieder und zerren mich an den Haaren in ihre Quartiere!", murmelte er undeutlich.

„Wie bitte?" Agarmaethor staunte noch mehr.

„Sie sind hinter mir her. Schon als ich das letzte mal hier weilte, bahnte sich dies an, doch nun ist es noch schlimmer. Ständig erzählen sie mir, wie gut ich aussähe, wie klug und mutig ich sei, dass ich doch so ein großer Held wäre...", versuchte er sich zu erklären.

„Und das gefällt dir natürlich überhaupt nicht", fragte Agarmaethor spöttisch. „Das kann ich wahrlich nachfühlen!"

Legolas zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Du verstehst gar nichts. Die wollen mich haben. Meine Erwähnung der Keule und der Haare war kein Scherz. Es geht hier um nichts anderes."

„Haben? Wofür denn?", fragte Agarmaethor bass erstaunt.

War Agarmaethor wirklich gedanklich so blockiert, dass sie nicht verstand, wovon er redete? Irgendwie kam Legolas das Gesprächsthema bekannt vor. Doch auch Gimli konnte seinen Erklärungsversuchen nicht folgen, warum also sollte sie es? Vielleicht weil sie nicht Gimli war?

„Sie wollen nur mit mir essen, im Wald spazieren oder ähnliche Albernheiten unternehmen", versuchte er es auf einem anderen Wege zu erklären.

„Du meinst, sie suchen nach einer Möglichkeit, um mit dir ins Gespräch zu kommen?", hakte Agarmaethor nach.

Legolas wusste nicht, ob sie ihn veralberte oder nicht, doch ihr Gesicht war so ernst, wie es ernster kaum sein konnte.

„Nein, nein. Ein Gespräch ist das, was wir gerade führen. Die suchen nur nach einer Gelegenheit, um sich mir vorzuführen... mir ihre Vorzüge zu zeigen..."

Erwartungsvoll sah er Agarmaethor an. Würde sie es begreifen oder sich ebenso verhalten wie Gimli und sich amüsieren?

„Ich verstehe!", sagte sie jedoch nur schlicht.

Gelangweilt lehnte sie sich über die Brüstung und betrachtete die inzwischen wieder leere Plattform. Legolas war es dabei unmöglich, ihre Gesichtszüge zu erkennen und er fühlte sich verunsichert. Unschlüssig darüber, welche Alternative ihm lieber wäre, fragte er sich, ob ihr Verhalten nur auf schlechte Diplomatie zurückzuführen war, welche eigentlich verbergen sollte, dass sie gar nichts verstand oder ob sie ihm nur nicht zeigen wollte, wie sehr sie sich gerade lustig machte?

„Du verstehst es nicht", murmelte er schließlich, als er zu der Erkenntnis kam, dass sich diese Elbenfrau überhaupt nicht lustig machen konnte. Er hatte sie bisher nicht einmal lächeln gesehen. Also verblieb nur die erste Alternative.

Agarmaethor drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und sah ihn beinahe empört an.

„Doch, das tue ich. Du meinst, sie zeigen dir ihre Vorzüge und bemühen sich darum, dir angenehm aufzufallen, damit du sie beachtest. Und dabei haben sie überhaupt kein Interesse an dem, was du selbst für deine Stärken hältst, denn sie glauben, diese bereits zu kennen."

Verblüfft sah Legolas sie an. „Ähm... ja!" SO hätte er das nicht formuliert, doch Agarmaethors Verständnis seiner Lage gefiel ihm.

„Und du willst der Eroberer sein. Du willst dir ihre Vorzüge nicht zeigen lassen, du willst sie selbst entdecken", fuhr Agarmaethor fort.

Ein leichtes Lächeln schien über ihr Gesicht zu fliegen, aber Legolas war sich darüber nicht sicher.

„Das ist den Elben aus dem Eryn Lasgalen eigen!", sagte er gespielt selbstbewusst. „Wir sind alle etwas... ähm..."

„Klassisch!", ergänzte Agarmaethor.

Legolas musterte sie verwundert, konnte aber seinem bisherigen Gestammel nichts mehr hinzufügen.

„Ich gehe jetzt wieder", sagte Legolas schließlich, noch immer beschämt.

„Ja, gut." Agarmaethor nickte. „Doch wenn du ihnen noch einmal begegnest, dann solltest du ihnen schlicht sagen, dass du kein Interesse hast. Ich denke, das ist einfacher, als sich hastig eine Abstellkammer zu suchen und sich darin zu verkriechen."

„Eru sei Dank, handelte es sich nicht um eine Abstellkammer, sondern um diesen beeindruckenden, kleinen Garten hier", erwiderte Legolas und hoffte, das Thema wechseln zu können und diesem peinlichen Gespräch zu entfliehen.

Agarmaethor hob die Augenbrauen. „Dir gefällt der Garten hier? Warum? Was findest du so beeindruckend?"

Angestrengt betrachtete Legolas die Pflanzen und den Brunnen. Er hatte das Lob für den Garten eigentlich nur so dahin gesagt, doch nun fühlte er Agarmaethors erwartungsvollen Blick, welcher mit jedem Lidschlag zum Ausdruck brachte, dass sie ihm keine Aussicht auf Erfolg gab, etwas zu entdecken, was wohl wirklich beeindruckend war.

Beinahe lustlos schlenderte er auf die Fontäne in der Mitte des Gartens zu, beugte sich über das Becken und schnupperte. Vorsichtig steckte er einen Finger in die Flüssigkeit und leckte ihn ab. Verblüfft hob er den Kopf , schaute sie erstaunt an und rief: „Das ist Wein!"

„Wein?" Agarmaethor traute ihren Ohren nicht. Sie beugte sich nun ebenfalls zu der Fontäne herunter und kostete. „Ach was! Du irrst dich. Das ist schlichtes Wasser."

„Nein, nein! Wenn ich davon trinke schmeckt es wie Wein! Wirklich!", erklärte er mit Nachdruck.

Agarmaethor kostete noch einmal. „Für mich schmeckt es wie Wasser. Glaubst du, der Brunnen ist magisch?"

Gerade als sie den Kopf hob um ihn fragend anzusehen bemerkte sie ein breites Grinsen in seinem Gesicht.

„Nein. Ich wollte dich nur foppen."

Überrascht und sprachlos starrte Agarmaethor ihn an.

„Mir war einfach danach! Derartige Scherze wirken so... befreiend!", schmunzelte er.

Ein kräftiger Schwall Wasser aus der Fontäne traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht.

„Mir war einfach danach!", erklärte sie ruhig.

Legolas war sich erneut nicht sicher, ob nicht wieder ein winziges Lächeln über ihr Gesicht geglitten war. Er lachte sie freundlich an und ging zur Tür.

„Ist dir denn wirklich nichts in diesem Garten aufgefallen?", fragte Agarmaethor gerade noch, bevor er die Tür öffnete.

Legolas hielt inne und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Die goldenen und silbernen Blüten am Geländer sind recht hübsch, doch das einzige wirklich besondere sind die duftenden Metallblumen dort in den Kästen", erwiderte er schlicht und wollte erneut gehen.

„Die Blüten hier am Geländer leuchten in der Nacht."

Nochmals hielt sie ihn davon ab, den Garten zu verlassen. Verwundert drehte er sich um und musterte sie erstaunt. Schließlich setzte er sich auf eine kleine Bank an der Hauswand und wartete gespannt darauf, was nun folgen würde. Minutenlang geschah jedoch überhaupt nichts. Sie sah an ihm vorbei auf die Blüten in den Beeten.

„Agarmaethor, die Elbenmädchen sind weg. Ich könnte jetzt wieder gehen, oder möchtest du mich etwas fragen oder mit mir reden?", fragte er schließlich, als ihm die Zeit zu lang wurde.

Agarmaethor schreckte auf. „Nein... nein. Ich wollte nur nicht alleine sein."

„Du möchtest also zu zweit schweigen? Das ist gut!"

Er lehnte sich an die Wand und schloss seine Augen. Jetzt, da er wusste woran er war, konnte er auch Stunden so ausharren. Doch nach einigen weiteren Minuten spürte er, wie ihre Blicke ihn durchbohrten.

„Manchmal ist es wirklich schön gemeinsam zu schweigen, aber wenn du mich so ansiehst, dann denke ich, dass du doch lieber reden möchtest. Du scheinst so oft allein zu sein, dass du es manchmal leid bist, nicht wahr?", fragte er einfühlsam.

„Ich war nie allein!", erwiderte sie heftig und fügte leise hinzu: „Ich hab immer im Heer gemeinsam mit anderen gekämpft! Und wenn ich doch allein war, dann leistete mir zumindest mein Pferd... Dordo, meine ich, Gesellschaft."

Legolas staunte darüber, dass sie den Namen, den er dem Pferd gab, scheinbar akzeptierte.

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte er und zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Eine Person, die ihre Einsamkeit damit zu verhindern versuchte, indem sie mit anderen Kriegern kämpften oder ihre Zeit mit einem – wenn auch sehr klugen – Pferd verbrachte, verdienten sein vollstes Mitgefühl.

Wieder schwiegen sie einige Minuten und Legolas nahm sich vor, ihr dieses Mal die Stille zu gönnen, bis sie sie selbst unterbrechen wollte.

„Danke", sagte sie schließlich.

„Danke? Wofür?" Legolas bekam beinahe das Gefühl, er würde den Rest des Tages mit Staunen verbringen. Lórien schien Agarmaethors Verhalten gut zu tun.

„Danke, dass du mich Agarmaethor genannt hast und nicht Silamîriel. Ich empfinde den Namen Silamîriel nicht wirklich als meinen. Ich meine... dir ist inzwischen sicherlich bekannt, dass ich mich ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt an nichts mehr erinnern kann, und ich freue mich natürlich darüber, dass ich nun meinen richtigen Namen kenne, aber... er... er ist mir fremd und durch seine Bedeutung... da fühle ich mich mit ihm nicht wirklich gut. Mit dem Namen Agarmaethor fühle ich mich wohler", erklärte sie leise.

„Du meinst, mit diesem Namen fühlst du dich stärker?", hakte Legolas nach. Auch wenn Agarmaethor nicht auf seine Frage reagierte, spürte Legolas, dass er Recht hatte. „Darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Könnte ich dich daran hindern?", erwiderte sie und versenkte ihre Hand in dem kühlen Nass des Brunnens, als würde sie sich für eine unverschämte Frage sofort wieder mit einem Wasserschwall rächen wollen. Legolas beobachtete sie. Sie war mehr als fünftausend Jahre alt und doch erschien sie ihm, als wäre sie noch so jung und nicht annähernd so abgeklärt und gleichmütig, wie die anderen alten Elben, die er kannte. Langsam und mit Bedacht formulierte er seine Frage.

„Im Nebelgebirge..., als du in Ohnmacht gefallen bist... was war der Grund dafür? Das war doch nicht wirklich ein Schwächeanfall, oder?"

Legolas sah, wie ihre Augen ihn anblitzten.

„Was glaubst du, was der Grund dafür war?", fragte sie verschlossen.

„Du hattest eine Vision", erwiderte Legolas schlicht. Eigentlich hatte er nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie man eine Vision erkennen könnte, aber er riet einfach ins Blaue hinein.

Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an. „Ja, du hast Recht. Und da ihr alle sowieso bald davon erfahren werdet, kann ich das auch zugeben."

„'ihr alle'?", wiederholte Legolas überrascht. „Deine Vision hat mit unserer Reise zu tun?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich, aber wie der Zufall so spielt, haben wir wohl das selbe Ziel."

„Was zeigte deine Vision?", fragte er, tonlos vor lauter Spannung.

Agarmaethor zögerte zunächst, doch dann erzählte sie: „Die Vision ist zweigeteilt. Zuerst sah ich eine Frau. Sie scheint euer Ziel zu sein – und auch meines. Über sie wirst du noch genug erfahren, wenn der Rat begonnen hat. Doch ich sah auch einen Elben. Er befand sich auf einem Fest in einem Wald. Viele Elben tanzten um einen Baum, welcher mit roten und weißen Blüten geschmückt war. Er selbst sah nur zu. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, um wen es sich handelt."

Legolas lächelte gewinnend. „Zumindest weiß ich, dass es sich um ein Fest im Eryn Lasgalen handelt. Doch kannst du den Elben nicht noch ein wenig genauer beschreiben? Vielleicht kenne ich ihn?"

Agarmaethors Augen funkelten ihn hoffnungsvoll an. So schnell eine Spur zu ihrer zweiten Suche zu finden, lag bisher fern ihrer Erwartungen. Verlegen räusperte sie sich.

„Ich bin nicht gut im Beschreiben von Personen, und ihn kann ich nur als schön, wirklich schön... also ich meine herausstechend schön, bezeichnen – helle, fast silber-blonde Haare, blaue Augen, und er trug eine grüne Tunika."

„Was? Mehr hast du nicht? Blonde Haare und blaue Augen habe auch ich und man sagt mir nach, auch ich wäre sehr schön." Legolas grinste frech.

Vollkommen gelangweilt entgegnete Agarmaethor: „Ja, ja! Du bist auch sehr schön und stichst aus der Menge heraus... wenn man dich mit Orks vergleicht!" Agarmaethors Augen blitzten schmunzelnd auf und ließen Legolas bestätigend grinsen. „Feiert ihr euer Herbstfest denn jedes Jahr?", fragte sie.

„Herbstfest?", fragte Legolas erstaunt.

„Oh! Ich dachte nur..., der blonde Elb trug einen Laubkranz aus roten Blättern und Beeren in seinem Haar", murmelte Agarmaethor fast entschuldigend.

„Wie bitte?", Legolas lachte schallend auf. „Du hattest eine Vision von meinem Vater? Von seiner Krone?"

„Warum lachst du?", fragte sie aufgebracht. „Was ist daran so lustig? Etwa weil ich ihn für schön halte? Wen interessiert das! Er ist gebunden! Seit mindestens achthundert Jahren, wenn ich so auf dich schaue!" Zornig blitzten ihre Augen ihn an.

„Es... es tut mir leid. Nein... es ist überhaupt nicht lustig. Eigentlich ist es eher tragisch. Du hast doch sicher bereits von der _Freundlichkeit_ meines Vaters gehört und ich... war nur so... überrascht." Er dehnte das Wort 'Freundlichkeit' und machte damit deutlich, wie sehr er das Gegenteil meinte. Reumütig blickte er auf den Boden und sein Blick fiel dabei auf den Brunnen.

„Würde du mir vergeben, wenn ich dir das wahre Geheimnis dieses Brunnens erzähle?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Agarmaethor neigte den Kopf zur Seite und musterte ihn – noch immer mit Zorn in den Augen.

„Lass es auf einen Versuch ankommen!", erwiderte sie kühl.

Legolas lächelte gewinnend. „Sein plätscherndes Wasser spielt eine Melodie. Wenn du genau hinhörst, dann nimmst du es wahr!"

Einen Wasserschwall erwartend setzte sich Agarmaethor vorsichtig auf den Beckenrand und lauschte. Zunächst vernahm sie nur ein leises Rauschen, doch mit sehr viel Konzentration glaubte sie tatsächlich eine Melodie zu hören.

„Du kennst das Lied nicht?", fragte Legolas ungläubig, als er Agarmaethors Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete. „Meine Mutter hat es mir früher oft vorgesungen. Es ist im Eryn Lasgalen sehr bekannt und ich glaubte immer, dass man es auch über dessen Grenzen hinaus kennen würde. Es handelt von der Liebe zu den Bäumen und Blumen. Mein Vater erzählte einmal, er habe es einst aus den Gärten der Ents mitgebracht. Das raschelnde Laub der Blätter im Wind habe es zu ihm getragen, als hätten die Bäume und Blumen selbst es gesungen."

„So!", erwiderte Agarmaethor wieder kühl und verschlossen. „Eine schöne Geschichte! Wir müssen jetzt jedoch zum Rat. Es ist Mittag."

°

°

Gerade noch pünktlich erreichten Legolas und Agarmaethor den Beginn des Rates im ovalen Empfangsraum des Palastes. Mit Ausnahme der fünf lórischen Mitglieder der aus Imladris angereisten Gemeinschaft, welche von Beginn an nur die Begleiter der Gruppe bis Lórien waren, saßen alle in bequemen Sesseln und schauten erwartungsvoll zu Celeborn und Galadriel.

Celeborn erhob sich.

„Vor langer, langer Zeit machten Elben und Menschen einen Fehler – einen Fehler, der so fatal war, dass er noch vor wenigen Monaten Mittelerde und möglicherweise sogar ganz Arda beinahe in die Dunkelheit gestürzt hätte. Uns gelang es trotz der gewonnenen Schlachten mit dem Heer des 'Letzten Bündnisses' nicht, den EINEN RING Saurons, den Herrscherring über alle Ringe der Macht, zu zerstören, obwohl die Gelegenheit dazu bestand."

Aufmerksam lauschten alle der einleitenden Rede Celeborns.

„Doch ein noch viel größerer Fehler war, dass wir den Einfluss der Zeit nicht ausreichend berücksichtigten. Obwohl Saurons Macht bereits im Jahre 1000 des dritten Zeitalters so sehr erstarkte, dass selbst die Valar es für nötig hielten, den Völkern Mittelerdes beratenden Beistand durch die Istari zu entsenden, suchten wir nie ernsthaft nach dem EINEN RING. Wir glaubten daran, er wäre verloren... ließen uns durch Sarumans Lügen täuschen und ignorierten dabei die wachsende und drohende Gefahr. Die dunkle Macht wohnte direkt vor unseren Augen in Dol Guldur und doch vergingen 1000 Jahre, bis sie zum ersten Mal vertrieben wurde. Doch wir achteten nicht ausreichend auf die Brutstätte dunkler Mächte und so nistete sie sich erneut dort ein und wieder verging eine sehr lange Zeit, bis es uns vor wenigen Monaten gelang, dessen Mauern endgültig nieder zu reißen. Während der gesamten Zeit glaubten wir, wir müssten nicht eilen... hätten genug andere Möglichkeiten, der Gefahr auf anderen Wegen zu begegnen, denn solange wir den Ring verloren glaubten, fürchteten wir Sauron nicht genug."

Mit einem warnenden und sehr ernsten Blick fuhr Celeborn fort.

„Eine solcher Fehler darf uns nicht noch einmal unterlaufen. Es gibt bereits neue Anzeichen für das Wachsen einer dunklen Bedrohung. Ihr alle habt einige davon bereits gesehen – die Fledermausschwärme am Himmel, Ork-Aktivitäten im Nebelgebirge und das Erscheinen von Kreaturen, die ihr Ork-Elben genannt habt. Doch das alles war es nicht, was uns auf die Gefahr aufmerksam machte. Als wir vor einigen Monaten vor den Mauern von Dol Guldur kämpften und diese noch nicht niedergerissen waren, beobachteten wir scheinbar organisierte Flüge von Fledermäusen einer uns bisher unbekannten Art. Zunächst war uns deren Bedeutung nicht bewusst, doch je länger wir sie beobachteten, desto offensichtlicher wurde, dass diese Fledermäuse Nachrichten transportierten – Richtung Nebelgebirge und Richtung Osten. Mordor jedoch liegt zu weit im Süden, als dass es Ziel dieser Kreaturen hätte sein können und so schöpften wir Verdacht."

Galadriel erhob sich ebenfalls und löste ihren Gemahl ab.

„Auf diesen Verdacht hin befragte ich meinen Spiegel und er zeigte mir ein Gesicht – ein Gesicht, dem ich einen Namen zuzuordnen wusste – Thuringwethil – die Frau vom geheimen Schatten."

Einige Elben im Raum hielten vor Überraschung die Luft an und starrten entsetzt zu Galadriel. Gimli rutschte unruhig in seinem Sessel hin und her.

„Verzeiht, Herrin, wenn ich frage...", Gimli räusperte sich verlegen, „doch mir ist der Name Thuringwethil nicht so geläufig wie vermutlich den Elben hier, und ich kenne ihre Geschichte nicht. Würde dies bitte jemand für mich erläutern? Warum halten einige hier die Luft an?"

Galadriel lächelte mild und verständnisvoll.

„Die Bitte um Verzeihung ist nicht notwendig, Gimli Glóinssohn. Thuringwethils letztes bekanntes Erscheinen liegt schon viele tausend Jahre zurück und jeder vermutete, sie sei damals vernichtet worden. Ihre damalige Existenz schien bisher bedeutungslos. In Gestalt einer großen Fledermaus mit eisernen Krallen wurde sie als Botin zwischen Morgoth's Angband und Saurons Sitz Tol-in-Gaurhoth eingesetzt - zwei Orten, die während des Untergangs von Beleriand vom Meer verschlungen wurden. Niemand maß Thuringwethil bisher größere Bedeutung und es war auch nicht bekannt, dass sie heute in Gestalt einer Menschenfrau in Mittelerde wandelt."

„Verzeiht trotzdem noch einmal, Herrin, doch wie kann eine Fledermaus in Menschengestalt in Mittelerde wandeln?", hakte Gimli noch einmal nach und bemerkte dabei zu seiner Erleichterung, dass diese Frage nicht nur ihn beschäftigte.

Celeborn wandte sich an Gimli und fuhr erklärend fort:

„Einst liebte der Mensch Beren die schönste Elbenfrau, die jemals in Mittelerde wandelte – Lúthien. Lúthiens Vater Thingol mochte den Gedanken nicht, dass ein einfacher Mensch eine Verbindung mit Lúthien eingehen wollte und so stellte er Beren die Bedingung, er möge vorher einen Silmaril aus der Eisernen Krone Morgoth's brechen und ihm diesen bringen. Beren jedoch geriet dabei in Gefangenschaft und saß in den Verliesen von Tol-in-Gaurhoth.

Lúthien entfloh dem Einfluss ihres Vaters und machte sich auf den Weg, um Beren zu befreien. Gemeinsam mit Huan, dem einstigen Jagdhund Oromës, erreichte sie Tol-in-Gaurhoth und begann dort zu singen. Ihr Gesang erschütterte die Grundfeste des Turmes und rief Sauron zum Kampf heraus, denn die dunklen Kreaturen konnten die Schönheit und Magie ihrer Stimme nicht ertragen. Sie litten darunter und auch Thuringwethil verkraftete dies nicht. Indem sie sich ihr Fledermausfell vom Leibe riss, gelang es ihr, in Gestalt einer Menschenfrau dem Turm und somit auch Lúthiens Gesang zu entfliehen. Doch eben dieses war uns neu, denn bisher hieß es nur, Huan habe das Fell an sich genommen und Lúthien gebracht, welche in Gestalt der Fledermaus nach Angband flog. Was genau aus Thuringwethil geworden war, war bisher unbekannt."

Galadriel erhob erneut das Wort.

„Wie es scheint, hat Thuringwethil bis heute überlebt, denn in mein Spiegel zeigte mir eine erschreckende Begebenheit mit einer Verbindung zum hier und jetzt – den Ork-Elben."

Ausführlich berichtete Galadriel von den Bildern der blühenden Landschaften, die in einem Krieg verglühten, von Thuringwethil, welche gemeinsam mit den Ork-Elben lächelnd das grausame Schauspiel beobachtete und von den Menschen, denen ein Schwert im Bauch nichts anhaben konnte.

Bis auf Agarmaethor saßen alle der Gemeinschaft mit geweiteten Augen in ihren Sesseln. Galadriel und Celeborn ließen ihnen die Zeit, die soeben gehörten Neuigkeiten zu durchdenken.

„Untote Menschen?", flüsterte Uiwador schließlich. „Die gegen Elben kämpfen?"

„Nicht untot! Unsterblich!", sagte Galadriel ernst.

„Oh Elbereth!", stöhnte Maethrim. „Eru sei Dank, haben wir noch viel Zeit, um diese Gefahr zu beseitigen, denn ehe Mordor wieder erblüht, müssen noch tausende von Jahren vergehen!"

„Was redest du da?", fragte Elladan aufgebracht. „Bist du der einleitenden Rede nicht gefolgt? Wir dürfen nicht noch einmal so lange warten, bis es fast zu spät ist. Wir müssen die Wurzel allen Übels anpacken, wenn Gelegenheit dazu besteht!"

„Gelegenheit? Was denn für eine Gelegenheit? Wurde denn bisher gesagt, wo wir sie finden und was wir genau tun sollen? Genügt es, Thuringwethil zu vernichten?"

„Niemand wird hier vernichtet!", sagte Agarmaethor laut und kalt. Ihre Augen blitzten die Anwesenden böse an. „Niemand wird vernichtet, solange ich keine Gelegenheit hatte, mit Thuringwethil zu sprechen und meine eigenen Angelegenheiten zu regeln!"

„Dir liegt das Schicksal Mittelerdes aber sehr am Herzen!", erwiderte Maethrim kühl.

Agarmaethor neigte ihren Kopf und musterte ihn beinahe feindselig. „Wenn es nicht so wäre, hätte ich nicht Jahrtausende damit verbracht, gegen Orks und anderes Gezücht zu kämpfen. Doch ich habe ebenso lange damit verbracht, nach einer Spur zu suchen, die mich zu meiner Vergangenheit führt. Jetzt habe ich diese möglicherweise gefunden und ich werde sie nicht deshalb ungenutzt lassen, weil ihr nur darauf aus seid, Thuringwethil zu töten!"

Maethrim hob seine Stimme und erwiderte zynisch: „Ja, du hast Recht! Vermutlich ist es gar nicht nötig, sie zu töten – es wird reichen, ihr ein schönes Lied vorzusingen!"

„Es ist eure Aufgabe, alles zu tun, was notwendig ist, um diese Zukunft zu verhindern. Und wenn dafür die Vernichtung Thuringwethils erforderlich ist, dann gehört auch dies zu eurer Aufgabe. Doch fürchte ich, dass ein Lied am Ende des Geschehens keinen Beitrag leisten wird, denn wir kennen die gesamten Hintergründe nicht - möglicherweise ist Thuringwethil nur ein kleiner Bestandteil einer Begebenheit ganz anderer Art und möglicherweise ist sie auch nur ein Bindeglied zu anderen Personen, die die Entwicklung Mittelerdes viel eher bestimmen können, als Thuringwethil dazu in der Lage wäre. Sie ist nicht mächtig. Sie war nur eine Botin zwischen Sauron und Morgoth und ich traue ihr weder die Fähigkeit zu, Ork-Elben zu erschaffen noch Menschen unsterblich zu machen. Das dürfen wir nicht vergessen!", schlichtete Galadriel und ihre weiche, tiefe Stimme beruhigte einige erhitzte Gemüter. „Und wenn die Gelegenheit besteht, Thuringwethil zu Silamîriels Vergangenheit zu befragen, dann sollte diese nicht ungenutzt vergehen."

„Wenn auch du Thuringwethil suchst, bedeutet das wohl, dass du uns begleiten wirst?", fragte Uiwador Agarmaethor vorsichtig.

„Nein. Das bedeutet, dass ich euch gestatte, MICH zu begleiten, denn ohne mich werdet ihr sie nicht finden. Ihr habt keine Spur von ihr oder ihrem Aufenthaltsort – doch mir wurde eine Vision geschenkt, die mir den Weg weisen soll."

„Eine Vision? Was für eine Vision? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du früher empfänglich warst für derartige Dinge. Warum bekommst du JETZT eine Vision?", fragte Amlugûr skeptisch.

Agarmaethor zuckte mit den Schultern und sprach Amlugûr direkt an: „Ich vermute, die Valar hatten Erbarmen mit mir oder wurden von jemandem, der mich von früher kannte, gebeten, mir eine Richtung zu weisen! Ich werde Irmo danken, wenn ich meinen Fuß auf den Boden von Valinor setze."

„Und du solltest MIR danken, dass du überhaupt noch Gelegenheit hast, deiner Vision folgen zu können, denn ohne mich wärst du jetzt bereits in Valinor, um Irmo dafür zu danken, dass er dir die Vision gerade auf der Flucht vor fast 150 Uruk-hai geschickt hat!", murmelte Legolas.

Mit funkelnden Augen wandte sich Agarmaethor zu ihm und wollte etwas erwidern, doch Aneru lenkte sie ab.

„Und was zeigt deine Vision?", fragte dieser. „Wo ist sie?"

„Ich sah Thuringwethil in einer großen Höhle", erwiderte Agarmaethor knapp.

„Fein! Dann werden wir nun alle Höhlen in Mittelerde durchsuchen müssen!", murmelte Mithlondion spöttisch. „Ein großartiger Wegweiser ist deine Vision."

Schweigend starrten alle auf den Boden. Nur Galadriel und Celeborn setzten sich gelassen wieder in ihre Sessel und beobachteten die Gemeinschaft.

„Nun... ich wüsste eine Höhle, in welcher wir mit der Suche beginnen könnten!", sagte Legolas schließlich. „In der meines Vaters – in Thranduils Höhlen!"

Galadriel lächelte sanft und nickte Legolas wohlwollend zu.

„Warum sollten wir in die Höhlen deines Vaters? Beherbergt er dort etwa Thuringwethil?", fragte Amlugûr spöttisch.

Legolas kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen und erwiderte ärgerlich. „Wohl kaum! Doch Agarmaethors Vision enthielt auch ein Bild meines Vaters und wenn wir die Höhle mit Thuringwethil nicht finden können, warum sollten wir nicht dem folgen, was wir an Spuren haben? Möglicherweise führt uns der Weg zu ihm nicht weiter, oder er führt nur zu einer weiteren Quelle von Agarmaethors Erinnerungen, doch ich sehe auch die Möglichkeit, dass das Bild von ihm ein Schritt in die Richtung zu Thuringwethil ist. Vielleicht folgen weitere Visionen mit weiteren Zwischenschritten! Ich gebe zu, das ist nur ein Vorschlag von mir, doch ich denke, er ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen! Wenn du jedoch zunächst nach Moria möchtest, tue dir keinen Zwang an!"

Amlugûr erhob sich von seinem Sitzplatz und sah Legolas böse an.

„Woher kennst du Agarmaethors Vision? Hat sie dir davon berichtet, bevor wir alle überhaupt vom Vorhandensein einer solchen Vision wussten?", fragte er scharf.

Bestärkt durch Galadriels Lächeln und seine Erinnerungen an sein Gespräch mit ihr, stellte auch Legolas sich aufrecht vor Amlugûr und erwiderte kühl und gelassen: „Warum sollte sie es mir nicht erzählen? Schließlich haben Gimli und ich ihr im Nebelgebirge geholfen und sie nicht liegengelassen, und schließlich waren wir es, die sie vor allen Gefahren beschützt haben, vor ALLEN – auch vor denen, die nicht mit den Uruks, sondern ihrer Vision zusammenhingen!"

Agarmaethor schaute Legolas befremdlich an. Wovon redete er gerade? Was für Gefahren? Warum stritten die beiden sich eigentlich gerade? Und außerdem... sie hatte es doch Legolas erzählt, weil er danach gefragt hatte und er es ohnehin bald erfahren hätte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und holte Luft, um etwas zu sagen, doch Talfbenn kam ihr zuvor.

„Werden wir denn im Eryn Lasgalen überhaupt willkommen sein?", fragte er. „Man hört so vieles über König Thranduil!"

Legolas ließ Amlugûr einfach stehen, wandte sich an Talfbenn und sagte sehr ernst: „Willkommen? Wohl kaum! Man wird euch geduldig und möglicherweise auch höflich aufnehmen und mit Freuden wird man euch wieder gehen sehen. Mein Volk ist niemandem, außer den dunklen Mächten, feindlich gesinnt, doch wie auch die Herren Lóriens wissen, ist mein Volk lieber für sich allein. Es mag keine Störung und duldet keine Einmischung in seine Angelegenheiten. Handel – ja, aber nur bis an die Grenzen unseres Reiches."

„Das hat mein Vater vor mehr als sechzig Jahren am eigenen Leib erleben müssen!", brummte Gimli bestätigend. „Dunkle, feuchte Zellen! Und nur wegen einiger aufgescheuchter Spinnen und eines gestörten Festes!"

„Thranduil ist tatsächlich nicht bekannt für seine Gastfreundschaft, aber er wird offenen Hass allen gegenüber zeigen, die seinem Sohn nicht den gebührenden Respekt entgegen bringen", fügte Galadriel hinzu und blickte Amlugûr freundlich an.

Auch Legolas wandte sich wieder Amlugûr zu. „Du darfst nicht glauben, dass alle Elben meines Volkes so umgänglich sind, wie ich es bin. Eigentlich ist es sehr schwierig, mit einem Elben aus dem Eryn Lasgalen in einen freundlichen Kontakt zu treten, geschweige denn, mit ihm befreundet zu sein - es sei denn, man gehört selbst zum Volke Thranduils."

Agarmaethors Augen weiteten sich. Auch sie hatte schon viel von der Unfreundlichkeit und Härte Thranduils gehört und Legolas hatte dies bereits im Garten bestätigt.

„Glaubst du denn, dass er mir oder vielleicht auch uns Hilfe leisten wird? Ich meine außer einer kurzen Beherbergung? Würde er meine Fragen überhaupt beantworten wollen?"

Angespannt erwartete sie Legolas' Antwort. Es konnte doch schließlich nicht sein, dass ihre Vision zu einer Person führte, die sie nicht zumindest etwas weiterführte?"

Legolas hob nachdenklich eine Augenbraue. „Mein Vater hält es da wohl eher ein wenig wie Thingol, der Lúthien nur für den Silmaril hergeben wollte: Gib du mir etwas und ich gebe dir auch etwas! Aber selbst dieses Entgegenkommen behält er sich für Personen vor, die ihm zumindest etwas angenehm erscheinen – was auch immer dies bei ihm bedeuten mag." Legolas wandte sich wieder zur Gemeinschaft. „Wenn wir uns jetzt entscheiden, zunächst Thranduil aufzusuchen, weil wir hoffen, dass es von ihm aus einen Hinweis auf Thuringwethil gibt, dann erwarte ich, dass sich sich mit Betreten des Eryn Lasgalen alle nach mir richten und meinen Anweisungen folgen."

Die Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft schauten sich gegenseitig fragend an. Die Aussicht, in den Eryn Lasgalen und zu dessen König zu gehen war nicht sehr angenehm.

„Natürlich gehen wir zunächst zu König Thranduil! ICH jedenfalls werde dies tun und ihr dürft mir gerne folgen!", sagte Agarmaethor laut und bestimmt. „Wohin sollte ich auch sonst gehen? Selbst ich bin nicht erpicht darauf, blind und möglicherweise vollkommen umsonst, alle Gebirge Mittelerdes abzusuchen!"

Sie erhob sich wie zur Bestätigung, dass es keine Alternative gäbe, und mit ihr erhoben sich auch Celeborn und Galadriel aus ihren Sesseln.

„So sei es!", sagte Galadriel. „Die Zeit drängt zwar nicht und noch scheint mir die Gefahr wie eine kleine dunkle Wolke am Horizont zu sein, doch sollten tatsächlich noch mehr Visionen folgen, die den Weg weisen, dann seid gewiss, dass diese viel Kraft kosten und jeder unnötige Aufenthalt nur schädlich für Silamîriel ist. Allein aus diesem Grunde solltet ihr hier so bald wie nur möglich aufbrechen!"

°

°

* * *

Bevor Fragen oder Kommentare kommen... NEIN! Sie wird am Ende nicht Thuringwethil besingen und damit die Welt retten. (g) 

_**Re-Reviews **_

_** Melethil: **Es freut mich, dass dir das Kap so gut gefallen hat. Die Bedeutung des Namens Grünblatt im Verbindung mit dem Wald war meine Idee. Ich habe mir das mal irgendwann so überlegt und sollte es doch von jemanden anderes so veröffentlicht worden sein, dann ist das Zufall. (grins), aber ich hatte mir gedacht, dass Tolkien wohl keine Namen bedeutungslos vergeben hätte. _

_** Melethil zu Mondzauber:** Ich weiß nicht, aber ich ahne, dass du die gleiche Melethil bist, die bei ff.de für „Mondzauber – Ithil schlichtet" gereviewt hat. Falls dem so ist, wollte ich hier auch ein Re-Review für dich schreiben. (g). Ich wollte nämlich mal anmerken, dass ich kein Drama verfasse! (Mehr verrate ich jetzt aber über das Ende nicht... ich bin übrigens prinzipiell auch Happy-End-süchtig und lese deshalb SEHR SELTEN Dramen). _

_** Amilang zu Kapitel 10:** (lol) Ja, die Sache mit Haunar war witzig gemeint und es freut mich, dass du lachen konntest. Ich habe öfter mal etwas Witz hineingetan. Das lockert ungemein auf, finde ich. Deshalb ist es ja trotzdem noch keine Comedy (die ich übrignes SEHR GERNE lese). Dass der zweite Teil holprig ist, tut mir leid – war natürlich keine Absicht. Aber ich weiß da jetzt auch nicht, wie ich das noch ändern soll. _

_** Amilang zu Kapitel 13: **Danke, für dein Lob. Ich denke, Celeborn wäre da nicht wirklich erzürnt darüber. Er ist ein alter, gelassener Elb und die sind schwer aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Vor allem bin ich davon überzeugt, dass diese ganz weisen und alten Elben immer großes Verständnis für die jungen und unerfahrenen Elben und Menschen haben. (hoff). _

**_ Zita zu Kapitel 6-12: _**_Wow, als ich das gesehen habe, war ich erstmal ganz baff! (knuddel). Mehr kann ich auf Anhieb so gar nicht sagen. Ist ja auch ne ganze Menge, auf das ich einzugehen hätte. (grins und hoff auf dein Verständnis) _


	15. Entwicklungen

_Hallo, ihr Lieben! _

_Ich weiß, das Kapitel ist kurz und es tut mir auch ehrlich leid, weil es dieses Mal nicht für die ganzen ADDs reicht, aber ich werde es nachholen! Versprochen! _

_Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kap!_

_Vypox, der Kampfzwerg_

_°_

_° _

**Entwicklungen**

Alatar und Pallando zählten die Wochen und Monate nicht mehr, die bereits seit Beginn ihrer Wanderung in den Osten vergangen waren. Es wunderte sie nicht, dass die Elben einst Jahre benötigten, um von Cuiviénen in den Westen Mittelerdes zu gelangen. Der Weg war nicht schwierig zu bewältigen, doch die endlos erscheinende eintönige Einöde nagte an ihrer Ausdauer.

Sie trafen auf einige wenige kleinere Städte, etliche Siedlungen und unzählige Dörfer, und je öfter sie Menschen begegneten, desto schockierter waren sie, denn die Menschen schienen nur für sich zu leben und zu arbeiten, für ihre Familien und gelegentlich auch für ihre Dörfer oder Siedlungen – doch kein Fürst oder König einte die verstreuten Bewohner der östlichen Lande, und somit fehlte auch jeglicher Zusammenhalt zwischen ihnen. Das einzige, das sie alle miteinander verband, war der Neid, denn die Berichte über den Reichtum des Westens wanderten wie Legenden von Mund zu Mund und steigerten Eifersucht und Hass auf die reichen Völker des Westens.

Pallando beobachtete diesen Neid mit Furcht, denn eben dieses Gefühl war es, das ihnen die Ausführung ihres Auftrages zunehmend erschweren würde und so suchte er den Kontakt mit den Menschen, um ihre Bedürfnisse und Nöte zu erfahren und den Neid und die Missgunst durch Hilfe und Rat zu bekämpfen

Alatar lagen die Menschen nicht so am Herzen. Je öfter er auf Menschen des Ostens traf, die sich durch ihren kleinen, stämmigen Wuchs, ihre gelbliche Haut und ihre durchweg schwarzen Haare stark von denen des Westens unterschieden, desto mehr hielt Alatar sie für Spielzeuge Saurons, die allein durch Geld und Gold manipulierbar waren. Vernunft und Verstand sprach er ihnen nicht zu und verwies immer wieder auf ihre niedere Kultur.

Er verurteilte sie und bezeichnete sie abfällig als „Ostlinge", ein Name, von dem sowohl Pallando als auch Alatar wussten, dass die Menschen den Schimpf darin nicht erkennen würden, doch dieser Name diente nicht allein einer Herkunftsbestimmung.

Ostlinge waren einst die Stämme der Menschen, die Beleriand nach der „Schlacht des jähen Feuers" im ersten Zeitalter der Sonne betraten, dort für Morgoth kämpften und später in der „Schlacht der tausend Tränen" durch ihren Verrat eine große Rolle spielten. Und ebendiese Stämme waren es, die während der „Großen Schlacht" am Ende des ersten Zeitalters vollständig vernichtet wurden. Keiner von ihnen existierte mehr.

Doch Alatar brachte diesen Begriff aus dem Westen mit und nutzte ihn zu Pallandos Unmut unentwegt. Pallando empfand Mitleid mit den Bewohnern des Westens, die seit nunmehr fünfhundert Jahren immer wieder von Überfällen und Raubzügen einiger Menschen aus dem Osten heimgesucht wurden und denen außer ihrer Wehrhaftigkeit nichts verblieben war, als darüber zu trauern und die Menschen des Ostens zu beschimpfen. Er hatte kein Verständnis für Alatars Verhalten, welches er als überheblich empfand. Es war ihre Aufgabe, Kontakte zu den Menschen aufzubauen und nicht sie zu beurteilen oder gar zu verachten.

Für Alatars Verhalten mochte ausschlaggebend sein, dass er nur sehr selten in den Genuss eines guten Bratens, einer ansprechenden Unterhaltung oder von Pfeifenkraut und Alkohol in angenehmer Umgebung kam. Doch unter den Barbaren des Ostens, wie Alatar sie auch gelegentlich zu nennen pflegte, waren solche Annehmlichkeiten nur sehr selten zu finden, und je tiefer sie gen Osten strebten, desto unglücklicher wurde Alatar.

Auch Pallando empfand Sehnsüchte, die er nicht genau definieren konnte, doch im Gegensatz zu Alatar war er sich sicher, dass seine bedeutungsvollste Entscheidung war, den Weg Richtung Osten einzuschlagen, und sie schien ihm richtig. So war er es, der sich und Alatar weiter trieb, der nicht aufgeben wollte und mit seiner Energie Alatar mit sich zog – Tag für Tag.

Auch an jenem Frühlingsabend schritt er eifrig voran. Ein kühler und erfrischender Wind blies den süßen Duft junger Blüten über die sonst so karge Ebene, welche einen Hauch von Erinnerungen weckten. Schweigend und verträumt setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und bemerke erst sehr spät einen gewaltigen Felsen am Horizont.

„Sieh mal, da vorne! Der Felsen sieht aus, als habe man ein halbes Radieschen auf eine Scheibe Butterbrot gelegt." Er erregte Alatars Aufmerksamkeit, welcher die letzten Stunden damit verbracht hatte, auf den Boden zu starren und sich zu langweilen.

Tatsächlich glühte der Felsen rot in der Abendsonne. Seine scharfen Umrisse zeichneten sich deutlich von der restlichen Umgebung ab, und mit viel Phantasie konnte man ihn auch für ganz andere Nahrungsmittel halten.

„Wir haben uns nur drei Tage bei den Halblingen aufgehalten und doch übernimmst du ihre Sprechweise", murmelte Alatar hungrig. Der Vergleich mit dem Radieschen hatte seinen Appetit geweckt. „Und womit würdest du die seltsame dunkle Wolke über dem Felsen vergleichen?"

Pallando kniff die Augen zusammen, um die Wolke besser sehen zu können. „Geflügelbeilage", sagte er schließlich und grinste, als er Alatars gierige Augen sah.

Eigentlich war die Wolke viel zu weit entfernt, um sich überhaupt sicher sein zu können, dass auch nur ein Vogel darunter war, doch Pallando vermutete es, denn eines konnte er erkennen – die Form änderte sich unentwegt, obwohl die Wolke an einer Stelle stand und vom Wind nicht davon geweht wurde. Es konnte sich nur um Vögel handeln, und innerlich fühlte er sich sehr wohl bei diesem Gedanken, denn Vögel in solchen Schwärmen umlauerten oft Felder und Äcker, damit sie die frische Saat rauben konnten. Vielleicht gab es dort eine kleine Siedlung? Doch bis zum nächsten Abend würde er sich noch gedulden müssen. Der Felsen war zu weit entfernt, um ihn noch vor der Dunkelheit zu erreichen.

Als am nächsten Morgen die Sonne aufging bemerkten die beiden Wanderer eine kleine schwarze Rauchsäule - zuviel Rauch für ein Lagerfeuer und zuwenig für einen größeren Brand. Was auch immer deren Ursache war, sie befand sich jedenfalls direkt vor dem Felsmassiv. Ein konkretes Ziel vor Augen beschleunigten sie ihre Schritte und erreichten bereits am späten Nachmittag einen kleinen Wald, aus dessen Inneren die letzten Reste des Rauches emporstiegen.

Noch bevor sie den Wald betraten nahm Alatar sein Schwert in die Hand. Wenn nicht gerade Alkohol seinen Körper beherrschte, besaß er einen für Pallando schier unbeschreiblichen Instinkt für Gefahren. Vorsichtig betrat Alatar den Wald und spähte. Pallando folgte ihm. Er selbst nahm seinen Wanderstab fest in beide Händen und fühlte sich bereit, diesen im Kampf einzusetzen. Aufmerksam beobachtete auch er die hohen Farne und Sträucher, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde von dem Schrei eines Vogels abgelenkt, welcher sich plötzlich in die Höhe schwang und seine Kreise über den beiden zog. Eine Krähe.

Besorgnis überkam ihn, denn wo es Krähen gab, gab es oftmals totes Fleisch. Pallando versuchte seine Erinnerungen an geplünderte Dörfer und Siedlungen zu verdrängen... An die Leichname der Frauen und Kinder, die angezündeten Scheunen und abgeschlachteten Schweine und Rinder. Die Menschen hier im Osten überfielen nicht nur die Menschen im Westen, sie raubten und mordeten auch unter ihresgleichen, wenn sie sich in den Siedlungen und Dörfern Nahrung und Kleidung erhofften und die Siedlungen von außen den Eindruck machten, als gehe es den Menschen gut... Als hätten sie es nicht nötig, sich den plündernden Horden anzuschließen.

Langsam schritten Pallando und Alatar zwischen den Bäumen auf die Rauchsäule zu. Alatar war noch immer angespannt und Pallando beobachtete, wie dieser seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf einen etwa zwanzig Fuß entfernten Strauch richtete. Pallando selbst konnte dort nichts erkennen. Als die Krähe noch einmal laut aufkreischte und verschwand, brachen zwei vollständig bewaffnete und mit guten Rüstungen ausgestattete Männer hervor, deren Angst einflößendes Geschrei Pallando einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Die Männer beließen es nicht bei ihren markerschütternden Schreien und stürzten mit ihren Schwerten auf Alatar, der direkt vor ihnen stand, doch dieser überlegte nicht lange. Er richtete seinen Stab auf die Angreifer und noch bevor der erste ihn erreicht hatte flog dieser in einem hohen Bogen durch die Luft und krachte mit dem Kopf gegen einen Baumstamm. Der zweite blieb entsetzt stehen, starrte Alatar mit von Todesangst erfüllten Augen an, drehte sich um und suchte sein Glück in der Flucht. Alatar lachte ihm genüsslich hinterher.

„So ein Feigling!", murmelte er dann.

„Du hast den anderen getötet", sagte Pallando vorwurfsvoll, nachdem er dessen Körper untersucht hatte.

„Ich habe es nicht bezweckt, doch ich bereue es auch nicht", erwiderte Alatar kühl und schaute wieder auf die sich allmählich ausdünnende Rauchsäule. „Er hat uns angegriffen. Damit hat er es verdient. Verdorbenes Pack!", fügte er hart hinzu und näherte sich gemessenen Schrittes dem Ursprung des schwarzen Rauches.

Pallando eilte ihm hinterher, nicht ohne einen bedauernden Blick auf den unbegrabenen Leichnam des Mannes zu werfen. Einige hundert Schritte vor dem hohen Felsmassiv endete der Wald und dahinter erstreckte sich eine sehr kleine und saubere Siedlung, bestehend aus einem Wohnhaus aus Stein, einem bis auf die Grundmauern abgebrannten Vorratslager sowie einer Scheune und einem Stall mit einer Warenkutsche davor.

Ohne sich um eventuelle Gefahren zu kümmern, lief Alatar auf die Scheune zu und durchsuchte sie gründlich.

„Schau dir das an, Pallando!", rief Alatar aus dem Inneren der Scheune. „Das alles wurde brutal vernichtet, und wer wird wohl dafür verantwortlich sein?" Zynismus schwang in seiner Stimme. „Hast du Gegenstände solch schöner Art bereits einmal hier im Osten gesehen? Die Menschen hier haben weder Phantasie noch Willen, sich mit Kunst zu befassen – und sie haben auch keinen Respekt davor, derartige Fertigkeiten anderer zu schätzen. Bisher sah ich nur Dreck, Krankheit und Widerwärtigkeit." Angeekelt von seinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen wandte er sich ab.

Pallando folgte dem Ruf und fand Alatar über einige zerstörte oder stark beschädigte elbische Vasen und Schmuckstücke aus dem Westen sowie zwergische Helme und kunstvoll geschmiedete Gürtelschnallen, Werkzeuge und Rüstungsteile gebeugt.

„Was redest du da? Wenn sich die Menschen im Osten nicht für Kunst interessieren würden, gäbe es dies alles hier gar nicht. Wenn ich auf die Wagen vor der Scheune schließe, lebten hier Händler und gäbe es keine Abnehmer für die Waren, würde sich ein Handel nicht lohnen. Und sieh dich um! Hier ist es sauber und ordentlich."

Alatar schaute sich tatsächlich um. „Und? Was bringt es den Menschen hier? Haben nicht gerade zwei Räuber diese Ansiedlung verlassen? Hast du nicht die abgebrannten Häuser und Siedlungen auf unserem Weg über die Ebenen gesehen? Dort lebten auch einst saubere und ordentliche Menschen – vielleicht. Jetzt sind sie tot und die Verdorbenheit der anderen nimmt Überhand. Schon bald wird es im Osten keine guten Menschen mehr geben. Sie werden vernichtet – durch ihr eigenes Volk."

„Und unsere Aufgabe ist es, dies zu verhindern. Wir müssen den Menschen hier helfen!"

„Ich fürchte, es ist zu spät", murmelte Alatar. „Bis wir soweit sind, wirklich etwas zu unternehmen..."

Er beendete seinen Satz nicht, denn er wusste, dass Pallando ihn verstand. Schweigend verließ er die Scheune und strebte auf den Stall zu, vor dessen Eingang ein zotteliger Hund in einer großen Blutlache lag. Pallando hatte ihn vorher nicht bemerkt und großes Mitgefühl ergriff ihn, als der Hund ihn mit großen bettelnden Augen anwinselte. Vorsichtig, um dem Tier keine Schmerzen zuzufügen, streichelte Pallando sein Fell und untersuchte dabei eine klaffende Wunde an dessen Bauch. Er glaubte jedoch nicht, dem Hund noch helfen zu können - der Blutverlust war zu groß. Trotzdem suchte er einige Kräuter hervor und kümmerte sich um das schwache Tier.

Alatar warf ihm einen verstehenden Blick zu und betrat vorsichtig den Stall. Ein leises Geräusch weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit und so durchquerte er den Hauptgang des Stalles langsam und lautlos. Schritt für Schritt näherte sich Alatar dem letzten Verschlag an der Rückwand. Mit einem kurzen, heftigen Stoß öffnete er dessen Tür und stieß einen Schreckenslaut aus.

Pallando ließ den Hund liegen und eilte zu dem erstarrten Alatar, um selbst einen Blick in den Verschlag zu werfen. Was er erblickte, ließ auch ihn innehalten. Auf der Erde lagen zwei alte Menschen. Ihre Gesichter waren dem Boden zugewandt und ihre Hände an die Gitterstäbe einer Futterkrippe gebunden. Blutige Striemen verliefen quer über ihre Rücken und Fliegen setzten sich bereits auf die Wunden. Ein unangenehmer Geruch lag in der Luft.

Alatar löste sich zuerst aus seiner Starre, beugte sich herunter und durchschnitt mit seinem Messer die Handfesseln. Vorsichtig drehte er die erste Person um und blickte in das Gesicht einer alten Frau mit weißem, strähnigen Haar, welches blutig an ihrer Stirn klebte. Obwohl ihre offenen Augen von unendlichen Qualen berichteten und ihr Gesicht die roten und blauen Flecken des Todes aufwies, wirkten ihre Gesichtszüge freundlich und sanft und spiegelten damit die Gutmütigkeit und Herzlichkeit dieser Frau wider.

Behutsam schloss Alatar die Augen der Toten und warf eine Pferdedecke über ihren Körper bevor er sich der zweiten Person zuwandte und diese umdrehte. Der panische Blick eines vollkommen eingeschüchterten Mannes trafen ihn. Die Angst hinderte diesen zu stöhnen oder gar zu sprechen. Alatar öffnete eine Trinkflasche an seinem Gürtel, benetzte die Lippen des Mannes und tätschelte mit seiner Hand die Hand des Alten. Beruhigende und fürsorgliche Worte verließen Alatars Lippen und erreichten den Alten und dieser beruhigte sich zunehmend.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte Alatar leise und weich, während er dem Alten noch mehr Wasser einflößte. Pallando wühlte indessen in seiner Tasche und suchte noch mehr Kräuter heraus, um die üblen Verletzungen behandeln zu können, doch wie auch dem Hund räumte er dem Mann nicht viel Hoffnung ein.

„Wegen der Zwerge...", hauchte der Alte. „Sie kamen eigentlich wegen der Zwerge..." Der Blick des schwer Verletzten verdunkelte sich plötzlich und verlieh dem anschließenden Aufblitzen seiner Augen noch mehr Ausdruck. Er ballte seine Fäuste so sehr, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. „Verrat!", krächzte er wütend und begann zu weinen. „Lútholwen!"

„Lútholwen?", hakte Alatar nach.

Der Mann nickte, doch sein Blick brach, bevor er noch mehr Auskunft geben konnte. Alatar schloss auch seine Augen und wickelte ihn in eine Decke.

„Lútholwen ist Sindarin und heißt soviel wie „bezaubernde Frau". Ich weiß nur nicht, was er damit sagen wollte", murmelte Pallando.

„Vielleicht gibt es hier einen magisch begabten Menschen?", fragte Alatar ungläubig.

Pallando zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum verwendet er dann ein elbisches Wort? Ich glaube eher, es handelt sich um einen Namen, vielleicht um eine Elbenfrau! Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir etwas mehr herausfinden... vielleicht im Haus", schlug er vor.

Alatar nickte. Gemeinsam trugen sie die leblosen Körper der beiden Alten aus dem Stall und betteten sie ins Gras.

„Ist dir das aufgefallen?", fragte Alatar dabei. „Diese Menschen hier waren keine Ostlinge. Sie stammten aus dem Westen – sie sahen jedenfalls so aus!"

„Ist das der Grund, warum du dich so um den Alten gesorgt hast?", fragte Pallando leise, erhielt jedoch keine Erwiderung.

°

°

Früh am Morgen brach die Gemeinschaft auf. Die Vögel waren soeben erst erwacht, als die inzwischen um die fünf lórischen Krieger verkleinerte Gemeinschaft durch das große Tor in südöstlicher Richtung durch den lórischen Wald schritt. Von Caras Galadhon aus waren es nur wenige Meilen bis zum Zusammenfluss von Celebrant und Anduin an welchem sich auf einer Landzunge ein kleiner Hafen befand. Dort wollten sie über den Anduin setzen und an dessen Ostufer entlang Richtung Norden in Thranduils Reich wandern.

Legolas und Gimli erinnerten sich gut an die Bootsfahrt der Ringgemeinschaft, die mit Boromirs Tod und der Entführung von Merry und Pippin jäh endete. Doch während Legolas die Erinnerung an die Bootsfahrt gedanklich mit dem Bedauern verknüpfte, nicht auch dieses Mal auf den Nutzen von Booten zurückgreifen zu können, da sie entgegen der äußerst gefährlichen Strömung des Anduin rudern mussten, verband Gimli seine Erinnerungen an die schönste und reichste Gabe, die er je erhalten hatte – Galadriels Haar.

Wie auch bei ihrem letzten Besuch waren die Herren des Goldenen Waldes anwesend. Erhaben und Stolz standen Celeborn und Galadriel am Ufer und schauten der Gemeinschaft entgegen. Schweigend, als handele es sich um einen Abschied für die Ewigkeit, sahen sich alle gegenseitig an. Die Boote lagen im Wasser und lórische Elben erwarteten die Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft, um sie über den Fluss zu rudern.

„Die Zeit des Abschieds ist gekommen und jene der Gemeinschaft, die sich entschlossen haben mit ihr zu gehen, haben eine Aufgabe übernommen, die sowohl schwierig als auch kräftezehrend ist. Ich fürchte, bei einer kurzen Reise zu König Thranduil wird es nicht bleiben und ich fürchte auch, dass euer Weg euch in Gegenden führen könnte, die aus unserer Sicht unerforscht und unbekannt sind", durchbrach Galadriels weiche Stimme die erdrückende Stille. „Doch eure Herzen sollen voller Mut sein, eure Arme nicht schwach und eure Beine nicht müde werden, und so möchte ich euch einen Abschiedstrunk reichen. Möge dieser dafür sorgen, dass ihr alle Lórien in guter Erinnerung behaltet und möge er euch Glück und Erfolg bringen!"

Galadriel ließ sich einen großen Kelch mit Met reichen und übergab diesen Celeborn, welcher einen Schluck daraus trank und ihn zurückgab. Jedem einzelnen Gemeinschaftsmitglied bot Galadriel den Kelch an und verabschiedete sich mit schlichten und freundlichen Worten.

Ein Vogel schreckte auf, als die Gemeinschaft in die Boote stieg und die Wellen des Flusses laut gegen deren Rümpfe schlugen. Heftig flatternd flog der Vogel an der Gemeinschaft vorüber. Viele Blicke folgten ihm.

„Herrin? Was können wir gegen die Fledermäuse unternehmen, die uns bisher gefolgt sind?", fragte Amlugûr.

Galadriel lächelte wissend. „Manchmal genügt ein einfaches Gespräch, um die Dunkelheit zu vertreiben."

°

°

Unzählige Tage ritten die 53 Krieger unter Haunars Führung über die Ebenen. Weder Menschen noch Grünaugen begegneten ihnen und sie suchten deren Nähe auch nicht. Doch dies verursachte eine bedrückende Stille, welche der Einöde den allerletzten Reiz nahm und die Krieger allein ihren Gedanken überließ, die ihnen keine Ruhe ließen.

„Fürchtest du dich ein wenig?", fragte Rufur Odan eines Abends am Feuer.

„Fürchten? Ja, irgendwie schon. Sie ist eine Art Hexe, und ich fürchte mich vor allem vor einem Blick in ihre Augen. Doch selbst in einem offenen Kampf möchte ich ihr nicht gegenüberstehen", erwiderte Odan.

„Deshalb versuchen wir den offenen Kampf zu vermeiden, doch was glaubst du würde geschehen, wenn sie dir in die Augen schaut? Glaubst du, sie würde dich davon überzeugen, dass unser Vorhaben falsch ist? Glaubst du, du würdest sie plötzlich mögen? Denn das ist es, wovor ich mich fürchte...", murmelte Rufur. „... vor dieser Art von Magie."

„Ja, Bizar-kûn warnte uns, sie sei eine Meisterin der Täuschung und in der Lage, alle von ihrer Unschuld und Reinheit zu überzeugen... mit allen Mitteln! Es würde mich nicht einmal wundern, wenn sie sich mit ihrer bösen Magie einen mächtigen und einflussreichen Krieger als Geliebten zuzulegen versuchte, der für ihre Glaubwürdigkeit kämpft. Tzt!" Odan spuckte verächtlich aus.

„Du darfst ihr nicht in die Augen schauen, hörst du?", warnte Rufur. „Ihre Augen sollen den Glanz eines Juwels haben und die Gier nach Juwelen macht blind! Davor hat uns Bizar-kûn immer gewarnt. Du würdest ihr verfallen!"

Odan nickte.

„Aber die Augen sind doch der Spiegel zur Seele", warf Haunar ein.

„Diese Frau hat keine Seele", erwiderte Odan hart. „Sie ist abgrundtief böse, kennt keine wahren Gefühle und die, die sie kennt nutzt sie schamlos gegen andere aus. Dir ist die Geschichte doch bekannt!"

„Mein Mitleid gehört bereits jetzt demjenigen, den sie sich als neuen Geliebten auserkoren hat. Sie wird ihn wegwerfen wie Abfall, wenn sie ihn nicht mehr braucht", murmelte Rufur mitfühlend.

°

°

Bereits einen Tag, nachdem die Gemeinschaft Lórien verlassen hatte, erschienen die Fledermäuse erneut.

Schweigend beobachteten die Krieger die kleinen, aber zahlreichen Schwärme. Diese schienen sich in Nahrungssuche und Verfolgung abzuwechseln, so dass keine Müdigkeit unter ihnen aufkommen konnte. Doch während die Krieger misstrauisch die Fledermäuse im Auge behielten und sich Gedanken darüber machten, was für ein Gespräch Galadriel wohl gemeint haben könnte, schien Agarmaethor die Gefahr eher vor als über der Gemeinschaft zu vermuten. Wie bereits auf dem Weg ins Nebelgebirge wanderte sie häufig voraus, suchte Spuren und kundschaftete die Umgebung aus. Neuigkeiten brachte sie jedoch nie mit.

Tage vergingen und alle wanderten zügig, so dass sie gut vorankamen. Schon bald erreichten sie den Zufluss des Ninglor in den Anduin und konnten in einiger Entfernung auf der Westseite des Anduin die Schwertelfelder erblicken – den für Isildur so verhängnisvollen Ort, der ihm Tod und den Verlust des EINEN RINGES brachte. Am Ostufer jedoch wuchsen einige Sträucher und weiches, wenn auch winterlich braunes Gras, so dass sich die Gemeinschaft hier für die Nacht einrichtete.

Ein kleines Lagerfeuer wurde entzündet, etwas Wild gebraten und alle wickelten sich in ihre Decken und schliefen bald ein. Das Lagerfeuer brannte langsam nieder. Immer neue Funken stoben von der Feuerstelle weg, als flüchteten sie vor einer unbekannten Gewalt, nichts ahnend, dass sie ein Teil davon waren. Nur die knackenden und knisternden Geräusche brennender Zweige durchbrachen die Stille der Nacht.

Legolas hielt Wache, doch seine Schicht neigte sich dem Ende zu. Aufmerksam schlich er immer wieder zwischen einigen Sträuchern umher, lauschte in die Dunkelheit, aber außer dem Flattern einiger geflügelter Tiere nahm er keine auffälligen oder unbekannten Geräusche wahr.

Amlugûr erschien hinter ihm, und ohne ein Wort miteinander zu wechseln löste er Legolas ab und schickte ihn mit einer schlichten Handbewegung zum Schlafen.

Legolas näherte sich dem Lagerfeuer, um noch etwas Holz nachzulegen und seine Hände vor dem Schlafengehen noch ein wenig zu wärmen. Die Flamme, geschürt zu neuer Kraft, flackerte heftig auf und bot ein spannendes Schattenspiel, welches Legolas fasziniert beobachtete und ihn dazu veranlasste, das Feuer noch etwas mehr zu schüren. Als die Flamme erneut aufflackerte fiel ihr Licht auf das Gesicht Agarmaethors. Auch in dieser Nacht hatte sie sich abseits gelegt, doch nicht weit genug vom Feuer entfernt, als dass man sie nicht hätte sehen können.

Legolas betrachtete ihre verkrampften Gesichtszüge, doch gerade, als er sich wieder abwenden wollte stutzte er. Unsicher schaute er noch einmal zu Agarmaethor und zweifelte einen Moment lang daran, dass sie schlief. Vorsichtig näherte er sich ihr, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass ihn seine Augen nicht getäuscht hatten.

Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht und das verursachte in ihm tiefe Bestürzung. Vom Licht des Feuers blutrot verfärbte Tränen rannen Agarmaethor aus beiden Augen - sie weinte im Schlaf. Überrascht blieb Legolas vor ihr stehen und sah, wie weitere Tränen eine glänzende Spur in ihrem Gesicht hinterließen.

Mitgefühl überkam ihn, so dass er sich vorsichtig über sie beugte und ihr mit dem Zeigefinger sacht eine Träne aus dem Gesicht strich. Kaum hörbar flüsterte er dabei: „Losto si mae!°"

Es war unmöglich so schnell auszuweichen, wie er das kalte Metall eines Kurzschwertes an seinem Hals spürte – wieder einmal.

„Was fällt dir ein!" Es war keine Frage, es war eine aufgebrachte Feststellung, die ihm Agarmaethor entgegen fauchte.

„Ich wollte nur..."

„Was wolltest du nur?", unterbrach sie ihn harsch. „Austesten, wie unaufmerksam ich während meines Schlafes bin?"

„Nein!", wehrte er vehement ab. „Ich sah deine Tränen und..."

Sekunden vergingen, bevor Agarmaethor ihr Kurzschwert senkte und ihn von dem kalten Metall erlöste. Beinahe verwirrt tastete sie mit ihrer Hand nach den Tränen, die sie nicht auf ihrer Haut zu spüren schien, wischte sie weg und betrachtete kopfschüttelnd ihre feuchten Finger.

Legolas' Blicke auf sich spürend zischte sie ihn noch immer leise, aber kalt und abweisend erneut an: „Starr mich nicht so an, als flüstere dir Nienna°° dies zu! Und wenn du mich schon anstarren musst, dann tue dabei wenigstens so, als stünde Morgoth persönlich vor dir!"

Legolas senkte den Blick. Er zürnte ihr nicht, denn er verstand, wie unangenehm für sie eine solche Situation sein musste.

„Es tut mir leid, nur deine Tränen erinnerten mich an meine, die ich nachts im Schlaf vergoss, als meine Mutter meinen Vater und mich verließ, um nach Valinor zu reisen, obwohl ich noch ein laes°°° war."

In dem Moment spürte er ihren Blick auf sich ruhen, der zu sagen schien: _'Du mit DEINEM Vater allein? Vielleicht bist du es, den Nienna betrauern sollte!' _

Tatsächlich fauchte sie ihn nicht mehr an, sondern erwiderte leise und bestimmend: „Mach das nie wieder!"

Ihre Stimme klang dabei unendlich müde und als Legolas seinen Blick wieder hob, glaubte er einen Moment lang, Agarmaethors silberne Haarsträhnen seien nicht silbern, sondern grau, wie die Haare alter Menschen. Doch als eine vorüberziehende Wolke das Mond- und Sternenlicht wieder freigab, war er sich seiner Augen nicht mehr sicher.

„Geh schlafen und lass mich in Zukunft besser in Ruhe, denn ich kann nicht versprechen, dass mein Schwert beim nächsten Mal erneut so kurz vor deinem Hals Halt macht, wenn man mich aus dem Schlaf reißt!", sagte Agarmaethor und wandte ihm den Rücken zu.

°

°

°Schlaf jetzt gut!

°°Nienna ist eine Valie (weibl. Vala), welche der Trauer kundig ist und das Leid anderer beweint

°°°Kleinkind


	16. Entführungen

_An Melethil: Danke! Ich hab schon Schläge für die Kürze erwartet (grins) Ich hoffe, deiner Hand geht es besser. Ist schon doof, wenn man die nicht richtig bewegen kann._

_An Amilang: Holprig? Naja... ich wüßte zwar jetzt nicht so genau, wo, aber möglich ist es. Ich hab es eben einen Tag vor meinem Geburtstag fertig gestellt und war dadurch heftig im Stress (Augenzwinker), aber es macht mir gar nichts aus, wenn man ein bisschen wählerisch ist. Ich bin das auch._

_So, nun viel Spaß!_

_LG Vypox_

°

°

**Warnungen: Gewalt!**

°

°

**Entführungen**

Die Mitte des Novembers war bereits überschritten und doch fiel noch immer kein Schnee. Eiskalter Wind wehte über den Anduin, der nur aufgrund seiner starken Strömung jegliches Gefrieren des Wassers verhinderte. Das mit Raureif bedeckte Gras reizte jeden Morgen mit seiner weißen Pracht, welche die pralle Sonne jedoch bereits nach wenigen Stunden immer wieder vernichtete, um spätestens am Abend wieder dessen winterliche Bräune freizulegen.

Tagein, tagaus wanderte die Gemeinschaft am Anduin entlang Richtung Norden. Nur fern am Horizont konnten die Elben in östlicher Richtung eine feine, dunkle Linie sehen, welche sich scheinbar unendlich lang nach Norden erstreckte – der Eryn Lasgalen. Es zog niemanden wirklich dorthin – die Aussicht auf ein baldiges Zusammentreffen mit Thranduils Volk reizte nicht, und so wanderten sie am Ufer des Anduin entlang, um mit Fisch ihre Vorräte aufzufüllen und sich das Lembas für schwerere Zeiten aufzusparen. Selbst nachts schreckte sie der kalte Wind auf dem Fluss nicht und sie lagerten meist nur wenige hundert Fuß von dem nächtlich Schwarz gefärbten, fließenden Strom entfernt. Geschützt von einigen Sträuchern, entfachten sie abends ein kleines Lagerfeuer, bereiteten den Fisch darin zu und wärmten sich.

Agarmaethor hielt sich weiterhin von der Gemeinschaft fern. Seit Legolas ihre Tränen gesehen hatte, schien sie noch verschlossener und vorsichtiger. Immer darauf bedacht, dass nicht auch andere Gemeinschaftsmitglieder derartige von ihr nicht kontrollierbare Vorkommnisse beobachten, suchte sie sich eigene Lagerplätze fernab der Gruppe. Die Nähe zu der Gemeinschaft war ihr zuwider, und selbst Amlugûrs freundliche Überredungsversuche vermochten dies nicht zu ändern. Eingerollt in ihr Wolfsfell lagerte sie in kleinen Senken oder zwischen einigen Sträuchern und schlief – müde und erschöpft, als wäre sie seit Tagen auf der Flucht vor einhundertfünfzig Uruk-hai.

°

°

_Dunkelheit. Als öffneten sich zwei Augenlider..._

°

°

Agarmaethor schreckte auf. Unsicher, ob sie tatsächlich ein Geräusch vernommen oder ob es sich um eine Sinnestäuschung gehandelt hatte, spähte und lauschte sie in die Dunkelheit. Einige Fledermäuse flatterten ohne Scheu über ihren Kopf hinweg.

"Verfluchte Biester!", murmelte sie, doch sie glaubte nicht daran, dass die Fledermäuse der Grund ihres Aufschreckens waren. Etwas anderes war anwesend – eine ihr unbekannte Kälte, die nicht vom Wetter verursacht wurde.

Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf und nahm ihren Dolch in die Hand. Gerade als sie sich zum Lager der Anderen begeben wollte, näherte sich eine dunkle Gestalt – lautlos und elbenhaft schnell. Agarmaethor gelang es noch einen lauten Warnruf auszustoßen, bevor die Gestalt über sie herfiel.

Einer Raubkatze gleich wich Agarmaethor einem Keulenhieb aus und stach ihren Dolch dem Angreifer zwischen die Rippen, ahnend, dass der Stich nicht tödlich war. Doch als habe der Angreifer keine Verletzung erlitten, holte er mit seiner Keule erneut aus. Geschickt entzog sie sich erneut der Keule und suchte dann ihr Heil in der Flucht, denn weitere Schatten tauchten in der Dunkelheit auf und sie fühlte deren kalte und gefährliche Nähe.

Ihr zweiter lauter Ruf hallte über die Ebene, während sie in großen Sprüngen auf das Lager der Gemeinschaft zu eilte. Ein Knüppel wurde ihr zwischen die Beine geworfen und ließ sie stolpern. Aufgehalten durch ihren Fehltritt wurde sie eingeholt, und von dunklen Gestalten umringt. Ihr gelang ein weiterer Messerstich zwischen die Rippen eines Angreifers, der ihn tot zusammensacken ließ, doch zu viele Hände griffen plötzlich nach ihren Handgelenken und behinderten sie im Kampf, eine Hand wurde auf ihren Mund gepresst und unterdrückte damit weitere Hilferufe, und zwei weitere Hände legten sich um ihren Hals und nahmen ihr die Luft.

Sie rang mit den Angreifern, stach mit ihrem Messer gezielt um sich und fügte Verletzungen zu, deren Schwere sie nicht erkennen konnte, doch die Hände an ihrem Hals drückten immer kräftiger und nahmen ihr die Kraft zu kämpfen. Taumelnd vor Luftnot hielt sie schließlich inne und sackte zusammen. Ihr wurde schwarz vor den Augen und nur die Hoffnung auf Rettung durch die Gemeinschaft gab ihr die Kraft, nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

Noch während ihre Sinne langsam schwanden, begann sie ihren heftigen Widerstand gegen den Angriff zu bereuen – er hatte so viel Luft in ihren Lungen verbraucht, dass der gesamte Kampf nur wenige Sekunden angedauert hatte, viel zu wenig, um der Gemeinschaft ein Eingreifen zu ermöglichen und vor allem viel zu wenig, um zu ihr zu eilen.

Agarmaethor fühlte, wie jemand ihre Füße ergriff, die Hände sowohl von ihrem Mund als auch von ihrem Hals abließen und ihr ein Knebel in den Mund gestopft wurde. Eine weitere Hand entriss ihr den Dolch und drehte den Arm nach hinten, um sie besser festhalten zu können. Sie drückte sich gegen die Gestalt, stemmte sich nach oben und klemmte den Kopf eines Gegners zwischen ihre Füße. Ruckartig brach sie ihm das Genick, doch ihre eigene Bewegung kugelte ihren rechten Arm aus, der noch immer verdreht und festgeklemmt in den Fängen eines Gegners war.

Ihr Schmerzensschrei erstickte im Knebel, als eine Keule sie von hinten traf und ihren Widerstand endgültig brach.

°

°

Pallando und Alatar trugen das alte Menschenpaar aus dem Stall und betteten es ins Gras. Während Pallando zurück zu dem verletzten Hund eilte, näherte sich Alatar der offen stehenden Tür des Wohnhauses. Ohne Zögern trat er ein und sah sich um. Ein kurzer Flur führte ihn in ein Wohnzimmer mit einem großen, hölzernen Tisch und vier umgekippten Stühlen. Kampfspuren zeichneten den Boden, Blut klebte an den Wänden und zeugten von deutlich mehr als zwei Räubern oder Opfern. Zurück über den Flur erreichte Alatar eine Treppe, die in das obere Stockwerk des Hauses führte, wo er drei Schlafräume vorfand, von denen er eines sofort dem alten Paar zuzuordnen wusste. Ein weiteres stand sauber und leer, doch das dritte wurde eindeutig von jemandem bewohnt.

Alatar untersuchte das Zimmer ausführlich und eilte zu Pallando zurück. Dieser brachte gerade den verstorbenen Hund zu dem toten Ehepaar, um ihn gemeinsam mit den beiden Alten zu begraben.

„Hier wohnte noch jemand", erklärte Alatar beinahe atemlos. „Ich fand Kleider und lange dunkle Haare. Vielleicht stammen sie von dieser Lútholwen? Wir sollten sie suchen! Möglicherweise versteckt sie sich hier irgendwo oder braucht Hilfe!"

Gemeinsam durchsuchten sie gründlich die nähere Umgebung, doch das Einzige, das sie fanden, waren Fußabdrücke im weichen Boden. Alatar nutzte das letzte Licht der untergehenden Sonne und untersuchte sie.

„Etwa zehn Personen... darunter eine Frau!", murmelte er.

„Die Menschen haben sie wohl verschleppt", schlussfolgerte Pallando.

„Wahrscheinlich!" Alatar erhob sich vom Boden und ließ seinen Blick entlang der Spuren schweifen. „Leider macht es keinen Sinn, sie heute noch zu verfolgen. Es wird gleich dunkel sein und ich habe keine Elbenaugen. Lass uns hier rasten!", schlug er vor.

Pallando nickte und folgte Alatar zurück zu der kleinen Ansiedlung. „Sind zehn Krieger nicht ein wenig viel für uns? Wollen wir sie wirklich verfolgen und sie stellen?", fragte er dabei zaghaft. „Du denkst doch nicht etwa erneut über die Verwendung eines Zaubers nach, der alle verbrennen lässt? Ich träume bis heute von ihren Schreien und verkohlenden Körpern!"

Alatar lachte. „Ach was! Zehn! Das ist doch gar nichts! Du hast doch gesehen, wie sie vor etwas Magie davon rennen. Dafür muss ich mich nicht anstrengen!"

°

°

Auf Agarmaethors ersten lauten Ruf hin schossen die Elben wie von einer Wespe gestochen in die Höhe und schauten die Wache einen Moment lang fragend an, doch diese eilte bereits in die Dunkelheit. Ohne Worte zu verlieren ergriffen sie ihre Waffen und folgten ihm so lautlos und schnell, dass Gimli weiterhin den Schlaf des Gerechten schlief.

Leichtfüßig eilten sie in die ungefähre Richtung des Rufes und erkannten bereits von weitem einen Kampf zwischen Agarmaethor und elf weiteren Gestalten, von denen eine mit einem knackenden Geräusch, welches wohl durch ihr brechendes Genick verursacht wurde, zu Boden sank, wo bereits ein weiterer verkrümmter Körper lag.

Die Elben spannten ihre Bögen, doch die Angreifer hatten sie bereits bemerkt und teilten sich auf. Vier trugen den bewegungslosen Körper Agarmaethors davon, die verbliebenen sechs stellten sich den Elben entgegen und blockierten mit ihren Schilden die surrenden Pfeile.

Legolas' Blick folgte den davoneilenden Gestalten mit Agarmaethors Körper, und anstatt sich dem Angriff Amlugûrs anzuschließen, welcher mit gezücktem Schwert die übrigen Elben in den Kampf führte, schlug er einen großen Bogen und folgte der ungefähren Richtung der Fliehenden. Es kostete ihn Zeit, doch er wollte nicht in die Schlacht verwickelt werden. Das Klirren aneinander schlagender Schwerter verhallte hinter ihm, während er lautlos am Anduin entlang den Entführern folgte, doch sie waren schnell und hatten einen großen Vorsprung. Weit vor ihm sah er ihre Schatten im Fluss verschwinden.

Entsetzt hielt Legolas den Atem an. Der Anduin war an dieser Stelle praktisch unpassierbar. Um das zu wissen lebte er bereits lange genug in dieser Gegend. Etwa sechzig Meilen weiter nördlich befand sich die „Alte Furt", als einzige wirklich ungefährliche Möglichkeit über den Anduin zu schwimmen... Doch hier?

Mit gespanntem Bogen spähte er über die Wasseroberfläche und entdeckte die Köpfe der Fliehenden, welche sich scheinbar flussabwärts treiben ließen um den Verfolgern zu entkommen, doch Legolas konnte ihre Köpfe nicht voneinander unterscheiden und befürchtete, Agarmaethor mit seinen Pfeilen zu treffen. Ins Wasser wagte er sich nicht, und so ließ er enttäuscht den Bogen sinken und eilte zurück zu den Anderen, welche den Kampf inzwischen beendet hatten. Bereits von weitem sah er, wie sie einige Leichname untersuchten oder rasteten und auf ihn warteten. Weit in der Ferne jedoch beobachtete er eine dunkle Gestalt, die eilig davonlief.

„Ork-Elben!", rief Elladan ihm bereits von weitem zu und rieb sich ein schmerzendes Bein.

Wie Blitze erschienen Legolas Bilder aus seiner Erinnerung an die Jagd nach dem Ork-Elben westlich des Nebelgebirges und dessen Versuch, ihm eine Keule auf den Kopf zu schlagen. Verwundert kniff er seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Konnte es möglich sein, dass der Ork-Elb damals gar nicht ihn sondern Agarmaethor hatte angreifen wollen?

„Wären wir nicht in der Überzahl gewesen, hätte der Kampf schlimmer ausgehen können. Ich danke Adar° und Glorfindel, dass sie mit uns so hart geübt haben, denn nie im Leben glaubte ich, einmal gegen einen elbengleichen Gegner antreten zu müssen!", fügte Elrohir hinzu und riss Legolas aus seinen Gedanken.

„Sie sind über den Fluss geflohen und haben sich dabei von der Strömung ein Stück nach Süden treiben lassen!", erklärte Legolas.

Amlugûr erhob sich aus dem Gras. „Du kennst mit Sicherheit eine Stelle am Ufer, die sich dafür eignet, den Fluss zu passieren? Wir müssen schnellstmöglich folgen!"

„Du meinst eine Stelle außer der „Alten Furt" sechzig Meilen nördlich von hier? Nein! Keine, die nicht gefährlich oder zeitaufwendig wäre!", erwiderte Legolas.

„Warum sollten wir den Fluss passieren? Wir wissen doch gar nicht, ob sie nicht am Ostufer an Land gehen. Warum folgen wir nicht dem entflohenen Ork-Elben? Er wird uns doch sicher ebenfalls zu dem Ziel der anderen Gruppe führen?", fragte Maethrim und schaute nachdenklich zum Fluss.

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich würde sie nicht vollkommen aus den Augen lassen, indem wir das Risiko eingehen, dass der einzelne Ork-Elb von jemandem abgefangen wird oder doch zu einem anderen Ort läuft."

Amlugûr nickte und schaute besorgt nach Osten. „Wir sollten uns teilen. Eine Gruppe folgt dem Ork-Elben und eine weitere läuft am Flussufer entlang und versucht herauszufinden, wo die Entführer an Land gegangen sind."

Legolas stimmte ihm zu. „In etwa zwanzig Stunden könnten wir im Süden einen Übergang erreichen. Wenn wir bis dahin keine Spuren von ihnen gefunden haben, sind sie wohl doch am Westufer gelandet, doch das verschafft uns die Möglichkeit, sicher über den Anduin zu schwimmen und dann wieder nach Norden zu gehen. Wirklich erfolgversprechend ist das alles zwar nicht, aber ich wage es nicht, hier ins Wasser zu gehen." Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Ork-Elben scheinen die Gefahren des Stromes nicht zu kennen."

Die Einigkeit zwischen Legolas und Amlugûr über das weitere Vorgehen erstaunte alle und so teilte sich die Gemeinschaft wortlos auf und jede Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung. Legolas eilte noch schnell zu Gimli und weckte diesen.

„Wir müssen wirklich schnell hinterher. Du gehst weiter Richtung Norden bis zur Alten Furt. Dort verläuft die Waldstraße und du folgst ihr ostwärts bis zum Wald, doch du wirst ihn nicht betreten! Das ist ganz wichtig! Wenn du ihn erreicht hast, wendest du dich nach Norden und läufst an seinem Rand entlang bis du auf Rhosgobel stößt, dem Haus von Radagast. Wenn er da ist, dann wird er gastfreundlich sein, wenn er nicht da ist, wirst du trotzdem dort auf uns warten! Es könnte einige Tage dauern!"

Ohne weitere Erklärungen packte er seine restlichen Sachen zusammen und eilte zu seiner Gruppe. Gimli sagte nichts zu alledem. Die Enttäuschung darüber, niemandem helfen zu können, stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch er verstand, dass er einfach zu langsam für eine derartige Verfolgungsjagd war und erinnerte sich an die Jagd, die er mit Aragorn und Legolas unternahm, als die beiden Halblinge Merry und Pippin entführt wurden.

**°**

**°**

Agarmaethor erwachte aus ihrer Ohnmacht als ihr kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht schlug. Sie öffnete die Augen und erfasste sofort ihre Lage. Vollständig gefesselt wurde sie von einem Ork-Elben festgehalten, mit welchem sie mitten im Anduin trieb. Drei weitere befanden sich vor und hinter ihr. Jeder von ihnen hielt sich an einem großen Stück zurecht geschnitzten Holzes fest, welches ihm vor dem Untergehen bewahrte.

Agarmaethor wunderte sich über den Aufwand und den Plan als solchen. Die Holzstücke waren nicht einfach zufällig ergriffen oder gesammelt worden – sie waren präpariert, um den Nutzern möglichst viel Sicherheit zu gewähren. Diese Ork-Elben schienen nicht annähernd so dumm zu sein, wie die Uruk-hai oder Orks, denen sie bisher begegnet war. Dies hier waren gefährlichere Gegner. Doch trotz dieses Vorgehens war die Reise riskant. Immer wieder stießen Gegenstände, die von der Strömung vom Grund des Flusses hochgerissen wurden, gegen ihre Beine und fügten ihnen Prellungen zu.

Mit Mühe gelang es ihr, den Kopf zu heben und über den Fluss zu schauen, doch sie konnte keine Hilfe durch die Gemeinschaft erspähen. Die Zeit im kalten Wasser erschien ihr unendlich lang. Zu gerne hätte sie den Stand der Sterne gesehen um abschätzen zu können, wie lange sie bereits von der schnellen Strömung des Wassers südwärts getrieben wurden.

Kaum erreichte die Gruppe das Ostufer, warf einer der Ork-Elben sie über seine Schulter und eilte weiterhin Richtung Südosten. Agarmaethor beobachtete mit Entsetzen, welch beeindruckendes Tempo diese Kreaturen vorlegten und fürchtete beinahe, die Gefährten würden ihr nicht folgen können. Mit aller Kraft begann sie sich auf der Schulter ihres Trägers zu winden und ihm das Laufen zu erschweren, doch da spürte sie ihren ausgekugelten Arm. Die beißende Kälte des Wassers hatte ihr bisher jeden Schmerz genommen, aber dies änderte sich schlagartig.

Agarmaethor unterdrückte ein Aufstöhnen und biss die Zähne zusammen, während sie sich erneut wand, um wenigstens das Tempo ihres Träger zu verlangsamen. Ihr Bemühen zeigte schnell Wirkung. Der Träger hielt an und warf sie grob auf den Boden. Agarmaethor wurde beinahe schwarz vor den Augen, als ihre Schulter auf die Erde prallte und nahm nur nebenbei wahr, wie ein Ork-Elb auf sie zuging und eindringlich zu ihr sprach. Unfähig zu reagieren ließ sie ihn reden, doch dem Ork-Elben schien dies zu missfallen. Mit einer krachenden Ohrfeige beendete er seine Rede.

Agarmaethor schmeckte das Blut ihrer aufgeplatzten Lippe und ihr Schädel brummte, doch die Ohrfeige beeindruckte sie nicht. Kaum befand sie sich wieder auf der Schulter ihres Trägers begann sie diesen erneut zu behindern und es blieb nicht bei einer Ohrfeige. Der Ork-Elb warf sie zu Boden, schlug mit seiner Keule zu und schenkte ihr eine schmerzfreie Bewusstlosigkeit.

°

°

Legolas führte seine Gruppe am Strom entlang Richtung Süden. Unentwegt beobachtete er die Flussufer und den Sand auf dem Boden.

„Warum haben wir nicht die Furt im Norden genommen? Wenigstens ein Teil von uns hätte somit schneller das andere Ufer erreicht als diese Gruppe?", fragte Rochdil.

„Du müsstest sechzig Meilen nach Norden und wieder sechzig Meilen nach Süden, um überhaupt die ungefähre Höhe unseres letzten Lagerplatzes zu erreichen. Du wärst nicht schneller. Außerdem glaube ich daran, dass sie am Ostufer an Land gehen werden. Wir werden ihre Spuren hier finden oder sie sogar abfangen. Davor bin ich überzeugt", erklärte Legolas.

Rochdil kräuselte die Stirn. „Warum denkst du das?"

„Ich erinnere mich bereits die ganze Zeit über an Celeborns Rede von den Fledermäusen, die nach Osten flogen!", lächelte Legolas selbstbewusst.

Rochdils Augen leuchteten auf. „Ja! Du könntest Recht haben!"

°

°

Gimli lag den Rest der Nacht wach. Es war ihm nicht gelungen, auch nur ein Auge zu schließen, und kaum zeigten sich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen, erhob er sich und befolgte Legolas' Bitte, auch wenn dieser einen kühlen Befehlston angeschlagen hatte. Manchmal trat der Königssohn arg in ihm hervor – fand Gimli. Er packte die Sachen zusammen, nahm dabei auch das zurückgebliebene Reisegepäck Agarmaethors mit sich und machte sich auf den Weg zu Radagast.

°

°

Als Agarmaethor aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwachte hing sie noch immer über der Schulter eines Ork-Elben. Mit Schmerzen in jedem Glied und vor allem in ihrer Schulter gelang es ihr, den Kopf zu heben und ein wenig zu drehen. Es schien Mittag zu sein, doch sie wusste nicht zu sagen, wie viele Tage seit Beginn ihrer Ohnmacht vergangen waren. Das Einzige, dessen sie sich sicher war, war die Richtung, die die Ork-Elben einschlugen – Südosten.

Agarmaethor neigte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite und es gelang ihr, einen Blick auf einen neben ihr laufenden Ork-Elben zu werfen. Er schien müde zu sein, was ihr Anlass zur Hoffnung gab, doch der Anführer der Gruppe hatte ihre Bewegung bemerkt und ließ anhalten. Grob wurde sie auf den Boden geworfen und und nur knapp konnte sie einem erneuten Sturz auf ihre verletzte Schulter entgehen. Ein Ork-Elb trat auf sie zu, brach mit seinen kräftigen Fingern ihren Mund auf und entnahm ihr den Knebel, um ihr eine scharf brennende Flüssigkeit einzuflößen.

Berechnend und bewusst provokativ, spukte Agarmaethor dem Ork-Elben die Flüssigkeit direkt ins Gesicht. Wütend versetzte dieser ihr einen kräftigen Tritt in ihren Magen. Schmerz durchfloss ihren gesamten Körper und sie begann Blut zu würgen. Nur am Rande bemerkte sie, wie der Anführer den Ork-Elben anbrüllte und von Agarmaethor wegstieß. Es schien wirklich darauf anzukommen, dass sie zumindest lebendig das Ziel erreichte.

„Ihr Diener einer fliegenden Ratte!", fauchte Agarmaethor und hustete dabei heftig. „Mein Arm ist ausgekugelt und ich will Wasser!"

Der Anführer näherte sich mit fragendem Blick und redete ruhig auf sie ein, doch sie verstanden sich gegenseitig nicht und Agarmaethor standen die Hände nicht zur Verfügung, um zu gestikulieren. Resigniert wandte sie den Kopf zur Seite und sah einen Ork-Elben knien, der die kurze Pause dafür nutzte, seine Stichwunden zu verbinden. Verbittert sah er sie an, aber sie schaute nur höhnisch zurück. Sollte er doch leiden!

°

°

Legolas führte seine Gruppe über die Ebene zwischen dem Anduin und Eryn Lasgalen. Immer mit dem Blick auf den Boden suchte er nach neuen Spuren. Seit nunmehr zwei Tagen eilten sie mit nur Minuten andauernden Trinkpausen den Entführern hinterher. Elladan hatte die Spuren am Ufer zuerst entdeckt und allein die Tatsache, dass Legolas mit seiner Vermutung Recht behalten hatte, gab ihnen so viel Hoffnung auf eine baldige Rettung Agarmaethors, dass sie alle ihre letzten Kräfte mobilisierten, um auch weiterhin ohne größere Rast die Geschwindigkeit halten zu können.

„Hier haben sie angehalten!" Uiwador entpuppte sich als ein ausgezeichneter Spurenleser, der selbst die leichten und kaum sichtbaren Spuren der Ork-Elben zu finden vermochte. Er selbst verwies bescheiden immer und immer wieder darauf, allein der Träger Agarmaethors hinterließe Spuren im Raureif bedeckten Gras des Morgens. Der Boden sei zu hart, und der leichte, elbenhafte Schritt der Entführer mache eine wirklich gute Fährtensuche beinahe unmöglich.

„Blut!", stellte Uiwador dabei fest. „Ich kann die genaue Farbe jedoch nicht mehr erkennen! Es könnte auch von einem verletzten Ork-Elben stammen."

„Von wem auch immer das Blut stammt, die Verletzung hält sie hoffentlich auf", erklärte Elrohir und schritt voraus, um die anderen hinter sich her zu ziehen. „Wir nähern uns dem Eryn Lasgalen. Glaubst du, sie wollen tatsächlich in Thranduils Reich eindringen?"

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Krieg um Dol Guldur hat die Grenzen der Reiche verschoben. Der Süden gehört nun zu Lórien, der Norden zu meinem König und die Mitte wurde den Menschen überlassen. Ein Bereich dort wird die „Engen des Waldes" bezeichnet und erlaubt einen vergleichsweise kurzen Weg durch den Wald. Ich denke, sie wollen dorthin und da sie bereits den kürzesten Weg wählen, können wir diesen nicht abschneiden.

°

°

Einsam und schwer bepackt wanderte Gimli bereits seit einigen Tagen und folgte dabei Legolas' Wegbeschreibung. Mühelos erreichte er die Furt und folgte dem Verlauf der Alten Waldstraße bis er unmittelbar am Waldrand des winterlich laubfreien Eryn Lasgalen stand.

Erleichtert darüber, nicht sogleich erneut etwas derart suspektes wie einen Wald betreten zu müssen, wandte er sich frohen Herzens nach Norden und folgte einem Pfad. Wälder hatte er in letzter Zeit ausreichend oft betreten!

Nach nur kurzer Zeit erreichte er ein kleines Holzhaus. Vorsichtig klopfte er an dessen Eingangstür. Als niemand erschien, rüttelte er daran, doch die Tür war verschlossen. Ein wenig enttäuscht entfernte er sich und untersuchte die Umgebung. Hinter dem Haus befand sich ein kleiner Schuppen. Davor stand ein großer, flacher Holzklotz. Einige kleinere Holzblöcke standen darum herum, als handele es sich um einen Tisch mit Stühlen.

Gimli setzte sich auf einen der kleineren Blöcke. Sein Magen knurrte und er beschloss, zunächst etwas zu essen. Mit hungrigem Blick kramte er in seiner Tasche und fand nach einigem Suchen ein Stück Lembas darin. Vorsichtig, um nicht zu viel auf einmal zu essen, knabberte er an dem Brot.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sein Aufenthalt hier andauern würde und wollte sparsam sein. Das Lembas sollte ein kleines Weilchen halten.

Er knabberte weiter, doch während er dabei genüsslich über die winterbraune Ebene vor dem Haus schaute und die wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen genoss, fühlte er einen heftigen Windzug um seinen Kopf und gewahrte einen großen, schwarzen Raben, welcher ihn umkreiste und sich schließlich auf den großen Holzklotz setzte und ihn neugierig beäugte.

Gimli musterte seinerseits den Vogel, während er weiter an dem Lembas knabberte, doch plötzlich hielt er inne. Hatte der Rabe gerade gebettelt? Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf, brach aber ein Stück seiner Ration ab und warf es dem Raben hin, der es geschickt auffing und sich genüsslich darüber hermachte. Kaum hatte er das Lembas verschlungen beäugte der Rabe Gimli erneut.

„Das reicht, mein Freund", murmelte Gimli. „Ein Stück ist gerade genug für einen Zwergen und du hattest ein Viertel davon und bist nur ein Rabe."

„Krah!" Der Rabe krächzte, als müsse er sich räuspern. „Ich habe ein Viertel davon und bin nur ein Rabe. Ich bin satt."

Gimli schaute überrascht auf. „Oh! Du gehörst zu den Raben von Erebor! Ich habe schon viel von euch gehört und es hieß immer, es gäbe einige unter euch, die des Westrons mächtig wären, doch noch nie bin ich bisher einem begegnet!"

„Auf wen wartest du hier?", fragte der Rabe.

„Ich warte auf fünfzehn Elben, genau genommen vierzehn Elben und eine Elbe."

„Soso! Ein Zwerg wartet allein auf fünfzehn Elben, genau genommen vierzehn Elben und eine Elbe", krächzte der Rabe. „Warum wartet ein Zwerg auf fünfzehn Elben, genau genommen vierzehn Elben und eine Elbe?"

„Wir wollen gemeinsam in den Düsterwald oder Eryn Lasgalen, wie er jetzt heißt. Aber von Grün sehe ich derzeit nichts und Düsterwald passt einfach besser."

„Ein Zwerg will freiwillig in den Wald der grünen Blätter!" Würde der Rabe nicht derart krächzen, hätte Gimli einen Anflug von Ironie in dessen Stimme wahrgenommen.

„Nun ja. Wir wollen König Thranduil aufsuchen."

Der Rabe krächzte, als wolle er vor Schreck husten. „Das wirst du nicht überleben, Zwerg!"

„Oh! Prinz Legolas ist unter uns. Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass er die Spitzohren davon abhalten kann, mir auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen", erwiderte Gimli unbekümmert.

„Krah! Selten kommt es vor, dass Zwerge und Elben gemeinsam unterwegs sind. Selbst in den großen Kriegen wurden die Schlachten getrennt geführt. Aber bei der Schlacht der Fünf Heere, da waren sich selbst die Düsterwaldelben einig mit den Zwergen. Hast du damals Prinz Legolas kennengelernt?"

„Nein. Ich wusste auch gar nicht, dass Prinz Legolas überhaupt anwesend war, doch mein Vater Glóin kämpfte dort. Er erzählte Schreckliches über diese Schlacht. Nicht nur Orks und Warge kämpften auf der dunklen Seite, auch Fledermäuse in riesigen Schwärmen waren dabei. Es muss grauenhaft gewesen sein." Gimli schüttelte sich. „Aber auch die Wölfe waren riesig und blutrünstig", fuhr er fort. „Die haben..."

Der Rabe hielt seinen Kopf schräg und lauschte den Ausführungen Gimlis über die Schlacht der Fünf Heere.

„Nun ja. Ich hoffe, es hat dich nicht gelangweilt. Es ist schön, einmal ein Himmelstier zu treffen, dass uns wohl gesonnen ist. In letzter Zeit werden wir nur von Fledermäusen verfolgt. Ständig kreisen sie über uns und drohen mit Übel und Missgeschick. Und? Was machst du so?", fragte Gimli, als er seine Erzählung beendet hatte. Was sollte er den Raben auch anderes fragen?

„Ich unterhalte mich gerade mit einem Zwerg. Krah. Hast du noch ein Stück Lembas?"

„Ja, natürlich. Woher kennst du eigentlich Lembas?..."

°

°

Dunkelheit brach herein – zwei weitere Tage waren vergangen. Die Ork-Elben ruhten nur wenig. Immer wieder wurden sie von ihrem Anführer angetrieben und gehetzt. Agarmaethor sorgte sich indessen mehr und mehr, weil ihre Gefährten sie noch immer nicht eingeholt hatten. Möglicherweise suchten sie gar nicht nach ihr? Quälende Gedanken reihten sich neben den dumpfen Schmerz in ihrer Schulter. Vielleicht kümmerte es die Gemeinschaft nicht, dass sie nicht mehr unter ihnen weilte? Vielleicht stand der Gemeinschaft noch ein anderer Weg zu Thuringwethil offen, und sie hatte beschlossen, Agarmaethor ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen?

Sie wollte dieser kleinen nagenden Stimme in ihrem Kopf nicht glauben. Diese Ork-Elben gehörten zu Thuringwethil, und selbst wenn die Gemeinschaft einen anderen Weg zu ihr kannte, wäre es nicht trotz allem sinnvoll zu erfahren, warum sie entführt wurde? Doch genau bei diesem Gedanken traf sie beinahe der Schlag. Wurde sie möglicherweise dazu benutzt, um die Ork-Elben zu Thuringwethil verfolgen zu können? Missbrauchte man ihre Situation gerade?

Die Last auf den Schultern ihres Trägers, die Verletzung eines weiteren Ork-Elben... Die Gemeinschaft MUSSTE einfach schneller sein als ihre Entführer. Ihre Schlussfolgerung MUSSTE stimmen! Die Gemeinschaft ließ sie absichtlich in den Fängen dieser Kreaturen, um sich zu Thuringwethil bringen zu lassen! Agarmaethors Herz raste vor Zorn über diese Erkenntnis und ließ sie bereuen, dieser Gemeinschaft überhaupt geholfen zu haben, Lórien zu erreichen.

Einen Augenblick lang dachte sie darüber nach, ob die Entführung nicht auch ihrem eigenen Interesse entsprechen könne, schließlich wollte auch sie zu Thuringwethil, und was wäre einfacher, als sich zu ihr tragen zu lassen? Doch wieder war da eine kleine innere Stimme, die ihr mitteilte, dass sie die Kontrolle über ihr Tun verloren hatte. Vor die Füße dieser dunklen Dienerin Saurons geworfen zu werden war kein guter Ausgangspunkt, um über das zu verhandeln, was sie von dieser begehrte. Auch Galadriels Worte über Thuringwethils Schwäche und darüber, dass möglicherweise noch etwas ganz anderes hinter all dem stecke, klangen in ihrem Kopf.

Der Gemeinschaft mochte es egal sein, wenn sie ihre Erinnerungen nicht zurückerhielt. Als Verfolger behielten sie die Kontrolle über das Geschehen! Erneut fühlte sie ihren Puls vor Frust und Enttäuschung rasen, doch ein kühler Schatten um sie herum lenkte sie ab. Agarmaethor blickte zur Seite und gewahrte einen Wald. Diese Ork-Elben waren tatsächlich in den Eryn Lasgalen eingedrungen!

Hoffnungen keimten in ihr auf. Hier im Wald könnte es Elben geben, die ihr helfen würden. Selbst Thranduils Krieger würden eine Elbenfrau nicht in den Fängen dieser Kreaturen lassen. Agarmaethor wartete einige Stunden, und als die Morgensonne ihr erstes Licht zwischen die kahlen Äste warf, kreischte sie, laut und hoch wie ein verängstigtes Kind, in Sindarin und Westron um Hilfe.

Die Ork-Elben zuckten erschrocken zusammen. Agarmaethors lang anhaltendes Schweigen hatte sie in der Sicherheit gewogen, ihr Widerstand wäre gebrochen. Hastig eilte ein Ork-Elb zu ihr und steckte ihr ein großes Stück stinkenden Stoffes in den Mund. Wieder redete der Anführer drohend auf sie ein und deutete mit seiner Hand einen Keulenschlag an.

Höhnisch blickte Agarmaethor ihn an. Sie hatte bereits ihr Ziel erreicht und wenn sie tatsächlich niemand gehört haben sollte, dann war es auch egal, wenn man sie erneut mit einer Keule schlug.

Der Anführer beließ es bei seiner eindringlichen Rede und die Gruppe eilte weiter – Stunde um Stunde und Agarmaethors Hoffnung schwand mit jedem Schritt, den sie durch den Wald rannten. Niemand hatte sie gehört.

°

°

Legolas und seine Gruppe befanden sich bereits nahe am Waldrand. Seit Tagen sank seine Hoffnung mehr und mehr, die Ork-Elben mit Agarmaethor zu erreichen, und allein das Wissen, dass er seine Gruppe im Wald besser führen würde als es einem Ork-Elben möglich war, seinen Weg zu finden, gab ihm noch Zuversicht.

Wie auch er selbst waren seine Kameraden müde und erschöpft. Selten wurden Elben derart an ihre Grenzen getrieben wie bei dieser Verfolgungsjagd, und sie war kein Vergleich zu dem, was Legolas mit Gimli und Aragorn erlebt hatte, als sie die Uruk-hai über die Ebenen von Rohan verfolgten, nein... sie glich der Flucht vor den Uruk-hai im Nebelgebirge, nur dass ihnen das mühselige Klettern über Felsen erspart blieb.

Nicht selten kam Legolas der Gedanke, Agarmaethor kooperiere mit den Ork-Elben, um möglichst schnell Thuringwethil und ihre Erinnerungen zu finden. Warum sonst waren diese so schnell und scheinbar so unermüdlich? Doch er verdrängte diesen Gedanken. Sie war eine Elbenfrau und niemals würde sie mit derartigen Kreaturen zusammenarbeiten. Oder doch? Wieviel waren ihr ihre Erinnerungen wert? Wie weit würde jemand gehen, der beinahe 5000 Jahre lang seine Erinnerungen suchte und nun sein Ziel vor Augen hatte? Der Zweifel nagte an ihm.

Ein lauter Ruf Anerus ließ seine Aufmerksamkeit auf einen sich bewegenden Punkt in weiter Ferne richten, welcher im Dickicht des Waldes verschwand – der geflohene Ork-Elb. Legolas verfolgte mit seinem Blick die ungefähre Richtung, aus welcher der Ork-Elb kam und entdeckte weitere Punkte in großer Ferne. Leise zählte er. Amlugûr und seine Gruppe!

Mit aufmunternden Worten trieb er seine Gefährten erneut an und führte sie zum Waldrand. Schon bald würde er auf den Rest der Gemeinschaft treffen, wenn diese ihre Richtung beibehielt.

°

°

„Dort vorn befindet sich eine Stadt mit dem Namen Rumlak", erklärte Rufur Odan. „Dort sollten wir erst einmal Halt machen und uns nach Kartenwerk umsehen."

„Nein. Ich möchte dort nicht in Erscheinung treten. Ich wollte nicht ohne Grund, dass unser „halbes Heer" weiter im Süden bleibt und Haunars geistreiche Vorschläge war ich ebenfalls leid. Würde ich seinen Ideen folgen, bräuchten wir mehr als unser Heer, denn ganz Mittelerde würde sich gegen uns verschwören!", erwiderte Odan zynisch.

Er wollte nicht zugeben, wie nervös er war, denn der Zeitpunkt seiner Aufgabe rückte immer näher.

„Komm schon! Dort soll es einen Markt geben, der so groß ist wie die Vorhalle unserer Könige."

„Das beeindruckt mich jetzt aber...", murmelte Odan gereizt.

„Und es soll dort ein richtiges Badehaus geben! Endlich einmal wieder waschen!", rief Rufur enthusiastisch.

„Auf keinen Fall werde ich mich dabei von meinen Waffen trennen!", fauchte Odan ihn an.

Rufurs Augen blitzten auf. „Aber sicherlich wirst du doch unseren Feind kennen lernen wollen, oder?"

Fassungslos sah Odan Rufur an. „Was meist du? Ist SIE etwa hier? Sagtest du nicht, dass..."

„Nein. Nicht SIE, aber einige von dem Volk, deren Zugehörigkeit sie vorgibt. Elben!" Rufur drehte nervös seine Daumen umeinander.

„Elben sind nicht unsere Feinde, und ich muss sie mir auch nicht anschauen! Die Grünaugen sind so elbenhaft, dass es wohl kaum Unterschiede zu ihnen geben wird!", erwiderte Odan etwas patzig.

„Ja, das stimmt. Elben sind wie Grünaugen, nur anders!"

Odan runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben einen Elben gesehen – nur die Grünaugen, denen er wohl nicht ganz zu Unrecht eine enge Verwandtschaft zu den Elben zuschrieb.

„Was meinst du mit 'anders'?", hakte er ungeduldig nach. „Rufur, manchmal könnte ich dir den Hals umdrehen, den Bart abschneiden und die Ohren noch dazu... Was heißt, sie sind wie die Grünaugen nur anders. Heißt das so etwas in der Art wie: meine Schwester ist wie ich nur anders?"

„Nun, eben anders! So wie Rotgold und Gelbgold sich unterscheiden!", erklärte Rufur geduldig.

„Fragt sich nur, wer von ihnen das Rotgold ist und wer das Gelbgold! Der Vergleich ist eine Beleidigung für jeden, dem Gold nah am Herzen liegt! Vielleicht hättest du lieber Giftpilze miteinander vergleichen sollen!", knurrte Odan.

„Nun... es heißt, die Elben stünden nicht auf der dunklen Seite!", erwiderte Rufur.

„Hör auf! Ich habe schon verstanden. Was ist die beste Möglichkeit für eine Hexe, wie diese schwarzhaarige Frau, um sich vor Angriffen und Anfeindungen zu schützen? Sich als eine Elbenfrau unter Elben zu verbergen! Ich will nicht nach Rumlak! Ich werde schon früh genug echte Elben zu sehen bekommen und ich sage dir bereits jetzt voraus, dass sie mich nicht positiv beeindrucken werden! Dafür ist ihre Ähnlichkeit mit den Grünaugen viel zu groß! Wir werden unseren Plan beibehalten! Du bleibst hier in Rumlak, während ich nach Norden gehe und in dieser Stadt, Esgaroth oder so ähnlich, verweile. Wenn Bizar-kûn Recht behält, dann wird sie irgendwann aus dem Wald von dem König mit dem unaussprechlichen Namen kommen und von da aus Richtung Rhûn reisen."

„Wenn wir sie nicht bereits verpasst haben", warf Rufur ein.

„Wenn... wenn...!", Odan wendete sein Pferd nach rechts und ließ Rufur zurück...

°

°

Noch bevor Legolas den Waldrand erreichte, wartete Amlugûr mit seiner Gruppe auf ihn. Er war nicht ohne Legolas in den Wald gegangen und nutzte die kurze Zeit zur Rast. Er und seine Gefährten wirkten ebenso abgehetzt und müde wie Legolas' Gruppe.

„Habt ihr noch Lembas?", fragte Mithlondion schon von weitem. „Der Verbrauch ist hoch, wenn man so viel Energie braucht!"

Legolas schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf und reichte sein letztes Wasser an Rhîon, dessen durstiger Blick Mitleid erregend war.

„Es ist unglaublich, wie schnell diese Ork-Elben sind!", stöhnte Elladan.

Amlugûr schüttelte den Kopf und reichte ihm einen kleinen, braunen Wasserbeutel. „Koste mal die letzten Tropfen, die sich noch darin befinden!", forderte er ihn auf.

Elladan leckte misstrauisch einige Tropfen und spie sie wieder aus. „Widerlich! Aber ich ahne dessen Wirkung! Es ist sehr... belebend! Die Ork-Elben setzten damit alle Energiereserven frei, doch wenn sie zu oft davon trinken verrecken sie vermutlich."

Amlugûr nickte. „Entweder ist ihr Ziel nahe oder aber sie treffen bald auf Unterstützung", murmelte er.

„Was nur bedeuten kann, dass wir diese Rast hier beenden sollten", fügte Legolas hinzu. „Die Spur des einzelnen vereinigt sich hier mit der Spur der Gruppe. Wir können gemeinsam weiterlaufen."

Mühsam quälten sich einige sitzende Elben auf die Beine und sie setzten sich in Bewegung.

°

°

Eine weitere Nacht brach über Agarmaethor herein. Der Wald um sie herum erschien ihr immer düsterer, doch vielleicht war es auch nur ihre Hoffnung, die verschwunden war und die Welt in Dunkelheit hüllte. Es erschreckte sie selbst, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie bereits aufgegeben hatte, daran zu glauben, jemand würde ihr helfen, und es erschreckte sie ebenfalls, wie sie sich allmählich an die dunkle Aura der Ork-Elben gewöhnte und diese sie nicht mehr frieren ließ.

Die Ork-Elben rannten und rannten, doch plötzlich blieb ihr Träger abrupt stehen. Vorsichtig hob Agarmaethor den Kopf, konnte jedoch nichts erblicken. Die Ork-Elben unterhielten sich leise und bewegten sich dann vorsichtig, beinahe schleichend, vorwärts. Das kostete Zeit. Agarmaethor hob erneut ihren Kopf. Irgendetwas geschah hier! Ein Paar glühender Augen schauten sie aus einem Gebüsch an. Elben waren das mit Sicherheit nicht. Ein weiteres Paar und schließlich ein drittes gesellten sich hinzu. Panik überkam Agarmaethor. Raubtiere? Dies waren eindeutig Raubtieraugen. Vollkommen erstarrt bemühte sie sich, dem Ork-Elben unter ihr das Tragen zu erleichtern, um ihm die Flucht zu ermöglichen – nicht, dass sie ihm den Tod nicht gegönnt hätte, doch sie selbst wollte leben, wollte weiter existieren, um ihre Erinnerungen wieder zu finden.

Ihr Träger warf sie jedoch erneut auf den harten Boden. Agarmaethor schlug mit dem Kopf auf einem Stein auf und spürte etwas Warmes an ihrem Hals entlanglaufen. Ihr wurde schwindelig und sie nahm gerade noch wahr, wie etwas Großes, Grauschwarzes aus dem Gebüsch sprang und den Ork-Elben attackierte. Erneut wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

°

°

Wieder näherte sich ein Tag seinem Ende. Die Elben waren inzwischen tief in den Wald eingedrungen und folgten Legolas, der voll in seinem Element war.

„Seht her! Abgebrochenen Zweige! Das ist vor höchstens zwei Stunden geschehen." Er wollte die Gefährten motivieren, die sich vollkommen erschöpft hinter ihm her schleppten. Allein Amlugûr schien genug Kraft zu haben, um die anderen vorwärts zu treiben. Kein Laut des Zweifels oder der Sinnlosigkeit dieses Unterfangens glitt ihm über die Lippen.

„Zwei Stunden!", Rochdil stöhnte.

„Das ist gut!" Auch Amlugûr wollte die Gefährten aufmuntern und bestärken. „Wenn wir auf die nächste Rast verzichten, erreichen wir sie vor Sonnenaufgang!" Legolas sah ihn erstaunt von der Seite an. Diese Kraft, die Amlugûr mobilisierte... Liebte er Agarmaethor doch heimlich?

Legolas führte die Gemeinschaft immer tiefer in den Wald und nur wenige Stunden später roch er ein Feuer. Staunend runzelte er die Stirn. Die Ork-Elben hatten es mit Sicherheit nicht entfacht! Alle Elben ergriffen ihre Bögen und machten sich zu einem Kampf bereit. Mit einer Hand deutete Legolas an, wie sie sich aufteilen sollten um das Feuer und die, die es entfacht hatten, zu umzingeln. Vorsichtig folgten sie seinem Handzeichen und näherten sich an, bis sie die Stimmen einiger Männer deutlich hören konnten.

Legolas spähte um ein großes Gebüsch und begegnete dem direkten Blick Agarmaethors. Aus ihrem vor Müdigkeit und Schmerzen gezeichneten Gesicht sahen ihn zwei kalte und abweisende Augen an. Fast könnte man meinen, sie sei noch in Gefangenschaft, so unglücklich wirkte sie dadurch, doch ihre Hände waren nicht gefesselt. Ein Arm hing ihr schlaff an der Seite und in der anderen Hand hielt sie ein großes Stück Fleisch.

„Ihr seht so abgehetzt aus! War irgendetwas?", rief einer der Männer in durchdringendem Bass durch den nächtlichen Wald.

Erst jetzt wandte Legolas seinen Blick von Agarmaethor ab und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Menschen um sie herum.

„Grimbeorn!", rief er überrascht und kam aus seinem Versteck. Die anderen Elben folgten seinem Verhalten und erhoben sich ebenfalls. „Sei gegrüßt, Grimbeorn. Bist du heute einmal mit Gesellschaft unterwegs?"

Legolas näherte sich einem bullig gebauten und lustig dreinschauenden Mann, der ihm auch gleich ein frisch gebratenes Stück Fleisch reichte.

„In Gesellschaft, und das war auch absolut notwendig", erwiderte dieser und deutete mit einer Handbewegung an, die Elben mögen sich setzen und ebenfalls Fleisch zu sich nehmen.

Grimbeorn deutete auf Agarmaethor. „Diese Elbenfrau hat ein Stimmorgan, dass sogar die Fledermäuse, die hier erstaunlicherweise herumschwirren, die Flucht ergriffen haben. Ich wollte diesem Beispiel folgen, doch dann dachte ich mir, dass eine Elbenfrau wohl nicht ohne Grund so kreischt. Und nun lagern wir hier und dahinten lagern die Reste dieser komischen Elben. Schmeckt euch das Fleisch?"

Die Elben hielten inne und schauten verwirrt zu ihm. „Keine Sorge. Das ist Rind. Von mir gezüchtet! Kennt ihr das etwa noch nicht?"

„Wie viele waren es?", hakte Legolas sogleich nach.

„Vier! Warum fragst du?"

„Der fünfte ist uns wohl entkommen!", murmelte Elladan. „Wir waren ihm in den Wald gefolgt, aber wenn er nicht hier ist, dann haben wir seine Spur wohl verloren."

°

°

Amlugûr hockte sich indessen vor Agarmaethor. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte er weich. „Bist du verletzt? Wir waren sehr besorgt um dich!" Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand aus und wollte ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streichen, doch Agarmaethor fuhr mit ihrem Kopf zurück und wich der Hand aus. Schmerz pochte in ihrem Nacken, ihr wurde beinahe wieder schwarz vor Augen und sie schwankte selbst im Sitzen. Amlugûr streckte sein Hand aus, um sie aufzufangen, doch mit letzter Kraft schob sie diese beiseite.

„Lass das! Du weißt doch, dass ich das nicht will! Fass mich nicht an!", fauchte sie hart.

Amlugûr zog seine Hand zurück. „Lass mich wenigstens deine Wunden behandeln. Du kannst doch nicht derart verletzt weiter mit uns reisen!"

„Ich werde überhaupt nicht mehr mit euch reisen. Ich entziehe mich hiermit eurer Gesellschaft!", erwiderte sie kalt.

Amlugûr musterte sie erstaunt. „Warum? Was ist denn geschehen? Wieso änderst du deine Meinung?", fragte er ungläubig, doch Agarmaethor erhob sich mühsam, ließ sich von den umher sitzenden Menschen eine gefüllte Wasserflasche geben und verließ zielstrebig das Lager.

„Wo willst du denn hin?", rief ihr Amlugûr hinterher. „Wir wollen doch auch zu König Thranduil! Das ist doch ein gemeinsamer Weg!" Doch Agarmaethor ging wortlos davon.

„Das ist vielleicht ein ungeheuerliches Weibsstück!", raunte Grimbeorn Legolas zu. „Mit ihrer linken Hand hat sie beinahe Romar erwürgt, als er sie von den Fesseln befreien wollte, dann dankt sie uns nicht einmal für ihre Rettung und hockt frustriert und mit finsterem Blick am Feuer, lässt ihren ausgekugelten Arm und ihre Verletzung am Kopf nicht behandeln, und kaut an einem Stück Fleisch, ohne auch nur einen Bissen herunterzuschlucken! Und in diesem Zustand will sie jetzt tagelang durch den Wald zu Thranduil? Das überlebt die NIE! Ist sie als Kind vielleicht zu oft auf den Kopf gefallen?", fragte er.

„Überleben würde sie es wohl. Es wäre nicht das erste mal, dass sie in einem solchen Zustand keine Hilfe annimmt. Störrisch wie ein Esel will sie auf eigenen Beinen stehen und lehnt Hilfe ab, wo sie nur kann!", erklärte Amlugûr mürrisch.

„Eine Frau, die es Männern gleichtun will, was?", lachte Grimbeorn schallend.

Legolas sah ihn erstaunt an. „Meinst du denn, es sei typisch männlich, sich jeder Hilfe zu verweigern?", fragte er und erhob sich, ohne eine Antwort Grimbeorns abzuwarten. Er ließ sich von Elladan etwas Verbandszeug und Kräuter geben und folgte Agarmaethor in den Wald.

„Weit bist du nicht gekommen!", sagte Legolas weich, als er sie erschöpft auf einem Baumstamm hocken sah.

„Ich habe lange nichts gegessen!", erwiderte sie kalt.

„Warum isst du dann das Fleisch von Grimbeorn nicht?" Legolas hockte sich vor sie und bereitete einige Kräuter in einer Schale zu einer winzigen Tinktur zu.

Sie erwiderte nichts und erhob sich von dem Baumstamm.

„Warum nicht?", hakte Legolas nach.

„Sie haben mir in den Magen getreten!", antwortet sie kalt. „Aber es geht schon wieder! Geh zurück zu deiner Gemeinschaft! Ich brauche dich nicht!"

Legolas hielt inne und schaute ihr nach, wie sie beinahe stolpernd durch den Wald zu gehen versuchte.

„Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen", sagte er leise.

Verwundert blieb sie stehen und drehte sich erwartungsvoll um.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich geglaubt habe, du würdest mit den Ork-Elben kooperieren. Ich dachte, sie wären deshalb so schnell, weil sie durch dich nicht behindert wurden. Ich sah zwar unterwegs Blut, doch ich habe dem nicht dir richtige Bedeutung beigemessen. Es war zu wenig für eine ernsthafte Verletzung", erklärte er in bedauerndem Tonfall. „Erst als Amlugûr uns das Geheimnis ihrer Schnelligkeit verriet, weil er einen Wasserbeutel mit einem sehr anregendem Getränk gefunden hatte, wurde mir bewusst, dass dich keine Schuld trifft."

Legolas sah sie an und verstand ihren starren Blick nicht. „Es tut mir wirklich leid! Wie konnte ich annehmen dass du, die du so lange gegen dunkle Kreaturen gekämpft hast, mit ihnen zusammenarbeitest. Ich dachte fälschlicherweise, dir seien deine Erinnerungen derart wichtig, dass dir diese Entführung sogar entgegen käme."

Zögernd näherte sich Agarmaethor ihm und hockte sich zu seinen Füßen hin. Schweigend schaute sie in den Himmel zu den Sternen und beachtete Legolas lange Zeit nicht.

„Einige Sekunden lang erschien es mir als eine gute Idee", flüsterte sie schließlich. „Alles wäre für mich viel leichter gewesen. Du musst dich also für diese Gedanken nicht entschuldigen. Ich hatte eine andere Entschuldigung erwartet."

Legolas sah sie verwundert an. „Was meinst du?"

Agarmaethor erhob sich wieder und sah in den Himmel, als würde sie ihm dadurch näher sein.

„Ich glaubte, du würdest dich dafür entschuldigen, weil ihr mich als Köder für Thuringwethil missbraucht habt. Die Ork-Elben hätten euch schließlich direkt zu ihr geführt! Und euer plötzliches Auftauchen führte ich darauf zurück, dass Grimbeorn euren Plan zerstört hatte und ihr nun erneut auf meine Mitarbeit angewiesen seid", sagte sie leise und beobachtete eine Wolke am Himmel.

Doch plötzlich wandte sie sich mit blitzenden Augen zu Legolas um. „Die Existenz dieses Trankes ist eine Lüge!", fauchte sie kalt. „Die Ork-Elben waren vollständig erschöpft, denn wenn es so wäre, wie du es darzustellen versuchst, hätten sie sich nicht so einfach von einigen schlecht bewaffneten Menschen überrumpeln lassen! Warum belügst du mich? Warum hast du nicht einmal den Mut, dich für die Wahrheit zu entschuldigen? Du kommst mir hinterher gekrochen, bist nett und freundlich und willst mich doch nur umstimmen, deine Gemeinschaft wieder zu führen, weil ihr auf mich angewiesen seid! Wie schäbig! Gerade von dir hätte ich ein derartiges Verhalten nicht erwartet. Hat König Thranduil dir als Kind nicht beigebracht, dass die Wahrheit, auch wenn sie bitter ist, oft der bessere Weg zum Ziel ist? Wenn du wenigstens den Mut gehabt hättest, mir mitzuteilen, dass es euch allein auf Thuringwethil ankommt und meine Person dabei vollkommen gleich ist! Aber nein... ihr alle spielt mir Interesse an meiner Person vor... und dabei wollt ihr mich nur benutzen!"

Sprachlos sah Legolas sie einige Sekunden an, bevor er ernüchtert erwiderte: „Nicht Thranduil, sondern du bist mein Lehrer! Tag für Tag lebst du mir vor, die Gemeinschaft wäre nur Dreck an deinen Schuhen, welchen du freundlicherweise nicht entfernst, weil du darum gebeten wurdest. Doch der eigentliche Grund, warum du ihn nicht entfernst, ist doch der, dass er dir dabei nützlich ist, schlimmeren Dreck fernzuhalten!

Du benutzt uns und ich habe gelernt, das ebenso zu tun. Die ganze Zeit über gaukle ich dir nur vor, ich wäre nett, freundlich, hilfsbereit, nicht nachtragend und fürsorglich, doch deine enorme Welterkenntnis hat mich entlarvt! Ich gebe es zu, dass ich in Wirklichkeit gemein und hinterhältig bin. Ich habe es wirklich nur darauf abgesehen, diese Thuringwethil zu finden, und wenn ich sie erst einmal in meiner Schusslinie habe, gibt es kein Halten mehr. Dich werde ich in einen Abgrund stoßen, damit du nicht störst, und Thuringwethil erhält zwei wohl gesetzte Pfeile in die Brust! Genau das war mein Plan, doch leider geht er nicht mehr auf, weil du die Wahrheit hinter meinem Tun erkannt hast!" Enttäuscht schüttelte er den Kopf.

Mit geweiteten Augen sah Agarmaethor ihn an. „Du redest in einem Tonfall, als hätte ich Unrecht! Hast du tatsächlich die Frechheit mir weismachen zu wollen, dass ihr mich um meinetwillen retten wolltet?", brauste sie auf.

„Ja. Und diesen Trank gibt es wirklich. Dass diese einfachen Menschen die Ork-Elben besiegen konnten, liegt daran, dass es keine einfachen Menschen sind. Der eine von ihnen ist Grimbeorn, Beorns Sohn. Sein Vater war in der Lage einen mächtigen Ork-Häuptling während der Schlacht der Fünf Heere zu töten!"

„Gestaltenwandler... Raubtiere...!", flüsterte Agarmaethor fassungslos und die Wahrheit von Legolas' Behauptung wurde ihr bewusst, als sie sich an die Raubtieraugen erinnerte, die sie kurz vor ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit sah.

„Und weil wir gerade bei der Wahrheit sind..., fuhr Legolas unbeirrt zynisch fort. „Ich wollte dir schon immer sagen, dass ich es wunderbar finde, wie schlecht du dich selbst behandelst. Ich mag das. Ich blühe richtig dabei auf, wenn ich zusehe, wie sich jemand nicht helfen lässt, weil er sich selbst gerne leiden sieht. Ich liebe es, weil ich dann immer das Leben anderer mit meinem eigenen vergleiche und zu der Erkenntnis gelange, dass es mir immer noch besser geht. Das baut auf! Schon deshalb bin ich bemüht, dich in der Gruppe zu halten. Oder warum glaubst du halte ich es mit Amlugûr so lange aus? Ganz einfach! Ich sehe dich an und fühle mich großartig, denn dir geht es definitiv schlechter als mir! Du lässt dir nicht einmal den Arm wieder einrenken oder deine Kopfwunde behandeln! Wie kann es mir da schlecht gehen? Und alle anderen halten es genau so! Galadriel, Mithrandir, Estel und auch Gimli! Sie alle! Ich..."

„Was in Erus Namen willst du von mir?", unterbrach Agarmaethor ihn. „Willst du eine Entschuldigung für meine Ansichten? Die hast du dir verdient. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich der Lüge bezichtigt habe. Wirklich!"

„Und?", fragte Legolas kühl.

„Was meinst du mit 'und'?"

„Ich will mehr als das hören! Ich will hören, dass es dir leid tut uns unterstellt zu haben, wir hätten dich mißbraucht und allein deshalb verfolgt, weil wir zu Thuringwethil wollen."

„Das ist mit der Erklärung für die Geschwindigkeit der Ork-Elben noch lange nicht aus der Welt!", erwiderte Agarmaethor abweisend. „Was sonst hättet ihr für einen Grund, mir zu folgen?"

Legolas seufzte leise auf. „Ich meinerseits habe dich nicht verfolgt, um dich aufgrund der Visionen zurückzuholen, sondern einfach, weil du eine Elbenfrau bist. Ich würde NIE eine Angehörige meines Volkes in den Fängen derartiger Kreaturen lassen und ich finde es verletzend, dass du mir derartiges zutraust. Aber selbst wenn dem so wäre, dass andere dich nur wegen der Visionen von den Ork-Elben befreien wollten und es dabei nicht um deine Person als solche ging, bist du selbst schuld daran. Jedem, der freundlich zu dir ist, stößt du gegen den Kopf. Du vermutest überall hinterhältige Gedanken. Glaubst du denn ernsthaft, Amlugûr würde dir etwas antun? Er versuchte dir die Strähne aus deinem Gesicht zu streichen und eine solche Geste zeugt von Sympathie! Er mag dich offenbar. Er wollte dich aufmuntern. Und als dir jemand ein Stück Fleisch reichen wollte, hast du ihn zurückgewiesen, weil du glaubtest, er hielte dich nicht für fähig, dir selbst ein Stück zu nehmen. Und ich wollte dir deinen traurigen Traum nehmen, der dich weinen ließ und durfte dein kaltes Kurzschwert spüren."

Agarmaethor drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Sie kämpfte mit sich und Legolas sah ihrem Gesicht an, dass gerade viel in ihr vorging. Er wusste, sie wollte etwas sagen und wartete geduldig.

Nachdenklich senkte sie den Blick. „Mein Verstand sagt, dass du wohl recht hast, doch mein Gefühl lässt mich zweifeln. Die letzten Monate haben mir zu sehr zugesetzt", flüsterte sie. „Sie haben so vieles verändert, was mich schlicht überfordert und mich misstrauisch macht, zu misstrauisch, wie mir mein Verstand sagt, und doch werde ich meine Zweifel nicht einfach so los."

Legolas nickte und schenkte ihr das strahlendste Lächeln, das er besaß. „Es wäre wirklich gelogen zu behaupten, wir hätten nicht auch Interesse daran, dass du uns zu Thuringwethil führst. Doch du bist dadurch Teil der Gemeinschaft geworden und damit mehr als nur ein Führer!" In warmem Tonfall fuhr er fort: „Ich weiß nicht, was mit dir geschehen ist, aber manchmal braucht es einfach Zeit, um Schmerzen zu vergessen oder sich seinen Ängsten zu stellen. Ich kann von dir nicht verlangen, dass du uns alle sofort ins Herz schließt, aber vielleicht kannst du dich einfach ein bisschen mehr bemühen, uns entgegen zu kommen oder uns zu erlauben, dir etwas Gutes zu tun, wenn du dazu selbst nicht in der Lage bist. Oder kannst du dir den Arm selbst wieder einrenken?"

Agarmaethor schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also frage ich dich so ganz ohne Hintergedanken: Erlaubst du mir, deine Verletzungen zu behandeln und dir den Arm wieder einzurenken?"

„Nein!"

Legolas stockte der Atem, doch sie fuhr fort: „Bitte frag Elladan, ob er es tun kann. Ich weiß, dass er viel von seinem Vater gelernt hat!"

Legolas atmete erleichtert auf und erhob sich.

„Dann lass uns zu ihm gehen! Du siehst auch sehr müde aus! Schlafe eine Nacht, bevor du entscheidest, ob du uns wirklich verlassen willst", sagte er.

Agarmaethor senkte den Kopf. „Ihr könntet Thuringwethil ohne mich gar nicht finden!", flüsterte sie.

„Ja, das ist wahr, aber ich würde dich deshalb trotzdem nicht unter Druck setzen! Das einzige, was ich verlangen würde ist, dass du ab jetzt wieder am Lagerfeuer schläfst. Ein weiterer Versuch, dich zu entführen, kann damit einfacher vermieden werden und das ist auch in deinem Interesse."

Agarmaethor nickte. Schweigend gingen sie gemeinsam zum Lagerfeuer zurück.

°

°

°adar Vater


	17. Eryn Lasgalen

_Liebste Leser! _

_Seid ihr alle im Urlaub oder halten andere Unwägbarkeiten euch ab? Ich hoffe, es lag nicht daran, dass euch das letzte Kap nicht gefallen hat? (schnief)_

_Trotzdem hier das nächste. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch, denn es ist mein persönliches Lieblingskapitel (zusammen mit dem nächsten)_

_Viel Spaß_

_Vypox_

_°_

_°_

**16. Eryn Lasgalen**

Am darauffolgenden Morgen beerdigten Pallando und Alatar das alte Ehepaar und deren Hund. Obwohl sie die Nacht in der Scheune verbracht hatten und die Gedanken an das Geschehene ihnen einen unruhigen Schlaf beschert hatten, brachen sie schon früh am Morgen voller Tatendrang auf, um die Spur der Mörder und möglicherweise auch Entführer zu verfolgen. Mit großen Schritten eilte Alatar voraus und suchte mit seinen Blicken immer wieder nach den Spuren der Menschen, die im weichen und moosigen Untergrund stellenweise auch nach vielen Stunden noch gut erhalten waren.

Als sie aus dem Wald wieder auf die Ebene traten, sahen sie, wie die Spur in gerader Richtung auf das große Felsplateau zulief und scheinbar in der steilen Wand verschwand.

Hastig eilten sie zu dem Felsen und blieben erstaunt stehen. Alatar suchte mit seinen Fingern an der Felswand nach einem Knopf oder Hebel, doch nirgendwo befand sich eine Vorrichtung, um einen Eingang freizulegen.

„Vielleicht ist ein Losungswort erforderlich?", fragte Pallando nach einer Weile.

„Und welches? Es gibt hier keinen Hinweis?", brummte Alatar ungeduldig. Er mochte derartige Rätsel nicht.

Die Mittagssonne schien von oben auf sie herab und bot keinen Schatten vor dem Felsen, der die Hitze auf sie zu reflektieren schien, doch weder Pallando noch Alatar ließen sich davon beeindrucken und harrten vor dem Felsen aus, starrten ihn an und dachten nach. Es musste eine Lösung geben. Als der Tag sich dem Ende zuneigte, und die Schatten wieder länger wurden, traute Pallando seinen Augen nicht. Er glaubte in der steilen Felswand winzige Stufen zu entdecken, die allein durch den Schattenwurf sichtbar wurden.

Neugierig tastete er die Wand erneut ab.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen!", murmelte er. „Da sollen die Menschen hinaufgeklettert sein? Das sind doch weder Bergziegen noch Zwerge!"

Alatar schob ihn jedoch energisch beiseite und begann den Aufstieg. „Wenn die da hochklettern können, können wir das schon lange!" Und tatsächlich schien das Klettern weniger schwierig zu sein, als es zunächst den Anschein hatte, denn Pallando sah seinen Freund nur wenige Minuten später hoch über sich. Den langen Stab am Rücken befestigt, den blauen Mantel im Winde wehend, stieg dieser die Stufen immer weiter empor. Pallando entschloss sich, ihm zu folgen, doch ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn. Er erinnerte sich an den gemeinsamen Absturz am Meer von Rhûn und mochte den Gedanken nicht, sich sechshundert Fuß in die Höhe zu begeben. Doch Alatar war ihm bereits weit voraus und schwankte nicht eine Sekunde lang.

Unter Aufbringung all seinen Mutes stieg Pallando Alatar hinterher und erreicht schwer atmend das Ende der Treppe. Eine gewaltige Ebene breitete sich vor ihnen aus, steinig und ohne jegliches Grün. Sie hielten Ausschau, doch nirgends war ein sich bewegender Punkt oder etwas anders zu sehen, das auf Leben hinwies.

„Nicht, dass ich die Fläche überschauen könnte, aber es gibt hier nicht einmal mehr eine Spur!", knurrte Alatar. „Wo sollen wir hin? Wo sind SIE hin? Die Ostlinge sind doch mit Sicherheit nicht ohne Grund auf diesen Felsen gestiegen?"

Pallando schüttelte nachdenklich seinen Kopf. „Vielleicht haben sie nur eine Abkürzung gewählt, um nicht um den Felsen laufen zu müssen und sind an einer anderen Stelle wieder hinabgestiegen?"

„Das wäre eine Katastrophe, nachdem wir solange nach diesem Weg gesucht haben. Ohne Ortskenntnis werden wir den Abstieg nie finden! Wir müssen hier wieder nach heruntersteigen und dann um den Felsen laufen, um zu sehen, ob die Spur irgendwo weitergeht", erklärte Alatar knapp, doch ein kurzer Blick auf den Sonnenstand ließ ihn zögern. „Wir sollten heute Nacht hier rasten. Es wird gleich dunkel, und dann ist der Abstieg zu riskant."

Mit ihren Mänteln versuchten beide, es sich auf dem harten Felsen so bequem wie nur möglich zu machen, und als die Nacht ihren dunklen Schleier über die Landschaft warf, schliefen beide sofort ein. Seltsam scharrende Geräusche störten Pallandos Schlaf, doch es war ein sanftes Rütteln, welches ihn schließlich weckte.

Verschlafen versuchte Pallando sich aufzusetzen und seine Umgebung zu erfassen, doch die Müdigkeit ließ seine Augenlider so schwer sein, dass er sie nicht öffnen konnte.

„Bitte helft mir!", wimmerte eine Frauenstimme leise in sein Ohr.

Sein Erstaunen und seine Überraschung wirkten wie ein Eimer voll Wasser, welcher ihm gerade ins Gesicht geschüttet wurde, und er riss seine Augen auf. Eine schlanke Gestalt huschte von ihm weg zu Alatar und rüttelte auch diesen wach. Alatar war geistesgegenwärtig genug, um ohne Fragen sofort zu seiner Waffe zu greifen und argwöhnisch in die Nacht zu lauschen. Leise Schritte mehrerer Personen hallten durch die öde Stille der Hochebene.

„Sie verfolgen mich und wenn sie mich wieder fangen, dann..." Die junge Frau führte ihren Satz nicht zu Ende.

Pallando ergriff seinen Stab und spähte in die Dunkelheit, doch seine Augen konnten sich nicht mit denen Alatars messen. Wie eine Raubkatze erhob sich dieser und eilte den Schritten entgegen. Pallandos Blick blieb an der zitternden und erschöpft am Boden kauernden Gestalt hängen, doch plötzlich gewannen das Klirren von Metall und ängstliche Schreie nicht weit von ihm entfernt seine Aufmerksamkeit, und er eilte Alatar in die Dunkelheit hinterher.

Seine menschlichen Augen vermochten schon bald die Umrisse einiger miteinander kämpfender Personen ausmachen, doch als er den Schauplatz des Geschehens erreichte, bot sich ihm ein grausames Bild. Zwei tote Krieger lagen mit abgetrennten Köpfen und drei weitere mit aufgeschlitzten Bäuchen am Boden. Ein weiterer stand mit erhobenem Schwert Alatar gegenüber und zitterte am ganzen Leib. Seine Augen suchten nach einem Fluchtweg, und obwohl ihm die gesamte Ebene dafür offen stand und nichts ihn daran hätte hindern können einfach wegzulaufen, harrte er ängstlich aus, bis ein Schlag durch Alatars Stab ihn tödlich am Kopf traf und er in sich zusammensackte.

Wie gebannt beobachtete Pallando das Geschehen, doch ein Schrei der jungen Frau an ihrem Lagerplatz riss ihn aus seiner Agonie, und er eilte zurück – gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu verhindern, dass ein weiterer Krieger die junge Frau verschleppte. Doch gerade als Pallando seinen Stab hob, um sich dem Krieger zu stellen, ließ dieser von der jungen Frau ab, stieß sie zu Boden und eilte in die Dunkelheit – in die Arme Alatars. Nie wieder würde dieser Krieger... nie wieder würde überhaupt einer dieser Krieger einen Sonnenaufgang bewundern können! Alatar kannte keine Gnade. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Pallando beobachten, wie Alatar sein Schwert an der Kleidung eines Gefallenen reinigte, bevor er es wieder in die Scheide steckte.

Angewidert wandte sich Pallando der jungen Frau zu und half ihr, aufzustehen.

„Seid Ihr verletzt?", fragte er besorgt und sah sich die Frau dabei genauer an.

Eine Elbenfrau war sie nicht, doch sie war hübsch. Langes dunkles Haar fiel ihr über die Schultern. Glatte, makellose Haut, hell wie Elfenbein, ließ ihr Gesicht im Schein der wenigen Sterne weich und freundlich erscheinen. Ihr Kleid war im Bereich der rechten Schulter aufgerissen, so dass eine kleine blutende Wunde sichtbar wurde. Verlegen versuchte sie, mit den Händen das Kleid soweit zusammenzuhalten, damit es nicht noch mehr als ihre Schulter preisgab.

„Moment bitte! Ich versorge das", fuhr Pallando fort und begann in seiner Tasche zu wühlen. Einige Heilkräuter und Verbandsmaterial führte er immer mit sich.

Fürsorglich kümmerte er sich um die Verletzung, während Alatar mit seinem Dolch sicherstellte, dass auch wirklich alle Angreifer tot waren.

°

°

Die Anwesenheit Grimbeorns und seiner wachsamen Gefährten erlaubte der Gemeinschaft einen erholsamen Schlaf, doch als alle am nächsten Morgen kurz vor dem Sonnenaufgang erwachten, lag Agarmaethor noch immer zusammengerollt neben dem Lagerfeuer und schlief.

„Oh Elbereth! Sie schläft wie ein Mensch oder Zwerg!", seufzte Maethrim gelangweilt, während Aneru sich bemühte, sie sachte zu wecken, doch sie rührte sich nicht.

Legolas beobachtete das Geschehen. „Vielleicht hatte sie erneut eine Vision und wir haben es nicht bemerkt?", fragte er unsicher. „In diesem Fall wäre sie ohnmächtig und wir dürften noch einige Tage hier verbringen."

Amlugûr schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht ist sie auch nur erschöpft. Sie hat schließlich viel durchgemacht!"

Schweigend saßen die Elben im Kreis um das Lagerfeuer, frühstückten ausführlich und beobachteten Agarmaethor.

Grimbeorn und seine Gefährten packten ihre Sachen zusammen.

„Ihr braucht uns mit Sicherheit nicht mehr, oder?", fragte er mit seiner tief dröhnenden Stimme und verabschiedete sich von allen herzlich.

„Pass auf dich auf!", raunte er Legolas noch zu, bevor er die Gemeinschaft endgültig verlassen wollte. „Diese Frau ist mir nicht geheuer. Sie benimmt sich überhaupt nicht so, als wäre sie normal. Sie ist so... so... unelbenfrauenhaft!"

„Wie ein Krieger!", erwiderte Legolas mit einem sanften Lächeln.

„Ja!", knurrte Grimbeorn. „Aber irgendwie auch nicht richtig wie ein Krieger! Irgendwie ist sie nichts Halbes und nichts Ganzes!"

Legolas lächelte noch einmal sanft und winkte ihm hinterher, als er zwischen den dichten Zweigen eines blattlosen Strauches verschwand. Dann wandte er sich zu Agarmaethor um und fuhr sich mit der Hand nachdenklich durchs Haar. 'Nichts Halbes und nichts Ganzes!', wiederholte er in Gedanken. Vermutlich hatte Grimbeorn den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, denn genau das war es wohl, was Agarmaethor über sich selbst dachte, weil ihr ihre Erinnerungen fehlten. Sie fühlte sich unvollkommen.

„Oh Eru! Ist sie das wirklich?", rief Aneru plötzlich laut. „Wurde sie vielleicht von den Ork-Elben vertauscht?"

Erstaunt sammelten sich alle um den schlafenden Körper Agarmaethors und starrten sie an.

„Sie lächelt!", flüsterte Rochdil fassungslos.

„Sie träumt etwas Schönes", schmunzelte Elladan. „Wenn ich etwas Schönes träume, möchte ich auch nicht erwachen, sondern alles möglichst lange aufrechterhalten."

„Ihr Lächeln ist bezaubernd!", murmelte Amlugûr und betrachtete sie fasziniert. „Noch nie sah ich..." Er beendete seinen Satz nicht.

Legolas blickte Amlugûr erstaunt von der Seite an. Er selbst kannte Agarmaethor erst sein einigen Wochen, doch wie viele Jahre mochte Amlugûr sie kennen? Und auch er hatte sie noch nie lächeln sehen?

„Nicht einmal bei einem Scherz?", nahm ihm Aneru die Frage ab.

Amlugûr schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Wir sollten uns lieber entfernen. Wenn sie erwacht und uns so im sie herum sieht, wird sie uns entweder den Hals umdrehen oder sie ergreift die Flucht", sagte er jedoch nur und setzte sich wieder ans Feuer, um sein Fleisch aufzuessen.

Eine Fledermaus umkreiste die Gemeinschaft und hing sich an einen Ast. Ärgerlich ergriff Uiwador seinen Bogen und schoss einen Pfeil auf das Tier, das mit einem gellenden, letzten Quieken zu Boden fiel.

Erschrocken fuhr Agarmaethor auf. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet die Enttäuschung, die sie empfand, als sie nach einigen Sekunden realisierte, dass sie sich nicht mehr in ihrem Traum befand.

„Wir müssen weitergehen. Wo ist Gimli? Ist er bereits bei Thranduil?", fragte sie und verlor kein Wort darüber, dass die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel stand und alle nur auf sie zu warten schienen.

„Bei Eru, nein!", entfuhr es Elrohir. „Das hätten wir Gimli nie antun können. Er wartet in Rhosgobel, bei Radagast."

Agarmaethor nickte und lief schweigend voraus, während die anderen noch schnell das Lagerfeuer löschten und ihr hinterher eilten. Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete Legolas sie. Sie wollte allein sein und setzte sich immer wieder von der Gruppe ab, gedankenverloren, als hinge sie noch immer ihrem Traum nach. Erst Stunden später gesellte sie sich wieder der Gemeinschaft zu und lief schweigend neben Legolas.

„Wovon hast du heute Nacht geträumt?", fragte er sie.

Große graue Augen blickten ihn zornig an. „Was geht es dich...", brauste sie auf, doch dann hielt sie mitten im Satz inne und schluckte verlegen. „Von Bäumen, von unbeschreiblich schönen Gärten, von duftenden Blumen und singenden Vögeln, von Ents und von mir, wie ich zwischen all dem stehe und es genieße", fuhr sie schließlich leise und gefasst fort.

Legolas lächelte sie aufmunternd an und überging ihren ärgerlichen Tonfall, indem er unbeirrt nachhakte: „Also von Dingen, die du jederzeit haben kannst, wenn du nur willst?"

Sie traten aus dem Wald heraus auf die Ebene, die sie zum Anduin führen würde, und Agarmaethors Blick schweifte über die braune Fläche. Ihr Blick trübte sich.

„Nein. Diese Dinge, von denen ich träumte, gibt es nicht mehr. Sie sind tot, genau so wie meine Familie. Allein dieser Wald hier ist noch erhalten." Sie wies mit einem kleinen Schwenken ihres Kopfes auf den Eryn Lasgalen.

Legolas sah sie erstaunt an. „Du warst bereits einmal hier? Du hast es nie erwähnt!"

„Nicht im Reiche Thranduils. Dieses wusste ich immer zu meiden, und es gab für mich auch keinen Grund, deinen Vater aufzusuchen. Doch ich befand mich oft im Süden und beobachtete Ork-Bewegungen um Dol Guldur", erklärte sie. Leise und traurig fuhr sie fort: „Auch in meinen Träumen bin ich oft dort, doch meist nur am Rande des Waldes und sehr viel weiter im Süden. Damals war alles noch anders, besser... bezaubernder. Nie wieder wird es etwas derart Schönes geben. Alles ist zerstört."

Einen Moment lang verstand Legolas nicht, wovon sie sprach, doch dann erinnerte er sich an Erzählungen seines Vaters. Sein Blick folgte ihrem in den Süden. „Du hast Recht. Die Gärten der Ents waren mit nichts zu vergleichen, was je ein Auge erblicken konnte. Sie waren ein Wunder – nach allem, was ich hörte - und es ist bedauerlich, dass sie während des ersten Ringkrieges zerstört wurden", sagte er. „Doch dies alles ist Vergangenheit und lebt nur noch in den Erinnerungen derer, die die damalige Zeit überlebten. Der Eryn Lasgalen hingegen lebt im Hier und Jetzt, und er ist glanzvoller und prächtiger als jeder Garten der Ents. Ich bewundere die Schönheit und Reinheit angelegter Gärten und ich achte die Arbeit, die hinter all der Pflege steckt, doch ich liebe das freie und wilde Wachstum der Pflanzen, ihre Stärke und ihren Willen, sich gegen die Widrigkeiten der Welt durchzusetzen. Dies ist für mich ein Zauber, wie er wirklicher und schöner nicht sein kann."

Agarmaethors Blick schweifte über die blattlosen und grauen Äste der Bäume am Waldrand. „Ja", murmelte sie. „Ich verstehe dich. Selbst in dieser Jahreszeit zeigt sich der Wald in einer Schönheit, die nicht einmal in Lórien zu finden ist. Ich mag es, wenn der Morgenreif die kleineren und zarteren Zweige umhüllt und sie dadurch einen interessanten Kontrast zu den dunklen Stämmen der Bäume bilden. Ich liebe es, wenn ein kleiner, bunter Vogel zwischen dem Grau des Winters auf einem Ast hockt und mit seinem sonnigen Trällern den Frühling herbeiruft. Dieser Wald lebt die Jahreszeiten aus – mit den duftenden Blüten des Frühlings und dem erwachenden Leben, dem grünen Blattwerk des Sommers, das wohltuenden Schatten spendet und dem bunten Laub des Herbstes, das so wunderbar raschelt, wenn man barfuß hindurchschlendert. Es ist nicht wie im Fangorn oder in Lórien, wo die Zeit still zu stehen scheint. Hier ist das Leben Wirklichkeit."

Legolas' Augen funkelten fröhlich. „Genau so ist es. Und deshalb liebe ich diesen Wald von ganzem Herzen."

°

°

Gimli hatte es sich indessen in einem kleinen, offen stehenden Schuppen hinter dem Haus von Radagast gemütlich gemacht. In hohen Regalen fanden sich Werkzeuge und viele abgelegte Kleidungsstücke des Istar. Gimli fragte sich zwar, wozu ein Zauberer Werkzeug benötigte, doch deren Vorhandensein verkürzte ihm die Zeit. Während er auf die Elben wartete, hackte er einen Stapel Brennholz, welcher Radagast wohl gute fünf Jahre Arbeit ersparen würde. Er reparierte das Dach des Schuppens, räumte die Regale auf, schärfte die Werkzeuge, und schließlich versuchte er sich sogar daran, aus einem großen Stein in der Nähe des Hauses eine Statue zu meißeln.

Als die Elben Rhosgobel erreichten, grinste ihnen eine gewaltige steinerne Grimasse entgegen, doch keiner wagte zu fragen, was oder wen diese Statue darstellen sollte. Höfliche Blicke verdrängten ein schallendes Lachen.

„So! Haben wir unsere Kriegerschönheit also wieder?", rief Gimli bereits von Weitem und schwenkte seine Axt, um den sechsten Jahresvorrat an Brennholz vorzubereiten. „Während ihr euch körperlich betätigt habt, habe ich mir Gedanken gemacht."

„Wie ist das möglich? Handwerker, Künstler und Denker zugleich!", rief Rochdil mit einem gespielt bewundernden Blick auf die Statue.

„Habt ihr euch nicht auch gefragt, warum Agarmaethor von den Ork-Elben entführt wurde?", fuhr Gimli unbeirrt fort. „Ging es möglicherweise darum, die Visionen zu unterbrechen? Sollte sie uns den Weg zu Thuringwethil nicht mehr zeigen können? Doch wäre es dann nicht besser gewesen, sie sofort zu töten?"

„Ist es dir gelungen, deine eigenen Fragen zu beantworten? Nein? Dann weiß ich, warum du soviel Zeit hattest, diesen wundervoll riechenden Felsen zu misshandeln", bemerkte Aneru frech.

Gimli schnappte nach Luft, doch Agarmaethor unterbrach ihn, bevor er etwas erwidern konnte. „Es war bereits der zweite Versuch mich zu entführen", sagte sie leise und erntete viele erstaunte Blicke.

Legolas nickte beipflichtend. „Auch ich denke, dass der Ork-Elb nicht mich sondern Agarmaethor entführen wollte, als er mich bei der Pferdeherde westlich des Nebelgebirges überfiel. Es regnete und mein Haar war durch den Umhang verdeckt. Zudem stand ich direkt neben Agarmaethors Pferd. Das Gesicht des Ork-Elben verriet Überraschung, als ich mich von der Kapuze befreite, doch ich verstand seine Reaktion damals nicht."

Gimli und die Elben sahen Agarmaethor verwundert an. „Und die Orks und Uruk-hai..., waren sie auch auf der Suche nach dir?", fragte Mithlondion und zog dabei ernst seine Augenbrauen hoch.

„Das weiß ich nicht, doch ich vermute es. Ich hatte bereits lange vor meinem Zusammentreffen mit euch Konflikte mit kleineren Gruppen von Orks, doch ich sah keinen Zusammenhang mit meiner Person. Aber als die Uruk-hai nie ihre Skimitare gegen mich einsetzten, sondern nur ihre Fäuste, gab mir dies zu denken, doch woher sollte ich wissen, dass ihr Interesse gerade meiner Person galt? Warum auch? Ich kann mir bis heute diese Frage nicht beantworten." Bedauern schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. „Es war sicherlich nicht meine Absicht, euch in Gefahr zu bringen. Im Gegenteil. Ich glaubte, sie durch mein Tun von euch fernzuhalten."

„Wir können es nicht ändern und wissen nun, worauf wir uns eingelassen haben. Ich hoffe, wir finden bald heraus, warum derartiges Interesse an deiner Person besteht", erklärte Amlugûr.

Aufmunternd nickten alle Agarmaethor zu, doch sie wandte ihren Blick ab und schaute zum Eryn Lasgalen. „Es wird Zeit aufzubrechen und das Reich Thranduils zu betreten", sagte sie schlicht.

Legolas nickte. „Ich muss euch leider einige Verhaltensregeln auferlegen. Das ist wichtig und Verstöße können böse enden!", warnte er.

Erwartungsvoll schauten ihn alle an.

„Wenn wir vor meinen König treten, überlasst mir das Wort. Keiner wird sprechen, wenn er nicht gefragt wird, selbst wenn es noch so sehr auf der Zunge brennt. Wenn es etwas Wichtiges zu sagen gibt, teilt mir das hinterher mit und ich kläre das alleine mit meinem König. Gimli, du solltest nach Möglichkeit niemandem gegenüber erwähnen, dass dein Vater hier einst ein Gefangener war, dem die Flucht gelungen ist. Daran erinnert sich mein König überhaupt nicht gerne."

„Du nennst deinen Vater 'mein König'?", fragte Aneru erstaunt.

„Nur, wenn ich im Eryn Lasgalen befinde. Außerhalb nenne ich ihn Vater, doch in seinem Reichen haben die Bäume Ohren und berichten ihm alles", erwiderte Legolas abweisend und fuhr fort, weitere Verhaltensregeln zu erklären: „Solltet ihr angesprochen werden, dann beendet jeden Satz mit 'Herr'." Er wandte sich an Agarmaethor. „Für dich gelten besondere Regeln. Du darfst keinem männlichen Elben in die Augen schauen, auch keinem in der Gemeinschaft. Blicke zu Boden und widersprich meinem König nicht. Wenn ihr alle euch an die Regeln haltet, wird mein König einen sehr guten Eindruck gewinnen, und das ist nützlich, weil wir möglicherweise seine Unterstützung für die Weiterreise benötigen werden."

Amlugûr schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist doch lächerlich! Er ist dein Vater! Wie kann er seinem eigenen Sohn und der Rettung Mittelerdes seinen Beistand verweigern?"

„Du wirst schon sehen, wie lächerlich mein Vater ist", erwiderte Legolas warnend und wandte sich dem Wald zu. „Lasst uns gehen."

Über einen schmalen Pfad führte er die Gemeinschaft in den Eryn Lasgalen, in Thranduils Reich. Doch als der Pfad in dichtem Gestrüpp endete, wies ihnen Legolas auch ohne Wegmarkierungen zielsicher den Weg zu Thranduils Höhlen. Niemand aus dieser Gemeinschaft kannte sich hier besser aus als er. Sechs Tage hatte er für ihre Wanderung durch den Wald veranschlagt und am Abend des letzten Tages erreichten sie die nahe Umgebung des Palastes.

Noch immer verbargen sich die Waldelben vor ihnen. Nur einige schmale Wege und Stege über plätschernde Bäche, ließen die Existenz der Waldbewohner erahnen, und jeder in der Gemeinschaft fühlte unentwegt heimliche Blicke – kalt und abweisend.

Schon bald erreichten sie eine Steinbrücke, welche den Übergang über einen wild und laut rauschenden Fluss ermöglichte. Dahinter führte eine steile Treppe zu einer großen, mit Gras bewachsenen Terrasse. Die Gemeinschaft hielt an und schaute sich um. In einer Höhe von mehr als einhundert Fuß genossen sie einen atemberaubenden Ausblick über die Wipfel der Bäume, doch hinter ihnen erhob sich ein bewaldeter Berg, umringt von steilen Felsmassiven. Die Flügel eines mächtigen Steintores versperrten den Zugang zum Berg, doch sie öffneten sich wie durch einen Zauber, als Legolas sich ihnen näherte.

Gemeinsam schritten sie hindurch und erreichten einen Hof, welcher durch die hohen Felswände fast vollständig im Schatten lag. Vor einem weiteren Tor standen einige Wachen. Ernst und kühl schauten sie der Gemeinschaft entgegen und verneigten sich nur kurz vor Legolas.

„Legt hier eure Waffen ab!", forderte Legolas die Gemeinschaft auf und ging mit gutem Beispiel voran. Die Wachen nahmen die Waffen entgegen und lagerten sie in einer großen Truhe am Rande des Palasteinganges.

Legolas führte die Gemeinschaft in den Berg. Über unzählige gewundene und breite Gänge, die durch vielen Treppen mit anderen Ebenen verbunden schienen, geleitete er sie in die Tiefe des Berges.

Agarmaethor wunderte sich nicht darüber, wie das Volk Thranduils den Jahrtausende andauernden Kampf gegen Riesenspinnen und Orks überleben konnte. Dieser Palast glich einer einzigen Festung. Die vielen Türen wiesen auf unzählige Räume und weitere Gänge hin, die in Notfällen sicherlich hunderte von Elben aufnehmen und beschützen konnten, doch die Gänge, die sie durchschritten, waren weitgehend leer. Nur vereinzelt begegneten sie einigen Waldelben, die sich vor Legolas knapp verbeugten und die anderen Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft keines Blickes würdigten.

Trotz der Schlichtheit der Gänge war Agarmaethor von dem Palast beeindruckt. Nie hatte ihr Fuß einen Schritt in die Wohnstätten der Zwerge gesetzt, doch beinahe genau so stellte sie sich deren Siedlungen vor. Die Gänge waren mit großer Sorgfalt aus dem Stein geschlagen, an der Decke abgerundet und vollkommen geglättet worden. In den Hauptgängen befanden sich fein ausgearbeitete Reliefs, die vergangene Kriege und Schlachten abbildeten.

Vor einer großen und aufwändig geschnitzten Holztür hielt Legolas an. Noch einmal atmete er tief ein und aus, bevor er die Tür öffnete und die Gemeinschaft in eine Halle führte. Etwa zweihundert Fuß hohe, verzierte Säulen stützten die abgerundete Decke und ließen jeden Anwesenden spüren, wie klein und minderwertig er war. An den Wänden befanden sich steinerne Statuen unterschiedlichster Art, deren Augen durch kleine Edelsteine ersetzt wurden und in die Decke der Halle waren bunte Steine eingearbeitet worden, deren Zusammenstellung den Eindruck erweckte, als stünden alle im Schatten der Bäume des Eryn Lasgalen.

In der Mitte der Halle befand sich ein prachtvoll geschnitzter Sessel. In ihm saß ein blonder Elb - Thranduil. Er trug einen Laubkranz im Haar und hielt einen geschnitzten Eichholzstab in der Hand. Ein kalter und starrer Blick aus Augen, deren Farbe an die Spiegelung des Himmels in einer Schwertklinge erinnerte, traf die Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft und musterte sie. Hinter ihm stand eine größere Anzahl weiterer Elben, die die Gemeinschaft mit ähnlichen Blicken maß.

Jeder hielt sich an die Verhaltensregeln, nur Gimli ließ seinen Blick bewundernd an den Wänden entlang schweifen.

„Beim großen Mahal, ist das ein Meisterw...", entfuhr es ihm, doch Amlugûr legte ihm so schnell seine Hand auf den Mund, dass Gimli gar nicht anders konnte, als in Amlugûrs Finger zu beißen, der dabei zwischen seine Zähne geriet. Amlugûr unterdrückte ein Aufjaulen und zog nur kurz eine Grimasse, doch eine kleine Bewegung des Eichholzstabes des Elben in der Mitte der Halle ließ einige bewaffnete Wachen erscheinen, die Amlugûr ohne ein Wort zu verlieren ergriffen und ihn zum Ausgang zogen.

„Herr!", rief Amlugûr. „Warum bestraft Ihr mich? Was habe ich verbrochen?"

Thranduil richtet seinen ungnädigen Blick auf Amlugûr und erwiderte, als würde er einen Gesetzestext auswendig zitieren: „Das gewaltsame Unterbrechen jeglicher Äußerung gegenüber dem König wird mit einem Tag und einer Nacht Kerker bestraft."

„Aber Herr!", rief Amlugûr, während ihn die Wachen weiter zum Ausgang der Halle schleiften. „Ich wollte doch nur verhindern, dass der Zwerg Euch unerlaubt anspricht. Das ist doch schließlich ebenfalls verboten!"

„Ihr habt Recht. Ich gestehe es ein. Und da Ihr mich soeben unerlaubt angesprochen habt, werdet Ihr eine weitere Nacht in meinen Kerkern verbringen müssen", erwiderte Thranduil kalt.

„Herr!", rief Amlugûr panisch. „Aber der Zwerg... er hat doch auch..."

„Das grundlose und unangebrachte Beschuldigen anderer ist verboten und wird mit einer Nacht Gefängnis bestraft!" Thranduil winkte herablassend mit seinem Stab und gähnte beinahe beim Zitieren der Gesetzestexte. „Ihr habt mich soeben erneut unerlaubt angesprochen, doch ich gewähre Euch die Gnade, dafür nicht noch eine weitere Nacht an einem Ort zu verbringen, welcher einst unhöflichen Zwergen als Unterkunft diente. Und bevor Ihr einen weiteren Fehler begeht, und dies scheint Eure herausragendste Eigenschaft zu sein, beantworte ich Eure Frage, die Euch so sehr auf der Zunge brennt: Der Zwerg..." Ein arroganter Blick traf Gimli. „hat seinen Satz nicht beenden können, da er von Euch gewaltsam daran gehindert wurde. Somit liegt seinerseits keine Straftat vor."

Legolas drückte Gimli auf die Schulter und zwang diesen sacht in die Knie, was Thranduil zu einem gnädigen Blick veranlasste. Amlugûr wollte seiner Beschwerde etwas hinzufügen, doch ein warnender Blick von Legolas hielt ihn zurück. Nur wenige Sekunden später verschwand er mit den Wachen des Königs.

Agarmaethor hatte ihren Blick gesenkt und konnte das Geschehen nur aus den Augenwinkeln beobachten, doch sie fühlte, wie der Rest der Gemeinschaft geschockt den Atem anhielt. Respektvoll und höflich verbeugten sich alle.

„Du darfst sprechen!", wandte sich Thranduil an Legolas.

Mit einem verkrampften Lächeln trat Legolas auf Thranduil zu, kniete sich vor ihm nieder und küsste den Ring an dessen Hand.

„Mein König!", sagte er laut und achtungsvoll. „Ich danke Euch für die Ehre und Gnade, die Ihr mir und meinen Gefährten erweist, indem Ihr uns in Eurer großen Halle empfangt."

Er erhob sich von seinen Knien und ging auf die Gemeinschaft zu, wobei er mit der Hand auf einzelne Personen wies.

„Mein König! Das sind meine Gefährten. Dies sind die Söhne Elronds, Elrohir und Elladan, dies sind Aneru, Talfbenn, Maethrim, Lhainir, Rhavan, Mithlondion, Taurol, Rochdil, Rhîon und Uiwador. Es sind Elben aus Imladris und Lindon. Und hier steht Gimli, mein Freund und Weggefährte aus dem Ringkrieg. Du wirst sicher bereits von ihm gehört haben. Er war stets ein treuer Begleiter." Legolas ließ wohlweislich das übliche 'Glóinssohn' weg, um nicht alte Erinnerungen bei seinem König zu wecken.

Schließlich stand er vor Agarmaethor. Sachte ergriff er ihren Ärmel und zog sie ein Stück nach vorne. „Verzeih mir...", raunte er ihr dabei zu.

„Und das ist Silamîriel Linnolelei, Tochter Celebrimbors, des Königs Eregions", erklärte er laut und gab ihr einen leichten Stups. Kurz und stolz verbeugte sie sich vor Thranduil.

Erdrückendes Schweigen lag im Raum und Agarmaethor wurde nervös. Sie fühlte die durchbohrenden Blicke Thranduils.

„So? Nun wenn sie von solch hohem Range ist, dann gestatte ich ihr, mich ansehen." Thranduil sprach in einem arroganten Ton, als sei Agarmaethor gar nicht anwesend. Sie hob den Kopf und schaute stolz in die kalten und starren Augen Thranduils. Noch nie war sie jemanden begegnet, der derartig verschlossen und abweisend auf andere herabschauen konnte, und noch vor wenigen Monaten wäre sie gerne seine Schülerin gewesen.

„Warum bringst du all diese... Personen in mein Reich, mein Sohn?", fragte Thranduil und ignorierte die Anwesenheit der Gemeinschaft.

Legolas beantwortete die Frage seines Vaters nicht sofort. Er kniete sich erneut vor Thranduil nieder und Agarmaethor schien es, als versuche er alles, um sein Anliegen ohne Zögern und Stottern vorzutragen.

„Mein König! Wir bitten um einige Tage der Rast und Ruhe, bevor wir weiterreisen", sagte er schließlich klar, doch Agarmaethor hörte ein leises, unsicheres Räuspern.

„Wohin weiterreisen?", fragte Thranduil und seine Augen blitzten auf, als würde sich das Licht der Sonne in kaltem Eis reflektieren.

„Mein König! Die Herrin Galadriel und Herr Celeborn lassen Euch die herzlichsten Grüße übermitteln!", erwiderte Legolas.

Wäre die Situation nicht derart angespannt, hätten sicherlich einige Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft gelächelt. Was hätte Legolas sagen sollen? Keiner wusste, wohin die Reise führen würde und so schien es wohl das Beste zu sein, auf ein anderes Thema zu lenken.

Thranduil schien das Gleiche zu denken. Er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und wirkte damit gefährlich und unnahbar.

„Wer hat dich gelehrt, so auf meine Fragen zu antworten?", fragte er eisig und Legolas senkte verlegen den Blick. „Herzliche Grüße?", fuhr Thranduil fort, und in seinem Tonfall schwang Missmut mit. „Glauben die beiden, sie würden sich damit von ihrer Schande befreien, weil sie keinen Einfluss darauf nahmen, auch mich zu der Hochzeit Arwen Undómiels und König Aragorns einzuladen? Glauben die beiden, allein die Anwesenheit meines Sohnes zu einem Ereignis, welches die zukünftige Entwicklung Mittelerdes beeinflussen wird, wäre Vertretung genug? Sage mir, was Galadriel von mir erwartet, wenn gerade sie mir Grüße ausrichten lässt!"

Legolas atmete tief ein. „Mein König! Auch sie bittet um Eure Hilfe und Euren Beistand bei dem Auftrag, welcher der Rettung Mittelerdes dient."

„Der Rettung Mittelerdes!" Ein kaltes Lachen hallte zwischen den hohen Wänden. „Wieder einmal!" Purer Zynismus klang in seiner Stimme. „Ist etwa Sauron oder einer seiner Schergen zurückgekehrt?"

Legolas schwieg und dies schien dem Waldelbenkönig Antwort genug.

„Ich will davon nichts wissen", sagte Thranduil schließlich abweisend. „Sollen Celeborn und seine mächtige Gemahlin sich darum kümmern! Ich gewähre deiner Gemeinschaft Unterkunft für eine Nacht, doch danach möge sie schnellstmöglich diesen Wald verlassen!" Wieder sprach er, als wäre niemand außer ihm und Legolas anwesend.

Abfällig winkte er mit seinem Eichholzstab und einige Elben erschienen aus dem Hintergrund. Zwei von ihnen verneigten sich kurz vor Elladan und Elrohir und forderten diese auf, ihnen durch eine kleine Tür in der rechten Seitenwand zu folgen. Ein weiterer Elb schritt auf den Rest der Gemeinschaft zu und führte diese durch eine weitere Tür in der linken Seitenwand.

„Du, mein Sohn, bleibst bei mir! Lange warst du fort und mir scheint, ich muss dich erneut lehren, wie man sich anstandsvoll mir gegenüber verhält!", sagte Thranduil hart. Sein Blick wanderte zu Agarmaethor, die unauffällig dem Rest der Gemeinschaft in ihre Quartiere zu folgen versuchte.

„Herrin Silamîriel Linnolelei! Würdet Ihr mir die Ehre erweisen und mein Gast sein? In diesem Falle würdet Ihr selbstverständlich ein ebenso standesgemäßes Gemach erhalten, wie die Söhne Elronds." Die Einladung klang ernst und duldete keinen Widerspruch.

„Ja, Herr. Gerne, Herr", erwiderte Agarmaethor möglichst höflich und sah Thranduil mit blitzenden Augen direkt an.

„Gut." Er klatschte erneut in die Hände und eine Elbenfrau erschien, die Agarmaethor aufforderte ihr zu folgen.

°

°

Mit steifen Schritten folgte Legolas seinem Vater durch eine weitere Tür in einen langen Gang, welcher durch den halben Palast führte. Thranduil schwieg, und seine ebenmäßigen und schönen Gesichtszüge machten ihn durch ihre Starrheit undurchschaubar. Nichts deutete darauf hin, wie sehr er seinem Sohn zürnte, weil dieser eine unwillkommene Gruppe von Elben und einem Zwerg in sein Reich geführt hatte.

Doch als er in einen schmalen Gang bog, welcher vor einer großen Holztür endete, knurrte er: „Ich hätte lieber den Zwerg in eine feuchte Zelle werfen lassen. Glaube ja nicht, ich wüsste nicht, wer sein Vater ist. Die ganze Welt spricht von euch und euren Heldentaten! Wie könnte mir dabei entgehen, dass sein Vater damals zu dem nichtsnutzigen Pack gehörte, welches einst meinen dunklen Kerkern entfloh! Ich erinnere mich noch genau daran, wie viel Blut vergossen wurde, als wir die von den Zwergen aufgeschreckten Spinnen wieder zurückzudrängen versuchten. Vermutlich hat dieser Glóin bis heute kein Einsehen, welche Gefahren ihr Verhalten damals in sich barg."

Sie blieben vor der großen Holztür stehen und ohne seinen Sohn eines einzigen Blickes zu würdigen, öffnete Thranduil die Tür und ging voran. Legolas folgte ihm schweigend.

Kaum fiel die schwere Eichentür ins Schloss wandte sich Thranduil um, wandte sich Thranduil zu Legolas um und umschloss ihn in einer liebevollen Umarmung.

„Willkommen mein Sohn. Mein Herz zehrte danach, dich endlich wieder zu sehen. Und nun bist du da und willst sogleich wieder fort." Ein leiser Vorwurf klang in seiner Stimme.

„Ich will nicht, Ada°, ich muss. Elrond, Galadriel und Celeborn baten mich darum, die Gemeinschaft zu begleiten und ich glaube, meine Entscheidung war gut und richtig."

Legolas hielt seinen Vater noch einige Moment umarmt, bevor er sich löste und sich gelassen in einen bequemen Sessel setzte, um Thanduil in groben Zügen von ihrer Reise und Silamîriels Visionen zu erzählen.

„Und was erwartet ihr von mir?", fragte Thranduil erstaunt. „Wie kann ich euch denn helfen?"

„Nun... Silamîriels Vision enthielt ein Bild von dir und sie erhofft sich Hilfe bei ihrer Suche nach ihren Erinnerungen. Doch ihre Vision enthielt ebenfalls ein Bild Thuringwethils, von der sie glaubt, auch diese könne etwas zu ihrer Suche beitragen. Die Gemeinschaft folgt ihr, weil sie hofft, Silamîriel würde sie zu Thuringwethil führen. Kannst du Silamîriel helfen? Kannst du uns helfen? Weißt du etwas von Thuringwethil oder Silamîriels Erinnerungen?"

Thranduil runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß überhaupt nichts", erwiderte er nachdenklich. „Wirklich nicht. Es ist kein böser Wille, der euch die Hilfe versagt."

Er erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und lief gedankenvoll auf und ab. „Ist sie denn wirklich die Tochter Celebrimbors?", fragte er schließlich. „Keine Sorge! Ich lasse sie nicht aus ihren Gemächern werfen, wenn sie es nicht ist!"

„Galadriel und Celeborn sind sich da sehr sicher. Es wird wohl stimmen, dass sie die Tochter Celebrimbors ist, doch sie selbst erinnert sich nicht daran. Ihre Vergangenheit wurde ausgelöscht und sie leidet sehr darunter!"

„Das ist verständlich", murmelte Thranduil noch immer gedankenvoll. „Auch wenn ich vermutlich mehr unter diesem Namen als unter verlorenen Erinnerungen leiden würde. Silamîriel – wie schicksalhaft für eine Elbenfrau aus einer Familie, die letztendlich an den Silmarilli zerbrach... Wie konnte Celebrimbor sie nur derart bestrafen?"

„Verstehe ist das richtig, dass du Celebrimbor kanntest?", fragte Legolas erstaunt.

Thranduil lächelte. „Oh ja! Doch das ist lange... sehr lange her. Er war verrückt... wahnsinnig! Nichts schien ihm damals wichtiger gewesen zu sein, als seinem Großvater Fëanor zu gleichen, der mindestens ebenso verrückt gewesen sein muss. Jeder wusste das, doch Celebrimbors Arbeiten waren stets von solch hoher Qualität und Einzigartigkeit, dass jeder ihn achtete und die meisten sein oft ignorantes Verhalten seiner Umwelt gegenüber hinnahmen. Ich glaube, beinahe jeder zeigt eine gewisse Toleranz, wenn eine entsprechende Gegenleistung für diese geboten wird, und Celebrimbor bot viele kunstvolle Gegenleistungen."

Unruhig rutschte Legolas in seinem Sessel hin und her. „Du kanntest ihn und bist doch seiner Tochter nie begegnet?", fragte er ungläubig. „Wie kann das sein?"

„Oh Elbereth! Weißt du, wie lange das alles her ist? Das letzte mal, als ich ihn sah, war Eregion noch nicht einmal gegründet worden! Als Silamîriel geboren wurde, besaß ich bereits keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm. Ich hörte nur von diesem glücklichen Ereignis und fragte mich damals ernsthaft, wann und vor allem warum er sich Zeit dafür genommen hatte, etwas zu erschafften, das ich als ein lebendiges Wunderwerk bezeichnen würde... Kinder sind immer ein Wunder!", fügte er noch stolz lächelnd hinzu, als er Legolas' fragendem Blick begegnete.

Legolas errötete verlegen und senkte den Blick, doch Thranduil ging lächelnd auf ihn zu, umfasste sein Gesicht sanft mit seinen Händen und zwang ihn sacht ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

„Sag mir, mein Sohn...", fragte er verschmitzt, „findest du nicht auch, dass es langsam Zeit wird ebenfalls derartige Wunderwerke zu erschaffen?"

„Ada!", fuhr Legolas entrüstet auf. „Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen? Das hast du bisher noch nie getan!"

Thranduil ließ seine Hand durch Legolas' Haar gleiten und schmunzelte. „Du hast mir bisher auch noch nie eine Elbenfrau vorgestellt."

„Ada!" Legolas schnappte empört nach Luft und nahm dabei Thranduils schnippischen Blick nicht wahr. „Sie ist allein wegen ihrer Visionen bei uns und weil..."

„Natürlich ist sie das!", unterbrach Thranduil seinen Sohn mit einem verspielten Lächeln. „Doch danach habe ich dich gar nicht gefragt!"

Sprachlos sah Legolas ihn an, doch dann funkelten seine Augen und er erwiderte: „Sie findet DICH schön, sehr schön, unbeschreiblich schön – nicht mich. Das jedenfalls war ihre Beschreibung von dir, als sie dich in ihrer Vision sah."

Thranduil warf Legolas einen mehrdeutigen Blick zu und Legolas beschloss, die unverfrorene Frage seines Vaters verdiene Rache.

„Ist Silamîriel denn nicht eigentlich genau nach DEINEM Geschmack? Ich sah dir auf den ersten Blick an, wie umwerfend und hinreißend sie dir erschien", sagte er spitzbübisch. „Und noch nie hast du einer Elbenfrau außer nana°° erlaubt, dir direkt in die Augen zu schauen. Der Hofstaat wird entsetzt sein!"

Thranduils Blick wandelte sich und ein bedeutungsvolles Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Möglicherweise...?", erwiderte er gedehnt. „Doch nun liebe ich deine Mutter und eine Entscheidung zwischen ihnen war, Elbereth sei Dank, nie notwendig. Und so überlasse ich dir gerne das Feld."

Legolas schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. „Vielleicht können wir auf das eigentliche Thema zurückkommen?", fragte er.

„Du lenkst ab, mein Sohn!", warf Thranduil ihm scherzhaft vor. „Vor allem, da du weißt, dass ich euch nicht helfen kann. Was gibt es da noch zu besprechen?"

„Nun, um ehrlich zu sein", erwiderte Legolas, „insgeheim habe ich nie daran geglaubt, dass du irgendetwas mit Silamîriels Erinnerungen zu schaffen hattest. Ich glaube jedoch, dass du aus irgendeinem Grund ein Wegpunkt zu Thuringwethil bist. Silamîriel wird eine neue Vision empfangen, die uns weiterführen wird. Ich fühle, dass ich Recht habe, doch ich weiß es nicht."

Thranduil zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es würde mich schon sehr interessieren, warum gerade ich ein solcher Wegpunkt sein soll. Diese Thuringwethil war mit Sicherheit nie in meinem Palast oder bei mir – jedenfalls hätte ich sie wohl kaum erkannt. Vielleicht findest du es heraus, mein Sohn."

„Du hilfst uns also?", fragte Legolas hoffnungsvoll.

„Wie soll ich euch denn helfen? Ich kann euch nur Unterkunft und Verpflegung anbieten, bis sich deine Vermutung bewahrheitet oder widerlegt. Ich fürchte, dass dies Wochen dauern könnte, doch was bleibt mir anderes übrig? Wenn mein Sohn sich in immer neue Abenteuer stürzen will, kann ich es wohl kaum verhindern, indem ich euch aus dem Reich werfen lasse."

„Ada, ich danke dir!", sagte Legolas erleichtert. „Ich weiß, wie schwer es dir fällt, Fremde in deinem Reich willkommen zu heißen."

„Ist schon gut!", knurrte Thranduil verlegen. „Wenn es um die Rettung Mittelerdes geht, kann ich meine Hilfe wohl kaum verweigern! Ich hätte euch nur gerne auf anderem Wege geholfen. Galadriel macht es sich leicht. Sie schenkt euch einfach etwas Nützliches und schickt euch davon!"

„Sie hat uns nichts geschenkt", schmunzelte Legolas.

„Wie? Hat sie nicht? Als die Ringgemeinschaft in Lórien weilte, hat sie Schätze verteilt und nun steht Mittelerde erneut auf dem Spiel und sie schenkt nichts?" Fassungslos sah Thranduil Legolas an. „Sie glaubt doch wohl hoffentlich nicht, dass ich das übernehmen werde?"

„Nein, ada! Bestimmt nicht!", warf Legolas beruhigend ein.

„Sie soll aber nicht denken, ich wäre geizig!", knurrte Thranduil.

„Das denkt sie mit Sicherheit nicht! Niemand weiß doch von deiner Schatzkammer tief unten im Keller!" Legolas unterdrückte ein Lachen.

„Willst du mich verspotten? Immerhin riskiere ich meinen Sohn!", rief Thranduil beinahe aufgebracht. „Hier!"

Er öffnete seine Tunika, griff an seinen Hals und öffnete den Verschluss einer Kette, die durch einen silberfarbenen Ring geführt war.

„Nimm dies! Ich weiß nicht, ob dir der Ring helfen wird – mit Sicherheit nicht, aber es soll nicht heißen, ich könnte mich nicht von meinen Schätzen trennen!"

„Ada! Das ist das Wertvollste, das du besitzt!", warf Legolas ein und verweigerte die Annahme. „Ich kann das nicht annehmen und ich kann es auch nicht gebrauchen!"

„Ach was! Jeder kann das gebrauchen, und es ist auch nicht das Wertvollste", kunrrte er und zwang Legolas, den Ring anzunehmen. „Das Wertvollste bist du und für dich ist mir nichts zu schade. Wenn du ihn nicht während dieser Reise verwenden kannst, dann wird der später nützlich sein, wenn du den Eryn Lasgalen für immer verlässt... Nein! Sag nichts! Ich fühle doch, dass es dich fortzieht. Du willst auf eigenen Beinen stehen und ich kann dein Bestreben nur unterstützen! Was würde es auch nutzen, dir dabei hinderlich zu sein? Nimm den Ring! Ich gebe ihn gerne. Ich glaube sogar, dass ich ihn hier nie mehr benötigen werde."

Legolas senkte verlegen den Blick. „Ada... das ist... ich... ich danke dir!" Er umarmte Thranduil. „Nicht für den Ring, denn noch immer bin ich der Meinung, du solltest ihn behalten, aber ich danke dir dafür, dass du mir meinen Weg bereiten willst. Ich fürchtete, du würdest es nicht verstehen..."

„Oh Sohn! Ich erfülle doch beinahe all deine Wünsche. Selbst diesen unflätigen Elben, der nun in meinen Kellern sitzt, habe ich dir zu Liebe dort untergebracht. Weißt du eigentlich, wie schwer es ist, sich spontan auch nur halbwegs sinnvolle Regeln auszudenken und zu zitieren, nur damit niemand erfährt, dass es allein dein Wunsch war, ihm ein wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken zu verschaffen?"

Legolas lachte. „Ich danke dir auch für diese Hilfe und freue mich, dass du meine Zeichen richtig verstanden hast."

„Falle ich eigentlich bei meinem Sohn in Ungnade, wenn ich seine Gemeinschaft weiterhin so herablassend behandele? Ich würde gerne meinen ungastlichen Ruf aufrechterhalten!", sagte Thranduil mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. „Es macht das Leben im Eryn Lasgalen um so vieles leichter, wenn nicht Horden von streunenden Weltrettern, gierigen Schatzsuchern oder aufdringlichen Händlern hindurchziehen!"

„Ich will dir deinen Spaß nicht nehmen!" Legolas grinste, doch in einem scherzhaft warnenden Tonfall fuhr er fort: „Mach, was du denkst, aber lass deine Finger von Gimli! Er wird nicht für seinen Vater gerade stehen!"

„Natürlich nicht! Er ist dein Freund! Zwerg hin oder her! Er lässt sich von dir sogar in die Knie zwingen, um bei mir nicht in Ungnade zu fallen! So einen Freund wirst du selten finden!" Thranduil schmunzelte. „Es ist schon spät und ich verspüre einen leichten Hunger. Willst du nicht noch etwas mit mir essen?"

Beide machten sich auf den Weg in den Speisesaal des Palastes.

°

**°**

Stolz betrachtete Pallando sein Werk. Der Verband um die Verletzung der jungen Frau saß fest und verdeckte auch das Wesentliche unter ihrem zerrissenen Kleid.

„Wie heißt Ihr?", fragte er sie, während er in seiner Tasche wühlte und nach Nähgarn und Nadel suchte, um das Kleid wenigstens etwas zu reparieren.

„Mein Name ist Lútholwen", erwiderte sie schüchtern und schaute verlegen auf den gesamten Tascheninhalt, den Pallando vor ihr ausbreitete.

„Er besitzt einen nimmervollen Beutel", erklärte Alatar scherzend. „Er wird nie voll, und was auch immer er braucht, er wird es nach einer kleinen Wühlerei finden." Er grinste Lútholwen schelmisch an. „Ich bin Alatar und dies ist mein Freund Pallando!", fügte er hinzu.

Sie nickte und lächelte. Ihr Lippen legten dabei eine Reihe makelloser, strahlender Zähne frei, die in ihrem weiß einen wundervollen Kontrast zu dem Rot der Lippen bildeten. Ihre Augen strahlten dabei, als würde sie mit ihnen die Nacht erhellen wollen.

Pallando näherte sich mit Nadel und Faden und flickte den zerrissenen Stoff.

„Ich möchte Eure Laune nicht verderben", sagte Pallando dabei leise „doch Ihr solltet wissen, dass wir nicht weit von hier ein altes Ehepaar fanden. Es ist tot und wir haben es beerdigt."

Pallando sah, wie ihr Lächeln erstarrte und sie ihn entsetzt ansah. Tränen rannen plötzlich über ihr Gesicht und hinterließen eine feuchte Spur auf der seidenen Haut.

„Ich habe es nicht gewusst, doch ich dachte mir bereits, dass ihnen derartiges widerfahren sein muss. Ich hörte den Kampf, aber als die Räuber mich in meinem Zimmer fanden, war der Kampf bereits beendet", schluchzte Lútholwen. „Ich werde sie sehr vermissen!"

„Das... das tut mir leid", murmelte Pallando. „Ich wollte nicht... ich dachte nur..."

„Näh' einfach zu Ende!", trieb Alatar ihn an. „Es wird bald hell und dann können wir von hier fort."

„Fort? Wohin?", fragte Lútholwen.

„Am besten zurück zu Eurem Haus." Alatar schaute in die Richtung aus welcher sie gekommen waren. „Begleiten könnt ihr uns nicht."

Lútholwens Augen weiteren sich erschrocken.

„Bitte!", flüsterte sie. „Was soll denn jetzt aus mir werden? Ich will nicht hier bleiben! Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, jeden Tag diese Gräber zu sehen und alleine hier, mitten im Nichts, zu leben. Ich kann mich doch selbst auch gar nicht ernähren. Ohne Mann im Haus ist das schier unmöglich! Bitte... lasst mich hier nicht allein zurück. Wenn wieder solche Räuber kommen... ich kann mich doch gar nicht wehren!" Flehend legte sie ihre Hände zusammen und kniete vor Alatar.

„Wir können Euch nicht gebrauchen. Ihr würdet uns nur hinderlich sein", sagte dieser. „Ich denke nicht, dass es eine gute Idee wäre."

Pallando sah mitleidig auf das verweinte und hilflose Gesicht Lútholwens. „Alatar! Du kannst sie doch nicht alleine zurücklassen... zwischen all den... Ostlingen!" Er spuckte das Wort beinahe aus, so zuwider war es ihm, doch anders wusste er sich nicht zu helfen, um Alatar zu überzeugen.

„Ich... ich könnte Euch dienen! Ich kann gut kochen und waschen und nähen! Hier, seht meine Hände! Sie zeigen, dass ich arbeiten kann. Ihr würdet es nicht bereuen!" Sie reckte ihre Hände Alatar entgegen. Schwielen und Hornhaut standen im krassen Gegensatz zu ihrer sonst so zarten Gestalt. „Ich kann auch gut laufen. Ich habe die richtigen Schuhe an. Ich werde ganz bestimmt kein Hindernis sein! Ich... ich werde alles tun, was Ihr wollt. Ich verspreche es."

Alatar musterte die junge Frau lange und Pallando wunderte sich über dessen Blick dabei.

„Nun gut!", sagte Alatar streng. „Wir könnten Euch bis zur nächsten Siedlung mitnehmen und Euch dort unterbringen!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, schritt er zu den Stufen, die sie vom Felsen wieder hinunterführen sollten.

„Wo wollten die Ostlinge eigentlich mit dir hinlaufen und warum bist du so plötzlich hier?", fragte Alatar und wechselte dabei unvermittelt ins 'du'.

„Ich weiß nicht, wohin sie mit mir wollten. Keiner verlor ein Wort darüber, doch mir gelang in der Nacht die Flucht. Ich wollte zu den Stufen eilen und fand Euch auf dem Weg – meine letzte Hoffnung!", erklärte Lútholwen höflich und warf dabei einen verabscheuenden Blick auf die Leichname der Krieger.

Alatar nickte und begann den Abstieg. Unten angekommen blieb er stehen und ließ seinen Beutel, den er sich bisher auf den Rücken geschnallt hatte, fallen.

„Hier, trag das!", forderte er Lútholwen auf und eilte weiter Richtung Osten.

Pallando schenkte Lútholwen einen mitleidigen Blick und nahm ihr einen Teil der Last ab.

„Es tut mir leid. Ihr werdet es wohl nicht leicht mit ihm haben", sagte er dabei entschuldigend.

Lútholwen lächelte. „Ist schon gut. Ich bin einiges gewohnt... mehr als Ihr vielleicht denkt."

°

°

Die Elbenfrau führte Agarmaethor in ein großes Gemach. Der gesamte Palast Thranduils schien keine Fenster zu besitzen, doch die Wände wurden mit farbenprächtigen Wandteppichen geschmückt, deren Abbildungen mit einem kurzen Blick aus einem Fenster konkurrieren konnten. Bewundernd betrachtete Agarmaethor die feinen Stickereien. Sie machten die Höhle wohnlicher und behaglicher. Agarmaethor fühlte die Kälte des Steins nicht mehr. Allein den Mangel an Tageslicht vermochten die Teppiche nicht zu beseitigen, doch die dicken Mauern um sie herum verursachten bei ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit, das sie schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte – nicht einmal in Lórien.

Die Elbenfrau verließ das Gemach für einen Moment und kehrte mit einem großen Krug heißen Wassers zurück. Agarmaethor hatte nicht erwartet, hier ein Bad wie in Caras Galadhon vorzufinden und freute sich über das warme Wasser. Noch immer hatte sie das Gefühl, sie rieche nach den Ork-Elben. Damit das Wasser nicht zu schnell erkaltete, entkleidete sie sich eilig und wusch sich, doch dieses Mal achtete sie darauf, dass die Elbenfrau sie nicht ihrer persönlichen Kleidung beraubte.

Argwöhnisch betrachtete Agarmaethor die Nachtwäsche, die die Elbenfrau ihr brachte. Sie war fest und weich und vermutlich sehr angenehm zu tragen. Trotzdem runzelte sie die Stirn. In Lórien hatte sie nackt geschlafen. Es war dort warm und scheinbar auch üblich, doch hier im Eryn Lasgalen schien alles ein wenig bieder zu sein.

Agarmaethors Magen knurrte und so kleidete sie sich nach dem Waschen wieder an und ließ sich von der Elbenfrau zum Speisesaal des Palastes führen. Ganz unter sich lästerten sie mit böser Zunge über das Geschehen des Tages.

„Armer Legolas!", hörte Agarmaethor Elladan sagen. „Wäre Thranduil mein Vater, ich würde auch ständig durch die Lande ziehen und mich den dunklen Mächten stellen. Dies ist allemal besser, als meinen eigenen Vater mit „Mein König" anzusprechen."

Betroffen schaute Agarmaethor zu Elladan. Legolas opferte sich auf und schien sich ein Bein auszureißen, damit sie alle im Palast Thranduils untergebracht und möglicherweise auch für eine weite Reise ausgestattet wurden. Sicherlich war es selbst für den Sohn des Königs nicht leicht, dessen Gunst zu erkämpfen. Welch Erniedrigung musste es sein, vor seinem eigenen Vater zu knien, um überhaupt gehört zu werden. Ärger stieg in ihr hoch, als sie die Worte Elladans vernahm, und noch mehr ärgerte es sie, dass niemand ein Wort des Bedauerns über die Abwesenheit Amlugûrs fallen ließ.

„Armer Elladan", äffte sie ihn nach. „Hätte ich eine Großmutter, die unentwegt meine intimsten Gedanken lesen kann, ich würde sie nicht mehr besuchen."

Die Gefährten hatten ihr Eintreten nicht bemerkt und drehten sich verwundert zu ihr um, bevor sie auf Kosten Elladans in ein lautes Lachen ausbrachen.

„Arme Silamîriel", erwiderte Elrohir erbost, denn Agarmaethors Ausspruch betraf ihn ebenso wie Elladan. „Hätte ich einen Vater, der in der Lage wäre, die Ringe der Macht zu schmieden, ich hätte ihn gebeten, mir einen Ring anzufertigen, der mich nett und sympathisch macht."

Das Lachen der anderen endete schlagartig. „Ich habe es nicht so gemeint", murmelte Elrohir entschuldigend.

„Doch. Das hast du", erwiderte Agarmaethor leise und abweisend. Sie drehte sich um und verließ ohne eine Mahlzeit den Raum.

Zurück in ihrem Gemach setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante und kaute nervös an ihren Fingernägeln herum – etwas, was sie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben getan hatte. So richtig verstand sie nicht, was gerade vorgefallen war und sie fragte sich unentwegt, was in sie gefahren war, sich überhaupt in ein derartiges Gespräch einzumischen und beinahe einen Streit zu verursachen? Sie mochte derartige Situationen nicht, und wünschte sich sehnlichst in einen ihrer nächtlichen Träume, die ihr einen inneren Ausgleich zu den Spannungen und Widrigkeiten der realen Welt boten und in denen sie sich oftmals so viel glücklicher fühlte.

Müdigkeit überkam sie bei diesem Gedanken. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Nachtgewand und sie streifte es sich über. Der Stoff schmiegte sich angenehm an ihre Haut und schien die Kälte der Höhle ebenso fernhalten zu können, wie die Hitze einer schwülen Sommernacht – gute Voraussetzungen für einen erholsamen Schlaf.

Erschöpft kuschelte sie sich in die weichen Kissen ihres Bettes und schlief sofort ein, doch mitten in der Nacht erwachte sie. Ein seltsames Schwindelgefühl ließ sie selbst im Bett liegend taumeln. Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf und schüttelte energisch ihren Kopf. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte sie, alles wäre wieder in Ordnung, doch plötzlich kehrte das Schwindelgefühl heftiger denn je zurück und erinnerte sie an das Nebelgebirge.

Diese Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag. Eine neue Ohnmacht und möglicherweise eine neue Vision! Doch mit dieser Erkenntnis schlich sich eine Begebenheit in ihre Erinnerung, die ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Was sagte Legolas in Lórien während des großen Rates? Man müsse sie vor allem beschützen, auch allem, was mit der Vision zusammen hinge? Wovon hatte er gesprochen? Agarmaethor verfluchte sich selbst, dass sie ihn noch nicht gefragt hatte. Sie musste zu ihm hin... jetzt... Welche Gefahr auch immer dies auch sein mochte – möglicherweise konnte sie noch abgewendet werden!

Ihre schwachen Rufe verhallten im Raum. Keine Elbenfrau stand ihr um diese Nachtzeit zu Diensten. Vorsichtig erhob sie sich von ihrem Bett und torkelte zur Zimmertür. Langsam, und sich unentwegt an die kalte Steinwand stützend, bewegte sie sich den Gang entlang. Sie wusste nicht, wohin sie gehen sollte, den einzigen Weg, den sie kannte, war der zum Speisesaal. Möglicherweise fand sie dort noch jemanden vor, der ihr helfen würde.

Immer weiter schlich sie an der Wand entlang bis sie eine Weggabelung erreichte. Ihre nackten Füße berührten den kalten Boden, doch sie fühlte diesen nicht mehr, sah das Bild vor ihren Augen nur noch verschwommen und taumelte. Nur undeutlich nahm sie wahr, wie ihr zwei Elben entgegenkamen. Allein die Hoffnung, diese würden sie zu Legolas bringen, gab ihr die Kraft auf die beiden Elben zuzugehen.

„Legolas?", fragte sie leise und hilfesuchend.

Fast schlagartig kippte sie dabei nach vorne und fühlte nur noch, wie zwei kräftige Hände sie auffingen, bevor die Ohnmacht sie vollends ihrer Wahrnehmung beraubte.

°

°

° ada ist Papa

°° nana ist Mama/Mutter


	18. Skandal

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Mir sind Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen, dass damit begonnen haben soll, im englisch-sprachigen Bereich Fanfictions zu löschen, die neben ihrer Geschichte lange () an die Reviewer schreiben. Zwar ist das noch nicht bei deutschen Geschichten geschehen, aber ich möchte mir die Freude am () nicht nehmen lassen und weise einfach nur mal darauf hin, dass die Story auch bei __www.fanfiktion.de__ steht. (für den Fall, dass mir wirklich einmal Derartiges geschehen sollte). _

_**Dann aber mal zu den Reviewantworten:**_

_**Melethil: **(hust) Ich habe wieder einen bösen Cliffie (sich verdrückt) Aber ich freue mich riesig, dass dich mein Thranduil begeistert hat. Ich finde es nämlich auch ärgerlich, wie er in so vielen Geschichten dargestellt wird. Andererseits würde ich mich gar nicht heranwagen, eine vollständige Geschichte mit ihm zu füllen, weil ich seine Person für sehr sensibel zu behandeln sehe. _

_Naja. Er ist eben mein Gott! (anbet) Und ich freue mich auch, dass ich dich zum Lachen bringen konnte. Das war auch mit Sinn und Zweck der Sache. Ich kann nur sagen: VÄTER! (lach)_

_Ich hoffe, dir gefällt das nächste Kapitel auch, obwohl ich da eher gespannt bin, was du zu dem Schurken Legolas sagst. _

_**Lessien: **Jaja... Schäm dich! (lach) Nene. Ist schön, dass du dabei bist und dass du dich ab und zu mal meldest, dass du noch liest. Ich hab eine der besten Fics? Wow! Ich bin beeindruckt, dass du so denkst und das freut mich natürlich. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass du deine Meinung nicht irgendwann änderst (g)_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Vypox, der Kampfzwerg_

**_°_**

**_°_**

**17a. Skandal**

„Oh Elbereth!" Thranduil musterte Agarmaethor, die wie leblos in seinen Armen lag. „Was ist denn mit ihr? Sie hat doch wohl nicht getrunken?" Prüfend sog er mit der Nase etwas Luft ein und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Nein, ada! Ich glaube, sie erlebt soeben eine neue Vision. Beim letzten Mal ist sie ebenfalls in Ohnmacht gefallen und war mehr als vier Tage bewusstlos", erwiderte Legolas und streckte seine Arme aus, um seinem Vater Agarmaethor abzunehmen.

„Soll ich einen Heiler kommen lassen?", fragte Thranduil besorgt, während er seinem Sohn zum Gemach Agarmaethors folgte.

„Das wird nicht notwendig sein. Sie ist weder mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen noch sehe ich andere Verletzungen. Ich denke, ich werde sie in ihr Zimmer bringen und bei ihr bleiben, bis sie wieder erwacht." Geschickt öffnete Legolas mit dem Fuß die Tür zu Agarmaethors Gemach.

„Du willst bei ihr bleiben?", fragte Thranduil ungläubig. „Kannst du sie nicht einfach ins Bett legen und in vier Tagen wieder anklopfen?"

„Ada!", rief Legolas entrüstet. „Wie kannst du nur!"

„Eine Dienerin kann sich um sie kümmern!", fügte Thranduil auf Legolas' empörten Blick hin hastig hinzu.

Legolas zögerte, schüttelte jedoch schließlich den Kopf. „Wenn diese Vision genau so verläuft, wie ihre erste im Nebelgebirge, dann wird sie nicht vier Tage lang einfach so herumliegen. Sie wird... nun ja... "

Er legte Agarmaethor vorsichtig aufs Bett, deckte sie zu und setzte sich in einen Sessel. Thranduil blieb stehen und betrachtete die Szene, die sich ihm bot. Das von schwarzen Haaren umrahmte, blasse Gesicht stach von der weinroten Bettwäsche ab. Sie wirkte leblos mit ihren starren Gesichtszügen, die keinen Funken Freude oder Wohlempfinden ausstrahlten. Allein der silberne Glanz einiger Haarsträhnen lockerte das düstere Bild ein wenig auf und gab ihrem Antlitz einen faszinierenden Schein.

Vorsichtig strich Legolas Agarmaethor eine dieser Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und betrachtete sich diese genauer.

„Ada?", fragte er. „Wie ist es möglich, dass sie eine solch seltsame Haarfarbe besitzt? Ihr Vater war Noldo und wird wohl dunkelhaarig gewesen sein, aber ist es möglich, dass ihre Mutter eine Teleri war? Dies wäre eine sehr wundersame Verbindung, nach der Blutschuld, die Celebrimbors Familie auf sich geladen hatte..."

Thranduil näherte sich Agarmaethor und berührte ihr Haar, als wäre es zerbrechlich. „Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr, wie ihre Mutter hieß, aber soweit ich weiß, war auch sie eine Noldo. Ich kann mir nicht erklären, woher diese Strähnen stammen könnten..." Er ergriff eine Strähne und hielt sie ins Licht, um sie sich näher anzusehen. „Als ich sie vorhin aufgefangen habe, schien mir ihr Haar nicht silbern. Es erschien mir irgendwie... grau und stumpf und auch jetzt ist der Silberglanz eher... schwach. Aber ich könnte schwören, dass ihr Haar silbern war, als sie mit deiner Gemeinschaft die Große Halle betrat! Seltsam ist das...!"

Legolas' Augen funkelten auf. „Du hast das bemerkt? Ich fürchtete, ich würde meinen Augen nicht mehr trauen dürfen, als der Glanz ihres Haares vor einigen Tagen während eines Gespräches plötzlich zu wechseln schien, aber wenn du das ebenfalls siehst!", sagte er erleichtert und strich mit einem Finger noch einmal vorsichtig über eine der Strähnen.

„Hm! Wer weiß, mit welchen Zaubern sie in ihrem Leben mit Celebrimbor als Vater in Berührung gekommen ist", knurrte Thranduil, doch sein Blick ließ Zweifel an seiner eigenen Behauptung erkennen. „Beobachte, in welchen Situationen der Glanz wechselt!"

Legolas nickte und setzte sich in einen Sessel neben dem Bett. Thranduil musterte seinen Sohn. „Du bist sicher, dass du hierbleiben möchtest? Das ist nicht nötig! Ich kann jederzeit jemanden herschicken."

„Ich weiß." Legolas lächelte beinahe peinlich berührt. „Aber ich... ich will sie nicht bloßstellen, indem noch mehr Personen von dem erfahren, was mit ihr geschieht."

„Das heißt mit anderen Worten: dein Vater sollte dies auch nicht erfahren und sich besser zurückziehen!" Thranduil schmunzelte und ging zur Tür. „Gute Nacht, mein Sohn – wenn dies überhaupt möglich ist", sagte er und verließ den Raum.

Legolas rückte sich in seinem Sessel zurecht und beobachtete Agarmaethor eine Weile. Ein wenig erschien es ihm selbst seltsam, wie er da saß und wartete... auf ihre Schmerzen wartete, als wüsste er mit Sicherheit, dass Agarmaethor erneut unter ihren Visionen leiden würde. Doch vor allem fühlte er sich hilflos. Sie wollte nicht, dass man sie berührte... bestand darauf... hatte Amlugûr sogar grob weggestoßen und auch ihn ihre kalte Klinge spüren lassen...

Er beobachtete ihre Gesichtszüge, die sich mehr und mehr verkrampften, und ihre Augen, die sich unter ihren geschlossenen Lidern unruhig bewegten, so als sehe sie etwas Beängstigendes. Zögernd hob Legolas die Hand und ließ seine Finger vorsichtig über ihre Stirn streichen. Wusste sie überhaupt, wie gut ihr das tat? Ahnte sie denn gar nicht, dass eine einfache Berührung ihr alle Schmerzen nehmen konnte? Zumindest die Schmerzen in ihren Träumen?

Eine heftige Bewegung Agarmaethors schreckte ihn auf. Ihre Hände umklammerten ihren Bauch, suchten dann aber wieder nach etwas zum Festhalten und ergriffen die Sessellehne. Ihre Knöchel traten weiß aus ihren Händen hervor, so fest umschloss sie das Holz des Sessels. Ihre Beine strampelten heftig und stießen die Decke weg. Sie wand sich, schlug erneut mit den Händen um sich und suchte etwas zum festhalten. Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht – nicht verursacht von Schmerz und Qual, sondern Tränen unermesslicher Hilflosigkeit.

Legolas schloss die Augen. Wie ansteckend doch derartige Tränen sein konnten? Alles in ihm schmerzte vor Mitgefühl. Er konnte sich das nicht mit ansehen, konnte sie nicht leiden lassen. Und sollte sie jemals erfahren, was er gegen ihre Qual unternahm, dann würde er ihren Wutausbruch eben ertragen müssen. Was sollte sie ihm schon antun? Ihn töten?

Dieser Gedanke festigte seinen Entschluss. Vorsichtig setzte sich Legolas auf die Bettkante und legte sachte seine Hand auf ihr Nachthemd. Keine Rüstung und keine Gürtelschnallen hinderten ihn daran, seine Finger behutsam über ihren Bauch streichen zu lassen und gelegentlich sanft zuzudrücken. Es war schwierig, sich gegen ihre heftigen Bewegungen zu erwehren, doch nur wenige Minuten später beruhigte sie sich. Ein Wimmern entglitt ihren Lippen, bevor regelmäßige Atemzüge verrieten, dass sie eingeschlafen war.

Legolas zögerte, doch dann setzte er sich wieder in seinen Sessel. Müdigkeit überkam ihn, als er sie ruhig und scheinbar vollkommen traumlos schlafen sah. Er dachte einen Moment lang daran, in sein eigenes Bett zu gehen, doch ein Blick auf Agarmaethors hilflose Gestalt hinderte ihn daran. Die Schmerzen würden zurückkehren. Er wusste es... er fühlte es. Bereits im Nebelgebirge kamen und gingen ihre Qualen mehrfach, und als nach einiger Zeit ihre Gesichtszüge tatsächlich erneut verkrampften, beschloss er bei ihr sitzen zu bleiben – bis sie wieder zu sich kam.

**°**

**°**

Legolas bewegte seine Schulter, und ein leichter, stechender Schmerz fuhr ihm in den Rücken, der ihn erwachen ließ. Verschlafen setzte er sich wieder aufrecht in den Sessel und begriff erst nach einigen Sekunden, warum er sich in einer solchen Lage befand. Besorgt schaute er auf Agarmaethor, die ruhig in ihrem Bett schlief. Ein leichter rötlicher Schimmer auf ihrer Haut zeigte wieder Leben in ihr, und selbst ihre Gesichtszüge wirkten friedlich und entspannt.

„Kein Wunder, wenn man so umsorgt wird!", knurrte Legolas leise zu sich selbst, als er seine Glieder streckte, um die steife Muskulatur wieder zu mobilisieren.

Der Sessel war kein angenehmer Platz zum Schlafen. Mehrfach war Agarmaethor in ihre Krämpfe verfallen und jedes Mal hatte er ihr zur Seite gestanden. Zwischendurch hatte er ihr etwas Wasser eingeflößt, doch mehr konnte er nicht für sie tun. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit insgesamt vergangen war, doch irgendwann war es vorbei und er war erschöpft im Sessel eingeschlafen.

„Wie stellst du dir eigentlich die weitere Reise vor?", fragte er leise, als würde sie ihn hören können.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Lautlos erhob er sich und öffnete sie. Thranduil stand vor ihm und reichte ihm mit einem stummen Lächeln einen großen Teller mit warmen Essen, einigen Keksen als Nachtisch und ein Glas Milch. Legolas nahm es ihm dankbar ab, stellte es auf einen kleinen Tisch und schlich wieder lautlos zu Thranduil in den Flur. Leise schloss er die Tür.

„Und? Wie geht es ihr?", flüsterte Thranduil beinahe lautlos, so als fürchte er, sie zu wecken. „Du hast lange nichts von dir hören lassen! Als ich dich vorgestern Abend zurückließ, hattest du jedenfalls noch nichts gegessen. Ich wollte aber nicht stören..."

Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Scheinbar geht es ihr gut. Sie schläft und sieht nicht mehr so gebrochen aus. Ich denke, es ist für dieses Mal vorbei", sagte er leise.

Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit, als er seine eigenen Worte vernahm, doch ein seltsames Geräusch drang an sein feines Gehör. Hatte er gerade ein leises, schmatzendes Geräusch vernommen? Verdutzt lauschte er noch einmal, doch dann lächelte er mit funkelnden Augen und deutete mit dem Finger auf die Tür zu Agarmaethors Gemach.

„Hat sie sich etwa gerade über deine Kekse hergemacht?", fragte Thranduil mit gespieltem Empören.

Legolas nickte. „Es klingt so", erwiderte er schmunzelnd. „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, werde ich wieder hineingehen."

„Mit anderen Worten: Dein Vater möge sich bitte zurückziehen!" Thranduil seufzte enttäuscht, aber seine lachenden Augen verrieten seine wahren Gedanken.

°

°

Ohne anzuklopfen öffnete Legolas leise die Tür. Agarmaethor fuhr erschrocken zusammen und verschüttete beinahe einen Teil der Milch.

„Oh, du bist wach?", fragte Legolas scheinheilig. „Und du hast meine Kekse und meine Milch vernichtet, wie ich sehe!" Ein kleiner Vorwurf schwang in seiner Stimme mit, aber er lächelte sie freundlich an und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Verlegen schaute Agarmaethor auf den beinahe leeren Teller. „Ich dachte, die wären für mich. Es war ja niemand anderes da", murmelte sie mit vollem Mund und reichte ihm den allerletzten Keks.

Legolas zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass man dich nach DEM Skandal, den du verursacht hast, allein und ohnmächtig in deinem Zimmer liegen lässt!" Legolas Stimme klang so vorwurfsvoll, dass sich Agarmaethor ehrlich erschrak.

„Skandal?", fragte sie fassungslos. „Was für ein Skandal?"

Legolas sah sie erstaunt an. „Erinnerst du dich denn gar nicht mehr daran, was du vor deiner Ohnmacht getan hast? Du bist beinahe nackt - also im Nachtgewand – und wie betrunken durch die Gänge getorkelt und dem König direkt in die Arme gefallen. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie pikiert er war. Er wollte dich aus dem Palast werfen lassen und den Rest der Gemeinschaft ebenso! Ich musste mich tausendmal dafür entschuldigen, bin auf Knien hinter ihm her gekrochen und musste alles Mögliche versprechen, um ihn wieder milde zu stimmen und ihn den Vorfall vergessen zu lassen."

Legolas biss in den Keks und genoss es zu sehen, wie Agarmaethor vor Verlegenheit errötete. Verschwommene Bilder zweier Elben in einem Gang des Palastes krochen gerade in ihre Erinnerungen und bestätigten ihr seinen Bericht.

„Ich werde mich bei ihm selbst entschuldigen", murmelte sie. „Du musst nicht dafür gerade stehen."

„Das ist jetzt zu spät. Du kannst den Vorfall nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Aber solltest du wirklich den Mut aufbringen, ihn noch einmal an das Geschehen zu erinnern, dann bemühe dich am besten auch, ihm zu erklären, warum du in SEINE Arme fällst und dabei MEINEN Namen flüsterst." Legolas betonte die beiden Worte mit einem beinahe fiesen Grinsen. „Das interessiert übrigens nicht nur meinen König, das interessiert auch mich!"

Agarmaethors Augen weiteten sich. „Was auch immer du denkst, ist mit Sicherheit nicht wahr!", rief sie energisch und abwehrend. „Zum einen wollte ich nicht absichtlich in die Arme König Thranduils sinken, und zum anderen habe ich dich dringend gesucht. Deshalb sagte ich deinen Namen. Du warst meine letzte Hoffnung!"

„Letzte Hoffnung?" Legolas Grinsen verschwand. „Wovon redest du?"

Agarmaethor beobachtete diesen Wandel skeptisch und erwiderte misstrauisch: „Damals im Rat mit Celeborn und Galadriel sprachst du von großen Gefahren, denen ich während meiner Visionen ausgesetzt gewesen sei und meintest damit nicht die Uruk-hai. Ich hab leider damals nicht nachgefragt, aber als ich hier im Palast wieder die ersten Anzeichen einer Vision verspürte, erinnerte ich mich daran und wollte sichergehen, dass jemand bei mir ist, der diese Gefahren kennt..."

Legolas sah sie peinlich berührt an. Er wusste, dass er ihr irgendwann einmal die Wahrheit über ihre Schmerzen gestehen musste, doch dass dies bereits heute geschehen würde...

Agarmaethor bemerkte seinen Blick. „Was ist los?", fragte sie. „Hast du etwa in Lórien etwas Falsches gesagt?"

Legolas setzte sich in den Sessel an ihrem Bett und sah sie einen Moment stumm und nachdenklich an.

„Weißt du... Um eine wirkliche Gefahr handelte es sich dabei gar nicht. Ich glaube mich auch nicht erinnern zu können, dass ich das Wort „Gefahr" verwendet habe", stammelte er und begab sich sicherheitshalber in eine sprungbereite Position, um ihrem Zorn entfliehen oder sich wehren zu können.

„Weiß du...", begann er von neuem und wich ihrem misstrauischen Blick aus. „Es ist so... als du damals im Nebelgebirge deine erste Vision empfangen hast, bist du nicht einfach nur in Ohnmacht gefallen... also zunächst schon, aber dann hast du irgendwann damit begonnen dich zu winden... vor Schmerzen... vor scheinbar schier unerträglichen Schmerzen. Du hast derart gelitten, dass...!"

Er sprach nicht weiter als er bemerkte, wie Agarmaethor erblasste und sich mit der Hand nach hinten abstützte, um nicht kraftlos in die Kissen zu sinken. Legolas beobachtete sie besorgt. Sie schien sich nach ihren Visionen nicht daran zu erinnern, was währenddessen mit ihr geschah, und doch schien sie zu wissen, von welchen Schmerzen er sprach.

„Nun... ja...", fuhr er noch immer unsicher fort. „Ich wollte herausfinden, ob du echte Schmerzen hast... oder ob du nur von ihnen träumst, denn du hattest keine äußeren Verletzungen. Deshalb legte ich damals eine Hand auf deinen Bauch und untersuchte dich... und stellte fest, dass mit dir alles in Ordnung war." Legolas schluckte.

„Und?", fragte Agarmaethor scharf.

„Das Faszinierende an der Geschichte war jedoch... dass..." Legolas räusperte sich verlegen. „...dass du durch die Berührung mit einem Mal ganz ruhig geworden bist. Deine Schmerzen waren wie verflogen, du hast ruhig geatmet und... es ging dir gut... bis auf die Ohnmacht natürlich! Und dann war es Gimli, der drauf bestand, dass... ähm..." Agarmaethors Blick erschien ihm unerträglich. „...dass ich dich in den Arm nehme und deinen Bauch... massiere."

Legolas duckte sich und hob abwehrend die Hände, als erwarte er Schläge, doch diese blieben aus. Vorsichtig hob er seinen Blick und sah Agarmaethor an. Diese starrte vollkommen sprachlos auf eine weit entfernte Ecke des Raumes. Einige Male setzte sie zum Sprechen an, schaute ihn dabei entrüstet und vorwurfsvoll an, doch kein Ton verließ ihre Lippen.

„Als du gestern in die Arme meines Königs gesunken bist..." Agarmaethors fehlende Reaktion ließ Legolas mutiger werden. „...da tat ich es erneut. Ich habe mich neben dich ans Bett gesetzt und mit der Hand deinen Bauch... gestreichelt."

Fassungslos sah Agarmaethor ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf, als würde sie nichts von dem verstehen, was Legolas gerade gestanden hatte.

„Weißt du..., es hat dir so gut getan, und da dachte ich, es könne nicht falsch sein."

Legolas senkte verlegen den Blick und mit angehaltenem Atem beobachtete er, wie sie nach dem Glas Milch griff und den Rest des Inhaltes in einem Zug trank, bevor sie leise und offensichtlich unter Aufbringung all ihrer Selbstbeherrschung ruhig erwiderte:

„Du sagst, es hätte mir gut getan?"

Legolas atmete erleichtert auf. „Ja. Du warst mit einem Mal so entspannt. Dein Gesicht schien beinahe Freude auszustrahlen."

Agarmaethor vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und seufzte leise auf. „Habe ich gesprochen? Habe ich irgendetwas gesagt?"

„Nein! Weder hier im Palast noch die beiden Male davor!"

„Beide Male davor?", fragte Agarmaethor erstaunt. „Ich hatte erst eine Vision!"

„Ähm... ja...", stammelte Legolas. „Aber ich... habe dich einmal beobachtet, während du neben Dordo schliefst... damals... als ich dich noch vor dem Nebelgebirge zur Wache wecken wollte und du mich..."

„Ich erinnere mich!", erwiderte sie abwehrend. Zorn blitzte aus ihren Augen und Legolas spürte, wie sehr sie sich selbst gerade daran hinderte, ihn noch gröber anzufahren. „Warum erzählst du in Lórien solch einen Unsinn? Du bringst mich damit in Verlegenheit! Ich wäre im Bett geblieben und nicht durch den halben Palast getaumelt, wenn ich die Wahrheit gekannt hätte! Ich hätte keinen Skandal verursacht und müsste mich jetzt nicht vor König Thranduil in Grund und Boden schämen!"

Legolas erblasste. Würde er ihr nun auch noch die Wahrheit über den Skandal erzählen, wäre er vermutlich innerhalb weniger Sekunden nicht mehr in einem Zustand, welcher ihm eine Weiterreise mit der Gemeinschaft erlaubte.

Schuldbewusst sah er sie an und winselte gekonnt: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich den Skandal damit letztlich verursacht habe. Das lag nicht in meiner Absicht, und du kannst mir glauben, dass ich bereits durch meinen König genug leiden muss!" Vielleicht würde sie allein bei dem Gedanken an Thranduil nachgeben – Mitleid mit ihm als dessen Sohn verspüren!

„Warum?", hakte sie nach und ihr Tonfall duldete keine weiteren Ausflüchte.

„Amlugûr spielte sich während des Rates in Lórien dermaßen auf, dass ich es ihm heimzahlen wollte... Ich wollte ihm zeigen, dass er sich nicht alles erlauben kann... dass seinen Fähigkeiten und Kenntnissen Grenzen gesetzt sind und... und... ich habe das nur so daher gesagt. Mir wurde erst danach bewusst, wie viel Angst ich dir damit bereitet haben könnte, aber du hast nicht nachgefragt und so hatte ich gehofft, dass du es gar nicht gehört hast. Ich gebe zu, dass das falsch war, aber dieser Amlugûr... er ärgert mich dermaßen!" Erregt rutschte er in seinem Sessel hin und her.

Agarmaethor schwieg lange. Ihr Blick wanderte erneut in die ferne Ecke des Raumes und Legolas folgte ihm, neugierig, wohin sie ständig schaute. Auf einem großen Wandteppich grünte der Eryn Lasgalen in all seiner Pracht unter einem sternenreichen Himmel. Sehnsuchtsvoll wirkte ihr Blick, als er an den Sternen hängen blieb – sehnsuchtsvoll und doch verletzt und zornig.

„Mach das nie wieder!" Agarmaethors Stimme klang so hart, als dulde sie keinen Widerspruch. „Ich meine das wirklich ernst."

Legolas schaute sie erleichtert an. „Ich werde deinen Bauch nie wieder berühren! Ich versprechen es!"

„Nein!", wehrte sie ab. „Was ich sagen will ist, dass ich nicht in die albernen Streitigkeiten zwischen dir und Amlugûr hineingezogen werden will. Manchmal zeigt ihr beide ein dummes und... kindisches Gehabe! Dieses Protzen im Rat vor Galadriel und Celeborn gehört sich nicht – weder für einen Prinzen noch für einen Krieger! Ihr könnt tun, was ihr wollt – von mir aus könntet ihr euch gegenseitig üble Streiche spielen. Aber deine Pahlerei ging auf meine Kosten, und ich kann das nicht leiden!"

Legolas errötete, drängte den Gedanken beiseite, wie er dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Amlugûr seine Zeit im Eryn Lasgalen in einem dunklen und feuchten Verlies verbrachte. Stumm betete er dafür, dass die Wahrheit über dieses Ereignis niemals ans Licht kommen würde.

„Wir werden uns während dieser Reise mit Sicherheit zusammenraufen", erwiderte er wenig überzeugend. „Das tut mir alles wirklich leid. Aber was ist mit deinem Bauch?"

Agarmaethor senkte den Kopf und sah betroffen zu Boden. „Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte sie. „Du hast keine Vorstellung, was das bedeutet, was du mir gerade erzählt hast."

„Nein!" Legolas zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Aber ich habe so meine Vermutungen!"

„So? Welche denn?" Agarmaethor sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Skepsis, Neugier und Furcht an.

„Du bist einmal sehr übel gefoltert worden! Und nun träumst du davon – wieder und wieder! Du träumst von der Folter und fürchtest dich vor Berührungen, weil... weil... weil sie irgendwie damit im Zusammenhang stehen... mit der Folter meine ich. Und nun erfährst du, dass eine Berührung, die du sonst nur mit Folter verbindest, dir gegen die Schmerzen hilft! Das ist sicherlich ein Schock!", ereiferte sich Legolas.

Agarmaethors Gesichtsausdruck war undeutbar. Legolas glaubte, den Kern der Sache beinahe getroffen zu haben, doch da lag noch etwas anderes in ihrem Blick. Er sah wie sie zögerte, wie sie mit sich zu ringen schien, ob sie eingestehen sollte, was sie so sehr belastete, und zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen erwiderte sie:

„Es ist... so ähnlich. Ich ertrage keine Berührungen... und ich meine keine zufälligen Stöße oder Rempeleien, sondern... nett gemeinte... freundliche Berührungen. Es fühlt sich für mich an, als... als verbrenne meine Haut im Feuer und jemand greife in mein Innerstes und wirbele alles durcheinander! Ich kann es nicht erklären!"

Verwundert über Agarmaethors Offenheit hakte Legolas nach: „Aber dem ist nicht immer so, oder? Ich meine, wenn ich dir die Hand reiche oder dich am Arm packe und ziehe, ist das keine Rempelei oder ein zufälliger Stoß!"

Agarmaethor schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß. Galadriel strich mir mit ihrer Hand sacht über meine Wange und es schmerzte. Celeborn küsste meine Hand, doch dieses höfliche Gehabe störte mich nicht. Auch nicht die Wundversorgung durch Elladan. Es ist... Ich weiß nicht..."

„Du bist mit dir selbst im Unreinen...", murmelte Legolas.

Agarmaethor schwieg, doch ihre Augen funkelten ihn an, als habe er soeben den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Legolas bohrte nicht weiter. Er verstand! Sie fürchtete die Nähe zu anderen - aus welchem Grund auch immer... Mochte dieser die Folter sein, die ihr wohl einst widerfahren war oder aber auch schlechte Erfahrungen...

„Ich kann dir bei der Lösung deiner Probleme wohl nicht helfen?", fragte er nur hilflos.

Agarmaethor sah ihn erstaunt an. „Nein, wohl kaum", erwiderte sie.

„Aber vielleicht bei deinen Bauchschmerzen – um auf die eigentliche Frage zurückzukommen! Ich meine... wenn du schläfst oder ohnmächtig bist, tun Berührungen dir gut. Du hättest dein eigenes Gesicht sehen sollen, als ich heute Morgen im Sessel neben dir erwachte. Du wirktest so... zufrieden... so ausgeglichen!", erklärte Legolas eindringlich.

„Zufrieden? Ausgeglichen?" Agarmaethor konnte es noch immer kaum glauben.

„Und vielleicht ist... ist es auch ein erster Schritt, damit... nun..."

„Damit ich mich wieder an Berührungen gewöhne?" Agarmaethor lächelte kopfschüttelnd.

Legolas beobachtete sie fasziniert. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sie lächeln sah, denn ihr Lächeln im Schlaf zählte er nicht. Das hatte sie damals nicht gewollt, doch nun lächelte sie wirklich. Sie machte sich ein wenig lustig über ihn, denn sie schien seinen Gedanken für absurd zu halten, doch er verzieh ihr augenblicklich.

„Nein... Damit du insgesamt wieder zufriedener wirst. Ich meine... sieh dich an! Du hast soeben gelächelt!" Legolas' Augen funkelten.

„Ich konnte es einfach nicht verhindern!", erwiderte Agarmaethor in einem beinahe scherzhaftem Tonfall. Nachdenklich massierte sie sich mit der Hand die Stirn. „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Vielleicht hilft es mir wirklich..." Sie seufzte. „Das alles wird nicht mehr lange ein Geheimnis bleiben, und das Letzte, was ich will, ist, dass alle abwechselnd an mir herumgrabbeln. Deshalb... Ich komme mir so albern vor... aber... würdest du es übernehmen, mich während meiner Ohnmacht zu... zu..."

„Betreuen? Ja, natürlich. Ich habe schließlich inzwischen Erfahrung damit!" Legolas grinste.

Verlegen nickte Agarmaethor. Legolas konnte ihr ansehen, wie unangenehm ihr das alles war.

„Hast du irgendwo noch Kekse und Milch versteckt?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Du willst wohl todkrank spielen?", fragte Legolas neckisch und ging zur Tür. „Kannst dir nicht einmal selber etwas zu essen holen, sondern musst den Prinzen dieses Palastes bitten, dich zu versorgen!"

Agarmaethor warf ein Kissen nach ihm. „Das letzte Mal war ich vier Tage lang bewusstlos und nun gönnst du mir nicht einmal ein wenig Ruhe!" Sie schmunzelte.

Legolas fing das Kissen geschickt auf und warf es mit Schwung zurück. „Sonst noch irgendwelche Wünsche, meine Dame?", fragte er und verschwand durch die Tür.

°

°

Seit Odan und Rufur sich in Rumlak voneinander getrennt hatten, war Odan vollkommen auf sich allein gestellt. Er fühlte sich fremd in dieser Gegend. Vorsichtig und jeden Kontakt zu Bewohnern dieses Landstriches meidend, folgte Odan dem Fluss entgegen der Strömung Richtung Norden. Die Gegend um den Fluss war ebenso eintönig wie seine gesamte bisherige Reise. Unentwegt fragte er sich, warum es nur so wenige Wälder und Berge gab. Nicht, dass er erpicht darauf war, durch einen Wald zu reiten... viele ihm unbekannte Tiere und andere Gefahren würden dort lauern... doch immer nur Ebenen, Ebenen und wieder Ebenen vertrockneten ihm die schönsten Phantasien. Mit Grauen machte er sich bewusst, dass er möglicherweise den gesamten Weg auch würde zurückreiten müssen. Nur dass ihm in diesem Fall die Grünaugen im Nacken sitzen würden. Er war sehr dankbar, dass ihm bisher keine begegnet waren, aber das konnte sich schnell ändern.

Obwohl er menschliche Ansiedlungen mied, begegnete er immer wieder Handelsschiffen oder reisenden Händlern mit Ochsengespannen. Odan war ehrlich beeindruckt vom Aussehen der Schiffe. Er kannte Bücher mit Bildern, hatte Erzählungen seiner Großeltern gelauscht, doch gesehen hatte er derartiges nicht. In seiner Heimat gab es keine Schiffe oder Häfen... es gab noch nicht einmal mehr Menschen!

Die Leute auf dem Deck der Schiffe sahen ihn oftmals mit großen, verwunderten Augen an. Warum nur? War sein Volk hier tatsächlich ausgestorben? Gab es niemanden mehr seiner Art? Doch als er auf einen reisenden Händler mit einem Kind traf, erkannte er seinen Fehler.

„Guck mal! Der reitet ja auf einem Pferd!"

Kinder sprachen oft Wahrheiten. Das wusste selbst Odan, auch wenn er selbst keine eigenen Kinder besaß. Beinahe schlagartig stieg er vom Pferd und lief zu Fuß weiter. Aufsehen war das Letzte, was er wollte. Wenn man hier nicht ritt, dann würde er es auch nicht tun.

°

°

Legolas eilte zur Küche und passierte dabei die geöffnete Tür zum Speisesaal. Es schien hoch herzugehen. Seine Gefährten amüsierten sich gerade köstlich über einen Scherz Anerus. Grundsätzlich war Legolas an guten Scherzen immer interessiert, doch jetzt knurrte sein Magen und ihm stand der Sinn nach etwas Essbarem.

Unbemerkt verschwand er in der Küche und traf auf Imaeath, die 'gute Seele' des Palastes. Sie regte sich zunächst furchtbar über die anwesenden Gäste auf, schimpfte über deren Gebaren, doch eigentlich besaß sie ein so gutes Herz, dass sie heimlich und ohne es der Gemeinschaft gegenüber zuzugeben, beinahe jedem sein Lieblingsessen auftischte – knurrend und mit mürrischem Gesicht, damit sich niemand zu heimisch fühlte.

Imaeath reichte Legolas ein gewaltiges Tablett mit Keksen, Milch, Obst und etwas Honig. Sie war immer der Meinung, er esse zu wenig, und nun schien sie auch Agarmaethor verwöhnen zu wollen. Thranduil hatte ihr gegenüber wohl von Agarmaethors Ohnmacht gesprochen, und Imaeath kannte sofort die Erklärung für das Geschehen - falsche Ernährung! Immer nur Fisch und Fleisch und das elende lórische Reisebrot könne auf Dauer nicht gut sein und führe zu körperlichem Verfall. Davon war sie so überzeugt, dass sie Legolas das Obst und den Honig aufdrängte.

Er fürchtete jede Diskussion mit ihr und nahm, was er kriegen konnte.

„Diese Menge reicht ja für zwei!", rief Gimli durch den Speisesaal, als Legolas an der Tür vorbeihuschen wollte. Es war ihm nicht gelungen, auch auf dem Rückweg unbemerkt zu bleiben.

Er blieb nicht stehen. „Das soll es auch!", rief er nur.

„Warte doch mal!"

Seine Gefährten eilten aus dem Speisesaal und belagerten ihn im Gang. Legolas blieb seufzend stehen.

„Hm... Hm..", murmelte Rhavan. „Honig und Obst... Da werden ja Phantasien gereizt! Gibt es hier etwa eine Dame, die du uns bei Gelegenheit einmal vorstellen möchtest?"

„Mit Sicherheit nicht!", erwiderte Legolas schnippisch. „Und das ist auch nicht für die Ausführung solch schmutziger kleiner Ideen, sondern wirklich zu Essen gedacht. Es gibt hier zwei Personen, die wirklich hungrig sind, weil sie seit Ewigkeiten nichts mehr in den Magen bekommen haben."

„Soso. Und wen bedienst du gerade so zuvorkommend?", fragte Elladan ebenfalls schnippisch.

„Agarmaethor und mich. Sie wünscht nicht, mit euch zu speisen und ich leiste ihr dabei Gesellschaft", erwiderte Legolas affektiert.

Legolas verstand nicht, warum mit einem Schlag das Grinsen auf den Gesichtern der anderen verschwand und sie ihn betroffen anschauten.

„Ähm...", Elrohir räusperte sich. „Würdest du bitte so freundlich sein und ihr ausrichten, dass es mir wirklich, wirklich Leid tut, was ich vorgestern zu ihr gesagt habe? Ich habe das wirklich nicht so gemeint." Er schaute schuldbewusst auf den Boden.

„Was hast du denn zu ihr gesagt?", fragte Legolas erstaunt.

„Nun ja, wir haben uns vorgestern Abend über dich und dein Verhältnis zu deinem Vater lustig gemacht. Das tut uns auch leid." Elrohir schob den letzten Satz noch schnell hinterher. „Agarmaethor konnte darüber nicht lachen und ergriff für dich Partei. Naja... jedenfalls habe ich ihr gesagt, ihr Vater hätte ihr doch einen Ring schmieden sollen, der sie netter und sympathischer macht."

Legolas hob verwundert die Augenbrauen. Agarmaethor hatte tatsächlich Partei für ihn ergriffen?

„Ja gut. Ich werde es ihr ausrichten!", erwiderte er und wollte sich durch das Gedränge schieben.

„Legolas? Nichts für ungut, aber wir würden diesen... ähm... unfreundlichen Ort gerne bald verlassen. Wir wundern uns sowieso, warum wir nicht bereits gestern abgereist sind!", fragte Gimli. „Ich meine, dein Vater verweigert uns seine Hilfe und hat klar zum Ausdruck gebracht, dass er unsere Abreise wünscht! Was sollen wir hier noch tun? Auf Amlugûr warten? Von mir aus kann er hier verrotten!"

„Gimli!", schnaufte Maethrim entrüstet. „Was fällt dir ein! Hast du gar kein Mitleid mit ihm?"

„Nein! Mein Vater saß hier ebenfalls lange ein und hat das sehr gut überstanden!" Gimli grinste. „Es bildet den Charakter! Das jedenfalls sagte meine Mutter, als er damals heimkehrte."

Legolas unterdrückte ein schallendes Lachen und erklärte nur:

„Agarmaethor empfing vorgestern eine weitere Vision und war erneut ohnmächtig. Allein deshalb durften wir hier noch so lange verweilen, doch wir sollten uns auf eine baldige Abreise vorbereiten. Was Amlugûr betrifft... ich denke, mein König wird ihn aus dem Palastkerker werfen lassen, wenn auch wir abreisen."

„Heißt das, es geht bald weiter? Wir haben uns doch so an die ach so netten Elben hier gewöhnt! Und an die schönen Vier-Bett-Höhlen auch", schmunzelte Rochdil.

„Sie ist wieder zu sich gekommen und nun gibt es keinen Grund mehr für uns, hier zu bleiben. Morgen reisen wir ab."

„Und wohin?", fragte Mithlondion ungläubig. „Wollen wir jetzt wirklich alle Höhlen Mittelerdes durchsuchen?"

„Ich verspreche, dass ich es bis morgen früh herausgefunden habe", grinste Legolas, wandte sich ab und schob sich endgültig durch das Gemenge auf dem Flur. „Ich geh jetzt essen! Euch noch viel Spaß in euren Vier-Bett-Höhlen! So eine Ehre hatten Gäste schon lange nicht mehr. Wir haben hier auch Acht-Bett-Höhlen oder weitere leere Kerker!", rief er noch im Gehen.

„Der macht sich über uns lustig!", schnaufte Gimli. „Sitzt in seinem schönen Gemach auf seidenen Kissen und kann sich nicht beschweren und unsereins...?"

Elladan grinste. „Also Elrohir und ich sind standesgemäß untergebracht... in einem schönen Gemach mit seidenen Kissen..."

°

°

„Und? Wie geht es den anderen?", fragte Agarmaethor kauend und sah bereits, wie sich das Tablett leerte.

„Elrohir lässt dir ausrichten, dass ihm etwas, was er vorgestern zu dir sagte, ehrlich Leid tut. Ansonsten sind alle sehr an einer Abreise interessiert. Nur wissen wir nicht, wohin wir unsere Schritte lenken sollen..."

Agarmaethor nickte und kaute weiter. „Sag ihm, dass es mir auch leid tut", nuschelte sie verlegen mit vollem Mund. „Doch was das andere betrifft... Ich..." Enttäuscht schaute sie Legolas an. „Ich glaube, wir sind hier falsch. Wir werden hier keine Hinweise auf Thuringwethil oder meine Erinnerungen finden."

„So?" Legolas musterte sie erstaunt, doch ein ahnendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Ja. Ich fürchte, die Visionen zeigen mir nur immer wieder Bilder von neuen Orten, die ich aufsuchen muss. Ich fürchte, sie sind nichts weiter als Wegweiser zu dieser einen Person, die bisher in beiden Visionen enthalten war – Thuringwethil. Ich sah sie in einer Schlucht aus rotem Gestein. Um sie herum standen viele Ork-Elben, und sie schien ihnen Anweisungen zu geben. Bereits mein erstes Bild von ihr enthielt rotes Gestein. Die Vision von ihr hat nicht viel Neues gebracht. Doch auch der andere Teil meiner zweiten Vision hatte mit Thranduil nichts mehr zu tun. Ich sah eine kleine, verfallene Stadt am Ufer eines Flusses, der in einen großen See oder ein Meer mündet. Ich vermute, dass es sich dabei um das Meer von Rhûn handelt."

„Das Meer von Rhûn...", murmelte Legolas. „Dass sich Thuringwethil irgendwo im Osten Mittelerdes aufhält, ist nicht unwahrscheinlich. Die Ostlinge stehen schon lange auf der Seite der dunklen Mächte."

„Ostlinge? Die sah ich nicht... ich sah nur Ork-Elben! Doch auch mir scheint, dass unsere Reise uns in den Osten führen wird – zwar nicht sehr gradlinig, aber die Grundrichtung bleibt dieselbe."

Erneut schüttelte sie enttäuscht den Kopf. „Ich hatte so sehr gehofft, dein Vater könne mir bereits Hinweise geben, wo oder wie ich meine Erinnerungen wieder finden könnte, doch nun scheint es so zu sein, dass allein Thuringwethil der Schlüssel zu allem und Thranduils Reich nur eine Etappe von vielen ist..."

Legolas lächelte. „Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich das von Anfang an geglaubt. Ich war nie ernsthaft der Überzeugung, mein Vater wisse irgendetwas über den Aufenthaltsort Thuringwethils oder über deine Erinnerungen..., doch ein anderer Anlaufpunkt stand uns zunächst nicht zur Verfügung. Wohin hätten wir sonst gehen sollen?"

„Ja! Wir mussten in den sauren Apfel beißen und uns dem eisigen Blick deines Vaters stellen. Ich gebe zu, dass ich sehr enttäuscht darüber bin, dass er nichts weiß und doch bin ich erleichtert. Nichts wäre schlimmer, als zu wissen, dass ich meine Erinnerungen nicht finden kann, weil Thranduil sich weigert, mir beizustehen! Doch nun denke ich, wir sollten den Visionen weiter folgen und zum Meer von Rhûn reisen. Wir werden schon morgen abreisen und deinen Vater von der Last unserer Anwesenheit befreien- einschließlich der von Amlugûr, den er hoffentlich mit uns ziehen lässt."

„Nichts wird ihn mehr freuen, als zu erfahren, dass wir bald wieder gehen. Er verflucht bereits den Tag, an dem wir sein Reich betreten haben!", schmunzelte Legolas.

„Und dieser Skandal nimmt ihn vermutlich ebenfalls mit... Ich kann ihn irgendwie verstehen... er will seine Ruhe haben!"

„Nun ja...", erwiderte Legolas gedehnt. Er verwünschte diesen 'Skandal' und sehnte sich nach nichts mehr, als schnellstmöglich diesen Raum zu verlassen und damit diesem leidigen Thema zu entkommen. „Sollte ich jemals von meiner Reise zurückkehren, muss ich fünf Jahre Küchendienst leisten!"

„Küchendienst? Du? Der Prinz vom Eryn Lasgalen?", fragte Agarmaethor entsetzt.

Legolas schaute bedrückt zu Boden. „Und eigentlich sollte ich sogleich einen Vorgeschmack darauf bekommen und bereits heute antreten!"

Mit hängenden Schultern erhob er sich aus dem Sessel und schlurfte bedrückt zur Tür. „Wir sehen uns später! Und wundere dich dann nicht über meine aufgeweichten Finger oder kleinere Verbrennungen von Fettspritzern! Ich bin noch nicht sehr geübt in all diesen Tätigkeiten!"

„Legolas?", rief sie ihm hinterher. Er schaute sich um. „Bitte versteh das nicht falsch, aber ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich dich dafür bewundere, wie großartig du dich unter der Herrschaft eines solchen Vaters entwickelt hast! Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich das derart lange ertragen hätte! Du besitzt wirklich innere Stärke!"

Legolas Hautfarbe wechselte beinahe schlagartig auf Rot und ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er den Raum.

°

°

Kaum hatte Legolas den Raum verlassen, sprang Agarmaethor aus dem Bett und zog sich hastig an. Sollten sie am nächsten Tag tatsächlich abreisen, würde sie möglicherweise nie wieder Gelegenheit haben, mit Thranduil zu sprechen.

Leise öffnete sie die Tür und spähte über den Gang, doch niemand war zu sehen. Vorsichtig schlich sie sich aus dem Gemach und machte sich auf die Suche nach irgend jemandem, der ihr den Weg zu Thranduils Gemächern weisen konnte, doch die wenigen Elben, die ihr begegneten, waren verschlossen und abweisend. Agarmaethor spürte auch ohne ihre Worte, wie unerwünscht sie hier war und und oftmals hieß es, es gehöre sich nicht, nach dem Weg zu ihrem König zu fragen. Würde er sie sehen wollen, würde er nach ihr fragen.

Enttäuscht suchte sie nach dem Rückweg zu ihrem Zimmer, als sie eine Elbenfrau mit einem vollen Tablett durch die Gänge eilen sah. Hastig eilte Agarmaethor ihr hinterher und versteckte sich hinter einzelnen Ecken. Sie dankte Elbereth, dass niemand unterwegs war und ihr Tun beobachtete. Die Elbenfrau klopfte am Ende eines langen Ganges an eine schwere Eichentür, öffnete sie und verschwand im Raum. Agarmaethor verstand nicht viel von dem Dialog, der durch die angelehnte Tür drang, doch die Worte 'mein Herr' erreichten ihr Ohr und festigten ihren Glauben, dass die Elbenfrau gerade Thranduil bediente.

Vorsichtig schlich sie zurück und wartete in einem Seitengang darauf, dass die Elbenfrau Thranduils Zimmer wieder verließ. Kaum sah sie ihren Schatten am Seitengang vorbeihuschen, eilte Agarmaethor zu der großen Eichentür und klopfte an. Auf ein lautes „Herein" hin öffnete sie langsam die Tür und glitt lautlos in den Raum.

Thranduil stand hinter einem großen Tisch und sah einige Briefe durch. Verwundert hob er den Kopf und schaute auf Agarmaethor, die bescheiden vor der Tür zu seinem Arbeitsraum stand und sich respektvoll verneigte.

„Herrin Silamîriel?", fragte er erstaunt. Seine Augen blitzten sie kalt und abweisend an.

„Entschuldigt Herr!", erwiderte Agarmaethor leise und näherte sich ihm einige Schritte. „Ich möchte nicht stören... Ich kann auch später noch einmal kommen, Herr"

Verunsichert entfernte sie sich wieder einige Schritte Richtung Tür. Die eisigen Augen Thranduils besaßen so gar keine Ähnlichkeit mit dem warmen Blau der Augen von Legolas.

„Ihr habt bereits gestört... legt Ihr es etwa darauf an, später noch einmal zu stören?", erwiderte Thranduil unfreundlich.

Sie schwieg einige Sekunden, sammelte sich und musterte dabei den König des Eryn Lasgalen. Thranduil besaß die Körperhaltung eines Kriegers – angespannt und sprungbereit. Seine schlanke und hochgewachsene Gestalt ähnelte der von Legolas, doch er wirkte muskulöser. Blondes, glänzendes Haar, deren Helligkeit Agarmaethor dazu veranlasste, ihm eher die Bezeichnung 'licht' zu geben, umrahmte ein ernstes und bewegungsloses Gesicht. Ein eigentümlich silbernes Leuchten seiner blauen Augen zeugte von Leben, Kraft und Ausdauer aber auch von Kälte und Macht.

Seine gesamte Erscheinung wirkte so beeindruckend, dass Agarmaethor sich klein und unbedeutend fühlte. Doch der König wirkte auch derart faszinierend, dass sie wohl in jeder anderen Situation nichts unversucht gelassen hätte, um Thranduils ehrlich gemeinte und wohlwollende Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen

Agarmaethor fühlte sich schäbig. Sie war gekommen, um eben diese Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen, doch die Mittel, die sie dafür verwenden wollte, grenzten hart an ihre Vorstellung von Ehrlichkeit und Respekt. Nicht, dass sie lügen wollte, aber auch die äußere Hülle einer ehrlich gemeinten Entschuldigung musste nicht unbedingt der Wahrheit entsprechen. Doch konnte es bei diesem Elben überhaupt einen anderen Weg geben, als den der Selbsterniedrigung? Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Legolas vor seinem eigenen Vater kniete, ihn mit 'mein König' ansprach und sogar dessen Ring küsste, um die Aufnahme der Gemeinschaft im Palast und Unterstützung ihrer Reise zu erbitten.

Mit einer ergebenen Verbeugung näherte sie sich dem König und fiel vor ihm auf die Knie.

„Herr, ich...", begann sie, doch Thranduil fiel ihr ins Wort.

„Was fällt Euch ein?", rief er empört. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum Ihr stört und was Ihr von mir wollt, aber ein derartiger Kniefall Eurer Person beleidigt mich!"

Verwirrt hob Agarmaethor ihren Kopf und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Haltet Ihr mich für töricht? Glaubt Ihr denn, ich erkenne ein derart unehrliches Verhalten nicht? Glaubt Ihr denn, Ihr könntet durch Schmeicheleien und derartiger Bestätigung meiner Macht und Stärke meine Entscheidungen beeinflussen?", fuhr er aufgebracht fort. „Oh! Ihr denkt an meinen Sohn in der großen Halle! Hat er denn erreicht, was er wollte?"

Beschämt senkte Agarmaethor den Blick.

„Nein. Nicht wirklich, Herr", erwiderte sie leise.

„Dann tragt mir gefälligst vernünftig vor, was Euch in meine Räumlichkeiten treibt und mich von meiner Arbeit abhält!"

Agarmaethor benötigte einige Momente, um sich neu zu sammeln und neu anzusetzen, doch schließlich blickte sie Thranduil direkt in die Augen und begann:

„Herr, ich bin gekommen, um mich bei Euch für meine fürchterliche Entgleisung zu entschuldigen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich einen Skandal verursacht habe und auf diese Weise Euren guten Ruf geschädigt habe", begann sie schließlich leise und doch mit fester und sicherer Stimme. Lange genug hatte sie sich überlegt, wie sie ihm begegnen sollte. „Ich bin bereit, alles zu tun, um jeglichen Schaden zu beseitigen, Herr. Legolas ist für mein Verhalten wirklich nicht verantwortlich. Ich möchte Euch bitten, ihm nicht mehr zu zürnen. Derartige Strafen hat er nicht verdient und ich..."

„Ihr macht mir Angst!", unterbrach Thranduil ihren Redefluss. „Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wovon Ihr redet! Was für ein Skandal?"

„Aber Herr? Ich spreche davon, dass ich vorgestern Nacht wie betrunken durch den Palast torkelte und ohnmächtig in Eure Arme sank!"

„Das habt Ihr getan, aber wo ist der Skandal?"

Agarmaethor sah in Thranduils ehrlich erstaunt dreinschauende Augen.

„Legolas sagte, es sei ein Skandal und er hätte viel auf Euch einreden müssen, um Euch wieder wohlwollend zu stimmen. Er sagte auch, er sei im Falle der Rückkehr von seiner Reise zu fünf Jahren Küchendienst verurteilt worden."

Thranduil schaute sie einen Moment lang sprachlos und entrüstet an, doch dann begann er zu Agarmaethors vollständiger Überraschung schallend zu lachen. Mit Lachtränen in den Augen erklärte er:

„Ich weiß, dass ich außerhalb des Eryn Lasgalen einen sehr ungastlichen Ruf genieße. Galadriel und Celeborn verbreiten überall, welch unfreundlicher, alter Griesgram ich sei, bieder und engstirnig – und mit mir mein Volk. Vermutlich steckt in alldem ein Körnchen Wahrheit, vielleicht sogar ein großes Korn. Mein Volk ist Fremden gegenüber nicht so offen, wie andere Elbenvölker. Wir lieben die Abgeschiedenheit und Unabhängigkeit.

Doch trotz allem denke ich nicht, dass ich grausam oder ernstlich bärbeißig bin. Streng bin ich wohl... ich halte Regeln für wichtig, selbst unsere Höflichkeitsregeln... doch alles andere ist ein bewusst herbeigeführtes Zerrbild.

Ich liebe es, meinen Ruf zu unterstreichen und weiter zu verbreiten, und mein Sohn hat mich immer dabei unterstützt! Neu ist mir allerdings, dass mein eigen Fleisch und Blut Anwandlungen bekommt, meinen Ruf noch schlechter zu machen, als er es bereits ist! Skandal! Was für ein Unsinn!"

Sprachlos beobachtete Agarmaethor, wie Thranduil, noch immer schallend lachend, mit der Faust auf den Tisch schlug.

„Wisst Ihr, er erfüllt mich mit Stolz! Er ist mein Sohn und ich liebe ihn. Ich könnte ihm nie etwas Schlechtes antun – selbst für die größten Fehler nicht. Doch manchmal denke ich, ich war in seiner Erziehung zu nachlässig! Als seine Mutter uns verließ, um nach Valinor zu segeln, war er noch sehr, sehr jung – keine fünf Jahre alt und ich habe ihm wirklich alles durchgehen lassen, was er damals verbrochen hat."

Thranduil näherte sich einer kleinen Tür im Hintergrund des Raumes.

„Damals", fuhr er fort, „waren die Beziehungen zwischen meinem Reich und Lórien noch deutlich besser. Wir handelten wesentlich mehr miteinander und tauschten Geschenke aus. Damals gab es in Lórien einen sehr begabten und hervorragenden Künstler. Er malte wunderschöne Bilder. Sein Ruf war weithin bekannt und so bat ich Celeborn eines Tages, mir ein Bild dieses Künstlers zu beschaffen. Er kam diesem Wunsch sehr gerne nach und nur kurze Zeit später konnte ich ein solches Meisterwerk mein Eigen nennen. Damals hing es hier in meinem Arbeitszimmer."

Thranduil öffnete die kleine Tür und deutete mit einem Finger auf ein großes Bild mit einer aufwändig gemalten Jagdszene.

„Mein Sohn hat als kleiner Junge einmal in meinem Arbeitszimmer gespielt. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was er genau getan hat, doch irgendwie ist es ihm gelungen, dieses Gemälde nass zu machen und die Farben an einigen Stellen vollständig zu verwischen. Vermutlich fürchtete er, ich würde mit ihm schimpfen, womit er vermutlich Recht behalten hätte. Deshalb beschloss er einfach, das Gemälde an den besagten Stellen neu zu malen."

Thranduil schmunzelte und deutete auf einige Stellen auf dem Bild.

„Oh, mein Sohn war sehr geschickt. Man sieht seine Korrekturen erst auf den zweiten Blick, doch schaut her! Diesem Hirsch ist anstatt eines Schwanzes ein fünftes Bein gewachsen. Und dieser Elb hier trug eigentlich einen grünen Laubkranz im Haar. Aber meinem Sohn schien die Farbe ausgegangen zu sein. Er wählte stattdessen rot, und nun sieht es so aus, als habe der Elb eine schwere Kopfverletzung erlitten."

Thranduil lachte erneut, und auch Agarmaethor konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Er hat nie zugegeben, der Künstler dieses Werkes gewesen zu sein... und ich habe ihn nie zur Rede gestellt. Ich war zunächst zornig, doch als ich die Korrekturen sah, musste ich so schallend lachen, dass mein Groll damals verflog. Vielleicht sind es diese Begebenheiten, die zu einer solch nachlässigen Erziehung geführt haben! Legolas sollte lernen, zu seinen Missetaten zu stehen!"

„Nun, so viele Missetaten begeht er mit Sicherheit nicht!", lenkte Agarmaethor ein. „Eigentlich... ist er Euch... nun ja... sehr gut gelungen..., Herr."

Thranduil verschränkte die Arme und musterte Agarmaethor grinsend.

„Gut gelungen? Welch interessante Redewendung! Und nichts liegt mir ferner, als das Gegenteil zu behaupten! Und doch denke ich, dass es einmal Zeit wird, seine kleinen Missetaten zu bestrafen und Bedenkt! Ihm ist es durch seine Flunkerei gelungen, Euch dazu zu veranlassen, Euch auf beinahe erniedrigende Art und Weise bei mir zu entschuldigen!"

Agarmaethors Augen blitzten rachsüchtig auf. „Was schwebt Euch vor?"


	19. Die letzten Tage im Eryn Lasgalen

_Hallo, Ihr Lieben! (knuddel)_

_Ich freue mich immer noch darüber, dass ihr die Eryn Lasgalen-Kaps genau so sehr mögt wie ich! Leider heißt es Abschied zu nehmen, denn im nächsten werden sie bereits nicht mehr hier verweilen. :( _

_**Melethil: **Wie der Vater so der Sohn, pflege ich zu sagen (kicher). Böser Lexy! Hat es aber auch nicht anders verdient, was ihm heute geschieht! _

_**Amilang:** Danke! (knuddel) Der Dialog zwischen Legolas und Thranduil über Agarmaethor war richtig Arbeit (sich Schweiß von der Stirn wischt). Hach, das ist alles so sensibel und mir liegt so viel auf der Zunge! Aber ich will ja auch nichts verraten (sich den Mund versiegelt und die Finger zusammenbindet, damit der Kampfzwerg nichts tippen kann). _

_Viel Spaß denn!_

_Vypox, der Kampfzwerg_

_°_

_° _

**Die letzten Tage im Eryn Lasgalen**

„Ich muss mich allmählich auf den Weg machen! Der Rest der Gemeinschaft wartet mit Sicherheit bereits auf mich. Es war schön, zum Abschied mit dir gemeinsam zu frühstücken und zu plaudern!"

Legolas erhob sich vom Tisch und wollte seinen Vater umarmen, doch dieser wies ihn erstaunt von sich.

„Was meinst du mit 'auf den Weg machen'?", fragte Thranduil erstaunt. „Dein Gefährte Amlugûr sitzt noch in meinem Kerker. Wolltest du etwa ohne ihn abreisen?"

Legolas schaute Thranduil verblüfft an. „Eigentlich nicht. Ich war mir sicher, du würdest ihn ziehen lassen, wenn ich mit der Gemeinschaft dein Reich verlasse. Schließlich sitzt er doch nicht ernsthaft wegen eines Vergehens in den Tiefen deines Palastes."

„Legolas!" Beinahe schwang Empörung in der Stimme Thranduils. „Nichts für Ungut, aber ich bin Herrscher dieses Reiches und kann es mir nicht leisten, mir Wankelmütigkeit oder Inkonsequenz geschweige denn Weichherzigkeit vorwerfen zu lassen. Du weißt das. Es ist dir nicht neu und das hat auch nichts mit dem Ruf zu tun, den ich mir nach Außen zu erhalten versuche! Noch nie habe ich ein gefälltes Urteil aufgehoben, es sei denn, es gab einen wirklich triftigen Grund dafür. Den benötige ich auch hier. Allein die Abreise der Gemeinschaft genügt nicht, um ihn freizulassen."

Legolas runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Ich gebe zu, dass du Recht hast. Ich habe nicht daran gedacht, weil doch alles nur ein Streich war."

„Nur ein Streich? Ein sehr böser Streich, oh ja! Aber auch Streiche ziehen Konsequenzen nach sich – selbst, wenn nie ans Tageslicht kommt, dass es sich um einen Streich handelte! Amlugûr ist ein unhöflicher und respektloser Niemand! Er soll - und wird - bis an sein Lebensende glauben, er wäre tatsächlich für sein Verhalten in der Großen Halle meines Palastes bestraft worden! Vielleicht denkt er in dem Kerker auch über sein sonstiges Verhalten nach. Würde ich ihn jedoch bereits jetzt entlassen, würde er mit Sicherheit an den Hintergründen seiner Verurteilung zweifeln! Willst du das?"

Legolas seufzte. „Nun gut. Ich werde meinen Gefährten ausrichten, dass wir noch bis morgen bleiben müssen. Sie werden es verstehen. Niemand will Amlugûr in deinen Fängen zurücklassen!"

„Morgen?" Thranduil räusperte sich. „Ich fürchte, ihr müsst noch einige Tage länger hier verweilen."

Legolas schaute seinen Vater verblüfft an. „Ist bis morgen seine Strafe nicht abgegolten?"

„Das wäre wohl der Fall, wenn Amlugûr nicht in seinem Kerker randaliert hätte! Ich war gezwungen, seine Strafe etwas zu verlängern."

„Ran-da-liert?", fragte Legolas und dehnte dabei das Wort in ungläubigen Tonfall.

„Oh ja! Imaeath brachte ihm etwas zu Essen. Einige Wachen erzählten mir, es hätte sich dabei um rohen Fisch gehandelt. Als Imaeath ihm den Teller reichte, erwähnte sie nebenbei, seine Zelle sei einst auch die Zelle Gollums gewesen und damit für ihn mehr als angemessen. Daraufhin randalierte er. Ich habe seine Strafe um zwei weitere Nächte verlängern müssen. Du kannst sicherlich verstehen, dass er kein schlechtes Vorbild für andere Gefangene sein darf."

„Was für andere Gefangene?" Legolas schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Es gibt keine weiteren Gefangenen!"

„Du hast Recht, doch es würde sich sehr schnell herumsprechen, wenn ich ihn nach einem derartigen Verhalten bereits nach so kurzer Zeit begnadigen würde." Thranduil schaute Legolas ernst an.

„Gut!", seufzte Legolas. „Dann in drei Tagen. Nicht, dass ich nicht gerne hier bin, aber eigentlich..."

„Soweit ich weiß, drängt euch die Zeit nicht, oder? Und deinen Gefährten geht es unter meinem Dach nicht wirklich schlecht. Mir ist sogar zu Ohren gekommen, dass Imaeath Gimlis Lieblingsspeise zubereitet hat – Eberrippchen in Zwergenbiersauce! Sie werden es ertragen, wenn sie noch einige Tage hier verbringen müssen. Und auch du wirst wohl damit leben müssen, dass Amlugûr eine weitere Strafe traf. Er muss noch drei weitere Nächte im Kerker verbringen!"

„Das machst du absichtlich!", rief Legolas in einer Mischung aus Ärger und Belustigung. „Du willst mich nur länger bei dir behalten!"

Thranduil lachte. „Ich gebe zu, dass ich mir zu gerne noch einige Strafen mehr ausgedacht hätte, um dein Fortgehen zu verzögern, doch ich kann das weder diesem Amlugûr noch deinen Gefährten antun. Tatsächlich hat er sich diese Strafe verdient! Er wäre auch ohne die gesamte Vorgeschichte dafür im Kerker gelandet!"

„Oh Elbereth! Was hat er denn verbrochen?"

„Er hat Imaeath als schlechteste Köchin Mittelerdes bezeichnet – und das bezog sich nicht auf den rohen Fisch!", erwiderte Thranduil trocken.

„Was?", brauste Legolas auf. „Und da hast du seinen Aufenthalt um nur drei Tage verlängert? Sieben hätten es mindestens sein müssen! Wie kann er nur!"

„Nun, ich hatte Verständnis für seine Situation. Obwohl sein Verhalten flegelhaft war und ich ihn tatsächlich für seine letzte Äußerung bestraft hätte, bin ich doch der Ansicht, dass es ohne deinen... Streich... gar nicht so weit gekommen wäre. Ein wenig Mitleid war an dieser Stelle angebracht, findest du nicht auch?" Thranduil zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und musterte seinen Sohn.

Legolas errötete. „Das ist wohl wahr." Er räusperte sich. „Aber außer uns beiden weiß doch niemand von unserem Geheimnis, oder?"

Thranduil grinste breit. „Natürlich nicht! Einige meiner Berater waren sogar der Ansicht, ich hätte eine neue Ära an Strenge und Härte eingeleitet und mich dafür beglückwünscht!"

Legolas schüttelte nur missmutig den Kopf.

„Komm, Sohn. Wenn du es nicht wagst, diese Neuigkeit deiner Gemeinschaft zu überbringen, dann werde ich das für dich übernehmen!"

Er schritt voran zur Großen Halle.

°

°

„Wo bleiben sie?" Beinahe nervös trat Gimli von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Gemeinsam mit dem Rest der Gemeinschaft wartete er auf der Rasenfläche vor den großen Steintoren auf Amlugûr und Legolas. „Und unsere schönen Waffen sind auch noch nicht hier! Ich habe einmal gehört, Thranduil würde Schätze sammeln. Der wird sich doch hoffentlich nicht an meiner künstlerisch gestalteten Axt vergreifen?"

„Psst!" Elrohir legte schnell einen Zeigefinger über seine Lippen. „Bist du von Sinnen? Wenn Thranduil das zu Ohren kommt!"

„Stimmt! Ich sollte besser nicht erwähnen, dass meine Axt wertvoll ist", raunte Gimli.

Ein dunkel gekleideter Elb erschien und verneigte sich höflich.

„Mein König erwartet Euch in der großen Halle. Ich soll Euch führen."

Die Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft schauten sich verstohlen an und folgten ihm schweigend zurück durch die langen Gänge des Palastes zur Großen Halle. Einige Elben hielten sich bereits dort auf. In bequemen Sesseln sitzend schienen sie etwas zu diskutieren, doch das Eintreten der Gemeinschaft unterbrach ihr reges Gestikulieren. Unfreundliche und auch verwunderte Blicke trafen die Gefährten.

„Das sind die Berater des Königs, die sich hier wegen einer anstehenden wichtigen Besprechung aufhalten. Verneigt Euch bitte!", sagte der Elb, der sie in die Halle geführt hatte, leise.

Sie folgten seiner Aufforderung und verneigten sich sogleich ein weiteres Mal, als Thranduil, gefolgt von Legolas, die Halle betrat. Thranduil setzte sich in seinen Sessel in der Mitte des Raumes. Sein kalter Blick musterte die Gemeinschaft lange und unfreundlich.

„Oh Elbereth, das ist wegen mir!", flüsterte Agarmaethor so leise, dass nur die nahe bei ihr stehenden ihren Ausspruch vernahmen.

Mit kleinen Schritten trat sie vor und kniete vor Thranduil nieder.

„Herr? Darf ich sprechen, Herr?", fragte sie leise. Sie spürte dabei nicht nur den beunruhigten Blick ihrer Gefährten sondern auch den beunruhigenden Blick der Berater Thranduils in ihrem Nacken.

Thranduil ließ seinen eisigen Blick von der Gemeinschaft auf ihre gebeugte Gestalt wandern.

„Ihr dürft!", erwiderte er knapp.

„Ich möchte mich hiermit für meinen beschämenden Fehltritt entschuldigen, Herr. Indem ich mich nur im Nachthemd bekleidet und wie betrunken torkelnd in Eure Arme geworfen habe, erweckte ich einen falschen Eindruck bei Eurem Hofstaat und Eurem Volk. Ich beschmutzte Euer Ansehen und Euren ehrenhaften Ruf und verursachte somit einen Skandal, der wohl schon bald die Grenzen dieses Reiches überschreiten wird. Ich bedaure dies sehr, Herr. Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht rückgängig machen kann, doch ich verspreche, alles zu tun, um weiteren Schaden zu vermeiden!", hauchte sie. „Ich werde es wieder gut machen. Sagt mir, was ich für Euch tun kann, Herr!"

Legolas' Augen weiteten sich. Er stand noch immer schräg hinter seinem Vater und konnte direkt auf das gesenkte Haupt Agarmaethors schauen. Vorsichtig gab er ihr Handzeichen, ihr Gerede einzustellen, doch ihr Blick war zu Boden gerichtet. Unruhig trat er von einem Bein auf das andere und blickte besorgt auf seinen Vater. Natürlich war das alles kein Skandal! Aber wie würde Thranduil reagieren? Er konnte das Verblüffen seines Vaters regelrecht spüren. Nachdenklich lehnte dieser sich in seinem Sessel zurück und schaute lange und sehr streng in die Runde.

„Hier ist einer unverschämter als der andere", sagte Thranduil eisig. „Und die Krone der Unverschämtheit trägt dieser... dieser Wurmtod! Amlugûr oder wie er sich nennt. Eigentlich gedachte ich euch mitzuteilen, dass er der Grund ist, der mich dazu zwingt, euren Aufenthalt hier noch länger erdulden zu müssen. Ihr könnt mir glauben, dass niemand das mehr bedauert als ich. Leider musste seine Strafe um fünf Nächte verlängert werden und eine vorzeitige Entlassung aus meinem Kerker ist nicht angebracht."

Thranduil winkte arrogant mit einer Hand. Legolas sah, wie seine Gefährten betroffen zu Boden schauten. Nur mühsam konnte er ein aufgeregtes Japsen unterdrücken. Sein Vater nahm den Skandal als solchen hin und beschützte ihn vor der Wahrheit.

„Es ehrt Euch, Herrin Silamîriel, dass Ihr Euch bei mir entschuldigt – vor allem, da auch ein großer Teil meiner Berater hier anwesend ist und nun die Wahrheit erkennt. Ihr habt allerdings Recht, dass dieser Skandal meinen ehrenhaften Ruf sehr geschädigt hat. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich nicht sehe, wie Ihr dieses Problem wieder beseitigen könntet."

Thranduil schwieg lange und dachte nach. Legolas atmete erleichtert auf. Sein Vater spielte das Spiel mit, doch im gleichen Moment, als ihm das bewusst wurde, erkannte er dessen Folgen. Thranduil MUSSTE Agarmaethors Angebot annehmen. Ein Ablehnen dieses Angebotes sähe sonst so aus, als lehne er auch ihre Entschuldigung ab. Nervös begann Legolas auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen. Ein Blick auf seine Gefährten verriet ihm, wie nichts ahnend sie das Geschehen verfolgten.

„Doch vielleicht..." Thranduil stutzte. „Wie mir zu Ohren kam, habt Ihr ein außerordentlich gutes Verhältnis zu Celeborn. Er scheint Euch sehr zu achten und zu schätzen. Wie Euch möglicherweise bekannt ist, kämpften wir gemeinsam gegen die dunklen Mächte in Dol Guldur und besiegten diese. Ein Vertrag wurde geschlossen, der in diesem Wald neue Grenzen erwirkte. Doch mein Verhältnis zu den lórischen Herrschern ist deshalb nicht viel besser geworden. Ich bedauere das nicht wirklich. Insbesondere jetzt, da Sauron besiegt wurde, komme ich auch ohne deren Einmischungen in meine Angelegenheiten gut zurecht. Allerdings gibt es eine einzige Sache, die mir bereits seit geraumer Zeit meinen Frieden stört."

Er erhob sich und schaute auf das noch immer gebeugte Haupt Agarmaethors herab.

„Einst waren meine Beziehungen zu Lórien besser. Geschenke wurden ausgetauscht, Handel getrieben. Ein solches Geschenk war auch einst ein prächtiges Bild einer Jagd im Wald. Es hing in meinem Arbeitszimmer, doch dort wurde es von einer mir unbekannten Person beschädigt und zur Vertuschung restauriert. Leider entspricht die Wiederherstellung des Gemäldes nicht ganz meiner Vorstellung. Bedauerlicherweise habe ich den Rohling, der sich an meinem Bild vergriffen hat, nicht fassen können. Nun hängt es in einem Nebenzimmer, denn ich kann mich an dieser stümperhaften Korrektur nicht mehr erfreuen!"

Legolas wurde blass. Nur noch wage erinnerte er sich an die Korrekturversuche. Er hatte diese im Laufe von vielen Jahrhunderten schlicht vergessen und Thranduil hatte noch nie verlauten lassen, er habe eine Fälschung am Bild bemerkt. Nicht, dass Legolas sie selbst für gelungen gehalten hätte...

„Wie ich hörte, ist der Erschaffer dieses Bildes noch immer in Lórien tätig, doch mir kam ebenfalls zu Ohren, er plane zu den Grauen Anfurten zu reisen und nach Valinor zu segeln. Sollte ihm dieses gelingen, habe ich meine letzte Gelegenheit verpasst, ihn um eine Reparatur des Bildes zu bitten. Mit Sicherheit könnte er die Schäden beseitigen. Doch zweifele ich daran, dass er meinem Wunsch nachkommt, wenn nicht Celeborn auf ihn einwirkt. Schon damals mochte mich dieser Elb aus einem mir durchaus verständlichen Grund nicht und wollte nicht für mich tätig werden." Ein sardonisches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als erinnere er sich an eine Boshaftigkeit, die zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war. „Deshalb halte ich es für eine guten Gedanken, wenn Ihr, Herrin Silamîriel, zu Celeborn geht und ihn bittet, Einfluss auf den lórischen Künstler zu nehmen", fuhr Thranduil fort.

Mit angespannter Körperhaltung hob Agarmaethor den Kopf und schaute Thranduil wie gebannt an.

„Natürlich muss ich auf meinen Ruf achten. Deshalb dürft Ihr weder Celeborn noch diesem Künstler davon berichten, dass ich den Übeltäter nicht ausfindig machen konnte! Am besten fände ich es sogar, wenn Ihr Euch aufopfert und behauptet, Ihr hättet das Bild versehentlich zerstört und restauriert" Thranduil tippte mit dem Zeigerfinger auf die Sessellehne, als sei ihm soeben ein genialer Gedanke gekommen. „Ich bestehe sogar darauf! Ihr werdet zugeben, dass Ihr das Bild manipuliert habt. Damit wären mehrere Probleme mit einem Mal behoben. Zum Einen gäbe es offiziell einen Übeltäter, und zum Anderen würdet Ihr lernen, was es bedeutet, sich in der Öffentlichkeit lächerlich zu machen!"

Legolas räusperte sich. „Mein König...", sagte er mit kratziger Stimme. „Darf ich sprechen?"

Thranduil bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, als sei er soeben in seinen Gedanken gestört worden. „Ja, du darfst!"

„Ich finde, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, eine derartige Strafe nicht angemessen. Sie steht in keinem Verhältnis zu dem Skandal, der Euch betraf, mein König!"

Thranduils abweisender Blick wandelte sich in Bewunderung.

„Du hast Recht, mein Sohn. Vielleicht sollte ich zusätzlich noch eine Kerkerstrafe hinzufügen. Damit hat sie ausreichend Zeit, sich zu überlegen, wie sie Celeborn gegenüber tritt."

„Aber Herr!" Agarmaethors Augen weiteten sich. Auch Legolas sah Thranduil betroffen an.

„Mein König, ich meinte eigentlich...", stammelte er unruhig und trat nervös von einem Bein auf das andere. Diese Situation war schrecklich. Er wollte nicht, dass Silamîriel für seine Taten einstehen musste – weder für das zerstörte Bild, noch für den nicht vorhandenen Skandal. Und doch wollte er dem Rest der Anwesenden gegenüber nicht zugeben, dass dieser allein ihm zu verdanken war. Lieber würde er für das Bild büßen!

„Bist du ein kleiner Junge, dass du nicht stillstehen kannst?", fragte Thranduil streng und kalt. „Was willst du mir sagen?"

Legolas versuchte sich zu beherrschen und ruhig stehen zu bleiben. „Ich habe Euch ein Geständnis zu machen. Mein König..., Herr..., Ada...", er versuchte es weich. „Ich war es, der das Bild zerstört und neu gemalt hat."

Legolas spürte, wie der Blick seiner Gefährten und der der Berater erstarrte.

Entrüstet blitzten Thranduils Augen ihn an. „Legolas! Du bist ein erwachsener Elb und dies nicht erst seit gestern. Bist du nicht Manns genug, mir die Zerstörung mitzuteilen, anstatt das Bild zu manipulieren und einen Hirsch mit fünf Beinen zu malen?"

„Aber... ich... ich habe es schlicht vergessen! Ich hätte bestimmt etwas gesagt, wenn Ihr mich darauf angesprochen hättet, mein König!", stammelte Legolas.

„Du zerstörst etwas, was dir nicht gehört und vergisst es einfach? Und dann wagst du auch noch anzudeuten, es sei meine Schuld, dass du es mir nicht gestanden hast?" So ehrlich empört hatte Legolas seinen Vater selten gesehen.

„Aber... ich... ich war noch ein ganz, ganz kleines Kind! Es tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid, dass ich das Bild zerstört habe", erwiderte Legolas.

Thranduil verstummte, doch sein Blick verhieß nichts Gutes. Er schien nachzudenken.

„Ich will diese Horde nicht länger als nötig in meinem Palast sehen. Würde ich dich jetzt auch noch bestrafen und dadurch hier festhalten, dann wäre ein verlängerter Aufenthalt wäre dies jedoch unumgänglich. Deshalb wirst du..."

Imaeath betrat leise die Halle und brachte mit gesenktem Blick Kräutertee zu den Beratern. Als sie die angespannte Situation bemerkte, blieb sie wie erstarrt stehen und wollte sich zurückziehen.

„Du wirst solange, bis dieser Blutegeltöter seine Zeit im Kerker verbracht hat, mit Imaeath gehen und ihr beim Küchendienst helfen!", beendete Thranduil seinen Satz. „Keinen Widerspruch! Das ist mein letztes Wort! Ein derartiges Verhalten meines eigenen Sohnes kann ich nicht dulden! Und für Euch, Herrin Silamîriel, werde ich mir inzwischen noch etwas überlegen."

Ohne die Gemeinschaft oder Legolas eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, winkte er abfällig mit der Hand. „Geht alle! Ich habe hier Wichtigeres zu tun, als mich mit euch zu befassen. Es ist alles gesagt worden! Du, Legolas, wirst Imaeath sogleich folgen!"

°

°

„Wie weit wollt ihr noch in den Osten?", fragte Lútholwen eines Tages, als das Laufen über die Ebene wieder einmal so eintönig war wie die Tage zuvor. Inzwischen waren sie vertrauter miteinander und auch wenn Alatar sie mehr oder weniger zu meiden schien, fühlte sie sich anscheinend recht wohl, denn sie plauderte mit Pallando nur allzu gerne.

„Wir wollen dorthin, wo einst die Elben erwachten. An den Helcarsee. Er sieht nicht mehr so aus wie damals - Mittelerde hat sich geändert...", antwortete Alatar, obwohl sie die Frage an Pallando gerichtet hatte.

„Was wollt ihr dort?", fragte Lútholwen neugierig.

„Wir hoffen, dort Elben vorzufinden, denn wegen ihnen sind wir hier – wegen ihnen und den Menschen hier im Osten", erwiderte Pallando.

„Warum wollt ihr hier Elben finden? Gibt es nicht genug im Westen Mittelerdes?", hakte Lútholwen nach. „Im Westen sollen sie wunderschöne Häuser haben. Meine Eltern haben mit ihnen gehandelt und mir phantastische Dinge über die Elben dort erzählt. Sie waren so begeistert von den Elben dort, dass sie mir auch einen elbischen Namen gaben." Sie lächelte verträumt. „Als ich noch nicht geboren war, wollten meine Eltern auch mit den Elben hier im Osten handeln, aber sie waren sehr enttäuscht. Sie haben mir nicht viel erzählt, aber nach allem, was ich verstanden habe, sind sie Jäger und Sammler, leben auf Holzplanken in den Wipfeln der Bäume, haben weder Herrscher noch sonst irgendeine Struktur. Jeder lebt nur für sich und seine Familie."

„Da hörst du es, Pallando!", mischte sich Alatar erneut ein. „Sie bestätigt alle Gerüchte, die wir bisher von den Elben hier hörten. Sie sind in ihrer Entwicklung zurückgeblieben, weniger verständig und schwach! Sie verdienen es nicht, dass wir uns um sie kümmern. Einst vertrauten sie Oromë nicht, als er ihnen anbot, sie nach Valinor zu führen. Avari nennt man sie deshalb – die Widerspenstigen. Einige von ihnen ließen sich sogar von Morgoth verführen und waren die Grundlage seiner Ork-Züchtungen, die heute wie eine Krankheit Mittelerde heimsuchen.

„Aber auch sie sind die Kinder Ilúvatars, und sie haben ebenso das Recht, ihren Beitrag im Kampf gegen Sauron zu leisten, wie uns die Pflicht trifft, ihnen beizustehen. Nur, weil sie einst abgelehnt haben, mit den Valar in Valinor zu leben, sind sie nicht schlechter zu behandeln als die Elben im Westen. Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen setzten auch diese bisher nie einen Fuß nach Valinor. Man muss den Elben hier eine Chance geben – vielleicht sogar eine neue Chance, einen Weg in den Westen zu finden, um dort über das Meer zu segeln."

Alatar rümpfte die Nase.

Pallando sah absichtlich nicht hin und fuhr fort: „Leider hat Alatar jedoch vermutlich in einem Punkt Recht. Sie sind schwach, besitzen weder ausgesprochen gute Waffen noch starke Magien. Die Elben im Westen haben sich wohl tatsächlich besser entwickelt, wenn alles stimmt, was wir hörten. Deshalb halte ich es für wichtig, dass sie sich mit den Menschen verbünden. Im Westen gab es einst ein solches Bündnis, und es war eben diesem Pakt zu verdanken, dass vor etwa eintausend Jahren gelang, Saurons EINEN RING zu erbeuten. Genau solch ein Bündnis schwebt mir auch hier im Osten vor. Die Menschen hier sind leider zum Teil sehr auf sich selbst bezogen und..."

„Verdorben!", unterbrach ihn Alatar. „Schau dir die Krieger an, welche vor etlichen Tagen über deine Eltern und dich hergefallen sind... Das ist Saurons Einfluss, seine Saat und ich bin mir sicher, dass er in ihnen nur allzu nährstoffreichen Boden findet."

„Und ihr wollt wirklich solch ein Bündnis herstellen?", fragte Lútholwen ungläubig. „Wie stellt ihr euch das vor? Ich meine, ist Sauron bereits so stark, dass die Kämpfe unmittelbar bevorstehen oder wie wollt ihr die Verträge so lange aufrecht erhalten, bis er vielleicht irgendwann einmal wieder in Erscheinung tritt? Versteht mich nicht falsch, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ein Bündnis zwischen Menschen und Elben so lange hält. Mein Vater sagte immer: Verträge sind für das Heute und Morgen. Für das Übermorgen gibt es nur die Hoffnung."

Pallando sah Lútholwen überrascht an. Ein solches Verständnis ihrerseits hatte er gar nicht erwartet. Sie begriff das Problem recht genau.

„Unsere Aufgabe ist es nicht, Verträge oder Bündnisse zu schließen. Das müssen die Elben und Menschen selbst tun. Wir sollen den Weg dafür bereiten... Durch unsere Beratung und unseren Beistand sollen die Völker einsehen, wie notwendig ein solches Bündnis ist und dass es sie stark machen wird", erklärte er Lútholwen. „Wir können nur hoffen, dass wir überzeugend genug sind, ein Bündnis für mehrere Jahrhunderte, vielleicht Jahrtausende zu schaffen."

„Doch bisher trafen wir nur auf Ignoranz und Arroganz!", warf Alatar bissig ein. „Illúvatar sollte den Osten am besten im Meer versenken – so wie einst Beleriand."

Lútholwen sah die beiden Wanderer eine ganze Weile schweigend an, während sie neben ihnen herlief. Schließlich fragte vorsichtig: „Ich verstehe das alles nicht ganz... Woher kommt diese Aufgabe? Warum gerade ihr?"

Alatar grinste breit. „Weil wir die besten sind und am besten die Interessen unseres Vala vertreten können."

Pallando kniff die Augen zusammen. „So ganz ist das nicht richtig. Alatar wurde auserwählt. Ich jedoch wollte ihn begleiten, weil er mein Freund ist. Ich bat Oromë darum, mit Alatar ziehen zu dürfen. Mich allein hätte man wohl kaum entsandt. Ich bin viel zu schwach, um gegen Sauron anzutreten. Ich fürchte, ohne Alatar wäre ich auf dem Weg in den Osten schon mehrfach gestorben. Meine Fähigkeiten sind also wohl eher nicht so sehr von Nutzen."

„Ihr beide kennt Oromë persönlich?", hauchte Lútholwen entgeistert.

Dabei schaute sie Pallando und Alatar bewundernd und ehrfürchtig an. Pallando schmunzelte geschmeichelt und auch Alatar schien ihren Blick zu spüren und lächelte gefällig.

„Nun ja. Wir sind Maiar", erklärte Alatar freundlich. „Du weißt doch, was ein Maia ist, oder?"

Lútholwen riss die Augen auf. „Ja, natürlich! Ihr seid Ainur... unsterbliche Geister, Diener der Valar..." Sie blieb stehen und schaute die beiden fassungslos und skeptisch an.

„Du glaubst uns nicht?", fragte Alatar etwas gereizt. Hurtig schwang er seinen Stab und zielte damit auf einen Stein welcher in hohem Bogen durch die Luft flog und etwa dreißig Fuß entfernt von ihnen landete. „Noch Fragen?", sagte er bissig.

Lútholwen schaute noch immer bestürzt auf die beiden Wanderer in ihren blauen Mänteln. Schließlich sank sie zu Boden und kroch zu Alatar.

„Herr, verzeiht mir meine Zweifel. Natürlich glaube ich jedes Wort", flüsterte sie demütig.

Sie ergriff eine Hand Alatars und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Dieser lächelte verzeihend und strich ihr sanft über das lange, dunkle Haar. Lútholwen wandte sich zu Pallando, um auch ihm die nötige Achtung zu erweisen, doch Pallando fühlte sich höchst unwohl dabei. Er zog seine Hand zurück und beugte sich zu ihr.

„Bitte nicht. Steh auf! Ich habe unsere Reise bisher mehr genossen, als du noch nicht wusstest, wer wir waren. Ich möchte dich viel lieber so freundlich und frisch erleben, wie du es bisher gewesen bist. Du nicht auch Alatar?"

Alatars Augen funkelten ihn undeutbar an. Er ging zu Lútholwen, fasste ihr mit der Hand sanft unter das Kinn und zwang sie sacht, ihm in die Augen zu schauen. „Sicher möchte ich dich so... freundlich und frisch wie bisher... Aber... ein wenig mehr Respekt und Unterwürfigkeit ist doch auch nicht schlecht, nicht wahr Lútholwen?"

Sanft wie eine Feder streichelte seine Stimme ihr Ohr und ein freundlich strahlendes Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht.

Lútholwen erwiderte das Lächeln scheu. „Ja, natürlich, aber war ich denn bisher nicht unterwürfig genug?"

„Doch, doch. Es ist alles bestens. Du bist bezaubernd. Ich wollte nur sicherstellen, dass du so bleibst wie du bist."

Er ließ von ihrem Kinn ab und schmunzelte einnehmend, als Lútholwens Gesicht mit einem Hauch von Rot überzogen wurde. Pallando fand, dass es sich dabei um eine sehr liebenswerte Eigenschaft handelte, die jedes Mal zum Vorschein, wenn man ihr etwas Nettes sagte. Alatar wandte sich wieder ab und lief weiter Richtung Osten. Lútholwen erhob sich und ergriff das Gepäck. Schweigend lief sie wieder eine lange Zeit neben Pallando her.

„Darf ich etwas fragen?", flüsterte sie Pallando zu.

„Natürlich. Ich hatte schon die Befürchtung, du wärst jetzt vollkommen verschreckt." Pallando lächelte aufmunternd.

„Wenn ihr Maiar seid, warum habt ihr Hunger und Durst? Warum zaubert ihr euch nicht einfach etwas zu Essen herbei? Wie lange werdet ihr hier bleiben? Kommen noch mehr eurer Art hierher und..."

„Nicht so viele Fragen auf einmal!" Pallando lachte. „Wir leiden unter Hunger und Durst, weil wir in menschlichen Körpern stecken. Menschen haben verschiedenartige Bedürfnisse, und wir haben sie auch – alle. Nur kennen wir noch nicht alle Möglichkeiten, diese zu befriedigen. Erst vor wenigen Wochen versuchte ich etwas Pfeifenkraut zu rauchen, weil es hieß, es verursache ein angenehmes Gefühl. Dem war auch so, und deshalb nahm ich mir eine Ration mit in die Wildnis, um hier meine neu geweckten Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen." Er grinste sie an. „Zu deiner zweiten Frage... Wir werden bleiben, bis die Valar uns rufen oder wir sterben. Ich vermute jedoch, dass wir zuvor endgültig über Sauron gesiegt haben - oder endgültig gescheitert sind."

„Aber werdet ihr denn nicht alt und sterbt?"

„Nun, wir werden alt, doch es sind nicht die Jahre, die uns altern lassen, sondern Weisheit und Erfahrung. Unsere Haare werden grau und unser Gesicht faltig, doch wir sterben nicht. Das Alter selbst kann uns nichts anhaben, und deshalb können wir ewig hier in Mittelerde leben und unserer Aufgabe nachgehen", erklärte Pallando geduldig.

Lútholwen schwieg wieder einige Zeit.

„Pallando? Warum ist Alatar so... so... seltsam zu mir? Mal so streng und dann wieder so nett?", fragte sie schließlich zögerlich.

Pallando schaute nachdenklich zu Alatar. „Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen. Ich glaube, er mag dich, aber es ist nur... wir beide, Alatar und ich, wir hatten noch nie so lang anhaltenden Kontakt zu Menschen, und schon gar nicht zu derart liebenswürdigen und freundlichen. Bisher haben wir menschliche Ansiedlungen immer recht schnell wieder verlassen, weil Alatar so unzufrieden war. Ich glaube, er weiß einfach nur nicht, wie er sich dir gegenüber verhalten soll." Er lächelte Lútholwen aufmunternd an.

°

°

Legolas stand vor einem großen Bottich mit heißem Wasser. Neben ihm stapelten sich Unmengen von schmutzigem Geschirr. Als Imaeath ihm die gewaltige Anhäufung zeigte, konnte er zunächst seinen Augen nicht trauen. Wer verursachte nur so viel Schmutz - und nach zwei Stunden Abwaschen erweiterte er seine Frage um 'und soviel Arbeit'? Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Geschirr waschen so anstrengend sein könnte und sein Herz blieb beinahe stehen, als Imaeath einen Karren mit einem weiteren Berg Teller und Besteck in die Küche schob.

„Du musst frisches Wasser holen und es auf dem Herd erhitzen, damit du das Geschirr sauber bekommst!", wies sie ihn mit einem breiten Schmunzeln an. Imaeath konnte ihn nie mit 'Ihr' und 'Euch' ansprechen. Dafür kannte sie Legolas einfach zu lange.

„Wer verursacht all den Dreck?", rief Legolas fassungslos und schleuderte ein Handtuch in die Ecke.

„Dieser Berg hier stammt von deiner Gemeinschaft! Und zwar allein vom Mittagessen!", erwiderte Imaeath trocken.

Legolas' Augen weiteten sich, doch er schwieg dazu und ergriff nur einige große Eimer, um frisches Wasser aus dem Brunnen in einem nahe gelegenen Nebenraum zu holen. Mit Beginn seines Küchendienstes wurde ihm bewusst, wie viel Wasser in einer Küche verbraucht wurde und daher herangeholt werden musste. Das hin- und hertragen frustrierte ihn dermaßen, dass er sich vornahm, Galadriel zu fragen, wie diese das Wasser in luftige Baumhöhen bringen ließ...

Beinahe mürrisch verließ er die Küche und eilte quer über einen Flur zum Brunnen, füllte dort seine Eimer und balancierte diese zurück. Unterwegs begegneten ihm Elladan und Elrohir.

„Küchenjunge?", sagte Elrohir gespielt schnippisch und arrogant. „Mein Teller heute Mittag war nicht wirklich sauber, das gilt im Übrigen auch für mein Besteck. Ich mag keine Essensreste in meiner Gabel."

„Das Gemüse war auch nicht anständig geputzt!", fügte Elladan hinzu. „Ich könnte schwören, dass es ein kleines Steinchen war, auf das ich gebissen und mir beinahe einen Zahn ausgebrochen habe! Sollte das noch einmal geschehen, werde ich mich wohl bei deinem Vater beschweren müssen!"

Das waren nur Scherze, und Legolas wusste das. Trotzdem hatte er nur ein lahmes Lächeln für die beiden übrig.

„Wenn Elladan bereits an schwachen Zähnen leidet und einen kleinen Stein nicht verkraften kann, solltest du ihm Brei kochen!" Agarmaethor stand plötzlich hinter ihm. „Ihr beiden wagt es gar nicht, vor Thranduil zu treten und eine Beschwerde vorzubringen!", fügte sie scharf hinzu.

Elronds Söhne lachten und verschwanden im Speisesaal.

„Danke, aber das war nicht nötig", sagte Legolas und balancierte die Eimer weiter Richtung Küche. „Wie ich gerade gesehen habe, war dir dein kürzlicher Streit mit Elrohir nicht genug und du attackierst nun auch Elladan. Fürchtest du nicht, dass du bald die gesamte Familie Elronds gegen dich zu stehen hast?"

„Nein, Elladan kann damit umgehen! Er ist nicht nachtragend!", grinste Agarmaethor.

„Woher weißt du das?", erwiderte Legolas erstaunt.

Agarmaethor zuckte kurz zusammen. „Das... ist nur mein bisheriger Eindruck. Sie haben beide gelacht. Darf ich dir etwas abnehmen?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, entriss sie ihm einen Eimer.

„Was willst du?", fragte Legolas übellaunig. „Lass mich lieber in Ruhe!"

Agarmaethor schmunzelte. „So kenne ich dich gar nicht! Ich hatte angenommen, du trägst deine Strafe mit Würde."

„Ich nehme meine Strafe hin! Niemand hätte mich dazu zwingen können!", erwiderte Legolas bissig. „Das ist würdevoll genug!"

„Niemand?", fragte Agarmaethor erstaunt. „Aber du fürchtest deinen Vater, kniest vor ihm nieder, nennst ihn 'mein König'! Könnte er dich nicht für deine Küchendienst-Verweigerung in den Kerker stecken?"

Legolas' Augen blitzten sie an. „Küchendienst!", äffte er böse. „Tu' doch nicht so, als wärst du ahnungslos! Du steckst doch mit ihm unter einer Decke!", rief er empört.

„Psssst!", flüsterte Agarmaethor panisch und schaute sich nach Spionen oder biederen Bediensteten um. „Sag so etwas nicht! Dein Volk könnte das wörtlich nehmen, und dann hätten wir einen weiteren Skandal!"

„Wenn du mich verspotten willst, dann geh lieber!", knurrte er mit einem schelmischen Lächeln, der keine Missverständnisse offen ließ.

Er zürnte ihr nicht. Ihre funkelnden Augen und ihr verschmitzter Gesichtsausdruck ließen sie so vergnügt erscheinen, wie er sie bisher noch nie erlebt hatte. Er gönnte ihr diesen kleinen Spaß aus vollem Herzen, wohl ahnend, dass ihre Gemütslage nicht von Dauer sein würde. Er öffnete die Tür zur Küche und trat ein.

Agarmaethor folgte ihm mit dem letzten Eimer. „Eigentlich bin ich auch wegen etwas anderem gekommen."

Legolas setzte Wasser auf und wandte sich ihr dann zu. „So? Ich bin neugierig!"

Agarmaethor krempelte die Ärmel hoch und begann, das nasse Geschirr des ersten Waschganges abzutrocknen. „Ich möchte dir danken!", sagte sie dabei leise. „Dafür, dass du dich um mich gekümmert hast, als es nötig war. Und dafür, dass du so verschwiegen warst. Keiner weiß bisher davon, und auch wenn es nicht lange ein Geheimnis bleiben wird, so bin ich dir trotzdem dankbar dafür, dir und Gimli."

Legolas lehnte sich überrascht an eine Wand und musterte sie. Sie schaute bedrückt und ernst auf den Teller, den sie gerade so nervös und verlegen mit einem Handtuch trocken rieb, dass ihr beinahe Schweißperlen auf der Stirn standen, und doch bemerkte er etwas, was er sonst nur von Menschen kannte – eine Gänsehaut auf ihren Unterarmen.

„Es macht mir nichts aus, das zu tun...", erwiderte er und konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihrer Gänsehaut wenden. „Geht es dir nicht gut? Fühlst du dich nicht wohl?"

Agarmaethor gab dem Muster auf dem Teller eine Überlebenschance und hielt inne. Bedrückt schaute sie zu Boden.

„Haldir sagte einst, in Lórien würde man alle Sorgen vergessen, aber das stimmt nicht. Hier geht es mir besser, viel besser als in Lórien", erwiderte sie.

„Aber du frierst!", sprach Legolas seine Gedanken laut aus.

Agarmaethor nickte. „Seit Tagen schon... immer, wenn ich..." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und schwieg.

Legolas runzelte die Stirn. Er nahm etwas von dem inzwischen kochenden Wasser und goss es in eine Tasse mit klein gehackten, getrockneten Früchten.

„Hier! Trink! Das wärmt dich von innen. Und dann sag mir, was los ist!"

Agarmaethor lächelte lahm und nippte an der heißen Flüssigkeit. „Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist", sagte sie leise. „Seit Monaten nicht mehr", fügte sie flüsternd hinzu. „Aber mein Frieren ist neu. Ich habe es erst hier im Eryn Lasgalen zu ersten Mal gespürt, und es macht mir Angst."

Legolas setzte sich neben sie auf einen Stuhl und sah sie tröstend an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas Schlimmes ist", sagte er beruhigend, obwohl er selbst innerlich unruhig war.

„Ich auch nicht", erwiderte sie traurig. „Legolas... ich..." Sie rang mit den Worten und Legolas wartete geduldig. „Ich muss hier fort! Bald!"

Legolas lehnte sich überrascht zurück. „Ich dachte, du fühlst dich wohl?"

Sie schloss die Augen und verschränkte ihre Arme, als hätte eine neue Kältewelle sie erfasst. „Ich weiß!", erwiderte sie gequält. „Dem ist auch so! Aber ich kann nicht! Es treibt mich! Ich bin auf der Suche und habe das Gefühl, als würden meine eigenen Erinnerungen mich zu sich ziehen, weil sie nicht zu mir kommen können. Sie geben mir keine Ruhe und ich kann mir selber keine wirkliche Ruhe geben!"

Legolas fühlte Mitleid. Sie war unglücklich, weil sie sich im Eryn Lasgalen so wohl fühlte und doch wieder fort musste. Er streckte den Arm aus und wollte tröstend ihre Hand ergreifen, doch sie zuckte erschrocken zurück und verbarg ihre Hände unter dem Tisch. Verunsichert schaute sie zur Tür, als wolle sie fliehen.

„Es tut mir leid!", sagte Legolas verlegen. „Ich wollte nicht... Ich habe nicht daran gedacht! Ich wollte nur... "

„...trösten. Ich weiß." Agarmaethor rutschte unruhig auf dem Stuhl hin und her. „Ich wollte dich bitten, nichts mehr zu unternehmen, was unseren Aufenthalt hier noch verlängern könnte. Vor allem, was Amlugûr betrifft. Tue nichts, was ihn aufregt und vielleicht zu neuen Randalen führt. Ich habe davon gehört... ja..."

Legolas erschauderte. Wusste sie davon, dass er den Kerkeraufenthalt Amlugûrs veranlasst hatte?

„Was sollte ich denn schon Großartiges tun, was ihn aufregt?", fragte er.

„Dir traue ich zu, dass du ihm zu viel Salz ins Essen gibst."

„Ich?", fragte Legolas unschuldig und schaute verstohlen auf einen mit Suppe gefüllten Teller auf einem Nachbartisch. „Ich verspreche, ich werde nichts Derartiges tun!"

Agarmaethor erhob sich und ging zur Tür. „Ich lass dich jetzt mit deinem Abwasch allein", sagte sie.

„Das Leben ist ungerecht!", seufzte Legolas und hoffte, ihr Stimmung wieder etwas zu heben, indem er auf sein eigenes Problem lenkte. „Mein Vater ist selber ein Schauspieler! Ich bin unter seiner Obhut aufgewachsen! Wie kann er mich bestrafen, wenn er selber tagtäglich seine Spielchen spielt?"

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln huschte ihr über das Gesicht. „Dein Vater ist der König – der einzige Elbenkönig in Mittelerde", sagte sie und verschwand.

Legolas lächelte ihr fröhlich hinterher. Es war ihm gelungen, sie zumindest für kurze Zeit aus ihrer Traurigkeit zu reißen und Fröhlichkeit auf ihr Gesicht zu zaubern. Dieser Gedanke verdrängte sogar den Unmut, als er den Berg Geschirr wieder ins Auge fasste. Vier Tage noch! Er seufzte. In seinem Herzen wurde Imaeath zu einer Heldin.


	20. Vögel

°

°

_Hallo rhabarber!_

_Vielen Dank für dein Review. Ich hatte mein zu deinem vorletzten Review bei ff.de am Ende des letzten Kapitels geschrieben, weil ich nicht wusste, wo du nun weiterlesen wirst. (Augenzwinker)_

_Du hättest Legolas in den dunklen Kerker geworfen? Aber nur, wenn er gemeinsam mit Amlugûr da hockt – vielleicht hätten sie sich dann besser verstanden (kicher). Das neue Chap ist ja nun on und ich bin gespannt, was du zu ihrem neuen Dialog sagst..._

_LG Vypox_

°

°

**Vögel**

„Kennst du eigentlich den einzige Grund für mich, die Elben im Eryn Lasgalen zu mögen?", wandte sich Gimli an Legolas, während er energisch voranschritt, als die Gemeinschaft Thranduils Palast verließ.

„Eberrippchen in Zwergenbiersauce?", fragte Legolas schmunzelnd. „Die zwergischen Meisterwerke des Höhlenbaus? Dass Amlugûr tagelang eingesperrt wurde?"

Gimli stutzte. „Gut, ich gebe zu, dass unser Aufenthalt hier mehr als einen Vorzug hatte, doch eigentlich wollte ich lobend hervorheben, dass ihr hier keine Pferde einsetzt. Ihr könnt sie in dem Gestrüpp hier nicht gebrauchen!" Gimli rieb sich den Hosenboden, als habe er gerade fünf Tage ununterbrochen auf einem Pferd gesessen. „Und außerdem", er beugte sich verschwörerisch zu Legolas hin, „würde jedes Pferd vor Amlugûr Reißaus nehmen. Seine Laune könnte sogar Lava gefrieren lassen. Seit Thranduil ihm gestattet hat, wieder den blauen Himmel zu sehen, spricht er kein Wort mehr! Nicht, dass mich das stören würde – selten kommt Vernünftiges aus seinem Munde – aber es besorgt mich doch ein wenig! Wurde er etwa gefoltert? Nicht, dass er uns dahinwelkt! Ihr Elben habt doch diese seltsame Angewohnheit... von Zeit zu Zeit..."

Legolas' Augen funkelten ihn beinahe beleidigt an. „Elben foltern nicht! Nicht einmal mein König würde das tun!"

Rochdil wandte sich an Gimli: „Es ist nicht der Kerker, der Amlugûr schweigen lässt, es war die Warnung, die er heute Morgen von Thranduil erhielt. Thranduil sprach ihn darauf an, ob es wahr sei, dass er unter Elrond diene und kämpfe, und als Amlugûr dies bejahte hielt Thranduil ihm eine ausschweifende Rede, wie unwürdig er Elronds Haus vertrete, indem er sich so unflätig benehme. Er würde einen Brief an Elrond schreiben und in diesem Amlugûrs Gebaren darlegen!"

Legolas starrte Rochdil an. „Er will einen Brief schreiben? Habt ihr eine Vorstellung davon, wie selten er Briefe schreibt?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann es mir vorstellen – bei diesen diplomatischen Verhältnissen, die dein Vater so pflegt", fuhr Rochdil leise fort. „Doch das eigentlich Schockierende an dem Geschehen war wohl etwas anderes. Elladan erzählte mir, Thranduil habe ihn und Elrohir verpflichtet, Elrond Bericht über Amlugûrs weiteres Verhalten zu erstatten."

„Du meinst Amlugûr schweigt, weil er weitere Rügen fürchtet?", Gimli lachte schadenfroh. „Legolas, ich nehme alles zurück. Ich liebe diesen Wald und seine Bewohner!"

Legolas grinste. Niemandem, außer Agarmaethor, war es gelungen hinter die Fassade Thranduils zu schauen, und niemand hatte etwas von den eigentlichen Hintergründen von Amlugûrs Kerkeraufenthalt erfahren. Dafür hatte er sogar den Küchendienst ohne große Widerstände hingenommen und sowohl Mitleid als auch Spott seiner Gefährten ertragen.

Legolas liebte seinen Vater und hatte dessen Bemühungen um seinen Ruf immer mit Vergnügen unterstützt. Manchmal war es allerdings auch anstrengend und schwierig, seiner Umwelt etwas vorzuspielen. Dankbar schaute Legolas zu Agarmaethor, die zu all dem schwieg und deren wissende Blicke ihm wohl taten. Geheimnisse miteinander zu teilen konnte durchaus seinen Reiz haben und gerade bei diesem Geheimnis fühlte er sich irgendwie besser seit sie die Wahrheit kannte.

Sein Blick schweifte wieder nach vorn. Ihr Weg sollte sie zunächst am Waldfluss entlang nach Esgaroth auf dem Langen See führen. Von Thranduils Höhlen benötigte man einen guten Tagesmarsch bis zur Seestadt und für Legolas war diese bisher immer wie eine magische Grenze. Nie war er weiter Richtung Osten gereist als bis Esgaroth oder zum Einsamen Berg – es gab auch nie einen Grund dafür. Selbst die begehrten dorwinischen Weine oder seltene Heilkräuter aus Rhûn konnten in Esgaroth erstanden werden, so dass weite Reisen in diese Gebiete nicht erforderlich waren.

Besorgt suchte sein Blick nach ihren ständigen Begleitern, denn bereits seit Verlassen der Höhlen Thranduils begannen die Fledermäuse erneut in vielen kleinen Schwärmen, wie dunkle Wolken über ihnen zu schweben - lautlos und unaufdringlich. Noch immer hatte die Gemeinschaft kein Mittel gefunden, um sich dieser gewaltigen Zahl an Beobachtern zu entledigen. Man würde diese wohl dulden müssen, möglicherweise bis zum Ende ihrer Reise.

Doch zunächst lag Esgaroth vor ihnen, die Stadt, die vor mehr als sechzig Jahren durch den Drachen Smaug beinahe vollständig zerstört. Nur mit Hilfe der Schätze aus seinem Hort war es gelungen, sie wieder aufzubauen. Noch immer befand sie sich mitten im Wasser, aber man hatte ihren Standort ein Stück nach Norden verschoben, um für die Handelsschiffe aus Rhûn bessere Anker- und Wendemöglichkeiten auf dem See zu schaffen. Seit ihrem Wiederaufbau blühte die Stadt mehr und mehr auf und vergrößerte sich. Doch auch hier hatte der Ringkrieg seine Spuren hinterlassen. König Brand und König Daín II. Eisenfuß fielen während der Verteidigungsschlachten um Thal und Erebor – Menschen und Zwerge vereint im Kampf gegen Saurons Armeen.

Es war bereits dunkel als die Gemeinschaft die Esgaroth erreichte. Vor ihnen breitete sich die finstere und ebene Fläche des Langen Sees aus, doch der Schein unzähliger Sterne spiegelte sich im Wasser, vermischte sich mit dem Leuchten hunderter Lichter der Stadt und gaben dem See einen einzigartigen Glanz. Fasziniert durch diesen Anblick stand die Gemeinschaft einige Minuten schweigend am See, deren gegenüberliegendes Ufer durch die Lichter weiterer Häuser und Hütten vom Wasser kaum zu unterscheiden war. Esgaroth schien zu klein für all seine Gäste und Bewohner und benötigte den Anbau an den Ufern des Sees.

Die Gemeinschaft näherte sich der Großen Brücke und betrat die Seestadt. Reges Treiben beherrschte die Stege und Wege. Die Händler hatten mit ihren Booten das Marktgewässer noch nicht verlassen und Gimli nutzte die Gelegenheit, indem er an dessen Rand entlanglief und kräftig mit den Händlern feilschte.

°

°

Odan wanderte immer weiter dem träge dahinströmenden Celduin entgegen. Von Rumlak bis Esgaroth benötigte er beinahe zwei Wochen. Zu Schiff hätte die Reise sicherlich nur wenige Tage in Anspruch genommen, doch Odan kannte sich nicht aus und wusste nicht, ob er auf einem Schiff nicht auffallen würde. So führte er sein Pferd neben sich her und quälte sich Schritt für Schritt vorwärts.

Eine Qual war es vor allem, weil die Umgebung noch immer eintönig war. Selbst der Fluss bot wenig Abwechslung. Manchmal fragte sich Odan, warum Eru und die Valar so viele eintönige Ebenen geschaffen hatten.

Doch auch sie waren ein Teil Mittelerdes, ein Teil seiner Heimat, die er so sehr liebte und für die er bereit war sich zu opfern. Unentwegt geisterten ihm die Worte seines Königs durch den Kopf, welcher ihn immer wieder darauf hingewiesen hatte, wie wichtig und entscheidend seine für Zwerge so untypische Aufgabe für die Rettung Mittelerdes sein würde. Diese Worte fraßen sich fest, je öfter er sich an sie erinnerte, motivierten ihn Tag für Tag, weiter in die für ihn so unbekannten Gebiete zu reisen und seinen Hals zu riskieren – für Mittelerde und für die vier Zwergenvölker des Ostens.

Odan wusste nicht, was aus den drei Zwergenvölkern im Westen geworden war – ob sie überlebt hatten oder ob sie von Sauron vollständig vernichtet wurden. Einst gab es Zeiten, in denen sein eigenes Volk noch Kontakt zu seinen Brüdern im Westen pflegte. Doch die Verbindungen zu Durins Volk sowie zu den Breitrücken und Feuerbärten aus Nogrod und Belegost waren nie sehr intensiv gewesen. Dafür waren die Entfernungen zwischen ihren Reichen zu groß. Mahal hatte vier der sieben Stammesväter viel zu weit im Osten Mittelerdes erwachen lassen - so weit, dass Treffen und Handelsverträge nur selten zustande kamen.

Obwohl sie zäh und ausdauernd waren, wanderten Zwerge nicht gerne. Odans Großvater konnte sich noch daran erinnern, dass sein Großvater jemanden kannte, der einst in den Westen gereist war – doch selbst das war bereits eine Ausnahme und ob er jemals dort ankam, war ebenfalls ungewiss. Dass er, Odan, nun zu Pferd in den Westen aufgebrochen war, geschah vor allem auf Anraten Bizar-kûns. Die Mehrheit der vier Könige hätte die Gefahr viel lieber in den Osten kommen lassen, um sie auf heimatlichem Gebiet zu bekämpfen.

Doch Bizar-kûn wollte das verhindern, wollte jede bestehende Möglichkeit ausschöpfen, und dazu gehörte auch der Versuch, Odan in den Westen reisen zu lassen, um dort eine schwere Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Natürlich hing vieles vom Zufall ab und es war eine Frage des Glücks, ob Odan die dunkelhaarige Frau finden würde, ob sie tatsächlich die von Bizar-kûn vorhergesehenen Streckenpunkte anlaufen würde oder ob er sie nicht bereits verpasst hatte. Möglicherweise befand sie sich soeben auf einem der Schiffe, welches den Celduin hinabtrieb?

Aber selbst wenn er sie nicht finden sollte, wäre die Hoffnung noch nicht verloren. Der Weg in den Osten war weit – sehr weit. Wer wusste schon, was alles auf ihrer Reise in den Osten geschehen würde? Odan amüsierte es immer wieder, dass für die Bewohner des Westens der Osten bereits am Meer von Rhûn begann, welches sich gerade nach nur einem Drittel der Wegstrecke zwischen den Ost- und Westufern Mittelerdes befand. Doch was wussten die Bewohner des Westens schon über den Osten? Gar nichts! Vielleicht wussten sie nicht einmal, wie weit sich der Osten erstreckte und schätzen die Größe Mittelerdes vollkommen falsch ein?

Je mehr sich Odan Esgaroth näherte, desto öfter traf er auf sesshafte Bewohner. Kleine Anwesen und Gärten säumten die Ufer des Celduin und auch am Horizont, auf den von ihm so ungeliebten Ebenen, grasten gezähmte Rinder, Ziegen und Schafe. Immer mehr reisende Händler begegneten ihm auf gut gepflegten und scheinbar recht neu angelegten Straßen.

Doch das alles war menschlichen – nicht zwergischen Ursprungs. Odan trug noch immer tief in seinem Herzen die Hoffnung, dass die Zwerge im Westen Saurons Vernichtungsfeldzüge überlebt hatten. Er selbst würde keine Zeit dafür entbehren können, um neue Kontakte zu knüpfen, sollte er jedoch auf einen Zwerg treffen, so würde er von Herzen gerne dieses Lebenszeichen zurück in den Osten tragen.

Aber bisher war ihm keiner begegnet und seine Hoffnung wurde allein dadurch aufrecht erhalten, dass die Menschen ihn nicht verwundert anstarrten und mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigten – diese Menschen kannten vermutlich Zwerge und als er eines Abends den Ausfluss des Celduin aus einem großen See erreichte war er sich dessen sicher. Zwei große und teilweise bereits bearbeitete Steinblöcke standen an den Ufern des Flusses. Handwerker schienen tagsüber daran zu arbeiten und dabei zwei Figuren daraus zu formen.

„König Brand und König Daín II. Eisenfuß", las Odan eine bereits fertig gestellte Inschrift.

Odan kannte diese Könige nicht, doch der Name Daín II. Eisenfuß deutete auf einen Zwerg hin – ebenso die bereits fertig gestellten und ausgemeißelten Teile einer der beiden Steinfiguren. Odans Herz klopfte. Ein Denkmal für einen Zwergenkönig! Gäbe es heute keine Zwerge mehr, bestünde wohl kaum Interesse, einem ihrer Könige zu gedenken! Odan freute das ehrlich, und frohen Mutes schritt er am Ufer des Sees entlang und hoffte, in der Stadt einigen Zwergen zu begegnen.

Es dunkelte, als seine Augen die Lichter der Stadt erblickten. Fasziniert blieb er stehen. Eine schwimmende Stadt... Er hatte den Begriff Seestadt immer anders verstanden – eine Stadt am Ufer eines Sees oder auf einer Insel, aber dass die Stadt selbst eine Insel war überstieg sein Vorstellungsvermögen. Auf welchen Säulen waren die Plattformen gebaut? Holz? Stein? Die Neugier trieb ihn und die herannahende Dunkelheit kam ihm gerade Recht, um unauffällig die Stadt über eine Brücke zu betreten.

Verstohlen schaute er immer wieder zur Wasseroberfläche und entdeckte eine gewaltige Anzahl an dicken Holzstämmen, die in den Boden des Sees gerammt worden waren. Die Stadt selbst war quadratisch und selbst innerhalb der Stadt ordnete sich alles quadratisch um ein großes Loch in der Mitte an. In diesem befanden sich unzählige Kähne, von denen aus Händler wie von einem Marktstand aus mit Kunden auf den Holzplattformen feilschten. Odan war beeindruckt – sowohl von dem gesamten Trubel als auch von der Vielfalt der Waren und den unzähligen Menschen... und Elben...

Odan riss die Augen auf. DAS also waren Elben! Sie waren den Grünaugen tatsächlich sehr ähnlich, nur dass sie keine grünen Augen und auch keine braune Haare besaßen. Sie waren ausnahmslos blond. Oft hatte er gehört, wie man sie das 'Schöne Volk' nannte, doch die Wahrheit hinter diesen Worten konnte er nicht wirklich bestätigen. Sein eigener Geschmack war anderer Art. Daher vermutete Odan, dass diese Bezeichnung von den Menschen geschaffen wurde, denn diese waren es, die den Elben bewundernde und beinahe neidvolle Blicke hinterherwarfen.

Staunend lief er weiter zwischen den einzelnen Häusern der Stadt umher. Alles schien so neu und gepflegt, doch es hieß, die Stadt sei bereits sehr alt! Odan vermutete, dass der Krieg um den EINEN RING der Grund für den Wiederaufbau der Stadt war.

Mit Bedauern bemerkte Odan jedoch, dass die gesamte Pracht nur aus Holz bestand. Diese Menschen wussten den Wert von Stein nicht zu würdigen! Das Holz im Wasser würde irgendwann verrotten, Stein wäre widerstandsfähiger. Insgeheim nahm sich Odan vor, im Osten ebenfalls eine Stadt im Wasser zu bauen – eine Stadt aus Stein, eindrucksvoller und schöner als die Seestadt und vor allem langlebiger! Sie sollte ein Symbol dafür werden, dass auch die Völker des Ostens herausragende Fähigkeiten und Fertigkeiten besaßen, die nicht hinter denen des Westens zurückstanden. Doch vor allem sollte seine Stadt ein Denkmal sein – ein Denkmal für die Existenz der Zwerge – für die fleißigen, zähen und aufopferungsvollen Zwerge, die ihr Leben für etwas riskierten, was sie schon bald nicht mehr ihr Eigen nennen würden - Mittelerde.

Bizar-kûn sprach oft davon, dass die Welt irgendwann einmal nur noch den Menschen gehören würde. Die Welt sei im Wandel und sowohl Zwerge als auch Elben würden schon bald nur noch in Erinnerungen, Märchen und Geschichten weiterleben.

Odan glaubte ihm, denn bereits seit Jahrhunderten sank die Zahl der Zwerge seines Volkes. Obwohl nur ein Drittel aller Zwerge weiblich war, gab es keinerlei Bemühungen um ausreichend Nachwuchs. Odan musste nur auf seine Schwester Milia schauen. Sie war ein mehr als klassisches Beispiel für das Problem der Zwerge.

Doch natürlich spielte auch der Vernichtungsfeldzug durch die Grünaugen eine entscheidende Rolle. Seit sie vor einigen Jahrhunderten zum ersten Mal in Erscheinung traten töteten sie alle – Menschen und Zwerge, doch vor allem Menschen. Sie schwächten den fernen Osten, nahmen den Zwergen die Handelspartner und breiteten sich aus wie eine Krankheit. Es war kein Ende abzusehen und doch endete die Hatz beinahe so plötzlich, wie sie begonnen hatte. Odan erhielt nie eine Antwort auf seine Frage, warum die Grünaugen plötzlich ihre Interessen verlagerten – dafür war er selbst in den Augen Bizar-kûns zu unbedeutend. Doch eines wusste er mit Sicherheit... dass der neue Plan der Herren der Grünaugen schlimmer und übler war als alles, was sie zuvor verbrochen hatten...

Und Schuld daran war allein SIE - die, die er gerade suchte!

Vollkommen vertieft in seine Gedanken prallte Odan beinahe mit jemandem zusammen. Geschickt wich die Person ihm aus und Odan hob verschreckt den Blick. Vor ihm stand ein hoch gewachsener Mensch mit langen blonden Haaren. Mensch? Nein, ein Elb! Dieser Mann besaß spitze Ohren. Tiefblaue Augen starrten ihn kühl an

„Willst du dich nicht entschuldigen, Naugrim°?", fragte der Blonde unfreundlich.

Odan kannte das Wort „Naugrim" nicht, doch es musste sich um eine Beleidigung handeln - das fühlte er, und es war ihm zuwider, dass der Elb ein solches Wort mit einer so schönen, melodiösen Stimme von sich gab. Schon wollte er etwas erwidern, als er sich seiner Aufgabe besann und beschloss, lieber nicht aufzufallen.

„Verzeiht!", erwiderte er leise und verbeugte sich tief. Mit Erstaunen bemerkte er, wie der Elb stutzte.

„Das glaube ich nicht!", rief der Elb schallend lachend aus. „Der Zwerg verbeugt sich vor mir! Das gefällt mir! Das werde ich sogleich Gimli erzählen! Der ärgert sich schwarz und meine Laune hebt das erheblich!"

Odan kniff die Augen zusammen. Gimli? Sprach der Elb von einem Zwergen? Was hatte dieser arrogante Elb mit einem Zwergen zu schaffen? Im Getümmel vieler Menschen folgte Odan dem Elben, welcher ihm keine weitere Beachtung schenkte.

°

°

Nach einer ausgiebigen Besichtigung der Stadt versammelte sich die Gemeinschaft.

„Wollen wir mit einem Schiff oder zu Pferd zum Meer von Rhûn reisen?", fragte Rochdil und sein Blick schweifte zu den Ufern des Sees, wo sich viele Ställe und Gasthäuser befanden.

„Zu Pferd natürlich." Amlugûr kam etwas verspätet hinzu und stellte enttäuscht fest, dass gerade gar keine günstige Gelegenheit bestand, Gimli sein kürzliches Erlebnis mit dem Zwerg zu berichten.

„Warum zu Pferd?", fragte Legolas und sah Amlugûr an. „Ein Schiff ist sehr viel bequemer und anstatt tagein tagaus durch die Lande zu reiten können wir uns vom Aufenthalt bei meinem Vater erholen und von Deck aus die Landschaften genießen."

Amlugûr wich Legolas' Blick aus und erwiderte kühl: „Wir wissen nicht, wohin uns unser Weg noch führen wird. Möglicherweise müssen wir noch viel weiter als nur bis zum Meer und in diesem Fall benötigen wir gute Pferde."

„Wir können auch in Rhûn Pferde kaufen. Auch ich bin dafür, mit dem Schiff zu reisen." Gimli schaute in die Runde, als gäbe es gar keine andere Wahl.

„Dass du das sagst, war zu erwarten", erwiderte Rochdil spöttisch. „Ein Zwerg reitet sich den Hintern und dem Pferd den Rücken wund."

„Spotte nur! Doch das ist nicht der Grund für meine Meinung. Ich sprach soeben mit einem Händler. Sein Handelsschiff soll morgen Mittag ablegen und sich auf den Weg zum Meer von Rhûn machen. Für ein angemessenes Entgelt würde er uns mitnehmen. Ich erkundigte mich auch nach den Preisen für gute Pferde und muss euch leider mitteilen, dass die Preise hier unverschämt sind. Selbst wenn man die verlängerte Reisezeit in Kauf nehmen würde, zahlen wir hier für die Pferde mehr als für die Schiffsreise und frische Pferde in Rhûn. Dies ist mir jedenfalls zu Ohren gekommen."

Aneru zögert. „Doch was geschieht, wenn Agarmaethor auf dem Schiff eine weitere Vision empfängt? Wir können dann nicht einfach von Bord! Zu Pferd wären wir anpassungsfähiger."

„Nach unserem derzeitigen Wissensstand müssen wir zum Meer. Warum sollte eine weitere Vision in eine andere Richtung weisen? Auch ich würde das Schiff bevorzugen!" Mithlondion schloss sich Legolas an.

„Und überdies wird das Schiff einmal in einer Stadt namens Rumlak halten. Sie liegt auf halben Weg zwischen der Seestadt und dem Meer. Im Falle einer Vision könnten wir dort von Bord." Gimli strahlte. „Ich denke, nichts spricht gegen meinen Vorschlag!"

Legolas nickte. „Um ehrlich zu sein, ist es keine Frage des Geldes. Ich konnte meinen Vater davon überzeugen, uns wenigstens etwas Gold und Silber für die Reise zu überlassen. Doch da wir nicht wissen, wofür wir es noch benötigen, sollten wir an richtiger Stelle sparen und lege euch allen wirklich das Schiff nahe."

„Und was geschieht, wenn wir in Rhûn keine vernünftigen Pferde kaufen können?" Amlugûr zweifelte an dem Vorschlag. „Was wäre, wenn wir dort nur alte Mähren oder kranke und humpelnde Reittiere zur Auswahl haben?"

„Amlugûr", erhob Agarmaethor das Wort. „Du hast Recht, wenn du diese Furcht hegst, doch nach einem Ritt zum Meer müssen wir unter Umständen die Tiere ohnehin austauschen. Außerdem sind unsere Reise-Vorräte begrenzt. Wir haben zwar von Imaeath eine große Menge an bass°° erhalten, doch wir sollten nicht nur in Bezug auf Gold und Silber sparsam und vorausschauend sein."

Die anderen Elben stimmten ihr zu. Nur Amlugûr sah Agarmaethor mit einem verletzten Blick an und fügte sich unwillig.

„Gimli, ich weiß deinen Eifer sehr zu schätzen", fuhr Agarmaethor freundlich fort und erntete ein strahlendes Lächeln des Zwerges. „Hast du zufällig auch ein sauberes Gasthaus ausfindig machen können?"

„Aber natürlich! Sauber und günstig!" Gimlis breites Lächeln wollte gar nicht mehr enden und steckte alle an.

„Dann schlage ich vor, dass Gimli ab jetzt die Geldmittel während unserer Reise verwalten wird." Mithlondion schlug Gimli sacht auf die Schulter. „Mir scheint, der Ruf der Zwerge in Bezug auf Gold und Silber ist nicht ganz ungerechtfertigt."

Die Elben nickten lachend und Legolas reichte Gimli seinen Geldbeutel.

„Nie hätte ich geglaubt, dass Elben mir so ein großes Vertrauen entgegenbringen würden. Ich fühle mich geehrt", erwiderte Gimli verlegen und führte die Gemeinschaft zu dem Gasthaus.

°

°

_Dunkelheit. Als würden sich zwei Augenlider öffnen, dringt plötzlich Licht ein und ein Bild entsteht. Sie steht auf einer großen Wiese. Überall blühen Blumen und Insekten schwirren umher. Der Blick streift über den Horizont. Das dunkelgrüne Laub prächtig wachsender Wälder umringt sie. Sie mustert ein Eichhörnchen, welches von Ast zu Ast in die untergehende Sonne springt. Doch dann fällt ihr Blick auf einen dunkelhaarigen Elben neben ihr. Liebevoll sieht er sie an, doch sein Blick wird mit einem Mal entschlossen. Plötzlich hebt er eine kleine Keule und schlägt zu. Es wird dunkel._

°

°

Am nächsten Morgen führte Gimli die Gemeinschaft zu dem Kapitän des Handelsschiffes. Dieses wurde noch mit reichlich Waren beladen, insbesondere mit großen Fässern. Gimli zahlte dem Händler die Passage und die Gemeinschaft wollte an Bord gehen, um dort ihre Zeit bis zur Abreise zu verbringen. Misstrauisch beobachtete sie der Kapitän, und noch bevor einer von ihnen den ersten Schritt auf Deck gemacht hatte brüllte er:

„Die Laderäume sind voll. Wenn ihr irgendwo schlafen wollt, dann muss euch das Deck genügen! Und zu Essen gibt's hier auch nichts, damit das klar ist. Es sei denn, ihr wollt dafür arbeiten!"

Er lachte selbstgefällig. Die Elben ignorierten ihn mit kaltem Blick und setzten sich auf die sauberen Planken des Schiffes. Gimli jedoch konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und fauchte:

„Wenn es nur für Arbeit etwas zu essen gibt, dann frage ich mich, warum du so fett bist!"

Der Kapitän lachte, denn der Zwerg reichte ihm nicht einmal bis zum Bauchnabel, doch als Gimli seine gewaltige Axt zückte, wich er respektvoll zurück.

„Hey, ich will keinen Streit! Wenn du Lust hast, dann stoßen wir heute Abend zusammen an. Bring noch ein paar von deinen steifen Spitzohrkumpanen mit. Meine Kajüte liegt gleich da drüben." Er deutete mit seinem schmutzigen Finger wild in eine Richtung.

Gimlis Blick fiel auf eines der Fässer, die gerade an Bord gebracht wurden – Zwergenbier. Wieder gut gelaunt nickte er dem Kapitän zustimmend zu und zog sich zu seinen Gefährten zurück, die durch kleine Unterhaltungen die Zeit bis zur Abreise überbrückten. Nur Legolas enthielt sich und musterte den Himmel.

„Was besorgt dich?", fragte Agarmaethor leise.

„Meinst du, es wird noch ein Unwetter geben?" Er deutete auf eine große dunkle Wolke am Himmel.

Agarmaethor sah ihn verwundert an. „Der Wind kommt aus Osten und doch nähert sich die Wolke aus dem Norden."

Beide erhoben sich und spähten angestrengt in den Himmel.

„Vögel!", hauchte Legolas plötzlich tonlos.

„Viele Vögel!", fügte Agarmaethor erstarrt hinzu.

Auch die anderen Elben erhoben sich nun und beobachteten die dunkle Wolke. Gimli stellte sich auf eine Kiste, doch seine Augen waren nicht scharf genug, um in der dunklen Wolke einzelne Vögel erkennen zu können. Er musste den Elben glauben.

Die Vogelwolke näherte sich in ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit. Die Ohren der Elben vernahmen bereits ein lautes und wildes Gekreisch und Geschrei, und nur kurze Zeit später konnte auch Gimli einzelne Tiere ausmachen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Schnäbeln erreichten sie die Stadt. Der Himmel über Esgaroth verdunkelte sich beinahe schlagartig.

Mit geweiteten Augen sah die Gemeinschaft, wie die Menschen in ihre Häuser flüchteten oder verängstigt ins Wasser sprangen, um dort unterzutauchen. Ihr Schiff befand sich ein gutes Stück von der Seestadt entfernt, so dass sie ungehindert beobachten konnten, wie sich die Vögel über der Stadt sammelten. Immer mehr Nachzügler schlossen sich an. Ihr Gekreisch übertönte jedes andere Geräusch und den Elben schien es beinahe so, als würden sie den Luftzug spüren, den ihr Flügelschlag verursachte.

Auf einmal löste sich ein etwas größerer Vogel aus der Wolke und schoss auf das Schiff der Elben zu. Der riesige Schwarm folgte ihm.

„Verschwinden wir lieber unter Deck!", brüllte Rochdil und suchte panisch nach einem offenen Zugang zu den unteren Etagen des Schiffes.

Doch die Vögel waren schneller. Blut spritzte über das gesamte Deck. Federn verschiedenster Farben flogen umher. Ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm ertönte. Gimli verkroch sich hastig unter einer Sitzbank. Die Elben kauerten sich zusammen. Es bestand gar keine Möglichkeit, Bögen, Dolche oder Schwerter einzusetzen. Jeder Blick nach oben konnte bedeuten, dass einem die Augen ausgestochen wurden. Sie bedeckten ihre Köpfe mit den Händen und versuchten sich zu schützen, so gut es ging.

Einige Minuten harrten die Gefährten in ihrer Position aus, doch dann verebbten die Geräusche. Gimli kroch aus seinem Versteck und die Elben schauten vorsichtig nach oben. Die Wolke löste sich auf und die Vögel flogen in alle Richtungen davon. So schnell, wie sie gekommen waren, verschwanden sie wieder. Der Himmel war wieder blau - ein vollständiges, wunderschönes winterblau.

„Die Fledermäuse sind weg!", rief Mithlondion erstaunt aus.

Die Elben suchten den Himmel ab, doch außer einem großen, schwarzen Rabe war kein Lebewesen der Lüfte zu sehen. Der Rabe näherte sich dem Schiff und setzte sich auf die Rehling.

„Krah! Hast du ein Stück Lembas für mich? Krah!"

Gimli wühlte in seiner Tasche und reichte dem Raben mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen sein letztes Stück Lembas.

°

°

Es kostete Gimli einige Mühe, den Händler davon zu überzeugen, sie trotz des Geschehens nicht von Bord zu weisen. Das Deck sah schrecklich aus. Blutüberströmt und mit zahlreichen toten Fledermäusen und Vögeln war das Schiff kaum wiederzuerkennen, und Gimli musste dem Kapitän ein großzügiges Trinkgeld zustecken, damit dieser die Planken von Tagelöhnern schnell wie möglich reinigen ließ und ihr Aufenthalt in Esgaroth sich nicht durch den Vorfall verlängerte.

Die Gemeinschaft versammelte sich währenddessen im vorderen Teil des Schiffes und unterhielt sich angeregt über den Angriff der Vögel. Gimli wurde beinahe verhört, so groß war die Neugier der Elben, doch Gimli konnte nur von seinem schlichten Gespräch mit dem Raben berichten. Das Verhalten der Vögel war selbst für ihn überraschend.

Als das Schiff ablegte, entfernte sich Legolas ein Stück von seinen Gefährten, stützte sich auf die Reling und schaute an den Horizont, wo seine Augen gerade noch die dunklen Umrisse des Eryn Lasgalen erkennen konnten.

„Du verspürst jetzt bereits Sehnsucht? Wir haben den Wald doch gestern erst verlassen!", hörte er Agarmaethor hinter sich sagen.

Legolas wandte sich zu ihr um und sah sie erstaunt an.

Agarmaethor stützte sich ebenfalls auf die Reling und ließ ihren Blick über den Wald schweifen. „Auch wenn es keinen Ort gibt, den ich Heimat nennen könnte, ist es doch nicht so, dass ich die Sehnsucht danach nicht kenne – jedenfalls beobachtete ich diese schon oft bei anderen."

„Und du sehnst dich nicht nach einer Heimat?"

Agarmaethor lächelte. „Wie könnte ich mich nach etwas sehnen, das ich nicht kenne?" Frierend rieb sie sich mit den Händen an den Oberarmen.

„Das ist einfach!", erwiderte Legolas und reichte ihr seine Jacke. „

Sehnsüchte sind nichts anderes als der Begehr nach Dingen, von denen man glaubt, sie würden einem das Leben verschönern. Man muss diese Dinge nicht kennen – es genügt, sie bei anderen zu sehen und davon überzeugt zu sein, dass man selber sie ebenfalls dringend benötigt. Kinder sehnen sich nach Spielsachen, um mit ihnen Spaß zu haben, manche Erwachsene suchen nach ihrer großen Liebe oder nach einer Gelegenheit für Heldentaten. Einige suchen nur nach Gold und Edelsteinen und es soll auch Personen geben, die ihre Vergangenheit suchen, weil sie glauben, mit dieser glücklicher sein zu können."

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, doch Agarmaethor erwiderte es nicht. Nachdenklich schaute sie weiterhin zum Horizont und ließ sich von Legolas' Jacke wärmen.

„Es ist gut, ein Ziel vor Augen zu haben, etwas zu besitzen, wofür man lebt und was man anstrebt", sagte sie ernst. „Du solltest darüber nicht lächeln, denn die Suche nach meiner Vergangenheit ist es, die mich hier festhält, die mich nicht dahinwelken und sterben lässt."

Legolas schockierten derartige Sätze immer wieder. „Und wenn du sie gefunden hast, deine Vergangenheit... Was wird dich dann halten?"

„Wonach sehnt sich ein Kind, das ein lange begehrtes Spielzeug geschenkt bekommt? Es will das Spielzeug benutzen!", erwiderte Agarmaethor leise. „Freude daran haben..."

„Und was wäre, wenn das Kind feststellt, dass dieses Spielzeug weit unter seinen Erwartungen lag? Wenn es beim Spielen merkt, dass es eigentlich etwas anderes wollte?", fragte Legolas.

„Was wäre daran so schlimm?", erstaunt sah Agarmaethor ihn an. „Dann wird es sich nach einem neuen Spielzeug sehnen und wieder darauf warten, es von den Eltern geschenkt zu bekommen!"

Legolas konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. „Ich wollte nur sagen, dass es manchmal schwer ist zu erkennen, worauf sich die Sehnsucht eigentlich richtet. Und jeder Fehlschlag ist verschwendete Zeit, wobei Zeit vielleicht noch der harmloseste Verlust für uns Elben ist. Das Kind kann ein weiteres Jahr auf ein Geschenk warten, doch durch seine Fehlvorstellung hat es bereits eine Gelegenheit verpasst, seine wirkliche Sehnsucht zu stillen... Und ich..." Er sprach nicht weiter, wusste nicht, ob er seine Sehnsüchte preisgeben sollte.

„Und du?", hakte Agarmaethor nach. „Was ist mit dir? Fürchtest du dich vor einer solchen Fehlvorstellung?"

„Nein... ja... ja... Ich..." Legolas zögerte. Bisher hatten ihn nur Galadriel und sein Vater auf seine Sehnsüchte angesprochen und diese ernst genommen. Doch Zweifel plagten ihn. „Ich liebe diesen Wald. Er ist meine Heimat! Und doch zieht es mich fort", murmelte er. „Ich sehne mich nach der Ferne, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich es wagen soll meine Heimat endgültig zu verlassen, mich woanders sesshaft zu machen und ein eigenes kleines Reich aufzubauen."

Agarmaethors Augen weiteten sich. „Deine Visionen sind groß – jedenfalls nicht gerade sehr bescheiden! Und es gibt auch einen Unterschied zwischen dem Drang, in die Ferne zu ziehen und dem Wunsch, dort ein eigenes Reich aufzubauen."

„Ich weiß, doch ich besitze die Gelegenheit dafür und niemand stellt sich mir in den Weg – nicht einmal mein Vater! Er würde mein Vorhaben sogar unterstützen. Es ist auch nicht so, dass es mich nur in die Ferne zieht! Ich möchte durchaus sesshaft sein und gerade deshalb ist meine Sehnsucht nach der Ferne so eng mit der Idee von einem neuen Reich verknüpft."

„Was hält dich dann auf?" Agarmaethor schaute ihn fragend an.

„Gerade weil alles so eng miteinander verknüpft ist, bin ich unsicher, ob die Verwirklichung meiner Wünsche wirklich meine Sehnsüchte stillt. Diese Sehnsucht... sie kam auf, als ich die Möwen in Ithilien schreien hörte – in der Nähe des Meeres... Was wäre, wenn diese Neuansiedlung nicht das ist, was ich mir erhofft habe? Wenn es eigentlich um etwas anderes geht? Vielleicht um das Meer selbst? Oder um eine endgültige Reise nach Valinor? Oder was wäre, wenn es sich letztlich doch nur um einen Wandertrieb handelt und ich mich irgendwann nach meiner Heimat sehne?"

„Was würde denn im schlimmsten Fall passieren? Du sagst selbst – Zeit sei für uns Elben ein relativ harmloser Verlust. Wenn du es nicht versuchst, findest du nicht heraus, ob ein neues, kleines Reich deine Sehnsüchte erfüllt. Auch das Kind musste zunächst ein falsches Geschenk erhalten, um herauszufinden, dass es nicht seinen Vorstellungen entsprach."

„Aber irgendwann ist es erwachsen und hat möglicherweise nie das Richtige gefunden – und es besitzt eine große Menge an ungenutztem Spielzeug. Dann wird es traurig auf all die verpassten Gelegenheiten in seiner Vergangenheit zurückblicken." Nachdenklich beobachtete er einige kleine Wölkchen am Himmel. „Es geht nicht nur um verpasste Gelegenheiten – es geht auch um Enttäuschung. Sollte ich enttäuscht von mir selbst sein, dann kann ich wohl damit leben. Doch gründe ich ein Reich, dann folgen mir mit Sicherheit einige Elben aus dem Herrschaftsgebiet meines Vaters. Diese fürchte ich zu enttäuschen, falls ich mich hinsichtlich meiner Sehnsüchte irren sollte. Könnte ich damit leben?"

Tröstend sah Agarmaethor Legolas an. „Ich verstehe die Schwierigkeit, die hinter deinen Sehnsüchten steckt, und natürlich sind nicht alle Sehnsüchte Erwachsener mit denen kleiner Kinder vergleichbar, doch du darfst eines nicht vergessen: Sollten dir Elben in die Ferne folgen und mit dir leben wollen, dann tun sie dies, weil sie - so wie ich gerade - festgestellt haben, dass du derartige Entscheidungen nicht leichtfertig triffst. Sie werden nicht zu deinem Erfolg vertrauen haben, sondern zu deinem ehrlichen Bemühen um Erfolg. Sie werden wissen, dass auch deine Entscheidung, nach Valinor oder zurück in die Heimat zu ziehen, keine leichtfertige Entscheidung sein wird und außerdem... Man kann eine Herrschaft auch an fähige Personen abgeben."

Legolas' Augen funkelten sie an, doch er schwieg nachdenklich.

Agarmaethor schwieg ebenfalls lange und schaute wieder zum Horizont. „Vielleicht solltest du ein Stück deiner jetzigen Heimat mit in deine neue nehmen", sagte sie schließlich lächelnd.

Legolas lächelte. „Was sollte ich denn mitnehmen?"

„Imaeath und ihre Koch- und Backkünste!", schmunzelte Agarmaethor.

„Mein Vater würde mich hassen!", lachte Legolas. „Und doch hast du wohl Recht. Sie sind ein Stück Heimat. Manchmal sind es die kleinen Dinge, die einen glücklich machen können."

„So?" Agarmaethor löste einen kleinen Beutel an ihrem Gürtel. „Ich muss dir ein Geständnis machen. Kurz vor unserer Abreise habe ich heimlich etwas mitgenommen. Es ist nichts Schlimmes... und eigentlich wollte ich es für mich behalten." Beschämt schaute sie zu Boden. „Doch irgendwie glaube ich, dass du es dringender benötigst."

Sie reichte ihm den kleinen Beutel. Legolas nahm ihn etwas verwirrt entgegen, öffnete ihn und schaute neugierig hinein.

„So, so", sagte er in einem etwas tadelnden Ton, aber mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht. „Mein Vater wird den gesamten Palast zusammenbrüllen, denn das sind definitiv seine."

Er entnahm dem Beutel einen Keks, zerbrach ihn in zwei Teile und reichte einen davon Agarmaethor.

°

°

_° naugrimGestauchter (abwertende Bezeichnung für Zwerge)_

_°° bass Brot (die Elben im Eryn Lasgalen besitzen keine Mallornbäume, weshalb sie auch kein Lembas herstellen können – deshalb habe ich ihnen einfach etwas anderes in den Mund gelegt g) _


	21. Auf dem Schiff

_**Hiho!** ( zwergisch 'Hallo' auf waltdisneyisch g) _

_Mein PC hat jetzt andere Macken, aber trotzdem geht es weiter. Allerings muss ich mal vorab darauf hinweisen, dass in meiner Wohnung demnächst eine Sanierung ansteht, die dazu führt, dass die PCs abgebaut und staubdicht verpackt werden müssen. Es wird nächste Woche noch ein Kap geben, aber dann kann es unter Umständen 2-3 Wochen dauern. Ich hoffe, ihr springt mir deshalb nicht ab ;) Zumindest bereite ich euch mal mental darauf vor (grins)._

_Na denne – viel Spaß! _

_Euer Kampfzwerg_

_P.S. Das Gedicht/Lied ist aus Tolkiens Hand selbst_

_**an Amarie: Vielen, lieben Dank** _

_**°**_

_**°**_

**Auf dem Schiff **

Ruhig und sanft glitt das Handelsschiff dem Meer von Rhûn entgegen. Die Sterne leuchteten am nächtlichen Himmel und hüllten die karg bewachsenen Ufer des Celduin in ein silbernes Licht, verzauberten die Einöde und gaben ihr eine Schönheit, die sie ohne ihren Schein nicht besaß.

Agarmaethor saß wach zwischen den schlafenden Elben der Gemeinschaft und schaute traurig und nachdenklich auf die vorüber gleitende Landschaft, die sie so sehr an das heutige Eregion erinnerte. Sie konnte sich noch an Zeiten erinnern, als sich ein beinahe grenzenloser Wald vom Nebelgebirge bis tief in den Westen Mittelerdes erstreckte, als Eregion noch grünte und blühte und nicht dagegen ankämpfen musste, dass der Wind den letzten Rest fruchtbarer Erde davontrug. Sie erinnerte sich an Zeiten, als der Gesang von Vögeln die Luft erfüllte, Eichhörnchen von Ast zu Ast sprangen und Bienen eifrig von Blüte zu Blüte flogen... an Zeiten, bevor Saurons Armeen Eregion niederbrannten und alles zerstörten.

Doch das war sehr lange her. Alles hatte sich seitdem verändert, und nur die Sterne leuchteten genau so wie damals, als sie vor mehr als 4700 Jahren mit einer blutenden Kopfwunde auf einer kleinen Waldlichtung in eben diesem grenzenlosen Wald mit all seinem Leben zu sich kam und sich an nichts mehr erinnern konnte – an gar nichts.

Wie ein kleines Kind hatte sie den Sonnenaufgang beobachtet und dabei neugierig dem Zwitschern der Vögel gelauscht, ihre Hand ausgestreckt und Blüten und Blumen berührt und ertastet, als habe sie dies noch nie zuvor getan. Wie ein kleines Kind steckte sie sich beinahe alles in den Mund, um zu kosten, zu lernen und die Umwelt zu begreifen.

Aber sie war kein kleines Kind. Körperlich war sie erwachsen, doch ohne eine einzige Erinnerung konnte sie sich nicht einmal die Frage stellen, warum sie so einsam auf der Waldlichtung saß, warum ihr Magen ein knurrendes Geräusch machte oder warum eine seltsam rote Flüssigkeit aus ihrem schmerzenden Kopf rann. Sie verstand nur, dass sie sich in einer Welt befand, in der jeder zu jemandem gehörte: das Rehkitz zu seiner Mutter, die Fische im Bach zu einem Schwarm und selbst die winzigen Ameisen liefen zuhauf auf einen kleinen Hügel zu und reichten sich gegenseitig Nahrung und Baumaterial.

Nur wo sie selbst hingehörte begriff sie nicht und deshalb fühlte sie, dass ihre Einsamkeit auf dieser Lichtung falsch war, dass es anders hätte sein müssen. Orientierungslos war sie durch den Wald gestolpert, lief wohl hunderte Male im Kreis und fand noch nicht einmal die Lichtung wieder, die ihr annähernd vertraut war. Wie sollte sie auch, da sie nicht fähig war zu verstehen, dass es einen Zusammenhang zwischen Sonnenstand und Himmelsrichtung gab?

Und als eine weitere Nacht hereinbrach, begann sie zu weinen wie ein kleines Kind – bittere Tränen der Angst, Einsamkeit und Hilflosigkeit rannen ihr über das Gesicht. Hungrig, zerkratzt und verloren hockte sie zusammengekauert in einem Gebüsch und schluchzte laut, bis sie am nächsten Morgen von einer Gruppe Zwerge gefunden wurde. Rührend hatten diese sich um sie gekümmert, ihre Wunden versorgt und ihr die ersten Worte beigebracht.

Ein Lächeln huschte Agarmaethor über das Gesicht, als sie sich an die Zwerge erinnerte. Vielleicht waren diese der Grund, warum sie Zwerge so mochte, warum sie nicht - wie viele andere Elben - so schlecht über sie dachte. Mit Geduld, einem gewissen Schmunzeln und Fürsorge erlebten diese mit, wie sie einen feuchten Finger in die Luft hielt und darüber staunte, dass er beim Trocknen auskühlte oder wie sie versuchte, eine Biene zu streicheln und dafür gestochen wurde.

Wie gerne wäre sie länger bei ihnen geblieben. Sie hatte sich an deren Füße geklammert, als die Zwerge sie in einer Elbensiedlung zurücklassen wollten, hatte gebettelt und getobt – nichts hatte geholfen. Nargi und seine Gefolgsleute verschwanden aus ihrem Leben so schnell, wie sie gekommen waren. Damals zürnte sie ihnen, konnte ihnen nicht vergeben, dass sie sie bei Fremden zurückließen, denn die Elben waren ihr fremd in ihrer Art, in ihrer Lebensweise und vor allem in ihrer Sprache – so fremd, wie ihr noch vor wenigen Wochen die Zwerge waren, doch wer wollte schon gerne von Vorne beginnen?

Erst sehr viel später verstand sie, dass die Zwerge das einzig Richtige taten, indem sie sie zu dem Volk brachten, zu dem sie gehörte. Was hätten die Zwerge auch sonst mit einem hilflosen und unfähigen Elben machen sollen... in einer Zeit, in der Sauron bereits Eregion und auch Khazad-dûm mit Krieg und Zerstörung bedrohte! Und noch viel später begriff sie, dass der weite Weg in Gil-galads Reich mehr war, als die Zwerge hätten tun müssen. Sie hatten die Mühe auf sich genommen und sie fort aus Eregion gebracht, fort von der Gefahr durch die Orks und Sauron.

Sie zürnte ihnen nicht mehr. Sie dankte ihnen und empfand seitdem die Anwesenheit von Zwergen immer als Glücksfall – auch wenn sie mit ihnen seit ihrem Erlebnis nicht mehr zu tun hatte, als jeder andere Elb. Auch heute glaubte sie daran, Gimlis Anwesenheit in der Gemeinschaft sei ein großes Glück – nicht nur, weil es ihm gelungen war, durch ein einfaches Gespräch mit einem Raben die Anwesenheit der lästigen Fledermäuse zu beenden. Gimli lockerte die Stimmung in der Gemeinschaft auch ungemein auf. Seine überaus herzliche und doch knurrige Art erinnerte sie sehr an Nargi, nur dass Gimli nicht annähernd so oft von seinem Großvater Gróin sprach wie Nargi von seinem Großvater Narvi.

Ihr Blick huschte suchend über die schlafende Gemeinschaft. Sie wollte einen Blick auf Gimli werfen, sein Bild dazu benutzen auch wieder ein klares Bild von Nargi zu erhalten, doch Gimli war nicht da. Agarmaethor runzelte die Stirn und zählte die verbliebenen Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft – einer von ihnen fehlten ebenfalls.

Unruhig erhob sie sich, schritt lautlos zwischen den Elben umher und suchte, doch ihr Blick blieb an Legolas hängen. Eingerollt in eine Decke schlief er ruhig und friedlich. Ein leichtes Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht. Sie beneidete ihn um seinen erholsamen Schlaf. Schon lange war ihr dieser nicht mehr vergönnt. Entweder empfand sie Schmerzen oder aber sie träumte von Dingen aus ihrer Vergangenheit, an die sie sich selbst nicht erinnern konnte – Dinge, die so wirklich waren, dass sie sie regelrecht erlebte. Doch damit schlief sie nicht wirklich, erholte sich nicht... sie spürte die sich nähernde Erschöpfung mehr und mehr. Nicht umsonst hatte sie danach gedrängt, den Eryn Lasgalen so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen.

Ein leises, polterndes Geräusch erklang aus einer der Kabinen unter Deck. Agarmaethor schreckte zusammen und auch Legolas bewegte sich unruhig. Eine Haarsträhne löste sich und glitt über sein Gesicht, schien ihn zu kitzeln und beim Schlafen zu stören. Unwillig strich er sie mit der Hand weg, doch dabei glitt eine silberne Kette mit einem Ring aus seiner nicht vollständig zugeknöpften Tunika.

Agarmaethor erstarrte und traute ihren Augen nicht. Der Ring leuchtete! Er schien das Sternenlicht einzufangen und seine blauen Steine glühten in einem angenehm beruhigenden, dunklen Blau. Sie kannte die blauen Steine nicht, doch das Metall des Ringes bestand aus Ithildin, demselben Material, aus welchem die Schriftzeichen an den Toren zu Moria einst geschaffen wurden...

Sie hatte bisher nur von der Existenz dieser Mithril-Legierung gehört, denn sie war äußerst selten, doch nun, da sie mit ihren eigenen Augen erblicken konnte, wie die Sterne des Himmels ihr auf dem Deck eines einfachen Handelsschiffes zu Füßen lagen, erkannte sie die Besonderheit und den Wert dieses Metalls und verstand, warum man oftmals mit Ehrfurcht von Ithildin sprach.

Sekundenlang starrte sie wie verzaubert auf den Ring und erst in dem Moment, als sie ein scharfes Einatmen in ihrem Rücken hörte, begriff sie, dass ein weiteres Augenpaar diesen Ring entdeckt hatte – ein Augenpaar, das nicht hierher gehörte.

°

°

Odan konnte das scharfe Einatmen nicht unterdrücken. Das Glitzern und Funkeln der Sterne in einem einfachen Metall war für ihn derart faszinierend, dass er seinen Blick für einige Momente nicht abwenden konnte. Noch nie hatten seine Augen etwas Derartiges gesehen und nur gerüchteweise war ihm zu Ohren gekommen, dass die Elben in der Lage waren, ein solches Metall zu schaffen.

Er hatte nie verstanden, warum Mahal so ungerecht war, den Zwergen das Schmieden beizubringen, ihnen zu erlauben, es auszuüben und ihnen doch nie die Möglichkeiten gab, die geschaffenen Gegenstände mit Magie zu verbinden. Allein die geheimen Türen und Tore zu ihren Reiche waren magisch, so dass niemand unerlaubt Zutritt erhalten konnte, und allein deshalb war es seinem Volk gelungen, sich den Grünaugen zu widersetzen. Doch wie gelang es so garstigen und arroganten Wesen wie den Elben, solch schöne Dinge herzustellen?

Gäbe es nicht Bizar-kûn, hätten die Zwerge seines Volkes außer den Türen gar nichts Besonderes vorzuweisen, doch Bizar-kûn lehrte sie, den Schattenmantel und die Schleicherschuhe herzustellen. Diese Namen hatte Odan den Gegenständen einst selbst gegeben – sie klangen ein wenig naiv, wie er selbst fand, doch sie passten zu den Fähigkeiten, die sie besaßen. Wie sonst wäre es ihm wohl gelungen, sich nachts an Bord dieses Schiffes zu bewegen, ohne von der Schwarzhaarigen entdeckt zu werden? Lautlos und verborgen im nächtlichen Schatten...

Er konnte nur dankbar sein, dass sie sein viel zu lautes, scharfes Einatmen nicht gehört hatte und den Ring seinem Träger wieder in die Tunika schob. Nur etwas vorsichtiger hätte sie dabei sein können! Warum weckte sie diesen blonden Elben dabei? War sie tatsächlich derart ungeschickt?

Misstrauisch zog sich Odan einige Schritte zwischen Kisten und Fässer zurück und beobachtete, wie der blonde Elb sich streckte und sich schließlich auf eine nahe gelegene Truhe setzte und irgendetwas von 'Wache halten' sagte. Odan ärgerte sich. Der verfluchte Ring hatte ihn davon abgehalten, der Schwarzhaarigen seine Axt in den Rücken zu werfen und nun war sie kein sicheres Ziel mehr.

Erneut erklang ein lautes Poltern aus dem Bug des Schiffes und Odan hoffte, dass dieses nicht noch mehr Elben wecken würde, doch zu seinem Glück schauten nur einige von ihnen erstaunt auf und rollten sich sogleich wieder zusammen um weiterzuschlafen. Nur die Schwarzhaarige entfernte sich von den anderen und ging zum Bug, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Odan freute sich. Das würde ihm Gelegenheit geben, sich ihr erneut nähern zu können. Vorsichtig und beinahe lautlos kroch er aus seinem Versteck und versuchte, ihr über Umwege zu folgen. Er bezweifelte, dass sie tatsächlich so arglos war wie sie gerade tat, und fühlte, wie sie sich heimlich umschaute und nach etwas oder womöglich gar nach ihm zu suchen schien. Hatte sie sein Einatmen vielleicht doch gehört? Oder war sie so aufmerksam, weil sie dem Poltern im Inneren des Schiffes nicht traute? Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto stärker war er davon überzeugt, dass sie den Elben nicht versehentlich geweckt hatte. Er musste wohl auch auf diesen Acht geben.

Die Schwarzhaarige näherte sich soeben einer sich öffnenden Luke an Deck und blieb an der Wand einer Kajüte stehen – ungünstig für einen sicheren Wurf mit seiner Axt. Odan beobachtete sie und wartete ab.

„D... Du bist vollllkommen ... betlunken!", hörte er die tiefe und knurrende Stimme, die er sofort einem Zwerg zuzuordnen wusste.

„Nein, das bin ich nicht." Diese Stimme klang weich und melodiös und irgendwie glaubte er die Stimme des Blonden wiederzuerkennen, mit dem er in der Seestadt beinahe zusammengestoßen war und der ihn mehr oder weniger zufällig zu der Schwarzhaarigen geführt hatte.

„D... Doch. D... Das bist du!", stellte der Zwerg wieder lallend fest.

„Bin ich nicht."

Der Elb sprach klar und deutlich. Er schien tatsächlich nüchtern zu sein. Odan runzelte die Stirn und musterte die Umgebung, um eine bessere Position für seinen Angriff auf die Schwarzhaarige zu finden, denn zu seinem Bedauern blieb das neugierige Weib an der Kajütenwand stehen, um den betrunkenen Zwerg zu beobachten. Er hielt ein solches Verhalten für äußerst verwerflich, auch wenn er selbst immer wieder neugierig zu der geöffneten Luke schauen musste.

„Ich bin höchstens ein wenig... lustig. Du bist selber betrunken!", hörte er den Elb sagen und zum ersten Mal zweifelte er an der vollkommenen Nüchternheit des Blonden.

Eine Tür öffnete sich und ein Zwerg torkelte heraus. Odan erschrak regelrecht, als er den berauschten Zustand des Zwerges wahrnahm. Sein erster Eindruck von ihm, als er ihn in der Seestadt neben der Schwarzhaarigen gesehen hatte, war durchaus positiv. Aber wie konnte dieser nur...? Er war so reich und prächtig gekleidet, an die äußerst wertvolle Axt wollte Odan dabei gar nicht denken, und doch benahm er sich derart verwerflich! Wie konnte dieser Zwerg nur solchermaßen berauscht sein und dabei gegen einen so schmächtigen und empfindlichen Elben versagen?

Odan schüttelte sich, doch er revidierte viele seiner Gedanken, als er den Elben in zweifelhafter Eleganz aus der Luke folgen sah. Das Schiff schwankte nur leicht, doch der Elb bewegte sich, als würde soeben ein schwerer Sturm wüten. Seine Augen waren etwas verdreht und er grinste mehr als dümmlich, als er sich an der Wand einer angrenzenden Kajüte festhalten musste.

„HA!", brüllte der Zwerg plötzlich los. „Aber im G...g...gegensatz zu dir bin... bin ich zu Höscht... Höschtleischtungen bereit."

Er rülpste laut und der Elb benutzte eine Hand, um den unangenehmen Duft zu vertreiben. Dabei gelang es ihm nicht mehr, sich an der Wand der Kajüte neben ihm abzustützen und er fiel mit einem lauten Knall auf die Planken.

„Mach nicht so einen Lärm!", kreischte der Zwerg mädchenhaft.

Odan errötete an Stelle des vor ihm lallenden Zwerges. Zwar war der Elb ebenfalls betrunken, doch Zwerge waren zäher und härter im Nehmen als jedes andere Wesen, das er kannte. Der Elb hätte zumindest ohnmächtig sein müssen, um einen derartigen Zustand des Zwerges rechtzufertigen. Hatte denn dieser Zwerg gar keinen Mumm in den Knochen? Hatte man ihn denn nicht von Kindesbeinen an mit Bier gefüttert? Waren die Zwerge im Westen denn derart verkommen und verweichlicht?

„Woher kennst du solche Worte?", fragte der Elb erstaunlich klar, was überhaupt nicht seinem äußeren Verhalten entsprach.

„Was? Lärm?", Gimli versuchte ihn vom Boden abzukratzen, konnte jedoch nicht den richtigen Ansatzpunkt finden, um Amlugûr hochzuziehen.

„Höchstleistungen, meine ich..."

Der Elb stand nun auf Händen und Füßen und versuchte, seinen Körper mit Hilfe der Hände an der Wand der Kajüte emporzuziehen. Die Schwarzhaarige trat auf ihn zu und wollte ihm helfen. Hastig nahm Odan erneut seine Axt zur Hand und zielte, doch der betrunkene Zwerg verlor sein Gleichgewicht und stieß die Schwarzhaarige versehentlich weg.

Odan ärgerte sich, doch es war zu spät. Die Schwarzhaarige hatte dem Blonden auf die Beine geholfen und stand erneut, von einigen Kisten und Fässern verdeckt, außerhalb seiner Reichweite.

Vorsichtig schlich Odan um eine Kiste herum, doch in eben diesem Moment gewahrte er den blonden Elben, den die Dunkelhaarige geweckt hatte. Also doch! Er wurde bemerkt und wurde gesucht! Der blonde Elb mit seinen kalten blauen Augen schlich höchst konzentriert auf dem Deck umher und musterte die Umgebung. Odan blieb in seinem Versteck und wartete ab, bis der Elb vorüber war.

„W... warum sollte isch dasch nischt kennen? Isch kann noch alles, wasch du von mir willscht! Isch bin nischt be... betrunken!", knurrte der Zwerg und Odan schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf.

„Na, na", erwiderte der Elb ernst. „Dann spring doch auf einem Bein tausendmal hintereinander!"

Der Zwerg schaute ihn entsetzt an. „Da... Dasch könnte isch noch ... noch nischt mal, wenn isch k... kein Zwergenbier getrunken hätte."

„Na gut, dann nur zwanzig mal", sagte der Elb erneut in vollem Ernst, doch ein etwas schwachsinniges Grinsen konnte er nicht unterdrücken.

„W... wasch hälscht du von einem gemeinsamen Lied?", fragte der Zwerg stattdessen mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen und umarmte den Elben freundschaftlich an der Hüfte. „Dann kk...kanscht du zeigen, dasch du auch nischt be... betrunken bischt! Dasch Lied, was isch dir vorhin vorgesungen habe. Mit allem Drum und Dran, verschtanden?"

Der blonde Elb huschte an Odan vorbei und Odan nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich einen neuen und besseren Standort zu suchen. Lautlos schlich er erneut über das Deck. Der blonde Verfolger war verschwunden... Odan misstraute dieser Beobachtung. Sicherlich würden die Elben einen derartigen Verdacht nicht einfach beiseite schieben und wieder schlafen gehen... Vorsichtig sah er sich um. Eine Hand griff aus der Dunkelheit nach ihm und nur ganz knapp entrann er einer Berührung, indem er hastig zwischen zwei Kajütenwänden verschwand.

Innerlich seufzte er auf. Er hasste Elben! Auf nichts konnte man sich verlassen – nicht einmal darauf, dass sie ihn im Dunkeln nicht sahen! Er schien unsichtbar genug zu sein, dass sie ihn nicht sofort ergreifen konnten und doch war er offenbar soweit sichtbar, dass die Elben seine Anwesenheit erahnen konnten! Erneut schaute er sich um, doch der blonde Verfolger blieb verschwunden. Aber dessen Hand hatte Odan dermaßen erschreckt, dass er dem Frieden nicht traute. Er blieb wo er war und wartete erneut ab, während er die Umgebung argwöhnisch musterte. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass er nicht mehr Jäger sondern Gejagter war.

Ein lautes Singen des betrunkenen Elben ließ ihn unvorsichtig herumfahren und ein Seil von einer der Tonnen neben ihm reißen.

„Kalt war Stein und kalt war Erz,  
als Hammer drang mit großer Wucht,  
durch Nacht und Hitze tief in des Berges Herz.  
Durins Volk war's, das unbekümmert, stark und stolz,  
den tiefsten Stollen trieb noch tiefer,  
und unbedacht entfachte das Ende von Khaza-dûm."

Der betrunkene Zwerg warf sich auf die Planken und begann schallend zu lachen. Mit der Faust schlug er immer wieder auf das Holz und brüllte:

„Ein Elb singt ein Zwergenlied!"

Odan konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, doch seine aufkeimende gute Laune wurde durch das Surren eines Pfeils, welcher haarscharf an seinem Kopf vorbeiflog, wieder zerstört. Vor Schreck ließ er seine Wurfaxt fallen und rollte sich nur Bruchteile von Sekunden später zur Seite, um erneut den greifenden und mit einem Dolch bewaffneten Händen des blonden Elben zu entkommen.

„Geweckt wurden viele,  
doch zu spät,  
Zwerg und Glocke schrien beide laut,  
doch lauter noch war Durins Fluch.  
Wer konnte floh,  
doch so mancher ging mit Axt und „Khazad ai-mênu",   
in die Finsternis,  
die den Fluch ganz und gar umschloss",

fuhr der betrunkene Elb unbeirrt fort und übertönte dabei das leise Geräusch, das Odan verursachte, als er beim Wegrollen gegen ein weiteres Fass stieß. Sein Verfolger näherte sich ihm bedrohlich und Odan konnte das gefährliche Blitzen in seinen Augen sehen. Einen Moment lang dachte er darüber nach, seinem Jäger eine Axt zwischen die Rippen zu treiben, doch die anderen Elben waren durch den Gesang des Betrunkenen angelockt worden und standen ihm so nah, dass jeder Angriff sofort von ihnen bemerkt worden wäre. Einer derartigen Überzahl von ihnen sah sich Odan nicht gewachsen und so harrte er ruhig aus und bewegte sich nicht.

„Tapfere Zwerge,  
Mahals ganzer Stolz,  
doch bestand von ihnen keiner.   
Die Fliehenden,  
rennend mit unfasslicher Furcht,  
kamen durch Azanulbizar,  
vorbei am ihrem geliebten Kheled-zâram,   
mit der Gewissheit:  
Zwergenheim ist für immer verloren."

Plötzlich ergriff der betrunkene Elb die Axt des Zwergen, die dieser bei seinem Lachanfall auf den Boden fallen gelassen hatte. Mit einem drohenden, fast zum Wahnsinn verzerrten Gesicht stürmte er mit erhobener Waffe auf die sich wundernden Elben zu.

„Baruk Khazad! Khazad ai-mênu!°", brüllte er aus Leibeskräften.

Die Elben stoben auseinander und wichen der Axt aus. Verachtende Blicke trafen den betrunkenen Elben und ohne ein Wort zu verlieren wandten sie ihm den Rücken zu, doch Odan nutzte diese Gelegenheit aus und entfernte sich leise ein weiteres Stück von seinem gefährlichen Verfolger.

Der betrunkene Elb begann schallend zu lachen. „War das nicht lustig? Hab ich nicht gesagt, ich bin lustig?"

Hätte sich Odan nicht in einer solch prekären Lage befunden, hätte er mit Sicherheit darüber gelacht, wie der betrunkene Elb soeben jegliche Würde verlor. Innerlich verzieh Odan dem Zwerg, weil dieser die Blamage des arroganten Elben herbeigeführt hatte. Odans verletzter Stolz war vollkommen geheilt.

Doch die Gefahr durch den blonden Verfolger drohte noch immer. Vorsichtig schaute sich Odan erneut um und sah ihn mit seiner verlorenen Wurfaxt in der Hand nur fünf Schritte von ihm entfernt an der Stelle stehen, an der er selber sich noch soeben befunden hatte. Odan ärgerte sich über die verlorene Waffe, doch sie zurückzuholen war wohl kaum möglich. Der Elb schaute nachdenklich auf die schwarzhaarige Frau. Odan nutzte die Gelegenheit und huschte lautlos zur Reling, kletterte über sie und sprang ins Wasser.

°

°

„Ich habe einen deutlichen Aufschlag im Wasser gehört!", sagte Agarmaethor halblaut und beugte sich über die Reling.

Legolas nickte. „Es war gut, dass du mich geweckt hast. Es war tatsächlich jemand hier. Ich konnte ihn nicht fassen, doch ich fand eine Wurfaxt." Er reichte sie Agarmaethor.

Erstaunt musterte sie die Waffe. „Wer kann das gewesen sein und wen wollte er mit der Waffe angreifen?"

„Dich?", fragte Legolas unsicher. „Er hatte wohl keine Gelegenheit dazu. Der Trubel, den unsere beiden Freunde hier veranstaltet haben, hat nicht nur dafür gesorgt, dass ich nichts hören konnte, er hat auch dafür gesorgt, dass alle auf den Beinen waren und sich der Besitzer der Wurfaxt nicht besonders frei bewegen konnte."

„Aber warum ich?" Agarmaethor staunte. „Ich denke, man will mich entführen! Haben die Ork-Elben ihre Meinung geändert?"

„Und wenn es keine Ork-Elben waren?" Legolas nahm ihr die Wurfaxt wieder ab. „Sie sieht irgendwie... zwergisch aus."

Agarmaethor runzelte die Stirn. „Das wäre aber ein überaus ungewöhnliches Verhalten für einen Zwerg. Angriffe aus dem Hinterhalt..."

Sie schob diese Vorstellung weit von sich. Das entsprach nicht ihrem Bild von Zwergen. Zwerge waren goldgierig, doch sie waren beherzt und ehrenhaft. Legolas schwieg einen Moment, doch dann murmelte er:

„Vielleicht sind nicht alle Zwerge so wie Gimli. Waren es nicht auch Zwerge, die einst König Thingol erschlugen, als es Streit um einen Silmaril gab?"

Agarmaethor schwieg, doch ihr graute vor diesem Gedanken. War ihr Name Silamîriel tatsächlich schicksalhaft? Doch die Zwerge damals begehrten den Silmaril und wollten ihn nicht zerstören.

„Auf jeden Fall sollten wir von nun an besser auf dich Acht geben. Dich aus unserer Mitte zu entführen ist schwieriger als dich mit einer Wurfwaffe zu töten..."

Agarmaethor presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte. Was hätte sie auch sonst tun sollen?

°

°

Der Morgen war noch nicht angebrochen, doch an Schlaf war für niemanden mehr zu denken. Elladan und Elrohir kümmerten sich mit dem Einsatz einiger Kräuter um Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit bei Amlugûr und Gimli, während andere das Schiff durchsuchten, um herauszufinden, wie der heimliche Angreifer an Bord gekommen sein konnte. Bis auf eine leere und offen stehende Kiste im Lagerraum, die nach Angabe des Kapitäns für viel Geld kurz vor der Abreise zum Transport aufgegeben wurde, befand sich nichts Auffälliges an Bord. Der Täter schien sich seine Reise tatsächlich erkauft zu haben, nur dass niemand von seiner Anwesenheit wusste.

Kaum ging es Amlugûr ein wenig besser, stahl er sich heimlich davon und suchte die Einsamkeit. Die Scham in ihm saß tief und er konnte die Blicke der anderen Elben einfach nicht mehr ertragen, doch es bewegte ihn noch sehr viel mehr. Nur Agarmaethor bemerkte sein Fortgehen, folgte ihm und fand ihn am Bug des Schiffes, traurig zum Horizont sehend.

„Was hast du nur? Ist irgendetwas? Du benimmst dich so seltsam", fragte sie leise.

„Nein, es ist nichts. Und ich benehme mich nicht seltsam. Lass mich jetzt bitte alleine", erwiderte er abweisend.

„Auch komm... sei nicht so empfindlich! Irgendwann hat jeder einmal über seinen Durst getrunken. Ich auch, wie du weißt. Nur ist das schon sehr, sehr lange her." Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, doch er sah es nicht und schaute weiterhin zum Horizont.

„Es ist nicht der Rausch", sagte Amlugûr schließlich leise. „Ich schäme mich dessen, doch es nicht der Rausch."

„Nein?", nachdenklich sah sie ihn an. „Das habe ich mir gedacht. Du benimmst dich schon seit einiger Zeit so anders. Du streitest dich nur noch herum, kapselst dich ab und dann betrinkst du dich gemeinsam mit einem Zwerg - ausgerechnet du, der du Zwerge nicht leiden kannst! Was ist der Grund dafür? Was ist los?"

„Es sind die Meinungsverschiedenheiten." Amlugûr sah weiterhin starr zum Horizont „Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit dir."

„Mit mir?" Agarmaethor dehnte die beiden Worte ungläubig. „Ich wüsste nicht, welche Meinungsverschiedenheiten wir in letzter Zeit hatten, und wir kennen uns schon so lange und hatten bereits des Öfteren Streitigkeiten, doch nie warst du deshalb verletzt oder beleidigt!" Agarmaethor war verwundert.

Amlugûr sah sie an und sagt kalt: „Ich spreche nicht von Streitigkeiten, sondern von Meinungsverschiedenheiten – wir haben eine unterschiedliche Meinung zu einem Thema! Und mich enttäuscht das deshalb so ungemein, gerade weil ich dich so lange kenne und dich offenbar vollkommen anders eingeschätzt habe. Aber vielleicht sind deine... Veränderungen vor einigen Monaten daran schuld."

Agarmaethor erblasste und schluckte einige Male, bevor sie wieder zum Reden ansetzte. „Ich weiß nur trotzdem nicht, von welchen... Meinungsverschiedenheiten du sprichst."

„Von Legolas, rede ich", knurrte er verbittert. „Unserem Prinzen, unserem Helden... unserem singenden Blümchenpflücker!"

Agarmaethor gelang es nur mit Mühe ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. „Was ist denn mit ihm?"

„Du... ich... früher hast du Elben wie ihn verachtet... Elben, denen sich nur aufgrund ihrer Abstammung Möglichkeiten im Leben boten, die anderen gar nicht offen standen, die nur aufgrund ihrer Abstammung respektiert und geehrt wurden..."

„Oh Amlugûr. Es ist nicht nur so, dass du ihm Unrecht tust, du tust auch dir Unrecht. Du redest, als müsstest du dich geringer fühlen. Du bist doch ein erfahrener Krieger. Du hättest doch all die Schlachten gar nicht überlebt, wenn du es nicht wärst. Du bist nicht schlechter als er", redete sie sanft auf ihn ein.

„Das scheint ja trotzdem nicht genug zu sein", murmelte Amlugûr.

„Genug? Genug wofür?", fragte Agarmaethor erstaunt.

„Genug für alles... für alles, was mich interessiert und ich mir ersehne. Legolas ist doch fast noch ein kleines Bübchen. Und trotzdem erhielt er bereits eine Gelegenheit sich zu beweisen. Ich hätte alles, was er mit den Ring-Gefährten vollbracht hat, ebenfalls leisten können. Ich habe Elrond damals darum gebeten, mit der Gemeinschaft ziehen zu dürfen, doch er ließ es nicht zu. Das ist doch alles Politik! Elende Politik! Elrond war es wichtig, die Beziehungen zu König Thranduil wieder aufleben zu lassen – warum auch immer... Ich muss zugeben, dass ihm das gelungen ist, denn Thranduil ist dazu bereit, einen Teil seiner ach so wertvollen Zeit dafür zu verschwenden, um Elrond einen Brief über mein Verhalten zu schreiben... Nun... zumindest hat er nun etwas zum Schreiben: Amlugûr hat sich gemeinsam mit einem Zwerg um den Verstand getrunken!", erklärte Amlugûr zynisch.

Agarmaethor schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kenne Elronds Motive nicht, doch es waren sicherlich keine politischen. Dafür war die Zusammensetzung der Gemeinschaft für das Schicksal Mittelerdes viel zu wichtig. Doch er hat dich auf diese Reise geschickt und auch dafür wird er seine Gründe gehabt haben... Vielleicht wollte er dir auch eine Gelegenheit geben, zu beweisen, wofür du dich für fähig hältst..." Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

„Wohl kaum!", knurrte Amlugûr. „Er wollte auch Legolas in der Gemeinschaft haben und dieser steht mir nicht nur dabei im Weg, eine wichtige Rolle für die Gemeinschaft zu spielen..."

„Nicht nur?", wiederholte Agarmaethor erstaunt. „Wobei denn noch?"

Amlugûr biss sich auf die Lippen als habe er gerade zu viel gesagt und wandte sich ab. Schweigend schaute er wieder zum Horizont und knetete dabei unruhig mit den Händen die Reling des Schiffes.

„... nicht nur eine wichtige Rolle für die Gemeinschaft, sondern auch eine wichtige Rolle für dich", flüsterte er gequält.

Agarmaethors Augen weiteten sich. „Interessierst du dich etwa für mich?", fragte sie ehrlich erstaunt. „Legolas deutete bereits einmal etwas derartiges an, doch ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass..."

„Selbst Legolas hat es bemerkt", unterbrach Amlugûr sie unwirsch. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du meine Signale übersiehst."

„Signale? Was denn für Signale?"

„Du kennst mich doch schon so lange! Hast du denn jemals erlebt, dass ich mich so um jemanden gesorgt habe wie um dich? Im Nebelgebirge wollte ich, dass du dir ein wenig Ruhe gönnst und bei Grimbeorn habe ich mich um deine Verletzungen kümmern wollen... Nie spreche ich so freundlich mit jemandem, wie mit dir... ich... ich behalte dein großes Geheimnis für mich und ich hatte ein offenes Ohr nach den nackten Tatsachen im See am Hulsten-Kamm. Wie konntest du nichts bemerken?"

Agarmaethors Augen weiteten sich. „Verzeih mir, Amlugûr! Ich habe wohl tatsächlich all dieses Verhalten nicht richtig gedeutet. Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber für einen Annäherungsversuch... waren deine Signale ein wenig... uneindeutig!" Sie hätte am liebsten das Wort 'unbeholfen' gebraucht, aber Amlugûr ging es bereits schlecht genug. „Ich muss gestehen... wenn Legolas all dies als Signal für dein Interesse an mir aufgefallen sein sollte, dann ist er doch sehr... einfühlsam..."

„Er ist ein Weichei!"

„Findest du? Dabei war er es, der gemeinsam mit Gimli im Nebelgebirge zurückblieb, um mich vor den Uruk-hai zu schützen! Für jemanden, der sich für einen anderen interessiert ist es doch ein wenig... seltsam..., wie leicht es dir gefallen ist, mich zurückzulassen..."

Amlugûr stöhnte auf. „Das werde ich mir wahrscheinlich bis zum Ende meiner Existenz vorwerfen."

Agarmaethor stieß ihn mit der Faust freundschaftlich an. „Das musst du nicht! Es würde auch nichts bringen, nur verstehe ich nicht, warum du mich zurückgelassen hast. Ich meine als Krieger war das richtig, aber für jemanden, der einen anderen begehrt..."

Amlugûr seufzte leise und schaute zu Boden. „Nicht nur du wirst zwischen zwei Welten hin und her gerissen. Dieses Schicksal trifft auch mich, nur dass es sich um zwei vollkommen andere Welten handelt als deine. Ich bin ein Krieger und war mein Leben lang zufrieden damit. Nur eines fehlte mir: die Unsterblichkeit... die Unsterblichkeit, die beispielsweise Gil-galad genießt. Wenn jemand seinen Namen nennt, dann atmen alle hochachtungsvoll ein und drücken damit ihren Respekt aus. Ich wollte immer so unsterblich sein wie er oder wie Glorfindel von Gondolin. Das ist ein Ziel, das ich anstrebe... eine Sehnsucht, die ich empfinde.

Und dann gibt es die andere Welt, die Welt, in der man seinen Frieden findet. Eine Welt, in der man sich eine Elbenfrau sucht und gemeinsam glücklich ist. Ich habe diese Welt nie gekannt, mich jedoch immer nach ihr gesehnt, doch ich konnte auf die Welt des Kriegers nicht verzichten..."

Gequält sah er sie an. „Und dann kamst du... Und du bist wie ein Bindeglied zwischen diesen Welten – ein Krieger, und eine wunderschöne Elbenfrau noch dazu! Ich könnte mit dir glücklich werden! Ich könnte mit dir beide Sehnsüchte miteinander verbinden!"

„Amlugûr, ich... es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich... ich kenne dich einfach schon viel zu lange, als dass ich mein Herz einfach so an dich verlieren könnte. Und wenn es nur das wäre... Du selbst weißt von allen hier am Besten, wie schwer meine derzeitige Situation ist. Es gibt schließlich einen Grund, warum dein Interesse an mir erst vor einigen Wochen entstanden ist und nicht bereits vor Jahren. Ich weiß nicht, was kommt, ich weiß nicht, was aus mir wird... Ich weiß gar nichts, und das Einzige, das ich mir derzeit so sehr ersehne, wie du es dir kaum vorstellen kannst, ist... ich kann es nicht wirklich in Worte fassen, doch 'Sicherheit' trifft es möglicherweise am ehesten... das Gefühl, mich auf irgendetwas verlassen zu können, und sei es nur, dass morgen ebenso schönes Wetter ist wie heute! Und deine Elbenfrauen-Geschichten..."

„Meine Elbenfrauen-Geschichten haben damit nichts zu tun! Sie waren auch nichts anderes als ein hilfloser Versuch, beide Welten zu verbinden! Doch das funktioniert nicht! Aber bei dir wäre es etwas anderes!" Liebevoll schaute er sie an. „Bitte!"

„Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass du mich nicht allein deshalb begehrst, weil ich für dich der einfachste Weg bin, keine Entscheidung mehr zwischen deinen beiden Sehnsüchten treffen zu müssen? Ist dir bewusst, dass du mich damit missbrauchst? Dass es dir eigentlich nicht um mich geht? Ich... ich habe das alles nicht verdient! Nicht nach allem, was mit mir geschehen ist!" Agarmaethor war verletzt und das kam mit jeder Silbe bei Amlugûr an.

„Es tut mir leid! Wirklich! Ich habe das nicht so gesehen... ich glaubte, es käme auch dir entgegen, weil es an dem festhält, was du kennst! Du müsstest dich weniger umstellen, könntest dein Leben weiter so leben... oder zumindest beinahe weiter so leben, wie du es kanntest..."

„Vielleicht hast du Recht, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das überhaupt will!" Sie schluckte. „Alles hat sich verändert... alles! Warum sollte ich nicht auch das ändern, was noch in meiner Hand liegt... es den neuen Umständen anpassen?"

Amlugûr wandte sich ab. „Ich verstehe, was du mit 'alles' meinst!", sagte er verbittert. „Es wird schon richtig sein, dass du mich ablehnst!"

„Ich..." Hilflos sah sie ihn an.

„Ich hätte es mir denken können... Galadriel sagte etwas Derartiges zu mir...", sagte er traurig.

„Was sagte sie?", fragte Agarmaethor als Amlugûr nicht fortfuhr.

Amlugûr lächelte müde. „Sie erkannte meine Sehnsüchte und meinte, es würde mir nicht gelingen, sie miteinander zu verbinden... Ich müsse mich entscheiden und..."

„Ja?", hakte Agarmaethor nach.

„Vielleicht erzähle ich es dir ein anderes Mal." Amlugûr versuchte, sie unbefangen anzulächeln, doch so richtig wollte es ihm nicht gelingen.

Sie glaubte, in seinen Augen die Frage zu lesen, ob sie ihm folgen würde, falls er sich für ein Leben in Frieden und ohne Blut und Krieg entscheiden sollte, doch er sprach diese Frage nicht aus. Schweigend wandte er sich ab und ging zurück zu den übrigen Mitgliedern der Gemeinschaft.

°

°

°Äxte der Zwerge! Die Zwerge sind über euch! (Schlachtruf der Zwerge)


	22. Überraschung in Rumlak

_Hiho!_

_Ihr wisst es ja bereits seit dem letzten Kapitel und es ist und bleibt wahr: Die Sanierung beginnt am Montag und danach ist für mich eine Weile Sense. Aber seid getröstet – meine liebe Beta und ich waren fleißig und haben EIN weiteres Kapitel für nächste Woche vorbereitet, so dass ihr nicht zu lange warten müsst, aber ich kündige gleich an, dass ich keine Review- schreiben werde, weil ich dazu wohl nicht komme. Tut mir leid, aber seid euch sicher, dass ich mich trotzdem über jedes Review freue und hoffentlich später schnellstmöglich alles beantworte, was nur geht. _

_Dafür ist es gerade 8 Uhr durch und trotzdem gibt's das Kap schon. grins_

_Na denne... Viel Spaß_

_Euer Kampfzwerg_

_Reviewantworten habe ich dieses Mal am Ende des Kapitels _

_**°**_

_°_

**Überraschung in Rumlak**

Tag um Tag wanderten Pallando, Alatar und Lútholwen zum Roten Gebirge, und je näher sie ihm kamen, desto mehr Bäume säumten ihren Weg und ließen ihr Herz höher schlagen. Wochenlang waren sie kaum einem Strauch oder auch nur einem winzigen Bäumchen begegnet, so dass sie, als sie an einem sonnigen Herbstmorgen einen freundlichen Hain fanden, gar nicht anderes konnten, als zu rasten, ihre Füße in das erfrischende, kühle Wasser eines Baches zu halten und dem Vogelzwitschern in den Ästen zu lauschen.

Das bunte Laub war bereits von den Bäumen gefallen und lockte die Reisenden damit, an diesem idyllischen Ort nicht nur den restlichen Tag, sondern auch die darauf folgende Nacht zu verbringen. Sie sammelten trockenes Holz und entzündeten ein kleines Lagerfeuer. Alatar lehnte sich an einen Baumstamm und atmete tief und genüsslich die frische, feuchte Waldluft ein.

„Mir steht der Sinn nach einigen Pilzen", seufzte er dabei. „Steinpilzsuppe mit frischen Kräutern! Würdest du einige Pilze für uns sammeln, Pallando?"

Etwas verwundert musterte Pallando Alatar. Alatar mochte Pilze durchaus, doch nie verlangte er so explizit nach ihnen.

„Nun... Gerne. Ich zweifle zwar daran, hier Steinpilze zu finden, doch auf einen Versuch lasse ich es gerne ankommen", erwiderte er und erhob sich von seinem Lager.

„Oh ja!" Lútholwen sprang erfreut auf. „Ich würde so gerne mitkommen!"

„Nein, Lútholwen!" Alatars Stimme klang streng. „Dein Kleid ist bereits beinahe zerstört. Würdest du mit Pallando durch das Dickicht hier streifen, zerreißt du es womöglich vollständig. Und außerdem benötige ich deine Hilfe hier."

Lútholwen senkte beschämt den Blick und setzte sich wieder. Pallando musterte Alatar erneut verwundert und fragte sich ernsthaft, wozu Alatar die Anwesenheit Lútholwens benötigte, doch ihr Kleid befand sich tatsächlich in einem sehr schlechten Zustand, so dass er Alatars Einwand durchaus nachvollziehen konnte.

„Ein anderes Mal, Lútholwen", munterte er sie auf und winkte zum Abschied, bevor er im Wald verschwand.

Pilze zu finden war nicht schwer, doch Steinpilze aufzutreiben war beinahe ein Kunststück. Das bunte Herbstlaub klebte an ihren Hüten und verbarg sie vor hungrigen Blicken. Pallando kroch tiefer und tiefer in das Dickicht und fragte sich mehr und mehr, warum Alatar unbedingt Steinpilze begehrte, doch er wollte ihm diesen Gefallen tun. Alatar hatte sich in den letzten Wochen so sehr um eine gute Versorgung durch Fleisch bemüht, dass er sich durchaus auch einmal etwas Besonderes wünschen durfte.

Mehr als drei Stunden suchte Pallando, bevor er mit einer ansehnlichen Menge Steinpilze zum Lagerplatz zurückkehrte und diese Lútholwen für die Zubereitung in die Hand drückte. Sie schenkte ihm ein schüchternes Lächeln und machte sich an die Arbeit. Misstrauisch beobachtete Pallando, wie sie die Pilze putzte und zerteilte und ihren Blick dabei nicht ein einziges Mal hob. Sie war in den letzten Tagen zusehends aufgetaut, hatte viel gelacht und erzählt. Beinahe schien es, als habe sie den Tod ihrer Eltern akzeptiert, doch nun war sie wieder so scheu wie zu Beginn ihrer Reise.

Fragend schaute Pallando zu Alatar, doch der zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern. Schweigen lag über der Gemeinschaft, und Pallando fühlte sich mit jeder Minute unwohler. Lútholwen beendete ihre Arbeit und reichte jedem einen Becher der Suppe. Ohne selbst etwas zu sich zu nehmen, kauerte sie sich an den Rand der Lichtung und beobachtete die beiden Istari. Hungrig begannen beide zu essen, doch Pallando begann zu würgen und musste sich zwingen, die grauenhaft versalzene Suppe überhaupt zu schlucken. Argwöhnisch schaute er zu Alatar und fürchtete dessen aufbrausendes Temperament, doch dieser schien die Suppe zu mögen und grinste Lútholwen freundlich an.

„Phantastisch! Einfach phantastisch!", lobte er sie überschwänglich.

Lútholwen lächelte erneut scheu und dankte ihm mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken.

„Was geht denn hier vor? Ist während meiner Abwesenheit etwas geschehen, von dem ich wissen sollte?", fragte Pallando ungeduldig.

Lútholwen wandte sich hastig ab und kümmerte sich um die Reinigung des Geschirrs, doch Alatar schmunzelte und erwiderte: „Nein. Es ist nichts geschehen, wovon du wissen solltest."

Unsicher schaute Pallando zu Lútholwen und fragte sich, ob ihm Alatar nicht soeben ungewollt etwas zwischen den Zeilen mitgeteilt hatte. Prüfend betrachtete er dessen Gesicht, konnte jedoch keine Lüge darin erkennen. Alatar hatte ihn bisher nie belogen. Warum sollte er nun damit beginnen?

°

°

Es war bereits Nachmittag, als das Handelsschiff mit der Gemeinschaft in dem kleinen Hafen von Rumlak einlief, um über Nacht Waren auf- und abzuladen. Die Elben wollten diesen willkommenen Zwischenstopp nutzen, um sich die erst vor wenigen Monaten neu gegründete Stadt genauer anzusehen.

Agarmaethor wollte eigentlich an Bord bleiben, doch Legolas redete lange auf sie ein, um sie schließlich davon zu überzeugen, die Zeit dafür zu nutzen, auf Märkten zu handeln oder gemütlich in einem Gasthaus zu sitzen. Etwas unwillig folgte sie ihm in die Stadt, so dass nur Gimli allein zurückblieb. Blass und schläfrig lag ihm mehr daran, die Nachwirkungen seines Rausches zu überwinden.

Die Hafengegend Rumlaks bestand beinahe ausschließlich aus Holzhäusern und Baracken, doch je mehr sie sich dem Zentrum näherten, desto öfter begegneten sie aus Stein erbauten Lagerhäusern und Geschäften. Selbst die Straßen, welche zu einem weitläufigen Marktplatz mit einem Brunnen in seiner Mitte führten, waren gepflastert.

Die Elben waren beeindruckt, was in der kurzen Zeit seit Ende des Ringkrieges geschaffen worden war, doch die Lage der Stadt war gut gewählt und das versprach weiteres, zukünftiges Aufblühen. Die Flüsse Celduin und Carnen vereinten sich hier und ermöglichten einen leichten Handel zwischen dem Weinland, dem Eisengebirge und Esgaroth. Niemanden verwunderte es daher, dass auch viele Händler Gondors, beschützt von unzähligen Soldaten mit dem Wappen des weißen Baumes, sich in der Stadt aufhielten.

Legolas war deren Anwesenheit sofort aufgefallen, doch der Weg aus Gondor war weit und die Mägen der Bewohner Minas Tiriths knurrten laut nach all dem Leid des Krieges und der Zerstörung. Er konnte verstehen, dass König Elessar alles Menschenmögliche unternahm, um den Hunger seiner Bevölkerung zu stillen.

Neugierig lief Legolas zwischen den einzelnen Marktständen umher und begutachtete die Waren: Schnitzereien und Stoffe, Duftkerzen, Öle, Pfeifenkraut, fein gebackene Brote, mit Früchten versetzter Honig, Fleischwaren und noch vieles mehr. Agarmaethor folgte ihm schweigend, doch sie richtete ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf die Menschen und Zwerge, die ihren Weg kreuzten, musterte misstrauisch Gebäude und Gassen und achtete auf versteckte Waffen und nicht zuordenbare Geräusche. Sie konnte ihren Aufenthalt in der Stadt nicht genießen und schaute unaufhörlich Richtung Hafen.

„Ich fühle mich nicht wohl hier", murmelte sie. „Seit wir vermuten, dass mich jemand töten will, erwarte ich hinter jedem Passanten einen möglichen Angreifer. Ich glaube, ich gehe besser zurück zum Schiff. Dort ist es übersichtlicher und sicherer für mich."

„Es tut mir leid. Ich gebe zu, es war eine schlechte Idee, gerade dich in all den Trubel hier zu führen, wo aus jeder Richtung ein Messerstich zu erwarten ist... oder ein Pfeilschuss aus einem Fenster...", erwiderte Legolas seufzend. „Doch keinesfalls solltest du allein durch die Stadt zum Schiff zurückkehren. Ich werde dich begleiten... es sei denn... dir fällt noch etwas ein, was deine Stimmung etwas verbessern könnte. Ich möchte nicht, dass du so bedrückt bist."

Missmutig schaute sie ihn an. „Nein", sagte sie gequält. „Dorthin kannst du mir nicht folgen und ich wäre erneut ohne... Aufsicht!"

Als sie Legolas' verständnislosen Blick sah, deutete sie mit dem Finger auf ein reich geschmücktes Gebäude mit den Zeichen eines Badehauses über der Eingangstür.

„Du möchtest baden?", fragte Legolas erstaunt und warf einen Blick auf das Gebäude. Seine Augen begannen lustig zu funkeln und er lachte sie an, während er sie am Ärmel packte und zum Badehaus zog."

„Ich will da nicht mit dir rein!", rief sie aufgebracht und wehrte sich. „Denkst du, nur weil du mich schon einmal..."

„So sauber habe ich dich selten gesehen!", unterbrach Legolas sie, doch er wandte sich dabei an einen hochgewachsenen Mann in prächtiger Kleidung, welcher in Begleitung einiger Soldaten Gondors gerade aus dem Badehaus trat. Erstaunte graue Augen funkelten Legolas an.

„Legolas! Mein Freund! Welch Überraschung! Wo ist Gimli? Konnte man euch beide doch einmal voneinander trennen?" Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er auf Legolas zulief und ihn fest umarmte.

„Estel! Es ist so schön, dich wieder zu sehen!" Legolas lachte ihn an. „Gimli ist an Bord eines Handelsschiffes und schläft seinen Rausch aus, doch wenn ich ihm von deiner Anwesenheit berichte, wird er seine Kopfschmerzen mit Sicherheit ignorieren und sofort hierher eilen. Ganz zu schweigen von Elladan und Elrohir!"

„So? Die beiden treiben sich ebenfalls hier herum?", fragte Aragorn erstaunt und warf einen interessierten Blick auf Agarmaethor. „Und wer ist die hübsche Dame an deiner Seite?"

„Das ist Agarmaethor", erwiderte Legolas knapp und etwas verlegen, als er Aragorns breites Lächeln sah.

Mit distanzierter und respektvoller Höflichkeit verbeugte sich Agarmaethor vor dem König Gondors.

Aragorn zwinkerte Legolas zu. „Ich habe ein Wirtshaus für mich und meine Soldaten gemietet. Darf ich euch beide einladen, mit mir zu speisen? Ich könnte auch Gimli, Elladan und Elrohir holen lassen."

Er flüsterte leise mit einem Soldaten, winkte Legolas und Agarmaethor zu, ihm zu folgen und führte sie zu einem Gasthof in einer kleinen Seitenstraße. Agarmaethor blieb davor stehen und sah Legolas zögerlich an.

„Ich werde Euch nicht beißen!", knurrte Aragorn mit einem Augenzwinkern, packte sie am Arm und schob sie durch die Tür.

Mit kritischem Blick blieb sie dort stehen und musterte das Innere des Gasthauses. Der Raum war recht groß und nur wenige Fenster ließen Licht hinein. An seiner rechten Seite befanden sich einige Tische, die beinahe vollständig mit verschiedensten Ausrüstungsgegenständen beladen waren. Eine Treppe führte in ein weiteres Geschoss mit Türen zu einzelnen Gästezimmern und in der Mitte des Gasthauses stand eine große Tafel. Aragorn und Legolas setzten sich sofort und naschten von einem Obstteller, während Agarmaethor die Wirtin und den Knecht genauestens musterte.

Aragorn lachte leise und beugte sich flüsternd zu Legolas: „Wen schleppst du da mit dir herum? Sie benimmt sich, als würde sie hier einen Anschlag auf ihr Leben erwarten!" Doch sein Lächeln erstarb, als er Legolas' ernstem Blick begegnete.

„In der Tat erwartet sie etwas Derartiges." Legolas zögerte. „Es gab sogar einen Versuch, sie zu entführen, doch keiner von uns weiß, warum solch ein Interesse an ihr besteht. Ginge es darum, uns den Weg nicht mehr weisen zu können, würde ich den Anschlag auf ihr Leben verstehen, doch eine Entführung?" Legolas schüttelte den Kopf.

„Weg weisen? Wohin?" Aragorns Neugier war geweckt und mit leuchtenden Augen schaute er Legolas an.

Legolas hatte diese Reaktion erwartet. Seine Augen funkelten, während er Aragorn ausführlich von Galadriels Bildern in ihrem Spiegel, von Thuringwethil und dem bisherigen Verlauf der Reise berichtete, von Agarmaethors Visionen und ihrem verlorenen Gedächtnis.

„So, so", murmelte Aragorn nachdenklich, als Legolas seinen Bericht beendet hatte, und sah sich Agarmaethor genauer an. „Blutkrieger...", murmelte er. „Was für ein Name! Wie heißt Ihr wirklich?" Er durchbohrte sie mit seinem Blick.

Agarmaethor schaute Aragorn beinahe abweisend an, während sie kühl erwiderte: „Mein Name lautet Silamîriel Linnolelei."

Aragorn hob die Augenbrauen „Ein sehr ähm... schöner Name!"

„Sie ist die Tochter Celebrimbors", ergänzte Legolas lächelnd.

Aragorn lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. „Die Tochter des Schmiedes der Ringe der Macht!", rief er verwundert und betonte dabei jede einzelne Silbe. „Da hast du mir beinahe die interessanteste Information vorenthalten!"

Er wandte sich an Agarmaethor, die sich noch immer abseits hielt und lud sie mit einer Handbewegung ein, sich endlich zu ihnen an den Tisch zu setzen. Sie folgte der Aufforderung und Aragorn musterte sie erneut eindringlich.

„Verzeiht, wenn ich das so sage, Herrin, aber ausgerechnet Ihr mit Eurem Hintergrund führt diese Gemeinschaft zu der Person, die sich als der neue Feind Mittelerdes entpuppt hat? Ich halte das für einen ausgesprochenen... Zufall!"

Agarmaethors Augen blitzten ihn an. „Sicherlich... ein äußerst angenehmer Glücksfall für die, die Mittelerde retten wollen, doch es gibt bisher keinen Hinweis, dass es sich NICHT um einen Zufall handelt. Schließlich wurde ich nicht aufgesucht und darum gebeten... Die Begegnung mit der Gemeinschaft westlich des Nebelgebirges wurde durch niemanden eingeleitet – weder durch Visionen, noch Personen noch durch sonstige Einflüsse..."

Aragorn kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen. „Weiß Elrond von Eurer... Existenz?", fragte er skeptisch.

Legolas beobachtete erstaunt, wie Agarmaethor Aragorns Blick auswich.

„Kommt es darauf an?", fragte sie nach.

„Ich weiß es nicht, doch Elrond unternimmt selten etwas ohne einen tieferen Grund. Der Rat und die Bildung der Gemeinschaft fanden zu einem Zeitpunkt statt, als Legolas und Gimli sich Imladris näherten, so dass diese daran teilnehmen konnten. Er schickte die Gemeinschaft zur Herrin des Goldenen Waldes, und sagte, er wüsste überhaupt nichts Konkretes über die Gefahr, obwohl Galadriel in ihrem Spiegel konkrete Bilder einer äußerst interessanten Person sah. Und ausgerechnet auf dem Weg zu ihr trifft die Gemeinschaft auf Euch, Herrin, die von einem alten Freund beeinflusst wird, der Gemeinschaft zu folgen und sich später plötzlich als weitere Führerin entpuppt..." Aragorn grinste. „Mein verehrter Ziehvater ist nicht dumm!"

Legolas schmunzelte: „Und ich berichtete ihm von meiner Begegnung mit den Orks und mit dir als unheimlichen Fremden, und er hat es nicht kommentiert... er schickte die Gemeinschaft ohne besonderen Hinweis nach Süden zum Pass."

Agarmaethors Augen weiteten sich und in einem Ton, der mehr danach klang, als müsse sie sich selbst überzeugen, sagte sie: „Elrond kann das nicht wissen!"

„Kann was nicht wissen?", hakte Aragorn nach. „Ihr unterschätzt Galadriels, Celeborns und Elronds Zusammenspiel!"

Agarmaethor schaute nur schweigend zu Boden. Legolas wunderte sich, was wohl in ihr vorgehen mochte und beobachtete, wie sie immer mehr erblasste, je mehr sie über etwas nachzudenken schien. Ihre Hände öffneten und schlossen sich nervös, so dass er den Eindruck gewann, Wut, Trauer und Verletztheit würden gegeneinander ankämpften.

„Du musst dich nicht betrogen fühlen!", sagte er leise und sorgte sich, sie könne erneut auf den Gedanken kommen, alle würden sie nur ausnutzen wollen. „Elrond hat sicher nicht beabsichtigt, dich für die Rettung Mittelerdes zu missbrauchen. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er dabei auch an dich und deine Interessen gedacht hat!"

Agarmaethors Augen blitzten ihn zornig an. „Daran zweifle ich ernsthaft!", fauchte sie. „Elrond zerstörte bereits einmal mein Leben – nicht absichtlich... das gebe ich zu, doch er tat es! Warum sollte ihm daran liegen, mein Leben... meine Hoffungen nicht noch ein weiteres Mal zu ruinieren... Er muss gewusst haben, dass ich Amlugûr folgen würde und hat ihn allein deshalb zum Führer der Gemeinschaft bis Lórien bestimmt... damit ich mit euch nach Lórien reise... dorthin, wo Galadriel den gemeinsamen Plan vollenden kann!

Amlugûr hat Recht! Das ist alles Politik... und für Mittelerde und Arda kommt es auf eine unglückliche Seele mehr oder weniger doch nicht an! Ihr werdet Dank meiner Führung Thuringwethil finden und töten und ich... ich..."

Schweigend sahen sich Aragorn und Legolas an, bis Aragorn die Stille unterbrach: „Ich nehme wohl zu Recht an, dass Ihr uns nichts Näheres über seine äußerst... verwerfliche... Untat berichten werdet, doch zumindest spricht aus Euch ein gewisser Optimismus bezüglich der Rettung Mittelerdes. Das hat doch auch etwas Gutes!"

Legolas stieß ihm für diese Taktlosigkeit grob in die Seite und griff dann ins Leere, als er Agarmaethor davon abhalten wollte, zur Tür zu stürmen und das Gasthaus zu verlassen. Wäre in diesem Moment nicht Gimli eingetreten, wäre es ihr wohl auch gelungen, doch so prallte sie mit Schwung gegen ihn und beide stürzten zu Boden. Gimli schlug dabei hart mit dem Helm gegen den Türrahmen und blieb einen Moment lang bewegungslos liegen.

Agarmaethor wurde beinahe kreidebleich als sie zu ihm kroch und besorgt seinen Puls fühlte. Legolas konnte sehen, wie ihr ein Stein vom Herzen fiel, als sich seine Augen wieder öffneten und er sich seinen schmerzenden Kopf rieb.

„Du dummer Zwerg!", fauchte sie ärgerlich, doch Legolas spürte, dass ihr Schimpfen mehr ein Befreiungsschlag war, weil sie die Sorge um ihn abwerfen konnte.

„Bei Mahal, was habe ich verbrochen, dass immer mein Kopf daran glauben muss!", stöhnte Gimli und sah Agarmaethor vorwurfsvoll an.

„Die Nachwirkungen der gestrigen Nacht hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben!", knurrte sie.

Legolas ging zu ihr und reichte ihr die Hand, um ihr auf die Beine zu helfen, doch sie schob diese ärgerlich von sich, erhob sich alleine und ging erneut zur Tür, um das Gasthaus zu verlassen.

„Da übrigens soeben die gestrige Nacht erwähnt wurde... Interessiert es denn eigentlich jemanden, wie es mir gelungen ist, Amlugûr zum Wetttrinken zu überreden?", fragte Gimli und ließ sich von Aragorn auf die Füße ziehen, um ihn dann sofort kräftig zu umarmen.

Agarmaethor hielt inne, was Legolas ein kleines Schmunzeln entlockte, weil ihre Neugier ihren Ärger zu verscheuchen schien.

„Was hast du getan?", stachelte er Gimli an.

Gimlis Augen funkelten. „Nichts leichter als das! Ich teilte dem Kapitän mit, Amlugûr sei der Anführer der Truppe und würde es nicht schätzen, von diesem nicht eingeladen zu werden. Daraufhin eilte der Kapitän zu ihm und behandelte Amlugûr wie einen Vala... Und dieser eitle Gockel konnte nicht widerstehen und nahm sogar meine Anwesenheit in Kauf, um an das Zwergenbier zu kommen!" Gimli lachte.

Agarmaethor schüttelte verwundert den Kopf und wollte erneut gehen, doch Legolas hielt sie auf, indem er nachhakte: „Und was ist aus dem Kapitän geworden? Seit letzter Nacht bin ich nur dem Steuermann begegnet!"

„Oh Mahal!" Gimli fasste sich erschrocken an die Stirn. „Den haben wir bewusstlos in seiner Kajüte vergessen! Nun ja... das ist jetzt auch egal!" Er setzte sich mit Aragorn an die Tafel und nahm sich eine große Pflaume vom Obstteller.

Agarmaethor wandte sich abermals der Tür zu. Legolas ergriff einen großen Apfel und reichte ihn ihr. „Lass dir bitte alles noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen, bevor du eine übereilte Entscheidung triffst!", sagte er leise. „Bitte!"

Agarmaethor zögerte. Legolas sah, wie ihre Unterarme von einer Gänsehaut überzogen wurden, während sie gequält auf den Apfel starrte, doch dann nahm sie ihn entgegen und setzte sich schweigend wieder an die Tafel.

°

°

Dem Wald in der Nähe des Roten Gebirges folgten weitere idyllische Wäldchen, doch Pallando, Alatar und Lútholwen rasteten nie länger als es unbedingt erforderlich war. Die Schweigsamkeit der Reisenden hielt viele Tage an, bevor Lútholwen allmählich wieder redseliger wurde und erneut mit Pallando plauderte, doch die Hintergründe ihres langen Schweigens erfuhr dieser nicht. Lútholwen mied dieses Thema und auch Alatar schien Pallandos Fragen nicht beantworten zu können. Zumindest hob sich ihre Stimmung, und als sie die ersten Ausläufer des Roten Gebirges erreichten, schien sich jeder so zu verhalten wie vor Pallandos Pilzsuche.

Das Gebirge war nicht sehr hoch, doch sehr zerklüftet. Keiner von ihnen kannte einen genauen Weg, und so endeten ihre Wanderungen nicht selten an Orten, die eine Umkehr erforderlich machten, um sich einen neuen Pfad zu suchen. Es war lästig, doch sie trafen unterwegs auch auf niemanden, der ihnen hätte helfen können. Zumindest beherbergte das Rote Gebirge eine reiche Pflanzenwelt, so dass nicht nur genügend Holz für ein nächtliches Lagerfeuer vorhanden war, sondern auch Beeren und Wurzeln ihren Speiseplan bereicherten.

Tagelang irrten sie umher, bis Alatar sich eines Morgens müde auf einen Felsen setzte und um sich schaute.

„Pallando? Glaubst du, es gibt hier seltene Pflanzen, die du noch nicht kennst?", fragte er seufzend.

„Selbstverständlich! Und eigentlich würde ich gerne ein oder zwei Tage hier verbringen und forschen, doch ich wagte es nicht, dich darum zu bitten, nachdem wir im Gebirge von Rhûn aufgrund meiner Kräutersuche abgestürzt sind. Warum fragst du?"

Alatar streckte sich. „Ich bin müde und würde gerne rasten. Und da ich dich seit dem Vorfall in Rhûn in deinen Forschungen doch sehr eingeengt habe, dachte ich mir, es würde dich freuen, wenn du hier deinen Interessen nachgehen könntest. Ein oder zwei Tage Rast werden uns allen gut tun. Du musst mir nur versprechen, vorsichtiger an Abhängen und Steilwänden zu sein. Solch ein Erlebnis wie in Rhûn will ich mir hier nicht leisten!"

Pallando sah ihn überrascht und dankbar an. „Alatar, du bist wirklich ein guter Freund!"

Er packte seine Sachen und machte sich auf den Weg. Als er am Abend von seiner Kräutersuche zurückkehrte, fand er den Lagerplatz leer vor. Das Gepäck Alatars war vollständig vorhanden, doch von ihm und Lútholwen fehlte jede Spur.

Pallando sorgte sich nicht. Er setzte sich neben seinen Schlafplatz und begann damit, seine Kräuter zu sortieren und in kleine Beutel zu füllen.

„Was tust du da?"

Lútholwens plötzliches Auftauchen erschreckte ihn. Verwirrt drehte er sich zu ihr um und sah sie mit feuchtem Haar und nass glänzender Haut, als habe sie einen Ort zum Baden gefunden, hinter sich stehen.

„Ich sortiere die Kräuter, die ich gesammelt habe", erklärte er.

„So?"

Neugierig begutachtete sie seine Funde. Pallando beobachtete sie und musste schmunzeln, als sie neugierig alles in die Hand nahm und es sich genauestens ansah. Das Interesse und die Bewunderung, die sie seinen Kräutern entgegenbrachte, gefielen ihm. Irgendwie fühlte er sich dazu veranlasst, ihr das alles noch näher bringen zu wollen.

„Hier!", er wies auf eine Pflanze mit grüner Blüte. „Diese ist dafür geeignet, kleine Hautentzündungen zu behandeln."

Lútholwen strahlte ihn glücklich an als er damit begann, ihr alles zu erklären. Ihr Lächeln ließ Pallando warm ums Herz werden, und es fiel ihm plötzlich viel leichter weiterzureden.

„Und diese hier", er deutete auf eine weitere Pflanze, „hilft besonders gut gegen Zahnschmerzen. Man muss darauf kauen", erklärte er weiter.

„Kannst du damit auch etwas... Magisches machen?", fragte Lútholwen. „Ich meine, ihr seid doch beide Zauberer, da könnt ihr doch sicher mit Kräutern Zaubertränke oder Ähnliches herstellen, nicht wahr?"

Pallando lachte schallend. „Was für ein Zaubertrank schwebt dir denn vor?"

Lútholwens Gesicht wurde mit einem Mal von einem leuchtenden Rot überzogen. Sie senkte ihren Blick und schaute beschämt zu Boden. „Beispielsweise ein Trank, damit andere Menschen mich mögen...", murmelte sie scheu.

„... andere Menschen dich mögen?", wiederholte Pallando erstaunt und verwirrt zugleich. Fragend sah er Lútholwen an. „Oh! Ich verstehe!", rief er dann plötzlich aus. „Alatar will dich in der nächsten Siedlung zurücklassen und du fürchtest dich, die Menschen dort könnten dich nicht mögen und willst... vorbeugen!"

Lútholwen sah noch immer scheu zu Boden. „Du sagst, Alatar würde mich dort zurücklassen wollen... – und du? Du etwa nicht?"

Pallando zögerte. „Nein. Ich sehe dafür keine Notwendigkeit... und... ich mag dich auch... nur fürchte ich, Alatar wird nicht mit sich reden lassen und sich deiner schnellstmöglich entledigen wollen."

Lútholwens Augen funkelten ihn traurig an. Pallando schaute verlegen auf seine Kräuter. „Ich werde deine Abwesenheit sehr bedauern, doch ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich gegen Alatar durchsetzen kann... und leider besitze ich auch keinen Trank, um dir dabei zu helfen, dich schneller in der Siedlung zurecht zu finden. Doch wenn es soweit ist...", fuhr er gespielt fröhlich fort, „dann gebe ich dir dieses Kraut hier. Sobald dich jemand schlecht behandelt, mischst du es ihm ins Essen. Er oder sie wird dann zehn Tage lang blaue Zähne haben!"

Lútholwen sah Pallando einige Sekunden sprachlos an. Dann begann sie schallend zu lachen und steckte Pallando damit an.

Alatar erschien im Hintergrund und kämmte sein nasses Haar.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, worum es geht, aber ich fürchte, die Farbe der Zähne wird sich nach Einnahme des Krautes kaum von der eigentlichen Zahnfarbe unterscheiden!", lachte er.

°

°

„Sag, Aragorn! Möchtest du uns nicht begleiten?", fragte Gimli, nachdem die drei Gefährten lange in Erinnerungen geschwelgt hatten, als hätten sie sich vor vielen hundert Jahren zum letzten Mal gesehen. „Es wäre beinahe so wie damals und wir könnten deine Hilfe sicherlich gut gebrauchen. Und Elladan und Elrohir freuen sich mit Sicherheit auch!"

„Ja, die freuen sich so sehr, dass sie es nicht einmal wagen, hier bei mir zu erscheinen... ich hätte zu gerne gewusst, wo die sich herumtreiben. Aber du hast lange mit dieser Frage auf dich warten lassen, Gimli... und ich habe sie gefürchtet!" Aragorn seufzte. „Es juckt mich tatsächlich in den Fingerspitzen... Es gibt so viele interessante Probleme, die es zu lösen gilt. Schon allein die Frage, ob diese... Ork-Elben bereits heute Thuringwethil unterstehen oder dies erst ein Ereignis in ferner Zukunft ist. Oder aber auch die Frage, warum man die edle Herrin Agarmaethor sowohl töten als auch entführen will, oder aber überhaupt die Frage, warum erst heute und nicht bereits vor fünfhundert oder tausend Jahren..."

Agarmaethor bewegte sich unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl, erhob sich schließlich und ging zu den Ausrüstungsgegenständen, die sich auf den Tischen am Rande des Raumes befanden.

„Doch leider binden mich andere Verpflichtungen", fuhr Aragorn fort. „Erst gestern kehrte ich aus dem Osten des Landes zurück, wo ich Friedensverhandlungen mit einigen Stammesführern der Ostlinge geführt habe. Gondor will keine Kriege mehr austragen und benötigt seine gesamte Kraft, um sich innerlich wieder zu stärken. Und in drei Tagen treffe ich mich hier mit weiteren Stammesführern, welche diese Stadt als neutralen Ort ansehen. Doch selbst wenn ich mich mit den Stammesführern einigen kann, wird es nicht genug Sicherheit für Gondor geben, denn noch immer streifen wilde Horden von Ostlingen durch die Lande und überfallen Händler, die wir für die Versorgung Gondors so dringend benötigen. Ihr versteht deshalb sicherlich meine Absage."

„Ist denn die Rettung Mittelerdes nicht wichtig genug für Gondor?", fragte Legolas.

„Mit Sicherheit! Doch auch ein starkes Gondor ist wichtig, um schwere Zeiten zu überstehen. Das habt ihr doch während des Ringkrieges erfahren können! Was wäre gewesen, hätte Gondor nicht standgehalten? Was wäre gewesen, hätte Gondor Osgiliath halten können?"

Legolas nickte, doch seine Enttäuschung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Agarmaethor presste die Lippen einen Moment lang zusammen und schaute Aragorn bitter an. Noch immer war sie verärgert über die Erkenntnis, welche Pläne Elrond, Galadriel und auch Celeborn hinter ihrem Rücken geschmiedet hatten, doch das alles hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass Aragorn soeben Gimli und Legolas derart enttäuschte.

„Wir kommen auch ohne königliche Hilfe gut zurecht, Legolas. Und ich bin sicher, König Elessar wird uns auch ohne seine persönliche Anwesenheit nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen helfen, nicht wahr, Herr?" Mit blitzenden Augen sah sie Aragorn auffordernd an, der daraufhin schallend auflachte.

„Edle Herrin, ich stehe Euch voll und ganz zur Verfügung! Bedient Euch an den Ausrüstungsgegenständen hier und sollte Euch noch ein Gedanke kommen, was ich für Euch tun könnte... ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende einleiten!"

Agarmaethor erwiderte spitz: „Ihr könntet Legolas Euren Elessar anvertrauen! Ein Heilstein wie dieser würde uns während unserer weiteren Reise sicherlich behilflich sein!"

Aragorns Augen weiteten sich. „Ihr seid nicht sehr bescheiden, edle Herrin! Mehr Beistand könnte ich wohl kaum leisten. Und doch habe ich kein schlechtes Gewissen, Euch diesen zu verweigern, denn ich ließ ihn in Minas Tirith bei Arwen zurück, damit sie ihn dort in den Häusern der Heilung verwenden kann. Es ist daher leider unmöglich, Legolas den Elbenstein zu übergeben!"

„Und es ist daher auch sehr einfach, keine Entscheidung darüber treffen zu müssen!", sagte Agarmaethor bissig, als füge sie diesen Satz zu Aragorns Worten hinzu und richtete ihr Interesse erneut auf die Ausrüstungsgegenstände.

Aragorn grinste. „Sie ist äußerst... ähm... bezaubernd... wenn ich das einmal so sagen darf... und sie

ist schön, Legolas... wunderschön", murmelte er.

Legolas wandte sich ihm erstaunt zu. „Soll ich Arwen davon erzählen? Sie wird sich mit Sicherheit dafür interessieren!" Legolas schmunzelte, doch Aragorn schüttelte ernst den Kopf.

„Du verstehst nicht, Legolas! Sie ist so schön, dass ich mich ernstlich frage, wie es möglich ist, dass sie so viele Jahre lang unentdeckt bleiben konnte und scheinbar niemand von ihrer Existenz wusste. Ich glaube, selbst Elrond, Galadriel und Celeborn wissen noch nicht sehr lange von ihr – vielleicht auch erst seit den Bildern im Spiegel Galadriels. Doch was hat sie in dieser langen Zeit getan?"

„Sie war Kriegerin", erwiderte Legolas unsicher.

„Ja, Blutkrieger..." Aragorns Ton war zu entnehmen, dass er ihr nicht viel zutraute. „Der Name dient wohl mehr der Abschreckung, aber wirklich kämpfen..."

„Aragorn, mein Freund..." Legolas lachte ihn an. „Diese Elbenfrau ist von vielen Geheimnissen umgeben, doch eines glaube ich ihr aufs Wort! Sie ist eine Kriegerin und durchaus in der Lage mich und auch dich zu töten, wenn sie nur wollte."

Gimli nickte bestätigend, während er auf einer weiteren Pflaume kaute.

„Dann achte darauf, dass sie es nicht will, mein Freund", sagte Aragorn und seine Augen lachten Legolas an. Gimli kicherte leise, doch Legolas warf beiden nur einen verständnislosen Blick zu.

„Benötigt Ihr diese noch?", fragte Agarmaethor plötzlich laut durch den Raum und deutete mit dem Finger auf einen großen Haufen gestapelter Lederplanen.

„Nein. Wir planen nicht, in nächster Zeit noch einmal in den Osten zu reisen. Wisst ihr denn, wozu die Planen gedacht sind?", fragte Aragorn erstaunt, erhob sich und trat zu ihr. Legolas und Gimli folgten, um sich die Planen, die Agarmaethors Interesse geweckt hatten, einmal näher anzuschauen.

„Die Speere dazu brauchen wir nicht. Wir haben selber welche dabei", fuhr sie fort.

Aragorn sah Legolas verblüfft an. „Sie weiß tatsächlich, wovon sie redet. Woher kennt ihr deren Verwendung?"

„Ich habe einige Zeit im hohen Norden verbracht", erwiderte Agarmaethor. „Die Verwendung solcher Planen war dort üblich. Können wir acht davon mitnehmen?"

„Selbstverständlich! Schließlich muss ich doch meine königliche Hilfe nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen leisten, nicht wahr Legolas?" Er sah Legolas schnippisch an. „Ich kann Euch sogar noch mehr bieten." Aragorn löste von seinem Gürtel einen winzigen Beutel. „Falls ihr Gold- und Silbermünzen mit Euch führt, werdet ihr damit im Osten nicht weit kommen. Im Osten gibt es anderes Geld." Er lächelte und reichte den Beutel Gimli.

Dieser öffnete ihn und schaute hinein. „Das ist doch auch nur Gold!", sagte er ungläubig.

Aragorn nickte. „Wohl wahr, doch die Existenz von Münzen setzt voraus, dass es jemanden gibt, der für ihren Wert einsteht – und sei es, dass er nur garantiert, dass eine Goldmünze ein festgelegtes Gewicht hat. Im Osten gibt es niemanden, der dies tut. Es zählt allein das gewogene Gewicht und eure Münzen... nun ja... sie sind ihr Material wert, doch ihr könnt sie kaum teilen, wenn ihr weniger ausgeben wollt. Ein wenig Staub und einige Körnchen sind da durchaus behilflich."

Er zwinkerte Legolas zu und Gimli ergriff den Beutel, um diesen sofort an seinem Gürtel zu verstauen.

„HA!", rief er dabei aus und eilte zu dem inzwischen gedeckten Tisch. „Es gibt Essen! Mir knurrt der Magen."

Alle setzten sich auf ihre Plätze und begannen, die würzigen Speisen der einheimischen Küche zu essen.

„Das Essen schmeckt ungewöhnlich", bemerkte Agarmaethor, lauschte dann jedoch den Gesprächen Gimlis, Aragorns und Legolas'.

°

°

_**Zita:** freu, dass du an mich denkst_

_**Melethil:** Ach, das neue Schuljahr hat begonnen und alle sind im Stress. Ich versteh das schon. So lange du noch liest, freue ich mich über jede Meldung deinerseits! Und dein Review hat als Entschädigung VOLL und GANZ gereicht! Ich hab mich richtig gefreut! (knuddel)_

_**Zu den Reviews: **(lach), ja, da Thranduil mein Gott ist, konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen, noch dieses zusätzliche Kapitel dranzuhängen – und Legolas sollte schon ein wenig Strafe bekommen. Ich meine – wenn wir mal ganz ehrlich sind – so richtig korrekt war das mit Amlugûr nicht, oder? Und die Hilflosigkeit von Aggi hat er auch ganz schön ausgenutzt. (grins). _

_Vielen lieben Dank für dein Lob. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich mich manchmal richtig reinsteigere, wenn es um die Gefühlslage von Personen geht. Vielleicht magst du deshalb meine Dialoge so gerne. Diese Vergleiche mit Kindern habe ich in dieser Geschichte in nächster Zeit öfter, weil es passt, aber es hört auch wieder auf. Warum es passt hat AUCH was mit Aggis Hintergrund zu tun. Im letzten Kapitel war ja schon die traurige Tatsache erwähnt worden, dass sie ein erwachsenes Kind war und da kommt dann später noch mehr. _

_Du fragst mich, ob Legolas noch nie eine Freundin hatte? Naja – ich denke mal schon (kicher), aber wann stellt man denn eine Freundin seinen Eltern vor? Nur, wenn es ernst ist, oder? Jedenfalls hat mich mein Troll seinen Eltern erst nach 6 Monaten vorgestellt! (lach). Aber so richtig erfahren ist er deshalb trotzdem nicht. Mein Tolkien-Universum geht ja auch davon aus, dass Sex einer Heirat entspricht. (so hat Tolkien es ja mal notiert und so ist es in History of Middle-earth zu finden). Insofern hat also auch Amlugûr ES noch nie so richtig getan. _

_Meine Beta hat sich übrigens riesig gefreut, dass du Mitleid mit Amlugûr hattest. Sie ist nämlich ein Amlugûr-Fan und findet es PÖSE, dass er so schlecht behandelt wird. (kicher). _

_So, genug getextet. Alles Lieben_

_Euer Kampfzwerg_


	23. Voronda

_So, ihr Lieben,_

_ich hab's ja angekündigt – diese Woche gibt's ein Kap. Ich danke meinem Feuerwehrmann, der mir das Eintippen von Änderungen gestern Abend ermöglicht hat, meiner Freundin Winnia, deren Rechner ich gerade missbrauche und ich widme das Kap meiner lieben Beta Limara, ohne deren Geduld es wohl nie zustande kommen wäre g._

_°_

_Das nächste Kap steht bezüglich nächster Woche in den Sternen. Tut mir leid, aber die Handwerker sind deutlich langsamer, als ich gehofft hatte. _

_**An StupidMouth:** Ich freue mich immer riesig, wenn ich einen neuen Leser hinzugewinnen konnte – vor allem, wenn meine Story auch noch gefällt. Vielen Dank für deine Reviews und ich hoffe, noch öfter mal was von dir zu hören._

_**An Zita:** Ich musste bei einem deiner letzteren Reviews so lachen, dass ich es mir nicht verkneifen konnte, in einem Satz deine Vorstellung aufzunehmen._

_Alles Liebe_

_Euer Kampfzwerg_

_°_

_°_

**Voronda**

Die Teller leerten sich allmählich, während Gimli und Legolas von ihren Reisen zu den Glitzernden Grotten und dem Fangornwald berichteten, und Aragorn Geschichten von seiner kürzlichen Reise in den Osten zum Besten gab.

„Ihr klingt nicht, als wäre vieles von dem, worüber Ihr berichtet, neu für Euch gewesen", stellte Agarmaethor gegen Ende des Mahls fest. „Wart Ihr bereits früher einmal im Osten? Tief im Osten, Herr?"

Aragorn lächelte sie an. „Ich bin bereits sehr tief in den Osten vorgedrungen, doch nie erreichte ich den östlichsten Rand Mittelerdes. Nie war ich dort, wo die Elben erwacht sind. Ich fürchte, ein Grund für mein Scheitern war die vollkommene Öde des Weges. Keine Wälder, nur wenige Haine und keine Seen. Es gibt eine großflächige Hügellandschaft unmittelbar westlich eines wirklich sagenhaft breiten Flusses mit dem Namen Talarhrand. Bis dorthin bin ich gereist, und ich hörte, dass hinter ihm noch einige Hügel, Wälder und ein großer See namens Daldunair folgen würden. Doch was sich dahinter befindet... ich weiß es nicht."

„Ihr besitzt wohl nicht Kartenwerk oder etwas Ähnliches für die Gegend östlich von Rhûn, Herr?", hakte Agarmaethor nach.

Aragorn schmunzelte. „Ihr klingt, als würdet Ihr planen, weiter als nur bis zum Meer von Rhûn zu reisen... Vermutlich wird dem wohl auch so sein, denn mir sind bisher nicht einmal Gerüchte oder Anzeichen irgendeiner Gefahr zu Ohren gekommen. Doch um Eure Frage zu beantworten... Leider besitze ich kein Kartenwerk, doch ich war damals nicht allein unterwegs. Das wäre viel zu gefährlich gewesen. Deshalb begleiteten mich einige Dúnedain. Einer von ihnen mochte den Osten sehr und reiste auch später immer wieder dorthin... Er ließ sich sogar im Osten nieder – am Meer von Rhûn. Er heißt Voronda. Sein Sohn besitzt eine Rinderzucht in der Nähe einer Stadt namens Ulmar. Dieser Voronda machte viele Aufzeichnungen und fertigte Karten an. Da Ihr ohnehin auf dem Weg zum Meer von Rhûn seid, solltet Ihr meinen alten Freund aufsuchen. Ich werde Euch ein Schreiben mitgeben, damit er Euch nicht mit Misstrauen begegnet."

„Ich danke Euch, Herr. Es wird uns sicher eine große Hilfe sein." Agarmaethor beugte kurz ihr Haupt.

Aragorn schaute sie ernst an. „Wollen wir wirklich mit diesem albernen 'Herr und Herrin' fortfahren? Ihr nennt Euch Agarmaethor und mich nennt man Estel oder Aragorn! Und wir sind beide Freunde Gimlis und Legolas'." Er reichte ihr die Hand für einen freundschaftlichen Händedruck und ohne zu zögern schlug Agarmaethor ein.

„Uh!", fuhr er auf. „Einen festen Händedruck hast du. Dein Schwert ist wohl sehr schwer?"

„Ich besitze zwei Kurzschwerter", erwiderte Agarmaethor stolz. „Sie sind sehr leicht und doch so hart, dass ich Steine damit spalten könnte."

„Typisch elbische Schmiedekunst..." Aragorn nickte anerkennend.

Agarmaethor lächelte und erinnerte sich an die Zwerge und ihren Anführer Nargi, der ihr die elbischen Schwerter schenkte, als sie das Wort dazu noch nicht einmal aussprechen konnte. Er gab sie ihr, um ihr den Abschied zu erleichtern, als er sie in der Elbensiedlung zurückließ, und seitdem hatte sie ihre Waffen nie gewechselt. Mit diesen Schwertern erlernte sie den Kampf, und mit diesen Schwertern überlebte sie bisher jede gefährliche Situation...

Legolas' Augen funkelten, als er sich an Aragorn wandte: „Diese Schwerter sind wunderschön und wirklich alt! Allein ihre Verzierungen... W... Was ist?"

Verwirrt sah er Agarmaethor an, die wild an seiner Tunika zerrte und bemerkte ihre starren und vor Angst geweiteten Augen. Er hörte, wie Aragorn aus dem Raum stürzte und nach einem Heiler rief. Agarmaethors Gesicht verfärbte sich bläulich. Sie begann zu würgen und zugleich nach Luft zu schnappen. Noch immer zerrte sie an seiner Tunika, brachte jedoch kein Wort über ihre Lippen.

Hastig zog Legolas sie vom Stuhl und trug sie auf die Straße an die frische Luft. Hinter einem großen Gebüsch legte er sie nieder und half ihr in eine günstige Position, die das Erbrechen und später auch das Atmen erleichterte. Agarmaethor würgte, bis nichts mehr ihren Magen verlassen konnte und ließ sich erschöpft zu Boden fallen. Noch immer bekam sie kaum Luft und jede Bewegung raubte ihr den Atem.

Ein dunkelhaariger Schopf erschien zwischen den Zweigen des Gebüschs. Legolas erblickte Elladans Augen.

„Ich helfe!", sagte dieser, beugte sich hinab und trug Agarmaethor zurück ins Wirtshaus.

Nur am Rande nahm Legolas wahr, wie Aragorn mit Elrohir über deren verspätetes Kommen schimpfte und Elladan Agarmaethor die Treppen hoch in ein freies Zimmer trug, und nur am Rande sah er, wie Gimli wild in den Essensresten Agarmaethors wühlte und dann aus einem ihm nicht nachvollziehbaren Grund Elladan folgte.

Wie betäubt setzte sich Legolas auf einen Stuhl und starrte Aragorn an, welcher Elrohir soeben zu Elladan schickte. Resigniert stützte er seinen Kopf in seine Hand.

„Ich bin schuld!", flüsterte er. „Sie wollte an Bord bleiben, doch ich habe sie dazu überredet, sich die Stadt anzusehen. Sie wollte zurück zum Schiff, doch ich habe sie zum Badehaus und zu dir gezogen... und dann bin ich noch nicht einmal in der Lage auf sie zu achten!"

Aragorn legte seine Hand tröstend auf Legolas' Schulter. „Sie wird es schon überleben... Du kannst jetzt nichts anderes tun, als mir zu helfen, den Täter zu fassen..."

Aragorn rief die Wirtin und den Knecht und befragte sie, doch außer der Tatsache, dass niemand von ihnen das Essen überhaupt auf dem Tisch angerichtet hatte, erfuhr er nichts – und er glaubte ihnen, denn viel zu viel Angst und Respekt sprach aus ihren Augen. Auch weitere Angestellte, Soldaten und herumlungernde Tagelöhner auf der Straße konnten ihm nichts Auffälliges berichten.

„Unsichtbare Gegner...", murmelte Legolas. „Gestern Nacht erst traf ich auf einen, der ihr eine Axt in den Rücken werfen wollte, doch er sprang ins Wasser... glaube ich. Nie hätte er bereits hier sein können..."

Aragorn fasste freundschaftlich seine Hand. „Wer weiß wie schnell er ist? Wir kennen ihn doch nicht..."

„Nicht sonderlich schnell, glaube ich!", sagte Gimli laut, während er die Treppe wieder herunterkam und sich zu Legolas setzte. „Sollte er die gleiche Herkunft haben, wie der Unsichtbare auf dem Schiff, dann bezweifle ich, dass es sich um dieselbe Person handelt. Zwerge sind nicht derart schnell..."

Legolas und Aragorn sahen ihn erstaunt an. „Dann ist mein Verdacht, der Unsichtbare auf dem Schiff sei ein Zwerg gewesen, also wahr? Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Das Gift... ich habe es erkannt, als ich mir das Essen und Agarmaethors Hautfarbe genauer ansah. Wir Zwerge nennen es den „Blauen Tod", weil die Haut der Opfer bläulich anläuft, und wir verwenden es zur Beseitigung von Ratten. Es ist sehr einfach zu beschaffen, denn es stammt aus dem Saft eines besonderen Pilzes, welcher ausschließlich in Höhlen und Stollen wächst... doch bei uns Zwergen ist alles Höhle oder Stollen. Der Saft schmeckt ein wenig bitter, aber nicht so bitter, dass man es sofort bemerken würde... er hat eher einen Nachgeschmack, so dass man definitiv zunächst etwas zu sich nimmt, bevor man ihn überhaupt bemerkt. Allerdings..." Gimli grinste und löste damit in Legolas große Hoffnungen aus. „...bei Elben wirkt das Gift nicht so gut. Ihre Mägen rebellieren, so dass sie sich erbrechen müssen, bevor sie in Ohnmacht fallen. Welcher Zwerg auch immer unsere Agarmaethor vergiften wollte, kannte sich mit Elben nicht besonders gut aus."

„Sie ist jetzt ohnmächtig?", fragte Legolas atemlos. „Wird sie denn wieder gesund?"

„Ja, ja!" Gimli winkte ab. „Sie ist hart im Nehmen und in zwei bis drei Tagen mit schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen und unbeschreiblicher Müdigkeit ist alles überstanden. Wichtig ist, dass sie viel Wasser trinkt und sich viel an der frischen Luft befindet. Elladan und Elrohir kümmern sich gerade ausgezeichnet um sie, so dass ich euch das hier alles erzählen wollte."

Legolas umarmte Gimli heftig, bevor er zu den Zwillingen nach oben eilte.

°

°

Mürrisch folgte Odan zu Fuß dem Lauf des Flusses Richtung Rhûn. Nicht nur, dass er kein Pferd mehr besaß, alles war auch umsonst gewesen, und nun stiefelte er allein und aussichtslos durch die Ebenen des Westens. NIE würde er die Schwarzhaarige mehr erreichen können und NIE würde ein anderer Zwerg seines Volkes von dem Missgeschick erfahren, denn wie sollte er diese jemals wieder erreichen? Allein der Weg zwischen Rumlak und der Seestadt hatte zu Pferd zwei Wochen in Anspruch genommen – und nun war er gerade erst auf halber Strecke nach Rumlak...

Besorgt musterte Odan seine Stiefel, als fürchte er, sie könnten die Wanderung nicht überstehen, doch tatsächlich befanden sich in den Stiefeln eiserne Reserven... genau genommen goldene Reserven, mit denen er sich unter Umständen ein neues Reittier beschaffen konnte, um seine Gefährten am Meer von Rhûn zu erreichen, bevor diese sich erneut auf den Weg machten... Doch selbst dieser Weg würde vermutlich mindestens weitere zwei Wochen in Anspruch nehmen!

Odan seufzte. Worauf hatte er sich nur eingelassen? Warum er und kein anderer? Als gäbe es nicht ausreichend weitere gute Axtwerfer in ihrem Volk, die die Schwarzhaarige hätten töten können!

°

°

Als Agarmaethor wieder erwachte, lag sie auf dem Deck des Handelsschiffes. Das Letzte, woran sie sich erinnern konnte, war ein Gebüsch vor dem Gasthaus und eine helfende Hand, die sie hielt, während sie ihren Magen entleerte. Sie schaute sich um. Neben ihr saß Aneru, doch von den anderen Elben war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

„Guten Morgen!", lachte Aneru sie an. „Du hast wirklich lange geschlafen!"

Agarmaethor ächzte und setzte sich auf. Ihr Kopf schmerzte höllisch.

„Wie komme ich hierher?", murmelte sie müde.

„Legolas und König Elessar brachten dich hierher, und einige Soldaten Gondors schleppten irgendwelche Planen mit sich, die du wohl mitnehmen wolltest, wie ich hörte. Stell dir vor! Der König hat dich persönlich auf seinen Händen getragen, ist das nicht irgendwie... besonders?"

Agarmaethor errötete bei diesem Gedanken. „Ich werde Legolas bitten, dich einige Schritt weit zu tragen. Dann kannst du zu Recht behaupten, von einem echten Prinzen in den Armen gehalten worden zu sein. Das ist auch etwas Besonderes", murmelte sie bissig.

Aneru lachte sie frech an. „In diesen Genuss bist du aber auch bereits gekommen... mehr als einmal... und wie ich hörte, lagst du sogar einmal in den Armen König Thranduils! Du bist mir definitiv Einiges voraus! Außerdem wäre es mir sowieso viel lieber, von einer Königin oder Prinzessin getragen zu werden."

Sein Grinsen verriet seinen Hintergedanken dabei und Agarmaethor wollte bereits erzürnt aufbrausen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass es sich doch eigentlich um nichts anders als ein nettes Gespräch handelte. Und wann führte sie schon einmal ein nettes Gespräch?

Ihr Augen funkelten frech zurück: „Ich verspreche, ich werde Königin Arwen fragen, sobald ich sie sehen sollte! Möglicherweise hat sie Mitleid mit deinen Sehnsüchten... Und Galadriel schuldet mir auch noch etwas!" Ein wenig Zorn kochte wieder hoch, als sie an deren skrupellose Pläne dachte. „Sie wird es wissen, wenn sie dich nur ansieht!"

Aneru lachte herzlich und Agarmaethor war froh, ihn nicht auf irgendeine Weise vor den Kopf gestoßen zu haben.

„Was habe ich verpasst, während ich schlief? Hat man denn wenigstens herausgefunden, was überhaupt geschehen ist?", stöhnend rieb sie sich den schmerzenden Kopf.

„Zwergisches Rattengift!", erklärte Aneru schlicht. „Gimli und Elladan haben dir das Leben gerettet, doch eine Spur des Täters gibt es nicht... er war wohl erneut unsichtbar."

„Ich glaube nicht daran, dass der Täter unsichtbar war! Wir haben seine Anwesenheit bereits einmal gespürt und müssen nur herausfinden, welche Gegenmaßnahmen wir zu ergreifen haben beim nächsten Mal gewappnet zu sein!", murmelte Agarmaethor, kuschelte sich in die Decken, die sie einhüllten, und schlief wieder ein.

°

°

Die nächsten zwei Tage schlief Agarmaethor beinahe durchgehend. Erst kurz vor Erreichen des Meeres erwachte sie soweit, dass sie die Einfahrt des Schiffes in den kleinen Hafen beobachten konnte. Der Ort dazu nannte sich Ulmar, und obwohl hier ein reger Warenverkehr bestand, handelte es sich bei Ulmar um ein vor Dreck und Ungeziefer strotzendes Nest, welches keinerlei Interesse für sesshafte Händler erregen konnte. Ulmar war ein reiner Umschlagplatz.

Auch die Gemeinschaft hielt es nicht in der Stadt. Sie bevorzugte es, lieber noch ein Stück an der Küste des Meeres entlang zu laufen, als auch nur eine überflüssige Minute zwischen Kakerlaken und Ratten zu verbringen. Sie befreite für gutes Geld einen kleinen, kräftigen Esel von demselben Unglück. Er sollte bis zum nächsten Pferdehändler die Lederplanen tragen. Doch ihr Weg führte sie zunächst nach Süden zum Hause Vorondas. Aragorn hatte in seiner Wegbeschreibung gute Arbeit geleistet, so dass es leicht war, das große Holzhaus zu finden.

Saftige Weiden erstreckten sich rund um Vorondas Haus. Ställe und Tränken verteilten sich an verschiedenen Abschnitten eines großen, umzäunten Gebietes, und nur ein schmaler Pfad führte zur Tür Vorondas.

Die Gemeinschaft setzte sich in den Schatten eines Baumes und Elladan und Legolas klopften an die Eingangstür. Ein junger, hoch gewachsener Mann öffnete und sah die beiden Elben erstaunt an.

„Ich wünsche einen guten Abend!", begann Elladan höflich und verbeugte sich. „Mein Name ist Elladan, Elronds Sohn, und neben mir steht Legolas, Thranduils Sohn. Wir wollen nicht stören, doch wir sind auf der Suche nach einem Mann mit dem Namen Voronda und hoffen, hier richtig zu sein. Wir überbringen ein Schreiben König Elessars von Gondor."

Legolas überreichte das Pergament. Der junge Mann sah sich das Schriftstück und die beiden Elben lange an und nickte.

„Tretet ein. Ihr seid hier richtig und mein Vater wird sich sehr freuen, Euch zu begegnen, denn er liebt Elben über alles!"

Legolas schaute etwas betreten zu Boden. Immer, wenn er solche Worte vernahm, kam er sich vor wie eine Lieblingsspeise. Er liebte auch Honig und Kekse...

„Doch leider muss ich Euch mitteilen, dass er sehr krank ist", fuhr der junge Mann fort. „Er kann kaum sprechen und..." Ihm schien ein Gedanke gekommen zu sein, denn seine Augen blitzten plötzlich auf. „Besitzt Ihr nicht außergewöhnliche Heilfähigkeiten? Vielleicht könntet Ihr ihm helfen?"

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie sich darauf geeinigt hatten, Elladan und Elrohir zu Voronda zu schicken. Kaum waren diese im Haus verschwunden, hörte Legolas einen panischen Ruf Maethrims:

„Legolas! Agarmaethor stirbt und Gimli begrapscht sie dabei!"

°

°

Der junge Mann führte die beiden Elben in einen dunklen, schlecht belüfteten Raum. Elladan sah sich um und stellte zu seiner Zufriedenheit fest, dass das Haus innen wesentlich sauberer war, als es von außen den Eindruck gemacht hatte.

Sie folgten dem jungen Mann zu einer Treppe und ließen sich von ihm die Tür zu Vorondas Kammer öffnen. Sie war ebenso dunkel und stickig wie der Vorraum des Hauses. Die Fensterläden waren geschlossen, und nur einige brennende Kerzen standen auf einem Tisch, um ein wenig Licht zu spenden.

Elrohir eilte sofort zum Fenster und stieß die Läden auf. Eine Flut Lichtes der warmen Abendsonne erhellte den Raum. Auf einem großen Bett lag ein alter Mann, der geblendet die Augen zukniff. Elladan setzte sich auf die Bettkante, fühlte seinen Puls und untersuchte Atmung und Herzschlag.

„Elben hier im Osten?", fragte Voronda und huste heftig. Seine Stimme klang tief und angenehm. „Was treibt zwei Elben hierher?"

„Vater! Es sind 14 Elben, eine Elbenfrau und ein Zwerg, doch diese hier kümmern sich um dich, während die anderen draußen warten."

Der junge Mann kniete sich am Kopfende des Bettes nieder und strich mit seiner Hand über das Gesicht seines Vaters. Der alte Mann lächelte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Was fehlt ihm?", fragte Vorondas Sohn als Elladan seine Untersuchungen beendet zu haben schien.

Elladan schaute ihn traurig an. „Nichts. Jedenfalls nichts, wogegen ich etwas tun könnte. Er trägt die schwere Last des Alters."

Voronda hustete erneut. „Ulfred, mein Junge! Das sagte ich dir doch bereits die ganze Zeit! Ich bin nicht krank... ich bin alt! Geh jetzt bitte und bereite unseren Gästen etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken vor!"

Unglücklich sah Ulfred ihn an.

„Geh schon! Ich werde nicht sterben, während du Kartoffeln schälst!", knurrte Voronda mit einem Lächeln und wartete, bis sich die Tür hinter Ulfred schloss.

„Ach, er ist ein lieber Junge", murmelte Ulfred. „Aber er ist sehr naiv... ein schlichter Rinderhirt eben... nichts anderes! Ich war wohl zu selten hier, um seine Erziehung zu beeinflussen, aber Rinder kann er hervorragend züchten! Diese wertvollen Rinder von Araw... Ihr habt sicher bereits davon gehört?"

Elrohir nickte und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett Vorondas. „Selbstverständlich. Die Hörner dieser Rinder sind einzigartig! Boromir, der Sohn des früheren Truchsesses von Gondor, besaß einst solch ein Horn. Es war mit Silber beschlagen und reich verziert, doch es ist zerbrochen, als er fiel, leider."

„So? Zerbrochen ist es? Das ist bedauerlich, doch es wird immer neue und bessere Hörner geben."

Elrohir sah Voronda fragend an. „Bessere? Das Horn Boromirs war bereits legendär!"

Voronda lachte. „Bitte... öffnet diesen Schrank dort und gebt mir, was ihr darin findet!" Er hustete erneut.

Elladan öffnete den Schrank und entnahm ihm vier große Hörner.

„Seht! Dieses Horn hier ist etwa einhundert Jahre alt. Der Großvater meiner leider schon sehr früh verstorbenen Frau züchtete bereits Araw-Rinder und er bemühte sich stets, die Hörner reich zu verzieren. Mit bunten Farben bemalte er sie und verdiente nicht wenig Gold damit. Doch dieses Horn hier stammt von seinem Sohn. Er begann damit, kleine Figuren und Muster hineinzuschnitzen, die er dann mit Farbe füllte. Ist es nicht prächtig?" Voronda seufzte. „Das dritte Horn fertigte der Bruder meiner Frau an. Er füllte die ausgeschnitzten Verzierungen mit flüssigem Metall. Brillant, nicht wahr? Aber das schönste, beste und auch lauteste Horn stammt von meinem Neffen. Er kombinierte alle Versuche seiner Vorgänger, erforschte ein Verfahren, die Bruchfestigkeit der Hörner zu prüfen, bevor sie überhaupt für Verzierungen benutzt wurden, und vor allem war er es, der den Zusammenhang zwischen einigen Hornformen und der Tragweite ihrer Töne erkannte. Es gibt bisher nichts Besseres als dieses Horn hier, und es ist sagenhaft wertvoll."

Elladan nickte und betrachtete die Hörner mit Bewunderung.

„Ich weiß nicht, welches Horn dieser Boromir besaß", fuhr Voronda fort, „welche Eigenschaften es hatte, wer es anfertigte und wie alt es war, bevor es zerbrach, doch ich wollte Euch hier zeigen, dass es im Laufe von nur vier Generationen, was weniger als einhundert Jahren entspricht, eine wundervoll schnelle Entwicklung gegeben hat. Das war nur möglich, weil Fertigkeiten und Erkenntnisse von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben wurden.

Deshalb bestand ich auch darauf, dass mein Sohn in die Fußstapfen seiner Vorfahren tritt und bei den Rindern bleibt. Er wird die Rinder bis zum Ende seines Lebens züchten und wahrscheinlich seine Kinder bis ans Ende ihres Lebens. Einer übernimmt das andere und man kann mit Stolz auf seine Nachkommen schauen, die alles weiter und weiter entwickeln und verbessern. Das bringt das Leben so mit sich. Ihr wisst das sicherlich, wenn Ihr Eure eigenen Kinder anseht."

Elrohir und Elladan schauten sich verlegen an. Sie waren 3000 Jahre alt und besaßen keine Kinder, denen sie etwas mit auf den Weg hätten geben können. Und auch ihr Vater war bereits mehr als 6000 Jahre alt und hatte sich 3000 Jahre lang Zeit gelassen, um für eigenen Nachwuchs zu sorgen. Nicht immer benötigten Elben derart lange, um Familien zu gründen, doch allein der Gedanke, dass es mindestens weitere 3000 Jahre dauern könnte, bis auch sie Enkel hatten und damit vier Generationen vervollständigten, ließ ihnen einen kleinen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

Der alte Mann legte alle, bis auf das vierte Horn, beiseite. „Ich würde euch dieses Horn gerne schenken, wenn ihr mir dafür einen kleinen Gefallen erweist." Er hustete wieder. „Ich werde schon bald tot sein, doch ich hege noch einen Wunsch. Könntet Ihr mit meinem Sohn bei mir bleiben, bis es soweit ist? Könntet Ihr mir dann etwas vorsingen? Ich liebe den Gesang der Elben und habe ihn immer geliebt. Ich weiß nicht, ob das Sterben Schmerzen verursacht, aber ich habe immer geglaubt, dass der Gesang von Elben einem das Sterben leichter machen würde. Könntet ihr bleiben?" Bittend sah er sie an.

„Wir bleiben gerne, doch Ihr müsst uns das Horn dafür nicht schenken", sagte Elrohir. „Euer Sohn wird es sicherlich haben wollen."

Voronda lächelte. „Mein Sohn wird Verständnis haben, wenn ich es verschenke, denn es ist meines und Ihr werdet es sicherlich besser gebrauchen können.

°

°

'Legolas! Agarmaethor stirbt und Gimli begrapscht sie dabei!' Dieser Satz hallte in Legolas' Kopf, während er erschrocken zu Agarmaethor eilte. Erst als er Gimli dabei sah, wie er an ihrem Bauch herumwuselte, und sie sich unter seinen Händen vor Schmerzen wand, begriff er, und konnte ein Lachen gerade noch unterdrücken.

„Wir konnten gar nichts machen!", flüsterte Rochdil atemlos. „Wir saßen gemütlich unter dem Baum und sie schlief ein, wie bereits die letzten Tage. Und dann... plötzlich... Ich dachte, die Sache mit dem Gift sei überstanden! Oder leidet sie nur unter... ähm... Blähungen?"

Legolas schob ihn sanft beiseite und kniete sich neben Agarmaethor. Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch, setzte sich, wie im Nebelgebirge, hinter sie und legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Erstaunt beobachteten die Elben, wie sich Agarmaethor zu beruhigen und wieder friedlich zu schlafen schien.

„Warum geht das bei dir und bei mir nicht?", knurrte Gimli.

Legolas grinste. „Du warst selber viel zu nervös. So aufgeregt, wie du eben warst, kannst du keine Ruhe ausstrahlen!"

„Was ist denn hier los? Was tust du da?" Amlugûr schob sich durch die Traube Elben und starrte Legolas an. „Lass deine Finger von ihr! Was fällt dir ein?"

Ärgerlich näherte er sich Legolas, doch Gimli stellte sich dazwischen und hob drohend seine Axt.

„Er hilft ihr, wie er es bereits zweimal getan hat", knurrte er böse. „Sie hat eine Vision, und immer, wenn sie eine Vision hat, hat sie Schmerzen, die nur dadurch weggehen, dass man sich ein wenig um sie... kümmert!"

„'Kümmern' heißt aber nicht Befummeln!", fauchte Amlugûr. „Ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass sie das erlauben würde, wüsste sie davon! Und sie weiß mit Sicherheit nichts davon, denn sie hätte mir davon erzählt! Sie erträgt lieber Schmerzen als..."

„Ganz im Gegenteil, Amlugûr", erwiderte Legolas kühl. „Ich habe mich im Eryn Lasgalen ausführlich mit ihr darüber unterhalten, und sie möchte sogar, dass ich das tue. Sie will diese Schmerzen nicht."

Sprachlos und verletzt sah Amlugûr ihn an.

„So, so!", Aneru grinste. „Darf ich mich auch einmal so um sie kümmern?", fragte er scherzend, um die angespannte Stimmung wieder zu heben.

Doch Amlugûr wandte sich ab und ließ die anderen stehen.

°

°

„Voronda?", sagte Elrohir leise. „Wir sind nicht zufällig hier."

„Das habe ich mir gedacht, doch ich wollte warten, bis Ihr anfangt zu sprechen." Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, und Elladan schob ihm ein Kissen unter den Rücken.

„Unsere Gemeinschaft ist auf dem Weg in den Osten. Jedenfalls vermuten wir, dass wir diese Richtung einschlagen müssen. Auf dem Weg hierher trafen wir Estel... also Aragorn... König Elessar, meine ich. Er berichtete, dass Ihr möglicherweise Kartenwerk besitzt, welches Ihr uns zur Verfügung stellen könntet. Ist das wahr?", fragte Elladan.

Voronda lächelte. „Ja, das ist wahr, aber ich besitze weniger davon, als er vermutet. Ich habe vor allem den Norden und den Süden bereist und unterwegs ist auch oftmals Kartenwerk verloren gegangen... in Kämpfen und Schlachten, die ich dort ausfocht. Am Bedauerlichsten empfinde ich den Verlust der Karten aus dem Roten Gebirge, denn wohl selten reist jemand dorthin und es gibt dort keine Menschen mehr, die man nach dem Weg fragen könnte."

„Keine Menschen?" Elrohir staunte. „Wie kann das sein?"

„Wenn ich das wüsste. Überall findet man Ruinen von Dörfern und Siedlungen, Massengräber und zerfallene, ungepflegte Straßen. Einige verlassene Dörfer schienen bereits seit mehreren hundert Jahren nicht mehr bewohnt zu sein. In einigen Gegenden weiter im Westen, vor allem westlich des Flusses Talarhrand, berichtete man mir, dass seit langer Zeit Menschen aus dem Osten flohen, weil sie sich dort nicht mehr sicher fühlten. Nächtliche Überfälle durch unbekannte Kreaturen... schiere Ausrottung! Und auch ich habe nur überlebt, weil ich von meinem nächtlichen Lager floh und mein gesamtes Gepäck zurückließ, als ich eine dunkle Aura spürte. Dabei sind mir auch die Karten abhanden gekommen... leider."

Elladan und Elrohir schauten sich betroffen an.

„Dunkle Aura?", hakte Elladan nach, doch er ahnte, wovon Voronda sprach.

„Ja, ich kann es nicht besser beschreiben. Mir wurde entsetzlich kalt und ich fühlte Angst, bevor überhaupt jemand in meiner Nähe war... Vielleicht konnte ich nur deshalb überleben... ich weiß es nicht. Ich halte es jedenfalls für äußerst mutig, wenn fünfzehn Elben und ein Zwerg einfach so in den Osten ziehen."

„Es gibt keine großen Elbenheere mehr, die Kriege und Schlachten führen könnten. Es ist auch nicht unsere Aufgabe, einen Krieg zu führen. Aber selbst eine kleine Gemeinschaft kann stark sein", erwiderte Elrohir.

„Wohl wahr!", murmelte Voronda. „Ich war oft allein und sehr, sehr einsam. Ich hätte mich wirklich mehr um meinen Sohn kümmern sollen. Es ist so schön zu wissen, dass es jemanden gibt, der einen Teil von einem selbst in sich trägt und dass man betrauert wird, wenn man die Welt verlässt. Es ist so schön zu wissen, dass man nicht alleine ist, wenn das Leben einen verlässt..." Er lächelte müde. „Ach ich vergaß! Ihr seid unsterblich. Ihr werdet dieses Gefühl nie haben. Verzeiht einem alten Mann!" Er hustete wieder. „Könntet Ihr meinen Sohn holen und mir dann etwas vorsingen? Es wird dunkel", flüsterte er.

°

°

Als Agarmaethor wieder erwachte, lag sie in Decken gehüllt unter dem Baum. Sie stöhnte, als sie sich aufrichtete. Der Kopfschmerz fraß sich vom Nacken bis hin zu den Schläfen. Nur in den Augenwinkeln sah sie Legolas neben sich sitzen.

„Wo sind die anderen?", fragte sie.

„Sie beerdigen den alten Mann. Hier!" Legolas reichte ihr einen Becher. „Ich habe das für dich zusammengemischt. Ich dachte, es könnte dir gut gegen deine Kopfschmerzen helfen."

Zögernd nahm sie ihn entgegen.

„Ich werde dich nicht vergiften... Wirklich!", murmelte Legolas verlegen.

„Das nahm ich auch nicht an. Mir schmeckt es nur nicht", erwiderte Agarmaethor.

„Wir... wir konnten seit dem Vorfall im Gasthaus nicht mehr wirklich miteinander reden..." Legolas errötete.

„Was gibt es zu bereden?" Agarmaethors Stimme klang frostiger, als sie es eigentlich beabsichtigte, doch die Erinnerungen an beinahe alles, was im Gasthaus geschehen war, ließen ihren Ärger erneut aufsteigen.

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass es mir leid tut, dich in diese Lage gebracht zu haben... und dann noch nicht einmal auf dich achten zu können... mit dem Gift, meine ich..." Legolas rutschte unruhig auf seinem Platz herum.

Agarmaethors Augen blitzten ihn beleidigt an. „Legolas, ich bin erwachsen! Ich kann selbst auf mich aufpassen! Du hast auf mich eingeredet, mit dir in die Stadt zu kommen, doch es war meine eigene Entscheidung, dir zu folgen! Und es ist auch nicht deine Aufgabe, auf mich zu achten, oder mich zu umsorgen, als wäre ich ein Kind. Kümmere dich um deine Sicherheit, denn du hättest das Gift auf deinem Teller ebenso wenig bemerkt wie ich, und du glaubst sicherlich nicht von dir selbst, du seiest unfähig, auf dich zu achten. Das hätte jedem von uns passieren können. Warum denkst du nur so von mir?"

Legolas senkte den Blick. „Weil du... verletzbarer bist als ich..."

Abrupt wandte sie ihm den Rücken zu und schlug die Decke über ihren Kopf, so dass er nicht sehen konnte, wie Schamesröte ihr Gesicht überzog. Es war tatsächlich Scham, die sie empfand, weil sie in den Augen dieses jungen Kriegers so schwach und verletzlich wirkte.

Sie konnte den Eindruck, den er haben musste, weil sie in beinahe jeder reisefreien Minute schlief, weil sie sich durch eigene Unachtsamkeit vergiften ließ und sich dann in seinem Beisein vor der Tür eines Gasthauses übergab, oder weil sie sich aufgrund einer unsinnigen, inneren Angst soweit von der Gruppe entfernte, dass sie sogar entführt werden konnte, durchaus nachvollziehen und zürnte ihm nicht für seine Äußerung.

Trotzdem schmerzte es sie, was Legolas gesagt hatte, denn sie konnte nicht verleugnen, dass sie aufgrund all dieser Ereignisse weder ihren eigenen noch seinen Ansprüchen gerecht wurde und dass sie zu einer Belastung für alle geworden war. Die Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft hatten mit Sicherheit zu Beginn der Reise von Lórien aus nicht damit gerechnet, sie ständig vor Gefahren beschützen oder unaufhörlich auf sie Rücksicht nehmen zu müssen.

Sie war nicht schwach, fühlte sich nicht schwach. Schwach war in ihren Augen jemand, der aufgab zu kämpfen, und sie kämpfte jeden Tag – mit sich selbst und all den widrigen Umständen um sie herum. Keiner konnte ahnen, welche Überwindung es sie gekostet hatte, den Apfel als Friedensangebot aus Legolas' Hand zu nehmen, ihre ständige Einsamkeit als eine für sie unausweichliche Notwendigkeit zu ertragen oder ihre zweite Kindheit ohne eine eigene Familie zu verbringen.

Sie hatte Amlugûr von ihrem Erwachen im Wald, den Zwergen und ihrem Aufwachsen in der Elbensiedlung erzählt, doch hatte er sich nie wirklich vorstellen können, was damals mit ihr geschehen war ... nämlich nichts. Es klang absurd, doch so war es. Die Elben dort taten ihr nichts Böses an. Sie lehrten sie lesen, schreiben, rechnen und sprechen, reiten und schwimmen... nichts Schlimmes geschah dort... gar nichts.

Doch niemand bemerkte, wie sehr sie litt. Schon ein Blick in den Spiegel ließ sie bereits sehr früh den Unterschied zu echten Kindern erkennen.

Amlugûr glaubte, all ihre Probleme würden daher rühren, dass man sie aufgrund ihres erwachsenen Körpers auch wie einen Erwachsenen behandelt hatte. Doch sie gab ihm nur teilweise Recht, denn das allein war es nicht. Viel schlimmer war für sie die Tatsache, dass sie ihr eigentliches Erwachsensein trotz ihres kindlichen Verstandes begriff. Es war, als würde sie nicht nur den farblichen Unterschied zwischen einem roten und einem grünen Apfel erkennen, sondern auch verstehen, dass nur der rote reif war.

Die Folge davon war ein tiefes Schamgefühl darüber, dass man ihr vor allem zu Beginn ihres neuen Lebens den Po abwischen, das Essen zerkleinern, die Nase putzen oder ihr beim Ankleiden helfen musste, weil sie selbst dazu nicht in der Lage war.

Ihre Pflegeeltern bemerkten diese Scham und zogen daraus die scheinbar einzige logische Schlussfolgerung, nämlich die, dass sie einer grundlegenden Ausbildung bedurfte. Pflichtbewusst brachten sie ihr alles Notwendige bei, um ihr dabei zu helfen, auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen und somit keinen Anlass mehr für Schamgefühl zu haben. Sie meinten es gut, doch in ihrem Pflichtbewusstsein übersahen sie Agarmaethors neidische Blicke, wenn sie mit ihren eigenen Söhnen spielten, ihnen Geschichten vorlasen oder sie bei kleinen Verletzungen trösteten. Überzeugt davon, sie habe das alles nicht nötig, lebten sie ihr mit ihren Kindern ein Leben vor, dass Agarmaethor selber so sehr begehrte.

Möglicherweise hatte sie den Fehler begangen, nicht eindringlich genug danach zu verlangen und darauf zu bestehen, wie andere Kinder behandelt zu werden. Doch nachdem sie oft genug belächelt worden war und gesagt bekommen hatte, wie unangebracht ihre Bedürfnisse wären, glaubte sie diese Worte irgendwann. Sie glaubte, dass sie kein Anrecht darauf besaß, kitzelnd im Bett ihrer Pflegeeltern zu toben wie ihre Brüder. Sie glaubte daran, dass besondere Süßigkeiten nur kleinen Kindern vorbehalten waren... so wie auch bunt und lustig bestickte Nachtgewänder oder Spielsachen. Und sie glaubte sogar daran, dass lautes und schallendes Lachen sich nicht gehörte, denn die meisten Erwachsenen hatten wirklich kindliche Freude schon lange verlernt.

Hartnäckig begann sie damit, den Erwartungen ihrer Pflegeeltern gerecht werden zu wollen, indem sie fleißig alles Notwendige erlernte, um schnellstmöglich selbständig werden zu können. Es war schwer, beim Lesen von Lehrbüchern das lärmende Spielen der Kinder vor dem Haus zu überhören, doch die Neugier auf die eigenen, richtigen Eltern und die Aussicht, sich sobald wie nur möglich auf die Suche nach ihnen begeben zu können, gaben ihr Kraft und Stärke.

Nie hatte sie die Hoffnung vollständig aufgegeben und gerade jetzt, da sie endlich, nach so vielen Jahren, zum ersten Mal einen greifbaren Hinweis auf ihre Vergangenheit erhalten hatte, wollte sie nicht den Fehler begehen schwach zu werden, indem sie andere in deren Ansichten bestärkte.

Entschlossen warf sie die Decke zurück und wollte sich den verletzenden Worten Legolas' stellen, doch kaum hatten sich ihre Augen an das grelle Sonnenlicht gewöhnt, gewahrte sie neben ihrem Kopf eine kleine, zarte Heckenrose.

„Oh Legolas!" Sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. „Das ist ein wenig zu... rührselig. Ich bin dir nicht böse und die Blume hat dir auch nichts getan! Wo hast du sie überhaupt her? Es ist eisiger Winter!"

„Ich brach sie von einer Hecke am Rinderstall, und ich gebe sie dir, weil ich sie mit dir vergleichen möchte." Legolas hockte sich neben sie und sah sie warm an.

Agarmaethor zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch und hoffte, er würde nicht von Schönheit und Anmut sprechen.

„Diese Rose ist die einzige, die in der gesamten Umgebung noch blüht, und sie widerstand bisher Wind und Wetter – selbst jetzt im kalten Winter. Sie ist stark, denn sonst hätte sie das alles nicht überlebt, und ihre Dornen schützten sie davor, dass die Rinder sich an ihr zu schaffen machten. Doch meiner Hand widerstand sie nicht. Das war zu viel." Legolas rückte ihr ein wenig näher und schaute ihr eindringlich in die Augen. „Derzeit greifen so viele Hände nach dir, dass du dich gar nicht gegen alle erwehren kannst, und vermutlich bist du es auch gar nicht gewohnt, dich gegen so viele unterschiedliche Interessen behaupten zu müssen. Deshalb bist du verletzbarer als ich, verstehst du? Verletzbarer, nicht schwächer."

Agarmaethor betrachtete die Rose und ließ ihre Finger sacht über deren Blüte gleiten. Sie sprach nicht aus, wie wichtig es ihr war, dass es wenigstens eine einzige Person zu geben schien, die sie nicht für schwach hielt, doch ein dankbares Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.


	24. Die Fischerhütte

_Hallo!_

_Die Sanierung ist zu Ende und ich kann wieder schlafen (sofern mein Troll mich nicht mit nächtlichen WoW-Tiraden wachhält) (g). Ich danke allen für die vielen guten Wünsche. Es hat geholfen. Die Sanierung hat keine schwierigeren Probleme gemacht. freu_

_Dafür hab ich jetzt auch wieder ein schönes Kapitel. (hust) (rotwird)_

_Nur so nebenbei: Ich war 9 Jahre alt, als ich das Märchen geschrieben habe. Dieses also bitte nicht zu sehr verreißen. (rotwird)(g)._

_So... sich den Schmalz von den Fingern an der Hose abwischt Ich hoffe, ihr habt genug Seife parat. _

_Viel Spaß_

_Euer Vypox_

_P.S. Möglicherweise gibt's das nächste Kapitel erst am Samstag statt am Freitag, aber das weiß ich noch nicht so genau. Mal sehen, wie ich es am Freitag schaffe. _

_**Review-Adds:**_

_**StupidMouth: **Mehr von so einem Ende? (hihi) Kannst du haben. Hier, in diesem Kapitel. (Augenzwinker). Meine Beta Limara freut sich übrigens immer richtig doll, wenn jemand Sympathie mit Amlugûr hat. (hab ich das schonmal geschrieben?) Naja. Aber um ehrlich zu sein: Er ist ja nicht böse. Er ist eben nur... unromantisch und ein bisschen männlich beschränkt. (lach) _

_**Lia:** Ja, stimmt. Fünf Monate schon und die Story ist noch lange nicht zu Ende. ;) Aber ich freue mich natürlich, dass noch immer Leser zu mir stoßen. Ich dachte irgendwann, dass es wohl damit vorbei sei, weil sich nur wenige mit 'hinterherlesen' beschäftigen wollen. _

_Du gibst mir deinen Segen, sofern ich Legolas und Agi zusammenführe? Hmmm. Mal sehen, was sich machen lässt. ;) Vielen lieben Dank für dein Lob und ich hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt dir auch weiterhin. _

_°_

_°_

**Die Fischerhütte**

Der weitere Weg der Gemeinschaft schien einfach und war doch kompliziert. Agarmaethor bemühte sich sehr, ihre Vision zu präzisieren, doch außer einem neuen Bild von Thuringwethil in einer Höhle aus rötlichem Gestein und einem weiteren Bild eines flachen Felsens, der in ein stürmisches Meer hineinragte, konnte sie keine genaueren Hinweise geben. Die Gemeinschaft war ein wenig enttäuscht über die Ungenauigkeit ihrer Vision, doch niemand vermochte dies zu ändern, und allein die Tatsache, dass Agarmaethor sich sicher war, den Felsen im Meer wiedererkennen zu können, gab ihnen Hoffnung, nicht sinnlos am umherzuwandern.

Unweit des Hauses Vorondas fanden sie einen Pferdehändler und rüsteten sich bei diesem vollständig aus, bevor sie der Meeresküste weiterhin in südlicher Richtung folgten. Selbst an Packpferde, die mit Nahrung, Trinkwasser und Futter für die Pferde beladen wurden, dachten sie, denn die karge Küste des Meeres versprach Ödnis und nur wenige Weiden für die Tiere.

Nach vielen Tagen erreichten sie die Höhenzüge im Westen des Meeres, die sich über mehr als einhundert Meilen in südlicher Richtung erstreckten. Agarmaethor konnte sich nicht an ein Gebirge erinnern, doch andererseits beinhalteten die Bilder ihrer Vision nur einen Blick über das Meer, so dass dessen Existenz auch nicht ausgeschlossen war.

Eisiger Wind blies ihnen Tag und Nacht vom Meer aus entgegen, prallte an den Gebirgshöhen ab und schien dort zu erstarren. Die kalte Luft machte das Sprechen unangenehm, sodass selbst Gimli, der jeden Morgen missmutig auf sein Pferd starrte, nicht über das Reiten murrte. Tag für Tag kämpfte sich die Gemeinschaft vorwärts und sah im Laufe der Zeit immer öfter einzelne Hütten und Häuser, deren Bewohner sie misstrauisch und mit Argwohn aus Fenstern und Türspalten beobachteten.

Gimli bemühte sich mehrmals, die Menschen zu einem Felsen im Meer zu befragen oder ein wenig Brot und Fleisch zu erhandeln, doch beides scheiterte an der Scheu der Küstenbewohner. Erst kurz bevor sie den südlichsten Punkt der Meeresbucht erreichten, fanden sie einen Felsen, den Agarmaethor aus ihrer Vision wieder zu erkennen glaubte.

Beinahe ungläubig und ratlos saßen alle auf ihren Pferden und musterten die Umgebung, doch außer dem Felsen, einer halb verfallenen Fischerhütte, einem Schuppen und einer kargen, braunen Wiese hinter einigen Netzgeflechten befand sich hier nichts, was erklären könnte, warum gerade dieser Ort in Agarmaethors Vision erschienen war.

Einige Minuten schauten alle unsicher auf den Felsen und auf die Hütte, bevor Elladan die Initiative ergriff, vom Pferd stieg und sich ihr näherte, um dort um Gastfreundschaft zu bitten.

Die Bewohner schienen von der Anwesenheit der Gemeinschaft noch nichts bemerkt zu haben. Lautes Gekreische ertönte und die Elben konnten deutlich hören wie eine Kinderstimme schrie:

„Wenn ich jetzt ins Bett muss, dann mache ich den Topf kaputt!"

Die Elben grinsten und ließen Gimli dabei im Unklaren, was sie so amüsierte.

„Uah!" Das Kind begann zu schreien. „Dann tue ich mir eben so lange weh bis... bis... bis es wehtut!"

Elladan klopfte an und mit dem ersten Schlag herrschte Stille. Leise Schritte hasteten durch die Hütte, bevor sich die Tür einen kleinen Spalt weit öffnete und die Nase einer Frau herausschaute.

Agarmaethor hatte sich schon immer darüber gewundert, wie seltsam Menschen auf Elben reagierten, wenn sie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben einen gesehen hatten. Oftmals erstarrten sie vor Ehrfurcht, konnten ihren Blick nicht abwenden oder brachten kein einziges Wort über ihre Lippen. Viele verspürten Angst und waren zugleich doch so fasziniert, dass sie sich nicht entscheiden konnten, ob sie lieber weglaufen oder starren sollten.

Auch diese Frau schien sich nicht schlüssig zu sein. Überrascht, angstlich und zugleich ehrfurchtsvoll schaute sie auf Elladan, der ihr den Blick auf die übrige Gemeinschaft versperrte. Nur die Geräusche der Pferde mochten ihr verraten, dass der Elb vor ihr nicht allein war.

„Mama!", schrie das Kind hinter der Frau plötzlich auf. Ein kleines, quirliges Mädchen riss der Mutter die Tür aus der Hand, schob sich an Elladan vorbei und stand mit einem Mal zwischen ihm und dem Rest der Gemeinschaft. Staunend riss das Mädchen den Mund auf und starrte die Elben an.

„Mama! So viele schöne Menschen und..." Es zögerte als es Gimli sah „...und ein kleiner, hässlicher Mensch", rief sie aus.

„Meint sie etwa mich?", fragte Gimli entrüstet. Seine Frage wurde durch ein Kichern Anerus beantwortet.

„Wir gehören anderen Völkern an als dem der Menschen", wandte sich Rochdil an das Mädchen. „Gimli ist ein Zwerg und alle anderen sind Elben."

Das Kind scharrte verlegen mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden herum. „Ihr seid so schön. Warum seid ihr so schön?", fragte es leise. „Ich möchte auch so schön sein. Kann ich auch ein Elb werden?"

„Ich fürchte, dass dies unmöglich ist. Du kannst ja auch kein Fisch oder Reh werden!", erklärte Rochdil mit einem warmen Lächeln.

Er stieg vom Pferd und hockte sich vor das Kind, um es länger zu beschäftigen und damit Elladan mehr Zeit zu verschaffen, die Frau von der Ungefährlichkeit der Gemeinschaft zu überzeugen.

„Du bist am Schönsten", flüsterte das Mädchen und sah mit seinen großen, runden Augen auf Agarmaethor.

Starr und stumm schaute diese zu Boden und versuchte damit zu verstecken, welche Unsicherheit sie dem Kind gegenüber empfand. Nicht, dass sie unter schrecklichen Erinnerungen an ihre Pflegebrüder litt, doch die Zeit mit ihnen war bereits weitgehend in Vergessenheit geraten und als Krieger besaß sie nicht viel Kontakt zu Familien und deren Nachwuchs.

„Darf ich dich mal anfassen?", fragte das Mädchen und näherte sich Agarmaethor so plötzlich, dass diese erschrocken ihr Pferd zurückriss.

Elladans frei stehendes Tier scheute und warf dabei das Kind um, sodass es grob in den Sand geschleudert wurde und hart mit dem Kopf auf den Boden prallte. Das Mädchen kreischte nicht panikartig auf, doch jeder konnte sehen, wie sich seine Augen mit bitteren Tränen füllten und sich sein Gesicht vor Überraschung und Schmerz verzerrte.

Vorwurfsvolle Blicke trafen Agarmaethor, die mit wachsendem Schuldgefühl beobachtete, wie Rochdil auf das Mädchen zueilte und nach Verletzungen suchte.

„Es tut mir leid, Kleine!", murmelte sie, stieg vom Pferd ab und hockte sich vor das Mädchen. Es fiel ihr schwer, doch als sie die verständnislosen und feuchten Augen des Kindes sah, überwand sie sich und fügte hinzu: „Natürlich darfst du mich einmal anfassen."

Scheu wich das Mädchen Agarmaethor aus und lief noch immer weinend zu seiner Mutter, schmiegte sich an ihr Bein und ließ sich das Haar kraulen, während diese die Verhandlungen mit Elladan beendete.

°

°

Rufur fühlte bereits beim ersten Betreten des Waldes am Meer von Rhûn, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Obwohl die Bäume und Sträucher vor dem kalten Wind des Meeres Schutz hätten bieten müssen, erschien es ihm eisiger und unfreundlicher, als in einem Schneesturm auf kahler Steppe.

Diese Kälte war nicht echt. Er kannte sie, wusste, dass es sich um die dunkle Aura der Grünaugen handelte. Sie waren in der Nähe. Unruhig hielt er immer wieder sein Pferd an und lauschte in die beginnende Dunkelheit, doch kein Geräusch drang an sein Ohr – nicht einmal das Flattern eines aufgeschreckten Vogels.

Zögernd lenkte er sein Pferd tiefer in das Innere des Waldes, wo er Haunar und die fünfzig zurückgelassenen Krieger zu treffen hoffte. Etwas anderes blieb ihm auch kaum übrig, außer sich allein auf den Rückweg in den Osten machen – als Feigling und gescheitert an seiner Aufgabe, die Schwarzhaarige zu töten.

Verbittert erinnerte er sich an seinen Fehlschlag in Rumlak, als die Schwarzhaarige dem Gift widerstanden hatte. Er hatte sie nur zufällig auf dem Marktplatz entdeckt und an ihren einzigartigen silbernen Haarsträhnen erkannt. Geschickt war es ihm gelungen ihr zu folgen und seinen Tarnmantel sowie seine Schuhe in dem dunklen Gasthaus zum Einsatz zu bringen und während einer kleinen Ablenkung, die irgendetwas mit Lederplanen zu tun hatte, das bereits von ihm in der Küche vergiftete Essen auf den Tisch zu stellen. Doch sie überlebte und musste nicht einmal eine Woche krank im Bett verbringen.

Das war Magie! Er war sich sicher, dass es sich hierbei nur um eine kleine Kostprobe ihrer überaus großen Macht gehandelt hatte, die sie tief in sich verbarg. Bizar-kûn und seine Könige fürchteten sich sicherlich nicht ohne Grund vor ihr.

Vollkommen in Gedanken trieb er sein Pferd weiter und wäre dabei beinahe an einem seltsam rötlichen Fleck auf dem Boden achtlos vorbeigeritten. Überrascht stieg er ab und beugte sich nach unten.

Barthaare... in der Art seines Volkes geflochten. Verwirrt schaute er wieder noch oben und lenkte dabei seinen Blick gen Himmel. Er konnte gerade noch einen Schreckensschrei unterdrücken, als er einen Zwergen kopfüber an einem Baum aufgehängt sah – tot. Starr vor Schreck hing sein Blick an den vor Wut und Hass verzerrten Gesichtszügen seines Kameraden Mansi, den er bereits seit so vielen Jahren kannte. Grünaugen! Das waren Grünaugen!

Ein lautes Knacken aus einem Gebüsch rechts vor ihm ließ ihn herumfahren. Mit beinahe rasendem Tempo brachen zwei Reiter und ein mitgeführtes Pferd aus dem Gesträuch, hetzten an ihm vorbei und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit. Trotzdem hatte er sie erkannt: Gemoor und Dolgi, zwei weitere Kameraden.

Hastig saß er wieder auf und wollte ihnen folgen, doch in diesem Moment griff eine Hand nach den Zügeln seines Pferdes. Er erstarrte.

„Bist du von Sinnen, Haunar? Wie kannst du nur...!", fauchte er, als er erkannte, wer gerade nach den Zügeln seines Pferdes gegriffen hatte. „Du solltest dich lieber um Mansi kümmern und ihn vom Ast nehmen!"

Es war der Schreck, der ihm noch immer in den Gliedern saß und ihn so aufbrausen ließ. Haunar warf ihm einen abweisenden Blick zu und stieg dann unter Zuhilfenahme einer Axt auf den Baum.

„Sein Leben war hart. Er war hart. Sein Tod war hart!", verabschiedete er sich, löste das Seil und ließ den toten Zwerg grob zu Boden fallen.

„Ja, und sein Aufprall auch!", knirschte Rufur verärgert. „Aber einen... einen Baum..." Er spie das Wort 'Baum' verächtlich aus. „...hatte er nicht verdient. Und seinen Bart hätte er auch behalten müssen! Verfluchte Grünaugen! Ihn derart zu beleidigen! Was geschieht hier überhaupt?"

„Hörst du den Schlachtlärm nicht?", fragte Haunar trocken, holte aus einem angrenzenden Gebüsch sein eigenes Reittier und verfrachtete Mansi auf dessen Rücken. „Wir sterben gerade."

°

°

Während die Elben Fisch über dem Lagerfeuer brieten und Gimli der Frau ein kleines Entgelt übergab, näherte sich Agarmaethor dem Felsen im Meer und atmete die salzige Luft tief ein. Kalter Wind blies ihr ins Gesicht und trug kleine Tropfen salzigen Wassers mit sich.

„Du schaust über das Meer, als würdest du dich nach Valinor sehnen", sagte Amlugûr plötzlich hinter ihr. Er reichte ihr einen gebratenen Fisch. „Ich dachte, du könntest Hunger haben", fügte er erklärend hinzu.

Agarmaethor nahm den Fisch und begann lustlos mit den Fingern kleine Stückchen abzuzupfen und und zu essen.

„Hast du dich etwa entschieden, was deine Zukunft betrifft? Ist es Valinor?", hakte Amlugûr nach.

„Valinor ist ein Ort, zu dem jeder von uns irgendwann einmal reisen wird", erwiderte Agarmaethor leise. „Irgendwann einmal wird es keine Elben mehr in Mittelerde geben."

Amlugûr schaute nachdenklich auf die verspielten Wellen, die Holz und Muscheln an den Strand spülten, um diese darauf wieder mit zurück ins Meer zu nehmen.

„Das wäre bedauerlich, denn was würde in Mittelerde ohne uns Elben geschehen? Noch nie gab es ein wichtiges Ereignis, welches nicht von uns beeinflusst wurde", murmelte Amlugûr.

„Die Menschen lernen, auch ohne uns zu überleben." Agarmaethor lächelte.

„Und sie werden uns vergessen... ", fügte Amlugûr hinzu. „Irgendwann werden sie glauben, dass es außer ihnen niemals andere Kinder Ilúvatars gegeben hat."

„Möglich, doch das kümmert mich nicht." Agarmaethor schaute über das Meer und beobachtete den ruhigen Flug einer Möwe.

„Mich quält der Gedanke, dass die Menschen womöglich glauben könnten, sie hätten alleine für die Erhaltung ihrer Existenz gesorgt, dass sie glauben könnten, ihr gesamtes Dasein habe immer nur allein in ihrer Hand gelegen."

Agarmaethor schmunzelte.

„Warum schmunzelst du? Auch du hast Jahrtausende im Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte verbracht! Auch du hast deinen Teil dazu geleistet, dass die Menschen heute sicher in ihren Stuben hocken und ein Glas Wein genießen können. Würde es dich tatsächlich nicht stören, wenn sie vergessen, wem sie das zu verdanken haben?"

„Vielleicht würde ich es bedauern, doch in Valinor neben den Valar zu leben birgt den großen Vorteil in sich, von all diesen Gedanken der Menschen nichts mehr zu erfahren, gerade wenn es in Mittelerde keine Elben mehr gibt, die mir nach ihrer Ankunft in Valinor davon berichten könnten. Und außerdem... im Gegensatz zu dir kämpfte ich nie für Ruhm und Ehre, sondern für Mittelerde selbst. Ich werde hoffentlich immer daran zurückdenken können, dass ich meinen Beitrag dazu leistete, diese Welt hier zu erhalten. Das genügt mir."

„Ja! Dir, die du dich immer in den Schatten anderer gestellt hat, um niemals aufzufallen! Aber das ist nun vorbei!" Amlugûr musterte sie. „Selbst diesem winzigen Menschenkind fällst du inzwischen auf. Anfassen wollte es dich sogar, und ich war wirklich beeindruckt, dass du es ihm erlaubt hast. Hat es Sehnsüchte in dir geweckt? Nach einer Familie vielleicht?"

Agarmaethor runzelte die Stirn. „Amlugûr!"

„Ja, ja... ich weiß!", wehrte Amlugûr jede weitere Bemerkung Agarmaethors ab. „Du musst dich noch entscheiden, wohin dich dein Weg führen soll. Ich weiß und verstehe das wirklich. Und ich habe auch verstanden, dass es die Brücke zwischen den zwei Welten nicht geben kann, die ich mir ersehne. Doch du... du liegst mir so nah am Herzen, dass ich dir die Entscheidung überlassen wollte. Du bestimmst deinen Weg und ich folge dir – wohin auch immer."

„Und du würdest für mich den Wunsch nach Ruhm und Ehre aufgeben?", fragte Agarmaethor überrascht.

„Nun... Ja, das würde ich!"

Dieses Zugeständnis kostete ihn Überwindung und sie fühlte, wie ehrlich er es meinte. Gequält sah sie ihn an und versuchte in Worte zu fassen, was sie darüber dachte.

„Amlugûr! Ich will wirklich nicht..."

„Ich dränge dich nicht!", sagte er hastig. „Denk in Ruhe darüber nach!"

„Nein! Hör doch bitte zu!"

Beinahe fluchtartig ließ er sie stehen, eilte davon und ließ sie mit dem eisigen Wind im Gesicht zurück.

°

°

Alatar hielt Wort. Pallando bekam die Gelegenheit, sich im Roten Gebirge auszuleben, Pflanzen zu sammeln und Untersuchungen vorzunehmen, während Alatar und Lútholwen im Lager auf ihn warteten. Doch Pallandos Blick weilte dabei immer öfter auf den hohen Gipfeln des Gebirges, wo er noch seltenere Pflanzen zu finden hoffte. Allein die Vorstellung, wie Alatar auf seine hehren Wünsche reagieren würde, wirkte jedoch so ernüchternd, dass er gar nicht darum bat, auch in höheren Regionen forschen zu dürfen.

Umso überraschter war er, als Alatar nur wenige Tage später und einige hundert Fuß höher erneut vorschlug, längere Zeit zu rasten und Pallando dadurch die Möglichkeit zu geben, die Gegend zu untersuchen. Die Gelegenheit war tatsächlich günstig. Eine kleine Höhle in einer Felswand bot ausreichend Platz für ein bequemes Lager und selbst Holz für ein kleines Feuer war vorhanden. Trotzdem zweifelte Pallando allmählich an den Hintergründen von Alatars Verhalten.

„Alatar? Geht es dir gut? Willst du, dass ich ein Heilmittel für irgendetwas suche? Ist das der Grund, warum du...?", fragte er.

Lútholwen unterdrückte ein Kichern und Alatar wehrte heftig ab.

„Nein! Mir geht es gut. Ich wollte nur entgegenkommend sein, aber wenn du mein Angebot nicht annehmen willst..."

Etwas missgelaunt wollte sich Alatar wieder auf den Weg machen, doch Pallando hielt ihn auf.

„Ich habe mir nur Sorgen gemacht. Natürlich würde ich hier gerne eine Weile rasten und Pflanzen sammeln", beschwichtigte er.

Hastig legte er sein Gepäck ab und machte sich auf den Weg, bevor Alatar es sich möglicherweise anders überlegte. Mehr als eine halbe Stunde kletterte er über Felsen und kleinere Abgründe, bevor eine zarte, rote Blüte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Erfreut, wieder eine ihm bisher unbekannte Pflanze entdeckt zu haben, pflückte er sie und wollte sie in seinen Sammelbeutel stecken, doch dieser hing wider Erwarten nicht an seinem Gürtel.

Mit einem beklemmenden Gefühl eilte er den Weg zurück. Ein endgültiger Verlust des Beutels würde ihn treffen, denn es befanden sich bereits viele Proben darin, die er nie wieder ersetzen könnte. Allein dieser seltsame Pilz, den er nur bei vollkommenem Sonnenschein wirklich deutlich sehen konnte und der in der Dunkelheit der Nacht Schutz zu suchen vermochte, indem er sich besonders unauffällig und unscheinbar darin versteckte, wäre ein gewaltiger Verlust.

Vollkommen außer Atem erreichte er die Höhle.

„Alatar?", rief er laut. „Lútholwen? Habt ihr meinen Sammelbeutel gesehen?"

Er erklomm den kleinen Anstieg zum Höhleneingang und hielt inne. Befremdliche Geräusche drangen an sein Ohr, Geräusche, die seine Neugier weckten. Leise schlich er näher und spähte in die Höhle. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte er, sein Herzschlag würde aussetzen, um dann von Neuem so heftig zu rasen, dass ihm beinahe schwindlig wurde.

Lútholwens nackte, weiß schimmernde Haut umschloss makellose, weiche Rundungen...

Das war das Einzige, was Pallando im ersten Moment überhaupt wahrnehmen konnte, als sein gesamtes Blut sich in einer Region seines Körpers zu sammeln schien und ihn in eine Euphorie versetzte, die er bis dahin gar nicht gekannt hatte. Doch dieses Gefühl wechselte in heftigen Ekel, als Lútholwens Kopf unter dem langen, blauen Mantel Alatars verschwand.

Pallando benötigte einige Sekunden, um wirklich zu erfassen, was da gerade geschah. Ein tiefer Stich schien sein Herz zu durchdringen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sein alter Freund Alatar sich seiner Kräutersuche gegenüber allein deshalb so aufgeschlossen und entgegenkommend verhielt, um Zeit für die Auskostung menschlicher Gelüste zu gewinnen.

Pallando schob den Gedanken, wie sehr auch er für einen kurzen Moment den Anblick Lútholwens genossen hatte beiseite und ersetzte ihn durch die Frage, ob sie Alatar wohl gerne gefällig war. Oder tat sie es nur, weil Alatar es von ihr verlangte?

Enttäuscht und verletzt zog sich Pallando zurück und begab sich erneut auf seine Kräutersuche. Auf gar keinen Fall sollten die beiden wissen, dass er sie beobachtet hatte.

°

°

Agarmaethors Schrei hallte durch die Nacht und ließ die übrigen Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft erschrocken auffahren. Einige Sekunden lang wurde sie von allen angestarrt.

„Es war nur ein Traum!" Hilflos schaute sie sich um. „Nur ein schlechter Traum!"

Hastig erhob sie sich von ihrem Lager und eilte fort – weg von den neugierigen Blicken der anderen. Am Ufer des Meeres blieb sie stehen und setzte sich. Die kühle Luft beruhigte sie ein wenig, während sie nervös den Sand durch ihre Finger gleiten ließ.

Mehr als 4500 Jahre war es her, als sie den brennenden Schmerz eines zärtlichen Kusses auf ihrer Haut kennen gelernt hatte. Damals hatte sie ebenso laut durch die Nacht geschrien wie heute – so gellend, als zöge man ihre bei lebendigem Leibe die Haut ab.

Hände ringend hatten ihre Pflegeeltern viele Heiler um Rat und Hilfe gebeten, doch niemand hatte etwas dagegen unternehmen können, dass jede noch so sanfte Berührung neue Wellen des Schmerzes auslösten. Selbst Elrond kannte kein Heilmittel, doch seine Worte zerstörten ihre Hoffnung auf ein friedliches und ruhiges Leben.

Ganze zehn Sekunden hatte er sie angesehen. Seine Augen glühten, als er sein Urteil fällte. Ganze zehn Sekunden hatte er sie angesehen und es dabei nicht gewagt sie zu berühren. Ganze, endlos erscheinende zehn Sekunden vergingen, bevor er sich zu dem äußerte, was er in ihr zu sehen glaubte: nämlich nichts.

Doch die Konsequenz seiner Äußerung war letztlich ihr Kriegerdasein – ohne Familie, ohne echte Nähe zu anderen und vor allem ohne die so schmerzenden Zärtlichkeiten – nur dem Tode nahe, um wenigstens anderen, mit einer aussichtsreicheren Zukunft als der ihren, ein schönes Leben zu ermöglichen.

Vor allem dieser letzte Vorsatz half ihr zeitweise über die Schwierigkeiten und Unwegsamkeiten ihrer Existenz hinweg, denn eigentlich sehnte sie sich nach der ihr versagten Nähe und Geborgenheit. Ihre Einsamkeit war nur eine Notwendigkeit, um den Schmerz nicht mehr zu fühlen, der wie ein Echo nachhallte, wenn sie auch nur daran dachte, jemanden ernsthaft in ihr Herz zu schließen. Wie eine Erinnerung durchflutete er ihren Körper, wenn sie davon träumte, in den Armen eines anderen zu liegen. Der Schmerz schien es darauf abgesehen zu haben, jede auch nur mögliche Partnerschaft zu verhindern und widerstand selbst den stärksten Betäubungsmitteln.

Sie hätte Freunde haben können – einfach nur Freunde. Sie besaß Freunde, aber keine engen, denn die Grenze zwischen wirklich enger Freundschaft und einer tiefer gehenden Beziehung konnte zu schnell verwischen. Amlugûr war ein klassisches Beispiel dafür - jahrelang nur ein guter Kamerad, doch kaum bot sich ihm eine Gelegenheit, sprach er von Nähe und Partnerschaft, von Berührungen und Zärtlichkeiten...

Und schon begann sie erneut von den Schmerzen zu träumen – und das, obwohl sie diese bereits seit nunmehr neun Monaten nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Seit neun Monaten! Sie hätte sich darüber freuen müssen, doch die Angst vor neuen Schmerzen saß ihr beinahe unentwegt im Nacken. Sie war so groß, dass sie die Wahrheit oftmals selber noch nicht glauben konnte, dass sie sogar anderen gegenüber noch vorgab, der Schmerz wäre vorhanden – so wie nach Galadriels Berührung in Lórien, Amlugûrs Versuch, im Nebelgebirge ihre Hände zu ergreifen oder aber auch im Eryn Lasgalen...

„Du solltest wieder zur Ruhe kommen!" Legolas Stimme schreckte sie auf. „Seit beinahe zwei Stunden sitzt du hier. Dabei solltest gerade du wirklich schlafen. Du siehst bereits erschöpft aus und bald wirst du vermutlich eine weitere Vision haben, die dir Kraft raubt."

Er brachte ihr einige Decken und ihr Wolfsfell und begann für sie ein Lager herzurichten.

„Ich kann jetzt nicht schlafen. Du hattest wohl noch nie einen Albtraum?", murmelte Agarmaethor unwillig.

„Doch. Natürlich. Aber auch ein Albtraum ist nur ein Traum. Die Ängste, die er hervorruft, kann man verscheuchen."

Agarmaethor verschränkte die Arme und schaute ihn herausfordernd an.

Legolas musterte sie amüsiert. „Du wirkst wahrlich so, als würdest du nicht einen einzigen Weg kennen, Albträume zu bezwingen! Dabei ist das ganz einfach. Man trinke einen Becher Milch mit Honig und denke an etwas Schönes."

„Ein wunderbares Rezept!" Agarmaethor rümpfte die Nase. „Nicht nur, dass es mir an Milch und Honig mangelt, mir fällt noch nicht einmal etwas ausreichend Schönes ein, um DIESE Gedanken zu verdrängen!"

„Wie armselig!", murmelte Legolas und erntete einen erbosten Blick Agarmaethors. „Ich meinte natürlich, wie traurig! Kannst du nicht beispielsweise daran denken, wie du deinen Freund Amlugûr kennen gelernt hast?"

Agarmaethor runzelte die Stirn. „Sagtest du nicht, ich sollte an etwas Schönes denken?"

Legolas unterdrückte ein Lachen. „Nun gut. Es gibt noch andere Möglichkeiten. Du könntest dein Lieblingshaustier streicheln oder ein gutes Buch zur Hand nehmen... oder... als Kind bin ich oft zu meinem Ada unter die Decke gekrochen, habe mich angekuschelt und mir Geschichten erzählen lassen."

„Nur schade, dass weder dein ada noch seine Decke hier sind!", grinste Agarmaethor.

„Oh Elbereth! Du machst es einem aber auch schwer!", schmunzelte Legolas. „Hier! Das ist eigentlich meine eigene Decke." Er hielt ihr eine warme Wolldecke entgegen. „Ich schenke sie hiermit meinem ada. Wenn du dich jetzt hinlegst und zudeckst, bist du unter seine Decke gekrochen, und in Ermangelung seiner Anwesenheit unterbreite ich dir hiermit ein wirklich einmaliges Angebot. Ich werde etwas tun, was ich noch nie getan habe. Ich werde dir eine Geschichte erzählen. Du musst dich nur hinlegen!"

Zögernd musterte Agarmaethor Legolas. Eigentlich benötigte sie keine Ablenkung mehr, doch das Angebot erschien ihr zu verlockend.

„Wehe, sie ist nicht spannend!", forderte sie scherzhaft, kuschelte sich in das zurecht gemachte Lager, deckte sich zu und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Legolas hatte nicht den Hauch einer Vorstellung davon, was sie als spannend empfinden würde. Trotzdem brüstete er sich selbstbewusst: „Ich fürchte, du wirst nach meiner Geschichte erst recht nicht schlafen können."

„Welche schrecklichen Geschichten hat Thranduil dir denn erzählt?", fragte Agarmaethor entsetzt. „So etwas will ich nicht hören. Ich möchte eine lustige Geschichte... oder eine mit einem schönen Ende!"

Fieberhaft dachte Legolas nach. „Kennst du die Geschichte von dem Rattenjungen?", fragte er unsicher.

„Nein!", erwiderte Agarmaethor gedehnt. „Das klingt... seltsam... irgendwie..."

Legolas errötete, legte sich jedoch auf den Rücken neben sie und schöpfte seine Kreativität aus dem Leuchten Eärendils. Agarmaethor tat es ihm gleich. Beide schauten in die Sterne, als Legolas ansetzte:

„Es war einmal eine Rattenfrau. Die bekam ein Kind... ein richtiges Kind. Alle Ratten kamen angerannt, weil sie noch nie eines gesehen hatten. Die Eltern veranstalteten eine große Feier und jeder durfte das Kind einmal halten. Als jedoch der Vater, der bereits etwas angetrunken war, versehentlich etwas Met über dem Kopf des Kindes verschüttete, erstarrten alle. Auf einmal wuchs das Kind zu einem wunderschönen Jüngling heran. Dieser war so schön, dass sogar eine Rattenprinzessin ihn sofort zum Manne genommen hätte... Schade, dass es keine mehr gab."

Sekunden des Schweigens vergingen in denen Agarmaethor keine Miene verzog.

„Oh Elbereth!", seufzte sie. „Das war... gut! Nur fürchte ich, dass ich nach dieser Geschichte tatsächlich nicht mehr schlafen kann!" Wieder vergingen Sekunden des Schweigens. „Noch eine! Bitte!"

„Ich... nein... Mir fällt gerade keine weitere ein, es sei denn, du äußerst einen Wunsch." Beschämt schaute er zur Seite. Er glaubte ihr kein Wort, doch dass sie nicht schallend gelacht hatte, freute ihn.

Agarmaethor schaute weiterhin in die Sterne. Ihre Hand begann mit dem Sand am Meer zu spielen.

„Diese Sterne... sie erinnern mich an einen Ring, den ich an einer Kette um deinen Hals hängen sah", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Erzähle mir die Geschichte dieses Ringes! Er hat doch sicherlich eine, oder?"

Legolas konnte selbst im Nachhinein nicht sagen, was ihn mehr überraschte: die Erwähnung seines Ringes oder die Tatsache, dass Agarmaethor scheinbar ohne es selber zu bemerken beim Spielen mit dem Sand seine Finger berührte.

„Ich..", stammelte er ein wenig nervös und ließ seine Hand bewegungslos liegen, um ihr sachtes Spiel nicht zu unterbrechen. „Die Geschichte ist traurig und hat eigentlich kein wirkliches Ende."

„Ich würde sie trotzdem gerne hören", erwiderte Agarmaethor, blickte weiterhin in den Himmel und strich verspielt über seine Fingerspitzen.

Unsicher schaute Legolas sie von der Seite an. Noch immer wusste er nicht, ob es sich für sie nicht um ein überaus peinliches Versehen handelte.

„Es war einmal ein etwas... exzentrischer Prinz – nicht mehr ganz jung an Jahren, doch noch immer ungebunden und recht einsam", begann er leise. „Neben seinem weithin bekannten Verlangen nach Silber, Mithril und Juwelen war er auch für die Liebe zu seiner Heimat bekannt. Er lebte in einem großen und stellenweise so unwegsamen Wald, dass viele diese Liebe nicht nachvollziehen konnten, doch der Prinz hätte diesen Wald für keinen Schatz und keine Elbenfrau der Welt verlassen.

Er schätzte die Ruhe, die nur durch das Zwitschern der Vögel und das Rauschen der Blätter im Wind unterbrochen wurde. Er mochte das satte Grün unter dem strahlend blauen Himmel Mittelerdes, und niemand durfte diesen für ihn so idyllischen Zustand stören, der dem Wald nicht mindestens ebenso viel Liebe entgegen brachte wie er. So lebte er recht abgeschieden mit seinem Vater und dessen Volk, doch die Suche nach einer Partnerin, die seine Liebe und seine Leidenschaften teilte, trieb ihn immer wieder fort."

Legolas hielt inne, als Agarmaethors Finger über die Innenfläche seiner Hand strichen und einen leichten Schauer auslösten.

„Eines Tages begegnete er einer Frau, die sein Herz im Sturm eroberte. Anmutig und schön schien sie beinahe über den Boden zu schweben. Ihre Haare waren hell wie Licht, so dass sie nicht zu Unrecht den Namen Aglaniel trug. Sie liebte duftende Blumen und Blüten und trug immer einen Kranz, der sich in seiner Farbenpracht so wunderbar von ihrem hellen Haar absetzte, dass der Prinz sie deshalb immer 'seine Blume' nannte.

Er warb um sie, doch er war nicht der einzige, der Interesse an ihr besaß. Ein lórischer Elb, ein Künstler, bemühte sich ebenfalls. Ja, ja... Genau dieser Künstler, der einst das von mir verunstaltete Jagdbild gemalt hat. Dieser Künstler überhäufte Aglaniel mit Geschenken – meist Bildern, in die er selbst viel Arbeit und Mühe gesteckt hatte. Der Prinz jedoch besaß solche Fertigkeiten nicht – nur eine gefüllte Schatzkammer. Liebend gerne hätte er alles für ihr Herz weggegeben, doch weder die Gemälde des Künstlers noch die Schätze des Prinzen erwärmten ihr Herz."

„Oh, das ist gut!", murmelte Agarmaethor.

Legolas lächelte und öffnete seine Hand, um ihr das Streichen zu erleichtern. Sein Herz raste. Er hoffte, sie würde seine Geste richtig verstehen, würde nicht vor ihrer eigenen Tat zurückschrecken, doch sie zögerte. Entschlossen, an seinem Wunsch keinen Zweifel zu lassen, ließ er seinen Daumen sacht über ihren Handballen gleiten. Er konnte ihre Panik fühlen, doch sie entzog ihm ihre Hand nicht und gewährte ihm weitere Berührungen bis sie sich nach und nach entspannte.

„Die Jahre vergingen", fuhr Legolas fort, um die Stille zu überbrücken. „und sie erhörte den Prinzen nicht. Im Gegenteil! Ihm schien, dass sie mehr und mehr Zeit mit dem Künstler verbrachte. Frustriert und hoffnungslos zog er sich zurück und überließ dem Künstler das Schlachtfeld. Das war eigentlich nicht seine Art, doch er war ein Mann des Schwertes und kein Mann schöner Worte. Traurig und enttäuscht ritt er wieder einmal durch die Wälder und Gärten Mittelerdes und suchte nach Ablenkung. Als er dabei eines Tages in den Gärten der Entfrauen an einem kühlen Bach rastete, trat eine von ihnen auf ihn zu. Sie hieß Fimbrethil. Der Prinz kannte sie, denn sein Weg führte oft durch ihre Gärten, während er umher reiste. Sie überreichte ihm ein kleines Kästchen mit diesem Ring, richtete einige aufmunternde Worte an ihn und verschwand wieder. Sie wollte keine weiteren Fragen beantworten."

Legolas hielt den Atem an, als Agarmaethor ihre Hand vollständig auf seine legte und ihre Finger vorsichtig mit seinen verschränkte. Er fühlte ihren Puls rasen, fühlte den Angstschweiß und ihre Nervosität. Sacht koste er weiterhin ihre Haut.

„Was... was genau sagte die Entfrau?"

Legolas konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, Agarmaethor jemals stottern gehört zu haben.

„Sie sprach davon, dass er nicht mehr nach einer Frau seines Herzens suchen müsse, die dieselben Interessen teile wie er. Er solle ihr nur dabei helfen, Barrieren zu überwinden denen sie allein nicht gewachsen sei, ihr einen Weg bereiten und eine günstige Gelegenheit nutzen!", fuhr er fort.

„Das ist wirklich traurig!", seufzte Agarmaethor. „Der Ring stammt von einer anderen Frau, die mit diesem Geschenk auf sich aufmerksam machen wollte und deren Botschaft mit Sicherheit eindeutiger gewesen wäre, wenn sie von Aglaniel gewusst hätte!"

Legolas schmunzelte. „Ja, das sagte ich ihm auch, und im Nachhinein gibt er mir Recht. Doch damals war sein Herz so voller Liebe zu seiner Blume, dass er die Worte falsch verstand. Als die Nacht hereinbrach, die Sterne schienen und die Worte der Entfrau noch immer in seinem Kopf nachhallten, holte er den Ring hervor. Sein Leuchten erfüllte ihn mit Hoffnung und neuer Kraft und am nächsten Morgen machte er sich auf den Weg zu Aglaniel und... ähm... in seiner etwas exzentrischen Art lockte er sie in den Großen Grünwald, damit sie dort endlich einmal die Gelegenheit haben würde, seinem unwiderstehlichen Charme zu erliegen." Legolas hüstelte gekünstelt. „Das waren seine Worte, nicht meine!", betonte er.

„Meinst du mit 'locken' eigentlich 'entführen'?", hakte Agarmaethor nach.

„Nun... genau genommen... ja!", erwiderte Legolas verlegen. „Sie befand sich mitten in einem Stelldichein mit dem lórischen Künstler. Wie eine Raubkatze soll sich der Prinz angeschlichen und auf einen geeigneten Moment gelauert haben. Der Galadhrim war in seiner Arglosigkeit nur einen Moment lang unaufmerksam. Lautlos und schnell raubte sie der Prinz und brachte sie in den Großen Grünwald. Sie lebten dort einige Monate nur zu zweit, und was genau dort geschah, erfuhr ich nie. Das blieb für immer ein Geheimnis. Zumindest bedurfte es einiger Kämpfe gegen handtellergroße Spinnen, vor denen sie sich sehr fürchtete."

„Oh! Und das, da doch später die Riesenspinnen den Großen Grünwald heimsuchten!"

„Ja. Sie litt sehr darunter, doch es waren nicht nur die Spinnen. Überhaupt wurde der gesamte Wald von dunklen Kreaturen überflutet. Schwarze Eichhörnchen, Orks, Fledermäuse... Der Große Grünwald wurde zum Düsterwald und sie verkraftete diesen Wandel nicht. Obwohl der Prinz, der inzwischen König geworden war, erbittert gegen dieses Gezücht vorging, fühlte sie sich von Jahr zu Jahr bedrohter. Viele Bekannte und Freunde fielen in den Schlachten. Manche konnten gerettet werden, doch sie waren verstümmelt, und allein dieses Leid jeden Tag zu sehen, machte ihr sehr zu schaffen. Sie war ein Blumenkind – so jedenfalls erklärte es mir der König – und Blumen welken. Allein die Liebe zu ihm ließ sie noch sehr lange ausharren, doch selbst die Geburt ihres Sohnes konnte sie letztlich nicht davon abhalten, langsam dahin zu schwinden. Und so verließ sie den Düsterwald, ihren König und ihren Sohn, als dieser gerade fünf Jahre alt war."

Legolas konnte die Trauer in seiner Stimme kaum unterdrücken.

„Sie hat dich nicht im Stich gelassen. Sie wollte nur vermeiden, dass du in deinen jungen Jahren deine eigene Mutter dahinwelken siehst. Das wäre für dich sehr viel schlimmer gewesen als ihre Abreise. Und dich nicht mitzunehmen war aus ihrer Sicht richtig. Sie wollte dir die Erfahrungen dieser Welt nicht vorenthalten. Nach Valinor kannst du jederzeit reisen, zurück jedoch nicht. Sie wollte dir keine Wege verbauen."

„Ich weiß! Man müsste glauben, wir Elben würden derartigen Schmerz nach so vielen hundert Jahren verkraften oder gar vergessen, doch so ist es leider nicht", murmelte Legolas.

„Im Gegenteil", stimmte Agarmaethor ihm zu. „Es wird mit den Jahren immer schlimmer, denn ständig begegnet man neuem Leid, neuen Problemen und neuen Hindernissen, die wie eine Flut über einen hereinbrechen und einem die Kraft rauben können."

„Und wenn es einem nicht gelingt, etwas zu finden, an dem man sich festhalten kann, wird man einfach fortgespült!", fügte Legolas leise hinzu.

Minutenlang lagen sie schweigend im Sand und schauten in die Sterne. Ihre verschränkten Finger lösten sich voneinander, doch nicht vollständig. Zärtlich und sanft begannen sie zu spielen – miteinander.

°

°

Lichtwesen

Weidenast/Birkenreis


	25. Nächtliches Feuer

_Liebe Leutz! knuddelt ganz feste_

_Ich bin heute SEHR früh dran. (Es ist gerade drei Uhr nachts durch). Grund dafür ist, dass ich äußerst lieben Besuch von meiner Beta Limara habe. Sie war auch so nett und hat während ihres Besuches alles gebetat, so dass das Kap online gehen kann. Dafür hab ich das mit den nicht gepackt, aber ich habe am Wochenende wieder Zeit dafür und werde das dann nachholen. _

_Trotzdem wollte ich das Kapitel ON stellen, damit ihr nicht bis vielleicht Sonntag warten müsst. _

_Vielen lieben Dank für Eure Reviews. _

_Euer Vypox_

_°_

_°_

**Nächtliches Feuer**

„Geht ihr schon?" Das kleine Mädchen beobachtete die Elben mir ihren großen rehbraunen Augen, während diese ihre Sachen packten.

„Ja, Kiara. Wir haben noch einen sehr weiten Weg vor uns", erklärte Rochdil wehmütig.

Er hatte mit dem Mädchen Stunden mit herumtoben, an Ohren und Haaren ziehen und Sandburgen bauen verbracht, als wäre er selbst wieder fünf oder sechs Jahre alt gewesen. Doch Agarmaethors Vision hatte nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Bereits am Morgen nach ihrer Ankunft an der Fischerhütte hatte sie sie empfangen. Ihr anschließender Schlaf war kurz – er wurde überhaupt immer kürzer und Agarmaethor immer erschöpfter – so dass sie bereits gegen Mittag aufbrechen wollten.

„Ich werde ganz traurig sein, so traurig, dass ihr bestimmt wiederkommt", verkündete Kiara selbstbewusst.

„Bist du weniger traurig, wenn wir dir einen Esel schenken?", fragte Agarmaethor, kniete sich vor das Mädchen und lächelte es an.

„Einen süßen Esel? Den dahinten? Oh ja!" Kiara drehte sich weg und rannte zum Haus, wo ihre Mutter gerade Wäsche aufhing. „Mama! Mama! Wir haben jetzt einen Esel!"

Der Blick, den die Mutter auf ihren Mann warf, sprach Bände und entlockte den Mitgliedern der Gemeinschaft ein heimliches Lächeln.

„Du hast gerade ein kleines Kind sehr glücklich gemacht", sagte Legolas schmunzelnd und wollte dabei Agarmaethors Hand ergreifen, doch sie zog sich hastig zurück. Bestürzt schaute er sie an.

„Ist irgendetwas geschehen? Ich meine... Möchtest du nicht mehr, dass ich..? Willst du, dass ich mich zurückziehe?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Nein! Doch! Nein!" Agarmaethor wirkte so hilflos und unsicher, dass er erneut einen Schritt auf sie zuging, doch wieder wich sie ihm scheu aus.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz..."

Legolas ging ein Stück zurück, um sie nicht zu bedrängen, doch Agarmaethor streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus, als wolle sie ihn daran hindern zu gehen. Erstaunt blieb er stehen und wollte die Hand ergreifen, aber sie drehte sich hastig um und lief davon. Vollkommen ratlos schaute er ihr hinterher und sah nur noch, wie sie sich eine Träne aus den Augen wischte, bevor sie Gimli in eine heftige Diskussion über die Qualität gondorianischer Kupfermünzen verwickelte.

°

°

Rufur konnte in Haunars traurigem Blick die Wahrheit der Worte erkennen.

„Genau genommen, sterben unsere Kameraden gerade – für dich, Odan, Dolgi, Gemoor und mich", fuhr Haunar fort. „Die Grünaugen haben sich diesen Wald als Stützpunkt auserkoren – so wie wir. Sie schienen hier auf etwas oder jemanden gewartet zu haben – so wie wir. Dieser jemand ist gekommen – so wie bei uns, doch da ich bezweifle, dass dieses rennende Skelett allein unterwegs war, scheint Einiges nicht nach Plan verlaufen zu sein."

„So wie bei uns!", murmelte Rufur und erklärte kurz das bisher Geschehene.

Haunar nickte nur betrübt. „Wir hielten uns hier auf, weil du es so wolltest!" Er konnte einen Vorwurf in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken. „Doch vor einiger Zeit erschienen die Grünaugen. Wir beschlossen lieber Abstand zu halten, und da wir uns nicht anders zu helfen wussten, nahmen wir uns vor, einen Fehler, der mir bereits seit langem den Schlaf raubte, zu beheben. Wir wollten den nächsten Wegpunkt der Schwarzhaarigen ansteuern und sie dort abfangen – für den Fall, dass ihr mit euren Anschlägen scheitert. Doch kaum erreichten wir den Rand des Waldes, wurden wir von den Grünaugen zurückgetrieben. Im Verlaufe von vielen Tagen kam es zu mehreren, kleineren Auseinandersetzungen. Die Grünaugen suchten keine endgültige Schlacht, doch sie verhinderten jeden Versuch, diesen Wald zu verlassen."

Rufur sah ihn entsetzt an. „Sie suchten keine endgültige Schlacht? Warum nicht? Und von welchem laufenden Skelett redest du da? Du meinst doch kein echtes Skelett, oder?"

Haunar schüttelte missmutig den Kopf, ergriff die Zügel seines Pferdes und lenkte seine hastigen Schritte Richtung Waldrand.

„Vor einigen Stunden bemerkten einige unserer Späher ein Grünauge, welches aus nordwestlicher Richtung auf den Wald hineilte. Es sah über alle Maßen erschöpft aus, beinahe wie ein Skelett, und überbrachte wohl eine Nachricht, doch welche...?" Haunar zuckte mit den Schultern, während er das Tempo erhöhte und nervös in die Richtung der Schlacht schaute. „Ich kenne die Reaktion der anderen Grünaugen nicht, doch zumindest sind sie nicht über uns hergefallen, um uns endgültig zu schlachten. Daraus schloss ich, dass sie in ihren Bestrebungen, die Schwarzhaarige lebendig zu fassen, noch nicht erfolgreich waren. Sie wollen ihre Kräfte schonen und sie nicht sinnlos an uns verschwenden – nicht, solange sie nicht haben, was sie wollen!"

Rufur nickte. Einen Moment lang kam ihm der Gedanke, wie glücklich der Umstand war, dass die Schwarzhaarige noch lebte. Es war gar nicht auszudenken, was die Grünaugen mit ihnen veranstaltet hätten, wenn ihm der Anschlag in Rumlak gelungen wäre. Doch ein Blick auf den toten Mansi erinnerte ihn an die Worte Haunars.

„Und warum tobt jetzt ein so großer Kampf?"

Verbittert musterte Haunar Rufur. „Wir waren es, die die endgültige Schlacht gesucht haben. Wir gewannen den Eindruck, die Grünaugen würden uns zusammentreiben und Späher wie Mansi einzeln jagen und töten. Sie hielten ihre Verluste in Grenzen – wir jedoch wurden immer weniger und konnten den Wald nicht verlassen. So beschlossen wir einen Angriff. Er sollte als Ablenkung dienen, um Dolgi und Gemoor die Flucht Richtung Westen zu ermöglichen. Wir hatten die Hoffnung, dass sie auf Odan oder dich treffen, euch warnen oder möglicherweise noch andere Kräfte mobilisieren würden."

„So!" Rufur erschauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass seine Kameraden sich gerade für ihn opferten. „Und du? Warum kämpfst und stirbst du nicht mit den anderen? Du bist ihr Anführer!"

„Weil ich dazu bestimmt wurde, die Flucht in den Osten anzutreten. Ich soll unsere Könige über unser Missgeschick informieren", erwiderte Haunar schlicht.

„Du? Der, der mit seinen Kriegern hätte sterben müssen?", fauchte Rufur auf, griff in die Zügel Haunars und wollte ihn zwingen, sich zurück zum Schauplatz des Kampfes zu bewegen.

„Bist du von Sinnen? Ich verstehe deine Kritik, aber es fand eine gerechte Abstimmung statt! Würden wir nun zurückkehren, wäre der Tod unserer Kameraden beinahe umsonst! Wir müssen... Ich muss zu unseren Königen! Du kannst gerne zu den anderen! Ich wünsche dir einen schnellen Tod!"

°

°

Die Bilder in Agarmaethors neuer Vision waren einfach zu verstehen und doch frustrierend. Als befände sich ihr Ziel in vollkommener Dunkelheit, bestand der erste Teil ihrer Vision nur aus Schwärze – weder Thuringwethil noch Grünaugen oder gar rötliches Gestein in einer großen Höhle waren zu sehen, sondern einfach nur Schwärze.

Doch der zweite Teil war beinahe frustrierender: Eine gewaltige Ebene im rötlichen Lichte eines wunderschönen Sonnenaufganges. Agarmaethor beschrieb das Bild zwar farbenreich und mit aufmunternden Worten, doch allen war bewusst, dass sie in den Osten mussten – noch sehr viel weiter als nur bis zum Meer. Vorondas Karten zeigten ihnen, wie groß die Ebene war, die hinter dem Meer von Rhûn auf sie wartete. Bis zum Fluss Talarhrand mussten sie mindestens tausend Meilen reiten, wenn nicht sogar noch sehr viel mehr. Wochen würde das in Anspruch nehmen, möglicherweise sogar Monate!

Die Gemeinschaft umrundete das Meer von Rhûn in südlicher Richtung. Leer gefegte Dörfer und verlassene Hütten passierend und vorbei an brachliegenden Feldern und Weiden, schien es ihr, dass die Fischerhütte das letzte Anzeichen von Zivilisation war. Im Süden befand sich das Ered Lithui, die nördliche Gebirgsgrenze Mordors, und obwohl es sich um immerhin zweihundert Meilen handelte, die die Kreaturen Saurons zurückgelegt haben mussten, und die Menschen hier wohl kaum eine Rolle in seinen Plänen gespielt haben durften, schien überall gewütet worden zu sein.

Manchmal war es unheimlich, die im Winde wehenden Fensterläden zu sehen und das Krachen und Schlagen offener Türen zu hören. Nicht selten hatte die Gemeinschaft den Eindruck, die ehemaligen Bewohner hätten ihre Heime fluchtartig und überstürzt verlassen, aber es gab auch Spuren von blutigen Überfällen und gnadenloser Brandstiftung.

Doch selbst diese Anzeichen auf Leben verschwanden, als die Gemeinschaft hinter dem Meer von Rhûn eine scheinbar unendliche Steppe betrat. Ihre Weite vermittelte das Gefühl, jeder Schritt wäre umsonst und würde kein Stück vorwärts führen. Es wirkte ermüdend, das Auge nur an einer verschwommenen Linie zwischen Himmel und Erde fixieren zu können, und das Fehlen von Tieren und Bäumen bedrückte die Gemüter. Es war Winter, so dass nicht einmal das Summen von Insekten ertönte. Nur der Wind wehte kalt und hinterließ ein leises Rauschen, wenn er Sand und Erde mit sich trug.

Wochen vergingen, und tatsächlich waren die Gespräche zwischen den Mitgliedern der Gemeinschaft das Einzige, das ein trübsinniges Geradeausreiten verhinderte. Nur Agarmaethor hielt sich zurück. Seit der Fischerhütte redete sie nicht mehr viel. Sie lauschte den Gesprächen, doch ihre eigenen Worte waren so selten wie ein grüner Halm auf dem winterlichen Boden der Steppe. Höflich und bestimmt gab sie allen deutlich zu verstehen, dass sie am liebsten alleine wäre, doch heimlich schaute sie sehnsuchtsvoll auf die Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft, wenn wieder einmal besonders fröhlich gelacht wurde.

Legolas entging dies nicht - und auch nicht ihre unsicheren und wehmütigen Blicke, die sie gelegentlich verstohlen auf ihn warf. Zu gerne hätte er gewusst, was in ihr vorging, und immer wieder unternahm er Versuche, ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten zu ergründen, doch er scheiterte. Sie wich ihm aus und zog sich mehr und mehr zurück – auch von den anderen - so dass er, um sie nicht vollständig in die Isolation zu treiben, seine offenen Bemühungen einstellte. Nachts jedoch, wenn er Wache hatte, schlich er manchmal zu ihr und beobachtete sie im Schlaf, so als hoffe er auf diese Art hinter ihr Geheimnis zu kommen.

Sie schlief sehr fest und schien dabei immer von glücklichen Dingen zu träumen. Er sah es ihren Gesichtszügen an, ihrem Lächeln, das oft im Schlaf über ihr Gesicht huschte, und ihren Augen, die kurz nach ihrem Erwachen noch fröhlich funkelten, bevor sie begriff, dass sie sich wieder in der Realität befand. Das besorgte ihn, denn sie schien in ihre Träume flüchten zu wollen und sich in ihnen wohler zu fühlen als im wahren Leben.

Legolas wusste, dass sie von ihrer Vergangenheit träumte, an die sie sich ohne Schlaf nicht zu erinnern vermochte, und er verstand, dass sie sich danach sehnte, endlich jedes Detail ihrer Kindheit wirklich zu kennen. Es ging nicht nur darum zu wissen, welches Spielzeug man besaß oder welches Essen man am liebsten aß. Es ging auch um die Erinnerungen an den Duft der eigenen Mutter oder dem Gefühl, dass einem jede kindliche Dummheit verziehen wurde.

Er konnte ihre Sehnsucht nach all dem wirklich nachempfinden, und doch, ohne es wirklich begründen zu können, betrübte es ihn, dass sie lieber schlief und träumte als das wahre Leben zu genießen... oder sich um mögliche Gefahren zu kümmern.

Dieser letzte Gedanke kam ihm, als er wieder einmal neben ihr hockte, eine Decke um ihre Schultern legte und dabei einen Blick in die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne warf. Ein kleiner, roter Punkt, der unruhig zu flackern schien, erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und weckte seine Sinne für Gefahr. Hastig weckte er die Gemeinschaft.

„Ein Feuer!", murmelte Elladan. „Morgen Abend könnten wir seinen Ursprung erreichen. Wir sollten prüfen, was hier vor sich geht..."

°

°

Rufur war nicht zu seinen kämpfenden Kameraden zurückgekehrt. Er glaubte, sie im Stich gelassen zu haben, indem er sich Haunar angeschlossen hatte und diesem nun schweigend folgte. Er fühlte sich als Versager. Nicht nur, dass die Schwarzhaarige noch immer am Leben war, seine Kameraden beinahe alle gefallen waren und er keine Vorstellung davon hatte, wo sich die Grünaugen aufhielten und was sie taten, er hatte auch nichts Besseres zu tun, als zurück in den Osten zu fliehen.

Er quälte sich und fühlte einen inneren Tatendrang, den er Haunar gegenüber nicht zu äußern wagte. Doch er schöpfte neue Hoffnung, als sie nach Wochen einer scheinbar endlosen Reise auf Spuren im Erdboden trafen – Spuren von mehreren Reitern.

„Das ist sie!", flüsterte er tonlos.

„Warum gerade sie? Hier mitten auf der Ebene?", spottete Haunar. „Ist dir bewusst, was das hier für eine Einöde ist? Sie kann überall sein!"

„Vielleicht bilde ich es mir ein, weil ich es mir wünsche, aber ich bin davon überzeugt...", stotterte er aufgeregt. „Was glaubst du, wie alt die Spuren sind?"

„Möglicherweise ein oder zwei Tage?", murmelte Haunar. „Aber könnten diese nicht auch von Menschen stammen?", fragte er. „Zum Beispiel von denen da hinten?"

Rufur schreckte auf und erblickte in der Ferne eine größere Gruppe menschlicher Krieger.

°

°

Elladan behielt Recht. Noch vor Sonnenuntergang erreichten sie eine kleine Ansiedlung. Schon von weitem konnten sie die Umrisse einiger Wohnhäuser, Schuppen und Scheunen erkennen, doch in ihrer Schwärze, die sich deutlich vom Horizont hervorhob, wirkten sie leer, tot und ausgebrannt. Je näher die Gemeinschaft der Siedlung kam, desto offensichtlicher waren die Spuren von Gewalt. Verstümmelte Kühe und Pferde lagen auf den Weiden um die Siedlung. Einige schienen angenagt worden zu sein, andere waren einfach nur vollkommen entstellt.

Lautlos glitten die Krieger von ihren Pferden und näherten sich kampfbereit den ersten Häusern. Wachsam beobachteten sie die geschlossenen Fensterläden und die verkohlten Reste einiger abgebrannten Nebengebäude, doch eine schier ohrenbetäubende Stille lag über der Siedlung. Kein Laut, kein Hilferuf oder sonst irgendein Anzeichen von Leben schien vorhanden zu sein.

Sie erreichten den Dorfplatz, der mit seinem Brunnen, mehreren gepflanzten Bäumen, Sträuchern und einem graugrünen Felsen zum Klettern für die Kinder beinahe anheimelnd wirkte. Doch diese Idylle wurde durch starken Verwesungsgeruch gestört, hervorgerufen von den überall umherliegenden Leichnamen. Als wären die Körper der Menschen mit schweren Hämmern eingeschlagen worden, war kein Gesicht mehr zu erkennen, nicht einmal mehr einzelne Gliedmaßen.

Nur am Rande des Dorfplatzes, auf der Türschwelle zu einem kleinen Nebengebäude, lag eine Person, deren Körper nicht entstellt zu sein schien. Ohne groß zu überlegen hastete Uiwador zu ihr, um zu untersuchen, ob sie vielleicht noch am Leben war. Er überhörte den leisen Schreckensruf Elladans und blieb erst wenige Schritte vor dem Gebäude wie erstarrt stehen.

Auf den ersten Blick war er ihm wie ein gewaltiger, mit Moos bewachsener Stein erschienen, doch noch während er sich dem Leichnam näherte, erkannte er in dem Felsen in der Mitte des Dorfplatzes einen gewaltigen, schlafenden Olog-hai°. Ein leises, ängstliches Aufstöhnen entwich Uiwadors Mund, als er seine Fehleinschätzung erkannte.

Lautlos eilte Amlugûr auf ihn zu. Zunächst glaubten alle, er wolle den noch immer erstarrten Uiwador holen, doch Amlugûr zückte sein Schwert und stach mit dessen Spitze auf den Brustkorb des Trolls ein. Das Schwert traf eine Rippe, glitt ab und riss etwas Haut auf. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei erwachte der Olog-hai und begann, sich schwerfällig zu erheben. Er schien die Situation im ersten Moment geistig gar nicht erfassen zu können, denn obwohl er mit geöffneten Augen die nun auf ihn zueilenden, bewaffneten Elben sehen musste, reagierte er nur sehr langsam.

Beinahe behäbig ergriff er mit der Rechten den neben ihm liegenden, wuchtigen Hammer und kratzte dabei mit der Linken an seiner Brust, als er die lose in seiner Haut sitzende Pfeile der Elben entfernen wollte. Abgelenkt von deren Surren, bemerkte er Amlugûr nicht, der sein Schwerz gezielt in den Hals des noch sitzenden Trolls zu stoßen versuchte und ihm eine blutende Schnittwunde zufügte.

Von dem Schmerz wurde der Olog-hai derart wachgerüttelt, dass er in Bruchteilen von Sekunden auf den Beinen stand und seine Aufmerksamkeit vollständig auf Amlugûr richtete. Seinen Angreifer um mehr als das Doppelte überragend, wirkte das tropfende Blut und der Sabber aus dem Mund des Trolls beinahe wie ein Regenguss. Wütend holte er mit seinem Hammer aus und wandte dabei den anderen Elben den Rücken zu, sodass Elladan, als er gerade den Troll erreichte, die Gelegenheit erhielt, mit zwei Hieben dessen Kniesehnen zu durchtrennen und ihn zu Fall zu bringen.

Der Versuch misslang, doch die neue Situation überforderte den Olog-hai. Während er gleichzeitig versuchte, den prasselnden Pfeilregen abzuwehren, die Elben zu seinen Füßen zu zertreten und mit dem Hammer Amlugûr zu zermalmen, war er nicht in der Lage, auch nur eine seiner Bestrebungen wirklich zu realisieren. Er begann zu toben, doch der Kampf war ohnehin alles andere als lautlos und sein Brüllen konnte sich kaum noch steigern, als ihm Schlag auf Schlag weitere Wunden zugefügt wurden – keine davon jedoch tödlich oder tief genug, um ihn wirklich zu schwächen. Seine Haut schien so hart wie Stein zu sein und sie zu durchdringen war schwierig. Einige Pfeile prallten sogar einfach nur ab.

„In die Augen!", rief Gimli schließlich den Bogenschützen zu und schlug mit seiner Axt in die bereits bestehende Sehnenverletzung am Knie des Trolls ein.

Eine Hand packte ihn am Kragen und zerrte ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig weg, bevor der Troll mit einem Aufheulen seinen Hammer auf die Stelle fallen ließ, auf der Gimli sich soeben noch befunden hatte. Das raue Metall hinterließ einen tiefen quadratischen Abdruck, und allen wurde damit vor Augen geführt, warum die Leichname der Menschen und die Kadaver der Rinder derart verstümmelt waren.

Doch der Hinweis Gimlis fruchtete. Nur Sekunden später platzierte Mithlondion einen Pfeil in das rechte Auge des Trolls und trieb diesen in die Raserei. Die Krieger zu seinen Füßen hatten mehr damit zu tun, seinem taumelnden und wirren Bewegungen auszuweichen als ihm weitere Verletzungen zuzufügen. Legolas bemühte sich, immer im Rücken des Trolls zu bleiben, nutzte einen herabhängenden Lederriemen und zog sich daran bis zu dessen Rücken hinauf. Er konnte den Hals des Olog-hai nicht erreichen, doch es gelang ihm, dessen rechten Arm so schwer zu verletzen, dass der Olog-hai den Hammer fallen ließ.

Mit einem Aufschrei schüttelte der Troll Legolas ab, sodass dieser hart zu Boden stürzte, doch der Verlust des Hammers verschaffte den anderen Kriegern eine kurze Atempause, die Agarmaethor dafür nutzte, eine der Kniesehnen endgültig zu durchtrennen. Der Troll schwankte, versuchte, mit seinem noch annähernd gesunden Bein nach Agarmaethor zu treten und belastete dabei das schwer verletzte Bein. Er knickte zur Seite, stützte sich ab und wollte auf allen vieren auf Agarmaethor zukriechen, doch ein weiterer Pfeil blendete ihn vollends.

Er begann Blut zu weinen. Mit den Händen wischte er an seinen Augen herum, als könne er durch das Entfernen des Blutes wieder sehen. Der Olog-hai war nicht mehr in der Lage, sich gegen die weiteren Angriffe der Gemeinschaft zu wehren. Elrohir näherte sich und stach ihm gezielt zwischen die Rippen, so dass der Troll heftig zu röcheln begann. Gimli durchtrennte mit seiner Axt eine große Ader am linken Arm des Olog-hai und auch die anderen Krieger fügten ihm weitere Verletzungen in Brust und Bauch zu.

Der Troll versuchte mit seinen Händen seine Wunden abzudecken, doch deren Vielzahl machte es ihm unmöglich. Aufheulend ließ er sich vollends zu Boden fallen. Er konnte und musste sich nicht mehr ansehen, wie die Blutlache um ihn herum immer größer wurde. Die Gemeinschaft stand in respektvollem Abstand um ihn herum und beobachtete, wie das letzte Leben aus Saurons Kreatur wich. Er wurde leiser und leiser, bis er schließlich ganz verstummte.

Erleichtert atmeten alle zunächst auf, doch dann richteten sich die Blicke auf Amlugûr.

„Du nennst dich Drachentod und nicht Trollschlächter! Warum gehst du so gedankenlos gegen einen Olog-hai vor?", knurrte Gimli ihn an.

„Das ist eine Kreatur Saurons, dunkel und böse. Ihr seht doch, was sie hier angerichtet hat. Hätte sie ihr Werk woanders fortführen sollen?", fuhr Amlugûr auf.

„Diese Frage stellt sich nicht! Der Olog-hai hat geschlafen! Wir hätten in Ruhe gemeinsam und organisiert vorgehen können!" Legolas starrte Amlugûr kalt in die Augen. „Du jedoch hast einen Alleingang bevorzugt! Hast du denn bereits einen Troll allein getötet?"

„Du etwa?" Amlugûrs Augen funkelten ihn an.

„Jetzt reicht es aber!", ging Agarmaethor dazwischen. „Hast du diese wahnwitzige Tat soeben begangen, um Legolas zu übertreffen? Hast du deshalb dein und unser aller Leben riskiert? Bist du denn von Sinnen? Nennst du das etwa heldenhaft? Ihn zu töten ist uns nur durch eine ausgezeichnete Zusammenarbeit gelungen! Du kannst so froh sein, dass diese Kreatur durch die Vernichtung Saurons seinen Verstand verloren hat, und es ist wahrlich bedauerlich, dass sie dabei nicht auch die Fähigkeit einbüßte, dem Sonnenlicht zu widerstehen. Er hätte uns zermalmen können! Uns alle! Und dich als allererstes! Ich..."

„Machst du dir etwa Sorgen um mich?", unterbrach er ihren Redefluss und beinahe klang Begeisterung in seiner Stimme.

Einen Moment lang schaute Agarmaethor Amlugûr fassungslos an bevor sie wütend auffuhr: „Du hast das getan, damit ich mir Sorgen mache? Was ist denn in dich gefahren?"

„Du schweigst seit Wochen, um über mein Angebot nachzudenken... Seit Wochen! Es scheint dir sehr schwer zu fallen, eine Entscheidung zu treffen! Ich dachte, ich helfe dir ein wenig dabei!", erwiderte Amlugûr mit blitzenden Augen.

Der Knall einer Ohrfeige hallte durch die ausgestorbene Siedlung und Agarmaethors Hand hinterließ dabei einen deutlichen Abdruck in Amlugûrs Gesicht. Wütend fauchte sie ihn an:

„Du bist so ein..."

„Trottel!", murmelte Gimli.

„Ja, genau! Trottel!", griff Agarmaethor das Wort auf, wandte sich um und ging zurück zu den Pferden.

Nur Legolas runzelte nachdenklich und zweifelnd die Stirn, andere Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft warfen sich verstohlene Blicke zu und konnten ein kleines Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Was steht ihr hier alle so herum?", fauchte Amlugûr sie an. „Habt ihr nichts Besseres zu tun? Ihr könntet die Leichname in einen Keller schaffen, um die Menschen dort zu beerdigen! Oder ihr könntet nach Spuren suchen! Vielleicht lebt hier noch jemand!"

Verärgert stieß er Rochdil beiseite und ging zum Brunnen, um sich das Trollblut von seinem Gesicht und seiner Rüstung zu waschen. Ruppig warf er den an ein Seil gebundenen Holzeimer in den Schacht, doch ein seltsam aufprallendes Geräusch und ein leises Wimmern ließ ihn aufhorchen und vertrieb all seinen Ärger. Vorsichtig spähte er in die Dunkelheit des Brunnenschachtes. Sein auffälliges Verhalten ließ auch die anderen Elben aufmerksam werden. Mit geschärften Sinnen näherten sie sich dem Brunnen.

„Jemand atmet", flüsterte Amlugûr, zog sein Messer aus der Scheide und stieg lautlos auf den Brunnenrand. Geschickt ließ er sich ein Stück am Seil hinabgleiten. Alle warteten angespannt, doch nach einem kurzen dumpfen Geräusch erschien Amlugûrs Kopf wieder. Über der Schulter trug er einen einen etwa 14-jährigen Knaben, der starr und steif vor Schreck auf jede Gegenwehr verzichtete. Elladan nahm ihm den Jungen ab und lehnte ihn gegen einen Baum.

Der Junge öffnete vorsichtig seine Augen und sah dabei in das mit Trollblut verschmierte Gesicht Elladans. Ein ängstliches Wimmern entglitt seinen Lippen und er bedeckte seinen Kopf mit den Armen, als fürchte er geschlagen zu werden.

„Was machst du mit dem armen Kind?", polterte Gimli und schob Elladan beiseite. „Du musst wirklich keine Angst haben. Sieh mal! Wir haben diese Kreatur getötet." Er wies mit seiner Axt auf den Leichnam des Trolls.

„Sehr einfühlsam", murmelte Elladan in Hinblick auf die Axt, doch der Junge schien Zutrauen zu fassen und riskierte einen Blick auf den Olog-hai.

„Ihr habt ihn getötet?", fragte er erstaunt. „Ihr müsst mächtige, magische Wesen sein! Niemand konnte ihn bisher töten!" Er wimmerte wieder und eine Träne lief ihm über das Gesicht.

„Nein! Nur gute Krieger!", erwiderte Elladan mit seiner melodiösen Stimme, die den Knaben zu beruhigen schien.

Der Junge nickte. „Bei uns in den Dörfern gibt es schon lange keine Krieger mehr. Sie sind alle fort – in Saurons Armeen... oder auch einfach nur fort."

Elladan senkte den Kopf, während er an die vielen Toten des Ringkrieges dachte. Wie viele von ihnen wohl Väter waren? Was sie wohl dazu bewogen haben musste, ihre Familien zu verlassen?

„Was ist denn hier geschehen?", fragte er leise.

„Das gibt es doch nicht!", polterte Gimli erneut los. „Gebt ihm doch endlich etwas zu trinken und zu essen!" Er knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Mit einem Lächeln reichte Legolas dem Knaben etwas bass°° und Wasser. „Entschuldige. Du hast bestimmt Hunger. Wie heißt du denn?"

„Dorajor", erklärte der Junge kauend und verdrückte die Ration, die einem Elben drei Tage genügt hätte. „Dieses Vieh belästigte das Dorf bereits seit mehreren Tagen. Immer wieder kam es und fiel über die Rinder und Pferde her. Keiner konnte es verletzen und wer es versucht hat, lebte nicht mehr lange. Ich bin erst gestern von meinem Großvater hierher geschickt worden. Mein Onkel hat mich abgeholt, und erst als wir hier ankamen, erfuhren wir von dem Unglück. Meine Tante war bereits tot und mein Onkel beschloss, mich so schnell wie möglich wieder fortzuschaffen, doch es war zu spät. Diese Bestie fiel über das Dorf her und zermalmte alles und jeden. Mein Onkel stieß mich noch in den Brunnen, bevor er fortrannte. Ich weiß nicht, was weiter geschehen ist. Ich hörte nur Geräusche... es muss gebrannt haben, doch niemand schöpfte Wasser aus dem Brunnen und ich..." Er schluchzte. „Ich war zu feige, um wieder herauszuklettern!"

„Du warst nicht feige, du warst klug!", ertönte Agarmaethors Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. „Was hätte es dir genutzt, herauszukommen? Dann wärst du jetzt ebenfalls tot! Du allein hättest den Troll ebenso wenig töten können wie einer von uns!"

Elladan legte seine Hand auf die Schulter Dorajors. „Wir durchsuchen das Dorf noch nach weiteren Überlebenden, aber vermutlich bist du der Einzige. Wo wohnt dein Großvater? Sollen wir dich zu ihm bringen?"

Legolas sah, wie Agarmaethor zusammenschreckte, als die Rede auf einen Richtungswechsel kam, doch sie schwieg.

„Er wohnt mehr als sechs Tage südöstlich von hier, direkt am Talarhrand. Würdet ihr...?", fragte der Knabe scheu.

Die Gemeinschaft verließ noch in der gleichen Nacht den Ort des Todes. Amlugûrs Vorschlag, die Leichname in einem Keller zu beerdigen, wurde aufgegriffen und verwirklicht, doch danach hielt sie dort nichts mehr. Eilig ritten sie davon.

°

°

„Die Spuren der Pferde führen in diese Siedlung!", erklärte Haunar kühl. „Ich sagte dir doch, dass du dich irrst. Diese Reiter sind Menschen! Die Dunkelhaarige und ihre Gefährten würden niemals eine Menschensiedlung hier im Osten aufsuchen!"

Rufur ließ betrübt den Kopf hängen. „Du hast wohl Recht. Ich hatte nur solche Hoffnung... Dann haben wir unser Gold an Maralus und seine Bande verschwendet!"

„Vermutlich", erwiderte Haunar trocken. „Aber was bedeutet dieser Verlust schon gegen jeden anderen, den wir erlitten haben? Mir steht der Sinn nach Bier, um wenigstens für eine Nacht das alles zu vergessen!"

„Du willst dieser Siedlung einen Besuch abstatten?", fragte Rufur erstaunt.

„Warum nicht? Was schadet es? Silber und Kupfer haben wir noch ausreichend übrig..."

Er trieb sein Pferd an und folgte den Spuren im Steppenboden, doch als er auf die erste zerschmetterte Kuh traf, hielt er erschrocken inne.

„Sie ist doch hier!", flüsterte Rufur euphorisch. „Maralus hat unser Gold nicht umsonst erhalten, und er wird auch den Rest bekommen, wenn er erfolgreich ist!"

„Warum freust du dich so! Die Dunkelhaarige hat mit ihrem Vernichtungsfeldzug bereits begonnen! Sieh dir das an! Wären die Spuren nicht bereits zwei Tage alt, würde ich fliehen, aber wir sollten..."

Haunar sprach nicht zu Ende und eilte zum Dorfplatz voraus. Rufur konnte nur seinen Schreckensschrei hören.

„Sie hatte einen Troll dabei! Ich habe seine Spuren vorher gar nicht bemerkt, aber sie hatte ihn dabei!", rief Haunar hysterisch, so dass Rufur, von Neugier gepackt, Haunar folgte und nun auch den Dorfplatz erreichte. „Oder aber, sie hat ihn beschworen! Ja... Das muss es sein!"

„Unsinn!", knurrte Rufur. „Nicht einmal die Herren der Grünaugen können eine Kreatur beschwören! Ich kenne überhaupt niemanden, der das kann!"

„Und überall ist Menschenblut, aber keine Leichen außer der des Trolls", kreischte Haunar weiterhin. „Sie werden ihn gefüttert haben... mit dem Fleisch dieser harmlosen Siedler!" Er fiel auf die Knie. „Mahal, oh Mahal! Bitte hilf uns! Hilf uns, sie zu töten! Du kannst deine Kinder doch nicht im Stich lassen!"

Rufur ignorierte Haunar. Er glaubte kein Wort von dem, was Haunar von sich gab. Die Dunkelhaarige hatte keine Trolle beschworen oder beherrscht. Sie war viel schlimmer! Sie war dazu in der Lage, eine kleine Gruppe Elben in den Kampf zu führen, um einen Troll, der vermutlich die Kraft von hundert Menschen besaß und der dem Sonnenlicht widerstanden haben musste, wenn er auf dieser weiten Ebene überlebt hatte, zu besiegen – für nichts... nur für die Leichname der Menschen hier! Wozu sie diese wohl brauchte? Oder ging es um deren Seelen? Doch die waren hoffentlich bereits rechtzeitig in die Hallen von Mandos gelangt, bevor sie Zugriff darauf hatte.

„Maralus wird es richten... für die Menschheit, der er angehört...", murmelte Rufur.

°

°

Während der Reise zu seinem Großvater begann Dorajor, Gimli und die Elben mit Fragen zu löchern.

„Von Elben habe ich schon gehört. Eru soll die Elben als Erstes erschaffen haben, aber weil er mit dem Ergebnis nicht zufrieden war, machte er danach die Menschen. Seid ihr Elben? Seid ihr der erste Versuch Erus?"

Gimli prustete lachend los. „So habe ich das noch nie gesehen, aber du hast vollkommen Recht, mein Junge. Genau so ist es!"

„Hat dir das Gimli, dieser Fehlversuch Aulës, so erklärt?", fragte Amlugûr kalt.

„Dann hat dir Gimli wohl nicht erzählt, dass er nicht ein kleiner Mensch, sondern ein Zwerg ist", erklärte Legolas Dorajor grinsend. Er wollte die aufkommende Spannung ein wenig lösen.

„Oh! Oh, ein Zwerg!", rief der Junge laut aus. „Gimli! Dann bist du ja eigentlich ein Stein!"

Gimlis schallendes Gelächter wurde von dem der Elben abgelöst.

„Sehe ich etwa aus wie ein Stein?", fragte Gimli entrüstet.

Als der Junge nicht sofort antwortete, mussten die Elben sich vor Lachen die Bäuche halten. Dorajor näherte sich Gimli und tippte mit einem Finger in dessen Gesicht, um die Haut zu überprüfen. Verlegen und entschuldigend schaute er zu Boden, doch von da an waren sie beinahe unzertrennlich. Nur wenn Dorajor Gimlis Erzählungen nicht glauben wollte, trieb er das Packpferd, das ihm zum Reiten gegeben wurde, an, und eilte zu Elladan oder Legolas an die Spitze des Zuges, um sich von ihnen die Antworten aus deren Sicht der Dinge zu holen.

„Stimmt es, dass ihr keine Spuren im Schnee hinterlasst? Stimmt das?"

„Stimmt es, dass ihr so weit sehen könnt, dass man mehrere Stunden reiten muss, um den gesehenen Punkt zu erreichen?"

„Stimmt es, dass ihr nur ganz wenig Schlaf braucht und manchmal sogar mehrere Tage ganz ohne Schlaf auskommen könnt?"

„Stimmt es, dass ihr spitze Ohren habt, damit ihr besser hören könnt?"

„Stimmt es, dass ihr nie friert?"

„Stimmt es, dass ihr alle irgendwann diese Welt mit einem Schiff verlassen werdet? Wohin fahrt ihr dann?"

„Stimmt es, dass ihr ganz, ganz alt werden könnt, stimmt das?"

„Wie alt bist du, Legolas? Ich würde ja auch Agarmaethor fragen, aber es heißt immer, man fragt Frauen nicht nach ihrem Alter."

Legolas grinste und setzte zur Antwort an, doch zu seiner Überraschung übernahm Agarmaethor das Wort: „Alter spielt bei uns Elben keine besondere Rolle. Ich bin wahrscheinlich mehr als 5000 Jahre alt."

„Du bist so alt, dass du dich an dein Alter nicht mehr erinnern kannst?", fragte Dorajor entsetzt, und Legolas sah, wie Agarmaethor verletzt beiseite schaute und zu bereuen schien, überhaupt etwas gesagt zu haben. „Aber wie macht ihr das, dass ihr nicht so alt und verschrumpelt wie ein Apfel aus der vorletzten Ernte ausseht?", hakte Dorajor nach und bemerkte Agarmaethors Blick nicht.

„Elben sehen so alt aus, wie sie sich fühlen", erklärte Legolas. „Sieh dir diese Elbenfrau hier an!" Er deutete auf Agarmaethor. „Sie ist mehr als 5000 Jahre alt und du würdest sie, wäre sie ein Mensch, höchstens auf Anfang Zwanzig schätzen. „Und nun sieh dir Amlugûr an! Er ist etwa 3000 Jahre alt und du würdest ihn, wäre er ein Mensch, für Ende dreißig halten. Er fühlt sich selbst so alt und erfahren, und dabei spielt es keine Rolle, ob auch andere ihn so wahrnehmen oder nicht. Agarmaethor jedoch fühlt sich noch jung."

Er stutzte bei diesem Gedanken an ihre Jugend, konnte jedoch nicht gedanklich formulieren, warum ihm dabei etwas seltsam vorkam. Dorajor sah Agarmaethor mit staunenden Augen an.

„Aber du hast schon graue Haare!", stellte er fest. „Graue Haare bekommen nur alte Menschen oder wenn man sich sehr erschrocken hat oder grämt!"

„Ihr würde es nicht als grau sondern als silbern bezeichnen!", erklärte Legolas mit einem weichen Lächeln. „Es gibt viele Elben mit silbernem Haar. Man nennt sie Teleri. Und ich finde nicht, dass die Strähnen Agarmaethor alt machen. Im Gegenteil. Sie sieht wunderschön aus, oder?"

Dorajor nickte begeistert und entlockte damit Agarmaethor ein kleines Schmunzeln.

„Ich trug einst schwarzes Haar", murmelte sie beinahe lautlos und errötete dabei. „Celeborn erzählte mir, dass die Strähnen erst später hinzukamen, doch er wusste nicht warum und in welchem Zusammenhang dies geschah."

„Stimmt es, dass ihr alle schön seid? Gibt es keine hässlichen Elben?", griff Dorajor das Thema auf.

„Stimmt es, dass ihr niemals erwachsen werdet und euch deshalb keine Bärte wachsen?

„Stimmt es, dass ihr nur einmal im Leben heiratet? Seid ihr dann immer treu?"

„Stimmt es, dass ihr zwölf Monate schwanger seid?"

„Stimmt es, dass ihr euch zu Hause den ganzen Tag die Haare kämmen müsst, damit sie so schön aussehen?"

„Stimmt es, dass..."

„Mach bitte einmal eine Pause!", rief Amlugûr gereizt.

„Bitte! Noch eine Frage!", bettelte Dorajor. „Stimmt es, dass Elben magische Fähigkeiten besitzen? So etwas, wie zum Beispiel in die Zukunft zu schauen oder etwas Ähnliches..."

Elladan schmunzelte. „Deine Frage scheint einfach zu sein... und doch ist die Antwort sehr kompliziert. Keiner von uns hier besitzt magische Fähigkeiten. Ich bin mir noch nicht einmal sicher, was genau alles in deinen Augen magisch ist? Sind es besondere Heilfertigkeiten? Oder aber auch die Herstellung von Seilen, die auf Wunsch ihre Knoten wieder lösen? Es gab Schmiede, die konnten unglaublich wundersame und einzigartige Ringe und Waffen schmieden."

Elrohir gesellte sich hinzu. „Manchmal glaube ich, dass die Macht der Ainur eine große Rolle dabei spielt. Aulë war ein Lehrer Fëanors, Sauron ein Lehrer Celebrimbors und Melian eine Lehrerin Galadriels. Sie brachten ihnen vieles bei, weil Elben das Gelernte sehr gut umzusetzen wussten. Nicht ohne Grund sind die Silmarilli nicht durch die Hände eines Vala, sondern durch die eines Elben entstanden. Aber leider gingen auch diese Kenntnisse wieder verloren. Viele sind tot und warten in den Hallen von Mandos oder aber sie reisten nach Valinor."

„Aber einigen steckt die Magie auch im Blut", ergänzte Legolas. „Elrond und letztlich auch Elladan und Elrohir, die seine Söhne sind, stammen – wenn auch nur noch sehr weit entfernt – von der Maia Melian ab. Das mag ein Grund dafür sein, warum Elrond nachgesagt wird, er könne in die Zukunft schauen oder aber auch besonders geschickt heilen."

„Er kann in die Zukunft schauen?", fragte Dorajor fasziniert. „Er weiß, ob es morgen regnet oder ob die Kuh einen Tag zu früh kalbt?"

Elladan unterdrückte ein Lachen.

„Er ist kein Hellseher!", knurrte Elrohir. „Wäre er das, hätte er mit Sicherheit verhindert, dass unsere Mutter von Orks überfallen und misshandelt wurde."

„Dann verstehe ich das nicht!", murmelte Dorajor enttäuscht.

„Wir auch nicht. Wir können nur wiedergeben, wie er es uns versuchte zu erklären. Er sagte, manchmal gäbe es Situationen oder auch Personen, die in ihm bestimmte Eindrücke, Gefühle, Eingebungen und manchmal auch Bilder hervorrufen würden. Sie seien unbestimmt und würden sich meist auf das Wesen der Situation oder Person beziehen. Er könne erahnen, ob jemand innerlich stark ist oder Mut besitzt, aber er könne nicht wissen, ob jemand trotzdem an einer Aufgabe scheitert. Er sagte, er könne auch fühlen, wie aussichtsreich oder hoffnungslos eine Situation sei und doch wisse er nicht, wie eine Geschichte am Ende ausgehe. Es ist kompliziert – vor allem, die richtigen Schlussfolgerungen daraus zu ziehen und seine Handlungen daran anzupassen", erklärte Elladan ruhig.

„Oh ja, sehr kompliziert. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass er vor langer, langer Zeit einmal jemandem begegnete, welcher ihn vor vollkommen neue Probleme stellte, denn er sah in ihm weder Vergangenheit noch Zukunft", fuhr Elrohir fort.

„Was ist daran so besonders? Ihr sagtet doch, er könne nicht in allen Personen etwas sehen", fragte Dorajor erstaunt.

„Nein, nein! Er konnte alles sehen, aber dieses Alles bestand aus nichts, so wie du in einem leeren Topf sehen kannst, dass sich nichts darin befindet..."

Verschreckt starrte Agarmaethor in die Dunkelheit. Als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, erinnerte sie sich an den Tag, als ihre Pflegeeltern Elrond wegen ihrer Schmerzen zu Hilfe gerufen hatten, an den Tag, als er vor ihr stand und ihr sagte, er sehe weder Vergangenheit noch Zukunft, an den Tag - als er ihr das glaubhaft mitteilte! Und davon hatte Elrond seinen Söhnen berichtet? Verkrampft bemühte sich Agarmaethor, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie es war, von der gerade gesprochen wurde.

Legolas wandte sich an Elladan. „Ich hoffe, Elrond war so taktvoll und das nicht laut ausgesprochen! Es muss grausam sein, so etwas zu hören!"

„Im Gegenteil!", erwiderte Elladan energisch. „Er wollte nicht lügen, doch er wollte auch etwas verschweigen! Daher war es ihm lieber, ihm nur einen Teil der Wahrheit mitzuteilen, auch wenn diese bereits entsetzlich war!"

Agarmaethor zuckte zusammen. Beinahe wäre sie auf Elladan zugestürzt und hätte ihn gewürgt, um die Wahrheit zu erfahren, die ihr offenbar mehr als 4700 Jahren vorenthalten wurde. Doch sie beherrschte sich, fasste ihren gesamten Mut und unterdrückte jegliches Zittern in der Stimme als sie fragte:

„Und was war die Wahrheit?"

„Die Wahrheit war, dass er etwas Dunkles und Bedrohliches in seiner Zukunft sah. Er konnte es nicht genau erklären oder beschreiben. Es wirkte gefährlich, doch er hätte nicht sagen können, wen oder was genau diese Gefahr betraf oder welche Umstände damit zusammenhingen.

Das Unheimliche war wohl, dass der Knabe selbst so... so unverdorben war. Vater konnte kaum glauben, dass von ihm jemals eine dunkle Gefahr ausgehen würde. Am liebsten wäre es ihm gewesen, der Elb wäre nach Valinor gereist, doch dieser lehnte den Vorschlag vehement ab – immer wieder. Vater bemühte sich im Laufe der Zeit mehrfach, ihn von der Richtigkeit einer solchen Reise zu überzeugen. Er dachte sogar darüber nach, sie zu erzwingen, aber eine solche Handlungsweise lag ihm fern. Sie entsprach nicht seiner Art – ebenso wenig, wie den Knaben zu töten, ohne die genauen Umstände seiner inneren Ahnung wirklich zu kennen.

Vater blutete das Herz, als er in die großen, unschuldigen Augen des jungen Elben sah, der hilfesuchend und ratlos um sich schaute – und dabei wusste er noch nicht einmal, was ihm bevorstand. Vater erzählte im doch nur von seiner fehlenden Zukunft! Dem Elben muss es wirklich schlecht gegangen sein nach Eröffnung dieser Wahrheit. Ich, jedenfalls hätte meinen Vater nach einer derartigen Nachricht gehasst!"

„Und was wurde aus ihm? Es muss doch noch irgendetwas geschehen sein? Oder hat sich euer Vater geirrt und die dunkle Bedrohung ist nicht mehr vorhanden?", fragte Rochdil.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vater veranlasste ihn dazu, Krieger zu werden. Mehr ist mir nicht bekannt. Vielleicht ist er gefallen und hat seinen Weg auf diese Weise nach Valinor gefunden? Vielleicht liegt die Gefahr aber noch vor uns? Sie mag erst in mehreren tausend Jahren eintreten oder aber sie hat etwas mit dieser Reise zu tun."

Agarmaethor schwieg. Der Schock saß so tief, dass ihr speiübel wurde. Allein die Vorstellung, dass von ihr etwas Böses und Gefährliches ausgehen sollte... Die Gedanken überschlugen sich, ohne dass sie sie richtig zu ordnen wusste: Thuringwethil, die sie mit Hilfe der Grünaugen entführen wollte; Zwerge, die sie töten wollten; Galadriel, Elrond und Celeborn und deren Manipulation des Geschehens! Sie hatten dafür gesorgt, dass sie nicht alleine in den Osten ging! Und Elrond... hatte er sie zum Krieger gemacht, damit sie fiel und damit Mittelerde verließ, um in den Hallen von Mandos gefangen zu sein?

Es musste stimmen! Es ergab Sinn - allein diese gefährlichen Aufträge, die bevorzugt an sie als Krieger vergeben wurden. Die Gedanken überschlugen sich weiterhin: Es war mit Sicherheit kein Zufall, dass ausgerechnet sie, die ihre Erinnerungen suchte und deshalb Visionen von Thuringwethil erhielt, die Gemeinschaft zu ihr führen sollte! Galadriel hatte ihr das weisgemacht, an ihr Pflichtgefühl appelliert, als sie sie darum bat, der Gruppe Anschluss zu gewähren. Aber Zufall war das nicht! Es gab einen Zusammenhang, und spätestens seit Elrohirs Erzählung war er ihr offensichtlich. Ihre Erinnerungen waren der Schlüssel zur Dunkelheit, die Thuringwethil über Mittelerde bringen würde!

Sie fühlte sich benutzt. Sie wurde benutzt! All das Leid, das ihr in den letzten 4700 Jahren angetan wurde, diente einem Zweck - selbst die Berührungsschmerzen – und vor neun Monaten, als sie zum dritten Mal in ihrem Leben erwachte, hatte sie ihn verstanden... und gehasst. Aber was hatte sie in ihrem früheren Leben verbrochen, dass sie derart bestraft wurde?

Warum welkte sie nicht einfach dahin und schwand? Jeder andere Elb an ihrer Stelle hätte Mittelerde bereits seit langem verlassen – auf die eine oder andere Art. Der Gedanke daran ließ sie frieren, so dass sie die Jacke enger um sich zog. Sie war bisher nicht verwelkt, weil sie gehofft hatte... auf die Rückkehr ihrer Erinnerungen, auf ein besseres Leben auf eine glückliche Zukunft! Die Hoffnung war es, die sie bisher hatte stark sein lassen, kämpfen lassen...

Aber Legolas hatte Recht – es war bitter, doch er hatte Recht. Sie war verletzbarer geworden. In seine liebevollen und sympathischen Art hatte er mit seinen Worten ihr Herz erwärmt, doch die Schlussfolgerung daraus hatte niemand ausgesprochen. Verletzbarer zu sein bedeutete auch schwächer zu werden – mit jeder neuen Verletzung und mit jeder, die sich nicht schloss.

Agarmaethor dachte dabei nicht an die Zwerge, die sie töten wollten und auch nicht an die Grünaugen, die sie zu entführen versuchten. Sie dachte an ihre Ängste und Unsicherheiten, die sie seit nunmehr neun Monaten mit sich trug. Sie raubten ihr Kraft, und jedes Mal, wenn sie diese Ängste und Unsicherheiten besonders intensiv empfand, fühlte sie sich danach wieder etwas haltloser. Sie wirkten wie eine niemals heilende Verletzung – ausblutend, schwächend.

Amlugûr hätte ihr eine so gute Stütze sein können – wie ein Bruder hätte er ihr die Unsicherheit nehmen können... oder wie ein Freund, er aber machte alles noch komplizierter! Und Legolas? Sie fühlte sich ihm so nah, irgendwie verbunden. Ihr Herz schlug höher, wenn sie ihn ansah und die Nacht am Strand... noch nie hatte sie sich wohler gefühlt... Und dabei war gerade er es, der ihre Ängste am meisten schürte, der sie verunsicherte und ihre bereits bestehende Wunde noch mehr bluten ließ. An ihm zerbrach sie, an ihm, der ihr überhaupt gar nichts Böses wollte...

Und jetzt diese Worte Elrohirs! Sie schlugen eine weitere Verletzung in ihre Seele, quälten sie noch zusätzlich! Galadriel hatte Recht - Agarmaethor glaubte daran, dass es für sie keine Zukunft ohne eine Vergangenheit geben würde. Sie glaubte daran, dass sie die Erinnerungen an ihre Kindheit brauchte, um zufriedener in die Zukunft schauen zu können, um wieder Halt zu finden, indem sie wusste wer sie war, woher sie kam...

Die letzten 4700 Jahre hatten ihr die Möglichkeit geboten, sich selber über andere Dinge zu bestimmen. Damals war es ihr nicht so schwer gefallen, mit den Unwegsamkeiten des Lebens umzugehen – schwer war es, aber nicht so unerträglich, wie es ihr heute schien. Doch das half ihr jetzt nichts mehr. Ganze neun Monate waren erst vergangen, seit sie zum dritten Mal geboren wurde. Es war nicht so wie damals im Wald, als sie von den Zwergen gefunden wurde. Es war schlimmer! Und es verursachte genau die Scham, Angst und Unsicherheit, die sie gerade zerbrechen ließ.

Sie brauchte ihre Erinnerungen! Unbedingt! Schon allein um zu verstehen, warum das alles mit ihr geschehen war, warum sie solchen Qualen ausgesetzt wurde!

Doch wenn die Worte Elronds wahr waren – und sie glaubte ihnen, denn auch die, die er ihr vor mehr als 4700 Jahren sagte, hatten vor neun Monaten plötzlich einen Sinn ergeben – dann lag in ihrer Zukunft Dunkelheit, eine Dunkelheit, die sie eigentlich viele tausend Jahren bekämpft hatte. Was wäre, wenn ihre Vermutung stimmen würde? Wenn es tatsächlich einen Zusammenhang zwischen ihren Erinnerungen und dem Entstehen der Dunkelheit gab? Was wäre, wenn ihre Erinnerungen die Dunkelheit heraufbeschwören würden?

Agarmaethor müsste verzichten, auf ihre Erinnerungen verzichten – und würde wohl daran zerbrechen, denn der Wunsch nach ihnen war die Essenz ihrer Hoffnung, die sie bisher am Leben erhalten hatte und sie nicht verwelken ließ!

Oder aber sie müsste darum kämpfen – vielleicht jemanden töten, den sie mochte... und Dunkelheit über Mittelerde bringen! Gequält schloss sie die Augen. Alles fühlte sich ausweglos an, so ausweglos, wie es nur sein konnte. Keine der beiden Alternativen war wirklich akzeptabel!

Eine Entscheidung treffen wollte und konnte sie jetzt nicht. Ihre Verletzungen bluteten, raubten ihr Kraft... Sie war müde - müde, sich all den Problemen zu stellen. Sie würde weiter reiten, einfach weiter reiten, denn jede Richtung bedeutete Tod – und selbst bei einer Umkehr würden die Visionen ihr den Rest geben.

Ein Kälteschauer durchfloss ihren Körper, so dass sie ihre Arme verschränkte, um sich zu wärmen. Ja, sie war wirklich erschöpft und der Welt und ihres Lebens leid.

„Stimmt es, dass man Elben nicht trauen kann?", hörte Agarmaethor Dorajors Stimme an ihr Ohr dringen.

„Wolltest du nicht eine Pause machen?", seufzte sie leise.

„Genau!", ergänzte Amlugûr bissig. „Frag doch Gimli über Zwerge aus! Da hat er zwar nicht so viel zu erzählen, wie über Elben, aber du schonst unsere Ohren zumindest einige wenige Minuten."

„Ich habe das gehört!", rief Gimli vom Ende des Zuges.

„Und außerdem kannst du Gimli mal zeigen, dass selbst ein 14-jähriger Junge auf einem Packpferd besser reiten kann als ein 140-jähriger Zwerg", raunte Legolas ihm mit einem Augenzwinkern zu.

„140! Und trotzdem reitet er so schlecht wie ich mit fünf Jahren!", rief Dorajor und verschwand zu Gimli.

°

°

° Olog-hai Trollzüchtung von Sauron, die dem Sonnenlicht widerstehen konnte und während der Existenz Saurons auch intelligent und gefährlich war. Nach Saurons Vernichtung – so heißt es – streiften sie dumm und gedankenlos durch Mittelerde, bis der letzte von ihnen erschlagen wurde.

°° bass war das Brot der Elben im Eryn Lasgalen


	26. Blutiges Ereignis

_Hallo, ihr Lieben!_

_Es gibt einige Nachrichten, die ich heute unbedingt einmal bekanntgeben sollte. _

_1. Nächste Woche ist die RingCon. Ich werde anwesend sein, was soviel bedeutet, dass ich nicht weiß ob und wann das nächste Kap kommt. Entweder noch am Donnerstag oder erst nächste Woche. Dafür werde ich hoffentlich einige von Euch dort treffen. Ihr werdet mich an meinen EINDEUTIGEN T-Shirts erkennen (hoffe ich)._

_2. Einige von Euch wissen ja, dass ich eigentlich derzeit zu Hause hocke und auf mein Referendariat gewartet habe. Ich habe nun die Einladung zu bekommen. Für die FF bedeutet das, dass ich ab November wohl nicht mehr jede Woche posten kann, aber ich bemühe mich, im Zwei-Wochen-Rhythmus ON zu stellen. Ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machen, denn die FF ist ja im Prinzip fertig. Ich bin nur so schrecklich penibel und gründlich in der Fehlersuche und in der Nachbearbeitung einiger Kapitel, so dass ich da manchmal einfach viel Zeit brauche._

_Das war's an Neuigkeiten. gibt's wie immer am Ende des Kapitels! _

_LG _

_Euer Vypox_

°

°

**Review-Antworten: **

** StupidMouth: **Oh schön, dass ich die Spannung noch steigern kann. Ich hoffe, es gelingt mir, das beizubehalten. (knuddel)

** Lia:** :)

°

°

°°°°°°°°°°°°

**WARNUNG: DIESES KAPITEL ENTHÄLT EINEN KAMPF! DAHER KOMMEN ELEMENTE VON GEWALT UND BLUT DARIN VOR!**

°°°°°°°°°°°

°

°

**Blutiges Ereignis**

Weiden, Obstgärten, Felder und Koppeln säumten den Weg der Gemeinschaft. Obwohl der Winter sie vertrocknet und leblos erscheinen ließ, war ihr Anblick nach der langen Reise über die Ebenen des Ostens eine Wohltat für jedes Auge. Gepflegte Sträucher und Bäume an angelegten Wegen, saubere Brunnen und Tränken, sowie instand gehaltene Zäune zeugten von fleißigen und redlichen Bewohnern in Dorajors Heimatsiedlung.

Als feiner, dunkler Streifen erhob sich in der Ferne ein Wald. Dünne Rauchsäulen stiegen daraus empor, und je mehr sich die Gemeinschaft annäherte, desto deutlicher wurde, dass sich Dorajors Dorf unmittelbar an dessen Rand befand. Der Wald schützte es vor kalten Winden und bot mit seinem Holz reichliche Möglichkeiten für Bau und Beheizung der Häuser.

Ein breiter Pfad führte zu mehreren Gebäuden, die sich kreisrund um einen Platz mit einem Brunnen in der Mitte anordneten. Dahinter standen Werkstätten, Scheunen und Ställe. Bereits von Weitem beobachteten die Elben, wie Menschen bei ihrem Anblick in ihre Häuser flohen. Ein Mann stand in der Mitte des Dorfplatzes und schien die Flucht zu organisieren. Als die Gemeinschaft den Brunnen erreichte, wirkte alles wie leer gefegt.

„Seltsam", murmelte Dorajor leise, während alle absaßen und misstrauisch die Häuser beobachteten. „So scheu und ängstlich sind sie sonst nie."

Ein einzelner Mann trat aus einem prächtig bemalten Holzhaus. Groß und kräftig gebaut, stark bewaffnet und mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck trat er vor Gimli und die Elben. Höflich, doch distanziert musterte er sie. Sein Blick blieb an den aufwendig verzierten Kleidungsstücken, den wertvollen Waffen sowie den voll bepackten Lasttieren hängen. Er zeigte beim Anblick der Elben und des Zwerges weder Verwunderung noch Ehrfurcht.

„Ich grüße Euch, edle Herrin und edle Herren", sagte er laut und verbeugte sich knapp. „Mein Name ist Témaruk. Ich bin das Oberhaupt dieser Ansiedlung. Ich heiße Euch willkommen, denn Händler sind bei uns immer gern gesehen!"

Ihm stand ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass er die Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft nicht für Händler hielt, doch ihm schien es schwer zu fallen, die vor ihm stehenden Personen einzuordnen.

„Wie ich sehe, bringt Ihr Dorajor mit Euch! Ich hoffe, er kam Euch nicht ungelegen und hielt Euch während der Reise nicht auf."

„Auch wir grüßen Euch", erwiderte Elladan, verbeugte sich ebenfalls höflich und stellte die einzelnen Mitglieder kurz vor. „Wir sind keine Händler, befinden uns nur auf der Durchreise und gedenken nicht, die Bewohner dieser wunderschön angelegten Siedlung lange mit unserer Anwesenheit zu belästigen. Doch wir fühlten uns verpflichtet Dorajor sicher hierher zu geleiten."

Témaruk verbeugte sich erneut. „Ich danke Euch für Eure Fürsorge und den Aufwand, den Ihr wegen ihm hattet. Dorajor, bitte geh zu deinem Großvater. Er befindet sich bei seinen Schafen. Sicherlich wird er deine Begleiter gastfreundlich bei sich aufnehmen." Wieder an die Gemeinschaft gewandt fuhr er fort. „Ihr werdet bestimmt viele und interessante Neuigkeiten berichten können, vor allem, wie und warum Dorajor Eurer Begleitung bedurfte. Leider halten mich wichtige Verpflichtungen davon ab, Euch Gesellschaft zu leisten. Vielleicht werde ich später zu Euch stoßen, wenn Ihr bereits in Songels Haus weilt. Er wird in einigen Minuten hier sein und Euch empfangen."

Er verbeugte sich nochmals höflich und wollte gerade gehen, als Elladan ihn aufhielt.

„Warum habt Ihr die Menschen hier in ihre Häuser getrieben? Wir kamen friedlich her."

Témaruk schaute einen Moment lang verlegen zur Seite, bevor er erwiderte:

„Ich habe sie nicht getrieben. Sie haben sich gefürchtet und ich sorgte für Ruhe und Ordnung. In den letzten Tagen trieb sich sehr viel Gesindel hier herum. Wir konnten von Weitem nicht erkennen, wer sich der Siedlung näherte. Es war eine reine... Vorsichtsmaßnahme und ich wäre Euch sehr verbunden", sagte er vorsichtig, „wenn Ihr während Eures Aufenthaltes hier Eure Waffen sammeln und an einem sicheren Ort lagern könntet. Ich weiß, dass niemand etwas von Euch zu befürchten hat, doch die Bewohner hier fürchten sich wirklich, und Ihr könntet unsere Gastfreundschaft erwidern, indem Ihr für die Frauen und Kinder die geringste Bedrohung darstellt. Ich biete dafür gerne mein Haus als Lager an. Ihr müsst Euch nicht sorgen, dass etwas abhanden kommen könnte!"

Bevor Elladan etwas erwidern konnte, erklang eine tiefe und angenehme Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

„Meine Gäste dürfen ihre Waffen bei mir lagern – dort, wo sie auch rasten werden, so sie denn meiner Einladung folgen sollten!"

Ein alter Mann mit schlohweißem Haar erschien hinter Témaruk. Sein Rücken war bereits von der Last der Jahre gebeugt, seine Augen zusammengekniffen, als könne er nicht mehr richtig sehen und seine Finger zitterten leicht.

„Ich danke Euch! Ich danke Euch allen vielmals, dass Ihr meinem Jungen das Leben gerettet habt! Er hat mir alles erzählt." Er verneigte sich mehrfach ehrfurchtsvoll. „Dorajor ist nun der letzte meiner Nachkommen und das Liebste, das ich habe. Bereits vor einigen Jahren töteten Räuber seine Eltern und nun ist auch meine Tochter tot! Es sind traurige Zeiten, in denen wir leben! Traurig und bedrückend, doch wenn mir altem Zausel noch solch Glück widerfährt, dass mein einziges Enkelkind von fünfzehn Elben und einem Zwerg gerettet wird, dann können die Zeiten nur noch besser werden! Ich würde so gerne alles genau erfahren. Darf ich Euch zu mir einladen? Mein Haus ist nicht groß, doch meine Stube behaglich. Ich besitze auch eine Koppel für die Pferde hinter dem kleinen Wald."

Elladan lächelte ihn warm an und verneigte sich – tiefer, als er es vor Témaruk getan hatte. „Wir nehmen Eure Einladung sehr gerne an! Seit Wochen durften wir nicht mehr die Wärme eines gemütlichen Hauses genießen oder aber auch nur ein weiches Lager in einer Scheune."

Songel führte die Gemeinschaft hinter den Wald, um dort dabei zu helfen, die Pferde und einige Ausrüstungsgegenstände unterzubringen. Sein äußerst ehrfürchtiges Verhalten, verbunden mit vielen Verneigungen und höflichen Worten schwand recht schnell. Seine Augen blitzten von Minute zu Minute fröhlicher auf und bereits während des Rückweges zu seinem Haus begann er zu plaudern:

„Noch nie bin ich einem Elben begegnet, doch man erzählt sich so viele Geschichten und Märchen über sie, dass ich tatsächlich glaubte, Elben zu kennen. Es hieß, sie seien überheblich, selbstherrlich und hinterhältig, doch wie ich sehe, muss ich all diese Geschichten Lügen strafen."

Amlugûr war es, der schmunzelte und freundlich erwiderte: „Und sicher gibt es auch solche unter uns, wie es diese auch unter den Menschen gibt. Doch muss man denn deshalb davon ausgehen, dass alle Menschen oder alle Elben gleich sind?"

Er ignorierte, dass Gimli sich gerade die Lippe blutig biss, um nicht laut aufzulachen und einige Elben unterdrückten ein breites Grinsen. Nur Agarmaethor runzelte erstaunt die Stirn.

„Nein, nein! Ihr seid so weise! Natürlich habt Ihr Recht. Es gibt auch unter Menschen Räuber und fleißige Bauern!", erwiderte Songel respektvoll. „Erst vor einigen Tagen lagerte eine größere Anzahl von Banditen vor unserem Dorf und verlangte eine Entlohnung für den Schutz, den sie uns versprachen – doch eigentlich meinten sie wohl eher den Schutz vor ihnen selbst!"

Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem Haus und ließ die Gemeinschaft eintreten. Dorajor hatte bereits einige Bänke und Stühle zusammengestellt, damit alle es sich bequem machen konnten. Decken und Felle waren ausgebreitet und ein kleines Feuer im Kamin entfacht worden. Der Raum besaß Fenster, doch da sie ohne Glas waren, verschlossen dicke, hölzerne Läden die Öffnungen, um die eisige Kälte der Ebene fernzuhalten. Dafür spendete das Feuer ein warmes und angenehm rötliches Licht.

Die Gemeinschaft fühlte sich sofort wohl und ließ sich auf den Fellen nieder, doch als Songel aus einem Nebenraum zurückkehrte und eine größere Menge Krüge mitbrachte, fühlten sie sich noch besser.

„Ich habe erst gestern einen Hammel geschlachtet!", berichtete Songel. „Es wird mit der Zubereitung etwas dauern, doch bis dahin kann ich Euch mit Honigbier und Brot versorgen."

Er setzte sich zu der Gemeinschaft und ließ sich von dem Troll und der Vernichtung der Siedlung berichten. Wehmütig schaute er dabei in die flackernde Flamme des Kamins.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, einmal wirklich gute Zeiten erlebt zu haben. Ich besaß einst dreizehn Kinder. Nur drei von ihnen überlebten die ersten Jahre nach ihrer Geburt. Ein Sohn schloss sich den Truppen Saurons an und kehrte nie wieder zurück, und der Vater Dorajors wurde von Banditen erschlagen, als er ihnen nicht sofort Nahrungsmittel schenken wollte. Und nun auch meine Tochter...", sagte er traurig.

Dorajor strich seinem Großvater sanft über den Arm. „Vielleicht tröstet es dich, dass du dich geirrt hast und deine Geschichten nicht wahr waren. Elben sind nicht unsterblich. Auch sie kennen den Verlust von Angehörigen! Sie bleiben ewig jung, doch ein Dolch kann sie töten! Deshalb fürchten sie sich genauso vor dem Tod wie du! Das wurde mir während der Reise hierher alles erklärt."

Songel schmunzelte. „Das weiß ich doch, Junge! Ich habe dir das nur erzählt, damit du nicht, wie dein Onkel, auf den dummen Gedanken kommst, zu Saurons Heer zu stoßen und gegen Elben kämpfen zu wollen! Elben können auch sterben! Natürlich! Nur den Tod fürchten sie nicht! Es heißt, sie würden alle wiedergeboren werden – in Aman. Wenn man auf diese Art in die Welt zurückkehrt, muss man nichts fürchten! Deshalb sind sie auch so gnadenlose Kämpfer und besitzen den Mut, einen Troll zu erlegen oder mit nur fünfzehn Begleitern in den fernen Osten Mittelerdes zu reiten."

„Mit Verlaub, doch ganz so ist es nicht", warf Elladan ein. „Es ist wahr, dass unsere Seelen in die Hallen von Mandos wandern. Doch ob wir wiederverkörpert werden, steht nicht fest. Mandos richtet über uns und entlässt uns nur dann, wenn er die Zeit für gekommen und es für richtig hält. Doch bis dahin können – wenn es denn überhaupt geschieht – tausende von Jahren vergehen."

„Wenigstens habt Ihr die Aussicht auf eine Rückkehr! Wir Menschen besitzen kein so angenehmes Schicksal nach dem Tod!", brummte Songel. „Es heißt, unsere Seelen würden auf einem großen Schiff an einen unbekannten Ort reisen, doch was dort mit ihnen geschieht...? Es könnte schlimm sein! Vielleicht werden sie misshandelt oder warten in dem dunklen, finsteren und feuchtem Loch des Nichts auf das Ende der Ewigkeit, das niemals eintreten wird? Ich weine nicht nur, weil ich meine Familie verloren habe! Ich weine, weil ich um ihre Seelen fürchte! Um ihre und um meine, wenn auch ich einmal sterben werde! Diese Ungewissheit! Das ist es, was es so schrecklich macht sterben zu müssen!"

Elladan schüttelte den Kopf. „Morgoth war es, der den Menschen Angst vor dem Tod machte. Sie sollten das Geschenk des Einen ablehnen und fürchten, doch es ist und bleibt ein Geschenk, denn die menschlichen Seelen sind nicht an die Existenz Ardas gebunden.

Menschen haben die freie Entscheidung, was sie aus ihrem Leben machen, auf welche Seite des Krieges sie sich schlagen, ob sie Mittelerde abholzen und zerstören oder ob sie es aufbauen und nutzen, ob sie morden oder fleißig arbeiten. Gleichgültig, wofür sie sich entscheiden, ihre Seele wird diese Welt verlassen und zu einem Ort reisen, der mit Arda in keiner Weise verbunden sein wird. Niemand wird sie nach einer Rechtfertigung fragen und niemals werden sie auf ihre alte Heimat zurückschauen und sehen, was jede ihrer Taten für Konsequenzen hatte.

Wir Elben hingegen werden uns immer für alles, was wir in unserem Leben getan haben, verantwortlich fühlen müssen. Ich möchte nicht in der Haut eines Ringschmiedes stecken, dem noch heute vorgehalten wird, wie verblendet er war und dass seine Gier nach Wissen und Kunstfertigkeit zur Schaffung der schönsten und auch gefährlichsten Gegenstände geführt hat, die vielen Menschen, Elben und Zwergen den Tod brachten. Er wird das nie vergessen können!

„Warum nicht? Zwerge und Menschen können sich nach ihrem Tod nicht mehr beschweren und die gestorbenen Elben werden es nicht tun, da sie ja wiederkommen", sagte Dorajor.

„Doch, das werden sie, weil der Tod Qualen bereitet!" Agarmaethors Stimme klang dunkel und kalt durch den Raum. „Unerträgliche Schmerzen, vor allem, wenn er nicht sofort eintritt! Stell dir einen jungen Krieger vor, der sein Bein verliert und langsam verblutet! Stell dir vor, er verbrennt in einer heißen Flamme oder er wird zwischen tausenden von Toten übersehen, kann sich nicht fortbewegen und ist gezwungen, die faulenden Körper zu riechen und das Summen der Fliegen zu hören!"

Bilder von Dagorlad erschienen in ihrer Erinnerung. Angsterfüllte Augen, Blut, Tod. Elrond hatte sie als eine unter vielen in die Schlacht geführt, doch sie hatten deren Ende nicht erlebt - ein Schlag auf den Kopf, Ohmacht! Sie war erwacht, als alles vorbei war. Mit verschwommenem Blick war sie über die Körper gefallener Krieger gestolpert, hatte nur verzerrt die Schreie noch Sterbender gehört, betäubt vom Gestank der Orks, der den der toten Menschen und Elben noch übertraf.

Die warme Stimme Elronds hatte sie zurück in die Gegenwart gerissen, warm und doch befehlend: Sie sollte gemeinsam mit anderen Überlebenden ein Massengrab ausheben – ein Grab, welches später von den angrenzenden Sümpfen verschlungen und zum 'Teich der toten Gesichter' wurde.

„Und auch wenn er selbst keine einzige Verletzung erlitten haben sollte; er würde diese Bilder nie vergessen", fuhr sie fort. „Nie! Was glaubst du, wie viele Elben in den Westen nach Valinor gereist sind, weil sie den Anblick des mit Blut durchtränkten Bodens Mittelerdes nicht mehr ertragen konnten? Er lässt sie erinnern! Er lässt sie nachts davon träumen! Er führt ihnen ständig vor Augen, was sie erlebt haben! Und nun stell dir vor, dass sie diese Erinnerung tausende von Jahren besitzen, zehntausende von Jahren – so lange Arda existiert, werden sie mit ihnen leben müssen! Wir Elben sind verflucht, nicht reich beschenkt! Erinnere du dich an deine Angehörige, die der Olog-hai noch vor wenigen Tagen getötet hat! Würdest du nicht auch am liebsten noch heute deren Anblick vergessen? Oder willst du diese Erinnerung ewig mit dir herumtragen? Ihre zerschlagenen Köpfe..."

„Das genügt! Siehst du nicht, dass er weint?", unterbrach Elladan sie harsch. Tröstend legte er eine Hand um die Schulter des Jungen.

„Vielleicht versteht er jetzt, warum er den menschlichen Tod schätzen sollte, anstatt ihn zu fürchten!", erwiderte Agarmaethor abweisend. „Aber wenn diese Worte ihn nicht überzeugt haben sollten, dann vielleicht die Tatsache, dass Arwen Undómiel, die schönste Elbenfrau, die es derzeit auf Mittelerde gibt, sich für die menschliche Sterblichkeit entschieden hat. Sie besaß das Recht zu dieser Wahl, da das Blut der Zweitgeborenen in ihr fließt. Und glaube mir! Es gibt viele, die sie um dieses Recht beneiden!"

Songel sah Agarmaethor mit großen Augen an. „Heißt das, dass auch Ihr dazu gehört? Beneidet Ihr diese Elbenfrau um ihr Wahlrecht? Würdet Ihr Euch denn für die Sterblichkeit entscheiden?", fragte er.

„Sofort!", erwiderte Agarmaethor. „Ich würde alles darum geben, ebenfalls sterben zu können – endgültig und unwiederbringlich!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ sie das Haus. Entsetzte Blicke folgten ihr.

„Sie schwindet!", flüsterte Elrohir. „Sie redet beinahe wie meine Mutter damals nach dem Ork-Überfall."

Hastig erhob er sich, schob im Vorbeigehen Legolas und Amlugûr mit den Händen auf ihre Plätze zurück und folgte Agarmaethor.

°

°

Pallando saß auf einem Stein und tat etwas, was er noch nie in seinem Leben getan hatte. Er zerstörte ein Stück Holz, indem er es mit seinem Dolch bearbeitete. Er reagierte sich dabei ab, denn sein Zorn brodelte bereits seit zwei Tagen. Kein Wort hatte er gesprochen, seit er Lútholwen und Alatar bei ihrem Tun in der kleinen Höhle beobachtet hatte.

Alatar schien sein Schweigen nicht einmal aufgefallen zu sein. Er fragte nicht nach und führte die Gemeinschaft nur stur weiter gen Osten. Doch Lútholwen hatte sein Verhalten bemerkt. Mit kleinen Geschenken und Aufmerksamkeiten hatte sie versucht, ihn wieder zum Lächeln zu bringen und mit ihm zu reden – doch auch sie strafte er mit Schweigen und kümmerte sich lieber um seine Kräuter und Pilze, die er in seinem wieder gefundenen Sammelbeutel verstaute.

„Du schnitzt sehr schön!", sagte Lútholwen und startete damit einen neuen Versuch, zu ihm durchzudringen. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich Pallando und setzte sich neben ihn. „Was soll das werden?"

Pallando schwieg und setzte noch mehr Kraft beim Abtrennen einzelner Späne ein.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum du so wütend bist; warum du auf mich so wütend bist. Dein Zorn steht dir ins Gesicht geschrieben! Habe ich irgendetwas getan, was ich nicht hätte tun sollen?", fragte sie leise. „Wenn es um Alatar geht – er ist nicht hier. Du kannst frei sprechen."

Pallandos Augen blitzten sie an. „Warum hast du ihn bei seinen Lügen unterstützt? Kräutersuche!", fauchte er verächtlich. „Als ob Alatar das kümmern würde! Er hat meine Interessen nur benutzt, um mich los zu sein! Und du? Warum hast du geschwiegen und mir nichts gesagt? Ihr beide hättet mir nur sagen müssen, wie verliebt ihr seid und ich hätte mich freiwillig von euch ferngehalten, damit ihr in irgendwelchen Höhlen, Flüssen oder auf Waldlichtungen euren Spaß miteinander haben könnt!"

„Du hast es gesehen!", sagte sie betroffen. „Menschen tun viele Dinge aus vielerlei Gründen, und diese sind manchmal sehr... kompliziert... insbesondere, wenn es um derartige... Dinge geht. Einige tun es für Geld oder weil sie Angst haben; manche tun es, weil sie keinen anderen Ausweg sehen oder einfach, weil sie Lust dabei empfinden. Es gibt Menschen, die tun es auch nur, um sich fortzupflanzen oder weil sie abhängig sind. Manche tun es gar nicht oder sie dulden nur, was mit ihnen getan wird... Es ist kompliziert."

Pallando sah sie böse an. „So? Und du? Was ist mit dir?"

„Ich?" Sie schwieg zögernd einen Moment. „Ich wollte dafür sorgen, dass mich Alatar nicht in der nächsten Siedlung zurücklässt."

Pallando starrte sie entsetzt an. „Wie bitte?"

„Ich... Ich wollte bei euch bleiben... bei dir bleiben", murmelte sie mit gesenktem Blick. „Du sagtest selbst, du könntest dich nicht gegen ihn durchsetzen. Ich denke ich kann es, auch wenn dir die Mittel seltsam erscheinen sollten."

Pallando stellte seine Schnitzerei ein und schaute fassungslos zu Boden. Lútholwen rückte ein Stück näher an ihn heran und umfasste seine Hand.

„Pallando, ich habe dich wirklich gern und... und ich wollte dir nahe bleiben. Du warst... nein... du bist im Vergleich zu Alatar schwach und ich sah bisher noch keinen anderen Ausweg. Bitte glaube mir: Ich mag Alatar als Begleiter, aber nicht als Liebhaber. Du hingegen, du bist so einfühlsam und sanft, fürsorglich und wärmend. Du bist so... so klug."

Pallando war verwirrt. „Ich... Ich verstehe das nicht ganz. Heißt das, du begehrst eigentlich mich? Ich meine... so richtig als Partner?", stotterte er.

Lútholwen errötete. „Ja", flüsterte sie und lächelte ihn warm an.

Pallando legte den Dolch und die Schnitzerei beiseite. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Ihm war nicht so richtig bewusst, was genau diese Offenbarung zu bedeuten hatte, doch aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund raste sein Puls wie nie zuvor. Er versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Das heißt, du hättest mich betrogen?", fragte er leise. „Du willst mich und tust es heimlich mit ihm?"

Lútholwen sah ihn erschrocken an. „Nein! Ich hätte es dir gesagt, wenn der Zeitpunkt geeigneter gewesen wäre, aber es war noch zu früh. Ich wollte dir noch gar nicht..." Sie umschlang mit ihren Händen seinen Arm, lehnte sich an ihn und suchte seinen Blick. „Bitte sag mir, dass es nicht umsonst war und dass ich mir Hoffnungen machen kann, dass aus uns etwas wird. Bitte!", flüsterte sie flehend in sein Ohr. Ihre Hand glitt an seinem Arm streichelnd auf und ab. „Bitte!"

Lútholwens Berührungen lösten in ihm ein leichtes Prickeln aus und ihre geweiteten Augen erweichten seinen verletzten Stolz.

„Ich... ich bin dem nicht abgeneigt, aber wir begeben uns in eine sehr komplizierte Situation", erwiderte er. „Bitte geh! Ich muss darüber erst nachdenken. Wirklich!"

Tränen füllten Lútholwens Augen, doch sie nickte verstehend, erhob sich und ging. Aus der Ferne hörte Pallando ein leises Schluchzen und es brach ihm das Herz. Nachdenklich und traurig griff er erneut zu dem Dolch und der Schnitzerei und begann die Bearbeitung des Holzes fortzusetzen.

Obwohl sie nicht mehr bei ihm saß, fühlte er noch ihre Wärme und Nähe. Sie strahlte Geborgenheit aus und ihre Schönheit und Warmherzigkeit wirkten so betörend, dass selbst ihre versalzenen Suppen wieder genießbar wurden. Und sie mochte ihn – ihn, den Schwächeren! Sein Herz raste. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl zu wissen, dass man gemocht wurde, doch Unsicherheit machte sich in ihm breit. Er würde Alatar hintergehen müssen – ihn, seinen besten Freund! Seinen bisher besten Freund, korrigierte Pallando sich selbst, und Verbitterung kam dabei in ihm auf.

Alatar hatte auch ihn betrogen – ohne wirklichen Grund! Und er war einnehmend, uneinsichtig und stur. Trotz mehrfacher Versuche hatte er nicht mit sich reden lassen und immer wieder angekündigt, er würde Lútholwen in der nächsten Siedlung zurücklassen. Kein Argument konnte ihn überzeugen und auch kein Versprechen! Es war kein Wunder, dass Lútholwen zu derartigen Mitteln griff, um zu ihrem Glück zu kommen!

Glück! Pallando lächelte in sich hinein. Vielleicht sollte er Alatar verlassen? Doch würde er damit nicht die Erfüllung ihres Auftrages hier in Mittelerde gefährden? Ihres Auftrages, der doch im Mittelpunkt stehen sollte?

Hilflos schaute er auf seine Schnitzerei – eine Fledermaus. Etwas erstaunt betrachtete er sein Werk. Keinen Gedanken hatte er daran verschwendet, was er eigentlich schnitzen wollte und doch hielt er ein zierliches, hübsch geformtes Objekt in der Hand. Eine Fledermaus!

„Gedanken gehen manchmal seltsame Wege!", murmelte er leise und steckte die Figur in seine Tasche.

°

°

Verwundert schaute die Gemeinschaft Elrohir und Agarmaethor hinterher. Erst als die Tür sich endgültig schloss, fasste sich Songel und fragte mitfühlend: „Was hat sie denn? Kann man ihr helfen?"

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte...", murmelte Legolas. „Sie erzählt niemandem, was sie bedrückt – fast niemandem." Er warf dabei einen Blick auf Amlugûr, doch dieser wandte sich schweigend ab.

Die Anspannung löste sich erst, als eine Magd Songels einen gebratenen Hammel in den Raum trug und alle sich über das wohlschmeckende Essen hermachten. Sie erzählten Songel und Dorajor über die Ringkriege und die Rolle der Ostlinge, über die Elben und Zwerge, den Westen Mittelerdes und auch über die Königreiche der Menschen. Die Zeit verflog und Songel, die Elben und Gimli genossen das Honigbier. Das Schwatzen wollte gar kein Ende nehmen, doch irgendwann sprach Aneru jene Frage aus, die alle bewegte:

„Wo bleiben eigentlich Agarmaethor und Elrohir?"

Er erhob sich und ging zur Tür, doch kaum hatte er sie geöffnet, schloss er sie auch gleich wieder und hastete, mit einer von Songel und Dorajor noch nie gesehenen Schnelligkeit, zu seinem Bogen, den er in eine Ecke des Raumes gestellt hatte. Die anderen begriffen sofort, dass Gefahr drohte und bewaffneten sich ebenfalls. Elladan und Legolas liefen zu einem der geschlossenen Fensterläden, öffneten diesen einen winzigen Spalt und spähten hinaus. Rochdil, Aneru und Taurol begaben sich zu einem weiteren Fenster und warteten auf ein Zeichen.

„Viele?", fragte Elladan.

„Sehr viele!", erwiderte Aneru. „Vielleicht zweihundert Ostlinge. Alle kurz vor der Siedlung – vielleicht fünfhundert Fuß entfernt - und etwa zehn, die auf dieses Haus zugehen."

„Wir haben unseren Tribut doch bereits bezahlt!", jammerte Songel und verkroch sich mit der Magd in der Küche.

Amlugûr zog Dorajor an die Rückwand des Raumes und fragte ihn leise nach einer Möglichkeit, auf das Dach des Hauses zu gelangen. Dorajor nickte und wies ihn und einigen weiteren Elben den Weg. Gimli ergriff seine Axt und stellte sich abwehrbereit vor die Tür. Die Menschen näherten sich, und mit jedem Schritt konnten die feinen Ohren der Elben ihre Worte besser verstehen.

„Bist du sicher, dass sie nicht bereits wieder abgereist sind?", erklang eine fremde männliche Stimme.

„Sicher bin ich nicht. Ich habe sie nicht ununterbrochen beobachtet", erwiderte Témaruk in einem unwilligen Tonfall. „Schließlich habe ich mich sofort auf den Weg zu dir gemacht! Ich muss gestehen, dass es mir nicht gefällt, dass du meine Siedlung zu einem Schlachtfeld machen willst. Kannst du nicht warten, bis sie wieder abgereist sind? Wir haben unseren Tribut immer pünktlich und ehrlich gezahlt und wir haben mit diesen Elben nichts zu schaffen!"

„Du hast zugestimmt, mich zu informieren, falls du sie sehen solltest. Dass sie sich dabei gerade in deiner Siedlung befinden, ist dein Problem! Ich jedenfalls will ihr Fleisch und Blut sofort, denn es gibt jemanden, der mir viel Gold für ihre abgeschnittenen Köpfe zahlt!" Der Unbekannte lachte gehässig.

„Sie werden kämpfen... und sie werden gut kämpfen!", warf Témaruk bedächtig ein.

„Pfff. Elben kochen auch nur mit Wasser! Glaube mir, ich und meine Männer haben in den Schlachten an Saurons Seite bereits hunderte – ach, was rede ich – tausende von ihnen getötet! Die Inzucht machte sie alle beinahe blind und taub! Also, mein Freund, wo ist das Haus dieses Songels?"

Die Elben hinter den Fensterläden warfen sich bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu. Rochdil legte gespielt ängstlich eine Hand vor den Mund und schaute mit aufgerissenen Augen hilfesuchend zu Legolas, der trotz der prekären Lage ein Schmunzeln kaum unterdrücken konnte.

„Recht hat er!", knurrte Gimli leise. „Aber er kennt wohl noch keine Zwerge! Wir kochen mit harten Getränken und ein Zusammentreffen mit mir wird er nicht überleben!"

Ein heftiges Klopfen erklang an der Tür. Gimli öffnete. Mit seiner Axt demonstrativ in der Hand baute er sich furchtlos vor einem stämmigen Mann auf und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Du bist keiner der Elben! Ich will zu Songel und seinen Gästen!", fauchte dieser ihn barsch an.

Gimlis Augen blitzten auf. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die zehn menschlichen Kreaturen hinter dem Sprecher und erwiderte ebenso rüde: „Ich sehe, deine Kinderstube war gerade gut genug, um dich das Anklopfen zu lehren – doch leider macht dein nachfolgender Auftritt den zunächst guten Eindruck wieder zunichte. Immerhin scheint dein Geist so weit entwickelt zu sein, dass du mich nicht für einen Elben hältst. Mahal sei Dank hast du Recht, denn wäre ich einer, hätte ich eine so feine Nase, das mir von deinem Gestank übel werden würde – eigentlich ist mir bereits jetzt übel."

Fassungslos und überrascht schwiegen die Menschen vor der Haustür Songels einige Sekunden. Témaruk zog den Kopf ein und sah Gimli beinahe bittend an, doch eigentlich war allen Anwesenden bewusst, dass es nur eine Konfliktlösung gab.

„Haarige, kleine Laus du! Was fällt dir ein, mich, Maralus, Herrscher über die Steppen westlich des Talarhrand, zu beleidigen!", brüllte der Anführer plötzlich auf.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", erwiderte Gimli respektvoll. „Ich beneide dich sehr um ein vollkommen leeres und ebenes Gebiet!"

„Meine Macht reicht bis zum Meer von Rhûn und ich entscheide über Tod oder Leben von jedem, der sich in meinem Land aufhält! Und du hast deines soeben verwirkt!"

Maralus hob sein Schwert, doch noch bevor er zustechen konnte, durchtrennte Gimlis Axt ohne größere Schwierigkeiten die Lederrüstung und die Bauchdecke des grobschlächtigen Mannes. Mit einem Aufschrei stürzte dieser nieder und blieb im Türrahmen des Hauses bewegungslos liegen.

Als wäre dies ein Zeichen zum Angriff gewesen, regnete es mit einem Mal Pfeile vom Dach. Die Elben im Haus öffneten die Fensterläden und schossen auf die kleine Menschengruppe, die wutschnaubend versuchte, durch die Tür ins Haus zu gelangen. Nur Témaruk drehte sich um und rannte rufend und wild gestikulierend auf die vor der Siedlung liegende Ebene zu. Ein Pfeil traf ihn im Rücken, doch es war zu spät. Sein Verhalten hatte die Aufmerksamkeit der wartenden Ostling-Krieger erregt und holte sie zum Schauplatz des Kampfes hinzu.

Im Sekundentakt flogen Pfeile auf die Angreifer, doch trotz ihrer Verluste drang das kleine Ostling-Heer weiter vor. Einige von ihnen verschanzten sich hinter Bäumen und umher stehenden Karren, um von dort aus auf die Elben zu schießen. Gimli verteidigte die Tür so gut er konnte. Seine Axt war das größte Hindernis, dem viele der fallenden Menschen jemals in ihrem kurzen Leben begegnet waren.

°

°

„Hier bist du also!", stellte Elrohir fest, als er Agarmaethor auf der Koppel bei den Pferden fand. „Ich habe dich gesucht! Du solltest dich doch nicht allein von der Gemeinschaft entfernen!"

Agarmaethor kehrte ihm den Rücken zu und fuhr damit fort, einige noch nicht vom Winterwetter gebräunte Halme und Kräuter zu pflücken, um diese ihrem Pferd zu reichen.

Elrohir setzte sich auf einen kleineren Stapel Brennholz und musterte sie. „Deine Äußerungen in Songels Haus haben mir nicht gefallen!"

„Es ging auch nicht darum, dass dir meine Worte gefallen", erwiderte Agarmaethor kühl.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen!", fuhr Elrohir unbeirrt fort. „Du hast geklungen wie meine Mutter vor sehr vielen Jahren - so, als würdest du dich nach dem Tode sehnen. Stimmt mein Eindruck?"

„Du erwartest doch wohl darauf keine Antwort, oder?" Agarmaethor drehte sich zu ihm. Ihre Augen blitzten ihn kalt an.

„Doch, das tue ich. Ich frage im Interesse der Gemeinschaft. Du führst sie zu Thuringwethil. Wenn du unterwegs stirbst, dann werden wir ein Problem haben." Elrohir durchbohrte sie mit seinem Blick.

„Ihr würdet sie auch ohne mich finden. Immer weiter in den Osten, und irgendwo da ist ein Gebirge aus rötlichem Gestein. Dort, in einer Höhle, haust sie vermutlich – wenn meine bisherigen Visionen stimmen. Ein wenig Glück werdet ihr wohl brauchen, doch das ist euch mit Sicherheit hold." Agarmaethor wandte sich erneut dem Pferd zu.

„Dir scheint allmählich alles gleichgültig zu werden. Das macht mir Angst, denn ich fürchte, dein Wunsch nach einem endgültigen Tod kommt der Befürwortung einer Zerstörung Ardas gleich", erwiderte Elrohir leise.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Niemand außer Ilúvatar selbst kann das zustande bringen. Selbst Morgoth, der Mächtigste unter den Ainur, hätte das nicht vermocht!"

„Die Ainur haben die Welt erschaffen!", warf Elrohir ein. „Sie setzten die Vision Ilúvatars um."

„Ja. Gemeinsam! Doch einer alleine könnte das nicht vollbringen – weder die Erschaffung noch die Zerstörung einer ganzen Welt. Auch Maiar wie Thuringwethil oder Sauron nicht – so dunkel sie auch sein mögen. Und selbst wenn...! Die Ainur sind Ilúvatars verkörperte Gedanken. Sollten sie derartiges beherrschen, dann entspricht es seinem Plan und dann können auch wir nichts dagegen unternehmen!"

„Du denkst wirklich, es sei Ilúvatars Plan gewesen, eine wunderschöne und belebte Welt zu schaffen, damit sie von Dunkelheit und Übel überrollt wird?", fragte Elrohir ungläubig.

„Warum nicht? Viele Kinder bauen Türme aus Bausteinen, weil sie Freude daran empfinden, diese anschließend wieder einzureißen und den Bau neu zu beginnen." Agarmaethors Stimme klang dumpf.

Elrohir neigte den Kopf und musterte sie eindringlich. „Und warum hast du dich dann in den letzten tausend Jahren so sehr bemüht, von Sauron nicht getötet zu werden und Mittelerde zu erhalten? Ich werde es dir sagen: weil du ein Baustein bist, der sich dagegen wehrt, dass der Turm wieder eingerissen wird. Du bist ein Teil dieser Welt und hast von Ilúvatar ein Geschenk erhalten, wie es größer kaum sein kann: Einen freien Willen! Er ist die stärkste und mächtigste Waffe, die es auf Arda gibt. Nicht ohne Grund war es Sauron so wichtig, die Völker Mittelerdes mit Hilfe seiner Ringe zu unterwerfen, denn diese Ringe dienten zu nichts anderem, als den freien Willen der Herrscher Mittelerdes zu brechen und sie sich Untertan zu machen – mitsamt ihren Völkern.

Mit diesem Geschenk gab uns Ilúvatar das Recht und die Fähigkeit, über unser eigenes Leben bestimmen zu können, uns selbst gegen seine eigenen, verkörperten Gedanken wehren zu dürfen, jedes Detail seiner Vision Ardas zu verändern und die Welt unseren Vorstellungen anzupassen. Das war es, wovor Sauron sich fürchtete und weshalb er die Ringe zum Einsatz brachte. Er wollte die Völker unterwerfen und dabei vermeiden, dass sie sich gegen ihn vereinen und kämpfen - und er fürchtete das zu Recht! Zwei Mal ist er an eben dieser Stärke der Völker Mittelerdes gescheitert. Und du hast irgendwann einmal entschieden, deinen Beitrag dazu zu leisten. Amlugûr erzählte mir, du hättest sogar in Dagorlad gekämpft!"

Agarmaethor schwieg. Ihre Hand strich durch das dunkle Haar der Mähne ihres Pferdes, doch sie antwortete Elrohir nicht.

„Dein Schweigen sagt mir, dass du mir Recht gibst und dass ich dir das alles nicht hätte erklären müssen!", fuhr Elrohir fort. „Du hast so lange Zeit dein Leben riskiert, um Mittelerde zu erhalten! Du hast dich gegen die dunklen Gedanken Ilúvatars aufgebäumt und zu deren Vernichtung beigetragen. Du hast dafür gekämpft, dass es in dieser Welt ein 'Gut' und ein 'Böse' geben kann. Warum jetzt nicht mehr? Warum gibst du plötzlich auf und empfindest Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber dem weiteren Schicksal dieser Welt?"

„Das tue ich nicht! Es ist mir nicht gleichgültig!", erwiderte Agarmaethor gequält und Elrohir war verblüfft, wie ehrlich ihr Blick war, den sie dabei auf ihn warf. „Ich glaube nur, dass ihr es ohne mich leichter hättet!"

„Das glaubst du?", fragte Elrohir erstaunt. „Wir brauchen dich, um Thuringwethil zu finden! Du hast die Bilder im Spiegel gesehen! Wer weiß, wie viel Zeit wir noch haben, um sie vernichten zu können? Vielleicht dauert es noch tausende von Jahren, bis es soweit ist, dass es ihr gelingt, die Bilder in Galadriels Spiegel wahr werden zu lassen und Menschen unsterblich zu machen, um sie blutige Schlachten bestreiten zu lassen! Aber JETZT haben wir eine Spur! Wenn wir diese verlieren, finden wir sie vielleicht gar nicht mehr, bevor es zu spät ist! Sie könnte sich ein neues Versteck suchen und in aller Ruhe an ihren Plänen arbeiten! Vergiss nicht, wie lange Sauron in Mordor unentdeckt geblieben ist! Und er befand sich damals sehr viel näher an der westlichen Welt als Thuringwethil heute."

„Und was ist mit mir?", flüsterte Agarmaethor.

„Mit dir? Redest du von deinen Erinnerungen? Kommt es dir nicht sehr selbstsüchtig vor, diese der Vernichtung Thuringwethils vorzuziehen? Das Schicksal Mittelerdes wird für deine Zukunft eine größere Rolle spielen als jede Erinnerung, die du zurückgewinnen solltest!"

Agarmaethors Augen funkelten ihn an. „Selbstsüchtig? Du findest, es sei selbstsüchtig, mein Leben dafür zu geben, dass Thuringwethil mich nicht in ihre Fänge bekommt? Du findest, es sei selbstsüchtig, deshalb auf alles zu verzichten, worauf ich bereits mehr als 4700 Jahre gewartet und gehofft habe?"

Sie fühlte sich erleichtert. Endlich war es ihr gelungen, ihre Rolle während dieser Reise einmal anzusprechen, Bedenken zu äußern, dass ihre Existenz eine Gefahr darstellen könnte. Elrohir kannte möglicherweise ihre Vergangenheit von Elrond, doch selbst wenn ihm die Zusammenhänge unklar sein sollte: Es musste einmal ausgesprochen werden! Wie lange sollten sie noch in den Osten reisen und den Gedanken an die Ork-Elben verdrängen? Es gab doch schließlich einen Grund, warum Thuringwethil sich die Finger nach ihr leckte!

„Du denkst an deine Entführung?", riss Elrohir sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Du fürchtest dich davor, dass deine Anwesenheit im Osten alles verschlimmern könnte? Schau mich nicht so überrascht an! Glaubst du, ich hätte mir keine Gedanken über all die vergangenen Ereignisse gemacht? Mordende Zwerge und dunkle Kreaturen, die dich lebendig fangen wollen! Natürlich sehe auch ich einen Zusammenhang zwischen dir und Thuringwethil. Doch niemand aus der Gemeinschaft weiß, worin er besteht. Deshalb müssen wir auch so sehr auf dich acht geben und versuchen, es herauszufinden!"

„Elrohir! Ihr geht ein unberechenbares Risiko ein! Thuringwethil benötigt mich für ihre Pläne, und der sicherste Weg, um zu verhindern, dass ich in ihre Fänge gerate, ist mein Tod!"

„Solltest du ein Schlüsselelement sein, dann könntest du Recht haben. Bist du aber nur ein winziges Detail oder sogar auswechselbar, so dass sie auf andere Mittel zurückgreifen könnte, dann wäre dein Freitod nicht nur sinnlos sondern auch schädlich. Uns könnte eine wirklich entscheidende oder sogar unwiederbringliche Gelegenheit entgehen, Thuringwethil zu vernichten, weil DU uns nicht zu ihr geführt hast. Solange wir nicht wissen, was genau du mit all dem zu tun hast, solltest du nicht vorschnell handeln!"

„Elrohir!", warf Agarmaethor ein. „Niemand schickt solche Kreaturen wie Ork-Elben tausende von Meilen weit in den Westen, um ein unwichtiges Element zur Verwirklichung eines Planes zu beschaffen! Ich bin mit Sicherheit mehr als das! Und selbst wenn ich tatsächlich auswechselbar sein sollte, so wäre es doch fatal, wenn Thuringwethil mich in ihre Fänge bekommt, denn auch ein kleiner Ziegelstein kann die Errichtung eines großen Hauses beenden, wenn er dem Erbauer erst einmal zur Verfügung steht! Es kommt einfach nicht darauf an, wie wichtig meine Rolle dabei ist. Mein Tod ist die sicherste Lösung."

Elrohir erhob sich von dem Stapel Brennholz, packte sie an den Schultern und sah ihr ernst in die Augen. „Dann führe uns solange bis wir Thuringwethil nahe sind oder du in Gefahr läufst, tatsächlich in die Hände der Ork-Elben zu geraten. Du besitzt einen Dolch, und wenn Gefahr droht kannst du den Freitod noch immer wählen."

Das Bild vor Agarmaethors Augen begann zu verschwimmen.

„Wie leicht du das sagst...", hauchte sie. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass der Tod mir eine endgültige Erlösung bieten würde. Ich werde bis in die Ewigkeit den Erinnerungen an meine Vergangenheit ausgesetzt sein, meinen Schmerzen und dem Wissen, dass ich nie mehr eine Antwort für all meine Fragen erhalten werde. Und nun verlangst du von mir, dass ich den richtigen und geeigneten Zeitpunkt meines Todes bestimmen soll, weil davon das Schicksal Mittelerdes abhängen könnte?"

Sie schwankte und hielt sich am Hals des Pferdes fest, doch ihre Beine gaben nach. Ohnmächtig brach sie zusammen.

°

°

Gimli hieb und schlug auf die anrollende Welle menschlicher Boshaftigkeit ein so gut er konnte. Das Blut seiner Gegner ergoss sich vor seinen Füßen, und jene, die er tödlich verletzen konnte, blieben wie eine Barriere vor ihm liegen und musste erst von anderen Kriegern beseitigt werden, um den einzigen Zugang zum Hause Songels freizuräumen. Doch das Gebäude selbst war umzingelt. Von überall her drangen die früheren Soldaten Saurons ein, versuchten, die Fensterläden aufzubrechen und das Dach zu ersteigen.

Die Köcher der Elben waren beinahe leer. Einige griffen bereits zu ihren Schwertern und leisteten gemeinsam mit Gimli Widerstand an der Tür oder an den Fenstern. Ein Ende war nicht abzusehen und die warnenden Rufe vom Dach des Hauses machten nicht viel Mut: Orks! Feuer! Die Worte vermischten sich miteinander und der Geruch verbrannten Holzes erreichte die Kämpfenden.

„Verfluchte Orks", schrie Gimli laut. „Wenn die mich rösten wollen, müssen sie warten, bis ich mit den Menschen hier fertig bin."

Elladan konnte sich ein kurzes Lachen nicht verkneifen, doch der menschliche Krieger vor Gimli schien trotz des Kampflärmes jedes Wort verstanden zu haben. Er hielt inne und sah Gimli einen viel zu langen Moment lang erstaunt an.

„Orks!", schrie er seinen Kameraden zu, doch mehr konnte er nicht hinzufügen. Die Axt Gimlis traf in mit voller Wucht, so dass er leblos zu Boden sackte.

Zur Überraschung aller traten die Ostlinge die Flucht an und versuchten schnellstmöglich, die Siedlung zu verlassen. Doch es war zu spät. Eine große Gruppe Ork-Elben erreichte das Dorf und fiel über die Ostlinge her.

„Nicht Orks! Ork-Elben!", fluchte Gimli. „Könnt ihr mich nicht richtig informieren? Mein Herz ist beinahe stehen geblieben!"

Elladan zog ihn von der Tür weg zum Fenster und beobachtete gemeinsam mit den anderen aus der Gemeinschaft das grausame Schauspiel in der Dorfmitte. Noch immer roch es nach Feuer und er hörte, wie die Elben auf dem Dach hektisch versuchten, die Flammen zu löschen, doch an Wasser kam derzeit niemand heran. Der Brunnen war umgeben von scharfen Klingen und dem sich ausbreitenden Tod.

„Au! Das hat bestimmt wehgetan", kommentierte Aneru eine sich vor ihren Augen abspielende Kampfszene grinsend.

„Links hinter dir! Pass doch auf!", brüllte Elladan, aber keiner wusste, von wem er sprach, denn eigentlich war in dem Getümmel jeder irgendwie links hinter einem anderen.

„Hast du noch nie ein Schwert in der Hand gehabt?", rief Rochdil. „Ihr kämpft wie die Menschen zu Beginn des ersten Zeitalters! Und ihr wollt tausende von Elben getötet haben?"

„Oh! Seinen Arm muss er jetzt wohl mit dem anderen nach Hause tragen", lachte Aneru.

„Vielleicht kann seine Frau ihm was Leckeres daraus kochen", kommentierte Legolas Anerus Bemerkung.

Erstaunt sahen ihn alle an. Gimli lachte schallend.

„Wir brauchen Wasser! Holt Wasser!", rief Amlugûr und sprang unmittelbar vor den Augen Elladans vom Dach.

Wie aus einer Lethargie entrissen, ergriffen die Elben wieder ihre Bögen und bemühten sich, den Weg für Amlugûr zu ebnen. Gimli folgte ihm und schlug mit seiner Axt um sich. Er machte keinen Unterschied zwischen Mensch oder Ork-Elb. Alles, was ihm in den Weg lief, musste das kalte Metall seiner Waffe schmecken. Er sah nur noch Blut – überall Blut... und eine Gruppe von zwanzig Ork-Elben, die einen einzelnen, fliehenden Ostling in den Wald hinter der Siedlung verfolgten.

°

°

Elrohir fing Agarmaethor gerade noch rechtzeitig auf, bevor sie bewusstlos auf dem Boden aufschlug. Er begriff, dass es sich um eine weitere Vision handeln musste, doch gerade, als er den Wald betrat, um sie in das Haus Songels zu tragen, nahmen seine Ohren heftige Kampfgeräusche wahr.

Einen Moment lang dachte er darüber nach, die sich anbahnenden Schmerzen Agarmaethors zu ignorieren und sie im Dickicht des Waldes zurück zu lassen, um seinen Gefährten zu Hilfe eilen zu können, da spürte er plötzlich eine unbeschreibliche Kälte – Ork-Elben. Es konnte sich nur um Ork-Elben handeln! Er wusste nicht, wie nah sie waren, aber wenn sie sich im Dorf befanden, dann musste Agarmaethor fortgeschafft werden – sofort!

Hastig eilte er zurück zu der Koppel, warf sie über den Rücken eines nahe stehenden Pferdes und schwang sich hinauf, um gemeinsam mit Agarmaethor zu fliehen.

Doch ein Pfeil hielt ihn auf.


	27. Gimli

Hallo, liebe Kampfzwergliebhaber!

Ich danke euch für die Geduld. Die RingCon war superklasse! Ich will nochmal hin! Ich bin zwar kein Haldir-Fan, aber ich gebe zu, dass Craig Parker und Mark Ferguson ein lustiges Programm machen konnten – unterhaltsam und amüsant. ;)

Weil ihr alle so nett gewartet habt, ist das Kap dafür auch ein bisschen länger UND hoffentlich kurzweilig. (grins)

Alles Liebe

Euer Zwergli

**°**

**An StupidMouth:** Ja, ja... viele fragen sich ja noch immer, wohin ich eigentlich mit Pallando und Alatar will und was die sollen... aber ich denke mal, allerspätestens ab dem nächsten Kapitel (also dem nach diesem hier) wird es deutlicher – und auch etwas über Lútholwen! (fiesguckt) Obwohl hier auch schon GANZ viel passiert.

Und fies war ich wirklich mit dem Cliffie, aber ich verrate dir mal, dass es in einem späteren Kapitel noch einen geben wird, der ist noch VIEL fieser, weil hier zumindest die meisten davon ausgehen, dass Elrohir und Agi nichts passiert, oder? ;)

**°**

**°**

**°**

**WARNUNGEN: GEWALT (aber nicht so viel und schlimm wie im letzten Kap) **

**°**

**°**

**Gimli**

Noch immer hielt die Schlacht zwischen der Gemeinschaft, den Ostlings-Kriegern und den Ork-Elben an, doch Gimli sah zwanzig der ihm so unheimlichen Kreaturen mit der dunklen Aura im Wald hinter Songels Haus verschwinden. Einer Eingebung folgend glaubte er daran, dass sich Elrohir und Agarmaethor auf der Pferdekoppel hinter dem kleinen Wäldchen befinden könnten und möglicherweise seiner Hilfe bedurften.

Der laute Ruf, den er seinen Gefährten noch zuwarf bevor er selbst im Wald verschwand, ging im Kampfgetümmel unter, doch ihm blieb keine Zeit, erneut auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Die Ork-Elben waren schnell – viel zu schnell für seine Verhältnisse – und die Zeit drängte. Er hatte wenig Hoffnung, Elrohir und Agarmaethor noch vor den Ork-Elben zu erreichen, aber er hoffte, größeres Unglück verhindern zu können, denn im Gegensatz zu den Ork-Elben benutzte er den von Songel angelegten Pfad durch das Gestrüpp, welcher ihn auf kürzestem Wege zu der Koppel führen würde.

Vollkommen außer Atem erreichte er die Umzäunung der Weide und sah die Ork-Elben an anderer Stelle aus dem Wald treten. Hastig versteckte er sich hinter einem Gebüsch und blieb so unbemerkt. Die Ork-Elben richteten ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf Elrohir, welcher gerade dabei war, ein Pferd in Bewegung zu setzen und mit Agarmaethor zu fliehen.

Einige Ork-Elben spannten ihre Bögen und zielten äußerst gründlich. Gimli wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen, als seine Wurfaxt auf einen der Schützen zu werfen und dabei laut zu rufen, um von Elrohir und Agarmaethor abzulenken. Die vollkommen überraschten Ork-Elben wandten sich ihm sofort zu, doch es war zu spät. Ein Pfeil flog bereits in Elrohirs Richtung.

Gimli sah nur, dass das Pferd mit hoher Geschwindigkeit davon galoppierte, so dass er von einer gelungenen Flucht ausging. Ihm blieb keine Zeit, sich weiter darum zu kümmern, denn fünf der grünäugigen Feinde eilten mit gezückten Schwertern auf ihn zu. Gimli packte seine große Axt und beschloss sie aufzuhalten – koste es, was es wolle.

°

°

Der Pfeil traf Elrohirs Pferd in die Flanke. Erschrocken rannte es panisch los und Elrohir ließ es laufen, um möglichst schnell der Gefahr zu entrinnen. Doch die feine Metallspitze des Pfeils schien ein lähmendes Gift enthalten zu haben. Nur Sekunden vergingen bis das Pferd in die Knie ging und schließlich wie leblos auf dem Boden liegen blieb. Elrohir gelang es gerade noch, sich und Agarmaethor davor zu bewahren, unter dem stürzenden Tier begraben zu werden. Hastig verbarg er sich hinter dem Pferdeleib, um vor weiteren Pfeilen geschützt zu sein und spähte besorgt zu den sich nähernden Elben, von denen fünf aus ihm unbekannten Gründen eine andere Richtung einschlugen.

Einen Moment lang erwog er einen Kampf, doch sein Bogen war bei dem Sturz zerbrochen, und die Ork-Elben allein mit dem Schwert zu bezwingen, erschien ihm aussichtslos. Noch zu gut erinnerte er sich an den Kampf während Agarmaethors Entführung in der Nähe des Eryn Lasgalen.

Nachdenklich schaute er zu ihr. Blass und bewegungslos lag sie neben dem gelähmten Pferd – noch! Elrohir fürchtete das Eintreten ihrer Krämpfe. Er wusste, wie sie sich winden und ihn möglicherweise dadurch ungewollt behindern würde, sich und auch ihr selbst das Leben zu retten. Das Leben...! Seine Augen blitzten entschlossen auf, als die Ork-Elben sich nur wenige Schritt weit von ihnen entfernt aufteilten und sie umringten. Energisch ergriff Elrohir seinen Dolch und hielt ihn Agarmaethor an die Kehle.

„Keinen Schritt weiter, oder ich töte sie!", fauchte er.

Die Ork-Elben reagierten nicht. Wie ein gut organisiertes Rudel Raubtiere zogen sie den Kreis um sie immer enger und schienen nur auf ein Signal zu warten, um über sie beide herfallen zu dürfen. Elrohirs Dolch durchtrennte Agarmaethors Haut. Ein feiner Faden Blut rann über ihren blassen Hals. Ein Ork-Elb, der sich durch eine auffallend gut verarbeitete Rüstung mit dem Abbild eines wütenden Wolfes deutlich von den anderen abhob, hielt die übrigen mit einer Handbewegung davon ab, sich auf Elrohir und Agarmaethor zu stürzen.

„Verschwindet!", wandte sich Elrohir kalt an ihn. „Ehe sie in eure Gewalt gerät, würde ich sie töten!"

Jede Silbe und jeder Gesichtszug drückte Entschlossenheit aus. Trotzdem näherte sich der Ork-Elb einen weiteren Schritt, als würde er prüfen wollen, wie Ernst es Elrohir mit seiner Drohung war, doch dessen Dolch vergrößerte die Wunde. Agarmaethors Blut quoll heraus und färbte ihre Tunika rot.

Der Ork-Elb warf ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zu und gab einen unverständlichen Laut von sich. Elrohir sah nur noch ihre Rücken, während sie nach Norden verschwanden und sich nicht einmal mehr um den Wald und die Siedlung zu kümmern schienen.

°

°

Die fünf Ork-Elben mussten nicht lange suchen, um Gimli zu finden. Mit einem Schrei sprang er aus dem Gebüsch und stürzte sich auf sie. Seine Axt traf den ersten Ork-Elben tödlich, doch noch während er seine Waffe im schwarzrot gefärbten Fleisch des Ork-Elben versenkte, fühlte er, wie die Waffe eines anderen Gegners an seiner Rüstung abprallte und eine weitere Klinge ihn verfehlte, weil der Aufprall auf seiner Rüstung ihn zur Seite stieß.

Es war Glück, dass er den ersten Zusammenstoß überlebte und noch größeres Glück war es, dass die Ork-Elben, die ihn soeben noch angegriffen hatten, plötzlich kehrt machten und sich ihren Gefährten, die noch kurz zuvor Agarmaethor und Elrohir gefolgt waren, anschlossen.

Gimli kniff die Augen zusammen, um besser sehen zu können und erkannte in der Ferne, wie sich Elrohir erhob und ihm beruhigend zuwinkte. Gimli schaute den davoneilenden Ork-Elben hinterher und beschloss, lieber wieder Richtung Siedlung zu eilen, um dort zu helfen. Doch als er dort ankam, war der Kampf bereits vorüber.

Der Dorfplatz war kaum wieder zu erkennen. Auf den ersten Blick erschien es Gimli, als gäbe es keinen freien Fleck mehr, um überhaupt von einem Haus zum anderen gehen zu können, ohne dabei auf Fleisch oder Knochen zu treten, doch die Elben waren bereits dabei, die Leichname auf einen Acker weit vor der Siedlung zu schaffen, während Songel einige Dorfbewohner dazu veranlasste, Holz herbei zu schaffen um die Leichen später verbrennen zu können.

„Wen oder was vermisst ihr?", fragte Gimli. Ihm schien es, als würden die Elben sich nicht so sehr um die Aufräumarbeiten bemühen, weil sie die Siedlung von all dem Übel befreien wollten, sondern weil sie etwas suchten.

„Uiwador", erwiderte Elladan knapp und schleppte einen weiteren Leichnam beiseite.

Sie fanden ihn – tot.

°

°

Amlugûr war es gelungen, das Dach von Songels Haus vor einem größeren Brandschaden zu bewahren. Gemeinsam saßen die Gefährten in Songels Gaststube, während dieser sich zusammen mit einigen anderen Dorfbewohnern der Siedlung um die Beseitigung der letzten Schäden kümmerte.

„Ich fürchte, spätestens jetzt wird Agarmaethor nicht mehr davon zu überzeugen sein, dass ihr Tod falsch ist", sagte Elrohir und schaute besorgt auf die Tür zu Songels Schlafzimmer, in welchem Agarmaethor schlief. „Ork-Elben, die dafür kämpfen, damit ihr nichts geschieht und die lieber auf eine Entführung verzichten, als sie durch meine Hand sterben zu sehen..." Elrohir schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Ork-Elben kämpften tatsächlich nur gegen die Ostling-Krieger. Wir waren ihnen vollkommen gleichgültig – wir und auch die Dorfbewohner. Uiwador starb durch die Hand von Menschen... "

Ernst schauten sich alle in der Gemeinschaft an. Sie hatten bereits von Uiwador Abschied genommen – schweren Herzens - doch jemanden in der Schlacht zu verlieren war etwas anderes, als jemanden Tag für Tag dahinschwinden zu sehen.

„Ich habe ihr alle Waffen weggenommen und bitte euch darauf zu achten, dass sie keine von euren benutzt, um sich zu richten", fuhr Elrohir fort. „Ich will auf jeden Fall verhindern, dass sie stirbt bevor wir Thuringwethil finden. Thuringwethil..."

„Du kannst es nicht verhindern, Bruder!", warf Elladan ein. „Es gibt immer einen Weg, und letztlich ist es ihr Seelenschmerz, der sie schwinden lassen wird. Und selbst wenn sie ihr Dahinscheiden beschleunigen wollte, könnte sie Nahrung und Wasser verweigern. Willst du es ihr mit Gewalt einflößen?"

„Nein, aber möglicherweise kann ich ihren Tod hinauszögern. Immerhin hat sie mir von ihrer neuen Vision berichtet. Sie sah eine Ebene mit vielen gewaltigen, aus dem Boden ragenden Felsmassiven, und Songel erklärte mir, dass sich eine solche Ebene auf der anderen Seite des Flusses in nördlicher Richtung befinden würde – mehrere Tagesreisen entfernt. Ganz unwillig uns zu helfen ist Agarmaethor also nicht. Wir müssen uns beeilen, solange sie noch mit uns zusammenarbeitet."

Legolas sah ihn mit trübem Blick an. „Du redest von ihr wie von einer Sache, die man noch benutzen muss, solange sie nicht vollkommen defekt ist."

Elrohir legte einen Arm um seine Schultern. „Ich mag sie – wirklich. Aber es gibt für mich Dinge und Personen, die Vorrang haben, und dazu gehören Mittelerde und meine Familie. Für dich nicht?"

Legolas erwiderte nichts. Er schaute nur aus dem Fenster und sah den Rauch und die umher fliegende Asche, die der Wind vom Acker vor der Siedlung wehte.

°

°

„Dieser Rauch!", jammerte Haunar und erinnerte sich mit Grauen an die vielen Menschen. „Und wie das stinkt! Meinst du wirklich, dass alle Menschen gestorben sind?"

In ihre Schattenmäntel gehüllt schlichen sie über die nächtlichen Äcker der Siedlung und beobachteten das Glühen der gewaltigen Scheiterhaufen, die sich überall verteilt befanden.

„Hm... Ja!" Rufur wollte eigentlich kein weiteres Wort über ihren misslungenen Streich verlieren. Es ärgerte ihn zu sehr, dass die Grünaugen so unerwartet eingegriffen hatten. „Wie ich diese Schwarzhaarige hasse!", fauchte er jedoch plötzlich auf. „Sie bringt nur Unglück und Verderben!"

„Aber immerhin haben auch einige Grünaugen ihr Leben gelassen", murmelte Haunar und zerrte aus einem der Scheiterhaufen einen Teil ork-elbischer Rüstung.

„Ich wünschte, Odan wäre hier! Er hätte mit Sicherheit einen Vorschlag, was wir nun unternehmen könnten." Rufur ignorierte Haunar und sprach eigentlich nur seine Gedanken laut aus.

„Unternehmen? Wir kennen ihren nächsten Anlaufpunkt – und den übernächsten. Vielleicht sollten wir zum Sumpf eilen und dort den Stein hineinwerfen!"

Rufur schaute verblüfft auf Haunar. „Welchen Stein?"

„Den, den mir Odan gegeben hat, bevor er mit dir aufbrach. Er meinte, es wäre möglich, dass er niemals wiederkehren würde und Bizar-kûn habe ihm den Stein gegeben, um die Geister des Sumpfes zu rufen – die, die der Herr der Grünaugen einst erschuf!", erklärte Haunar ruhig.

„Aha!" Mehr dazu zu sagen war Rufur nicht in der Lage.

„Gedenken wir lieber des schönen Goldes, welches wir nun sinnlos an die Menschen verschwendet haben", erklärte Haunar, „und eilen dann zum großen Sumpf."

„Ja. Genau. Gedenken wir dem", stimmte Rufur zu.

°

°

Sternenlose Finsternis umhüllte die Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft. Seit sie mit frischen Pferden die Siedlung Songels und Dorajors verlassen hatten und in nördlicher Richtung dem Fluss Talarhrand gefolgt waren, regnete es beinahe ununterbrochen. Nur selten gönnten ihnen die Licht raubenden Wolken eine Gelegenheit, sich an einem warmen Feuer zu trocknen und von dem mühseligen Ritt auf einem immer weicher werdenden Boden zu erholen.

Doch Tag für Tag eilten sie weiter und weiter – schon allein, um so viel Strecke wie nur möglich zurückzulegen und die Spur zu Thuringwethil nicht zu verlieren, bevor in Agarmaethor der letzte Lebensfunke erlosch und sie sich ohne ihre Hilfe durch den ihnen so unbekannten Osten schlagen mussten.

Agarmaethor hatte sich über die Tatsache, dass Elrohir ihr die Waffen nahm, nicht einmal beschwert. Selbst zu ihrem aufgeschnittenen Hals äußerte sie sich nicht. Sie redete übrerhaupt nicht mehr. Schweigend ordnete sie sich unter – ritt, wann immer der Rest der Gemeinschaft ritt, lagerte und schlief, wann immer es sich anbot, verweigerte jedoch, wie von Elladan vorhergesehen, die Nahrungs- und Flüssigkeitsaufnahme. Ihre Lippen wurden spröde und ihr Blick jeden Tag glanzloser. Sie wurde dünner und schwächer.

Sowohl Legolas als auch Amlugûr bemühten sich um sie, versuchten sie dazu zu bewegen, wenigstens etwas zu trinken, doch sie wandte ihnen stets wortlos den Rücken zu und sah ihnen nicht einmal in die Augen.

„Ich halte das nicht mehr aus!", knurrte Gimli eines Nachts und stieß Agarmaethor grob an, sodass sie erwachte. „Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst, aber gönne mir wenigstens einen ruhigen Schlaf!"

Erstaunt richtete sich Agarmaethor auf und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich mag dich! Ich mag dich ehrlich, und glaube mir, dass ich deine Entscheidung wirklich SEHR bedauere! Wenn du davon überzeugt bist, du müsstest das tun, dann tue es, aber dein Magen knurrt dermaßen laut, dass ich kein Auge schließen kann!", brummte er.

Einige Elben erhoben sich ebenfalls und sahen Gimli verwundert an. Nur Aneru und Rochdil nickten bestätigend und logen dabei, ohne rot zu werden. Keiner von ihnen hatte etwas gehört, aber Gimli schien ein Spiel zu spielen und alle waren nur ZU neugierig, wohin sein Verhalten führen würde.

„Ich will dir nicht zu nahe treten", fuhr Gimli fort, „aber wenn du etwas trinken würdest, hätte das mehrere Vorteile. Zum einen hörte ich, dass die Seelen verdursteter Elben ihre hässliche, ausgemergelte Gestalt beibehalten, solange sie sich in den Hallen von Mandos befinden..."

„Stimmt!", mischte sich Elladan ein. „Ich habe das vollkommen vergessen, aber meine Mutter erzählte mir das auch, und sie wusste es von ihrer Mutter, und diese sprach mit Mandos persönlich!" Er unterdrückte ein freches Grinsen.

„...und zum anderen würde auch dir das Verhungern sehr viel leichter fallen, wenn dein Magen zumindest mit Wasser gefüllt wäre... und ich! Ich könnte dann schlafen!", beendete Gimli seine Rede.

Agarmaethor runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist doch alles Unsinn! Wie ich in den Hallen von Mandos aussehe ist mir gleich, und mein Magen knurrt nicht! Ihr wollt doch nur, dass ich..."

„Das wollen wir auch. Selbstverständlich!", warf Gimli ein. „Aber dein Magen knurrt wirklich! Du hörst es nur nicht, weil du es nicht hören willst! Würdest du ihn nämlich wahrnehmen, dann fiele dir dein Verhalten sehr viel schwerer! Glaube es mir einfach! Können diese Augen lügen?" Er suchte ihren Blick und bemühte sich so überzeugend wie nur möglich zu wirken. „Ich will wirklich schlafen!", knurrte er. „Darf ich dir etwas Wasser bringen? Einen Becher voll! Bitte!"

Agarmaethor schloss gequält die Augen, und Gimli überkam plötzlich unsägliches Mitleid. Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, dass auch er einst vor einer ähnlichen Entscheidung gestanden hatte. Neun Monate war es her, als er bereit war, vor den Toren Mordors sein Leben zu opfern und Frodo damit den Weg zum Schicksalsberg zu ermöglichen. Er hatte sich bereits vom Leben verabschiedet, um an der Seite seiner Freunde zu sterben – für sein Volk, für Mittelerde. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihr war er sich sicher, dass die Entscheidung richtig war.

Gimli hockte sich neben sie und legte einen Arm um ihre schmalen Schultern. Agarmaethor ließ es zu, lehnte sogar ihren Kopf müde an seinen Helm.

„Kindchen!", seufzte er und sah sie in diesem Moment wirklich als junges Mädchen vor sich. „Du hast es schwer. Wirklich! Ich verstehe deine Angst davor, dass du mit deinem Leben hier in Mittelerde eine Gefahr darstellen könntest, und ich verstehe auch, dass du dich vor dem Tod fürchtest, weil eine Existenz in den Hallen von Mandos auch nicht das Wahre sein kann.

Allein der Gedanke daran, dass diese Míriel Serindë, deine Ur-Ur-Großmutter, wenn ich mich nicht täusche, dir aufgrund eurer Verwandtschaft Jahrhunderte lang von ihrem Weltschmerz erzählen könnte..." Er schüttelte sich. „Glaube mir eines: Der Tod ist mit Sicherheit eine Lösung, aber er ist bestimmt nicht die einzige! Dir werden hier in dieser Welt so viele wunderschöne Dinge entgehen, wenn du nicht dafür kämpfst, sie auch wirklich erleben zu wollen - große, glitzernde Höhlen, edle und glänzende Metalle, bunte Steine und der Anblick einer atemberaubenden Felsenstruktur! Nie wieder wirst du das sehen und fühlen können..."

„Nie wieder wirst DU das sehen und fühlen können...", wiederholte Agarmaethor müde.

„Ich danke dir für deine Fürsorge und für die Tatsache, dass du zu diesen Opfern bereit bist, damit ich diese Welt noch länger erleben darf! Aber ich muss dir ehrlich gestehen, dass ich nicht viel davon genießen werde, wenn ich nicht zu etwas Schlaf komme. Noch eine solche Nacht, wie die letzten drei, und ich erkenne mich selbst nicht wieder! Ich glaube, ich werde verrückt!"

Agarmaethor seufzte erschöpft auf. „Gib mir etwas Wasser!"

Gimli erhob sich, griff nach Agarmaethors Wasserflasche und öffnete sie, um einen Becher zu füllen, doch ein seltsamer Geruch hinderte ihn daran. Vorsichtig tauchte er einen Finger in die Flüssigkeit und leckte ihn ab. Er erkannte den Geschmack. Enttrunk – derselbe, den er einst von Flinkbaum erhalten hatte. Agarmaethor führte tatsächlich Enttrunk mit sich und hatte ihn bisher nicht einmal angerührt!

Listig blitzten seine Augen auf. Würde sie es bemerken, wenn er ihn mit Wasser verdünnte? Er warf einen Blick in ihr blasses Gesicht und zögerte. Der Trunk könnte ihr Leben verlängern – aber auch ihre Qualen... Sie wollte sterben. Sollte er sich wirklich in ihre Entscheidung einmischen? Was wäre, wenn diese doch richtig war? Nachdenklich sah er auf Legolas, der trübe und wehmütig in das kleine Lagerfeuer blickte.

Entschlossen presste Gimli seine Lippen zusammen und vermischte vorsichtig etwas Enttrunk mit dem Wasser aus seiner eigenen Flasche. Er benutzte nur sehr wenig von der wertvollen Flüssigkeit, aber wenn sie nur oft genug davon trinken würde, könnte es eine ganze Weile genügen, um sie zumindest nicht mehr verhungern zu sehen. Agarmaethor nahm den Becher entgegen und nahm einen Schluck zu sich. Misstrauisch sah sie ihn an.

„Ich habe noch einige getrocknete Beeren im Wasser eingeweicht, damit es nicht so fad schmeckt", erklärte Gimli selbstbewusst. „Ist das ein Problem? Ich hoffte, dass du dann wenigstens drei Mal am Tag Flüssigkeit zu dir nimmst!"

Schweigend leerte sie den Becher, rollte sich wieder in ihre Decken und schlief sofort wieder ein. Die Elben, die das Geschehen mit Neugier verfolgt hatten, atmeten erleichtert auf und legten sich auch zur Ruhe. Nur Legolas sah Gimli fragend an, doch dieser zwinkerte ihm nur verschwörerisch zu und tauschte seine eigene Wasserflasche gegen die Agarmaethors.

°

°

_Dunkelheit. Als würden sich zwei Augenlider öffnen, dringt plötzlich Licht ein und ein Bild entsteht. Ein schmaler Türspalt öffnet sich und sie sieht hindurch. Vor ihr befindet sich ein großer und prächtiger Saal. Ein dunkelhaariger und prächtig gekleideter Elb unterhält sich mit einem blonden Elben, der sich in Begleitung einer menschlichen Frau befindet. Die Frau schaut neugierig zu dem Türspalt und lächelt einnehmend – Thuringwethil! _

°

°

Die Bergziege hatte Alatar noch nicht bemerkt. Arglos kletterte sie einen Hang hinauf und knabberte an Kräutern und Gräsern, die sich auf dem Gestein und trotz der kargen Umgebung hatten behaupten können, um schließlich doch im Magen eines gefräßigen Huftieres zu enden. Alatar folgte ihr beinahe lautlos. Er war Jäger - mit Leib und Seele und seit einiger Zeit war er davon überzeugt, dass Lútholwen das edelste Wild war, das es zu erlegen galt – immer wieder, und er wurde dessen nicht müde.

Sie genierte sich, war scheu und zaghaft und doch einnehmend in ihrer Art. Genau so gefiel sie ihm, seit sie ihm in einer einsamen Stunde für ihre Rettung gedankt und ihn gefragt hatte, ob sie nicht auch etwas für ihn tun könne. Natürlich konnte sie! Alatar schwebten tausende von Dingen vor.

Seinen Gedanken nachhängend übersah Alatar einen Stein, blieb daran hängen und stürzte. Die Bergziege entkam, doch noch viel mehr ärgerte ihn die Verletzung in seinem Gesicht. Aufgeregt eilte Alatar zurück zum Lager, um sich dort von Pallando helfen zu lassen.

Erschrocken und hektisch schüttete Pallando den gesamten Inhalt seines Reisesacks aus, um möglichst schnell die richtigen Kräuter und Verbandsmaterial zu finden, während Lútholwen sauberes Wasser und ein Tuch zum Reinigen der Verletzung brachte.

„Ich hasse es, ein Mensch zu sein!", knurrte Alatar. „Abgrundtief! Nichts ist schlimmer! Ihre Körper sind so zerbrechlich und empfindlich!"

Weder Pallando noch Lútholwen gingen darauf ein. Schweigend versorgten sie die Verletzung.

„Und vermutlich werde ich eine hässliche Narbe zurückbehalten! Als Maia wäre mir das nicht geschehen!", knurrte Alatar weiterhin.

„Du bist eitel!", stellte Pallando nur knapp fest. „Und auch noch stolz darauf!"

„Eitel sind nur die Elben hier im Osten!", erwiderte Alatar beleidigt. „Die, die die Einladung der Valar abgelehnt haben und hier im Osten zurückblieben; die, die noch nicht einmal planen, jemals Valinor zu betreten, die sind eitel und verdorben, denn sie verweigern ihre Reise doch nur, damit sie von den Menschen weiterhin bewundert werden können, angebetet und angestarrt!"

„Du bist hier im Osten noch nie einem Elben begegnet! Wie kannst du das sagen?", fragte Lútholwen erstaunt.

„Welchen Grund sollte es sonst geben, der Einladung der Valar nicht zu folgen? Was kann es Schöneres geben als Valinor, Besseres als das Leben nur unter seinesgleichen und unter den Valar und Maiar, die man nicht ohne Grund „Die Schönen" nennt?"

„Das Leben in Mittelerde?", antwortete Pallando leise und beobachtete einen Schmetterling, der von Blüte zu Blüte flatterte.

„Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst?", fragte Alatar und wandte sich ab. Schultern zuckend machte sich Pallando wieder daran, seine Sachen zurück in den Reisesack zu räumen. Sorgfältig legte er alles zusammen und verstaute es. Lútholwen half ihm dabei.

„Wo hast du das her?", fragte sie plötzlich.

Pallando hob den Kopf und sah, wie sie die kleine Phiole in den Händen hielt.

„Wir fanden sie bei einer wirklich sehr alten Leiche im Nebelgebirge. Ich denke, die Phiole ist bestimmt zwei- oder gar dreitausend Jahre alt. Gibst du sie mir bitte?" Er streckte seine Hand aus.

Lútholwen zögerte. „Sie ist wunderschön", sagte sie begeistert. „Eine elbische Phiole mit einem noch immer vorhandenen Inhalt, so reich verziert und auch noch mit einem so schönen und seltenen Metall!"

Pallando sah sie erstaunt an. „Woher weißt du, dass sie elbisch ist?", fragte er misstrauisch.

Lútholwen schmunzelte. „Du hast vergessen, dass meine Eltern mit ihnen gehandelt haben. Wir besaßen oft sehr wertvolle Schmuckstücke und Keramik bei uns zu Hause, bevor meine Eltern sie weiter verkauften. Ich sehe so etwas nicht zum ersten Mal!"

Pallando lächelte beschämt. „Verzeih mir! Du weißt bestimmt viel! Kannst du etwas über die Phiole sagen? Ich kenne mich mit der Machart und der Kunstfertigkeit elbischer Gegenstände hier in Mittelerde nicht sehr gut aus – genau genommen auch nicht mit denen in Valinor. Kunst war für mich nie besonders von Interesse."

Lútholwens Augen funkelten aufgeregt. „Nun... sie erinnert mich irgendwie an Eregion und einige seltene Stücke, die meine Eltern einmal mit hierher brachten. Das Metall ist kein Silber – vielleicht handelt es sich um Mithril."

„Mithril wurde nur in Khazad-dûm gefunden und auch erst im dritten Zeitalter!", erklärte Pallando. „Die Phiole ist älter!"

„Mithril gibt es schon länger!", korrigierte ihn Lútholwen. „Ithildin ist eine Mithril-Legierung und aus ihr wurde die Inschrift der Tore zu Khazad-dûm gefertigt – heißt es... Mir wurde berichtet, dass nur die größeren Mithril-Adern, die so viel Ausbeute brachten, dass auch das Schmieden größerer Gegenstände möglich war, später entdeckt wurden."

Pallando schaute sie überrascht an. „Du weißt sehr viel!"

„Nicht genug! Sonst hätte ich dir sagen können, wozu eine solche winzige Phiole genutzt wird. Sie ist so klein, dass kaum etwas hineinpasst. Sie muss speziell für die Flüssigkeit in ihr angefertigt worden sein. Hast du sie bereits einmal geöffnet? Weißt du, was sich darin befindet?", erwiderte Lútholwen errötend.

„Nein, aber die Phiole selbst ist magisch – und vermutlich auch ihr Inhalt. Ich nahm sie mit mir, weil ich untersuchen wollte, was es mit ihr auf sich hat."

„Oh! Das interessiert mich auch sehr!", flüsterte Lútholwen und näherte sich Pallando mit funkelnden Augen und reichte ihm die Phiole. „Darf ich dabei sein?"

Pallando lächelte sanft, streckte seine Hand aus und strich ihr damit sacht über die Wange. „Natürlich! Warum auch nicht? Sobald ich Zeit dafür habe, mich mit ihr zu beschäftigen, werde ich dir Bescheid geben!"

„Danke!" Lútholwen hauchte einen Kuss auf die Hand, die noch auf ihrer Wange lag. „Das ist mir sehr... sehr wichtig!"

°

°

Tage vergingen, die sich von den bisherigen nur dadurch unterschieden, dass Agarmaethor tatsächlich die von Gimli gereichte Flüssigkeit zu sich nahm und Elrohir die Gemeinschaft nicht mehr so sehr antrieb, schnell vorwärts zu kommen.

In der Ferne zeichneten sich bereits die ersten Felsmassive ab, von denen Songel ihnen berichtet hatte, und auch die Sonne schien dort den Wolken verhangenen Himmel zu durchbrechen und die braune Erde, die beinahe wie Wellen eines Meeres vor ihnen lagen, in ein goldenes Licht zu hüllen. Je näher sie kamen desto deutlicher erkannten sie die Formen der Steine – Bögen, kleine Plateaus, kerzenartige Spitzen und Felsen, die einfach nur wie Felsen aussahen oder aber bewachsen waren, so dass Bäume und Sträucher vor dem himmlischen Hintergrund interessante Konturen bildeten.

Gimli war begeistert und konnte sich an dem Naturschauspiel kaum satt sehen. Die Elben empfanden den Anblick von jagdbarem Wild, welches sich zwischen einigen Hügeln bewegte, erquicklicher. Kaum erreichte die Gemeinschaft einen kleinen Bach in unmittelbarer Nähe des ersten Massivs, rastete sie. Legolas, Talfbenn und Maethrim ergriffen sofort ihre Bögen und machten sich auf, um etwas frisches Fleisch zu beschaffen.

Gimli selbst machte sich auf den Weg, um sich die Felsen genauer anzuschauen. Möglicherweise war er der erste Zwerg des Volkes der Langbärte, der jemals dieses Gestein untersucht hatte! Sollte er zurückkehren und berichten, er habe sich mit Bäumen unterhalten, wochenlang auf einem Pferderücken zugebracht, sich mit einem Elben betrunken und diesen „Durins Fluch" singen lassen? Nein! Wenigstens eine Gesteinsprobe für die, die etwas mehr davon verstanden als er, war angebracht.

Beinahe fünfzehn Minuten eilte er über die Ebene, doch die Neugier trieb ihn an, so dass er vollkommen außer Atem eine Senke erreichte, die sich unmittelbar vor dem Massiv befand. Überrascht blieb er stehen, denn was er sah, hatte er nicht erwartet: Ein kleiner Tunnel schien in das Innere des Felsens zu führen.

Kritisch musterte Gimli den Zugang. Er verlief steil abwärts in den Boden und war so schmal und eng, dass es nur auf allen Vieren möglich war, ihn zu benutzen. Vorsichtig klopfte er gegen den Stein – er schien nicht porös zu sein und Gimli sah auch keine Risse. Über ihm erhob sich der Felsen ohne größere Vorsprünge oder Spalten, die auf eine Einsturzgefahr hätten hinweisen können. Nur einige kleinere Bäume und Sträucher bewuchsen den Berg.

Einen Moment lang zögerte er, doch allein der Gedanke, dass die Elben ihn aufgrund seines Wunsches, den Felsen zu untersuchen, verlachen oder es als niederen zwergischen Trieb abtun könnten, schreckten ihn davor ab, irgend jemanden zu informieren, wohin er sich begeben wollte. Er spähte in das Innere des Tunnels und erwartete Finsternis, doch zu seiner eigenen Überraschung funkelte ihm etwas Grünliches entgegen. Gimli konnte nicht erkennen, worum es sich handelte, doch wenn man im Inneren etwas sehen konnte, dann gab es entweder noch einen weiteren Zugang, der Licht in den Raum fallen ließ oder aber...

Gimli seufzte beinahe gierig auf. War es möglich, dass – was auch immer sich in der Höhle befand – eigene Leuchtkraft besaß? Die Neugier packte ihn. Er wollte in dem Tunnel zumindest so weit vordringen, wie das Tageslicht reichen würde, um einen genaueren Blick auf die ihm unbekannte Substanz zu werfen. Der erneut beginnende Regen tat sein Übriges. Beseelt von der Vorstellung einer gemütlichen, trockenen Höhle und seinem Vorhaben, ein kleines und vielleicht auch wertvolles Andenken aus dem Osten Mittelerdes mit in den Westen zu bringen, kroch er hinein.

Obwohl das Tageslicht ihm bereits nach wenigen Schritten nicht mehr weiterhalf hielt Gimli nicht an. Das grüne Funkeln war zu reizvoll. Zudem hätte er rückwärts aus dem Tunnel herauskriechen müssen, und die Hoffnung, dass sich vor ihm eine kleine Höhle befinden könnte, ließ ihn glauben, dort besser wenden zu können.

Er behielt Recht. Nach etwa dreißig Schritten erreichte er einen winzigen Hohlraum, dessen Wände in einem grünlichen Schimmer erstrahlten. Es gab keinen weiteren Zugang. Die Substanz besaß eigene Leuchtkraft. Vorsichtig tastete er sich vorwärts. Worum auch immer es sich hier handelte: Es war weich, etwas schmierig und füllte sämtliche Hohlräume, Spalten und Risse in der Felswand aus.

Gimli ergriff eine kleine Axt und versuchte mit ihrer Hilfe, eine kleine Menge von der Höhlenwand zu kratzen und in einem Beutel zu verstauen. Doch als er seinen Beutel beinahe gefüllt hatte, ließ ihn eine laute und heftige Erschütterung entsetzt zusammenfahren.

°

°

Der Lärm schreckte auch die Elben auf. Hastig suchten sie seinen Ursprung und gelangten dabei zu dem Felsmassiv, doch sie blieben abrupt stehen, als sie eine Schlammlawine erblickten, die sich aus großer Höhe auf den Boden ergoss und die kleine Senke vor der Felswand füllte.

„Oh, Elbereth sei Dank befand sich keiner von uns hier in der Nähe!", seufzte Mithlondion.

„Wo ist Gimli?", fragte Agarmaethor leise und watete durch die mit Schlamm gefüllte Senke, während sie misstrauisch nach oben schaute und die sich abwärts bewegenden letzten Reste des Erdrutsches beobachtete.

„Irgendwo hier am Felsen natürlich! Wo sollte er sonst sein? Er ist ein Zwerg!", erwiderte Amlugûr trocken. „Ich sah ihn in diese Richtung gehen."

„Ihr beide sucht die Umgebung nach ihm ab!", forderte Elladan Mithlondion und Rochdil auf. „Wir werden versuchen, etwas Schlamm zu beseitigen und herauszufinden, ob er sich möglicherweise vor der Felswand befand und verschüttet wurde!"

Seine Stimme ließ dabei keinen Zweifel offen, dass er Gimli für tot hielt, sollte dieser sich tatsächlich in der Senke befunden haben, als die braune Masse sich abwärts bewegt hatte.

Agarmaethor musterte besorgt die Felswand. Ein kleiner Sog unter einem herabgestürzten Baumstamm weckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Langsam und doch unaufhörlich schien ein Teil des Schlammes dorthin abzulaufen.

Auch Elrohir bemerkte ihn. „Vielleicht gibt es dort einen Hohlraum, in welchem sich Gimli befinden könnte..."

„...und der sich langsam füllt", ergänzte Aneru. „Wenn wir den Baumstamm wegräumen, dann füllt er sich vermutlich schneller."

Agarmaethor nickte. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich ein wenig betäubt durch das Geschehen. Der Gedanke, dass Gimli sie nicht mehr begleiten würde, schmerzte sie. Fassungslos hielt sie sich am Felsen fest, wandte sich dann aber ab und ging zurück zum Lager. Dort rollte sie sich in sämtliche Decken ein, die die Gemeinschaft mit sich führte. Heimlich und leise begann sie zu weinen.

°

°

Der Schlamm schwappte mit Schwung in die Höhle. Gimli versuchte noch, durch den schmalen Tunnel zurück zu kriechen, doch er glitt in dem weichen Boden immer wieder aus. Es gelang ihm nicht, die Schräge zu meistern, und so musste er sich notgedrungen eine kleine Erhebung suchen, um dort auszuharren. Panisch musterte er die Wände und hoffte, einen weiteren Tunnel zu finden, doch er wurde enttäuscht.

Die flüssige Erde ströhmte in den Hohlraum, schlug dabei Blasen und gab unangenehme Geräusche von sich. Besorgt begann Gimli nachzurechnen. Lag die Höhle so tief, dass sie vollständig zulaufen würde? Oder verblieb ihm noch ein kleiner Raum mit Luft, in welchem er solange warten konnte, bis seine Gefährten ihn aus der unbequemen und gefährlichen Lage befreien würden? Sie würden ihn doch holen kommen, oder?

Zweifel nagten in ihm – weniger die, dass er als Zwerg mit Sicherheit nicht so beliebt war wir ein Elb, als die, dass es den anderen möglicherweise hoffnungslos erschien. Was würde er denn an ihrer Stelle tun? Sie besaßen ja noch nicht einmal Eimer, um den Schlamm fort zu transportieren. Ableiten? Einen Kanal allein mit Dolchen ausheben?

Gimli begann zu verzweifeln, als die braune Masse seine Oberschenkel erreichte. Krampfhaft suchte er nach einem Ausweg, aber fünfzehn Schritt durch einen Tunnel zu tauchen...? Durch Schlamm? In Rüstung? Oder auch ohne Rüstung?

Leise begann er zu zählen, um zumindest die vergehende Zeit einschätzen zu können, doch mit jeder weiteren Zahl schien auch mehr Schlamm in die Höhle zu fließen und seine Lage aussichtsloser zu werden.

°

°

„Rede mit ihm! Er wird verrückt!", raunte Maethrim Agarmaethor zu und zog ihr die Decken vom Körper. „Seit zwei Tagen gräbt und schaufelt Legolas wie ein Wilder. Wir helfen ihm, aber die Menge Schlamm scheint überhaupt kein Ende zu nehmen! Es regnet und es rutscht immer wieder neue Masse von oben nach. Einmal hätte sie uns beinahe getroffen und unter sich begraben!"

Agarmaethor erhob sich müde. „Zwei Tage? Liege ich bereits seit zwei Tagen hier?", fragte sie fassungslos.

„Ja! Du bist auch verrückt, und wir haben uns bereits daran gewöhnt, aber Legolas dreht langsam durch, und ihm steht das überhaupt nicht!", erklärte Aneru und reichte ihr einen Becher Wasser, den sie in einem Zug leerte.

„Und was wollt ihr von mir?", seufzte Agarmaethor schließlich.

„Dass du ihn zur Vernunft bringst! Gimli ist tot! Selbst wenn er noch nicht im Schlamm erstickt oder ertrunken ist - wir bekommen ihn dort nicht heraus – jedenfalls nicht rechtzeitig!", erwiderte Maethrim.

„Ich?", murmelte sie leise. Sie hatte zwei Tage lang geweint – nicht einmal geschlafen hatte sie. Sie hatte bereits so viele in ihrem Leben sterben sehen, aber das hier ging ihr nahe – sehr nahe. Was sollte sie Legolas sagen? Dass er sich umsonst so sehr bemühte? Dass er seinen besten Freund verloren hatte?

„Ja, du! Alle anderen haben es bereits versucht! Dich mag er! Dich mag er sehr! Er wird auf dich hören", redete Maethrim auf sie ein.

Gequält erhob sie sich und ging langsam zu der Unglücksstelle. Nicht weit davon entfernt blieb sie stehen und beobachtete das Treiben. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte Legolas so ruhig und gefasst wie immer. Energisch füllte er mit seinen Armen eine der mitgeführten Lederplanen mit Schlamm und schleppte sie gemeinsam mit Rochdil den Hang hinauf, um sie in der benachbarten Senke zu entleeren. Eine Spur im Erdboden deutete an, dass die Elben tatsächlich versucht hatte, einen Kanal zu graben, doch der Boden war zu steinig und mit ihren Dolchen einfach nicht zu bewältigen gewesen.

Alle gaben sie ihr Bestes, doch einem Wasserfall gleich spülte der noch immer anhaltende Regen immer wieder neuen Schlamm, Steine und Dreck das Massiv hinunter.

Die Erschöpfung war Legolas anzusehen, und dabei waren erst zwei Tage vergangen! Selbst die Hatz durch das Nebelgebirge hatte ihn nicht so entkräften können! Agarmaethor wusste, dass jetzt Schmerz und Sorge auch das Letzte aus ihm holten.

Erneut kämpfte sie gegen ihre Tränen. Schwäche, wenn es darum ging, einen anderen zu stärken, war schlecht. Sie musste ihm bewusst machen, seinen Verlust zu akzeptieren, ohne selbst dabei zu weinen. Zögerlich ging sie auf ihn zu, doch Amlugûr schien ihr zuvor zu kommen. Auch er schaufelte Schlamm aus der Senke, aber die Steine eines neuen kleinen Erdrutsches trafen ihn beinahe am Kopf.

Erregt und aufgebracht stieß er mit seinem Fuß einen dieser Steine weg.

„Es reicht! Er ist tot! Ich mache nicht mehr weiter!", rief er laut. „Seit Tagen wühlen wir hier für einen Zwerg im Dreck, den vermutlich nur Goldgier in diese Höhle getrieben hat. Wenn er tot ist, ist er selber schuld."

Legolas sah in sprachlos und entsetzt an.

„Das kannst du doch nicht so meinen!", mischte sich Elrohir ein. „Wie kannst du so etwas sagen, geschweige denn denken?"

Amlugûrs Augen blitzten ihn an. „Schaufelst du hier, weil du Legolas einen Gefallen erweisen willst oder weil du an Gimlis Überleben glaubst?"

Elrohir schwieg und senkte den Kopf. „Aber wir sollten ihm zumindest die letzte Ehre erweisen", murmelte er. „Und dazu gehört, dass wir ihn auch als Leichnam nicht in diesem Felsen hier zurücklassen."

Amlugûr sah ihn gereizt an. „Der Felsen hier ist GENAU das richtige Grab für einen Zwergen! Besser hätte er es gar nicht treffen können! Ein dunkles, nasses und kaltes Loch! Meißeln wir ihm noch eine Inschrift in den Stein!"

Das war zu viel für Legolas. Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei und einer Kraft, die ihm nach all der Mühe und Arbeit im Schlamm wohl keiner mehr zugetraut hätte, stürzte er sich auf Amlugûr, stieß ihn zu Boden und begann ihn zu würgen.

„Zeige mir dein Blut! Ist es bereits so schwarz wie bei den Orks?", schrie er und versetzte Amlugûr einen Faustschlag auf die Nase, so dass diese heftig zu bluten begann. „Die Orks lassen ihre Toten auch zurück! Und Gimli ist noch nicht einmal tot! Ich weiß das!"

Amlugûr wehrte sich kaum. Er nahm den Faustschlag in seine Magengrube hin – und auch den an seine Brust, obwohl dieser ihm beinahe den Atem nahm. Erst als die anderen Elben eingriffen und Legolas von ihm trennten erhob er sich, schaute abfällig auf Legolas und murmelte:

„Ich hoffe, es geht dir jetzt besser!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich ab und verschwand.

„Ja! Jetzt geht es mir besser!", schrie Legolas, ergriff eine Hand voll Schlamm und warf sie ihm hinterher, ohne ihn dabei zu treffen. „Geht doch! Geht doch alle! Ich bleibe auch alleine hier zurück!", wandte er sich an die anderen. „Geht oder helft graben!"

„Legolas! Beruhige dich! Bitte!", versuchte Elladan Legolas zu besänftigen.

„Ich bin ruhig! Würdest du deinen Bruder so zurücklassen?"

„Er ist nicht...", wollte Elrohir sagen, doch Agarmaethors Hand legte sich auf seinen Mund. Mit der anderen winkte sie den Elben zu, sich von ihr und Legolas zu entfernen. Schweigend folgten diese ihrer Aufforderung.

„Was willst du? Du hast in den letzten Tagen keinen einzigen Beitrag geleistet, Gimli zu helfen!", fauchte Legolas sie an.

„Ich weiß!" Sie senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf.

Sekundenlang schwiegen sie sich an bevor Legolas schließlich müde flüsterte: „Du hast ihn bereits vor zwei Tagen aufgegeben, nicht wahr?"

„Ich..." Sie wollte ihm zustimmen, aber sie konnte es nicht. Seine traurigen und enttäuschten Augen ließen sie erneut gegen ihre eigenen Tränen kämpfen. „Setz dich!" Sie zwang ihn mit einem sanften Druck auf die Brust, sich auf einem Stein niederzulassen. „Zeige mir deine Hände!"

Agarmaethor öffnete eine Wasserflasche, benetzte ein Tuch und ergriff Legolas' Handgelenk. Vorsichtig tupfte sie die wunden Knöchel sauber. Legolas wehrte sich nicht. Schweigend ließ er es über sich ergehen und schaute nur wehmütig auf den noch immer abwärts sickernden Schlamm. Der Sog war inzwischen beinahe zum Stillstand gekommen, und die Höhle im Inneren des Massivs war vermutlich voll.

Die Reinigung seiner aufgeplatzten Haut schmerzte, doch er zog die Hände nicht fort. Er spürte nur, wie unglaublich gut es ihm tat, dass sich gerade sie um ihn kümmerte und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Agarmaethor krampfhaft seinen Blick zu meiden suchte.

„Legolas... Ich..." Wieder setzte sie an, aber sie hielt inne, als sie erneut auf seine zerschundenen und müde zusammengeballten Hände sah. Wie es einst Legolas am Meer von Rhûn mit ihren getan hatte, ergriff sie seine Finger und strich vorsichtig und sacht über die unverletzte Haut.

„Sag mir bitte nicht, dass ich es hinnehmen soll!", flüsterte Legolas. „Ich will das nicht hören!"

Agarmaethor holte Luft, doch sie konnte es nicht aussprechen. Müde und kraftlos erhob sie sich und entschloss sich, ihn lieber alleine zu lassen. Sie hielt es für besser, ihn ohne äußeren Einfluss seine Gedanken ordnen zu lassen, als dass sie ihm Dinge sagte, die sie selber nicht wahrhaben wollte.

Doch als sie gehen wollte, hielt Legolas sie auf, indem er sich an ihre Hände klammerte. Hilflos stand sie vor ihm, schaute auf seinen gebeugten Rücken, und ohne, dass sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, lehnte Legolas seine Stirn an ihren Bauch.

Vorsichtig löste sie ihre rechte Hand, umarmte ihn sanft am Nacken und drückte ihn tröstend an sich. Was sollte sie mit diesem Häufchen Unglück machen? Sie war schlecht im Trösten, benötigte sie doch eigentlich selber Trost. Seufzend ließ sie ihre Hand durch sein Haar gleiten und über den Rücken streichen.

„Einen Versuch noch!", sagte sie. „Nur noch einen... und nur für dich!"

Den letzten Teilsatz murmelte sie eher zu sich selbst, doch Legolas hörte ihn. Erstaunt hob er den Kopf.

„Für mich?", fragte er.

„Ich werde tauchen", erwiderte sie und ignorierte seine Frage. Wie hätte sie ihm auch erklären sollen, dass es nicht Hoffnung war, die sie den Vorschlag unterbreiten ließ? Sie tat es wirklich nur ihm zuliebe. Er sollte das Gefühl haben, alles nur Mögliche wäre unternommen worden. Er durfte nicht den Rest seiner Existenz damit verbringen, ständig daran zu glauben, er habe irgendeine Gelegenheit verpasst, seinem Freund das Leben zu retten. Diese Qual wollte sie ihm ersparen.

„Tauchen? Durch den Schlamm? Das wirst du nicht! Du würdest sterben!", fuhr Legolas auf. „Und dann bringt Elrohir MICH um!"

Agarmaethor sah ihn verletzt an. „Du bist dir sicher, dass ich sterben würde? Warum? Glaubst du, dass ich Gimli im Stich lasse und mich stattdessen im Schlamm ertränke?"

„Nein! Nein!", wehrte Legolas entsetzt ab. „Aber das Tauchen wurde hier bereits diskutiert. Wir beseitigten den Baumstamm und Amlugûr stieg in den Sog. Doch als ihm der Schlamm bis zum Hals reichte und seine Füße noch immer kein Ende des Tunnels ertasten konnten, brach er den Versuch wieder ab."

„Amlugûr?", fragte Agarmaethor erstaunt. „Er hat das tatsächlich getan? Und du? Du siehst nicht so aus, als hätte dir dieser Vorstoß genügt."

„Elladan glaubte, ich wäre zu waghalsig", murmelte Legolas. „Ich habe mich heftig mit ihm gestritten..."

„Ihm dabei aber keinen Faustschlag verpasst!", ergänzte Agarmaethor. „Jetzt ist er nicht da. Nur Aneru und Rochdil beobachten uns, und die beiden können wir mit einigen netten Worten einspannen." Agarmaethor schaute ihn aufmunternd an.

°

°

Erneut bildete sich eine gewaltige Blase im Schlamm. Gimli nahm sie nur noch verschwommen wahr. Seit vermutlich zwei Tagen stand er aufrecht auf der kleinen Erhebung in der Höhle. Der braune Brei reichte ihm bereits bis über das Kinn, und nur wenn er sich streckte und den Kopf dabei hob, konnte er gut Luft holen – aber selbst diese wurde merklich dünner. Befände sich die Wand nicht hinter ihm, wäre er vermutlich bereits umgefallen... obwohl der Schlamm ihn in gewisser Weise auch stützte.

Obwohl er an seinem Gürtel die Flasche Enttrunk mit sich führte, aus der er gelegentlich einen Schluck zu sich nahm, verließen ihn die Kräfte, und ihm kam immer öfter der Gedanke, sich einfach hinzusetzen und zu sterben. Doch er wusste, dass dieses Bedürfnis nur aus seiner Müdigkeit heraus resultierte und nicht aus einem wirklichen, inneren Wunsch. Allein deshalb überwand er sich und wartete.

Die Blase vor ihm zerplatzte, und Gimli traute seinen Augen kaum. Ein nach Luft schnappendes Schlamm-Monster erschien! Der herabtropfende braune Brei legte eine leicht bläulich gefärbte Haut frei. Mit letzter Kraft ballte Gimli seine Fäuste und wollte auf das Untier einprügeln, doch dann öffnete das Monster die Augen und er erkannte Legolas. Beinahe ohnmächtig vor Freude sank er in dessen Arme.

„Oh, du bist es! Was hat dich so lange aufgehalten? Ich warte schon seit Tagen!", brabbelte er erschöpft und ließ sich von Legolas ein Seil um den Bauch wickeln.

°

°

Alle atmeten erleichtert auf, als Legolas, Gimli, Rochdil, Aneru und Agarmaethor vollkommen verdreckt im Lager erschienen.

Frisch gesäubert, satt und müde legten sich Gimli und Legolas schlafen. Die Anstrengung forderte ihren Tribut. Auch die anderen kamen nach all der Aufregung langsam zur Ruhe. Nur Agarmaethor nicht. Nachdenklich und traurig saß sie am Feuer und beobachtete Gimlis gleichmäßige Atemzüge.

Sie hatte ihn tatsächlich aufgegeben. Sie hätte ihn in dem Felsen zurückgelassen, weil sie ihn für tot gehalten hatte. Legolas war der einzige gewesen, der seine Hoffnung behalten hatte, der die Lage nicht für aussichtslos gehalten und der zu Gimli gestanden hatte – komme was wolle. Sie selbst hatte die Situation zu düster eingeschätzt.

„Was ist los mit dir? Freust du dich nicht, dass er wohlauf ist?", fragte Amlugûr und setzte sich neben sie.

„Doch! Ich freue mich sehr. Das ist es nicht", murmelte Agarmaethor.

„Euer Plan mit den Seilen und dem Tauchgang hätte auch fehlgehen können. Dann wäre Legolas jetzt tot", fuhr Amlugûr fort.

„Wir hatten verabredet, dass er kräftig am Seil zieht, wenn er zurückgeholt werden will. Mehr Sicherheit war nicht möglich. Wo warst du in den letzten Stunden?", fragte sie.

„Fort!"

Amlugûr erklärte sein Verhalten nicht. Er wollte ihr nicht erzählen, dass er einen Aufstieg auf den Felsen gesucht hatte, um einen eventuell vorhandenen zweiten Zugang zu der Höhle zu finden. Es gab ihn nicht, und gerade deshalb war es ihm keiner weiteren Erwähnung wert. Agarmaethor hakte auch nicht nach. Nachdenklich zupfte sie ein kleines Stückchen Fleisch von den Resten des Bratens und schob es sich in den Mund.

„Er hat sich darauf verlassen, dass wir ihn nicht aufgeben", murmelte sie nur und schaute erneut auf Gimli.


	28. Amdir Hoffnung

_Ich möchte mich noch einmal AUSDRÜCKLICH bei Limara und Manveri bedanken, die mir echt geholfen haben. (knuddel) _

°

°

**an StupidMouth: **Vielen Dank! (knuddel) Du hast Recht, dass ich mir wirklich Mühe gebe, die Charas nicht zu oberflächlich und offensichtlich in Schubladen zu tun. Daher auch die lange Vorgeschichte von Pallando und Alatar. Hätte ich die weggelassen, wäre das auch alles überhaupt nicht nachvollziehbar. Ich hoffe, dass es emotional und in den Gedankengängen nachvollziehbar ist, was in diesem Kap passiert, denn daran hab ich WIRKLICH geschuftet. (seufz)

**an Melethil:** Dein neues Lieblingskapitel? (freu) Ich muss gestehen, dass mir auch die Arbeit daran Freude gemacht hat. Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so gut ankommt. Nicht, dass ich dich gerne heulen gesehen hätte, aber für mich ist es ein Riesenlob, wenn ich Gefühle wecken konnte. (knuddel)

**an Lia, Lessien, Amilang: **Hab ich euch irgendwie vergrault? Ich hoffe nicht:(

°

°

**Amdir – Hoffnung **

Unzählige tote Bäume und Sträucher ragten aus einer übel riechenden, braunen Brühe, und ihre holzigen Oberflächen wirkten, als wären sie von ihr bereits teilweise zersetzt worden. Selbst das gleißende Sonnenlicht vermochte dem Sumpf nichts von seiner dunklen Ausstrahlung zu nehmen – im Gegenteil: Es schien, als würde er es beinahe vollständig verschlucken.

„Dieser Morast ist widerlich!", knurrte Haunar. „Bisher glaubte ich, Bäume seien das Schlimmste auf Arda – gleich nach den Grünaugen – aber dieser Sumpf übertrifft wahrlich alles!"

„Er ist nicht so, wie ihn die Valar erschaffen hatten", erwiderte Rufur und schaute misstrauisch über die bräunliche Fläche. „Auf ihn wurde Einfluss genommen... dunkler Einfluss. Böses ist hier einst geschehen, verbunden mit Blut und Tod. Odan erzählte es mir, und er erfuhr es von Bizar-kûn, als dieser ihm den Stein gab."

Rufur kramte einen faustgroßen, feuerroten Stein aus seiner Gürteltasche. Er schien eine unnatürliche Wärme auszustrahlen, so als würde eine magische Flamme in ihm glühen.

„Noch schläft der Sumpf. Man kann die Bedrohung riechen, es fühlen... doch sie ist noch nicht erwacht!", fuhr Rufur fort. „Die Geister müssen geweckt werden!" Er flüsterte beinahe.

„Warum beherrscht Bizar-kûn solch dunkle Magie?", fragte Haunar entsetzt. „Er steht doch nicht auf der dunklen Seite!"

„Man muss kennen, was man besiegen will!", erwiderte Rufur. „Und Bizar-kûn kennt seine Gegner seit vielen, vielen Jahren – sie und ihre Kräfte!"

So weit er nur konnte, schleuderte er den Stein in den Sumpf. Ein dumpfes Aufklatschen zeugte davon, dass er sein Ziel erreicht hatte und in der braunen Masse unterging.

„Es geschieht nichts!", stellte Haunar nach minutenlanger Wartezeit fest. „Ich fürchte, Bizar-kûn hat sich geirrt."

Rufur grinste. „Ich denke nicht. Siehst du nicht die Blasen aufsteigen? Der Sumpf erwacht! Wir können jetzt nichts mehr tun. Das einzige, was uns noch bevorsteht, ist die Reise zu unseren Königen und der Bericht darüber, was uns alles widerfahren ist."

„Willst du nicht warten und Zeuge sein, was aus dieser Dunkelhaarigen wird? Dann könnten wir zumindest eine Erfolgsnachricht überbringen", warf Haunar ein.

Rufur schüttelte den Kopf. „Alles, was jetzt geschieht, entzieht sich unserem Einfluss. Wir könnten wirklich nur warten und beobachten, aber neben der Tatsache, dass ich mich nicht in der Nähe des Sumpfes aufhalten möchte, wenn er seine Scheußlichkeiten offenbart, würden wir auch unseren Vorsprung verlieren, den wir so dringend benötigen. Bisher ist uns die Dunkelhaarige immer entkommen. Wenn es ihr wieder gelingt, sollten die Könige gewarnt sein, und eine überflüssige Warnung ist besser als gar keine."

°

°

Der immerwährende Regen hatte endlich aufgehört. Die Sonne brach durch die Wolkendecke und erwärmte die Erde, was den Ritt durch den noch immer aufgeweichten Boden weniger beschwerlich machte.

Die Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft hatten die Ebene der Felsmassive, die Dalpygis, hinter sich gelassen. Ihr neues Ziel war ein Sumpf, und zum ersten Mal kam ihnen Vorondas Kartenwerk wirklich zugute, denn Agarmaethors neue Vision enthielt keinen Hinweis auf seine Lage. Überhaupt war ihre Vision sehr vage gewesen, denn nicht einmal mehr Thuringwethil war ihr erschienen – zum dritten Mal bereits nicht. Stattdessen hatte sie nun ein neues Gesicht vor Augen, das Gesicht eines ihr unbekannten Mannes, doch so ausführlich sie ihn auch beschrieb: Niemand in der Gemeinschaft kannte ihn.

Beinahe vierhundert Meilen lagen zwischen der Dalpygis und dem Sumpf auf Vorondas Karte, doch seit Agarmaethor wieder gelegentlich etwas aß und das von Gimli gereichte Wasser entgegennahm, trieb Elrohir die Gruppe nicht mehr zur Eile an, so dass sie nach knapp zwei Wochen ohne Hast die gesuchte, morastige Fläche erreichten.

Große Blasen ekelhaft riechenden Gases stiegen durch die braune Flüssigkeit auf. An einigen Stellen schien der Sumpf zu kochen, doch nirgendwo gab er Wärme ab.

„In meiner Vision sah der Sumpf nicht so bedrohlich aus", murmelte Agarmaethor. „Es handelte sich um einen ganz normalen Sumpf und ich erinnere mich noch an eine Insel mit einem Baum darauf."

Amlugûr stieg ab und lief mehrere hundert Schritt weit, bis seine Knie beinahe vollständig versunken waren. Minutenlang spähte er über die ebene Fläche, bevor er sich aufraffte und sich durch den Morast zurückkämpfte.

„Dieser Sumpf ist böse!", erklärte er mit einem warnenden Blick. „Er gibt nichts freiwillig wieder her, was er sich einmal genommen hat. Aus ihm zurückzukehren hat mich mehr Kraft gekostet, als ich es je erwartet hätte! Und ich sah eine Insel – zwar ohne Baum, aber eine Insel."

Agarmaethor schaute müde auf einige Stechfliegen, die sich mit wütendem Summen auf die Nüstern ihres Pferdes gestürzt hatten. „Damals, am Meer von Rhûn, war ich in der Lage den Felsen wieder zu erkennen, den wir aufzusuchen hatten. Aber er war viel verwitterter und abgetragener als ich ihn in meiner Vision sah, sodass ich bereits damals den Verdacht hegte, die Bilder meiner Vision hätten mir etwas aus der Vergangenheit gezeigt. Und nun, wenn ich mir den Sumpf so anschaue..."

„Heißt das, du glaubst, wir sind hier richtig?", fragte Gimli erschrocken. „Ich will da nicht hinein! Das müssen wir doch hoffentlich auch nicht, oder doch?"

Erwartungsvolle Blicke trafen Agarmaethor. Schweigend erkor sie trotz des Gestankes eine kleine Senke direkt am Sumpf zu ihrem neuen Lager aus, ließ sich dort nieder und schlief sofort ein. Die Gemeinschaft fügte sich ihrer Entscheidung, gesellte sich zu ihr, und eine Zeit des Wartens auf eine neue Vision begann.

Tage vergingen, die alle auf unterschiedliche Art verbrachten. Einige nutzten die Zeit, um sich zu erholen, andere versuchten zu jagen oder nach Trinkwasser zu suchen, denn die Vorräte wurden immer knapper. Agarmaethor verbrachte sie einsam und schweigend auf einer winzigen Erhebung. Ohne großes Wohlbehagen schaute sie über die Landschaft zu ihren Füßen, und je länger sie dort saß, desto öfter gewann sie den Eindruck, dass sich der Morast veränderte, düsterer wurde, gefährlicher...

Nachdenklich beobachtete sie einen kleinen Vogel, der sich einem toten Strauch inmitten des Sumpfes näherte und nicht zurückkehrte, und fragte sich, was wohl aus ihm geworden sein mochte.

„Ich bringe dir dein Wasser!", unterbrach Legolas ihre Gedanken und reichte ihr einen Becher. „Gimlis Wasser, meine ich natürlich."

„Neigt es sich dem Ende zu?", fragte Agarmaethor und musterte misstrauisch die klare Flüssigkeit.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht", log Legolas, um ihr die zusätzlichen Sorgen zu ersparen. „Warum fragst du?"

„Weil der Anteil meines Ent-Trunkes immer größer wird", erwiderte sie, trank die Flüssigkeit und reichte ihm den geleerten Becher zurück.

Überrascht sah Legolas sie an. „Du weißt es?"

„Natürlich! Ich erkenne doch meine Flasche wieder, die sich Gimli inzwischen angeeignet hat... vom Geschmack des Wassers ganz zu schweigen! Getrocknete Beeren...!", murmelte sie und schaute stumpf über den dunklen und stinkenden Morast.

„Ja, es ist tatsächlich nur noch sehr wenig Wasser vorhanden", erklärte Legolas bedauernd und musterte Agarmaethor nachdenklich. Zögernd setzte er sich neben sie und schaute mit ihr gemeinsam über die Landschaft.

„Ich habe dich nicht dazu eingeladen, mir Gesellschaft zu leisten!", murmelte Agarmaethor unwillig.

„Doch hast du!" Legolas schmunzelte. „Du hast den Becher Gimlis aus meiner Hand und nicht aus seiner genommen, obwohl du das sonst nie tust. Also wünschst du wohl meine Gesellschaft."

„Eine äußerst gewagte Auslegung meines Verhaltens! Hätte ich geahnt, dass du das zum Anlass nimmst, mich zu belästigen, hätte ich das Wasser wohl fortgeschüttet!", erwiderte Agarmaethor kühl, bewegte sich ein Stück von ihm weg und wandte ihm den Rücken zu, um ihm zu zeigen, wie wenig sie seine Anwesenheit wünschte.

Verletzt sah Legolas sie an. „Du stößt mich zurück! Schon wieder! Was habe ich dir angetan, dass du mich so schlecht behandelst und mir mit solchen Worten begegnest? Was mache ich denn falsch? Bin ich denn so verabscheuungswürdig?", fragte er traurig. „Dein Verhalten während Gimlis Verschüttung, deine Fürsorge, deine Unterstützung und Nähe sprechen eigentlich dagegen, dass ich dir gleichgültig oder gar noch weniger bin. Aber jetzt behandelst du mich wieder so, als wäre ich eine Krankheit!"

Agarmaethor schwieg, doch er spürte, wie sie die Luft anhielt und schluckte, als wäre ihr Hals zugeschnürt. Vorsichtig rückte er noch ein Stück näher, legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und zwang sie behutsam, sich zu ihm umzudrehen. Mit der anderen Hand hob er sacht ihren Kopf, so dass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. Tatsächlich schimmerten diese, als kämpfe sie gerade gegen Tränen an.

„Oh Elbereth, du weinst?", seufzte er. „Kann es sein, dass du deine kalten Worte gar nicht so gemeint hast?" Sanft strich er ihr über die Wange. „Ist es vielleicht möglich, dass du mich einfach nur verbissen von dir fernhalten willst – koste es, was es wolle? Warum? Ich kann den Grund nicht erkennen... und noch weniger den Sinn darin, denn alles wäre so viel leichter, wenn wir einander vertrauen könnten und unsere Sorgen teilen würden."

„Sorgen teilen?", flüsterte Agarmaethor mit tränenerstickter Stimmer. „Welche Sorgen hast du, die du teilen möchtest?"

Legolas sah sie einen Moment lang sprachlos an, denn mit ihrer Frage – so ganz ohne Spott oder Zynismus, sondern voll von Wärme und Fürsorge – griff sie nach dem letzten Rest seines Herzens, das nicht bereits ihr gehörte.

„Du bist so... liebenswert", flüsterte er, „und lässt mich dabei die wahre Bedeutung dieses Wortes erkennen."

Agarmaethor errötete und wich seinem Blick aus. Vorsichtig, als könnten sie zerbrechen, griff er nach ihren Händen, um sie sanft zu streicheln, doch sie waren so kalt und steif gefroren, dass er sie fest an seine Brust presste, um sie dort ein wenig zu wärmen.

„Du fragst nach meinen Sorgen? Meine allergrößte Sorge bist du!", sagte er ernst. „Jeden Morgen sehe ich dich mit funkelndem Blick die Sonnenaufgänge beobachten. Du fragst dich dann, ob sie in Valinor genauso schön oder sogar noch schöner seien und fürchtest dich im selben Atemzug davor, sie in den Hallen von Mandos nie wieder erleben zu dürfen. So entscheidest du dich dazu, lieber zu leben, als zu sterben.

Doch dann wird dir bewusst, dass es wegen dir möglicherweise nie wieder Sonnenaufgänge geben könnte - für niemanden von uns - und das macht dich dazu bereit, auf deine eigenen Sehnsüchte zu verzichten und den Tod zu suchen.

Doch so sehr du ihn dir herbeisehnst, willst du auch jeden Morgen einen neuen Sonnenaufgang erleben, von dem du glaubst, er sei schöner und prächtiger ist als der des Vortages.

So bist du hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch nach Leben und dem Wunsch nach Tod. Das ängstigt mich!"

Agarmaethor schloss die Augen und eine einzelne Träne zog eine glänzende Spur auf ihrer blassen Haut. „Du willst mich doch auch nur beeinflussen, mich für das Leben zu entscheiden... so wie Elrohir, Gimli, Amlugûr oder die anderen. Aber..."

„Nein!", unterbrach sie Legolas ernst. „Solltest du sterben, würde ich dich sehr vermissen, aber ich weiß, dass nur du allein diese Entscheidung treffen kannst, denn du bist es, die bis ans Ende aller Tage die Konsequenzen ertragen muss, die diese Entscheidung mit sich bringt. Dir meine Wünsche aufzudrängen, liegt mir fern.

Was mich ängstigt und sorgt sind die Qualen, denen du dich dabei selbst aussetzt... und die Gefahr, dass dir jemand bei deiner Wahl zuvorkommt.

Was wäre, wenn du dich weder für Leben noch für Tod wirklich entschieden hast und ein unglücklicher Pfeil dich trifft? Würdest du bis in den Hallen von Mandos die Sonnenaufgänge vermissen und dabei das Gefühl haben, dass alles sinnlos war, weil du selber überhaupt keinen Beitrag zur Rettung Mittelerde geleistet hast?

Was ich meine ist: Solltest du dich vor diesem Pfeil für das Leben entschieden haben, dann kannst du zu Recht von dir behaupten, dass du um Mittelerde gekämpft hast – selbst wenn der Versuch gescheitert sein sollte. Hast du vor diesem unglücklichen Pfeil den Tod erwählt, dann kannst du mit Stolz sagen, dass du ohnehin bereit warst, dein Leben und deine Sehnsüchte für diese Welt zu opfern." Legolas sah sie traurig an. „Aber was würdest du bis ans Ende aller Tage fühlen, wenn du gar keine Entscheidung getroffen hast?"

Tränen rannen aus Agarmaethors Augen, so viele, dass Legolas mitfühlend einen Arm um ihre Schultern legte und sie an sich drückte.

„Ich wollte dich keinesfalls unter Druck setzen", sagte er leise und bedauernd. „Ich will nur nicht, dass du unglücklich bist." Er seufzte und lehnte seine Wange an ihr Haar. „In den Hallen von Mandos werde ich dich wohl kaum glücklich machen können. Das kannst nur du allein. Aber hier in Mittelerde kann ich für dich da sein, dir deine Hände wärmen, wenn du frierst, dir meine Tunika für deine Tränen anbieten oder mit dir lernen, wie schön ein Leben zu zweit sein kann."

°

°

Noch immer suchten Pallando, Alatar und Lútholwen sich einen Weg durch die Berge. Häufig endeten ihre Wanderungen an Steilwänden, Abgründen oder unpassierbaren Flüssen, so dass sie mehrmals umkehren mussten, um sich einen neuen Weg zu suchen. Die mühselige Reise zerrte an den Nerven aller, denn nur gelegentlich fanden sie etwas Holz für ein Feuer oder genug Laub, um sich einmal auf weichen Boden setzen zu können.

Einen weiteren Tag brannte die Sonne auf sie herab. Keiner von ihnen verspürte noch Lust, sich die Gegend überhaupt anzusehen. Schritt für Schritt quälten sie sich vorwärts, achteten dabei auf Steine und Erdspalten, um keinen Fehltritt zu riskieren und hofften, einen kleinen Bach oder See zu finden, um sich darin erfrischen zu können.

Ein pfeifender Ton und ein leiser Luftzug schreckten Pallando aus seiner Lethargie. Überrascht gewahrte er am Boden eine Wurfaxt, die ihn Sekunden zuvor verfehlt hatte.

Während Alatar kampfbereit vor Lútholwen sprang und mit dem Schwert in der einen Hand und seinem Stab in der anderen, aufmerksam die Felswände absuchte, packte Pallando Lútholwen an der Hand und wollte sie hinter einen großen Stein zerren, doch befand sich bereits jemand anderes: Ein Zwerg.

Mit hasserfüllten Augen starrte er sie an, erhob sich und brüllte etwas, was eine beachtliche Anzahl schwer bewaffneter Zwerge, die nun aus ihrer Deckung brachen, zu einem Angriff zu veranlassen schien. Mit lautem Gebrüll stürzten sich die Zwerge auf die drei Wanderer und übertönten mit ihrem Lärm jede Anweisung, Frage oder Warnung.

Das Schwert Alatars allein konnte einer solchen Übermacht nicht standhalten. Pallando sah sich gezwungen, sich und vor allem Lútholwen mit seinem Stab zu verteidigen. So defensiv wie nur möglich, wehrte er die Attacken der Zwerge ab. Nichts lag ihm ferner, als einen der Zwerge zu töten, ohne überhaupt erfahren zu haben, warum sie angegriffen hatten. Es konnte sich doch nur um ein Versehen handeln!

Doch im Gegensatz zu ihm kämpften die Zwerge um Leben und Tod. Er wurde bedrängt, sah sich selbst bereits fallen und war trotz allem nicht bereit, seinen Stab in eine tödliche Waffe zu verwandeln. Alatar jedoch war es.

Plötzlich blendete ein gleißendes Licht alle Anwesenden und die Rüstungen der Zwerge begannen zu glühen. Schreiend stoben sie in alle Richtungen davon, um sich im Schutze der Felsen die Helme und Brustpanzer vom Leibe zu reißen, Wasser zum Kühlen zu finden oder überhaupt der Macht Alatars zu entfliehen. Jene, denen es nicht gelang sich rechtzeitig aus dem heißen Metall zu schälen, verbrannten qualvoll.

Nur wenige Sekunden vergingen, in denen - bis auf einen einzelnen Zwerg, der hastig mit einer Beinverletzung davonzuhumpeln versuchte – von den Angreifern keine Spur mehr zu entdecken war. Alatar hastete dem Zwerg hinterher, forderte diesen immer wieder zum Stehenbleiben auf, doch der Zwerg hielt nicht an. Panisch rannte er davon, bis er aufgrund seiner Verletzungen völlig entkräftet stolperte und zu Boden fiel. Alatar erreichte ihn und trat mit dem Fuß auf sein Handgelenk, um ihm am Einsatz seiner Wurfaxt zu hindern.

„Warum habt ihr uns angegriffen?", fragte Alatar düster und beendete mit nur einer Bewegung seines Stabes die Hitze in der Rüstung des Zwerges. „Wir besitzen nichts, was für euch von Wert sein könnte und haben keinen Streit mich euch gesucht."

Der Zwerg sagte nichts. Er schluckte, als würde er versuchen wollen, seinen Mund zu befeuchten, um überhaupt einen Laut von sich geben zu können, und sein Blick erschien Alatar eher ängstlich als hasserfüllt, sodass er seinen Fuß vom Handgelenk nahm und sich näher zu dem Zwerg herunter beugte.

„Sag, mir: Warum habt uns ihr aus dem Hinterhalt überfallen?"

Noch immer mit dem Schwert in der Hand, versuchte Alatar, die Rüstung des Zwerges zu öffnen, um ihm mehr Atemluft zu verschaffen. Der Zwerg wehrte sich nicht, schaute nur erwartungsvoll auf die Hände Alatars und versuchte selber mit seinen Fingern nachzuhelfen. Nur in den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Alatar, wie sich die Züge des Zwerges plötzlich verhärteten und er blitzschnell zu seiner Wurfaxt griff. Noch bevor der Zwerg die Axt hatte einsetzen können, stieß ihm Alatar mit einem Kopfschütteln sein Schwert zwischen die Rippen.

„Oh, nein!", flüsterte Lútholwen hinter ihm. „Ich wollte nur sehen, ob mit dir alles in Ordnung ist, und dann erlebe ich das!" Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

Alatar ging zu ihr, strich ihr sanft mit der Hand eine Träne aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie auf die Lippen. Beruhigend nahm er sie in den Arm.

„Dieser törichte Zwerg ist es nicht wert, beweint zu werden", flüsterte er.

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Zwerge sind eigentlich keine gemeinen und hinterhältigen Wesen, die ohne Grund angreifen", wimmerte Lútholwen. „Ich hoffe, es haben wenigstens ein paar von ihnen überlebt. Ich glaube nicht daran, dass sie böse sind."

„Mir ist es gleich, ob sie verschmort sind oder nicht!", knurrte Alatar. „Hier im Osten ist wirklich alles verdorben – sogar die Zwerge!" Seine Verbitterung schwang deutlich mit. „Ich habe diesen elenden Zwerg nur fragen wollen, warum wir überfallen wurden. Und was tut er? Er spielt vor, er wäre wieder friedlich und versucht dann hinterrücks, mich zu töten! Ich nenne das heimtückisch und verräterisch. So ein Verhalten besitzt kein ehrenwerter Krieger. Erkennst du das denn nicht?" Alatar sprach sich in Rage. „Du kannst das doch bestätigen! Du standest direkt hinter mir, als das geschah!"

„Ich... Ja... Leider!", murmelte sie und vergrub ihr tränennasses Gesicht in Alatars blauem Mantel.

°

°

Agarmaethor ging auf Legolas' tröstende Worte nicht mehr ein. Sie weinte nur leise, benetzte seine Tunika mit ihren Tränen und schlief schließlich in seinen Armen ein. Selbst am nächsten Morgen sprach sie nicht mit ihm, doch Legolas hatte eher dass Gefühl, dass sie nachdenklich war, als dass sie ihn abweisen wollte. Er gab ihr Zeit, die sie ungestört wieder auf der kleinen Erhebung vor dem Sumpf verbrachte... bis eine Diskussion in der Gemeinschaft darüber entbrannte, die Gegend endgültig zu verlassen oder den Sumpf endlich zu betreten, denn die Trinkwasservorräte neigten sich dem Ende zu.

Agarmaethor sollte entscheiden, und mit einem müden Blick über die unheimliche, dunkle Fläche beschloss sie, die Insel im Sumpf aufzusuchen.

Gimli musterte bedauernd seine kurzen Beine. „Glaubt ihr, ich könnte ein Hindernis für euch sein? Ich will keinesfalls der Grund für Verzögerungen oder gar Gefahren sein!", brummte er.

Agarmaethor schaute ernst in die Gesichter der einzelnen Mitglieder. „Ich bin überhaupt der Ansicht, dass nur die, die wirklich wollen, mit mir kommen sollten", sagte sie leise. „Denn würde tatsächlich etwas Grausames oder Tödliches geschehen, wäre es fatal, wenn wir alle dabei sterben. Niemand könnte noch in den Westen zurückkehren und wenigstens vom Scheitern der Reise berichten."

Elladan, Amlugûr, Legolas, Rochdil und Aneru äußerten sofort ihre Bereitschaft, mit ihr zu gehen. Andere boten an, indessen weiterhin nach Wasser zu suchen oder das Lager zu bewachen – äußerst heldenhafte Aufgaben, wie Amlugûr zynisch befand. Mit Speeren bewaffnet, die sie als Wanderstäbe benutzten, um sich einen geeigneten Weg zu suchen, brach die kleine Gruppe auf.

Elrohir sah ihnen hinterher und wartete am Rande des Sumpfes. Er verspürte weder die Ruhe noch besaß er die Geduld, um wie die anderen am Lagerfeuer zu sitzen oder tatsächlich nach Wasser zu suchen. Gimli leistete ihm Gesellschaft, brachte ihm etwas zu essen oder einen kleinen Schluck Wasser. Gemeinsam schauten sie an den Horizont.

„Der Sumpf ist erwacht", murmelte Elrohir nach Stunden des Schweigens. Die kleine Elbengruppe bestand selbst in seinen Augen bereits nur noch aus Punkten.

„Erwacht?", fragte Gimli erstaunt.

„Er lebt – auf seine dunkle und böse Art." Elrohir deutete mit dem Finger auf einen Strauch, der noch Minuten zuvor klein und unscheinbar sein Dasein gefristet hatte und nun mit scharfen Dornen in den Himmel ragte, als wären ihm Zähne gewachsen. Steif und starr hielt er dem Wind stand, doch als ein Vogel an ihm vorüber flog, schien er nach diesem zu schnappen.

„Oh Mahal!", flüsterte Gimli. „Ich hoffe, sie kommen sicher zurück!"

Doch seine Zuversicht sank, als er mehrere kleine Feuer erblickte, die sich Augenpaaren gleich durch die beginnende Nacht bewegten und scheinbar auf die Insel im Morast zusteuerten. Vollkommen unerwartet erschien im Hintergrund eine brennende Stadt, Hilferufe gellten durch die Dunkelheit, Schreie, die Gimli und den Elben das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließen und die so weit hallten, dass auch die kleine Gruppe im Sumpf sich erschrocken umwandte und die unwirklichen Bilder der leuchtenden Flammen wahrnahm.

Hastig kämpften sich die sechs Elben voran und erreichten die Insel keinen Moment zu früh. Agarmaethors Kräfte hatten während der der Wanderung zunehmend nachgelassen, so dass Legolas und Amlugûr ihr mehrfach über besonders schwer begehbare Senken und Untiefen hatten helfen müssen. Die Erholung kam ihnen gerade recht, doch kaum hatten sie die Insel betreten, brachen unzählige Insekten aus Sträuchern und Sumpflöchern hervor und suchten die Elben heim. Ihr lautes Summen übertönte jedes andere Geräusch. Gierig stürzten sie sich auf Mund, Nase und Augen der sechs Wanderer und suchten sich empfindliche Stellen zum Stechen und Blutsaugen.

Ihnen folgten glühende Augen, die jedoch den Rand zu der kleinen Insel nicht überschreiten konnten. Wie Raubtiere, die sich gegen eine Käfigtür pressen, versammelten sie sich am Ufer des Sumpfes, umringten die Insel und strahlten sie mit ihrem feuerartigen und doch kalten Licht an.

Agarmaethor schwankte und brach zusammen. Sie gewahrte nicht mehr, wie Legolas zu ihr stürzte, ihr Gesicht mit seiner Jacke bedeckte, um sie vor den Insekten zu schützen, und sich um die Schmerzen in ihrem Bauch kümmerte – Schmerzen, die ihm noch nie so schlimm erschienen waren und die bei ihr noch nie so stumpfes Haar hervorgerufen hatten wie in dieser Nacht.

Sie nahm auch nicht wahr, wie die anderen Elben Pfeile verschossen, die, ohne Schaden zu verursachen, im Morast landeten und dort wie Steine versanken . Was sie jedoch gewahrte war Blut und Tod: menschliche Leichname auf einer Hochebene. Das Gesicht des ihr unbekannten Mannes erschien ihr erneut – nachdenklich vor einem eingepferchten und misshandelten Ork-Elben stehend, einem Ork-Elben mit rotem Blut und ohne schwarze Krallen...

Den übrigen Elben gelang es nicht, sich der glühenden Augen zu entledigen, doch da von ihnen auch keine Gefahr zu drohen schien, kauerten sie sich um Legolas und Agarmaethor, versuchten auch ihre eigene Haut vor den Insektenstichen zu schützen und warteten - warteten auf das Ende ihrer Vision oder zumindest auf den Morgen, von dem sie hofften, er würde nur Gutes bringen.

°

°

Angespannt und sich vollkommen hilflos fühlend, hockten Gimli und Elrohir am Rande des Sumpfes und warteten auf die Morgendämmerung. Doch der prachtvolle Sonnenaufgang, der den Tag einleitete, erfüllte ihre Hoffnungen nicht, denn sein Licht vermochte den dicken Nebel, der sich noch in der Nacht über den Morast gelegt hatte, nicht zu durchbrechen. Und so zerschlug sich auch die Hoffnung, dass das Sonnenlicht die Sumpfgestalten in ihre Löcher treiben würde, wie die Orks in ihre Höhlen.

„Wir müssen etwas tun, und sei es, dass wir ihnen doch noch entgegen gehen!" Gimli schaute nervös in den Nebel, ohne jedoch auch nur den Umriss eines einzelnen Strauches in seiner Nähe erkennen zu können.

„Das würde ich!", erwiderte Elrohir. „Entgegen des Wunsches meines Vaters, mich nach Möglichkeit nicht in die gleiche Gefahr zu begeben wie Elladan, würde ich das tun, aber der Nebel ist so dick, dass ich fürchte, sie zu verfehlen. Und wem würde das nutzen?" Resigniert schaute er auf die gelblich braune Flüssigkeit zu seinen Füßen, deren Gestank sich über Nacht noch intensiviert zu haben schien. „Das Feuer...!", sagte er plötzlich. „Vielleicht sollten wir das Feuer vergrößern! Wenn wir hier am Rand des Sumpfes die Sträucher zu Brennholz verarbeiten, könnten wir ein Signal setzen, welches möglicherweise von den anderen gesehen wird."

Hastig eilten Gimli und die Elben am Ufer des Sumpfes entlang, um Zweige von den toten Sträuchern und Bäumen zu brechen. Taurol ergriff als erster einen Ast, doch kaum hatte er seine schlüpfrige Oberfläche auch nur berührt, schoss ein dunkler Schatten mit gelben, hässlichen Augen aus dem Morast, stürzte sich mit einem Schrei auf ihn und hackte seinen Schnabel in Taurols Oberarm. Nur ein rettender Sprung zurück an das feste Ufer schützte ihn vor den Angriffen weiterer Vögel, die sich wie aus dem Nichts einzufinden schienen.

Trotz dieses Rückschlages gaben sie nicht auf. Mit Seilschlingen, die sie über einzelne, kleinere Sträucher warfen, um diese mitsamt ihren Wurzeln aus dem Sumpf zu ziehen, gelang es Gimli und den Elben, ihren Vorrat an Brennholz zu vergrößern und ein Feuer zu entzünden, das die Hoffnung schürte, auch im Nebel zumindest als winziger Orientierungspunkt gesehen zu werden.

Der gewünschte Erfolg trat ein, denn die kleine Gruppe kämpfte sich bereits seit dem Morgengrauen zurück durch den Sumpf und empfand den winzigen, hellen Punkt in der Ferne wie den Sternenschein Eärendils in finsterer Nacht – wegweisend und hoffnungbringend und verdrängte selbst die beängstigenden Erinnerungen an die glühenden Augenpaare.

Agarmaethor musste getragen werden. Sie war einfach zu erschöpft, um überhaupt einen Fuß vor den nächsten setzen zu können – vor allem seit sie die Rückkehr zum sicheren Ufer angetreten hatten. Die Worte Amlugûrs, mit denen er noch vor wenigen Tagen den Sumpf beschrieben hatte, bewahrheiteten sich: Der Sumpf gab tatsächlich nichts freiwillig wieder her, was er sich einmal genommen hatte.

Jeder Schritt zum Ufer hin wurde eine Strapaze, jede Bemühung, ein Bein aus der stinkenden Flüssigkeit zu ziehen, wurde zur Qual. Die Erschöpfung wäre auch ohne Agarmaethor auf ihren Schultern über sie gekommen – und dabei konnte es höchstens Mittag sein! Abgekämpft ließen sie sich für einige Minuten auf einer kleineren Erhebung im Sumpf nieder, legten Agarmaethor an deren Rand ab und wollten sich zumindest einen kurzen Moment lang erholen und das letzte Wasser zu sich nehmen.

Bedrückt schauten die Elben in die Ferne und versuchten anhand des leuchtenden Feuers die Entfernung zum sicheren Ufer zu bestimmen. Es war nur ein Gefühl, das Legolas dazu veranlasste sich umzudrehen und zur Insel zurückzuschauen. Er konnte sie nicht mehr erkennen. Der Nebel machte sie vollkommen unsichtbar, doch stattdessen sah er etwas anderes.

Leise erhob er sich und überließ den anderen die Abschätzung der noch zurückzulegenden Strecke. Er schwieg, benachrichtigte sie nicht davon, dass Agarmaethor dabei war, in den Nebel zu gehen, zu verschwinden und einsam zu sterben. Er erkannte noch ihre Umrisse und ihr dunkles Haar, sah wie sie müde stolperte und schließlich in einem Sumpfloch stehenblieb, um darin zu versinken. Doch er unternahm nichts.

„Wenn das deine Entscheidung ist, dann soll es so sein", flüsterte er leise und traurig. „Werde glücklich in den Hallen von Mandos."

Eine Träne verließ sein Auge, eine weitere Träne folgte, doch sie befreiten ihn nicht von dem Schmerz, den er empfand, verursachten nur eine noch größere Leere.

°

°

Gimli und die Elben schürten das Feuer, so gut es ging. Das verbrannte Holz stank noch grausamer als der Sumpf, aus dem es stammte, doch dafür leuchteten die Flammen um so intensiver, so als stecke in ihnen auch die Kraft der brennenden Stadt, die sie noch in der Nacht zuvor am Horizont gesehen hatten.

„Was können wir noch tun? Was noch?", wiederholte Gimli immer wieder. „Licht... Zeichen... Geräusche..."

Die Idee überkam Elrohir wie die Schlammlawine einst Gimli – plötzlich und unerwartet. Hastig eilte er zu seinem Gepäck und begann darin zu suchen. Die Hektik verzögerte seinen Erfolg, doch er blieb nicht aus. Nur Sekunden später hielt er es in der Hand – das Horn Vorondas.

„Licht... Geräusche... Nebel... Horn!" Das letzte Wort rief Gimli so laut, dass alle anderen ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Elrohir richteten und ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen. „Hast du das bereits einmal getan? Kannst du das?" Gimli war so aufgeregt, dass er dem Elben das Horn am liebsten aus der Hand gerissen hätte.

„Was gibt es da zu können!", erwiderte Elrohir unwirsch, holte tief Luft und stieß seinen Atem hinein.

°

°

Agarmaethor sah, wie sie immer weiter im Morast versank. Ihrem eigenen Ende auf diese Art zu begegnen war für sie eine ungewöhnliche Erfahrung, jedoch keine beunruhigende.

Eisige Kälte drang in ihre Glieder, suchte sich ihren Weg über die Füße zu den bereits klammen Fingern bis hin zu den Ohren. Nur ihr Herz konnte sie nicht erreichen. Es schlug noch immer, heftig und schnell, wollte sich den düsteren Gedanken in Agarmaethors Kopf nicht beugen und schmerzte dabei, als würden Pfeile es durchbohren. Doch es waren keine Pfeile. Es waren Blicke - traurige und enttäuschte Blicke. Agarmaethor wusste auch ohne hinzusehen, von wem sie stammten.

_'Amdir!', _hallte es durch ihren Kopf.

Ihr Herz begann zu rasen und hämmerte dabei wie wild auf die Ängste ein, die sie von Legolas fernhielten, schlug sich mit den Zweifeln und Bedenken, die ihre Existenz in Mittelerde mit sich brachte, schürte ihre Sehnsüchte, trieb dabei die Kälte aus ihren Gliedern und gewann schließlich die Schlacht.

Mit letzter Kraft drehte sie sich um, ergriff die Halme einige brauner Gräser und versuchte sich aus dem Sumpf zu ziehen, doch er hielt sie fest, wollte sie nicht mehr hergeben.

„Noch gehöre ich dir nicht! Lass mich los!", fauchte sie dabei und bewegte ihr rechtes Bein, als würde sie nach ihm treten wollen.

Legolas zögerte keinen Momant lang. Als er sah, wie sich Agarmaethors Verhalten änderte, wie sie sich umentschied, gegen den Sumpf zu kämpfen begann und zurückkehren wollte, lag ihm nichts ferner, als ihr seine Hilfe dabei zu versagen. Rasch eilte er zu ihr, reichte ihr die Hand, die sie dankbar ergriff, und zog sie aus dem Loch.

Doch kaum stand sie wieder auf eigenen Füßen, gewahrten sie im Nebel die unzähligen flammenden Augenpaare der vergangenen Nacht. Rasend schnell kamen sie auf sie zu und entlockten ihnen einen Schreckensruf, der auch die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Elben auf der kleinen Erhebung erregte. Pfeile surrten an ihren Köpfen vorbei, Pfeile, die erneut keinen Schaden verursachten, so dass es den flammenden Augen gelang, sich auf sie zu stürzen.

Es war, als würde man ihnen brennende Fackeln auf ihre Haut legen. Sie schrien, schlugen mit ihren Händen nach ihnen, versuchten auszuweichen und fortzulaufen, doch die flammenden Augen waren schneller und das rettende Ufer noch nicht einmal in Sicht.

Dafür gesellten sich gelbäugige, dunkle Vögel hinzu, umringten auch die anderen vier Elben und verursachten mit ihren Schnäbeln heftig blutende Wunden. Die Pfeile waren verschossen, die Schwerter und Speere vermochten nicht zu helfen, selbst ihre Schreie gingen im Klang eines Horns unter.

Ein Horn! Es gab einen kläglichen Ton von sich – zwar laut, zugleich jedoch auch schief und schwankend. Doch der Ton wurde beständiger, und mit der Zeit schien der Nebel lichter und die Strahlen der Sonne intensiver zu werden. Die flammenden und gelben Augenpaare ließen von den Elben ab, flüchteten in die braune Flüssigkeit des Sumpfes oder in die Schatten der toten Sträucher und Bäume, und hinterließen außer Wunden, die bald verheilen würden, nichts als eine beängstigende Erinnerung.

°

°

Ein winziges Bächlein suchte sich seinen Weg durch die kahle Ebene. Niemand wusste, wo seine Quelle lag, wie es überhaupt inmitten des großen Nichts im Osten hatte entspringen und seinen Weg durch den sandigen Boden hatte finden können, ohne darin zu versickern.

Entscheidend war nur, dass Gimli und die Elben wieder Trinkwasser besaßen – sauberes und klares Wasser. Nur allzu gerne ließen sie sich hier nieder, reinigten die von Elrohir bereits notdürftig versorgten Wunden und rasteten, um sich von den erlebten Schrecken und Anstrengungen zu erholen.

Leise knisterte ein Feuer und schuf gemeinsam mit dem Plätschern des Baches eine solch angenehme Atmosphäre, dass beinahe alle bereits kurz nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit zur Ruhe kamen – alle bis auf Agarmaethor.

Kaum hatte sie den Eindruck gewonnen, die anderen würden schlafen, robbte sie lautlos zu Legolas, legte sich ihm gegenüber und betrachtete das sanfte Lächeln, das seine Lippen im Schlaf umspielte.

„Was tust du da?", fragte Legolas leise, und das Lächeln entwickelte sich zu einem breiten Schmunzeln.

Agarmaethor errötete. „Ich... Ich wollte dir danken – dafür, dass du bereit warst mich ziehen zu lassen", stotterte sie.

Legolas' Augen funkelten fröhlich. „Ich habe dir doch bereits erklärt, warum ich dir diese Entscheidung nicht aufzwingen würde. Warum bedankst du dich?"

Agarmaethor schluckte verkrampft. „Ich... weißt du... Ich...", stotterte sie, und Legolas sah ihren Augen an, welch heftige Schlacht sie wohl in ihrem Inneren führte, um sich zu einer Antwort durchzuringen. „Das ist eine lange und... schwierige Geschichte... und hat etwas mit jemandem zu tun, der mich einmal von einer Selbsttötung abgehalten hat... nur anders", stieß sie hervor. „Ja, ich wollte mich bereits einmal selbst richten."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Legolas erschüttert.

„Ja. Doch beim letzten Mal war es deutlich... unüberlegter, mehr eine Reaktion des Wahnsinns..., aus einem Schock heraus, weil etwas Schreckliches mit mir passiert war", flüsterte sie und Legolas beobachtete mit Erschrecken, wie sich ihre Augen vor Entsetzen weiteten und sie sich eine Hand vor den Mund hielt, als wollte sie einen Schrei unterdrücken. Sachte griff er nach ihrer anderen Hand und legte sie sich an die Wange.

„Die Schmerzen... diese Bauchschmerzen, die ich während meiner Visionen erleide... und auch manchmal, wenn ich träume... Sie sind Erinnerungen an damals... an... an den Tag, an dem etwas geschehen war, was mir beinahe den Verstand geraubt hat. Ich wollte mich wirklich umbringen...", stotterte sie vollkommen aufgelöst. „Ich hielt mein Schwert bereits in den Händen, hatte mich darüber gebeugt, um es mir durch den Mund stoßen!"

Legolas presste die Lippen aufeinander, um die Vorstellung davon zu verdrängen. Er drückte Agarmaethors Hand nur noch fester und stellte keine Fragen, obwohl er zu gerne gewusst hätte, was damals geschehen war. Doch er wollte sie nicht drängen, ihre Bereitschaft, überhaupt etwas so Persönliches zu erzählen, nicht behindern.

„Aber es gelang mir nicht! Amdir kam, und stieß das Schwert im letzten Moment zur Seite. Er war so... brutal zu mir, biss mich, trat mich mit seinen Hufen, packte mich an meiner Kleidung und schleifte mich von meinen Waffen fort in ein Wasserloch, um mich wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen!"

„Amdir?", fragte Legolas hilflos.

„Ja, mein Pferd. Du nanntest es Dordo... ein alberner Name, wenn ich das einmal so sagen darf – beinahe eine Beleidigung für das schöne Tier!"

Legolas schaute Agarmaethor in die Augen. „Ich dachte, es besäße überhaupt keinen Namen!", erwiderte er vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich hätte ihm einen Namen gegeben, aber Amdir war ein Geschenk. Ich habe nie erfahren, von wem es stammte, aber er war ein Geschenk - mit eben diesem Namen. Ich vergab ihn nicht selbst. Ich behielt ihn nur bei. Er war noch ein Fohlen, lebendig und fröhlich, er trieb seine Späße mit mir und ich schloss ihn so sehr in mein Herz, dass er sich eigentlich alles erlauben konnte. Und er folgte und gehorchte nur mir. Ich hatte ihm das nicht beigebracht, er tat es einfach." Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie sich an Amdir erinnerte. „Er war einfach wunderbar!"

„Ja, das war er!", flüsterte Legolas.

„Pferde altern und sterben irgendwann!", murmelte Agarmaethor traurig. „Amdir war ein stattliches Alter jedoch nicht vergönnt – zehn Jahre lang schlug sein Herz. Er war bereits krank, als er mich damals von meiner Selbsttötung abhielt, krank, aber nicht zu schwach, um mich mit seinen Hufen regelrecht zu versohlen. Ich hätte mich gar nicht wehren können, ohne ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen, doch das wollte... das konnte ich nicht.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange dieser ungerechte Kampf andauerte. Irgendwann beruhigte ich mich von meinem erlittenen Schock, kam wieder zur Besinnung und wurde minutenlang von seiner Zunge und seinen Lippen belohnt, die mir die Wunden leckten... Ich weiß. Das klingt ekelhaft, aber in diesem Moment gab er mir so viel Liebe, wie noch nie zuvor und er war auch meine erste und einzige Liebe, die ich bis dahin..."

Sie schluckte erneut und Legolas streckte eine Hand aus, um ihr sanft über die Wange zu streichen.

„Bis dahin hatte ich auch gedacht, dass ich für immer seine einzige Liebe wäre, aber dem war nicht so", fuhr sie leise fort. „Er schloss dich in sein Herz – so schnell, dass ich es gar nicht glauben konnte! Ich meine... er vertrug sich mit niemandem wirklich gut... Amlugûr aber hat er sogar gehasst! Wäre Amlugûr an deiner Stelle gewesen, als der Ork-Elb dich westlich des Nebelgebirges angriff, dann hätte er ihn nicht rettend weggezogen. Vermutlich hätte er ihn sogar mit einem erfreuten Schnauben in die Keule gestoßen! Ich glaube auch, dass es Absicht war, als er ihn vor einigen Jahren einen Abhang hinunter stieß!"

„Oh Elbereth! War Amlugûr sehr erzürnt?", fragte Legolas, um sein Grinsen besser unterdrücken zu können.

„Erzürnt? Seltsamerweise überhaupt nicht! Er sagte mir nur in der ihm eigenen, trockenen Art, dass er nicht von mir verlange, mich von meinem so heiß und innig geliebten Pferd zu trennen. In spätestens dreißig Jahren läge es ohnehin unter der Erde. Für einen Elben wären dreißig Jahre ein Wimpernschlag. Er könne warten."

Sprachlos sah Legolas sie an.

„Ich hätte mich auch nicht von Amdir getrennt, um nichts in der Welt – insbesondere nicht, nachdem er mich von meiner Selbsttötung abgehalten hatte. Ich... ich wollte ihn noch nicht einmal hergeben, als diese Krankheit seine Kraft zu rauben begann, ihn schwächte und... und... ihm Schmerzen zufügte. Ich war mit ihm bei einem Heiler, aber außer Kräutern, die die Schmerzen zu beseitigen vermochten, konnte er mir nichts geben, was Amdir hätte helfen können.

Ich habe so geklammert, versucht, ihn am Leben zu erhalten... wollte mir nicht einmal selbst eingestehen, dass er mich verlassen würde, wollte an dem festhalten, wie ich ihn kannte und habe ihn deshalb kaum geschont. Immer wieder hielt ich ihm vor, dass er Verantwortung für mich trage, weil er mich daran gehindert hatte, mich zu töten. Aber natürlich half das nicht. Natürlich nicht. Er brach zusammen – du warst dabei... Und dann..."

„Und dann hast du ihn getötet", sagte Legolas leise. „Und du wolltest es selbst tun, weil er dir gehörte, deine Liebe und deine Hoffnung war..."

„Und weil ich niemanden mit der Art oder dem Zeitpunkt seines Todes verantwortlich machen wollte... niemanden, außer mir selbst", flüsterte Agarmaethor tonlos. Eine weitere Träne rann über ihr Gesicht, und auch diese wischte Legolas sanft weg.

„Als ich im Sumpf stand, da musste ich wieder an ihn denken", fuhr sie fort. „daran, wie er mich davon abgehalten hatte, mich zu richten, daran, wie sehr er dich gemocht hat und daran, wie ich mit aller Gewalt hatte verhindern wollen, dass er stirbt... und dabei verdrängte, wie sehr er litt - auch ohne Schmerzen. Ich meine... ich habe seinen Todeskampf verkürzt, aber ich habe es hinausgezögert, so lange ich konnte... so lange Amdir konnte. Doch eigentlich habe ich ihn damit gequält... und misshandelt, weil ich es nicht fertig brachte loszulassen, nicht hinnehmen konnte, dass er starb und mich verließ – und ich habe ihn damit unglücklich gemacht. Ich glaube, er hatte dich in sein Herz geschlossen, weil ich ihm nicht mehr das geben konnte, was er brauchte."

Fluten von Tränen rannen aus Agarmaethors Augen, doch sie wehrte Legolas energisch ab und wischte selber mit dem Ärmel über ihr Gesicht.

„Im Sumpf", schluchzte sie, „fühlte ich deinen Blick im Nacken und erinnerte mich an deine Worte und deine Nähe nur einen Tag zuvor... und daran, wie sehr du Gimli beigestanden hast. Ich erinnerte mich und habe erst in diesem Moment wirklich verstanden, was du mir eigentlich hattest sagen wollen.

Du warst bereit mich ziehen zu lassen und wolltest mir Qualen ersparen. Du hast mir ermöglicht, meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen, mir zugleich angeboten, mich in jeder Hinsicht zu unterstützen... und hast es auch getan. Du hast mir nichts aufgezwungen, so wie ich Amdir, weil es dir wichtiger war, dass ICH glücklich bin, als dass DEINE Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen... ob... obwohl du... wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe..." Verlegen begann sie zu stottern.

„Nein... Gerade WEIL ich mich verliebt habe", flüsterte Legolas.

Agarmaethor errötete, doch sie ging nicht darauf ein, wollte beenden, was sie zu sagen hatte. „Ich erinnerte mich daran, was ich fühlte als Amdir starb, wie sehr ich ihn vermisse... und ich fühlte mich zugleich so schäbig, weil mir bewusst wurde, was ich ihm angetan hatte... Und deshalb danke ich dir so sehr!

Hättest du nämlich durch dein Eingreifen verhindert, was ich plante, dann hättest du mich... hätte vor allem ich mich vermutlich ebenso gequält wie Amdir und wäre letztlich doch gestorben...

Und... hättest du eingegriffen, dann hätte ich vermutlich nie wirklich den vollen Umfang und die Bedeutung deiner Worte begriffen... und auch nicht die Tatsache, dass mir vermutlich nie wieder so einer Stütze und Hilfe zuteil werden wird, eines Beistandes, der – wenn er auch nur annähernd so treu ist wie der, den du Gimli entgegengebracht hast – hoffentlich so stärken kann, dass es mir... vielleicht... wirklich gelingen könnte, mich Thuringwethil entgegenzustellen... kämpfend.

Was du getan hast, war für mich der größte Beweis deiner... Gefühle, den du hättest erbringen können..."

Legolas ergriff Agarmaethors Tunika und zog sie ganz nahe zu sich heran, stieß seine Nase sanft gegen ihre und lächelte liebevoll. „Wie sieht es denn mit deinen Gefühlen aus? Deute ich dein Verhalten richtig?"

Agarmaethor lag in seinen Armen wie ein Brett, steif, verängstigt und eingeschüchtert. „Ja, das tust du, und verstehe mich bitte nicht falsch... ich will das... ich will das unbedingt... In dem Sumpf war es mir nicht gleichgültig, ob du mich vermissen würdest und... ich habe gefühlt, dass auch ich dich vermissen würde – selbst in den Hallen von Mandos. Und... ich möchte so gerne wissen, wie schön das Leben zu zweit sein kann. Aber ich glaube, dass ich ohne meine Erinnerungen sterben werde... und das will ich dir nicht antun... und außerdem... du hast doch aus dieser Geschichte sicherlich gelernt, dass ich nicht wirklich... kann... auch wenn ich will..."

„Ich glaube, deine Träume flüstern dir nur ein, dass du ohne Erinnerungen stirbst, denn sie wollen gefunden werden", erwiderte Legolas sanft. „Und was ich aus deiner Geschichte über Amdir herausgehört habe ist, dass du Zeit brauchst und nicht, dass du nicht kannst!" Er küsste ihr sanft auf die Nasenspitze.

„Zeit? Ja. Lass mir Zeit", seufzte sie leise, wich ihm aus, als er ihren Mund küssen wollte und reckte ihm dafür ihre Wange hin. „Du hast keine Vorstellung, was für große Schritte ich in letzter Zeit gemacht habe, geh es bitte nicht zu schnell an!"

Legolas schmunzelte. „Dann solltest du wohl besser die Geschwindigkeit bestimmen, den bedrängen möchte ich dich wahrlich nicht." Seine Lippen kosten liebevoll ihren Hals. „Und vielleicht gelingt es mir auch, dein silbernes Haar wieder zum Glänzen zu bringen!"

„Alles, nur das nicht!", murmelte Agarmaethor leise und schmiegte sich an ihn.

°

°


	29. Klärende Gespräche

Hallo, liebe Leser!

Es ist soweit. Ich hatte es ja bereits angekündigt, dass ab dem 1. November mein Referendariat beginnt. Nun ist es der 4. November und es ist losgegangen. Wie erwartet neigt sich meine Freizeit gen 0, aber nicht ganz. Ich hab noch Zeit für die Kaps, aber eben nicht so viel. Ich werde mich bemühen, mindestens alle zwei Wochen ein Kap reinzustellen, seid mir jedoch nicht böse, wenn es mal doch drei Wochen Abstand sein sollten.

So. Dann viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel. Das nächste ist bereits in Arbeit.

alle knuddelt, die geknuddelt werden wollen

Euer Kampfzwerg

°

**Reviewantworten:**

StupidMouth: Erst einmal GAAAAAAANZ herzlichen, lieben Dank für dein Re. Ich kann verstehen, was du meinst, wenn es darum geht, dass das "ich bin verliebt" ein Problem darstellen könnte. Aber es gibt immer ein aber. Du kannst mir glauben, dass ich mir bei dem Kap den Kopf zerbrochen und dabei jedes einzelne Wort ziemlich abgewägt habe.

Mein erstes 'aber' ist: Wir befinden uns im 27 oder 28 Kapitel. Ein bisschen schnell fand ich es nicht, weil doch zumindest irgendwie klar war, wohin es laufen würde. Es ist natürlich so, dass die Offenbarung (die vor allem Legolas macht - Agi will zwar seine Gefühle für sich haben, aber sie ist viel zu gehemmt und scheu, um dazu etwas so deutlich zu sagen wie er) sehr deutlich war, aber nach DER langen Zeit fand ich es nach ewigen Erwägungen nicht so schlimm.

Mein zweites 'aber' bezieht sich auf Agi selbst. Sie ist zu blockiert und fixiert, um etwas zu verstehen, was man ihr nicht auf die Nase bindet. Nun hat sie es verstanden, was Legolas ziemlich verschlüsselt am Anfang des Kaps gesagt hat, aber sie braucht die Sicherheit, um sich auf kein Risiko einzulassen. Sie hat praktisch GAR KEINE Erfahrungen in Beziehungsangelegenheiten und die Gefahr, ihn vielleicht doch missverstanden zu haben war für sie einfach da. Dass Legolas es so ausgesprochen hat, war für sie einfach eine riesige Hilfe.

Du schreibst, du hättest dir eine andere Stelle gewünscht für diese Worte? Würde mich wirklich interessieren, welche du denn besser gefunden hättest. Ich habe EWIG gegrübelt, ob es eine bessere geben könnte. Aber allein die Tatsache, dass es außer "ich bin verliebt" noch die Stufe "ich liebe dich" gibt (mit der ich mich WIRKLICH schwer tue), hat es mir letztlich ermöglicht, doch diesen einen Satz an dieser Stelle schon einzubauen. Ich hoffe, ich war jetzt nicht zu verwirrend.

Eigentlich wollte ich mit dem Add jetzt nur zeigen, dass ich mir da durchaus Gedanken gemacht und das nicht leichtfertig hingeschrieben habe.

(knuddel)

Vypox

Melethil: (lach) Doch, doch. Du hast das richtig verstanden. Die beiden sind jetzt zusammen. Von deinen Erwartungen kann ich in diesem Kap nur zwei erfüllen. Alles geht nicht auf einmal. (kicher). Und Romantik... ja... Ich weiß nicht so genau, was du dir jetzt persönlich darunter vorstellst. Also große Sexszenen hatte ich ehrlich gesagt nicht vor. Agi ist auch ziemlich gehemmt, was noch zu einigen Problemen führen wird. Naja. Viel Spaß denn!

an beide: **Haut mich für dieses Kap bitte nicht! (sich duckt)**

°

°

°

**Klärende Gespräche**

_Dunkelheit. Als würden sich die Augenlider öffnen, fällt Licht ein und ein Bild entsteht. In einem kleinen, gemütlichen Raum sitzt sie vor einem Spiegel und kämmt ihr rabenschwarzes Haar. Glanzlose, verweinte Augen, deren dunkle Ringe auf zu wenig Schlaf deuten, schauen auf einen schmalen, blassen Hals und ein kantiges Gesicht. Sie sieht aus, als habe sie seit Tagen, vielleicht auch seit Wochen nicht mehr richtig gegessen und geruht. Ein Blick auf ihre Hände offenbart Schwielen. Sie sind leicht entzündet. Vorsichtig streicht sie über einzelne, kleine Wunden. Als sich eine Tür im Hintergrund öffnet, schreckt sie auf. _

_Ein dunkelhaariger Elb tritt ein, derselbe, der ihr bereits so oft in ihren Träumen begegnet ist. Liebevoll nimmt er sie in den Arm, schmiegt sich an sie, redet, streicht ihr übers Haar, tut alles, was wohl__ tun würde, um seine Tochter zu trösten. _

_Doch sie lässt sich nicht trösten. Energisch schiebt sie ihn von sich und redet ernst und eindringlich auf ihn ein. Schließlich entnimmt sie einem Schränkchen eine winzige Phiole und reicht sie ihm. Der Elb sieht sie nachdenklich an, schüttelt zunächst den Kopf und wehrt ab, doch irgendwann blitzen seine Augen auf, als habe er einen Entschluss gefasst. Er nimmt die Phiole, küsst sie auf die Stirn und geht. _

_Sie schaut wieder in den Spiegel. Auch ihr Blick ist entschlossen... und neue Hoffnung funkelt in ihnen. Große Hoffnung. _

°

°

Eng aneinander geschmiegt schliefen Legolas und Agarmaethor so tief und fest, dass nicht einmal der prachtvolle Sonnenaufgang sie zu wecken vermochte, obwohl er sie mit seinen Strahlen liebevoll an den Nasen kitzelte. Erst das anhaltende Gefühl beobachtet zu werden rüttelte sie wach.

Legolas gelang es, mit einem breiten Lächeln auf die amüsierten Gesichter der anderen zu reagieren. Agarmaethor jedoch befreite sich verlegen aus Legolas' Umarmung, sprang auf und wollte der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit entfliehen. Doch Elladan und Elrohir stellten sich ihr in den Weg.

„Bruder!", sagte Elladan schnippisch. „Wir waren außerstande, die holde Dame vor seelischem Leid zu bewahren. Da musste erst so ein Höhlenbewohner wie Legolas daherkommen und uns zeigen, wie man das macht. Schande über uns! Nun aber stehen wir vor einer neuen Aufgabe, die unseren Fähigkeiten SEHR viel mehr entgegen kommt. Ist dir bewusst welche?" Er zwinkerte Legolas neckisch zu.

„Nein! Welche denn?", fragte Elrohir gespielt neugierig und grinste.

„Wir müssen sie vor einem schlechten Ruf bewahren!", erwiderte Elladan ritterlich. „Die Finger unseres jungen Elbenprinzen haben sehr viel Geschick im Umgang mit Pfeil und Bogen bewiesen. Wer weiß, was sie noch alles beherrschen und vor allem... wie gut sie verführen können?" Er sah Agarmaethor vielsagend an und stellte sich ihr erneut in den Weg, als sie heftig errötend an ihm vorbei eilen wollte. „Nicht, dass ich unserem Prinzen unehrenhafte Absichten unterstellen möchte", fuhr er fort. „aber sollten da gewisse Dinge vorfallen, ohne dass sie später den Ewigen Bund eingehen, dann wird sie FÜR IMMMER mit dem Ruf leben, sie sei schnell zu haben!"

„Schnell zu haben?", wiederholte Agarmaethor fassungslos, doch ihre Frage ging im schallenden Gelächter der anderen unter.

Legolas flüsterte ihr sanft ins Ohr: "Sie machen nur einen Scherz. Lass sie! Die letzen Tage waren düster und anstrengend, und Lachen kann so befreiend wirken!"

„Das können wir doch nicht zulassen, Bruder!", übertönte Elrohirs Stimme das anhaltende Gelächter. „Ihr schlechter Ruf würde dann auf uns abfärben!"

Agarmaethor verschlug es die Sprache, doch Legolas erwiderte frech: „Macht euch keine Sorgen! Euer Ruf ist bereits schlecht... und dass ihr beiden schnell zu haben seid, ist bereits in ganz Mittelerde bekannt."

„Genau!" Agarmaethor ließ sich nun doch von der Heiterkeit der anderen anstecken. „Da muss nichts mehr abfärben! Und warum auch ausgerechnet von mir?"

Elladan grinste. „Na weil wir miteinander verwandt sind! Gimli hat uns darauf gebracht, als er vor einiger Zeit von Míriel Serindë sprach. Unser Urgroßvater ist Finarfin, welcher der Halbbruder von Fëanor ist, und Fëanor ist dein Urgroßvater. Also sind wir verwandt", erklärte er. „Was schaust du so? Du bist nicht nur mit Galadriel verwandt sondern auch mit Elrond. Dessen Urgroßmutter ist die Tochter von Fingolfin, dem Bruder von Finarfin und dem Halbbruder von Fëanor, und Estel ist in siebzigster Generation sozusagen Neffe unseres Vaters und damit irgendwie auch unser Vetter."

Agarmaethor verstand im ersten Moment nichts von dem, was Elladan ihr gerade erklärt hatte. Dafür waren die Strukturen zu kompliziert, und sie hatte sich zuvor nie Gedanken darum gemacht, wer mit wem über tausend Ecken verwandt sein könnte – insbesondere nicht über ihre eigenen möglichen Verwandtschaften, da sie ihre Herkunft erst wenige Wochen kannte. Aber Elladans Vortrag klang so wunderbar absurd, dass sie sich köstlich amüsierte. Seit langer Zeit gelang es ihr endlich wieder frei und mit den anderen gemeinsam zu lachen.

Doch ihr Lachen erstarb, als sie Amlugûr bemerkte, der als einziger aus der Gemeinschaft nicht an der allgemeinen Heiterkeit teilnahm und sich stattdessen um die Pferde kümmerte.

Agarmaethor hatte Amlugûr nie ein Versprechen gegeben und besaß daher kein schlechtes Gewissen, doch sie fühlte sich trotzdem elend. Amlugûr hatte einen so großen Teil ihres Lebens an ihrer Seite bestritten, dass sie sich gut vorstellen konnte, wie verletzt er sein musste, von ihr zurückgewiesen worden zu sein.

Sie selbst war einst Späher im Dienste Elronds gewesen. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie sehr seine Krieger es vermieden hatten, sich allein mit ihr in die Wildnis zu begeben und Spuren von Feinden aufzuspüren oder deren Lager auszukundschaften, denn sie hatte dazu geneigt, tage- und manchmal sogar wochenlang kein Wort mit ihren Begleitern zu wechseln. Niemand hatte das auf Dauer ertragen wollen.

Schließlich hatte Elrond ihr lange Vorträge über die Sicherheit seiner Krieger gehalten und ihr für die Zeit, in der sie keinen Begleiter haben sollte, jegliche weitere Kundschaftertätigkeit untersagt. Er wollte sie nicht alleine durch die von Orks besetzten Gebiete streifen und dort sterben lassen zu müssen.

Stattdessen hatte er sie zum Schleifer gemacht, einem strengen Ausbilder, der junge Krieger so lange über Übungsplätze jagte, bis sie ihr eigenes, wundes Fleisch an den Füßen sahen, der sie tagelang hungern und dursten ließ, um sie abzuhärten, der ihnen verstümmelte Leichen zeigte, damit sie sich darüber bewusst wurden, mit welchen Gegnern sie es zu tun bekommen würden und der ihnen trotz all ihrer Mühen und Qualen immer wieder vorhielt, wie unfähig sie seien.

Agarmaethor war damals geradezu ideal für diesen Posten, denn es war ihr gleichgültig gewesen, wie sehr sie für ihre Gnadenlosigkeit gehasst wurde. Was ihr nicht gleichgültig gewesen war, war das Leben der jungen Elben, die sie durch ihre Härte vor die Entscheidung gestellt hatte, sich von ihrem geplanten Kriegerdasein abzuwenden oder aber noch sehr viel intensiver zu üben, um im Kampf gegen den Feind bestehen zu können.

Doch selbst Lob und Anerkennung durch Elrond hatten nicht dazu führen können, dass sie ihre Tätigkeit mochte. Von Anfang an war es ihr lästig gewesen, unentwegt von jungen Elben umgeben zu sein, denen sie immer und immer wieder das Gleiche hatte erzählen und beibringen müssen. Sie hatte sich nach der Einsamkeit gesehnt, die sie während ihrer Spähertätigkeit hatte genießen dürfen, nach der Freiheit, die damit verbunden gewesen war und der Ruhe. Natürlich hätte sie den Posten räumen können, doch was wäre diesem gefolgt? So ganz ohne Aufgabe im Leben wäre selbst für sie das Streifen durch die Wälder und über die Ebenen Mittelerdes irgendwann fad geworden!

Und dann war Amlugûr gekommen.

Er war der erste Elb seit Jahrzehnten, der bereit gewesen war, ihr als Späher in die Wildnis zu folgen. Elrond hatte den Kontakt hergestellt und dafür gesorgt, dass sich Amlugûr und Agarmaethor zumindest einmal persönlich gegenüber standen, bevor sie sich zu entscheiden hatten.

Im ersten Moment hatte Agarmaethor gezögert. Sie hatte von dem blutjungen Krieger Amlugûr bis dahin noch nicht einmal etwas gehört und sein selbst gewählter Name Drachentod hatte dazu geführt, dass sie ihn für unglaublich arrogant gehalten hatte und davon überzeugt gewesen war, allein bloße Selbstüberschätzung würde ihn dazu treiben, sich selbst so zu nennen und ausgerechnet Anschluss an ihre Person zu suchen. Zudem war ihr erster Eindruck nicht sonderlich viel versprechend.

Es gab Elben, die beim bloßen Anblick den Wunsch entfesselten, sie näher kennen lernen zu wollen. Ihre Ausstrahlung faszinierte und weckte Neugierde. Elrond war ein solcher Elb, Thranduil, und in gewisser Weise auch Celeborn - und natürlich gab es unzählige Elben, denen dies in abgeschwächter Form ebenfalls gelang.

Aber es gab auch Elben, denen man einen kurzen Blick zuwarf und sich dazu entschloss, es bei dem Blick zu belassen, und zu jenen gehörte Amlugûr.

Nicht, dass er vom ersten Moment an sonderlich unsympathisch gewirkt hätte oder im Vergleich zu anderen Elben hässlich gewesen wäre – im Gegenteil! Wenn er nur gewollt hatte, war es ihm immer gelungen, mit seiner Erscheinung und mit schönen Worten andere für sich zu gewinnen – doch nur für eine äußerst kurze Zeit. Sie genügte, um einer hübschen Elbenfrau den Hof zu machen und sich eine Nacht lang mit ihr zu vergnügen, doch sie genügte nie, um andere von seiner Persönlichkeit soweit zu überzeugen, tiefer gehenden Kontakt mit ihm zu wünschen... oder sich sogar zu verlieben. Es war eben nur ein kurzer Blick, den man auf ihn werfen wollte.

Trotzdem hatte sie der Begleitung durch Amlugûr zugestimmt. Sie hatte es geschätzt, dass er ungeachtet aller umher schwirrenden und wenig verheißungsvoll klingenden Geschichten über ihre Person bereit war, es zumindest einmal mit ihr zu versuchen. Dass er dabei keinerlei herausragende Fähigkeiten oder Eigenschaften mit in die neue Gemeinschaft eingebracht hatte, hatte sie nicht gestört, denn er war auch nicht schlechter als jeder andere durchschnittliche Krieger gewesen.

Die Entscheidung, sich mit ihm zusammen zu tun, hatte sich recht schnell als äußerst vorteilhaft für beide erwiesen.

Amlugûr hatte in den Truppenlagern Respekt dafür geerntet, dass er sich immer wieder und zum Teil sogar monatelang mit ihr allein in die Wildnis begeben hatte und erfolgreich bei der Suche nach Ork-Höhlen gewesen war. Das war die Anerkennung, die er immer gesucht hatte und von der er nie genug bekommen konnte. Überhaupt war sein Leben von der Suche nach Geltung und Anerkennung geprägt.

Agarmaethor hingegen war zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass es keiner quälenden Einsamkeit bedurfte, um alleine zu sein, denn seine Anwesenheit hatte die Erfüllung ihrer damaligen Bedürfnisse in keiner Weise eingeschränkt. Ohne zu murren war er dazu in der Lage gewesen, wochenlang zu schweigen und kein Wort mit ihr zu wechseln, wenn sie es nicht wollte. Nie hatte er unangenehme Fragen gestellt oder lästige Neugierde gezeigt, doch er war immer allgegenwärtig gewesen – zuverlässig und fähig das zu tun, was getan werden musste.

Jahrhunderte waren vergangen, bis sie aufgrund dieser Erkenntnis so viel Vertrauen gefasst hatte, dass sie ihm sogar von ihren Berührungsschmerzen, ihrer seltsamen Kindheit oder auch von ihren Erlebnissen in Dagorlad hatte berichten können.

Amlugûr hatte zugehört, und nie war ein Wort von ihr nach außen gedrungen. Er war verschwiegen und loyal – Qualitäten, die auch jeder andere Elb in den Truppenlagern zu schätzen gewusst hätte.

Aber Amlugûr besaß auch Eigenschaften, die diese beinahe vollständig zu überdecken schienen.

Er war nicht dazu fähig, andere von seinen Entscheidungen und seinem Handeln zumindest soweit zu überzeugen, dass sie an die guten Absichten dahinter glaubten – er war überhaupt unfähig, seine wahren Ziele zu verdeutlichen. Niemand unterstellte ihm etwas Böses oder gar Heimtückisches – beileibe nicht! Aber viele vermuteten, er interessiere sich nur für seine Ruhmsucht und würde alles tun, um diese befriedigen zu können.

Doch dem war nicht so. Amlugûrs übertriebenes Bedürfnis nach Ehre und Respekt war sicherlich ein Antrieb für viele seiner Taten gewesen, aber er war und blieb immer ein loyaler Krieger, der seine Aufgaben ernst nahm.

Sein Hunger nach Anerkennung hatte nur dazu geführt, dass er dem Erreichen der großen, wichtigen und übergreifenden Endziele eines Auftrages mehr Beachtung schenkte als den kleineren Zwischenzielen, weil er sich dadurch mehr Respekt und Achtung erhoffte als durch die scheinbar unbedeutenden, kleinen.

Zudem verknüpfte Amlugûr immer wieder wichtige und objektiv getroffene Entscheidungen nach außen hin mit subjektiven Neigungen und Abneigungen. Anderen musste sich regelrecht der Eindruck aufdrängen, seine Handlungen wären zu stark von seinen Gefühlen beeinflusst. In Wirklichkeit war das aber selten der Fall.

Die Ereignisse im Nebelgebirge waren beispielhaft dafür gewesen. Amlugûrs Entscheidung für das Zurücklassen Gimlis an einer hohen Felswand auf der Flucht vor den Uruk-hai war nicht seiner, definitiv vorhandenen Abneigung gegen Zwerge entsprungen. Agarmaethor war sich sicher, dass er allein in dem Glauben gehandelt hatte, der Weg würde sich auch weiterhin schwierig gestalten, und Gimli könne langfristig auf der Flucht ein Hindernis für die übrige Gemeinschaft darstellen – selbst als Zwerg in einem Gebirge.

Nicht sein Zwergenhass hatte ihn motiviert, sondern allein der Wunsch, so viele Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft wie nur möglich sicher ans Ziel zu geleiten, um die eigentliche Aufgabe, die große Aufgabe, die Rettung Mittelerdes, nicht zu gefährden.

Doch seine deutlich nach außen gekehrte Abneigung gegen Gimlis Volk hatte sein wahres Bestreben in den Schatten gestellt – ob man dieses nun für richtig hielt oder nicht. Und nicht nur das: Im Nachhinein hatte sich seine Entscheidung auch als falsch entpuppt, weil Gimli dazu in der Lage gewesen war, die Gemeinschaft über unsichtbare Pfade zu führen und damit ihr Fortkommen zu beschleunigen.

Nein, Zwergenhass war es nicht gewesen. Er hatte auch sie, Agarmaethor, aus dem selben Grund im Gebirge zurückgelassen, weil er ihre Rolle im Kampf um Mittelerde nicht gekannt hatte - und seine Gefühle für ihre Person waren mit Sicherheit ganz anderer Natur gewesen als die für den Zwergen.

Es hatte sie eigentlich nicht überrascht, dass er dazu bereit war, ihr Leben zu opfern, denn genau genommen entsprach dieses Verhalten genau ihrer Einschätzung von Amlugûr: Das große Ziel hatte Vorrang. Es zu erreichen bedeutete, Ruhm zu ernten. Und letztlich war sie es, die ihn geschult hatte, getroffene Entscheidungen auch konsequent umzusetzen – insbesondere was das Zurücklassen verletzter Krieger betraf, wenn es WIRKLICH notwendig war.

Was sie jedoch überrascht hatte, waren die plötzlich von Amlugûr offenbarten Gefühle. Gefühle waren früher NIE ein Thema zwischen ihnen – weder im Allgemeinen noch im Speziellen. Es wurde nicht einmal darüber geredet.

Sein Eingeständnis auf dem Schiff nach Rhûn hatte Agarmaethor deshalb vollkommen überrumpelt. Nicht nur, dass sie vorher wirklich nichts von dieser Zuneigung wahrgenommen hatte, seine Sehnsüchte, von denen er auf dem Schiff gesprochen hatte, waren ihr auch vollkommen neu gewesen – vielleicht gerade weil sie nie zuvor über Gefühle gesprochen hatten.

So richtig wusste sie nicht, wie sie mit der Situation umzugehen hatte, und es mangelte ihr auch vollkommen an Erfahrung. Sie sah ihn vor sich bei den Pferden stehen und konnte nur ahnen, wie schlecht es ihm nach dieser Zurückweisung gehen musste – insbesondere weil es sich ausgerechnet um Legolas gehandelt hatte, der ihm das wegnahm, was er neben Ruhm und Anerkennung am meisten zu begehren schien.

Ein sanfter Stoß von Legolas riss sie aus ihrer Starre, und er ermutigte sie mit einem weichen Lächeln, zu ihm zu gehen.

°

°

Gemeinsam mit Gemoor und Dolgi ritt Odan über die große Ebene des Ostens. Seine Gefährten hatten ihn in Rumlak aufgegriffen. Erschöpft von dem Fußmarsch, den er nach seiner Flucht vom Schiff hinter sich gebracht hatte, hatte er sich ein Reittier kaufen wollen und war ihnen dabei begegnet. Seitdem waren Wochen vergangen, in denen sie eilig gen Osten gereist waren, um schnellstmöglich zu ihren Königen zurückkehren und von ihrem Scheitern berichten zu können.

Gemoor und Dolgi hatten Odan nicht mit Sicherheit bestätigen können, ob Haunar die Flucht aus dem Wald bei dem Meer von Rhûn gelungen war, geschweige denn, ob er überhaupt noch einmal eine Gelegenheit erhalten hatten, die Dunkelhaarige zu töten. Sie konnten ihm von Rufur berichten, aber das beruhigte Odan kaum, denn das bedeutete nur, dass dieser sich gemeinsam mit Haunar in der Nähe der Schlacht mit den Grünaugen aufgehalten hatte.

Sie hatten den Ort des blutigen Geschehens aufgesucht, um vielleicht Überlebende anzutreffen, doch sie hatten nur zerstückelte und bereits verwesende Zwerge vorgefunden. Es hatte keinen Hinweis auf den Verbleib der Dunkelhaarigen, Rufurs und Haunars oder gar der Grünaugen gegeben. Die Grünaugen hatten ihr Lager abgebrochen, ihre Toten mitgenommen und waren verschwunden. So war ihnen gar nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als die Heimkehr anzutreten.

„Es lahmt!", unterbrach Dolgi die bedrückende Stille.

Auch ohne, dass Dolgi das 'es' genauer bezeichnet hatte, wusste Odan sofort, wovon er gesprochen hatte. Die Pferde waren erschöpft von der täglichen Eile. Sie brauchten Ruhe und es war daher nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, dass eines von ihnen begann zu lahmen.

Bisher hatten die Zwerge die Nähe zu den Menschen meiden wollen. Sie hatten unangenehme Fragen gefürchtet, aber auch Hinterhältigkeit und Heimtücke. Doch nun waren sie gezwungen eine Siedlung aufsuchen. Der Marsch zu Fuß hätte Monate in Anspruch genommen.

Odan glaubte sich daran erinnern zu können, vor vielen Wochen während seines Rittes in den Westen Felder passiert zu haben. Die Eigentümer konnten nicht allzu weit davon entfernt gelebt haben, denn die Äcker waren in einem äußerst gut gepflegten Zustand gewesen. Vermutlich waren sie auch friedlich – Menschen, die Felder bearbeiteten, konnten nur friedlich sein!

Angestrengt dachte er nach, und erinnerte sich an einen breiten Fluss, dessen Überquerung die Zwerge damals einige Anstrengungen gekostet hatte. Der Fluss hatte eine solch mitreißende Strömung besessen, dass sie nach Süden hatten ausweichen müssen, um sich eine geeignete Stelle zum Passieren zu suchen.

Er hatte diesen Umstand vollkommen verdrängt. Auch auf der derzeitigen Reise zurück in den Osten würde der Fluss ein Hindernis darstellen. Missmutig lenkte er die Schritte seines Pferdes ein Stück gen Süden. Allein der Gedanke, dass sie neben frischen Reittieren auch etwas Nahrung erwerben könnten, die ihnen das lästige Jagen ersparen würde, machte den Umweg erträglich.

Odans Orientierungssinn hatte ihn nicht getäuscht. Nur drei Tage später traf er mit seinen Gefährten auf die ersten Felder einer Siedlung. Weit im Hintergrund schien sich ein Wald zu befinden. Schmale Wege führten an Wiesen und Gärten vorüber... und an einer großen Erdaufschüttung.

Erstaunt blieben die Zwerge stehen. Es war Winter, der Boden hart gefroren, und trotzdem schienen sich die Bewohner die Siedlung die Mühe gemacht zu haben, mitten auf der Ebene einen Erdhügel anzuhäufen - ohne Zierde und ohne einen Hinweis darauf, warum er sich an dieser Stelle befand.

Odan umrundete seine Entdeckung misstrauisch und fand unmittelbar daneben ein frisches Grab. Nachdenklich kratze er sich am Bart und dachte einen kurzen Moment lang darüber nach, den Hügel zu öffnen und hineinzuschauen. Doch die Vorstellung, dass er darin etwas entdecken könnte, was seinem Magen nicht gut bekommen könnte, schreckte ihn ab, und so beschloss er, dass ihn der Inhalt des Hügels nichts anging.

Wortlos führte er seine Gefährten bis zur Siedlung.

°

°

Situationen wie diese waren Agarmaethor fremd. Sie fühlte sich unsicher und schob das klärende Gespräch vor sich her, indem sie Amlugûr dabei beobachtete, wie dieser sorgfältig den Zustand der Hufe prüfte, das Gepäck verstaute und die Tiere belud.

„Warum bist du hier? Solltest du nicht lieber bei Legolas sein?", fragte er nach einer langen Zeit des Schweigens, wandte sich ihr zu und sah, wie sie sich nervös die Hände rieb und ihn unsicher anschaute.

„Ich möchte nur sicherstellen, dass es dir gut geht", erwiderte Agarmaethor leise und ernst.

Amlugûr lächelte sanft. „Ich komme zurecht!"

Als wäre das Gespräch damit beendet, wandte er sich wieder den Pferden zu und strahlte dabei eine Ruhe aus, die Agarmaethor vollkommen verwirrte. Unsicher blieb sie stehen. Ihr erschien es falsch, jetzt einfach zu gehen.

„Bereits am ersten Tag, als du mir westlich des Nebelgebirges begegnet bist, hatte ich den Eindruck gewonnen, dass du schwindest. Doch kurz nach dem Eryn Lasgalen war ich mir sicher", sagte er leise und setzte so das Gespräch schließlich doch noch fort. „Frierst du denn noch immer?"

„Nein, gar nicht mehr. Ich fühle mich wohl." Agarmaethor schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann ist ja alles bestens." Amlugûr belud das nächste Lasttier.

„Ist es das?" Agarmaethor überwand sich und schob sich entschlossen zwischen ihn und das Pferd. „Macht es dir denn gar nichts aus? Ich meine... ich habe dich zurückgewiesen!"

„Es macht mir nichts aus. Das Wichtigste ist, dass es dir gut geht", erwiderte er ernst und warf einen kritischen Blick auf Legolas, der gerade fröhlich und aufgekratzt Rochdil und Aneru dazu veranlasste, gemeinsam mit ihm über die Ebene zu toben – einfach aus Freude an der Bewegung. „Das einzige, das mich irgendwie... stört ist, dass es ausgerechnet dieser Daumenlutscher sein musste, dem du dein Herz geschenkt hast." Er spie verächtlich aus. „Aber sonst... In meinem Leben wird es keine Leere geben. Vor uns steht eine große Aufgabe, die es zu lösen gilt."

„Ja, die große Aufgabe." Agarmaethor schluckte. „Dann ist ja wirklich alles bestens."

Die große Aufgabe...

Sie wandte sich ab und ging langsam und nachdenklich zurück zu Legolas. Irgendwie tat das, was Amlugûr da gesagt hatte, weh. Hatte er ihr sein Interesse nur vorgespielt, weil er um die Erfüllung der 'großen Aufgabe' gefürchtet hatte? Was hatte er gerade gesagt? Er hatte sie nach Verlassen des Eryn Lasgalen frieren und sterben sehen? Und gleich danach hatte er ihr seine Gefühle eingestanden und von einer gemeinsamen und glücklichen Zukunft gesprochen! Zorn keimte in Agarmaethor auf, aber sie kämpfte ihn nieder. NEIN! Seine Geltungssucht hatte bisher immer zu Missverständnissen geführt. Immer waren alle anderen davon ausgegangen, dass diese sein Antrieb zu seinen Taten war. Sie wollte nicht zu denen gehören, die es nicht einmal versuchten, tief in sein Innerstes zu blicken.

Sein Innerstes...

Agarmaethor atmete tief ein und versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Was ging nur in ihm vor? Er zeigte keinen Schmerz, noch Trauer oder gar Verbitterung und Zorn. Er war ruhig, ausgeglichen und schien zufrieden zu sein. Doch sie kannte ihn lange genug um zu wissen, dass er sich durch nichts zu heftigen Gefühlsausbrüchen hinreißen ließ.

Heftige Gefühlsausbrüche...

Sie blieb stehen und schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. Nicht einmal seine Offenbarung auf dem Schiff nach Rhûn war mit einem heftigen Gefühlsausbruch verbunden gewesen. Natürlich wäre ein solcher auch nicht nötig gewesen, um seine Gefühle zu zeigen, aber er hatte auch nie genau ausgesprochen, was er wirklich empfand. Er hatte von Begehren und Bedürfnissen geredet, von zwei Welten, die er zu verbinden suche. Alles hatte so unbeholfen gewirkt, so linkisch.

Zwei Welten...

Unsicher schaute zu ihm zurück und ging wieder langsam auf ihn zu. Amlugûr hatte noch nie zuvor davon gesprochen, dass er sich in seinem Herzen sowohl die Welt des ruhmreichen Kriegers und die Welt eines friedlichen Heimes herbeisehnte. Sie hatte am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie einsam man als Krieger sein konnte und besaß durchaus Verständnis für die Sehnsucht nach Familie und Heim, aber nie hatte sie aus seinem Verhalten geschlossen, dass er wirklich nach einer Partnerin gesucht hatte. Tausende von nächtlichen Liebschaften, die ihm körperliche Befriedigung verschafften – ja. Aber eine feste Partnerin mit wahrer Verbundenheit...?

Verbundenheit...

Erneut blieb sie stehen und beobachtete Amlugûr dabei, wie dieser das nunmehr letzte Lasttier belud. Früher hatten sie viele Gemeinsamkeiten besessen: Sie waren beide Außenseiter gewesen, einsam und in gewisser Weise auch unverstanden. Aber besaßen sie deshalb eine solche intensive Verbundenheit, dass eine Partnerschaft in Frage gekommen wäre? Früher hätte eine solche schon aus ganz anderen Gründen außerhalb jeglicher Diskussion gestanden. Früher hätte es allerhöchstens Freundschaft sein können.

Freundschaft...

Zögernd näherte sie sich ihm wieder einige Schritte. Früher, als sie gemeinsam mit Amlugûr als Späher durch die Wildnis gezogen war, hatte sie keine Freundschaft gekannt. Sie hatte durchaus davon gehört, wusste auch, dass enge Kameradschaft nicht gleichzusetzen war mit echter und wahrer Freundschaft, aber was genau letztere ausmachte, war ihr damals gänzlich fremd. Es gab solche Verbindungen auch viel zu selten – sehr viel seltener sogar als tiefe Liebesbeziehungen - sodass sie sie zwischen anderen Elben nie hatte wahrnehmen, geschweige denn für sich selbst hatte erfahren dürfen. Genau genommen hatten ihr erst Gimli und Legolas vorgeführt, worin wahre Freundschaft bestand, und müsste sie diese jetzt erklären, dann hätte sie gesagt:

Freundschaft ist, immer für den anderen da zu sein, auch wenn die Lage noch so aussichtslos zu sein scheint und die zu erbringenden Opfer noch so groß. Freundschaft ist, den anderen zu mögen, auch wenn man alles von ihm weiß – selbst die kleinen Unzulänglichkeiten... vor allem die kleinen Unzulänglichkeiten. Freundschaft ist, sich darauf verlassen zu können, dass der andere einem vertraut.

Abrupt blieb sie stehen und begegnete Amlugûrs fragendem Blick. Es gelang ihr gerade noch zu unterdrücken, sich selbst die Handfläche gegen die Stirn zu schlagen, bevor sie zum Spurt ansetzte und auf Amlugûr zu rannte.

„Du Narr! Du Idiot!" Sie verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige. „Du bist so ein Trottel! Und ich auch!"

Die Erkenntnis hatte sie wie ein Blitzschlag getroffen. Vor einigen Monaten, als mit ihr etwas geschehen war, das ihr beinahe den Verstand geraubt hatte, da hatte sie zum ersten Mal gespürt, dass sie außer Amdir eine Stütze benötigte, jemanden, der ihrer wilden und verrückten Geschichte Glauben schenken, ihr Geheimnis nicht sofort weitergeben und vielleicht über die schwierige Anfangszeit hinweghelfen würde – und ihre Wahl war auf Amlugûr gefallen.

Sie hatte nicht einmal lange darüber nachdenken müssen. Er war der einzige gewesen, der damals überhaupt in Betracht gekommen war. Und ihre Hoffnung hatte sich als berechtigt erwiesen. Obwohl ihre Geschichte vollkommen absurd war, hatte Amlugûr ihr geglaubt, sie nicht mit lästigem Mitleid überschüttet und sie in die Gemeinschaft aufgenommen. Er hatte sie akzeptiert, so wie sie war und war damit so unglaublich wichtig für sie gewesen.

„Was willst du von mir?" Amlugûr schaute sie nur entsetzt und entgeistert an. „Habe ich dir etwas getan?"

„Ja!" Sie umarmte ihn stürmisch. Amlugûr wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah. „Du bist so ein Einfaltspinsel! Du lernst wirklich NIE dazu! Warum bekommst du deinen Mund nicht auf und sagst, was in dir vorgeht? Du hast ja gar keine Ahnung, was ich mir alles für Gedanken um dein seltsames Verhalten gemacht habe! Zwischenzeitlich dachte ich sogar, du wirbst allein deshalb um mich, weil ich dir dabei helfen soll, ein großer Held zu werden!"

Wieder traf ihn eine Ohrfeige, doch dann umarmte sie ihn sofort und versetzte ihm anschließend einen Tritt gegen das Schienbein.

Der Rest der Gemeinschaft wurde langsam aufmerksam auf das seltsame Gebaren.

„Warum verprügelt sie Amlugûr?", fragte Rochdil skeptisch. „Nicht, dass ihm das nicht einmal gut tun würde, aber irgendwie..."

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber solange er nicht zurückschlägt...", murmelte Legolas und spielte mit dem Knauf seines Dolches.

„Du Tölpel!", fuhr sie Amlugûr zornig an. „Ist dir nichts Besseres eingefallen, als mir den Hof zu machen? Glaubst du nicht, ich hätte einen guten Freund besser gebrauchen können als einen Partner, dessen Herz mir gar nicht gehört?" Erneut trat sie ihm gegen das Schienbein. „Und diese Sache mit den zwei Welten, die du durch mich zu verbinden suchst... Was war denn das für ein Blödsinn?" Sie stieß ihn von sich weg.

„Ich dachte, genau das wäre eigentlich DEIN Problem... wegen all dem, was du erlebt hattest, was mit dir geschehen ist. Ich war selber darüber überrascht, als du dein Kriegerdasein aufgeben wolltest... und habe deshalb später..."

„Du warst wirklich dazu bereit, deine anderen Sehnsüchte für mich aufzugeben? Deinen Wunsch nach Ruhm und Ehre, dein Kriegerdasein?", fragte sie fassungslos. „Für mich? Als reinen Freundschaftsdienst?"

Amlugûr errötete – und es war das allererste Mal seit sie ihn kannte, dass er das tat. Es war Antwort genug. Er musste gar nichts sagen. Sie umarmte ihn wieder und drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Das war das Blödeste, das du jemals getan hast. Noch viel blöder, als mich im Nebelgebirge zurückzulassen..." Sie begann wieder auf ihn einzuprügeln.

„Das geschah aus nackter Angst!", keuchte Amlugûr und schützte seinen Kopf.

„Aus Angst vor den Uruk-hai?" Agarmaethor war entsetzt.

„Nein, aus Angst vor DIR! Ich dachte ernsthaft, wir würden alle sterben. Ich hätte dich auch mitgenommen, aber ich habe gefürchtet, dass du mich in Mandos' Hallen verachten würdest, weil ich meiner Pflicht als Anführer der Gemeinschaft nicht nachgekommen wäre, weil ich Schwäche gezeigt hätte, wo sie nicht sein hätte dürfen... Ich dachte, du würdest mir das nie verzeihen, dass ich wegen dir..." Er stockte.

„Darum hast du dir Gedanken gemacht?" Sprachlos sah sie ihn einen Moment lang an, bevor sie ruhig und nachdenklich erwiderte: „Stimmt. Ich hätte dir das nicht verziehen. Damals! Du hättest in den Hallen von Mandos kein leichtes Dasein gehabt. Vielleicht hätten die Valar sogar mit dir Erbarmen gehabt und dich bereits nach sechs Monaten wieder ins Leben entlassen."

Amlugûr lächelte lahm.

„Du bist so ein... Schwachkopf!", murmelte Agarmaethor leise und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Genau das hat Galadriel auch gesagt!", erwiderte Amlugûr zerknirscht.

„Und du hast ihr das nicht sofort geglaubt?" Agarmaethor ließ entrüstet von ihm ab. „Sie hat dir von deinem Plan abgeraten, und du hast nicht auf sie gehört?"

„Ja..."

So viele Schläge hatte Amlugûr noch nie erhalten – selbst in den Schlachten von Fornost nicht. Schutz suchend versuchte er sich zwischen den Pferden zu verbergen, aber Agarmaethor fand ihn, und knurrte ihn wütend an:

„Was hat sie gesagt? Was genau?" Sie sah ihm in die Augen, doch er wandte den Blick ab.

„Nichts weiter Wichtiges... Ich war stur. Sie hat ewig auf mich eingeredet, aber ich war stur. Und schließlich sagte sie, ich sei ein Schwachkopf – wortwörtlich." Er presste die Lippen aufeinander.

Agarmaethor war sich sicher, dass Galadriel noch sehr viel mehr zu ihm gesagt hatte, aber Amlugûr vermittelte nicht den Eindruck, als würde er darüber reden wollen.

„Sie hat Recht. Aber du bist auch der beste...nein... der einzige wahre Freund, den ich jemals hatte!" Sie umarmte ihn ganz fest.

°

°

Noch bevor Odan und seine Gefährten überhaupt die Mitte des Dorfplatzes erreicht hatten, waren sie bereits von bewaffneten Männern umringt, die sie misstrauisch von allen Seiten musterten. In ihren Blicken lag noch sehr viel weniger Wohlwollen als Odan es von ihnen erwartet hatte. Bewaffnete Zwerge waren mit Sicherheit ungewöhnlich, doch eine solche Feindseligkeit erschien ihm trotzdem übertrieben.

Mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln wollte er zum Reden ansetzen, doch ein etwa vierzehnjähriger Knabe kam ihm zuvor.

„Zwerge? Schon wieder? Gimli war doch sehr nett! Warum sollten uns diese hier etwas tun?"

Der Ausruf des Jungen erregte Odans Aufmerksamkeit. Gimli? Der Name war ihm gänzlich unbekannt, aber eigentlich kam nur ein Zwerg in Betracht, der so tief in den Osten reiste und nicht zu seinem Gefolge gehört hatte. Konnte es sich tatsächlich um den Begleiter der Dunkelhaarigen handeln? Um den, der ihn auf dem Schiff nach Rhûn mehrfach gestört hatte, die Dunkelhaarige zu töten?

Odans aufgesetztes Lächeln wurde echt. Mit einer hastigen Handbewegung befahl er seinen Gefährten zu schweigen, stieg vom Pferd und wandte sich dem Jungen zu.

„Odan ist mein Name!" Er verbeugte sich höflich. „Unser Freund Gimli war hier? Tatsächlich? Wir suchen ihn bereits seit Wochen, weil wir ihm die frohe Botschaft von der Geburt seines Sohnes überbringen wollen. Seine Frau hofft, dass er seine lange Reise abbrechen wird, um bei ihr und seinem Kind zu sein. Wann habt ihr ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen?", fragte er freundlich.

Ein alter Mann schob sich durch die Menge. Er schien im Dorf das Sagen zu haben. Mit einigen freundlichen Worten schickte er die Dorfbewohner wieder nach Hause und lud die drei Zwerge zu sich ein. Da der Junge zu ihm zu gehören schien, folgte ihm Odan erfreut, dankte ihm und überließ die Pferde seinen Gefährten. Songel hieß der Alte, wie sich recht bald herausstellte. Er hatte auch Elben in seinem Haus beherbergt – vor etwa drei Wochen.

Odans Herz schlug schneller. Jetzt endlich konnte er sich sicher sein, dass es sich bei Gimli um den Begleiter der Dunkelhaarigen handelte. Drei Wochen! Das war eine lange Zeit, aber zumindest besaß er nun wieder eine Spur.

Er wagte es nicht, nach Haunar oder Rufur zu fragen – das hätte Misstrauen geweckt. Zudem fesselte ihn die Geschichte der Menschen, die allein wegen der Elben in die Siedlung gekommen waren. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass Rufur oder Haunar oder auch beide gemeinsam der Dunkelhaarigen bedrohlich nahe waren.

„Doch als dann diese... Ork-Elben kamen, änderte sich die Situation schlagartig", berichtete Songel weiter. „Ihr Anführer hatte einen Wolf auf seiner Rüstung! Das jedenfalls erzählte mir Elrohir."

Odan nickte verstehend. Ork-Elben! Songel konnte nur die Grünaugen meinen, und das Grünauge mit dem Wolf auf der Rüstung musste Araf gewesen sein. Odan kannte seinen Namen aus vielen Schlachten und Kriegen. Seit Jahrhunderten führte dieser die gegnerischen Truppen an und war seiner Herrin treu ergeben – so treu, dass er ihr vielleicht sogar vertrauter war, als dem Herren der Grünaugen. Dieser hatte Ruhta an seiner Seite – brutal, engstirnig und vor allem dumm. Odan war wenig überrascht, dass Araf den Auftrag erhalten hatte, die Dunkelhaarige sicher in den Osten zu geleiten. Araf war definitiv verschlagener.

„Sie metzelten alles nieder, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte", fuhr Songel fort. „Es war so grausam. Der Dorfplatz war von Blut durchtränkt. Diese dunklen Kreaturen machten nicht einmal Halt vor Verletzten, die sich sowieso nicht mehr zu wehren vermochten. Sie ließen nur Gimli und die Elben in Ruhe – und das, obwohl diese äußerst hart gegen sie vorgingen."

Odan schaute gespielt verwundert, doch eigentlich fand er es nur natürlich, dass die Grünaugen die Elben und den Zwerg in Frieden gelassen hatten. Die Dunkelhaarige befand sich schließlich unter ihnen und vermochte diese noch immer zu manipulieren, und um den Schein zu wahren, gehörte auch der Kampf gegen die Grünaugen dazu. Es war überhaupt nicht nötig, unter den Elben zu metzeln, um die Dunkelhaarige selbst in den Osten zu begleiten zu können!

„Und dann hat sich eine Schar der Ork-Elben abgesetzt und ist einem einzelnen Flüchtling in den Wald gefolgt. Ich habe es nicht selber gesehen, aber wie mir später erzählt wurde, sind diese Kreaturen dabei auf diese wunderschöne Elbenfrau gestoßen."

Odans Herz schien einen kurzen Moment lang auszusetzen. Panik erfasste ihn. Er wäre Songel beinahe an die Kehle gesprungen, um den letzten Rest der Begebenheiten zu erfahren. War die Dunkelhaarige mit den Grünaugen fortgegangen? Oder gab es noch Grund zur Hoffnung?

„Die Ork-Elben wollten sie wohl rauben, aber sie war nicht allein", plapperte Songel weiter. „Elrohir war bei ihr. Er hat ihr einen Dolch an die Kehle gehalten und ihr diese sogar so tief aufgeschnitten, dass sie heftig geblutet hat und danach vollkommen erschöpft in meinem Zimmer ruhen musste. Jedenfalls haben die Ork-Elben von ihr abgelassen und sind weitergereist – ohne sie."

Odan erstarrte. Der Elb hatte die Dunkelhaarige beinahe getötet? Er wäre bereit dazu gewesen, nur um sie nicht mit den Ork-Elben ziehen zu lassen? Er staunte. Hatte die Dunkelhaarige ihre Begleiter etwa doch nicht so gut im Griff, wie er bisher gedacht hatte? Misstrauten sie ihr etwa bereits?

„Das ist ja... schrecklich!", stieß Odan hervor, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen, doch seine Gedanken kreisten um den Bericht.

„Oh ja! Das war schrecklich", seufzte Songel mitfühlend. „Aber noch viel Schrecklicher war, dass die wunderschöne Elbenfrau damit einverstanden gewesen wäre, wenn Elrohir sie getötet hätte."

Überrascht sah Odan ihn an. „Warum denkt Ihr das?"

„Sie hat sich über ihre ziemlich blutige Verletzung überhaupt nicht beschwert. Im Gegenteil. Sie wollte sterben! Ihr hättet mal ihre Rede über den Tod hören müssen!" Songel schüttelte den Kopf.

Odan war sprachlos. Die Dunkelhaarige war bereit gewesen zu sterben? Ihr wäre der Tod wirklich lieber gewesen, als die Ork-Elben zu begleiten?

Leise Zweifel an Bizar-kûn und dessen Darstellung der Tatsachen begannen sich in Odan zu rühren. Das gesamte Bild schien nicht zu stimmen. Odan versuchte, die Zweifel zu unterdrücken und dabei an Songels Bericht zu rütteln, aber er fand keinen greifbaren Grund dafür.

Dieser schlichte und einfache Siedler, der das Vertrauen der Dorfbewohner genoss, der sich scheinbar gar keine tieferen Gedanken um den Grund der Reise der Elben in den Osten zu machen schien und seine eigene Rolle in all den Geschehnissen in keinster Weise hervorhob, konnte gar nicht lügen! Er konnte höchstens etwas falsch verstanden haben. Aber was gab es an all dem falsch zu verstehen?

Warum zweifelte er überhaupt? Bizar-kûn hatte doch immer auf der Seite der Zwerge gestanden! Warum plötzlich nicht mehr? Lag es daran, dass ihm dieser alte Mann so unheimlich war? Bizar-kûn hatte die Herrin und den Herren der Grünaugen einst gekannt – soviel wusste Odan. Doch das alles war lange her, sehr lange. Seitdem hatte sich Bizar-kûn ausschließlich um das Wohl der Zwergenvölker gekümmert, um ihre Zusammenführung, ihre Stärkung – oder etwa nicht?

Wieder rang Odan mit seinen Zweifeln. Rührten seine plötzlich aufkommenden Bedenken daraus, dass Bizar-kûn sehr viele Kleinigkeiten von seinen Feinden wusste – Dinge, die man selber niemals hätte erlauschen können?

Nein, nein! Bizar-kûn besaß mit Sicherheit seine Mittel und Wege. Odan selbst hielt sich nur für einen einfachen Krieger. Vieles ging ihn schlicht nichts an. Er wusste nicht einmal, welcher Art genau die Gefahr war, die die Dunkelhaarige in den Osten brachte. Ihm wurde nur gesagt, dass sie Mittelerde zerstören könnte – sogar ganz Arda!

Odan schluckte. Warum tat sie es nicht einfach? Warum musste sie erst in den Osten? Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto ungerechtfertigter fand er es, dass man ihn nicht über den genauen Auftrag und die dazugehörigen Umstände aufgeklärt hatte. Er konnte jetzt nicht mehr nachfragen, und er würde den Befehl sie zu töten, nur wegen einiger winziger Zweifel nicht verweigern. Wichtig war doch nur, dass die vier Könige alles wussten und entsprechend gehandelt hatten und handeln würden!

Die drei Zwerge übernachteten bei Songel und rüsteten sich im Dorf mit frischen Pferden und Nahrung aus, und mit dem Versprechen, Gimli und den Elben herzlichste Grüße auszurichten und auf dem Heimweg wieder die Siedlung Songels zu besuchen, reisten sie am nächsten Morgen ab – weiter gen Osten.

_-tbc-_


	30. Begegnungen

_Hi Hohchen! _

_Ja, ich weiß, dass ich heute etwas früher dran bin, aber ich bin mir heute sicher, dass ich es am Freitag oder Samstag nicht schaffen würde, und da das Kapitel fertig ist, lasse ich euch nicht bis Sonntag warten. (Augenzwinker) _

_**StupidMouth:** DANKE! Ich dachte schon, das letzte Kap wurde hier bei so sehr gehasst, dass sich niemand zu einem Review erbarmen konnte! Aber du hast mich gerettet :D _

_Ich schreibe übrigens gerne lange Adds, wenn es sich anbietet und ich glaube, was zu sagen zu haben. (lach) Insofern musst du dich dafür nicht bedanken. (Augenzwinker) _

_Stimmt. Der eine von dir zitierte Satz im letzten Kapitel erklärt eigentlich kurz und knapp, was in ihr vorgeht. Der ist mir auch sehr viel leichter gefallen, als der gesamte Gedankengang (der aber absolut notwendig war, weil sonst niemand etwas verstanden hätte) davor, weil ich mich so gut reinversetzen konnte. (hihi). _

_Sie wird Legolas definitiv etwas über ihre Vergangenheit erzählen. Bisher war ja alles nur für den Leser in Form ihrer eigenen Erinnerungen ersichtlich, aber für Legolas nicht. In diesem Kapitel macht sie schon einmal den Anfang, auch wenn sie das Wesentliche noch nicht über die Lippen bekommt. ;) _

_Viel Spaß! ;) _

°

°

°

**Begegnungen**

Rufur und Haunar strebten weiter dem Roten Gebirge im Osten Mittelerdes entgegen. Nur wenige Minuten zuvor hatten sie die letzten Bäume eines unwirtlichen, abgebrannten Waldes hinter sich gelassen, welcher sie nicht hatte locken können, auch nur einen Fuß in ihn zu setzen. Die beinahe tödliche Stille, die über ihm gehangen hatte, die spitzen und verkohlten Äste, die ihnen drohend entgegen geragt hatten, das alles war ihnen zu unheimlich erschienen, um sich auch nur eine Sekunde lang näher mit dem Wald zu befassen.

Die ihnen inzwischen verhasste weite Ebene erstreckte sich erneut vor ihren Augen. Erst am Roten Gebirge würde sie enden, doch bis dahin hatten sie noch viele Tage auf den Rücken der immer mehr ermüdenden Pferde zu verbringen.

Rufur mochte die Ebene noch sehr viel weniger als Haunar. Allein die Vorstellung davon, dass sich die Grünaugen aufgrund ihrer scharfen Sicht bereits in Angriffsposition befinden würden, bevor er selbst sie überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte, schürte seine Furcht. Als ihm noch fünfzig weitere Zwerge gefolgt waren, hatte er sich darüber weniger Gedanken gemacht, doch nur mit Haunar an seiner Seite fühlte er sich verloren und leicht verwundbar.

Hätte Bizar-kûn nicht etwas erfinden können, um besser in die Ferne schauen zu können? Schließlich war er doch auch in der Lage gewesen, einen Umhang herzustellen, der allein durch das Kochen im Saft eines unscheinbaren Pilzes die Fähigkeit aufwies, im Schatten und in der Nacht unsichtbar zu werden! Warum erfand Bizar-kûn keine besseren Waffen? Warum keine sichereren Rüstungen? Warum keine neuen Ringe der Macht?

Rufur kannte die Ringe nur aus Erzählungen und Geschichten, doch es existierten auch einige Aufzeichnungen darüber, wie Thuringwethil vor mehr als viertausend Jahren diese prachtvollen und magischen Schmuckstücke gebracht und übergeben hatte. Die vier Zwergenkönige waren nur allzu gerne dazu bereit gewesen, diese Geschenke entgegen zu nehmen, denn die Ringe hatten wundersame Kräfte besessen.

Einer von ihnen hatte die Zwerge dazu befähigt, verborgene Rohstoffe leichter aufzuspüren, ein anderer war in der Lage gewesen, den Tunnelbau zu erleichtern, der dritte hatte den Verbrauch der Rohstoffe für Schmelzen und Schmieden senken können und der vierte hatte den Zwergen erlaubt, das für sie so unendlich wichtige Wasser zur Kühlung des Metalls, zur Trennung von Kohle und Gestein, zur Reinigung der Erze und natürlich zum Trinken und Waschen leichter aufzufinden und zu kontrollieren.

Rufur konnte nur bedauernd den Kopf schütteln, als er an den Verlust der vier Ringe dachte. Wie vorteilhaft wäre es, wenn den Herrschern noch heute die vier Ringe zur Verfügung stehen würden? Welche Möglichkeiten würden sich ihnen allen eröffnen? Was wäre aus den Zwergen geworden, wenn sie die Ringe gemeinsam genutzt und sich gegenseitig deren Vorteile zur Verfügung gestellt hätten?

Sie wären vereint gewesen, stärker und widerstandsfähiger – vor allem im Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte!

Das waren Bizar-kûns Worte vor beinahe zweitausend Jahren gewesen. Er hatte verdeutlichen wollen, welch gut gemeinten Hintergedanken der elbische Schmied bei der Schaffung der Ringe gehabt hatte und welche Waffe sie damit gemeinsam in den Händen gehalten hätten, denn nichts hatte Sauron mehr gefürchtet als vereinte, starke Völker.

Und mit genau diesen Worten war es Bizar-kûn gelungen, die Könige von einem Zusammenschluss zu überzeugen, sodass sie gemeinsam ein neues Reich gegründet hatten – tief im roten Gebirge.

Rufur seufzte leise. Oh ja! Solche Ringe zu besitzen wäre wundervoll gewesen. Und vielleicht hätten sie ihn auch unsichtbar gemacht, damit die Grünaugen, die er gerade am Horizont erblickte, ihn nicht fangen und töten konnten.

°

°

Sollten die Angaben auf Vorondas Karten stimmen und das von Agarmaethor in ihrer Vision im Sumpf gesehene Hochplateau auch tatsächlich dasselbe sein, welches auf den Karten Vorondas eingezeichnet war, dann lag vor der Gemeinschaft noch ein weiter Weg. Wochen könnten vergehen, bis sie ihr nächstes Ziel erreichen würden.

Zu Beginn ihrer Reise hätte sich niemand in der Gemeinschaft vorstellen können, derartige Strecken zurücklegen zu müssen, geschweige denn einen Großteil der Zeit auf einer schier unendlichen Ebene reisen zu müssen. Sie wirkte trostlos, braun, kalt, ungemütlich... Die Zahl ihrer unangenehmen Eigenschaften, die insbesondere Gimli sammelte und in seinem Gedächtnis notierte, schien ins Unermessliche zu steigen.

Allein eine einzige Markierung auf den Karten Vorondas ließ vor allem die Elben auf ein wenig Abwechslung hoffen, denn es bestand die Aussicht schon bald einen großen Wald zu erreichen. Nur Gimli pochte mit seinem Finger immer wieder auf eine rote, unleserliche Schrift und beharrte darauf, dass diese sich auf den Wald beziehe und es sich schon allein aufgrund der Farbe um eine Warnung handeln müsse.

Nach ausgiebiger Diskussion wurde Gimli jedoch überstimmt. Keiner der Elben wollte auf einen Besuch des Waldes verzichten, denn allein die Vorstellung, wieder ein wenig Frischfleisch erjagen zu können, von dem es auf der Ebene viel zu wenig gab um täglich fünfzehn Personen zu versorgen, war Anreiz genug. Sie nahmen Gimlis Bedenken Ernst indem sie besonders vorsichtig vorgehen wollte, doch meiden wollten sie den Wald nicht. So ritten sie ihm entgegen – mit knurrenden Mägen.

Wieder brach eine Nacht an. Agarmaethor hatte es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht zu warten bis alle schliefen, bevor sie heimlich zu Legolas kroch. Auch diese Nacht näherte sie sich lautlos. Legolas empfing sie mit offenen Armen und schmiegte sich an sie.

„Was wir hier tun ist weder verboten noch ist es ein Geheimnis. Jeder weiß, dass du nachts bei mir bist", flüsterte er schmunzelnd und küsste ihr auf die Nasenspitze. „Diese Heimlichkeit ist nicht nötig."

„Darum geht es nicht. Ich mag es nur nicht, dabei beobachtet zu werden!", murmelte Agarmaethor verlegen.

„Wobei beobachtet zu werden?", grinste Legolas. „Dabei?"

Seine Lippen kitzelten sie an ihrem Ohrläppchen. Hektisch schaute Agarmaethor sich um und prüfte, ob auch wirklich niemand zusah.

„Es schlafen alle...", raunte Legolas verschwörerisch, doch dann fügte er in schnippischem Tonfall hinzu: „...bis auf die Wachen, die gleich nach Sonnenaufgang den anderen berichten werden, was wir alles verbrochen haben!" Er zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu, und als ein kleines Schmunzeln über ihr angespanntes Gesicht huschte, zog er eine Decke über ihre Köpfe. „Jetzt kann uns wirklich niemand mehr sehen, denn wir sehen ja auch niemanden mehr."

Agarmaethors Schmunzeln wandelte sich zu einem Lächeln. „Du weißt hoffentlich schon, dass jetzt alle ihre blühenden Phantasien noch sehr intensiver ausleben werden, oder?"

„Was interessieren mich deren Phantasien?", erwiderte Legolas amüsiert. „Mich interessieren nur meine eigenen!" Er überhäufte Agarmaethors Wange mit seinen Küssen, koste ihren Hals und ihren Nacken und schmiegte sich dabei an sie. „Du reckst mir deinen Hals entgegen wie sich eine Durstende nach einem Becher Wasser streckt", lachte er leise, fügte dann jedoch zögernd hinzu: „Und du bist sicher, dass du nicht... vielleicht... ein bisschen... mehr willst?" Er lockte sie mit weiteren Küssen.

Agarmaethor vergrub ihre Nase in Legolas' Tunika. „Nein, nein", stammelte sie nervös. „Es ist... kompliziert... und ich... habe Angst."

Ihre Nase verschwand noch sehr viel tiefer in seiner Tunika. Legolas fühlte, wie sie einen inneren Kampf ausfocht und sich dabei immer mehr aufregte. Sie verkrampfte sich in seinen Armen, suchte nach Worten, aber es schien ihr auch nach Minuten nicht zu gelingen, ihre Bedenken zu äußern. Schließlich drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu, fasste seine Hand und legte sie sich auf den Bauch, so dass er diesen streicheln konnte.

„Als ich mich damals am Hulsten-Kamm versehentlich vor euch allen entkleidet hatte, hast du da die Narbe auf meinem Bauch gesehen?", murmelte sie etwas verstört und wirkte dabei, als wäre der Anfang ihrer Erklärung vollkommen missglückt. Tatsächlich wunderte sich Legolas etwas darüber, wie es möglich war, sich vor jemandem versehentlich zu entkleiden.

„Nein, ich habe auf... andere... Dinge... geachtet", erwiderte er und errötete leicht. „Aber nur ganz kurz. Ich habe eigentlich gar nichts gesehen!", fügte er hastig hinzu und glaubte trotz der Finsternis unter der Decke erkennen zu können, dass Agarmaethor lächelte.

„Sie ist nicht groß, vielleicht so lang wie mein Zeigefinger", erklärte sie leise, „doch sie erinnert mich an ein Ereignis mit dessen Folgen ich heute lebe und wohl auch immer leben werde." Sie schluckte nervös und begann erneut nach Worten zu suchen. „Meine ganze Welt hat sich damals geändert. Ich habe mich geändert, und ich gewöhne mich allmählich an all das Neue, fühle mich inzwischen sehr viel wohler und lerne auch langsam, mit den Auswirkungen dieses Geschehens umzugehen – Dank dir und Amlugûr, doch vor allem Dank dir."

Sie nahm Legolas' Arm wieder von ihrem Bauch und schmiegte ihre Wange an seine Handfläche.

„Es gab eine Zeit, da wollte ich alles zurückhaben, was ich in den letzten 4700 Jahren besessen hatte, was ich gewesen war und woran ich geglaubt hatte – trotz der Berührungsschmerzen und der Einsamkeit. Aus diesem Grunde nannte ich mich damals Agarmaethor – Blutkrieger – weil ich glaubte, damit besser daran festhalten zu können. Dann kam die Zeit, in der ich glaubte, mein Tod wäre das beste für alle und heute ist es so, dass ich meine Vergangenheit – zumindest die, an die ich mich erinnere - und vor allem dieses eine Ereignis am liebsten vergessen würde, aber ich kann nicht.

Die Narbe an meinem Bauch und auch die Schmerzen während meiner Träume erinnern mich immer wieder daran. Und solange ich mich erinnere – an dieses Ereignis und auch daran, wie mein Leben zuvor verlaufen war – solange empfinde ich Angst vor zu viel Nähe. Verstehst du?"

Legolas hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Nase. „Nicht ganz. Ich verstehe, dass du keine Angst mehr empfindest, wenn du dich nicht erinnerst, aber ich verstehe nicht, wovor du Angst hast und warum dir meine Berührungen während deiner Visionen helfen."

„Weil sie mich vergessen lassen – wenigstens für sehr kurze Zeit. Sie lässt mich glauben, alles wäre in bester Ordnung", erwiderte Agarmaethor leise und beantwortete ihm damit nur den zweiten Teil seiner Frage.

„Darf ich die Narbe einmal sehen?", fragte Legolas vorsichtig. „Oder befindet sie sich an einer... delikaten Stelle?"

Agarmaethor wusste im ersten Moment nicht, ob sie schockiert oder belustigt sein sollte.

„Delikate Stelle?", fragte sie etwas verwirrt und errötete. „Nein. Sie befindet sich unmittelbar unter dem Bauchnabel, aber wozu willst du sie sehen? Sie ist hässlich!"

Nervös begann sie an dem Saum ihrer Tunika zu spielen.

„Ich werde sie ohnehin irgendwann einmal sehen... hoffentlich!", erwiderte Legolas schmunzelnd.

„Sie ist wirklich hässlich. Die Wunde wurde durch keinen glatten Schnitt verursacht. Daher ist die Narbe unförmig und ungleichmäßig." Sie begann wieder um jedes Wort zu kämpfen. „Vor einigen Monaten war ich mit Amdir unterwegs. Amlugûr war... leider oder vielleicht auch glücklicherweise nicht dabei, weil er wegen Amdirs Hass auf ihn vorübergehend Abstand zu mir halten wollte. Ich war vollkommen allein, als mich plötzlich beißende Schmerzen befielen, deren Ursache ich nicht kannte. Der gesamte Körper war davon betroffen, selbst mein Gesicht, aber in meinem Bauch war es am schlimmsten. Mir war, als würde mir jemand ein breites und stumpfes Messer hineinstoßen, um anschließend damit in der Wunde zu bohren, doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was folgte."

Legolas spürte, wie ihr Puls raste. Er schmiegte sich eng an sie, um sie zu beruhigen, doch ihre Aufregung wuchs, je mehr sie sich zu erinnern schien.

„Nach einiger Zeit stürzte ich vom Pferd. Ich konnte die Schmerzen nicht mehr ertragen, jede Bewegung rief neue Wellen hervor, schien mich innerlich zu zerreißen. Aber die Ruhe auf dem Boden machte alles noch schlimmer. Ich begann zu spüren, wie sich irgendetwas in mir bewegte und mein Innerstes dabei aufzufressen schien." Sie rang nach Luft.

„Hör auf!", flüsterte Legolas besorgt. „Du steigerst dich gerade in deine Erinnerungen hinein. Hör auf, bitte!"

„Sie ist aufgerissen", fuhr Agarmaethor jedoch mit gebrochener Stimme fort und kämpfte dabei um jedes Wort. „Meine Bauchdecke ist aufgerissen... von innen heraus. Es hat so unglaublich geblutet, und dann... dann ist es heraus gefallen – dieses Ding. Dieses verfluchte, kleine Ding! Es hat so... wahnsinnig weh getan!"

Obwohl kein Laut ihre Lippen verlassen hatte, glaubte Legolas einen Schrei zu hören – einen stummen Schrei, der ihn noch sehr viel mehr ergriff als ein echter. Er drückte Agarmaethor an sich, begann leise und tröstend auf sie einzureden, doch sie schien zu betäubt von ihren Erinnerungen zu sein, um seine Worte überhaupt noch wahrnehmen zu können.

Legolas schob die Decke über ihren Köpfen zurück, um kalte und frische Luft an sie heran zu lassen, doch nacktes Entsetzen schnürte seine Kehle zusammen, als er das vom Sternenlicht beleuchtete, blasse Gesicht Agarmaethors und ihre weit aufgerissenen, panischen Augen erblickte. Wie gelähmt schaute er auf ihre Finger, die sich in ein kleines Stück in den gefrorenen Boden gekrallt hatten und ihn ahnen ließen, dass ihre Bauchschmerzen bald einsetzen würden.

Der Gedanke daran riss ihn aus seiner Starre. Zielsicher schob er seine Hand unter ihre Tunika und berührte dort ihre glühend heiße und verschwitzte Haut. Seine Finger suchten die Narbe unter ihrem Bauchnabel und strichen vorsichtig über die zumindest äußerlich verheilte Verletzung. Eng an sie geschmiegt schlug mit der freien Hand die Decke erneut über ihre Köpfe, so dass wohlige Wärme sie schon bald wieder umhüllte.

Stunden vergingen, in denen Legolas Agarmaethor leise Lieder vorsang, um sie von ihren Erinnerungen abzulenken. Es beruhigte ihn, zu fühlen, dass sie allmählich wieder gleichmäßig atmete und sich ihm schließlich zuwandte, um ihre Stirn in seine Halsbeuge zu legen.

„Es war eine verfluchte, silberne Kugel, deren Durchmesser die Breite meines Daumens nicht überschritt. Sie hatte beinahe fünftausend Jahre lang oder vielleicht sogar noch sehr viel länger in mir geschlummert und war nun aus mir heraus gebrochen. Eine elende, kleine Kugel!", flüsterte sie traurig.

Legolas konnte ihre Verbitterung nachempfinden und wusste selbst nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Wer würde eine einfache, silberne Kugel in einer lebenden Person verstecken?

„Besitzt du sie noch?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Könnte sie der Grund sein, warum die Ork-Elben hinter dir her sind?"

Agarmaethor schüttelte den Kopf. „Glaube mir, das war das Letzte, das ich wollte: dieses Ding zu behalten! Und ich wusste damals auch nichts von irgendwelchen Ork-Elben, die ein solches Interesse an mir haben würden. Ich habe die Kugel einfach liegengelassen. Aber ich glaube auch nicht, dass die Ork-Elben ihretwegen hinter mir her sind. Als ich mich kurz vor dem Eryn Lasgalen in ihrer Gewalt befunden hatte, hatten sie mich nicht danach gefragt oder danach gesucht. Sie wollen mich lebendig haben! Und außerdem..." Sie schluckte. „Der Tag, an dem das geschah, war der 25. März diesen Jahres. Es war der Tag, an dem Saurons Ring vernichtet wurde und alle anderen Ringe ihre Macht verloren – und auch diese Kugel. Ich glaube, sie ist jetzt wertlos. Ich glaube, sie ist aus mir herausgekommen, weil sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllt hat."

„Was macht dich da so sicher?", fragte Legolas verblüfft.

„Ich habe ihre Wirkung erkannt", flüsterte sie. „Meine Berührungsschmerzen, die ich beinahe fünftausend Jahre lang ertragen musste, waren nicht mehr da."

„Das macht keinen Sinn!", stieß Legolas entsetzt hervor. „Wer sollte dir fünftausend Jahre lang absichtlich derartige Schmerzen bereiten wollen, die erst mit Saurons Vernichtung endeten? Wäre es Sauron selbst gewesen, hätte er sich sicherlich etwas anderes einfallen lassen, als dich unter Elben leben und kämpfen zu lassen! Nein! Das macht überhaupt gar keinen Sinn!"

„Ich glaube auch nicht, dass es Sauron war", erwiderte Agarmaethor gequält. „Ich glaube, es war mein Vater... Galadriel glaubt es auch... und leider macht es doch Sinn."

Nichts, was Legolas ihr sagte, konnte sie davon überzeugen, ihm das alles zu erklären. Beinahe panisch wehrte sie seine Fragen ab und verweigerte jeden Hinweis. Schließlich schwieg er. Ihm kam es auch weniger auf die Bedeutung der Schmerzen an als auf ein Detail, das in ihrer Geschichte noch zu fehlen schien – und es musste sich um ein äußerst wichtiges Detail handeln, welches vermutlich auch ihm erlaubt hätte, den Sinn der Berührungsschmerzen zu erschließen.

Worte aus verschiedenen Gesprächen fielen ihm wieder ein: Amdir, der sie in einem Moment des Wahnsinns vor einer Selbsttötung bewahrt hatte, silberne Haarsträhnen, die sie laut Celeborn früher nicht besessen hatte, verlorene Erinnerungen, Baumbarts Bemerkung, er verbinde sie mit etwas Dunklem, versehentliches Entkleiden am See in Eregion. Waren das alles Teile dieses Geheimnisses? Er war sich nicht sicher, welche Bruchstücke tatsächlich zusammengehörten und welche gar nichts damit zu tun hatten.

„Ich will das nicht mehr! Ich will mich nicht mehr daran erinnern!", flüsterte Agarmaethor. „Ich will nur meine Kindheit und Jugend zurück, um damit erfahren zu können, warum mir mein Vater das angetan hat. Aber diese Schmerzen will ich vergessen!"

Ihre Tränen begannen Legolas' Haut zu benetzen. Er hatte ihre Sehnsucht nach ihren Erinnerungen schon immer nachempfinden können, doch nun besaß sie sein vollstes Verständnis. Sie hatte ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, warum das alles mit ihr geschehen war.

„Und ich will nicht mehr weinen!", sagte Agarmaethor verbittert. „Ich habe den Eindruck, ich würde nur noch und ununterbrochen weinen! Ich hasse das!"

Legolas hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf das Haar und flüsterte: „Weine ruhig, wenn es dir danach besser geht. Glaube mir, ich denke nichts Schlechtes von dir, nur weil du weinst!"

Noch bevor Agarmaethor etwas erwidern konnte, löste Legolas seine Umarmung, rutschte mit seinem Körper abwärts, schob ihre Tunika ein Stück nach oben und legte sein Ohr auf ihren Bauch.

„Nicht!", fuhr sie ihn erschrocken an und zerrte an seiner Jacke.

„Doch!", erwiderte Legolas trotzig. „Er hat mich gerufen und jetzt spricht er mit mir!"

„Er knurrt nur weil er Hunger hat!", erwiderte Agarmaethor abwehrend. „Lass ihn in Ruhe!" Sie versuchte sich weg zu drehen und Legolas zu entrinnen, aber er hielt sie fest.

„Er hat keinen Hunger. Er weint! Er weint bitterlich und sagt mir dabei, es täte ihm schrecklich Leid, dir so viele Probleme bereitet zu haben", erklärte Legolas ernst und horchte weiter.

„Das ist doch lächerlich, und mir ist nicht zum Lachen zu Mute!", knurrte Agarmaethor verärgert.

„Er sagt, du würdest deinen Unmut so sehr in dich hineinfressen, dass er schon allein deshalb schmerzen müsste, aber für dich würde er tapfer durchhalten und immer seiner Arbeit nachgehen", fuhr Legolas unbeirrt fort. „Nur manchmal sei es ihm zuviel, wenn du dich an schreckliche Dinge erinnerst oder von ihnen träumst. Er sagt, die Schmerzen seien nichts anderes als seine eigenen Schreie."

„Lass den Unsinn!", murmelte Agarmaethor unwillig. „Er sagt überhaupt gar nichts!"

„Doch, doch! Er spricht mit mir. Er meint, alles wäre so viel leichter, wenn du ihn nicht so hassen würdest, weil er diese Kugel so lange aufgehoben hat, ohne dir etwas davon zu sagen."

„Ich hasse ihn nicht!", murmelte Agarmaethor verlegen.

„Du vernachlässigst ihn. Er meint, wenn einem schlimme Erinnerungen überkommen, dann müsse man versuchen an etwas Schönes zu denken, um sich wieder zu fangen oder des Lebens erfreuen zu können, aber er habe gar nichts Gutes, woran er sich erinnern könne. Du streichelst ihn nie, spielst nie mit ihm und sagst nie nette Dinge zu ihm. Deshalb kenne er nur den Schmerz." Legolas' Stimme klang dramatisch ernst.

„Spielen?", fragte Agarmaethor fassungslos. „Was bitte soll das denn heißen? Wie kann man denn mit seinem Bauch spielen!"

Legolas hob den Kopf, holte tief Luft und blies in ihre Haut, so dass ein leises, vibrierendes Geräusch erklang.

„Das ist doch jetzt wohl nicht wahr!" Agarmaethor zerrte heftig an Legolas' Tunika. „Lass meinen Bauch in Ruhe! Sofort!"

„Warum? Du magst ihn doch nicht! Ich schon! Lass mich mit ihm spiel... Aua!"

Agarmaethor hatte ihn an den Ohren gepackt, um ihn von ihrem Bauch zu entfernen, aber Legolas gelang es, ihr zu entwischen und wieder in die Haut zu blasen, und dann noch einmal.

„Bereitet dir das etwa Freude?", fragte Agarmaethor resignierend.

„Dir doch auch! Du gibst es nur nicht zu!", erwiderte Legolas schmunzelnd. „Eine Kriegerin, die DAS nicht will, hätte sich anders zu Wehr gesetzt!"

Er begann ihren Bauch mit seinen Lippen zu kosen und fühlte zu seiner vollsten Genugtuung, wie sie ihre Hand ausstreckte und ihm dabei sanft durch das Haar strich.

„Legolas, du bist so ein Sonnenschein!", seufzte sie leise und ein Lächeln huschte ihr übers Gesicht.

°

°

Rufur und Haunar ergriffen vor den Grünaugen die Flucht. Sie trieben ihre Pferde an und holten das Letzte aus ihnen heraus, doch ihre Reittiere waren durch die lange Reise zu ermüdet, um die für ein erfolgreiches Entkommen erforderliche Geschwindigkeit längere Zeit aufrecht erhalten zu können. Es war ein Leichtes für die Grünaugen, die beiden Zwerge zu erreichen und zu umringen.

Ihr Anführer, ein im Vergleich zu den anderen Grünaugen deutlich breiter gebauter und grimmig dreinschauender Krieger mit einem wilden Bären auf seinem Brustharnisch, musterte sie lange. Sein eiskalter Blick schien sie dabei zu durchbohren und ließ keinen Zweifel offen, dass er sich den Kopf darüber zerbrach, wie er den Tod der zwei Zwerge am qualvollsten herbeiführen könne.

Rufur kannte ihn vom Hörensagen: Das war Ruhta, der ranghöchste Gefolgsmann des Herren der Grünaugen. Es hieß, er sei dumm, aber seinem Herren treu ergeben. Rufur hatte nie verstehen können, warum gerade Ruhta den Posten eines Anführers besetzte, aber vielleicht wollte sein Herr niemanden an seiner Seite haben, der unentwegt Fragen stellte oder kritisierte, so wie es Araf, der anhängliche Diener der Herrin der Grünaugen, tat.

Haunar und Rufur erduldeten die hasserfüllten Blicke mit stolz erhobenen Köpfen, denn Stolz war das Einzige, was sie mit in den Tod zu nehmen vermochten. Die Pferde und Waffen hatte man ihnen genommen, und ein Grünauge wetzte bereits sein Messer, um sich an ihrem Bart zu vergreifen.

Doch es bedurfte keiner Ringe der Macht, um zumindest vorübergehend am Leben zu bleiben. Dafür genügte die nackte Grausamkeit der Grünaugen.

Ruhta hatte mehrfach nachdenklich in den Osten geschaut, wo sich irgendwo, in weiter Ferne, das Rote Gebirge erhob – die Heimat der Zwerge und die der Grünaugen. Mit einer Handbewegung ordnete er etwas an, was die Zwerge zugleich überraschte und erschreckte. Man nahm ihnen die Stiefel, die Rüstungen und ihr Gepäck.

Barfuß und wehrlos sollten sie den Rest des Weges nach Hause gehen und dabei eine Strecke von etwa achthundert Meilen im tiefsten Winter überwinden.

Rufur und Haunar schwiegen dazu. Es hätte ihnen auch nichts genutzt sich zu beschweren oder sich zu wehren. Man hätte ihnen womöglich mit einem Messer die Fußsohlen eingeritzt oder noch Schlimmeres angetan, um ihr Fortkommen zu behindern.

So schnell wie die Grünaugen gekommen waren verschwanden sie auch wieder. Rufur und Haunar schauten ihnen stumm hinterher.

„Die Hochebene!", sagte Haunar hoffnungsvoll, als die Grünaugen sich außerhalb ihrer Sichtweite befanden.

„Selbst bis zu dieser müssen wir ganze dreihundert Meilen wandern", murmelte Rufur und begann auf der Stelle zu hüpfen, weil er bereits an den Füßen fror. „Aber ich frage mich, ob wir den Grünaugen nicht folgen sollten. Wäre es nicht interessant herauszufinden, warum sie auf diesen abgebrannten Wald zustreben?"

„Die Kälte hat wohl bereits deine Weisheit eingefroren!", knurrte Haunar. „Ich will leben! Wenn die Grünaugen schon vergessen haben, dass die Hochebene uns Schutz bieten könnte, dann will ich ihnen nicht noch hinterherlaufen um später entehrt zu werden!" Er strich liebevoll über seinen langen Bart.

„Vergessen? Sie haben die Hochebene nicht vergessen. Sie glauben nur nicht daran, dass wir sie jemals lebendig erreichen werden und denken, sie hätten uns einen qualvollen Tod beschert. Beweisen wir ihnen das Gegenteil!"

Rufur schob die Frage, was die Grünaugen in den Wald trieb, beiseite und schritt energisch voran.

°

°

Als die Gemeinschaft den auf der Karte Vorondas eingezeichneten Wald erreichte, verschlug dieser ihnen vor Schreck den Atem. Er wirkte, als habe nur kurz zuvor ein Brand in ihm gewütet. Die Äste und Stämme waren verkohlt, ragten der Gemeinschaft tot entgegen und zerfielen bei der geringsten Berührung zu Asche. Nirgendwo gab es auch nur die Andeutung von Leben. Kein Vogel flog von Ast zu Ast, nicht einmal Spuren von Tieren waren zu entdecken.

Die Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft zögerten und begannen, den Besuch des Waldes erneut zu diskutieren, denn ohne Aussicht auf Wild gab es keinen überzeugenden Grund ihn zu betreten. Agarmaethor nahm an der Diskussion der anderen nicht teil. Langsam schlängelte sie sich zwischen einigen schwarzen Baumstämmen hindurch. Sie wusste nicht, wonach sie suchte, doch vom ersten Moment an, als sie den Wald betreten hatte, hatte sie das Gefühl willkommen zu sein.

Legolas rief sie, teilte ihr mit, dass die Gemeinschaft weiter reiten wolle, doch sie folgte seinem Ruf nicht. Fasziniert blieb sie vor einer hohlen und ausgebrannten Eiche stehen und berührte vorsichtig ihren Stamm. Der Baum stand in voller Blüte. Seine Kraft schien durch ihre Finger zu strömen, und mit einem Ruf voller Hoffnung und Liebe lockte er sie dazu, tiefer in den Wald zu gehen.

„Agarmaethor!" Die Stimmen der Elben hallten durch den Wald. „Komm zurück!"

„Ja, sofort!", flüsterte sie und war sich dessen gar nicht bewusst, dass die anderen sie nicht hören konnten.

Schritt für Schritt folgte sie dem Ruf der Bäume immer tiefer in den Wald hinein. Sie nahm nicht wahr, wie die anderen Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft ihr folgten, und sie schließlich einholten. Erst als Amlugûr ihre Hand berührte kam sie wieder zu sich und sah ihn mit einem warmen Lächeln an.

„Fühlst du nicht auch dieses Leben? Diese Freude? Hier! Überall!", fragte sie leise und deutete mit dem Finger auf eine verkohlte Tanne.

„Die spinnt!", knurrte Gimli.

Doch die anderen Elben schienen ebenfalls verzaubert zu sein. Um Gimli herum bekamen mit einem mal alle einen glänzenden und verträumten Blick.

„Der Wald lebt wirklich!", flüsterte Elladan und strich mit seinem Finger über den dünnen Ast einer verbrannten Birke, der aufgrund der Berührung abbrach und zu Boden fiel.

„Nicht doch!", jammerte Gimli. „Das könnt ihr mir nicht antun!" Er zerrte an Legolas' Tunika. „Du nicht auch, oder?", fragte er.

Legolas lächelte. „Gimli, mein Freund! Vertraue mir! Wir sind hier sehr gut aufgehoben!"

Er fasste ihn am Arm und zog ihn sanft mit sich. Gimli wusste sich nicht zu helfen, wollte weder zurückbleiben noch weiter vorangehen, doch Legolas schien sich so sicher zu sein, dass er sich entschloss ihm zu folgen – grimmig dreinschauend und seine Axt in den Händen haltend.

Trotz der am Zügel geführten Pferde kam die Gemeinschaft schnell voran, denn der Weg zwischen den Bäumen hindurch war einfach zu beschreiten. Nur Gimli stolperte auffällig oft, blieb ständig an Ästen hängen und in kleinen Erdlöchern stecken.

Zunächst schob er es darauf, dass er das Laufen im Wald nicht gewohnt war, dann schob er es auf seine schweren Stiefel und seine sperrige Rüstung, doch irgendwann waren die verfluchten Bäume schuld. Laut zeternd trat er wütend gegen den Stamm einer vollkommen verkohlten Linde und wurde nicht nur mit einem Regen aus Asche belohnt, sondern auch mit dem Peitschenhieb eines zurückschnellenden Astes, der ausnahmsweise nicht zu Staub zerfallen war.

Nach einigen Stunden veränderte sich der Wald. Ein Bach schlängelte sich zwischen den Bäumen hindurch und grenzte dabei das vom Feuer zerstörte Gebiet von einem angenehmen, satten Grün ab. Die Pflanzen wucherten in sommerlicher Pracht, verbreiteten einen frischen und belebenden Duft und verbargen Unmengen von umherflatternden Vögeln und summenden Insekten.

„Ich will da nicht rein!", brummte Gimli misstrauisch. „Das ist doch nicht normal!"

Legolas schmunzelte. „Gib zu, dass wir Recht hatten: Der Wald lebt!"

„Ja, aber was darin lebt und das hier verursacht, will ich nicht wissen!", murmelte Gimli unwillig und ließ sich von Legolas weiterziehen.

Gimlis Beschwerlichkeiten beim Durchwandern des Waldes verbesserten sich nicht. Im Gegenteil: Die wild wachsenden Ranken schienen ihn festhalten und die Äste und Zweige sämtlicher Sträucher ihn schlagen zu wollen. Selbst die herabfallenden Tannenzapfen trafen ausschließlich seinen Helm. Doch was ihn noch sehr viel mehr irritierte war das Gefühl, von duzenden Augenpaaren beobachtet zu werden. Allein die Tatsache, dass auch die Elben diesen Umstand wahrnahmen und ihre Pfeile und Bögen bereithielten, beruhigte ihn ein wenig.

Je tiefer sie in den Wald drangen, desto mehr Leben umgab die Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft. Im Geäst regte es sich. Dunkle Schatten huschten auf unsichtbaren Wegen von Baum zu Baum, waren jedoch so gut vom Laub verborgen, dass nicht einmal die Elben erkennen konnten, welcher Art die Geschöpfe waren. Ihre Rufe klangen in den Ohren der Gemeinschaft wie fremdartige Laute.

„Da seht ihr es!", flüsterte Gimli aufgeregt. „Wir hätten den Wald nicht betreten dürfen! Er ist böse!"

Er betonte das 'böse', als erzähle er einem Kind ein Märchen. Agarmaethor lächelte ihn mild an und flüsterte zurück:

„Der Wald ist gut, nur seine Bewohner möglicherweise nicht!"

Zuversichtlich ging sie voraus und suchte sich einen Weg durch hoch wachsende Farne. Der Rest der Gemeinschaft folgte ihr, doch nur wenige Schritte später stolperte Gimli erneut über ein Wurzel und prallte auf Elladan, der gerade dabei gewesen war, die Bewegung eines dunklen Schattens unmittelbar über der Gemeinschaft zu beobachten. Durch den Zusammenstoß löste sich ein Pfeil aus seinem gespannten Bogen und schoss senkrecht in die Höhe.

Ein Schrei ertönte, ein lautes Knacken im Geäst folgte. Alle schauten erschrocken nach oben und stoben auseinander, doch es war zu spät. Eine dunkel gekleidete Person stürzte vom Baum und riss Elladan mit sich zu Boden.

Amlugûr reagierte am schnellsten, indem er die Spitze seines Speers auf den Brustkorb der braunhaarigen Kreatur richtete, die ihn mit zornigen, grünen Augen anstarrte. Doch er hielt vor Verwunderung inne und beendete seinen tödlichen Stoß nicht.

Die Bewegungen und Rufe der anderen Schatten in den Bäumen waren verstummt und es schien, als würden alle in den Bäumen den weiteren Verlauf des Geschehens aufmerksam beobachten.

„Ein noch nicht ganz fertig entwickeltes Ork-Elbenmädchen?", fragte Gimli ungläubig und durchbrach damit die beinahe erdrückende Stille.

Die Frau rührte sich nicht. Sie starrte Gimli nur mit blitzenden Augen an und presste ihre rechte Hand auf die Verletzung am linken Oberarm um die Blutung zu stoppen, doch ihre Kleidung weichte immer mehr ein und färbte sich rot. Elladan rappelte sich vom Boden auf und untersuchte ihre Verletzung. Sie zuckte, als wolle sie ihn treten, doch der Speer Amlugûrs hielt sie davon ab.

„Avari", sagte Agarmaethor plötzlich leise.

„Wie bitte?", hakte Gimli erstaunt nach.

„Avari sind die Elben, die der Einladung der Valar, zu ihnen nach Valinor zu reisen, nicht gefolgt und im Osten Mittelerdes zurück geblieben sind", erklärte Elladan und schob mit dem Arm den Speer Amlugûrs weg, um die Wunde am Arm der Elbenfrau zu versorgen.

Deren verkrampfte Haltung schwand. Sie begann jede einzelne um sie herumstehende Person genaustens zu mustern. Ihr Blick blieb an Agarmaethor hängen.

„Warum starrt sie so?", fragte Aneru vorsichtig.

„Vielleicht, weil wir alle reden, als wäre sie nicht da?", erwiderte Rochdil ebenso vorsichtig.

„Vielleicht haben auch einfach Frauen hier das Sagen und sie erwartet von Agarmaethor eine Reaktion!", warf Talfbenn ein und äugte zu Agarmaethor.

„Meint ihr?" Agarmaethor grinste und fuhr dann die Elben plötzlich in einem lauten und befehlsgewohntem Ton an: „Alle zurück!"

Die Elben zuckten erschrocken zusammen, folgten der Aufforderung blitzartig, indem sie den Kreis um die Elbenfrau vergrößerten, und kamen sich dabei vor wie während ihrer Ausbildung. Auch die Elbenfrau schaute verwirrt zu Agarmaethor.

Agarmaethor zwinkerte ihr zu, reichte ihr die Hand und half ihr auf die Beine. Dann zeigte sie mit dem Finger kurz auf die einzelnen Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft und stellte sie vor. Nur ihren eigenen Namen behielt sie für sich. Zum ersten Mal seit sie ihn angelegt hatte, fühlte sie sich richtig unwohl mit ihm.

Die Elbenfrau deutete mit dem Finger auf sich und murmelte verlegen: „Anara°." Doch dann plapperte sie plötzlich wild drauflos, fuchtelte mit Händen und Füßen herum und versuchte durch Mimik und Gestik irgendetwas mitzuteilen.

„Quenya oder zumindest etwas ähnliches!", murmelte Elrohir verbittert. „Und diese schöne Sprache ist verboten!"

„Sie hat gesagt, wir mögen hier bitte auf sie warten – ein bis zwei Stunden lang. Sie würde jemanden aus ihrem Clan um Rat fragen und wiederkommen", erklärte Agarmaethor schlicht.

Alle sahen sie erstaunt an. Auch Amlugûr. „Du beherrschst Quenya?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Ich spreche kein Wort", erwiderte Agarmaethor abwehrend. „Ich habe es mir nur ein wenig aus dem zusammen gereimt, was ich glaube verstanden zu haben. Ihr müsst nur genau zuhören!"

Elladan nickte bestätigend. „Ich würde es vergleichbar übersetzen. Viele Worte sind sich ähnlich und werden nur unterschiedlich ausgesprochen, und einige Begriffe kenne ich noch aus alten Liedern."

„Dann lassen wir sie jetzt gehen?", fragte Amlugûr ungläubig. „Sie könnte uns sämtliche Avari auf den Hals hetzen! Derzeit ist sie eine gute Geisel!"

„Seit wann machen Elben Gefangene?" erwiderte Elladan ernst und sah Anara direkt in die grün leuchtenden Augen. „Und außerdem glaube ich, dass sie keine Hinterlist kennt."

Zum Missfallen Amlugûrs öffnete er den Kreis und ließ sie gehen. Anara schaute noch einmal kurz zurück und verschwand dann im Dickicht des Waldes.

°

°

Odan und seine Gefährten eilten auf ihren frischen Pferden weiter gen Osten. Sie hatten sich den Umweg zum Sumpf erspart und steuerten direkt auf das nächste von Bizar-kûn vorhergesehene Ziel der Dunkelhaarigen zu – eine Hochebene.

Sollte sie im Morast umgekommen sein, dann schadete die Eile nicht, sollte sie jedoch noch leben, dann tat Eile Not. Aber eigentlich glaubte Odan nicht daran, dass die Dunkelhaarige im Sumpf versunken war. Er hielt sie für gerissen, und sie hatte Elben an ihrer Seite, die sie manipulieren konnte... oder vielleicht auch nicht?

Seit Songel ihm von den Geschehnissen in der Siedlung erzählt hatte, nagten in Odan Zweifel an Bizar-kûns Darstellung der Dinge.

Warum genau kam die Dunkelhaarige in den Osten? Was genau hatte sie denn vor, dass ihr Tod so wichtig war? Mit welchen Mitteln wollte sie vorgehen? Warum reiste sie mit Elben? Er glaubte Bizar-kûn, dass sie eine Gefahr für Mittelerde darstellte, aber weshalb? Wie? Und warum begleiteten die Elben sie, obwohl sie ihr womöglich misstrauten?

Er hasste es, sich kein klares Bild machen zu können, weil man ihm wichtige Informationen verweigerte, und hielt die Angewohnheit, Krieger für Ziele kämpfen zu lassen, die sie angeblich nicht verstanden, untypisch für Zwerge.

Aber Bizar-kûn war auch kein Zwerg. Seit nunmehr zweitausend Jahren stand er den ständig wechselnden vier Königen zur Seite und half ihnen mit Rat und Tat so gut er konnte. Er war es gewesen, der die Zwergenvölker der Ostens vereint und gestärkt hatte – lange nachdem Thuringwethil und ihr menschliches Gefolge unter den Zwergen gemordet hatten und kurz bevor die Grünaugen in Erscheinung getreten waren, um die Menschen im Dienste Thuringwethils zu ersetzen.

Thuringwethil! Wie oft hatte er als Kind ihren Namen wiederholen müssen, um sich bereits im zarten Alter von fünf Jahren bewusst zu machen, wer die Person war, die den Zwergenvölkern zunächst Wohlstand und Reichtum und später den Tod gebracht hatte - und alles wegen der Ringe der Macht!

Odan kannte die Geschichte der Ringe nur aus Erzählungen seiner Eltern und Großeltern und auch aus einigen wenigen Aufzeichnungen. Seine Kenntnisse unterschieden sich kaum von denen Rufurs oder Haunars, doch im Gegensatz zu ihnen trauerte er den Ringen nicht hinterher, denn er zog aus seinem Wissen andere Schlussfolgerungen.

So hatten die Ringe den Zwergen zwar ohne Zweifel Wohlstand gebracht, aber sie hatten auch ihre Gier geweckt – ihre Gier nach großen Schätzen und seltenen Kostbarkeiten.

Odan war überzeugt davon, dass diese Eigenschaft schon immer charakteristisch für Zwerge gewesen war, doch die von den Ringen hervorgerufene Habsucht war übersteigert gewesen. Gewissenlos hatten die damaligen Könige alles gehortet, was sie nur hatten finden können und waren unfähig gewesen zu teilen. Misstrauen und Neid hatten sie beherrscht, und schließlich hatte jeder von ihnen mit Hilfe seines Volkes die Schwächen der anderen schamlos für sich ausgenutzt, um die eigenen Schatzkammern schneller füllen zu können.

Bizar-kûn hatte dieses Verhalten immer mit der fehlgeschlagenen Wirkung der Ringe der Macht entschuldigt, denn obwohl Saurons Plan, den Willen der Zwergenkönige mit Hilfe der Ringe zu brechen, an deren Sturheit und Starrköpfigkeit gescheitert war, so wären die Herrscher doch nicht restlos unbeeinflusst gewesen.

Odans Meinung dazu wich von Bizar-kûns ab. Nach reiflicher Überlegung war er zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass sich Gier mit Durst und die Wirkung der Ringe mit gesüßtem Wasser vergleichen ließen.

Das gesüßte Wasser vermochte den Durst nicht zu löschen – im Gegenteil: Der Durst wurde angeregt und das Bedürfnis nach süßem Wasser wuchs. Mit den Ringen der Macht hatte es sich nicht anders verhalten. Sie hatten die ohnehin bereits vorhandene Gier nicht stillen können, denn die Aussicht, mit ihrer Hilfe an noch mehr Gold, Juwelen und andere Kostbarkeiten zu gelangen, hatte das Begehren der Zwerge gesteigert.

Das alles hatte Odans Auffassung nach nichts mit dem dunklen Einfluss Saurons zu tun. Es lag in der Natur der Dinge, dass man mehr von dem haben wollte, was einem schmeckte oder gefiel. Die Ringe waren hilfreich gewesen, doch ihre Verwendung hatte dazu geführt, dass es weniger Mühe bedurft hatte, die begehrten Bodenschätze abzubauen, sodass ihr Wert gefallen und die Gier nicht mehr ausreichend befriedigt worden war.

Odan wusste nicht, ob jemand seine Ansichten teilte. Er redete selten darüber, was er sich zu bestimmten Problemen und Fragen überlegt hatte. Die Furcht verlacht zu werden oder gar gesagt zu bekommen, wie einfältig die eigenen Gedanken waren saß tief. Er wusste auch ohne den Hinweis anderer, dass er nur ein einfacher Krieger war, nicht dumm, aber trotzdem nur ein Krieger und kein Gelehrter.

Trotzdem zerbrach er sich den Kopf – einfach aus Freude am Grübeln. Doch er behielt seine Überlegungen für sich und fühlte sich mit dieser Handlungsweise nicht allein.

Ganz selten glaubte Odan nämlich in Bizar-kûns Augen lesen zu können, dass auch er nicht immer das sagte, was er dachte. Odan war überzeugt davon, dass er als Berater mit nur geringer Entscheidungsgewalt um seinen Einfluss bei den Königen fürchtete, denn nicht jeder von ihnen konnte mit Kritik umgehen.

Was wäre, wenn die Könige nicht mehr hören wollten, was er zu sagen hatte, weil es ihnen nicht gefiel? Was wäre, wenn sie dann auf seinen Rat und Beistand verzichten würden und nach eigenem Gutdünken handelten?

Aus Sicht Bizar-kûns mochte es richtig sein, den Königen nicht jeden seiner Gedanken zu offenbaren, und vielleicht war es manchmal sogar gut, die Wahrheit ein wenig zu verdrehen, um einen Bruch im geeinten Zwergenreich zu vermeiden.

Odan stutzte bei diesem Gedanken, und wieder begannen sich in ihm Zweifel zu regen.

Was wäre, wenn Bizar-kûn die Wahrheit über die Dunkelhaarige verdreht hatte, weil die Umsetzung seiner hochgesteckten und ehrenhaften Pläne zur Rettung Mittelerdes mit der Wahrheit scheitern würden?

Er schluckte. Würde es etwas daran ändern, dass sie sterben musste? Oder würde das nur sein Gewissen belasten... NUR sein Gewissen?

°

°

Geschlagene zwei Stunden warteten die fünfzehn Gefährten auf die Rückkehr Anaras, und die gesamte Zeit über fühlten sie sich beobachtet. Dutzende Avari schienen unsichtbar in den Kronen der Bäume zu hocken und jede ihrer Bewegungen zu verfolgen.

Die Sonne war bereits im Begriff unterzugehen, als Anara zurückkehrte und sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln aufforderte ihr zu folgen. Sie führte die Gemeinschaft noch eine weitere Stunde durch den Wald, bis sie eine dornige und hohe Hecke erreichten, deren Zweige und Blätter so dicht wuchsen, dass kein Blick sie zu durchdringen vermochte.

Anara flüsterte einige Worte, und ein Teil der Hecke öffnete sich zu einem Tor – groß genug, dass die Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft einzeln hindurchgehen konnten. Anara bat sie mit einer Handbewegung, die Pferde zurückzulassen und ging voran.

Erstaunen erfasste Gimli und die Elben als sie gewahr wurden, was die Hecke vor ungewollten Blicken verbarg. Sie hatten erwartet eine Siedlung oder Stadt der Avari vorzufinden, doch tatsächlich eröffnete sich vor ihnen eine große Hügellandschaft mit vielen Blumen, Gräsern und kleinen Ziergewächsen.

Ein angenehm warmer Wind strich über ihre Haut und trug den Duft unzähliger Blüten mit sich, den sie vor der Hecke noch nicht wahrgenommen hatten, vielleicht sogar auch gar nicht hatten wahrnehmen können. Doch trotz des warmen Windes schienen in der Hügellandschaft alle Jahreszeiten gleichzeitig zu herrschen. An einigen Stellen hatten Sträucher und kleine Bäume ihr Laub verloren und standen in winterlichem weiß, an anderen blühten sie wie im Frühling oder sie grünten und trugen Früchte.

Anara ließ der Gemeinschaft einen kurzen Moment Zeit sich die Umgebung anzuschauen, winkte dann jedoch erneut und ging weiter voran. Noch immer staunend folgte die Gemeinschaft ihr eine weitere Stunde über die Hügel, vorbei an Obstbäumen und Sträuchern mit reifen Beeren bis hin zu einem großen See, dessen Ufer aus weißem Sand bestand und welcher nahtlos in eine grüne Grasfläche überging.

„Das ist... traumhaft!", flüsterte Elladan und sprach damit die ersten Worte seit die Gemeinschaft die Hecke durchdrungen hatten.

Anara schaute sich zu ihm um, schmunzelte und begann wieder hastig und aufgeregt etwas zu erzählen, was Elladan und Agarmaethor als Aufforderung verstanden, sich hier nieder zu lassen und zu warten, bis sie wiederkommen würde.

Erneut verschwand sie zwischen den Hügeln und kehrte nur kurze Zeit später wieder. In ihren Armen trug sie einen großen Korb mit reifen Früchten, den sie mit einem einladenden Lächeln vor der Gemeinschaft abstellte.

Die Elben zögerten nicht lange, und selbst Gimli konnte dem Duft von frischem Obst nicht widerstehen. Die Ebene hatte ihnen nicht viel Nahrung bieten können und süße Früchte hatten sich nicht unter dem Wenigen befunden.

Anara hockte sich ins Gras und beobachtete, wie die Gemeinschaft den Korb leerte. So, wie sie im Gras saß, mit ihren grünen, weit geöffneten Augen alle anderen neugierig musterte und dabei beinahe kindlich lächelte, konnte ihr niemand mehr etwas Böses unterstellen. Auch Gimli und Amlugûr verloren jegliches Misstrauen und lächelten sie einnehmend an.

Als die Sonne untergegangen und der Korb vollständig geleert war, erhob sich Anara wieder. Bittend und eindringlich redete sie auf die Gemeinschaft ein, wandte sich dabei insbesondere an Elladan, von dem sie vermutete, er verstehe sie am besten, und deutete sie mit dem Finger immer wieder über die Ebene.

„Sie will, dass wir hier warten – fünf oder sechs Tage lang", sagte Agarmaethor leise.

Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, sich an einem Ort länger als nötig aufhalten zu müssen. Die Visionen würden ihr keine Zeit lassen sich zu erholen – so schön es hier auch war. Legolas griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie aufmunternd.

„Was ist stärker? Deine Furcht vor neuen Visionen oder deine Neugier, was sich hinter all dem hier verbirgt?", fragte er schmunzelnd.

Agarmaethor lächelte etwas hilflos, nickte Anara bestätigend zu und brachte damit ihr Gesicht zum strahlen, sodass sie ihrem sonnigen Namen alle Ehre machte. Aufgeregt sprang sie von einem Bein zum anderen, deutete mit ihrer Hand auf eine kleine Senke und begann erneut wild drauflos zu reden.

„Sie sagt, die Senke sei weich und warm", erklärte Elladan. „Wir könnten dort schlafen, wenn wir wollen – oder hier am Ufer des Sees. Sie sagt, sie bringe uns ausreichend zu essen und zu trinken und die Pferde seien ebenfalls versorgt, weshalb es nicht nötig sei, diesen Ort zu verlassen."

Anara sah die Gemeinschaft erneut bittend an, und als ihr Elladan versprach, alle würden sich nur am Ufer des Sees aufhalten, erstrahlte sie erneut, packte den leeren Korb und rannte abschiedlos davon. Elladan sah ihr nur hinterher.

„Sie ist blutjung, Bruder... und bezaubernd, nicht wahr?", fragte Elrohir grinsend und folgte dem Blick Elladans. „... und ungebunden!"

Elladan lächelte verlegen, antwortete ihm jedoch nicht und richtete nur schweigend sein Lager in der kleinen Senke unmittelbar neben einer hoch gewachsenen Rosenhecke ein. Die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel.

Anara hielt Wort. Bereits vor Sonnenaufgang stand sie erneut mit einem Korb Obst und Brot und einem großen Krug Fruchtsaft am Ufer des Sees und wartete geduldig, bis alle erwacht waren. Wieder plapperte sie wild drauflos und erklärte kurz, dass es kein Fleisch gäbe. Fleisch wäre rar in den Wäldern, aber niemand würde hungern müssen. Sie reichte Elladan mit einem Lächeln einen Apfel und setzte sich unaufgefordert zu ihm neben die Rosenhecke.

Agarmaethor bemerkte das heimliche Grinsen der anderen – sie selbst jedoch konnte über die offene und ungehemmte Art Anaras nur staunen und empfand einen kleinen, inneren Stich, weil sie die junge Elbenfrau um ihre direkte Art beneidete.

Unauffällig beobachtete sie die beiden dabei, wie sie sich ausgelassen mit Händen und Füßen unterhielten, lachten und herumalberten. Sie sah, wie Elladan von der Rosenhecke eine kleine Blüte abbrechen wollte und Anara ihn davon abhielt, indem sie ihn sanft an seinen Händen festhielt und diese viel zu lange in ihren eigenen behielt. Und sie sah, dass es Elladan gefiel, weil er nicht eine Sekunde lang auch nur darüber nachzudenken schien, ihr seine Finger wieder zu entziehen.

Agarmaethor erinnerte sich daran, wie schwer es ihr gefallen war, Legolas am Meer von Rhûn auf dieselbe Art zu berühren. Es hatte nicht an ihm gelegen, dass sie sich dazu hatte überwinden müssen. Es lag auch heute nicht an ihm, dass sie ihn nicht küssen oder streicheln konnte wie er sie. Und dabei hätte sie ihm so gerne gezeigt, wie sehr sie ihn mochte, wie viel ihr an ihm lag und wie wichtig er ihr war – aber sie konnte ja noch nicht einmal aussprechen, warum sie solche Angst hatte... vor ihm.

Gequält wandte sie sich von Elladan und Anara ab und prallte dabei an Amlugûr. Sie hatte seine Anwesenheit gar nicht merkt und schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Denk nicht einmal daran!", flüsterte er warnend. „Sieh nicht zu den beiden hin und denk nicht einmal daran etwas zu tun, wozu du noch nicht bereit bist!" Er nährte sein Gesicht ihrem und sah ihr ernst in die Augen. „Legolas ist dir sicher. Er mag dich und er weiß, dass du ihn magst. Du musst nichts tun, nur um ihn zu halten oder deine Zuneigung zu beweisen."

Agarmaethor unterbrach den Blickkontakt und schaute betroffen zu Boden. „Ich werde nicht mehr zu ihnen hinsehen!", murmelte sie und eilte fort.

Sie mied Anaras Anblick tatsächlich fünf Tage lang, doch am Morgen des sechsten Tages erschien Anara in Begleitung und zog damit alle Blicke auf sich – auch die Agarmaethors.

Die Überraschung verschlug den Mitgliedern der Gemeinschaft die Sprache. Schweigend starrten sie auf Anaras Gefährtin, die neben der Rosenhecke stehen blieb und ruhig Gimli und die Elben musterte, vor allem Agarmaethor. Sie konnte ihren Blick gar nicht mehr lösen, schien jedoch ebenso sprachlos zu sein wie die Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft. Sekunden vergingen, die allen wie Minuten erschienen.

„Ich bin kein kleiner Ork!", stotterte Gimli plötzlich nervös los und durchbrach damit die lähmende Stille.

„Nein, du bist ein Zwerg! Weißt du das denn nicht?", erwiderte ihm eine tiefe, weibliche Stimme, die jedoch nicht von Anaras Begleitung stammte. „Wärst du ein Ork, hättest du die Wanderung durch unseren Wald nicht überlebt."

°

°

° Anara Die Sonne

**A/N** Ich weiß. Das ist ein böser Cliffie am Ende. Vielleicht habt ihr ja Lust wild herum zu raten, auf wen sie da getroffen sind. ;) So ganz hinweislos war mein Text nicht. ;)


	31. AvariJagd

Hallöchen!

Tja, leider war meine liebe Beta Li aus einem mysteriösen Grunde (Technik, die begeistert) verhindert, das Kap zu betaen. Ich hoffe, dass es nicht allzu große Schwächen aufweist und ich es trotzdem wagen kann es On zu stellen. ;) Aber ich wollte euch nach dem Cliffie nicht hängen lassen. g

Zudem noch ein Hinweis:

**ACHTUNG!**

Meine Halbgöttin Limara hat vor einigen Wochen eine FF zur FF geschrieben. Sie nennt sich **„Für den Höhlentroll" **Der Hintergrund ist der, dass es in diesem Kapitel eine Szene gibt, die mein Höhlentroll als slashy empfand, auch wenn eigentlich gar nichts... (naja, ob dem wirklich so ist... das könnt ihr ja selber beurteilen) Augenzwinker

Jedenfalls hat das Li zum Anlass genommen, eine echte... ähm... Slash (Keine Sorge! Das Rating würde ich trotzdem bei PG 13 lassen ;) ) daraus zu basteln. Ich veröffentliche die Geschichte als Kapitel von „Fanfiction zur Fanfiction von Agarmaethor (ebenfalls unter meinem Pen-Name zu finden) bei **www.fanfiktion.de**. Dort könnt ihr ja – wenn ihr wollt – einen Blick drauf werfen. ;)

Na denn. Viel Spaß!

Euer Kampfzwerg

°

°

**Lia:** Macht doch nichts, dass du es nicht weißt. Es war ja auch nicht so geschrieben, dass es einem ins Auge springen musst ;) Ich hatte nur gefragt, weil ich dachte, man könnte vielleicht drauf kommen. Danke für dein liebes Review!

°

°

**Avari-Jagd **

„Entfrauen!", stieß Amlugûr schließlich hervor und verbeugte sich höflich vor dem Apfelbaum neben Anara.

Auch die von der Überraschung ausgelöste Starre der anderen Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft löste sich langsam, und sie folgten Amlugûrs Beispiel.

„Seid gegrüßt!", erklang die helle und freundliche Stimme des Apfelbaumes in klarem Westron. „Mein Name ist Apfelblüte und dies ist Dornenstolz." Sie deutete mit einem ihrer mit Blüten und Früchten zugleich bewachsenen Äste auf die Rosenhecke am Rande des Seeufers, neben der die Gemeinschaft fünf Tage lang gerastet hatte. „Es ist lange her, dass wir Elben aus dem Westen getroffen haben – dreitausend Jahre sind wohl vergangen."

Sie sprach langsam, aber lange nicht so schleppend wie die Ents aus dem Fangorn. Baumbart hätte ihre Redeweise als hastig bezeichnet. Überhaupt wirkte Apfelblüte mit ihren lustig funkelnden und interessierten Blicken sehr viel aufgeweckter als die Ents im Westen Mittelerdes.

„Mehr als dreitausend Jahre!", korrigierte Dornenstolz mit tiefer Stimme.

Sie war es gewesen, die zu Gimli gesprochen hatte. Fest mit dem Boden verwurzelt, schien sie nicht fähig zu sein, sich sehr viel bewegen zu können, so dass Anara herbeieilen musste, um mit geschickten Griffen die dornigen Zweige beiseite zu schieben und ihr einen besseren Blick auf die Gemeinschaft zu verschaffen. Dornenstolz schaute auf Elladan und fuhr fort:

„Ich habe euch in den letzten fünf Tagen beobachtet und eure belanglosen Gespräche angehört - auch dein Geturtel mit Anara! Aber mir hat sich nicht erschlossen, weshalb ihr hierher in den Osten gekommen seid. Brautschau wird es doch wohl eher nicht gewesen sein, nicht wahr?"

„Nein." Elladan äugte verlegen zu Anara. „Wir..."

„Sie sind auf Abenteuersuche!", mischte sich Apfelblüte plötzlich ein. „Anara hat es mir erzählt."

„Sie sind auf Abenteuersuche?", fragte Dornenstolz ungläubig. „Nun, wenn ihr meint... Aber das erklärt natürlich die vielen, flachen und sinnentleerten Gespräche in den letzten fünf Tagen und Nächten, und dieser... hm... Liebestöter", sie deutete auf Amlugûr, „macht mir den Eindruck, als wäre er der Schlimmste von allen Abenteurern!"

„Womit hat er das denn dieses Urteil verdient?", murmelte Apfelblüte vorwurfsvoll und auch ein wenig betroffen.

„Es ist doch gleichgültig, womit er sich das verdient hat! Ich mag ihn nicht, und das ist entscheidend!", erwiderte Dornenstolz abweisend. „Ihr anderen seid willkommen – auch der Zwerg. Anara wird euch mit allem versorgen, was notwendig ist. Bitte jagt daher nicht in in den Wäldern. Es gibt bereits sehr wenig Wild, aber Obst und Brot ist ausreichend vorhanden. Und bitte sucht euch ein anderes Lager! Ich habe euch jetzt fünf Tage lang ertragen, ab jetzt würde ich es bevorzugen, wieder ungestört zu sein. Nur leider kann ich selbst nicht fortgehen... und will es auch nicht.

Zudem wäre ich euch sehr verbunden, wenn ihr unsere Existenz mit Verlassen des Waldes in einigen Tagen sofort wieder vergessen würdet. Indem ich mich zu erkennen gab und euren Aufenthalt hier gestatte, beugte ich mich nur der eindringlichen und mir wirklich vollkommen unerklärlichen Bitte Apfelblütes!"

Sie schloss ihre Augen, als sei damit für sie jedes Gespräch beendet worden, und schwieg. Apfelblüte winkte mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und bat die Gemeinschaft ihr zu folgen. Stumm packten alle ihre Sachen und folgten ihr entlang des Seeufers.

„Und dafür haben wir nun fünf Tage gewartet?", grummelte Gimli nach einigen Minuten Fußmarsch. „Wir haben uns noch nicht einmal höflich vorstellen können!"

„Das war auch nicht nötig", erwiderte Rochdil spitz. „Wer uns fünf Tage lang belauscht, kennt unsere Namen! Ich finde das..." Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. Es ärgerte ihn, dass weder er noch ein anderer Elb aus der Gemeinschaft gespürt hatte, wie nahe ihnen einer der ältesten Bewohner Mittelerdes gewesen war.

„Ihr dürft es Dornenstolz nicht verübeln, dass sie so harsch und etwas... seltsam ist", erklärte Apfelblüte und führte dabei die Gemeinschaft durch einen grünenden Kräutergarten. „Sie liebt das alles hier: diesen Wald, diese Hügellandschaft, die Gärten. Sie liebt sie so sehr, dass sie fürchtete, ihr würdet mit eurer Ankunft Probleme mit euch bringen, denen sie nicht gewachsen sein könnte." Sie seufzte. „Ja, ja. Ich weiß. Es ist unvorstellbar, denn sie ist wirklich mächtig. Ohne sie könnte diese kleine Welt hier nicht so sein wie sie ist – mit diesen Temperaturen, diesen Jahreszeiten in den einzelnen Gebieten, dieser vielfältigen Pflanzenwelt...

Glaubt mir, das zu erhalten kostet sehr viel Kraft, welche Dornenstolz aus der Erde ziehen muss und deshalb fest mit ihr verwurzelt ist. Außer mir, die ich für sämtliche Belange der Entfrauen verantwortlich bin, die eine Bewegung erforderlich machen, sind auch alle anderen Entfrauen verwurzelt und helfen Dornenstolz bei ihrer Arbeit. Doch die Folge davon ist, dass sie sich alle nicht mehr bewegen oder gar fortgehen können, ohne dabei die Gärten zu zerstören. Und gleichzeitig sind sie sehr angreifbar, denn sie sind nicht in der Lage, sich gegen Holzfäller, plündernde Menschengruppen oder Waldbrände zur Wehr setzen oder gar vor ihnen fliehen zu können."

„Ja", murmelte Agarmaethor mehr zu sich selbst. „Da ist es nur allzu verständlich, dass sie bemüht sind, Feinde von dieser Welt fernzuhalten und Fremden wie uns zunächst mit Misstrauen zu begegnen und sie um Schweigsamkeit zu bitten. Elben und Zwerge aus dem Westen hier im Osten sind sicherlich keine Selbstverständlichkeit."

Apfelblüte blieb stehen und wandte sich zu Agarmaethor um. Vorsichtig streckte sie einen Zweig aus, um ihr damit sanft übers Gesicht zu streichen, doch Agarmaethor wich der Annäherung irritiert aus und schaute sie fragend an.

„Verzeih, mein Kind!", erwiderte Apfelblüte und löste in Agarmaethor erneut Verständnislosigkeit aus, denn die Bezeichnung 'mein Kind' empfand sie als überaus unpassend und auch recht persönlich. „Ich habe viel zu viel mit Anara zu tun, und sie mag das." Apfelblüte seufzte. „Genau genommen wollte ich dir nur Recht geben. Eben diese Furcht vor Fremden und den Gefahren, die sie mit sich bringen könnten, veranlasste Dornenstolz euch zunächst einige Tage und Nächte lang zu beobachten und zu belauschen. Sie hoffte zu erfahren, warum ihr gekommen seid, und es war ein angenehmer Zufall, dass Amlugûrs Wesensart sie meine Erklärung von eurer Abenteuersuche hat glauben lassen. Als die Avari vor mehreren hundert Jahren hierher gekommen waren, hatte sich alles sehr ähnlich verhalten, und ich hatte Dornenstolz auch..." Sie zögerte.

„Angelogen !", ergänzte Amlugûr spitz.

Elladan rammte Amlugûr verärgert einen Ellenbogen in die Seite und wandte sich höflich an Apfelblüte:

„Verzeiht sein ungehobeltes Benehmen! Er versteht es nicht besser. Vielleicht sollten wir ihm seine lose Zunge festkleben!"

„Warum? Er hat Recht!" Apfelblüte schaute beschämt zu Boden. „Ich habe die anderen Entfrauen angelogen, als ich den Avari eine neue Heimat geben wollte und ich log erneut, weil ich auch euch hierbehalten möchte." Sie blieb stehen und deutete mit einer ihrer astförmigen Hände auf eine Stelle am Ufer des Sees, die sich zum Rasten eignete. „Ich möchte euch nämlich um Hilfe bitten und zugleich eure Neugier stillen. Ihr wollt sicherlich wissen, was uns Entfrauen und Avari hierher verschlagen hat, nicht wahr?"

°

°

Die anstrengende Reise über das unwegsame, rote Gebirge schien ein Ende zu nehmen. Pallando, Alatar und Lútholwen sahen in der Ferne Rauch aufsteigen, den sie sofort einer menschlichen Siedlung zuzuordnen wussten. Es war bereits Herbst und die drei spürten die feuchte Kälte in ihren Gliedern, fühlten die Nässe in ihren Schuhen und litten bereits ein wenig unter den immer länger werdenden Nächten.

Doch obwohl Alatar, Lútholwen und auch Pallando sich nur zu gerne für einige Tage ein weiches Bett, etwas Bier oder Met und ein wenig Ruhe gegönnt hätten, lag ein Schatten über ihren Gesichtern. Alatar hatte bereits seit Tagen nicht mehr gesprochen, grübelte nur vor sich hin und schien unzufrieden mit sich und der Welt zu sein. Nicht einmal Lútholwens bezauberndes Lächeln vermochte ihn noch aufzumuntern, doch er teilte niemandem mit, was ihn so sehr beschäftigte.

Aber auch Lútholwen und Pallando waren nicht annähernd so glücklich, wie der Anblick der Siedlung sie hätte machen müssen.

„Fürchte dich nicht!", flüsterte Pallando mit einem erzwungenen Augenzwinkern. „Du wirst sehen! Alatar begehrt deinen Körper so über alle Maßen, dass er dich nicht bei den Menschen hier zurücklassen wird."

„Und wenn doch...?", erwiderte Lútholwen hilflos. Ihre Schritte wurden immer kürzer und langsamer, so dass Alatar sich unwirsch zu ihr umdrehte und sie mit einem energischen Kopfnicken aufforderte, sich zu beeilen.

Schon bald erreichten sie eine bucklige und vom Regen vollkommen zerstörte Straße, die sie zu der kleinen Ansiedlung führte. Der Anblick, der sich ihnen dort jedoch eröffnete, wirkte wenig erbaulich. Die Häuser waren halb verfallen und vollkommen verschmutzt. Die Menschen teilten sie sich mit den Rindern, die aus offen stehenden Fenstern glotzten und wiederkäuten.

Der Brunnen in der Mitte des Dorfplatzes schien nicht mehr funktionstüchtig zu sein, und weder Pallando noch Alatar wollten auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwenden, woher die Menschen ihr Trinkwasser nahmen oder womit sie sich wuschen – wenn sie dieses denn überhaupt taten. Der Schmutz in den Gesichtern der Kinder, der Frauen und der Alten, die sich vor den Hauseingängen versammelten und neugierig die drei Ankömmlinge musterten, war kaum zu übersehen.

Es fehlte an jungen Männern. Das war es, was Pallando, Alatar und Lútholwen sofort auffiel. Möglicherweise ihr Fehlen der Grund, warum niemand mehr die Kraft zu besitzen schien, sich um die Reparatur der Häuser zu kümmern. Nicht einmal der Karren, der auf die Existenz eines Händlers schließen ließ, befand sich in einem guten Zustand.

Trotzdem wollte Alatar den Händler aufsuchen, vielleicht etwas Tabak oder Wein kaufen oder einige Informationen erhalten. Über das Zurücklassen Lútholwens erwähnte er nichts. Er öffnete nur vorsichtig die morsche Tür und trat in den Laden. Pallando und Lútholwen folgten ihm.

Ein zahnloser, alter Mann stand hinter einer Theke, auf welcher unterschiedliche Waren angerichtet waren: Pfeilspitzen, Dolche, billiger Schmuck und verschrumpeltes Gemüse und ein steinhartes Brot. Tabak gab es keinen, was Alatars Laune noch mehr zu trüben schien, doch immerhin fand er etwas frisches Obst.

„Wo ist eure Jugend?", fragte er während er bezahlte. „Ich sehe hier nur Alte, Weiber und Kinder."

„Unsere Jugend?", der Zahnlose lachte, als sei die Frage so überflüssig wie die Frage nach der Farbe von grünem Gras. „Die hat sich zusammengetan und jagt Avari."

„Avari?", fragte Alatar verblüfft.

„Es gibt noch viel zu viele von ihnen, und das ist bedauerlich!" Der Alte spuckte verärgert zu Boden und Pallando gewahrte mit Ekel, dass dies wohl eine Angewohnheit von ihm sein musste, denn dort hatte sich bereits eine weißliche Pfütze gebildet. „Einige hundert leben nördlich von hier in den Wäldern."

„Warum jagt Ihr sie?", fragte Lútholwen und gab sich dabei Mühe, nicht angewidert zu wirken, als eine Ratte quer durch den Raum huschte.

„Weil sie unsere Kinder rauben und essen. Sie vernichten unsere Ernte, indem sie wilde Tiere auf unsere Felder hetzen und unsere Rinder mit Krankheiten anstecken! Wir haben Hunger!" Wieder spuckte er aus. „Würdet ihr das über euer Dorf ergehen lassen, ohne euch zu wehren?"

„Nein", erwiderte Pallando betroffen.

„Wann und wo wurde denn das letzte Kind entführt?", fragte Alatar. Der Jäger-Instinkt war in ihm erwacht. „Vielleicht könnten wir helfen?"

„Das letzte Kind? Hm... Achtzig Jahre könnten schon vergangen sein!", knurrte der Alte etwas unwillig. „Der Junge war ein Krüppel und daher eine Last für seine Eltern. Für diese war sein Verschwinden ein Segen, aber Elben haben auch dumme Krüppel nicht anzutasten! Das ist eine prinzipielle Angelegenheit!"

„Wohl wahr!", erwiderte Alatar und hielt es für wahrscheinlicher, dass die Eltern sich des Kindes entledigt hatten.

„Aber warum sollten Elben so etwas tun?", fragte Pallando entsetzt.

„Warum? Ich weiß es nicht! WIR haben ihnen mit Sicherheit nichts angetan! Die Elben haben angefangen – schon vor langer, langer Zeit, und seitdem herrscht Krieg! Mein Großvater hat es mir so erzählt, und der hat es von seinem Großvater und dieser von seinem. Rache und Gerechtigkeit! Das ist es, was wir wollen, und jedes Elbenohr in unserer Sammlung ist ein Elbenohr zu wenig!"

Er wühlte in einer Kiste, entnahm ihr einen Beutel und wollte dessen Inhalt vor Alatar ausbreiten, doch der wollte den Anblick dessen, was er in dem Beutel vermutete, vermeiden.

„Aha!"

Mehr Worte hatte Alatar nicht für den Alten übrig. Er zahlte, ergriff Lútholwens Handgelenk und verließ schweigend das Haus. Kurz hinter der Tür blieb er stehen und atmete tief durch:

„Verdorben... alle nur verdorben. Selbst wenn die Menschen nicht als Soldaten und Räuber umherziehen, sondern scheinbar in friedlichen Siedlungen leben, begehen sie Gräueltaten im Namen der Gerechtigkeit und Rache und wissen nicht einmal, wann oder warum genau die Streitigkeiten begonnen haben!" Zornig trat er gegen ein leeres Fass, welches sofort zersprang. Sein Blick fiel auf Lútholwen, die beschämt zu Boden schaute. „Du musst dich nicht für dein Volk schämen!", knurrte er. „Du bist zwar im Osten aufgewachsen, und in gewisser Art und Weise bist auch du verdorben", ein anzügliches Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht, „aber ich will trotzdem nicht, dass du hierbleibst!"

„...oder gerade deshalb nicht!", murmelte Pallando leise und warf Lútholwen ein Augenzwinkern zu.

„Lass uns gehen!" Alatar schritt voraus, doch Pallando blieb stehen und rief ihn zurück.

„Meinst du nicht, dass wir bleiben sollten? Vielleicht finden wir genau hier den richtigen Ansatzpunkt für unsere Arbeit: Frieden zwischen den Völkern, gegenseitiges Verständnis und Rücksichtnahme. Möglicherweise gelingt es uns sogar, die Armut der Menschen hier zu beseitigen, indem wir lebhafte Handelsbeziehungen..."

„Ach Unsinn! Diese Menschen hier sind dumm, grausam und in ihren Vorstellungen vollständig festgefahren! Da gibt es nichts mehr zu rütteln!", knurrte Alatar ihn verbittert an.

„Aber sie sterben! Und ihre Kinder und Kindeskinder sind doch formbar und... Alatar!"

Pallando konnte Alatar nur noch hinterher eilen, denn dieser eilte schnellen Schrittes aus dem Dorf.

°

°

Apfelblüte bat die Gefährten, sich im weichen Gras niederzulassen und ihr zu lauschen. Einen Moment lang schaute sie nachdenklich auf Agarmaethor und begann ihren Bericht mit einer Schilderung der Ereignisse während des Ringkrieges vor mehr als dreitausend Jahren in den Gärten der Entfrauen östlich des Anduins, von den Bränden und Abholzungen, um Platz für die Heerlager zu schaffen, von den gewaltigen Ork-Armeen Saurons, die ihren Hass an jedem Leben, das Ilúvatar und die Valar geschaffen hatten, auslebten, von der Kälte und dem überall gleichermaßen stinkenden, den Boden verseuchenden Blut und all der Gewalt und dem Tod, die ihre Augen in ihren Gärten hatten erblicken müssen.

Es war ein schneller und konsequenter Entschluss gewesen, die Flucht nach vorne zu anzutreten und dorthin zu fliehen, wo Saurons Schergen herkamen, dorthin, wo man sie am wenigsten vermuten würde, dorthin, wo die Sonne noch aufging - in den Osten.

Im ständigen Bemühen, auf ihrer Reise unentdeckt zu bleiben und sich heimlich eine neue Heimat suchen zu können, hatten sie lernen müssen, sich als einfache Bäume und Sträucher zu tarnen, sich manchmal tage- oder gar wochenlang bewegungslos dem wehenden Wind anzupassen und rastende Ostlingshorden neben sich zu dulden, den Schmerz und den Ekel zu unterdrücken, wenn diese den Boden zu ihren Füßen verunreinigten oder gar ihre Zweige brachen.

Doch die vielen Jahre der Suche, des Leids und der Entbehrungen hatten sich gelohnt, denn sie hatten eine neue Heimat gefunden: eine unberührte und von einem Wald umschlossene Hügellandschaft mit fruchtbarem Boden und genügend Wasser, um neue Gärten anlegen zu können. In ihrer Abgeschiedenheit hatte die neue Heimat ihnen die Sicherheit geboten, nicht von den Belangen der restlichen Welt belästigt zu werden, die sie bis so sehr hatte leiden lassen.

Gelegentlich waren zwar einige Wanderer am Rande des Waldes vorüber gezogen, doch abgeschreckt von dessen Düsternis und Leblosigkeit hatten sie ihn nie betreten, so dass die Entfrauen hunderte von Jahren in stiller Heimlichkeit hatten verbringen können.

Apfelblüte lächelte traurig als sie fortfuhr: „Und dann kamen vor etwa sechshundert Jahren die Avari. Sie versuchten nicht in den Westen zu reisen, weil sie die Nähe der Valar begehrten, sondern allein, weil sie vor denen flüchteten, die sie im fernen Osten unermüdlich jagten, verfolgten und vor allem entführten. Zunächst waren es die Menschen gewesen, die die Elben geraubt hatten, wenn diese unvorsichtigerweise einzeln unterwegs gewesen waren. Als aber die Sangwa entstanden waren - aus dem Blute der von den Menschen entführten Avari stammend – war das Leben für viele nicht mehr zu ertragen, so dass sie ihre Heimat verlassen wollten, um sich eine neue zu suchen."

So wie die Sindar überwiegend blondes oder silbernes und die Noldor dunkles Haar trugen, schienen die Avari vornehmlich braunhaarig und grünäugig zu sein, so dass allen in der Gemeinschaft die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den Ork-Elben und den Avari vom ersten Moment an aufgefallen war. Doch Apfelblüte hatte soeben ihre Vermutung bestätigt, dass die dunklen Kreaturen tatsächlich von den Elben des Ostens abstammten. Betroffen schauten sich alle an.

„Das Wort Sangwa ist uns kein Begriff. Was bedeutet es?", fragte Elladan.

„Sangwa bedeutet 'Gift'. Dieser Name entstand aufgrund der Veränderungen der Elben im Osten", erklärte Apfelblüte. "Ihr müsst wissen, dass die Sangwa nicht immer so waren, wie sie heute in Erscheinung treten – bösartig, brutal und hinterlistig, mit dunklen Krallen und schwarz-rotem Blut. Sie waren nämlich ursprünglich die von den Menschen entführten Elben – nichts anderes." Apfelblüte schaute betrübt auf Elladan. „Zur größten Überraschung aller kehrten sie nämlich Jahre nach ihrer Entführung zurück - schwer krank, äußerst lichtscheu, geschwächt und ohne Erinnerungen an das, was ihnen angetan wurde. Die Heiler jedenfalls waren der Ansicht, man habe ihnen Gift zugeführt, denn anders waren die Krankheiten damals nicht zu erklären. Elben werden schließlich nicht krank!"

„Und so kam der Name Sangwa zustande." Elladan schüttelte sich bei der Vorstellung an die kranken Elben.

„Genau!" Auch Apfelblüte schüttelte sich. „Die Heimkehrer wurden von ihren Familien mit Liebe aufgenommen, gepflegt, umsorgt und wieder integriert – sogar neue Kinder wurden gezeugt und geboren, viele neue Kinder. Doch leider schien sich das Gift auf sie übertragen zu haben. Sie waren nicht lichtscheu oder schwach, doch in ihnen steckte Übel, denn sie taten Dinge, die ein gesundes Elbenkind wohl kaum getan hätte – vor allem schienen sie zur Tierquälerei zu neigen, wobei sich diese gestörten Verhaltensweisen von Generation zu Generation verstärkten.

Überhaupt erfolgte der gesamte Prozess äußerst schleichend, so dass niemandem diese Entwicklung wirklich offensichtlich war. Die Avari lebten in kleinen Familienverbänden und tauschten sich nur selten mit den anderen aus. Hinzu kam, dass vieles totgeschwiegen wurde. So sahen sie auch nicht, dass ähnliche Probleme in anderen Clans existierten.

Doch als die ersten Kinder mit dunklen Krallen und schwarz-rotem Blut geboren wurden, brach Panik aus. Mit einem Mal redeten und stritten die Elben miteinander, begannen, sich gegenseitig Vorwürfe zu machen, sich zu misstrauen und zu verdächtigen, ebenfalls einer vergifteten Linie anzugehören. Tatsächlich war es nicht mehr eindeutig, wer zu den Vergifteten und wer zu den Unberührten gehörte, denn nicht alle verhielten sich gleich. Viele lebten verborgen und machten erst später durch Verrat auf sich aufmerksam.

Letztlich wusste niemand, welche Konsequenzen aus all dem zu ziehen waren. Es gab viele Vorschläge, auch äußerst radikale, die bis hin zu Kindstötung und Krieg reichten. Zu einem Krieg ist es dann auch gekommen, und er hat viele Elben in den Tod gerissen. Aber die Kinder, insbesondere die mit den dunklen Krallen und dem schwarz-roten Blut, wurden von irgend jemandem geschützt und fortgebracht – und heute sehen wir die Sangwa, wie sie wohl aus ihnen weiter gezüchtet wurden."

„Und die, die den Krieg überlebt haben, sind heute hier!", stellte Gimli traurig fest.

„Ja und nein. Wir wissen nicht, ob es noch weitere Elben im Osten gibt oder ob alle, die dort geblieben sind, Teil der Sangwa-Zucht wurden. Vielleicht hast du Recht, und die Elben hier sind die letzten Avari, die es in Mittelerde noch gibt, und nicht nur deshalb mache ich mir große Sorgen. Vor unserem Wald steht ein Heer der Sangwa, nicht groß, aber so groß wie noch nie zuvor. Ich denke, dreihundert werden es wohl sein, und das ist mehr als genug, um alle Elben hier endgültig auszulöschen. Deshalb kommt uns euer Besuch so gelegen. Ich... Wir, das heißt die Elben und ich, wollen euch um Hilfe bitten, um eure Bögen und eure Schwerter, aber um ehrlich zu sein, würde ich gerne einige Avari zu dem Gespräch einladen und euch daher bitten, noch einige Stunden auf mich zu warten."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, eilte Apfelblüte davon.

°

°

Rufur wusste nicht, was sich die Grünaugen dabei gedacht hatten, als sie ihn und Haunar barfuß und waffenlos über die kalte Ebene laufen ließen, aber viel konnte es nicht gewesen sein. Der dumme Ruhta hatte die Entscheidung getroffen und dabei vollkommen außer acht gelassen, wie widerspenstig, stur und zäh ein Zwerg sein konnte, wenn er es nur wollte.

Man konnte allem etwas Positives abgewinnen. So war der Erdboden zwar eisig und hart, doch die Kälte betäubte die Füße dermaßen, dass er nicht einmal die spitzen Steine fühlte, die sich in seine Ferse bohrten. Wurde ihm zu kalt setzte sich nieder und wärmte seine Füße mit den Händen, die er während der Wanderung in den Hosentaschen trug.

Haunar folgte ihm schweigend. Nicht einmal ein Klagen verließ seine Lippen. Stattdessen entpuppte er sich als aufmerksamer Aassucher. Man konnte wirklich allem etwas Positives abgewinnen. Es schmeckte in seiner rohen Form nicht wirklich gut, aber es war nahrhaft, und als sie eines Tages einige spitze Steine am Rande eines Baches fanden, konnte Rufur sogar eine kleine Waffe herstellen, die ihm die Zerteilung des Fleisches erleichterte und ermöglichte, aus dem Fell der toten Tiere Fußlappen herzustellen.

Der Weg zu den Hochebenen war noch sehr lang. Haunar wusste, dass es hart werden würde, aber er wollte seinen Kindern – sollte er denn je welche haben – einmal erzählen können, welche unglaubliche Tat er einst vollbracht hatte.

°

°

Obwohl Apfelblüte bereits am Horizont verschwunden war, schauten ihr die Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft noch lange Zeit schweigend hinterher. Sie waren mit einer solchen Fülle an Informationen überflutet worden, dass jeder von ihnen sich etwas Zeit nehmen wollten, noch einmal alles zu überdenken und Fragen zu formulieren, die sie nur zu gerne bei der Rückkehr Apfelblütes stellen wollten.

Zudem hatte hatte bisher niemand auch nur mit einem Ton erwähnt, dass ihnen die Ork-Elben bekannt waren, dass diese sie in gewisser Weise sogar auf der Reise begleiteten und dabei ein ungemeines Interesse an Agarmaethor besaßen. Stammte das Heer vor dem Wald der Entfrauen womöglich sogar aus den Verfolgern der Gemeinschaft? Bestand dann überhaupt eine Bedrohung für die Avari und die Entfrauen oder hatte sich Dornenstolzes Befürchtung, Fremde könnten Gefahren mit sich bringen, durch ihre Anwesenheit tatsächlich bewahrheitet?

Nachdenklich schaute Agarmaethor über die vom Wind gekräuselte Oberfläche des Sees. Was sich unter den Elben des Ostens abgespielt hatte, war eine Tragödie gewesen, und wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich war, würde das nie wieder gutmachen können. Nie wieder! Und vermutlich würde er es auch gar nicht wollen.

„Möchtest du vielleicht mit mir baden gehen?", flüsterte Legolas ihr ins Ohr und riss sie dabei aus ihren Gedanken. „Sieh nur, wie schön dich die Sonne im Wasser anlacht!"

„Mit dir?", fuhr Agarmaethor überrascht auf. „Baden?"

„Ich würde dir auch den Rücken zukehren... wie im Fangorn", erwiderte Legolas hastig. „Ich dachte nur, ein Bad würde dir gut tun. Du siehst so bedrückt aus."

„Wenn du fürchtest, Agarmaethor könnte eine Vision bekommen, ohnmächtig werden und im Wasser ertrinken, könnte ich auch Anara bitten, mit ihr zu gehen", mischte sich Elladan mit einem breiten Schmunzeln ein.

Agarmaethor schaute wieder auf das von der Sonne in goldenen Glanz versetzte Wasser. Legolas hatte Recht. Ein Bad würde ihr gut tun und sie von ihren trüben Gedanken befreien. Sie nickte und Elladan verständigte Anara, die mit Begeisterung einwilligte. Schon kurze Zeit später erreichten sie einen abgelegenen und von Sträuchern umgebenen Strand.

Unbekümmert zog sich Anara aus und eilte bis zu den Knien ins Wasser. Agarmaethor zögerte. Im ersten Moment war ihr die Anwesenheit Anaras angenehm erschienen, doch nun empfand sie ungemeines Schamgefühl. Scheu schaute sie ihr hinterher.

„Was ist mit dir? Ist es bei Euch im Westen nicht üblich nackt oder gemeinsam mit anderen zu baden?", fragte Anara erstaunt.

„Es ist durchaus üblich, aber... es ist mehr... mein eigenes Problem", erwiderte Agarmaethor verlegen und begann zögerlich sich auszuziehen.

Bei jedem fallenden Kleidungsstück dachte sie an die Ereignisse am Hulsten Kamm, wie alle sie nackt hatten sehen können, weil sie sich genau in diesem Moment überhaupt gar keine Gedanken um Schamgefühl gemacht hatte. Und nun fühlte sie sich gezwungen, Anara den Rücken zuzuwenden und so viel Haut wie nur möglich mit Händen und Armen zu bedecken.

„Du musst dich nicht schämen!" Anara stieg aus dem Wasser, griff nach Agarmaethors Arm und zog sie mit sich. „Du bist so schön! Schon allein dein silbern funkelndes Haar! Legolas wird sicherlich kaum einen Blick von dir wenden können!"

Agarmaethor lächelte gequält, musterte ihren eigenen Körper und verglich ihn mit den weichen Rundungen Anaras. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da hatte sie ihren Körper gehasst oder sich sogar vor ihm geekelt. Hass und Ekel waren zwar dabei allmählich zu schwinden, doch das bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass sie sich deshalb selbst für attraktiv hielt. Sie beobachtete Anara, wie diese sich mit dem weißen Sand des Sees abrieb und leise ein Lied vor sich hin trällerte. Zögernd folgte Agarmaethor ihrem Beispiel und musste sich dabei beinahe zwingen, die junge Elbenfrau nicht anzustarren.

„Wie ist es eigentlich im Westen?", fragte Anara nach einer Weile. „Wie leben die Frauen dort?"

Agarmaethor hielt wie gelähmt inne und musterte Anara. Einige Sekunden lang überlegte sie panisch, was sie Anara erzählen sollte, versuchte dann aber geschickt einer Antwort auszuweichen:

„Nun... Ich... Ich habe nicht viel Zeit mit Elbenfrauen verbracht. Ich habe mich als Krieger beinahe ausschließlich unter Männern befunden."

„Dann kannst du mir doch am ehesten erzählen, wie Männer Frauen im Westen behandeln!" Anara schaute sie neugierig an.

Hastig suchte Agarmaethor nach etwas, was sie Anara erzählen könnte. „Sie zwingen sie, unbequeme Kleidung und Schuhe zu tragen!", polterte es aus ihr heraus, denn das erste, was ihr in den Sinn kam, waren die Erinnerungen an das silberne Kleid und die Schuhe in Lórien.

„Zwingen?", fragte Anara entsetzt.

„Nein! Nein! Nicht zwingen! Also nicht mit Gewalt oder ähnlichen Mitteln!", versuchte Agarmaethor ihre Behauptung zu korrigieren. „Aber sie finden es schöner, wenn Frauen sich in solchen Schuhen quälen." Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Was sollte Anara nur denken?

„Sie finden es schöner, wenn sich Frauen quälen?", fragte Anara erschrocken und schaute plötzlich bedrückt auf in die Ferne.

Agarmaethor wusste nicht, ob sie ein schlechtes Gewissen haben sollte. „Warum fragst du?", hakte sie nach.

„Nun...", stammelte Anara verlegen. „Elladan und ich... haben uns... du weißt schon! Und die Gemeinschaft wird vermutlich in wenigen Tagen oder Wochen wieder abreisen... Ich muss mir Gedanken machen, wie es weitergehen könnte, denn die Zeit hier genügt nicht, um endgültige Entscheidungen zu treffen."

Agarmaethor schaute Anara überrascht und sprachlos an. Gerade einmal fünf Tage waren vergangen, seit sie Elladan zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, und sie dachte bereits darüber nach, dem Osten den Rücken zu kehren! Für Elladan! Sie zog es nicht einmal in Betracht, ihn darum zu bitten zu bleiben!

„Ja... das ist wohl wahr!", erwiderte Agarmaethor schließlich gedehnt. „Viel Zeit habt ihr nicht. Ich denke aber, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Den Frauen im Westen geht es sehr gut. Eigentlich müssen sie auch keine quälenden Schuhe tragen, wenn sie nicht wollen. Sie tun es nur, um den Männern zu gefallen, und sieh mich an! Legolas mag mich auch in diesen zerfetzten Kleidungsstücken." Sie hoffte, Anara damit ein wenig Mut machen zu können.

„Oh ja! Das ist wahr!" Anara lächelte wieder und ihre Augen funkelten neugierig. „Und kann er gut küssen? Elladan jedenfalls ist phantastisch!", schwärmte sie.

Agarmaethor war erneut einige Sekunden lang sprachlos. War das ein so genanntes Frauengespräch?

„Ich... weiß es nicht", erwiderte sie verlegen und dachte krampfhaft darüber nach, wie sie das Thema wechseln konnte.

„Du weißt es nicht? Du musst es versuchen! Unbedingt! Küssen ist so aufregend!", rief Anara enthusiastisch aus. „Und Legolas wird in deinen Armen dahin schmelzen, wenn du es nur richtig anstellst!"

Agarmaethor ergriff hastig ihre Sachen, warf Anara noch einen kurzen Gruß zu und verschwand gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor diese dazu ansetzen konnte, ihr den perfekten Kuss zu erklären.

Küssen war küssen. Was konnte man dabei schon falsch machen?

°

°

°

**_A/N _**Ich weiß, dass die Existenz dieser werten Damen noch GANZ viele Fragen aufwirft, aber leider kann ich einfach nicht alles in einem Kap unterbringen. Trotzdem könnt ihr natürlich eure Fragen stellen, wenn ihr wollt. Sollte ich nämlich etwas vergessen haben, kann ich es dann noch berücksichtigen. ;)


	32. Klüfte

Frohe Weihnachten!

Jaja, das ist das letzte Kap in diesem Jahr. Die nächsten kommen erst 2006. Der Zwerg braucht auch Mal Urlaub. °seufz° Wer mich kennt weiß, dass ich ziemlich gestresst war in den letzten Wochen.

Ich danke allen, die mich mit ihren Reviews aufgemuntert und motiviert haben, mich beinahe jeden Abend nach der Arbeit/Bibliothek nochmal an die Kaps zu setzen! °knuddel gaaaaanz fest°

Ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt euch so als vorübergehender Abschluss. Es ist zumindest kein Cliffie, oder?

Liebe** amarie, Amilang, Lessien, Lia, Melethil, Rhabarber, StupidMouth, Winnia, Zita und alle anderen ca. 20 Leser **(ich sehs an den Klicks °grins°) (Ich hoffe, ich hab jetzt niemanden übersehen – wenn ja VERZEIHT MIR!)

Alles Liebe und einen guten Rutsch! Freue mich schon auf eure Reviews in diesem und nächsten Jahr.

°knuddel all°

Euer Kampfzwerg

**Lia: **Danke! °knuddel°

**StupidMouth:** Tut mir leid, dass es ein bissl wenig Legolas und Agarmaethor gab. Wird in diesem Kap nachgeholt, wenn auch nicht gleichzeitig. °Augenzwinker° Im nächsten geht's dann aber wieder etwas runder zu hinsichtlich der beiden... oder eckiger oder naja.. Wie auch immer... °g°

Das macht gar nichts, dass du bei Pallando und Alatar noch nicht so genau weißt, wohin ich mit denen will. Wenn es denn soweit ist, dann verstehst du, warum ich es so gemacht habe.

**°**

**°**

**°**

**Klüfte**

Nicht nur Agarmaethor trieb es fort. Auch Gimli wollte am liebsten fliehen. Zwar liebte er Gesellschaft und genau genommen war er auch jemand, der gerne mit anderen Freude und Leid tragen konnte, aber ihm stand nicht der Sinn nach bedrückender Stille, wie sie sich mit dem über die Elben gelegt hatte, nachdem Agarmaethor und Anara baden gegangen waren und Apfelblüte unterwegs war, um Avari zu der geplanten Beratung hinzuzuziehen.

Selbst Legolas schien seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen, und Gimli empfand durchaus Verständnis dafür. Auch ihn betrübten die Schicksale der Entfrauen und der Avari sehr, doch der leuchtend blaue Himmel, der in der Luft liegende Duft der Blumen, das Zwitschern der Vögel und selbst die Farbenpracht der Blumen hoben seine Stimmung so ungemein, dass er beinahe ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei empfand, nicht gemeinsam mit den Elben niedergeschlagen und nachdenklich am Ufer des Sees sitzen zu wollen. Was hätte das denn auch an der Vergangenheit geändert? Nichts! Auf die Zukunft kam es an! Elben!

Und so schlich er sich davon, um in gehöriger Entfernung zum Rest der Gemeinschaft laut aufzuatmen und beinahe fröhlich durch die Hügellandschaft zu spazieren, um sich auch ohne das Vorhandensein von Felsen und Steinen an der lebendigen Natur zu erfreuen. An einem kleinen Bach zog er seine Stiefel aus, erfrischte seine Füße in dem kühlen Nass und fühlte sich plötzlich so wohl, dass er sogar damit begann, Lieder zu singen – laut und aus voller Brust.

„Ich bin etwas verwirrt...", erklang plötzlich eine weiche und warme Stimme hinter ihm und ließ ihn erschrocken herumfahren. „Ein Zwerg, der die wachsende Natur zu lieben scheint und doch ununterbrochen von Äxten und Hämmern, Steinen und Gold und irgendwelchen Königen unter der Erde singt?"

Gimli glaubte die Stimme einem Flieder zuzuordnen, war sich jedoch nicht sicher, als er seine Worte an den Strauch richtete:

„Es tut mir leid, aber so unwahr die Behauptung ist, Zwerge seien allein mit Steinen und Felsen glücklich, so wahr ist es leider auch, dass wir nur wenige Lieder über Pflanzen besitzen... genau genommen keine. In unseren Höhlen und Schächten wachsen nur Pilze und Moose. Doch davon singen wir Zwerge nicht." Er verbeugte sich höflich. „Mein Name ist Gimli Glóinssohn."

„Rispe, die Reiche", erwiderte der Flieder. „Aber alle nennen mich nur Rispe. Dann scheine ich mein Leben mit Vorurteilen verbracht zu haben, denn auch ich glaubte immer, Zwerge würden das Wachstum fürchten!"

„Mit Verlaub, dieser Witz ist alt!" Gimli schmunzelte breit und hörte ein leises Kichern unter den Blüten und Blättern des Flieders hervordringen. „Aber um ehrlich zu sein... Bäume... Bäume sind mir suspekt!"

„Wegen ihrer Größe?", hakte Rispe nach, und aus dem Schmunzeln Gimlis wurde ein schallendes und dröhnendes Lachen.

Er setzte sich in den Schatten der Entfrau und spielte einen Moment lang mit seinen nackten Zehen im Gras, bevor er amüsiert erwiderte. „Ja genau! Wenn sie zu nahe beieinander wachsen – wie ich hörte, bezeichnet man diese Gegend dann als Wald – ist es zu düster, zu eng und zu erdrückend für mich. Da lobe ich mir doch diese wunderschöne, weite Hügellandschaft." Er lächelte und glaubte dabei erneut ein leises Kichern zu hören.

„Du hast wohl nicht sehr gute Erfahrungen mit hohen Bäumen gemacht?", fragte Rispe leicht spottend. „Bist du oft von ihnen heruntergefallen?"

„Nein! Nie!", rief Gimli gespielt entrüstet aus. „Wie käme ich denn dazu, von einem Baum herunter zu fallen, wenn ich doch nie einen ersteigen würde!" Er lachte. „Um ehrlich zu sein... gemeinsam mit den Ents waren sie vor gar nicht langer Zeit recht tauglich, um Sarumans Reich zu zerstören."

Rispe schwieg einen Moment lang und fragte schließlich leise und ernst: „Du hast Ents und Huorns gesehen? Wo? Wann? Und wer ist Saruman?"

Gimli erwiderte den ernsten Tonfall und erzählte recht ausführlich von den Begebenheiten des Ringkriegs, von den Schlachten der Menschen, der Zwerge, der Elben... und vor allem denen der Entmänner.

Rispe sagte lange Zeit nichts. Ganz in sich gekehrt rührten sich ihre Zweige noch nicht einmal im leichten Wind, der über Gimlis nackte Füße strich.

„Geht es Euch gut?", fragte Gimli schließlich besorgt und verunsichert.

„Baumbart, dieser alte Narr, lebt also noch?", flüsterte Rispe fassungslos und ging dabei nicht auf Gimlis Frage ein. „Und vermutlich läuft er den ganzen Tag im Wald umher, streichelt Eichhörnchen und dichtet...!"

„Dem kann ich kaum widersprechen", erwiderte Gimli verlegen und erinnerte sich an die Berichte der Hobbits, die sich stundenlang durch seine Verse hatten... unterhalten lassen... müssen.

„Er hatte bereits früher nichts anderes im Sinn – nur hohe Bäume und Gedichte!", fuhr Rispe verbittert fort. „Und mit ihm die anderen Entmänner!"

„Nun ja... nicht nur Bäume und Gedichte!", beschwichtige Gimli. „Immerhin haben sie gegen Saruman gekämpft – gegen Sauron und seine Orks und für diese Welt... und sie... vermissen euch Entfrauen. Er räusperte sich. „Die Ents haben Euch viele Jahre lang gesucht. Sie sehnen sich nach Euch und wollen wieder ganz viele kleine Entlinge haben. Jetzt, da Ihr wisst, dass es sie noch gibt, wollt Ihr da nicht vielleicht zu ihnen zurückkehren?"

„Zurückkehren? Zu DENEN? NIE!", rief Rispe entrüstet aus. „Du musst wissen, dass wir nicht erst durch den Krieg voneinander getrennt wurden. Genau genommen haben wir uns bereits vorher entzweit, und die Folge davon war, dass wir unsere Gärten am anderen Ufer das Anduin angelegt haben. Es hat uns einfach irgendwann gestört, dass sich bei den Männern immer alles nur um Bäume gedreht hat. Bäume, Bäume nichts als Bäume. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

„Ja, irgendwie schon", murmelte Gimli leise, doch Rispe hörte ihm gar nicht zu.

„Und irgendwann sind sie genau so schwerfällig und unbeweglich geworden, wie die Gewächse, die sie gehütet haben – nicht nur in Hinsicht auf ihre körperlichen Aktivitäten, sondern auch geistig! Vermutlich kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie viel Zeit vergehen muss, damit so ein Entmann eine Entscheidung trifft!", fuhr sie energisch fort.

„Doch, kann ich", murmelte Gimli erneut in seinen Bart.

Er stellte zum wiederholten Male fest, wie lebhaft und entschlussfreudig die Entfrauen im Vergleich zu den Entmännern waren, und er glaubte, tatsächlich einen Zusammenhang darin zu sehen, welche Gewächse sie betreuten. Die Blumen, Sträucher, Kräuter und Gräser der Entfrauen waren sehr viel kurzlebiger als die Bäume der Entmänner, und bedurften daher der 'hastigen' Pflege. Es war gar kein Wunder, dass die Entfrauen sich die lang anhaltenden Diskussionen, wie die Entmänner sie nur zu gerne führten, nicht erlauben konnten.

„Mir ist nicht bekannt, ob die Entmänner in ihrer Blindheit und ihrer beinahe ausschließlichen Sorge um die Bäume überhaupt wahrgenommen haben, wie unsere Gärten vernichtet und unsere Angehörigen getötet wurden – und selbst wenn sie es wahrgenommen haben sollten, dann hat es vermutlich MONATE gedauert, um sich zur Überquerung des Anduin aufzuraffen!"

„Das glaube ich nicht!", versuchte Gimli einzuwerfen.

Auch ihm war bewusst, dass die Entmänner erst in den Krieg eingegriffen hatten, als Baumbart die verheerenden Zerstörungen des Waldes durch Saruman entdeckt hatte, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Entmänner ihre Frauen und vielleicht auch Kinder einfach so im Stich gelassen hätten, nur weil sie zu schwerfällig waren sich zu bewegen oder eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

„Und selbst wenn es so wäre", fuhr er fort, „so würde es sich nicht wiederholen! Dann nämlich hätten sie aus ihrem herben Verlust gelernt. Ihr könnt Euch kaum vorstellen, wie oft sie harmlose Wandersleute fragen, ob sie euch Entfrauen gesehen haben! Das grenzt bereits an Belästigung!"

Er übertrieb schamlos, aber die Entmänner taten ihm so unendlich leid. Vielleicht kannten sie die Vorwürfe der Entfrauen gar nicht? Das wäre schließlich nicht der erste Fall von weiblicher und männlicher Verständigungsstörung...

„Dann haben die Entmänner euch viel von uns erzählt?", fragte Rispe ungläubig.

„Nein", hüstelte Gimli. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann erinnern sich die Entmänner nicht einmal mehr an Euer Aussehen."

„Buh!", rief Rispe verärgert aus. „Männer! Man sagt ihnen etwas, und nach nur achthundert Jahren haben sie es bereits wieder vergessen! Wer weiß, wie lange sie unser Aussehen in ihrem holzwurmlöchrigen Gedächtnis behalten haben?"

Aber vielleicht hatten die Entmänner die Vorwürfe der Entfrauen auch einfach nur vergessen. Gimli zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. So lang anhaltend und tief gehend die Streitigkeiten zwischen Entfrauen und Entmännern miteinander gewesen waren, so unüberbrückbar schien nun die Kluft zwischen ihnen zu sein. Schweigend schaute er wieder auf seine Füße im Gras und spürte, dass die Entfrau vieles überdachte, Gefühle ordnete und Erinnerungen hervorsuchte.

„Dir scheint viel daran zu liegen, dass wir Ents uns wieder miteinander verbinden, Gimli Glóinssohn!", stellte Rispe schließlich fest. Sie klang wehmütig und ließ ihre Blätter hängen. „Aber dir wird nicht entgangen sein, dass es hier, in dieser Hügellandschaft, anders ist als außerhalb des Waldes. Es ist unsere Magie, die das bewirkt. Hier läuft die Zeit etwas anders, und das Wetter entspricht unseren Vorstellungen. Anders wäre hier im Osten ein Überleben unserer Gärten auch nicht möglich. Die Winter wären viel zu lang und kalt und die Sommer viel zu heiß und trocken. Und um unsere Wünsche und Pläne umzusetzen, sind wir mit der Erde verwurzelt. Aus ihr ziehen wir die Kraft.

Würden wir in den Westen zurückkehren, müssten wir diesen Ort aufgeben – für Männer, die den Grund unserer Streitigkeiten vermutlich nie begreifen werden. Ich denke ich spreche für alle Entfrauen, wenn ich sage: Diese Hügellandschaft, unsere Heimat, können und wollen wir nicht aufgeben – nie mehr!

Wenn unsere Männer tatsächlich Interesse an uns besitzen, dann sollen sie zu uns kommen. Unmittelbar angrenzend an unsere Hügellandschaft wächst ein großer Wald. Du musst ihn durchquert haben, Gimli Glóinssohn. Diesen könnten sie bewohnen, ihn hegen und pflegen... und uns dabei auch vor vielleicht zukünftigen Angriffen schützen." Rispes Laub rauschte leise und klang dabei in Gimlis Ohren wie ein Seufzen. „Sag du ihnen, wo sie uns finden, und dass sie zu uns kommen dürfen, wenn ihnen noch etwas an uns liegt! Ein besseres Angebot kann ich nicht machen."

„Und was ist mit dem Geheimnis um Eure Existenz?", fragte Gimli vorsichtig.

„Was soll damit sein? In zwanzig Jahren haben die Entmänner ohnehin wieder vergessen, was du ihnen erzählt hast! Sie sollten sich daher besser schnell entscheiden und eilen!", erwiderte Rispe ungehalten.

Gimli nickte verständnisvoll. Er, ein Zwerg, würde sich um die Wiedervereinigung von sprechenden Bäumen und Sträuchern kümmern! Nun ja, es handelte sich um Ents und nicht um Bäume und Sträucher, aber sie waren wie Bäume und Sträucher... obwohl er nach längerem Nachdenken durchaus Ähnlichkeiten mit Zwergen und Zwerginnen sah. Aber diesen Gedanken würde er wohl nie einem Zwerg offenbaren – NIE!

Höflich verabschiedete er sich von Rispe und wanderte zurück zum Lager der Gemeinschaft.

°

°

Als Agarmaethor vom Bad mit Anara zu der Gemeinschaft zurückkehrte, ging die Sonne bereits unter. Die Elben hatten ein kleines Feuer entzündet und in einem Kessel etwas Suppe zubereitet, deren Duft Appetit weckte. Gimli und Legolas schienen sie bereits erwartet zu haben, denn lebhaft miteinander schwatzend schauten sie ihr beide immer wieder entgegen, sodass sie ihre Schritte in ihre Richtung lenkte.

Kaum hatte sie das Lager erreicht, erblickte sie zwischen den Elben der Gemeinschaft Apfelblüte und noch zwei weitere, ihr vollkommen unbekannte Gestalten, die sich in einem regen Gespräch mit Elladan und Elrohir befanden. Apfelblüte übersetzte fleißig, doch sie schienen sich noch bei der Vorstellung zu befinden, so dass Agarmaethor nicht fürchtete, viel verpasst zu haben.

„Das sind Menel und Aldarir, mit denen Apfelblüte vor wenigen Minuten hierher zurückgekehrt ist", erklärte Legolas leise und zog sie zum Feuer, um dort dem Gespräch zu lauschen.

„... Dreihundert Sangwa umrunden gerade den Wald", hörte sie Aldarir sagen. „Noch nie waren es derart viele, und das bereitet uns ungemeine Sorgen."

„Das klingt, als sei es nicht das erste Mal, dass die Sangwa hier in Erscheinung treten. Wie kommt das? Ich glaubte, dieser Ort wäre ein großes Geheimnis?", hakte Elladan nach.

„Jaaaaa", erwiderte Apfelblüte gedehnt. „Da wären wir bei der Lüge, welche ich vor einigen Stunden erwähnte. Die Existenz der Entfrauen ist ein Geheimnis... wenn man von euch und den Avari absieht. Die Sangwa wissen nichts von uns – glaube ich - doch sie wissen von den Elben." Sie hüstelte verlegen. „Als vor etwa sechshundert Jahren mehrere kleine Familien vor unserem Wald lagerten, hielt ich es zunächst für geboten, sie zu belauschen, um Näheres zu erfahren. Ich hörte von ihrer Flucht vor den Sangwa, die sich bereits in unmittelbarer Nähe befanden, und ihrer Suche nach einer Heimat. Und ich hörte auch die schrecklichen Schreie hungriger Kinder und sah hastig verbundene, eitrige Wunden und durch Schlafmangel hervorgerufene, tief liegende Augen.

Ich empfand Mitleid, und so begab ich mich zu den anderen Entfrauen. Ich erzählte ihnen von den Elben, erwähnte jedoch mit keinem Wort die Sangwa oder gar die Tatsache, dass diese sich bereits in der Nähe befanden." Sie senkte verlegen den Blick. „Dornenstolz hätte ihre Erlaubnis nie erteilt, wenn sie die Gefahr, die die Avari mit sich brachten, gekannt hätte. Doch ohne dieses Wissen, stimmte sie nach langen Diskussionen und unter der Bedingung, die Elben hätten jeden Kontakt zur Außenwelt abzubrechen, zu."

Einen Moment lang lag Schweigen über allen Anwesenden, bevor Amlugûr murmelte: „Das heißt, Ihr habt Euer eigenes Volk oder das, was davon noch übrig ist, für ein paar kleine Elbenfamilien riskiert? Entgegen des ausdrücklichen Wunsches der anderen Entfrauen?"

„Ja." Apfelblütes Antwort war kurz und eindeutig.

„Hast du es nicht gehört? MITLEID! Wäre es dir denn lieber gewesen, die Elben wären gestorben? Angehörige DEINES Volkes?", fuhr Gimli ihn an.

„Ja", erwiderte Amlugûr ebenso knapp. „Denn woher wissen wir, dass nicht doch das Blut der Sangwa in den Avari steckt? Sagte Apfelblüte nicht selbst, viele der Sangwa würden Jahre oder gar Jahrhunderte im Verborgenen leben und erst später durch Verrat auf sich aufmerksam machen? Elladan bändelt mit Anara an... weiß denn einer von euch, ob er damit nicht das Gift in den Westen schleppt?"

Wieder lag einen Moment lang erdrückende Stille über allen Anwesenden bevor Elladan mit einem Wutschrei blitzschnell auf Amlugûr zusprang, als wolle er sich mit ihm ebenso prügeln wie einst Legolas. Doch Elrohir und Aneru hielten ihn fest.

„So ungern ich es sage, aber das ist ein Gedanke, den du nicht von der Hand weisen solltest!" Elrohir sah seinem Bruder ernst in die Augen.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass auch ich das nicht aus vollster Überzeugung ausschließen kann", fügte Apfelblüte verlegen hinzu. „Ich kann nur sagen, dass seit der Ankunft der Avari noch kein Verrat begangen wurde - von niemandem, und sie leben immerhin bereits seit sechshundert Jahren hier."

„Und was wollen die Sangwa? Handelt es sich denn um einen reinen Vernichtungsfeldzug? Warum hält dieser bereits sechshundert Jahre lang an?", fragte Agarmaethor.

Elladan tat ihr ungemein leid, doch sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihm anders helfen könnte, als auf das eigentliche Thema zurückzuführen und seine Kräfte zunächst auf die Rettung der Avari zu lenken. Ihr Vorgehen schien auch zu fruchten, denn Elladan riss sich aus dem festen Griff seines Bruders und setzte sich wieder, jedoch nicht ohne Amlugûr noch einen zornigen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Sie wollen uns", erwiderte Menel, der Agarmaethors Worte offenbar auch ohne Übersetzung durch Apfelblüte verstanden hatte. „Unser Blut. Wie es scheint, fühlen sie sich bisher noch nicht vollendet. Wir glauben, dass sie uns für ihre Fortentwicklung benötigen, um so elbengleich wie nur möglich zu werden. Seit wir in diesem Wald leben, sind sie alle fünfzig Jahre gekommen, um einen Teil unserer Familien zu rauben. Mit vergifteten Pfeilen fügen sie uns kleine Verletzungen zu und betäuben uns damit. Dann wählen sie gezielt ihre Opfer aus: ungebundene Elben jeden Alters – und einmal sogar eine Schwangere, um an das Kind zu gelangen. Die übrigen lassen sie zurück, um unseren... Fortbestand zu gewährleisten.

Wir sind hin und her gerissen zwischen der Entscheidung, keine Kinder mehr zu zeugen und zu gebären oder aber bei jedem Kind aufs Neue zu hoffen, es nicht in den Händen der Sangwa zu sehen. Und leider werden immer seltener neue Kinder geboren. Anara ist die Jüngste von allen."

„Und trotzdem seid ihr geblieben?", fragte Aneru entsetzt. „Ihr hättet weiter fort fliehen können!"

„Wohin denn?", fragte Aldarir verbittert. „In den Westen? Dorthin, wohin wir nie wollten und auch heute nicht wollen?"

Agarmaethor lauschte dem daraufhin entstehenden Disput mit wachsendem Erstaunen. Menel und Aldarir schienen an ihrer Abneigung gegen die Valar so sehr festzuhalten, dass selbst der Valinor nahe gelegene Westen Mittelerdes für sie keine Alternative zu ihrem lang anhaltenden und nahezu tödlichen Kampf gegen die Sangwa darstellte. Hinzu kam ihre Furcht vor der Beeinflussung ihrer Lebensweise durch andere Elben oder vielleicht sogar Menschen, mit denen sie sich Jahrtausende lang im Krieg befunden hatten. Sie liebten ihre freie Lebensweise in ihren kleinen Familienverbänden, ohne Herrscher und ohne an die große Politik anderer gebunden zu sein.

Und doch wusste Agarmaethor aus ihrem Gespräch mit Anara, dass zumindest sie einer Reise in den Westen nicht abgeneigt war. Vielleicht gab es noch mehr unter ihnen, die durchaus bereit wären fortzugehen, wenn sie damit nicht den Rest ihrer Familien im Stich lassen würden. Vielleicht aber fehlte ihnen auch nur ein festes Ziel, das es anzusteuern galt, ein Ziel, das man ihnen zeigen könnte?

„Ihr seid willkommen!", beendete Elladan die Diskussion und ignorierte dabei Amlugûrs vorwurfsvollen Blick, der ihn an seinen Einwand hinsichtlich der weiter verschleppten Vergiftung erinnern sollte.

Aldarir und Menel neigten höflich ihre Köpfe. „Wir danken Euch für dieses Angebot, doch unser Anliegen bestand nicht darin, Euch um ein neues Heim zu bitten, sondern uns Eure Schwerter und Bögen zur Verfügung zu stellen, denn unsere Waffen durchdringen die Rüstungen der Sangwa nicht, sodass wir uns einer solchen Überzahl nicht gewachsen fühlen – und dieses Mal sind es viele, wirklich viele, die uns überfallen werden. Zudem erscheinen sie vollkommen unerwartet. Sie waren erst vor drei Jahren zum letzten Mal hier. Daher fürchte ich, dass es sich um einen Todesstoß für uns alle handelt. Offenbar benötigen sie uns nicht mehr."

Betreten schauten sich alle an. Todesstoß! Und die Rüstungen der Sangwa waren für die Avari undurchdringlich! So gut vergearbeitet waren sie der Gemeinschaft während ihrer bisherigen Zusammenstöße mit den Ork-Elben gar nicht erschienen.

„Welche Waffen benutzt Ihr?", fragte Agarmaethor vorsichtig.

„Steinschleudern!", erwiderte Menel knapp und schien zu wissen, dass diese Antwort nicht nur Erstaunen sondern vielleicht auch ein mitleidiges Lächeln hervorrufen würde, doch letzteres blieb zu seiner Freude aus.

„Sie besitzen keinen Zugang zu Metall oder einer Schmelze", erklärte Apfelblüte. „Alles, was sie besitzen, sind Knochen, Holz und Steine, doch die Pfeilspitzen aus Knochen fügen den Rüstungen der Sangwa keinen Schaden zu. Die Steine halten sie zumindest auf."

„Oh!", entfuhr es Gimli nur. „Dann besitzt ihr auch keine Messer, Schwerter oder Äxte?"

„Wir wissen sehr wohl, was das ist!", fuhr ihn Aldarir empfindlich an. „Wir besitzen einige Reste, die wir während unserer Flucht vor sechshundert Jahren mit uns geführt haben, aber wir setzen sie nicht im Kampf ein. Sollte der Krieger fallen, wäre die Waffe, die wir so dringend für unser Überleben im Wald benötigen, für immer verloren. Die Sangwa lassen nichts zurück. Nicht einmal ihre eigenen Pfeile. Sie kenne ihre Vorteile genau!"

„Und die Magie der Ents?", fragte Elrohir. „Sagte Dornenstolz nicht, dass ein Ork die Durchwanderung des Waldes nie überlebt hätte?"

„Ja, das sagte sie", erwiderte Apfelblüte bedrückt. „und für einen einzelnen Ork könnte das auch zutreffen, aber...", sie dehnte das letzte Wort, „der Wald steht weniger unter unserem Einfluss als die kleinen Pflanzen und Gewächse. Unsere Männer waren die Hüter der Bäume. Wir pflegten die Gärten: die Blumen, Sträucher, Farne, Moose, Pilze und Kräuter – schwache Gewächse, wenn es darum geht, sie im Kampf einzusetzen. Nicht ohne Grund ist es den Heeren Saurons gelungen, unsere Gärten zu vernichten.

Hinzu kommt, dass es nie in der Absicht der Entfrauen lag, den Wald brutal über Reisende herfallen zu lassen. Das hätte viel zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregt und möglicherweise Neugierige angelockt, die das Geheimnis hätten ergründen wollen. Ihr Anliegen aber bestand darin, den Wald unheimlich, abweisend und düster erscheinen zu lassen und eine Durchwanderung mit Hilfe von vielen Wurzeln und peitschenden Ästen so unangenehm wie nur möglich zu gestalten. Er sollte von außen unattraktiv wirken und jedes unerwünschte Lebewesen abschrecken, ihn zu betreten." Apfelblüte seufzte. „Die Sangwa jedoch schlagen sich mit Hilfe von Schwertern durch das Gestrüpp und durchtrennen die Wurzeln, die sie halten. Einen einzelnen oder auch zwei oder drei könnten wir mit Sicherheit aufhalten, aber mehr leider nicht, und während besonders harter Kämpfe legen sie manchmal sogar Feuer, um sich der Fußfallen zu entledigen."

„Daher der abgebrannte Wald", murmelte Legolas.

„Ja und nein. Die Sangwa brannten ihn nieder, um den Lebensraum der Avari zu zerstören. Um das Geschehen zu erklären, musste ich Dornenstolz erzählen, dass es sich bei den Übeltätern um vorüberziehende Menschenhorden gehandelt habe. Aber der eigentliche Grund, warum der äußere Rand des Waldes noch immer schwarz und tot ist, ist der, dass wir keinerlei Bemühungen unternommen haben, ihn wieder zum Wachsen und Blühen zu bringen. Der Wald, so wie er jetzt ist, soll vorüberziehenden Menschen und Zwergen noch viel uninteressanter und abstoßender erscheinen als zuvor. Selbst ihr seid nur deshalb tiefer in den Wald gegangen, weil ich euch gerufen habe."

„Das heißt, die Entfrauen können gar keinen Beitrag leisten?", fragte Aneru entsetzt.

„Vielleicht könnten sie, aber sie werden keinen Beitrag leisten", korrigierte ihn Agarmaethor betrübt. „Sie wissen doch gar nichts von der drohenden Gefahr, und wenn ich Apfelblüte richtig verstanden habe, sollen sie auch gar nichts erfahren, um das Zusammenleben zwischen Avari und Entfrauen nicht zu gefährden."

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie sie reagieren, wenn sie von meiner Lüge oder der Gefahr erfahren, die die Avari mitgebracht haben!", ergänzte Apfelblüte bedrückt.

„Wie sollen sie denn reagieren?", erwiderte Amlugûr bitter. „Ihnen den Aufenthalt hier verbieten? Sie davonjagen? Dafür ist es zu spät. Sie müssen jetzt mit vollendeten Tatsachen leben!"

„Vielleicht", murmelte Apfelblüte. „Aber mit einem Zustand zu leben, kann auf Dauer anstrengend, unangenehm und für die Zukunft wenig fruchtbar sein. Viel besser wäre es, wenn sie die Anwesenheit der Avari trotz der Wahrheit akzeptieren würden!"

„Und der Unterschied wäre welcher?", fragte Agarmaethor mit einem flauen Gefühl im Bauch.

„Den Zustand in gewisser Weise zu bejahen, ihm zuzustimmen, und ihn nicht nur als gegeben hinzunehmen", erklärte Apfelblüte.

Agarmaethor fühlte einen tiefen Stich in ihrem Inneren. Es war eine ernüchternde Erkenntnis, die sie gerade getroffen hatte, denn obwohl Apfelblüte in keinster Weise von ihr gesprochen hatte, glaubte sie dennoch gemeint gewesen zu sein.

Nachdenklich zog sie sich vom Feuer zurück. Mit einem Blick auf Menel und Aldarir flüsterte sie Legolas noch ein knappes „Ich werde mit den Avari kämpfen!" zu und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

°

°

Pallando, Alatar und Lútholwen liefen weiter gen Norden. Zu ihrer linken Hand erstreckte sich das Rote Gebirge, dessen Überquerung sie so viel Zeit und Mühe gekostet hatte, und vor ihnen schimmerte das satte Blau eines großen Gewässers, dessen Ufer sie bereits wenige Stunden nach Verlassen der menschlichen Siedlung erreichten.

Die Luft roch nach Salz, Möwen flogen kreischend über ihre Köpfe hinweg, Algen und Muscheln wurden durch rauschende Wellen an die Küste gespült, die dabei die von den drei Wanderern hinterlassenen Spuren im weichen Sand überschwemmten.

„Das Helcar-Meer?", fragte Pallando fasziniert und erstieg einen hohen Felsen, um sich einen besseren Überblick zu verschaffen.

Tatsächlich schien es sich bei dem vor ihnen liegenden Gewässer nur um die große Bucht eines Meeres zu handeln, denn die nach Westen verlaufende Küste machte noch vor dem Roten Gebirge einen Bogen und verlief dann weiter nach Norden, während das sich nach Osten erstreckende Ufer am Horizont verschwand.

Verträumt schaute Pallando über das Meer, dessen kleine Wellen in der Spiegelung des blauen Himmels wie winzige Wolken wirkten.

„Hier ist es schön!", murmelte er.

„Ja, das ist es", raunte Alatar, der Pallando auf den Felsen gefolgt war. „Es ist viel zu schön für diese verkommenen Menschen und Zwerge hier im Osten. Wir müssen die Avari aufsuchen, um endlich Hilfe dabei zu finden, diese wundervolle Welt zu retten. Sie sind meine letzte Hoffnung. Wenn nicht sie, dann weiß auch ich nicht mehr weiter!"

Seine Stimme klang verbittert und verzweifelt.

„Oh Alatar!", versuchte Pallando ihn zu trösten. „Sei guten Mutes! Auch die Zwerge und Menschen sind Hoffnung wert."

Alatar schüttelte den Kopf. „Als die Valar mich baten, Mittelerde zu bereisen und den Völkern im Kampf gegen Sauron und seine Schergen beizustehen, habe ich geglaubt, man würde mich in eine Gegend entsenden, in welcher es überhaupt noch zu mobilisierende Kräfte gibt! Immerhin ist der Dunkle Herrscher seit etwas mehr als eintausend Jahren verschollen, und auch wenn er sich bereits wieder regt, so hat doch genug Zeit bestanden, um sich von seinen Lehren und Einflüssen abzuwenden und zu befreien... oder nicht? Stattdessen sind Zwerge wie auch Menschen verdorben und verkommen.

Stell dir vor was geschieht, wenn diese schier unendliche Zahl an zahnlosen und hohlköpfigen Menschen des Ostens mit von Zwergen geschmiedeten Äxten und Schwertern in den Westen zieht und sich dort holt, was sie begehrt? Kann der Westen dem überhaupt standhalten?"

Pallando verstand nicht so recht, worauf Alatar mit seiner Furcht hinaus wollte, doch noch ehe er nachfragen konnte, hatte sich Alatar bereits abgewandt und legte einen zügigen Schritt Richtung Westen vor. Er schien die Bucht umrunden zu wollen, um weiter im Norden die Avari zu finden.

°

°

Die Entscheidung der Gemeinschaft für einen Kampf gegen die Sangwa fiel schnell, vor allem nachdem auch Agarmaethor durch Legolas ihre Bereitschaft dazu geäußert hatte.

Jeder in der Gemeinschaft wusste, dass es eigentlich eine andere Aufgabe zu bewältigen galt, als sich gemeinsam mit nur sechsundvierzig Avari gegen dreihundert Sangwa zu stellen. Doch der Gedanke an den vermutlich bestehenden Zusammenhang zwischen den Sangwa und ihrer eigentlichen Gegnerin Thuringwethil sowie die Vorstellung davon, diese kleine und vielleicht einzige noch verbliebene Elbensiedlung des Ostens im Stich lassen zu müssen – ganz zu schweigen von den Entfrauen - war ihnen zuwider.

So vergingen Stunden intensiver Beratungen, und nach und nach entwickelte die Gemeinschaft gemeinsam mit Menel, Aldarir und Apfelblüte einen Abwehrplan. Keiner von ihnen wusste, ob er Erfolg bringen würde, doch die Hoffnung Apfelblütes und der beiden Avari war mit dem Beginn der Verhandlungen so heftig entflammt, dass sie den Kampfgeist Gimlis und der Elben entzündeten.

Allein Legolas hielt sich zurück. Er lauschte den Worten der anderen und hörte Menel davon berichten, wie die Sangwa üblicherweise einen Flusslauf benutzten, um leichter ins Innere des Waldes zu gelangen, wie sie noch vor Erreichen der die Hügellandschaft schützenden Hecke in den Wald eindrangen, um sich dort mit Äxten und Schwertern einen Weg zu der Siedlung zu bahnen und diese zu zerstören, wenn sich dort kein geeignetes Opfer aufhalten sollte.

Alle Versuche, sich vor den Sangwa zu verstecken, die Siedlung zu verlagern oder für die Zeit des Überfalls den Wald vollständig zu verlassen waren bisher gescheitert – nicht zuletzt daran, dass auch die Avari die Entfrauen in ihren Gärten nicht im Stich hatten lassen wollen und eher bereit gewesen waren, ihr Leben zu geben.

Je mehr Legolas über all das Geschehen nachdachte, desto bedrückter fühlte er sich. Er wollte den Avari nicht unterstellen, keine Opferbereitschaft zu besitzen, doch ihm drängte sich der Gedanke auf, dass der wahre Grund für ihr Verhalten an einem schlechten Gewissen lag.

In dem Bewusstsein, nur durch eine Lüge Apfelblütes eine neue Heimat gefunden zu haben, schienen sie sich verpflichtet zu fühlen, eben die Gefahren abzuwenden, die sie selbst hierher gebracht hatten. Natürlich hätten sie dem Angebot Apfelblütes nicht zustimmen müssen, aber in ihrer Not hatten sie vermutlich gar keine andere Alternative gesehen - und nun lastete die Lüge auf ihren Schultern und zog weitere mit sich.

Möglicherweise konnten die Avari den Entfrauen deshalb nicht ehrlich in die Augen schauen, vielleicht fürchteten sie aber auch, sich zu versprechen oder durch eine unbedachte Handlung das streng gehütete Geheimnis Preis zu geben... Tatsache war jedoch – und das erschreckte Legolas am meisten – dass zwischen den Elben und den Entfrauen kaum Kontakt bestand.

In all den Jahrhunderten hatten die Elben immer wieder herbe Verluste in ihren Familien erleiden müssen, Tränen vergossen, neue Kinder geboren und auch diese teilweise wieder verloren. Und trotzdem hatten die Entfrauen kein Gesicht vermisst – wie auch, wenn sie die Elben nicht kannten? Anara, als derzeit jüngste und damit vielleicht auch unbefangenste der hier lebenden Elben, schien die einzige zu sein, die in den Hügeln umher wanderte, mit den Entfrauen lachte und scherzte und offenbar für die anderen Elben Handel trieb.

Nachdenklich zog sich Legolas mehr und mehr von den Beratungen der anderen zurück, bis auch er in der Dunkelheit der Nacht verschwand. In ihm war ein Entschluss gereift, den er - ohne die anderen um Rat oder Beistand zu bitten – umzusetzen gedachte.

°

°

Die Stille der Nacht tat Agarmaethor gut. Sie benötigte ein wenig Ruhe und Zeit, um Apfelblütes Äußerungen zu überdenken. Gedankenvoll setzte sie sich auf einen Stein am Ufer des Sees und schloss die Augen, um einen klareren Kopf zu bekommen.

Die Geschehnisse vor inzwischen mehr als zehn Monaten hatten ihr gesamtes Leben von Grund auf verändert. Nicht, dass sie in ihrem Leben davor sonderlich glücklich gewesen wäre, doch zumindest hatte sie in ihrer Rolle als Krieger etwas Halt finden können – trotz ihrer fehlenden Erinnerungen und der Berührungsschmerzen.

Doch nachdem die Kugel aus ihrem Bauch heraus gebrochen war, hatte sie sich plötzlich gefühlt, als drifte sie einsam und allein in einem unendlich großen Meer, dessen Wogen sie brutal hin und her stießen.

Vollkommen haltlos war sie dieser Macht ausgeliefert gewesen und hatte dabei unter unbeschreiblichen Schmerzen zusehen müssen, wie Körper und Geist grausam auseinander gerissen wurden. Im ersten Moment war ihr dieser Zustand so unerträglich erschienen, dass sie ihm in einem Anflug von Wahnsinn durch die Vernichtung ihres eigenen Körpers ein Ende hatte setzen wollen.

Amdir hatte sie davor bewahrt sich selbst zu töten und ihr dabei die kurze Atempause verschafft, sich beruhigen und ihr Vorhaben überdenken zu können. Sie dankte ihm dafür, so wie sie Amlugûr aus tiefstem Herzen dafür dankte, dass dieser ihren Geist wiedererkannt und sie trotz dieser Zerrissenheit in die Gemeinschaft geführt hatte. Ohne ihn hätte sie keinen neuen Halt mehr im Leben finden können, und ohne ihn hätte sie Legolas nie kennen gelernt.

Agarmaethor erinnerte sich daran, wie sie Legolas in der Überzeugung, gerade er würde sie vollends zerstören, noch vor Betreten der großen Ebene zurückgewiesen hatte. Überfordert von ihrer gesamten Lebenssituation hatte sie die Schreie von Körper und Geist nicht gehört, die gemeinsam nach etwas verlangt hatten – nach ihm. Und dabei war dieses gemeinsame Bedürfnis seit Monaten der erste schmale Steg über die zwischen ihnen bestehende Kluft gewesen – der allererste!

Doch sie hatte nur die Gefahr gesehen, dass Gefühle für Legolas sie erneut in ein Meer stoßen könnten, dessen unkontrollierbare Wogen sie an einem Felsen zerschellen lassen oder endgültig unter Wasser drücken würden. Es hatte erst der Ereignisse im Sumpf bedurft um zu begreifen, dass er gemeinsam mit ihr in diesem Meer treiben und er ihr deshalb den von ihr so dringend benötigten Halt bieten würde – so wie sie vielleicht auch ihm. Nur loslassen durfte keiner von ihnen! Aber bisher sah sie darin auch keine Gefahr, sodass eigentlich alles bestens war... eigentlich.

Bedrückt schaute Agarmaethor über die vom Wind gekräuselte Wasseroberfläche des Sees und fühlte wieder die innere Leere, die sie so oft heimsuchte und die selbst Legolas' Nähe nicht auszufüllen vermochte. Viel zu selten lachte sie aus vollem Herzen und viel zu selten konnte sie seine Zärtlichkeiten so sehr genießen, wie sie es gerne täte - ganz zu schweigen davon, diese in irgendeiner Weise zu erwidern.

Natürlich war ihr bewusst, dass der Spalt in ihr noch immer klaffte und sich wohl erst in Jahrzehnten oder gar Jahrhunderten vollends schließen würde - wenn überhaupt. Doch der Zweifel daran, dass es Legolas gelingen würde, mit seinen Zuwendungen Stück für Stück alles wieder miteinander zu verbinden, hatte in den letzten Wochen an ihr genagt und schließlich in Apfelblütes Worten seine Bestätigung gefunden:

Es machte einen Unterschied, sich mit etwas abzufinden oder etwas zu akzeptieren.

Wenn sie ihre eigene Entwicklung rückwirkend betrachtete, dann hatte sie – wenn auch in großen Schritten - tatsächlich nur gelernt, mit den neuen Lebensumständen zu leben und sich ihnen zu fügen, denn eigentlich fehlte es ihr noch immer an der Zustimmung der inzwischen wohl unveränderlichen Folgen der für sie so einschneidenden Ereignisse.

Es war nicht so, dass sie auf Legolas und seine Zuneigung verzichten oder gar wünschen würde, alles wäre wieder beim Alten – beileibe nicht. Allein der Gedanke daran ließ ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken fahren. Aber noch immer erfassten sie Ängste und Unsicherheiten, wenn er sich ihr näherte und sie sich dabei des Gefühls nicht entledigen konnte, er sehne sich nach mehr, als nur ihren Hals, ihre Wangen oder ihren Bauch kosen zu dürfen.

Und genau dieses 'mehr' war das Problem. Sie konnte Legolas nicht geben, was sie nicht besaß, weil sie der Existenz von diesem 'mehr' noch nicht zugestimmt hatte.

Agarmaethor hatte Anara dabei beobachtet, wie diese sich sorgsam gewaschen, jede einzelne Stelle ihrer Haut behutsam mit Sand abgerieben und dabei jeder Blüte ihrer Schönheit besondere Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte. Anara schien ihren Körper für einen kostbaren und zerbrechlichen Schatz zu halten, den sie liebte und deshalb pflegte und umsorgte.

Agarmaethor hingegen hatte sich zwar gewaschen, jedoch nur um nicht zu stinken. Zu mehr hatte sie sich nicht hinreißen lassen können. Selbst in den Spiegel hatte sie in den letzten zehn Monaten nur ganze zwei Mal geschaut, war dann jedoch jedes Mal vor ihrem eigenen Anblick geflüchtet, weil sie die unveränderliche Wahrheit nicht hatte sehen wollen.

Nachdenklich schaute sie über den See. Der Wind kräuselte seine Oberfläche nicht mehr und es schien, als wolle er sie einladen, das Wasser als Spiegel zu benutzen und sich endlich zu stellen. Der Mond erhellte den nächtlichen Himmel, und die Sterne schienen ihm dabei zu helfen, ihr einen ungestörten Blick auf sich selbst zu ermöglichen. Zögernd näherte sich Agarmaethor dem Ufer, beugte sich über das Wasser und musterte ihr eigenes Spiegelbild.

Schwarzes Haar mit silbernen Strähnen umrahmte ein schmales Gesicht mit grauen Augen, aber das war ihr nicht neu. Um das festzustellen hatten ihr die beiden flüchtigen Blicke in den Spiegel genügt. Eindringlich schaute sie auf die Wasseroberfläche und kämpfte dabei gegen den inneren Zwang an, den Blick abzuwenden und erneut zu flüchten.

Minuten vergingen, bis sie ihrer hohen Wangenknochen gewahr wurde. Sie hatte sie bereits vorher gesehen, aber ihr war nie bewusst gewesen, dass sie ein nahezu perfektes V mit ihrer Nasenspitze bildeten. Vorsichtig zog sie mit ihren Finger diese markanten und doch weichen Linien nach, die gedanklich verlängert unmittelbar an ihren Ohrenspitzen endeten – ein seltsamer Zufall, wie Agarmaethor fand, doch das Gesicht wirkte dadurch ungemein harmonisch... wenn die Augenbrauen nicht einen so kantigen Schwung am äußeren Rand besessen hätten.

Agarmaethor runzelte die Stirn und beobachtete zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung, wie sehr ihre Augenbrauen dabei ihre Gesichtszüge belebten. Sie konnte gar nicht anders, als einige Grimassen zu ziehen, um ihre Beobachtung zu prüfen und Bestätigung zu finden. Diese Augenbrauen gefielen ihr, und wenn sie nur lang genug übte, würde sie sie hervorragend einsetzen können, um sich leichter durchsetzen zu können.

Agarmaethors Blick wanderte über ihren schlanken Hals zu ihrem Oberkörper. Ihre Arme hatten an Muskelmasse abgenommen und waren schmaler geworden. Bereits während des Kampfes gegen den Olog-hai war ihr aufgefallen, wie schwer es ihr inzwischen fiel, die Kurzschwerter über längere Zeit einzusetzen – und dabei war der Kampf gegen den Olog-hai recht kurz gewesen.

Unruhig rieb sie sich mit den Händen die Oberarme und ließ sie dann langsam abwärts über ihre Brüste gleiten. Gequält fühlte sie dabei die Ausbeulungen, die dem Druck der Hände so schrecklich leicht nachgaben. Sie waren nicht sonderlich groß, und doch störten sie beim Bogenschießen ungemein.

Anara schienen ihre eigenen sogar noch zu klein zu sein, denn am See hatte Agarmaethor verblüfft feststellen müssen, dass Anara offenbar an ihrer Kleidung geschickt angebrachte Nähte und helle Farbstreifen verwendet haben musste, um über die wahre Größe ihrer Weiblichkeit hinweg zu täuschen.

Agarmaethors Augen weiteten sich bei der Erinnerung daran, wie pikiert Anara über die Erwähnung unbequemer Kleider und Schuhe gewesen war. Innerlich gab sie jedoch zu, dass es eher das Wort 'zwingen' war, welches Anara so entsetzt hatte. Nein, zwingen würde sie niemand, und nur weil sie glaubte, Elladan fände größeren Gefallen an ihr, solange er mehr unter ihrem Oberteil erwartete, war das noch lange kein 'zwingen'... oder gefiel sich Anara selbst damit besser? War das etwa eine Handlung, um sich selbst ein wenig mehr zu mögen?

Agarmaethor seufzte. Etwas... vorteilhaftere Kleidung täte ihr mit Sicherheit ebenfalls gut. Nachdenklich löste sie ihre Zöpfe, die sie als Krieger beinahe ihr Leben lang getragen hatte, und flocht ihr Haar neu. Obwohl es reizvoll gewirkt hätte, die silbernen Strähnen dabei hervorzuheben, verbarg sie sie in ihrem dicken, dunklen Haar, so gut es nur ging. Sie wollte sie nicht mehr sehen, riefen nur Erinnerungen hervor, die sie nicht brauchte, die sie vergessen wollte.

Wieder musterte sie ihr Spiegelbild im Wasser – ohne Scheu. Möglicherweise würden Legolas ihre neuen Zöpfe nicht gefallen, ihr jedoch gefielen sie... irgendwie. Sie würde sie behalten – gleichgültig, was er dazu sagte.

°

°

Als Legolas Dornenstolz erreichte, war es noch dunkel, doch die ersten Strahlen der Sonne schimmerten bereits in der Ferne und nahmen dem Sternenlicht den Schein. Sie weckten Vögel und öffneten die Knospen, sodass lautes Gezwitscher und der Duft von Blumen und Blüten die Luft schwängerte. Alles war voller Leben und Bewegung, nur Dornenstolz stand unbeweglich in der kleinen Senke nahe dem Seeufer.

Legolas zögerte, musterte sie von weitem und fragte sich, ob sie vielleicht schlief, doch als er unmittelbar vor ihr stand herrschte sie ihn grob an:

„Habe ich nicht erst gestern darum gebeten, mich alleine zu lassen?"

Legolas lächelte bewusst sympathisch und öffnete mit seinen Händen die Zweige, die auch Anara tags zuvor verschoben hatte, um Dornenstolz einen besseren Blick zu verschaffen.

„Ich grüße Euch!" Er verbeugte sich höflich. „Ich wollte Euch nicht stören, doch dringende Angelegenheiten trieben mich zur Eile an!"

„Was redest du so geschwollen?", erwiderte Dornenstolz gereizt. „Wer so redet, will etwas!"

Legolas unterdrückte einen verlegenen Blick. Dornenstolz konnte man nur mit Selbstbewusstsein begegnen, sodass er ihr direkt in die Augen schaute und aufrichtig erwiderte:

„Ihr habt Recht. Ich will etwas anbieten und ich will etwas haben – beides im Austausch miteinander."

„So?" Er schien Dornenstolzes Neugier geweckt zu haben, denn ihre Frage klang nicht mehr annähernd so abweisend wie zuvor. „Was gibt es denn, das DU mir anbieten kannst?"

Legolas zögerte. Trotz seines zunächst so fest gefassten Entschlusses fühlte er sich plötzlich unsicher und begann zu fürchten, sein Verhalten würde das Verhältnis zwischen Avari und Entfrauen vollkommen zerstören.

Er fühlte, wie sein Zögern seine Verhandlungsposition schwächte, und in dem Bewusstsein etwas zu besitzen, das die Kluft zwischen den Elben und den Entfrauen zu schließen vermochte, erwiderte er: „Die Macht dieses Ringes."

Mit einer leichten und beinahe selbstverständlichen Bewegung holte er den Ring seines Vaters unter seinem Hemd hervor und zeigte ihn Dornenstolz.

Einen Moment lang herrschte ein beinahe erdrückendes Schweigen, währenddessen Dornenstolz starr auf das durch das Mond- und Sternenlicht funkelnde Ithildin starrte.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, mir etwas anzubieten, was nicht dir gehört?", fauchte sie plötzlich los, doch als Legolas' Finger daraufhin den Ring umschlossen, ihn damit des Sternenlichts beraubten und Dunkelheit beide umhüllte, schob Dornenstolz beinahe beschwichtigend hinterher: „Erkläre mir das bitte!"

„Der Ring gehörte einst meinem Vater... Thranduil. Vielleicht sagt Euch dieser Name etwas...", erwiderte er ernst.

„Oh ja!" Dornenstolz klang nicht begeistert. „Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass er ihm rechtmäßig zustand!"

„Entfrauen haben ihm den Ring überbracht!" Legolas war sowohl überrascht als auch entrüstet, wie beharrlich Dornenstolz sein Eigentum an dem Ring leugnete. „Als Geschenk!"

„Ja! Als Brautgeschenk! 'Wenn du mich nimmst, dann darfst du ihn haben!' war damit gemeint gewesen. Und nicht 'Nimm ihn und suche dir eine andere Frau!'" Dornenstolz klang verbittert.

Legolas zögerte erneut. Das alles war so viele tausend Jahre her, dass er weder dem Gedächtnis der Entfrau noch dem seines Vaters wirklich traute. Doch wirklich zu lösen waren die Widersprüche nicht, sodass er knapp und selbstbewusst erwiderte:

„Mein Vorhaben würde die Zustimmung der Elbenfrau finden, die ihm den Ring hat überbringen lassen."

„So?" Dornenstolz klang erstaunt und belustigt zugleich, und Legolas verstand nicht, was an seiner Äußerung so erheiternd war. „Angenommen es wäre so: Was gäbe es denn, was ich dir für den Ring bieten könnte?"

Legolas lächelte siegesgewiss in sich hinein. Dornenstolzes Interesse schien groß zu sein, groß genug jedenfalls, dass ihr plötzlich die Eigentumsfragen nicht mehr so wichtig erschienen. Ruhig und besonnen begann er deshalb von den Avari und ihrem Schicksal zu berichten, betonte das Elend und die Not, in welcher sie sich befunden hatten, die Gefahr, die sie zu zerstören drohte und die Hilfe, die ihnen Apfelblüte geboten hatte... und er berichtete von den Sangwa, die erneut vor dem Wald lagerten und offenbar einen endgültigen Vernichtungsschlag planten.

Er beobachtete Dornenstolz während seines Berichtes, erwartete einen Zornesausbruch oder eine wütende Bemerkung, doch stattdessen wurde ihr Blick immer trauriger, enttäuschter und verletzter. Es tat ihm selbst weh das zu sehen, vor allem weil er wusste, dass dieses Gefühl von Verletztheit die Kluft zwischen den Avari und den Entfrauen endgültig aufgerissen hatte.

„Und was willst du jetzt von mir?", fragte Dornenstolz verbittert.

Legolas holte tief Luft. Sein Begehren zu formulieren war wohl das Schwierigste an seinem gesamten Vorhaben.

„Mir ist bewusst, dass die Lüge und die Gefahr, in die Euch diese Lüge gebracht hat, ein ungemeines Hindernis für ein friedliches und vor allem freundschaftliches Zusammenleben zwischen Euch Entfrauen und den Avari darstellt. Ich weiß, dass diese Lüge nicht zu rechtfertigen ist und fühle, wie groß Eure Enttäuschung ist.

Und doch liegt mir sehr viel daran, dass die Avari ihr Heim hier behalten können und dabei nicht nur neben Euch leben, sondern mit Euch leben – etwas, was sie sich selber in den letzten sechshundert Jahren vorenthalten haben. Ich wünsche mir einfach – im Austausch gegen die Macht des Ringes – dass Ihr sie trotz Eures neuen Wissens nicht nur duldet oder gar vertreibt, sondern Eure Zustimmung dafür gebt."

„Dein Wunsch klingt... äußerst... naiv", murmelte Dornenstolz in ihr Blattwerk.

„Mag sein, aber das ist es, was ich verlange. Ich weiß, dass ich nichts erzwingen kann, aber ich glaube auf Euer redliches Bemühen hoffen zu dürfen."

Legolas öffnete seine Hand und zeigte Dornenstolz noch einmal das Objekt ihrer Begierde, lockte sie sein wenig und verschloss seine Hand erneut.

„Ja gut! Einverstanden!", erwiderte Dornenstolz hastig. „Das ist es mir wert... mein redliches Bemühen!"

So gut es nur ging streckte sie einen kleinen Ast aus, um den Ring an sich zu nehmen, doch Legolas wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Nein, nein. So naiv bin ich mit Sicherheit nicht!" Seine Augen blitzten sie energisch an.

„Willst du mir Betrug unterstellen?", fauchte Dornenstolz ihn an.

„Natürlich nicht, aber ich glaube nicht, dass der von mir erwünschte Zweck – trotz Eures redlichen Bemühens - eintritt, wenn ich Euch den Ring einfach so gebe." Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Ich habe nie davon gesprochen, Euch den Ring zu geben. Ich versprach Euch die Macht dieses Ringes, und daher werde ich ihn Aldarir geben... wenn Ihr Euer Einverständnis zu dem Zusammenleben mit den Avari dadurch unter Beweis gestellt habt, indem ihr ihnen im Kampf gegen die Sangwa beisteht!"

„Was für eine bodenlose Frechheit!", rief Dornenstolz aus.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Die Avari brauchen Euch und Euren Schutz. Ihr jedoch könnt auch ohne sie gut leben. Das habt Ihr in den vergangenen tausenden von Jahren bewiesen. Besäßen die Avari jedoch diesen Ring, dann bestünde ein ausgeglichenes Geben und Nehmen. Wäre es denn nicht wunderbar, sich gelegentlich einmal entwurzeln zu können, um dann über die Hügel zu wandern und sein eigenes Werk zu betrachten?", lockte Legolas.

„So mächtig ist der Ring nicht!", murmelte Dornenstolz. „Das Wetter kann er nicht beeinflussen!"

„Das Wetter nicht, aber dafür viele andere Dinge, die Ihr hier vollbringt!"

Als würde er Dornenstolz einen kleinen Teil der Macht des Ringes vorführen wollen, schob er ihn sich über den Finger. Mit einer sanften Bewegung strich er mit der Hand über seinen eigenen Fußabdruck im Gras, fing dabei das letzte Licht der Sterne ein und richtete die niedergedrückten Halme wieder auf, sodass sie in stolzer Pracht weiterwachsen konnten wie bisher.

„Ja, ja! Ich werde es mir überlegen!", knurrte Dornenstolz gereizt und schloss ihre Augen, um das Gespräch zu beenden.

„Mehr durfte ich auch nicht erwarten", erwiderte Legolas und verabschiedete sich mit einer höflichen Verbeugung, die sie wohl kaum noch wahrnahm. Doch er war kaum zwanzig Schritte gelaufen, da hörte er, wie Dornenstolz ihm noch unbeherrscht etwas hinterher rief:

„Du bist wie dein Vater! Genau so schonungslos! Nimm du dir aber wenigstens das Prinzesschen, wenn er das schon nicht getan hat!"

°

°


	33. Komplikationen

_Hallo, liebe Zwergenfreunde!_

_Der Urlaub hat mir richtig gut getan! Ich bin jetzt krank. (grins) Aber davon einmal abgesehen, hat er mir richtig gut getan. Ich danke euch für eure Geduld beim Warten auf das neue Kapitel. _

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen _

_Euer Kampfzwerg_

**Für Melethil:** Ich danke dir GANZ DOLL für deine lieben Neujahrsgrüße und hoffe, du hattest auch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Ich fands richtig lieb, dass du mir dafür sogar ein Re postest. (°knuddel°). Ich freue mich, dass du weiterliest und es dir gut gefällt (und hoffe, du bist mir wegen dieses Kaps hier nicht böse) (°sich fürchtet°) Aber vertrau mir. Es wird alles gut. °zwinker°

°

°

°

**Komplikationen**

Die Ork-Elben wurden in weniger als zwei Tagen erwartet, und es bedurfte noch vieler Vorbereitungen, um überhaupt begründete Hoffnung zu haben, ihnen siegreich begegnen zu können. Fallen mussten gebaut, Bogenschützen strategisch sinnvoll und verborgen platziert und Waldwege geebnet werden, um ein schnelles Vorankommen der Krieger zu gewährleisten.

Die hitzigen Diskussionen um das genaue Vorgehen im Kampf gegen die Ork-Elben nahm die gesamte Nacht in Anspruch, doch als der Morgen graute, wurden sich alle Anwesenden einig und konnten sich schließlich zur Ruhe begeben, um Kraft für die anstehenden Kämpfe zu sammeln.

So kam es, dass Agarmaethor bei ihrer Rückkehr zum Lager beinahe alle tief und fest schlafend vorfand.

Nur Legolas fehlte, und Elladan stand abseits des Lagers in der Nähe eines großen Gebüsches und starrte abwesend auf die aufgehende Sonne. Besorgt über seinen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck näherte sich Agarmaethor ihm und sah ihn fragend an.

„Legolas ist nur in den Gärten unterwegs", murmelte Elladan.

„Ich wollte nicht nach ihm fragen, ich komme wegen dir", erwiderte Agarmaethor weich.

Überrascht darüber, dass sie sich um ihn sorgte, richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Agarmaethor und sah sie dankbar an.

„Ich... Anara...", begann er nervös. „Sie war gerade hier und wir haben... gestritten. Sie will mit mir in den Westen Mittelerdes reisen", er schluckte, „und unter normalen Umständen würde mich nichts glücklicher machen, als mein Leben mit ihr zu verbringen - auch wenn Amlugûrs schmerzhafter und leider nicht ganz unzutreffender Hinweis auf eine mögliche, in ihr schlummernde Vergiftung wohl bedeuten wird, dass wir beide nie Kinder haben werden... sofern uns niemand helfen kann. Nur..." Verlegen schaute er auf seine Fußspitzen. „Anara will Mittelerde nicht verlassen – komme was wolle. Und sie ist sich absolut sicher. Sie ist Avari und will eine Widerstrebende bleiben."

Agarmaethor sah ihn traurig an. „Kannst du sie nicht einmal mit dem Gedanken locken, dass die Valar etwas gegen die Vergiftung unternehmen könnten?"

„Sie sagt, die Valar hätten die Avari im Stich gelassen, seit sie sich ihnen vor vielen tausend Jahren einmal verweigerten. Und nun würde sie nicht vor ihnen kriechen und ihren Prinzipien untreu werden, nur um daraus einen Vorteil für sich zu ziehen, den sie nicht bräuchte, um glücklich zu sein", erklärte Elladan.

Agarmaethor sah ihn überrascht an, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, fuhr Elladan bereits fort:

„In gewisser Weise kann ich ihren Standpunkt nachvollziehen, aber... würde ich mich binden, dann würde ich mich verpflichten, bei ihr zu bleiben. Ich könnte es ihr nicht antun, mit dem letzten Schiff nach Valinor zu reisen und sie zurückzulassen... ohne Kinder und ohne meine Liebe. Das würde ich nicht ertragen und bis zum Ende Ardas darunter leiden. Also müsste ich in Mittelerde bleiben und... dort würde ich sterben..."

„Sterben?", fragte Agarmaethor entsetzt.

„Ja, sterben. Um unsterblich zu bleiben, müsste ich meinem Vater nach Valinor folgen. Es ist schwer zu erklären, doch mit meiner Entscheidung für die Unsterblichkeit entscheide ich mich dafür, meine Seele in Valinor auf das Ende Ardas warten zu lassen, sollte ich doch einmal sterben. Entscheide ich mich für die Sterblichkeit, dann lehne ich diesen Aufenthalt ab, denn meine Seele würde mit denen der Menschen in unbekannte Gefilde reisen."

„Das ist dein Wahlrecht, ja." Agarmaethor verstand das Problem noch nicht.

Elladan sah sie ernst an: „Ich darf keine Mischform wählen. Würde ich in Mittelerde zurückbleiben, wenn das letzte Schiff abgereist ist, dann würde ich meinen lebenden Körper Valinor verweigern, um dann doch im Tod dorthin reisen können. Ebenso darf ich nicht nach Valinor reisen, um dort den menschlichen Tod zu erleiden."

Agarmaethors Augen weiteten sich. „Also wenn du mit Anara zusammen in Mittelerde bleibst, dann erhältst du spätestens, wenn das letzte Schiff Mittelerde verlässt, die menschliche Sterblichkeit?"

„Ja. Und das bedeutet, dass eine Bindung mit ihr – gleichgültig, ob ich mich für Sterblichkeit oder Unsterblichkeit entscheide – endlich wäre. Sie würde, wenn sie hier in Mittelerde zurückbleibt und nicht nach Valinor reist, irgendwann einsam sein. Ohne mich. Und das ist es, was mich so sehr bedrückt. Ich kann ihr das nicht antun und habe ihr deshalb versucht zu erklären, warum ich nicht will, dass sie mit mir nach Imladris reist... Es tut mir so unendlich leid, ihr überhaupt Hoffnungen gemacht zu haben... mir überhaupt Hoffnungen gemacht zu haben... das überhaupt begonnen zu haben."

Agarmaethor verstand. „Und wenn du mit deiner Bindung darauf wartest, ob sie sich doch noch anders entscheidet, dann würde es für sie so sein, als hinge deine Wahl für sie von ihrer Wahl für Valinor ab und nicht von deinen Gefühlen, nicht wahr?"

„Oh Elbereth, ich bin so froh, dass du das verstanden hast. Ich habe alles versucht, um es Anara zu erklären, aber sie begreift es nicht. Sie will unbedingt mit mir reisen! Und sie will die Bindung!"

Agarmaethor sah Elladan verwirrt an. „Was genau begreift sie nicht? Versteht sie nicht, warum du sterben wirst, wenn du bei ihr bleibst und sie deshalb irgendwann einmal alleine sein würde? Oder versteht sie nicht, warum du ihr freiwilliges Opfer der Einsamkeit nicht annehmen willst, welches sie dir so gerne erbringen würde?"

Elladan stutzte. Während seines Streits mit Anara hatte er ihr immer weniger zugehört, doch je länger er über Agarmaethors Fragen nachdachte, desto deutlicher wurde ihm, dass Anara sehr wohl verstanden hatte. Und sie hatte sich entschieden. Für ihn.

„Danke!", flüsterte er Agarmaethor zu. „Vielen Dank dafür, dass du zugehört hast!"

„Und was willst du tun?" Agarmaethor kannte die Antwort bereits, bevor sie die Frage zu Ende ausgesprochen hatte.

„Lieben!", flüsterte er mit lebendig funkelnden Augen, erhob sich und eilte in die aufgehende Sonne.

°

°

Als sich Legolas dem Lager der Gemeinschaft näherte, sah er gerade noch, wie Elladan sich mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen von Agarmaethor entfernte. Agarmaethor lächelte ebenfalls, doch eine gewisse Wehmut zeichnete sich in ihrem Gesicht ab.

„Was ist denn geschehen?", fragte Legolas, umschlang ihren Körper mit seinen Armen und schmiegte sich an sie. „Warum ist Elladan so aufgeregt?"

„Er liebt, und er ist bereit für seine Liebe zu sterben!", erwiderte Agarmaethor leise und sah Elladan hinterher.

„Das würde ich auch tun", hauchte ihr Legolas ins Ohr.

Agarmaethor erstarrte einen kurzen Moment lang, doch dann drehte sie sich langsam zu ihm um, berührte mit ihren Lippen seinen Mund und verharrte dort bewegungslos bis Legolas ihre unbeholfene und doch so liebevolle Geste in einen Kuss verwandelte.

Berauscht durch die neu erfahrene Nähe wurde Legolas begieriger und bemerkte dabei nicht, wie sich Agarmaethor immer mehr widersetzte. Erst als er einen heftigen Tritt gegen das Schienbein verspürte, löste er sich von ihren Lippen und strauchelte einige Schritte rückwärts.

Verwirrt schaute er sie an, doch seine Verwirrung verwandelte sich in einen Schock, als er ihr leichenblasses Gesicht erblickte, welchem nicht einmal ihre in diesem Moment besonders intensiv funkelnden, silbernen Haarsträhnen etwas gesunde Farbe zu schenken vermochten.

„Geh!... Geh bitte!... Jetzt!", presste sie gequält hervor.

Besorgt ging Legolas auf sie zu und wollte sie beruhigen, doch sie stieß ihn grob weg.

„Hast... Hast du nicht... gehört?... Sofort!"

Ihr letztes Wort hallte über die morgendliche Hügellandschaft. Erschrocken wich Legolas einige Schritte zurück und schaute zu den erwachenden Mitgliedern der Gemeinschaft. In diesem Moment vernahmen seine Ohren, wie Agarmaethor sich erbrach. Bestürzt wandte er sich ihr wieder zu, aber noch bevor er etwas sagen oder tun konnte, verschwand Agarmaethor im angrenzenden Gebüsch.

Fassungslos schaute Legolas in die ratlosen Gesichter seiner Gefährten.

°

°

Tagtäglich hetzte Alatar seine beiden Gefährten an der Küste des Meeres entlang. Sein Ziel waren die Wälder im Norden, wo er Elben zu finden hoffte.

Seit beinahe fünf Jahren bereiste er nun mit Pallando den Osten, und seine Hoffnung auf Unterstützung im Kampf gegen Sauron war vor allem in den letzten Monaten von Tag zu Tag gesunken.

So tief Alatars Enttäuschung über die östliche Bevölkerung Mittelerdes war, so hoch waren auch seine Erwartungen in die Avari. Morgoth selbst hatte die Elben Jahrhunderte lang verführt, gehetzt und gejagt, gemordet, entführt und misshandelt. Damit glaubte Alatar in ihnen nahezu ideale Mitstreiter im gemeinsamen Kampf gegen Sauron zu sehen, und er selbst würde die schnellen, lautlosen, klugen und sowohl kriegerischen als auch künstlerischen Elben anführen und leiten.

Schnell und lautlos waren die Avari tatsächlich. Wie Schatten folgten sie den drei Wanderern von dem Moment an, als diese ihre ersten Schritte in den Wald gesetzt hatten. Alatar fühlte ihre Blicke, glaubte, ihre Bewegungen im hohen Geäst der Bäume wahrzunehmen, doch er bekam sie nicht zu Gesicht.

Als Alatar, Lútholwen und Pallando schließlich einen kleinen Tümpel im Inneren des Waldes erreichten, überbrachte ein surrender Pfeil das Verbot, auch nur einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Nicht mehr als ein Finger breit Gras befand zwischen den Füßen Alatars und dem Pfeil im Erdboden.

„Wir sind Freunde und wollen nur reden!", rief Alatar in Quenya. „Mein Name ist Alatar. Ich bin kein Mensch! Ich bin ein Maia und komme als Botschafter der Valar!"

Bedrückende Stille legte sich über den Wald. Es schien, als habe die Ansprache Alatars sogar den Vögeln das Zwitschern verschlagen, doch dann raschelte Laub und ein Elb trat aus einem Gebüsch. Fein gearbeitete Lederkleidung bedeckte seinen schlanken Körper. Braune Haare umrandeten sein fein geschnittenes Gesicht und leuchtend grüne Augen schauten ernst und stolz auf die drei Reisenden.

„Und welche Botschaft überbringst du?", fragte er kühl und distanziert.

Alatar ärgerte sich. Nicht nur, dass dieser Elb ihn mit 'du' ansprach, er schien es auch nicht einmal für nötig zu halten sich vorzustellen, geschweige denn Gastfreundschaft anzubieten. Doch er unterdrückte seine Empörung über diese Unhöflichkeiten. Ruhig und in knappen, klaren Sätzen berichtete er von Sauron, dessen Niedergang sowie von der Gefahr seiner erneuten Erstarkung.

Der Elb hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, doch die gesamte Zeit über blieb er vor Alatar stehen und zwang damit auch diesen, sich nicht hinzusetzen oder gar etwas zu trinken. Als Alatar geendet hatte, runzelte er die Stirn und musterte die drei Ankömmlinge lange und eindringlich.

„War das die Botschaft der Valar? Uns dies zu erzählen? Wozu?", fragte der Elb misstrauisch.

„Sauron wird kommen. Er wird hierher kommen oder zumindest Helfer schicken, die großes Übel bringen werden, und wir sind hier, um Euch zu helfen, ihn und seine Schergen zu besiegen", erklärte Alatar beinahe feierlich.

Pallando schüttelte über Alatars Erklärung missmutig den Kopf und wollte etwas hinzufügen.

„Ich schaffe das alleine!", herrschte Alatar ihn jedoch an und wandte sich erneut dem Elben zu. „Sauron wird ganz Mittelerde bedrohen. Er wird den Himmel verdunkeln, sodass das Laub von den Bäumen fällt. Er wird Kreaturen schaffen, deren Atem so bestialisch riecht, dass keine Blüte oder Blume dem standhalten kann, und er wird alles töten, was sich ihm nicht unterwirft. Und ihr Elben wollt ihm euch doch nicht unterwerfen, nicht wahr?"

Der Elb zog stolz die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wir unterwerfen uns nichts und niemandem – vor allem nicht einem Maia oder gar Vala. Und wir planen nicht, dieses zu ändern! Seit vielen tausend Jahren leben wir für uns, kämpfen wir für uns ... und kommen sehr gut zurecht! Nie hatten wir die Hilfe derer nötig, die uns Elben belogen und betrogen haben! Warum sollte sich dies jetzt ändern? Ich vermute nur einen erneuten Betrug!"

Alatars war verwirrt. „Betrug?"

Der Elb näherte sich Alatar und sah ihn eisig an. „War es nicht ein Vala, der einst die Elben verführte, raubte und misshandelte?"

„Morgoth, aber..."

„Es war ein Reiter mit einem Jagdhorn. In unseren alten Liedern und Gedichten heißt es, der Jäger sei mit seinem wilden Ross unterwegs gewesen und habe uns Elben verschlungen. Doch als sie sich zur Wehr setzten, kam er offen und bei Tageslicht. Er blendete viele von uns mit seiner Schönheit und verführte sie dann, indem er ihnen von einer besseren Welt erzählte – Valinor genannt. Und schließlich lud sie zu sich ein, zu sich und anderen seiner Art. Die Einfältigen unter uns folgten ihm, auf dass wir nie wieder etwas von ihnen hörten." Bitterkeit schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Das ist es, was ich Betrug nenne!"

Erneut bemerkte Alatar, wie Pallando sich einmischen wollte, doch sein Unmut und sein Stolz verboten ihm, Pallando die Verhandlungen zu überlassen. Mit einem kalten und befehlenden Blick brachte er ihn deshalb zum Schweigen und wandte sich dann dem Elben erneut zu.

„Ihr sprecht von Oromë, meinem Herrn!", erwiderte er erzürnt. „Wie könnt Ihr es wagen, ihn als Betrüger zu bezeichnen, wenn Ihr doch nichts darüber wisst, was in der Welt vor sich geht? Eure alten Lieder sind es, die Euch belügen, und sie berichten Euch keine Neuigkeiten! Oder erzählen sie etwa davon, dass ein großer Teil der Elben, die meinem Herrn einst folgten, in Mittelerde geblieben ist? Schildern sie die Kämpfe und Schlachten, die die Valar für euch Elben durch gestanden haben? Berichten sie davon, was mit den Elben geschehen ist, die Valinor letztlich erreichten?"

„Und wo sind die Elben, die noch immer in Mittelerde weilen? Zeige sie mir! Bring sie her! Sollen sie mir kundtun, wie es ihnen ergangen ist!" Der Elb sah Alatar beinahe amüsiert an und brachte dabei mit jeder Silbe zum Ausdruck, dass er ihm kein Wort glaubte.

Alatar war beleidigt. Stolz starrte er dem Elben in die Augen. „Alles, was du wissen willst, kann auch ich dir beantworten!", erwiderte er beinahe trotzig und verfiel dabei selber ins 'Du'. „Und wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dass die Valar nur das Allerbeste für euch Avari wollen, dann werde ich wieder gehen und euch dem überlassen, was über euch kommen wird!"

„Das Allerbeste?" Der Elb verschränkte die Arme und sah Alatar spottend an. „Angenommen, Oromë wäre kein Betrüger und Valinor wäre kein Kerker, in welchem Elben gefangen gehalten, gefoltert und gequält werden... Die Elben in Valinor können doch kommen und gehen, wann immer sie wollen, nicht wahr?"

Alatar erblasste. Natürlich durften die Elben Valinor nicht mehr verlassen! Aber dieser Elb würde das nicht verstehen. Hastig suchte Alatar nach einer Verlegenheitslüge, doch dazu kam es nicht.

„Angenommen also, alles, was du sagst, wäre wahr. Beantworte mir dann eine Frage, Maia!", fuhr der Elb fort. „Was geschieht mit unseren Seelen, wenn wir sterben?"

Diese Frage irritierte Alatar, doch er erwiderte: „Sie reisen in die Hallen von Mandos, dorthin wohin alle Seelen zunächst reisen. Die der Elben verweilen dort bis zum Ende Ardas."

„Mandos?", fragte der Elb argwöhnisch. „Ist das nicht auch ein Vala? Befinden sich diese Hallen in Valinor?"

Alatar war sich nicht sicher, ob die Fragen ernst gemeint waren oder ob der Elb noch immer spottete. Er konnte nur nicken.

„Betrifft das alle Seelen der Elben? Auch unsrige?", hakte der Elb nach.

„Ja, natürlich! Wohin sollten sie auch sonst..." Alatar sprach nicht weiter. Eine böse Ahnung erwachte in ihm, doch es war bereits zu spät, denn der Elb hatte den wunden Punkt bereits gefunden.

„So erkläre mir, warum die Valar unsere Seelen dazu zwingen an einen Ort zu reisen, den wir selber niemals betreten wollten? Sie kennen unseren Willen. Wir selbst teilten dem Jäger mit, dass wir in Mittelerde zu bleiben wünschen! Warum halten sie sich nicht daran? Ist es das, was sie für das Beste für uns halten... unsere Wünsche nicht ernst zu nehmen?"

Alatar schwieg betroffen. Der Elb hatte nur bedingt Recht, denn niemand hatte Einfluss auf den Weg seiner Seele – weder Mensch, noch Elb, noch Zwerg - aber das alles war viel zu kompliziert, als dass er es jetzt noch hätte besprechen können, jetzt, nachdem der Elb bereits sein Urteil gefällt hatte.

„Ihr seid alle Betrüger – Valar wie Maiar! Ihr kommt, um euch in unser Vertrauen zu schleichen und verstrickt euch dabei in Widersprüche, wie sie schlimmer kaum sein können: Valar, die angeblich gegen einen anderen Vala gekämpft haben und nun einen einfachen Maia nicht selbst besiegen wollen... Valinor – eine schöne neue Welt, die zugleich ein Gefängnis unserer Seelen ist, und Maiar, die uns gegen eine angebliche Gefahr beistehen wollen und unfähiger nicht sein können!" Verächtlich sah der Elb Alatar an. „Verschwinde! Und kehre nie wieder zurück!"

°

°

Der Schrei Agarmaethors hatte auch Amlugûr geweckt. Er erfasste die Situation nicht sofort, doch Legolas' verstörter Anblick sprach Bände. Ohne Zögern ergriff er eine warme Decke und eine Flasche Wasser und eilte in den an die Hügellandschaft angrenzenden Wald. Er vermutete Agarmaethor bei den Pferden der Gemeinschaft vorzufinden und behielt Recht. Zusammengekauert hockte sie in einer kleinen Senke zwischen den friedlich grasenden Tieren und weinte.

Schweigend umhüllte er sie mit der Decke, reichte ihr das Wasser und hoffte, das würde sie beruhigen, doch das tat es nicht.

„Ich habe ihm so unglaublich weh getan!", wimmerte sie und klammerte sich an Amlugûrs Hand, als könne er das Geschehene rückgängig machen.

Hilflos hockte er sich neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm. „Unsinn! Selbst im schlimmsten Fall hat er nur eine Prellung erlitten", erwiderte er tröstend.

„Ich habe das alles nicht gewollt. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ein harmloser Kuss eine solche Reaktion in mir auslösen würde, ich hätte ihn nicht zugelassen, hätte noch gewartet... Legolas hätte mich bestimmt nicht dazu gedrängt." Sie schluchzte. „Aber dass ich mich deshalb erbrechen würde, das habe ich einfach nicht erwartet! Es tut mir so leid!" Bittere Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht.

„Oh!" Mehr konnte Amlugûr im ersten Moment nicht sagen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, was genau vorgefallen war. „Aber ich hätte mich nach einem Kuss mit Legolas auch übergeben oder nach einem Kuss mit Rochdil, Aneru oder Elladan."

„Das tröstet mich nicht!", erwiderte Agarmaethor abwehrend und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung. „Er wird Fragen stellen, und zwar zu Recht."

„Und du wirst sie ihm beantworten." Amlugûr ließ sich nicht abschütteln und legte erneut seinen Arm um ihre Schultern.

„Ich kann nicht!" Der Satz klang wie ein leises Stöhnen. „Ich will, aber ich kann es nicht aussprechen. Ich habe es wirklich versucht, aber ich ... ich konnte es nicht beenden! Als ich dir erzählte, was mir widerfahren war, hat es mich so viel Überwindung gekostet, wie noch nie zuvor etwas in meinem Leben... und bei Legolas ist alles noch viel schwieriger. Wenn ich ihm davon erzähle, dann wird er immer daran denken müssen, bei jedem Kuss und bei jeder Berührung. Und irgendwann wird er es nicht mehr ertragen können. Wer weiß, was dann geschieht?"

Amlugûr lehnte seinen Kopf an Agarmaethors Haar und sprach in beruhigendem Ton weiter: „So wenig ich ihn auch mag, so sehr halte ich ihm eines zu Gute: Er verkraftet viel. Ich habe ihn auf der Reise so oft... gequält, an seinen Fähigkeiten gezweifelt oder ihn abfällig behandelt... und du hast ihm das Leben wahrlich auch nicht einfach gemacht. Und trotzdem hat er alles ertragen - und sein Lachen behalten. Er wird auch die Wahrheit über dich verkraften. Glaube mir!"

„Jeder hat eine Grenze!" Agarmaethor schluchzte erneut. „Und seine wird nach all dem Geschehen mit Sicherheit erreicht sein. Wenn... wenn ich damals im Sumpf gewusst hätte, dass ich ihm so wehtun würde, dann hätte mich nicht aus dem Loch gekämpft und wäre lieber gestorben."

„Sei nicht kindisch!", knurrte Amlugûr etwas ungehalten.

„Sag doch so etwas nicht!" Ein neuer Schwall Tränen rann über ihre Wangen. „Ich bin doch eigentlich noch ein Kind. Ich bin doch noch nicht einmal ein ganzes Jahr alt!"

Amlugûr seufzte. „Ja... irgendwie... und irgendwie auch nicht." Er strich ihr mit der Hand über die Wange und entfernte dabei einige Tränen. „Aber dann solltest du dir ohnehin die Zeit dafür nehmen erwachsen zu werden. Überhaupt glaube ich, dass du dich irgendwann einmal, noch bevor du dich endgültig an Legolas bindest, eine begrenzte Zeit lang von ihm trennen solltest. Wenn du ihn nicht mit deinem eigenen Seelenleid belasten willst – und ihr werdet es teilen, wenn ihr euch bindet – dann musst du vorher mit dir selbst ins Reine kommen."

„Aber auch das setzt voraus, dass Legolas mich nicht bereits vorher verstößt", erwiderte Agarmaethor.

„Verstoßen?", erklang plötzlich hinter ihnen Legolas' Stimme.

Erschrocken fuhren beide auf und sahen ihn an.

„Was... was hast du alles gehört?", fragte Agarmaethor mit geweiteten Augen.

„Nur deinen letzten Satz, und er stimmt mich nicht froh." Auffordernd sah er Amlugûr an, welcher auf ein Kopfnicken Agarmaethors hin den Wald wieder verließ, um zu der Gemeinschaft zurück zu kehren.

Schweigend standen Legolas und Agarmaethor auf der kleinen Lichtung und musterten den Waldboden.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Agarmaethor schließlich. „Es tut mir so unendlich leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen oder dich demütigen."

Legolas nickt nur, sagte jedoch nichts. Erwartungsvoll richtete er seinen Blick auf ihre von Tränen geröteten Augen.

„Ich... werde mich bemühen, dies nie wieder geschehen zu lassen", fuhr Agarmaethor unsicher fort.

„Was genau willst du nie wieder geschehen lassen?" Seiner Stimme war anzuhören, dass mit Agarmaethors Entschuldigung noch kein Ende des Gespräches in Sicht war.

„Ich... werde mich nie wieder erbrechen...", erwiderte Agarmaethor verlegen.

„Glaubst du denn, ich verüble dir das Erbrechen?" Legolas schien seinen Unmut nur mit Mühe zu unterdrücken. „Und du kannst mir auch gar nicht versprechen, einen solchen Reiz zu verhindern!"

„Ich... werde dich auch nie wieder anschreien oder gar Gewalt anwenden...", fuhr Agarmaethor fort und starrte auf den Waldboden. Sie fühlte, wie sich Legolas immer mehr verschloss.

„Ich gebe zu, dass es bitter ist, wenn die Frau, der mein Herz gehört, sich wegen mir übergeben muss. Und es trifft mich auch, dass du mich angeschrieen und dich mit Gewalt gegen mich gewehrt hast. Doch an letzterem bin ich vermutlich selbst Schuld - zumindest teilweise. Ich habe in meinem Rausch nicht gespürt, wie sehr du dich kurz zuvor bereits gegen meinen Kuss gesträubt hast. Wirklich maßlos enttäuscht aber hast du mich mit deiner Flucht." Legolas klang verbittert. „Hast du denn so wenig Vertrauen in mich? Was hast du denn geglaubt, was ich tun würde?"

Betreten sah Agarmaethor auf den Boden. „Du hast Recht. Das war falsch, aber es hatte nichts mit fehlendem Vertrauen zu tun. Ich war in diesem Moment nicht ich selbst und fürchtete nur, alles würde schlimmer werden, wenn ich bleibe. Ich... wollte mich erst beruhigen..."

„...und wärst dann zu mir gekommen?", fuhr Legolas gezwungen ruhig fort. „Und was hättest du mir dann gesagt?" Er näherte sich und sah sie ernst an. „Warum genau ist das geschehen?"

„In diesem Moment dachte ich... was ich tue sei... verboten", stotterte Agarmaethor aufgelöst.

„Verboten?" Legolas sah sie ungläubig an.

„Nicht unbedingt verboten, aber nicht normal, unüblich... abartig, um ganz genau zu sein. Ich dachte, der Kuss sei abartig. Deshalb empfand ich ihn plötzlich als... ekelhaft..."

„Das war nicht, was ich hören wollte. Wahrlich nicht! Sagst du mir das, um mich weiterhin zu demütigen?" Er schwieg einen Moment lang und schaute traurig auf die grasenden Pferde. „Hat etwa jede meiner Berührungen diesen Reiz in dir ausgelöst? Hast du ihn nur unterdrückt und geschwiegen?"

„Nein!" Agarmaethor fuhr entsetzt auf. „Nein! Wirklich nicht! Ganz im Gegenteil!"

„Warum dann? Warum sagst du, der Kuss wäre abartig gewesen?" Legolas verzweifelte an ihrem betretenen Schweigen, doch noch wollte er nicht aufgeben. „Ich gehe doch Recht in der Annahme, dass es etwas mit deiner Vergangenheit und deinem Geheimnis zu tun hat? Vielleicht sogar mit der silbernen Kugel?", gab er ihr eine Vorlage.

Agarmaethor nickte lahm.

„Du solltest wissen, dass ich dich nie gedrängt hätte, mir von deinem Geheimnis zu erzählen", erklärte Legolas düster. „Ich hätte gewartet, bis du bereit dazu bist. Aber ich denke auch, dass ich ein Recht habe zu erfahren, warum man mich so über alle Maßen demütigt und verletzt – und wenn dies dann die Offenbarung deiner Vergangenheit bedeutet, dann muss diese eben vorgezogen werden... auf das HIER und JETZT."

Deutlicher konnte er nicht werden. Er hätte wirklich gewartet, Jahrhunderte lang hätte er gewartet – voraus gesetzt, das alles wäre nicht geschehen. Aber die Demütigung, die er durch ihr Erbrechen empfunden hatte, die Furcht vor einer Wiederholung solcher Geschehnisse und der Gedanke daran, dass Agarmaethors Vergangenheit von einer Art war, dass sie selbst fürchtete, verstoßen zu werden, zwangen ihn dazu, nicht einfach alles zu vergessen und auf eine spätere Erklärung zu hoffen.

Agarmaethor holte immer wieder Luft, als wolle sie zum Reden ansetzen.

„Ich... ich kann es dir nicht erklären," stieß sie schließlich hervor. Verzweifelt und flehend schaute sie ihn an.

„Du kannst es mir nicht erklären? Also weißt du es nicht genau?", hakte Legolas misstrauisch nach.

„Doch, ich..."

„Also willst du es mir nicht erklären!" Legolas wurde immer ungehaltener. „Aber Amlugûr weiß es, nicht wahr? Du hast es ihm gesagt! Warum mir nicht?"

„Bei ihm ist es... anders."

„Also handelt es sich doch eine Vertrauensfrage?" Legolas' Augen blitzten sie an.

Agarmaethor schwieg bedrückt und sank zu Boden. Wie ein kleines Häufchen Elend saß sie dort, und nicht einmal ihre matt schimmernden, silbernen Haarsträhnen vermochten an dem trostlosen Bild etwas zu ändern.

„Dann habe ich also Recht", erklärte Legolas bitter und starrte zu Boden. „Ich fürchte, dass es dann für uns beide keine gemeinsame Zukunft geben kann... leider. Ohne Vertrauen keine Beziehung. Das geht einfach nicht."

°

°

Amlugûr kehrte zum Lager zurück und setzte sich einen Steinwurf entfernt davon an das Ufer des Sees. Die meisten Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft waren unterwegs, um die Schlacht gegen die Ork-Elben vorzubereiten. Nachrichten ihrer inzwischen bedrohlichen Nähe hatten sie erreicht, so dass Eile Not tat.

Trotzdem schloss sich Amlugûr den Vorbereitungen nicht an. Schweigend schaute er über die vom Wind aufgewühlte Wasseroberfläche und duldete, dass Gimli sich ihm näherte und sich neben ihn setzte.

„In welcher Pfütze wird sie sich ertränken?", fragte Gimli nach einer Weile.

Amlugûr konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

„In keiner", sagte er. „Seit ihrem Todeswunsch vor einigen Wochen hat sich Vieles geändert – sehr viel mehr, als du vielleicht glauben magst. Sie ist stark genug, um das durchzustehen."

„Ist das so?" Gimli spielte nachdenklich mit einem Kieselstein und musterte Amlugûr. „Dann müsstest du doch glücklich sein. Agarmaethor und Legolas sind kein Paar mehr... Ja, ja. Legolas sagte es mir gerade, bevor er sich in die Hügel zurückzog, um dort allein zu sein und sich selbst zu bemitleiden", fügte er auf den fragenden Blick Amlugûrs hin hinzu.

„Das Ergebnis ihres gemeinsamen Gespräches überrascht mich nicht wirklich", erwiderte Amlugûr leise, „aber es macht mich auch nicht glücklich."

„Sie will ihm nicht von ihrer Vergangenheit erzählen", murmelte Gimli nachdenklich.

„Und Ich werde es auch niemandem erzählen!", brauste Amlugûr verärgert auf. „Ich habe es ihr versprochen!"

„Niemand zweifelt an deiner Loyalität für Agarmaethor!", erwiderte Gimli ruhig. „Und niemand will dich dazu bringen, dein Versprechen zu brechen. Wozu auch? Legolas will ihr Geheimnis nicht mehr hören."

Amlugûr lachte bitter. „Perfekt! Sie will es ihm nicht sagen und er will es nicht hören! Sie passen wirklich wunderbar zueinander!"

Gimli grinste. „Ja, das dachte ich auch. Aber leider will Legolas überhaupt nichts mehr von ihr wissen. Er sagt, sie habe die Gelegenheit gehabt, mit ihm zu reden und nun könne ihn nicht einmal das Wissen um ihre Vergangenheit noch umstimmen. Es sei vorbei! Und wenn er sie den Rest seines Lebens unglücklich lieben sollte, dann werde er das durchstehen – irgendwie."

„Wie pathetisch!" Amlugûr schüttelte nur den Kopf. „LIEBE! Ich weiß genau, warum ich mich von dieser Krankheit fernhalte! Immer, wenn dieses leidige Wort auch nur fällt, glaube ich in Rührseligkeit zu ertrinken!"

Gimli lachte verhalten. „Ja, und alles, was damit zu tun hat, wirkt immer so übertrieben aufdringlich und überschwänglich. Nun ja, wenigstens in einem Punkt sind wir uns einmal einig geworden. Vielleicht könnten wir diese traute Einigkeit wiederholen? Ich habe einen Plan, wie wir den beiden helfen könnten!"

Amlugûr runzelte die Stirn. „Plan? Helfen?", fragte Amlugûr misstrauisch. „Wir?"

„Gut, ich gebe zu, dass ich keinen Plan habe, aber ja: WIR werden den beiden helfen. Agarmaethor ist deine Freundin, und Legolas ist mein Freund. Wir können doch die beiden nicht in ihrem Unglück allein lassen, nicht wahr? Wenn du mir sagst, Agarmaethors Geheimnis sei nicht so dermaßen schrecklich, dass es danach ohnehin zwischen den beiden aus wäre, dann sollten wir uns die Mühe machen... für unsere Freunde."

Amlugûr knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Ich formuliere es so: Ihre Vergangenheit ist einer Art, welche durchaus dazu geeignet wäre, diese leidige Beziehung endgültig zu beenden. Aber so, wie ich Legolas einschätze, wird er Verständnis und Mitgefühl haben... hoffentlich... Er ist nun einmal ein Blümchenpflücker."

„Dann mach ihr das begreiflich!" Gimli stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah Amlugûr auffordernd an.

„Als ob ich das nicht bereits versucht hätte!", erwiderte Amlugûr verächtlich. „Was soll ich denn noch tun, als es ihr zu raten?"

„Was weiß ich? Du kennst sie schließlich besser als ich. Gib dir zur Abwechslung einmal ein wenig Mühe!"

Amlugûr rümpfte die Nase. „Das war aber nicht sehr diplomatisch, Zwerg!", fauchte er.

„Ich weiß." Gimli erhob sich. „Aber unsere Zusammenarbeit macht uns noch lange nicht zu Freunden."

Er winkte Amlugûr mit einem breiten Schmunzeln zu und verschwand.

°

°

Der Schmerz tief in Legolas raubte ihm jeden klaren Gedanken, sodass er alleine sein wollte, um ihn sich von der Seele zu schreien. Ziellos hastete er deshalb durch die Hügellandschaft, um auf einer wahllos auserkorenen Erhebung stehen zu bleiben und tief Luft zu holen.

Sein Schrei hallte über die Hügel. Einige Sekunden lang glaubte er sich besser zu fühlen, doch der Schmerz kehrte wieder, und auch der zweite Schrei wirkte nicht befreiend. Kraftlos sank er auf die Knie und rang mit seinen Tränen.

Für einen kurzen Moment begann er an seiner Entscheidung zu zweifeln. War es denn wirklich besser, sich von Agarmaethor zu trennen und deshalb so schrecklich zu leiden, als ihre Nähe zu fühlen, auch wenn er ihr Vertrauen nicht vollständig besaß? Wer besaß denn schon das vollständige Vertrauen anderer Personen?

Hatte ihm Gimli jemals einige Worte Khuzdul beigebracht? Die Sprache der Zwerge war ein streng gehütetes Geheimnis, welches Gimli mit Sicherheit nicht preisgeben würde... Warum also verlangte er etwas Derartiges von Agarmaethor? Weil ihn ganz andere Gefühle mit ihr verbanden?

Sein dritter Schrei vermischte sich mit einem ihm unbekannten Ruf. Angestrengt lauschte er, ob er sich wiederholen würde, und tatsächlich hallte ihm aus der Ferne ein 'Thranduilion' entgegen. Aufmerksam musterte er den Horizont und gewahrte die im Sonnenlicht funkelnde Oberfläche des Sees.

Als er ein drittes Mal gerufen wurde und er Dornenstolzes Stimme zu erkennen glaubte, setzte er sich in Bewegung und eilte in ihre Richtung. Er hoffte, sie würde ihm das Ergebnis ihrer Überlegungen zu seinem Ring mitteilen, und noch viel mehr hoffte er, dass ihn dies von seinem Schmerz ablenken würde.

Nur wenige Minuten später hatte er Dornenstolz erreicht. Neben ihr stand Apfelblüte und schaute missmutig drein. Legolas wertete dies als schlechte Nachricht, grüßte jedoch höflich und sah die beiden Entfrauen erwartungsvoll an.

„Das ist also der Sohn von Thranduil", erklärte Dornenstolz. „Wusstest du das nicht?" Sie hatte ihre Frage an Apfelblüte gerichtet.

„Nein, ich kannte ihn nur als Legolas. Woher sollte ich wissen, dass er der Sohn Thranduils ist?", erwiderte Apfelblüte.

„Ist das denn von Wichtigkeit?", fragte Legolas misstrauisch und befürchtete, die Diskussion um die Berechtigung, den Ring verschenken zu dürfen, würde erneut beginnen.

„Irgendwie... ja. Wärst du nicht ausgerechnet Thranduils Sohn, dann hätte uns alles etwas weniger gekümmert." Apfelblüte schaute ihn bedrückt an.

„Etwas weniger gekümmert?", wiederholte Legolas verwirrt. „Das heißt aber, es hätte Euch auch ohne meine Herkunft gekümmert!"

Dornenstolz sah ihn provokativ an. „Mich nicht, und hättest du mir nicht den Ring angeboten, hätte ich auch gar nichts gesagt. So aber wollte ich dich durch den Ausruf heute Morgen zu mir zurückholen, damit wir in neue Vertragsverhandlungen treten können, aber du hast ihn wohl - und das sage ich jetzt zu deinen Gunsten - schlicht überhört."

Legolas runzelte verärgert die Stirn. „Bei all dem Laub vor Eurem Mund ist das nicht verwunderlich!", erwiderte er unmutig.

Dornenstolz lachte. „Ganz der Papa. Und der hat auch einmal durch die Landschaften geröhrt und damit eine gewisse Person angelockt. Ich frage mich nur, warum du sie anlocken willst? Silamîriel ist doch bereits hier!"

Legolas' Augen weiteten sich erstaunt. Er verspürte nicht das Bedürfnis, die Entfrauen über seinen Bruch mit Agarmaethor aufzuklären, aber die Überraschung, die er gerade verspürte, riss ihn zu einem „Ihr kennt Agarmaethor? Was hat sie mit meinem Vater zu schaffen?"

„Agarmaethor! Was für ein widerlicher Name!" Dornenstolz schüttelte sich. „Nein, wir kennen Agarmaethor nicht. Wir kannten Silamîriel, damals, bevor sie ihr Gedächtnis verbannte."

Legolas horchte auf. „Was wisst Ihr von ihrem Gedächtnisverlust?" Das Gespräch fesselte ihn mehr, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte.

„Silamîriel war früher oft in unseren Gärten zu Gast gewesen. Sie liebte die kleinen Ziersträucher, die Blumen und Blüten und die vielen Insekten, die überall umher summten. Sie war so begeistert, dass sie in Eregion an der Seite ihres Vaters die Natur imitieren wollte und künstliche Pflanzen schuf", erklärte Apfelblüte.

„Nicht, dass ich derartig geistlose Auswüchse der Schmiedekunst begrüßen würde, aber ich muss gestehen, dass selbst ich den Unterschied nicht erkannt hätte – jedenfalls nicht ohne eine eingehende Betrachtung oder gar Berührung", ergänzte Dornenstolz.

Legolas erinnerte sich an den Garten in Lórien. Die künstlichen Blüten dort hatten geduftet und sogar Insekten angelockt.

„Oh ja, jede ihrer Blumen war einzigartig. Aber wirklich begeistert hat mich ein Brunnen, den sie gemeinsam mit ihrem Vater geschaffen hat." Apfelblüte schwelgte in schöner Erinnerung. „Ich habe ihn leider nie sehen können, doch sein rauschendes Wasser spielte ein Lied, welches noch immer mein Herz erwärmt. Silamîriel hat es früher oft gesungen."

„Ich kenne diesen Brunnen. Er steht heute in Lórien. Sein Lied handelt von der Liebe der Welt", warf Legolas ein und konnte kaum fassen, was er gerade von Agarmaethor erfuhr.

Mit keinem Wort hatte sie jemals erwähnt, dass die kleinen Meisterwerke aus ihrer Hand stammten. Wusste sie es womöglich gar nicht? Würde es sie freuen zu erfahren, dass sie solch schöne Dinge geschaffen hatte? Künstlich zwar, aber doch wunderschön?

„Es gibt den Brunnen noch?", fragte Apfelblüte begeistert. „Silamîriel schrieb dieses Lied, um ihre Mutter damit zu überzeugen, nicht nach Valinor zu reisen. Wie so viele vor und vermutlich auch nach ihr, war auch Silamîriels Mutter Mittelerdes überdrüssig. Ich kann nur nicht verstehen, warum. Mittelerde ist so schön und das Lied beschreibt dies auf so einfühlsame Weise."

„Weil sie einen verrückten Mann hatte! Celebrimbor hat sich in seiner Jugend mit Sicherheit einmal schwer am Kopf verletzt!", knurrte Dornenstolz. „Und deshalb hat das Lied sie nur um knapp einhundert Jahre aufgehalten, jedoch nicht verhindert, dass sie letztlich doch gegangen ist."

„Das ist möglich", murmelte Apfelblüte ein wenig pikiert. „Aber das Bedauerliche an ihrer Abreise war, dass sie nicht da war, als Silamîriel sie am meisten gebraucht hat. Celebrimbor hat sich nämlich als vollkommen unfähig erwiesen, ein unglücklich verliebtes Elbenmädchen zu trösten", seufzte sie. „...wenn er überhaupt davon gewusst haben sollte. Er war einer von den Vätern, die ihre Töchter absichtlich abschirmen und verbergen, damit niemand einen ungebührlichen Blick – was auch immer das sein mag – auf sie werfen kann. Wer es auch nur wagte, sich ihr unerlaubt zu nähern, dem drohte Ungemach. Sein Verhalten war sicherlich nicht ganz unschuldig daran, dass Silamîriel anderen gegenüber so schüchtern und scheu war."

„Immerhin dufte sie in Eure Gärten", warf Legolas ein.

„Wir stellten auch keine Gefahr dar... und Fimbrethil, Fangorns Frau, musste ihm damals versprechen, ein Auge auf sein Töchterlein zu werfen und sie vor Männern jeder Art fernzuhalten", erklärte Apfelblüte.

„Aber das hat sie nicht!" Dornenstolz lachte gehässig. „Im Gegenteil. Sie hat das Ungemach gefördert."

Legolas musterte die Entfrauen verwundert. „Im Gegenteil? Also hat sie gekuppelt?"

„Nein, sie hat nicht gekuppelt. Silamîriel hat sich ihren Schwarm selbst ausgesucht. Deinen Vater! Fimbrethil hat später nur nachgeholfen."

Verstört starrte Legolas auf Apfelblüte. Er glaubte, sein Herzschlag habe einmal ausgesetzt, und der neu einsetzende Trennungsschmerz weckte in ihm das Bedürfnis zu fliehen. Er wollte die weiteren Demütigungen gar nicht hören, und für ihn war es eine Demütigung zu wissen, dass Agarmaethor ursprünglich seinen Vater geliebt hatte.

„Warum wirst du so blass?", fragte Apfelblüte, fügte dann jedoch hinzu: „Legolas, ich ahne, dass dich dieser Umstand bedrückt, aber mache dir bewusst, dass es nicht Agarmaethor war, die sich in deinen Vater verliebt hatte. Das war Silamîriel, und Silamîriel gibt es heute nicht mehr." Tröstend strich sie ihm mit einem Zweig über die Wange. „Die Gefühle Agarmaethors für dich sind rein und unbelastet."

Legolas musste sich eingestehen, dass Apfelblüte hatte Recht. Silamîriel hatte irgendwann einmal ihr Gedächtnis verloren, und Agarmaethor hatte nie etwas für seinen Vater empfunden... und selbst wenn, dann wäre dies doch nun auch gleichgültig, nun nach dem Bruch... oder etwa nicht?

„Aber mein Vater kennt sie nicht, und ich glaube ihm", stieß er hervor.

„Ich glaube ihm das auch." Apfelblüte schmunzelte. „Eines Tages nämlich, als sie sich wieder Inspiration für ihre geschmiedeten Blüten in unseren Gärten suchte, hörte sie Thranduil schreien."

„Röhren", verbesserte Dornenstolz. „DAS war kein Schrei, und die Flüche, die dem folgten, trieben nicht nur Silamîriel die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Worüber genau er sich damals so empört hat, weiß ich nicht mehr, doch die Worte aus seinem Munde waren derb genug, um mich dazu zu veranlassen, ihn aus unseren Gärten werfen zu wollen.

Aber Fimbrethil hielt mich auf, weil Silamîriel aus einem mir vollkommen unverständlichen Grund Gefallen an Thranduil gefunden hatte. Fortan schwärmte sie, trällerte unaufhörlich Lieder und... pflückte sogar unsere schönen Blumen, um sich damit zu zieren!" Dornenstolz klang verärgert. „Wenn Thranduil wenigstens gesehen hätte, wie sie sich für ihn herausgeputzt hat! So aber... Er hat sie nie zu Gesicht bekommen!"

„Schade eigentlich", murmelte Apfelblüte und fügte hastig hinzu: „Nicht, dass ich heute nicht froh darüber bin, dass es jetzt einen Legolas gibt, aber ich glaube, damals hätte ihr dieser Thranduil gut getan. Er war so wunderbar rebellisch und kratzbürstig. Er hätte sich von Celebrimbor nicht vergraulen lassen und den Mut besessen, ihm die Stirn zu bieten. Mit ihm an ihrer Seite wäre Silamîriel vermutlich aus dem Schatten ihres Vaters getreten und hätte ihrem Namen alle Ehre gemacht – ihr inneres Licht hätte allen Glück und Zufriedenheit gebracht, so wie Eärendil am Himmel Hoffnung und Kraft schenkt."

„Apfelblüte! Dieser Name ist verflucht! Wie kannst du nur so überschwänglich schwärmen?" Dornenstolz schüttelte einige Zweige und bekundete damit ihr Unverständnis.

„Nein, der Name ist nicht verflucht. Verflucht ist nur, was die Elben wegen der echten Kristalle verbrochen haben! Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte und jetzt nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist, was wir Legolas eigentlich erzählen wollen. Schließlich haben wir es nicht darauf abgesehen, seine Braut bloß zu stellen!"

Es beruhigte Legolas zu erfahren, dass die Entfrauen einen tiefer gehenden Zweck mit ihrem Bericht verfolgten und nicht einfach nur von einem Mitteilungsbedürfnis getrieben wurden.

„Zu schüchtern, um Thranduil anzusprechen, hat sie ihn jahrelang nur still und heimlich beobachtet, geschmachtet und gelitten, weil ihr der Mut fehlte, sich ihm einmal zu zeigen", seufzte Apfelblüte.

„Ja, und sie hat uns mit ihrem sehnsuchtsvollen Gejammer den letzten Geduldsfaden durchtrennt!", fügte Dornenstolz hinzu. „In dieser Hinsicht kannte sie keine Schüchternheit!"

„Du bist ungerecht! Sie hatte keine Mutter mehr und DU warst es auch nicht, der sie sich anvertraut hatte!", wies Apfelblüte Dornenstolz zurecht. „Das war Fimbrethil."

„Und mein Vater hat nie bemerkt, dass er beobachtet wurde?", fragte Legolas misstrauisch. „Er war bereits damals ein anerkannter Krieger!"

Apfelblüte schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht, dass ich davon wüsste. Aber da musst du ihn selbst fragen, fürchte ich. Er war jedenfalls sehr überrascht, als Fimbrethil ihm eines Tages ein Geschenk überbrachte."

„Ein Brautgeschenk!", warf Dornenstolz wissend ein. „Von Silamîriel für Thranduil. Binde dich an mich, und du bekommst diesen..."

„Ring", ergänzte Legolas.

Ihm war es nicht schwer gefallen, den Satz zu beenden. Dieser Ring konnte nur von Silamîriel stammen. Alles passte: Das Ithildin war ein von Celebrimbor entwickeltes Material. In dem Ring steckte große Macht, nicht annähernd vergleichbar mit denen der Ringe, die Celebrimbor einst gemeinsam mit Sauron geschaffen hatte, doch zu mächtig, um von einem unbedeutenden Schmied hergestellt worden zu sein. Und es war nach der Erzählung seines eigenen Vaters Fimbrethil gewesen, die ihm den Ring überreicht hatte.

„Kein Brautgeschenk! Was erzählst du da für einen Unsinn! So unverfroren wäre Silamîriel nie gewesen! Trotz ihrer jugendlichen Schwärmerei war ihr bewusst gewesen, dass Thranduil sie bisher noch nicht einmal wahrgenommen hatte. Nein, das war ein Geschenk, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen", korrigierte Apfelblüte Dornenstolz.

Legolas konnte einen triumphierenden Blick auf Dornenstolz nicht unterdrücken und erntete ein verkniffenes Lächeln.

„Fimbrethil hatte zuvor lange auf Silamîriel einreden müssen und ihr Mut gemacht, endlich den Kontakt aufzunehmen, doch das Ergebnis war ein Desaster", fuhr Apfelblüte fort. „Was Silamîriel und auch Fimbrethil damals nämlich nicht wussten, war, dass Thranduil bereits seit langer Zeit eine andere Frau liebte, dieser Ring ihm Hoffnung gab und ihn dazu veranlasste, sich seine Wunsch-Braut zu rauben. Voller neuer Kraft brach er auf und ließ eine todunglückliche Silamîriel zurück."

Bedrückende Stille legte sich über den See. Traurig sahen sich alle an.

„Das ist sicherlich entsetzlich für Silamîriel gewesen, aber warum erzählt Ihr mir das alles?", fragte Legolas unsicher. Noch immer wusste er nicht, was die Entfrauen mit ihrem Bericht bezweckten.

„Das war nur die Vorgeschichte. Die eigentliche Geschichte beginnt erst jetzt", erklärte Apfelblüte. „Die Ereignisse machten Silamîriel nämlich so zu schaffen, dass sie ihrer Mutter nach Valinor folgen wollte, um dort Frieden für sich zu finden. Aber ihr Vater hielt sie fest – nicht mit Gewalt, aber er flehte sie an, bettelte und machte ihr Vorwürfe, weil sie ihn allein in Mittelerde zurücklassen würde. Er selbst wollte nicht mit ihr gehen, denn Dank eines neuen Lehrers befand er sich damals auf dem Höhepunkt seines künstlerischen Wirkens."

„Anatar... Sauron", murmelte Legolas besorgt. „Hatte er etwas mit Silamîriel zu schaffen?"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht daran. Silamîriel erwähnte ihn erst, als er sich als Sauron entpuppte, und selbst zu diesem Zeitpunkt sprach sie von ihm wie von einem Fremden. Aber Celebrimbor wollte wegen ihm Mittelerde nicht verlassen und ihm gelang es schließlich, Silamîriel dahingehend umzustimmen, ebenfalls zu bleiben. Und sie blieb... und schwand. Das war damals alles so traurig." Apfelblüte schluchzte leise. „Celebrimbor hat nicht loslassen wollen und sie lieber schwinden sehen, als ihr ein glückliches Leben in Valinor zu wünschen. Er hatte wohl gehofft, sie würde sich wieder fangen und sich einen neuen Lebensinhalt suchen.

Und tatsächlich schien sich Silamîriel nach einiger Zeit plötzlich zu besinnen. Ihre Augen funkelten wieder wie Sterne am nächtlichen Himmel, ihre Hände waren wund, so als würde sie hart arbeiten. Ihre Blässe und Übermüdung besorgten uns, aber Silamîriel schwieg und äußerte sich nicht darüber, womit sie ihre Zeit verbrachte. Sie versprach nur immer wieder, alles würde sich zum Guten wenden, und wenn ihr Plan gelinge könne sie zwei Probleme gleichzeitig lösen."

„Ja, aber dass dies noch weitere Probleme nach sich ziehen würde, hat dieses Dummerchen vollkommen vergessen!", murmelte Dornenstolz. „Als sie dann endlich kurz vor Abschluss ihres heimlichen Werkes stand, offenbarte sie uns, sie habe eine ganz besondere Phiole geschaffen. Diese Phiole sei das zukünftige Gefäß all ihrer bisherigen Erinnerungen. Damit würde sie Thranduil vergessen und zugleich ihren Vater nicht verlassen müssen."

Legolas war sprachlos. Er konnte kaum fassen, dass Agarmaethor sich selbst die Erinnerungen geraubt hatte.

„Sie erzählte, sie habe ihren Vater darum gebeten, ihr bei der Umsetzung ihres Planes zu helfen – insbesondere weil sie neu aufwachsen müsse. Ohne jegliche Erinnerung würde sie nicht einmal 'ada' sagen können, ganz zu schweigend davon, selbständig zu essen oder sich die Nase zu putzen. Sie sprach von väterlicher Liebe und Obhut. Pfff! Da hätte sie sich wahrlich besser jemanden anderen suchen sollen!" Dornenstolz klang verbittert.

„Offenbar hat sie das auch, denn sie überlebte den Überfall auf Eregion!", warf Apfelblüte ein. „Sie erzählte uns von ihrem Plan nämlich nur wenige Monate bevor Sauron Eregion zerstörte, und um ehrlich zu sein: Wir dachten, sie sei tot. Aber als sie vor einigen Tagen plötzlich in unserer Hügellandschaft stand und uns nicht wiedererkannte, da wurde uns bewusst, dass sie offenbar ihren Plan in die Tat umgesetzt hatte und wie auch immer bis heute überlebt hat."

Nachdenklich runzelte Legolas die Stirn. „Sie hat sich als Krieger durchs Leben geschlagen. Soviel ist mir bekannt. Aber sie machte mir nie einen sonderlich glücklichen Eindruck ohne ihre Erinnerungen. Ich meine... ich sehe den Vorteil in dem Plan: Sie hatte die Gelegenheit ein neues Leben zu beginnen und vielleicht auch einen neue Liebe zu finden." Legolas ignorierte den Stich in seinem Herzen. „Und selbst wenn sie später von meinem Vater und ihren Gefühlen zu ihm erfahren hätte, dann ist es doch ein Unterschied, nur davon zu wissen oder den Schmerz tief in sich zu fühlen. Allerdings... Allerdings sind bittere Erfahrungen Teil eines Reifeprozesses, den jeder durchlaufen muss. Sie hat sich dessen entledigt und hätte deshalb denselben Fehler noch einmal begehen können. Insofern ist der Plan nicht sonderlich ausgereift gewesen."

„Bravo!", rief Dornenstolz übertrieben lobend. „Du hast diesen Reifeprozess offenbar schon soweit durchlaufen, dass du dies erkannt hast. Silamîriel damals aber leider nicht. Sie schlug unseren guten Rat in den Wind. Kindskopf, der sie war!"

„Und was sollte mit der Phiole geschehen?", fragte Legolas.

„Genau da steckt die Made im Apfel!", rief Dornenstolz. „Wenn sie wenigstens gänzlich auf ihre alten Erinnerungen verzichtet hätte! Aber nein! Sie wollte sie irgendwann einmal zurück gewinnen – zusätzlich zu ihren neuen Erinnerungen. Sie wollte ihre Fähigkeiten und Kenntnisse in der Schmiedekunst nicht verlieren und vor allem wollte sie ihre Mutter nicht mit Vergessen bestrafen. Sie war überzeugt davon, dass sie nach einer gewissen Anzahl von Jahren ein so selbständiges und neues Leben haben würde, dass es auf ihre früheren Gefühle zu Thranduil nicht mehr ankäme, aber glaubst du ihr das? Kann es auf eine alte Liebe nicht mehr ankommen?"

Leglas schüttelte den Kopf. „Eine echte Liebe kann man nicht vergessen. Man kann sie bestenfalls überwinden, aber dafür muss man eine Zeit lang mit ihr leben und sie nicht in eine Phiole verbannen. Würde sie ihre Erinnerungen zurück erhalten, dann wäre ihre Situation heute zwar sicherlich nicht mit ihrer damaligen vergleichbar, aber allein der Konflikt, womöglich Gefühle für zwei..." Er verstummte betroffen.

„Ich glaube, du hast verstanden, warum wir dir das alles erzählt haben", erklärte Apfelblüte mitfühlend. „Wir wollten dich nicht schockieren oder ärgern, aber wir wollten dich auf eine Gefahr hinweisen, die eure Suche nach ihren Erinnerungen mit sich bringen könnte. Ihr sucht doch ihre Erinnerungen?", fragte Apfelblüte.

„Unter anderem... ja...", erwiderte Legolas unsicher. „Träume locken und Visionen leiten sie. Nur von einer Phiole wussten wir bisher nichts."

„Silamîriel wollte die Phiole nicht in ihrer Nähe behalten. Am liebsten wäre es ihr gewesen, wenn Fimbrethil sie für sie verwahrt hätte, aber für den Fall, dass sie verloren gehen sollte, hat sie die Phiole so konstruiert, dass diese zwei Bilder entsendet: zum einen ein Bild von dem Weg, den die Phiole genommen hat und zum anderen ein Bild von ihrem derzeitigen Standort."

Legolas' Augen weiteten sich. Das erklärte den Zusammenhang zwischen Agarmaethors Visionen und Thuringwethil. Die Phiole befand sich also in ihrem Besitz... oder auch in dem Besitz des unbekannten Mannes, der Agarmaethor in den letzten Visionen erschienen war.

„Die Phiole ist scheinbar einen weiten Weg gegangen – so tief in den Osten hinein. Und sie befand sich sogar einmal im Hause meines Vaters", stieß er hervor.

„Möglich. Und was willst du nun tun? Wirst du sie von ihren Erinnerungen fernhalten?", fragte Apfelblüte. „Es wird schließlich auch dich betreffen, wenn sie sich erinnern sollte. Immerhin seid ihr ein Paar – und dazu ein sehr schönes, wenn ich das sagen darf."

Wie gelähmt starrte Legolas auf den See. Ihre Erinnerungen bedeuteten Agarmaethor viel. Sie hatte fünftausend Jahre damit verbracht darauf zu hoffen, endlich eine Spur zu ihnen zu finden, und inzwischen wurde sie nicht mehr nur noch von der Sehnsucht nach den Bildern ihrer echten Kindheit zur Suche getrieben. Vor allem wegen des Wunsches, das Rätsel um die silberfarbene Kugel in ihrem Bauch zu lösen, verspürte Agarmaethor ein durchaus nachvollziehbares Bedürfnis nach ihren Erinnerungen. Und diese Träume, die sie lockten und ihr einflüsterten, ohne ihr verlorenes Gedächtnis sterben zu müssen...

Es hatte Legolas viel Mühe gekostet, Agarmaethor davon zu überzeugen, dass die Träume Unrecht hatten oder sie sogar belogen. Aber das bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass sie freiwillig auf ihre Erinnerungen verzichten würde.

Legolas fühlte sich überfordert. Sich von Agarmaethor getrennt zu haben bedeutete keinesfalls, nichts mehr für sie zu empfinden. Im Gegenteil: Nie verspürte er größere Sehnsucht nach ihrem Lächeln und ihrer Nähe. Und gerade deshalb wollte er sie nicht an ihren eigenen Erinnerungen zerbrechen sehen. Er wollte sie überhaupt nicht zerbrechen sehen. Aber würde sie ihm jetzt, nach der Trennung, überhaupt noch zuhören?

Wohl kaum. Aber welche anderen Möglichkeiten standen ihm denn noch zur Verfügung, um sie vor ihrem eigenen Unglück zu bewahren? Lüge und Gewalt?

Er erinnerte sich an Lórien und die Zeit danach. Agarmaethor hatte darauf bestanden, noch vor allen anderen auf Thuringwethil zugreifen zu können, um ihrer Erinnerungen habhaft zu werden. Sie hatte allen misstraut und jedem unterstellt, sie nur zu benutzen und zu missbrauchen.

Von diesem Misstrauen war heute nichts mehr geblieben. Sie hatte sich in die Gemeinschaft eingefügt, freundschaftliche Kontakte geknüpft und ihre Einstellung zu der gesamten Reise geändert. Nie wieder war ein Wort darüber gefallen, die Gemeinschaft verlassen zu wollen. Im Gegenteil. Sie wollte für Mittelerde kämpfen und sterben, und Legolas wusste, dass es vor allem sein Beitrag war, welcher zu dieser Veränderung geführt hatte. Er war es gewesen, der ihr immer wieder eingeredet hatte, sie möge Vertrauen in die Gemeinschaft haben.

Und nun sollte ausgerechnet er genau dieses Vertrauen missbrauchen? Auch wenn es zu ihren eigenen Gunsten geschehen würde?

Legolas taumelte.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Apfelblüte besorgt.

„Doch, doch." Er fing sich wieder. „Es ist nur..."

Er setzte sich ins Gras und legte kurz die Hände aufs Gesicht, um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.

Apfelblüte und Dornenstolz hatten ihm von Silmîriel berichtet und nun erzählte er ihnen von Agarmaethor – von ihrer Arbeit als Krieger, von ihrem Unmut gegen Elrond, von der silberfarbenen Kugel in ihrem Bauch, von dem Bad im See in Eregion, von ihren Berührungsschmerzen, die sie über Jahrtausende begleitet hatten, und von ihren silbernen Haaren. Er erzählte alles, was er von ihr wusste, alles, was sie jemals hatte verlauten lassen und alles, was er sich bereits selbst zusammengereimt hatte. Und vor allem berichtete er von ihrem Selbstzerstörungstrieb, ihrer Veränderung in den letzten Monaten und auch von ihrem Erbrechen und seiner Trennung von ihr.

Sehnlichst hoffte er darauf, die beiden Entfrauen würden in all dem ein System erkennen oder verstehen, was in Agarmaethor vorging... als Frauen. Vielleicht würden sie es ihm erklären können? Und vielleicht könnten sie ihm sogar einen Rat erteilen?

°

°

°

**A/N: **Ich kenne das gesamte Hickhack um die Frage der Sterblichkeit von Elronds Kindern (insbesondere um Arwen). In Tolkiens Hauptwerken ist alles dermaßen unbestimmt, dass man sich nur auf Notizen und Briefe stürzen kann, sofern diese veröffentlicht sind.

Letztendlich gilt aber des Meisters Wort:

But, of course, I may be in error (at some or all points): my truths may not be true, or they may be distorted : and the mirror I have made may be dim and cracked.

°

°


	34. Gifte

_**Hallo, ihr Lieben!**_

_Also vorab möchte ich euch allen, die mich mit meiner FF für den FF-Oscar nominiert haben, GAAAAAANZ herzlich danken! knuddel _

_Ich hab mich riesig gefreut! _

_Ansonsten möchte ich euch noch bitten mir nicht böse zu sein. Mir steht das Wasser bis zum Hals, und ich kann nicht so gut und schnell, wie ich gerne möchte. Ich weiß, dass viele in diesem Kap auf die große Schlacht gewartet haben, und ich war auch schon dabei, aber Kopf schüttel Tut mir leid. Wenn ihr aber das Ende lest, dann seht ihr, dass ich im nächsten Kap nicht drumrum komme. zwinker_

_Euer Kampfzwerg_

_**Melethil: **Hi du! Hast du meine e-mail eigentlich bekommen? Ich hätte dich so gerne getröstet. knuddel Dieses Kap ist auch ein bisschen traurig, aber ich verspreche, es geht wieder aufwärts. Und genau genommen willst du ja Legolas SO! ;) Und Amlugûr? (kreisch) Also geliebt werden soll er ja nicht! Ich glaub, ich muss ihn was Übles tun lassen! (lach). Vielen, lieben Dank für deine treuen Reviews. (knuddel). _

_°_

_°_

**_Hey! Und ihr anderen! Traut euch mal! Ich beiße nicht! Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr mir ja auch einmal eine mail schicken an _****_vypoxgmx.de_******

_**°**_

_**°**_

_**°**_

_**°**_

**Gifte**

Die Waffen der Avari waren schäbig. Elrohir hatte vor der anstehenden Schlacht wenigstens einen kurzen Eindruck ihrer Kampftauglichkeit gewinnen wollen und stellte nun mit Erschrecken fest, dass Menel und Aldarir in keiner Weise untertrieben hatten.

Die Dolche, Schwerter und Äxte waren schartig und stumpf, sodass Gimli sich sofort an die Arbeit machen musste, um sie zu schleifen und zu reparieren, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass sie alt waren und zudem nicht einmal einen Bruchteil der Avari mit ihnen ausgerüstet werden konnte.

Elrohir hatte darüber nachgedacht, den Avari die Waffen seiner Gemeinschaft zur Verfügung zu stellen und unter ihnen aufzuteilen, sich jedoch letztlich dagegen entschieden. Die Waffen wären den Avari unvertraut gewesen – in Gewicht, Schliff und auch in ihrer Verwendung. Schwert war nicht gleich Schwert und Axt nicht gleich Axt.

Immerhin hielten die Bögen einer kurzen Überprüfung weitestgehend stand, doch die Pfeile befanden sich in einem grauenhaften Zustand – gerade noch geeignet, um vielleicht einen Hasen oder ein kleines Reh damit zu erlegen, doch nie würde eine der aus Knochen bestehenden Spitzen eine Rüstung durchdringen können.

Er seufzte leise und warf einen Blick auf die sechsundvierzig Frauen und Männer, aus deren Augen Mut und Kampfbereitschaft blitzten.

„Gemeinsame Feinde sollte man gemeinsam bekämpfen", murmelte er zu sich selbst und wandte sich einigen Elben seiner Gemeinschaft zu, um ihnen dabei zu helfen, spitze Holzpfähle in den Boden zu rammen und große Mengen trockener Äste um sie herum zu stapeln und Gras anzuhäufen.

Er ahnte, dass die Entfrauen im Inneren des Waldes die beiden geplanten Feuer bemerken würden, aber auch nach langer Diskussion am Vorabend hatte niemand einen besseren Vorschlag vorbringen können, wie man in der kurzen, noch verbliebenen Zeit vor der Schlacht die Ork-Elben auf ihrem Weg entlang des schmalen Flusses hätte aufhalten können.

Zumindest hatten sie zwei geeignete Stellen für die Feuermauern finden können – Orte, an denen der Wald nicht mehr als fünfzig Fuß vom Ufer des Flusses entfernt in die Höhe ragte und genug Verstecke für die Bogenschützen bot, deren Pfeile in dieser Enge auf die Ork-Elben nieder regnen sollten.

„Besitzen die Avari kein Gift?" Die Stimme Rochdils riss Elrohir aus seinen Gedanken.

„Gift?", fragte er etwas überrascht, doch dann verstand er. Die knöchernen Pfeile der Avari waren zwar ungeeignet um Rüstungen zu durchdringen, aber sie konnten die Ork-Elben an Armen und Beinen verletzen.

Begeistert wandte er sich an Aldarir und versuchte ihm verständlich zu machen, was er benötigte, doch dieser schaute ihn nur bedrückt an und erklärte sein Bedauern darüber, dass sich nur äußerst geringe Mengen Giftes im Vorrat der Heiler befanden – noch dazu nicht sehr schnell wirkendes. Doch wenig war besser als gar nichts, und die Heiler spendeten es gerne, um wenigstens einen Teil der Knochenpfeile kampftauglich zu machen.

Elrohir plante, den Fernkampf so lange wie nur möglich aufrecht zu erhalten, doch allerspätestens wenn die Ork-Elben die hohe Hecke vor den Hügeln der Entfrauen erreichen sollten, würde es zu einem Nahkampf kommen. Dreihundert elbengleiche Krieger gegen nur einundsechzig... wenn man Agarmaethor hinzu rechnete.

Agarmaethor! Erschrocken fuhr Elrohir zusammen.

„Sie darf nicht hier sein!", sagte er laut. „Sie darf nicht in die Hände der Ork-Elben fallen. Wo ist sie? Wir müssen ihr sagen, dass sie sich bei den Entfrauen verbergen muss!"

„Du wirst sie kaum davon überzeugen können." Amlugûr rammte den letzten Pfahl in den Boden und beendete damit den Bau der Feuermauer. „Sie wollte kämpfen, und sie wird eher sterben, als sich von den Ork-Elben fangen zu lassen."

„Legolas wird in der Lage sein..."

„Legolas wird dazu nicht in der Lage sein", unterbrach ihn Amlugûr und reinigte seine schmutzigen Hände im Wasser des Flusses. „Nicht, solange er nicht dringend vorher einige andere Dinge klärt."

Verwundert musterte er seine roten Hände. Das Wasser war wesentlich kälter gewesen, als er es erwartet hatte.

°

°

Legolas wusste nicht, wie viele Stunden er damit verbracht hatte, Dornenstolz und Apfelblüte von Agarmaethor zu erzählen, doch es war bereits Nachmittag, als er seinen Bericht schloss.

Es hatte ihm gut getan, über alles zu reden ohne von jemandem unterbrochen oder mit überflüssigen Bemerkungen gestört zu werden. Dadurch hatte er sich Vieles noch einmal bewusst vor Augen führen und in einem anderen Licht betrachten können, und je mehr er alles noch einmal überdachte, desto schlechter fühlte er sich.

„Obwohl sie selbst den Anfang gemacht hat, hätte ich sie nicht küssen dürfen", flüsterte er mehr zu sich selbst. „Aber sie sah in der Morgenröte so bezaubernd aus..."

„Ich verstehe. Und dann haben deine Triebe Überhand genommen, und du konntest dich nicht mehr beherrschen!", erwiderte Dornenstolz bissig.

„Triebe?", wiederholte Legolas und schaute Dornenstolz etwas pikiert an.

Vielleicht hatte Dornenstolz Recht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Legolas wusste es nicht so genau und wollte sich deshalb auch nicht den Kopf zerbrechen, aber Agarmaethors kleine Geste der Zuneigung hatte ihn tatsächlich so sehr berauscht, dass es ihn nach mehr verlangt hatte, und er hatte sich dieses 'mehr' sanft aber bestimmt genommen... bis sie sich hatte erbrechen müssen.

Die Erinnerung an sein Verhalten trieb Legolas die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Er hatte sich wirklich nicht mehr beherrschen können – sowohl während seines Kusses als auch während seines Gespräches mit Agarmaethor. Doch während es beim Kuss die Begierde gewesen war, die ihn jegliche Selbstkontrolle hatte vergessen lassen, war es beim Gespräch die Frustration gewesen.

Aufgewühlt und fassungslos hatte er Agarmaethor unterstellt, sie habe ihn absichtlich demütigen wollen und dabei vollkommen übersehen, wie demütigend diese Behauptung für sie gewesen sein muss, denn versteckt und unterschwellig hatte er damit Zweifel an ihren Gefühlen geäußert – Zweifel, die er überhaupt nicht besaß.

Nichts bereute er mehr als diese Worte, die so falsch und überflüssig waren, dass er sich ihrer schämte. Sie hatten nur für größeren Schmerz als für eine echte Klarstellung gesorgt, denn der Grund seiner Trennung waren nicht Zweifel an ihren oder gar seinen Gefühlen gewesen, sondern allein die Enttäuschung darüber, wie wenig Vertrauen sie besaß – Vertrauen, welches er in einer glücklichen Beziehung für unentbehrlich hielt.

Ihre Flucht war es gewesen, die ihm diesen Mangel offenbart hatte. Sie war nach ihrem Erbrechen davongelaufen, als habe sie böse Worte gefürchtet... oder gar ein Verstoßen. Hätte er nur dieses verfluchte Wort nicht gehört! Schließlich war es nicht für ihn bestimmt gewesen. Doch er hatte es gehört, und es hatte ihn zutiefst getroffen.

Dieses eine Wort war es gewesen, welches noch immer so sehr schmerzte, dass es ihm den Atem raubte, wenn er nur daran dachte. Und dieses eine Wort war es auch gewesen, welches ihm den letzten Anstoß dazu gegeben hatte, von Agarmaethor zu verlangen ihm endlich von ihrer Vergangenheit zu erzählen.

Verstoßen! Als würde er sie verstoßen! Warum? Warum sollte er so etwas tun? Warum glaubte sie, dass er zu so etwas fähig sein könnte? Was verbarg sie nur, dass sie sich so sehr vor seiner Reaktion fürchtete?

In der Hoffnung, ihre Erklärung würde ihm den Schmerz und die Enttäuschung nehmen, hatte er sie unter Druck gesetzt, doch ihr Schweigen hatte einem bohrenden Dolch in einer offenen Wunde geglichen.

„Und dabei hat sie nicht einmal erkannt, wie grausam sie damit war", flüsterte Legolas leise, „zu sich selbst und zu mir."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Dornenstolz verwirrt. „War der Kuss so schlimm?"

Legolas schreckte hoch. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er seine letzten Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte.

„Nein, nein...", erwiderte er. „Ich meinte, Agarmaethors Schweigen ist grausam gewesen. Sie hat nicht verstanden, wie wichtig gegenseitiges Vertrauen in einer Beziehung ist, hat alles aufs Spiel gesetzt und verloren. Wir beide haben verloren, aber ich... ich kann einfach ohne Vertrauen nicht mit ihr zusammen sein. Das geht nicht!"

Traurig kauerte Legolas im Gras und starrte auf einige Halme zu seinen Füßen.

„Vertrauen braucht Zeit, Thranduilion", sagte Dornenstolz bedächtig. „Wie lange kennt ihr beide euch? Wie lange seid ihr bereits ein Paar? Glaubst du denn wirklich, dass du bereits so viel Vertrauen beanspruchen kannst, dass eine Trennung berechtigt ist weil es fehlt? Ihr seid Elben, und deshalb habt ihr beinahe unendlich viel Zeit, um euch kennen zu lernen – auch körperlich." Sie hüstelte verlegen.

Legolas' Augen weiteten sich bei Dornenstolzes Worten. Natürlich hatte Körperlichkeit auch etwas mit Vertrauen zu tun! Ohne ein Mindestmaß an Vertrauen würde man wohl kaum einer anderen Person gestatten, seine Haut an Stellen zu berühren, wie zuletzt die eigene Mutter beim Windeln wechseln... von Heilern vielleicht abgesehen.

Von Agarmaethors Körper hatte er bisher nicht viel genießen dürfen. Wie auch? Noch vor Wochen hatte sie sich davor gescheut, sich von ihm überhaupt am Bauch berühren zu lassen, obwohl damit die Krämpfe während ihrer Visionen verschwanden. Selbst ihr Spiel mit seinen Fingern, ihr Anschmiegen und ihr Entgegenstrecken von Hals und Wangen hatten sie viel Überwindung gekostet, und nie hatte sie sich dabei wirklich fallen lassen und sich an der trauten Zweisamkeit einfach hemmungslos erfreuen können.

Es war, als fürchte sie sich davor verletzt zu werden, als vertraue sie ihm nicht, dass er ihr nichts Böses antun wollte...

Legolas vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und flüsterte: „Oh Elbereth, ich habe mit meinem Kuss ihr Vertrauen missbraucht! Sie hat sich darauf verlassen, dass ich mir nicht nehme, was ich begehre!"

„Also warst du doch von deinen Trieben gesteuert!", stellte Dornenstolz schnippisch fest. „Und dann sagst du ihr, sie habe kein Vertrauen und trennst dich, nur um mir jetzt zu erzählen, du hättest ihr nicht vorhandenes Vertrauen missbraucht. Thranduilion, besinne dich!"

Er musste sich nicht mehr besinnen. Langsam nahm er die Hände wieder von seinem Gesicht und starrte auf seine Fußspitzen. „Doch, sie hatte Vertrauen!", murmelte er niedergeschlagen und versuchte sich dabei die beinahe fünftausend Jahre vorzustellen, während derer ihr niemand auch nur sanft durchs Haar gefahren war, niemand sie einmal hatte umarmen und trösten können und selbst in den Heerlagern niemand nahe genug neben ihr hatte liegen dürfen, um ihr in kalten Nächten Wärme zu spenden.

Welch erhebliche Veränderungen hatten da die letzten Wochen mit sich gebracht? Und was waren diese wenigen Wochen im Vergleich zu beinahe fünftausend Jahren? Ein Wimpernschlag!

Jede körperliche Nähe in dieser kurzen Zeit war mehr gewesen, als Agarmaethor in den letzten fünftausend Jahren hatte erfahren dürfen. Jede zärtliche Berührung musste für sie deshalb viel aufregender und abenteuerlicher sein, als sie es ohnehin bereits war. Alles war neu und unbekannt.

Natürlich besaß sie da nicht das Vertrauen, welches wohl jede andere Person an ihrer Stelle entwickelt hätte. Und doch hatte sie ihm, einem damals Fremden, gestattet, sie während ihrer Visionen auf eine für sie äußerst intime Weise zu versorgen, hatte es von sich aus gewagt, mit seinen Fingern zu spielen und Hals und Wangen von ihm kosen zu lassen.

Für sie war es Vertrauen gewesen, als sie ihre Lippen auf seine gelegt hatte. Sie hatte ihm vertraut, er würde ihre neue Nähe zu ihm nicht für sich auszunutzen, und sie hatte ihm vertraut, er würde ihr die versprochene Zeit geben, um kleine Zärtlichkeiten in große zu verwandeln

„Sie hat mir ihren Körper anvertraut", erwiderte Legolas leise. „Es ist nur..." Er zögerte und wusste nicht, wie er sich verständlich ausdrücken sollte. „Es gibt für mich einen Unterschied darin, ob man sich körperlich in die Hände eines anderen begibt oder ob man ihm auch Geheimnisse verrät."

Selbst die Erkenntnis, wie viel Vertrauen ihm Agarmaethor bereits geschenkt hatte, half ihm nicht über den Schmerz hinweg zu wissen, dass sie fürchtete von ihm verstoßen zu werden.

„Natürlich gibt es da einen Unterschied!", ereiferte sich Dornenstolz. „Eine Offenbarung körperlicher Natur kann sogar noch sehr viel weniger Vertrauen erfordern als eine Offenbarung persönlicher Natur! Nicht umsonst kann dieser Mückenschlächter Amlugûr durch die Betten vieler Elbenfrauen hüpfen, ohne dass jemand ihn wirklich kennt und durchschaut!"

Etwas verwundert musterte Legolas Dornenstolz. Woher ihr die Gerüchte über Amlugûr bekannt waren, hätte ihn durchaus interessiert. Vermutlich hatte sie diese in den letzten fünf Tagen erlauscht. Doch ihre anderen Worte fesselten Legolas viel mehr.

„Ihr meint, es wäre leichter sich von jemandem streicheln und küssen zu lassen als ihm nur ein paar Worte zu sagen?", fragte Legolas ungläubig.

„Nicht immer, aber ja." Dornenstolz schaute ihm fest in die Augen. „Schwulstige Sätze während einer wilden Kissenschlacht sind natürlich sehr viel einfacher auszusprechen als düstere Geheimnisse. Das liegt einfach daran, dass es sehr viel angenehmer ist, sich von warmen Händen kosen zu lassen als unangenehme Dinge auszusprechen, die man selbst am liebsten vergessen würde."

Legolas schaute stumm über die vom Wind aufgewühlte Oberfläche des Sees. Was Dornenstolz gerade gesagt hatte war ihm nicht wirklich neu. Natürlich fiel es jedem schwer, unangenehme Themen anzusprechen oder zu diskutieren. Auch Agarmaethor hatte bereits einmal dazu angesetzt und ihm von der silbernen Kugel in ihrem Bauch berichtet, doch sie hatte ihm den wichtigen Rest nicht erzählen können. Und doch hatte Dornenstolz auch Unrecht.

„Aber sollte es ihr denn nicht viel leichter fallen, gerade weil sie weiß, welche Gefühle ich für sie hege? Gerade weil sie sich dadurch in der Sicherheit hätte wiegen können, dass ich ihr zuhöre und Verständnis habe... jedenfalls mehr als jeder andere?", fragte Legolas unsicher.

Hilfe suchend schaute er zu Apfelblüte, die seit dem Ende seines Berichtes über Agarmaethor kein Wort gesagt hatte. Müde und kraftlos hing ihr Laub an den Zweigen und verbarg ihr trauriges Gesicht so gut es nur ging.

„Es liegt an dem Geheimnis selbst", sagte Apfelblüte leise. Ihre Stimme klang erstickt, so als habe sie geweint, doch Legolas konnte keine Tränen entdecken. „Es ist so einzigartig, dass sie nicht weiß, wie du darauf reagieren wirst, wie überhaupt jemand darauf reagieren würde."

„Aber um das herauszufinden, MUSS sie es mir erzählen, und immerhin hat Amlugûr es recht gelassen hingenommen", erwiderte Legolas und musterte Apfelblüte mit einem Stirnrunzeln. So wie sie redete schien sie das Geheimnis zu kennen.

„Amlugûr ist Teil ihrer Vergangenheit und vielleicht auch noch Teil ihrer Gegenwart. Aber er ist definitiv kein Teil ihrer Zukunft. Er weiß das und Agarmaethor weiß das auch. Für ihre Zukunft bist du interessant, und deshalb kann sie mit Amlugûr über ihr Geheimnis reden und mit dir nicht." Apfelblütes Stimme klang wieder etwas fester.

„Das klingt, als wüsstest du, was sie verbirgt?", fragte Dornenstolz erstaunt.

Legolas war froh, dass nicht er diese Frage gestellt hatte, doch neugierig und angespannt wartete er auf Apfelblütes Reaktion.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr als ihr beide, doch ich habe mir aus allem, was Legolas uns erzählt hat, ein Bild gemacht, welches nur eine Schlussfolgerung zulässt."

Apfelblüte wurde wieder traurig und nachdenklich und schwieg, schwieg so lange, dass Legolas ungeduldig wurde.

„Welche Schlussfolgerung? Ich habe so viel über alles nachgedacht und komme nicht einmal zu einer möglicherweise falschen! Mir fehlt einfach jegliche Vorstellungskraft, was diese silberne Kugel in ihrem Bauch getan haben könnte."

„Du hältst dich zu sehr mit dem Gedanken an diese Kugel auf", erwiderte Apfelblüte. „Ich habe meine Schlussfolgerung eher aus ihren Berührungsschmerzen gezogen... und der Frage, warum sie so lange Zeit von wirklich niemandem als Tochter Celebrimbors wiedererkannt wurde. Aber die Berührungsschmerzen erscheinen mir am wichtigsten... wegen ihrer Konsequenzen... und Agarmaethor sagte dir doch, dieser Schmerz habe im Nachhinein einen Sinn ergeben, nicht wahr?"

Legolas nickte, doch er verstand nicht, worauf Apfelblüte hinaus wollte.

„Folter dann wohl eher nicht", sagte er leise. „Folter ergibt keinen wirklichen Sinn. Mein erster Gedanke war, dass Celebrimbor eine Bindung verhindern wollte. Sie sollte keine Familie gründen dürfen, aber ich verstehe nicht warum. Warum war sein Wunsch abhängig von Saurons Existenz? Warum durfte sie nach seiner Vernichtung plötzlich wieder ein normales Leben führen? Und warum dieses Mittel? Ist ihm nichts Besseres eingefallen?"

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Legolas", murmelte Apfelblüte entschuldigend. „Es ist nicht nur so, dass ich mich irren und damit vielleicht alles noch schlimmer machen könnte. Es ist auch so, dass Agarmaethor es dir doch lieber selber erzählen sollte... oder auch nicht. Meine Gedanken sind einer Art, die ich nicht hinter ihrem Rücken äußern würde, auch wenn ich mir beinahe sicher bin, dass ich mit meiner Überlegung Recht habe."

Legolas biss sich auf die Lippen, um nichts Unbedachtes zu sagen. Das Gespräch hatte einen vollkommen anderen Verlauf als erhofft. Er hatte sich gewünscht, die Entfrauen würden ihm Rat erteilen, ihm vielleicht einen Hinweis auf Agarmaethors Geheimnis geben können oder es ihm sogar offenbaren, doch stattdessen fühlte er dieselbe Leere wie zuvor und besaß zudem noch die Gewissheit, Agarmaethor Unrecht getan und den Bruch vollkommen sinnlos herbeigeführt zu haben.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?", fragte er kläglich. „Ich kann doch nicht zu ihr zurück und sagen: Vergessen wir all meine Vorwürfe! Verzeih mir! Lass uns wieder gemeinsam..."

„Natürlich nicht!", knurrte Dornenstolz. „Der Apfel ist bereits vom Baum gefallen! Du kannst ihn nicht wieder anbringen, denn der Bruch wird immer zwischen euch stehen. Du kannst nur noch ein neues Bäumchen züchten."

Legolas knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Wie, bitte, soll ich denn ein neues Bäumchen züchten? Ich kann doch nicht so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen und mich wie vor vielen Wochen zu ihr vorarbeiten und... und ihr Vertrauen gewinnen, das ich gerade selbst zerstört habe!"

„Und warum nicht? Der erste Schritt wäre eine Entschuldigung und das Eingeständnis, einen Fehler begangen zu haben. Ihr Männer macht das so ungern und selten, dass Agarmaethor diese Handlung zu würdigen wissen wird. Alles Weitere wird sich schon ergeben."

Dornenstolz sprach, als gäbe es nur diesen einen Weg, doch Legolas fühlte sich unbefriedigt. Natürlich würde er sich entschuldigen und seinen Fehler eingestehen, aber dieses 'Weitere', welches sich schon ergeben würde...

„Und die Phiole? Ich kann ihr die Geschichte über ihre Erinnerungen doch nicht vorenthalten? Ich darf ihr doch nicht das Recht nehmen, selber darüber zu entscheiden?", fragte er leise.

„Thranduilion!", seufzte Dornenstolz. „Wir sind keine guten Lebens- und Beziehungsberater! Oder siehst du etwa Männer an unserer Seite? Frage jemanden anderen oder tue, was du für richtig hältst!"

Die Entfrauen schienen das Gespräch nicht weiter vertiefen wollten. Versteckt hinter dem Laub ihrer Zweige schwiegen sie und beobachteten Legolas dabei, wie dieser lange Zeit nachdenklich über den See schaute, bevor er sich schließlich erhob, um zum Lager der Gemeinschaft zurück zu kehren.

°

°

Alatar redete nicht mehr. Tagelang sprach er kein Wort mit Pallando oder Lútholwen und schenkte ihnen nicht einmal einen freundlichen Blick. Es schien, als wolle er sie für sein Scheitern bei den Avari verantwortlich machen, aber Pallando wusste es besser. Inzwischen kannte er seinen Freund nicht nur mehr aus der gemeinsamen Zeit in Valinor, sondern auch aus der Zeit seiner Wanderung durch Mittelerde – als Mensch mit Stärken und Schwächen.

Hätte Alatar ihn oder Lútholwen tatsächlich verantwortlich gemacht, dann hätte er dies lauthals bekundet – mit Vorwürfen, Schmähungen und Beschimpfungen, und obwohl Pallando froh darüber hätte sein sollen, dass dem nicht so war, sorgte er sich.

Nachdenklich musterte er immer wieder das finstere Gesicht seines Freundes und beobachtete jede seiner Regungen, aber sein Bemühen zu verstehen, was hinter der Stirn seines Freundes vorging, schlug fehl. Pallando vermochte noch nicht einmal erkennen, ob Alatar sich überhaupt dafür interessierte, wie er ihm gemeinsam mit Lútholwen über jeden noch so schwierigen Ziegenpfad des Roten Gebirges folgte.

Nur eines erkannte er: Alatar ging westwärts – nach Hause.

Doch mitten im Roten Gebirge brach über die drei Wanderer der Winter herein. Die hohen Felsen vermochten sie nicht vor den eiskalten Winden zu schützen, die schmalen Spalten des Bergmassivs sie nicht vor dem Schnee zu bewahren. Es wurde glatt und gefährlich, und jeder weitere Schritt kostete ungemeine Kraft und Konzentration.

Lútholwen entkräftete mehr und mehr, bis sie die Geschwindigkeit Alatars nicht mehr halten konnte und sich schließlich in den weichen Schnee warf und bitterlich weinte.

Entsetzt und verärgert packte Pallando Alatar am Handgelenk und versetzte ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er einem Freund Gewalt angetan, aber der Ärger darüber, dass Alatar die Frau, die ihm noch vor kurzen unter seiner blauen Robe dienlich gewesen war, so schlecht behandelte, hatte es herausgefordert.

Die beißende Kälte verstärkte den Schmerz auf Alatars Wange zu einem heftigen Brennen und riss ihn aus seiner Teilnahmslosigkeit. Erschüttert starrte er einige Sekunden lang in Lútholwens rote und verquollen Augen, beugte sich dann aber zu ihr herunter und hob sie aus dem Schnee.

„Es tut mir leid!", flüsterte er weich und wandte sich wieder seinem Weg in den Westen zu.

Lútholwen schluchzte leise, schmiegte sich jedoch an und ließ sich von ihm tragen, bis auch er ermüdete und eine Rast einlegte.

„Wollen wir uns nicht einen Unterschlupf suchen?", fragte Pallando vorsichtig und erhitzte über einem kleinen Feuer etwas Wasser und Kräuter zum Trinken. „Eine Höhle vielleicht? Nur für ein oder zwei Tage, nur um uns ein wenig zu erholen..."

„Willst du hier im Gebirge und mitten im Winter eine Höhle suchen gehen?", erwiderte Alatar mit einem sorgenvollen Blick auf Lútholwen. „Das ist beinahe noch gefährlicher, als das Gebirge endlich zu überwinden."

„Wozu suchen?" Pallando lächelte siegesbewusst. Alatar schien seinem Vorschlag nicht grundsätzlich abgeneigt zu sein. „Kurz bevor Lútholwen in den Schnee gefallen ist habe ich an einer Felswand über unseren Köpfen ein schwarzes Loch gesehen – eine Höhle, so nehme ich an."

Alatar schüttelte bedenklich den Kopf, doch als Lútholwen leise im Schlaf wimmerte stimmte er zu, und schon wenige Stunden später erreichten sie die Steilwand, in welcher in etwa sechzig Fuß Höhe ein mannshohes Loch klaffte.

Vorsichtig tastete Alatar den Felsen nach einer Möglichkeit ab ihn zu ersteigen und fand tatsächlich so viel Halt für Finger und Füße, dass er gute dreißig Fuß bis zu einer kleinen Plattform zurücklegen konnte. Von da aus war der Weg einfach. Wind und Frost hatten das Gestein so heftig zerklüftet und aufgerissen, dass es Stufen gebildete hatte über welche Alatar schließlich den Zugang zur Höhle erreichte.

Mit seinem Stab machte er etwas Licht und musterte den Innenraum, und was er sah machte ihn zufrieden. Der Eingangshöhle schlossen sich über mehrere schmale Gänge weitere Räume unterschiedlicher Größe an. In Gedanken begann sich Alatar die Räumlichkeiten als festen Sitz vorzustellen: Wohnraum, Waffenkammer, Lagerräume. Eine Höhle besaß sogar einen kleinen Durchbruch nach außen, sodass der Rauch einer Kochstelle dorthin abziehen konnte.

Nur der breite Spalt im Boden der zentralsten Höhle besorgte ihn. Eine ihm befremdliche Wärme stieg von dort herauf. Misstrauisch hielt er seinen leuchtenden Stab hinein und versuchte den Grund des Spaltes auszumachen, doch das Licht verschwand in der tiefen Schwärze, ohne dass Alatar außer den seitlichen Felsen etwas hätte erkennen können. Er warf einen Stein hinab und lauschte, doch selbst nach mehr als zwanzig Sekunden vermochte er keinen Aufprall zu hören.

„Großartig!", rief Pallando hinter ihm und schreckte ihn auf. „Dieser Raum ist ideal für einen Raum zum gemütlichen Zusammensitzen! Und der Aufstieg hierher war leichter als es zunächst schien!"

Lútholwen stand hinter ihm und lächelte Alatar fröhlich an.

„Dann denkst auch du darüber nach, länger als nur zwei Nächte hier zu verweilen?", fragte Alatar und schaute noch immer argwöhnisch in den Spalt.

„Warum nicht? Bis zum Frühling könnten wir bleiben!" Pallando hockte sich neben ihn und folgte seinem Blick. „Das Blut der Erde muss dich nicht sorgen!"

Alatar schaute ihn fragend an. „Blut der Erde?"

„Flüssiges Gestein, aufgestiegen aus dem Herzen der Welt." Pallando schmunzelte.

„Wenn du meinst..." Noch immer misstrauisch warf er einen letzten Blick in den Abgrund und beschloss für sich, ihn immer zu beobachten, um jede Veränderung zu bemerken.

„Warum wollen wir nur bis zum Frühling hier verweilen?", fragte Lútholwen und wärmte ihre Hände über dem Abgrund. „Es ist schön hier. In der Nähe habe ich einen Bach gesehen. Er ist zwar zurzeit gefroren, aber dafür haben wir Schnee. Holz gibt es auch und Wild... und der Spalt könnte unsere Abfälle aufnehmen. Was treibt dich zurück in den Westen, Alatar? Willst du den Valar sagen, dass du die dir gestellte Aufgabe nicht..."

Pallando brachte sie mit einem Handzeichen zum Schweigen, doch es war zu spät. Alatar sah sie böse an, packte sie am Mantel und schob sie hart gegen die Wand.

„Wage es nicht an meinen Entscheidungen zu zweifeln!", fauchte er sie an.

„Das will ich nicht!", wimmerte Lútholwen. „Ich dachte nur... Ich wollte nicht... Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich vor ihnen schämen musst, weil du so schnell aufgegeben hast!"

„Ich habe nicht aufgegeben!", knurrte Alatar. „Ich habe nur nach einer Gelegenheit gesucht, um endlich einmal in Ruhe über alles nachdenken zu können. Und dieser Ort bietet diese Gelegenheit! Ich hatte bereits lange vor deinen unverschämten Worten beschlossen länger zu bleiben!"

°

°

Seit die geplanten Vorbereitungen zur Abwehr der Ork-Elben beendet waren saßen die Krieger auf den für sie vorgesehenen Ästen in den Bäumen nahe den Feuerwänden. Einige ruhten und sammelten Kräfte, doch viele schauten immer wieder angespannt zum Horizont und warteten auf die von Elrohir entsandten Späher.

Stunden vergingen bis schließlich Talfbenn zurückkehrte und sich mit einem breiten Schmunzeln vor Elrohir stellte.

„Es sind keine dreihundert", verkündete er. „Eine andere Gruppe von etwa einhundertfünfzig bis zweihundert Ork-Elben hat ebenfalls den Zugang zum Wald erreicht, ist auf die andere Gruppe gestoßen..."

Bedeutungsvoll sah er Elrohir an und provozierte dessen Ungeduld. „Freust du dich auf die Hallen von Mandos oder warum grinst du so?"

„... und nun lecken alle Ork-Elben ihre Wunden!", beendete Talfbenn seinen Satz triumphierend. „Sie haben sich aneinander aufgerieben!"

Elrohir glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. „Wie viele sind es jetzt?"

„Ich kann nur schätzen und nehme an, dass es immer noch knapp zweihundert sein werden, aber ich dachte, dass es trotzdem ein Lächeln wert sei!" Talfbenn zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Das ist es, Freund!"

Elrohir klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und versuchte sich vorzustellen, was zwischen den Ork-Elben vorgefallen sein könnte. Obwohl er ihre Führungsstrukturen und genauen Verhaltensweisen nicht kannte, konnte er sich kaum vorstellen, dass sie sich wie normale Orks um Gold oder ein Stück Fleisch gestritten hatten... oder vielleicht doch?

„Agarmaethor!", murmelte er und knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Sie haben sich um Agarmaethor gestritten! Ein für sie wertvolles Stück Fleisch! Zwei Ork-Elben-Gruppierungen... zwei Herrn?" Elrohirs Augen blitzten auf. „Enthielt nicht eine von Agarmaethors letzten Visionen auch ein Bild eines Mannes? Was wäre, wenn auch er Ork-Elben befehligte?"

„Ist das wichtig für unseren Kampf?", fragte Talfbenn. „Die kleinere Gruppe Ork-Elben jedenfalls ist vernichtend geschlagen worden. Sie wird sich wohl kaum noch einmal einmischen."

Elrohir nickte gedanklich abwesend und murmelte: „Sag Amlugûr bitte, er möge Agarmaethor finden und herbeischaffen. Sie soll kämpfen, wenn sie es unbedingt will, aber nur in der letzten Reihe, hinter der zweiten Feuermauer, so weit wie nur möglich vom Schlachtgetümmel entfernt."

°

°

Als Legolas zum Lager der Gemeinschaft zurückkehrte fand er es beinahe verlassen vor. Nur Agarmaethor sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen und schien sich für den Kampf zu rüsten. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich dabei so sehr auf ihre Gürtelschnalle konzentrierte, dass sie ihn deshalb nicht bemerkte oder ob sie seine Ankunft nicht wahrhaben wollte.

Unsicher beobachtete er sie von Weitem, näherte sich schließlich und blieb hinter ihr stehen.

„Dann geht es also bald los?", fragte er möglichst unverfänglich.

Agarmaethor schreckte zusammen und wandte sich zu ihm um. Ihre Augen waren noch gerötet, doch sie wirkte gefasst und beherrscht. „Ja... ja, sehr bald!"

„Gönnst du mir noch fünf Minuten bevor du losgehst? Nur fünf Minuten!", bat er leise.

Agarmaethor zögerte, nickte dann jedoch und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Legolas fühlte sich unwohl – so vor ihr zu stehen, den wartenden und fragenden Blick auf sich ruhend. Er setzte sich ins Gras, fasste sie am Handgelenk und zog sie zu sich herab, sodass sie vor ihm zu sitzen kam. Agarmaethor widersetzte sich nicht.

„Es tut mir leid", begann Legolas. „Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht... mehrere Fehler, und ich wünschte, ich könnte sie rückgängig machen."

Er hielt inne und versuchte eine Regung in Agarmaethors Gesichtszügen auszumachen, doch außer Trauer und Wehmut vermochte er nichts zu entdecken, was ihm seine Entschuldigung erleichtert hätte. Dornenstolz hatte Recht gehabt. Agarmaethor um Verzeihung zu bitten und einen Fehler einzugestehen war schwieriger als sich 100.000 Orks vor den Toren Mordors zu stellen. Was hätte ihm damals schon gedroht? Nur der Tod!

Er gab sich Mühe, seine Gedanken und Überlegungen der letzten Stunden in Worte zu fassen, sie Agarmaethor nahe zu bringen und ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass er seine Fehler tatsächlich erkannt hatte und bereute, doch er konnte ihr kein erleichtertes Lächeln ins Gesicht zaubern. Sie wurde nur immer trauriger, bis sie schließlich langsam ihre Hand ausstreckte und ihm vorsichtig über die Wange strich.

„Ich bin dir nicht böse", sagte sie leise. „Ich war schockiert, als du mit mir gebrochen hast, aber auch ich hatte Zeit zum Nachdenken, und ich bin dir nicht böse. Und deshalb musst du dich auch nicht entschuldigen."

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz..." Legolas konnte es kaum fassen. „Du bist mir nicht böse? Dann ist alles vergeben und vergessen?"

„Es gibt nichts zu vergeben." Agarmaethor lächelte ihn sanft aber traurig an. „Es gibt nichts zu vergeben, denn ich habe Verständnis für deine Situation. Für dich muss es schrecklich gewesen sein, als ich mich erbrochen habe. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, was dir in diesem Moment alles durch den Kopf gegangen ist – vor allem weil ich weggelaufen bin und du den Hintergrund von all dem nicht kennst."

Agarmaethors Verständnis schmerzte Legolas mehr als jedes böse Wort, welches sie ihm stattdessen an den Kopf hätte werfen können, ohne dass er auch nur mit der Wimper gezuckt hätte.

„Das klingt aber, als gebe es etwas, das du nicht vergessen kannst?", fragte er leise.

„Das ist wahr." Agarmaethor senkte den Blick. „Unsere Auseinandersetzung hat mir gezeigt, dass du unglücklich bist, und das geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf."

„Das ist nicht wahr!", wehrte Legolas ab. „Ich bin nicht unglücklich!"

„Du bist nicht so todunglücklich, wie ich es noch vor wenigen Wochen gewesen bin, aber wie kannst du glücklich sein, wenn deine Sehnsüchte, Wünsche und Bedürfnisse nicht erfüllt werden?", erwiderte Agarmaethor traurig. „Und du besitzt diese Sehnsüchte. Deine Worte während unseres Streites haben es mir offenbart."

„Aber ich habe dir doch gerade erklärt, dass ich Unrecht hatte!" Legolas war fassungslos.

„Es kommt aber nicht darauf an, ob du Recht oder Unrecht hattest. Es kommt allein darauf an, dass du diese Worte ausgesprochen hast, und das hättest du nie getan, wenn du glücklich gewesen wärst.

Du bist nicht zufrieden damit, dass es mir nicht gelingt, dir von meiner Vergangenheit zu berichten. Jetzt sagst du zwar, du könntest warten und dich in Geduld üben, aber eigentlich wünschst du dir doch, ich würde dir recht bald davon erzählen, nicht wahr?" Sie bemerkte, wie Legolas den Blick senkte. „Und du sagst auch, du könntest ebenfalls darauf warten, bis ich dir mehr Zärtlichkeiten schenken kann. Ich glaube dir. Ich glaube dir, dass du warten würdest. Aber ist es nicht so, dass du trotzdem lieber früher als später dieses 'Mehr' fühlen und berühren möchtest? Das sind die unerfüllten Sehnsüchte, von denen ich gesprochen habe."

„Niemand ist wunschlos glücklich", erwiderte Legolas. „Und wäre es so, dann würde der Begriff 'Vorfreude' seine Bedeutung verlieren, das spannende und fesselnde Entgegenfiebern auf ein heiß ersehntes Ereignis, das Entzücken über jeden winzigen Schritt, den man sich dabei nähert..."

„Aber die Zeit des Entgegenfieberns ist nicht absehbar", flüsterte Agarmaethor. „Ich kann dir das nicht zumuten und deshalb war die Trennung richtig. Ohne mich wirst du vielleicht einige Wochen oder Monate unglücklich sein, aber mit mir einige Jahrhunderte... oder gar Jahrtausende." Agarmaethor erhob sich aus dem Gras, stand eine Weile vor Legolas und schaute über den See. „Pass auf dich auf!", sagte sie weich, streckte die Hand aus und fuhr ihm sanft durchs Haar. „Dieser Kampf wird blutig und grausam werden. Ich weiß, dass du bereits verzweifelteren Situationen gegenüber gestanden und dich bewährt hast, aber ein dummer Pfeil kann sich immer verirren und den besten Krieger zu Fall bringen."

Legolas griff nach Agarmaethors Arm, hielt ihn fest und küsste liebevoll die Innenseite ihres Handgelenks. Sekunden vergingen, in denen sie mit geschlossenen Augen vor ihm stand und tief ein- und ausatmete, um ihren rasenden Puls wieder zu beruhigen, doch dann entzog sie ihm ihre Hand.

„Lass es besser!", sagte sie traurig. „Das führt doch zu nichts. Du machst es mir nur noch schwerer!"

Sie wandte sich ab und eilte davon, sah Legolas' entschlossenen Blick nicht mehr und hörte nicht, wie er flüsterte: „Das war Sinn der Sache."

°

°

Mit verschwommenem Blick hastete Agarmaethor durch den Wald und erreichte schon bald die zweite Feuermauer. Gimli stand bereits dort und unterhielt sich leise mit Amlugûr, doch als sie sich näherte, wandte sich Amlugûr ab und kam zu ihr.

„Gut, dass du endlich kommst. Diese kleine, haarige Ratte kaut mir ein Ohr ab, weil sie nicht auf einen Baum klettern kann, um von dort aus Ausschau zu halten!", knurrte er.

Agarmaethor sagte nichts. Sie schüttelte nur unwillig den Kopf, doch ihr war nicht danach zumute, Amlugûr zurecht zu weisen.

„Hast du dich mit Legolas geeinigt?", fragte Amlugûr „Du wirkst wieder so ruhig und gefasst!"

„Wir sind jetzt endgültig getrennt... für immer." Agarmaethor wischte sich eine einzelne Träne weg, beugte sich zum Wasser des Flusses herab und wusch sich das Gesicht. „Elbereth, ist das Wasser eisig!", entfuhr es ihr erschrocken.

Amlugûr fasste sie am Handgelenk und zog sie ein Stück von Gimli fort.

„Höre mir gut zu!", sagte er eindringlich. „Dieser Kampf wird gnadenlos verlaufen – keine Gefangenen und kein Mitleid. Es wird viele Opfer geben, und jeder von uns könnte fallen, auch du oder ich. Und deshalb will ich, dass du mir etwas versprichst" Er umschlang sie mit seinen Armen, drückte sie ganz fest an sich und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Versprich mir, dass du dich nicht gehen lässt, wenn ich nach diesem Kampf nicht mehr unter euch weilen sollte. Versprich mir, dass du nicht wieder in so ein tiefes Loch fällst, wie noch vor wenigen Wochen. Ich will nicht, dass du schwindest, nur weil du niemanden hast, der dich stützt. Reiß dich zusammen, und wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss, dann lehne dich an den Zwerg!"

„Amlugûr! Was soll das?" Agarmaethor versuchte sich aus seiner Umarmung zu winden, ohne dabei Gewalt anzuwenden.

„Schwöre es mir!", verlangte Amlugûr noch immer flüsternd und ließ sie nicht los. „Bitte!"

„Ja, ja! Ich schwöre es dir!" Agarmaethor gelang es, sich aus seiner Umklammerung zu befreien.

Amlugûr sah sie einige Sekunden lang durchdringend an, wandte sich dann ab und eilte auf seinen Posten.


	35. Salzige Kristalle

_Hallo, liebe Zwergenfreunde!_

_Tut mir leid, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat. Ich habe mit dem Kap ähnlich intensiv gekämpft wie die Helden der Geschichte mit den Sangwa. °g°_

_Aber jetzt stehts ja. °seufz° _

_Das nächste Kap wird aber vermutlich eine Woche länger brauchen. Ich bin nämlich verreist, und die Zeit fehlt mir. :( _

_Aber es kommt. °zwinker° Insofern ist ja Verlass, oder? _

_Alles Liebe_

_Euer Kampfzwerg_

_°_

_°_

**Henali:**_ Wow! 2 Tage! Ich weiß, wie viel Papier dahinter steckt, also kann ich mir gut vorstellen, was das für eine Leseleistung ist. Vielen Dank, dass du dich gemeldet hast und ich freue mich, dass dir die FF so gut gefällt. °knuddel° Ich gebe mir Mühe, aber ich arbeite halt auch noch nebenbei (wobei das nebenbei nur ein Wunschtraum ist). °g°_

_°_

_°_

°

**Salzige Kristalle**

Die Sangwa näherten sich der ersten Feuerwand so lautlos, dass nicht einmal ein Knarren ihrer ledernen Rüstungen zu vernehmen war. Aber die ihnen anhaftende, dunkle Kälte vermengte sich mit dem eisigen Atem des Windes und kündigte ihre Ankunft an, indem sie sich jedem anderen Lebewesen in Mark und Bein fraß.

Mit dicken Schneeflocken gaben die dunklen Wolken am Himmel das Startsignal zur Schlacht, doch der Schnee behielt sein strahlendes Weiß nicht lange, vermischte sich in der Luft mit den Pfeilen der Avari und färbte sich dunkelrot, noch bevor es ihm gelang, auf dem Boden eine dünne Schicht winterlicher Pracht zu bilden.

„Elbereth, sind die überheblich!", murmelte Elrohir zu Amlugûr, als er die Sangwa zu einem Sturmangriff auf die Bogenschützen in den Bäumen nahe der Feuerwand übergehen sah.

Um den Überblick über das Geschehen zu behalten, hatte er sich in die Krone des höchsten Baumes der Umgebung begeben und Amlugûr zu sich genommen, um jenen notfalls als Boten einsetzen zu können. Von dort aus beobachtete er mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, wie die Krieger der Sangwa, unbeeindruckt von den Knochenspitzen der Avari-Pfeile, nach und nach ihre Schilde fallen ließen, um auf diese Weise ihre Beweglichkeit zu erhöhen.

„Als Kind spielte ich einmal mit einer Schlange. Damals dachte ich, sie wäre harmlos, weil sie so klein war. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie Giftzähne besaß." Auch Amlugûr lächelte, doch sein Lächeln war nicht fröhlich. „Nur leider wird unsere Schlange ihre Zähne nicht mehr lange behalten."

Besorgt sah er, wie einige Avari tot oder verletzt aus dem Geäst der Bäume fielen, wartete jedoch geduldig auf ein Zeichen Elladans, um mit seinen Pfeilen die Rüstungen der Sangwa durchbohren zu dürfen.

Ein wenig verbittert glitt sein Blick dabei über seine Gegner und blieb an einem ledernen Brustharnisch mit dem Abbild eines wilden Wolfes hängen. Sein Besitzer hielt sich ein wenig Abseits des Geschehens und beobachtete mit einem breiten Grinsen, wie einem seiner eigenen Krieger mit einem schweren Stein der Schädel eingeschlagen wurde.

Nachdenklich runzelte Amlugûr die Stirn. Hatte nicht Elrohir einmal davon gesprochen, er sei in der Nähe von Songels Siedlung einem Sangwa in einer solchen Rüstung begegnet? Hatte jener nicht von ihm abgelassen, als Elrohir ihm damit gedroht hatte, Agarmaethor die Kehle aufzuschlitzen?

Doch noch bevor er Elrohir fragen konnte, durchschnitt ein Pfeil Elladans die Luft und gab ihm mit seinem durchdringenden, singenden Ton das Zeichen zum Kampf. Die tödliche Melodie weiterer Pfeile folgte, und auch Amlugûr stimmte mit ein und malte mit dem Blut seiner Gegner ein grausames Bild im weißen Schnee.

Leider hatten die Elben die Blöße ihrer Gegner nur wenige Sekunden lang ausnutzen können, bevor jene sich wieder hinter ihre Schilde retteten, und dann langsam durch den Fluss schwammen, um auf die andere Seite der Feuerwand zu gelangen.

„Sie drängen nach vorne!", murmelte Elrohir befriedigt und beobachtete hoffnungsvoll, wie sich die Sangwa am Ufer entlang bewegten und schon bald auf die zweite Feuerwand treffen würden... hoffentlich.

Obwohl sich die Avari, Apfelblüte und die Gemeinschaft immerhin eine ganz Nacht lang hatten beraten können, hielt er den ausgearbeiteten Plan nicht für wirklich gut. Er war auch nicht wirklich schlecht, aber bestand letztlich nur aus einem Kompromiss aus dem Wunsch nach einer einzigen, endgültigen Schlacht und aus dem Wunsch, die Sangwa in den Wald zu locken und dort aus dem Verborgenen heraus zu bekämpfen.

Ihm selbst hatte keine der beiden Alternativen wirklich gefallen, aber er hatte in Anbetracht der kurzen Zeit bis zum Angriff der Sangwa auch keine besseren Vorschläge unterbreiten können. Er wusste nur eines: Die Sangwa waren keine gewöhnlichen Orks.

Sie vermehrten sich nicht wie Ratten und beeindruckten daher auch weniger mit ihrer enormen Anzahl, sondern vielmehr mit ihren Fertigkeiten im Kampf. Sie würden sich nicht in einer einzigen, offenen Schlacht niedermetzeln lassen. Und sie würden auch nicht hilflos durch den Wald stolpern und sich dort verlaufen. Vermutlich würden sie noch nicht einmal ihren Kopf verlieren, wenn ihr Anführer fallen sollte.

Vielleicht war er blind oder vielleicht hatte er bereits zu viel Respekt vor seinen Gegnern, aber er glaubte nur eine einzige, greifbare Schwäche zu erkennen: ihre Überheblichkeit.

Sie war es gewesen, die es ihm und seinen Kriegern ermöglicht hatte, den Sangwa in den Rücken zu schießen, als jene sich von den harmlosen Knochenspitzen dazu hatten hinreißen lassen, ihre Schilde fallen zu lassen. Sie war es auch gewesen, die die Sangwa dazu veranlasst hatte, trotz ihrer Verluste keinen vorübergehenden Rückzug anzutreten, sondern weiter nach vorne zu dringen. Und sie würde der Grund dafür sein, dass die Sangwa die Schlacht dort suchten, wo die Elben sie haben wollten: an der zweiten Feuerwand, nur ein kurzes Stück hinter der Flussbiegung... und sie mussten nur dem Rauch folgen, um dorthin zu finden.

Dort waren die Fallen aufgebaut worden, die sich die Befürworter eines Waldkampfes hatten einfallen lassen, und dort würde es zu der gewünschten Endschlacht kommen.

Geschickt stieg er vom Baum, um gemeinsam mit seinen Kriegern über geheime Pfade der Avari durch den Wald zur zweiten Feuerwand zu eilen. Die Krümmung des Flusses erlaubte ihnen einen kürzeren Weg als den, den die Sangwa zurücklegen mussten.

Doch kaum hatten seine Füße den Boden berührt, erreichten panische Rufe der Elben seiner Gemeinschaft und der Avari sein Ohr: Die Sangwa drangen in den Wald ein.

°

°

„Lútholwen? Wo bist du?"

Vorsichtig erklomm Pallando einen kleinen Felsvorsprung innerhalb der mit Alatar und Lútholwen bewohnten Höhle. Obwohl sie nun schon viele Monate hier verbracht hatten, hatte er sich noch immer nicht an all die unzähligen, schmalen Durchgänge gewöhnen können, die sich zwischen den einzelnen Wohnräumen befanden.

„Lútholwen? Ach hier bist du!"

Pallando hatte einen vollkommen abgelegenen Raum erreicht, der eine winzige Öffnung nach außen besaß. Er mochte diesen Raum nicht, denn oft genug hatte er ihn mit einer Fackel erleuchten wollen und dabei Fledermäuse aufgeschreckt, die ihm panisch um die Ohren geflattert waren.

„Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du die Finger von diesen Kreaturen lassen sollst?", fragte er verärgert, packte Lútholwen am Armgelenk und zog sie aus der Höhle.

„Sehr oft. Aber ich verstehe es nicht. Sie sind so harmlos, so niedlich, und..."

„Und so dunkel!", unterbrach Pallando sie. „Fledermäuse sind nicht böse, aber sie können so leicht von dunklen Kreaturen missbraucht und für ihre Zwecke eingesetzt werden."

„Na und? Du bist nicht dunkel, Alatar ist nicht dunkel, und ich bin es auch nicht!", erwiderte Lútholwen störrisch, befreite sich aus Pallandos Griff und wollte zurück in die Höhle, doch Pallando griff erneut zu.

„Aber Sauron ist es! Und wenn er durch einen Zufall von unserer Anwesenheit hier erfahren sollte, wer weiß, wie uns diese Kreaturen dann schaden könnten? Wir sollten sie vertreiben!" Sein Ton war harsch geworden, aber als er Lútholwens panischen und eingeschüchterten Blick sah, fügte er beschwichtigend hinzu: „Ich habe eine Möglichkeit gefunden, die Phiole zu öffnen."

„Tatsächlich?" Lútholwens Schreck wich ihrer Begeisterung für die Phiole. „Und du hast dabei an mich gedacht und wolltest mich holen?"

Hastig umarmte sie Pallando, presste ihre Lippen auf seine und strich mit ihren Händen über eine Stelle seines Körpers, die Pallando erschrocken zurückfahren ließ.

„Nicht!" Brüsk schob er sie von sich. „Alatar könnte uns sehen und einen falschen Eindruck gewinnen! Komm lieber!" Er fasste sie am Handgelenk und zog sie in die Höhle, die er für seine Forschungen benutzte. „Ich habe mich lange mit der Phiole befasst. Sie ist magisch verschlossen worden, aber nicht gut genug, als dass ich sie mir nicht zugänglich machen konnte."

Er lächelte triumphierend und öffnete den Deckel zu einer Keramikschale mit einem grün-bräunlichen Sud darin.

„Was ist das?", fragte Lútholwen angewidert. „Und warum ändert es jetzt seine Farbe und wird blau?"

„Weil das Schloss soeben geöffnet wurde." Sein triumphierendes Lächeln wurde noch breiter. „Monate habe ich damit verbracht, die Phiole mit Zaubersprüchen, der Magie meines Stabes oder möglichen Losungsworten zu öffnen. Doch ich bin kläglich gescheitert, und gerade deshalb kam ich auf den Gedanken, dass die Phiole nur einem bestimmten Personenkreis zugänglich sein soll, einem Personenkreis, der so eingeschränkt ist, dass ein einfaches Wort oder ein Zauber nicht genügen darf, um das Geheimnis der Phiole zu lüften. Und eines Nachts fiel es mir in einem Traum wie Schuppen von den Augen: Blut. Blut kann den Personenkreis auf eine Familie begrenzen, oder sogar nur auf eine Person selbst."

Lútholwen sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. „Und wie konntest du das Schloss öffnen? Bist du verwandt mit dem Erschaffer der Phiole?"

Pallando schmunzelte. „Nein, das nicht. Aber ohne eingebildet klingen zu wollen, glaube ich, dass ich die einzige Person in Mittelerde bin, die dazu in der Lage ist. Hier zeigt sich, dass ich mir meine Kenntnisse der Kräuterkunde nicht umsonst angeeignet habe. Ich habe diesen Sud zubereitet und das Blut" - Er suchte nach einem Wort, um es Lútholwen besser erklären zu können. - „abgewaschen. Ja, abgewaschen. Das klingt banal, aber das ist es nicht. Wasser, Säuren, Reinigungsmittel – nichts davon hätte es beseitigen können, aber einige erlesene und wertvolle Kräuter waren dazu in der Lage. Der Erschaffer dieser Phiole hat vermutlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass ausgerechnet jemand wie ich dieses Rätsel lösen wollen würde."

Vorsichtig entnahm er die Phiole dem Sud und öffnete den Verschluss, doch noch bevor er ihn gänzlich aufgeschraubt hatte hielt er inne und erblasste. Taumelnd suchte er sich einen Stuhl.

„Was ist mit dir?" Besorgt stürzte Lútholwen zu ihm und half ihm dabei sich zu setzen. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

Obwohl Pallando bereits saß war ihm noch immer so schwindlig und schlecht, dass er glaubte vom Stuhl zu fallen. „Wäre ich darauf vorbereitet gewesen das vorzufinden, was in dieser Phiole steckt, dann..." Er schüttelte den Kopf und starrte ungläubig auf die winzige Flasche.

„Was befindet sich denn darin?" Lútholwen schien vor Neugier zu platzen und rückte Pallando immer näher.

„Das Wissen um die mächtigste Waffe der Welt", flüsterte Pallando tonlos. „Die allermächtigste. Ich muss die Phiole vernichten!"

Er sprang auf und wollte davoneilen, doch Lútholwen klammerte sich krampfhaft an seine Beine.

„Tue das nicht! Alatar sucht so angestrengt nach einer Möglichkeit, Sauron zu vernichten oder ihn zu schwächen. Wie kannst du da die mächtigste Waffe der Welt vernichten wollen?"

„Weil es sich hierbei nicht um eine Waffe gegen Sauron handelt", erwiderte Pallando leise, „sondern um eine Waffe, die Ilúvatars Pläne zerstören wird."

Lútholwens Augen weiteten sich und bekamen einen seltsamen Glanz. „Bist du dir da ganz sicher?", fragte sie.

Pallando zögerte. „Mein Kontakt mit dem Inhalt der Phiole war nur kurz, aber... eigentlich... "

„Dann solltest du zunächst an ihr forschen! Vielleicht irrst du dich und in ihr steckt doch ein Mittel gegen Sauron!"

°

°

Legolas saß auf einem Baum und betrachtete scheinbar unmotiviert seine Fingernägel, doch unter seinen halb geschlossenen Augenlidern musterte er immer wieder unauffällig den Horizont, die fünf Avari in den Bäumen neben ihm und hin und wieder auch Agarmaethor, Gimli und Talfbenn, die gemeinsam hinter der zweiten Feuerwand warteten.

Obwohl ihn die Frage beschäftigte, ob die Entfrauen in den Kampf eingreifen würden, und obwohl er sich Gedanken um Agarmaethors Bruch mit ihm machte, fühlte er sich ruhig und ausgeglichen – ein Zustand, der ihm sein Überleben sichern konnte. Nichts war gefährlicher, als aufgeregt und unkonzentriert in den Krieg zu ziehen.

Seine Blicke schweiften immer öfter zum Horizont. Die Rauchsäule der ersten Feuerwand wurde vom Wind zerrissen und davon getragen. Leise Geräusche drangen an sein Ohr, Geräusche des Kampfes. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern, bis die Sangwa das erste Schlachtfeld verlassen und zur zweiten Feuerwand eilen würden... wenn Elrohir denn Recht behalten sollte.

Legolas war sich nicht ganz so sicher, ob die Überheblichkeit der Sangwa sie tatsächlich zu ihnen bringen würde. Aber er hatte sich ebenso wenig an der Ausarbeitung des Planes beteiligt wie an dem Aufbau der Fallen und der Feuerwände. Kritik stand ihm deshalb nicht zu. Daher wartete er geduldig und beobachtete die wachsende Nervosität Agarmaethors.

Sie war überhaupt nicht mehr mit der Person zu vergleichen, die er vor einigen Monaten westlich des Nebelgebirges kennengelernt hatte, und obwohl oder vielleicht auch gerade weil er ihren Wandel miterlebt hatte, fühlte er sich ihr so nahe, dass er wusste, wie wenig ihre Nervosität mit der Schlacht selbst und ihrer Aufgabe als Krieger zu tun hatte. Sie fürchtete um die Personen, die ihr ans Herz gewachsen waren – vielleicht sogar zum ersten Mal - denn nie zuvor war sie Teil einer echten Gemeinschaft gewesen, die gemeinsam lachte und gemeinsam litt.

Gimli hingegen war die Ruhe selbst. Ungeachtet der nahenden Schlacht unterhielt er sich lebhaft mit Talfbenn, welcher sich nach seiner anstrengenden Spähertätigkeit noch eine kurze Pause hatte gönnen wollen, und deshalb nicht an der ersten Feuerwand kämpfte.

Die Zeit verging, und Legolas musterte wieder aufmerksam die Krümmung des Flusses. Die Kampfgeräusche waren verhallt, und eigentlich hätte er die Sangwa bereits sehen müssen. Aber sie waren nicht da. Und ebenso wenig Elrohir, seine Krieger oder Amlugûr, der ihnen von einem Misserfolg hätte berichten sollen.

Dafür hallte der Klang eines Horns durch den Wald und übermittelte den Wartenden die Botschaft vom Scheitern der Abwehr.

Gequält schloss Legolas einen Moment lang die Augen. Was nun geschehen würde, wusste wohl niemand... aber an die Hallen von Mandos wollte er deshalb noch lange nicht denken.

„Auf dem Fluss bildet sich ja Eis!", riss Talfbenn ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Verwundert starrte er auf die dünne Kristallschicht, die sich nur wenige Minuten zuvor noch nicht dort befunden hatte, doch ein weiterer Klang des Hornes lenkte ihn ab.

„Kann es denn noch schlimmer kommen, als dass unser Abwehrplan gescheitert ist?", hörte er Gimli brummen.

°

°

„Es ist warm! Nein, es ist heiß!"

Rufur schwieg. Bisher hatte sich Haunar gut gehalten, hatte nicht gejammert, nicht geklagt und vor allem hatte er sich aktiv an der Nahrungssuche beteiligt. Doch nun, nachdem sie bereits mehr als sieben Tage lang in eisiger Kälte unterwegs gewesen waren und dabei immerhin beinahe dreihundert Meilen zurückgelegt hatten, begann er nachzulassen.

Fieber hatte ihn ergriffen, und es nutzte überhaupt nichts ihm zu sagen, ob es kalt, nass, Tag oder Nacht war. Haunar hatte seine eigene Wahrnehmung entwickelt und war nicht von ihr abzubringen.

„Halte durch, Freund!", versuchte Rufur schließlich ihn aufzumuntern. „Siehst du da vorne am Horizont die Hochebene? Morgen Abend, morgen Abend befinden wir in Sicherheit! Keine kalten Winde und vielleicht finden wir dort auch etwas Nahrung und Waffen."

„Meinst du, die Zwerge dort werden uns freundlich aufnehmen?", wimmerte Haunar.

Rufe seufzte leise. Es gab keine Zwerge mehr in der Zwergenstadt. Sie war bereits vor langer Zeit verlassen worden. Seine eigenen Ur-ur-ur-Großeltern oder vielleicht sogar Eltern mit noch sehr viel mehr 'Urs' davor, hatten einst dort gelebt.

Viel wusste er nicht von all dem Geschehen dort, aber er wusste, dass die überstürzte und unorganisierte Flucht der Zwerge nur ein Anfang gewesen war, der Anfang vom Rat der vier Könige und Bizar-kûn als Berater.

„Sicher werden sie das tun. Es sind Zwerge!", erwiderte er Haunar. Es war ohnehin gleichgültig, ob er log oder die Wahrheit sprach. Haunar hörte nur, was er hören wollte.

„Aber was wäre, wenn sie ebenso dunkel geworden wären wie einst die Elben hier?" Haunars Fieber verstärkte seine Ängste und ließ ihn Fakten verzerrt verstehen.

„Kein Zwerg ist jemals dunkel geworden, Freund!" Rufur blieb ruhig und zerrte dabei Haunar wieder auf die Beine, als dieser sich auf dem gefrorenen Boden niederlassen wollte. „Wir sind stur, zäh, hartnäckig und haben immer unseren eigenen Willen gehabt. Nicht einmal der Herrin der Grünaugen ist es jemals gelungen unser Volk zu zerstören! Und dabei hat sie sich lange Zeit mitten unter uns befunden und uns ihren Willen einzuflüstern versucht."

„Warum machst du mir Angst? Hier sind keine Grünaugen!", rief Haunar empört. „Aber wenn DU Angst hast, dann sollten wir eilen! Siehst du nicht am Horizont die verlassene Zwergenstadt? Komm!"

Energisch packte Haunar den verblüfften Rufur am Hemd und zog ihn Richtung Hochebene.

°

°

Mit gezücktem Schwert hastete Elrohir durch das Dickicht des Waldes. Seine Befürchtung, dass ein Großteil der Avari den Richtungswechsel der Sangwa als Flucht verstehen würde und ihnen deshalb folgte um sie im Wald jagen zu können, hatte sich bestätigt.

Aber die Sangwa flohen nicht. Sie durchkreuzten nur die Pläne der Elben – NUR.

Etwas verbittert zwang sich Elrohir zu einem Lächeln. Ein Lächeln konnte nie schaden. Er jedenfalls fühlte sich danach immer besser, und als er Vorondas Horn hörte, fiel es ihm auch etwas leichter. Elladan trug es bei sich und hatte damit nicht nur die Krieger an der zweiten Feuerwand warnen können, sondern ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass er noch am Leben war.

Mit lauten Rufen versuchte Elrohir seine Krieger zu sammeln und sie nicht planlos umher laufen zu lassen, nur damit sie vielleicht irgendwo im Gestrüpp einige Einzelkämpfe gewannen und dabei in die Arme von neu gruppierten Sangwa liefen. Er riskierte dabei, die Aufmerksamkeit der Sangwa zu erregen und schlug deshalb Haken wie ein Hase.

Eine hohe Eiche versperrte ihm den Weg. Efeu rankte sich um ihren Stamm und bot mit seinem satten Grün einen ungewohnt erfrischenden Anblick zwischen all den winterlich entlaubten Geästen und dem fallenden Schnee. Er wollte sie umrunden, doch kaum hatte er seine Richtung geändert, prallte er mit seinem Kopf gegen die Füße Sangwa.

Im ersten Moment konnte er es kaum fassen, dass es die Schuhe eines Sangwa gewesen waren, die ihm eine kleine Platzwunde über seinem rechten Auge zugefügt hatten, doch als er einige Schritte zurückwich, nahm er zu seinem größten Erstaunen wahr, dass der Sangwa stranguliert am Baum hing – stranguliert durch den Efeu.

Elrohir hatte keine Zeit, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn das Surren eines Pfeils ließ ihn zur Seite schnellen und sich in einem Gesträuch verbergen. Doch die Sorge war umsonst gewesen. Der Pfeil verfehlte ihn zu seinem Erstaunen um mehrere Fuß. Dass ein Sangwa so schlecht mit dem Bogen umgehen konnte, hatte er nicht erwartet.

Hastig versteckte er sich an einem sicheren Platz und wartete darauf, dass sein Angreifer sich durch eine falsche Bewegung zu erkennen gab, doch jener rührte sich nicht. Minuten vergingen bis sich Elrohir dazu entschloss, die den Sangwa seinerseits zu suchen und zu beseitigen.

Lautlos bewegte er sich durch das Gestrüpp und blieb wie versteinert stehen als seinen Gegner mit gebrochenem Blick in einem Erdloch vorfand – festgehalten durch Wurzeln und Ranken.

Ein leises Knacken in einem Gebüsch ließ ihn erschrocken herumfahren. Noch nie war er so angespannt gewesen, wie in diesem Moment. Die Sangwa, die sich ebenso lautlos durch den Wald bewegten wie die Avari und die Elben, stellten eine so große Gefahr dar, dass er eigentlich jedem Geräusch hätte dankbar sein müssen, doch er war es nicht.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und ließ sein Herz rasen.

„Ich bin es nur!", flüsterte ihm Maethrim ins Ohr. „Ich bin unterwegs zur zweiten Feuerwand, um unseren Kriegern dort Bescheid zu geben."

Elrohir hatte keine Zeit um zu fragen, warum nicht Amlugûr diese Aufgabe erfüllte, denn ein weiterer Pfeil verfehlte ihn nur knapp. Er sah in die Richtung, aus welcher der Schuss gekommen war, und sah einen Sangwa im Gebüsch verschwinden... einen Sangwa mit einer Strieme im Gesicht, die ihm nur eine Gerte zugefügt haben konnte.

Beinahe triumphierend wandte sich Elrohir Maethrim zu, erstarrte jedoch, als der jenen mit durchbohrter Brust am Boden liegen sah. Bestürzt beugte er sich über ihn.

„Lächle, Freund!", flüsterte er traurig. „Dann wird man dich in Mandos' Hallen freundlicher empfangen."

Er wusste nicht, warum er solch einen Unsinn redete, denn für Maethrim würde es vermutlich wie Unsinn klingen, doch dieser lächelte tatsächlich und entlockte Elrohir damit einen salzigen Kristall.

°

°

Der zweite Klang des Hornes ließ Legolas frohlocken. Für ihn hatte er nur eine Bedeutung: Die Entfrauen hatten sich zu dem Handel mit ihm entschlossen und leisteten nun ihren Beitrag. Wie anders wäre es sonst zu erklären, dass er von seinem Baum aus mehrere Sangwa zurück zum Fluss stolpern sah?

Behände glitt er vom Baum und gesellte sich zu Gimli, Agarmaethor und Talfbenn, die mit Erstaunen beobachteten, wie sich die Sangwa sammelten und dabei offenbar zu einem Angriff rüsteten.

„Keine hundert zähle ich!", sagte Talfbenn befriedigt. „Unsere Krieger haben gute Arbeit geleistet!"

Legolas lächelte und sagte nichts.

„Siehst du den Sangwa mit dem Bären auf der Rüstung?", fragte Agarmaethor ihn leise. Ihr Atem streichelte dabei sein Ohr. „Er steht ungeschützt, weil er die Reichweite deines Bogens unterschätzt."

„Das denke ich auch", schmunzelte Legolas. „Führerlos – aussichtslos!"

Sein Pfeil schnellte von der Sehne und durchbohrte den Hals des Bärenkriegers, doch dessen Tod erfüllte nicht den erwünschten Zweck. Die Sangwa verstanden diesen Angriff eher als Anreiz auf Gimli und die Elben einzustürmen. Nicht einmal von den Stolperfallen auf dem Boden ließen sie sich aufhalten, obwohl diese große Lücken in ihre Deckung aus aneinander gereihten Schilden rissen und den Avari in den Bäumen dadurch Blößen offenbarten, die diese mit ihren Bögen gnadenlos auszunutzen verstanden.

Die Elben verschossen ihre Pfeile, bis ihre Gegner so nahe waren, dass sie sie mit der Hand in den Körper rammen konnten. Gimli stürzte sich in die Masse und begann in ihr zu wüten, so gut er nur konnte. Seine Axt zertrennte das braune Leder der Rüstungen, zerstörte Bögen und Schilde und fügte den Sangwa heftig blutenden Wunden zu. Einige von ihnen taumelten ungewöhnlich schnell zurück. Das Pfeilgift schien seine Wirkung zu entfalten, und doch war der Ansturm gewaltig.

Agarmaethor konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals so sehr bedrängt worden zu sein. Immer hatte es kurze Atempausen gegeben, um sich einmal umschauen zu können und den Überblick über die Lage zu bewahren. Doch während dieser Schlacht konnte sie nichts mehr wahrnehmen. Sie sah nicht, wie Gimli einen Schlag auf den Kopf erhielt und taumelte, sodass er von Legolas geschützt werden musste, um sich wieder fangen zu können. Sie hörte nicht, wie die fünf Avari auf den Bäumen schrien, als diese in Brand gesetzt wurden. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal, wie Talfbenn neben ihr in die Knie ging und zum letzten Mal im Leben den Namen seiner Liebsten flüsterte.

Sie sah nur glänzendes Metall und grüne, hasserfüllte Augen, hörte nur die Schreie und den Klang kalter Zerstörung, roch nur das Leder der Rüstungen und das Blut, das viele Blut und geriet dabei in einen Rausch, der ihr dabei half, so viele Gegner wie nur möglich mit in den Tod zu reißen.

Gnadenlos hieb sie dabei um sich und verdrängte dabei, wie ihre Bewegungen immer schwerfälliger wurden, wie sie ihr Bein nachzog, weil ein Klinge es durchbohrt hatte, und wie ihre Arme langsam ermatteten, zu schmerzen begannen und schließlich kaum noch in der Lage waren ihre Schwerter zu führen.

Irgendjemand entriss ihr schließlich ihre Waffen und drückte ihr stattdessen einen Dolch in die Hand – viel leichter und wendiger zu führen – und sie nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihn einem Sangwa in die Seite zu rammen. Wieder, wieder und immer wieder.

„Er ist bereits tot!"

Sie fühlte, wie jemand sie schüttelte, fort zerrte und in eisiges Wasser warf. Die Kälte brannte auf ihrer Haut, fraß sich in ihre Glieder, befreite sie aber von dem Rausch.

„Komm, ich helfe dir!", erklang Legolas' weiche Stimme. Sie sah zu ihm auf und fühlte, wie seine Hände ihre Schultern ergriffen und sie wieder an Land zogen. „Es ist vorbei", flüsterte er ihr beruhigend ins Ohr und hüllte sie in eine warme Decke. „Wir haben gesiegt – wenn auch unter hohen Verlusten."

Agarmaethor sagte nichts. Sie wich nur seinem Versuch sie zu umarmen aus und kroch zu einem Baum, um sich erschöpft an seinen Stamm zu lehnen. Elladan näherte sich ihr und versorgte ihre Stichwunde am Bein.

„Wo ist Amlugûr?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Wir... haben ihn noch nicht gefunden." Elladan quälte sich die Worte über die Lippen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor Agarmaethor realisierte, was er soeben gesagt hatte. Taumelnd erhob sie sich, um selber nach ihm zu suchen, blieb dann jedoch geschockt stehen und betrachtete das Schlachtfeld.

So ein Anblick war ihr nicht neu. Irgendwie ähnelten sich alle Schlachtfelder: unzählige Leichname, die den Boden bedeckten, bis er selbst kaum noch zu erkennen war, Blut durchtränkte Kleidung, die den Gestank des Todes verbreitete, und überall Gesichter, in die noch immer der vergangene Schmerz geschrieben stand.

Und obwohl sie diesen Anblick kannte, empfand sie ihn als fremd und widerwärtig. „Ich kann nicht mehr!", flüsterte sie. „Ich kann nicht mehr Krieger sein. Ich ertrage das nicht länger!"

Agarmaethor wandte den Blick von der tauenden Eisdecke ab, die die Körper ertrunkener Sangwa freigab. Seilschlingen hatten sie unter Wasser und dabei auch unter das Eis gezogen. Die Fallen waren dafür vorgesehen gewesen zu verhindern, dass jemand durch den Fluss hinter die zweite Feuerwand und damit zur Hügellandschaft der Entfrauen gelangte. Dass das Eis dabei zu einer tödlichen Falle werden würde, hatte niemand vermutet.

Der Schnee war vermutlich echt. Die dunklen Wolken reichten bis zum Horizont. Und doch bedurfte es keiner Erklärung, um die Unnatürlichkeit es Eises zu erkennen. Viel zu schnell hatte es sich gebildet und viel zu schnell taute es wieder.

Und es bedurfte auch keiner Erklärung, um zu begreifen, wie die Sangwa an dem Gift in ihren Wunden zugrunde gegangen oder an den Verletzungen verblutet waren, die ihnen Dornen und peitschende Zweige zugefügt hatten.

Elben machten selten Gefangene. Was hätten sie hier im Entwald auch mit ihnen tun sollen? Und so war der Sangwa, der nicht hatte fliehen können, tot.

Agarmaethor fragte nicht danach, wie genau die Schlacht beendet worden war. Nur zu gut verstand sie, dass Elrohir und sein Gefolge nur noch hatten ernten müssen, was bereits von dem Gift und den Entfrauen gesät worden war – wenn auch unter bitteren Verlusten.

Talfbenn war tot... und auch Maethrim hatte sein Leben lassen müssen, ebenso Menel und elf weitere Krieger der Avari... und Amlugûr wurde vermisst.

Unendlich viele, salzige Kristalle würden die Blumen auf ihren Gräbern benetzen.

°

°

Odan konnte ein triumphierendes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, als er die Leichen von mehr als einhundert Grünaugen, verstreut auf der Ebene unmittelbar vor einem niedergebrannten Wald vorfand.

„Nur dunkles Blut, das heißt, sie haben sich gegenseitig abgeschlachtet!", lachte sein Gefährte Gemoor und trat mit dem Fuß gegen einen Toten, um ihm damit seine Verachtung zu zeigen. „Zu gerne würde ich wissen, was sich hier genau abgespielt hat."

Odan nickte. Er dachte an die zwei Herrn der Grünaugen. Hatten diese sich vielleicht zerstritten? Verfolgten sie nun unterschiedliche Interessen?

Er stieg er vom Pferd und untersuchte den Boden, aber die dünne Schneeschicht bedeckte alles, was vielleicht noch zu erkennen gewesen wäre.

„Sucht nach einem der beiden Handlanger!", forderte er seine Gefährten auf und begann gemeinsam mit ihnen jeden Leichnam auf den Rücken zu drehen, um die Rüstung mit dem wilden Wolf oder dem wilden Bären darauf zu finden, doch die Suche blieb erfolglos.

Odan runzelte die Stirn. Ihm waren die Machtverhältnisse der Grünaugen zu unbekannt um zu wissen, ob die beiden Heerführer sich gegenseitig abgeschlachtet hätten. Vielleicht lebten sie auch viel lieber mit dem Gefühl der Genugtuung, den anderen unterworfen zu haben?

Nachdenklich schweifte sein Blick am Horizont entlang und blieb an zwei dunklen Punkten hängen, die sich eilig nordwärts bewegten. Einen von ihnen vermochte er noch als Reiter mit langem, wehendem Haar zu erkennen. Und der andere...

„Sie sind hier!", flüsterte er aufgeregt. „Die Elben und die Dunkelhaarige sind hier! Ich sehe einen von ihnen Wild jagen!"

Überrascht sahen sich die drei Zwerge an.

„Aber der Jäger kehrt mit seinem Wild gar nicht zurück!", stellte Gemoor fragend fest. Tatsächlich verkleinerten sich die Punkte, bis die Zwerge sie nicht mehr erkennen konnten. „Wollen wir ihnen folgen?"

Odan zögerte. Seine Neugier war geweckt worden, aber was nutzte ihm dieser eine Elb, der womöglich wirklich nur erfolglos ein Reh verfolgte?

„Wenn die Grünaugen sie nicht bereits ergriffen haben, dann wird sich die Dunkelhaarige zur Hochebene begeben", sagte er langsam und nachdenklich. „Sie muss dorthin, um eine neue Vision zu empfangen. Wenn wir vor ihr dort sein sollten, wären wir vorbereitet und könnten vielleicht wirklich erfolgreich sein... und sie töten... "

Seine eigenen Worte waren ihm nicht ganz geheuer. Jeden Tag dachte er darüber nach, ob es wirklich richtig war, die ihm gestellte Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Vielleicht tat er der Dunkelhaarigen Unrecht? Vielleicht taten auch die Könige und Bizar-kûn ihr Unrecht?

Seine Zweifel nagten so sehr an ihm, dass sie ihm bereits den Schlaf raubten, aber zu einem Entschluss war er bisher noch nicht gekommen. Die Furcht davor, dass er, ein einfacher und einfältiger Krieger, einen nicht mehr zu korrigierenden Fehler begehen könnte, war zu groß.

°

°

„Agarmaethor!" Mithlondion versuchte sie mit seiner Stimme zu erreichen. „Agarmaethor, er ist nicht mehr hier! Er ist wirklich fort! Sein Pferd, sein Gepäck, alles ist weg."

Verstört stolperte Agarmaethor über die Arme und Beine der Toten, und obwohl sie wusste, dass er sich nicht unter ihnen befand, suchte sie nach Amlugûr, wollte nicht hören, was ihr die Elben der Gemeinschaft zu sagen versuchten, wollte die schmerzende Wahrheit nicht wahrhaben.

„Warum sollte er so etwas tun? Warum sollte er denn gehen?", fragte sie immer wieder tonlos. „Und uns hier im Kampf zurücklassen? Er ist niemand, der einfach so vor dem Tod fliehen würde, selbst wenn er ihn hier vorherzusehen glaubte!"

„Er war kein Feigling! Ich sah ihn noch kurz vor Ende der Schlacht hier kämpfen", erklärte Elladan tröstend. „Vielleicht jagt er den Sangwa mit dem Wolf auf der Rüstung? Auch diesen haben wir nicht finden können."

„Mit Gepäck und Pferd?" Agarmaethor begann die Wahrheit zu begreifen. „Im Wald?"

Minutenlang starrte sie zum Horizont und rührte sich nicht. Die Erinnerungen an ihr Gespräch mit Amlugûr vor der Schlacht und das Versprechen, welches sie ihm hatte geben müssen knüppelten die Wahrheit in sie hinein: Amlugûr war gegangen.

Warum nur? Hatte er die Gemeinschaft nicht mehr ertragen können? Oder hatte er vielleicht SIE nicht mehr ertragen können? Ihr ständiges Weinen, Klammern und ihren damit verbundenen Bedarf an Trost? Aber eigentlich wäre es doch viel eher seine Art gewesen, ihr das zu sagen und nicht einfach so zu verschwinden...

Hatte er sie vielleicht einsam machen wollen, um sie zurück in Legolas' Arme zu treiben? Aber sie war nicht einsam – ob nun mit oder ohne Legolas und Amlugûr. Ihr Verlust schmerzte ungemein, aber die Gemeinschaft um sie herum gab ihr genügend Nähe.

Oder hatte er ihr jetzt, nach ihrem Bruch mit Legolas, die Möglichkeit einräumen wollen, endlich einmal nur für sich zu stehen und unabhängig und unbeeinflusst Entscheidungen treffen zu können, die allein sie betrafen und bei denen sie keine Rücksicht auf Personen nehmen musste, die ihr sehr nahe standen?

Die Möglichkeit! Allein diese eingeräumte Möglichkeit!

Aber sie hatte ihre Entscheidung bereits getroffen: Sie wollte nicht mehr der Krieger sein, der sie einst gewesen war.

Und diese Entscheidung hatte sie nicht nur aufgrund der inzwischen gefundenen Einsicht getroffen, wie unmöglich es war, nach all den einschneidenden Ereignissen vor zehn Monaten an ihrem Kriegerdasein uneingeschränkt festhalten zu wollen – nein, diese Entscheidung hatte ihren Grund vor allen Dingen in ihrem Wunsch gefunden, die zu werden, die sie früher, vor langer, langer Zeit einmal gewesen war: eine Elbenfrau.

Doch gerade weil sie sich an diese Zeit nicht mehr erinnern konnte und gerade weil sie nicht wusste, ob sie ihre Erinnerungen wirklich jemals zurück erhalten würde, wollte sie den Weg zu ihrem Ziel nicht allein gehen, sondern jemanden an ihrer Seite wissen. Und dieser 'jemand' sollte ihr nicht den Weg ebnen oder gar die Richtung weisen, sondern ihr seine Hand reichen, um sie davor zu bewahren zu straucheln und um ihr die nötige Kraft zu schenken...

... so wie Legolas es gerade tat.

Sie fühlte seine Hand in ihrer, fühlte, wie seine Wärme ihre durchfrorenen Finger durchströmte, und nur zu gerne hätte sie nachgegeben und sich an ihn gelehnt. Aber dafür war es noch zu früh...

Agarmaethor entzog sich Legolas und ballte ihre Hände entschlossen zu Fäusten.

„Befreien wir den Fluss von den Toten! Verbrennen wir sie anschließend! Wir müssen uns bei den Entfrauen bedanken, unsere Sachen packen und weiterreisen. Weswegen steht ihr hier alle noch herum? Wegen mir etwa?" Ihre Augen blitzten. „Ich kann auch ohne Amlugûr... Ich werde auch ohne Amlugûr zurecht kommen!"

Überraschte Blicke trafen sie, doch dann machte sich jeder an die Arbeit. Auch sie griff mit zu, zerrte einen Sangwa aus dem Wasser und schleppte ihn zu dem Ort, der in wenigen Stunden zum Scheiterhaufen von beinahe zweihundert Toten werden würde.

°

°


	36. Und ein Edelstein war sie wirklich

_Hallo, ihr Lieben! knuddel _

_VIELEN, LIEBEN DANK an alle, die mir zum FF-Oscar für die beste Romanze in Arbeit verholfen haben. knuddel all Ich habe mich RIESIG gefreut und hoffe, dass ich eure Erwartungen bis zum Ende der FF erfüllen kann. _

_Tja, leider hat's bei mir wieder mal ein paar Tage länger gedauert. Ich muss euch leider auch gestehen, dass meine Kaps vermutlich ab jetzt immer erst Sonntags on kommen können, aber ich denke mal, dass das verkraftbar ist (hoff)_

_Viel Spaß und alles Liebe_

_Euer Kampfzwerg_

°

°

°

**Und ein Edelstein war sie wirklich...**

Legolas wusste nicht, was genau sich die Entfrauen von dem Eis auf dem seichten Fluss versprochen hatten. Es war zwar beim Ertränken einiger Sangwa hilfreich gewesen, aber ob es die Kraft, die die Entfrauen dafür hatten aufbringen müssen, wirklich wert gewesen war, wollte er im Nachhinein nicht beurteilen. Darauf kam es auch nicht an, denn allein wichtig war ihm die Erkenntnis, wie viel Mühe die Avari den Entfrauen wert gewesen waren und welche Opfer sie dafür hingenommen hatten.

All ihr Laub war von ihren Zweigen gefallen und lag nun welk auf dem Boden, doch sie ertrugen ihre blattlose Nacktheit mit Würde und bemühten sich um die Beseitigung der Folgen der Schlacht. Der Frost des bitterkalten Winters im Osten Mittelerdes hatte seinen Weg in die Hügellandschaft finden können und zarte Knospen, Blüten, Keime und Früchte in ihren Gärten zerstört. Eine bessere Gelegenheit, den Avari die Kunst seines Ringes zu erklären, hätte Legolas nicht finden können.

Die Nacht war klar, und die Sterne leuchteten vom Himmel herab, als er Aldarir in einen mit Raureif überzogenen Kräutergarten führte.

Es bedurfte vieler Worte, um ihm die Zusammenhänge zwischen dem Ring und dem Eingreifen der Entfrauen zu erklären, um ihm zu zeigen, wie er das Licht der Sterne einfangen und den Blättern und Blüten nahe bringen konnte, um ihm begreiflich zu machen, dass es nicht möglich war, Totes wieder zum Leben zu erwecken, und um ihn verstehen zu lassen, wie genau die Heilkraft des Ringes wirkte.

Der Morgen war bereits angebrochen als sich Legolas zurückzog. Aldarir sollte sich in den letzten Minuten des Sternenlichts ohne seine Hilfe an dem Ring versuchen. Von weitem beobachtete er ihn und erinnerte sich dabei an die Abschiedsworte Elronds: A vanta as márë órelyar! Nai eleni siluvar antalyannar!

Legolas hatte diese Worte damals nicht richtig verstanden. Quenya war ihm fremd gewesen, aber nachdem er sich bei den Avari damit hatte befassen müssen, hatte sich ihm ihre Bedeutung nach und nach erschlossen: Geht mit guten Herzen! Möge das Licht der Sterne Eure Gesichter erleuchten!

Elrond konnte nicht gewusst haben, dass sein Vater ihm den Ring übergeben würde, aber hatte er es vielleicht geahnt? Hatte er vermutet, dass dieses einzigartige Schmuckstück eine so wichtige Rolle spielen würde? Wie viel hatte er noch vorhergesehen?

Nicht nur Aragorn hatte in Rumlak deutliche Worte gesprochen und zu verstehen gegeben, wie wenig er an Zufälle glaubte. Auch Agarmaethor hatte in Amlugûrs Führung bis Lórien einen Teil eines sorgfältig eingefädelten Planes gesehen, der sie dazu bewegen sollte, mit der Gemeinschaft zu reisen.

Was wäre denn, wenn beide Recht hätten? Was wäre, wenn Elrond, Galadriel und Celeborn tatsächlich wesentliche Probleme und Hindernisse der Gemeinschaft erahnt hatten und deshalb bereits vorab dafür hatten sorgen wollen, dass sie diese auch bewältigen konnten?

Natürlich hatten sie dabei nur begrenzt Einfluss nehmen können. So hatte Elrond Amlugûr zum Führer der Gemeinschaft bis Lórien bestimmt und ihm die Gelegenheit verschafft, Agarmaethor in die Gemeinschaft aufzunehmen.

Aber letztendlich war es Amlugûrs freie Entscheidung gewesen, seine Führung mit Agarmaethor zu teilen, so wie es die freie Entscheidung Thranduils gewesen war, Legolas den Ring zu geben, und es war seine freie Entscheidung gewesen, den Ring den Avari zu überlassen.

Aber das Wissen um die Stärken und Schwächen einzelner Mitglieder hatte es ihnen mit Sicherheit möglich gemacht, sie ein wenig zu... lenken.

Legolas wandte sich dem Lager zu und schlich zwischen den schlafenden Elben zu Gimli.

„Gimli!", raunte er und zog ihm ungeduldig die Decke weg. „Warum bist du hier? Warum bist du Teil der Gemeinschaft geworden?"

„Ich?" Verschlafen rieb sich Gimli die Augen und ließ sich von Legolas in ein abseits gelegenes Gebüsch zerren. „Nun ja..." Die Art, wie er seine Worte dehnte, ließ nur einen Schluss zu: Er wollte seine Motive lieber für sich behalten.

„Verzeih mir, Freund!", warf Legolas ein und hoffte ihn mit seinem flehenden Blick zu einer Äußerung zu verlocken. „Die Frage war ungerecht. Natürlich willst du für Mittelerde kämpfen!"

„Aber selbstverständlich!", rief Gimli voller Inbrunst. „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich nach all den Kämpfen gegen Sauron seiner Fledermaus das Feld überlasse! Es ist nur..." Er zögerte. „Ich wäre dir zwar gefolgt, wenn du mich gebeten hättest, aber eigentlich schreckte mich der Gedanke, mit fünfzehn Kriegern deines Volkes auf unbestimmte Zeit in die Ungewissheit wandern oder womöglich sogar reiten zu müssen ab."

Legolas nickte verstehend. Er wäre ebenfalls ungern mit fünfzehn Zwergen durch Mittelerde gelaufen. „Aber ich habe dich nicht bitten müssen", sagte er fragend.

Gimli seufzte. „Die edle Herrin Galadriel sagte mir, ich würde der Gemeinschaft zu dem Glück verhelfen, welches sie so dringend bräuchte und damit der Gemeinschaft mehrfach den Hintern retten!"

„So hat sie das gesagt?", fragte Legolas entsetzt.

„Nein, nicht mit diesen Worten...", erwiderte Gimli und war froh, dass der rötliche Schein seiner Haut unter seinem Bart verschwand. „Genau genommen sagte sie, meine zwergischen Eigenschaften, Fähigkeiten und Eigenarten wären für die Gemeinschaft unabkömmlich, und ich..." Er hustete, als wolle er verhindern, weitersprechen zu müssen.

„Und du?", hakte Legolas nach.

„…und ich wollte ihr durchweg positives Bild von mir nicht zerstören und nicht zugeben, dass ich weder im Bergbau noch in der Schmiedekunst oder in der Verarbeitung von Steinen besonders bewandert bin – leider."

„Bist du nicht?", fragte Legolas scheinheilig enttäuscht.

„He! Ich bin ein kriegerischer Ästhet und kein Handwerker! Muss ich dich erst an meine Steinmetzarbeit vor dem Haus von Radagast erinnern? Und ein guter Bergbauer wäre auch nicht von einem Erdrutsch verschüttet worden!", ereiferte sich Gimli. „Und genau DAS wollte ich der edlen Herrin nicht eingestehen und..."

„Hast dich deshalb, ohne sie über die Wahrheit aufzuklären, dazu entschlossen uns zu begleiten", beendete Legolas Gimlis Satz.

„Ja", murmelte Gimli kleinlaut.

Legolas legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Galadriel sehr wohl gewusst hat, welche Fertigkeiten und Fähigkeiten dir eigen sind. Ohne dich hätte uns der Rabe aus Erebor nie dabei geholfen, die Fledermäuse zu beseitigen. Ich nenne es Glück, was uns deine Bekanntschaft mit ihm gebracht hat.

„Ja, Glück!", brummte Gimli. „Wichtig ist nur, dass sich niemand an mir reibt, um an meinem Glück teilzuhaben! Aber die Herrin Galadriel versprach mir, dass niemand aus der Gemeinschaft solche Gedanken hegen würde!"

„Niemand aus der Gemeinschaft also... Nun ja..." Legolas lachte leise, doch eigentlich hatte ihn sein Gespräch mit Gimli noch nachdenklicher gemacht, denn es hatte die Vermutungen Aragorns und Agarmaethors bestätigt: Elrond und Galadriel schienen zumindest zu ahnen, was der Gemeinschaft bevorstand und was oder wer ihr helfen würde.

„Warum zerrst du mich wegen solcher Fragen unter der warmen Decke hervor?", fragte Gimli und schaute sehnsüchtig auf sein Lager, doch die Elben waren inzwischen erwacht und an Schlaf war wohl nicht mehr zu denken.

„Ich mache mir nur Gedanken um meine Rolle während dieser Reise", erwiderte Legolas leise und vergegenwärtigte sich sein Gespräch mit Elrond in Imladris.

Von einer Aufgabe, die nur er bewältigen könne, und von einer Aufgabe, die ihn davon abhalten würde, sich als Anführer um die Belange einer Gemeinschaft zu kümmern, war damals die Rede gewesen.

Wenn aber seine Aufgabe in der Vermittlung seines Ringes bestanden haben sollte, dann war sie jetzt erfüllt... oder etwa nicht? Doch diese Aufgabe hätte ihn wahrlich nicht daran gehindert, sich während der Reise als Anführer um die Belange der Gemeinschaft zu kümmern!

Ein Lächeln huschte über Legolas' Gesicht, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie lange er sich nicht mehr den Kopf darüber zerbrochen hatte, wer in der Gemeinschaft das Sagen haben sollte. Es interessierte ihn auch gar nicht mehr. Ihn beschäftigen andere Fragen.

„Was glaubst du, warum ich Teil der Gemeinschaft werden sollte? Es war Elrond so wichtig..."

„Also wirklich!" Gimli lachte laut auf. „Das ist doch wohl offensichtlich. Du bist hier, um MIR behilflich zu sein. Ohne dich wäre ich im Schlamm ertrunken und könnte dem Rest der Gemeinschaft kein Glück mehr bringen!"

Legolas' Augen funkelten ihn fröhlich an. „Wie konnte ich das nur übersehen? Ohne meine Hilfe wärst du nicht einmal in der Lage, dir die Stiefel anzuziehen!", scherzte er.

„Genau! Und ohne deine Hilfe käme ich auch nicht jeden Morgen auf den elenden Pferderücken und müsste zurückbleiben und verhungern! Es ist wahrlich ein Wunder, dass du noch Zeit findest, unserer holden Dame den Bauch zu tätscheln, wenn sie ihre Visionen hat!", grinste Gimli.

Gimlis Bemerkung veranlasste Legolas dazu, sich zu Agarmaethor zu drehen und zu ihr zu sehen.

Wie die anderen Elben der Gemeinschaft war auch sie erwacht und packte nun ihre Sachen für die Weiterreise zusammen. Anara ging gerade auf sie zu, drückte ihr mit einem warmen Lächeln ein kleines Bündel in die Hand und verschwand wieder, um ihre letzten Minuten mit Elladan verbringen zu können.

Legolas sah, wie Agarmaethor das Bündel zögernd öffnete, verlegen auf etwas graues Leder sah und es wieder schloss, um es im Gepäck zu verstauen. Neugierig näherte er sich, doch Agarmaethor hatte sich bereits ihren Schwertern gewidmet, legte sie ins Gras und betrachtete das funkelnde Metall im Sonnenlicht.

„Gibst du sie bitte Aldarir?", fragte sie, als sein Schatten auf sie fiel. „Ich will sie nicht mehr haben."

Legolas setzte sich ins Gras und sah sie nachdenklich an. „Du willst kein Krieger mehr sein – gut. Aber möglicherweise wirst du deine Schwerter noch dringend benötigen. Willst du kampflos sterben, wenn du hättest kämpfen können? Die Schlacht hier im Entwald wird sicherlich nicht die letzte gewesen sein."

Agarmaethor starrte unglücklich auf ihre Waffen. „Dass ich kein Krieger mehr sein möchte, hat damit nichts zu tun", sagte sie leise. „Ich will nur versuchen einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen, einen Schlussstrich unter die letzten fünftausend Jahre. Ich weiß, dass das nicht so einfach geht. Meine Erinnerungen daran sind noch immer vorhanden, und ich werde mich ihrer wohl kaum entledigen können. Aber es gibt Dinge, die sie wecken und mir ständig vor Augen führen, was und wer ich war, und zu diesen Dingen gehören diese Schwerter, denn ich besitze sie seit eben diesen fünftausend Jahren..."

„So lange schon?", fragte Rochdil erstaunt und sah sie entschuldigend an, weil er beim Zusammenpacken seiner Sachen ihrem Gespräch mit Legolas gelauscht hatte. „Ich glaubte, du seist erst seit kurzer Zeit im Besitz dieser Schwerter, denn ich dachte, Amlugûr hätte dich ihretwegen für einen Elbenmörder gehalten!"

Legolas sah, wie Agarmaethor erblasste und etwas zu entgegnen versuchte, doch sie schien keine Worte zu finden.

„Ich gebe Aldarir deine Schwerter und du nimmst meine", sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern und lenkte sie von Rochdil ab.

„Nein!" Agarmaethor schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Es ist doch meine eigene Schuld, dass ich mich so spät dazu durchringe. Hätten wir die Waffen Maethrims und Talfbenns nicht bereits den Avari gegeben, dann hätte ich mir ihre Schwerter nehmen können."

„Ich weiß, und ich will sie nicht zum Tausch überreden. Deshalb nimmst du meine!" Legolas blieb hartnäckig und drückte ihr seine Waffen in die Hand. „Ich bevorzuge ohnehin den Bogen. Du kannst mir die Schwerter wiedergeben, wenn du neue gefunden hast oder beschließt, den Kampf ganz und gar aus deinem Leben zu verbannen."

Ohne ein weiteres Widerwort abzuwarten erhob er sich, um ihre Waffen zu Aldarir zu bringen. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er dabei ein leises 'Danke' vernahm.

°

°

„_... Eine Heldentat willst du vollbringen? Was ist eine Heldentat? Wie vollbringt man sie? Wie weit willst du für deine Ziele gehen? Wärst du auch bereit für sie zu sterben? ..." _

Obwohl sich Amlugûr mit Fragen wie diesen bereits seit inzwischen mehr als zwei Jahrtausenden beschäftigt hatte, war er in Lórien nicht in der Lage gewesen, sie Galadriel zu beantworten. Nicht, dass er sich seiner eigenen Vorstellungen nicht sicher gewesen wäre, aber ohne, dass sie es ausdrücklich gesagt hatte, hatte Amlugûr jedem ihrer Worte entnehmen können, dass sie seine Gedanken gelesen, ihn eingeschätzt und zu dem Schluss gekommen war, er würde sein Ziel nie erreichen. Allein die Vorstellung hatte ihn gelähmt.

Heldentaten... Amlugûrs wusste genau, welche Vielfalt an Meinungen darüber herrschte, was genau eine Heldentat war. Seine eigene Meinung dazu war einfach: Eine Heldentat war eine Tat, die besonders viel Anerkennung, Respekt und Achtung verdiente.

Als viel schwieriger entpuppte sich die Frage, was genau man dafür tun musste, um sich diese Anerkennung zu verdienen.

Allein ein Blick auf die Ringgemeinschaft verdeutlichte ihm, welche unterschiedlichen Möglichkeiten es gab, überhaupt ein Held zu werden. Es bedurfte nicht unbedingt eines tödlichen Dolches. Zwei der Halblinge hatten die Ents dazu bewegen können, in den Ringkrieg einzugreifen. Ihre Tat entsprach zwar nicht unbedingt der Vorstellung von einer Heldentat, wie Amlugûr sie sich für sich selbst wünschte, aber er erkannte sie trotzdem als solche an, denn vielen, vielen anderen wäre sie wohl kaum gelungen.

Legolas hingegen war ein Mitläufer gewesen, einer, der einfach nur dabei gewesen war. Natürlich hatte er gekämpft, natürlich hatte er unzählige Orks und Uruk-hai getötet, aber wo lag darin die besondere Leistung? Er – Amlugûr – hatte ebenso gekämpft, nur an anderen Fronten. Er – Amlugûr – hätte auch an Legolas' Stelle kämpfen können. Legolas hatte nichts getan, was nicht auch andere getan hätten oder sogar hatten - einschließlich der versuchten Selbstaufopferung vor den Toren Mordors.

Legolas war kein Held! Und das Selbe galt für Gimli.

Und nicht nur das: Die Gelegenheit für seine nicht wirklich außergewöhnlichen Taten war ihm geschenkt worden! Nichts hatte er zuvor vollbracht, was das Vertrauen in ihn gerechtfertigt hätte. Gar nichts! Er war ein Niemand gewesen, bis er unerwartet und mit schlechten Nachrichten in Imladris erschienen und dann Teil einer Geschichte geworden war, die man sich noch in zehntausend Jahren erzählen würde.

Agarmaethor hingegen stellte das vollkommene Gegenteil dar. Niemand wusste von ihr und dem, was sie vollbracht hatte, und dabei dachte Amlugûr nicht an ihre jahrtausendelange Aufopferung als unbekannter Krieger, sondern allein daran, dass sie nicht an ihrem Leben zerbrochen war.

Für viele mochte dies selbstverständlich sein, aber das war es nicht. Wie viele Elben und auch Menschen schwanden oder brachten sich um, weil sie am Leben verzweifelten? Und das sogar aufgrund eines wesentlich geringfügigeren Übels als jenem, das Agarmaethor widerfahren war.

Amlugûr jedenfalls hatte sich selbst eingestehen müssen, dass auch er zu den Elben gehört hätte, die geschwunden wären - und dies, obwohl er nur selten etwas so nahe an sich heran ließ, dass es sein Gemüt wirklich belastete.

Jedenfalls hätte er an ihrer Stelle auf gar keinen Fall Gefühle für einen Mann entwickeln können – nicht nach beinahe fünftausend Jahren, in denen die körperliche Liebe zu einem Mann weniger ein Tabu sondern schlicht unmöglich gewesen war... ganz zu schweigen von dem Ekel, den allein der Gedanke daran in jedem Elben erregen musste und der auch Agarmaethor hatte erbrechen lassen, als sie Legolas geküsst hatte.

Doch allein der Umstand, dass sie ihr Herz überhaupt für Legolas geöffnet hatte, obwohl sie noch keinen festen Halt im Leben besaß, zeigte Amlugûr, über welch innere Stärke sie verfügte und wie sie darum kämpfte, ein Leben in den Griff zu bekommen, das ihr noch so neu und unbekannt war.

Natürlich plagten sie dabei Ängste und Unsicherheiten, und natürlich gab es noch zu viele Selbstzweifel und auch Zweifel an Legolas, denn wie sollte sie einschätzen können, wie er auf ihr Geheimnis reagieren würde, da doch noch niemand zuvor jemals mit ähnlichen Problemen konfrontiert worden war?

Amlugûr konnte Agarmaethors Ängste verstehen, aber er glaubte nicht daran, dass Legolas die Wahrheit nicht ertragen oder gar Ekel empfinden würde. Natürlich würde er zunächst schockiert sein, doch dann würde er vermutlich ganz schwülstig sagen: 'Jetzt bist du mein funkelnder Edelstein, und mir ist gleichgültig, ob du früher einmal flüssige Erde warst!'

Ein Edelstein war sie wirklich, und dies nicht nur, weil sie so schön und einzigartig war! Sie war ein Edelstein, weil sie nicht zerbrach wie ein Stück Glas. Agarmaethor würde alles durchstehen, bis sie zu der geworden war, die sie sein wollte. Sie würde ihre Ängste überwinden, Legolas von ihrem Geheimnis berichten und selbst wenn er wider Erwarten doch vor ihr flüchten sollte, dann würde sie daran nicht zugrunde gehen. Sie war unverwüstlich!

Und genau das machte sie zu Amlugûrs persönlichem Helden – keinem Helden, der mit seinen Taten etwas für Mittelerde oder Arda vollbrachte, sondern einem Helden, der ihm zeigte, wie sehr man über sich hinauswachsen und dass man selbst dem allergrößten Übel im Leben trotzen konnte.

Doch so sehr er Agarmaethor schätzte, so wenig wollte er sich doch mit einer Heldenrolle wie der ihren zufrieden geben. Er wollte mehr, und Agarmaethors Stärke hatte ihm nicht nur die Zuversicht gegeben, dass sie auch ohne seine Hilfe in der Gemeinschaft bestehen würde, sondern auch den Mut geschenkt, seinen Weg zu gehen.

Obwohl Galadriel, deren Ahnungen sicherlich selten fehlte, nicht an ihn glaubte, hatte er beschlossen, das zu tun, was er für richtig hielt: die Gemeinschaft still und heimlich zu verlassen.

Die Trennung schien ihm der einzig richtige Weg gewesen zu sein, um sich trotz der Anwesenheit solch so genannter „Größen" wie den Söhnen Elronds, Legolas' und Gimlis profilieren zu können.

Natürlich würden seine Waffen der Gemeinschaft fehlen, aber seit Wochen hatte sich Amlugûr nunmehr eine wichtige Frage gestellt, die ihm weder Agarmaethor noch Elladan und Elrohir hatten beantworten können:

Was würde geschehen, wenn die Gemeinschaft ihr Ziel erreichte – den Ort, den Agarmaethor in ihren Visionen sah? Wie stellten sich die Krieger der Gemeinschaft alles Weitere überhaupt vor? Wollten sie einfach in die Höhle Thuringwethils spazieren und sie töten? Hatten sie jemals daran gedacht, dass diese dreihundert Sangwa, gegen die sie im Entwald angetreten waren, nur ein Bruchteil der Streitmacht gewesen sein könnten, die irgendwo im Osten auf sie wartete?

Und sie wartete mit Sicherheit!

Im Gegensatz zu Amlugûr schienen die anderen Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft verdrängt zu haben, dass die Sangwa sie wochenlang begleitet und beschützt hatten, dass ihnen eine lebendige Agarmaethor wichtiger gewesen war als eine tote! Sie schienen nicht wahrhaben zu wollen, dass sie Agarmaethor dorthin begleiteten, wohin Thuringwethil sie sich wünschte.

Natürlich hatten alle mit den Schultern gezuckt, wenn er gefragt oder auf die Gefahren aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Was hätten sie ihm auch sagen sollen? Kommt Zeit kommt Rat?

Und nicht nur das! Was hätten sie auch tun sollen? Vom Weg abweichen, obwohl die Visionen Agarmaethor in den Tod trieben, wenn sie ihnen nicht folgte? Agarmaethor gab es nicht zu, aber sie ermüdete zunehmend, auch wenn sie sich im Schutze der Entfrauen wieder etwas hatte erholen können.

Es gab nur diesen einen Weg, um Thuringwethil die Kontrolle über das Geschehen zu nehmen, und der Weg bestand darin, ihr in den Rücken zu fallen.

Natürlich hätte er mit der Gemeinschaft absprechen können, dass er sie nach der Schlacht im Entwald verlassen würde, aber aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass man ihm doch nur Ruhmsucht vorgeworfen hätte. Und Agarmaethor hätte ihn aufgehalten und daran gehindert, sich seinen sehnlichsten Wunsch zu erfüllen... ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie ihm bei der Offenbarung seines Vorhabens vermutlich Fragen gestellt hätte, die er ihr nicht beantworten hätte wollen... die er sich selber noch nicht einmal beantworten wollte.

Was genau hätte er der Gemeinschaft auch sagen sollen? Welchen Plan hätte er ihnen darlegen können? Bis zum Beginn der Schlacht hatte er selbst nicht einmal gewusst, wie genau er allein Thuringwethil in den Rücken fallen wollte.

Nein, er hatte nichts absprechen können und wollen, und nun war dies ohnehin nicht mehr möglich, denn seit inzwischen drei Tagen verfolgte er den Sangwa mit dem Wolf auf der Rüstung Richtung Nordosten.

Der Sangwa wusste, dass er nicht allein war, aber er war verletzt und beinahe unentwegt floss rotes – nicht schwarzrotes – Blut aus einer Wunde, die sich nicht schließen wollte.

Amlugûr hatte einen Plan, der Mittelerde dienlich sein würde; einen Plan, dessen Verwirklichung ihm Galadriel vermutlich nie zutrauen würde; einen Plan, der es erforderlich machte, dass er ebenso über sich selbst hinauswachsen musste, wie Agarmaethor es getan hatte, und genau das machte doch eine Heldentat aus!

°

°

„Pallando!", hallte es durch die Höhle.

Alatars Ruf war sinnlos. Er wusste es eigentlich, denn Pallando würde ihn nicht hören. Pallando hörte nie etwas, wenn er in seine Arbeit vertieft war, und dies war bereits seit Wochen der Fall, seit dem Zeitpunkt, als er die Phiole hatte öffnen können.

Umso erstaunter war Alatar jedoch, als er Pallando müde und abgemagert gemeinsam mit Lútholwen durch eine Tür treten sah. Alatar nutzte die seltene Gelegenheit sofort und ohne Einleitung:

„Höre meinen Plan!", fasste er sich kurz und genoss den interessierten Blick Pallandos. „Seit Monaten träume ich von unseren Erfahrungen auf dem Weg hierher, von all den Begebenheiten hier im Osten. Sie bewegen mich, rühren mich und regen mich auf. Jedes Volk, dem wir hier begegnet sind, ist uns mit Boshaftigkeit, Gewalt, Betrug oder Unverschämtheiten begegnet. Wir haben nichts und niemanden getroffen, der es wert wäre, dass man sich seiner annimmt oder ihn berät oder sich überhaupt um dessen Rettung bemüht. All die Zwerge, Avari und Menschen sind einfach nur sittenlos und verkommen." Seine Stimme klang verbittert.

„Ich weiß, wie enttäuscht du bist. Aber noch bist du sehr wenigen Menschen, Elben und Zwergen begegnet. Du solltest nicht so von ihnen reden, als wären sie alle gleich! Sieh Dir Lútholwen an! Sie ist ein Mensch und du magst sie doch, nicht wahr?", warf Pallando ein.

Alatar ließ einen anzüglichen Blick auf Lútholwen fallen. „Lútholwen ist nur eine Frau, und die einzige Gefahr, die von ihr ausgeht, ist die, dass sie solche verkommenen Subjekte irgendwann einmal gebärt." Er ignorierte Lútholwens fassungslosen Blick und schaute nur auf Pallando.

„Nun gut", erwiderte Pallando zögernd. „Dann sollten wir wohl besser wieder in den Westen gehen. Möchtest du dort vielleicht mit Curumo oder Aiwendil zusammen arbeiten?"

„Oh nein. Ich werde ganz bestimmt hier bleiben." Alatar ging unruhig auf und ab. „Ich habe einen Plan und gedenke ihn umzusetzen. Ich werde unserer Aufgabe treu bleiben und den Osten nicht sich selbst überlassen."

„Das freut mich, mein Freund." Pallando strahlte Alatar an. „Dann teile mir deinen Plan mit, damit ich dich unterstützen kann. Was willst du tun? Diplomatie mit den Zwergen betreiben? Oder willst du einen anderen Avari-Stamm aufsuchen, um mit ihnen noch einmal zu verhandeln?"

„Nichts dergleichen!" Alatars Augen leuchteten auf. Er stützte sich mit seinen Fäusten auf den Tisch während er Pallando enthusiastisch ansah. „Ich werde ein eigenes Heer aufbauen!"

„Ein eigenes Heer?" Pallando sah ihn ungläubig an. „Was willst du mit einem eigenen Heer? Saurons Schergen jagen? Aber du bist kein Heerführer!"

„Ich bin keiner... noch keiner!", rief Alatar enthusiastisch. „Aber wenn ich einer wäre, dann könnte ich das Beste machen, das möglich ist. Ich könnte ein eigenes Heer aufstellen und töten - Menschen, Avari und Zwerge! Ich..."

„Du willst was tun?", unterbrach ihn Pallando entsetzt. „Bist du von Sinnen? Willst du ein Mörder im Namen der Valar werden?"

„Mörder?" Alatar lachte hässlich. „Wen morde ich denn? Ich will diesen verdorbenen Abschaum hier im Osten beseitigen. Dieses elende Pack, dieses dreckige Gesindel und die kranke Brut. Hier im Osten gibt es doch nichts Gutes. Nicht einmal die Avari – sie sind ignorant und arrogant. Sie verleugnen das Gute der Valar, vertreiben die, die Mittelerde helfen wollen, und nehmen dabei den Tod ihrer Verwandten im Westen in Kauf. Es gibt hier nichts, was es wert wäre, nicht getötet zu werden!"

„Und was willst du mit deinen Taten erreichen? Dass die Menschen, Zwerge und Avari in die Arme Saurons getrieben werden?"

Alatar konnte Pallandos Angst riechen und verstand überhaupt nicht, warum er sich so gegen seinen Vorschlag sträubte. „Dazu wird es nicht kommen! Durch ihren Tod werde ich verhindern, dass sie in Saurons Armeen dienen! Je weniger es von ihnen gibt, desto bessere Überlebensmöglichkeiten wird der Westen haben." Alatars Augen glühten vor Aufregung.

„Das kannst du nicht machen!", brauste Pallando auf. „Menschen und Elben sind die Kinder Ilúvatars! Wie kannst du seine Kinder töten wollen? Wenn Sauron ihnen Böses einflüstert, dann müssen wir Gutes verbreiten. Uns muss es gelingen Vertrauen aufzubauen! Wir müssen ihnen helfen, Städte zu errichten, Bergbau zu betreiben, ihnen helfen, dass sie ein besseres Leben in Frieden mit den anderen Völkern führen. Das ist es, was wir hier im Osten tun müssen!", rief er erregt.

„Und das ist dein gesamter Plan? Hast du auch einen Vorschlag, wie wir ihn umsetzen sollen? Beschäftigst du dich überhaupt noch damit oder forschst du nur noch an dieser dummen Phiole? Oder enthält die Phiole etwas, das uns hier weiterhelfen könnte?", fauchte Alatar.

„Ja. Ich forsche noch an der Phiole, aber ich weiß bereits jetzt, dass sie nichts enthält, was für dich interessant wäre!"

Mit Erstaunen nahm Alatar in seinen Augenwinkeln wahr, wie Lútholwen Pallando verwundert ansah und sich auf die Lippen biss. Misstrauen erwachte, doch in diesem Moment hätte er die Wahrheit über die Phiole ohnehin nicht erfahren.

„So wie ich das sehe, ist meine Idee die beste und einzige von allen. Der Plan wird ausgeführt!", sagte er in kaltem Zorn.

„Wer bist du, dass du über das Leben der Kinder Ilúvatars entscheiden darfst?", schrie Pallando ihn an.

„Dies hier sind nicht mehr seine Kinder – genau so wenig, wie die Orks es sind. Alle hier sind bereits dunkel und verdorben! Ich töte sie, so wie ich einen Ork vernichten würde.

Und die Menschen hier stellen die größte Gefahr dar. Hast Du nicht gesehen, wie viele es davon gibt? Solche riesigen Massen! Ich weiß, dass es im Westen auch viele Menschen gibt. Aber gegen diese Massen hier können sie nicht ankommen. Es sind einfach viel zu viele. Verstehst du nicht, dass ich diesen ganzen Plan nur ausführen will, damit Sauron keine Ressourcen mehr für seine Heere hat? Nur das verschafft den Menschen und Elben und von mir aus auch den Zwergen im Westen die Möglichkeit, sich überhaupt gegen Sauron wehren zu können!" Wütend schlug er mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch.

„Ach, was rege ich mich auf." Pallando versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Du hast doch gar kein Heer, und woher solltest du es auch nehmen? Kein Volk wird sich bereit erklären, sich selbst umzubringen." Er winkte ab.

„Noch habe ich kein Heer aber ich werde eines haben." Alatars Stimme klang kühl und berechnend. „Ich werde es mir züchten... aus den Avari. Meine Krieger werden schnell, stark und geschickt sein. Sie werden unsterblich sein, und sie werden meinem Befehl gehorchen. Es wird das stärkste Heer sein, welches Mittelerde je gesehen hat."

Pallandos Augen weiteten sich. „Habe ich das gerade richtig gehört? Du willst dich genau so verhalten, wie Morgoth und Sauron?"

„Wage es nicht, mich mit Sauron oder Morgoth zu vergleichen!", fauchte Alatar. „Ich strebe nicht danach, die Völker Ardas zu unterwerfen und ihnen meinen Willen aufzuzwingen! Ich strebe auch nicht danach, Ilúvatars Pläne zu durchkreuzen. Ich will nur bereits verdorbenes Volk für meine Zucht verwenden. Ich vernichte Verderbtheit und bringe keine neue!"

„Du hast deine Aufgabe gründlich missverstanden." Pallando sah Alatar enttäuscht an.

„Nein, du hast sie missverstanden. Es geht einzig und allein um die Vernichtung Saurons. Die Mittel, welche wir dafür wählen, stehen uns beiden beliebig zur Wahl." Auch Alatar war jetzt ruhig und wirkte kühl und distanziert.

„Gut. Du wirst deinen Weg wohl alleine gehen müssen. Ich werde meine Sachen packen und dich in wenigen Tagen verlassen."

Ohne weitere Worte wandte sich Pallando ab und verließ den Raum.

°

°

Dicke, weiße Flocken schwebten langsam zu Boden. Die, die nicht zischend ihr kurzes Dasein im Lagerfeuer der Gemeinschaft beendeten, schmiegten sich an das braune Wintergras der weiten Ebene des Ostens und färbten sie so weiß, dass sie nicht mehr am Horizont mit dem nächtlichen Himmel verschmolz und sich nun ihrer scheinbar unendlichen Weite auch in der Dunkelheit zu rühmen vermochte.

Seit drei Tagen und Nächten befanden sich die Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft wieder auf dem Weg zu der Hochebene, die Agarmaethor in ihrer letzten Vision im Sumpf gesehen hatte.

Obwohl sich ihre Reise zu ihrem neuen Ziel durch den Aufenthalt bei den Entfrauen nur um acht Tage verzögert hatte, schien sich die Vision durch die Verzögerung ebenso zu wiederholen wie einst, vor Betreten des Sumpfes, denn noch bevor sich die Hochebene überhaupt in Sichtweite befunden hatte und damit eine neue Vision hätte ausgelöst werden können, war Agarmaethor ohnmächtig vom Pferd gefallen und regungslos im Schnee liegen geblieben.

„Du kannst deine Finger einfach nicht von ihr lassen?", brummte Gimli. Gemeinsam mit Legolas hielt er Wache, während die Gemeinschaft bis zum Erwachen Agarmaethors in einer kleinen Senke rastete. „Sie hat die Beziehung beendet! Glaubst du, sie wird sich freuen, wenn sie davon erfahren sollte, wie du sie im Arm wiegst und dich an sie schmiegst?"

„Ja, davon bin ich überzeugt!", erwiderte Legolas mit Nachdruck, lächelte weich und strich Agarmaethor sanft mit dem Finger über die Wange. Seit sie die Beziehung zu ihm beendet hatte, fühlte er sich ihr so nahe wie nie zuvor, denn seit diesem Moment genügte ein Blick in ihre Augen, um sie auch ohne überflüssige, erklärende Worte zu verstehen. „Sie zweifelt an mir. Sie zweifelt nicht an meinen Gefühlen, sondern daran, dass ich nicht wirklich hinter ihr stehe und erneut flüchte. Und nun hofft sie auf einen Beweis dafür, dass mich nie wieder etwas abschrecken wird."

Abermals glitt sein Finger liebevoll über ihre Wange. Er war sich sicher, dass sie seine Zärtlichkeiten spürte und genoss. Doch ebenso wusste er auch, dass dies noch nicht genug war, um sie zu überzeugen. Nur zu gerne hätte er ihr einen solchen Beweis erbracht, ein Geschenk, welches ihrem ebenbürtig sein würde, denn dadurch, dass sie es gewesen war, die sich von ihm getrennt hatte, hatte sie ihm die Möglichkeit eingeräumt, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen seinen eigenen Weg gehen zu können. Er könnte aber auch bleiben und sie davon überzeugen, dass er sich auf all die Höhen und Tiefen mit ihr einlassen wollte und dass es eine gemeinsame Zukunft für sie geben würde.

Ungeheurer Mut musste hinter ihrer Entscheidung gestanden haben, denn noch vor wenigen Monaten hatte sie sich an Amdir geklammert wie ein Ertrinkender an ein Stück Holz.

Bei ihm jedoch verhielt sie sich anders: Obwohl sie sich nach ihm sehnte, obwohl sie sich wünschte, lieber heute als morgen ihren Kopf an seine Schulter zu lehnen und seine Wärme zu genießen, hatte sie sich getrennt - ihm zu Liebe.

Zärtlich hauchte Legolas ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Wie nur sollte er ihr zeigen, dass seine Entscheidung bereits in dem Moment gefallen war, als sie ihm die Wahl gelassen hatte? Dass sein Herz hartnäckig versuchte, mit ihrem im Einklang zu schlagen?

„Du willst ihr etwas beweisen?", fragte Gimli. „Liege ihr zu Füßen! Sage ihr, dass sie immer Recht hat! Unterwerfe dich! Erniedrige dich! Das ist es, was Frauen wollen, und damit hat sie ihren Beweis!"

„So macht ihr Zwerge das also, wenn ihr um eine Frau werbt?" Legolas grinste. „Und da wunderst du dich, dass euer Volk immer kleiner wird?"


	37. Von Freunden und Freunden

_Hiho, ihr Lieben, _

_vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews. knuddel Ich gebe mir Mühe mit dem Tempo, aber in nächster Zeit wirds eng. Kann sein, dass ich mich dann mal um ein paar Tage verspäte. Ich hoffe aber, dass ich das vermeiden kann. :) _

_ Viel Spaß dann mit dem Kap_

_Euer Kampfzwerg_

**°**

**°**

**° **

** Von Freunden und Freunden**

Überglücklich schmiegte Odan sich an das hohe Felsmassiv, schnupperte am Gestein und ließ seine Hände liebevoll darüber gleiten.

Endlich! Endlich wieder Berge!

Obwohl dieses Hochplateau nicht annähernd mit seiner Heimat vergleichbar war, so bestand es doch aus Steinen und Erzen, die er seit Beginn seines Rittes vor inzwischen mehr als vier Monaten nicht mehr hatte fühlen, sehen oder gar riechen dürfen. Und obwohl sich diese Berge inmitten der ihm inzwischen verhassten, öden Ebene befanden, wiesen sie doch bereits den selben Rot-Ton auf, den auch die Felsen seiner Heimat besaßen.

„Komm!" Dolgis Aufforderung riss Odan aus seinen Träumen. „Wir müssen den Aufgang suchen, bevor die Sonne untergegangen ist."

Seufzend löste Odan sich wieder von der Felswand und folgte seinen Gefährten. Sehnsüchtig schaute er dabei an den Horizont und versuchte, einen Blick auf das Rote Gebirge zu erhaschen, welches bisher mehr zu erahnen als zu sehen war.

Noch war die Heimat weit entfernt, und doch war sie bereits zum Greifen nahe, denn der Aufgang, den er mit seinen Gefährten suchte, würde sie zum Zugang in das Innere des Felsens führen, zum Zugang in die alte Zwergenfestung Gabil-zahâr – der früheren Ansiedlung der Schwarzlocken.

Mehr Heimat konnte Odan sich in diesem Moment nicht wünschen, obwohl die Festung tot und verlassen war und viele grausame Erinnerungen in sich barg, weil die vier Zwergenvölker des Ostens hier ihrem verkörperten Verhängnis begegnet waren: Lútholwen.

Odan kannte all die Geschichten, die sich um ihre Person und um ihre Missetaten rankten, und so wusste er auch, wie sie den Ostlingshorden den Zugang nach Gabil-zahâr gezeigt und damit der alten Ostlingslegende von zwergischer Magie ein Ende gesetzt hatte.

Magie! Zwerge beherrschten keine Magie!

Doch die Erschaffung geheimer und scheinbar unsichtbarer Türen oder Stufen hatte viele Gerüchte geschürt und den Ostlingen lange Zeit Respekt eingeflößt, weil die zwergischen Krieger diese Türen genutzt und oftmals wie aus dem Nichts erschienen und über die Anhänger Saurons hergefallen waren. Vermutlich hatte auch die Existenz der mit den Elben gemeinsam geschaffenen Tür nach Khazad-dûm zu diesen Gerüchten beigetragen.

In Wirklichkeit jedoch handelte es sich dabei um Meisterwerke, deren Herstellung beinahe des gesamten Wissens und der gesamten Fertigkeiten zwergischer Steinmetze bedurft hatte.

So waren die Stufen nach Gabil-zahâr äußerst geschickt in den Stein geschlagen worden und gaben ihre Existenz allein durch einen verräterischen Schatten preis, den sie einmal am Tag für nur kurze Zeit warfen. Und auch die Tür nach Gabil-zahâr war nicht magisch – auch wenn sich kein Mensch und vermutlich auch kein Elb erklären konnte, wie genau sich die Tür auf das Aussprechen eines bestimmten Wortes hin öffnen konnte, ohne dabei magisch zu sein.

Aber Zwerge gaben ihre Geheimnisse nicht weiter! Nicht einmal ihre eigene Sprache gaben sie freiwillig weiter, und so war das Losungswort für die Tür nach Gabil-zahâr auch nicht in Khuzdul und deshalb für beinahe jeden zu erraten, der sich ein wenig mit dem Rätsel auf der großen Steinplatte beschäftigte.

Odan kannte dieses Wort, auch ohne sich das Rätsel überhaupt angesehen zu haben. Jeder Zwerg der vier Ostvölker kannte dieses Wort, und doch zögerte er, als er vor der Steinplatte stand. Er zögerte, weil er mit einem Blick erkannt hatte, dass sich die Platte vor nicht allzu langer Zeit bewegt hatte.

Nachdenklich sahen sich die vier Zwerge an.

„Und wenn Rufur und Haunar hier waren?", fragte Dolgi leise. „Wir haben seit unserem überhasteten Aufbruch am Meer von Rhûn nie wieder etwas gehört..."

„Das wäre beinahe zu schön um wahr zu sein", seufzte Odan, wartete auf ein aufforderndes Nicken seiner Gefährten und flüsterte hoffnungsvoll Lösungswort des Rätsels.

Mit einem leisen Knirschen und Kratzen bewegte sich die Platte und schob sich zur Seite. Angespannt hielten die Zwerge dabei den Atem an und starrten auf die beinahe senkrecht abwärts führenden Stufen in die ihnen so unbekannte Dunkelheit von Gabil-zahâr.

„Odan?", erklang es beinahe wimmernd aus der Finsternis. „Hilf uns!"

°

°

Sorgenvoll schaute Alatar in die dunkle Nacht. In den letzten Monaten hatte er viel Zeit auf dem Felsen hoch über dem Eingang zu seiner Höhle verbracht, um sich dort Gedanken über seine Zukunft zu machen, und auch jetzt grübelte er und erinnerte sich dabei immer wieder an seinen Streit mit Pallando.

Pallando hatte Recht, wenn er den Plan zur Erschaffung eines Heeres gegen die Ostlinge für fragwürdig hielt. Alatar wusste, dass er sich tatsächlich sehr nahe an der Grenze dessen bewegte, was recht und billig war um Sauron zu vernichten.

Aber diese Grenze war nicht überschritten, denn anders als Pallando glaubte Alatar nicht mehr an das Gute im Osten und schon gar nicht glaubte er daran, mit Worten noch viel erreichen zu können. Dafür kannte er die Menschen viel zu gut - viel besser, als Pallando, der ihm immer Desinteresse und Ignoranz für die Wünsche und Bedürfnisse der Völker Mittelerdes vorgeworfen hatte, es vermutete.

Dabei war Pallando es gewesen, der sich nicht mit den Völkern befasst hatte. Nicht eine Minute lang hatte er versucht, wie die Menschen im Osten zu leben, mit ihnen zu trinken, zu essen, zu rauchen, zu tanzen oder gar Frauen zu berühren. Nicht eine Sekunde lang hatte er auch nur darüber nachgedacht, einmal mit den Menschen zu fühlen und nachzuempfinden, was in ihnen vorging, wenn sie sich dem Alkohol hingaben oder der Goldrausch sie packte.

Er selbst jedoch hatte es versucht: geraucht, getrunken... alles hatte er getan, um die Lebensgewohnheiten der Menschen kennen zu lernen. Und dabei hatte er bemerkt, wie die Bedürfnisse gewachsen waren und sich beinahe in eine Gier nach Dingen gesteigert hatten, die ihm nicht täglich zur Verfügung standen.

Natürlich war das allein nicht verwerflich! Ein Elb oder Mensch im Westen würde sicherlich auch nicht freiwillig auf dem kalten Boden schlafen und sich damit zufrieden geben, wenn er wusste, dass sein Nachbar in einem Federbett ruhte.

Doch die meisten Menschen hier im Osten schienen sich nicht um eine Verbesserung ihrer Lebensumstände zu bemühen – jedenfalls nicht auf ehrliche Weise - und DAS war es, was Alatar ihnen vorwarf.

Lieber warteten sie auf bestechende Geschenke Saurons und raubten in der Zwischenzeit harmlose Wanderer oder Händler aus.

Hätte sich Pallando auch nur eine Sekunde lang wirklich ernsthaft mit der Lebenseinstellung der Menschen befasst, dann hätte er erkannt, dass man sie nur durch bessere Geschenke als jene Saurons auf die Seite des Westens ziehen konnte.

Aber wie lange würde man sie beschenken müssen, um sich ihre Treue zu sichern? Sauron war vor kaum mehr als eintausend Jahren besiegt worden, ohne dabei jedoch endgültig zu verschwinden. Wann würde er wiederkommen? Morgen? In einigen Monaten? Vielleicht erst in zweitausend Jahren? Wie viele Rohstoffe und Gold würde man den Menschen des Ostens zahlen müssen und wer sollte diese Leistungen erbringen?

Nein! Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, dem Westen zu Hilfe zu eilen: Man musste die Menschen hier vernichten. Und auch die Avari...

Jene würden sich zwar vermutlich nicht freiwillig Sauron anschließen, aber ihre Existenz allein stellte bereits eine Gefahr für den Westen Mittelerdes dar, denn lange Zeit hatte sich Morgoth ihrer bedient, um aus ihnen Orks zu züchten, die sich nun im Nebelgebirge festgesetzt hatten. Sauron würde dem Beispiel seines Herrn folgen und sich ebenfalls der Avari bedienen, um seine Armeen zu stärken.

Allein deshalb durfte man Sauron die Avari nicht überlassen, und da jene sich nicht helfen lassen wollten und sie unbelehrbar und uneinsichtig waren, weil ihre Gedanken bereits von Morgoth vergiftet worden waren, existierten nur noch zwei Wege, um sie Sauron endgültig zu entziehen: ihr Tod oder ihre Unterwerfung!

Alatar wollte sie nicht töten. Er hätte auch nicht gewusst, wie er ein solches Vorhaben hätte durchführen können, ohne sich dabei näher mit den Menschen einzulassen, die er so sehr verabscheute. Seine Pläne waren umfassender: Er wollte aus ihnen ein Heer züchten, welches dem Saurons standhalten würde. Er wollte sie anführen und mit ihrer Hilfe dem verkommenen menschlichen Dasein im Osten Mittelerdes ein Ende setzen. Sterben konnten die Avari später immer noch!

Und die Zwerge? Die Zwerge bereiteten Alatar Bauchschmerzen. Er hatte keinen sonderlich guten Eindruck von ihnen gewonnen, aber andererseits musste er sich eingestehen, dass er auch noch nie wirklich ein Wort mit einem von ihnen gewechselt hatte... Allein in diesem Fall hatte Pallando Recht. Er hatte sich nicht genug mit den Zwergen beschäftigt, um ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen ihr Todesurteil zu fällen.

Vielleicht... ja vielleicht würde er Pallando dazu bewegen können, sich mit den Kindern Aulës zu beschäftigen? Vielleicht könnte er damit Pallando halten und ihn dazu bewegen, nicht davon zu gehen?

Alatar sehnte sich wirklich nicht nach einer Trennung von seinem langjährigen Begleiter, doch er wollte sich dessen Versagen auch nicht dadurch zu Eigen machen, indem er seinem Beispiel folgte und nichts tat. Er wollte seinen Plan umsetzen!

„Alatar?", erklang plötzlich Lútholwens Stimme und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Alatar blickte auf und sah in die betroffenen dreinschauenden Augen Lútholwens. Mit einer weichen und beinahe lautlosen Bewegung setzte sie sich neben ihn und sah ihn flehend an.

„Willst du, dass ich Pallando bitte zu bleiben oder warum schaust du mich so bettelnd an?", fragte Alatar.

Beschämt schaute Lútholwen zu Boden. „Ich kann verstehen, dass es besser für euch beide ist, wenn jeder seiner eigenen Wege geht. Vielleicht seid ihr beide getrennt erfolgreicher im Kampf gegen Sauron, denn derzeit hemmt ihr euch nur... denke ich. Aber..." Sie zögerte kurz. „Es ist alles so... kompliziert..."

Unter anderen Umständen hätte sich Alatar überwinden müssen, sie nicht ungeduldig anzufahren, aber ihr Erscheinen auf dem Felsen hatte ihm bewusst gemacht, dass er sie bei all seinen Plänen vergessen hatte. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass sein Vernichtungsschlag gegen die Menschen des Ostens möglicherweise nicht auf ihre Zustimmung treffen würde. Sie war schließlich selber ein Mensch – wenn auch ein westlicher, der nur im Osten aufgewachsen war. Und er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass sie ihn deshalb verlassen könnte, um Pallando zu folgen. Angst stieg in ihm auf, Angst vor lang anhaltender Einsamkeit.

Vorsichtig legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie zu sich. „Du kannst mir alles erzählen!", flüsterte er und hauchte ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar.

Lútholwen holte tief Luft. „Pallando verbirgt vor dir das Geheimnis der Phiole. Er forscht noch an ihr – das ist wohl wahr - aber er weiß bereits, was diese Phiole bewirken kann, und das ist von großem Interesse für mich. Doch wenn ihr beide euch trennt, dann wird Pallando die Phiole wohl behalten, und ich werde sie nicht nutzen können, denn ich würde... dir folgen", sagte sie in einem Atemzug.

Alatar sah sie verwundert an. Nichts! Mit keinem Wort hatte sie erwähnt, was sie über seine Pläne dachte und nur zu gerne hätte er nachgefragt, aber die Phiole erschien ihm in diesem Moment wichtiger.

„Was hat es mit ihr auf sich?", fragte er misstrauisch und neugierig zugleich.

„Diese Phiole... sie ist in der Lage, Menschen die ewige Jugend und Unsterblichkeit zu verschaffen", flüsterte Lútholwen aufgeregt.

„Unsterblichkeit?" Alatars Misstrauen blieb. „Bist du dir da sicher? Die Phiole wäre sehr mächtig, wenn sie dazu in der Lage wäre. Wer sollte sie zu diesem Zweck erschaffen haben?"

„Elben!", erwiderte Lútholwen. „Pallando schließt nicht aus, dass derselbe Schmied, der auch die Ringe der Macht erschaffen hat..."

„... diese Phiole erschuf!", beendete Altar ihren Satz. „Dieser Schmied war mit Sicherheit äußerst fähig!" Beinahe schwang ein wenig Ehrfurcht in seinen Worten.

Unsterblichkeit! Mehrfach wiederholte er das Wort in seinen Gedanken. Der Ringschmied hatte mächtige Ringe erschaffen. Sehr mächtige. Was wäre, wenn diese Phiole tatsächlich den Menschen die Unsterblichkeit schenken könnte? Dann...

Alatar konnte es kaum glauben. Endlich! Endlich hätte er einen Weg gefunden, um Sauron auch ohne das Züchten eines Avari-Heeres zu vernichten!

„Was wärt ihr Menschen bereit dafür zu tun?", fragte er beinahe lauernd. „Was wärst du bereit dafür zu tun?"

„ALLES!", erwiderte sie ernst. „Ich würde alles für das Geschenk der Unsterblichkeit tun, und viele andere sicherlich auch. Wir Menschen fürchten uns vor dem Tod, weil wir nicht wissen, was uns dabei erwartet... Ich weiß, dass diese Angst von Morgoth geweckt worden ist und nun von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben wird. Ich weiß auch, dass sie unbegründet ist, weil die Sterblichkeit ein Geschenk sein soll. Pallando hat mir das oft genug erklärt. Aber die Angst ist nun einmal vorhanden. Ich kann es nicht ändern.

Und neben der Angst quält uns die ungestillte Neugierde! Allein der Gedanke daran, dass ich hier auf Arda etwas verpassen könnte...! All die Pläne, die ich verwirklichen könnte! Jeder Mensch hat irgendwelche Pläne, und die Zeit ist viel zu kurz, um sie alle umsetzen zu können. Sieh dich an! Würdest du in einer menschlichen Lebensspanne ein Heer aus den Avari züchten können?"

Alatar schüttelte den Kopf. In gewisser Weise hatte sie Recht. Die Unsterblichkeit war ein Geschenk, wenn man all die Zeit sinnvoll zu nutzen wusste. Ein Fluch war sie nur, wenn man nichts mehr besaß, womit man sich mit Freude beschäftigen wollte. Er jedenfalls besaß eine Aufgabe. Ihm kam seine Unsterblichkeit sehr entgegen.

„Pallando wird dir die Phiole nicht geben", sagte er leise. „Er wird sie auch mir nicht geben, und das nicht, weil wir uns gestritten haben, sondern weil er an das Gute der Sterblichkeit glaubt! Ich müsste sie ihm rauben oder stehlen."

Die Hitze Lútholwens sich rötender Wangen strahlte ihn an. „Pallando hat sie mir versprochen... für gewisse... Gegenleistungen", flüsterte sie, als offenbare sie ihm ein Geheimnis. „Und diese Gegenleistung habe ich ihm noch nicht erbracht. Deshalb käme es mir sehr entgegen, wenn er noch ein wenig bliebe, bevor ihr euch endgültig trennt und..." Sie zögerte. „Und ich benötige dein Einverständnis für mein Vorhaben, denn ich will dich nicht hintergehen."

Alatar zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Versprochen? Für eine Gegenleistung?", fragte er kühl. „Welche Gegenleistung ist es wert, dass er seine eigene Überzeugung aufgibt?"

Lútholwen wand sich aus seinem Arm und zog sich ein Stück zurück. „Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Ich war zu freundlich zu ihm!", murmelte sie beschämt. „Du hast ihn oft so grob und hässlich behandelt, dass ich ihn ein wenig... getröstet habe... und seit einiger Zeit glaubt er, ich würde mehr für ihn empfinden als nur Freundschaft. Aber das ist nicht wahr!"

„So!", knurrte Alatar. „Getröstet!"

Es hatte ihn bereits geärgert, dass Pallando ihm nicht von dem Inhalt der Phiole berichtet hatte. Er war bereits zornig darüber, dass er ihm ein wichtiges Mittel im Kampf gegen Sauron bewusst und rücksichtslos vorenthalten hatte. Und doch war er nicht erregt aufgesprungen, um Pallando zur Rede zu stellen, denn ihm war bewusst gewesen, dass Pallando nicht rücksichtslos oder hinterhältig gehandelt hatte, sondern allein aus der tiefen Überzeugung heraus, das Richtige für Arda zu tun. Wenn sich jedoch nun bewahrheiten sollte, dass... Seine Augen blitzten Lútholwen an.

„Und?", fragte er eisig.

„Und als ich ihm sagte, dass ich nicht bereit sei, meine... meine Schenkel für ihn zu öffnen und ihm die Unschuld zu schenken, die ich noch nicht einmal dir bisher geschenkt habe, da bot er mir die Phiole an, erklärte mir ihre Bedeutung und Wirkung und schlug einen Handel vor... über vier Wochen!" Wie ein scheues Reh wich sie Alatars entsetztem Blick aus. „Und diese vier Wochen... haben noch nicht begonnen, denn noch habe ich dem Handel nicht zugestimmt. Ich wollte seinen Vorschlag in Ruhe überdenken und dann mit dir sprechen, denn ich wollte dich nicht hintergehen. Aber wenn Pallando jetzt geht, dann..."

„Wie kann er es wagen?", unterbrach Alatar sie zornig. „Wie kann er es wagen, mir die Phiole nicht für den Kampf gegen Sauron zur Verfügung zu stellen und dabei gleichzeitig seine eigenen Prinzipien für nur vier Wochen feuchter Freude mit dir aufzugeben! Was ist ihm denn wichtiger? Sauron oder die Muschel einer Frau?... MEINER FRAU!" Wütend sprang er auf und lief im Kreis umher.

„Deiner Frau?", fragte Lútholwen ganz gerührt.

„Ja, meiner Frau!" Ein hungriger Blick glitt dabei über ihren Körper. „Du wirst dich von ihm nicht berühren lassen! Wir werden diese Phiole gemeinsam holen! Jetzt!" Er packte Lútholwens Handgelenk und zog sie zum Eingang der Höhle. „Pallando, du Hund!", brüllte er dabei.

°

°

Gimli wollte seinen Plan, Legolas und Agarmaethor wieder zusammen zu führen, nicht allein deshalb aufgeben, weil Amlugûr das Weite gesucht hatte oder aber weil Legolas wieder um Agarmaethor warb. Er sah die sehnsüchtigen Blicke, und auch wenn er am liebsten weg geschaut hätte, weil ihm derartige Rührseligkeiten nicht wirklich behagten, so war Legolas doch sein Freund, den er auch in Herzensangelegenheiten nicht im Stich lassen wollte.

Legolas' Wunsch nach einem Beweis seiner Bereitschaft wirklich hinter ihr zu stehen geisterte ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf. Nicht, dass er Agarmaethor oder Frauen überhaupt verstand – so sehr hatte er sich dann doch nicht mit ihnen beschäftigt und gerade Agarmaethor gehörte eindeutig zu den komplizierten Exemplaren – aber er konnte durchaus nachempfinden, dass man dunkle Geheimnisse nicht unbedingt offenbaren wollte, wenn man üble Konsequenzen fürchtete. Und genau diese Furcht galt es ihr zu nehmen... durch eben diesen Beweis.

Tagelang hatte er darüber nachgesonnen, sich gefragt, was eine Frau wie Agarmaethor von seinen Vorschlägen halten würde, aber wer wusste das schon? Auf einen Versuch kam es an!

Als die Gemeinschaft die Hochebene erreicht hatte und in ihrem Schatten rastete, griff er nach Legolas' Tunika und zog ihn ein Stück beiseite.

„Ich habe über dein Problem nachgedacht, über den Beweis, den du ihr erbringen willst. Wenn ich alles richtig verstanden habe, dann verbirgt sie ein Geheimnis und will dir nichts erzählen. Warum machst du nicht den ersten Schritt und beichtest ihr zuerst ein eigenes Geheimnis? Vielleicht machst du ihr damit Mut?"

„Was soll ich ihr denn für ein Geheimnis erzählen?" Legolas seufzte. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte eines!" Er zerrte an seiner Tunika, um sie aus Gimlis Hand zu befreien, der aber hielt fest.

„Jeder hat ein Geheimnis!", knurrte er. „Und wenn du ihr erzählst, dass du dir mit fünfzig Jahren noch in die Hosen..."

„Habe ich aber nicht!", unterbrach Legolas ihn ungehalten. Ihm war sehr wohl etwas in den Sinn gekommen, aber genau das wollte er ihr nicht beichten!

„Du brauchst aber ein dunkles Geheimnis!" Gimli zerrte nachdrücklich an Legolas' Tunika. „Denke dir eines aus! Wenn es nicht wahr ist, gestehst du es ihr später und damit gleich noch ein zweites, dunkles Geheimnis gelüftet!"

„Das ist ein wirklich... alberner Vorschlag!" Legolas lachte leise.

„Ich weiß, aber ich meinte ihn auch nicht ernst!" Gimli grinste. „Denk nach! Hat deine Mutter dich vielleicht als Kleinkind in hellgrüne Kleidchen verpackt, weil sie sich eigentlich ein Mädchen gewünscht hat?"

„Woher weißt du das?", scherzte Legolas.

Gimli sah ihn eine Sekunde lang sprachlos an, doch dann dröhnte seine Stimme über die Ebene:

„Legolas hat als Kind Mädchenkleider getragen!"

„Das ist nicht nett!", fauchte Legolas und versank vor Scham beinahe im Boden. Doch sein Schimpfen ging im schallenden Gelächter der Gemeinschaft unter. „Ich habe in Wirklichkeit mit zwei Jahren einen Bogen geschenkt bekommen und damit meinem Vater beinahe ein Auge ausgestochen, weil ich damit so viel herumgefuchtelt habe!"

„Sicher, sicher!", ertönte es aus der Elbenmenge gefolgt von leisem Kichern.

„Doch! Wirklich!", protestiert Legolas und sah Gimli böse an.

Der aber schmunzelte nur und murmelte: „Die Gemeinschaft musste endlich einmal wieder lachen. Seit der Schlacht war die Reise wahrlich bedrückend! Und nun komm! Beichte Agarmaethor irgendetwas! Versuche es wenigstens"

Er zerrte ihn zu Agarmaethor, um ihn dort alleine stehen zu lassen.

„Ich..." Legolas sah Gimli vorwurfsvoll hinterher. „Ich... Ich habe ein Geständnis zu machen." Er zögerte und schloss die Augen, als er Agarmaethors erwartungsvollen Blick auf sich spürte. „Ich habe es veranlasst, dass Amlugûr damals im Reich meines Vaters in den Kerker gesperrt wurde. Er hatte nichts verbrochen." Angespannt hielt er den Atem an.

„Ich verstehe!", erwiderte Agarmaethor traurig. „Und ich habe mir das eigentlich auch schon gedacht. Überrascht bin ich jedenfalls nicht... und ich bin dir auch nicht böse." Agarmaethor sah ihn aufmunternd an. „Amlugûr hat sich dir gegenüber äußerst hässlich verhalten, und die kurze Kerkerzeit hat ihm dabei geholfen, über gewisse Dinge nachzudenken. Mir wäre es nur lieber gewesen, wenn..." Sie senkte den Blick. „wenn du es ihm gebeichtet hättest und nicht mir."

Legolas schluckte betroffen. „Du vermisst ihn sehr, nicht wahr?", fragte er weich. „Ich beobachte oft, wie du zurück schaust und hoffst, er würde uns doch noch folgen."

Entschlossen griff er nach ihren Schultern, zog sie in seine Arme. Einen Moment lang schien sie seinen Trost zu genießen, doch als er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte, stemmte sie sich gegen ihn und entfloh seiner Nähe.

„Bitte, lass das! Wir sind kein Paar mehr. Verstehe doch! Mein Schlussstrich musste sein!"

Scheu sah sie ihn an und eilte davon. Doch kaum hatte sie sich einige Schritte entfernt, erklang ein surrendes Geräusch.

°

°

Pallando befand sich im heimeligsten Raum der Höhle. Seine Sachen standen bereits gepackt an der Wand. Er war bereit zu gehen, doch eine Entscheidung musste noch gefällt werden.

Nachdenklich starrte er auf die winzige Phiole in seinen Händen. Tage- und nächtelang hatte er sich mit ihr beschäftigt, hatte versucht herauszufinden, welches Potential hinter all den Gedanken, Erinnerungen und dem Wissen dieses blutjungen Elbenmädchens und ihres Vaters Celebrimbor steckte. Tage- und nächtelang hatte er sich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, welche Zwecke hinter der Phiole steckten, welche Ziele Celebrimbor verfolgt hatte. Und unentwegt hatte er darüber nachdenken müssen, ob es ihm überhaupt zustand die Phiole zu zerstören, weil er sie für gefährlich hielt.

Er war kein Elb oder Mensch. Er war nur ein Ainur und dabei auch nur ein Diener anderer Ainur, die alle weder Natur noch Wesen der Kinder Ilúvatars verstanden. Wie sollten sie dazu auch fähig sein, da sie doch nur die Ordner und Hüter Eas waren und sich nicht an der Schöpfung der Elben und Menschen beteiligt hatten?

Sie konnten es nicht!

Und gerade deshalb waren die Valar im Umgang mit den Elben und Menschen immer recht behutsam gewesen, hatten ihre Schlachten nur geschlagen, wenn sie unumgänglich gewesen waren, hatten den Kindern Ilúvatars selten Entscheidungen aufgezwungen und sich immer darum bemüht, deren Mut und Weisheit zu stärken, damit sie ihre eigenen Wege gehen konnten.

Genau genommen war selbst sein Aufenthalt in Mittelerde nichts anderes als ein Zeichen dieses Bemühens. Er und die anderen Istari sollten Sauron nicht aktiv gegenüber treten und kämpfen, sondern beraten, unterstützen und helfen – zurückhaltend und dezent. Welchen Sinn würde sonst ihre menschliche und leider auch sehr zerbrechliche Gestalt machen?

Nein, ihre Aufgabe war klar umrissen! Und gerade deshalb sorgte er sich so sehr um die Phiole, denn ihre Zerstörung durch seine Hand wäre ein echter Eingriff, eine aktive Tat, die die Valar doch gerade nicht von ihm erwarteten. Aber die Valar wussten auch nichts von der Phiole...

Natürlich könnte er sie mit sich nehmen und den Elben und Menschen ihr Geheimnis offenbaren, sie beraten und um eine Entscheidung bitten. Aber was würde mit Ea geschehen, wenn dieses Geheimnis missverstanden werden sollte? Wenn die Kinder Ilúvatars den Fluch dahinter nicht erkannten und sich deshalb falsch entschieden?

Obwohl es noch der Tochter Celebrimbors bedurfte, um die Phiole zu benutzen, konnte Pallando nicht ausschließen, dass Gier und Verlockung der Bewohner Mittelerdes siegen würden...

Er schloss die Augen, versuchte sich vorzustellen, was sein Herr ihm raten würde, wenn er von der Phiole wüsste, versuchte nachzuvollziehen, ob Ilúvatar es gewollt hätte, dass die Menschen und Elben ihre Natur und ihr Wesen veränderten, und warf die Phiole mit all seiner Kraft gegen die Wand.

Doch sie zerbrach nicht. Warum hätte Silamîriel für ihre Erinnerungen eine zerbrechliche Flasche herstellen sollen? Warum hätte Celebrimbor daran etwas ändern sollen?

Pallando schalt sich selbst für seine Einfältigkeit und dachte einen kurzen Augenblick lang darüber nach, die Phiole einfach in den tiefen Spalt zu seinen Füßen zu werfen. Aber wie würde er dann überprüfen können, ob sie wirklich in das Blut der Erde gefallen und nicht doch auf einer Kante liegen geblieben war?

Mit einem Seufzen griff er zum Verschluss und wollte die Phiole öffnen, um den Inhalt auszuschütten, doch noch bevor er sein Vorhaben in die Tat umgesetzt hatte, hörte er Alatar schreien. Erschrocken sah er zum Eingang der Höhle.

„Was fällt dir ein?" Alatar rauschte herein, riss ihm die Phiole aus der Hand und hielt sie gegen das Licht, um durch das unzerbrechliche Glas ihren Inhalt zu mustern. „Wolltest du sie gerade zerstören?"

Nur fünf Atemzüge später! Wäre doch Alatar nur fünf Atemzüge später gekommen! „Ja, und deshalb gib sie mir bitte wieder!", erwiderte Pallando ruhig und streckte seine Hand aus. „Sie ist für dich nicht von Bedeutung!"

„Nicht von Bedeutung?" Alatar sah ihn zornig an. Seine Hand umschloss die Phiole beinahe vollständig. „Diese Phiole kann Menschen unsterblich machen! Nicht nur, dass wir beide Lútholwen nicht sterben sehen müssten... Du bist es doch auch, der immerzu mit den Menschen in Verhandlungen treten will. Endlich! Endlich halten wir etwas in den Händen, das wir ihnen für ihre Dienste im Kampf gegen Sauron geben könnten! Ich müsste kein Avari-Heer mehr züchten!"

Pallandos Augen blitzten auf, als er einen Blick auf Lútholwen warf, die ihn ernst und vorwurfsvoll ansah. „Ihr könnt sie nicht verwenden!", sagte er langsam, um die Ruhe auch weiterhin zu bewahren. „Nur die Person, der sie gehört, kann..."

„Die Phiole gehört jetzt mir!", knurrte Alatar

„Sie gehört nicht dir. Sie gehört Silamîriel, der Tochter Celebrimbors... und in gewisser Weise auch Celebrimbor selbst. Du jedenfalls kannst sie nicht verwenden!", wiederholte er langsam, um Alatar diesen Satz einzubläuen.

Mit Verwunderung nahm er dabei wahr, dass Lútholwen äußerst überrascht auf den Namen Silamîriel reagierte, doch nur einen Wimpernschlag später hatte sie sich wieder gefasst.

„Wenn es erst der Tochter Celebrimbors bedarf, warum erzählst du Lútholwen dann, sie würde mit Hilfe der Phiole unsterblich werden?", fragte Alatar und sah Pallando verbittert an. „Warum sagst du ihr nicht, dass wir diese Silamîriel erst suchen müssten? Warum machst du ihr Hoffnungen? Wolltest du sie betrügen?"

„Ich wollte niemanden betrügen und ich habe nie behauptet, dass Lútholwen mit Hilfe der Phiole unsterblich werden würde!", fuhr Pallando erzürnt auf und verstand dabei nicht, von welchem Betrug Alatar sprach.

„Dann kann man mit dem Inhalt der Phiole also niemanden unsterblich machen?" Alatar näherte sich so sehr, dass seine Nase beinahe die Pallandos berührte. „Sag es mir!" Mit seiner freien Hand packte er Pallando an der Robe und zerrte ihn an sich.

„Man kann selbst Elben sterblich machen..." Pallando presste seine Worte hervor. „Genau genommen, kann man damit ALLES machen, und deshalb muss auch die Phiole vernichtet werden, denn das darf nicht sein."

„Alles?" Vollkommen überrascht ließ Alatar von ihm ab und wich einige Schritte zurück. Fasziniert betrachtete er die Phiole in seiner Hand. „Und dieses großartige Werkzeug wolltest du Lútholwen für den Austausch eurer Körperflüssigkeiten geben?", fragte er verwundert und schüttelte den Inhalt, als hoffe er damit noch ein weiteres Geheimnis zu ergründen.

Pallando konnte es nicht fassen. „Sie lügt!"

„Sie soll lügen?" Alatars Augen blitzten ihn zornig an. „Bisher jedenfalls hat sich alles bewahrheitet, das sie mir erzählt hat."

„Alles?" Pallando sah in bissig an. „Sie hat dir mit Sicherheit nicht erzählt, dass sie mich geküsst und gestreichelt hat."

Alatar fletschte die Zähne. „Selbst das hat sie mir erzählt! Aber dir war diese Nähe ja nicht genug. Du wolltest gleich alles!" Zornig stieß er Pallando gegen die Brust. „Du wolltest dir sogar erzwingen, was sie nicht einmal mir bisher gegeben hat! Ihre Unschuld wolltest du ihr rauben!" Wieder stieß er Pallando gegen die Brust und drängte ihn gegen die Rückwand der Höhle.

„Unschuld? Dass ich nicht lache!" Obwohl Alatar unbewaffnet war fürchtete Pallando einen Kampf und griff nach seinem Stab neben dem Gepäck. „Gib mir die Phiole und lass mich ziehen!", sagte er leise bittend und hielt Alatar seinen Stab entgegen. „Behalte deine Lútholwen! Ich will sie nicht. Ich wollte sie nie! Gib mir die Phiole und lass mich ziehen!"

„Du bedrohst mich mit deinem Stab?" Alatar sah ihn fassungslos an. Langsam wandte er sich ab und steckte Lútholwen die Phiole zu. „Mich?"

Als Pallando sah, dass Alatar ihm den Rücken zukehrte, senkte er erleichtert seinen Stab, schrie jedoch überrascht auf, als ihn zwei hämmernde Fäuste trafen, doch nach dem ersten Schmerz nahm er kaum noch wahr, wie er durch den Raum gestoßen wurde, spürte nicht, wie sein Kopf mehrfach gegen die Höhlenwand schlug, schmeckte sein Blut nicht. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, wie er plötzlich den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Allein die dunkle Wärme, die ihm rasend schnell entgegen kam, die fühlte er.

°

°

Seine Wurfaxt hatte die Dunkelhaarige verfehlt! Erneut!

Dabei hatte alles so hoffnungsvoll begonnen. Zwei Tage hatte er auf dem Plateau verbringen müssen, um nach der Dunkelhaarigen Ausschau zu halten, doch dann hatte sich die Gemeinschaft sogar beinahe unmittelbar vor den Stufen hinauf nach Gabil-zahâr niedergelassen.

Es war ein Leichtes gewesen, mit Hilfe des Schattenmantels unentdeckt hinab zu steigen. Viel schwerer war es gewesen, sich auch unentdeckt zu nähern. Odan hatte großes Glück gehabt, dass niemand seine tiefen Fußabdrücke im Schnee bemerkt hatte. Aber jedem Glück folgte auch Pech, und so hatte man seine Spuren nach seinem Anschlag sehr schnell gefunden.

Gehetzt schaute er zurück auf seine Verfolger. Die Elben bewegten sich auf den Stufen mindestens ebenso geschickt wie er. Hätte er das geahnt, dann hätte er die Existenz der Stufen nicht so leichtfertig preisgegeben, denn was nutzten sie ihm, wenn er den Zugang nach Gabil-zahâr nicht rechtzeitig erreichte, um sich dort in Sicherheit zu bringen? Natürlich hätte er auch im Schnee bleiben können, aber dort hätten sie ihn zu schnell gefasst.

Vollkommen außer Atem erreichte er die letzte Stufe, sprang über eine Schneewehe und verschwand durch die noch immer geöffnete Tür nach Gabil-zahâr, die sich auf ein leises Wort hin wieder schloss. Er hörte noch, wie einige Elben versuchten, einen Stein zwischen Platte und Boden zu klemmen, aber der Versuch misslang. Er befand sich in Sicherheit.

Schnaufend rannte er die Stufen hinab in die Dunkelheit, um in einer kleinen und mit Holz beheizten Höhle auf seine Gefährten zu stoßen.

Haunar hatte noch immer hohes Fieber und redete wirre Dinge. Die Kräuter, die ihm Dolgi eingeflößt hatte, schienen nicht anzuschlagen. Auch Rufur ging es schlecht. Seine Zehen waren teilweise erfroren, er war ausgehungert und schwach.

„Hast du sie wieder verfehlt?", fragte Gemoor spitz, als er Odans unglückliches Gesicht im flackernden Schein des Feuers sah.

„Sie hat sich plötzlich bewegt, so als habe sie geahnt, dass ich die Axt auf sie geworfen hatte", erwiderte Odan.

Doch tief in seinem Inneren glaubte er, den Wurf verrissen zu haben, weil ihm der Anschlag so unendlich viel Überwindung gekostet hatte. Die Dunkelhaarige hatte so sehnsüchtig und traurig gewirkt, als sie sich einige Wimpernschläge lang in den Armen des blonden Elben befunden hatte. Mitleid hatte er empfunden. Echtes Mitleid.

„Eine Hexe! Ich wusste doch, dass sie eine Hexe ist!", wimmerte Haunar leise. „Wir sind alle verloren!"

Dolgi zog Odan ein Stück beiseite. „Wir müssen hier fort. Nicht nur, dass die Elben irgendwann des Rätsels Lösung auf dem Stein herausgefunden haben werden, auch die feuchte und faulige Luft hier tut weder Haunar noch Rufur gut. Die Festung ist bereits seit zweitausend Jahren nicht mehr bewohnt. Das Ungeziefer macht uns zu schaffen und..."

„Ich verstehe!", unterbrach ihn Odan. „Um an die Pferde zu gelangen, müssten wir die Stufen benutzen, die jetzt vermutlich von den Elben bewacht werden. Aber angeblich gibt es noch einen Fluchtweg hinaus in die Ebene. Nur müssten wir uns dann zu Fuß weiter bewegen und die Pferde aufgeben."

„Alles ist besser als hier zu bleiben!" Dolgi sah Odan noch einmal eindringlich bittend an und kümmerte sich wieder um Haunar.

°

°

Entsetzt verfolgte Lútholwen den Fall Pallandos in den tiefen Spalt. „Du hast deinen Freund getötet. Wie konntest Du das tun? Wie konntest du das nur tun?"

Auch Alatar starrte benommen in die klaffende Tiefe. „Lava!", flüsterte er. „Sein Körper ist in der Lava verglüht!" Er erhob sich und sah auf das Gepäck an der Wand des Raumes. „Er wollte gehen... ich hätte ihn einfach nur gehen lassen müssen – ohne Phiole. Doch nun droht mir Ungemach!"

„Wie meinst du das?" Lútholwen sah ihn verwirrt an. „Es weiß niemand, dass du ihn umgebracht hast und ich werde es niemanden erzählen."

Alatar lachte. „Du bist wirklich ein kleines Dummchen! Du weißt doch, dass wir Maiar sind. Meinst du denn, dass wir einfach so sterben? Durch ein wenig Lava? Nein! Nur Pallandos menschliche Hülle ist vernichtet worden! Er wird nach Valinor zurückkehren, wo über sein Handeln gerichtet werden wird... oder vermutlich eher über meines. Und was dann geschieht... das wissen wohl nur die Valar selbst."

„Vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn du das Problem regelst, indem du zurückreist und gleich geständig bist?", plapperte Lútholwen aufgeregt. „Vielleicht sind sie gnädig? Im meine... eigentlich war es doch auch eher ein Unfall!"

„Wenn ich gehe, dann gibt es hier niemanden mehr, der gegen Sauron vorgeht!" Alatar schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir ist recht, dass Pallandos Körper vernichtet worden ist. Jetzt kann er den Valar von meinen Plänen erzählen, und wenn ihnen mein Vorhaben nicht gefallen sollte, dann werden sie schon kommen oder mir eine Nachricht senden... Doch solange ich nichts von ihnen höre weiß ich, dass ich mich auf dem rechten Weg befinde!"

„Aber auf welchem Weg denn?" Lútholwen klammerte sich an seinen Arm, um ihn davon abzuhalten zu gehen. „Die Phiole nutzt uns nichts! Pallando hat nicht erklärt, wie man sie verwendet! Und wir haben auch Silamîriel nicht in unserer Gewalt!"

Alatar zog sie in seine Arme. „Ich werde wieder auf meine Zuchtpläne zurückgreifen müssen – leider. Doch noch viel mehr bedauere ich, dass du mich in einigen Jahren verlassen wirst." Seine Zunge glitt sanft über ihren Hals.

„Vielleicht nicht." Lútholwen seufzte auf, als sie Alatars Zärtlichkeit spürte. „Pallando sagte mir, dass allein das Tragen am Körper die Phiole dazu veranlassen würde, den Träger unsterblich zu machen…nur diese eine Person. Ich weiß nicht, ob das stimmt, aber wenn, dann..." Sie griff nach seiner Hand und legte sie sich auf die Brust. „Dann wird diese Rundung immer die Form eines saftigen Apfels behalten, meine Haut immer der einer Elbenfrau gleichen..."

„Behalte das dumme Ding!", flüsterte Alatar und zog sie zu Boden. „Zumindest bis wir diese Silamîriel gefunden haben.

„... und meine Schenkel werden immer für dich geöffnet sein." Lútholwen lächelte.

°

°

„Unsere unsichtbaren Zwerge waren also wieder am Werke!", murmelte Elrohir und starrte auf die Steinplatte zu seinen Füßen. „Jedenfalls vermute ich das! Was steht da geschrieben?"

„Kein Spott war es, und auch Neid war es nicht!

Ein Opfer erbring' ich, wenn Du es willst.

Doch geh nicht mit mir zu hart ins Gericht,

bedenke den Grund, ich dem Wahn verfiel.

Platz ist in Arda für viele Dinge,

doch ist sie zurzeit noch leer und stumm.

Am Herzen liegt mir, dass alles gelinge

erschaffen durch mich, erschaffen durch Dich.

Dein Wort war es, welches hervorgebracht

so Vieles, dass ich nicht kann alles nennen.

Um sie zu lehren, hab ich sie gemacht,

die Schönheit davon zu erkennen."

Gimli hatte die Worte vorgelesen und kicherte plötzlich leise.

„Kennst du des Rätsels Lösung etwa?", fragte Lhainir. „Dann verrate es uns!"

„Ich? Ich weiß gar nichts!" Gimli grinste. „Ich bin nur gerade schrecklich stolz auf mein Volk. So eine wunderbare Tür zu erschaffen... sie ist mit ihrem Lösungswort der Tür Narvis nach Khazad-dûm nicht ganz unähnlich!"

„Wessen Tür?" Agarmaethor näherte sich Gimli und sah ihm ernst in die Augen.

„Narvis Tür! Celebrimbor hat die Tür zu Khazad-dûm gemeinsam mit Narvi, einem damals hoch angesehenem Steinmetz der Zwerge und angeblich auch Busenfreund deines Vaters, erschaffen." Gimli schmunzelte. „Die Tür war ein Prachtstück! Und diese hier ist es auch. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann handelt es sich hier um Gabil-zahâr – eine alte Zwergenstadt. Ich wusste nicht, wo sie sich befand, aber..."

Agarmaethor hörte seine Worte nicht mehr. Wie betäubt zog sie sich zurück und setzte sich auf einen Stein, um dort ein wenig Ruhe zu finden.

Narvi! Narvi war der Großvater Nargis gewesen - des Zwergen, der sie einst im Wald gefunden und aus Eregion in eine weit entfernte Elbensiedlung gebracht hatte.

Wie konnte es Zufall gewesen sein, dass ausgerechnet der Enkel Narvis, der ihren Vater mit Sicherheit beinahe genau so gut gekannt hatte wie Narvi selbst, sie inmitten eines großen Waldes hatte finden können? Hatten sie sie schlicht nicht erkannt? Möglich! Aber warum hatten sie sie dann nicht in der erstbesten Elbensiedlung abgeliefert, sondern so weit fortgeschafft, dass Sauron sie während seines Überfalls auf Eregion nicht hatte töten können?

Nicht, dass sie es heute bedauerte noch am Leben zu sein, aber sie fühlte sich um die Liebe der Zwerge betrogen, weil sie nicht annähernd so echt gewesen sein konnte, wie sie es bisher geglaubt hatte.

„Geht es dir gut?" Elladan setzte sich neben sie und legte den Arm um ihre Schultern. „Möchtest du mir etwas erzählen? Als Freund?"

Agarmaethor schwieg, schloss ihre Augen und lehnte sich an ihn.

„Da es dir gut geht, erlaubst du mir dann ein ehrliches Wort?", fragte Elladan zögernd, wartete ihre Antwort jedoch nicht ab. „Mir gefällt nicht, was sich zwischen dir und Legolas abspielt. Ich denke, dass du dich nicht richtig verhältst."

„Glaubst du das wirklich?", fragte Agarmaethor atemlos und entsetzt.

Erleichtert darüber, dass sie ihm nicht entfliehen wollte, obwohl er ein so persönliches und unangenehmes Thema angesprochen hatte, drückte Elladan sie an sich.

„Ja, das glaube ich. Ich weiß nicht, was genau zwischen euch vorgefallen ist, aber ich glaube zu ahnen, wo das Problem liegt."

„Wie kannst du das ahnen?" Agarmaethor löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und sah ihn fragend an.

„Weil ich trotz meines zarten Alters von nur zweitausendachthundertneunzig Jahren", er zwinkerte ihr zu, „nicht ganz so unerfahren in Beziehungsangelegenheiten bin wie du. Ich weiß, dass sich dir nach meinen Diskussionen mit Anara das Gegenteil aufdrängen muss, aber..."

„Nein, nein! Mir drängt sich gar nichts auf! Man selbst ist häufig für das Offensichtliche blind. Sorge dich nicht darum!", unterbrach ihn Agarmaethor beruhigend und entlockte Elladan damit ein amüsiertes Lächeln.

„Oh Elbereth, ich weiß, warum Legolas sein Herz an dich verloren hat!", schmunzelte er. „Ich will dir Rat geben und du versuchst mich zu trösten, obwohl das gar nicht nötig ist!"

Agarmaethor errötete und ließ sich von Elladan wieder in den Arm nehmen.

„Schuldgefühle sind etwas Schreckliches, nicht wahr?", sagte er dabei weich. „Man kann sich nie sicher sein, ob sie nicht der Anlass für Taten sind, die man ohne sie nie begehen würde."

„Ja", flüsterte Agarmaethor.

„Ich nehme an, dir fehlt die Sicherheit, ob nicht Schuldgefühle Legolas dazu veranlasst haben, eure Beziehung wieder herstellen zu wollen?", fuhr Elladan fort.

Agarmaethor schluckte. „Ich glaube an seine Liebe, aber Liebe und Zufriedenheit sind unterschiedliche Dinge, und als wir uns gestritten haben, da war er so unzufrieden, dass es mich zutiefst getroffen hat. Unglücklich war er – nicht nur über den Streit und die Situation selbst, sondern über die gesamte Beziehung. Er hat sich so viel mehr erhofft, als ich ihm geben konnte, und ich verüble ihm das nicht einmal, denn ich... ich KANN nicht anders."

„Er hat deine Mühe gesehen", warf Elladan ein. „Deshalb tut es ihm leid."

„Ich weiß, dass es ihm leid tut. Ihm ist nach dem Streit bewusst geworden, wie sehr ich mich bemühe und wie sehr ich kämpfe. Aber genau dieses neue Bewusstsein ist mein Problem, denn wie kann ich nun wissen, ob es in ihm nicht nur Schuldgefühle geweckt hat, weil er nun glaubt, zuviel von mir verlangt zu haben? Wie kann ich mir sicher sein, dass diese Schuldgefühle seine Unzufriedenheit über seine unerfüllten Hoffnungen und Wünsche nicht nur verdrängen? Wie kann ich wissen, ob seine Unzufriedenheit sich nicht immer tiefer in ihn hineinfrisst?" Sie schwieg einen Moment lang und beobachtete Legolas dabei, wie dieser fröhlich mit Gimli scherzte. „Wie kann ich diese Sonne für mich scheinen lassen, wenn sie dabei unglücklich ist und schließlich zerbricht?", murmelte sie leise.

„Aber was erwartest du denn von ihm? Was soll er denn tun, um dich davon zu überzeugen, dass all deine Ängste unbegründet sind?" Elladan schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Er kann dir doch nur sagen, was er fühlt, was in ihm vorgeht und was er sich wünscht."

„Ja, aber ich will, dass er sich die Zeit dafür nimmt in sich zu gehen und sich alles genau zu überlegen! Ich will, dass er nicht nur weiß, wie schwer das alles für mich ist, sondern auch, dass er es wirklich versteht – tief in seinem Herzen – denn nur dann kann ich mir sicher sein, dass er wirklich hinter seiner Entscheidung für mich und einem mit Leben mir steht."

„Ihr Frauen wollt immer verstanden werden. Geliebt zu werden genügt euch nicht!", seufzte Elladan. „Und gleichzeitig klärt ihr uns Männer nie über die Gründe eures Verhaltens auf. Wie soll Legolas dich denn verstehen, wenn er nicht einmal weiß, warum dir alles so schwer fällt? Und wie soll er überhaupt eine ehrliche Entscheidung treffen können, wenn er die Hintergründe all deiner Probleme nicht kennt?"

„Ich kann sie ihm nicht erklären, denn ich laufe Gefahr, dass er sich dann erst Recht falsch entscheidet! An die Stelle des Schuldgefühls würde dann entweder Ekel oder Mitleid treten! Beides will ich nicht", wehrte Agarmaethor ab.

„Was du willst, ist also Mitgefühl?", fragte Elladan. „Ohne zu wissen wofür?"

„Ich... ja... aber..." Agarmaethor löste sich wieder aus seiner Umarmung schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. „Das klingt alles so dumm! Ich weiß."

„Das klingt nicht dumm. Du hast nur Angst und bist unsicher", erwiderte Elladan. „Als Freund, der ich dir gerne sein will, kann ich dazu nur eines sagen: Du drehst dich im Kreis und musst ausbrechen! Du! Nicht Legolas! Gib ihm überhaupt erst einmal eine Gelegenheit Mitleid oder Ekel... oder Mitgefühl zu empfinden!"

Betroffen starrte Agarmaethor ihn an. „Vielleicht...", sagte sie leise und nachdenklich.

°

°

°

**A/N: Ich muss ja gestehen, dass ich ursprünglich einmal vorhatte, denjenigen, die das Rätsel lösen konnten, das nächste Kap schon vorab zu schicken, aber leider habe ich es nicht fertig bekommen. Tut mir ehrlich leid. Raten dürft ihr natürlich trotzdem :) **


	38. Sonnenlicht und Sternenglanz

Hiho, ihr Lieben!

Jaja, ihr seht es richtig. Es ist noch nicht einmal Freitag, aber ich hab es irgendwie geschafft schnell zu sein (fragt nicht wie - g).

Jedenfalls ist hier das neue Kap stolz guckt

Falls es Beschwerden über den Inhalt des Kaps geben sollte - dann richtet sie bitte an meine Freundin Winnia! Die hat nämlich zu meinen Phantasieausbrüchen ja und amen gesagt: Und nun haben wir das Zwergenmus. (zwinker)

**ACHTUNG  
**  
Ansonsten würde ich euch gerne noch zwei Links geben. Aeweth hat nämlich zwei GANZ, GANZ tolle Bilder für mich gemacht. stolz und glücklich guckt und die kann man sich hier anschauen (Link kopieren und in einem neuen Fenster einfügen - anders gehts leider nicht)

**1. Agarmaethor:  
http/img205.imageshack.us/img205/8219/agarmaethor8tk.jpg**

**2.To wash away my fears  
http/img80.imageshack.us/img80/4397/towashawaymyfears8hn.jpg**

Alles Liebe

Euer Kampfzwerg

** StupidMouth:**

Vielen, lieben Dank, dass du dich wieder meldest. Ich weiß ja nie so, wer noch liest und wer nicht, aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin wegen so etwas nicht böse oder so. Das geht vielen, und meine Zeit ist auch recht knapp. :(

Amlugûr kommt wieder - keine Sorge. ;) Und er wird in Begleitung sein. (kicher). Und Alatar... ja... es sollte auch mehr ein Unfall aus dem STreit heraus sein. SO dunkel und böse, dass er ihn ermordet hätte, wollte ich ihn nun doch nicht machen. Schließlich hat er ja zumindest gut gemeinte Ziele. :)

Ich hoffe, dass du nach diesem Kap verstehst, warum Agi ihm ihr Geheimnis nicht sagen wollte und vielleicht auch, warum sie sich getrennt hat. (schön kompliziert ist die Dame, nicht wahr?)

Und das Rätsel hat niemand erraten - also kein Problem. ;)

LG

Vypox

°

°

°

**Sonnenlicht und Sternenglanz**

Die Nacht war bereits beinahe vorüber, und obwohl Gimli und die Elben wussten, dass der unsichtbare Angreifer vermutlich kaum noch zu finden sein würde, bemühten sie sich redlich, die Lösung des Rätsels auf der Steinplatte herauszufinden. Für alle war es eine Herausforderung, und der Umstand, dass Agarmaethor ohnehin ohnmächtig in Legolas' Armen lag und erst in wenigen Stunden von ihrer neuen Vision und ihrem neuen Ziel würde berichten können, gab ihnen auch die Zeit, um sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

"Mich verwirrt die letzte Strophe", murmelte Lhainir, nachdem sämtliche Versuche von 'Zwerge' bis 'Aulë' oder auch von 'khazad' bis 'Mahal' gescheitert waren. "'Dein Wort war es, welches hervorgebracht...' und 'Schönheit davon zu erkennen' klingt für mich, als habe die Lösung mehrere Bedeutungen!"

Schweigen legte sich über die Gemeinschaft. Nachdenklich starrten alle auf die Platte.

"Ich verstehe es doch richtig, dass Aulë hier mit Ilúvatar über die Erschaffung der Zwerge spricht, nicht wahr?", fragte Mithlondion und durchbrach damit die bedrückende Stille.

"Ja!", erklärte Gimli. "Er versucht Ilúvatar davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht wie Morgoth Neid empfunden hat und er auch bereit wäre, sein Werk wieder zu zerstören, wenn Ilúvatar es von ihm verlangen sollte. Aber eigentlich will er ihn davon überzeugen, dass er gut gemeinte Zwecke verfolgt hat: Er wollte seinen Kindern die Schönheit Ardas zeigen."

"Warum nur Ardas? Aulë ist ein Vala, der auch die Sterne Vardas liebte!", warf Rhavan ein. "Warum wollte er den Zwergen nicht die Schönheit von allem zeigen?"

Wie gelähmt starrte Lhainir ihn an, doch dann platzte es aus ihm heraus: "Doppeldeutigkeit der letzten Strophe! Eä!"

Mit einem leisen Kratzen und Schaben verschob sich die Platte zu ihren Füßen. Bewundernd sahen ihn alle an. Eä: das Wort Ilúvatars, mit welchem er alles erschuf - Arda und die Himmel, belebt durch das Geheime Feuer. Eä - die Welt.

Doch die Bewunderung für Lhainir währte nur kurz, denn ein "Ich - will - da - nicht - rein!" Rochdils lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf das dunkel gähnende Loch unter ihnen.

Skelette und verrostete Waffen zeugten von Gewalt, Tod und Verderben. Übel riechende, feuchte Luft stieg empor und trug die Gewissheit mit sich, dass nur noch Ratten die Höhle bewohnten. Trotzdem sprang Elrohir entschlossen hinein und musterte den Raum. Zwei Gänge schienen tiefer in den Felsen zu führen, doch viel mehr als das interessierten ihn die Fußspuren im grauen Staub.

"Hier waren mehrere Personen", stellte er nach einer kurzen Untersuchung fest. "Sie haben viel Staub aufgewühlt, aber ihre Spuren heben sich deutlich von der übrigen Umgebung ab." Mit dem Fuß schob er eine dicke Schicht Staub beiseite und musterte den Boden. "Gimli? Hier steht etwas geschrieben! Auf Khuzdul!", rief er.

"Tatsächlich?" Gimli folgte seinem Beispiel und sprang ebenfalls hinein. Neugierig prüfte er die die Rillen im Stein und begann dann mit seinen Stiefeln eine größere Fläche freizulegen. "Gabil-zahâr!", rief er schließlich aufgeregt. "Wir befinden uns in einer alten Zwergenfestung. Ich habe von ihr gehört, aber NIE hätte ich erwartet, jemals einen Fuß in sie zu setzen. Wenn ich das meiner Familie erzähle... Sie wird vor Neid erblassen!"

"Weil du ein großes Grab betreten hast?" Rochdil starrte angewidert auf die Knochen. "Diese Meisterleistung einer Eingangstür scheint die Zwerge nicht vor dem Tod geschützt zu haben!"

Gimli musterte die Knochen. "Unter diesen Gebeinen befinden sich keine eines Zwerges. Vielleicht stammen sie von Menschen?" Sein Blick wanderte an den Seitenwänden der Halle entlang. "Prächtig muss es hier einst gewesen sein! Ich sehe die Inschriften an den Wänden, die von der Geschichte der Festung berichten, von den Königen und ihren großen Taten, ich sehe die Aushöhlungen, in denen sich vermutlich einst Edelsteine und kleine Steinmetzarbeiten befunden haben müssen. Ich sehe an einigen Stellen Marmor und kleinere Schmiedearbeiten, die in den Stein eingelassen sind." Traurig schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Kannst du den Inschriften auf dem Boden oder den Wänden entnehmen, was hier geschehen ist?", fragte Elrohir.

Gimli zuckte mit den Schultern und begann vorsichtig den restlichen Staub und die Knochen an den Rand der Halle zu schieben und dabei mit Tüchern vor dem Mund ein Husten zu verhindern, doch als der Staub sich wieder gelegt hatte kroch er auf Knien auf dem Boden umher und las laut vor:

„_Im Zeitalter der Dunkelheit schuf Mahal die sieben Väter der Zwerge, denn er sehnte sich nach Kindern und Schülern, denen er seine Kunst und Wissenschaft lehren wollte. Er legte sie immer Paarweise unter den Bergen Mittelerdes schlafen und nur Durin I., der Vater der Langbärte, war allein. Wir, die Schwarzlocken, erwachten unter König Kiluin I. und bewohnten seitdem die Gegend um Ubain. Unser zu Hause waren die Hochebenen und unsere Bergwerke befanden sich tief unter der Ebene. Hier fanden wir Gold, Silber und Edelsteine, die unsere Gemüter erfreuten und uns reich und glücklich machten. Hier lebten wir in Frieden mit den Steinfüßen, unseren Nachbarn und Brüdern. _

_Weit waren die Heime der Zwerge des Westens entfernt, weit waren auch die Zwerge, und doch erfuhren wir sehr wohl von den Geschicken der Elben und Menschen im Westen, von den Kriegen, die Morgoth über das Land brachte, und wir fürchteten seine Macht... _Und so weiter..." Fragend schaute er auf. "Hier folgen langatmige Ausführungen über den Aufbau der Stadt - nichts Interessantes, wenn wir wissen wollen, was aus den Zwergen hier geworden ist. _Eine Frau erschien"_, setzte er dann aber wieder an._ "Sie nannte sich Lútholwen, und sie brachte uns ein Geschenk und Grüße von Celebrimbor, einem Elbenschmied und Freund von Durins Volk in Khazad-dûm. Dieses Geschenk war ein Ring der Macht, der uns noch reicher und noch glücklicher machen sollte, und solange wir den Ring der Macht besaßen, fanden wir in unseren Stollen alles, wonach wir uns sehnten._

_Lange Zeit lebte sie mit uns und starb nicht, sodass wir sie schon bald für eine der 'Schönen' hielten. Achtung und Respekt brachten wir ihr deshalb entgegen, doch sie betrog uns, denn der Ring, den sie uns überbracht hatte, diente allein dazu, unseren Willen zu brechen und uns zu unterwerfen. Und als dieser seinen EINEN RING verlor, forderte sie das Geschenk zurück."_

Gimli machte eine Pause und sah Elrohir fragend an. "Das ist nur eine Vermutung, aber glaubst auch du daran, dass es sich bei dieser Lútholwen um Thuringwethil gehandelt haben könnte?"

"Ich mag es kaum glauben, dass sie sich nach Lúthien benannt hat, die sie doch durch ihren Gesang besiegt hat, aber doch... ja... irgendwie glaube ich daran."

"_Als wir uns weigerten, den Ring herauszugeben, überzog sie uns mit Krankheit und Pestilenz. Fledermäuse verfolgten uns in die Schächte unserer Bergwerke, in die Tunnel unserer Festung und in unser Heim. Ihr Speichel vergiftete unser Blut und brachte uns den Tod. _

_Doch obwohl unser Ende nahte und auch unsere Stammesbrüder im Roten Gebirge uns nicht zu helfen vermochten, weil sie selber kämpfen mussten, um ihre Ringe behalten zu können, weigerte sich König Mioin II. den seinigen Ring aufzugeben. Erst Verrat - das übelste Gift Morgoths - brachte ihm den Tod und Lútholwen den Ring."_

"Wie kann es sein, dass du nichts vom Schicksal der Zwerge wusstest?", fragte Mithlondion, der inzwischen ebenfalls in die Eingangshalle nach Gabil-zahâr gesprungen war. "Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war der Verlust der Ringe jedenfalls bekannt, nicht wahr?"

"Manche Nachrichten gehen seltsame Wege", erwiderte Gimli traurig, "und manchmal reduzieren sie sich auf das Wesentliche. Die Ringe erschienen sehr vielen Menschen, Elben und Zwergen sehr wichtig. Ich will mich dabei nicht einmal ausschließen... Und genau genommen wusstet doch auch ihr nichts vom Schicksal der Avari obwohl euch bekannt war, dass es sie gab."

Betreten schaute Mithlondion beiseite und lauschte den weiteren Worten Gimlis.

"O_bwohl sie ihr Ziel nun erreicht hatte und der Ring sich in ihrer Gewalt befand, jagte sie uns mit ihren menschlichen Anhängern. Sie kannte das Geheimnis des Tores nach Gabil-zahâr, kannte die Wege, Brücken und Lagerräume, und sie führte die Ostlinge in unsere Festung, um sie zu plündern und zu zerstören. Nur noch wenigen von uns gelang es, sich in geheime Kammern zurück zu ziehen und zu hoffen, dass unser Volk sich dort erholen würde. _

_Doch es mangelte an Wasser und Nahrung. Schon glaubten wir, unser Ende sei gekommen, da erschienen zwei Männer in blauen Roben. Lútholwen schloss sich ihnen an, verließ mit ihnen unser Reich und hinterließ nur einige tote Anhänger, die sie für ihren Betrug an den Blauen geopfert hatte, und deren Gebeine nun ihren Frieden in unserem Reich gefunden haben."_

Stolz schaute Gimli auf das Häufchen Knochen am Rande der Eingangshalle. "Das nenne ich großherzig! Diese Menschen jagen Zwerge, und trotzdem wird ihnen ein Grab geschenkt, anstatt sie an der Erdoberfläche verrotten zu lassen." Wohlwollend nahm er das Nicken der Elben auf. _"Einige Monate noch gruben wir in den Stollen, suchten neue Metalle, neue Wasserquellen und versuchten, unser Volk wieder zu stärken, aber ohne einen Ring der Macht schienen wir nur noch Sand und Steine zu finden, und so beschlossen wir fortzuziehen und unsere Brüder im Roten Gebirge aufzusuchen."_

Nachdenklich ließen alle ihre Blicke über die weite Ebene zu ihren Füßen bis hin zum östlichen Horizont schweifen, wo das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne die feinen Umrisse eines sich von Norden nach Süden erstreckenden Gebirges offenbarte. Leise mutmaßten sie den Weg der Schwarzlocken-Zwerge und beschlossen nach dem Erwachen Agarmaethors, die Verfolgung des unsichtbaren Angreifers aufzugeben und lieber ihrer Vision zu folgen.

Mit einem von Gimli leise geflüsterten 'Eä' verschlossen sie das Grab wieder und stiegen die Stufen hinab zurück zu den Pferden.

°

°

Zu gerne hätte Odan die Erdoberfläche noch in der Nacht erreicht und damit sich und seinen Gefährten die Möglichkeit eingeräumt, sich auf der Ebene noch ein großes Stück von den Elben zu entfernen. Doch insbesondere Haunars hohes Fieber zwang ihn sie zu häufigen Pausen, sodass viele Stunden verloren gingen, bevor er die Riegel der inmitten der Ebene verborgenen Tür öffnen konnte.

Vorsichtig presste er die Steinplatte nach oben. Seit vielen Jahrhunderten war sie nicht mehr bewegt worden, und eine dicke Schneedecke machte sie noch schwerer, als sie es ohnehin war. Doch Odan gelang es, sie ein wenig zu bewegen und durch einen schmalen Spalt über die Ebene zu spähen.

Kaum hatten sich seine Augen an das grelle Licht der Mittagssonne gewöhnt, hielt er aufgeregt den Atem an und dankte dem Zufall dafür, dass er die Elben die Tür bereits hatte passieren lassen, bevor er sie geöffnet hatte. Nie hätte er erwartet, dass sie seinem Fluchtweg so nahe kommen würden, doch die Spuren im Schnee waren eindeutig: Die Dunkelhaarige und ihre Gefährten hatten die Hochebene verlassen und befanden sich auf dem Weg in das Rote Gebirge.

Besorgt spähte er zum Horizont und gewahrte dort einige Punkte, die sich weiter in östlicher Richtung bewegten. Sich sicher fühlend schob er den Stein vollends beiseite und half seinen Kameraden an die Oberfläche.

"Und nun? Wollen wir der Dunkelhaarigen folgen oder suchen wir uns einen eigenen Weg nach Hause?"

Gemoor hatte die unangenehmste Frage ausgesprochen, die sich Odan in diesem Moment vorstellen konnte. Er zweifelte. Er zweifelte so sehr an der Richtigkeit eines Anschlages auf die dunkelhaarige Frau, dass er sich weder für einen weiteren Versuch entscheiden konnten noch in der Lage war, die anderen davon abzuhalten. Und so schwieg er und nahm schließlich dankbar Rufurs Angebot an gemeinsam mit Haunar zurück zu bleiben.

Traurig winkte er Rufur, Gemoor und Dolgi hinterher und half dann Haunar dabei, sich wieder auf die Beine zu stellen.

"Sie verlassen uns!", hörte er Haunar sagen. "Sie lassen uns hier verrecken!"

Odan schwieg. Natürlich ließen sie niemanden verrecken, aber auch er glaubte zu fühlen, seine drei Gefährten das letzte Mal gesehen zu haben, und so schaute er sich kein weiteres Mal nach ihnen um und kämpfte sich gemeinsam mit Haunar Schritt für Schritt durch den tiefen Schnee Richtung Heimat.

Der Tag neigte sich bereits dem Ende zu, als Haunar sich auf den Boden setzte und sich nicht mehr rührte. Er verweigerte jegliche Wasseraufnahme, redete nicht einmal mehr wirre Worte und starrte nur stumm zum Horizont, als würde er von seiner Heimat, dem Roten Gebirge, Abschied nehmen wollen.

Betrübt hockte Odan sich neben ihn. Er besaß kein Holz für ein Feuer, besaß keine Kräuter, um Haunars Fieber zu lindern. Er besaß nicht einmal mehr etwas zu essen. Und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als neben seinem Gefährten auszuharren und zu warten, zu warten, bis Haunar einschlief - für immer.

Schäbig kam er sich dabei vor, schäbig, weil er einst mit fünfzig Kriegern und zwei weiteren Anführern sein Reich verlassen hatte, um eine große Tat zu vollbringen. Und nun würde er in seine geliebte Heimat zurückkehren - allein und erfolglos.

Schäbig kam er sich vor, schäbig, weil nicht eine bewusste Entscheidung hinter seiner Erfolglosigkeit gestanden hatte, sondern allein Zweifel. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, von seinem Tun überzeugt zu sein - gleichgültig in welche Richtung. Das Leben wäre um so vieles einfacher, wenn er die Dunkelhaarige hassen würde oder sich absolut sicher wäre, dass sie den Tod nicht verdiente. Aber er besaß diese Sicherheit nicht, lebte in einem lähmenden Zwiespalt, der ihn daran hinderte, die Dunkelhaarige zu töten oder aber seine Gefährten davon abzuhalten, ihr Leben für einen Tötungsversuch zu riskieren.

Er fühlte sich tatsächlich wie eine Schabe. Er war nicht einmal dazu in der Lage, Haunar die Hand zu halten, während dieser in seinen tiefen Schlaf versank. Stumm hockte er nur daneben und wartete, wartete auf das Ende seines Gefährten bis er selber in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel und träumte.

Er träumte von seiner Schwester im Roten Gebirge, von seiner hoffnungsvollen Reise gemeinsam mit Rufur und Haunar, von der Jagd auf dem Schiff im Westen, von der Menschensiedlung am Ufer des Talathrand, von den ebenmäßigen Gesichtern der Elben, dunkelblauen Augen, die ihn kritisch musterten, und von Haunar, der einen Elben mit aller Kraft anhustete.

„Elben werden nicht krank", hörte er eine weiche, singende Stimme amüsiert sagen. „Gib dir keine Mühe."

Odan erschrak. Das war kein Traum gewesen!

Bewegungslos, so als würde man ihn dadurch mit einem Stein verwechseln und in Ruhe lassen, hockte er im Schnee und starrte auf Haunar, der von einem dunkelhaarigen Elben mit einigen geschickten Handgriffen untersucht wurde.

„Warum tötet ihr mich nicht einfach? Warum wollt ihr, dass ich mich zu Tode friere?", wimmerte sein Gefährte.

Der Elb reagierte zunächst nicht, tastete Haunars Leib nach Wunden ab und zog schließlich die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Wir essen am liebsten lebendiges Fleisch", sagte ein anderer Elb, der dem ersten wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war. „Deshalb müssen wir dich zunächst in unser Lager bringen, wo wir dann ein kleines Feuerchen für dich entfachen werden."

Odan glaubte, einen scherzhaften Ton bemerkt zu haben, aber Haunar war dazu nicht imstande.

"Zwergenfleisch! Sie essen Zwergenfleisch!", schrie er hysterisch. "Tue doch etwas, Odan! Siehst du denn nicht, wie ausgehungert schmal sie sind?"

Aber Odan konnte nichts tun, wollte nichts tun. Fünf weitere Elben hatten ihn bereits entwaffnet und auf ein Pferd gehoben. Er fühlte, wie ein kräftiger Arm ihn festhielt, jemand ihm warme Worte in einer ihm unbekannten Sprache ins Ohr flüsterte, die ihn wieder schlafen ließen.

°

°

"Die Nächte mit Alatar sind langweilig und die Tage ohne dich öde! Seit ich dich kenne, begreife ich mehr und mehr die Bedeutung des Wortes 'schmachten'." Weich und liebevoll klang Lútholwens Stimme, während sie ihre Finger über den muskulösen Rücken eines Elben gleiten ließ.

Die tief grünen Augen des Elben suchten ihren Blick, weiche Lippen berührten ihre, doch er spielte nur mit ihrer Lust indem er sich kurz darauf erhob und sie unbefriedigt auf ihrem Lager zurückließ - ein Spiel, welches ihr bittersüße und heiß geliebte Qualen bereitete. Hungrig wanderte Lútholwens Blick über seinen Körper.

"Ich habe dir die kleine Phiole meiner Mutter mitgebracht. Sie ist gereinigt und poliert", sagte er ruhig und holte dabei aus einer Tasche am Rande der Höhle einen winzigen Gegenstand hervor. "Wozu benötigst du sie? Du besitzt doch bereits eine äußerst wertvolle!"

Lútholwen schloss einige Atemzüge lang ihre Augen. "Ich denke nicht, dass dich meine Pläne etwas angehen", flüsterte sie, doch dann öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah ihn eindringlich ein. "Oder vielleicht doch? Ich brauche einen Vertrauten, und wer könnte da besser geeignet sein als du?" Mit einer animalischen Bewegung glitt sie vom Bett, näherte sich ihm und berührte mit ihren Fingern seine Haut. "Aber ich muss mir deiner sicher sein...", flüsterte sie dabei. „SEHR sicher, und ich kann mir keinen größeren Beweis deiner Treue vorstellen, als deine Bindung an mich!"

"Du bettelst nur um Befriedigung!", erwiderte der Elb stolz, doch seine Stimme zitterte bereits unter der Berührung ihrer Hände.

"Nein, ich bitte dich um deine Treue." Ein wissendes Lächeln umspielte Lútholwens Lippen, als sie die tiefe und heftige Atmung des Elben spürte, der sich ihren Händen noch entziehen und ihrer Verführung widerstehen wollte. "Du bist das edelste und wundervollste Exemplar aus der Zucht Alatars. Als ich dich als kleines Kind in meinen Armen gehalten habe, wusste ich es bereits. Du bist einzigartig!" Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Finger, die nicht die schwarzen Nägel seiner Brüder und Schwestern aufwiesen. "Ich brauche dich!"

"Und Alatar?", fragte er mit kratziger Stimme.

"Was soll mit ihm sein? Er ist kein Elb! Wie soll er dir ansehen können, dass du an mich gebunden bist?"

Lútholwens Finger glitten über die empfindlichste Stelle seines Körpers. Wieder atmete er heftig unter der Berührung ihrer Hände, doch plötzlich wandte er sich ihr zu, packte sie mit einem geschickten Griff, warf sie zurück auf das Bett und ließ sie seinen Namen schreien - Araf.

°

°

Unruhig suchte Odan das Lager der Elben nach seinen Gefährten ab, doch bis auf Haunar, der von den Elben mit einem Kräutersud behandelt wurde, und Rufur, dessen frischer Verband sich an der Schulter langsam rot färbte, konnte er niemanden entdecken. Dafür erblickte er die Dunkelhaarige, die ihn traurig ansah... und er verstand: Sie fühlte mit seinem Verlust - SIE, deren Gefährten Dolgi und Gemoor getötet haben mussten.

Verwirrt schloss er seine Augen und versuchte nachzudenken und zu verstehen, was vorgegangen war. Doch vor allem versuchte er zu begreifen, was in den Elben vorging. Warum töteten sie nicht auch Haunar, Rufur und ihn - ihre Feinde? Sie waren Angreifer gewesen!

Er ignorierte jeden Versuch der Elben oder des ihm so fremden Zwergen von Durins Volk und verweigerte jedes Wort. Er brauchte Zeit, um die Elben einschätzen zu lernen.

Interessiert verfolgte Odan in den darauf folgenden Tagen seiner Reise mit der Elbengemeinschaft, was sich zwischen den einzelnen Gefährten abspielte, nahm besondere Freundschaften wahr, bemerkte die nur scheinbar heimliche Sehnsucht der Dunkelhaarigen und die offenkundig gezeigte Sehnsucht des blonden Freundes an der Seite des einzigen Zwerges in der Elbengemeinschaft.

Auch der Bericht Rufurs über den kurzen Kampf Dolgis und Gemoors zeugte weder von Gewalttätigkeit noch Rücksichtslosigkeit. Ihr Tod war einzig ein Ergebnis ihrer heftigen Gegenwehr gewesen, und so überraschte es Odan wenig, wie fürsorglich sich die Elben um Haunars Krankheit und Rufurs Verletzung kümmerten, um ihnen die Reise nicht noch schwerer zu machen, als sie es ohnehin bereits war, denn der Winter war vollends über die Ebene hereingebrochen.

Kniehoch reichte den Pferden der Schnee, nicht selten sogar bis zum Bauch. Ihr Fell dampfte, und die Elben gaben sich redliche Mühe, sie nicht im eisigen Wind erkranken zu lassen, indem sie versuchten, das Fell trocken zu halten, neben ihnen herliefen, um ihnen das Gewicht zu ersparen und während der Rast den Boden vom Schnee befreiten, damit die Tiere etwas zum Knabbern fanden - wenn es auch gefroren war.

Und so überraschte es Odan wenig, als die Dunkelhaarige eine mehrtägige Rast vorschlug. Mit Erstaunen vernahm er jedoch dabei ihre Worte. Von Planen sprach sie, von Lederplanen, die die Elben bereits seit Beginn ihrer Reise mit sich führten und die die Dunkelhaarige nun einzusetzen gedachte.

Über eine breite Fläche wurden sie ausgebreitet, Elben und Zwerge in unterschiedlichen Paarungen oder Dreiergruppen legten sich darauf und deckten sich mit einer weiteren Plane zu. Speere wurden neben die jeweiligen Unterkünfte in den Boden gerammt, um sie nach dem langen Schneefall unter der dichten Decke wieder zu finden.

Odan war überrascht über diesen Einfall, wollte fragen, ob man unter den Planen nicht ersticken würde, doch bevor er auch nur ein Wort zu sagen vermochte war er bereits untergebracht worden und schneite gemeinsam mit zwei Elben ein. Mit dem Gefühl von Sicherheit, welches ihm die wachenden Elben außerhalb der Planen schenkten, beschloss er zu schlafen.

Agarmaethor hatte gemeinsam mit Elladan die erste Wache übernommen. Sie mochte ihn, redete gerne mit ihm, doch an diesem Abend schwieg sie lieber, beobachtete, wie der Wind die Wolkendecke auseinander riss und dabei den funkelnden Sternen die Freiheit schenkte, ihr Licht auf Arda zu lenken, und so bemerkte sie nicht, wie er sich langsam zurück zog, um Legolas das Schlachtfeld zu überlassen.

"Woran denkst du?" Lautlos hatte er sich ihr genähert und sich hinter ihr niedergelassen, um ihrer Blickrichtung folgen zu können.

"Siehst du Eärendil am Himmel?", fragte sie leise und entfernte sich ein Stück von ihm. "Ich denke an die Silmarilli und daran, was aus ihnen geworden ist... und an die Bedeutung meines Namens."

"Von welcher Bedeutung sprichst du?" Legolas streckte seine Hand aus, ließ sich von Agarmaethors heftigem Kopfschütteln nicht abhalten und strich sanft durch ihr weiches Haar.

"Ich beziehe mich auf die Geschichte der Silmarilli." Agarmaethor zögerte einen Moment lang, doch dann drängte sie ihre Wange seiner Hand entgegen. "Es heißt, einer von ihnen hinge am Himmel und schenke den Völkern auf Arda Hoffnung, ein anderer sei im Meer verloren und der dritte für immer zerstört, und..." Sie sah ihn traurig an. "Und wenn ich mich mit der Geschichte der Silmarilli vergleiche, entdecke ich mich darin wieder. Ein Teil von mir ist verschollen. Ich suche ihn und frage mich, ob ich ihn wirklich jemals wieder finden werde."

"Du sprichst von deinen Erinnerungen?" Legolas verdrängte den Gedanken an sein Gespräch mit den Entfrauen und an sein Vorhaben, Agarmaethor von ihrer Vergangenheit fernzuhalten. "Und welcher Teil ist zerstört?"

"Meine Unbefangenheit", sagte sie verbittert. "Nie wieder werde ich wirklich unbefangen lachen können und immer werde ich mich daran erinnern, was mit mir geschehen ist, mich fragen, was mein Vater sich bei seinen Taten gedacht hat. Allein dieser Name! Silamîriel! Welches Lebensziel hat er mir damit setzen wollen? Dass es mir genau so ergeht, wie den Kristallen seines Großvaters - auseinander gerissen, zerstört und verloren?"

"Nicht doch!" Legolas näherte sich ihr wieder. "Ich bin sicher, dass er sich dabei etwas anderes gedacht hat." Liebevoll umschlossen seine Hände ihr Gesicht und zwangen sie sachte ihn anzusehen. "Dein Vater hat sein Leben lang versucht, seinem Großvater Fëanor nachzueifern, ihn vielleicht sogar zu übertreffen. Und als er dich als kleinen Winzling zum allerersten Mal im Arm gehalten hat, da ist ihm bewusst geworden, dass er sein Ziel erreicht hat, dass es ihm endlich gelungen ist etwas zu erschaffen, das den Silmarilli Fëanors gleicht: Nämlich dich!"

Sanft hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen und genoss es, dass sie ihn ohne ein Anzeichen von Übelkeit beinahe erwiderte, doch einen weiteren Kuss ließ sie nicht zu.

"Wir sind kein Paar mehr!", flüsterte sie heiser und entfloh erneut seiner Nähe.

"Stimmt! Das sind wir nicht!" Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung folgte er ihr über den Schnee. "Aber das ist nur eine kleine, dumme Formalität, die wir jederzeit ändern können."

"Legolas! Bitte!" Panisch schaute sie ihn an. "Ich habe dir die Zeit einräumen wollen, über alles nachzudenken, doch stattdessen verhältst du dich wie ein Raubtier, das seine Beute nicht verlieren will!"

Legolas hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und sah sie besorgt an. Sie hatte Angst! Angst vor seiner Nähe und zugleich Angst davor, dass er aufstand und fort ging. Er bemerkte, wie sie nach Atem rang, mit sich kämpfte und plötzlich sagte sie vollkommen ohne Zusammenhang:

"Fain-rhiw!" Jede Silbe schien sie Kraft zu kosten. "Ich hieß früher Fainrhiw!"

Im ersten Moment verstand Legolas nicht, was sie ihm damit hatte sagen wollen, aber er kannte diesen Namen. Er hatte ihn bereits einmal gehört. Fieberhaft versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, und plötzlich prügelte der harte Knüppel der Erkenntnis auf ihn ein. Amlugûr hatte ihn zu Beginn der Reise erwähnt - Fainrhiw, den verschollenen Krieger!

Vollkommen benommen sah er Agarmaethor an, wich einige Schritte zurück und fühlte sich, als habe ihm jemand mit aller Gewalt einen Übelkeit erregenden Tritt in den Unterleib versetzt. Schwindel erfasste ihn, zwang ihn, sich niederzusetzen und sein Gesicht mit dem kalten Nass des Schnees zu benetzen.

Er wollte sich wieder fangen, wollte sich unbedingt von seinem Entsetzen lösen und zu einem klaren Gedanken fähig sein, doch es gelang ihm nicht, denn allein die Vorstellung davon, wie sich Agarmaethors Verwandlung abgespielt haben musste, lähmte ihn.

"Wahnsinn! Das ist Wahnsinn!", flüsterte er atemlos.

Er glaubte ihren Schmerz fühlen zu können und wusste doch, dass ihrer so unendlich viel größer gewesen sein musste. Seine Benommenheit begann sich in Zorn zu verwandeln, der ihn seine Hände zu Fäusten ballen und mit den Zähnen knirschen ließ. Am liebsten hätte er laut über die Ebene geschrieen, mit seinen Fäusten auf irgend etwas Hartes eingetrommelt und vielleicht sogar geweint... für Agarmaethor... um Agarmaethor.

Er sah zu ihr, sah sie zusammen gekauert im Schnee liegen und bemerkte ihre durchnässte Kleidung. Bestürzt warf er einen Blick auf die Sterne, die seine Befürchtung bestätigten: Stunden waren vergangen, seit er Agarmaethor im Schnee zurückgelassen hatte. Stunden! Aber er hatte sie gebraucht, hatte sie so sehr gebraucht, diese Zeit, um wieder Herr seiner Gefühle werden zu können.

Vorsichtig näherte er sich ihr, betrachtete ihre Gesichtszüge, ihre traurigen Augen, die in die dunkle Nacht hinaus starrten, und versuchte sich Fainrhiw dahinter vorzustellen, versuchte sich auszumalen, wie er wohl gewesen sein mochte, wie er wohl ausgesehen hatte...

Es gelang ihm nicht. Es gelang ihm einfach nicht, hinter Agarmaethor wirklich Fainrhiw zu sehen, doch seine fehlende Vorstellungskraft fühlte sich richtig an, so unendlich gut, dass er seine Scheu verlor, sich zu ihr setzte und sie in seine Arme zog. Tränen benetzten ihre Haut - seine Tränen - die sie spüren lassen sollten, wie sehr er mit ihr fühlte.

Und plötzlich begriff er, warum sie ihm nichts hatte erzählen wollen, warum sie ihr Geheimnis gerade vor ihm hatte verbergen wollen: Er war ihr Sonnenschein gewesen. Sie hatte es selber gesagt. Doch mit all dem von ihm geschenkten Sonnenlicht, welches sie so dringend, dringend benötigte, würde von nun an immer auch ein dunkler Schatten einher gehen, denn er hatte seine Unbefangenheit verloren - ebenso wie sie.

Nie wieder würde er wirklich hemmungslos verspielt mit ihr umgehen, nie wieder lachen oder sie berühren können, ohne sich dabei auch nur für den Bruchteil eines Wimpernschlages lang ihre Vergangenheit zu vergegenwärtigen.

Aber sollte er ihr deshalb sein Sonnenlicht vollends entziehen? Wollte er deshalb auf ihren Sternenglanz verzichten?

Ganz fest drückte er sie an sich, wollte ihr Geborgenheit schenken, und die Sicherheit, dass er nicht vor ihr fliehen würde.

"Hast du überhaupt verstanden, was ich dir habe sagen wollen?", fragte Agarmaethor leise. Sie entspannte sich nicht in seinen Armen, duldete nur verkrampft seine Hände, die die ihren zu wärmen versuchten.

"Ja!", hauchte Legolas. "Ich habe verstanden, dass du beinahe fünftausend Jahre lang als Elbenmann auf dieser Welt gelebt hast."

°

°

"Ich habe sie gefunden!" Warm und glücklich klang Lútholwens Stimme, als sie Araf ihre Worte ins Ohr säuselte. Ihre Hände umschlangen seinen Körper, suchten einen Zugang unter seine Kleidung und strichen sanft über seine Haut. "So viele Jahre! So viele! Tausend werden es wohl inzwischen sein, die ich die Tochter Celebrimbors habe suchen lassen, aber niemand hat sie bisher gesehen oder gar von ihr gehört. Sie war verschollen! Nicht einmal eine Notiz darüber, ob sie mit einem Schiff nach Valinor gereist ist, habe ich finden können!"

Araf sagte nichts. Still stand er im Höhleneingang, duldete Lútholwens Berührungen regungslos und hielt dabei Ausschau nach Alatar und dessen kleinem Heer, welches schon bald von einem seiner unzähligen Überfälle auf eine Reihe nahe gelegener Siedlungen zurückkehren würde.

Viele gab es davon nicht mehr. Alatar arbeitete äußerst sorgfältig. Selten erklang auch nur der Schrei eines Sterbenden, denn die nächtlichen Schatten - wie die Menschen inzwischen von den Kriegern Alatars sprachen - waren schnell, und ihre dunkle Aura ängstigte und lähmte insbesondere die Frauen und Kinder.

Die unmittelbare Umgebung der Höhle war verödet. Abgebrannte Dörfer, unbestellte Felder, verwildertes Vieh - und dabei raubte Alatar auch alles, was er für sich und seine 'Söhne' und 'Töchter' benötigte, seine Ohtamo - die Kriegsmacher - die er auch nicht selten 'Alata' - Leuchten - nannte. Traurig lächelte Araf über die Doppeldeutigkeit dieser Bezeichnung.

"Aber dann..." Lútholwen begann seinen Hals zu küssen und seine Aufmerksamkeit zu suchen. "Dann haben die Orks vor einigen Monaten nach der Übernahme von Khazad-dûm einen Brief gefunden - von Celebrimbor an einen gewissen Nargi - in welcher er sich für die Rettung eines Elben bedankt. Eines ELBEN!"

Araf wurde hellhörig. "Ein kluges Versteck hat sich Celebrimbor für seine Tochter erdacht", sagte er leise. "Und ohne ihre Erinnerungen weiß sie nicht einmal selber, dass sie eigentlich eine Frau ist und kann sich nicht verraten!"

"Ja, und sie wird sich und die Welt hassen, wenn sie sich zurückverwandelt!" Lútholwen lächelte wissend. "Und sollte sie nicht hassen, dann wird sie leiden..."

"... denn für einen Mann kann es nichts Schlimmeres geben, als kein Mann mehr zu sein, nicht wahr?" Ein undeutbares Lächeln huschte über Arafs Gesicht.

"Ist es denn nicht so? Ich weiß es nicht! Sag du es mir!", fragte Lútholwen unsicher und suchte seinen Blick. "Du bist der Mann!"

"Oh doch, das ist schrecklich!", erwiderte Araf ernst. "Und wüsste ich, dass ich dieses Leid mein unendliches Leben lang ertragen müsste und sich meine Seele selbst mit meinem Tod nicht wirklich von all den Qualen würde befreien können, dann würde ich die Welt verändern wollen - mit meinem Wissen aus der Phiole vollständig verändern wollen!"

Er glaubte einen Schatten gesehen zu haben, der durch den Durchgang in einen anderen Raum verschwunden war, doch ihm wurde keine Gelegenheit gegeben, seine Wahrnehmung zu überprüfen, denn Lútholwen forderte seine Aufmerksamkeit, indem sie sachte über seine Wange strich und ihn zwang sie anzusehen.

"Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass deine Bindung an mich dich zu meinem Seelenverwandten machen würde, aber du gibst mir die Bestätigung, die ich brauche! Ich danke dir!" Sanft küsste sie sie ihm auf die Lippen. "Bin ich gut?", hauchte sie. "Komm! Belohne mich für meine treuen Dienste an Sauron!"

Sie versuchte ihn ins Bett zu ziehen, aber Araf spielte wieder mit ihr, gönnte ihr die gewünschte Belohnung nicht und verneigte sein Haupt nur kurz und ehrfürchtig. "Du bist wahrhaft eine treue Dienerin Melkors!", sagte er voller Respekt.

Selten genug durfte Lútholwen dies erleben, denn obwohl er jedem ihrer Befehle ohne Widerworte folgte und seinen Verpflichtungen treu nachkam, wann immer Alatar nicht zugegen war, war er kein kriechender und buckelnder Sklave, wie Ruhta es für Alatar geworden war, und normalerweise wusste Lútholwen das zu schätzen.

Hier aber war es Spiel, ein prickelndes Spiel, und so schaute er wieder zum Horizont, als würde das Heer Alatars in den nächsten Minuten eintreffen - und er weckte damit in Lútholwen eine sie erregende Furcht.

Aber so bald würde das Heer nicht kommen. Araf wusste es, denn die Reisen zu den angrenzenden Menschendörfern dauerten bereits Tage, manchmal Wochen, und an die nahe gelegenen Städte, von denen es ohnehin nur sehr wenige im Osten gab, wagte sich Alatar bisher nicht. Seine Ohtamo pflanzten sich nicht fort, wie Mäuse, Ratten oder Menschen - so viel Elb steckte noch in allen von ihnen - und so war sein Heer noch viel zu klein für größere Pläne.

Ganze tausend Krieger besaß er bisher, von denen ein nicht geringer Teil nahe der Höhle bleiben musste, um sie vor den ständigen Angriffen der Zwerge des Roten Gebirges zu schützen. Der Krieg mit ihnen dauerte bereits Jahrhunderte an, und nie war ihnen bisher erfolgreich beizukommen gewesen, denn sie kamen und verschwanden durch unsichtbare Türen.

"Hör auf mit mir zu spielen", knurrte Lútholwen Araf verärgert an und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, "denn das wird unsere letzte Nacht sein, in der du mir deine Treue beweisen darfst!"

"Warum? Quäle ich dich nicht genug?", fragte er erstaunt.

"Du bist perfekt!" Lútholwen seufzte leise. "Ich werde dich vermissen! Verzehren werde ich mich nach dir, aber du musst diesen Elben suchen und finden. Er ist wichtiger als unsere Fleischeslust!"

Araf musterte sie abfällig und stieß sie weg. "Bettle! Krieche mir zu Füßen! Flehe mich an! Dann zeige ich dir meine Treue - vielleicht!"

°

°

"Nur einer Sache bin ich mir gewiss", sagte Agarmaethor leise. Sie kuschelte sich unter einer Lederplane eng an Legolas und ließ sich von ihm im Arm wiegen, während Elladan und Elrohir ihre Wache übernommen hatten. "Mein Vater wollte mich verbergen. Galadriel sagte es, und auch ich glaube es, aber zu welchem Preis? War ihm nicht bewusst, was er mir damit antut? Beinahe fünftausend Jahre lang habe ich nie die Wärme einer anderen Person spüren dürfen, und danach dieser Schock! Ich dachte, ich wäre wahnsinnig geworden! Von den Schmerzen will ich gar nicht sprechen! Warum? Was war ihm eine solche Tat wert?"

Legolas spürte, dass es ihr gut tat zu reden - endlich zu reden und endlich all die Gedanken zu teilen, die Fragen, die Sorgen...

"Er wollte, dass du lebst und vor Sauron sicher bist! Jeder Vater wünscht sich das für seine Tochter", erwiderte er. Es hätte andere Wege gegeben, um Silamîriel am Leben zu erhalten, doch er fand keine andere Erklärung. "Und sein Versteck war gut! Beinahe fünftausend Jahre sind vergangen, bevor Celeborn dich erkannt hat, weil du wieder die warst, die du einst gewesen bist."

"Gut? Das Versteck war nicht gut!" Agarmaethor war verbittert. "Ist dir bewusst, wie auffällig diese Berührungsschmerzen waren? Ich ahne, dass mein Vater nur meine Bindung an eine Frau zu verhindern gesucht hat, denn was hätten die Valar gesagt oder getan, wenn sie davon erfahren hätten? Wie wäre es meiner Frau oder meinen Kindern ergangen?" Sie schüttelte sich vor Entsetzen. "Aber Gerüchte über Auffälligkeiten wie meine verbreiten sich beinahe immer. Ich kann nicht ausschließen, dass nicht hinter meinem Rücken darüber geredet wurde. Und wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin... jetzt im Nachhinein... Weißt du, warum ich die Fledermäuse in den Bäumen von Fangorn so schnell habe wahrnehmen können? Weil mir dieses Geräusch vertraut war. Schon so oft hat es mich in den letzten Jahren begleitet, nur habe ich nie einen Zusammenhang zu meiner Person gesehen und auch bis zu meiner Entführung nahe dem Eryn Lasgalen nie wirklich sehen wollen!"

Sie schwiegen, kuschelten dabei noch enger aneinander und streichelten einander mit ihrem Atem.

"Merkwürdigerweise geht mir diese silberne Kugel nie aus dem Kopf", sagte Legolas nach einer Weile nachdenklich. "Was wäre, wenn sich in ihr eine Nachricht für dich verborgen hätte? Irgendetwas, das dir hätte erklären können, warum das alles mit dir geschehen ist?"

Agarmaethor zuckte entsetzt zusammen. "Du meinst, sie ist deshalb nach meiner Umwandlung aus meinem Körper getreten?", fragte sie panisch und wirkte, als wollte sie sofort aufspringen und sie suchen gehen, doch Legolas hielt sie fest, drückte sie fest an sich und wartete bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

"Wir werden sie suchen gehen - nach unserer Rückkehr", erwiderte er entschlossen. "Gemeinsam!"

"Gemeinsam?", fragte sie leise. "Ganz sicher? Mit all den Problemen, die noch auf uns zukommen werden? Hast du dir das gut überlegt? Mit mir wird es nicht einfach werden."

Sie entlockte Legolas mit ihrer Begierde nach seiner endgültigen Entscheidung und ihrer sogleich noch einmal hervorgehobenen Warnung vor ihren Problemen ein Lächeln.

"Kennst du meine Lieblingsjahreszeit?", fragte er sanft.

"Es ist der Frühling!", erwiderte sie verträumt. "Du liebst ihn, weil beinahe alles im Frühling einen Anfang findet."

"Manchmal sogar einen Neuanfang", ergänzte Legolas. Liebevoll küsste er ihr auf die Stirn. "Seit du dich von mir getrennt hast verfolgt mich ein Traum. Beinahe jede Nacht wiederholt er sich, lässt mich nicht los, quält mich. Ich träume von einem Fluss. Eisschollen treiben auf dem Wasser, Schnee liegt an seinen Ufern, und inmitten dieses Schnees stehe ich und beobachte ein kleines Schiff. Es ist wirklich nur klein, aber es ist schön und stolz, und ich weiß, dass es in den Frühling fährt - in einen wundervollen, blühenden Frühling. Und es fährt und fährt, aber es nimmt mich nicht mit, obwohl ich laufe, renne, schreie und rufe, und trotzdem..." Sachte strich er ihr über das Haar. "Aber weißt du, was das Schreckliche an dem Traum ist?", fragte er und wartete auf ihr Kopfschütteln. "Ich erkenne, dass es für mich kein anderes Schiff mehr geben wird, erkenne, dass ich immer im Winter leben werde, wenn ich es nicht erreiche."

Agarmaethor schwieg einen Moment lang, zupfte nervös an Legolas' Tunika und stieß schließlich atemlos hervor: "Willst du damit sagen, ich wäre ein altes Schiff?"

Legolas stutzte zunächst und lachte dann leise. "Das Wort 'alt' habe ich zwar nicht benutzt, aber ja: Du bist MEIN altes Schiff, denn du bist dabei, einen Neuanfang zu wagen und bitte, bitte nimm mich mit in diesen Frühling! Ich will nicht im Winter zurückbleiben!"

Agarmaethor schwieg erneut und vergrub ihre Nase in Legolas' Hemd. Er kannte diese Neigung, genoss es, dass sie seine Nähe suchte, und hoffte, hoffte darauf, dass sie ihm glaubte und sich nun ihrerseits für ihn entschied - für immer.

"Du willst also auf einem alten Schiff namens Agarmaethor fahren?", fragte sie noch einmal nach, wirkte dabei aber eher, als wolle sie ihn aufziehen.

"Nein!" Legolas konnte nicht anders als zu lachen. "Ich würde es auch Sternchen, Liebling, Edelsteinchen oder..."

"Hör auf! Das ist ja widerlich!", unterbrach sie ihn. "So viel Frau, um DAS zu erdulden, bin ich wohl noch nicht!"

"Du bist Frau genug, um die Sache mit uns beiden so kompliziert anzugehen, wie man es als Mann niemals fertig bringen würde." Legolas grinste frech.

"Die Sache? Du meinst deine Schifffahrt auf mir?", erwiderte Agarmaethor schnippisch und wirkte dabei so befreit, dass Legolas innerlich aufatmete.

"Dir geht es gut, nicht wahr?", fragte er amüsiert.

"Phantastisch!" Agarmaethor schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und flüsterte leise: "Denn du bist das Beste, das mir je passiert ist!"

°

°

°


	39. Von Spinnen, Katzen und Mäusen

_**Hiho, **_

_ja, ich weiß. Es hat dieses Mal wirklich LANGE bis zum Update gedauert. Ihr könnt mir glauben, dass ich mich bemüht habe, aber manchmal geht es halt nicht schneller. _

_Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir, und vielleicht kann ich euch ja auch mit einem wunderschönen Bild von Aeweth gütlich stimmen. Ich danke Awi dafür GANZ doll! sabber Ich bin verliebt! zwinker_

_Den Link einfach kopieren und in einem neuen Fenster einfügen. _

_**http/img247.imageshack.us/img247/3113/araf1ba.jpg**_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Euer Zwerg_

_**P.S. **Für alle, die jetzt einen zweiten Alert für dieses Kap erhalten haben: Ich habe nur Winzigkeiten geändert, aber nachdem es heute Nacht on war, konnte ich mich aus einem mir nicht erklärlichen Grund nicht mehr einloggen, um die Änderung sofort vorzunehmen. Aber niemand muss nochmal lesen. Das waren nur sprachliche Verbesserungen, die mir zu spät aufgefallen waren. _

**°**

**°**

**°**

**Von Spinnen, Katzen und Mäusen**

Noch vor wenigen Wochen hätte es Amlugûr für gänzlich abwegig gehalten, einen Feind, der ihn und seine Kameraden hatte abschlachten wollen, vor dem Verbluten zu retten. Aber Pläne änderten sich, und nun hielt er es für klug, das Vertrauen dieses Sangwa gewinnen zu wollen. Er war kein Narr und ahnte dabei sehr wohl, wie schwierig es werden würde ihn von seiner Sache zu überzeugen. Aber wenigstens versuchen wollte er es - und würde er als Retter nicht viel eher Vertrauen erwecken können, denn als rachsüchtiger Verfolger?

Nachdenklich schaute er auf den gefesselten Sangwa zu seinen Füßen und beobachtete dessen ruhiges Mienenspiel. Weder Zorn noch Schmach schien er dafür zu empfinden, dass Amlugûr ihm nahe der Enthügel eine Verletzung zugefügt hatte, die sich nicht mehr zu schließen schien und letztlich der Grund dafür gewesen war, dass er ihn hatte fangen können.

"Wie heißt du?", fragte Amlugûr und befreite die Wunde von der auf ihr klebenden Kleidung. Seine Handgriffe waren geschickt, doch er ging mit seinem Gefangenen nicht besonders sachte um, denn zu viel Freundlichkeit hätte nur noch mehr Misstrauen geschürt, als ohnehin bereits bestand.

"Araf", erwiderte der Sangwa knapp und zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als Amlugûr ihm die Wunde reinigte und dabei mehrfach unsanft entzündete Haut berührte.

Schweigend beendete er die Reinigung und überlegte dabei fieberhaft, wie er die scheinbar niemals enden wollende Blutung stillen sollte. Er war kein Heiler! Sein Blick wanderte über die Gürteltaschen seines Gefangenen und blieb an einem Beutel hängen, der beinahe leer zu sein schien. Entschlossen griff er zu, öffnete ihn und sah hinein. Eine kleine Restmenge bläulich-grünen Pulvers befand sich darin, sowie etwas Wintergrün.

"Araf heißt du also", murmelte er, um die Stille zu überbrücken. "Ich bin Amlugûr. Darf ich?" Er deutete dabei mit dem Beutel auf die Verletzung, die ein wenig verfärbt war, so als habe sich Araf das Pulver über die Wunde gestreut.

Araf erwiderte nichts, sah nur in den Himmel und beobachtete verträumt die vorüberziehenden Wolken. Es schien, als fühle er sich überhaupt nicht wie ein Gefangener, sondern wie ein junger Elb, der im Sommer im Gras liegt und die Wolken zu phantasievollen Bildern formt, doch sein befremdliches Verhalten verunsicherte Amlugûr nicht. Er überließ Araf den Wolken, verteilte ohne weitere Nachfrage das Pulver und das Wintergrün auf der Verletzung, verband ihn und begann ihn dabei eingehend zu mustern, ihn einzuschätzen und vielleicht etwas aus seinem Äußeren zu erschließen, was ihm bei einem weiteren Gespräch behilflich sein würde.

Alles versuchte er dabei zu berücksichtigen: die goldenen Nähte an der dunkelbraunen Leder-Rüstung mit dem Abbild eines grünäugigen, wilden Wolfes, darunter sandfarbener Stoff mit schwarzen Stickereien und dazu schwarze Bänder in streng und ordentlich geflochtenem Haar. Keinerlei Schmuck zierte den Sangwa, aber Amlugûr war sich sicher, dass Araf auch ohne jeglichen Zierrates eine ganze Kolonne schmachtender Frauen quer durch ganz Mittelerde folgen würde, wenn er es nur darauf anlegte.

Misstrauen erfasste Amlugûr, denn Äußerlichkeiten, die Sympathien weckten, erschienen ihm gefährlicher als ein Dolch in seinem Rücken, und die Sympathie für Araf drohte sich bereits allein deshalb in sein Herz zu fressen, weil Araf die den Sangwa sonst so eigene, dunkle Aura fehlte.

Doch so leicht wollte er sich nicht täuschen lassen. Araf war ein Feind! Geschickt durchtrennte Amlugûr deshalb die Verschlüsse von Arafs Lederrüstung, öffnete dessen Tunika und legte seine Hand auf das Herz.

Es schlug! Natürlich schlug es! Doch es schlug so ruhig, als würde den Sangwa nichts aufregen können - nicht einmal seine eigene Gefangenschaft. Aber da war sie, die Kälte! Sie versteckte sich tief unter der warmen und lebendigen Haut Arafs, doch Amlugûr spürte, wie sie sachte über seinen Arm sein Herz erreichte und ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

"Was bist du?", fragte Amlugûr, entsetzt darüber, dass es inzwischen Sangwa zu geben schien, deren Dunkelheit und Boshaftigkeit man erst mit Hilfe einer Berührung zu entdecken vermochte, denn was würde aus den Elben werden, wenn sich erst Sangwa wie Araf unter sie mischten?

"Einzigartig", erwiderte Araf spöttisch und erweckte damit den Eindruck, als habe er Amlugûrs Befürchtung erraten und spiele mit ihr. "Vielleicht..." Seine Augen blitzten bedeutungsvoll auf.

Amlugûrs Augen blitzten ebenfalls auf als er den spöttischen Tonfall Arafs übernahm und sagte: "Vermutlich bist du einzigartig, denn deine Wunden schließen so schlecht, dass andere deiner Art mit Sicherheit verblutet sind, bevor sie das zehnte Lebensjahr erreicht haben." Abfällig und auch ein wenig besorgt schaute er auf den frischen Verband, der sich bereits wieder rot färbte.

Ein Schatten huschte über Arafs Gesicht, doch nur einen winzigen Moment lang, bevor er stolz entgegnete: "Es gibt keine Vollkommenheit! Irgendeine Schwäche besitzt jeder, und diese ist meine."

"Das ist deine einzige Schwäche?", fragte Amlugûr übertrieben beeindruckt. "Wie habe ich dich dann während der Schlacht verletzen können?"

"Wer sagt, dass ich diese Verletzung nicht zugelassen habe?" Araf sah ihn streitsüchtig an.

Amlugûr war überzeugt davon, den Sangwa in einem ehrlichen und offenem Kampf besiegt zu haben, und die Unterstellung Arafs, ihm wäre der Sieg geschenkt worden, kränkte ihn nicht nur in seiner Ehre als Krieger, sondern erschien ihm auch absurd.

"Warum hättest du dein Leben riskieren sollen?", fragte er deshalb scharf und aufgebracht. "Du konntest nicht wissen, dass ich dich retten würde, und ohne meine Hilfe wärst du hier auf der Ebene verblutet!"

"Kein Elb würde jemanden verbluten lassen!", erwiderte Araf mit einem wissenden Lächeln. "Das wäre doch viel zu grausam, und ihr Elben seid doch so schrecklich barmherzig und würdet lieber schnell und endgültig töten als jemanden verrecken zu sehen!" Beinahe pathetisch klangen seine Worte dabei.

"Elben sind nicht barmherzig, und ich bin es am allerwenigsten!", knurrte Amlugûr. "Ich bin ebenso einzigartig wie du, und ich hätte dich verbluten lassen, wenn ich dich nicht brauchen..." Er verstummte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

"Du brauchst mich also?" Arafs streitsüchtiger Gesichtsausdruck wurde von einem triumphierenden Lächeln verdrängt. "Wozu?"

Amlugûr stutzte einen Moment lang über den plötzlichen Wandel seines Gefangenen, doch dann begriff er, dass Araf ihn allein durch ein Rütteln an seiner Überzeugung von seinem ehrlichen Sieg über den Sangwa zu ungewollter Offenheit hatte provozieren können und ärgerte sich darüber, dass er sich trotz seines noch kurz zuvor entwickelten und begründeten Misstrauens unvorsichtig auf ein Spiel Arafs eingelassen hatte, ohne dessen Regeln zu kennen. Wie eine Maus kam er sich deshalb vor, gejagt von einer Katze, und dieses Gefühl hasste er.

"Ich mag keine Spiele!", erwiderte er deshalb abweisend. "Und deshalb sage ich es dir ganz offen: Es kommt mir nicht auf deine Person an. Ich kenne keine Skrupel, werde dich hier verrecken lassen und mir einen anderen Sangwa suchen, um mit ihm zu verhandeln!"

Entschlossen erhob er sich und ging zu seinem Pferd, um Araf gefesselt im Schnee zurück zu lassen, doch er spürte den Blick des Sangwa in seinem Nacken, und dieser Blick war eindeutig: Amlugûr würde mit seinem Fortgehen nicht nur das Spiel Arafs verlieren, sondern auch sein geplantes Vorhaben aufgeben müssen - für immer. Er zögerte und schaute auf den Sangwa zurück, entschloss sich dann aber dazu, diesen den Blick Arafs eher als einen Versuch zu verstehen, sein armseliges Leben retten zu wollen. Und auf das Leben dieses einen Sangwa kam es ihm wahrlich nicht an! Sollte er doch sterben!

"Nein", murmelte er deshalb zu sich selbst und wandte sich erst dann an den Sangwa. "Ich hatte gehofft, du wärst der Richtige für meine Verhandlungen, aber ich habe mich geirrt, und einen schwer Verletzten wie dich werde ich nicht sinnlos mit mir führen. Dafür reicht meine Zeit nicht."

"Gut, dann lass mich zurück!", erwiderte Araf gleichmütig. "Aber ich werde der einzige... Sangwa - oder wie du meine Art genannt hast - sein, der jemals mit dir sprechen wird."

"Warum?", fragte Amlugûr scheinbar wenig interessiert und bereitete dabei sein Pferd zur Abreise vor. "Warum sollte sonst niemand mit mir reden?"

"Weil deine Gefährten während der Schlacht alle anderen Krieger getötet haben", erwiderte Araf mit einem Hauch von Spott. "Wir sind allein... so allein!"

Amlugûr hielt inne und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Natürlich bestand die Möglichkeit, dass weitere Sangwa den Kampf um die Enthügel überlebt hatten, aber wie sollte er sie auf dieser weiten Ebene finden? Oder gar ihre Siedlungen? Nicht einen Gedanken hatte er sich darüber gemacht, während er Araf über die Ebene gefolgt war! Zu viel Hoffnung hatte er auf diesen einen Feind gesetzt, und die Zeit rannte ihm wirklich davon!

Er spürte den lauernden Blick des Sangwa, spürte, dass er sich entscheiden musste und sich dabei in die Gefahr begab, Arafs Spiel nicht entfliehen zu können - einem Spiel, dessen Regeln und Sinn er vielleicht nie begreifen würde, und deshalb hasste er es.

Aber durfte er sich von seinem Hass abschrecken lassen? Gehörte dessen Überwinden nicht auch irgendwo zu seinem großen Vorhaben? Was würde man von ihm sagen, wenn er versagte, weil er dieses Spiel hatte meiden wollen?

Seine Augen blitzten Araf an, als er sich dazu entschloss, ihn nicht zurück zu lassen. Vielleicht war es unmöglich, Araf von seiner Sache zu überzeugen; vielleicht saß der Hass und der Scham darüber, dass ein Elb ihn besiegt hatte, doch zu tief in dem Sangwa, um ein ehrlich gemeintes Entgegenkommen zu erwarten, aber als Führer zu einer anderen Siedlung könnte er trotzdem noch nützlich sein.

Nur dieses Spiel musste er beenden! Amlugûr wollte klare Grenzen setzen und sich vor allem des Gefühls einer Maus entledigen.

"Das ist richtig", murmelte er deshalb scheinbar zerknirscht. "Aber du nutzt mir auch nichts, und deshalb verzichte ich lieber auf die Ausführung meiner Pläne als sinnlos mit dir Zeit zu verschwenden."

Mit Schwung begab er sich auf den Rücken seines Pferd und entfernte sich ein Stück, doch Araf sah ihm gleichgültig hinterher und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder den Wolken zu.

"Willst du leben?", rief Amlugûr ihm von Weitem zu. "Ich werde nicht mit dir in Verhandlungen treten, aber wenn du leben willst, dann versprich mir, mich in die Siedlungen deines Volkes zu bringen!"

Er ließ sein Pferd um den gefesselten Gefangenen tänzeln und deutete an, sofort loszureiten, sobald er es für richtig hielt.

"Es ehrt mich, dass du meinen Versprechen glauben schenken würdest!" Araf lachend herzlich. "Ich bin ein Sangwa, schon vergessen? Ich bin BÖSE!" Er betonte das 'böse' übertrieben fauchend. "Und wie kann ich übel und dunkel sein, wenn ich dich nicht in eine unserer Siedlungen führen würde?"

Amlugûr fühlte sich noch immer wie eine Maus. Es war ihm nicht gelungen, das Spiel zu beenden, denn Arafs Ausspruch versprach nicht viel Gutes, klang beinahe so, als handele es sich bei der Siedlung um eine Mausefalle. Trotzdem stieg er ab und setzte sich wieder zu dem Sangwa.

Risiko! Risiko gehörte zu seinem Vorhaben dazu, und immerhin würde Araf ihn führen. Was wollte er mehr? Alles Weitere würde sich schon ergeben.

°

°

Ihr Lächeln hatte sein Herz berührt!

Odan konnte es kaum noch ertragen, seinen Gefährten in die Augen zu sehen während er sich ihren heimlichen und mit Hass und Ekel erfüllten Reden über die Dunkelhaarige anschloss, doch ihm fehlte der Mut dazu, ihnen seine wahren Gedanken zu offenbaren oder ihnen auch nur ein winziges 'Aber' entgegen zu halten... oder auch nur ein 'Vielleicht'.

Er fühlte sich feige! Er fühlte sich so unendlich feige, weil er es vorzog, sich lieber nach und nach von seinen Gefährten zurückzuziehen anstatt mit ihnen zu diskutieren oder zu streiten, und so ritt er irgendwann nicht mehr neben ihnen, verbrachte die Abende am Lagerfeuer nicht mehr mit ihnen und verweigerte schließlich sogar die Übernachtung unter einer gemeinsamen Lederplane.

Natürlich wollten Rufur und Haunar wissen, was in ihm vorging, und versuchten ihn zum Antworten zu drängen, doch je mehr sie dabei der Dunkelhaarigen Verzauberungen unterstellten und behaupteten, sie trage die Schuld an seinem Verhalten, desto mehr distanzierte er sich - bis er allein war.

Merkwürdig war dieses Alleinsein. Niemand redete mit ihm - nicht einmal Gimli oder die Elben. Sie hatten ihm zu Beginn seiner Gefangenschaft einige Fragen gestellt, doch als er geschwiegen und sich lieber auf die Lippen gebissen hatte, hatten sie von ihm abgelassen, und seitdem ignorierten sie ihn beinahe vollständig; und seinen Gefährten erging es nicht anders. Immer häufiger drängte sich Odan deshalb der ihm vollkommen absurd erscheinende Gedanke auf, dass er auch einfach gehen konnte, wenn er es nur wollte. Aber sicher war er sich nicht, und eine Pfeilspitze wollte er nicht riskieren.

"Gimli?", fragte er deshalb eines Tages. Unsicher näherte er sich mit seinem Pferd dem ihm so fremden Zwerg. „Warum fesselt ihr mich nicht? Warum foltert ihr mich nicht, um Antworten auf eure Fragen zu erhalten? Habt ihr gar keine Angst vor meiner Flucht? Ich könnte gefährliche Hilfe holen!"

Gimli lächelte breit. „Elben lieben die Freiheit und sie wissen ebenso wie wir Zwerge, dass Gefangenschaft unerträglicher sein kann als der Tod."

"Das heißt, sie töten lieber?", fragte Odan unsicher. Irgendwie konnte er sich des Gefühls nicht entledigen, sich mit seinem Zugehen auf Gimli in einem klebrigen Spinnennetz verfangen zu haben.

"Grundsätzlich ja. Was soll man mit einem gefangenen Ork auch tun? Mit ihm reden? Ihn in die Gesellschaft eingliedern?" Gimli lachte leise. "Aber sie besitzen auch Kerker für... besondere Fälle. Mein Vater Glóin war einst Gefangener eines Elbenkönigs, und du kannst mir glauben, dass das keine fröhliche Angelegenheit gewesen war!", erklärte Gimli und sah Odan dabei so durchdringend an, dass Odan seinem Blick betroffen auswich.

"Wurde er gefoltert?", flüsterte er dabei nur entsetzt.

Gimli schmunzelte heimlich in seinen Bart. Sein Vater hatte ihm schreckliche Geschichten erzählt: Von Daumenschrauben hatte er berichtet, von Hunger und von ständig anhaltendem Lärm, der ihm den Schlaf geraubt hatte. Aber je älter er geworden war, desto verschrobener, übertriebener und unglaubwürdiger waren Gimli die Ausführungen erschienen. Vermutlich hatte sich sein Vater bei einem Ausbruchsversuch den Finger eingeklemmt und er hatte das Essen der Elben einfach nicht gemocht. Vielleicht war der Ohren betäubende Lärm auch nur auf das rauschende Wasser des unterirdischen Flusses zurück zu führen gewesen?

"Nein! Gefoltert wurde er nicht, wenn man davon absieht, dass ihm anstatt seines geliebten Bieres nur Wasser gereicht wurde." Gimli schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Ich wollte nur zum Ausdruck bringen, dass Elben zu unterscheiden wissen, wer ihre wirklichen Feinde sind, und obwohl wir Zwerge uns in ihren Augen nicht immer redlich verhalten haben, so wissen sie doch, dass wir bisher nie auf der Seite Saurons oder Morgoths gekämpft haben." Er betonte das Wort 'bisher' sehr deutlich.

"Was meinst du mit 'bisher'?", fragte Odan ärgerlich. "Glaubst du, ich stünde auf der Seite Saurons oder Morgoths?"

"Tust du es?", fragte Gimli schlicht.

"Nein!", erwiderte Odan empört, doch als das Wort seine Lippen verließ wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich tatsächlich in einem klebrigen Spinnennetz verfangen hatte. "Nein!"

Sein zweites 'Nein' erfolgte deshalb beinahe bedrückt. Er verschloss sich wieder, wollte sich zurückziehen und sich dadurch aus dem Gespräch winden, welches er selbst begonnen hatte.

"Natürlich nicht! Morgoth ist fort und ich habe auch Sauron vernichtet!" Gimli klopfte ihm dabei freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, und jetzt spürte Odan es ganz deutlich: Er war in dem Spinnennetz gefangen.

Tagelang hatte er die Elben angeschwiegen und ihnen nicht sagen wollen, was ihn dazu getrieben hatte, die Dunkelhaarige töten zu wollen. Tagelang hatte er sich dabei den Kopf zerbrochen, wie er sich seinen Gefährten und deren Plänen loyal erweisen könnte, ohne dabei sein eigenes Gewissen zu belasten, weil ihn Zweifel plagten. Und in all dieser Zeit hatte es ihn zermürbt, weil er nicht verstehen konnte, dass sich die Elbengemeinschaft überhaupt nicht dafür zu interessieren schien, was hinter ihm und seinen Gefährten steckte. Und nun war er es gewesen, der das Gespräch gesucht und sich darin verstrickt hatte!

Er ärgerte sich, und doch konnte er sich nicht aus dem Netz befreien, denn eine Frage drängte und kämpfte sich über seine Lippen.

"Du hast Sauron besiegt?" Jetzt gab es kein Entrinnen mehr.

"Ich war dabei! Hautnah... sozusagen!"

Gimli strahlte ihn an und begann zu erzählen, berichtete von der Bildung der Ring-Gemeinschaft und ihrer Aufgabe, von ihrem Zerfall und den getrennten Wegen, die sich schließlich wieder vereinten und gemeinsam zum großen Erfolg geführt hatten. Volle zwei Tage fesselte das Gespräch die beiden Zwerge aneinander, und Odan glaubte Gimli jedes Wort, denn er schmückte nichts unnötig aus und machte sich selbst nicht zu einem Helden, der Sauron mit einer Hand erwürgt hatte. Er fieberte mit, fühlte mit, und trauerte um Boromirs Tod - und NATÜRLICH hatte Gimli mehr Orks getötet, als der Blonde Jüngling an der Seite der Dunkelhaarigen!

Irgendwann spürte Odan das Spinnennetz nicht mehr, denn die Spinne hatte sich als Pflanzenfresser erwiesen - wie ihm schien. Keine aufdringliche Frage war über Gimlis Lippen gehuscht, keine bissige Bemerkung gefallen oder eine Falle gestellt worden, um ihn zu einer Äußerung zu verleiten, die er nicht machen wollte. Er hatte einfach nur zuhören dürfen - und er hatte sich dabei immerzu fragen müssen, wie Elben und Zwerge, die doch gemeinsam gegen Sauron gekämpft hatten, nun gemeinsam die Dunkelhaarige zur Vernichtung Mittelerdes in den Osten führen konnten.

Etwas stimmte nicht, und er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass eine Verzauberung durch die Dunkelhaarige so weit ging, dass ein Zwerg wie Gimli eine Geschichte wie die des Ringkrieges erlog. Nein, dieses falsche Etwas musste in den Reden Bizar-kûns versteckt sein, denn er war es gewesen, der ihm die Notwendigkeit des Todes der Dunkelhaarigen mit dem unaussprechlichen Namen nicht erklärt hatte.

°

°

Amlugûr liebte die Schweigsamkeit. Er war sie aus seiner gemeinsamen Zeit mit Fainrhiw gewohnt. Deshalb störten ihn Arafs erstaunlich ausdauernden und belanglosen Berichte über das Familienleben der Sangwa ungemein. Warum redete Araf so viel? Wollte er ihn ärgern? Ahnte er, dass er sich gestört fühlen würde? Amlugûr hielt eine solche Absicht Arafs durchaus für möglich, doch er wollte sich nicht ärgern lassen, und so hörte er selten genau zu, ließ Araf reden und nickte nicht einmal höflich.

Aber Araf blieb stur und schien Amlugûrs mangelndes Interesse nicht wahrzunehmen, sodass Amlugûr sich beinahe gezwungen sah, nach einem neuen Thema zu suchen - einem, welches ihn sehr viel mehr interessierte: Frauen.

"Sippen und Familien scheinen eine große Rolle in deinem Volk zu spielen", stellte er deshalb nach einigen Tagen der Reise fest. "Und doch bist du nicht gebunden, aber gibt es vielleicht trotzdem eine Frau deines Herzens?"

Araf lächelte geheimnisvoll. "Es gibt eine Frau in meinem Leben, aber sie ist keine meines Herzens. Warum sollte sie das auch sein, wenn ich doch alle Frauen beglücken kann, die es wünschen?"

Amlugûr glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Oder vielleicht hatte er auch Araf nicht richtig verstanden. "Beglücken?", fragte er ungläubig. "Du meinst so richtig..." Ihm fiel kein passendes Wort ein, aber Araf nickte und schien das Selbe zu meinen wie er. "Bindest du dich denn damit nicht? Wir Elben..."

"Ich bin kein Elb", fiel ihm Araf ins Wort und sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Spott und Stolz an. "Bist du jetzt neidisch auf meine Freiheiten?"

Amlugûr war sogar sehr neidisch, aber er gab es nicht zu, sah nur verächtlich auf Araf und trank einen Schluck Wasser, um seine Gedanken fort zu spülen.

"Und diese eine Frau betrügst du? Oder weiß sie von deinen Spielereien mit anderen?", presste er hervor.

Die Frauen, mit denen er seine Nächte verbracht und sie mit harmlosen Küssen oder Berührungen beschenkt hatte, hatten immer gewusst, dass diese Nächte sich nicht wiederholen würden. So viel Ehrlichkeit hatte er ihnen immer entgegen gebracht.

Araf jedoch offenbar nicht. Er zuckte nur gleichmütig mit den Schultern. "Sie weiß, dass ich kein Elb bin. Wenn sie trotzdem glaubt, ich hätte mich an sie gebunden, dann ist das ihr Problem."

"So!" Mehr vermochte Amlugûr nicht zu sagen. Weil er selber nicht wirklich davon überzeugt war,

dass Seelengemeinschaft eine viel großartigere Angelegenheit war, als einige vergnügliche Stunden im Bett, fiel es ihm schwer, seinen Neid und seine Neugier zu unterdrücken. ... Wie sich das wohl anfühlte? Mit einer Frau? In einer Frau?

"Möchtest du das genauer wissen?", fragte Araf und seine Augen blitzten ihn verschwörerisch an. "Ich könnte es dir erzählen!"

Amlugûr presste kurz seine Lippen aufeinander. Woher wusste Araf, dass er sich dafür interessierte? Oder hatte er nur geraten?

"Nein", erwiderte er abweisend. "Behalte die Berichte über deine Freuden für dich." Einen kurzen Moment lang zögerte er, fügte dann jedoch viel zu hastig hinzu: "Erzähle sie mir ein anderes Mal!"

Er bereute, sich soeben eine Blöße gegeben zu haben, und sah Araf spöttisch lächeln, doch er sah darüber hinweg und schwieg, schwieg um des Friedens Willen.

°

°

Nach seiner Unterhaltung mit Gimli zog sich Odan auch von ihm zurück, blieb nachdenklich und zurückhaltend in seinen Äußerungen und begann seine Gedanken zu ordnen; und Tag für Tag fühlte er sich dabei mehr zu der Elbengemeinschaft hingezogen und lauschte den weichen Stimmen, Geschichten und Liedern am abendlichen Lagerfeuer. Und sie gaben damit so viel von sich Preis: Sehnsüchte, Ängste, Freude...

Manchmal glaubte Odan, dass die Elben allein wegen ihm ihre beinahe tägliche Abendgestaltung begannen, und dann glaubte er das Spinnennetz zu fühlen und die Spinne zu sehen, die ihn packen und aussaugen würde. Doch immer, wenn er diesen Verdacht hegte, musste er nur einen Blick auf die Dunkelhaarige und ihren Partner werfen: Jede Nacht verbrachten sie Arm in Arm, und immer, wenn sich die beiden dabei nicht unter den dicken Lederplanen versteckten, konnte er in ihren Gesichtern ein so erleichtertes Lächeln entdecken, dass auch er selbst befreit aufatmete und begriff, dass es den Elben der Gemeinschaft nicht anders erging. Wer würde da nicht singen und frohlocken, wenn einem das Singen in die Wiege gelegt worden war?

"Niedlich, nicht wahr?", hörte er eines Nachts eine Stimme neben seinem Ohr flüstern. Wieder einmal hatte er den Anblick des Paares genossen und dabei vollkommen vergessen, dass seine Schritte im Schnee in den Ohren eines Elben wie ein lautes Trampeln klingen mussten. Eine der Wachen stand hinter ihm - Rochdil. "Du siehst sie dir häufig an. Warum?"

Odan zögerte, denn obwohl er sich den Elben genähert hatte, hatte er doch bisher nur mit Gimli gesprochen. Doch dann sagte er leise: "Weil ihr Anblick mir den Frieden bringt, den ich suche."

"Dann suchen wir dasselbe", erwiderte Rochdil.

Seine Stimme umschmeichelte Odans Sinne, so dass Odan seine eigene wie ein lautes Dröhnen erschien und er sich hastig zurückzog, um das Paar nicht zu wecken, von dem er ohnehin vermutete, dass es ihn nicht hörte, weil es ihn nicht hören wollte. Er warf dabei einen Blick auf den Elben, sah dessen freundlichen Blick und zog es vor, zu Gimli unter die Lederplane zu flüchten, bevor er in ein Gespräch verwickelt wurde, welches er nicht wollte. Doch vor seinen Gedanken konnte er nicht flüchten und selbst Gimlis leises Schnarchen befreite ihn nicht von seinen Worten, die er zu dem Elben gesagt hatte.

Er suchte Frieden! Aber würde es ihn wirklich jemals geben? Angenommen, Bizar-kûn behielte Recht und der Tod der Dunkelhaarigen würde die Welt retten - würde das wirklich etwas ändern? Wären dann auch die Grünaugen vernichtet? Oder gar die beiden Herrn der Grünaugen? Oder würden jene nur neue Pläne ersinnen und weitere Schlachten führen?

Irgendwie erschien ihm der Tod der Dunkelhaarigen mehr wie das Abhacken der Hand Saurons, denn wenn er Gimlis Geschichte richtig verstanden hatte, dann hatte diese schwere Verletzung im ersten Ringkrieg Sauron nur aufgehalten - um dreitausend Jahre zwar, aber er war nicht vernichtet worden. Würde der Tod der Dunkelhaarigen die Herrn der Grünaugen nicht auch nur aufhalten?

Vielleicht hatte die Dunkelhaarige ihn wirklich verzaubert, aber ihr Lächeln war ihm mehr wert als ihr Tod, der nur einen üblen Plan dunkler Maiar vereitelte und ihnen dann trotzdem ermöglichte, noch weitere fünftausend oder vielleicht sogar zehntausend Jahre lang ihr Unwesen zu treiben. So ein Lächeln war wie die Phiole Galadriels, von der Gimli ihm berichtet hatte. Es war wie ein Licht in beängstigender Finsternis, und das sollte man nicht löschen, auch wenn es die Finsternis nicht vollständig vertreiben würde... Und wenn Bizar-kûn im Dunkeln stehen wollte, dann sollte er Agarmaethor selber umbringen!

Überrascht hielt Odan die Luft an. Er hatte den Namen der Dunkelhaarigen benutzt! Irgendwie fühlte sich das seltsam an. Solange ihr Tod noch in irgendeiner Weise für ihn feststand, solange hatte er ihren Namen nicht benutzen wollen.

"Warum seufzt du?", brummte Gimli verschlafen.

Odan schwieg einen Moment, sortierte seine Worte und sagte dann leise: "Ich dachte an Agarmaethor." Er sprach ihren Namen langsam aus und genoss es, ihn dabei ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen über seine Lippen gleiten zu lassen.

"Warum?" Jetzt war Gimli endgültig erwacht. "Stört es dich, dass sie so offen zeigt, was sie für Legolas empfindet? Glaub mir: Ich kenne sie noch aus einer Zeit, in der sie ihn wegen einer Berührung an ihrer Wange mit einem Messer bedroht hat, weil so ein überflüssiges Geschmuse für sie überhaupt nicht in Betracht gekommen war."

"Geschmuse?", wiederholte Odan verblüfft. In seinen Ohren klang das Wort nicht schön und entsprach nicht der Harmonie, die er bei dem Anblick des Paares empfand.

"Ja, Geschmuse!" Gimli schüttelte sich. "Ich bin dankbar dafür, dass die beiden sich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit gegenseitig füttern oder gar feucht küssen! Bäh!" Angewidert wischte sich Gimli mit der Hand über den Mund.

Odan lachte leise. Das Gespräch hatte einen überraschenden aber angenehmen Verlauf genommen, denn Gimlis Gefühlsausbruch erinnerte ihn ungemein an seine Schwester, die er so über alles liebte.

"Milia und du, ihr beide würdet euch gut verstehen!", sagte er schmunzelnd. "Niemand will sie zur Frau nehmen, weil sie dieses... Geschmuse ekelhaft findet. Und Kinder verabscheut sie abgrundtief!"

"Wie du das sagst!", brummte Gimli. "Vielleicht will SIE niemanden zum Mann nehmen, weil sie alle von ihr nur das Eine wollen! Aber ich kann sie da gut verstehen! Ich will deshalb nämlich auch keine Frau."

Odan stutzte, holte tief Luft, zögerte und biss sich auf die Lippen. Ein Kuppler wollte er nun wahrlich nicht sein, aber...

„Du denkst wirklich darüber nach, meine Schwester zu heiraten? Meine Eltern wären dir ewig dankbar!", sagte er in einem Tonfall, als wäre die Verbindung soeben vereinbart worden. Natürlich würde Gimli nicht zustimmen, aber er wollte wenigstens den Gedanken an seine Schwester in Gimlis Kopf pflanzen.

Tatsächlich antwortete Gimli: „Nicht so schnell, mein Freund! Nicht so schnell!" Eine gewisse Panik lag in seiner Stimme. „Ich muss sie doch erst einmal kennen lernen. Trägt sie einen langen Bart? Das Auge isst schließlich mit, und den Bart muss ich natürlich begutachten. Und ist sie robust und abgehärtet? Hält sie viel aus?"

"Aber ja!" Odan grinste offen. Unter der dunklen Plane konnte Gimli ohnehin nicht sehen, was sich gerade in seinem Gesicht abspielte. "Unsere Eltern haben uns immer gleich behandelt. Wir wurden beide für jede Kleinigkeit grün und blau geschlagen und bei Wasser und Brot eingesperrt, und sie hat nie geweint. Ich war immer stolz auf sie!"

"Ja, aber...", stotterte Gimli. "Das geht mir zu schnell! Und außerdem..." Sein Ton wurde wieder selbstsicher und klang gespielt enttäuscht. "Und außerdem werde ich sie leider, leider nie kennen lernen, denn ich weiß nicht, ob ich dein Volk nach Beendigung meines Auftrages hier überhaupt finden würde. Ich weiß ja nicht, wo ihr lebt."

"Geradezu im Roten Gebirge!", erwiderte Odan hastig. "Wir reiten in die richtige Richtung!"

Er fühlte das Netz - aber die Spinne war keine. Und so erzählte er von seiner Heimat, seiner Familie, der Vereinigung der vier Zwergenvölker und von Bizar-kûn und den beiden Herrn der Grünaugen.

°

°

"Niedlich sollen wir also sein!", murmelte Agarmaethor gekränkt, als Odan und Rochdil wieder verschwunden waren. "Aber ich bin nicht niedlich!" Sie richtete sich auf und verschränkte die Arme. "Diesen Gedanken sollten wir unbedingt unterbinden!"

"Die Gedanken sind frei!", murmelte Legolas verschlafen. "Lass sie doch von dir denken, was sie wollen!"

Agarmaethor sah ihn entrüstet an. "Von mir denken?", wiederholte sie empört. "Rochdil hat nicht nur von mir gesprochen. Dich meinte er auch!"

"Mich? Ich bin doch nicht niedlich! Männer sind nie niedlich!" Legolas erhob sich ebenfalls von seinem Lager und setzte sich aufrecht hin. "Wir Männer sind alles andere, aber NICHT niedlich!"

"Jawohl! Wir Männer..." Agarmaethor verstummte, biss sich auf die Lippen und sah Legolas hilflos an. Ihre Augen begannen zu glänzen und veranlassten ihn dazu, seine Arme um sie legen und sie fest an sich zu drücken.

"Irgendwann wirst du nicht mehr wie Fainrhiw denken", sagte er tröstend und küsste zärtlich ihre Stirn. "Viertausendsiebenhundert Jahre waren immerhin eine lange, lange Zeit, aber irgendwann wird diese Zeit so unbedeutend sein, wie ein einzelner Regentropfen in der Glut eines lebendig flackernden Feuers."

Agarmaethor schluckte verkrampft, schmiegte sich an ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Falten seiner Kleidung um den Duft einzuatmen, den sie so sehr liebte. Mit ihrer Nasenspitze suchte sie sich dabei einen winzigen Zugang zwischen die Verschlüsse von Legolas' Tunika, streichelte dort seine Haut und war ihm mit dieser winzigen Geste näher als je zuvor.

"Aber meine Narbe auf dem Bauch und meine Haare werden mich immer daran erinnern, wie ich einmal war", erwiderte sie schließlich. "Ich muss nur in den Spiegel schauen, und mir wird bewusst, dass dieser Regentropfen eher einem heftigen Schauer gleicht."

"Deine Haare?" Legolas' Hand und strich über ihre silbernen Strähnen, die gerade so kräftig im Sternenlicht funkelten wie früher sein Ring aus Ithildin. "Wunderschön sind sie, und einzigartig."

"Fainrhiw besaß silbernes Haar. Diese Strähnen sind ein Teil von ihm", flüsterte Agarmaethor tonlos. "Fainrhiw steckt noch immer in mir, und mein Haar glänzt immer dann besonders schön, wenn er sich bemerkbar macht... so wie vorhin."

"Natürlich steckt er noch immer in dir!" Legolas lächelte sanft. "Du hast dich aus ihm entwickelt, wie eine Blume aus einem Samenkorn. Deine Erfahrungen, Erinnerungen und Kenntnisse besitzt du aus deiner Zeit als Fainrhiw, und sie haben dich zu der Person gemacht, die gerade in meinen Armen liegt und die ich so sehr ins Herz geschlossen habe, dass ich sie nicht mehr missen möchte. Aber wenn du mit deinem Haar unglücklich bist, dann schneide es ab. Ich helfe dir dabei."

Agarmaethor löste sich aus Legolas' Umarmung und sah ihn erstaunt an. Ihre Augen glänzten noch immer, aber sie hatte nicht geweint. "Abschneiden?", fragte sie und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. "Ich WILL mich an Fainrhiw erinnern. Meine Vergangenheit war eine Qual, und die Gedanken daran treiben mir Tränen in die Augen und lassen mich manchmal Dinge tun, die keine... normale Frau tun würde. Aber wäre das Leben nicht viel zu leicht, wenn man seine unangenehmen Erinnerungen einfach vernichten könnte? Und würde man dabei nicht auch vergessen, wer man einmal war und was einen zu der Person gemacht hat, die man heute ist... und... und die heute geliebt wird?" Sie errötete bei ihren Worten. "Sagtest du das nicht gerade?"

Ja, etwas in dieser Art hatte er gesagt, und doch war Legolas einen Moment lang sprachlos.

Silamîriel war es gewesen, die ihre Erinnerungen in eine Phiole verbannt hatte, um sich das Leben leichter zu machen. Beinahe fünftausend Jahre lag das inzwischen zurück, und es überraschte Legolas nicht wirklich, dass Agarmaethor auch ohne Kenntnis ihrer damaligen Tat eine solche nicht wiederholen würde. Schließlich war sie damals ein blutjunges und einfältiges Elbenmädchen gewesen, das sich unglücklich verliebt hatte, und als Fainrhiw und letztlich auch als Agarmaethor war sie nicht nur älter und reifer geworden, sondern hatte auch unter ganz anderen Einflüssen gelebt.

Nein, überrascht war er nicht, aber schockiert, denn ihre Zustimmung zu seinen Worten hatte ihm plötzlich bewusst gemacht, welche Gefahr und zugleich auch welche Hoffnung sie in sich barg.

Welche Schlussfolgerung zog sie aus ihren Gedanken? Dass auch die Erinnerungen an ihre Vorvergangenheit als Silamîriel ein so wichtiger Teil von ihr waren - dass sie ihre Persönlichkeit vervollständigen würden? Oder würde sie ihre Vorvergangenheit gerade deshalb ruhen lassen, weil ihr Verlust nun einmal geschehen war und auch dieser Verlust Teil dessen war, was sie heute darstellte? Wie gelähmt starrte er sie an.

"Was ist mit dir?", fragte Agarmaethor besorgt. "Bedrückt dich etwas?"

Legolas schluckte, überlegte, ob er Agarmaethor von ihrer Tat berichten sollte und konnte es nicht. Er konnte es einfach nicht!

"Nein! Mich bedrückt nichts", presste er hervor. "Ich war nur so überrascht und ich bin so unendlich stolz auf dich!"

Stolz war er wirklich - stolz darauf, dass sie sich so wunderbar entwickelte, dass sie ihre Zeit als Fainrhiw nicht einfach verdrängen und sich mit ihr auseinander setzten wollte und dass sie so viel Mut gefunden hatte, sich nicht aufzugeben und ihren Weg zu gehen.

Und doch... Er hatte Angst, Angst, dass sie sich mit ihren Erinnerungen als Silamîriel verändern würde und nicht mehr die war, die ihn mit ihrem Lächeln verzauberte.

Agarmaethor sah ihn unsicher an und zögerte kurz, so als wolle sie etwas sagen, doch dann versteckte sie ihr Gesicht erneut in den Falten seiner Tunika und atmete dort tief ein.

"Du hast keine Vorstellung davon, wie sehr ich deinen Duft liebe!", flüsterte sie leise. "Und nie mehr möchte ich ohne ihn sein."

°

°


	40. Schwarz, weiß, grau

_Hiho, ihr lieben Zwergenfreunde:) _

_Nun ist es wieder soweit. Ich geb zu, dass ich derzeit kaum Schlaf habe, weil ich so viel arbeite und mache und tue. Ich weiß daher nicht, wie es mit dem nächsten Kap aussieht, aber dieses hier habe ich ja pünktlich geschafft, nicht wahr:) _

_**ANKÜNDIGUNG: **_

_**Silia** hat mir eine SEHR amüsante und lustig zu lesende (jaja! Lest sie euch selbst mal LAUT vor) Geschichte darüber geschrieben, wie sich Milia und Gimli kennen lernen. (grins) _

_Den Link findet ihr hier: **http/fanfiktion.de/s/42c24ec60000140906700fa0/5**_

_oder gleich bei ff.de unter "Fanfictions zur Fanfiction Agarmaethor" _

_Ich habe mich sehr, sehr, sehr gefreut und DANKE! DANKE! DANKE! (knuddel) _

_Viel Freude beim Lesen:) _

_Alles Liebe_

_Euer Kampfzwerg_

_** StupidMouth: **Huch! Da ist mir heute noch ein Review ins Haus geflattert. Vielen, lieben Dank! (freu) _

_Ich gebe mir Mühe, Agarmaethor nicht noch mehr leiden zu lassen. Ich denke, dass sie schon viel genug gelitten hat, und jetzt einfach mal jemanden wie Legolas verdient, der ihr die Schönheit des Lebens zeigt und sie mit ihr erlebt. Aber natürlich muss es da auch ein wenig spannend bleiben. Es gibt deshalb auch noch das Problem und die Ängste von Legolas, ob Agarmaethor ihre alten Erinnerungen zurück haben will. (zwinker) _

_Hm... und Araf und Amlugûr... die beiden sind derzeit wohl am spannendsten, denke ich. (g) Lass dich überraschen. Ein wenig kommt jetzt schon rüber, und ein wenig in späteren Kapiteln. (zwinker)_

_Liebe Grüße, Vypox _

°

°

°

**Schwarz, weiß, grau**

Das Sonnenlicht auf der mit Schnee bedeckten Ebene hatte die Augen Amlugûrs geblendet, und doch war es ihm gelungen einen Hasen zu erlegen - frisches Fleisch, welches es während seiner Reise mit Araf recht selten gab, weil er seinen Gefangenen nur ungern für längere Zeit allein zurück ließ, um auf der nahezu leeren und kalten Ebene mühselig nach Wild zu suchen.

"Ich spüre den Tod unter meinen Füßen. Mir scheint, als liefe ich über alte Gräber", sagte Amlugûr beinahe täglich während seiner Wanderung über den Schnee und suchte auch an diesem Abend eine Senke zum Rasten - eine Senke, die ihm unberührt erschien und ihm nicht das Gefühl vermittelte, dass man vor einigen hundert Jahren auch hier im Blut hätte baden können. Geschickt entzündete er ein Feuer und bereitete darüber den Hasen zu, doch seine Gedanken waren bei Songel und seinen Berichten über die Flucht vieler Menschen aus dem Osten. "Ihr seid für die Ausrottung der Menschen hier verantwortlich, nicht wahr? Saubere Arbeit habt ihr geleistet. Selbst unser Lagerfeuer besitzt mehr Leben als diese Ödnis!", fügte er verbittert hinzu.

Tatsächlich loderten die Flammen des Feuers aufgeregt, passten sich jedem unangenehmen Windhauch über der Ebene an und boten dabei ein packendes Lichtspiel im rot erleuchteten Schnee. Das Flackern erreichte sogar die am Rande des Lagers abgelegte Rüstung Arafs und schenkte den grünen Augen des in das Leder geprägten Wolfes ein faszinierend lebendiges Funkeln.

"Ja, das war unsere Arbeit", sagte Araf schlicht. "Auch wenn ich das Wort 'unsere' ungern für mich beanspruche, denn ich war schon sehr, sehr lange nicht mehr hier."

"So? Wo warst du dann?", fragte Amlugûr wenig interessiert und sah Araf nicht einmal an. Stattdessen starrte er in die grünen Augen des Wolfes.

"Weg!", erwiderte Araf frech. "Ich habe grob die Richtung nach Valinor eingeschlagen und dann leider die Abfahrt des Schiffes verpasst."

"Bedauerlich!", murmelte Amlugûr, ohne genau zugehört zu haben. Die Augen des Wolfes schienen ihn anzusehen, mit ihm in Kontakt treten zu wollen, und so streckte er seine Hand aus und wollte sie berühren. Doch seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich sehr schnell wieder auf Araf, als dieser plötzlich hinzufügte:

"Ich habe jemanden gesucht. Fainrhiw hieß er, und die Suche nach ihm hat sehr, sehr viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Sein Versteck war außerordentlich... interessant, und der Krieger außergewöhnlich!"

Vergessen war die Rüstung! Wie gelähmt sah Amlugûr Araf an. "Du kanntest Fainrhiw?"

"Natürlich!" Araf lächelte spöttisch. "Glaubst du, ich hätte Silamîriel erst nach ihrer Umwandlung gesucht?"

"Gesucht hast du sie sicherlich bereits zuvor!" Amlugûr konnte es noch immer kaum fassen. "Aber wie hast du sie finden können?"

Araf sah sich um, als wolle er ein Geheimnis offenbaren und fürchte belauscht zu werden.

"Du willst es wirklich wissen?", flüsterte er übertrieben verschwörerisch. "Dir allein werde ich es offenbaren: Ein gut gewähltes Versteck ist unauffällig, und Berührungsschmerzen wie die Fainrhiws sind wie eine schwarze Rauchsäule am blauen Himmel."

Amlugûr zürnte nicht wegen des Spotts. Natürlich hatte er selbst die Bedeutung der Berührungsschmerzen erkannt, doch er hatte seine Frage absichtlich nicht konkretisieren wollen, denn konkrete Fragen gaben auch Wissen Preis, welches er Araf nicht hatte vermitteln wollen. Wenn Araf ihn deshalb für blind oder dumm hielt, dann sollte er das tun! Ihn störte das nicht, denn er hatte Araf mit seinem Verhalten keine Blöße gegeben.

"Gerüchte also...! Du hast ihn über Gerüchte gefunden! Mehr Leistung deinerseits steckt nicht dahinter", murmelte Amlugûr abfällig und versuchte Araf damit zu einem ausführlicheren Bericht zu provozieren.

"Vielleicht hätte ich doch nicht an deinem Verstand zweifeln sollen", erwiderte Araf gespielt entschuldigend. "Gerüchte sind etwas Wunderbares, und dass Celebrimbor sich keine Gedanken zu ihrer Entstehung und Verbreitung gemacht hat, macht ihn zu meinem persönlichen Lieblingsnarren!" Er lächelte spottend. "Was hat er sich bei der Erschaffung der Schmerzen nur gedacht? Dass ihn die Valar bestrafen würden, weil nach Fainrhiws Umwandlung vielleicht zwei Frauen aneinander gebunden wären? Na und? Wem hätte das denn geschadet? Niemandem! Nach einigen Jahren Bindung vergesst ihr Elben doch ohnehin den Reiz der körperlichen Liebe, die ihr euch noch Jahrhunderte oder gar Jahrtausende zuvor ersehnt hattet, und Fainrhiw und seiner Frau wäre es ebenso ergangen! Oder Silamîriel und ihrer Frau... oder wie auch immer. Und selbst wenn ihm die Valar gezürnt hätten: Wäre diese eine Tat nicht nur ein winziger Tropfen in einem Meer von Taten gewesen, die Probleme und Ärger nach sich gezogen haben? Ich erinnere nur an die Erschaffung der Ringe!"

Sittlichkeit und Anstand waren sicherlich eine Frage der Erziehung und der Kultur, und vielleicht war Arafs Verhalten ja bei den Sangwa äußerst höflich? Das jedenfalls versuchte sich Amlugûr einzureden um seinen Ärger darüber zu unterdrücken, dass Araf elbische Werte mit Füßen trat.

"Die Seelenverwandtschaft mit seiner... ihrer Partnerin wäre dahin gewesen", sagte er deshalb gezwungen ruhig.

"Ich bitte dich!" Araf sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. "Wahre Seelenverwandtschaft gibt es doch gar nicht. Ihr Elben redet euch ihre Existenz nur ein, weil ihr etwas braucht, woran ihr glauben könnt, um einen Grund zu haben, die Valar nicht auf erniedrigende Weise beknien zu müssen, euch die Auflösung eurer Verbindungen zu gestatten. Stattdessen lebt ihr lieber mehrere hundert Jahre lang voneinander getrennt und hofft, euch dann neu kennen und lieben zu lernen... oder euch auch dieses einzureden!" Er grinste. "Eine wahrlich große Heldentat wäre das für einen Elben, den Valar endlich einmal all die Nachteile dieser unendlich langen Verbindungen zu erklären: selten wechselnde Freuden im nächtlichen Gemach, eingeschränktes Ausleben eurer Phantasien, wenige Kinder und mangelnde Vielfalt eurer ach-so-guten Eigenschaften durch unzureichende Vermischung." Araf spottete nicht mehr. Ernst und nachdenklich sah er Amlugûr an und deutete dann auf seine Stichverletzung, die noch immer gelegentlich aufbrach und ihn zum Rasten zwang. "Ihr Elben könnt wirklich froh sein, dass ihr keine Krankheiten kennt, die ihr an eure Kinder übertragen könntet!"

Amlugûr überhörte die Erwähnung der Heldentat keineswegs und fühlte den Stich in seinem Herzen, weil ihm ihre Erwähnung vor Augen führte, dass es ihm noch immer nicht gelungen war, etwas Besonderes zu vollbringen. Doch bald schon... Er durfte sich von Araf nur nicht ärgern lassen - obwohl... Araf hatte gar nicht geklungen, als habe er ihn ärgern wollen. Traurig waren seine Worte gewesen, und Amlugûr fühlte sich auf befremdliche Weise erleichtert darüber, dass Elben tatsächlich keine Krankheiten kannten - Krankheiten wie sich schlecht schließende Wunden. Aber musste er deshalb jetzt Taktgefühl beweisen? Bei Araf? NIE! Sich selbst nicht ärgern zu lassen bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass er deshalb Araf nicht ärgern durfte! Schließlich hatte der Sangwa sich endlich einmal eine Blöße gegeben!

"Mit Inzucht kennst du dich also aus", stellte er fest und strich über den Verband. "Du bist sozusagen ein Teil der Inzucht! Sind deine Eltern Geschwister? Hast du es schon einmal mit deiner eigenen Schwester getan?" Betont sachlich schien er zu fragen, doch der Hohn stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Ich bin die Quintessenz des Besten vom Besten", erwiderte Araf ruhig und ließ sich nicht reizen. "Und deshalb bin ich nahezu vollkommen!" Ein selbstbewusstes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

"_Nahezu_ vollkommen! Du sagst es! Elben sind nämlich wirklich vollkommen, und deshalb müssen sie auch nicht auf die Vermischung ihrer Eigenschaften achten!", knurrte Amlugûr und ärgerte sich darüber, dass er nicht bissiger kontern konnte. Ihm fehlte die Übung!

"Mein Held! Mein Lebensretter! Du hast ja so Recht. Man muss dich nur ansehen und fühlt die wahre Vollkommenheit!", schmachtete Araf affektiert.

Amlugûr biss sich auf die Zunge. Araf war wirklich nur als Führer zu ertragen. Ernsthafte Gespräche waren mit ihm nicht zu führen.

"Leiden wenigstens alle deiner Art unter diesem Wundheilungsproblem? Darf ich hoffen, sie alle verbluten zu sehen, wenn ich ihnen kleine Schnittverletzungen zufüge?", fragte er hämisch.

"Einige", erwiderte Araf bitter. "Aus diesem Grunde hat mein Herr auch immer wieder auf die Avari hier im Wald zurückgegriffen und sie regelmäßig überfallen lassen. Neues Blut hatte er gebraucht! Aber es hat ihm nicht viel genutzt, denn die Anzahl der Avari-Familien war zu klein, um das Problem langfristig beheben zu können. Totgeburten, verkrüppelte Gliedmaßen oder Fallsucht sind nicht selten, und oft sterben unsere Kinder an Infektionen, die wir nicht kennen. Wir sind eben vergiftet worden - so jedenfalls hast du unsere Umwandlung einst nicht ganz unzutreffend beschrieben."

Erstaunen erfasste Amlugûr. Hatte Araf soeben ganz offen von Schwächen und Nachteilen seiner Art gesprochen? War er wirklich gerade so redselig gewesen? Einfach so, und obwohl sie sich gerade gegenseitig provoziert hatten? Oder hatte er gelogen, um falsche Hoffnung zu verbreiten? Er sah auf die blutende Stichverletzung und je länger er darauf schaute, desto mehr hielt er sie für einen Beweis für die Existenz derartiger Mängel unter den Sangwa.

Oder wollte Araf Mitgefühl? Für sich selbst sicherlich nicht, aber für sein Volk? NIE! Nie würde er Mitgefühl für die Sangwa empfinden! Für Orks hatte er doch aber auch noch nie Mitleid empfunden, und obwohl die Sangwa den Elben sehr viel ähnlicher sahen, so waren sie doch letztlich nichts anderes als Orks! ... Oder etwa nicht?

Schweigend drehte er deshalb den Hasen am Spieß und beobachtete dabei, wie etwas Wasser und Fett tropften und die Flammen das Tanzen lehrten. Erneut erreichte das flackernde Licht des Feuers die Rüstung Arafs, und wieder konnte Amlugûr seinen Blick nicht von ihr reißen und streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus.

"Zweihundert Jahre vor ihrer Umwandlung habe ich sie gefunden", hörte er Araf sagen, "und sie beobachtet - als Fainrhiw. Und dich damit auch."

Entrüstet schnappte Amlugûr nach Atem und ließ dabei wieder von der Rüstung ab. Vor zweihundert Jahren schon! Deshalb also hatte Araf seine Schwächen durchschauen und das Spiel zu Beginn ihrer Reise gewinnen können! Deshalb also hatte er auch die Heldentat vor wenigen Augenblicken erwähnt!

Amlugûrs Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, so als wollten sie den schier ins Unermessliche wachsenden Ärger niederprügeln - den Ärger über Araf und dessen ständige Überwachung, aber auch den Ärger über sich selbst, weil er als erfahrener Krieger den Sangwa nie wirklich bemerkt hatte. Ein Prickeln im Nacken hatte sie gelegentlich begleitet - ein Prickeln, wie man es manchmal spürt, wenn man sich beobachtet glaubt. Aber nie war eine Suche nach der Ursache erfolgreich verlaufen! Nie hatte eine Waffe im Sonnenlicht geblitzt oder eine Fußspur ihn verraten.

Ein winziger Hauch Bewunderung verdrängte den Ärger. Wenn er, Amlugûr, ein erfahrener und ausgezeichneter Krieger und der hoffentlich zukünftige Retter Mittelerdes Araf nicht bemerkt hatte, wie geschickt musste der Sangwa dann gewesen sein? Äußerst gewandt und durchtrieben! Womöglich hatte er dabei sogar gespielt, indem er hier und da einen kleinen Hinweis auf seine Anwesenheit hinterlassen hatte?

Amlugûr erinnerte sich noch genau an ein gestohlenes Stück Brot, welches am nächsten Tag in seiner Tasche wieder aufgetaucht war und den Eindruck erweckt hatte, er selbst habe es sich heimlich genommen! Was wäre, wenn Araf das gewesen war...? Seine diebische Freude darüber, dass man ihn trotzdem nicht bemerkt hatte, konnte sich Amlugûr lebhaft vorstellen und ließ ihn die Zähne knirschen.

Und jetzt spielte der Sangwa erneut! Oder warum sonst nahm er das Gespräch trotz der bestehenden Spannungen wieder auf? Worin lag der Gewinn des Spiels? Was wollte er erreichen? Wollte der Sangwa ihn zur Preisgabe eines Geheimnisses verleiten? Oder erzählte er Lügen, um ihn zu falschen Schlussfolgerungen zu führen?

Nervös stieß Amlugûr einen Zweig in die Flammen. Er hasste solche Spiele! Sie waren geeignet für Diplomaten, aber nicht für echte Krieger! Doch er wollte nicht der Verlierer sein, indem er abbrach, was Araf begonnen hatte.

"Warum hast du solange gewartet?", fragte er und unterdrückte das Gefühl von Gereiztheit. "Du hättest Fainrhiw doch beinahe jederzeit entführen oder fortlocken können."

"Meine Herrin braucht Celebrimbors Tochter erst jetzt - nach Saurons Fall." Araf lächelte sanft.

"Wozu? Warum ist Agarmaethor so wichtig?" Amlugûr wollte es wissen, wollte es endlich wissen!

Trotz seiner Fesseln setzte sich Araf mit einer schnellen Bewegung aufrecht hin und sah Amlugûr mit glühendem Blick an.

"Sie braucht Silamîriel, um sich der Welt zu bemächtigen! Sie will Melkors Plan vollenden und nicht nur selber Dinge ins Sein rufen, wie es Melkor für sich gewünscht hat, sondern auch die geschaffenen Dinge und den Willen anderer dabei beherrschen." Arafs Augen funkelten ihn an. "Wie Sauron! Der wollte auch nichts anderes, doch Sauron hat versagt."

"Und obwohl Sauron, der mächtigste Diener Morgoth's, versagt hat, glaubt deine Herrin, dass sie es besser kann? Mit Agarmaethors Hilfe?" Amlugûr wusste nicht ob er lachen sollte. "Deine Herrin ist nichts anderes als eine Fledermaus ohne Fell und Flügel und Agarmaethor eine Kriegerin, die keine mehr sein möchte!"

"Silamîriel ist mehr als das. Sie ist die Tochter des Ringschmiedes!", erklärte Araf mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Amlugûr verstand die Regeln des Spiels tatsächlich nicht. Augenzwinkern? Glühender Blick? Und worauf wollte Araf hinaus?

"Na und? Sie kann sich daran nicht erinnern, und selbst wenn sie es könnte... sie war damals nur ein dummes Mädchen!", knurrte Amlugûr nervös.

"Wer sagt denn, dass sie IHRE Erinnerungen finden wird?" Araf sah ihn herausfordernd an.

"Wessen denn dann?" Entsetzen packte Amlugûr und es nahm kaum ab, als Araf mit einem wissenden Lächeln erwiderte:

"Die ihres Vaters gemischt mit ihren eigenen. Und dann wird sie beherrschen, was ihr Vater beherrscht hat. Sie wird schmieden können, verstehst du?"

"Es geht darum, dass sie schmieden kann wie ihr Vater?", fragte Amlugûr ungläubig und rümpfte die Nase. "Ringe? Neue Ringe der Macht? Unsinn! Selbst dafür bedarf es noch eines mächtigen Maia und keiner Fledermaus!"

"Narr!", herrschte Araf ihn an. "Glaubst du etwa, dass Thuringwethil dumm ist, weil sie keine mächtigen Magien wirken kann? Meinst du, sie würde den Fehler Saurons wiederholen? Eigene Pläne verfolgt sie!"

"Was soll Agarmaethor denn dann schmieden?", herrschte Amlugûr zurück. "Magische Waffen? Für das Böse? Agarmaethor würde NIE etwas für das Böse tun! NIE! NIE!"

"Nie?" Araf war wieder ganz ruhig. "Sicher? Hat sie denn Grund dazu, sich nicht von dieser Welt abzuwenden und sie zu hassen?"

Amlugûr erstarrte einen Moment lang. Jetzt endlich begriff er, worauf Araf hinaus wollte. Er wollte

Agarmaethors Schwachstelle erfahren, wollte wissen, mit welcher Person man sie verletzen könnte, um sie zu Taten zu treiben, die sie sonst nie begehen würde! Doch von ihm würde Araf nichts über Legolas erfahren. Gar nichts! Lieber sollte er glauben, Thuringwethil könne Erfolg haben!

"Ich weiß es nicht", log er, sah Araf traurig an und versuchte dabei zu wirken wie ein kleines Häufchen Unglück. "Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Sie hat dem Abgrund bereits sehr nahe gestanden, aber wie es mit ihr weitergehen wird..." Hilflos zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Und gerade deshalb erscheint es mir umso sinnvoller, dass ich einen eigenen Weg suche, um gegen Thuringwethil vorzugehen. Gerade deshalb suche ich nach einem Verhandlungspartner unter euch Sangwa."

Er beließ es dabei, wollte nicht weiter reden und zog sich zurück. Jedes weitere Wort würde sonst zu viel sein, vielleicht seine Lüge aufdecken oder ihn Dinge sagen lassen, die er nicht beabsichtigte. Doch diesen Triumph wollte er Araf nicht gönnen - nicht in dem Spiel, welches der Sangwa begonnen hatte.

Schweigend bereitete er das Essen zu, schob einen Teil davon auch in Arafs Mund und legte sich dann zur Ruhe. Doch schlafen wollte er nicht. Er beobachtete seinen Gefangenen, ließ seinen Blick immer wieder über das Lager schweifen und starrte zum dritten Mal an diesem Abend auf die grünen Augen des Wolfes auf der Lederrüstung. Lautlos erhob er sich, glaubte Araf schlafen zu sehen und ergriff die Rüstung ein weiteres Mal.

"Schade", hörte er Araf sagen und wunderte sich über den neuen Versuch Arafs, das Gespräch wieder aufzunehmen. "Wirklich schade. Deine Worte gehen mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Es ist so traurig, dass Silamîriel keine Lebensfreude hat finden können. Und dabei habe ich so sehr gehofft, dass Amdir ihr dabei helfen würde. Ich sah damals das Fohlen und wusste sofort, dass es Fainrhiws sein musste!"

Langsam drehte er sich um und sah Araf verträumt in die Sterne schauen.

"Wie bitte?" Amlugûr glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. "Amdir stammte von dir? Warum schenkst du Fainrhiw ein Pferd? Was hast du dir davon versprochen?"

Irgendwie erschien ihm seine eigene Frage bereits beantwortet, denn hatte er nicht noch vor kurzer Zeit selber angenommen, dass Araf kleine Hinweise auf seine Anwesenheit hinterlassen hatte, um seinem Spieltrieb nachzugehen?

"Nichts habe ich mir versprochen", erwidere Araf jedoch leise und vollkommen unverspielt. "Gar nichts. Ich wollte nur, dass es Fainrhiw besser geht, dass er wenigstens ein bisschen Liebe und Wärme erfährt, die Hoffnung nicht verliert und vielleicht... vielleicht nach seiner Umwandlung in Silamîriel einem interessierten Elben gegenüber offener und weniger ängstlich ist. Nichts weiter." Weich klang seine Stimme, und beinahe ein wenig traurig. "Gar nichts weiter."

"Du lügst!", fauchte Amlugûr verärgert. "Wie kannst du nur so etwas behaupten? Willst du mich ärgern, weil du weißt, dass Amdir mich gehasst hat?"

"Warum sollte ich lügen? Ich, der ich die körperliche Liebe doch so hoch halte, empfindet doch wohl am ehesten Bedauern darüber, dass ein anderer sie überhaupt nicht genießen kann", erwiderte Araf noch immer weich und traurig. "Beinahe zweihundert Jahre lang habe ich Fainrhiw leiden sehen! Was hätte ich denn anderes tun können, als ihm etwas zu geben wie Amdir? Ich hatte gehofft, dass er - wenn er erst einmal die Liebe kennen gelernt hat - sie sich auch nach seiner Umwandlung ersehnt und sucht... und sich dann vielleicht keine Boshaftigkeiten Thuringwethils ins Ohr flüstern lässt."

°

°

Ein erschrockener und panischer Schrei Lútholwens ließ Alatar hastig die Stufen zu seiner Höhle hinaufeilen.

"Tot ist er! Tot!", hörte er sie schreien.

"Wer ist tot?" Atemlos erreichte er Lútholwens Schlafgemach und sah sie mit den Fäusten wütend gegen eine Wand hämmern. Ihr Rücken war ihm zugewandt, sodass er sich nicht sicher war, ob sie nicht auch weinte. "Wer ist tot?", wiederholte er seine Frage besorgt, stürzte zu ihr und wollte sie sanft in den Arm nehmen. Doch kaum hatte er einen Blick in ihr Gesicht geworfen, ließ er geschockt von ihr ab und zog sich einige Schritte zurück.

"Wer bist du?", presste er hervor. "Wo ist Lútholwen? Warum trägst du ihr Kleid?" Misstrauisch glitt seine Hand zu seinem Dolch.

Einen Moment lang starrte die dunkelhaarige Frau ihn leer an, schien ihn überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen und bewegte sich beinahe stolpernd und orientierungslos auf das Bett Lútholwens zu, um sich auf dessen Kante zu setzen und mehrmals tief ein und auszuatmen. Erst einige Atemzüge später schien jede Verlorenheit von ihr zu weichen, als sie mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung einen Ring von ihrem Finger abstreifte und ihn Altar reichte.

"Sauron ist vernichtet worden. Er ist tot, und Lútholwen ist es auch, denn ihr Schicksal war an seines gebunden. Hier! Nimm den Ring als Andenken an sie." Ihre Stimme klang leise aber doch gefasst.

"Ich verstehe nicht ganz..." Zögernd nahm Alatar den Ring entgegen und musterte ihn. "Dieser Ring gehörte ihr. Ihre Eltern hatten ihn ihr..."

"Ach was!", unterbrach ihn die Frau. "Dieser Ring gehörte Sauron. Ein Elbenschmied hat ihn unter seiner Anleitung geschaffen und ihm die Fähigkeit gegeben, das wahre Aussehen seines Trägers zu verbergen."

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und verriet Alatar, dass sie ihre Gefühle über die Vernichtung Saurons unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte - überraschend schnell, wie Alatar fand, denn er vermochte seine Gefühle nicht zu ordnen. Wild und verknüpft mit unzähligen Fragen schlugen sie über ihn herein und ließen ihn sprachlos auf die ihm unbekannte Frau auf Lútholwens Bett starren.

Unbekannt? Je länger er sie anstarrte, desto mehr glaubte er sie doch zu kennen - ihr Gesicht, ihre bläulich-schwarzen Haare, ihre Stimme.

"Thuringwethil!", flüsterte er heiser. "Ich dachte, du wärst in die Schatten gefallen, als Sauron Tol-in-Gaurhoth verlor." Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich schlecht. Voller Abscheu wandte er sich deshalb ab und rang nach Atem.

"Ich bin besiegt worden, aber nicht vernichtet - etwas, das Sauron auch bereits einmal gelungen ist - nur leider kein zweites Mal." Sie lächelte stolz.

"Das wird auch dir kein zweites Mal gelingen!", murmelte Alatar.

Seine Hand umschloss den Griff seines Dolches fester, doch noch bevor er seinen Entschluss umsetzen konnte, hatte sich Thuringwethil erhoben und sah ihm ernst in die Augen.

"Willst du gar nichts Genaueres zum Tod Saurons wissen?", fragte sie mit funkelndem Blick. "Ich weiß nicht alles, aber ich weiß einiges!"

Alatar schwieg, sah sie nur auffordernd an und machte dabei keinen Hehl daraus, dass ihr Bericht sie nicht schützen würde. Trotzdem sah er sie sanft und selbstbewusst lächeln.

"Ich weiß, dass Sauron ein Heer aufgestellt hat, wie Mittelerde es noch nie gesehen hat. Hunderttausende Orks, Ostlinge, Menschen des Südens und Trolle hat er in Mordor versammelt, um mit ihnen den gesamten Westen zu entvölkern oder zu versklaven. Genutzt hat ihm das Heer jedoch nicht. Er ist trotzdem vernichtet worden - leider - denn sein Heer hat ihn nicht davor schützen können, dass der Ring, in dem all seine Macht steckte, vernichtet werden konnte. Vielleicht lag das zu einem nicht ganz unerheblichen Teil daran, dass die Nachkommen deiner Opfer nicht am Krieg haben teilnehmen können, weil du ihre Vorfahren vernichtet hast? Bist du nicht stolz auf deine Arbeit?"

"Unsere Arbeit", korrigierte Alatar. "Du hast mir doch dabei geholfen! Nur verstehe ich nicht ganz warum? Warum bist du Sauron in den Rücken gefallen, indem du mit mir gemeinsam sein Heer geschwächt hast? Deine Trauer und Betroffenheit um seine Vernichtung ließ mich annehmen, er wäre dein Herr gewesen! Oder habe ich da vielleicht etwas falsch verstanden?"

"Du hast alles richtig verstanden. Für einen kurzen Augenblick war ich zutiefst betroffen, weil Sauron erneut versagt und Melkor enttäuscht hat. Doch Sauron war nie mein einziger Herr. Immer diente ich Melkor - auch nach dessen Vernichtung. Nur um Melkor zu dienen, diente ich Sauron." Ein wissendes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. "Und nur um Melkor zu dienen, diente ich auch... dir!"

Alatar war ehrlich bestürzt. "Wie darf ich das verstehen? Was hast du getan? Mit mir getan?" Panik ergriff ihn, und Thuringwethils sanfte Berührung auf seiner Wange beruhigte ihn keinesfalls.

"Ich?", fragte sie erstaunt. "Gar nichts habe ich getan! Nur du allein hast gehandelt! Du hast Menschen und Zwerge getötet, du hast einen großen Teil des Ostens zerstört, und du hast Hand an die Avari gelegt - an die Kinder Ilúvatars - um aus ihnen eine Züchtung zu machen, wie sie dunkler kaum sein kann. Sogar eine eiskalte Aura besitzen sie! Ist dir das etwa nie aufgefallen? Vermutlich nicht, denn dein Gewissen" - mit einer weichen Bewegung schob sie sich hinter ihn und umschlang seinen Körper mit ihren Armen; steif und starr stand Alatar da und nahm kaum wahr, wie ihr Atem sein Ohr streichelte als sie fortfuhr - "ist gemeinsam mit deinem besten Freund in den Abgrund gestürzt!"

Ihre Lippen berührten sein Ohrläppchen, doch Alatar schüttelte sich heftig und befreite sich aus ihrer Umarmung.

"Du willst wirklich behaupten, du hättest nichts getan?", fauchte er sie an.

"Eigentlich hatte Sauron mir jegliche größeren Aktivitäten verboten. Er trug mir auf, den Zwergen Ringe zu überbringen. Später sollte ich sie zurückfordern, weil sie nicht die von ihm gewünschte Wirkung besaßen. Ansonsten aber sollte ich mich verbergen, bis er meiner bedurfte." Erneut umschlang Thuringwethil Alatars Körper mit ihren Armen. "Doch dann kamst du, legtest all die Feuer des Zwistes, Hasses und des Todes. Wie konnte ich da kein Öl in die Flammen gießen? Dir habe ich damit geholfen, deine Ziele zu erreichen und zugleich Melkor damit gedient."

"Oh, Oromë, was habe ich verbrochen?", stöhnte Alatar leise. "Ich habe doch nur das Beste für diese Welt gewollt! Wie habe ich dabei vom Weg abkommen können?"

"Wäre ich Oromë, dann würde ich dir sagen, dass deine Einsicht reichlich spät kommt!", erwiderte Thuringwethil bissig.

Alatar löste sich erneut aus ihrer Umarmung und stieß sie grob von sich weg. "Aber sie ist gekommen, und ich bereue! Ich bereue so sehr, dass ich Buße tun werde... Und beginnen werde ich damit, Mittelerde von einer Krankheit wie dir zu befreien!" Blitzschnell wandte er sich ihr zu, packte er sie mit einer Hand am Hals und zerrte sie zur Höhlenwand, wo der sie gegen die den kalten Stein drückte. "In einem menschlichen Körper steckst du! Menschlich, und doch wird er nicht älter", sagte er eisig. "Sicherlich würdest du aber genau so verrecken wie ein Mensch, wenn ich dir die Kehle weiterhin zudrücke. Hast du bereits einmal Todesangst gefühlt? Oder freust du dich auf die ewige Dunkelheit außerhalb Ardas?"

Thuringwethils Augen weiteten sich, Panik ins Gesicht geschrieben, als sie um sich zu schlagen begann.

Erfolglos.

"Ach! Wie ich sehe, willst du doch noch nicht sterben! Zieht es dich also nicht zu deinen Herren?", fragte Alatar spöttisch.

Er empfand keinerlei Mitleid. Warum auch? Sie war nicht mehr die Lútholwen, die sein Herz zum Schmelzen bringen konnte. Mit all seiner Kraft wollte er deshalb ihr Leben beenden, doch noch bevor seine Finger ihre Kehle zerquetschen konnten, presste sie aus letzten Kräften hervor:

"Ich weiß, wie du Abbitte leisten kannst!"

Argwöhnisch blitzten seine Augen sie an. "Bei den Völkern Mittelerdes und den Valar?", fragte er und gab ihr ein wenig Atem.

"Ja." Ihre Stimme glich einem schwachen Flüstern.

"Und? Welchen Vorschlag kannst du mir unterbreiten?" Abrupt ließ er sie los, sodass sie kraftlos an der Wand entlang rutschte und zu Boden fiel.

"Schmiede die Ringe der Macht neu!" Sie krächzte, doch ihre Antwort klang schlicht und einfach.

Alatar wich einige Schritte von ihr zurück. "Wie kannst du mir nur so etwas vorschlagen? Haben die Ringe der Macht Saurons nicht bereits ausreichend Krieg und Zerstörung gebracht? Willst du mich noch weiter in dunkles Tun treiben? Nein!"

Seine Hand näherte sich bereits wieder ihrem Hals, doch Lútholwen ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Sie erhob sich vom Boden und sah Alatar direkt in die Augen.

"Die Ringe haben nur Tod und Verderben gebracht, weil Sauron sie berührt hat. Doch Celebrimbor hatte sie geschaffen, um den Völkern Mittelerdes zu helfen, um ihnen ein leichteres Leben zu ermöglichen und sie zu stärken. Den Elben ist dies auch gelungen. Sie haben die Ringe beinahe uneingeschränkt für sich genutzt und ihre Heimat und ihr Volk damit beschützen können. Auch die Zwerge sind mit der Hilfe der Ringe an Reichtümer gelangt, von denen sie zuvor nur geträumt hatten.

Doch ihre Macht war an die Existenz und Macht des EINEN RINGES Saurons gebunden, so wie auch der Ring, der mich in Lútholwen verwandelt hatte. Da aber mein Ring seine Macht verloren hat, kann das nur bedeuten, dass dieser EINE RING vernichtet wurde und auch die Ringe der Elben und Menschen ihre Wirkung verloren haben." Ihre Augen bekamen einen aufgeregt fiebrigen Glanz.

"Und?" Alatar wurde ungeduldig.

"Da nun die Ringe ihre Macht verloren haben oder nicht mehr existieren, sind die Völker Mittelerdes auf sich alleine gestellt. Ich war nicht dort, kenne auch noch keine Berichte, aber der Krieg gegen Sauron hat mit Sicherheit Tod und Zerstörung gebracht. Die Völker Mittelerdes sehen nun auf ein Schlachtfeld unbeschreiblich großen Ausmaßes. Viele Menschen, Elben und Zwerge sind gestorben, Orks haben den Boden verpestet, Wälder und Felder niedergebrannt und Siedlungen zerstört. Vielerorts gibt es nur noch Weiber und Kinder, denen es kaum alleine gelingen wird, alles wieder aufzubauen."

"Und du meinst, dass diese Ringe ihnen dabei helfen würden? Du meinst, dass ich damit mein Bedauern zum Ausdruck bringen und Abbitte leisten könnte? Auch bei den Menschen hier im Osten?", fragte Alatar. Seine Augen funkelten auf.

"Bei allen Völkern - vor allem bei denen im Osten. Du schenkst ihnen Reichtum, sodass sie den Westen nicht mehr beneiden und keine Kriege mehr gegen ihn führen müssen! Du schenkst auch dem Westen die Hilfe, die er heute braucht!"

Alatar sah sie nachdenklich an. "Aber ich kann diese Ringe nicht schmieden, und ich wüsste auch niemanden, der dazu in der Lage wäre", sagte er zweifelnd.

Thuringwethils Angst um ihr Leben schien verflogen zu sein. Sie lächelte wieder etwas sicherer. „Natürlich gibt es jemanden, der diese Ringe für dich schmieden könnte. Ich würde dir doch keinen vollkommen nutzlosen Vorschlag unterbreiten! Aber du musst das Mädchen für dich gewinnen! Darin liegt die Schwierigkeit."

"Das Mädchen? Um wen handelt es sich?" Alatar setzte sich auf den Boden und beobachtete, wie Lútholwen aufgeregt auf und ab ging.

"Um die Tochter des Schmiedes, der einst die Ringe der Macht erschuf!" Triumphierend blickte sie auf ihn herab, hockte sich dann aber verschwörerisch neben ihn. "Als ich Pallando und dich traf, da wusste ich noch nicht, dass es jemanden geben würde, der zum Schmieden solcher Ringe in der Lage sein könnte. Aber dann zeigte mir Pallando die kleine Phiole mit einer seltsamen Flüssigkeit darin."

"Die Phiole, die dich angeblich unsterblich machen konnte?", unterbrach Alatar sie.

"Ja, genau die. Ich sah sie, glaubte sogar Celebrimbors Kunstfertigkeit an ihrem Äußeren zu erkennen und erinnerte mich sofort daran, dass Sauron einst erwähnte, der Herr Eregions habe hinter seinem Rücken noch einen Gegenstand geschmiedet, den er geheim gehalten habe. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es sich bei dieser Phiole um den von Sauron vermuteten Gegenstand handeln könnte, aber ich schmeichelte mich bei Pallando ein und erfuhr auf diese Art sehr viele seiner Forschungsergebnisse. Dabei erzählte er mir, dass die Phiole Erinnerungen zweier Elben enthalte, und obwohl er gerade dieses Detail nicht weiter ausführte, begriff ich: Celebrimbor hatte das Wissen um seine Schmiedekünste für die Nachwelt in Mittelerde erhalten wollen und es deshalb in diese Phiole gebannt - gemeinsam mit den Erinnerungen einer weiteren Person: seiner Tochter."

"Warum gemischt mit den Erinnerungen seiner Tochter? Und sie hat sich einfach so dafür hergegeben?", fragte Alatar ungläubig. "Das war ein einschneidender Eingriff in ihre Persönlichkeit! Hat sie das nicht gewusst? Oder hat sie das etwa gewollt?"

"Woher soll ich das wissen?", erwiderte Thuringwethil ungeduldig. "Sie war ein dummes Ding, hat sich nur um Blumen und kleine, niedliche Tiere gekümmert! Vielleicht war sie einverstanden, vielleicht hat sie davon auch gar nichts gewusst. Aber eigentlich kommt es darauf auch gar nicht an! Wichtig ist, dass ich sie habe finden können. Mühselig war die Suche, und deshalb ich werde dich nicht mit Einzelheiten langweilen. Aber sie wird dir die Ringe schmieden, wenn sie ihre Erinnerungen und die Celebrimbors zurück erhält."

"Und davon hast du Sauron nichts erzählt? Hast ihm nicht geflüstert, dass sie so mächtig werden könnte?", fragte Alatar misstrauisch.

"Doch, aber es hat ihn nicht interessiert, denn er war von seinem Sieg überzeugt und fürchtete sich nicht vor ihr", erwiderte Thuringwethil kühl.

"Aha!" Alatar war sich sicher, dass sie in diesem Punkt log, und vielleicht noch an anderer Stelle, doch an dem Inhalt der Phiole und ihrer Bedeutung zweifelte er nicht. Sie war Thuringwethil wichtig gewesen - so wichtig, dass sie sie nicht zerstört hatte, um Sauron vor Gefahren wie denen durch die Ringe der Macht zu schützen, sondern sie noch immer an einem Lederband um den Hals trug. "Und wo ist der Haken? Es gibt doch sicherlich einen?", fragte er deshalb.

Thuringwethil sah ihm ernst in die Augen. "Du meinst außer der Herbeischaffung der Elbenfrau und ihrer freiwilligen Mitarbeit?" Sie zögerte, doch dann sagte sie leise. "Du brauchst einen Herrscherring."

"Nein! Niemals!", fuhr Alatar auf. "Wozu auch?"

"Um Neid, Missgunst und vor allem Missbrauch zu verhindern natürlich!", rief Thuringwethil aus. "Du kennst doch die Menschen! Hat sich deine Ansicht über sie etwa geändert?"

Alatar schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Das nicht, aber wenn es überhaupt wahr ist, was du mir erzählst, wenn es überhaupt möglich ist, die Ringe neu zu schmieden, dann ohne Herrscherring! Dieses Mädchen wird so viele anfertigen, dass es keinen Neid geben wird!"

Aufgeregt lief er auf und ab. In diese Richtung also hatte Thuringwethil ihn verleiten wollen! Er hatte von Anfang an vermutet, dass sie ihren Vorschlag nicht ohne Hintergedanken gemacht hatte, aber DIESER Gedanke...

"Sie wird vielleicht ein wenig Übung brauchen, aber Zeit haben wir doch genug, nicht wahr?", fragte Thuringwethil, hielt ihn am Arm fest und schmiegte sich an. "Und wenn du mich am Leben lässt, dann helfe ich dir sie zu finden."

Sie lächelte gewinnend, doch Alatar erwiderte ihr Lächeln nur grimmig. Natürlich! Thuringwethil klammerte am Leben! Warum auch sonst sollte sie ihm von Macht dieser Art erzählen!

"Aber ohne dieses Ding!" Mit einem geschickten Griff riss er ihr die Phiole vom Hals. "Ich behalte sie ab jetzt. Und du wirst ab heute keinen Schritt mehr vor diese Höhle setzen. Du wirst jedem Befehl gehorchen und nichts mehr tun, wovon ich nichts weiß!" Er erwartete ohnehin nur Betrug, und vernahm ihr "Ja, Herr!" deshalb nicht wirklich mit Freude. "Du wirst mir jetzt sagen, wo ich sie finde, und ich werde mich in den Westen begeben, sie suchen und von meinem Plan überzeugen."

"Du willst dir die Schlachtfelder ansehen? Willst dich anderen Istari stellen und ihre Fragen beantworten? Willst Gefahr laufen, dabei zu sterben und deshalb ohne Erfolge bei deiner Wiedergutmachung von den Valar richten zu lassen?", fragte Thuringwethil erstaunt.

Alatar sah sie einen Moment lang nachdenklich an. "Nein! Du hast Recht. Sorge du dafür, dass die diese Tochter des Elbenschmiedes hierher kommt. Gesund und munter! Und nach Möglichkeit gut gelaunt! Wir sind schließlich auf ihre Mitarbeit angewiesen." Er sah Thuringwethil kurz an. "Ich begebe mich jetzt zu diesem Ohtamo-Mädchen, welches ich vorhin in der Küche gesehen habe. Lútholwens Körper gibt es ja leider nicht mehr!"

Ein bissiges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht als er zum Ausgang der Höhle ging. Nur einen Atemzug später war er verschwunden. Thuringwethil sah ihm mit gebeugtem Rücken hinterher, doch als auch seine Schritte verklungen waren richtete sie sich wieder stolz auf.

"Geh! Vergnüge dich nur mit Arafs Schwester. Ich bedaure sie für die Langeweile, die sie ertragen muss, während du sie zwingst, ihr Lager mit dir zu teilen. Und ich hoffe, dass sie dir den Verstand vollends raubt! Schwer sollte ihr das nicht fallen! Es ist ohnehin kaum noch etwas davon vorhanden." Sie spuckte auf den Boden. "Ringe der Macht! So ein Unsinn! Als ob die Völker sie überhaupt noch annehmen würden! Ich..."

Sie glaubte in der Ecke des Raumes die Bewegung eines Schattens wahrgenommen zu haben, doch als sie nachsah, glaubte sie sich getäuscht zu haben.

°

°

Überrascht und fassungslos starrte Amlugûr auf Araf und wiederholte dabei gedanklich immer wieder dessen Worte, weil er sich keinen Fehler in deren Auslegung erlauben und deshalb falsch handeln wollte. Doch wie Amlugûr Arafs Worte auch drehte und wendete, er kam nur zu einer Lösung: Araf hatte angedeutet, ein Gegner Thuringwethils oder zumindest ein Gegner ihrer Pläne zu sein. Araf! Der Sangwa! Der vergiftete Elb, dessen Volk die Menschen hier im Osten abgeschlachtet hatte und der kaum auch nur einen Atemzug lang nicht unverschämt oder herablassend auftrat.

"Habe ich etwa dein Weltbild erschüttert?", fragte Araf spottend. "Du schweigst seit einer Ewigkeit. Das Feuer ist bereits niedergebrannt."

"Weltbild?", wiederholte Amlugûr nachdenklich und schob dabei neue Zweige in die Glut.

In seinem Weltbild waren Orks verdorbene Kreaturen, hinter deren Erschaffung ein strategisch äußerst sinnvoller Gedanke Morgoths gesteckt hatte: Ihr überlebt nur, wenn ich überlebe!

Nicht, dass Amlugûr die Orks für unfähig hielt, ihr individuelles Überleben zu sichern! Ganz im Gegenteil! Er wusste genau, dass sie sich sehr wohl darauf verstanden, Nahrung zu beschaffen, Behausungen in Gestein zu schlagen und Nachkommen auszubrüten; und natürlich beherrschten sie auch das Schmieden von Waffen und Grundzüge der Heilung. Doch sie liebten den Tod und die Zerstörung, fraßen sich sogar gegenseitig und hassten Angehörige anderer Stämme, obwohl sie sich von ihnen kaum unterschieden.

Wer zerstört kann nicht aufbauen, und wer ständig im Streit und Krieg lebt, erfährt auch nur schwächende Zerstörung. Für die Entwicklung einer Art waren das schlechte Voraussetzungen, aber das Verhalten der Orks glich einem Trieb, den sie zwar als solchen wahrnahmen und vielleicht sogar zu unterdrücken suchten, dem jedoch allein durch Ausübung großer Macht beizukommen war - der Macht Morgoths oder eines seiner Diener.

Der Gedanke war klug: Schaffe Kreaturen, die sich ohne deine Hilfe selbst zerstören, lasse sie wissen, dass sie ohne deine Führung dem Tode geweiht sind, und sie werden dir gehorsam dienen weil sie überleben wollen.

Der Plan war aufgegangen. Getrieben von dem Wunsch nach Tod und Verderben hatten die Orks ihre Kräfte vereint und gegen jene gerichtet, die sie noch sehr viel mehr hassten als ihre eigenen Artgenossen: Menschen, Zwerge und Elben.

Das war Amlugûrs Bild von den Orks. So sah er sie und hatte vor einiger Zeit daraus geschlossen, dass es auch den Sangwa ähnlich erging.

Schon als Gimli den Begriff Ork-Elb geprägt hatte, war er sich fast sicher gewesen, dass die Sangwa - wenn auch gerissener und hinterhältiger - in einem ähnlichen Abhängigkeitsverhältnis lebten wie die Orks Saurons und Morgoths. Doch spätestens, seit der Name Thuringwethil gefallen war, hatten ihn in dieser Hinsicht keinerlei Zweifel mehr geplagt, denn Thuringwethil war Dienerin und deshalb letztlich auch Schülerin ihrer großen Herren gewesen. Warum sollte sie von einem solch genialen Plan wie dem Morgoths abweichen? Warum Kreaturen erschaffen, die nicht von ihrer Führung abhängig waren?

Das hatte sie mit Sicherheit nicht getan! Amlugûr musste nur einige Schritte gehen, um erneut den Tod unter seinen Füßen zu spüren, musste nur auf die Ebene sehen, um ihre erdrückende Leere zu fühlen. Die Sangwa liebten die Zerstörung genau so sehr wie die Orks, übertrugen sogar durch Inzucht Krankheiten und schienen dies als gegeben hinzunehmen. Sie waren ohne Führung Thuringwethils ebenso dem Tod geweiht und wussten dies... oder etwa nicht?

Amlugûrs Weltbild war tatsächlich ein wenig erschüttert, denn wie konnte ein zerstörerischer Sangwa die Liebe und ihre Folgen verstehen und einem Elben deshalb ein Pferd schenken? Wie hatte er hoffen können, dass Agarmaethor deshalb Thuringwethils Einflüsterungen widerstehen würde, ohne sich bewusst zu sein, dass das seine Herrin und damit auch sein Volk schwächte?

Oder begriff er etwa nicht, dass mit dem Ende Thuringwethils auch seinem Volk langfristig das Ende drohte? Oder musste er das nicht begreifen, weil die Sangwa gar nicht selbstzerstörerisch waren? Waren sie deshalb etwa gar nicht abhängig von einer starken Führungsperson?

Amlugûrs Kopf brummte. Doch! Sein Weltbild war erschüttert - zumindest hinsichtlich der Sangwa. Aber noch viel mehr war seine Überzeugung von seinem Plan erschüttert, der ihn von der Gemeinschaft getrennt und seinen eigenen Weg hatte gehen lassen.

"Du lügst!", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Er mochte Araf nicht, und gerade deshalb wollte und konnte er dessen Worten nicht glauben. "Du lügst, wie jeder Ork es tun würde, um seine Situation zu verbessern!"

"Ich bin aber kein Ork!", flüsterte Araf mit blitzenden Augen. "Und ich bin kein Elb. Ich bin... einzigartig! Schon vergessen?"

Amlugûrs Augen verwandelten sich in Schlitze. Sein Plan drohte vor seinen Augen in hunderte von Schneeflocken zu zerfallen, um zischend in der Flamme des Lagerfeuers zu verdunsten.

"Wenn du nicht lügst, warum solltest du dann ein Interesse an der Verhinderung von Thuringwethils Plänen haben? Welchen Vorteil bringt dir das?", fragte er zähneknirschend. Arafs Art war ihm einfach zuwider! "Willst DU etwa ihre Rolle übernehmen?"

Trotz der Fesseln richtete sich der Sangwa geschickt auf und sah Amlugûr auf gleicher Höhe in die Augen.

"Sag mir, worüber du mit meinem Volk verhandeln wolltest! Was erwartest du dort zu finden oder zu erreichen? Suchst du Verbündete? Wolltest du mein Volk gegen Thuringwethil aufhetzen? Oder wolltest du dich ihm eigentlich anschließen? Letzteres muss es sein, denn anders kann ich mir dein Verhalten nicht erklären.

Würdest du nämlich nach Verbündeten suchen, dann hätte ich von dir mehr Interesse für mein Volk erwartet. Doch stattdessen hast du meine Berichte nur als harmlose Plaudereien und Ärgernisse abgetan, mich als Lügner bezeichnet und dich sogar über die Krankheiten meiner Angehörigen gefreut, weil du hofftest, sie alle verbluten zu sehen."

Amlugûr biss sich kurz auf die Lippen. Arafs Worte enthielten viel Wahrheit, und er wusste, dass sich an seinem Verhalten etwas ändern musste, wenn sein Plan Erfolg haben sollte.

"Ich wollte mich mit Sicherheit nicht anschließen!", knurrte er abweisend und unterbrach dabei den Blickkontakt. "Und du kannst mir glauben, dass ich mich nicht über die Krankheiten deines Volkes freue. Doch ich kann dich nicht ertragen und wollte dich mit meinen Worten verletzen!"

Araf legte sich entspannt zurück in den Schnee. "Du kannst selten jemanden ertragen, der dir die Stirn zu bietet. Fainrhiw bist du gefolgt, und auch übergeordneten Elben im Heer. Aber sonst hast du es nie ertragen können, wenn man dir Unrecht gegeben hat - und du hast OFT Unrecht. Deshalb bist du auch ein solcher Einzelgänger", erwiderte er ruhig. "Kennst du das Problem, unter dem die meisten Einzelgänger leiden? Sie interessieren sich nicht wirklich für die Gedanken und Gefühle anderer und lernen sie deshalb weder zu verstehen noch zu erklären, um selber Verständnis zu erfahren. Feige entfliehen sie jedem Konflikt, der auf irgendeine Art und Weise mit tiefen Gefühlen verbunden ist, und werden dadurch zu noch größeren Einzelgängern. Aber das Leben allein ist ja SO viel einfacher! Niemandem ist man Rechenschaft schuldig, nicht wahr?" Araf lächelte Amlugûr bissig an. "Weiß deine Gemeinschaft eigentlich, warum du fortgegangen bist? War sie damit einverstanden? Oder hast du niemandem davon erzählt?"

Amlugûr schwieg, doch das genügte Araf.

"Nun ja. Dann verwundert es mich nicht, dass du mein Verhalten als Gefangener nicht hast deuten können. Du bist gar nicht fähig zu begreifen, dass ich nicht einfach nur unverschämt, sondern schlicht... ehrlich zu dir gewesen bin. Ich kann dich nämlich ebenfalls nicht ertragen, denn so einem überheblichen, selbst-bezogenen und engstirnigen Etwas wie dir bin ich noch nie zuvor begegnet! Wenn du wenigstens auf herausragende Erfolge im Leben verweisen könntest, aber ohne sie... woher nimmst du nur deine Arroganz?"

Amlugûr war durch Arafs Worte ehrlich geschockt. Obwohl er den Sangwa so sehr verabscheute, dass er ihn am liebsten in einen tiefen Abgrund geworfen hätte, nahm er dessen Worte ernst. Lag das daran, dass auch Fainrhiw ihm zu Beginn ihrer langjährigen Gemeinschaft mit ähnlichen Worten begegnet war und sich ihr Verhältnis seitdem so sehr gebessert hatte, dass er es heute tatsächlich als Freundschaft bezeichnen würde?

Vielleicht! Aber auf keinen Fall entsprach er in irgendeiner Weise Arafs Beschreibung eines Einzelgängers! Überhaupt nicht!

"Unser Gespräch ist beendet. Ich werde nicht weiter mit dir reden!", erwiderte Amlugûr abweisend und wandte sich seinem Lager zu.

"Nicht?", fragte Araf nicht wirklich erstaunt. "Nun ja... Wenn du meinst... Ich jedenfalls hätte mit dir gesprochen, denn ich bin stark und weise genug, um für eine große Sache auch über persönliche Differenzen hinweg zu sehen! Deshalb habe ich auch damit begonnen, dir so Vieles über mein Volk zu offenbaren, obwohl du nicht gefragt hast, und allein deshalb habe ich auch zugegeben, ein Gegner Thuringwethils zu sein - vor allem Letzteres bringt mich ungemein in Gefahr... gerade aufgrund der großen Sache..."

"Welcher großen Sache?", fragte Amlugûr argwöhnisch. "Was willst DU eigentlich von mir? Welche Rolle soll ich spielen?"

"Du willst doch nicht mit mir reden!", rief Araf empört aus. "Jetzt will ich auch nicht mehr. Gute Nacht!" Er wandte sich ab und legte sich schlafen.

Amlugûr fühlte sich erneut als Maus, doch er schwieg, fragte nicht nach und wandte sich wieder dem Feuer zu - und erneut fesselten ihn die grün funkelnden Augen des Wolfes auf Arafs Rüstung.

°

°

°


	41. Geschenkte Freiheit

_Liebe Zwergenfreunde, _

_zunächst einmal möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass das Kap so lange gebraucht hat, um veröffentlicht zu werden. Der Grund dafür ist kurz erklärt: Ich konnte nicht mehr. _

_Obwohl die Geschichte eigentlich fertig ist, steckt noch eine Unmenge an Arbeit darin, die ich nachträglich investiere, um sie so zu machen, wie sie mir auch selber gut gefällt. Und die Zeit dafür geht natürlich immer von meiner Freizeit abends nach meinem Job ab. Das mache ich nun seit einem halben Jahr, und wenn man zu gar nichts anderem mehr kommt, als Job und FF, dann ist man irgendwann total ausgepowert. Ich jedenfalls bin es. _

_Mir tut das natürlich unendlich leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet, und natürlich kann ich nur versprechen, dass ich mich bemühe, denn so kurz vor dem Ende (naja... kurz ist relativ, aber es ist schon absehbar) will ich natürlich auch alles zu Ende bringen. _

_Aber ich bitte um Entschuldigung, dass es länger gedauert hat und dass das nächste Kap möglicherweise auch nicht sofort in den sonst gewohnten zwei Wochen erscheinen wird. _

_Vielen lieben Dank an euch alle, die ihr mir so treu seid! ganz fest umarmt_

_Aber um euch auch eine kleine Überraschung machen zu können, verweise ich mal auf den Bereich_

_"Fanfiction zur Fanfiction" bei www.fanfiktion.de _

_http/fanfiktion.de/s/42c24ec60000140906700fa0/6_

_**Aeweth** hat mir nämlich eine Kurzgeschichte geschrieben: **"Das erste Mal"** (bitte UNBEDINGT auf das Rating achten), die euch hoffentlich für all die Warterei entlohnen wird. ;-) Vielen Dank, Awi! kuss _

_So. Und nun viel Spaß!_

_Euer Kampfzwerg_

_**Reviewantworten:**_

** arishi87**

Huhu! Hast du meine e-mail erhalten? Wie gesagt: Ich freue mich sehr, dass du dich als Leserin geoutet hast. :-) Und noch viel mehr freue ich mich, dass du so gefesselt bist und meine Charas ins Herz schließt. :-) Die Länge der Kaps variiert natürlich, aber ich gebe mir Mühe. Wenn du mal Zeit hast, kannst du mir deine Zeichnung von Araf gerne einmal schicken.

** melethil:**  
Ach was! Natürlich bin ich nicht böse! Immerhin meldest du dich gelegentlich und immer wieder. Traurig wäre ich vermutlich, wenn die FF zu Ende ist und ich nichts von dir höre, weil ich dann glauben würde, dass du sie nicht bis zum Ende gelesen hast, weil sie dir nicht mehr gefallen hat. Aber zwischendurch... gar kein Ding. ;)

lach An Legolas soll Araf ja gar nicht rankommen. Araf ist für die Lesergemeinde, die ein kleine Schwäche für Fieslinge hat. zwinker Wie es mit Agarmaethor und Legolas weitergeht...? Spannend bis zum Ende. ;-)

°

°

°

°

**Geschenkte Freiheit**

Amlugûrs Nacht verlief schlaflos. Unzählige Fragen plagten ihn, Fragen, die sich weniger um die von Araf angedeutete 'große Sache' als vielmehr um die Glaubwürdigkeit des Sangwa selbst drehten, denn erst eine Einschätzung aller Umstände sollte seinen Umgang mit der 'großen Sache' bestimmen.

Doch obwohl er alle seine Gespräche mit Araf in Gedanken wiederholte und dabei krampfhaft nach Zweideutigkeiten, Widersprüchen und fragwürdigen Lücken suchte, vermochte er keine zu finden. Da war nichts, das ihm den Beweis für eine Lüge geliefert hätte, nichts, das ihn von einem Hinterhalt überzeugt hätte... außer natürlich der Umstand, dass Araf ein Sangwa, ein Vergifteter mit einer dunklen Aura und einem schier bodenlos frechem Verhalten war.

Aber durfte das genügen? Durfte man jemanden für unglaubwürdig halten, weil er aus der Zucht einer Dienerin Morgoths stammte?

Ja! Ja, das durfte man. Und doch...

Unruhig wälzte sich Amlugûr auf seinem Lager bis die Strahlen der Sonne sein goldenes Haar streichelten, ohne dass er auch nur einen Atemzug lang geschlafen hatte.

"Zu einer erfolgreichen Lüge gehören immer zwei Personen: eine, die lügt, und eine, die die Lüge glaubt. Von dir aber weiß ich, dass du mir im Grunde nichts glaubst. Warum also sollte ich mir die Mühe machen zu lügen?"

Obwohl Araf leise gesprochen hatte, durchtrennte seine Stimme die kalte Morgenluft wie ein Peitschenknall und riss Amlugûr aus seinen nächtlichen Gedanken.

"Ich weiß nicht, warum du dir die Mühe machen solltest", erwiderte Amlugûr. "Aber es wird schon einen Grund geben."

Araf setzte sich aufrecht hin und begann verträumt über den von der Morgensonne zart rosa gefärbten Schnee zu schauen.

"Lügen sind mir zu anstrengend. Man verstrickt sich dabei zu schnell in gefährliche Widersprüche", sagte er schlicht. "Lieber schweige ich, wenn ich nicht antworten will."

"So, wie du bei meiner Frage geschwiegen hast, warum du gegen Thuringwethil vorgehen willst?", Amlugûr setzte sich ebenfalls aufrecht hin, sodass es ihm leichter fiel, mit seinen Blicken den Sangwa zu durchbohren.

"Nein, denn diese Frage beantwortete sich von selbst. Oder habe ich dir nicht genug erzählt um zu begreifen, dass Thuringwethil mitverantwortlich an den Krankheiten und Behinderungen meines Volkes ist? Darf ich sie dafür nicht hassen? Darf ich dafür keine Rache nehmen?"

"Rache? Ist das alles?", fragte Amlugûr misstrauisch.

Araf schmunzelte. "Um eine Lüge zu umgehen kann es auch genügen, nur eine von vielen ehrlichen Antworten zu geben. Deshalb nannte ich dir als Grund zunächst nur die Rache. Doch es gibt noch einen zweiten Grund - ja. Nur wollte ich ihn dir nicht sofort offenbaren, weil ich ahnte, dass er dir nicht gefallen wird. Aber da du nun fragst: Ich will Thuringwethil ersetzen! Ich will die Führung meines Volkes übernehmen."

Zum allerersten Mal zweifelte Amlugûr nicht einen Moment lang an Arafs Worten, denn viel zu gut passte dessen Drang nach Macht und Einfluss zu seiner Vorstellung von einer Kreatur Morgoths. Und doch schluckte er beklommen, rang nach Atem.

"Du hast Recht. Dieser Grund gefällt mir nicht!", presste er hervor.

"Das habe ich befürchtet", erwiderte Araf ruhig. "Aber ich verstehe dich nicht. Wäre dir denn die Herrschaft einer Person, die keine Hand an Silamîriel legen will, nicht lieber als die Herrschaft Thuringwethils? Und wäre ein Herrscher, der nicht das Banner des Krieges gegen Menschen und Elben vor sich her trägt, nicht tausende Male besser als eine Herrscherin, die nichts anderes plant, als im Auftrage Melkors die Welt zu betrügen und schließlich zu unterjochen?"

Amlugûr schwieg. Unsicher ertasteten seine Hände einige verkohlte Hölzer des erkalteten Lagerfeuers und begannen unruhig mit ihnen zu spielen.

"Haben dich meine Pläne wirklich so sehr schockiert?", fragte Araf amüsiert. "Wolltest du denn nicht ohnehin mit meinem Volk über einen Umsturz verhandeln? Was hast du dir denn für Vorstellungen über die Zukunft der Meinen gemacht? Wolltest du ein gleiches Mitspracherecht für alle anstreben? Oder wolltest DU etwa die Herrschaft übernehmen?" Arafs letzte Frage ging beinahe in einem belustigten Lachen unter, doch als er Amlugûrs betroffenen Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm verstummte das Lachen abrupt. "Das war nicht dein Ernst, oder etwa doch?", fragte er entsetzt. "Du wolltest doch wohl nicht wirklich...?"

"Natürlich nicht!", fauchte Amlugûr ihn gereizt an. "Ich weiß selbst, dass ich dafür nicht geeignet wäre und dachte deshalb an jemanden anderen... vielleicht an einen der Söhne Elronds oder... oder..."

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe bis sie blutete, doch er spürte den Schmerz nicht, weil seine Gedanken in seinem Kopf so heftig hämmerten, dass sie ihm die Sinne zu rauben schienen.

"Wissen die Söhne Elronds von ihrem Glück? Nein?", fragte Araf und schien dabei nur schwer gegen schallendes Gelächter ankämpfen zu können. "Wie hast du dir das eigentlich vorgestellt? Wolltest du einfach zu unseren Siedlungen stoßen und feierlich erklären:

_'Seid gegrüßt, geliebte Sangwa! Schon immer sorgte ich mich um euer Wohlbefinden, und deshalb biete ich euch eine neue Führung an. Sie ist ein Geschenk der Valar, die sich ebenfalls schon immer um euer Leid und eure Bedürfnisse sorgten. Aber dieses Geschenk erhaltet ihr natürlich nur, wenn ihr als Gegenleistung euer Leben riskiert und Thuringwethil für mich tötet... oder besser noch! Wenn ihr dafür sorgt, dass ich sie töten kann!'_

"Ich muss dir ehrlich gestehen, dass ich mehr von dir erwartet hätte - nicht viel mehr, aber mehr", fuhr Araf stichelnd fort. "Ich dachte, du würdest Gold und Geschmeide anbieten, vielleicht Rinder oder Pferde, und mit einer Unze mehr Intelligenz möglicherweise auch die Hilfe Elronds bei der Heilung unserer Krankheiten - natürlich auch ohne ihn vorher gefragt zu haben. Aber dass du SO größenwahnsinnig bist, das hätte ich nicht geglaubt. Und ich dachte wirklich, dass die zweihundert Jahre Beobachtung mir ausreichend Einblick in deinen winzigen Verstand..."

"Das genügt!", unterbrach Amlugûr ihn zornig.

"Wahrheit kann es nie genug geben!", erwiderte Araf ruhig.

"Ich sagte: Das genügt!", wiederholte Amlugûr und zwang sich zur Selbstbeherrschung. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er den Drang verspürt, einen gefesselten Gefangenen mit Füßen zu treten oder ihn verhungern zu lassen, aber jetzt fühlte er diesen Wunsch tief und inbrünstig. Seine Augen funkelten Araf wütend an. "Ich weiß selbst, dass mein Plan ein wenig... wagemutig ist, obwohl ich ihn mit Sicherheit nicht so ausgeführt hätte, wie du dir das vorzustellen scheinst. Doch auch ohne eine hohe Meinung von meinem Vorhaben, besitzt du noch lange nicht das Recht, grob und beleidigend zu werden! Behalte deine Ansichten also für dich!"

"Wer die Wahrheit ausspricht, braucht ein schnelles Pferd", erwiderte Araf mit einem dramatischen Seufzen. "Aber gut. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich kein Pferd besitze. Also werde ich mich zu deinem... größenwahnsinnigen, absurden und närrischen Plan nicht mehr äußern. Ich werde nicht mehr sagen, dass..."

Amlugûr wandte sich ab und ließ Araf liegen. Er wollte dessen weitere Worte nicht mehr hören und eilte nur davon, um weit weg von dem Sangwa sein Gesicht in einer Schneewehe kühlen zu können.

"Dummheit!", hörte er Araf über die Ebene schreien. "Eselei!"

°

°

Odan war froh darüber, dass Gimli es übernommen hatte, seine Erzählung der letzten Stunden vor den Elben zu wiederholen und ihn damit nicht allzu sehr ihrer Aufmerksamkeit auszusetzen. Ihm genügten die feindlichen Blicke seiner beiden Gefährten, die sich immerzu in seinen Nacken bohrten; doch obwohl er sie spürte, bereute er seinen Schritt nicht. Sie schmerzten nur ungemein, und so schaute er nicht zu Rufur und Haunar, wagte es nicht, ein aufmunterndes und freundliches Lächeln an sie zu richten, sondern starrte nur in die Flammen des Lagerfeuers während er Gimli gelegentlich ergänzte oder verbesserte.

Schweigen herrschte, als Gimli geendet hatte - ein nachdenkliches Schweigen. Es schien, als hätten die beantworteten Fragen neue aufgeworfen, welche einem Steinschlag gleich Hoffnungen zerstörten oder Ängste schürten. Zauberer also waren verwickelt! Mächtige Zauberer, von denen einer gemeinsam mit Thuringwethil die Bevölkerung des Ostens nahezu vernichtet hatte. Und auch die Pläne des anderen war niemandem wirklich geheuer weil niemand sie zu durchschauen vermochte.

"Obwohl unsere Gemeinschaft aus guten und erfahrenen Kriegern besteht, ist es nicht ausgeschlossen, dass wir scheitern", murmelte Mithlondion. "Doch wer wird dann jemals davon erfahren, ehe die Feinde unsere Heimat erstürmen und vernichten? Wer wird berichten und warnen?"

"Das klingt, als würdest du fliehen wollen", erwiderte Legolas bissig.

"Fliehen?" Mithlondion sah ihn beleidigt an. "Ich denke nur an die Worte der Herrin Galadriel, denn sagte sie nicht selbst, es sei Teil unserer Aufgabe herauszufinden, was hier vor sich geht? Sagte sie nicht, wir sollten zurückkehren, wenn unsere Aufgabe unser Können übersteigt?"

"Das sagte sie, aber ich sehe nicht, warum unsere Aufgabe unser Können übersteigen sollte!" Legolas' Blick durchbohrte Mithlondion. "Viele von uns haben bereits Schlachten gegen unzählige Gegner und mächtige Maia gefochten! Wie aussichtslos erschien uns damals die Situation, und doch siegten wir!"

"Damals gab es keine andere Hoffnung, als den Krieg zu gewinnen, nachdem Sauron ihn begann. Heute aber könnten wir uns Rat und Beistand holen. Wir sollten uns diese Zeit nehmen. Allein unser aller Sorge um Agarmaethor und die Visionen, welche sie ohne eine Beendigung der Reise in den Tod treiben würden, zwingt uns doch, unsere Reise fortzusetzen!" Er sah Agarmaethor um Verständnis bittend an. "Ich verstehe das und würde dich niemals opfern wollen. Aber wenn einer oder zwei von uns umkehren würden, um Hilfe zu holen... Schließlich geht es doch um unser aller Wohl!"

Agarmaethor holte Luft, um etwas zu sagen, doch Gimli kam ihr zuvor.

"Wer sagt, dass wir im Osten keine Hilfe finden würden? Pallando mag seine eigenen Pläne verfolgen, doch nur, weil er nicht alle seine Gedanken offenbart, bedeutet dies nicht, dass er hässliche Geheimnisse hegt und tatsächlich unser Feind ist. Sicher ist doch nur eins: Alatar ist ein Gegner, doch einen Teil seines Heeres haben wir bereits geschlagen." Mit seiner Handfläche schlug er auf den Griff seiner Axt und sah Mithlondion kampflustig an.

"Ich kann dem nur beipflichten", warf Odan vorsichtig ein. "Mein Volk nennt ihn Bizar-kûn, den 'Abgrund-Mann', weil er während eines Streites mit Alatar in einen tiefen Abgrund stürzte - in einen Spalt, der noch heute von einer großen Höhle aus durch den Felsen in unser Reich führt. Sein Körper prallte damals auf einen Vorsprung, wo unsere Vorfahren ihn mit zerschmetterten Gliedmaßen und gebrochenem Rückgrat fanden. Er war deshalb sehr lange krank, und sein Zorn auf Alatar war seiner Heilung wenig förderlich. Was immer er auch plant: Er will mit Sicherheit Alatars Vorhaben nicht fördern."

"Nun ja... fördern möglicherweise nicht. Aber macht Hass nicht auch blind?", fragte Mithlondion. "Vielleicht handelt er nur aus dem Wunsch nach Rache heraus? Ans Bett gefesselt, krank, schwach... Ich würde ihn verstehen können."

"Er ist nicht mehr krank und schwach!", wehrte Odan ab. "Er vermag zwar nicht mehr zu gehen oder zu stehen, aber mein Volk baute ihm nach seinen Anweisungen einen Stuhl mit Rädern, um sich selbständig fortzubewegen. Er hat viele Dinge erfunden, die nicht nur ihm das Leben sehr erleichtern."

"So war er es wohl auch gewesen, der euch Zwerge davon überzeugte zu reiten?", fragte Aneru neugierig. "Ich sehe Gimli von Tag zu Tag den Pferderücken schänden, während du ihm eher... schmeichelst."

"Ich hätte es nie gelernt, wenn ich nicht ebenso dazu gezwungen gewesen wäre wie viele andere Krieger", erwiderte Odan bescheiden. "Als Bizar-kûn die vier Königreiche des Ostens vereinte, führte er die Zwergenvölker an einen Ort zusammen. Anders wäre ein Überleben auch kaum möglich gewesen, denn die Menschen unter Saurons Herrschaft und unter der Führung Thuringwethils und später auch die Grünaugen unter Alatar setzten uns sehr zu. Ihr selbst sagtet, ihr hättet die Inschrift in der verlassenen Stadt gelesen. Sie ist ein Beispiel für das Schicksal meines Volkes."

"Ich verstehe!", sagte Aneru. "Ihr konntet ja nicht wie Maulwürfe Tunnel graben und musstet euch deshalb eine andere Möglichkeit suchen, um euer Hab und Gut schnell über die Ebene zu transportieren."

Odan nickte. "Es handelte sich damals um entlaufene Pferde der durch die Grünaugen erschlagenen Menschen, und einen Teil dieser Pferde züchten wir bis heute." Unruhig begann er sich den steifen Nacken zu massieren. "Es ist so...", stotterte er und spähte erneut zu seinen Gefährten. "Wir benutzen schmale Täler, in denen wir Pferde halten, Obstgärten und kleine Felder pflegen und... und auch Bäume züchten, um mit ihrem Holz unsere Schächte abstützen zu können. Aber Bäume liebe ich deshalb trotzdem nicht!", fügte er hastig hinzu.

Gimli schmunzelte breit. "Natürlich nicht!", bestätigte er mit einem überschwänglichen Nicken.

"Wirklich! Ich - liebe - keine - Bäume!", wiederholte Odan nachdrücklich und starrte Gimli ein wenig erzürnt an. "Ihr müsst das verstehen! Wir besitzen keine Handelspartner, um unsere Erze gegen Nahrung, Stoffe oder Holz eintauschen zu können. Die Grünaugen jagen uns, Elben gibt es nicht mehr und Menschen auch nicht. Wie sollten wir sonst überleben… Wie..."

"Du musst dich wahrlich nicht rechtfertigen", unterbrach ihn Elrohir freundlich. "Nur wie kommt es, dass die Grünaugen oder auch Sangwa - wie wir sie inzwischen nennen - eure Täler nicht ausfindig machen und zerstören können?"

"Geheime Zugänge", erklärte Odan zurückhaltend. Mehr wollte er dazu nicht sagen. Warum auch? Die Elbengemeinschaft musste nicht jedes Geheimnis erfahren.

"Der Zwerg fasst einfach kein Vertrauen zu uns und scheint dazu auch ebenso verschlossen zu sein wie Pallando", knurrte Rochdil gespielt beleidigt. "Vermutlich ist der Zauberer auch ebenso stur und eigensinnig. Es ist ein Wunder, dass nicht nur Streit und Kampf unter den vier Königen herrscht."

"Ich bin nur ein Krieger, doch natürlich gelangen viele Gerüchte um Streitigkeiten an mein Ohr. Gerüchte nur - mehr nicht", erwiderte Odan bemüht offen. "Bizar-kûn scheint diese Streitigkeiten jedoch schlichten zu können, denn niemals hörte ich von größeren Auseinandersetzungen."

"Oder aber er belügt alle, damit er keinen Grund zum Schlichten hat!" Mithlondion erhob sich. "Das erklärt, warum er niemandem wirklich mitteilt, warum Agarmaethors Tod ihm notwendig erscheint."

"Vielleicht steckt die Gefahr in meinen Erinnerungen?", flüsterte Agarmaethor, und obwohl sie flüsterte erreichten ihre Worte die Ohren aller. "Möglicherweise war ich einst eine großartige Schmiedin und habe viel von meinem Vater gelernt? Immerhin war ich in der Lage, die Pflanzen und Blüten im Palastgarten Lóriens zu erschaffen!"

"Das warst du?", fragte Elladan überrascht. "Du hast diese duftenden Blüten aus Metall kreiert?"

Agarmaethor nickte mit einem unverkennbar vorhandenen Stolz, doch vorsichtig und zurückhaltend fügte sie hinzu: "Und wer weiß, wozu ich noch in der Lage wäre? Vielleicht... vielleicht hat Pallando mit seiner Sicht der Dinge Recht. Vielleicht wäre ich in der Lage die Welt zu zerstören - doch mit einem Mittel, welches Gier und Neid unter den Völkern Mittelerdes weckt... oder gerade _weil _es Gier und Neid unter den Völkern weckt."

"Du meinst, er hält sein Wissen verborgen und will dich töten, damit niemand erfährt, was du erschaffen könntest?", fragte Mithlondion unsicher. "Damit Neid und Gier gar nicht erst entstehen?"

Agarmaethor nickte. "Mein Tod würde deshalb wahrlich allen von Nutzen sein... Nein!" Sie wehrte die sie treffenden, entsetzten Blicke mit einer Handbewegung ab. "Ich denke nicht daran, diese Welt kampflos zu verlassen, denn noch wissen wir nichts sicher!"

"Das würde ich dir auch bis zum Ende Ardas vorwerfen!", schmunzelte Elladan. "Schließlich will ich nicht umsonst über diese elend tote Ebene geritten sein."

°

°

Der Vorteil einer Ebene war eindeutig der, dass man seine Schritte in jede Richtung lenken konnte, ohne dabei größere Hindernisse überwinden zu müssen. Doch der Nachteil einer solchen Landschaft war die Notwendigkeit einer Entscheidung, in welche Richtung man zu gehen wünschte.

Stundenlang saß Amlugûr im Schnee und starrte in die Ferne. So viele Wege, die sich ihm boten, so viele... Und obwohl sie doch alle in gerader Richtung zu jedem gewünschten Ziel führen sollten, glaubte Amlugûr sich verlaufen zu haben.

Ausgehend von seiner Vorstellung über das Wesen der Orks und seiner Überzeugung davon, dass die Sangwa ihnen gleichen mussten, weil auch sie im Sinne Morgoths erschaffen worden waren, hatte er angenommen, ihr Bedürfnis nach einer starken Führung befriedigen zu können, indem er ihnen ein neues Oberhaupt anbot - ein Oberhaupt, welches ihnen eine Zukunft fernab von Elben und Menschen bot und ihnen doch die Freiheiten ließ, die Thuringwethil ihnen mit Sicherheit nicht schenkte.

Dies war sein Ziel gewesen - ein eindeutig gestecktes Ziel! Und wie jedes andere Ziel auf der weiten Ebene hätte er es über einen direkten Weg erreichen können. Hätte! Hätte, hätte, hätte, hätte...! Wäre da nicht Araf gewesen.

Für Amlugûr hatte Araf der Weg zu seinem Ziel sein sollen - zunächst über dessen Bekanntschaft und später über Verhandlungen mit ihm. Doch Amlugûr hatte schnell erkannt, dass es ihm unmöglich war mit Araf zu verhandeln und war vom Weg abgewichen, indem er begonnen hatte, nach neuen Verhandlungspartnern zu suchen.

Unangenehm war diese Abweichung gewesen, aber erträglich - bis jetzt! Aber nun war zu der Abweichung noch ein neues Ziel hinzugekommen. Es ähnelte Amlugûrs ursprünglichen Plänen, weil es ebenfalls das Ende Thuringwethils bedeutete, doch trotzdem war es ein neues Ziel, denn niemals hatte Amlugûr einen Sangwa in der Rolle des neuen Oberhauptes gesehen. Niemals!

Ein neuer Weg und ein neues Ziel. Beide entsprachen nicht Amlugûrs Vorstellungen, doch noch immer befand er sich auf einer Ebene, und noch immer konnte er deshalb jede beliebige Richtung einschlagen... jede!

"Dein inneres Feuer scheint erloschen zu sein", sagte Araf traurig, als Amlugûr ihm schließlich wieder gegenüber stand und mit glanzlosen Augen auf ihn herabschaute. "Vielleicht habe ich heute Morgen wirklich eine Winzigkeit übertrieben - nicht inhaltlich, aber in meinem Gebaren."

"Vielleicht", erwiderte Amlugûr abweisend, bückte sich zu den Fesseln Arafs herab und durchtrennte sie mit seinem Dolch. "Geh! Ich gebe auf! Ich will dich nicht einmal mehr töten. Aber gehe jetzt, bevor ich es mir anders überlege."

Araf erhob sich mit runzelnder Stirn. "Du gibst auf? Wie armselig!"

Amlugûr zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht war mein Plan wirklich eine Eselei, aber auf einen Beweis will ich es nicht mehr ankommen lassen. Ich gebe auf! Geh nun! Nimm etwas Fleisch mit, aber geh!"

Araf sammelte seine Sachen und steckte auch eine Keule des gebratenen Hasens in seine Taschen. "Und du willst nichts über mein Vorhaben erfahren?", fragte er dabei. "Du willst wirklich aufgeben, obwohl du dein gesamtes Leben lang nach einer Gelegenheit für eine Heldentat gesucht hast?"

"Du machst mich krank, Araf", erwiderte Amlugûr leise und massierte sich die Stirn. "Mein Kopf schmerzt, ich glaube, meine Stirn ist heiß und übel ist mir auch! Lass mich also in Ruhe!"

Araf musterte Amlugûr einige Atemzüge lang eindringlich. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte dabei seine Lippen, doch es war unscheinbar und heimlich.

"Nicht ich mache dich krank, sondern das Bewusstsein, versagt zu haben", erwiderte schließlich spitz. "Du bist mit großen Schritten auf dein Ziel zugeeilt, ohne dabei die notwendige Geduld für die kleinen Dinge aufzubringen. Hättest du das jedoch getan, dann hättest du nicht das Wünschbare mit dem Machbaren verwechselt. Meine Worte haben dir dies nur bewusst gemacht. Aber gib mir nur die Schuld dafür. Das stört mich nicht. Mich stört nur, dass du aufgibst."

Amlugûr sah Araf nicht an. Er erhob sich nur wie ein alter Mann und begann sein Gepäck auf sein Pferd zu laden. "Warum stört dich das? Wegen deiner 'großen Sache'? Benötigst du dafür etwa meinen winzigen Verstand?", fragte er müde.

"In der Not nennt der Bauer sein Schwein Onkelchen." Araf lächelte. "Ich bin in Not, du bist ein Schwein. Hilf mir!"

Obwohl Araf ihn soeben zutiefst beleidigt hatte, musste Amlugûr beinahe lachen - zum ersten Mal seit Beginn seiner Bekanntschaft mit dem Sangwa. Doch er unterdrückte es.

"Du bittest mich um Hilfe?", fragte er kühl. "Du? Warum? Besitzt du keine Anhänger unter Deinesgleichen?"

"Ich könnte sicherlich welche finden, wenn ich sie denn suchen würde, aber diese Suche wäre gefährlich. Zu viele meines Volkes verehren unsere Herren, zu viele könnten mich deshalb verraten. Du aber bist zumindest in dieser Hinsicht vertrauenswürdig." Araf neigte den Kopf und sah Amlugûr mit einem warmen Lächeln an.

"So? Vertrauenswürdig bin ich also?" Amlugûr runzelte die Stirn. "Aber ein Schwein bin ich außerdem?"

Araf lächelte amüsiert und hockte sich neben ihn. "Welche Antwort wäre dir lieber: Du bist ein Schwein, weil ich dich zum Überleben brauche und dich schlachten würde, wenn ich es für nötig hielte - oder - du bist ein Schwein, weil du gerade versucht hast, Mitleid heischend über mein großes Herz Zugang zu mir zu finden?"

"Du hast mich durchschaut?", fragte Amlugûr ein wenig zerknirscht.

Araf lachte. "Ja. Vermutlich habe ich dich wegen meines Mitgefühls für Fainrhiw auf den Gedanken gebracht, aber obwohl dein Vorgehen eines Mannes unwürdig ist muss ich doch zugeben, dass es erfolgreich war. Ich habe nachgegeben. Aber nur, weil ich vermeiden wollte, dass du schon bald die Frauen in Valinor langweilst!"

"Zumindest besäße die neue Auswahl dort etwas Erfrischendes", erwiderte Amlugûr schnippisch, "ein Vorzug, den du wohl nie erleben wirst."

"So gefällst du mir viel besser!" Araf schlug ihm mit der Hand auf die Schulter. "Aber eines sollte dir bewusst sein: Ich kann dich trotzdem nicht ausstehen. Dies ist eine Zweckgemeinschaft, und ich würde dich wirklich schlachten, wenn ich es für nötig halten sollte!"

Amlugûr nickte. "Ich mag dich auch nicht, und deshalb sollte dir bewusst sein, dass ich dir mit Ergreifung der Macht ganze drei Atemzüge gönnen werde, bevor ich dich jage und töte. Nun erzähle! Was ist deine 'große Sache'?"

°

°

"Was bedrückt dich, mein Stern?", flüsterte Legolas Agarmaethor ins Ohr.

Alle waren nach dem langen und ausführlichen Bericht Gimlis und Odans ruhen gegangen, und auch Agarmaethor schmiegte sich in Legolas' Arme, doch sie sah nur traurig in den Sternenhimmel.

"Nenne mich bitte nicht so!", murmelte sie. "Ich mag das nicht. Das wirkt so übersüßt und passt nicht zu mir... es sei denn, du siehst mich als ein unerreichbares Licht. Doch das würde mich unglücklich machen." Sanft strich sie ihm dabei über die Wange um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie ihm nicht zürnte.

"Aber 'Blutkrieger' passt ebenso wenig zu dir - jedenfalls nicht mehr", seufzte Legolas. "Und auch Silamîriel magst du nicht. Wie möchtest du denn genannt werden?"

Agarmaethor zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und sah erneut in die Sterne. "Das ist nichts, worüber ich mir Gedanken mache", sagte sie. "Irgendwann werde ich mich an Silamîriel gewöhnen müssen - schließlich ist das nun einmal mein Name... wenn es denn ein 'Irgendwann' geben sollte." Den letzten Satz fügte sie beinahe betrübt hinzu. "Mithlondion sollte wirklich umkehren und wieder in den Westen reisen."

"Warum?", fragte Legolas hitzig und ließ sich dabei auf den Themenwechsel ein. "Meinst du denn, uns gelingt es nicht, unsere Aufgabe auch ohne die Hilfe der Herrin Galadriel zu bewältigen? Wenn wir mit Mithlondions Fortgehen einen weiteren guten Krieger verlieren, dann magst du allerdings Recht behalten." Eine Prise Verbitterung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

"Ein guter Krieger ist er nur, solange er voll und ganz hinter der Sache steht, die von ihm verlangt wird. Aber er zweifelt, und auch ich denke, dass Mithrandir und vielleicht sogar die Valar selbst erfahren sollten, was hier vor sich geht, denn ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass sie es gutheißen, wenn die, die sie einst zur Bekämpfung Saurons entsandten, ihre eigenen Pläne umsetzen und sogar Orks züchten." Erneut strich sie ihm liebevoll über die Wange. "Mithlondions Weg wird einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Uns, die wir weiter reiten, wird ohnehin jede Hilfe aus dem Westen zu spät erreichen. Wir müssen unsere Aufgabe alleine angehen, aber allein die Hoffnung, dass unsere Heimat nicht im Unwissen bleibt und im Notfall gewappnet wäre, würde mir Kraft und Mut geben, das zu Ende zu bringen, das uns bevorsteht... und vielleicht auch vielen anderen hier in der Gemeinschaft. Ist das nicht mehr wert als die Begleitung eines zweifelnden Kriegers?"

Legolas schwieg einen Moment lang nachdenklich, doch dann drückte er Agarmaethor fest an sich und raunte ihr ins Ohr: "Du bist großartig! Und irgendwann - und ich verspreche dir, dass es dieses 'Irgendwann' geben wird - finde ich auch eine Lösung für unser Problem mit deinem Namen."

°

°

Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen, als Amlugûr das gelöschte Lagerfeuer des Vorabends wieder entzündete und die Reste des Hasen darüber erwärmte. In den letzten Stunden hatte Araf ihm ausführlich von der Unterkunft Thuringwethils berichtet, erzählt, wie die Sangwa aus einer kleinen Höhle ein beachtliches System aus mehreren Ebenen, Gängen und Treppen geschaffen hatten, in denen nun viele Kammern von Wachen und Dienern bewohnt wurden. Detailreich hatte er die einzelnen Zugänge, Übergänge und wichtigen Räumlichkeiten beschrieben, Abkürzungen erklärt und kleinen Nischen erwähnt, in welchen man sich hervorragend für kurze Zeit verstecken konnte.

"Das ist wirklich sehr, sehr spannend, aber warum soll ich mir das alles merken?", unterbrach Amlugûr schließlich Arafs Redefluss gelangweilt, als ihm all die kleinen Beschreibungen zu viel wurden. "Wir dringen in diese Höhle ein, töten Thuringwethil und nehmen ihr die Phiole mit Agarmaethors und Celebrimbors Erinnerungen. Danach rufst du dich zum neuen Herrscher aus. Was willst du mehr? Wozu dieser Aufwand?"

"Du bist ungeduldig, doch es freut mich, dass du Silamîriels und Celebrimbors Erinnerungen nicht vergessen hast, denn sie sind der Grund für diesen Aufwand", erwiderte Araf ruhig. Seine Augen aber blitzten warnend auf. "Früher befanden sich die Erinnerungen nämlich in einer Phiole, die Thuringwethil um ihren Hals trug. Doch heute ist diese Phiole eine Täuschung. Nachdem es gelungen war sie zu öffnen, war Thuringwethil in der Lage, den Inhalt in eine andere Phiole umzufüllen. Diese neue Phiole ist winzig, nicht größer als die Hälfte meines Daumens. Ich weiß das, denn ich selbst habe sie ihr verschafft. Nur wo sie sich heute befindet, kann ich nicht sagen. Dafür weiß ich aber eines ganz gewiss: Gelingt es uns nicht, die Erinnerungen zu zerstören oder endgültig zu verhindern, dass Agarmaethor sie mit ihren eigenen vereint, dann interessiert mich meine Herrschaft über mein Volk recht wenig, denn dann wird Thuringwethil mit Hilfe Agarmaethors jedem die Wünsche erfüllen, die er hegt."

"Aber was wäre denn daran so schlimm?", fragte Amlugûr verwirrt. "Und was wäre daran so schlimm, dass du sogar dein Interesse an einer Herrschaft deines Volkes verlierst?"

Araf schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. "Begreife doch! Wenn ein Mensch unsterblich sein will, dann könnte Silamîriel ihn unsterblich machen. Wenn sich jemand wünscht, besseren Boden auf seinem Land zu besitzen, dann könnte sie dies veranlassen. Sie könnte Inseln aus dem Meer heben, oder Valinor zurück zu Arda holen. Und wenn sie die Orks vernichten will, dann könnte sie das ebenfalls tun. Sie könnte dich sogar Frauen lieben lassen, ohne dass du dich dabei bindest. Sie könnte dann einfach... alles", erwiderte er ernst.

Amlugûr wagte es kaum zuzugeben, aber er verstand noch immer nicht, worin das Problem lag. "Sie könnte dann auch dein Volk gesunden lassen", sagte er unsicher. "Willst du das denn nicht? Soll es denn weiterhin leiden?"

"Natürlich würde ich es gerne gesunden sehen! Aber zu welchem Preis? Willst du denn wirklich in einer Welt leben, in der jeder so reich ist, dass das Gold an Wert verliert und ihn verarmen lässt, sodass er nach neuen Reichtümern streben muss, die dann ebenfalls ihren Wert verlieren? Willst du wirklich, dass sich niemand mehr um seine Erfolge bemühen muss und trotzdem anderen alles neidet? Denke an deine heiß ersehnte Heldentat! Was wäre sie wert, wenn sich jeder eine solche Tat herbeiwünschen würde und auch erhielte, ohne sich dafür anzustrengen?"

"Wenig!", murmelte Amlugûr.

Nachdenklich stocherte er mit einem Zweig in der Glut des Feuers. Erinnerungen an die Bilder in Galadriels Spiegel überkamen ihn dabei, Bilder blutiger Schlachten in blühenden Landschaften und unsterblicher Menschen, die Elben und Zwerge mordeten. Doch obwohl er wusste, dass dieser Spiegel eine durchaus mögliche Zukunft zeigte, vermochte er sich nicht vorzustellen, wie es Thuringwethil gelingen sollte, Agarmaethor zu solch dunklen Entscheidungen zu verführen.

Ganz im Gegenteil! Er war sich sicher, dass sie niemals einfach nur unbedacht die Wünsche aller Bittsteller erfüllen würde. Vielleicht würde sie sich sogar nur darauf beschränken, Orks zu vernichten und andere dunkle Kreaturen zu beseitigen... wie zum Beispiel Thuringwethil... oder die Sangwa!

Misstrauen eroberte wieder seine Gedankenwelt. Was wäre, wenn Araf genau diese Fähigkeit Agarmaethors fürchtete? Was wäre, wenn er die Krankheiten seines Volkes in Kauf nahm, gerade weil er nicht wollte, dass Agarmaethor ihre schier unendliche Macht gegen ihn und seine Angehörigen richtete? Aber warum wollte dann Thuringwethil, dass Agarmaethor ihre Erinnerungen zurück erhielt? Sah sie diese Gefahr für sich nicht?

"Agarmaethor würde nichts tun, das gegen Ilúvatars Plan verstößt", murmelte er unsicher.

"Warum bist du dir da so sicher? Weil deine Agarmaethor, die Tochter Celebrimbors und Urenkelin Fëanors, unfehlbar ist? Und weil sie Ilúvatars Plan so genau kennt? Lass dir eines gesagt sein: Es gab bisher keinen elbischen Schmied, der etwas mit einer bösen Intention erschaffen hat. Immer haben sie nur Gutes gewollt. Denke an die Silmarils oder an die Ringe der Macht! Denke daran, was aus diesen Kunstwerken geworden ist! Und wenn dir dies noch nicht genug ist, dann denke an Agarmaethor selbst. Es werden nicht allein ihre Erinnerungen sein, die sie erhält. Sie wird sich verändern. Sie wird nicht mehr die sein, die du so magst!"

Amlugûr nickte und sah nachdenklich in die Flammen des Feuers. Lebhaft loderten sie empor, verteilten ihr Licht in die Umgebung und ließen erneut die grünen Augen des Wolfes auf Arafs Rüstung lebendig leuchten.

Wie bereits am Abend zuvor griff er zu und zog die Rüstung auf seinen Schoß. Seine Finger wanderten über die grünen Steine, deren Leuchten im Licht des Feuers ihn so sehr fesselten, glitten über das harte Leder und ertasteten dabei die eingeprägten Muster der Schnauze des Wolfes... und sie fanden noch etwas: Unmittelbar unter dem Abbild des Wolfes befand sich eine Prägung, die ihm noch nie zuvor aufgefallen war.

Unentwegt tasteten seine Finger über diese Prägung, doch er vermochte nicht herauszufinden, ob sie einen Inhalt besaß oder nur aus einem unwichtigen Muster bestand. Schließlich begann er die Rüstung zu drehen und ließ dabei das Licht der Flammen so lange in unterschiedlichen Winkeln auf das braune Leder fallen bis er einen leichten Schatten zu erkennen glaubte.

Einige Atemzüge lang erstarrte er, suchte erneut nach anderen Deutungen des Bildes, aber obwohl er sich bemühte ließ dieser Schatten nur eine Deutung zu: Eine Wolfspranke zerquetschte eine Fledermaus.

Araf hasste Thuringwethil wirklich!

"Gut", sagte er noch immer überrascht. Obwohl er Arafs verstehendes Lächeln sah, sprach er ihn nicht auf die Rüstung an. "Also müssen wir die Erinnerungen finden, aber warum töten wir nicht Thuringwethil und suchen dann in aller Ruhe nach der Phiole?"

"Weil wir während dieser Suche nicht Thuringwethil sondern Alatar fürchten müssen! Wir würden ihn warnen, wenn wir seine Bettgefährtin töten."

Amlugûr warf einen irritierten Blick auf Araf. "Alatar? Du sprichst von ihm, als müsse man ihn mehr fürchten als Thuringwethil! Wer ist das?"

"Ein Istar! Ein Zauberer, der noch vor dem von den Elben so sehr geachteten Mithrandir nach Mittelerde kam. Er ist gefährlich, denn auch er strebt danach, Silamîriels und Celebrimbors Erinnerungen mit denen Agarmaethors zu vereinen." Araf sah sich um, als fürchte er Altar in seinem Rücken. "Und er kennt keine Skrupel mächtige Magien einzusetzen, um zu morden und zu quälen. Nicht Thuringwethil hat uns Sangwa erschaffen. ER war es - mit ihrer Hilfe!"

Ein Schauer kroch Amlugûr über den Rücken. Ein Istar! Nur ganz wage konnte er sich daran erinnern, dass Mithrandir einst von fünf Zauberern gesprochen hatte, und Alatar war also einer von ihnen? Dunkel war er also geworden! So dunkel wie auch Saruman!

"Deshalb also unterscheidet ihr euch so sehr von den Orks Morgoths!", flüsterte er tonlos.

"Alatar wollte keine hässlichen Kreaturen schaffen", erwiderte Araf mit einem bitteren Lächeln. "Mittelerde war ihm hässlich genug! Doch er hat sich in seinem Tun von Thuringwethils gespaltener Zunge beeinflussen lassen, ohne dies zu bemerken! Ihr gegenüber ist er blind und taub, doch das macht ihn nicht weniger gefährlich! Ganz im Gegenteil! Würden wir sie töten, bevor wir uns unserer Sache sicher sind, dann müssten wir seinen Gegenschlag fürchten. Würden wir erst ihn töten, dann wäre auch Thuringwethil gewarnt, und wir würden die Erinnerungen nie finden. Und beide gleichzeitig... Ich denke, dass uns das nicht gelingen wird."

Amlugûr nickte und lauschte schweigend den weiteren Ausführungen Arafs über das Höhlensystem im Roten Gebirge. Er erfuhr, wie er unbemerkt in die persönlichen Räume Thuringwethils gelangen konnte, erfuhr, wo er sich dort verbergen konnte und er erfuhr auch einige mögliche Verstecke für die Phiole.

"Bitte nimm es mir nicht übel, wenn ich dich erneut unterbreche, aber warum suchst nicht du nach der Phiole mit den Erinnerungen? Du kennst dich besser aus, und deine Anwesenheit dort wäre auch unauffälliger als meine", sagte er, als ihm all die Beschreibungen erneut zuviel wurden. "Zudem könntest du auch viel leichter Thuringwethil töten als ich. Du brauchst mich überhaupt nicht!"

"Natürlich brauche ich dich, denn nicht ich ICH werde Thuringwethil töten sondern du! Ich will mit ihrem Tod nichts zu tun haben, denn würde auch nur der Schatten eines Verdachtes auf mich fallen, wäre es aus mit meinem Plan, mein Volk in das nächste Zeitalter zu führen. Die meisten von ihnen achten und verehren Thuringwethil! Deshalb brauche ich einen Außenstehenden, der sich dieser Tat rühmen will und auch tun wird - jemanden, den sie hassen dürfen!" Er zwinkerte Amlugûr zu. "Du willst deine Heldentat und du willst dich ihr rühmen! Du bist... perfekt! Und dir glaube ich auch, dass du eine Verbindung zu mir nie zugeben würdest."

"Aha!" Amlugûr verstand. "Und die Phiole suchst nicht du, weil...?" Fragend sah er Araf an.

"Weil es meine Aufgabe sein wird, Thuringwethil abzulenken während du suchst." Araf schmunzelte.

Amlugûr runzelte die Stirn. "Wie willst du sie ablenken? Willst du sie mit wüsten und wilden Geschichten aus ihren Räumlichkeiten locken? Wird ihr das nicht irgendwann auffallen?"

Araf lächelte anzüglich. "In meiner Körpersprache kann ich ihr so viel erzählen, wie ich will. Sie wird sich ablenken lassen. Glaube mir!"

"DAS glaube ich dir sofort!", murmelte Amlugûr. "Und dieser Plan war nun deine 'große Sache'? Mehr steckte nicht dahinter?"

"Ist dir die Tötung zweier Maiar nicht groß genug? Genügt es dir nicht, die Welt zu retten oder - wenn du so willst - deiner einzigen und deshalb besten Freundin die Erinnerungen ihres Vaters zu ersparen?" Araf sah ihn trotzig an. "Und immerhin habe ich einen Plan! Du hingegen hättest meinem Volk nicht einmal ein glaubhaftes Angebot unterbreiten können. Tot gelacht hätten sich meine Angehörigen!"

Amlugûr knurrte leise. Er hatte sich auf der weiten Ebene voller Wege und Ziele wirklich verlaufen, und die einzigen Pfade, die er noch kannte, waren die nach Hause oder in den Tod. Mehr erwartete er nämlich von Arafs Plan wahrlich nicht!

"Mutlosigkeit war noch nie ein nahrhafter Boden für große Taten!", flüsterte ihm Araf ins Ohr.

°

°

Odans Gefährten hatten ihn ausgeschlossen, doch weder ihre verachtenden Blicke noch ihre ungewohnte Verschlossenheit waren es, die ihm das Herz zerrissen, sondern allein der Umstand, dass er ihnen nicht einmal mehr eines Morgengrußes - einer schlichten und höflichen Handlung - wert war.

Das tat weh, und selbst das Bewusstsein, sich durch eine ausdrückliche Entscheidung auf die Seite Gimlis und der Elbengemeinschaft geschlagen und sich dabei absichtlich über die Ansichten seiner Gefährten hinweg gesetzt zu haben, tröstete ihn nur wenig darüber hinweg, dass sie ihm keinen Respekt mehr schenkten.

Verbittert beobachtete er deshalb jeden Abend, wie seine früheren Gefährten sich abseits des Lagers in den Schatten setzten und schmähende Blicke auf ihn und die Elben warfen. Verdrossen sah er, wie sie dabei tuschelten, und erstaunt nahm er wahr, wie sie dieses Verhalten plötzlich einstellten, Elben höflich grüßten, freundlich lächelten, kurze Unterhaltungen pflegten und sich dabei trotzdem Abend für Abend ein winziges Stück weiter von der Gemeinschaft entfernten.

Misstrauen beschlich Odan, und so beschloss er, ihnen noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen, als er es ohnehin bereits tat. Nächtelang blieb er deshalb wach und ruhte dafür tagsüber auf dem Pferderücken, und in all diesen Nächten schlich er auf der Suche nach Hinweisen durch das Lager und durchbohrte mit seinen Augen die Finsternis.

"Lass sie ziehen!", flüsterte ihm eines Nachts Elrohir zu, als er während seines Rundganges als Lagerwache auf Odan traf. "Als du dich uns angeschlossen hast, bist du deinem Gewissen gefolgt. Nun lass sie ihren Weg gehen!" Er lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

Doch Odan ließ sich nicht aufmuntern. Elrohirs Worte waren so leicht gesagt! Er war es schließlich nicht gewesen, dessen Gewissensentscheidung ihn Freunde gekostet hatte und ihn nun zwang Misstrauen zu empfinden.

"Große Taten verlangen oft große Opfer." Elrohir schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben und stieß ihm freundschaftlich mit der Faust gegen die Schulter an, um ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken zu holen. "Und nicht nur ich halte es für eine große Tat, sich nicht von der Woge der Ansichten derer, die einem nahe stehen oder die man liebt, davontragen zu lassen sondern seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen."

Odan seufzte leise und schaute durch die Dunkelheit in die Richtung, in der er seine früheren Gefährten vermutete.

"Es ist nur... Es tut weh zu wissen, dass ich nie wieder gemeinsam mit ihnen einen Krug Bier leeren, einen Berg erklimmen oder... ihnen überhaupt jemals wieder aufrecht in die Augen sehen werde", sagte er bedrückt.

Einen kurzen Moment lang zog er dabei den Kopf ein und spähte argwöhnisch zu Elrohir, um zu sehen, wie dieser auf seine überraschende Offenheit reagieren würde.

Doch Elrohir schien sich nicht über ihn zu amüsieren. "Ganz im Gegenteil!", sagte er ernst. "Gerade weil du getan hast, was du für richtig hältst, wirst du ihnen immer offen in die Augen sehen können - selbst wenn sich deine Entscheidung als falsch herausstellen sollte. Würdest du dich deinen Kameraden fügen, nur weil du sie als solche behalten willst, würdest du sie dann nicht belügen?"

Als wolle er das Gespräch beenden wandte er sich von Odan ab. Einen Moment lang musterte er den östlichen Horizont und wandte sich dann aber besonders auffällig der westlichen Seite des Lagers zu. Es schien, als plane er Rufur und Haunar eine Gelegenheit zu geben zu gehen.

Odan jedoch blieb stehen und starrte Richtung Osten. Gehen... war es ihm nicht immer so erschienen, als würden die Elben keinen der Zwerge daran hindern zu gehen? Versuchten denn seine Gefährten heimlich zu fliehen, weil sie das nicht begriffen? Würden sie die Elben vielleicht besser verstehen, wenn sie es wussten? Würden sie ihn dann vielleicht besser verstehen?

Entschlossen hastete er ein kurzes Stück zum Schlafplatz seiner Gefährten, doch einen Atemzug später änderte er seine Richtung und eilte zu den angebundenen Pferden - und tatsächlich: Das Geräusch von Unruhe drang an sein Ohr.

"Pferdediebe!", fluchte Odan verärgert. "Elende Pferdediebe sind sie geworden!"

Nur einen kurzen Moment später befand er sich mitten zwischen den Leibern der Tiere und suchte nach Rufur und Haunar. Es wunderte ihn kaum, dass die elbische Wache absichtlich nicht hinschaute und hinhörte, als sich zwei Pferde aus der Herde lösten und er sich nur einen kurzen Moment später ebenfalls ein Reittier griff und den zwei anderen folgte.

"Bleibt!", dröhnte seine Stimme über die Ebene. "Kommt zurück!"

Obwohl sich die Reittiere Rufurs und Haunars kaum einen Steinwurf weit entfernt von Odan durch den Schnee kämpften und die beiden Zwerge seinen Ruf deshalb kaum überhört haben konnten, schauten sie nicht zurück. Doch es schien, als hätten sie im Gegensatz zu Odan ihre Reittiere aus der Masse der dunklen Leiber willkürlich ausgewählt und dabei zu Pferden gegriffen hatten, welche die elbische Reitweise gewohnt waren und sich nun wegen des groben Verhaltens der beiden Zwerge sträubten.

Es war deshalb ein Leichtes für Odan, die Flüchtigen einzuholen und sie zu stellen.

"Was fällt euch ein, euch wie Diebe davon zu schleichen!", fauchte er sie an. "Und wer hat euch beigebracht, Pferde zu stehlen? Schämt ihr euch nicht?"

Tief in seinem Inneren fühlte er, dass sein Verhalten sinnlos war, dass es keine Freundschaften mehr zu retten gab und dass er besser zu der Elbengemeinschaft zurückkehren sollte. Er fühlte es so sicher, wie ein Stürzender seinem Aufprall entgegen sieht. Doch nun stand er vor den Zwergen, die er einst als Freunde, Kameraden und Gefährten bezeichnet hatte, und zwang sich durchzustehen, was er begonnen hatte.

°

°

°


End file.
